Il va y avoir du sang
by Lilouand
Summary: Edward Cullen, 25 ans, froid et dangereux, fils du patron de la mafia de Chicago. Bella Swan, 18 ans, petite étudiante fraichement débarquée en ville. Ou comment une histoire d'amour peut survivre dans un monde des plus cruel. UA/HA/OCC. Traduction
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle traduction. C'est une fic de **Johnnyboy7** intitulé **« There Will be Blood ». **Vous pouvez trouver le lien vers la version originale sur mon profile. Ou là : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6116028/1/There_Will_be_Blood

Tant qu'on y est, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur le titre « There Will be Blood » en version française : « Il va y avoir du sang ». Le titre n'est pas anodin ! Dans cette fic, vous allez trouver du sang, de la violence, de la drogue, du sexe, et bien plus encore ! Alors comme le dit l'auteur lui-même (parce que ouais c'est un gars) si tu n'a pas l'âge de voter, note bien que le **rating** de cette histoire est **M**, et que ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je voudrais aussi rajouté que si vous aimez les histoires avec une belle histoire d'amour, des personnages bien construient, du suspens, et des lemons aussi… et bien cette fic est définitivement pour vous !

Encore une toute petite chose, Edward dans cette fic est extrêmement différent de celui de SM mais perso je l'adore comme ça ! C'est un Dark Edward qui va quand même s'améliorer au cours de l'histoire.

Donc voici le prologue, de cette magnifique fic, j'espère que vous allez lui faire bon accueil parce que c'est une histoire que j'aime vraiment énormément et que, pour tout vous avouez je trouve particulièrement géniale ! Le prologue est d'un point de vu particulier, le reste de la fic sera une alternance de POV Edward / Bella.

* * *

**Prologue**

« _Une nuit je viendrais à toi, à l'intérieur de ta maison, à l'endroit où tu dors, et je te couperais la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne » – Daniel Plainview._

L'officier Jacob Black se tenait sur le pas de la porte et contemplait l'énorme marre de sang épais sur le sol, où Martin Langer avait été trouvé. Il se tourna et pu voir une flaque similaire, là où Tiffany Langer gisait. Il considéra l'excessive quantité de sang perdu. C'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il était habitué à trouver après une fusillade.

Jacob Black avait vingt-sept ans, l'un des plus jeunes officiers du service et avait terminé l'Académie en peu de temps grâce à une détermination considérable et à un entrainement intensif. Il était grand, la peau mate, musclé, menaçant, habile, le parfait candidat. Son classement lui avait permis d'obtenir un avancement rapide, faisant de lui un détective à part entière à un âge précoce.

Au cours des six années passées au département de police de Chicago, il avait eu sa part de fusillades, braquages de banques, saisies de drogues et une demi-douzaine d'affaires sensibles, ce qui lui avait valut une éloge publique dans le hall de l'Hôtel de Ville. Il n'avait pas peur de se battre et s'était entrainé au point d'être proche de la perfection.

Il pouvait retrouver n'importe qui, le battre ou résoudre n'importe quel cas. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui et il serait certainement chef avant ses quarante ans. Ses supérieurs en parlaient déjà.

Le déclic d'un appareil photos de scène de crime le fit se concentrer un peu plus sur le cas présent. C'était le week-end de la fête du travail, sa petite-amie, Leah, et lui avaient planifié une promenade sympa autour du lac Michigan… s'il rentrait à temps.

Le sang avait éclaboussé les meubles, le tapis, les draps blancs du lit, partout. Les deux marres avaient coagulées en une masse noire et marron-rouille, qui recouvrait autant le sol que le personnel ambulancier qui avait du marcher dedans, laissant les traces de leur empruntes de pieds tandis qu'ils faisaient le tour de la maison.

Black portait des chaussures de tennis recouvertes de chaussons bleus pales. Il laissa échapper un soupir et l'enquête réelle sur la scène de crime commença.

Il y avait seulement trois personnes dans la pièce, l'une en vie et deux mortes.

Les visages des Langers avaient été arrachés, les rendant méconnaissables et l'endroit était comme un lieu de sépulture, emplit d'air froid. Deux techniciens entrèrent dans la chambre, prenant des photos et analysant des preuves comme les zones d'éclaboussures et la vitesse des gouttelettes de sang mais Black n'écoutait pas.

Les faits seraient compilés dans un rapport, détaillant où le tireur s'était tenu par rapport aux victimes, à quelle distance les projectiles avaient été tiré, dans quel ordre les coups de feu étaient parti, les empruntes qui avaient été relevées, tout ce qui pouvait aider.

Black se mit à genou près de la flaque noire de liquide qui coulait des draps du lit au sol.

« La femme, qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'elle ? » demanda Black, à l'un de ses adjoints nommé Seth Clearwater qui se tenait dans le couloir.

« Rien, elle est clean. Même pas une contravention, » répliqua Clearwater.

« Ouais, » murmura Black. Par expérience professionnelle, il savait que personne n'était vraiment clean, « et à propos de son mari ? »

« C'est un personnage très intéressant. Français, il a étudié à l'étranger avant de venir ici pour faire une école de commerce. Quarante cinq ans, beaucoup d'agent et deux maisons dans le secteur. Pas d'enfant… », débita Clearwater.

« Aucune transaction suspecte ? »

«Pas grand-chose, mais le nom des Cullen apparaît dans plusieurs documents à son sujet. J'ai une équipe dessus. »

« Les Cullen… » pensa Black à haute voix.

« Ouais, tu les connais. Ils sont supposés être dans le crime organisé, tu sais, un genre de mafia, mais personne ne peut jamais trouver quelque chose sur eux. C'est comme si c'était des fantômes. Grande famille italienne si généreuse avec l'extérieur mais l'enfer à l'intérieur. Ils ont fait un demi-million de dons l'année dernière au service de police. »

Bien sur que Black connaissait les Cullen.

Ils étaient cités dans plus d'une quarantaine d'affaires criminelles non résolues mais comme le disait Clearwater, rien ne pouvait être retenu contre eux au vue des preuves.

« Qui est à la tête de la famille ? » a demandé Black, juste pour clarifier.

« Carlisle Cullen et il a trois fils Emmett, Jasper et Edward. »

« Une femme ? »

« Esmé, Monsieur. »

« Nous devons prendre contacte avec la division du crime organisé. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur eux. Je veux être au courant de tout. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que Martin Langer était leur comptable pour les opérations illicites. C'est ce que les signes montrent tout du moins, et je n'ai pas fait de recherches sérieuses mais je pourrais parier qu'ils ont quelques choses à voir avec ça. »

Black se leva et commença à marcher autour de la pièce, passant en revue les preuves autour de lui. C'était pour ça qu'il était le meilleur. Il pouvait prendre une situation et la retourner pour trouver un indice qui avait échappé aux détectives précédents.

De toute évidence, Martin Langer et sa femme Tiffany avaient partagé une agréable soirée à la maison. Du vin blanc remplissait les verres posés sur la table de nuit, la lueur des bougies vacillait, créant des ombres à faire frémir sur les murs, et il y avait une lourde odeur de parfum dans l'air. Les éléments essentiels à une agréable et romantique nuit étaient partout. Malheureusement, les Langers n'avaient jamais vu leur nuit.

A un moment à partir de vingt heures, quand les voisins ont entendu la porte des Langers se fermer jusqu'à minuit, l'heure actuelle, quelqu'un avait forcé la serrure extérieure, s'était glissé dans l'appartement de Chicago North Side, et les avait fusillés. A bout portant. Sans hésitation. Sans trembler. Du travail de professionnel.

« Je pense que nous regardons dans la mauvaise direction. » Black se frotta la nuque, « nous pensons que c'est un cambriolage ? »

« Ouais, une peinture a disparu du vestibule, elle valait plusieurs millions. »

« Et personne n'a rien vu ? »

« Nan. »

Black savait qu'il ratisserait une nouvelle fois la zone plus tard et qu'il réinterrogerais tout le monde. Pas de doute là-dessus.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Clearwater marchait derrière Black, le suivant à la trace.

« Il y avait seulement deux douilles ? »

« Et bien… on n'a pas retrouvé de douille mais seulement deux coups de feu ont été tiré d'après ce que le service balistique a constaté. »

Cela rendit Black un peu furieux. Travaillait-il avec des amateurs ? Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, « deux balles, deux corps. Tous les deux tués par le premier tir. Ce n'était pas un cambriolage. »

« Mais… la peinture? » Clearwater désignait le couloir.

« C'est une couverture. Le coupable n'en avait rien à foutre de la toile. C'est un meurtre pour cette raison. »

« Quel gâchis. Regarde tout ce sang. »

Cela déconcertait vraiment Black. Un assassin entrainé n'aurait pas laissé autant de preuves, à moins que toute cette quantité d'hémoglobine fût un message. Une provocation disant « Viens et attrape-moi. »

C'était l'œuvre des Cullen et Black promit, que cette fois, ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer.

Le sang sur les murs, sur le sol, sur le tapis, sur le miroir, tout cela était un signe qui pointé directement à la source, mais le seul problème était que les Cullen étaient intelligents.

Clearwater quitta la chambre en téléphonant et Black parcourut du regard la scène de crime une dernière fois avant de passer la porte.

« Il y a beaucoup de sang sur vos mains Cullen. » Il soupira, « je suis là pour ça. »

Il referma la porte sur la pire scène de meurtre qu'il avait vu depuis ses débuts dans le service et réarrangea sa cravate, avant de redescendre dans le hall.

* * *

Voilà, voilà le petit prologue qui n'est qu'une mise en bouche… Le prochain chapitre arrive très très prochainement. En attendant j'aimerais bien avoir quelques petites (ou grandes, je suis pas comme ça) reviews histoire de me motiver pour la suite.

Et pour ceux que ça intéresse je peux envoyé un teaser du chapitre prochain, suffit de demander !


	2. Un monde dominé par les hommes

Alors pour commencer un **GRAND MERCI** à tout ceux qui ont reviewé, mes en alerte et favoris cette fic. Vous ne pouvez pas imager, la motivation que cela me donne pour la suite ! D'autant plus que comme je l'ai dit j'adore vraiment cette histoire de **johnnyboy7** (lien vers l'original dans mon profil !). Normalement j'ai répondu à tous le monde si je vais oublié vous avez le droit de le faire savoir parce que… je réponds toujours aux reviews ! D'ailleurs pour ceux qui en ont laissé sans être connecté les réponses c'est en-dessous.

Onja : Voici donc le 1er chapitre… à toi de juger donc :)

BEA : Et bien voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

Caroline : Pour répondre à ta question, normalement les quatre premiers chapitres devraient être publiés d'ici à la semaine prochaine et après ça sera un par semaine normalement.

Sophie : Et bien si tu as aimé la mise en bouche… voilà maintenant l'entrée ! Et oui le plat de résistance va un peu se faire attendre !:)

M : Et bien si tu aimes les Dark Edward, tu ne devrais pas être déçu je pense parce que (restons dans le culinaire) il est gratiné celui-là !

Ava023 : Merci et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Encore une petite chose, voici donc le 1er chapitre, je suis un peu nerveuse, je l'avoue, parce que vous allez rencontrer ici, Dark edward, et ce n'est qu'un début ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas vous faire trop peur…

Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que le rating de la fic est **M**, et dans ce chapitre ça sera pour M pour Violence et personnages totalement amoraux !

* * *

Un monde dominé par les hommes

EDWARD POV

_"Personne ne doit penser que le monde peut être gouverné sans effusion de sang. L'épée civile sera et devra être rouge et ensanglantée. » - Andrew Jackson_

* * *

_Ave Maria Gratia plena_  
_Maria Gratia plena_  
_Maria Gratia plena_  
_Ave, ave dominus_  
_Dominus tecum_  
_Benedicta tu in mulieribus_  
_Et benedictus_  
_Et benedictus fructus ventris_  
_Ventris tui Jesus_  
_Ave Maria_

J'ai fait le vide dès le premier vers de _l'Ave Maria_ de Franz Schubert parce que pour vous dire la vérité, je détestais cette saloperie de chanson. Je l'avais chanté tout les dimanches pendant vingt-cinq putains d'années, mais un Cullen ne manquait jamais la messe.

J'étais assis sur le banc à l'avant de la Cathédrale du Saint Nom. C'est le siège de l'archidiocèse catholique de Chicago, un des plus grands diocèses aux États-Unis. C'est aussi l'église paroissiale de l'archevêque de Chicago. Je sais que tout cela sonne comme du charabia mais j'étais obligé de savoir ça, étant le « catholique dévot » que j'étais.

_Grosse connerie, si vous me demandez._

L'église entière était une énorme monstruosité gothique, composée de marbre étincelant, de granite solide, de clochers imposants et les grands vitraux. Parmi les immenses gratte-ciels du centre-ville de Chicago, la cathédrale ressemblait à une maison antique égarée, cherchant à rivaliser avec la modernité.

A ma gauche, il y avait mes parents Carlisle et Esmé. J'étudiais leurs statures majestueuses et la manière dont ils semblaient rayonner de joie. Mon père était proche de la cinquantaine mais on pouvait facilement lui donner mon âge. Avec ses courts cheveux blonds dorés et ses yeux bleus perçants, son visage structuré et son corps d'athlète, il aurait pu être modèle pour n'importe quelle compagnie de prêt à porter et rapporter des millions. Ma mère, avec ses cheveux couleur miel et ses yeux verts foncés était l'image de la perfection. Ensemble, ils étaient le plus beau couple de l'église et tout le monde les enviait.

Juste par son aspect extérieur, vous ne devineriez jamais que mon père était le pire enculé de la planète.

Il était le chef du crime organisé italien à Chicago et de la moitié du pays. Tout le monde avait peur de lui. Peu importe qui vous étiez ou de quelle famille vous veniez, le nom de « Cullen » était synonyme de cruauté, quoique de l'extérieur, nous ressemblions à la parfaite famille aristocratique américaine.

Pour bien comprendre la dynamique de notre groupe, il faut faire un retour en arrière.

Selon l'histoire, l'arrière grand-père Nicolas Rossini débarqua d'un bateau en 1916. Il avait six ans et était seul, mais il l'a fait. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé sur ce navire sans-papier et il ne m'a jamais raconté toute l'histoire, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il avait fait des choses illégales toute sa vie. Embarquer sur un bateau en route vers l'Amérique n'était qu'une promenade de santé pour ce dur à cuire. Il approchait des cent ans maintenant mais était toujours en forme, probablement en train de profiter de la meilleure période de sa vie avec une chaude hôtesse en France.

A la seconde où il est descendu du bateau à Ellis Island, ça a été un putain de bain de sang.

Il n'avait pas d'argent, pas de famille, et aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il était intelligent. Il vécut dans la rue pendant environ un an et d'après ses histoires, obtenait ce qu'il voulait grâce à son « œil effrayant », qu'il avait maitrisé avant d'avoir cinq ans. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire comme lui, mais une fois que vous obteniez ce regard, vous saviez que vous étiez dans un monde de souffrance. Cela m'était arrivé une seule fois et mon cul se souvenait encore de la douleur venant du coup de pied qu'il m'avait donné, mais je digresse.

C'était une putain de bête et il l'est encore.

Un jour, quand il avait sept ans, je crois, il a été surpris à voler le patron de la rue le plus impitoyable de Brooklyn, Edward Cullen, en l'honneur de qui j'ai était prénommé. Edward Sr., comme il l'appelait, a menacé de couper la main de Nicolas, selon les règles en vigueurs dans la rue, mais comme je l'ai dit, il était intelligent.

Ils ont passés un marché. Un marché qui fut le commencement de tout.

Nicolas travaillerait pour Edward Sr., apprenant tout au long des années et recevant une formation pour devenir quelqu'un dans ce pays. Edward avait besoin d'une personne pour surveillerer la rue pour lui et Nicolas était la parfaite solution. Peu être qu'Edward le savait, mais il venait de prendre la pire décision de sa vie.

Quand mon arrière-grand-père eu dix-huit ans; Nicolas Rossini était devenu Nicolas Cullen et il reprit les affaires après la mort d'Edward Sr. dans « un accident de voiture ». Plus tard, il m'avait dit qu'il avait tout planifié. Ce fut le début du règne de Nicolas Cullen et le commencement des activités lucratives pour notre famille.

Longue histoire courte, il se maria, eu une flopée d'enfants, dont mon père Carlisle, était le descendant.

C'était étrange de penser à Carlisle comme étant à la tête d'une famille du crime à cause de sa nature douce. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas tué un ou deux fils de pute, mais il n'aimait pas recourir à la violence quand ce n'était pas nécessaire.

J'étais plus comme mon arrière grand-père Cullen. Impitoyable. Menaçant. Violent.

Après que Nicolas eu conquérit Brooklyn et la moitié de New York, il fit ses bagages et s'installa à Chicago. Cette ville était le lieu où j'avais grandit. C'était l'endroit où mon père était né, où j'étais né, où j'avais appris tout ce que je savais.

Mon père avait épousé ma mère Esmé à la sortie de l'Université et ils étaient ensemble depuis. Après que Nicolas soit devenu trop vieux pour dirigeait quoi que ce soit, il choisit quelqu'un qui pourrait mener les affaires et dont la famille pouvait être fière. Le père de Carlisle, mon grand-père était cette personne mais il fut rapidement assassiné après avoir pris le pouvoir. Ainsi, Carlisle Cullen devint l'homme le plus redouté du Milieu avec la bénédiction de mon arrière-grand-père.

« Edward soit attentif, » murmura ma mère en se penchant vers moi, me touchant le genou.

« Je le suis. » J'ai haussé les épaules et elle me lança un regard noir.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Je ne t'ai pas appris à rêvasser à l'église. »

« C'est un pêché ?» Demandais-je en levant les yeux.

« Oui en effet, ça l'est. » Répondit-elle en se redressant sur le banc.

Je me rassis plus droit mais je laissais mes pensées dériver de plus en plus loin de l'Eglise.

Le TOC en moi détecta quelque chose et je cherchais frénétiquement ce que c'était. Une petite page de la Bible à coté de moi était pliée et je ne pouvais pas supporter ça. Je la lissais rapidement et resserrais mon nœud de cravate.

Je n'avais pas été diagnostiqué cliniquement avec mes habitudes et mes manières mais c'était des TOC classiques. Personne ne s'en était soucié et avec le travail que j'avais, cela m'aidait à rester organisé.

J'étais le second fils biologique de mes parents, mais le plus jeune, après mon frère ainé et mon frère adoptif Jasper.

Etant sicilien, la famille était très importante pour les Cullen.

En tant que deuxième fils de Carlisle et Esmé, je ne pouvais normalement pas prétendre à la succession mais si vous connaissiez Emmett, vous comprendriez pourquoi j'étais le favori pour reprendre les affaires dans vingt ou trente ans. Dès que mon père déciderait que j'étais prêt.

Emmett était un gars énorme, de la taille d'un quarter back professionnel mais sous tous ces muscles et cette force, c'était un garçon qui n'avait jamais pris la vie trop au sérieux. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Carlisle avait été si enclin à me donner la place de second dans l'organisation, mais ne vous laissez pas tromper par ses allures de gros nounours imbécile. Emmett était aussi doux que fort. Et il était capable de pénétrer dans une réserve fédérale avec un stylo et un trombone. Je l'admirais pour sa puissance mais son esprit méritait tout autant de louanges.

Mon deuxième frère, en quelques sortes, était Jasper. Il n'était effectivement pas lié à nous mais vous n'auriez jamais pu le deviner tant il était exactement comme Carlisle et il était autant mon frère qu'Emmett l'était. Mes parents l'avait adopté lorsqu'il avait deux ans, avant ma naissance, et l'histoire était un peu tordue mais nous faisions fait avec.

Jasper était, à l'origine, le fils d'une famille du crime rivale qui avait été presque totalement anéantie par les hommes de Carlisle. En conséquence, Jasper s'était retrouvé sans parent et Esmé refusa de le laisser entrée dans un foyer et ils l'ont adopté à la place. Il n'avait aucune chance de reprendre les reines de l'entreprise familiale, puisque techniquement il n'était pas de la famille, mais il était heureux d'être une partie de ce que nous construisions.

Les Cullen étaient connus pour être les plus durs siciliens et personne ne venait nous chercher. Bien sur avant d'être les leaders, nous avions du nous battre avec beaucoup. Les Irlandais, les Blacks, les Japonais, les Chinois, les Colombiens, les Russes, les Espagnoles, les Brésiliens. Fondamentalement nous possédions toute la côte Est et une partie du Mid-Ouest.

Nous avions des antennes à Londres, New York, Miami, Tokyo, Los Angeles, Seattle, Hong Kong, Moscou et Puerto Rico mais Chicago était notre base.

Nous trempions dans toutes sortes d'affaires, de la drogue aux exportations illégales, mais la spécialité des Cullen, c'était les armes. J'ai découvert mon premier Colt 45 à quatre ans et je le maitrisais à cinq. Bien que chacun des trois fils soient allé à l'école pour la conduite des affaires, Carlisle s'était assuré que nous serions capable de faire face à n'importe quelle situation dans les rues et nous avait enseigné comment nous servir des armes dès notre plus jeune âge.

Diamants, cocaïne et argent ont toujours fait partie de nos activités mafieuses, mais la seule chose à laquelle nous ne touchions pas, c'était les humains. Carlisle ne voulait même pas envisager l'idée de vendre un autre être humain pour de l'argent, même si les autres familles du crime s'adonnaient ce genre d'activités.

_Nous avions un cœur quand nous le voulions !_

Sous lui, mon père avait environ deux milles personnes qui travaillaient pour lui à travers le monde. Il était difficile de grader une trace de tous et certains disent qu'une famille de la pègre devrait être une petite famille ou cela ne marche pas, mais personne ne restait très longtemps s'il ne faisait pas leur travail.

Dans la famille immédiate, il y avait environ dix décisionnaires, en commençant par mon père et en passant par moi, puis Emmett, et enfin Jasper.

Nous étions un petit groupe très uni qui valorise la loyauté et le secret par dessus tout. Si vous ne respectiez pas les règles, et bien… utilisez votre imagination. Nous, les hommes Cullen étions connu pour être créatifs.

« Edward, je te l'ai dit. Soit attentif. » Ma mère frappa encore mon genou.

« Je le suis. » Murmurais-je. Mais mes pensées ne pouvaient pas être plus éloignées du Seigneur.

Emmett et Jasper ricanèrent à coté de moi.

« Enfoirés, » murmurais-je entre mes dents.

« Connard, » lança en retour Emmett.

« Les garçons, je ne veux pas ce langage dans une Eglise. Nous irons au confessionnal avant de partir, » nous interrompit Esmé.

« Aller M'man, ce prêtre est un putain de toucheur de petit garçon. Je ne veux même pas le regarder, » frissonna Jasper.

« Il ne fait pas ce genre de chose. Le Père O'Malley est très respecté et vous feriez mieux de l'écouter. » Nous a-t-elle asséné à tout les trois.

Carlisle secoua juste la tête avec un sourire.

C'était drôle, réellement risible, de voir les Cullen à l'église mais ce n'était pas une option de ne pas y être, Nicolas s'en était assuré. Il disait que plus vous passiez inaperçu, moins les fédéraux étaient sur votre dos, c'est pourquoi nous faisions cette « merde ordinaire », comme je l'appelais. Les jours de la semaine étaient pour la pègre, les week-ends pour la famille.

Chaque Samedi, Esmé donnait un grand diner à la maison et nous mangions tous ensemble, ce qui incluait une quarantaine de personnes. Certaines d'entre elles étaient liées par le sang, d'autres non, mais ils étaient tous considérés par Esmé comme de la famille. Le dimanche, c'était l'église et après nous nous entassions dans les voitures en direction du cimetière de Rosehill pour changer les fleurs sur la tombe du père d'Esmé, peu importe la météo. Après ça, c'était du temps pour se relaxer, jusqu'à ce que nous retournions aux drogues dures, à l'argent et aux armes le lundi.

_Mon Dieu, j'adore ma vie !_

Bien sûr, juste parce que nous étions les chefs de la mafia ne signifiait pas que nous n'avions pas d'entreprises légales. Emmett, Jasper et moi-même étions allés à Harvard pour passer notre diplôme de premier cycle et à Dartmouth pour celui en administration des entreprises, c'était une volonté de notre père. Il ne nous avait jamais poussés à rejoindre la famille mais il était de notoriété publique que nous allions tous le suivre.

En plus de notre vie de criminel, nous avions une vie tout à fait normale.

J'étais dans l'immobilier, pas pour qui que ce soit, mais pour moi-même. Je possédais trois gratte-ciels à Chicago et de nombreux autres à travers le pays. Mes frères vivaient avec moi dans l'un deux et nous faisions bouger l'endroit avec nos singeries de gamins. Je possédais l'appartement terrasse évidement et Emmett et Jasper vivaient dans les étages en dessous.

Jasper avait trois clubs et quelques restaurants autour de la ville qui étaient devenu cultes pour les jeunes touristes et certains membres de la haute société. Emmett et mon père étaient de véritables hommes d'affaires. Pour tout le monde, Carlisle était un administrateur de fonds.

_Ouais, c'est vrai._

« Alors mes frères, je vous recommande vivement de faire quelque chose de bien pendant la semaine. Soyez gentil, faites une bonne action. » Le père terminait son sermon, « au nom du Père, du fils et du Saint Esprit. Amen.»

« Amen. » La voix de six cents personnes répondit.

« Le Seigneur soit avec vous. »

« Et qu'il soit avec vous. » Avons-nous finalement conclut.

_Quelle bande de perdants._

Je n'ai jamais manqué un dimanche d'Eglise, mais c'était seulement à cause d'Esmé. J'aurais adoré dormir ou aller travailler pendant cette heure là, à huit heure du matin, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Peu importe ce que ma mère voulait, elle l'obtenait toujours. Elle était la femme la plus douce de cette planète, vivant dans un monde de gouverné par les hommes et dominé par le chaos. Elle était également la seule femme que je n'avais jamais aimée, et probablement la seule femme que je ne pourrais jamais aimer.

Je ne faisais pas l'amour. C'était pour les imbéciles mené par leur braguette qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Je n'avais pas de relations non plus. Jamais eu, et n'aurais jamais. Le seul qui avait une liaison stable était Emmett avec sa chaude et vigoureuse petit amie depuis deux ans, Rosalie Hale.

Elle avait l'habitude de travailler comme secrétaire de Carlisle et tout le monde savait qu'elle et Emmett s'appréciaient mais ils ont tourné autour du pot pendant longtemps. C'est la différence entre Emmett et moi. Je prends ce que je veux, peu importe ce que c'est. Si j'avais voulut Rosalie, alors je l'aurais eu… en fait je l'ai eu. De multiple fois.

Bien sûr c'était avant qu'elle et Emmett soient ensemble et je ne pense pas qu'il sache quoique ce soit et nous gardons le secret. C'était juste du sexe de toute façon, exactement comme avec toutes les autres filles que je rencontrais.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'ordre du jour aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Jasper en s'étirant dans son siège.

« Je souhaiterais que les garçons prennent un jour de repos, » dit Esmé en prenant le bras de mon père.

« Pas le temps, M'man. Nous avons des choses à faire. » Emmett fit craquer ses phalanges. Rosalie rejeta ses cheveux blonds sur ses épaules et je vis des adolescents derrière nous jeter un coup d'œil. Ils se sont immédiatement détournés une fois qu'Emmett leur eu lancé un regard noir.

«Eh bien, nous devons mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de grand-père, puis vous êtes tous libres. » Puis elle ajouta: « Assurez-vous d'être à la maison pour le dîner. »

Esmé essaya de me recoiffer mais je la stoppais, « M'man, franchement ? Je suis un homme de vingt-cinq ans. »

« J'essaie simplement de t'aider avec tes cheveux. Je sais que tu déteste qu'ils soient décoiffés. »

« Désolé, j'étais pressé ce matin,» dis-je en passant ma main dedans pour être sûr que tout était parfait. La famille commença à marcher à travers la foule qui s'en allait. Nous nous promenions lentement dans l'église, vers la sortie.

« Ouais, il est sorti avec moi la nuit dernière. » Jasper frappa mon épaule et je grimaçais à son toucher. Je n'aimais pas que les gens posent les mains sur moi.

Si les personnes présentes dans cette église savaient ce que Jasper et moi avions fait la nuit dernière, toute la place brulerait. Je me signais pour faire bonne mesure, juste au cas où, et je le refis encore une fois parce que les nombres impaires ne rentrait pas dans mes habitudes.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vous, les garçons, vous ne pouvez pas juste rester assis à la maison ou vous promener, » dit doucement Esmé.

« Vraiment, avec leur manière d'agir. » Rosalie riait tandis que nous marchions sous le soleil de début septembre. La chaleur torride de Chicago était oppressante mais rien n'aurait pu nous retenir à l'intérieur. Nous avons tous mit nos lunettes de soleil et on donnait l'impression que nous sortions d'un putain de film.

« Flics à trois heures. » Jasper pointa une voiture noire banalisée qui attendait dans la rue de l'Eglise. Il y avait deux gros culs de flics, assis, attendant, essayant d'être discrets.

« Quand vont-ils renoncer ? » Carlisle secoua la tête et aida Esmé à descendre les marches de l'Eglise, « ça devint vraiment pathétique. »

« Et bien, si vous aviez des affaires légales, ils ne seraient pas ici, » murmura Esmé.

Ma mère connaissait les choses horribles que sa famille était capable de faire et ce que nous faisions, mais elle essayait de rester en dehors de ça. Elle n'avait jamais aimé parler de ces affaires et elle fournissait rarement des commentaires sur ces situations qui n'étaient pas légales.

«Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils ne rentrent pas. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont des familles à voir. » Rose leur fit un signe de la main, sarcastique. Elle pouvait être une salope quand elle le voulait, et nous avions tous un peu peur d'elle.

« Allons-y avant que tu ne les invite à diner. » Emmett la poussa pour descendre State Street où nos voitures nous attendaient dans un stationnement discret.

« Euh… fils, j'ai besoin de te parler. » Carlisle claqua mon épaule, « pourquoi ne pas marcher un peu, » suggéra-t-il, comme si c'était une option.

« Bien sur,» répliquais-je, « laisse-moi poser ma veste. » Je déboutonnais ma veste de costume bleue marine rayée.

Je les ai laissés sur place, tandis que je courais vers mon bébé.

Ma Saleen S7 rouge cerise était ma fierté et ma joie, achetée juste après mon diplôme à Dartmouth. Je pourrais littéralement tuer pour cette voiture. Je déverrouillais la porte papillon du coté conducteur et déposais à l'arrière mon manteau aussi délicatement que si c'était une fleur.

Je n'aime pas les plis et je n'avais pas envie de devoir le repasser plus tard.

J'ai relevé mes manches et me suis assuré d'être correctement coiffé dans la fenêtre avant de retourner vers Carlisle qui attendait seul.

Ma mère était partie avec Emmett et Rose tandis que Jasper allait faire Dieu sait quoi du reste de son temps. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas oublier ce que nous avions à faire plus tard.

« C'est à quel sujet ? » demandais-je en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches.

« Juste pour marcher, » dit-il, à coté de moi, tandis qu'il nous entrainait de State Street vers Madison.

La chaleur était étouffante, mais je ne transpirais pas. Je ne transpirais jamais. J'avais appris à garder le contrôle.

Il y avait un tas de gens qui marchaient autour de nous et même s'ils ne nous connaissaient pas, mon père et moi, ils se tenaient à l'écart. Nous avions toujours fait cet effet là.

_Ne jouez pas avec nous._

Carlisle et moi avions une relation étrange à cause du travail, mais quand nous nous détendions, je retrouvais le bon vieux Carlisle avec lequel j'avais grandit. Il était affectueux et chaleureux mais il n'y avait pas de place pour ça dans le monde du crime. Quand il était en mode « business », vous le saviez.

Lui et moi nous déplacions avec désinvolture mais avec un but. Je ne savais pas vraiment où nous allions, mais à ce stade, je ne posais pas de question. Nous avons marché jusqu'à un vendeur de glaces qui servait un groupe d'enfants.

« Deux vanilles. » Carlisle sortit son portefeuille. Je grimaçais parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment manger un truc comme ça maintenant, mais si mon père voulait que je me mette sa glace au cul alors je me la mettrais au cul. Tous le monde était comme ça avec lui.

« Ca fera cinq-cinquante, Monsieur, » dit l'homme avec un fort accent que j'identifiais comme polonais.

« Waouh, ça fait raide pour deux glaces ? » rit de bon cœur Carlisle.

« Je sais mais je dois nourrir ma famille, » dit timidement le vendeur, en nous tendant nos friandises glacées.

« Garder la monnaie. » Mon père avait payé avec un billet de cinq cent dollars.

Nous sommes partie pendant que l'homme aux glaces nous regardait stupéfait avec l'argent dans sa main.

« C'était gentil, » dis-je avant de lécher mon cornet pour essayer de rattraper la glace qui menaçait de couler sur ma main.

« Je vais trouver qui il est, pour payer pour sa location ou quelque chose comme ça, » répliqua mon père.

« Que veux dire tout ça ? J'ai des ennuis ? » Demandais-je, un peu nerveux mais le cachant bien.

« Continue juste de manger. Il y a un grand type, de la taille d'Emmett, qui nous suit de l'autre coté de la rue. Ne regarde pas, » dit mon père d'un ton brusque alors que j'allais tourner la tête, « il a la peau mate, des cheveux noirs, courts. Tu va le voir quand nous serons assis sur un banc. »

J'ai continué à manger, suivant le commandement de mon père et en ne relevant pas la tête. La seule chose qui détourna de mon esprit de l'homme derrière nous était les regards de quelques petites nanas bien chaudes qui me détaillaient de haut en bas à quelques mètres de là.

J'ai continué à lécher la crème glacée, en m'assurant qu'elles voient que je pouvais utiliser ma langue et il était heureux qu'elles ne puissent pas voir mes yeux derrière mes lunettes de soleil parce que j'aurais sans doute été arrêté pour harcèlement sexuel sans même les toucher.

« Edward, reste concentré. » Mon père me ramena à la réalité, « assis ». Il désigna un banc en face de nous, dans un petit parc. Il y avait une brise qui traversait les arbres et j'aimais bien regarder l'agitation de Chicago à cette heure de la journée.

C'était ma ville.

Nous étions tout les deux assis et j'ai noté avec précision qui Carlisle avait mentionné avant.

« Jacob Black ? » demandais-je, sachant exactement qui il était, une sorte d'ennemi juré.

« Continue de manger. Ils ne peuvent pas lire sur nos lèvres, » dit Carlisle, « c'est un gringalet futé qui est dans le service depuis quelques années. Il nous piste depuis un certain temps mais bien sûr… »

« Nous sommes trop bon. » Je jubilais.

« Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Edward. Etre vaniteux n'a jamais était bon pour qui que ce soit. »

« Désolé, Monsieur. » murmurais-je, « Continue. »

« Il va nous surveiller d'encore de plus près pendant les deux prochain mois. »

«Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui est différent maintenant ? » Je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question. La vérité était, que j'avais besoin d'un défi et Black allait me le fournir.

Je savais que quelque chose avait dû se passer pour que nous soyons sous la surveillance constante de la police.

« Qui s'est chargé des Langer ? Je t'avais dit de rester tranquille et seulement le mari. » Il se mit en colère dans un souffle. « Et je découvre que sa femme a aussi été tuée et qu'il y avait des preuves partout. Il y avait trop de sang… »

« Euh… Je me suis occupé de ça. »

« Edward, reprend toi. » Dit Carlisle sévèrement, « nous avons été très chanceux dans le passé mais les choses ne seront pas si faciles si tu continue comme ça. Je n'ai pas le temps pour les erreurs. »

« Désolé, Monsieur. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il simplement et quiconque aurait été dérouté par notre conversation mais je connaissais son sens du bien.

« Une seconde, » ai-je répondu en baissant la tête.

« Ca prend une seconde de dire « Je suis désolé », » répétât-il comme il le faisait depuis que j'étais enfant, « ça prend autant de temps d'armer un fusil. Tu pourrais être mort au moment où tu prononce ces mots, » dit-il calmement.

Depuis mon enfance, il nous avait toujours enseigné que «je suis désolé» était une phrase qui ne devait être utilisé que dans des circonstances les plus extrêmes parce que je pourrais être mort avant d'avoir eu la chance de dire ces mots.

« Ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi. » Il croisa sa jambe gauche sur la droite, image parfaite du calme.

« Je ne le pensais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai tout sous control mais je voulais juste te faire prendre conscience de notre nouveau poursuivant. » Mon père finit sa glace.

« Je sais. Tu as fait le ménage ? »

« Oui, quelqu'un a pris l'exécution pour un cambriolage. Apparemment, une peinture a été volé ou quelque chose comme ça. Le dossier est clos et refermé. Black essaie de le récupérer pour le faire rouvrir pour assassinat, mais ses supérieurs ne veulent rien entendre. Ils sont trop occupés à essayer d'augmenter leurs statistiques d'arrestations pour perdre leur temps avec une hypothétique affaire de meurtre. » Il fit une pause. « Le problème c'est que j'attendais plus de toi. Je ne peux pas continuer à nettoyer le désordre que toi et les garçons laissaient derrière vous. Je n'ai pas le temps. »

« Je ferais mieux. »

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant une longue minute tandis que la brise soufflait. Tout en sentant l'air, je pouvais prévoir un orage au large des Grands Lacs et il serait sans doute ici à la nuit tombée.

J'ai regardé à travers la rue et j'ai vu Black lire un magazine dans un kiosque. Je ne pu réprimer une grimace de fatigue sur mon visage. Black et moi jouions au chat et à la souris depuis les trois dernières années.

Les Langers étaient juste une petite pièce des choses qui se passait dans le clan Cullen. A ce jour, ce n'était pas un problème pour moi de traverser une pièce pleine et juste commencer à vider un chargeur sur quiconque me croiserait.

Martin était ma cible. C'était le comptable de mon père, ou tout du moins l'un d'entre eux et quand le mois dernier j'ai vérifié les comptes, comme je le fait chaque mois, j'ai trouvé des incohérences. Il y avait environ deux millions de différence sur un compte offshore en Jamaïque que mon père utilisait pour le trafic de drogue aux Caraïbes. L'argent avait juste disparu et c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas tolérer.

J'ai questionné Langer, il n'avait rien à dire, je l'ai laissé partir. Comme une coïncidence, une très belle villa en Grèce, d'un cout de deux millions de dollars, est apparue à son nom. J'y suis allé pour le punir. Je ne voulais pas jouer, l'argent n'était pas la question, mais on ne se fout pas de moi.

Sa femme était juste une victime collatérale. Elle n'était pas supposée être à la maison mais elle l'avait été. Je ne pouvais pas laisser de témoin.

Le sang était ma petite touche personnelle.

C'était un message. Je savais que Black voudrait se charger du dossier mais n'irai nulle part avec ça… comme c'était toujours le cas. En fait, j'ai peint cette merde dans la pièce comme si j'étais ce putain de Jackson Pollock, le jetant sur les murs, sur les draps de lit, sur le tapis. Ca avait été vraiment agréable et habituellement je n'ai pas de plaisir.

J'essayais juste d'égayer un peu l'affaire, ennuyeuse, pour Black et moi. Il était si bête et stupide. Il pensait qu'il avait les faveurs du Département, mais s'il était vraiment quelqu'un, il nous aurait attrapés il y a des années. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait et personne ne le ferait jamais.

« Il ne sera pas un problème. » Je me penchais en avant.

« Non. Il ne le sera pas. »

Je ris. « Je pensais qu'être vaniteux était un trait négatif »

« Pour toi, moi, j'ai gagné ce droit. » Mon père me sourit, « allons-y. Esmé me tuerait si nous étions en retard au cimetière. »

Après une heure de conduite et le dépôt des fleurs sur la tombe du grand-père que je n'avais jamais rencontré, j'étais libre jusqu'à l'heure du diner à la maison.

Je décidais de conduire pour dégourdir les jambes de ma Saleen.

J'ai pris la route 61, depuis l'université de Chicago jusqu'à la route du Nord-Ouest pour sortir de la ville. Il y avait de grands arbres autour de moi de chaque côtés de la quatre-voies que j'ai pris à 230 km/h. J'ai un penchant pour les voitures rapides, les femmes chaudes et les situations dangereuses.

Voilà qui j'étais. Edward Cullen. Sans remord, sans regret.

Franchement, j'étais un monstre, un vampire, un tueur et j'adorais ça. J'étais un tortionnaire et un assassin, habillé dans deux milles dollars de costumes et cinq milles de chaussures. Je vivais avec la cocaïne et l'alcool bien que je n'étais pas accro à toute la merde que j'ingurgitais. J'avais des limites quand il s'agissait des drogues et je consommais surtout de la coke provenant de nos transactions, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais contre essayer de nouvelles choses. Je baisais quand je le voulais et je n'avais même pas besoin de faire semblant de vouloir une relation avec qui que ce soit.

J'avais quelques bons cotés, mais ils étaient éclipsés par les mauvais.

J'étais possessif, la jalousie courait dans mes veines, la haine vivait derrière mes yeux, j'avais le caractère d'un taureau et peu de patience pour les imbéciles ou les personnes qui ne faisaient pas ce que je leur disais. Je devais être en contrôle à tout moment et je ne prenais des ordres de personne d'autre que de ma mère ou de mon père.

Je n'avais pas le temps de cultiver les relations ou les amitiés parce que ça me dépassait. Qui se souciait de savoir si j'avais des amis ? Il valait mieux être craint qu'aimé, tel était ma devise.

Je ne relevais même pas que j'étais en train de doubler un mini-van sur l'autoroute et je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

« Cullen. » ai-je répondu.

_« Eh frérot ! »_ répliqua Emmett, _« Je viens juste de déposé M'man et Rosie à la maison. Quand aurons nous terminé le truc ? Je n'ai pas le temps après le diner ? »_

Je fis un demi-tour totalement illégale sur la route, en traversant le terre plein, « Je repars en ville tout de suite. Je vous retrouve à l'entrepôt dans une demi-heure ? »

_« Ok, je préviens Jazz. »_

Je terminais l'appel sans aucune formule de politesse et pris de la vitesse pour retourner à Chicago.

Je fis sauter un panneau sur le plancher du coté passager de la Saleen et fouillais pour trouver mon deuxième bébé.

Je sortis le sterling silver, travaillé d'ivoire, l'Aigle du désert qui s'adaptait parfaitement dans mes mains. C'était mon revolver spécial, celui que j'utilisais quand je voulais finir un travail en le mettant un peu en valeur. Il n'avait pas de silencieux et il n'avait pas le style du pistolet de l'assassin type, bien que j'utilise aussi ce genre d'arme, mais mon Aigle du désert était mon arme. J'avais à la maison le même, en plaqué or, mais je l'utilisais rarement. Il fallait vraiment une occasion spéciale.

Je mis le pistolet sur mes genoux et frappais mes doigts sur le volant tandis que je me dirigeais vers la ville, me faufilant à travers le trafic du matin.

Je suis arrivé à l'extrémité sud de la ville en un rien de temps. Le quai était gigantesque et c'était l'endroit où tous les grands chalutiers arrivaient. Il y avait des hangars et des quais de chargement partout, mais le bruit fournissait un bon bouclier pour l'affaire que nous avions à traiter. Carlisle possédait fondamentalement tout ici de toute façon, nous pouvions donc utiliser cet endroit à notre avantage.

J'ai gardé une vitesse constante avant de me garer à coté de la Mercedes SL65 d'Emmett contre laquelle lui et Jasper étaient appuyés.

Je sortis de la voiture et mes chaussures italiennes firent un doux bruit dans la flaque à mes pieds.

«Merde,» murmurai-je en tentant d'égoutter l'eau qui s'infiltrait. Je me tordis le cou tandis que le malaise de saleté s'infiltrait en moi. Je respirais profondément pour ne pas laisser le sentiment me dépasser.

_Saloperie de TOC !_

« Tu ne pouvais pas ralentir ? Ma voiture est trop précieuse pour être endommagé. » Emmett passa sa main le long de la nappe de peinture argentée.

« Ouais, ouais. » ai-je râlé, « laisse tomber. Il va y avoir un putain d'orage. » Je levai les yeux vers le ciel où les nuages tourbillonnaient, sombres, grondant au-dessus.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore ici ? » Murmura Jasper tandis que nous évitions les flaques d'eau, nous dirigeant vers l'entrepôt le plus à gauche, au bord de l'eau.

« Emmett prit son téléphone et consulta quelques informations, « je pense que papa veut interroger ce mec sur les transactions de Miami. »

« Il est à la tête de tout là-bas ? » J'ouvris la porte en métal.

« Non, c'est juste un type de bas niveau, mais il est suspect comme de la merde. Papa n'a pas confiance en lui. Il pense que c'est un flic ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? » dit Jasper en haussant les épaules, « le laisser repartir ?»

« On ne peut pas faire ça, » soupira Emmett, « il en sait trop. Nous devons en finir. »

Quelque part dans mon esprit une alarme retentit. « Tu ne peux pas tuer un flic, Edward ! », mais je repoussais cette pensée. Je l'avais déjà fait avant. Tuer était une seconde nature chez moi. Je savais déjà que j'irais en enfer, pas besoin de revenir là-dessus.

Je réajustais l'Aigle du désert dans ma ceinture après en avoir vérifié l'approvisionnement en balles. J'étais prêt.

Nous sommes entrés en silence dans l'entrepôt qui était pratiquement vide à l'exception de quelques caisses poussé contre les murs, et une sorte de contre-plaqué avait été empilés jusqu'au plafond, une chaise au milieu de l'espace libre et un homme tremblant d'environ trente ans y était assis. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, uniquement la porte avant. Une douce lumière était allumée mais on ne pouvait pas voir grand chose avec.

« Salissons, » ai-je murmuré et je regrettais aussitôt mes mots mais je savais que ça irai. Tuer était la seule chose pour laquelle je ne me préoccupais pas de me salir. J'adorais le sang du moment qu'il venait de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Nous nous sommes tous approchés de l'homme négligemment, formant un éventail pour paraitre incroyablement effrayants.

Emmett et Jasper ont enlevé leurs vestes, les jetant sur une caisse, avant de retrousser leurs manches.

Je tournais autour de ma proie comme un vautour, évaluant la situation.

C'était un homme costaud qui aurait pu être un défit pour moi si j'avais été quelqu'un de plus faible. Sa tête était baissée et ses mains liées dans le dos, derrière la chaise, avec une grosse corde. Je vis des marques rouges sur ses poignets, me signalant qu'il avait essayé de se détacher à plusieurs occasions. Il respirait fortement mais je savais que c'était à cause de sa position sur la chaise qui était très douloureuse.

Il était plus petit que moi. Je pouvais le voir même si il était assis et ne portait qu'un boxer. Il était trempé de sueur et d'eau. Je devinais que mon père avait déjà envoyé quelqu'un pour l'amadouer.

« Quel est ton nom? » dis-je derrière lui, froidement et calmement.

« Marcos. » Son accent était prononcé.

« D'où viens-tu ? » Mon ton était dur et mortel.

« Croatie. »

Jasper, Emmett et moi nous regardâmes silencieusement, les mots n'ayant pas besoin d'être prononcés.

_Ce n'est pas un flic. C'est une merde de la mafia de l'est !_

« Pour qui tu travaille? »

« Personne. »

C'est arrivé très vite que je n'aurais rien su de ce qui c'était passé si Marcos n'avais pas laissé échapper un cri qui se répercuta sur les murs vides.

Emmett avait claqué un morceau de contreplaqué dans les cuisses de Marcos, provoquant un grand bruit de ricochet autour de nous. Le bois était craquelé sous la force du coup, mais n'avait pas cassé complètement.

« Putain, je voulais voir si je pouvais lui casser le fémur, » bouda Emmett, « je suppose que je vais avoir besoin d'un morceau un peu plus résistant. » Il partit vers une pile près de la porte et passa quelques secondes pour faire une sélection.

« Je te le redemande encore, pour qui travail tu ? » Je tournais autour de lui jusqu'à être en face de lui créant un effet des plus dramatiques.

C'était l'essence même de ce boulot, la dramaturgie. J'aurais pu le tuer tout de suite si j'avais voulut. Sans problème.

« Personne. » dit Marcos les dents serrées.

J'ai vite retiré l'Aigle de derrière mon dos, et lui fit un trou de la taille d'un pamplemousse dans le genou gauche. Avec précision, la balle traversa l'os, envoyant du sang et du muscle sur ma chemise, mais je ne bronchais pas.

Je laissais retomber mon bras le long de ma jambe, gardant l'arme toujours en vu.

Il poussa une série de jurons et je pouvais sentir le sel de ses larmes tomber de ses yeux.

_Putain de tafiole._

« Ok, ok. » Marcos se tortilla et je pouvais voir les larmes tomber de son visage. Sa jambe gauche pourrait être entièrement amputée s'il continuait dans cette voie. « Son nom est Sergio. Il est russe et il m'a envoyé pour m'infiltrer. »

Je fis sauter un autre trou dans son tibia gauche en deux secondes. Ses cris étaient près de m'étourdir mais ils étaient masqués par les coups de cornes des navires à l'extérieur et les oiseaux de mer à l'extérieur. Personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

« Tu renonce trop facilement. » J'essuyais un peu de sang sur le canon, « si j'étais ton boss, tu serais déjà mort pour avoir donné cette information. Tu n'as même pas essayé de résister. »

« Je suis enfermé ici depuis une semaine. Je n'ai pas mangé et quelqu'un vient me tabasser toutes les heures jusqu'à ce que je parle. Je n'ai plus la force ! »

« Pitié, » dit Jasper entre ses dents.

« Je n'ai plus rien à perdre avec vous les gars. » Marcos sanglotait, pathétique. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Jasper délia Marcos de ses liens à ma demande et il tomba à terre dans la marre de sang qui suintait de sa jambe.

« Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as appris sur nous. » Jasper s'assit sur la chaise, les bras croisés.

« Rien, je le jure. Je ne suis là que depuis seulement deux mois. »

« Tu es stupide et paresseux. Tu t'es fait chopper parce que tu volais les expéditions à Miami. Où les as-tu envoyés ? » Demanda froidement Emmett. Il pouvait vraiment être très effrayant.

« Russie. Sergio veut récupérer votre buisines là-bas. » Son accent le rendait difficilement compréhensible et il haletait lourdement, je savais que nous n'allions pas tirer beaucoup plus de notre ami Marcos.

« Combien as-tu pris ? » demandais-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Juste deux kilos… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que je ne lui mette une balle directement dans le front. Son cou se secoua violement sous la force du tir lui déchirant le cerveau et ressortant par l'autre coté de tête.

Le sang jaillissait comme un geyser de la grande plaie, et il y en avait maintenant partout, mais peu importe comment, Emmett et Jasper était propre.

_Bâtards chanceux._

« Je vais devoir me changer avant le diner maintenant, » me dis-je à moi-même, sans me soucier de l'homme que je venais juste d'éliminé de ma propre main.

« Tu es toujours sale. C'est gênant. » Jasper frappa son genou, « regardes-moi, aussi immaculé que possible. » Il leva les bras.

J'essuyais un peu de sang du canon de mon arme sur ma chemise, laissant une profonde trace rouge.

Emmett éclata de rire et je le suivis.

« Nom de Dieu, Edward. Rosie ne voudrait pas avoir du sang sur ce costume, c'est son favori. »

« Tu es comme une petite chienne. » ai-je ricané.

Il me frappa l'épaule avec un morceau de bois, pas assez fort pour faire mal mais juste assez pour laisser une marque.

« Je crois que nous avons à nous occuper de ce morceau de merde, » soupira Jasper en pointant Marcos.

« On dira aux nouveaux gars de le jeter dans le fleuve. » Emmett se frappa l'estomac, « bon maintenant, je meurs de faim. »

Il saisit sa veste avant de sortir de l'entrepôt. Jasper le suivit et je fus le dernier à sortir.

Je fourrais mon pistolet dans ma ceinture arrière et fermais la porte en métal avec un bruit.

C'était ma vie. A prendre ou à laisser.

* * *

Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment Edward ? Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas je le dis et je le répète, j'adore les review et je réponds **toujours **!

A propos, dans le prochain chapitre, nous avons rendez-vous avec Bella…


	3. Pureté

Alors comme d'habitude un peu de blabla avant de commencer. Un immense merci pour toutes les reviews, alertes, favoris, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise ! (au passage merci à **johnnyboy7**, le lien vers la version originale est dans mon profile !)

Comme je réponds toujours aux reviews (j'ai oublié personne hein ?) voici les réponses à ceux qui ne sont pas connectés :

Michiyo : Merci pour la review. Et voici donc la suite !

coquette-pomme : Et bien je suis très contente que ça te plaise. _PS : J'adore ton pseuso !_

Ava023 : Ouais je trouve aussi que Dark Edward est sexy ! Tu sens que Bella ne va pas resister longtemps ? Ca reste à voir… Pour ce qui est de la rencontre, c'est pour bientôt, mais pas tout de suite, mais bientôt quand même ! Pour le nombre de chapitre, la fic n'est pas terminée, on en est au 22, mais à la fin il y en aura probablement plus du double !

Onja : Oui tu as raison, leur vie est dictée par un bain de sang. Pour ce qui est de ta remarque sur Edward et le fait qu'il ne veut pas s'attacher… et bien tient toi prête à lui retourner sa phrase comme tu dis. Quant au rôle de Rose, elle fait partie de la famille et puis elle va… je ne peux pas trop te dire en fait mais elle va jouer un rôle de euhhh conseillère on va dire.

Camille : Merci pour la review ! Bella arrive dans ce chapitre !

Luna : Merci ! Oui tu as raison, Edward est quelque peu dérangeant et dérangé si tu veux mon avis!

Bon voilà, maintenant une petite remarque sur ce chapitre. Là on va retomber dans quelque chose de plus classique avec l'arrivée de Bella et d'un autre personnage important de la saga… Perso ça m'a fait du bien de traduire ce chapitre (un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute) mais je vous préviens dans le prochain chapitre on réattaque en force avec un POV d'Edward et tout ce que cela implique…

* * *

**Pureté**

**BELLA POV**

"_It has been said that the position of woman is the test of civilization, and that of our women was secure. In them was vested our standard of morals and the purity of our blood." - Charles Eastman_

* * *

Enfin, l'université !

Je peux laisser le monde banal du lycée derrière moi. Plus de filles maigres et de devoirs, bonjour le monde passionnant des professeurs d'université et des papiers de vingt pages qui domineraient mes weekends. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais excitée par les longues soirées à la bibliothèque et les examens qui feraient se cacher le monstre du Loch Ness.

J'ai toujours adoré l'école et apprendre. Je devine que vous pourriez m'appeler une « geek » puisque je ne faisais pas grand-chose d'autre en dehors d'étudier et de regarder un film ou deux quand je m'ennuyais. Mes deux meilleurs amis à Forks, ma ville natale, se moquaient toujours de moi d'être si studieuse mais j'avais eu le dernier mot, en entrant à Northwestern.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'expériences dans ma courte existence, mais je crois que c'était à attendre d'une jeune fille qui avait vécu dans une ville de moins de cinq milles habitants presque toute sa vie.

Mes parents s'étaient séparés quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé et j'ai vécu à Phoenix avec ma mère pendant pas mal de temps. Renée s'était remariée quand j'avais commencé le lycée et je voulais la laisser elle et son nouveau mari, Phil, un peu seuls. J'avais donc décidé de déménager chez mon père Charlie.

Charlie et moi n'avions pas une grande relation mais maintenant, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer avoir grandit sans lui. C'était un homme de peu de mots mais il m'avait toujours traité comme une adulte et ne m'avait jamais rabaissé comme pouvait le faire ma mère. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas Renée parce que ce n'était pas le cas, mais je devais admettre qu'elle pouvait être un peu ennuyeuse. Elle ne me laissait jamais respirer mais je suppose que toutes les mères sont comme ça.

Ma petite ville du nord de l'état de Washington allait me manquait et pour être honnête, j'étais un peu nerveuse. Et merde, je n'avais jamais quitté la côte ouest avant, ayant vécu à Phoenix et Forks toute ma vie.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que Northwestern était une option pour moi puisque je ne suis pas intelligente et Charlie avait à peine assez d'argent pour nous faire vivre. J'avais postulé sur un coup de tête et ma meilleure amie, Angela Webber, m'avait encouragée, me disant que j'étais trop bonne pour rester à Washington. J'avais envoyé ma candidature, à condition qu'elle cesse de ma harceler toutes les cinq secondes à ce sujet. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'acceptation, j'avais pratiquement sauté du toit d'excitation mais je suis vite revenu à la réalité quand j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas les moyens d'aller à Chicago.

_Université d'état, me voilà !_

Je n'avais pas de problème pour rester mais mon père ne voulait pas en entendre parler. J'étais dans la population d'élèves assez brillants pour être acceptés dans une bonne université mais pas suffisamment pour obtenir des bourses d'études. J'avais réussi à avoir quelque milliers de dollars ici et là mais pas assez pour Northwestern.

Au début de l'été, soudainement, Charlie avait dit qu'il s'occupait de ça. Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait jusqu'à ce que je vois le courrier avec un feuillé pour une hypothèque sur la maison. Putain, il avait hypothéqué sa maison pour que je puisse aller dans une bonne université. J'avais essayé de lui faire faire machine arrière mais il ne voulait pas m'entendre. Il avait déjà trois autocollants de Northwestern et quelques chemises qu'il avait distribués aux membres de son escouade au poste de police.

J'avais finalement cédé parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je gagne contre Charlie. Il était tout autant, sinon plus, têtu que moi, ce qui occasionnait des prises de bec assez virulentes. Je pouvais dire qu'il allait avoir des soucis avec ses nouvelles charges financières mais il ne voulait pas entendre mes protestations. Lorsque j'avais suggéré que Renée participe, il m'avait presque menacé avec son arme. Il disait qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même, et qu'il n'aurait pas fait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer.

Heureusement, j'avais travaillé dur pendant l'été au cinéma local afin de pouvoir payer pour les petites choses comme les livres et autres fournitures que j'aurais à acheter à mon arrivée à Chicago.

Ma meilleure amie allait me manquer et même si elle restait ici, Angela et moi nous étions promis de garder le contact. Je savais que nous nous éloignerions naturellement l'une de l'autre, elle étant d'une coté du pays et moi de l'autre, mais j'espérais pouvoir préserver un peu la relation que nous avions.

Mes deux petites valises étaient terminés, mes frais de scolarité réglés, et j'étais prête à partir. Charlie irai bien parce qu'il avait su s'occuper de lui avant que je n'arrive et saurait encore le faire.

Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas vraiment ma place dans une grande ville comme Chicago ou Northwestern. Northwestern était l'endroit où les gosses de riches allaient tout en sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur vie. J'étais une fille de dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit, qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Est-ce que c'était normal ? J'avais coché la case « indécis » dans mon formulaire de candidature mais je savais que j'allais devoir bientôt me décider. Et je priais pour trouver ce que j'aimais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

A l'heure actuelle, je penchais pour la littérature, mais où étaient les perspectives d'emploi là dedans ?

« Bells, nous devons partir dans deux heures. » Mon père m'appela du salon alors que je finissais mes céréales sur la table de la cuisine.

« Ok, laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller dire au revoir. » J'avalais ce qui restait de mon bol et le laissait dans l'évier, « je serais de retour dans une demi-heure, » ai-je dit en passant la porte.

Je courus sous le déluge constant qu'était Forks et je sautais dans ma camionnette Chevrolet rouge délavé de 1954 que Charlie m'avait offerts pour mes seize ans. C'était une vieille ferraille mais je l'adorais.

Le moteur grondait et j'essayais d'en mémorisais le bruit parce qu'il allait se passer beaucoup de temps avant que je puisse le réentendre. Avec les frais de scolarité si élevés, Charlie n'avait pas vraiment d'argent pour m'acheter des billets d'avion tout les deux mois. Je pourrais probablement revenir à Forks pour Noël mais certainement pas pour Thanksgiving ou les vacances de printemps.

Je conduisais dans les quartiers de Forks jusqu'à une petite maison blanche, à quelques minutes de la mienne. S'il n'avait pas plu j'y serais allée à pied.

Je regardais partout pendant mon parcours pour m'assuré de pouvoir mémorisé la plénitude que l'on ressentait ici. Chicago n'était pas comme Forks et même si je n'étais pas nécessairement une fille de la campagne, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une jungle de béton, à part Phoenix. Seattle était grande, mais d'après ce que j'avais vu sur internet, Chicago l'était dix fois plus. J'espérais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Je m'arrêtais devant la maison blanche, Mike Newton m'attendait sur le perron, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un pantalon de survêtement, laissant les muscles de sa poitrine exposés.

_Merde !_

J'avais toujours eu une sorte d'attirance pour Mike. Ce n'était pas romantique mais c'était définitivement hormonal. C'était mon autre meilleur ami dans cette ville et mon premier pour beaucoup de choses. Premier cavalier, premier baiser… et d'autres choses encore. Il faisait naître des émotions en moi que je n'aurais pas pu imaginer mais nous n'avions jamais essayé d'avoir une vraie relation. C'était juste comme ça.

« Je suis désolée, je suis en retard. » Je courus sous la pluie et fis tomber l'eau de mes cheveux une fois sous le porche couvert.

« Pas de problème. » Il me sourit tristement, « tu as terminé tes bagages? »

«Oui. Tout tient dans deux sacs. » Je répliquais sarcastique, « je ne possède pas grand chose. »

« Merde, je ne peut pas croire que notre petite Bella part pour la grande ville. » Il me souleva dans ses bras et me fit tourner.

« Mike, poses moi. » Je ris, furieuse, lorsqu'il chatouilla un point sensible.

Il me reposa mais ne renonça pas à son emprise sur moi. Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas de chemise ? » plaisantais-je, pas que ça me dérange.

« Je viens juste de me lever. Fait avec.» Son ton a changé, « tu vas nous manquer Bella. »

« Vous allez aussi me manquer les gars, spécialement toi. » J'embrassais légèrement ses lèvres, restant juste connecté une petite seconde.

« C'est pour toi que je suis inquiet, » répondit-il, « veille à garder les gars loin de toi. Je veux que ma Bella soit de retour quand tu reviendras pour Noël. »

« Je pari sur toi. » Je lui donnais une petite tape.

Il haussa les épaules, « je suis un gars, tu es une fille. Les choses se passent. »

« Que vas-tu faire ici tout seul ? » demandais-je.

« Angela, Ben et moi allons trainer. Nous allons tous au même endroit de toute façon. »

Je me sentais à l'écart du groupe depuis que je partais loin.

« Soit prudente Bella, c'est ce que je veux dire. » Mike me serra plus comme s'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour dans la camionnette, retournant vers Charlie qui m'attendait pour me conduire à l'aéroport de Sea-Tac.

« Tu es sure que tu as tout ? » demanda mon père tandis qu'il sortait de la maison.

« Oui papa. »

« J'ai juste le sentiment que tu oublie quelque chose. » Il parlait de sa grosse voix et se gratta la mâchoire, mal rasé, « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il te manque quelque chose d'important? »

« Alors tu pourra me l'envoyer. »

J'avais seulement deux valises parce que je n'avais que très peu d'effets personnels. J'avais pris certains de mes vêtements, ce qui consistait essentiellement en des t-shirts et des jeans, quelques livres et des photos de familles. C'était tout. Rien d'autre ne valait la peine d'être emporté.

« Bon alors, je crois qu'il est temps de dire adieu à la vieille maison. » Charlie gloussa.

« Au revoir la maison ! » Criai-je.

Il se hérissa, « est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Bella ? »

« Allons-y vieil homme !» Je le poussais vers sa voiture de patrouille.

La route se fit en silence, sauf pour la radio, qui offrait une musique de fond, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant. Charlie était l'un de ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit et vous n'étiez pas mal à l'aise avec de lui. Il suffisait de s'asseoir et d'écouter le silence. Il parlait quand il le voulait.

Nous sommes arrivés largement dans les temps à Seattle et je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de prolonger mon départ à la façon dont il se tenait devant l'entrée de l'aéroport. Ses épaules étaient voutées, ses mains fourrées dans ses poches, et ses yeux posés sur le sol.

« Alors, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ? » Il piétina un peu.

« J'hochais la tête et nous sommes restés silencieux pendant une bonne minute avant que je ne parle.

« Ecoutes, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de scènes mais je voulais juste te remercier pour… pour tout. »

« Tu es ma fille et je n'ai pas été très présent comme père pendant la première partie de ta vie mais je fais ce que je peux maintenant. » dit-il avec conviction.

« Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ce que tu as fait avec la maison… »

Il m'interrompit, « tu ne va pas recommencer avec ça? Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter et va t'amuser à l'université mais reste en sécurité. S'il te plaît Bella soit prudente. » Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et je le serrais en retour. Nous sommes restés comme ça un long moment avant qu'il ne me repousse.

« Je t'appellerais tous les jours, » ai-je dit.

« C'est un peu enfantin. Que dirais-tu de trois fois par semaines ? » Rit-il.

« Vendu. Tu pense que je pourrais faire la même chose avec Renée ? »

« Absolument pas. Je suis même surpris qu'elle ne t'ai pas encore appelé. »

« Ca va arriver. Je peux le sentir. »

« Appelles-moi dès que tu arrive. »

« Je le ferais papa. » Je l'embrassais à nouveau.

Une heure plus tard j'avais embarqué et lorsque l'avion décolla je pu sentir le poids de ma nouvelle vie peser sur mes épaules.

Je du m'endormir parce que la chose suivante que je sentis, c'était l'avion qui commençait sa descente et je n'étais pas totalement réveillée avant que le signal pour détacher les ceintures retentisse. Tout le monde débarqua très vite.

Charlie avait voulu venir m'aider pour m'installer dans cette grande ville, mais je l'avais prié de rester à la maison. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de rater quelques jours de travail.

Je fis mon chemin dans l'aéroport international d'O'hare pour récupérer mes bagages.

Mon Dieu, même l'aéroport était un labyrinthe et pour une fille d'à peine cinquante kilos chargée de deux valises, ce fut dur, mais je l'ai fait. Je suis allée à la ligne de taxis où les voitures attendaient pour prendre les gens et les emmener là où ils voulaient. Un conducteur heureux m'a aidé à charger mes valises dans le coffre.

« Alors, où allez-vous mademoiselle ? » dit-il avec un accent, irlandais je pense, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Euh… L'université de Northwestern. » Dis-je aussi fermement que possible.

Il rit, « c'est votre première fois à Chicago, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, comment le savez vous? »

« Je le sais c'est tout. Vous n'avez pas l'air de fanfaronner. Vous aller y apprendre quelque chose.» Il referma le coffre rapidement et je dus presque courir dans la voiture avant qu'il ne démarre.

Je restais silencieuse et regardais ma nouvelle ville par la fenêtre.

Comme nous étions début septembre, le ciel était bleu clair et les nuages blancs dérivaient à une allure paisible. J'avais oublié comme le soleil était beau depuis que j'étais à Forks, puisqu'il n'y avait que quelques jours de beau temps par an là-bas. Nous avons fait notre chemin entre les gratte-ciels et les édifices de verre brillants. Je détestais penser ça mais j'étais plus une fille de la campagne que je ne le croyais. Seattle n'avait rien de comparable à Chicago.

J'ai littéralement haleté un petit son quand nous avons passés le fleuve de Chicago, qui était d'une nuance étrange de verts qui miroitait au soleil.

« Vous êtes trop mignonne, » dit le chauffeur de taxi en regardant dans son rétroviseur.

« Désolée, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel avant. »

« Et bien laissez-moi vous souhaitez la bienvenue à Chicago. »

Le reste du trajet se passa comme une visite personnelle de la ville. Il me montrait les environs et pointait les sites célèbres quand nous les passions. Je ne savais plus où regarder, il y en avait tellement et je dus fermer les yeux à plusieurs reprises pour arrêter le tourbillon.

Nous avons passés la gigantesque chambre de commerce de Chicago qui semblait vouloir atteindre le ciel, le théâtre se tenait fièrement à ma gauche quand nous nous sommes arrêtés à un feu rouge sur North State Street et je vis la célèbre Tower Sears qui devait être le plus haut bâtiment du monde.

Finalement, je lui ai donné l'adresse d'Allisson Hall et mon cœur battait la chamade quand nous sommes remontés vers ma maison pour l'année à venir. Je fus surprise de voir autant de verdure et de végétation dans un campus en ville, mais j'étais heureuse de savoir que je pourrais m'étendre sur l'herbe si j'en avais envie.

« Nous y sommes. » Le chauffeur appuya sur un bouton sur le tableau de bord, « la course est gratuite puisque c'est votre première fois ici. »

« Oh, je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Si, j'insiste. Laissez-moi prendre vos sacs. » Il sauta de la voiture et se rendit à l'arrière. Je le suivis rapidement.

Tous le campus était très moderne avec des bâtiments angulaires et un fort sentiment de supériorité. Il y avait des étudiants partout, avec leurs parents, transportant des boites et des bagages pour les déposer dans leurs chambres.

Je donnais un peu d'argent au chauffeur pour la course, qu'il finit par accepter après quelques protestations. Il fit marche arrière dans la rue, et soudain je me retrouvais seule sur le trottoir.

Je poussais un souffle avant de faire glisser mes valises derrière moi, dans le hall du dortoir. J'ai porté mes affaires avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à une longue table pour les inscriptions. Je suis allé à la section «S».

« Bella Swan. » ai-je dit et je regardais le garçon un peu plus vieux que moi parcourir sa liste.

Il tourna quelques feuilles et leva un sourcil, « J'ai une _Isabella Swan_. »

« C'est moi, mais je préfère Bella. »

« Peu importe. » Il cocha mon nom et me remit un paquet, « les réunions d'orientation sont dans trois jours, les cours commencent la semaine prochaine. Tu n'as pas de colocataire parce que tu es sacrément chanceuse. Ta chambre, c'est la 913. »

« Merci. » Je pris le paquet et fis en sorte d'en sortir ma clé avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur avec mes affaires.

Une fois à l'intérieur je pressais le bouton du neuvième étage. Sur le chemin je me retrouvais avec un garçon et sa mère. Il me regardait par-dessus le carton qu'il portait et ça me gêna. Je lui retournais un regard froid, lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui parler.

Il se blottit de nouveau dans un coin derrière sa mère. Ils descendirent au cinquième étage et j'eu l'ascenseur pour moi toute seule.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit et je poussais mes affaires à l'extérieur en les faisant basculer. Je les tirais laborieusement le long du couloir.

_910_

_911_

_912_

_913..._

Je mis la clé dans la serrure et tournais de sorte que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

C'était assez minimal mais plutôt jolie, tout autant que peut l'être une chambre de dortoir. Il y avait un lit qui semblait agréable à coté de la petite fenêtre, une table de nuit, et comme l'avait dit le gars en bas, pas de colocataire. J'avais une salle de bain privée et une petite armoire dans un renfoncement du mur, de toute façon, je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtements à y mettre. La chambre était assez spacieuse et j'en étais contente.

« Il est temps de se mettre au travail. » Je jetais mes valises sur le lit et commençais à les déballer.

A peine mon premier bagages ouverts, il y eu un coup rapide à la porte et mon esprit chercha qui cela pouvait bien être. Je ne connaissais personne.

J'allais ouvrir la porte et je fus attaqué par un petit lutin tourbillonnant avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en pointes.

« Salut, je suis Alice. Tu dois être Bella. J'ai volé la liste des résidents de l'étage. » Elle tenait un bout de papier plié, « je ne vis pas ici, mais mon amie oui et je t'ai entendu entrer. J'ai pensé que je pouvais me présenter. Je suis Alice. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'ai juste hoché la tête pour répondre.

Elle était vêtue des pieds à la tête de vêtements de marques et était plus petite que moi.

« Waouh, tu n'a pas de colocataire ? Tu en as de la chance. » Elle entra dans ma chambre et regarda tout autour, « Tu as besoin d'aide pour déballer ? Je m'ennuie. »

Durant l'heure suivante, j'ai vraiment rencontré Alice Brandon.

Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler et elle prit sur elle de déballer mes affaires parce que, disait-elle, elle voulait s'assurer que mes vêtements étaient acceptables. Autant dire qu'elle ne fut pas impressionnée. Elle voulut presque tout jeter mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. J'avais besoin d'avoir quelque chose à me mettre. Elle voulait faire la liste de ce dont avions besoin d'acheter avant de commencer les cours.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'acheter une nouvelle garde robe Alice, » dis-je tandis que je déposais les draps sur le lit.

« C'est Ok, ma stupide cousine travaille chez Macy's. Elle a de grosses remises. »

« Vraiment ? » demandais-je, essayant d'orienter la conversation vers n'importe quoi sauf les vêtements.

« Oui. Elle s'appelle Cynthia. Je ne la vois plus beaucoup depuis qu'elle vit à Los Angeles mais elle m'a laissé sa carte d'employé. C'est là que nous allons aller faire du shopping. »

« Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de quelque chose de nouveau ? »

« Tu as vu ta collection de chaussures ? »

Je devais admettre qu'elles étaient pathétiques mais j'aimais mes chaussures. Je pouvais marcher avec sans avoir mal aux pieds. Alors, je la laissais juste continuer à parler.

J'appris qu'Alice avait vingt et un ans et était une étudiante de second cycle qui avait son propre appartement quelque part à l'autre bout du campus. Son père était dans les affaires ou quelque chose comme ça et venait de Californie. Elle était célibataire, et prête à s'engageait comme elle disait. Elle me prenait comme une expérience sociale, parce que d'après elle, j'avais besoin d'aide. Alice était heureuse, sympa et vraiment agréable, donc je ne le pris pas mal. Bien que son genre de personnalité ne pouvait qu'éclipser la mienne. Etonnamment, elle me faisait rire et elle ne me dérangeait pas.

Nous avons continué à déballer toutes mes affaires tout en parlant le reste de la journée. Nous avons décidé de prendre une pause et commander une pizza pour le diner, quand j'ai offert de payer ma part, elle refusa.

Nous nous sommes assises sur le sol à parler de nous, essayant de mieux nous connaitre. Je trouvais que j'aimais vraiment Alice. Elle était intelligente et pleine d'esprit avec un charme juvénile en elle qui était vraiment rafraichissant. Elle ne se comportait pas comme une gosse de riche. Et elle m'avait permis de me sentir bien accueillit.

« Alors, pourquoi Northwestern ? » demanda-t-elle alors que nous étions assises sur le sol à manger notre pizza.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question ? » J'ai souri en évitant la question.

« Ma mère a été professeur ici alors j'étais pratiquement obligée de venir. J'aime la ville de toute façon. Quel âge as-tu à propos ? »

« Euh… dix-sept ans mais je fête bientôt mes dix-huit. »

« Je t'aurais donné plus. Tu es si mature. »

Je haussais les épaules, « j'ai toujours fait plus vielle. »

« Bien, je suis contente que tu sois là. Je peux dire que nous allons devenir de grandes amies. » Elle se pencha pour me prendre dans ses bras et je lui retournais son étreinte.

Ainsi, ma nouvelle vie à Northwestern commençait.

* * *

Voilà, Bella est arrivée, Alice aussi d'ailleurs. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et au prochain chapitre on réattaque avec le monde du crime ! Pour me motiver vous savez comment faire ? Non ? Une petite review, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça !


	4. Les gangs de Chicago

Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoilà avec la suite, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je vous ai fait attendre hein ?

Bon je remercie encore une fois tout le monde pour vos encouragements, vos petits mots, et tout et tout ! Les réponses aux reviews maintenant :

BEA : Oui effectivement ces chapitres introduisent les personnages et posent les jalons pour la suite de l'histoire. Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je mets un petit mot à l'attention de tout le mon de en dessous.

SorchaPalomaSalvatore95 : Très contente que ça te plaise. Pour ce qui est de la rencontre c'est pour très bientôt !

Onja : Merci pour la review ! Oui tu as raison Alice reste Alice ! Pour la rencontre il va falloir patienter encore un tout petit peu. Mais pas beaucoup.

Sabrina : merci pour les compliments. Et très contente que ça te plaise.

Luna : Merci pour le mot. Sans rien dévoiler évidement, on peut espérer beaucoup de chose pour Edward après sa rencontre avec Bella.

coquette-pomme : Et bien j'espère que tu vas quand même rester avec moi pour la VF alors^^

Ava023 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui tu as raison la rencontre va être explosive… mais au départ ça ne va pas être de leur faute… après je ne dis pas mais pas au début ! Aller encore un peu de patience et vous aller l'avoir cette rencontre.

Lilly : Merci beaucoup. Pour la rencontre, juste un peu de patience.

_twilight33_ : Merci beaucoup et pour la suite bah la voilà !

Bon je n'ai oublié personne ? Si c'est le cas, les réclamations c'est par MP, je ne me vexe pas !

Bon maintenant je voudrais juste vous parler d'un truc ou deux.

D'abord le rythme de publication : je préfère prévenir, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir cette allure très longtemps ! Si je publie si rapidement maintenant, c'est parce que, et pour tout vous dire, je pars en vacance fin de semaine prochaine et ce pour quinze jours. Et probablement sans connexion internet (mais pas sure). Alors mon but, c'est de pouvoir publier avant mon départ la rencontre et un ou deux chapitres en plus si possible, trois serait parfait. Après mon retour, il y aura une publication le vendredi (ou samedi) chaque semaine et si j'y arrive un autre chapitre dans la semaine. Mais plus la fic avance et plus les chapitres sont longs… alors tout ce que je peux faire c'est de promettre de faire mon maximum !

Une autre chose encore, LA RENCONTRE, je vous demande juste un peu de patience, on y est presque. Mais l'auteur avait vraiment des choses importantes à mettre en place avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Mais vous allez voir tout cela fait partis d'un grand ensemble ! Et vous ne regretterez pas votre patience !

Bon et pour bien faire, je dois rappeler que le **rating** de la fic est **M**, et dans ce chapitre c'est pour langage grossier (je vais peut être pas le rappeler à chaque fois celui-là) misogynie aigüe d'un certain Dark Edward ( je tiens en plus à préciser que j'ai traduit chapitre le jour des 40 ans de la naissance du MLF !) et harcèlement sexuel sur jeune homme de vingt cinq ans. Vous voilà prévenu ! De toute façon ce n'est pas moi la responsable, mais **johnnyboys7** !

* * *

Les Gangs de Chicago

EDWARD POV

"_Who has fully realized that history is not contained in thick books but lives in our very blood?"- __Carl Jung_

* * *

Je tournais autour d'Emmett, une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de me précipiter sur lui et de l'entrainer vers le sol avec moi. Nous avons touché le tapis dans un bruit sourd qui s'est répercuté sur les murs du club de sport.

Jasper soulevait des poids de l'autre coté de la salle pendant que d'autre gens passaient ça et là. Mais la seule chose qui importait à ce moment là, c'était Emmett, sous mon avant-bras.

Il m'a rapidement repoussé et je me retournais en position de défense.

« Tu vieillis Emmett. » Je jouais avec lui, sachant que ça allait le faire chier.

« Ferme là et bats toi. » Il se jeta sur moi, m'attrapant par la taille tandis qu'il me mettait coup de poing après coup de poing. Puisque j'avais retiré ma chemise, ma peau était la seule chose qui absorbait les coups.

Nous, les hommes Cullen étions très sérieux quand il s'agissait de nous entrainer parce que nous avions besoin de rester en forme, mais aussi parce que nous avions un trop plein de testostérone, c'était en quelque sorte nécessaire.

« Aller Eddie, accélère le rythme. » Emmett me railla tandis qu'il enfonçait ses poings dans ma poitrine.

Je levais les jambes et les enroulais autour de son cou avant de le tirer vers le bas à mon niveau. Il poussa un grognement animal et je nous ai fait basculer alors que je l'immobilisais au sol.

« Hé, hommes des cavernes ! J'ai faim. » Jasper essaya de me retirer d'Emmett mais je ne lâchais pas facilement prise. Je tirais deux ou trois fois sur lui avant de me lever, respirant fort et essuyant du sang sur ma lèvre.

« Donne- moi cinq minutes de plus. » Emmett parla tandis qu'il se relevait.

« Vous allez toujours trop loin vous deux. Regardes ça. » Jasper frappa ma poitrine où un énorme hématome commençait à apparaitre.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je me bats pour gagner. » Je haussais les épaules et ma respiration se calma.

« C'était une bonne séance d'entrainement. » Emmett me tendit la main et je l'attrapais avant qu'il n'entoure son bras autour de mon cou dans une prise d'étranglement.

Jasper laissa finalement tomber, levant les mains en l'air et partit chercher son sac. Une fois qu'Emmett me relâcha, je fis de même. Je remis ma chemise et nous traversâmes la salle de gym.

« Je pense que papa nous veux à la maison, » dis-je tandis que je consultais les SMS sur mon téléphone.

« Maintenant ? » grogna Emmett.

« Tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire ? »

« Oui. Rosie et moi devions aller au bord du lac. Je suppose que nous allons devoir reporter. »

« Qu'est-ce qui à avec toi ? Comment peux-tu n'avoir qu'une seule femme ? » Demandais-je, voulant réellement savoir parce que ça me dépassait.

« Elle est ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas compliqué Eddie. Regarde Maman et Papa, » expliqua-t-il, « ils sont ensembles depuis toujours. »

« Ouais, mais Papa a toujours été un peu mou, » dis-je.

« Je ne suis pas mou, » se défendit Emmett, « je ne vois pas la nécessité de courir la ville en essayant d'avoir une chatte à chaque coin. Rose est plus que suffisante pour moi. »

« Si tu me dis qu'elle t'achève, je te retire ton titre de chaud lapin. » J'ai rit.

« C'est vrai. Et je n'ai jamais ressentis ça avec une autre fille… jamais et tu sais que j'en ai eu des centaines. J'ai essayé les relations avant mais c'était différent. Je pense que c'est la bonne, » dit-il et je pouvais voir une petite étincelle dans ses yeux. Ca me rendait malade.

« J'espère ne jamais avoir à entendre ces mots dans ta bouche. » Jasper frissonna.

« Vous saurez de quoi je parle, bientôt. » Emmett nous désigna tous les deux avec ses bras tandis que nous nous approchions du parking, « je peux le sentir. J'ai besoin que mes frères trouvent des femmes respectables. »

« J'aime ma vie. » Je lui poussais l'épaule, « je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme respectable. »

« Tout à fait d'accord, » approuva Jasper et nous sommes montés dans une des voitures de Papa, que nous avions emprunté dans son garage. Il avait la plus grande collection que je n'avais jamais vue et ce n'était donc pas un problème d'en prendre une pour un joyeux petit tour.

« Est-ce qu'on a le temps de retourner à l'appartement pour un douche ? » ai-je demandé en m'asseyant à l'arrière. Jasper conduisait et Emmett jouait juste avec l'autoradio.

« Non, nous pourrons le faire à la maison. De toute façon nous devons déposer la voiture. »

Jasper sortit du parking et accéléra dans les rues surpeuplées de Chicago, en cette fin d'après-midi. Nous sommes passés devant les universités où tout les gosses de riches étaient et je poussais un soupir d'agacement ou peut être était-ce de la jalousie.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'opportunité d'être un enfant ou un étudiant ordinaire. A partir du moment où j'avais compris ce qu'était cette vie, vers dix ans, j'avais su que le crime organisé été ce que je voulais faire. A partir de là, ma vie c'est en quelque sorte accélérée et je n'ai jamais pris la peine de ralentir juste pour être… normal ? Je suppose que c'était le mot qui convenait.

A l'université, je n'avais pas vraiment fait la fête ni ne mettais amusé. C'était le domaine de Jasper et Emmett. J'étais plus concentré sur l'obtention de mon diplôme pour pouvoir rejoindre rapidement mon père et la vie qui m'attendait. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre dans une fraternité et avec les jeux à boire. Ca ne veux pas dire que je n'ai pas eu ma part de plaisirs à l'université mais juste que ce n'était pas quotidien.

J'étais plus comme mon père de ce point de vue. J'étais plus en monde « business » comme on dit, qu'en mode « relax », en fait, j'étais toujours tendu. Je n'aimais pas montrer aux gens, en dehors de la famille, que j'étais capable de rire ou d'avoir des émotions. C'était un signe de faiblesse à mes yeux et je préférais rester froid et dur.

Le seul moment où je paraissais humain, c'était quand je draguais. Je connaissais l'effet que je faisais aux femmes. Mes yeux verts brillants, mes cheveux de bronze, mon corps sculpté, mon visage angulaire, toutes ces choses étaient un aimant pour qui que ce soit possédant un vagin. Je ne suis pas arrogant, j'énonce juste les faits. Habituellement je n'avais rien à faire lorsque j'entrais dans un club ou un bar. Je laissais les femmes venir à moi et alors, avec un sourire un peu con ou une main sur la cuisse, c'était réglé. Le reste de ma nuit était remplit de sexe sympa et aventureux.

Je ne gaspillais pas mon énergie à passer du temps avec des femmes, en dehors de les baiser, parce que j'avais mieux à faire. Je ne voulais pas d'une chose comme ce qu'avait Emmett avec Rosalie parce que ça me semblait être trop de travail. En plus, j'étais celui qui devait toujours avoir le contrôle et je ne me voyais pas être dirigé par une petite chienne qui voudrait me faire changer. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionnais.

Ce n'est pas que je ne savais pas être romantique, mais quel était le but ? Je ne voulais pas rester près de filles collantes assez longtemps pour ça. J'étais un gentleman quand les femmes venaient à moi et je suppose que j'aurais pu être doux mais je détestais le montrer. C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas me sortir les enseignements de ma mère de la tête.

_Tenir une porte pour une dame._

_Tirer sa chaise._

_Ne jamais utiliser de gros mots._

Bla, Bla, Bla.

« Edward, tu m'écoutes ? » cria Jasper.

« Je devrais ? » ai-je répondu, sarcastique.

Il m'a juste regardé fixement dans le rétroviseur.

« Bien, que veux-tu ? »

« Je disais que Vienna va être au dîner de maman samedi. »

« Merde. » Ai-je dit furieux, « pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Papa dit que nous avons des affaires à traiter et que les Volturi ont été invité à diner. » Emmett leva les yeux.

Les Volturi étaient tellement insupportables, ils n'étaient même pas drôles.

Une autre famille du crime qui avait toujours essayée de nous supplanter, ils étaient originaires de Grèce et je pense que je dois admettre que je n'avais jamais réellement prêté attention à leur histoire familiale. Nos deux clans se battaient depuis la nuit des temps, bien que nous soyons semi-cordiaux, spécialement par les temps qui couraient, où nous ne pouvions plus simplement tuer quelqu'un en pleine rue sans avoir la police sur le dos.

Aro Volturi était le chef, exactement comme Carlisle. Il était calme et froid à l'extérieur avec une pointe de feu effrayante en dessous. Il faisait peur à tous ceux qui le croisaient mais son visage n'exprimait jamais plus qu'un sourcil froncé. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne l'avais jamais vu se mettre en colère.

La lignée des Volturi était longue avec des histoires diaboliques et horribles. Je pense que l'arrière grand-père avait quelque chose à voir avec les nazis et le grand père était en Colombie dans les années soixante, et avait participé au renversement du gouvernement. Leur histoire était tout aussi mauvaise que la notre mais d'une façon ou d'une autre nous les dominions dans bien des domaines.

Les Cullen avaient plus d'argent, plus de prestige, plus d'hommes à leur solde et d'une manière général plus de grandeur. Pour ça, les Volturi nous haïssaient, mais comme je l'ai dit nous restions cordiaux. Une fois que leur famille s'est installé à Chicago dans les années soixante-dix, nous nous sommes retrouvés avec eux empiétant sur notre territoire et c'était inacceptable. A ce moment, le jeune Carlisle était aux commandes, et il a fait clairement savoir à Aro qu'il n'était pas nécessairement le bienvenu. Nous étions comme des gangs rivaux à Chicago, déchirant la rue et nous marchant sur les pieds. Nos relations étaient tendues depuis.

Aro et sa femme avaient trois enfants; Demetri, Félix et Heidi, qui étaient tous exaspérant mais ce n'était rien comparé à leur cousine Vienna.

Une fois, je l'avais baisé, une seule fois, il y a peut être cinq ans et maintenant elle pensait que nous avions une sorte de relation. Elle s'accrochait à moi et saisissait toutes les chances qu'elle avait de me coller chaque fois que nous nous rencontrions. J'avais l'habitude de m'installer dans le bureau ou la bibliothèque dès que je savais qu'elle venait pour diner chez mes parents.

J'ai cognais ma tête contre la fenêtre tandis que Jasper conduisait à travers les banlieues riches de Chicago.

Les quartiers se sont soudainement transformés en arbres et en collines d'herbe verte tandis que nous approchions de la maison, qui ressemblait plus à un château, mais Esmé ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié quand il s'agissait de décoration. Elle avait son propre bureau de design en ville, et elle était très connue et sa maison en était le reflet.

Sur le chemin dissimulé, derrière les arbres et les broussailles, la route de la résidence apparaissait. Cela n'avait rien de spéciale vu de la rue mais une fois que vous aviez passé la petite forêt, un domaine tentaculaire se présentait comme dans cette putain de Maison Blanche.

Esmé avait conçu, construit et décoré tout ça elle-même. C'était une entreprise colossale qui avait pris cinq années complètes mais c'était la maison. La maison où j'avais grandit et peu importe le nombre d'appartements et de tours que je pouvais posséder ce lieu serait toujours mon favori pour le simple fait que c'est là que j'avais le plus de souvenirs. C'était aussi de là que Carlisle dirigeait tout, donc tout n'était pas rose.

La pierre de granit de l'allée se reflétait sur la façade de la maison qui avait trois étages et Dieu sait combien de pièces. Je ne pensais même pas les avoir compté un jour. Tout l'intérieur était moderne, tout en gardant toujours un esprit vieux monde, une ambiance victorienne pour laquelle ma mère était si célèbre.

Il y avait des centaines d'ares de terre derrière la maison qui s'étiraient sur des kilomètres et en tant qu'enfant, je me rappelais avoir courut entre les arbres sans aucun souci. En tant qu'adulte, je me souvenais de la forêt comme d'un endroit où pratiquer le tir et où j'avais fumé mon premier joint quand j'avais eu douze ans. Un monde entier, différent, apparaissait là-bas quand le soleil se couchait. L'obscurité apportait le mal.

Bien sur, vu le genre de nos activités, la sécurité était partout. Mon père avait créé sa propre équipe, constitué de gardes, de tireurs et de chiens d'attaque, tout pour assurer la protection de sa famille. Cela avait été nécessaire à plus d'une occasion et heureusement nous n'avions pas eu de perte humaine depuis très longtemps. Tout le mérite en revenait à mon père et à son besoin obsessionnel de garder sa famille sauve. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Esmé nous attendait sur le perron de la maison lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans l'allée circulaire

« Je me demande ce que nous avons fait maintenant. » Jasper coupa le moteur. « Elle a l'air énervée. »

Nous sommes tous sortis de la voiture avec nos sacs et avons marchés négligemment jusqu'à la porte.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps les garçons? » Elle avait un tablier enroulé autour de la taille et même si elle était probablement en train de cuisiner, elle était en talons trop hauts et portait une jupe qui était trop professionnel.

« Nous nous entrainions, » a répondu Emmett.

« Je vous avais dit d'être à la maison il y a une heure. Nous allons avoir de la compagnie. » Elle nous poussa à l'intérieur.

« Qui ? Je pensais que c'était juste un diner entre nous ? » Demandais-je.

« Les Volturi sont en voyage samedi, alors je les ai invité à dîner ce soir. »

Je pivotais rapidement, « ils viennent ce soir ? »

« Oui, il y a un problème avec ça ? » Esmé avait les mains sur les hanches et son visage était effrayant.

« Tu sais comment il fait avec Vienna. » Dit Jasper.

« Et bien il faudra surmonter ça, je m'attends à avoir des garçons polis, comme d'habitude. »

« Combien de temps j'ai pour me préparer à l'enfer que tu viens de déverser sur moi ? »

« N'utilise pas ce langage avec moi et ils seront là dans une heure. Rose m'aide à la cuisine et vous, les garçons, vous devaient vous habiller tout de suite. Aller. » Elle pointa les escaliers et comme une armée nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos anciennes chambres.

Elles étaient essentiellement les mêmes que lorsque nous les avions quittés pour aller à l'université. Aucun de nous ne vivait ici désormais, mais c'était agréable d'avoir un endroit que l'on pouvait appeler maison. Mon penthouse était juste un endroit pour dormir, pas réellement une maison, mais je suppose que je pouvais dire que j'avais la garçonnière parfaite, ce qui me convenait tous à fait.

Je grimpais le gigantesque escalier vers de deuxième étage, où se trouvaient mes quartiers. Sur le chemin, je passais devant des œuvres d'art couteuses, de grands portraits de famille, des rideaux suspendus et marchais sur des tapis persans. Esmé n'aimé pas faire les choses à moitié et sa maison ne faisait pas exception.

Le travail d'Esmé était présenté dans de nombreux magasines, elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait en terme de réaménagement pour de riche femme au foyer.

« Dépêchez-vous, » cria Rosalie du rez-de-chaussée et je poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain après avoir enlevé mes vêtements.

Je pris une bonne douche, me rasais et lavais mes cheveux avant d'envelopper ma taille dans une serviette, puis de me dirigeais vers ma penderie.

Ma chambre était grande et exactement comme l'endroit où j'avais grandit. Les photos aux murs et la parure de lit avaient changé mais c'était tout. Contrairement à Jasper et Emmett, j'étais un minimaliste et je n'avais pas besoin de posters et de chaises confortables. Un lit, une télé et quelques livres, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je suis allé dans le placard et j'ai vu mes vêtements accrochés en une ligne parfaite le long du mur. Tous mes costumes, chemises, ceintures, cravates et chaussures étaient rangés comme si on ne les avait jamais touchés. Et je devais me souvenir de remercier Esmé, bien que nous ne vivions plus avec elle, elle avait pris sur elle de garder nos affaires propres.

Je mis un boxer et alors je parcourais du doigts mes pantalons jusqu'à ce que je trouve un Armani qui serrait parfait pour le diner. Je savais comment m'habiller, merci Esmé, et je savais ce qui m'allait bien, merci aux femmes qui évaluaient mon apparence. J'ai juste choisit une chemise blanche, et en ai roulé les manches, une ceinture noire et une paire de mocassins qui complétait mon allure.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain et essayais de faire quelque chose de mes cheveux, qui avaient une existence propre. Ils restaient en place quelques minutes mais au fur et à mesure de la soirée je savais qu'ils se décoifferaient. J'avais la mauvaise habitude de passer ma main dedans, et je ne pouvais blâmer personne, à part moi.

D'habitude un diner chez les Cullen était plus décontracté, mais quand nous avions des invités, Esmé nous voulait à notre meilleur niveau.

Je descendis les marches et j'étais le premier à être prêt.

Esmé et Rose voletaient autour de la massive cuisine, essayant de préparer le diner pendant que j'étais assis au comptoir à boire une bière.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais bouger ton cul et nous aider. » Rose me regardait.

« Je ne cuisine pas, » répondis-je simplement.

« Il brulerait la maison. » Esmé ri, « je me souviens de la dernière fois où tu as essayé de faire griller du pain. »

« J'avais sept ans, » murmurais-je entre mes dents et riant presque à ce souvenir. Ca aurait été drôle si tout le monde avait arrêté de me le rappeler.

« C'est ok, chéri. Nous ne pouvons pas tous être aussi bon cuisinier que moi. » Esmé sortit du four supérieur un rôti braisé qui était presque aussi gros que ma poitrine.

Elle avait raison. Je ne cuisinais pas et mon réfrigérateur était essentiellement vide, dépourvu de tout aliment. Je prenais à emporter si j'avais faim mais la plupart du temps, je pouvais passer des jours sans rien de substantiel quand le travail m'occupait trop.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne prête pas juste attention. » Rose était devant le fourneau et remué quelques pommes de terre, « je pourrais te montrer si tu me le demandais. »

« J'ai essayé de cuisiner mais ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait t'apprendre, » dit ma mère avec une légère lueur dans les yeux.

« Ce qui veux dire ? » J'étais un peu brusque parce que je savais ce qui aller suivre.

Elle haussa les épaules, « je dis juste que tu as vingt cinq ans, et je sais ce que c'est d'être jeune, mais je veux que tu te calme. Trouve quelqu'un de gentille qui te donne le sourire. »

« Je t'ai toi, » ai-je répondu de ma voix charmeuse et elle a fondu.

« Tu es si gentil mais je veux des petits enfants. » Elle me fixa et fixa Rosalie.

« Je ne pense pas. Je ne veux pas d'enfant avant au moins dix ans. » Elle leva les mains, « c'est pas mon truc pour le moment. »

«Eh bien moi non plus. » Je frémis. Je détestais les enfants et ma mère le savait. Sa meilleure chance pour les petits-enfants était Rose et Emmett parce qu'il était hors de question que je marche là dedans. Et Jasper non plus.

«Eh bien, quelqu'un à besoin d'être enceinte ici, » dit Esmé, puis se signa, «pardonnez-moi pour cela. » Elle parlait aux cieux. Rose et moi levèrent les yeux au ciel et nous avons tentés d'ignorer les singeries religieuses de ma mère. Elle n'était pas si pieuse, aucun d'entre nous ne l'était, mais elle essayait plus de suivre un code moral.

« H-30 minutes, » rit mon père, en se glissant dans la cuisine, majestueux comme jamais dans son chic costume noir. Il se précipita directement sur Esmé, et ils eurent leur moment, ne se souciant pas que j'étais dans la pièce.

Je me raclais la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

« Ce n'est plus l'école primaire Edward, » dit Carlisle tandis qu'il s'éloignait, « tu veux savoir où tu as été conçu ? Juste ici, sur ce comptoir. » Il passa sa main sur le marbre où j'étais assis.

« Vous êtes deux malade. » Je sentis mon visage grimacer.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, la compagnie ? » Emmett entra solennellement dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un costume blanc et d'une chemise rose, il avait l'air de sortir de Miami Vice.

« Vraiment, mon cœur ? » le réprimanda Esmé, « tu n'avais pas quelque chose de plus adapté pour ce soir ? »

« Tu ressemble à un proxénète, » rit Jasper quand il entra dans la cuisine.

« Non. J'aime bien. » Emmett fit un tour sur lui-même.

Rose essuya ses mains dans une serviette et sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle le poussa hors de la cuisine. Il grommela entre ses dents mais ne fit pas de remarque.

La demi-heure suivante fut consacré à finaliser l'arrivée des Volturi. Ma mère n'aimait pas les femmes de ménage ou les cuisinières, clamant qu'elle pouvait tout faire elle-même en travaillant dur. Emmett, qui avait été ré-habillé avec quelque chose de plus approprié, et moi avons juste mit la table. Et Esmé refit ce que nous venions de faire. Jasper, le seul d'entre nous capable de cuisiner, prépara quelques accompagnements.

Au moment où la sonnette retentit, j'étais sur des charbons ardents. Vienna faisait ressortir le pire en moi.

Emmett, Jasper et moi avions des revolvers à la ceinture et je suspectais que Demetri et Félix d'être pareil. À tout hasard bien sûr. Aro et mon père devaient parler affaire, et quand les deux chefs se rencontraient quelque chose pouvait mal tourner.

Tous les six, nous nous tenions dans le hall, attendant qu'Aro et sa famille descende de voiture. Carlisle et Esmé sont sortit pour les accueillir et à travers la fenêtre, je pouvais voir les longues jambes de Vienna. Je détestais que mon corps réagisse à cette vu mais je devais admettre qu'elle était chaude… et juste folle.

« C'est agréable de te revoir Carlisle. » J'entendis la voix d'Aro à travers la porte. Son ton ressemblait à son regard. Légèrement froid, cendreux, vieux et sévère avec une nuance de mal.

« Moi aussi Aro, ça fait longtemps. Je devrais t'appeler plus souvent. » Répliqua mon père froidement comme d'habitude.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper et moi nous regardions avec des yeux sceptiques. Nous savions que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Ils parlèrent sur les marches, faisant une conversation polie jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent. La femme d'Aro, Athenadora était une femme gentille et douce; similaire à Esmé, qui aimait ses deux fils à la folie et plus que nécessaire. Félix et Demetri sont entrés dans leurs costumes, des armes à feu clairement visibles. Jasper, Emmett et moi nous redressèrent, histoire de leur montrer dans quelle maison ils étaient.

Ils étaient grands et musclés un peu comme Emmett. Ils ressemblaient en tout point à leur père avec leur yeux profonds, presque sombres et leur courts cheveux bruns. Ils avaient à peu prêt ma taille, ce qui était déjà assez grand, mais je n'étais pas intimidé par eux. Je ne l'avais jamais été.

Heidi semblait plus chaude que jamais et était clairement en concurrence avec Rose. Rosalie détestait être reléguée au second plan, spécialement quand il s'agissait de sa beauté et Heidi lui en donnait pour son argent, dans une robe rouge très décolletée et qui laissait voir beaucoup de peau. Et bien sur, il y avait Vienna qui me donnait un sourire éclatant.

« Edward, tu m'as manqué, » elle sauta et enveloppa ses bras autour de moi, me serrant fermement le cou.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et un visage juvénile, ce qui la faisait ressembler à un ange de Botticelli. Elle avait des formes là où il fallait et était mince partout ailleurs. J'essayais de ne pas penser à la chaleur de sa chatte, mais j'échouais lamentablement. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fêlée, peut être que nous aurions pu résoudre ce problème de frustration sexuelle.

« Toi aussi, Vienna. J'espère que tu vas bien. » Je gardais un ton professionnel afin qu'elle garde ses distances.

« Nous devrions nous voir plus souvent maintenant que je suis de retour en ville. Tu es toujours dans le penthouse ? » Elle enroula son bras autour du mien tandis que nous marchions vers la salle à manger.

« Oui, » dis-je ne voulant pas lui donner trop d'information.

Peut être que Dieu essayait de me punir pour mes pêchers mais j'étais assis à coté de Vienna qui avait été trop heureuse quand j'avais tiré sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir.

La conversation pendant le diner était normale et détendue, entrecoupé de quelques histoires de mafia, mais Esmé coupait court dès que cela se présentait.

Le diner se passait bien et j'étais réellement étonner que personne ne se soit encore pris la tête. C'était principalement un bon moment avec du bon vin et une nourriture délicieuse. Chacun riait quand Aro racontait de vielles histoires à propos de Carlisle et de leur âge d'or.

Quand le dessert, un énorme gâteau au chocolat, est arrivé, j'ai senti une petite main se poser directement sur mon entre-jambes. Je laissais tomber ma fourchette dans un bruit sourd et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

« Tout va bien mon cœur ? » demanda Esmé d'un air préoccupé.

« Oui, » ai-je glapi en souriant.

Je repoussais la main de Vienna mais elle semblait plus heureuse que ce que j'aurais voulu. Ma bite n'écoutait pas mes pensées et parce qu'on lui prêtait un peu d'attention, je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

« Ne me résiste pas Edward, » murmura Vienna dans un souffle lubrique et sa main retourna sur à mon entre-jambe.

_Putain ! _

Je la laissais me masturber pendant que nos familles terminaient de diner.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! On se rapproche de la rencontre là, très sérieusement.

Sinon je voulais simplement dire que la première fois que j'ai lu la fic, j'étais en train de boire un verre quand je suis arrivé à la remarque de Carlisle et j'ai faillit y rester…

Pour me motiver, vous savez comment faire ? Je ne vous fais pas de dessin. Hop une review !


	5. Plasma et transfusion

Comme toujours, merci à tous pour vos messages, reviews et tout le reste vous êtes toutes (y a des gars parmi nous ?) géniales !

Michiyo : très contente que ça te plaise. Et oui je peux déjà dire qu'il va y avoir des étincelles !

Sophie : Merci ! Et juste encore un peu de patience pour la rencontre !

Sandry : Très contente que ça te plaise. Oui ça va être explosif je confirme !

Onja : Tes reviews me font toujours rire, je les adore ! Allons, allons, il ne faut pas s'énerver, certes il y a des choses déplaisantes mais comme ça on appréciera plus les choses euh…plaisantes…

PrincetonGirl818 : Et bien la voilà la suite !

Step : merci et puis voilà ce que tu attendais : la suite.

Sabrina : merci à toi ! Oui Edward est… chaud… et ce n'est pas terminé !

Ava023 : Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que ça te plaise toujours.

twilight33 : non tu n'es pas bizarre ! Il y avait des choses drôles dans le chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour la review !

Bon que dire sur ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas trop sans en dévoiler le contenu, si ce n'est que les choses vraiment sérieuses vont commencer. Alors rendez-vous à la fin pour une ou deux précisions qui vont avoir leur importance… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Plasma et transfusions**

BELLA POV

_« Rien ne change sans sang qui coule. » - tom Metzger_

* * *

Un coup sec sur la porte de ma chambre m'a réveillé en sursaut comme si dix-huit rouleaux compresseurs étaient à coté de ma tête.

« Bella, c'est l'heure de se lever ! » J'entendis la voix d'Alice de l'autre coté de la porte mais je décidais de ne pas me lever. L'horloge à coté de moi affichait sept heures.

« Vas-t-en Alice. J'essaie de dormir, » criais-je.

« Je vais commençais à hurler dans ce couloir et réveiller tout le monde. Ils seront tous en colère contre toi. »

« Vas-y, Alice. Je m'en fous. » Je me retournais et mis l'oreiller sur ma tête.

« Bella… » gémit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu me réveille si tôt ? Il est seulement sept heures. »

« C'est ton anniversaire. Tu ne peux pas dormir toute la journée. »

« Si je peux. »

Oui, aujourd'hui était mon dix-huitième anniversaire mais je ne voulais en aucune façon le célébrer. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour le faire. C'était une étape importante mais je suppose que ma mère me l'avait suffisamment souhaité au téléphone les trois derniers jours, ça m'avait épuisé.

Il y eu un mouvement rapide et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Je regardais par-dessus mon oreiller et vis une Alice très décidée avec les mains sur les hanches et faisant une moue ressemblant à un bouledogue.

« Comment diable as-tu ouvert ma chambre. » Je m'assis, me frottant les yeux.

« Je me suis fait des amis à la conciergerie. » Elle passa une clé devant moi et la mit dans son sac.

« Vas-t-en. » Je me rallongeais.

Elle sauta sur mon lit, causant un mouvement brutal.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella ! Debout ! Debout ! »

« Ok, ok. Descend juste de sur moi, » me lamentais-je.

Au cours des trois derniers jours j'avais découvert qu'Alice était une personne du matin. Correction, Alice était une personne de toute la journée, mais le matin lui donnait une énergie décuplée, ce n'est que vers l'heure du déjeuner qu'elle commençait à décliner un peu, bien qu'elle ne manquait jamais de vivacité.

Les cours ne commençaient que le lundi et nous étions samedi, alors Alice et moi avions un peu de temps pour nous détendre après la période totalement folle de l'orientation que nous venions de terminer, et qui avait été intéressante, pour ne pas dire plus.

J'avais constaté qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde logé à la même enseigne que moi, qui ne savait pas quoi faire de leur vie mais à la différence de moi, ils avaient une quantité illimitée d'argent et de temps pour le comprendre. Je pensais prendre quelque chose en rapport avec le « commerce », cela ne m'intéressait pas particulièrement, mais Northwestern était connue pour son cursus, je décidais donc de profiter au mieux de leur programme.

Alice était vraiment une personne très gentille, très agréable et j'étais surprise de voir la manière dont nous nous complétions. Elle m'avait affirmé être ma meilleure amie environ une heure après notre rencontre. Et je remettais toujours à plus tard ses projets de shopping mais elle y faisait régulièrement allusion.

J'avais appelé Charlie deux ou trois fois depuis que j'étais ici et je pouvais dire au ton de sa voix qu'il avait vécu de pizza depuis que j'étais parti. J'avais essayé de lui dire de manger plus de légumes mais il était têtu et me disait qu'il allait bien.

Avec la mise au point de mon orientation, j'avais rencontré beaucoup de nouvelles personnes mais je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Alice qui s'était fait un devoir de me montrer Chicago.

« Allez Bella, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. » Alice bondit du lit.

« Il suffit de me le donner. » Je m'assis pour ne pas exposer mon estomac à des coups supplémentaires.

« Ok, tu es prête ? » Elle leva les mains pour construire le suspens, « c'est une expédition shopping. Tu n'es pas excitée? »

« Ouais, » ai-je répliqué, sarcastique, en levant les yeux.

Son visage tomba en une ligne dure et elle s'est dirigée vers l'endroit où je rangeais mes vêtements, qu'elle commença à sortir. « Tu vois ça ? Tout ce que tu as ce ne sont que des jeans et des T-shirts. »

« Pourquoi es-tu convaincue que je ne sais pas comment m'habiller? » Je sortis du lit, lui arrachant mes vêtements pour les remettre en place.

« J'essaie de t'aider Bella. Comment espères-tu trouver un petit-ami? »

« Je ne veux pas de petit-ami. »

« Et bien ce soir nous allons sortir et tu vas avoir l'air chaude. » Alice retourna s'assoir sur mon lit.

« Je n'irais pas. Je dois être prête pour les cours. »

« Ils ne commencent que dans deux jours. Ce soir, nous faisons la fête. Il y a ce club en ville appelé le Plasma et c'est trop cool. C'est leur soirée « brille dans l'obscurité » et nous pouvons nous habiller en blanc et les lumières vont se reflétées et… »

« Alice, Alice. Calme-toi. » Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, « je ne vais pas en boite. J'ai seulement dix-huit ans et je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit. »

« Je peux te faire rentrer, tu n'as pas besoin de boire et tu as besoin de relâcher la vapeur avant la rentrée. Aller. » Elle se mit à genoux et me supplia, « je ne peux pas y aller seule. »

« Tu as d'autres amis. »

« Mais ils sont boiteux. Je te préfère toi. Aller. Je promets de te rendre super belle. Les gars ne pourront pas s'empêcher de te tourner au tour. »

« Je ne veux pas que des gars me regarde. J'essaie de rester concentrée sur l'école. »

« Mais ça ne commence pas avant lundi. » Elle bouda.

« Alice, j'ai dit non. »

Cela prit une heure de plus pour me convaincre mais ma volonté n'était pas aussi forte que la sienne. Elle était tenace et elle rogna mon mur mental jusqu'à ce qu'il s'émiette complètement. J'avais cédé quand elle m'avait menacé d'organiser une fête demain et d'inviter des gens que je ne connaissais pas dans ma chambre.

« Ok, alors nous pouvons aller à Magnificent Mile et acheter tout ce que nous voyons. Tu vas être si jolie, » dit Alice tandis qu'elle parcourait ma chambre.

Je mis juste un jeans, une chemise et des chaussures confortables parce que je savais qu'il y aurait beaucoup de marche aujourd'hui.

« Alice, permets moi de te rappeler que je n'ai pas d'argent. »

« Pour quoi pense tu que je suis ici ? » Dit-elle, clairement offensée, « je vais t'offrir une apparence superbe. »

« Je suis dans tes mains Maestro. » Je renonçais, je n'avais pas l'énergie de me battre plus.

« Bien et je ne veux pas entendre de plainte. »

« Tant que je peux encore marcher demain et rien de trop trash. »

« Nous verrons. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée pour les chaussures que tu vas porter mais j'y pense. »

L'heure suivant fut consacrée aux réflexions d'Alice et c'était la première fois que je n'entendis pas sa voix depuis notre rencontre. C'était étrange. Je me suis juste assise sur mon lit, révisant mon emploi du temps et vérifiant que j'avais bien les bons livres.

A neuf heures, Alice décida de me laissé un peu de répit et nous sommes allées manger au réfectoire en bas. Après m'être gavé de bagels et de céréales, Alice m'entraina dehors dans la chaleur étouffante de Chicago.

« Ok, pour commencer nous devons trouver la robe. J'en ai vu une parfaite pour toi et tu es assez mince pour la porter. »

« Et toi ? Tu as besoin de vêtements. » J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle arrête de parler de ce que j'allais porter ce soir.

« Bella, j'ai été prête à sortir depuis ma naissance. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Elle me fit un sourire diabolique.

Je soupirais, me préparant à une longue journée. Au moins, je pourrais apprendre les rues de Chicago parce que je pensais que je devais connaitre ma ville d'adoption.

Nous avons pris un taxi en direction de Rush Street et Alice parla au conducteur pendant tout le chemin. Elle disait quelque chose à propos de son amour pour la couleur rouge mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et il semblait que le chauffeur non plus. Il nous déposa après dix minutes de course, ce qui me sembla plus long et Alice me poussa sur le trottoir.

« Alice, calme-toi. Je suis sure que nous aurons assez de temps pour faire tout ce que nous devons. »

« J'espère que tu as pris une barre de céréales comme je te l'ai dit. Nous n'allons pas nous arrêter pour de déjeuné. »

« Je pensais que tu plaisantais. »

« Je ne plaisante jamais quand il s'agit de mode. »

Je découvris bientôt qu'elle ne plaisantait effectivement pas.

Toute la journée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une pause. C'était presque comme si Chicago venait de vivre son premier ouragan. Magnificent Mile était rempli de boutiques de marques qui pour moi n'excitaient que dans les films et Alice marchait comme si elle les avait conçues.

J'essayais tant de robes que ma peau commençait à rougir. J'avais des démangeaisons dès que je voyais Alice mettre de coté une autre tenue. Je ne savais rien de ce qu'était le club Plasma, puisque je venais d'emménager, mais une fois qu'Alice le mentionna à la vendeuse, elle sauta sur l'opportunité pour me trouver une « tenue chaude ».

Plus j'essayais de robes, plus je devenais nerveuse. A quoi est-ce que je ressemblais ? La jeune fille d'une petite ville qui n'était jamais sortie de l'état de Washington, allait aller dans un club ? C'est juste que ça ne s'adaptait pas bien dans mon esprit, mais à un certain niveau j'étais excitée. J'avais besoin de sortir plus et d'être moins introvertie. Peut être que c'était pour ça que je m'entendais si bien avec Alice. Je l'admirais d'être si… Alice.

Elle était pétillante et lumineuse, mais toujours incroyablement intelligente. Elle était une version renforcée de ce qui j'aurais voulu être. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été si timide ou nerveuse avec les gens. Ce n'était pas que j'avais un trouble social ou quoi que ce soit, c'était juste que tout le monde semblait si différent de moi au premier à bord. C'est sans doute pour ça que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Sans me connaitre vous ne pouviez pas apprécier mon humour ou mes sarcasmes. J'apparaissais comme quelqu'un de mordant et dure. Mais ce n'était pas moi. J'étais une fille agréable, juste réservée.

Je n'étais pas gothique ou déprimée comme beaucoup de gens le pensait. Juste parce que je ne souriais pas tout le temps, ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais folle et je détestais que les gens pensent ça.

Tandis que je me tenais devant le miroir d'un certain grand magasin avec une robe moulante sur mon corps, je me fis la promesse de faire un effort. Si je voulais vieillir et murir, je devais avancer. J'avais besoin de commencer à sortir de ma coquille. Rien de trop drastique, juste des petits pas de bébé, et ça commençait par ce soir.

« Et celle-là ? » Demanda Alice, tournant autour de moi.

« Je pensais que tu avais déjà trouvé une robe pour moi ? » Je me regardais.

« Ouais, mais j'ai décidé de changer d'avis. » Elle mit sa paume sur son front, « réfléchis Alice, réfléchis. »

« Je ne veux pas trop me démarquer, Alice. » ai-je dit rapidement, oubliant totalement ma promesse.

_Pas de bébé !_

« Laisse-moi réfléchir Bella. » Elle me fixa, « je suis occupée. »

Comme elle l'avait promis, nous ne nous sommes pas arrêtés pour déjeuner, ni pour une autre pause et ce fut ma première expérience de la vraie nature d'Alice. La bête à l'intérieure d'elle si vous voulez.

Elle avait une force avec laquelle il fallait compter et j'avais décidé de rester en dehors de son chemin lorsqu'elle faisait les magasins. Heureusement elle décida qu'il lui fallait une nouvelle tenue et la journée ne fut pas uniquement concentrée sur moi. J'eu la chance de pouvoir m'assoir même si mon avis lui était nécessaire, comme elle disait.

Finalement, nous avons quitté Magnificent Mile en taxi à sept heures du soir quand les boutiques commençaient à fermer. J'étais déjà fatiguée.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu a seulement dix-huit ans, » dit Alice une fois que nous étions assises à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Je sais, c'est bizarre. » Je frissonnais, « je peux voter maintenant. »

« Et acheter des cigarettes, des billets de loterie et des pornos… »

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'une de ces choses dans un avenir proche. »

« On ne sais jamais. Je pourrais te trouver un vibromasseur. Tu semble tendue. »

« Alice. » Je l'ai poussée durement et ai incliné la tête vers le conducteur qui nous regardait bizarrement dans le rétroviseur. Elle a juste haussé les épaules.

« Puis-je avoir quelque chose à manger ? » ai-je plaidé.

« Nous sortons pour le dîner. C'est ton anniversaire pour l'amour du ciel. Nous allons passer une nuit à Chi-ville. » Elle leva ses mains en l'air.

« Super, » ai-je murmuré, essayant vraiment d'être heureuse de ça et à un certain niveau je l'étais. J'avais besoin de me décoincer.

Nous sommes revenues à mon dortoir tandis que le soleil allait se coucher sur le paysage urbain. Alice me précipita dans l'escalier, sans même me donner une chance de respirer. À l'origine, elle avait prévu un dîner quelque part pour moi, juste nous, mais maintenant, nous n'avions plus le temps depuis qu'elle avait dit que j'avais pris trop de temps pour faire les courses.

_Ouais c'est vrai !_

Elle commanda une autre pizza pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous arrêter lorsqu'elle me préparerait. J'ai été poussé dans la douche et quand je suis ressortie une serviette enroulée autour de mon corps, la pizza était déjà sur mon lit. J'en attrapais une part avant qu'elle ne commence sa torture. Tout ce passait si vite, je n'eu pas le temps de devenir nerveuse.

« Tu ne dois pas t'habiller ? » Ai-je demandé alors que j'étais assise dans ma salle de bains. Alice tournait et tirait mes cheveux comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffon.

« Non… enfin si, mais j'ai juste besoin d'enfiler quelque chose pour être fabuleuse. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps. »

« Merci, Alice. C'est très gentille de ta part, » ai-je répliqué acerbe tandis que ma tête partait en arrière sous ses coups de brosse.

« Waouh Bella. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as fait tes cheveux ? »

« Je les fais tout les matins, » ai-je répliqué.

« Je veux dire en prendre soin, pas les attacher en queue de cheval. »

« Tais-toi. Je fais ce que je peux. » Je craquais.

« Bien évidemment que non. C'est comme si je passais dans du crin. » Je la fixais dans le miroir quand elle dit ça, « ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Elle a lutté et tiré jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux soit à peu près présentables. Ils étaient lâchés mais tombait en boucle dans mon dos. J'étais toujours dans ma serviette alors je ne pris pas la pleine mesure de ma nouvelle coiffure, mais Alice était ravie. Elle saupoudra mon visage de quelque chose et je fermais les yeux quand elle appliqua du mascara. A ce stade, je la laissais juste faire.

« Je suis trop fatiguée pour sortir maintenant, » ai-je bougonné alors qu'elle me ramenait dans la chambre.

« Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. C'est ton anniversaire. Tu vas sortir, » dit-elle avec autorité, « en plus personne ne veux venir avec moi. »

« Parce que tu es folle ? »

« Non, parce que je suis trop amusante pour eux. » Elle me tira la langue.

« Mais je ne peux même pas boire, ni même rentrer dans le club d'ailleurs. »

« Je peux te faire entrer et pour ce qui est de boire, les serveurs regarderont ta poitrine et pas ta carte d'identité et puis tu pourrais rencontrer un type assez chaud à qui tu pourras demander de t'offrir un truc. »

« Je suis la fille d'un policier qui est à Chicago depuis quatre jours. Je ne peux pas me faire arrêter. »

« Tu ne le sera pas. Arrête de te plaindre et essaie de profiter. » Elle fouillât mes tiroirs avant de me lancer un slip. « Mets ça. »

« Mais j'ai besoin d'un soutien-gorge, » ai-je dit, pathétique. J'avais de modestes formes. Mais Alice semblait pensée que j'étais bien dotée même si il n'y avait rien de spécial à mes yeux.

« Non, tu n'en a pas besoin. »

« Même pas un bustier. »

« Non absolument pas. Si tu veux boire, il va falloir montrer tes attributs. »

Ce n'est pas que je voulais boire mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me détendre et peut être que ce soir serait un bon déstressant avant la rentrée.

Je soufflais et glissait la culotte sous la serviette avant que de petites mains me l'arrache de mon corps. Je me couvrais.

« Arrête d'être si timide. Comment peux-tu espérer te faire sauter si tu agis comme ça. Es-tu vierge ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Non ! Donne-moi quelque chose à me mettre, » ai-je commandé.

« Alors tu n'es pas vierge ? »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Juste pour vérifier. Je ne voudrais pas que ta première fois soit avec quelqu'un d'ivre qui ne se rappelle même pas son nom. »

« Je ne vais pas coucher avec quelqu'un ce soir. Juste quelques verres mais c'est tout. » Je suis allée sortir ma robe de son sac puisqu'Alice ne bougeait pas son petit cul.

« Tu vas être si chaude là dedans. » Alice était assise sur mon lit et attendait que je mette mes vêtements.

J'ai rapidement soulevé la robe, au dessus de mes jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende sur mon torse mais c'est tout ce qu'elle couvrait. Le petit morceau de tissus blanc s'arrêtait juste en dessous de mon cul et très haut sur mes cuisses. Si je me penchais j'aurais pu sentir la brise sur mon entre-jambes et je tentais désespérément de la tirer vers le bas pour me couvrir. Le seul problème était que ma poitrine serait exposée.

_Quel est le plus important ? Poitrine ou cul?_

J'ai suppose que mon derrière semblait mieux que le haut alors j'ai juste ajusté la robe pour couvrir mes seins.

La robe en elle-même aurait été jolie si je n'avais pas du la porter. Elle était courte, c'était plus que certain, mais elle était très sexy et dans le style pas-salope de passage. Elle était complètement blanche, sans bretelle, avec un décolleté plongeant. Une ligne de strass relevé le tout, marquant l'encolure et les cotés. Le tout était moulant mais sans me serrer.

« Putain… » Alice tourna autour de moi, « Qui t'as donné ces jambes ? »

« Euh… ma mère, » ai-je répondu, confuse.

« Je plaisante, Bella. Pourquoi es-tu si sérieuse tout le temps, » rit-elle.

« Je ne le suis pas. Je savais que tu plaisantais. »

Elle leva les yeux et fouilla dans un sac pour les chaussures.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne porterais pas celle-là. » Je me suis éloignée d'elle alors qu'elle poussait vers moi cette foutues paires de talons de dix centimètres.

« Je sais que tu peux marcher avec. Je te tiendrais toute la nuit. »

« Non ! »

« Bella, je jure que je vais te les attacher. » Elle me lança un regard de méchanceté pure.

« Je n'arrive déjà pas à marché à plat correctement, » ai-je argumenté.

« Les Femmes marchent mieux avec des talons, » elle dit ça comme si c'était une évidence.

« Est-ce que ça à un sens ? »

« Tu dois te concentrer plus sur eux. Ils travaillent pour ton équilibre et ils te forcent à garder une belle démarche. »

« Putain, » ai-je murmuré pour moi-même et je les pris de ses mains avant de les enfiler. Je me stabilisais à ma nouvelle hauteur mais malheureusement, j'étais toujours petite même avec dix centimètres de plus. Au moins Alice serait encore plus petite que moi.

Les pompes étaient hautes et noires, rendant mes jambes encore plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient, et je leur en étais reconnaissante. Je priais pour qu'Alice me soutienne parce que je pouvais déjà sentir le désastre.

« Robe Azzaro, talons Sergio Rossi, » a-t-elle énoncé pour elle-même, « je pense que tu es prête. »

Une heure plus tard, j'étais accrochée à Alice tandis qu'elle me tirait à l'extérieur où un taxi nous attendait. Elle lui dit le nom du club et il se précipita dans les rues animées de Chicago. Elle portait une jupe et un top qui étaient encore plus osés que ce que je portais. Soudainement, je me sentis moins mal dans ma tenue de salope.

Ma jambe tremblait, et j'essayais de garder mon calme. Que faire si je me faisais arrêter pour cette connerie ?

Apparemment, le Plasma était le plus chaud et le plus exclusif club de Chicago et il plaisait aux gens de la haute société qui voulaient avoir un amusement chic, comme disait Alice. Ce n'était pas un de ces bars trash où vos pieds restaient collés au sol. Des hommes d'affaires classent et des entrepreneurs riches s'y rassemblaient pour boire un verre et avoir la compagnie de jolies femmes.

_A défaut d'autre chose, je pourrais peut être trouvé un riche fils à papa._

Ah. Si seulement je pouvais trouver de l'or. Peut-être que je pourrais rembourser Charlie.

Dès que nous sommes arrivées au centre-ville, à l'angle de State Street, je pouvais déjà entendre pulser la musique et les basses du club.

« Enfin, de l'amusement ! » Alice leva les mains dans le taxi, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant un entrepôt apparemment vide, mais je pouvais entendre de l'intérieur des cris de joie pure. Une longue file d'attente se formait à l'extérieur de la porte et tournait au coin de la rue et j'ai immédiatement regretté d'être venue.

Alice paya le chauffeur, et nous sommes descendues de la voiture. Elle me tira vers l'entrée principale avec confiance.

« Salut, je suis Alice Brandon et voici mon amie Bella, » dit-elle au videur avec un sourire. Il se pencha vers elle et elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Je ne su pas ce que c'était mais évidemment ça marcha.

Il garda les bras croisés mais s'écarta comme s'ils étaient amis. Alice sourit et bondit à l'entrée du club.

Une fois à l'intérieur, c'était comme si un nouveau monde s'ouvrait. Comme Alice l'avait dit, les lumières scintillaient dans l'obscurité, tout le monde était en blanc avec parfois des teintes bizarres de bleue ou de vert. Même nos dents reflétaient la lumière.

Le Plasma avait trois étages et une dizaine de bars situés tout autour de l'espace. Des barmans qualifiés jouaient avec les bouteilles et des filles dansaient sur des types en costumes. Ce n'était pas sordide et en réalité je commençais à me sentir pas assez apprêtée.

« Prenons une table dans le coin, » cria Alice à mon oreille et elle me tira dans la foule. Je vis sur nous les regards de quelques hommes à moitiés ivres et c'était gentiment flatteur. Je me suis redressée et fit attention de ne pas tombé sur le cul.

Presque tout le monde s'écarta lorsque nous avons fait notre chemin dans le coin, près d'un bar. Heureusement un groupe venait de se lever et de laisser leur table vide. Alice se hâta et poussa quelqu'un pour l'obtenir. Elle me sourit pour me dire d'approcher.

« C'est pas chouette Bella ? La première fois que je suis venue ici, je ne pouvais pas y croire. »

« Je dois admettre que c'est plutôt cool. » Je m'assis à coté d'elle sur un somptueux canapé rouge.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je prendrait ce que tu aura. » Je parlais haut et fort pour qu'elle m'entende. Elle hocha la tête et sauta vers le bar derrière nous.

Je restais assise à attendre qu'elle revienne et j'observais la foule. Ils semblaient être jeunes et avoir le temps de leur vie. Les mains étaient en l'air et les pieds ne restaient pas en place, la musique semblait couler dans leur corps et j'eue même envie de danser.

J'ai laissé mon regard voyager à travers le club et j'ai vu un mec m'observer. J'ai rapidement détourné les yeux, mais j'y retournais après quelques secondes et il me fixait toujours à travers le club avec un petit sourire satisfait qui me fit rougir de partout. Il se décolla du bar et vint vers moi avec un air d'autorité comme si c'était le propriétaire des lieux.

Il était de taille moyenne, des cheveux blonds dorés parsemés de reflets de blé. Ses yeux étaient bleus clairs et même dans l'obscurité je pouvais dire qu'il utilisait ce regard pour avoir des filles, rien qu'à la façon dont il me regardait. Il était bien bâtit, mieux que Mike, le seul à qui je pouvais le comparer, et je pouvais voir les muscles de sa poitrine au-dessous de son costume très façonné. Il était mignon. Non, il était chaud mais ce n'est pas comme si je cherchais quelqu'un pour baiser ce soir.

En quelques pas, l'Homme Mystérieux approcha de moi et prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de me tendre la main.

« J'ai remarqué que tu étais assise seule. Je suis Jasper, le propriétaire du club. » Je ne savais pas s'il mentait ou non mais je décidais de ne pas lui poser de question à ce sujet.

« Bella. » J'ai serré sa main avec une poigne ferme et j'allais rétracter mon bras quand il le tira à lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres embrassent doucement mes doigts.

_Tellement ringard ! _

« Puis-je m'assoir ? » demanda-t-il sans lâcher ma main.

« Bien sûr. Je suis avec une amie mais je ne pense pas qu'elle objectera. » Je retirais ma main. Il commençait à être de moins en moins chaud plus il parlait mais il n'était pas dérangeant.

« Alors… je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant. » Il se pencha pour parler à mon oreille, « je suis sur que je me serais rappelé une si jolie jeune femme. »

« Non, je ne suis jamais venue, » répliquais-je.

« Quel âge as-tu?" Il balançait sa tête au rythme de la musique.

« Vingt-et-un ans. » La réponse fusa avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter. J'essayais d'avoir l'air aussi sure que possible.

_Où diable était Alice? Elle pourrait sans doute faire face mieux que moi._

« Bien alors, je pense que c'est l'heure pour un verre. » Le sourire de Jasper s'élargie en une seconde, ma réponse était sans doute celle qu'il attendait.

_Grosse chance ! _

Même si je venais de rencontrer cet homme, quelque chose en lui me mettait à l'aise. Je me sentais comme si je l'avais toujours connu et mon corps se détendit facilement. Un certain calme me traversait et je ne me sentais plus nerveuse.

Il claqua des doigts en l'air et, comme par magie, un barman apparut à la table avec deux verres d'un liquide bleu clair. De la fumée coulait sur le rebord du verre et cela ressemblait à quelque chose sortit d'un laboratoire.

« C'est notre boisson maison. » Jasper pris les verres des mains du barman et m'en tendit un. « Ca s'appelle un Blue Mountain. Elue meilleure boisson de la ville. » Il jubilait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans? » Je sentis le verre et fut frappée par l'odeur de vodka.

« Tu as peur ? » Il eut un petit rire.

« Non, je veux juste savoir ce que je bois. » Je poussais son épaule.

« Vodka, triple sec, jus d'ananas, jus de citron vert, curaçao bleu et un trait de rhum épicé. Ca semble méchant mais c'est surprenant. » Jasper souffla la fumée de son verre et prit une grande gorgée. « Normalement je ne bois pas de boisson sucrée mais là… » Il secoua son corps après le passage du liquide dans sa gorge, « j'espère que ce n'est pas ton premier verre. »

Juste pour lui montrer comment je jouais, j'ai pris une gorgée dans ma bouche avant de sentir la brulure de la vodka voyager dans mon sang. Ce n'était certes pas mon premier verre mais c'était l'un des plus forts. Ca m'a réveillé en un éclair.

« Waouh, c'est bon. »

« Je te l'ai dit. » Il mit son bras sur le dossier du canapé, sa main à coté de mon bras mais ça ne me mit pas mal à l'aise.

_Peut être que cette chose ne serait pas si mal pour la nouvelle Bella._

Alice n'était pas encore revenue et je commençais à être inquiète mais je la vis en train de flirter avec un gars alors je décidais de la laisser tranquille pour le moment.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Chicago ? » demanda Jasper.

« Université. » répondis-je simplement, « comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas d'ici ? »

« Je peux le dire. Nous les habitants de Chicago sommes des fanfarons quand il s'agit de notre ville. »

« Tu sais c'est la seconde fois qu'on me dit ça. »

« Nous sommes la meilleure ville du monde. » Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était évident.

Je pris une autre petite gorgée et je fus surprise de ne pas être étourdie. Je suppose que les fêtes au lycée m'avaient appris à tenir l'alcool.

« Tu as l'air magnifique à propos, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, » dit doucement Jasper.

« Merci. Tout ça c'est l'idée de mon amie Alice. D'habitude je ne suis pas si… »

« … chaude. » Il finit ma phrase.

« Si tu le dis. » Je rougis encore.

Je devine que je ne devais pas être aussi sobre que je le pensais parce que j'étais censée poser mon verre sur la table en face de moi mais je la manquais complètement. Le verre tomba lentement au sol et se brisa en mille morceaux près de ma jambe.

« Oh merde. » Jasper se leva rapidement et attrapa quelques serviettes en papier sur la table.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment maladroite parfois. » Je secouais la tête et me grondais mentalement.

«C'est bon. C'est rien. » Il commença à essuyer le liquide sur le sol.

Ma tête commença à tourner et je ne sue pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je sente le filet de sang couler de mon mollet jusqu'à mon pied.

Je n'avais jamais été bien avec le sang et je savais que l'obscurité allait venir avant que je ne ferme les yeux. Même avec la fumée de cigarette et l'odeur de la vodka dans l'air, l'odeur rouille de sang était accablante. Je me sentais de moins en moins en contact avec la réalité et la musique commença à s'estomper, assourdissant mes oreilles.

_Le sang gâchait toujours tout ! _

C'était exactement comme au bal de promo, j'avais trébuché et je m'étais coupée le bras en chemin. J'ai raté toute la soirée parce que je devais aller à l'hôpital pour des points. De plus, je m'étais évanouie et je m'étais réveillée le lendemain matin avec Charlie à mes côtés. J'étais tellement énervée.

Le parfum de rouille se métamorphosa en puanteur vraiment révoltante tandis que de plus en plus de sang coulait de l'entaille derrière ma jambe.

Comment diable un verre pouvait faire autant de dégâts ? C'était juste avec moi. J'ai toujours été porteuse de malchance. Me connaissant, j'allais probablement avoir à aller à l'hôpital pour une transfusion ou une connerie comme ça.

Je me sentais comme si j'étais dans l'antre de Dracula, attendant qu'il me suce le sang. Je hais le sang.

« Euh… Jasper, j'ai besoin que tu trouve mon amie. Je vais devoir sortir pour prendre l'air. » Je me levais mais ma jambe se plia et je sentie une douleur dans le mollet. Je pouvais sentir le verre dans ma peau mais j'essayais de ne pas y penser.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Jasper soucieux.

Je n'eu pas la chance de lui répondre avant que mon esprit s'éteigne et la dernière chose que je sentis fut le moelleux canapé quand mon corps s'effondra dessus.

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

* * *

Alors avant que tout le monde ne me tombe dessus : Oui ! C'est bien une fic Edward/Bella, pas de panique ! Et non, je peux le dire parce que **Johnnyboy7 **l'avait fait quand il a publié ce chapitre en anglais : non ça n'est pas un triangle amoureux Edward/Bella/Jasper.

Une autre petite chose ce chapitre a été définit par l'auteur au moment de sa publication comme étant le teaser de la rencontre… Donc si vous me motivez bien (c'est presque pas du chantage à la review ça) demain, vous aurez le droit à… vous voyez de quoi je parle hein ! Aller j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	6. Directement de Vénus

Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, la review et tout et tout ! Les réponses au nom inscrit juste en dessus :

Onja : Et bien Bella sera toujours Bella alors forcément faut bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour son anniversaire…

LUNA : Aller on peut dire que maintenant les choses sont en place et que la rencontre va avoir lieu^^.

BEA : Bah voici la suite qui devrait répondre à ta question !

Caroline : Je pense que ça doit être assez rapide non ?

PatiewSnow : Merci Pat ! Et bien voilà la suite et ce que tu attendait, il me semble.

Youyou : Merci ! Et on est demain… alors c'est parti !

Ava023 : Merci ! Bon je pense que ton impatience va être récompensée là !

Lo : La voilà, la voilà la suite ! Merci !

M : Merci ! Et comme beaucoup d'autre, je pense que le chapitre va te satisfaire.

Lyllou : Oui tu as bien compris, je traduis cette fic. Pour la rencontre, tu vas avoir les réponses dans ce chapitre.

Nyu : Voilà la suite ! Et merci !

Michiyo : Merci ! Et voilà la suite !

Sandry : Merci pour la review ! Oui tu as raison Bella est une catastrophe !

Donc je pense que voici le chapitre que vous attendez toutes. Il n'y a qu'un seul truc que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que pour ma part je suis devenue **réellement accro à cette fic à partir de ce chapitre**… Autant j'ai attendu avec impatience ce qui ce passe plus bas… autant après ça a été pire. Alors vous voilà prévenue ! **Johnnyboys7** n'est pas un bon auteur, c'est un spécialiste en torture pour de lecteur ! Tel est mon avis.

Petit rappel le **rating** de cette histoire est **M** ! Et ici c'est pour consammation de produit illicite, et présence de blonde à forte poitrine ! Je laisse tomber le langage, c'est **Sexy Dark Edward** aux commandes de toute façon.

* * *

**Directement de Vénus**

EDWARD POV

"_I suppose meeting people whether it's in real life and actually shaking their flesh and blood hand or shaking the mystical hand of the character, all rub off on you in some way."_-_Janet Suzman_

* * *

Je roulais le billet de cent dollars en un petit cylindre étanche. Je regardais la splendide blonde étendue, nue, sur la table en face de moi, avec une ligne de coke entre ses incroyables nichons.

« Es-tu nerveux, Edward ? » Elle s'ajusta sur le bois de la table de sorte que ses jambes s'écartèrent pour moi.

« Tais-toi, » ai-je lâché, « je ne t'ai pas installé là pour parler. » J'ai penchais ma tête et snifais la coke et dès qu'elle est entrée dans mon système sanguin j'ai commençais ma montée.

Les basses de la musique des étages inférieurs résonnaient, s'ajoutant à la sensation incroyable qui traversait mon corps. J'étais à l'étage supérieur du Plasma pendant notre fameuse soirée « qui brille dans la nuit », celle qui faisait sortir toutes les chaudasses du coin. De plantureuses nanas avec des culs fantastiques et des gorges profondes débordaient du club. J'étais au paradis.

Jasper était probablement en train de cherchait à faire le plein « d'amour » au rez-de-chaussée, à chasser les spécimens femelles comme s'il était en safari. Emmett et Rose étaient probablement dans son bureau, en train de baiser, mais je ne pouvais pas juger.

Mon « amie » actuelle, qui était couchée sur mon bureau du quatrième étage, n'avait pas de prénom qui me venait à l'esprit. Non, correction. Son nom était Gros Nichons et elle était fantastique. Je l'avais trouvé à la seconde où j'étais entré dans le club plutôt dans l'après-midi et je pense qu'elle était quelque chose comme une nouvelle hôtesse que Jasper venait d'engageait pour rendre les hommes d'affaire heureux. Dans tout les cas, je l'avais attrapé directement.

Bien que ce soit le club de Jasper, nous avions tous les trois un bureau au quatrième étage, à l'abri des yeux errants du dessous. Certains des hommes en costumes qui dansaient avec des femmes chaudes étaient parmi nos plus gros contacts dans certaines affaires louches du monde entier.

J'étais seulement venu aujourd'hui pour vérifier une cargaison d'ivoire qui devait partir pour le Brésil dans la matinée. Je devais m'assurer que tout était là, et correctement comptabilisé, parce que les brésiliens ne jouaient pas quand il s'agissait de leur braconnage illégal.

Je n'avais même pas encore pris les escaliers avant d'avoir vu Gros Nichons et mes plans pour la soirée avaient changés. Il me fallut un sourire entendu et elle était une flaque dans mes mains. Je l'ai emmené en haut et nous avons essentiellement baisé jusqu'à ce que ma bite retombe. Nous nous étions arrêtés il y a deux heures quand j'avais eu besoin d'un remontant, qui consistait en un peu de cocaïne et la putain de boisson de Jasper, le Blue Mountain. Je n'aimais pas les boissons fruitées mais cette merde était étonnamment bonne. Bien que je ne lui dirais jamais.

« Es-tu prêt pour un autre tour ? » Gros Nichons se rappela à moi en mettant un doigt dans sa bouche et le faisant descendre entre ses seins, sur son ventre, et entre ses jambes.

« Je vais regarder. » Je me posais dans mon fauteuil en cuir en fumant un cubain et ne portant qu'un boxer.

J'ai observé Gros Nichons mettre son doigt dans sa chatte et commencer à arqué son dos sur la table tandis qu'elle se pompait, à un rythme soutenu. Je la regardais avec ma bite dure alors qu'elle continué à se tordre sur mon bureau, les papiers des brésiliens oubliés et la défense d'ivoire sur le sol n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

Les effets de la cocaïne mélangés à l'alcool et aux vapeurs du cubain faisaient des choses étranges dans mon corps mais j'étais cohérent. J'étais toujours cohérent. Je m'assurais toujours de ça parce que si ce n'était pas le cas de mauvaises choses pouvaient arriver. Je n'ai jamais aimé quand les gens avaient le dessus. Si je perdais le contrôle de mes sens, je n'étais pas capable de dominer qui que ce soit. Je m'arrêtais toujours juste avant de franchir la limite. J'avais seulement gouté une coke suprême. Gros Nichons n'avait pas eu la chance d'essayer la pure, blanche, que je stockais dans un coffre derrière la photo de famille dans mon bureau.

_Je sais, c'est cliché, mais c'est comme ça._

Personne ne peut essayer les bonnes choses à moins de payer pour ça. Elle était juste une fille quelconque qui semblait gentille. Elle n'avait pas payé alors elle était actuellement lucide. Le seul problème avec elle, c'est qu'elle parlait trop.

« C'est assez pour toi ? » demanda Gros Nichons tandis qu'elle déplaçait furieusement son doigt mouillé sur son clitoris gonflé.

Je plongeais ma main sous la ceinture de mon boxer et caressait ma bite sérieusement dure.

« Edward ! » J'entendis Jasper du couloir et puisque nous étions à l'étage, il y avait seulement qu'un battement sourd des basses venant du bas.

Je levais les yeux, rétractais ma main, éteignit mon cigare et sautais sur mon pantalon Armani en moins de quatre secondes.

« Il est temps d'y aller pour toi, poupée. » Je frappais sa jambe et elle se pencha choquée.

« Quoi, pourquoi ? » Elle s'agrippa pour descendre de mon bureau.

« Ne pose pas de question. » Dis-je en lui jetant ses affaires.

« Edward ! » La voix de Jasper était toute proche.

« Quand est-ce qu'on peut se revoir ? » Gros Nichons tira sur sa culotte et sa chemise.

Je lui lançais un rire sarcastique au visage, « On ne se reverra pas. Tu seras probablement virée avant demain matin. » J'allais jusqu'à la porte et la tenait ouverte, une façon de dire dégage.

« Qu… quoi ? Je viens juste d'avoir ce job ? » plaida-t-elle, pathétique.

« Et bien alors tu ne ferais pas du bon boulot si tu baise avec le frère du patron, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle tira sur sa jupe et se mit en colère, « je vais te poursuivre pour harcèlement sexuel. » Elle criait presque.

Jasper était à la porte, donnant l'impression d'avoir courut un marathon et je lui dis d'attendre à la porte pendant que je traitais avec Gros Nichons. Il regarda dans la pièce avec de grands yeux, pourtant il n'aurait pas du être surprit de voir cette scène.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » murmura-t-il difficilement, « je l'aimais bien. »

« Je l'aimais trop. » Je me retournais avec un sourire, « dehors ! » Je parlais à peu-importe-son-nom.

« Je vais aller voir mon avocat. » Elle croisa les bras et passa la porte sans un regard pour Jasper ou moi.

Je soupirais profondément et me poussais pour que Jasper puisse entrer.

« Tu sais que tu es le seul homme que je connaisse qui est capable de baiser un après-midi entier et traiter avec cinq kilos de coke sans rien salir? Es-tu seulement humain ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Tout était comme je le voulais, rien n'était déplacé ou mal rangé. Les papiers étaient empilés en une pile parfaite, le tapis était propre et mis à part mon corps torse nu et le résidu de poudre blanche sur un miroir sur mon bureau vous n'auriez jamais su ce que je venais de faire pendant les quatre dernières heures.

J'allais jusqu'à la salle de bain et me lavais les mains.

_Qui sait ce que Gros Nichons avait sur elle ?_

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'étais occupé, » dis-je.

« Je vois. » Jasper désigna mon érection toujours visible mais en train de redescendre dans mon pantalon.

« Ferme-là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je dois m'assurer que l'ivoire et près à partir demain. » Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, essayant de lisser des mèches rebelles.

« Nous avons un problème et je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Son visage pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« Rien, je le jure. » Il leva les mains, « j'étais en train de parler avec une chaude petite poulette en bas. Nous avons bus et ça se passait bien mais elle a laissé tomber son verre et elle s'est coupée la jambe. Elle s'est évanouie sur le canapé. »

« Elle avait bu ? »

« Non, elle n'avait même pas terminé son premier Blue Mountain. »

Je saisie les côtés du lavabo et baissais la tête, « Où est-elle ? »

« Etendue là où elle est tombée. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu l'as laissé là-bas? Va la chercher ! » Criais-je. Etait-il stupide ? Non, il ne l'était pas, mais parfois, Jasper ne pensait pas, et évidement c'était l'un de ces moments.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec elle ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'il reculait vers la porte.

« Ramène là ici et trouve Emmett. Nous allons la réveiller et nous assurer que personne ne nous voit. »

Il acquiesça tandis qu'il courait à travers la porte.

Je nettoyais les petites saletés autour de mon bureau et ne pris pas la peine de remettre une chemise.

C'était juste ce dont nous avions besoin. Une autre connerie que mon père allait me mettre sur le dos.

Je n'étais pas inquiet à propos de Gros Nichons et de ses allégations. Elle ne pouvait probablement pas se permettre de payer un avocat et même si elle le pouvait les tribunaux n'étendraient pas ses accusations ou ne la prendrait pas au sérieux. C'était juste une autre bimbo sur la longue liste de mes conquêtes qui menaçait de faire la même chose.

Je ne me suis jamais imposé à une femme mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu. Il se trouvait que toutes les femelles avec qui j'étais en contact ne pouvaient pas résister au charme d'Edward Cullen et elles tombaient après cinq minutes de conversation. C'était pathétique mais j'avais perfectionné mes compétences, j'avais appris avec un maitre, l'arrière-grand-père Cullen.

Je ne sais pas si mon père l'avait su et il aurait désapprouvé s'il l'avait su, mais mon arrière-grand-père m'avait aidé à avoir ma première chatte à l'âge de douze ans. Je sais, je pouvais à peine avoir la trique à cet âge mais j'avais fait tout ce que j'avais pu pour jouer au dur devant lui. Il avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi, maintenant que je regarde en arrière, mais je le tiendrais toujours en haute estime.

Depuis lors, j'avais toujours contentieusement dominé le sujet. Je ne savais pas quel était le compte mais je suppose des milliers. Le lycée avait était une époque particulièrement amusante pour moi. Bien que je sois un peu solitaire, j'étais de la dynamite, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Le fil de mes pensées orgueilleuses a été cassé quand Emmett a passé la porte, l'air fâché.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » Je suis en train de danser avec Rosie et l'instant d'après, Jazz me fait monter ici. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » J'haussais les épaules innocemment. « C'est ton autre frère qui est responsable. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose à propos d'une fille qui est tombée dans les pommes. Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté. C'est probablement une de ses putains. »

« Bien, qu'il s'en occupe. Pourquoi je suis ici ? »

« Parce que nous devons régler ça et elle pourrait devenir dingue quand elle va se réveiller. »

« Peut importe. Je veux juste retourner danser. Tu sais qu'ils font un pogo en bas ? C'est trop cool. » Emmett bavassait tandis que je me concentrais sur les plis de ma chemise. Normalement je l'aurais repassée mais Jasper arrivait avec sa victime alors je n'avais pas le temps.

« Ok, j'ai besoin d'aide. » Jasper passa la porte, portant une fille menue dont le visage était caché dans sa poitrine. C'était comme si elle ne pesait rien, « dégage le bureau. »

Je fis ce qu'il dit et bougeais les choses que j'avais pour faire de la place. Quand il l'a posa, je dus ravaler deux fois ma salive parce que…

« Qui est-elle ? » demandais-je, presque étourdi. Je n'avais jamais vu une fille qui semblait si belle, spécialement avec Jasper.

Elle avait le teint blanc crémeux mais pas pale et un visage angélique qui aurait pu être sculpté dans du marbre. Ses cheveux bruns foncés se répandaient autour d'elle comme des fils de chocolat liquide. Elle avait des pommettes hautes avec des traits doux qui lui donnaient l'air d'être plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était. Nous avions une politique très stricte concernant les moins de vingt-et-un ans, elle devait donc avoir au moins ça.

« Son nom est Bella, » expliqua Jasper, « je l'ai rencontré en bas. Elle est bonne, pas vrai ? » Il me souriait.

Elle était plus que bonne, elle était… exceptionnelle.

« Bon sang, qu'est que tu as fait ? » Emmett la regardait avec de grands yeux, « tu l'as tuée ? »

« Tu peux dire qu'elle respire, idiot. » Je lui claquais l'arrière de la tête, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de la façon dont sa poitrine montait et descendait dans un rythme lent et constant. Les courbes de sont corps étaient parfaites et j'eue l'envie soudaine d'y passer doucement ma main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On appelle Papa ? L'hôpital? » Demanda Jasper soucieux.

« Elle semble juste avoir besoin de nourriture ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suppose que le sang lui a fait tourner la tête. » Je voulais aider à nettoyer la plaie visible à l'arrière de son mollet mais pour je ne sais pour quelle raison, je me sentais mal de toucher quelqu'un d'aussi délicat.

A la différence de la femme qui était allongée sur mon bureau dix minutes plus tôt, celle-ci était pure. Elle avait juste cette innocence en elle qui me rendait légèrement maladroit. Elle me rappelait presque ma mère et je n'avais même jamais rencontré cette prétendue Bella.

_C'est quoi cet enfer ?_

Je me secouais pour reprendre mes esprits et alla chercher dans le tiroir du bas de mon bureau une barre de céréales que je gardais en cas de besoin.

« Je pense qu'elle se réveille. » Emmett secoua doucement Bella, « va chercher quelque chose pour la nettoyer, » dit-il à Jasper qui courut dans la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau couler et il revint une seconde plus tard avec un gant de toilette mouillé.

Nous avons regardé Bella et je me sentais comme si j'aurais du désinfecter mon bureau avant de la coucher dessus. Je ressentais une sorte de honte.

Bella marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent, mais je pouvais dire qu'elle se réveillait.

«Bella, c'est moi, Jasper. Tu m'entends ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Elle a commencé à bouger sur le bureau, mais ses yeux étaient encore fermés.

« Essaie de l'assoir, » dis-je ne voulant toujours pas la toucher. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Emmett s'assit gentiment à coté d'elle et la soutint de son poids. Ses jambes pendaient du bureau mais elles ne touchaient pas le sol comme elles auraient du.

« Je vais nettoyer sa jambe. » Jasper s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers la blessure mais quelque chose en moi n'aimait pas ça.

« Je vais le faire, » ai-je dit, dans l'urgence, et je pris sa position. Il abandonna le gant de toilette pour me le donner.

« Je pense qu'elle avait une amie avec elle. Peut être que je devrais aller la trouver. » Jasper la désigna du menton pendant qu'il se relevait.

Avec une main tremblante, que j'essayais de calmer, je levais la jambe de Bella et commençais à nettoyer la plaie. Le sang de son mollet avait séché et descendait en un long fil le long de sa jambe jusqu'à des putains aiguilles de talons de dix centimètres qu'elle portait. Ma bite se crispa dans mon pantalon et ma main tremblait toujours pour quelques raisons.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » demanda Emmett.

« Beaucoup trop de coke, » ai-je dit, me mentant à moi-même. Peut-être que ça l'était mais je savais que ça ne l'était pas. Je n'avais jamais agit comme ça avant quand j'étais défoncé mais qui sait.

Je continuais à nettoyer la coupure peu profonde de la jambe de Bella, qui ressemblait plus à une égratignure, mais la quantité de sang qui avait coulée été importante.

« Ca va aller, » dis-je confiant, « elle a juste eu peur, je pense. »

Bella continuait de marmonner tandis qu'elle se réveillait mais elle n'était pas encore pleinement consciente.

J'ai vite fini le nettoyage et suis ensuite retourné à mon bureau où j'avais une réserve de bandages. J'en avais un qui couvrirait la plaie et je fis en sorte qu'il soit serré avant de reculer loin de Bella, complètement dans le coin opposé. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi autour d'elle pour une raison quelconque.

« Quelle genre de merde j'ai pris ce soir ? » me suis-je demandé à moi-même, cherchant quelque chose à ranger. J'avais besoin de calmer mes nerfs.

Soudain, la porte de mon bureau s'est ouverte à la volée révélant un petit monstre furieux avec des cheveux en pointe et sa peau littéralement rouge.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mon amie ? » Elle criait et se jeta sur moi, me faisant trébucher en arrière contre le mur, « Bella ! Lève-toi et court. Je le tiens. Sauve-toi, » hurlât-t-elle

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? » J'essayais de repousser le démon loin de moi.

Elle sauta de mes bras et courut vers le bureau, « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? C'était juste une fille douce et maintenant vous l'avez corrompu. » Elle frappa Jasper avec une gifle qui lui fit tourner la tête, « je t'ai vu parler avec elle. »

« Cool. Nous essayons de la réveiller. »Emmett leva les yeux, « pas la peine d'en faire un drame. »

« Je ne te connais même pas mais je vais appeler la police. Elle a l'air morte. Bella, Bella, réveille-toi. » Elle tapota Bella au visage avec précaution.

« Alice, je vais bien. » J'ai entendu la voix rauque de Bella et mon corps s'est senti bizarre de nouveau. Je me suis rapidement ressaisi pour élaborer un plan pour faire sortir le petit démon de mon bureau.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien Bella. Ils t-ont droguées ? Oh mon Dieu, ils l'ont fait. Je sais qu'ils l'ont fait. » La minuscule femme sortit rapidement un Taser de son sac et frappa à mort Jasper au cou dans un mouvement que je vis à peine. Son corps se secoua légèrement et il tomba à genoux, s'agrippant au bureau.

Elle toucha Emmett à la nuque et je fus surpris qu'elle puisse tirer aussi haut. Il ne tomba pas aussi facilement mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer.

« Court Bella ! Ils vont nous violer. » A-t-elle crié en l'air.

« Calme-toi. » Jasper reprenait des forces, et enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

« Garde tes mains loin de moi ! Court Bella ! » Elle battait l'air.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne laisse pas les gens entrer dans mon bureau, » grognais-je.

A ce stade, Bella était un peu plus alerte et regardait autour d'elle avec de grands yeux.

Je fus frappé par un train imaginaire tandis que je regardais ses prunelles brunes, ce qui en disait long. Même à travers la pièce et dans la pénombre, je pouvais voir les paillettes d'or et de verts brillaient à la lumière de la lampe de bureau.

« Que… qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Bella et elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

« Ils essaient de te violer. Court ! »

« Qui essaie de me violer, Jasper ? » Bella désigna mon frère qui était toujours à la prise avec la petite bête qui les poussait contre le mur maintenant, « Alice, calme-toi. Personne ne va me faire de mal. »

« Si, ils essayaient de te violer! »

« Non. Elle s'est coupé la jambe, s'est évanouie et alors je l'ai emmené ici et personne ne l'a violé en bas. » Jasper renonça à maitriser cette Alice, et lui arracha juste le Taser des mains avant qu'elle ne blesse vraiment quelqu'un, « en plus où as-tu eu ça ? »

« J'en ai un autre, ici, quelque part. » La fille, dont le nom était apparemment Alice, fouilla dans son sac, « accroche-toi pendant que je le trouve. »

« Alice, il n'essayait pas de me violer. Jasper était en train de m'aider. Je me suis évanouie à cause du sang. » Bella essaya de descendre du bureau mais ses jambes étaient vacillantes, je fis un mouvement pour l'aider mais cela n'aurait servit à rien, puisque je me tenais toujours près de la porte.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que cet enfer ?_

J'ai, en réalité, du retenir mon bras avec mon autre main et je continuais à bouder dans un coin en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

« Alice, calme-toi. » Bella se tenait sur ses petites jambes instables et elle semblait si chaude dans sa petite robe blanche, et je pus voir ses sombres cheveux bruns retomber sur ses épaules.

« Tu es sûre Bella ? Parce que je peux faire face. » Alice sortit un autre Taser, plus grand et commença à l'agiter tout autour d'elle. « Et celui-là à des chiennes de dents. » Elle visait Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? » demanda-t-il en reculant innocemment.

« Je suis énervée. Vous avez enlevé mon amie. » Alice alla se placer à coté de Bella qui depuis avait enlevé ses talons et mesurait une tête de moins.

« Alice, arrête ça. Jasper n'essayait pas de faire quoi que ce soit, » dit Bella et Jasper hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Promis M'dame. » Il parla doucement, « je n'essayais pas de la blesser. » Sortit de nul part, il avait pris un accent du sud. Emmett et moi l'avons regardé comme si c'était une personne différente.

Alice continuait à nous menacer tous les trois de son arme pendant qu'elle tenait Bella.

« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement rentrer à la maison ? » suggéra Bella. Elle ne m'avait pas encore regardé et je ne sais pas ce qui allait se passer si elle le faisait.

Je ne me maitrisais pas à ce moment là et j'avais une forte envie de me glisser dans la salle de bain pour purger mon organisme de toutes les merdes nuisibles que j'avais ingurgité ce soir.

Les épaules d'Alice tombèrent et elle sembla se dégonfler, « c'est de ma faute, je ne voulais pas gâcher ton anniversaire. »

« C'est ok. Nous ferons quelque chose demain, » l'apaisa Bella, ne semblant pas vraiment reconnaissante pour les trois hommes dans la pièce.

« Nous pourrons aller au lac ou quelque chose comme ça. » Alice était de nouveau heureuse.

Cette femme était folle, bipolaire, un démon.

Bella commença à marcher vers la porte et je ne pouvais pas dire si la coupure derrière sa jambe la gênait. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Bella se tourna et désigna Jasper.

« Euh… et bien après que tu te sois évanouie, je t'ai porté ici pour que tu ne sois pas seule. Je ne connaissais pas cette petite chose à ce moment là. » Jasper désigna Alice. « Alors nous t'avons nettoyé et on a essayé de s'assurer que tu allais bien. »

Il ignora complètement la partie où il était venu ici me demander ce qu'il fallait faire, se faisant passer pour le héro, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à le corriger.

« Qui a bandé ma jambe ? » demanda Bella.

« Edward l'a fait, » dit rapidement Emmett, « honte à lui. Nous ne nous avons pas touché, je le jure. »

« Edward ? »

« Euh… moi, » je décidais de me faire connaitre et elle se retourna comme si j'étais un fantôme.

Nous nous sommes juste regardés l'un l'autre quelques secondes, l'effet de ses yeux me frappa encore plus fort qu'avant.

« Oh… et bien merci. » Elle baissa la tête et le regard comme si elle se parlait à elle-même mais je n'aurais pas vraiment su le dire parce que ses cheveux retombaient en rideaux devant son visage angélique.

_Angélique ? Je n'avais jamais utilisé cet adjectif pour décrire une femme de ma vie._

_Putain, tu es trop défoncé._

J'ai commencé à rire sans autre raison que le fait d'être complètement foiré.

« Est.. Est-ce drôle ? » Demanda Bella et son ton avait quelque chose d'aigüe.

« Non. » Je répliquais simplement.

« Alors pourquoi tu ris? Je n'aime pas que les gens rient de moi quand il n'y a pas de raison. » Me lança-t-elle comme si nous étions de vieux amis. Ca me surprit mais je ne le montrais pas.

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, » répondis-je

« Bien. » Elle approuva avec autorité, « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Tu as l'air nerveux. »

« Tu dois l'excuser, » intervint Emmett, « il est un peu fêlé par moment. »

Bella approuva de la tête et je la vis cacher son sourire, « Merci, » dit-elle doucement.

« C'était avec plaisir. » Je poussais un souffle profond de frustration et… de je ne saurais quoi dire d'autre.

« Allons-y ! Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Allons voir ailleurs. » Alice tira Bella à la porte et fit en sorte qu'elle nous tourne le dos.

« Bien, bye. » Bella fit un geste de la main et la porte se referma dans un bruit doux et sourd.

Personne ne savait quoi dire et Emmett, Jasper et moi nous sommes juste fixés du regard.

« C'était drôle. » Emmett décida de briser le silence comme il le faisait toujours.

« Je ne… suis pas certain que ce se soit réellement passé ou si c'était un rêve. » Jasper secoua sa tête.

Je n'avais pas vraiment quelque chose à dire parce que je ne savais pas si j'étais toujours défoncé ou pas mais quelque chose me disait que c'était plus que ça. Les sensations bizarres que j'avais été toujours là, mais maintenant que Bella était partie, j'avais le sentiment étrange que j'avais besoin de la revoir à nouveau… sans les effets de la coke.

A deux heures du matin, le bar ferma et le club commença à se vider de ses clients ivres. Jasper et Emmett s'occupaient de tout, alors je m'assis à mon bureau, jouant avec un stylo, pensif.

La cocaïne avait commencé à sortir de mon organisme et je pense que j'avais élimé tout les Blue Mountain que j'avais avalés, de sorte que j'avais repris le contrôle. Le seul problème c'est que je ne pouvais pas sortir Bella de mes pensées.

_Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir la baiser sur ce bureau._

Je passais ma main sur le bois lisse de mon bureau vide et j'imaginais à quoi il avait ressemblé environ deux heures avant avec Bella allongée dessus dans une position un peu onirique. Elle était belle, c'était certain, mais j'avais rarement rencontré une femme qui avait l'allure exceptionnelle qu'elle avait.

Elle était d'une de ces races rares que les hommes recherchaient partout. Je paris qu'elle était une sorte de mannequin ou d'actrice. Elle devait l'être.

« Putain, » me dis-je à moi-même, faisant claquer mes dents ensemble.

Les blondes étaient ma préférence mais je devais soudainement repenser ce que j'aimais. Si seulement j'avais pu passer cinq minutes seul avec elle, elle se serait donné à moi et je serai en train de la sauter plutôt que de fantasmer sur elle.

Maintenant que je l'avais vu, Bella était devenu une sorte de démangeaison que je devais gratter. Mon corps l'implorait parce que je l'avais trouvé. Enfin pour être honnête Jasper l'avais trouvé mais je serais celui qui allait tirer cette beauté brune qui semblait être apparue directement de Vénus.

Cette attirance physique pour elle allait me tuer. Que diable allais-je faire si je ne pouvais pas jouir en elle bientôt? Le problème avec moi, c'est qu'une fois que j'avais trouvé un défi, je ne m'arrêtais pas jusqu'à ce que je le remplisse et Bella venait de tomber dans cette catégorie.

Elle allait être à moi tôt ou tard.

« Hé, mec, il est l'heure d'y aller. » Emmett entra dans mon bureau.

« Ah, ouais. » Je me levais un peu plus vite que ce que j'aurais du et rassemblais mes affaires.

Je me penchais sous mon bureau pour attraper mon porte-documents quand je vis un petit bout de tissus blanc furtivement caché sous le bord du tapis.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Je tirais sur le tissus et constaté que c'était un sac à main. Je fermais les yeux, me remémorant rapidement Jasper portant Bella il y a de ça quelques heures.

Mes yeux s'ouvrir méchamment, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

_Que les jeux commencent ! _

* * *

Alors ? Elle est comment cette rencontre ? Ca vous a plu ? Vous restez sur votre faim ? Vous voulez la suite ? Aller donnez-moi vos avis !

Une petite précision, je pense pouvoir publier encore un chapitre cette semaine (mais je n'en suis pas certaine) et après je pars en vacances pour deux semaine au soleil (effectue une danse de la joie), donc il faudra un peu patienter pour la suite… mais je promets de faire un peu de devoir de vacances et de revenir avec quelques chapitres d'avance !


	7. Nuances de vert

Et oui ! Je suis encore là, mais seulement pour quelques heures. Alors comme vous vous en doutez (puisque vous êtes en train de me lire), j'ai eu le temps de faire un chapitre supplémentaire. Ne suis-je pas géniale ? (vous n'êtes absolument pas obligé de répondre à ça ne vous inquiétez pas !)

Alors petit changement par rapport aux fois précédentes, pour les **réponses aux reviews des non inscrits/connectés **j'ai fait un petit blog pour vous parce que ça commençait à faire un peu long en début de chapitre. Mais comme je réponds toujours aux reviews… donc il fallait bien trouver une solution. Alors pour vos réponses c'est par ici : **http:/lilouand(.)livejournal(.)com/** (le lien est également dans mon profil.)

Bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur le chapitre qui suit. Je vais juste faire cette précision dont vous avez l'habitude : le **rating **de la fic est **M**, rien de méchant mais quand même ! On se retrouve en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Nuances de vert_

BELLA POV

"_All the soarings of my mind begin i__n my blood."-Rainer Maria Rilke_

* * *

J'effectuais la même recherche Google encore et encore.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu une telle nuance de vert, mais j'allais la trouver. Je connaissais à peine son prénom mais dès que je suis rentrée du Plasma hier soir, mon esprit n'a pas voulut s'arrêter. Je me sentais comme une droguée folle, une groupie.

Quand Alice m'avait tiré du bureau, au Plasma, elle était encore furieuse et agitait son Taser partout pour montrer qu'elle merde difficile elle pouvait être. J'étais encore sonnée de la perte de sang mélangée à l'alcool, mais ce n'était rien comparé à se que j'avais ressentis quand j'avais vu ses yeux pour la première fois. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? Reprend toi Bella !

Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois et je brulais d'envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux de bronzes ou de faire courir mon doigt sur sa poitrine taillée qui m'avait été exposée la nuit dernière. Je n'étais pas une personne trop sexuelle mais j'étais une femme qui venait juste de voir son premier vrai morceau de confiserie et Jésus, ayez pitié, il était beau comme l'enfer.

Alice était beaucoup moins amusée et ne répondait pas à mes questions concernant mon Mystérieux nouveau Béguin. Elle était toujours furieuse d'avoir sorti ses armes et ne releva pas mon regard vitreux alors que nous étions assises à l'arrière du taxi. Elle continuait juste à parler et je continuais juste à fantasmer.

C'était complètement embarrassant mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mon Mystérieux Béguin que je ne sentais pas réellement la palpitation à l'arrière de ma jambe qui était parfaitement bandée, j'aurais pu croire que quelqu'un avait appelé un médecin. Il était absolument ridicule que je puisse avoir cette attirance physique pour un homme que j'avais à peine vu pendant deux secondes avant de passer la porte, mais je n'avais pas envie de chercher à l'expliquer. Si seulement je pouvais le voir encore une fois, je serais bien pour le reste de ma vie.

_Est-ce que ça avait même un sens ?_

La nuit dernière, je m'étais couchée avec des rêves de vert plein la tête.

Émeraude. Pomme. Électrique. Armée. Fougère. Mer. Trèfle. Jade. Pin. Wikipédia disait qu'il y avait environ 9.142.857 différentes nuances de vert. J'avais probablement pensé à la moitié d'entre elles à huit heures, le matin suivant.

Son nom était Edward. Un prénom à l'ancienne, un prénom fort mais cela lui correspondait parfaitement. Il se tenait debout, royalement, et ça n'avait pris qu'une seconde pour que je craque sous son regard. Je paris que c'était toujours comme ça que ça se passait.

J'ai regardé l'horloge qui indiquait maintenant dix heures. J'étais réveillée depuis cinq heures et je commençais à en sentir les effets mais je n'allais pas dormir tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé la bonne couleur de ses yeux. Ils m'apparaissaient chaque fois que je fermais les miens et j'avais l'impression en moins de trois secondes que j'allais le voir se tenir près de la porte.

La nuit dernière, Edward était défoncé, c'était sûr, mais il avait toujours le visage le plus sexy que je n'avais jamais vu. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il avait un joli visage, c'était plus que ça. Il y avait un feu en lui que je pouvais sentir et cela me fit immensément de bien de constater que ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il me regarde. Même la pensée qu'il était un peu ivre était quelque chose qui m'appelait. C'était comme si j'étais attirée par son sang et c'était sacrément bizarre. Je me faisais peur à moi-même.

« Remets-toi Bella. » Je me frottais les yeux pour essayer de briser le sortilège qu'Edward m'avait lancé.

J'étais une junkie, avec mon café à coté de moi sur mon bureau, et mon ordinateur portable allumé.

Comme je ne pouvais pas dormir, je passais le temps sur internet essayant de trouver qui était mon Mystérieux Béguin, un peu comme un harceleur, mais je n'avais pas honte.

Grace à un parcourt très sinueux, j'avais trouvé que Jasper Cullen était le propriétaire du Plasma, ainsi je pensais que le nom d'Edward était le même.

« Aller ! » Je bougeais mon pied impatiemment tandis que Google chargait doucement la page des résultats pour « Edward Cullen ». Je ne savais rien d'autre alors j'espérais que ça serait suffisant pour me donner quelques informations.

Mon téléphone portable me sortit de ma convoitise et je sursautais. Je regardais autour de moi comme un personnage de dessin animé, avec ma tête s'agitant de gauche à droite alors que je cherchais furieusement mon téléphone qui était enterré sous les draps de mon lit. Je le trouvais près de mon oreiller et l'attrapais juste avant que la sonnerie ne s'arrête. Je laissais toujours mon cellulaire sur le chargeur et ne le prenait jamais avec moi où que ce soit. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi Charlie m'avait acheté cette chose.

« Allo ? » ai-je répondu rapidement.

_« Hé Bella, tu as l'air d'avoir courut un marathon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _Demanda Alice.

« Rien, » ai-je menti et je pris quelques respirations pour me calmer, « Alors ? »

_« Je m'ennuie. __Faisons quelque chose. »_

« Jene peux pas maintenant Alice et il est dix heures du matin. Et il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose à faire un dimanche. »

_« Nous pourrions aller quelque part dehors. Il fait si beau et nous n'aurons plus beaucoup le temps une fois que les cours auront repris demain. »_

« Euh… Je ne peux pas. J'ai des choses à faire. » Je calais.

_« Menteuse. __Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

« Rien. »

_« Bien je viens dans un peu plus d'une heure. Soit prête pour aller au lac. »_

« Quel lac ? »

_« Le lac Michigan, idiote. C'est tout près et il va y avoir plein de types chauds. »_

« Je ne veux pas de types chauds. » J'ai instinctivement regardé l'écran de l'ordinateur mais je ne pouvais rien distinguer.

_« Bien, moi j'en veux. Soit prête dans un peu plus d'une heure. »_ Elle raccrocha avant que j'ai eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre mais pour être honnête, je n'allais pas l'écouter.

Je jetais le téléphone sur mon lit et j'ai pratiquement couru jusqu'à l'ordinateur.

Il y avait plusieurs articles sur un homme nommé Carlisle Cullen qui était peut être l'homme immense qui était avec nous dans la pièce ou alors un autre frère. Peut-être le père. Il y avait quelques postes sur une femme nommée Esmé qui possédait une société de design fructueuse et bien sûr Jasper avait des sites de promotion pour ses restaurants et clubs.

Je descendais en bas de la page et bougeais mon pied plus vite. Ma lèvre du bas saignait presque à cause de la pression qu'exerçait mes dents.

Mais yeux s'agrandirent sur un titre : « Les célibataires les plus sexy de Chicago. »

Je cliquais sur le lien et attendis que la page se charge tandis que je mâchouillais mon doigt. Il y avait une trentaine d'hommes, tous sexy à leur façon, mais je ne les regardais pas. C'était le numéro quatre, pourquoi il n'était pas premier me dépassait et je songeais sérieusement à écrire une pétition pour lui obtenir de l'avancement.

Je cliquais sur la photo et ma culotte fut inondée par la montée soudaine de mon désir physique.

« Doux Jésus, » ai-je soupiré alors que je regardais l'écran de mon ordinateur.

Edward était dans une tenue plus adapté, un costume taillé sur-mesure, bleu marine qui dessinait parfaitement les lignes de son corps. Il était debout, les bras croisés, appuyé contre une fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville en arrière plan. Ses cheveux étaient plus stylés que ce qu'ils étaient la veille au soir mais ses yeux et son visage étaient toujours les mêmes. J'aurais pu dire qu'il était beau mais ça ne semblait pas être le mot juste pour un homme comme lui. Peut-être que je devrais faire une autre recherche sur Google pour trouver le bon adjectif. Peut-être exquis, superbe, divin ?

Il était presque trop magnifique pour être regardé, et mes yeux en étaient presque choqués et je n'arrivais pas à le fixer. Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour l'avoir sur mon lit, ligoté et nu.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi. » Je jouais avec une mèche de mes cheveux tandis que je lisais la courte biographie.

_Edward Cullen_

_Age: 25__ans_

_Edward Cullen est issue de la dynastie d'affaires des Cullen et il a grandit dans les milieux favorisés de Chicago. Son père Carlisle et sa mère Esmé ont élevé trois enfants mais Edward semble être le seul à faire des remous dans la communauté célibataire. En tant que nouveau magnat de l'immobilier, le plus jeune des frères Cullen a déjà acquis le surnom de James Dean avec son regard vert perçant qui peut hypnotiser. _

_« Un gars aime les filles qui ont confiance en elles. J'adore les filles sûres d'elle qui m'aborde et me parle, » nous a dit Cullen._

_Bien que Cullen n'ait pas l'intention de s'apaiser dans un proche avenir, cela ne l'empêche pas de « tâter le terrain » comme il le dit._

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ma main descendait vers mon pantalon, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mon index est passé sur mon clitoris gonflé et mes fesses se sont légèrement décollées de ma chaise pour laisser passé mon doigt jusqu'à mon entrée trempée. Je recourbais mon doigt et maintint un rythme constant pendant que je regardais la photo d'Edward, son regard nonchalant dans le mien, faisant réagir mon corps immédiatement.

Il ne fallut que deux minutes pour m'amener le plus intense et rapide orgasme de toute ma vie. Il me fallut beaucoup plus de temps pour me ramener à la réalité tandis que je reposais ma tête sur le dossier de ma chaise.

Je restais dans cette position une bonne demi-heure, sans bouger, respirant à peine.

Je rétractais ma main quand je pue penser à nouveau. Je fermais mon portable, sans prendre la peine de l'éteindre. Je me suis levée pour arpenter ma chambre, la respiration difficile.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi attirée par un homme. Pas même pendant ma courte période hormonale vers quinze ans. A l'époque, tout ce qui avait un pénis avait la capacité de me tourner la tête. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas une salope et je n'avais rien fait avec eux, avant que Mike n'arrive, mais cela ne m'avait pas empêché d'avoir quelques jeux de mains sous les draps pendant la nuit. Actuellement Mike était la seule personne avec qui j'avais eu des rapports sexuels mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'y penser.

Cet Edward avait la capacité de me liquéfier rien qu'à travers un ordinateur et c'était dangereux.

Un coup à la porte me fit presque tomber. Je me calmais, et fis en sorte de me reprendre, toujours en débardeur et pantalon de pyjama.

J'allais à la porte pour laisser entrer Alice.

« Tu es prête. » Elle leva les mains pour montrer son haut rose vif, que je soupçonnais de cacher un bikini étriqué.

« Oh… ça fait déjà une heure ? » Je regardais l'horloge.

Son visage tomba, « qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi? Pourquoi tu es si rouge ? » Elle baissa ses lunettes de soleil, « il y a un homme dans la salle de bains ? »

« Non. Il fait juste un peu chaud ici. » Je me suis éventée.

« Et bien, c'est pour ça que nous allons à la plage. Je t'ai apporté un maillot de bains. »

« Oh mon Dieu. S'il vous plait faites qu'il me couvre, » ai-je prié.

« Oui, j'ai pris quelque chose de simple. » Elle poussa ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux, « maintenant bouge ! Je voudrais partir tôt. »

« Je ne peux pas aller à la plage Alice, » me suis-je plainte, pointant la coupure de ma jambe, « plaie et sable ne font pas bon ménage. »

« Oh ouais. » Elle fit la moue, « désolée pour ça d'ailleurs. »

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

« J'aurais du te surveiller. »

« Nous pouvons faire autre chose ? Fais-moi visiter Chicago, » ai-je suggéré, la soulageant.

« Ok. » Elle sautilla, « vas t'habiller. »

Je suis allée dans la salle de bain pour effectuer ma routine matinale, qui ne me prit que quelques minutes.

Je suis sortie et suis allée directement à mon placard. J'en sorti un short court qui me couvrait suffisamment mais que me laisserait tout de même respirer dans la chaleur de Chicago et un t-shirt.

« Qui est-ce ? » Alice désigna l'ordinateur que j'avais fermé mais qui était maintenant ouvert.

Je le fermais rapidement avant que d'autres questions ne lui viennent à la bouche.

« Tu es prête à y aller ? » demandais-je essayant de changer de sujet.

« Non. Je veux savoir qui c'est. J'ai juste vu la photo. Je pense l'avoir déjà vu avant. » Elle essayait de repousser ma main mais je ne bougeais pas.

« C'est personne. Laisse tomber, » ai-je marmonné.

« Bien. » Elle croisa ses bras, « est-ce que tu as de l'argent pour le taxi ? Je n'ai pas pris mon portefeuille. »

Je regardais autour de moi dans la pièce et mon visage se décomposa.

_Où était mon sac de la nuit dernière ?_

Je commençais à partir à sa recherche.

Alice et moi avons fouillés partout pendant une heure avant de conclure que mon sac n'était pas là. Je savais que je l'avais avec moi hier soir mais qui savait ce qui c'était réellement passé une fois que je me sois évanouie. J'aurais pu le laisser sur un canapé ou quelqu'un aurait pu le voler, mais je ne pensais pas. Je me rappelais l'avoir eu avec moi dans le bureau d'Edw… Je pensais l'avoir vu sur le bureau mais je n'étais pas sure.

« Il n'est pas ici Bella. Qu'est ce que tu en as fait ? » Demanda Alice de sous mon lit.

« Je ne sais pas. J'aurais juré l'avoir hier soir. »

« Tu l'avais parce que je me rappelle que quand nous sommes entrées dans la Plasma je voulais te demander de te l'emprunté. Il irait parfaitement avec une chemise que je viens d'acheter. »

« Bien tu as achetée cette stupide chose. Je sais à peine à quoi elle ressemble. »

« C'est une petite bourse blanche, » grommela-t-elle en allant plus loin sous le lit.

« Je parie que je l'ai oublié au club. » Je m'assis sur la chaise de bureau, « putain ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais dedans ? » Alice rampa et vint s'assoir sur le lit.

« De l'argent, pas beaucoup mais quand même, mon carnet d'adresses et mon permis de conduire, rien de très important. »

« Mais tu avais ta clé hier soir ? »

« Non, tu m'as raccompagné ici, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh ouais. » Elle réfléchit une seconde, « je suppose que nous devons appeler le Plasma et voir si je-ne-sais-plus-son-nom l'a trouvé. »

Mon cœur commença à battre rapidement à la pensée de retourner dans cet endroit. Peut être que c'était de l'excitation ou alors de la nervosité mais la scène de crime n'était jamais un bon endroit où être.

« Tu… tu pense que Jasper l'a toujours ? » demandais-je septique, essayant de masquer mon enthousiasme. Rien que la pensée d'être dans le même voisinage qu'Edward était sur le point de m'enflammer.

Elle acquiesça, « je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne l'aurait pas. Nous pouvons trouver le numéro sur internet. »

Avant même d'avoir la chance de rouvrir mon ordinateur portable, le téléphone sur mon lit sonna. Alice et moi nous retournèrent pour le regarder. Comme elle en était la plus proche, elle le prit comme si c'était le sien.

« Allo… oh… ouais… ok… elle est juste là… » Elle couvrit le téléphone avec sa main, « c'est Edward, tu connais un Edward ? »

Soudain des flashs de vert ont traversé mon esprit comme des brins d'herbe rejeté d'une tondeuse.

_Il m'appelait, moi?_

« Euh… ouais. C'était le gars près de la porte la nuit dernière, » dis-je et j'ai calmement tendue la main vers le téléphone.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment vu qui que ce soit. »

« Je n'en suis pas surprise. Tu étais en mode Rambo pour botter leur cul, pas étonnant que tu ne les ai pas remarqué. Donne-moi le téléphone. »

Elle me le tendit et je le mis à mon oreille, « Allo ? »

« Est-ce Bella, de la nuit dernière ? » Une voix froide vint de l'autre coté de la ligne et je faillis mourir sur place. Si Alice n'était pas là, j'aurais eu mon second « joyeux moment » de la journée.

« Oui, c'est elle, » ai-je répliqué formellement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_« Je ne sais même pas si tu te rappelle de moi… »_

« Bien sûr. Tu as bandé ma jambe. » Je parlais un peu trop fort et rougit au téléphone. Putain, putain de merde !

Je l'entendis rire de l'autre coté, « j'ai ton sac. Tu dois l'avoir laissé ici. Tu avais une liste de numéros et j'ai juste appelé celui qui disait que c'était ton numéro de portable. »

« Oh… et bien merci. »

« Pas de problème. Préfères-tu venir le chercher ou que je te l'amène ? » Il avait quelque chose dans la voix qui me disait qu'il avait une vision narcissique de lui-même. C'était comme si il faisait sonner son ton d'une manière qui le faisait sembler supérieur. J'espérais que c'était juste une impression parce que ce serait une honte d'avoir toute cette beauté mais une personnalité dérangée.

« Euh… et bien mon amie, Alice, et moi étions sur le point de sortir. Je suppose que nous pouvons nous rencontrer quelque part, » répondis-je.

Alice nota avec impatience quelque chose sur un bout de papier et me le tendit, pour que je le lise.

« Bien sûr, » répliqua-t-il.

« Je peux te rencontrer à Grant Park, à la fontaine de Buckingham dans quoi… une heure ? »

Alice hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_« Ca va pour moi. __Je te verrais là-bas Bella. _» Il raccrocha le téléphone sans aucune forme d'au revoir et je restais avec un bruit de tonalité.

« Bien, c'était assez étrange. » Je mis le téléphone de coté.

« Tu l'aime bien. » Alice avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage, « je peux le dire. C'est le gars sur l'ordinateur n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens maintenant. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parle. »

« Menteuse, » accusa-t-elle, « n'essaie pas de me cacher quelque chose Bella. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » J'étais en train de mentir en serrant les dents mais j'espérais qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

« Tu es totalement dans le déni. Tu rougis et tu as cette chose dans la voix. »

« Quelle chose ? »

« Ouais. Je peux dire que tu as rêvé de lui. Tu t'es masturbée pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu l'as fait. » Elle sauta du lit et fit une espèce de danse bizarre.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. Arrête ça. » Je la poussais dans le dos pour qu'elle se rassoit et reste immobile.

« Tu es juste une petite coquine hormonale, n'est ce pas ? Qui savait que Bella Swan pourrait se soulager pour ce gars. Il était si… » Elle frémit au lieu de parler, « bien que je doive admettre qu'il avait un beau corps. Je l'ai juste aperçut mais c'était assez. »

« Tais-toi, » ai-je marmonné.

Elle descendit du lit et me tira avec elle.

« Où allons-nous ? » demandais-je.

« Rencontrer ton nouvel amoureux. Je veux le voir de plus près et sans mon Taser. »

« Oh super, effraye le encore. » J'enfilais mes chaussures.

« Pour ma défense, je pensais qu'ils allaient te violer. J'essayais de t'aider. »

« Tu as failli les tuer. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, » dit-elle nonchalamment, « aller. » Elle me poussa dehors et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans la seconde.

Alice m'expliqua que nous pouvions aller à Grant Park en marchant, puisque c'était un beau jour, et je n'avais pas vraiment de problème avec ma jambe. Je fonctionnais avec moins de deux heures de sommeil et trois tasses de café alors j'étais assez énergique.

Nous avions une heure à tuer, nous avons donc marché lentement tout en parlant des cours et de la vie. J'essayais juste de la tenir éloignée du sujet Edward, qu'elle n'avait pas abordé mais je pouvais dire qu'elle le voulait. Nous sommes arrivées à l'entrée de Grant Park quarante cinq minutes après.

« Alors… qui est ton homme mystérieux ? » Alice me poussa du coude. Je pouvais voir les jets de la fontaine juste devant mais j'essayais de ne pas paraitre trop pressée.

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai seulement rencontré quelques secondes avant que tu ne me pousse dehors. »

« Et bien il fallait que nous sortions de là. C'était bizarre. » Elle frissonna. « Quelque chose se passait dans cette pièce et je n'aimais pas ça. Les vibrations n'étaient pas bonnes. »

« Les vibrations, qu'est ce que tu es maintenant, extra-lucide ? »

« Bouh. J'essaie de convaincre les gens depuis des années mais personne ne me croit. Appelle ça comme tu veux mais j'ai un don. » Elle appuya son doigts sur sa tempe.

« Tu es une femme étrange, » dis-je entre mes dents.

« Peu importe. Tu as besoin d'un soutien moral ? Je pense qu'il utilise juste ton sac à main pour t'atteindre. Et s'il t'aimait bien aussi ? Et si il était comme… un super héro sexy aux pouvoir extraordinaires ou… »

« Ok, ok. J'ai compris. » Je la calmais. « J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas fouillé dans mes affaires. »

« Il voulait probablement juste te rencontrer encore. »

« Stop ne soit pas stupide, » ai-je dit. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'Edward Cullen, quatrième célibataire le plus sexy de Chicago, veuille me revoir. Il avait probablement des tonnes de choses à faire plus importantes que de me rapporter mon sac.

« Ok, bien je serais là si tu as besoin de moi. » Alice s'assit sur un banc à l'abri d'un arbre et je marchais jusqu'à la fontaine de Buckingham.

Le monument était énorme et je n'avais jamais vu autant d'eau qui ne soit pas dans un océan avant. C'était l'un de ces endroits à Chicago qui était sur toutes les cartes postales. Des cheveux majestueux en bronze s'élevaient de la fontaine. Et on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en mouvement.

La zone était remplie d'enfants avec leur famille qui jetaient des pièces dans la fontaine. De grands arbres ombrageaient l'endroit avec des pelouses. Beaucoup de vieux bancs étaient tout autour pour que les gens puissent s'assoir et je notais que beaucoup de monde déjeunait au soleil. C'était très paisible.

Je suis juste restée là à regarder, essayant de sortir de mon esprit mon rêve masturbatoire.

« C'est une belle vue la nuit, » me dit tout bas une voix.

Je sursautais et me retournais où Edward se tenait, un sourire épuisé sur le visage.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » Je parlais doucement en passant ma main dans mes cheveux pour les lisser.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je t'appelais depuis environ une minute. » Il rit, d'un rire merveilleux.

« Oh… je suppose que je ne t'ai pas entendu, » ai-je répondu, maladroite.

« Visiblement. J'ai rapporté ton sac et je promets que je n'ai rien volé. »

« Comment je peux savoir que tu ne mens pas ? »

« Je pense qu'il va falloir me faire confiance. »

« As-tu fouillé mes affaires ? » Je pris le sac, agissant un peu durement parce que je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une écolière étourdie.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait après avoir trouvé ton numéro de téléphone. Je ne voulais pas faire d'ingérence dans ta vie privée.

_Ingérence ? Ce charmeur avait du vocabulaire._

Il croisa ses bras derrière lui et je fus heureuse qu'il porte une paire de Ray Ban parce que j'aurais pu me perdre dans ses yeux.

J'étais inquiète qu'il est vu mon permis de conduire et réalise que je n'avais pas vraiment vingt et un ans, mais il semblait dire la vérité au sujet de ne pas avoir fouillé dans mes affaires.

« Merci, » dis-je.

«Aucun problème. » Son sourire semblait être permanent. Quelque chose en lui paraissait différent aujourd'hui de la nuit dernière mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait l'air juste très arrogant. Il me regarda de haut en bas d'une façon effrayante et bien qu'il soit toujours sexy comme l'enfer, je commençais à me lasser de ses attitudes.

« Et bien merci… pour ça et pour hier soir. » Je désignais l'arrière de ma jambe.

« Ce n'était pas un problème. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que j'ai l'occasion de m'occuper d'une aussi belle jambe que la tienne. »

« Euh. » ai-je répliqué.

Il portait un pantalon noir très chic et une chemise bleue claire dont les manches étaient retroussées. Ca lui donnait un air vieux et jeune à la fois.

« Tu as l'air très bien habillé aujourd'hui, » dis-je, essayant d'entretenir la conversation sans fantasmer sur sa poitrine parfaite.

« Je viens juste de l'église, » expliqua-t-il.

« Ca s'explique alors, » dis-je, me sentant de plus en plus maladroite.

« Ouais. » Il bougea un pied, « alors, qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui? »

« C'est le dernier jour avant la reprise des cours alors Alice et moi avons décidé de nous promener un peu. »

« Tu es étudiante ? » demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil.

« Ouais, » je rougis pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« Second cycle ? »

« Oui. » Je le dis avant de pourvoir m'arrêter. Exactement comme le soir précédent quand j'avais dit à Jasper que j'avais vingt-et-un ans.

_Menteuse ! _

« As-tu besoin d'un prof privé ? » Peut être que je pourrais t'aider quelque fois. » La voix d'Edward était pleine de sous-entendus et ça le rendit juste un peu plus visqueux à mes yeux.

« Est-ce que tu me tends une perche ? » demandais-je sans même cacher mon malaise ou mon dégout de la situation.

« Que ferais-tu si je répondais oui ? » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de les aplatir.

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que c'était calculé. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait sembler être une sorte de routine qu'il pratiquait et qu'il avait fait des centaines de fois. Il essayait de m'avoir juste comme il avait chaque fille qu'il rencontrait. C'était flatteur, bien qu'extrêmement présomptueux de sa part. C'était écœurant de penser que c'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour que les filles craquent pour lui, bien que je doive admettre qu'il avait fait bien moins avec moi la nuit dernière, et il m'avait déjà tourné la tête.

« Je dirais que je ne suis pas une nana que tu pourra avoir pour te sucer en étant un enculé. » Mon côté hardi et gras commençait à ressortir.

« Je n'ai été qu'agréable avec toi. » Ses lèvres se sont étirées en un petit sourire satisfait. Il était évident qu'il aimait un peu trop ma réaction.

« Tu as été un peu trop gentil. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que veulent les filles ? »

« Tu me prends pour quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain. Je t'ai rencontré hier soir. »

« Sacrément direct. » Je respirais difficilement et je fus surprise de ne pas encore l'avoir giflé. Peut être que je m'avançais un peu.

Il garda son sourire avec les mains croisées dans le dos, « Tu en as terminé avec ton excuse pathétique qui sonne comme un discours sur le droit des femmes pendant le XIXème siècle ? »

Je fus un peu surprise de son audace, mais je réalisais que les gens en générale s'inclinaient devant lui. Il était riche, beau comme l'enfer, évidement plus intelligent que beaucoup d'érudits, et il avoir un soupçon de danger en lui. Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

« Tu es impossible. » Je commençais à partir mais il me saisit le poignet et me fit faire demi-tour. Je m'arrachais de sa prise.

« Je t'ai ennuyé? » demanda-t-il riant presque.

« Enormément. »

« Es-tu irritée ? » Il commença à tourner autour de moi comme si j'étais une putain de proie.

« Massivement, » grognais-je.

« Je t'ai mise en… colère ? » murmura-t-il, délicieusement proche de mon visage.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Mon visage reflétait suffisamment toute la colère que je ressentais.

« On dit que la colère est le signe d'une vraie passion. Nous pouvons créer la magie ensemble, Bella »

« Tu es suffisamment arrogant pour penser que je voudrais… quoi, baiser avec toi ? Je ne te connais même pas. »

« Ok, laisse-moi faire une mise au point. Je pense que tu es incroyablement sexy et si tu me laissais, j'aimerais avoir une baise sympa avec toi avant de retourner à mes affaires. » Il arrêtait de jouer.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit tandis que je digérais ses paroles. Je notais quelque part qu'il m'avait qualifié de sexy mais c'était pour l'instant éclipsé par le fait qu'il pensait qu'il allait me sauter aussi rapidement.

« Tu es sérieux ? C'est comme ça que tu choppe les filles normalement. » Demandais-je stupéfaite.

« Normalement non. Idéalement tu devrais déjà être allongée sur le dos maintenant. » Il était un peu en colère. « Tu es très frustrante. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward Cullen passa du statut de bourreau des cœurs à enflure totale, pire que ce que j'avais rencontré au lycée.

« Merci d'avoir rapporté mon sac. » Je ne lui donnais même pas le privilège d'un regard tandis que je marchais autour de la fontaine.

Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi et j'espérais qu'il avait une bonne vue sur mon cul parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait le voir.

* * *

Et voilà, Bella sait se défendre ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de tout ça ? Bon savez ce qui me motive hein ? Alors n'hésitez pas ! Je vous réponds toujours vous le savez. Bon cette fois ça sera tout de suite ou à mon retour de vacances mais je réponds, alors n'hésitez pas. Lilou qui cette fois ne reviendra pas avant d'avoir pleinement profité de ses vacances !


	8. La Forza della Tigre

Et oui je suis là ! Mais pas vraiment parce que je suis toujours en vacances mais avec une connexion internet… alors j'ai un petit peu pensé à vous ! Je suis gentille hein ?

Pour les réponses aux reviews des non inscrits c'est sur le blog (le lien est dans mon profil).

Juste pour la bonne forme je rappelle que cette histoire est celle de **johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice.

Voilà, voilà, on se retrouve en fait de chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Forza della Tigre**

EDWARD POV

"_In a battle all you need to make you fight is a little hot blo__od and the knowledge that it's more dangerous to lose than to win."-George Bernard Shaw_

_

* * *

_

Je tapais mon stylo en rythme sur le bois de mon bureau dans mon pentahouse alors que je pensais à… et bien, rien de particulier mais je sentais que je devrais faire quelque chose de productif. Le seul problème était que je n'arrivais pas à rester occupé avec quoi que ce soit.

Cela avait été comme ça pendant toute la semaine passée, depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella à la fontaine pour lui rendre son sac.

_Bordel, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?_

Mes trucs normaux n'avaient pas fonctionnés. Habituellement, cela prenait trois minutes, cinq tout au plus, pour accrocher une femme. J'avais une routine très mécanique et précise mais Bella avait brisée tout cela. Quel était son problème ?

« Je parie qu'elle est lesbienne. » J'inclinais la tête, essayant de me convaincre de ça, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Cette fille me tapait sur les nerfs. En tant qu'homme qui aimait jouer et faire des conquêtes, Bella aurait du être une mise à mort facile pour moi, une simple formalité, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre mon charme n'avait pas fonctionné. J'avais passé en revu les événements de ce dimanche pendant la semaine, et essayé de comprendre où je m'étais trompé, mais ma mémoire photographique m'avait permis de voir que j'avais joué mon rôle à la perfection. Par conséquent, le blâme lui revenait.

Je n'avais pas dormi cette nuit, certes je ne dormais jamais bien, mais cette nuit j'étais de plus en plus agité et tout ça à cause de cette satanée Bella. Elle était comme une punaise qui piquait ma peau et qui ne voulait pas me quitter. Elle devenait un problème grave à mes yeux.

Le mardi, elle assombrissait mon jugement, me faisant oublier des choses simples et je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. Le jeudi, j'avais essayé de la faire sortir de ma tête en appelant presque chaque filles de mon carnet mais aucune d'elles n'avaient aidés parce que je les avais déjà eu. Le vendredi, j'avais essayé de la cocaïne d'une expédition en provenance du Vietnam et pourtant Bella était encore capable de briser les barrières brumeuses de la drogue.

Nous étions maintenant samedi, l'un de mes jours de congés, mais devinez qui était assis à son bureau comme une chienne essayant de comprendre une certaine fille ? Moi !

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu à me prendre la tête aussi durement pour une baise, et je n'avais rencontré la femme que deux fois, et à chaque fois pratiquement moins d'une minute. Bella…

_Bella. _

_Bella. _

_Bella ? _

Quel genre de prénom c'était de toute façon ?

Je suppose que je pourrais aller chez elle mais c'était contre mes principes, codes, routines, appelez ça comme vous le voulez. Je ne poursuivais pas les femmes, elles me poursuivaient. Je m'étais à moitié attendu à ce qu'elle m'appelle le lundi, mais quelque chose en elle me disait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. C'était bizarre. J'avais l'impression de connaitre cette fille alors que j'avais à peine posé les yeux sur elle. J'avais appelé le premier, c'était mon coté courtois, et elle aurait dû mordre à l'hameçon.

J'avais perdu mon sang froid avec elle pendant une seconde quand je l'avais vu à la fontaine, mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle m'avait distrait. Elle semblait… surprenante, même dans sa tenue que je trouvais étrangement rafraichissante. Je ne portais jamais autre chose que des costumes et occasionnellement des vêtements de sport pour l'entrainement, rien d'autre ne me semblait vraiment approprié. Dans tout les cas, l'allure de Bella m'avait pris au dépourvu ce jour là.

Habituellement pour avoir une fille, je débitais mon discours, et je l'avais à mon bras dans les cinq minutes, et dans mon lit l'heure suivante. Bella m'avait rendu impatient, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Elle m'avait rendu maladroit et je m'étais perdu dans cette foutu scène. J'étais un homme adulte, et ce n'était pas le lycée, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais comme si ça l'était ?

Elle était la capitaine de l'équipe de majorette, et moi le dégénéré du club d'échec, mais même au lycée, je savais comment avoir une fille. Bella était différente.

« Elle est lesbienne, » me suis-je dit de nouveau. Je frappais mon stylo plus furieusement sur le bureau tandis que je pensais à cette nana. Il fallait que je comprenne.

Je devais trouver une façon de la revoir pour m'assurer de ne pas devenir fou. J'allais refaire ma routine et elle serait réceptive cette fois. J'avais cru l'avoir pendant une minute mais elle s'était détournée de moi.

Pour aggraver les choses, Jasper n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle. Il mentionnait toujours Bella et j'étais sur le point de lui arracher la tête. C'était à moi de la conquérir et il continuait juste à divaguer sur la façon dont elle était agréable à regarder ce soir là au club. Je savais déjà ça, ce que j'aurais voulu connaitre c'est comme elle était belle à regarder sans ses vêtements.

Jasper et moi ne nous étions jamais battus pour une fille, cela n'était jamais sérieux mais avec Bella, c'était une éventualité. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de ce qu'il ferait avec elle une fois que j'en aurais terminé, mais je devais être le premier. Il essayait de trouver son numéro dans les registres de Northwestern mais il avait peu de chance d'y arriver depuis qu'ils avaient renforcé leur sécurité informatique. J'avais un sorte de sursit puisqu'il se renseignait aussi à propos de l'autre fille, mais à part le Taser géant, je ne me souvenais pas vraiment d'elle.

Il ne savait pas que j'avais déjà pris contact avec Bella et je comptais le garder pour moi. Il ne me laisserait jamais l'oublier s'il apprenait que j'avais craqué pour elle.

_Craqué ?_

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

Je n'avais jamais du faire face à ce genre de situation avant, donc être assis là avec une fille dans la tête était sans fondement pour moi. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à revoir mon thérapeute, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? J'avais l'habitude d'avoir la force mentale d'un tigre mais maintenant je me sentais comme un lapin ou une merde de ce genre.

Je devais me la sortir de la tête ou j'allais devenir fou.

Le téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter dans mon siège. J'attrapais mon arme qui était rangée dans le tiroir du haut de mon bureau, mais je l'ai vite remise en place une fois que je me suis aperçu que ce n'était rien.

« Jésus ! » Je me suis calmé, « reprends-toi Edward. » J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux et lissé ma chemise comme si la personne à l'autre bout du fil pouvait me voir.

_Je suis déjà fou._

Je décrochais, « Cullen. »

« Cullen ? C'est mon répondeur téléphonique ? » Riait mon père.

« Oh ! Salut Papa. » Je bougeais quelques papiers sur mon bureau pour avoir l'air de travailler, « tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

_« Un père ne peut pas appeler son fils sans avoir besoin de quelque chose ? »_

« Je suppose que si, » ai-je dit avec scepticisme.

_« Alors… comment ça va ? Tu as eu l'air distrait récemment. »_

« Très bien. Rien à signaler. Tu me connais, je suis juste là à rêver comme ce serait bien de profiter de ce beau temps,» ai-je plaisanté. Nous savions tout les deux que ce n'était pas vrai.

_« Tu deviens de plus en plus comme moi tous les jours. J'étais dans la même position à ton âge. »_ Il soupira. _« Les frissons de la jeunesse. »_

« J'ai vu les photos. Tes jeunes années étaient assez bien remplies si je me souviens bien. »

_« Ne me lance pas sur le sujet. Je me souviens d'une fois… »_ Il fit une pause de deux ou trois secondes, _« bien, laissons ce sujet de coté. »_

« Hé, il ne faut pas avoir honte de tes années sauvages, » ai-je rit.

_« Ok, en fait j'avais une raison de t'appeler. »_

« Je le savais. »

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons un problème avec le syndicat Japonais. »_

« Oh ? »

_« As-tu lu le journal ce matin ? »_

« Non, je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion. » J'ai coincé le téléphone sur mon épaule pour pouvoir lire le Chicago Tribune sur mon ordinateur, « dis-moi. »

_« Emmett devrait bientôt t'appeler avec les détails mais en résumé, Shinobu nous a baisé. »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Je te jure que je lui avais dit de rester tranquille. »

« _Il est de retour aux Etats-Unis maintenant mais la cargaison a été intercepté en entrant dans le pays. Tout le monde en fait une grosse affaire. Il a été attrapé avec mes armes Edward,_ » souligna mon père et je pouvais sentir le stress dans sa voix.

Les Cullen ont plusieurs façon de faire entrer dans le pays ce dont nous avons besoin. Si c'était en provenance de l'Amérique du sud ou du Mexique, c'était facile à faire. La sécurité était là-bas une merde dont personne ne se souciait. L'arrivée à travers un océan était beaucoup plus difficile bien que pas impossible. Les armes à feu étaient les compliquées puisqu'elles ne pouvaient pas être dissimulées comme les drogues, mais au cours des années, mon père avait perfectionné ses méthodes. Je ne connaissais pas tout de la logistique réelle, mais je savais que nous avions un réseau important sous notre responsabilité et nous n'avions encore jamais été attrapés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » lui ai-je demandé.

_« J'ai été assez intelligent pour garder leur destination secrète donc personne ne sait à qui devait aller les armes à feu mais maintenant elles sont stockées dans un entrepôt gouvernemental. Elles sont à moi Edward et quelqu'un doit payer pour elles parce que je suis sensé les livrer aux russes bientôt. »_

« Je sais, je sais. » Je passais mentalement en revue les rapports que j'avais lu pour comprendre dans qu'elle situation nous étions vraiment, « qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Shinobu ? »

_« Il est assis dans son pentahouse du centre ville puisque les fédéraux l'ont laissé partir. Il m'a appelé et m'a fait des excuses. Peux-tu le croire ? Il m'a fait des excuses pour la perte de ma cargaison. Il n'a envoyé ni argent, ni compensation, rien. »_

« Devons-nous faire cela un samedi ? » ai-je gémit.

_« Tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire ? »_

Oui, penser à Bella.

« Non. » ai-je répondu.

_« Alors nous allons en finir. Je veux ma compensation et vous les garçons, vous allez devoir aller la chercher. »_

« Bien, parfait. Tu auras tes armes avant la fin de la journée Viel Homme. »

La voix de mon père a semblé plus calme en un instant, _« je te remercie, et dis à tes frères de venir dîner ce soir. Tu es plus que le bienvenu mais je sais comme tu aime sortir le samedi. »_

« Je serais là. » J'ai raccrochais et j'ai posé mon front sur le bureau.

Il y avait certains jours où j'aurais préféré rester assis à ne rien faire plutôt que de sortir avec mon arme mais aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour rester au lit, mais les affaires n'attendaient pas. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme normal de vingt-cinq ans ferait de toute façon ? Je devrais le découvrir plus tard.

Je passais un appel à Jasper, qui était déjà prêt à partir, puis Emmett qui était occupé à faire l'inventaire rapide de ce dont nous aurions besoin. Il m'impressionna un peu quand il me dit qu'il était déjà sur le problème puis il a dérivé sur la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Rose. C'était tout Emmett. Une couche d'intelligence enveloppée sous une couche de muscles et une couche de bêtise sexuelle.

J'ai arrêté mon ordinateur, rangeait mon bureau et me suis ensuite assuré que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin avant de quitter mon bureau au deuxième étage de mon appartement. Je suis passé par la cuisine, saisissant une bouteille d'eau et une barre de musli que j'avalais rapidement avant de lancer ma veste sur mon épaule. J'ai tout fermé et saisi le code de sécurité en partant.

J'étais dans l'ascenseur quelques secondes plus tard et tapais du pied sur le tapis, me faisant la réflexion qu'il était très laid à regarder. C'était une couleur beige terne qui n'avait aucune vie. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important, mais étant donné que c'était mon immeuble, je voulais m'assurer que tout soit présentable. Je me fis une note mentale pour faire changer tous les tapis. D'autres personnes vivaient ici mais il n'y avait pas de syndic ou autre. Je prenais toutes les décisions.

L'ascenseur sonna au vingt-cinquième, l'étage de Jasper et il entra en sifflotant paresseusement.

« Salut. » Il me fit un signe de la main, « tu es prêt à traiter avec ces ordures de Yakuza des rues ? »

« Toujours. J'ai apporté mon Browning 9x19 aujourd'hui. » Je découvris mon arme à ma ceinture.

« Je vois que tu es préparé. » Il arqua un sourcil.

« C'est nécessaire avec ces enculés, » ai-je grondé en pensant à toute la merde qui nous attendait.

« Che cosa hai fatto ieri sera? » ai-je demandé en italien sans aucune raison en particulier.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ?_

Il haussa les épaules, « a casa seduto une guardare La partita di baseball. »

_Resté assis à la maison à regarder un match de baseball._

J'hochais la tête en me disant que nos vies étaient bien tristes, « Hai saputo niente altro su Bella? »

_Tu as découvert autre chose au sujet de Bella ?_

« No, lei cerca di nascondersi da me. » Il répondit avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_Non, elle essaie de se cacher de moi._

Je me massais la nuque essayant de calmer ma tension qui commençait à monter juste en pensant à ce qui passer par la tête de Jasper. Bella n'était pas à lui et je devais lui faire savoir mais je ne voulais pas paraitre trop empressé. Il ne me laisserait jamais en paix s'il savait que je courais effectivement après une fille.

L'ascenseur est arrivé à l'étage d'Emmett et il est entré la tête plongé dans un papier. Comme nous étions tous sur la même longueur d'onde, il parla en italien, « Non parlare. Sono woking."

_Ne parlez pas, je travail._

Nous sommes tous restés silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint le niveau du garage.

« De quoi avons-nous besoin chef ? » ai-je demandé tandis que nous allions à la section qui était réservée pour nos voitures seulement.

« Sais pas trop. Je te le dirais quand nous y seront. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que nous devrions prendre le Hummer aujourd'hui. Nous pourrions revenir avec quelque chose. » Jasper inclina la tête vers l'énorme voiture d'Emmett qu'il avait acheté après des mois de fascination.

« Super, » ai-je répondu ironiquement alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'engin.

Emmett sauta négligemment au volant et fit démarrer le moteur de la voiture qui était tonitruant. Je me suis hissé sur le siège avant et Jasper s'installa à l'arrière. Il y avait même un harnais qui entourait le corps pour la sécurité.

« Qui conduit un Hummer en ville de toute façon ? » ai-je demandé alors que je m'attachais.

« Moi. » Emmett rit avec malveillance tandis qu'il sortait de la place de parking. Je récitais mentalement une prière quand il quitta le garage à toute allure à une vitesse démentielle pour ce char d'assaut.

Nous nous sommes engagés dans les rues de Chicago avec bruit, et les voitures en dessous de nous ressemblaient à de petits jouets.

« Je pense que certain sous-estime la valeur de nos vies, » cria Jasper de l'arrière, par-dessus le bruit du moteur, tandis qu'Emmett prenait un tournant bien au-delà des limitations de vitesse.

« Peu importe. Ce n'est rien comparé au repaire de Yakuza dans lequel nous sommes sur le point d'entrer. » Emmett eut un autre rire manique mais il avait raison.

Shinobu Moika avait mon âge et était un autre rival avec lequel j'avais du traité quand j'avais commencé dans cette vie. Il était issu d'une riche et ancienne famille japonaise qui avait des liens avec la mafia asiatique depuis des siècles. Comme les Cullen, les Moika étaient puissants mais ils traitaient leurs affaires différemment. Je suppose que l'on pouvait les considérer comme notre équivalent asiatique. Shinobu était sauvage et incontrôlable, ce qui le rendait peu fiable. Nous ne l'aurions pas utilisé si sa provision d'armes n'était aussi bonne.

Le père de la famille était faible, laissant son fils sans aucun respect pour son autorité. Carlisle ne permettrait jamais certaines choses qui se passaient dans cette famille, mais chacun fait comme il veut, je suppose.

Shinobu était né américain, pour moitié d'origine française, et pour l'autre japonaise mais il se battrait jusqu'à la mort si vous lui disiez. Pour lui, il était complètement japonais. Sa mère était un mannequin français qui avait charmé le père de Shinobu. Personne ne la connaissait vraiment parce qu'elle était « étrangère » bien que tout deux soit mariés. C'était la règle dans toutes les familles de la mafia. Les lignées devaient être perpétuées et connectées autant que possible aux vieux pays d'origine et c'est comme ça que les mariages se faisaient.

Une bonne chose que Rosalie ai du sang italien ou alors Emmett devrait trouver une autre petite amie, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Shinobu ne reconnait pas son coté français et ignorait sa mère.

Il était jeune, joueur, buveur, fumeur et nous nous étions déjà beaucoup amusés à quelques occasions quand il était en ville mais j'essayais de garder mes distances. Il était trop ingérable pour moi et j'aurais pu être plus que tenté de juste le tuer mais cela déclencherait une guerre à Chicago qui effacerait la ville entière. Pas une bonne chose.

« Que diable va-t-il se passer aujourd'hui ? » bougonna Emmett, pensant évidement à la même chose que moi.

« Oh les cœurs ! Nous avons eu de bons moments, » rit Jasper.

« J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas essayer de jouer à la roulette russe comme la dernière fois. » Je levais les yeux en pensant à l'horrible moment que cela avait été.

« C'était une expérience, » hésita Jasper. « Je veux juste rentrer à la maison en un seul morceau. Maman fait un Cioppino pour le dîner et je ne veux pas manquer ça. »

« Ca ira. » Emmett agita la main comme si ce n'était rien.

Emmett conduisit le Hummer jusqu'à l'extrême sud de North Jefferson Street.

« 180, » ai-je dit pour indiquer le numéro du bâtiment où Shinobu résidait chaque fois qu'il était à Chicago. Ce secteur était connu comme la boucle ouest de la ville, un endroit où vivaient les gens qui pensaient avoir de l'argent et voulaient le montrer, mais tout le monde savait que toute la richesse était dans le haut de la ville.

« Je viens d'avoir Il Freddo. » Jasper frissonna pendant que nous entrions dans le parking souterrain.

« Il Freddo » ou « Le Frisson », comme nous l'appelions, était le sentiment que nous avions tous en entrant dans ce genre de situations. C'était notre instinct de survie qui nous disait de courir mais à ce point de nos vies, nous pouvions ignorer cette émotion. Maintenant juste un frisson léger traversait nos corps lorsque nous passions en mode « business ».

« Rester sur vos gardes. » Emmett gara son char et nous sommes tous sortis. Je n'ai pas mis ma veste car j'avais besoin d'être libre de mes mouvements.

J'ai réajusté le Browning à ma ceinture pendant que nous marchions vers les ascenseurs. Deux agents de sécurité japonais, énormes, étaient debout à l'entrée avec des lunettes de soleil et les bras croisés, ressemblant à quelque chose tout droit sorti d'une bande dessinée.

Je laissais Jasper prendre la tête puisqu'il était le seul d'entre nous à parler couramment le japonais bien que je le comprenne très bien.

Jasper parla rapidement et sérieusement, expliquant les raisons notre présence sans aucune plaisanterie.

L'agent de sécurité n°1 passa un appel qui ne prit même pas trois secondes avant qu'il ne raccroche et ne s'écarte.

Jasper, Emmett et moi sommes entrés dans l'ascenseur de verre et j'appuyais sur l'étage du pentahouse. L'ascenseur monta rapidement et Emmett tira une liste de sa poche pour me la remettre. Je l'ai parcouru et en retint l'essentiel de ce que mon père voulait de Shinobu. Juste quelques ordinateurs portables et des explosifs, rien de trop important sauf que c'était suffisant pour savoir qu'une expédition allait être nécessaire à la maison. Il n'y avait pas moyen que tout rentre dans le Hummer d'Emmett.

Les armes était pour nous mais mon père agissait comme un intermédiaire entre les Yakuza et la Bratva, la version russe de la mafia. Une chose que vous appreniez dans ce monde souterrain, c'était que les clans ne se mélangeaient jamais mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, mon père s'était lié avec tous et servait de relai pour beaucoup de familles qui avaient besoin d'interactions entre elles mais ne voulaient pas le faire elle-même.

« Cela pourrait être amusant, » ai-je soupiré quand l'ascenseur atteint le dernier étage.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, nous avons été fouillés par des agents de sécurité qui nous ont poussés contre le mur. Cela m'était arrivé de nombreuse fois donc je savais quoi faire.

« Arme ? » demanda une voix brusque et j'ai vidé mes poches, montrant que je n'avais pas de portefeuille et ai ensuite sorti brusquement mon arme à feu de ma ceinture.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai, » ai-je répondu sèchement.

Il me regarda avec scepticisme et je lui retournais son regard.

Il inclina la tête et nous laissa passer.

Jasper, Emmett et moi avons marché le long d'un couloir avec des portes de chaque coté. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour montrer la ville en dessous et j'ai ressenti un étrange sentiment de compétitivité en comparant le bâtiment de Shinobu au mien. Appelez ça une théorie freudienne de la dominance masculine mais je devais toujours gagner si c'était une compétition ou non.

Je frappais rapidement à la porte au bout du couloir et même de ce coté je pouvais entendre les battements énormes de la techno.

« Jésus, il est seulement deux heures de l'après-midi et je parie qu'il est déjà défoncé, » murmura Jasper.

« Ouais, » j'étais d'accord, « espérons juste qu'il soit cohérent. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un autre garde robuste marcha sur le coté pour nous laisser entrer.

L'appartement entier était rempli de fumée et je pouvais sentir l'odeur de la marijuana et du cigare. Les stores étaient tirés ne faisant entrer que très peu de lumière, des boules stroboscope étaient sur le sol, lançant des couleurs hachurées sur les murs. Ca ressemblait à un foutu club mais je suppose que c'était le style de Shinobu. La vie était un club pour lui. Des femmes japonaises nues nous firent signe de la main alors que nous traversions l'appartement quoi qu'elles ne me firent aucun effet. J'étais ici pour affaire, nous parlerions plaisir plus tard.

Shinobu était dans un jacuzzi qui dégageait de la vapeur d'eau dans la salle de séjour avec autour de lui un groupe de fille, un cigare épais à la bouche et un verre de bourbon dans la main.

« Les garçons, je me demandais quand j'allais avoir un appel de vous ! » a-t-il crié quand nous sommes entrés. Je levais les yeux à son faux accent japonais qu'il avait acquis au cours des années, essayant de masquer son véritable héritage.

« Shinobu. » J'ai incliné la tête professionnellement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce balai dans le cul Eddie ? Viens ici, prends un verre, » a-t-il répondu.

« Je ne pense pas. » Jasper parla à coté de moi, « nous sommes ici pour les armes de notre père, celles qui sont, merci à toi, actuellement sous scellé, » a-t-il précisé.

Il balaya de la main ces paroles comme si il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont nous parlions, « s'il vous plait j'ai envoyé ces armes il y a plus de deux jours. »

« Vraiment ? Les mêmes armes à feu qui ne sont pas arrivées ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Ouais, ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis venu ici pour prendre une compensation. Tu as perdu l'expédition donc tu dois nous donner quelque chose en échange. » J'ai arrêté de tourner au tour du pot. Ce n'était pas le moment pour être agréable.

« Vous, les garçons Cullen pensaient que vous gouvernez le monde, n'est-ce pas ? » Il sauta du jacuzzi saisissant une serviette pour s'envelopper autour de la taille, « ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu que la douane intercepte la cargaison, si ces enculés n'avaient pas tout vérifié… »

« Je pensais que tu avais des gens à la douane ? » Emmett marchait, essayant de s'éloigner de Shinobu. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été en bon terme.

« Bien évidement mais quelque chose est allée de travers. » Il était agressif et nous regardait fixement.

« Nous ne partirons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas quelque chose pour notre père. » Jasper avait un ton sévère et fit valoir son point de vue en sortant son arme pour que tout le monde la voie. « Tu sais comment Carlisle est avec ses armes à feu. »

Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu les gardes se tenir prêt, mains sur les revolvers, les pieds en position d'attaque.

« Je m'en doute, » soupira Shinobu. Il n'était pas stupide et une fusillade dans son appartement ne serait pas bien pour lui. « Vous aurez vos affaires. » Il claqua des doigts et les filles sortirent de la pièce, les gardes se dissipèrent et des tables sur roulette recouvertes ont été amenées.

Les draps ont été enlevés des tables pour révéler des armes flambant neuves. Mon corps tout entier semblait savoir qu'il était en présence d'artillerie de qualité supérieure et je me sentais comme si j'étais en train d'avoir un rapport sexuel. C'était en quelque sorte le même plaisir pour moi.

Je tournais autour des tables, essayant de repérer rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Emmett prit un impressionnant Kel-Tec RFB, c'était un long fusil pour tireur isolé que l'on pouvait voir dans des films, mais dont vous pensiez qu'il n'était pas réel.

« Est-ce que ce sont les nouveaux modèles ? » demanda Emmett tandis qu'il visait avec le fusil pour en vérifier la portée.

« Ouaip, » répondit fièrement Shinobu, « vingt-six pouces, barilier cannelé, un dispositif antiparasite. Une vitesse initiale de quatre cent cinquante mètres seconde et il peut traverser quelqu'un à un kilomètre et demi à peu près. »

J'aurais presque sauté par-dessus la table pour l'arracher des mains d'Emmett, mais je gardais mon sang froid.

« Combien en as-tu ? » demanda Jasper.

« Cinq tout de suite mais j'en dois six à Carlisle. J'en ai d'autres si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil. C'est tout ce que j'aurais jusqu'à mon prochain voyage à la maison, votre père devra juste se débrouiller avec ça d'ici là. »

Cet enculé commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Pour qui il se prenait ? Il jouait avec l'argent de quelqu'un d'autre ici et c'était complètement inacceptable.

Deux heures plus tard nous sortions, Jasper, Emmett et moi de l'immeuble de Shinobu avec des accords écrits pour une livraison chez Carlisle dans les vingt quatre heures suivantes. Aucune exception. Tout son argent n'y aurait pas suffit et Shinobu savait qu'il était dans la merdre jusqu'au cou. Si nous devions faire un autre voyage chez lui pour obtenir notre marchandise, nous pourrions très bien repartir avec sa tête dans un sac. Carlisle ne jouait pas et c'était clair pour tous ceux qui travaillaient avec lui. Je craignais pour la vie de Shinobu s'il ne respectait pas ses engagements.

« Ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ce que je pensais, » dit Emmett tandis qu'il sortait du parking, roulant vers chez Esmé.

« C'est parce qu'il était défoncé et sédaté, » ai-je ricané.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime bien le nouveau Shinobu. »

Sur le chemin de la maison, cette satanée brunette a de nouveau accaparé mon esprit.

_Bella… _

C'était étrange, il m'était très facile de la sortir de ma tête, mais peu importe ce que je faisais, elle revenait toujours comme un moustique ou une sorte de parasite. C'est ce qu'elle était, un parasite.

Qu'est-il arrivé au fort et inébranlable Edward qui ne regardait jamais en arrière pour une fille ? Qu'était-il arrivé à la force du tigre ?

Je secouais ma tête pour essayer de recentrer mes putains de pensées mais elle était toujours là, alors je me concentrais sur autre chose.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant la porte de mes parents, j'ai pensé à ce que mon père ferait dans cette situation. Il était plus tendre que moi et il dirait probablement que j'avais besoin de faire la coure à Bella mais c'était injustifié. Je voulais juste du sexe. Quel était l'intérêt de faire tant d'effort si c'était pour la jeter après ?

Cette pensée me retourna l'estomac pour je ne sais quelle raison. La jeter ? Alors quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'avoir.

J'ai littéralement griffé la peau de mon bras, comme un accro à la méthamphétamine alors que je cherchais comment j'allais avoir Bella dans mon lit. Cela ressemblait à la planification d'une guerre avec mon million d'hommes armée contre les seuls yeux bruns de Bella.

J'étais définitivement fou.

* * *

Et voilà, un petit chapitre de plus. Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Dites-moi. N'oubliez pas que ma motivation sont les reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me booster plus que nécessaire.

La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder mais pensez que je suis toujours en vacances hein… alors le soleil, la piscine, la plage (j'aime pas le sable) et tout ce qui va avec, sont ma priorité !

Prochain chapitre POV de Bella, et parfois le hasard fait bien les choses… c'est moi qui vous le dit !


	9. Péché et punition

Et oui me revoilà de retour de vacances, frigorifiée mais de retour quand même ! Je voudrais encore une fois tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris, vous êtes absolument géniales !

Pour les réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits, c'est sur le blog, le lien est dans mon profil, parce que comme vous le savez, je réponds toujours aux reviews !

Aller je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

Péché et Punition

BELLA POV

"_If the guilt of sin is so great that nothing can satisfy it but the blood of Jesus; and the filth of sin is so great that nothing can fetch out the stain thereof but the blood of Jesus, how great, how heinous, how sinful must the evil of sin be_"_-William Bridges _

* * *

« Hé, tu as un stylo ? » demanda Tyler derrière moi.

« Non. Tu me le demande tous les jours et tous les jours je te réponds la même chose. Laisse-moi tranquille, » ai-je répondu sans me retourner.

Je me suis re-concentré sur le professeur devant moi, en bas de l'amphithéâtre.

C'était le second lundi depuis la rentrée et même si j'avais déjà passé une semaine de cours, cela me semblait beaucoup plus. J'étais de mauvaise humeur. Pas seulement parce que c'était « la mauvaise période du mois », mais parce que j'étais plus frustrée que jamais, car les folles nuances de vert continuaient à hanter mes rêves. Il hantait toujours mes rêves.

Si j'avais su que l'université allé être aussi dure je serais restée à Forks. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'attirance que je ressentais toujours pour Edward.

J'avais rencontré cet homme deux fois, et il me contrôlait. C'était effrayant et j'en étais au point de la privation de sommeil. Je ne voulais même plus fermer les yeux le soir parce qu'il était là dans le noir, m'observant, me raillant, m'aimant.

_Et oui, j'en étais là._

Les rêves sexuels étaient les pires parce que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Rien, si ce n'est ma main dans mon slip pour me fournir une sorte de libération, mais même une fois fait, mon corps en réclamait encore parce que c'était juste des fantasmes, des rêves, des cauchemars. Rien ne pouvait remplacer le contact physique de ses mains et j'étais sur le point de sombrer dans la folie.

Je gardais en mémoire tout mes péchés parce que je supposais que je devrais les réciter à Saint-Pierre aux portes du paradis. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de religieux, mais j'avais comme l'impression que toutes ces pensées lubriques m'enverraient tout droit en enfer si je ne me repentais pas. Mais il faut avouer que c'est ce dont je me souciais le moins.

J'avais l'habitude de vivre ma vie avec une sorte de moralité mais tout était chamboulé quand il s'agissait d'Edward. S'il venait demain et me demandait d'étrangler Alice, je le ferais, rien que pour sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me contrôlait comme un marionnettiste et j'étais légèrement effrayé par ça.

La seule forme de consolation que j'avais c'était que je ne reverrais probablement jamais Edward de nouveau. Je n'avais pas le projet de retourner un jour au Plasma et il avait vingt-cinq ans, donc il devait évoluer dans des cercles différents des miens. Chicago était une assez grande ville pour qu'il vive de son coté et moi du mien. Nous ne devrions même pas nous croiser et je remerciais Dieu pour ça.

Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas le temps de penser à Edward à part quand je dormais parce que j'étais très occupée. Le programme d'études de Northwestern était très exigeant. L'université essayait de produire les meilleurs avocats, hommes d'affaires, ingénieurs et médecins du pays et donc cela exigeait beaucoup d'efforts. Je pouvais suivre mais il me fallait beaucoup travailler.

Je ne m'étais pas trop mal adaptée, tous mes remerciements à Alice, et ma vie était tombé dans une sorte de routine que j'aimais. Je me réveillais et passais l'essentielle de mes journées en cours, pendant mes pauses je tombais dans mes transes d'Edward, je rentrais à mon dortoir pour travailler en compagnie d'Alice, je mangeais quand j'en avais besoin et ensuite je dormais, rêvant à nouveau d'Edward.

Il était en haut de ma liste des priorités et il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le faire redescendre.

« Tu es sure que tu n'as pas de stylo ? » Je sentis à nouveau une petite tape sur mon épaule.

« Tu veux un stylo ? » Je me suis retournée rapidement pour en jeter un à la tête de Tyler, « voilà, arrête de me déranger. »

Tyler Crowley devait être le garçon le plus ennuyeux que j'aie jamais rencontré, mais peu importe ce que je faisais, il ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. Il était mignon, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Edward. Mais quel spécimen masculin aurait pu être comparé à mon homme au regard vert ?

Tyler était grand, bronzé, avait les cheveux blonds et le regard noisette. Il avait une année de plus que moi et il s'assurait que tout le monde sache qu'il était un très bon joueur de hockey. Toutes les filles en étaient folles mais je semblais être la seule refroidie par son arrogance. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec tous ces types et leur ego ? Cela n'avait rien de flatteur.

En tout cas Alice m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait bien, ce que je savais déjà, mais j'essayais de le nier de tout mon être. Chaque jour il me demandait un stylo et me le rendait ensuite quand il se rendait compte qu'il en avait un dans sa poche. Son arrogance le rendait ennuyeux et son irritation lui donnait un air enfantin. Il ne me laissait jamais seule. Il m'avait déjà invité à deux reprises et je n'avais pas accepté bien sur, mais cela ne semblait pas le dérouter. C'était un chasseur.

« Merci pour le stylo mais je viens de trouver celui-ci, » a-t-il chuchoté au dessus de mon épaule et me tendit le mien en retour, en assurant de toucher mes cheveux de sa main au passage. Je reculais légèrement et me reconcentrais que le professeur de littérature.

J'étais vraiment intriguée par cette classe parce que c'était très difficile, mais c'était vraiment mon truc. C'était plus qu'un cours classique de littérature contemporaine, il traitait des livres qui avaient eus un impact sur l'Amérique du XXème siècle. J'absorbais les informations comme une éponge et j'aimais vraiment les débats en classe malgré Tyler, et parfois même mon Edward mental qui détournaient mes pensées.

Le premier livre que nous étudions été La Jungle d'Upton Sinclair, un regard dur sur l'industrie de l'abattage pendant la première partie des années 1900. Cette œuvre était célèbre pour avoir mit en lumière l'horreur pure de la transformation des viandes et des conditions de travail des immigrants. C'était du journalisme déguisé en fiction mais j'avais reçu le message à travers Sinclair. Au lycée, j'avais lu la première partie du livre avant de le reposer. La saleté, la crasse et la boue qui étaient présentés dans ce roman étaient trop pour moi. Cette fois si je faisais mieux et je l'avais presque terminé.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la page devant moi et décidais d'en lire un peu plus.

_Toute la journée, le soleil flamboyant du milieu de l'été s'abattait sur ces milliers de mètres carrés d'abomination : sur des dizaines de milliers de bovins entassés dans des enclos dont les sols en bois pués et cuisaient sous la vapeur de la contagion à nu, brulant, des voies de cendres éparpillés et des énormes blocs de viande sales dans les usines miteuses, dont les passages labyrinthiques défiaient les bols d'air frais qui tentaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur et il y avait simplement des rivières de sang chaud et des wagons de chair moite._

C'est tout ce que je pue lire pendant ce cours. Je devais lire par morceaux parce que c'était si dégoutant.

Je sentis le pied de Tyler taper le dos de ma chaise et je fus tentée de faire demi-tour et de l'insulter, mais je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais à peine assez d'énergie pour garder les yeux ouverts, tous mes remerciements à Edward. Je m'étais réveillée à trois heures du matin avec de la sueur sur mon corps et mon esprit courant sur des fantasmes sexuels qui auraient fait rougir une prostitué.

« Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Assurez-vous de terminer le livre pour vendredi et de vous préparer pour un questionnaire dessus. » Le professeur parlait fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

Je commençais à rassembler mes affaires et la salle de classe se remplie de bruits de chaise et de papiers qu'on empilait.

« Hé Bella. » J'entendis la voix de Tyler derrière moi. Je baissais la tête en espérant qu'il s'en aille, « je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider avec ce livre. Il me pose vraiment des problèmes. » Il se tenait en face de moi maintenant.

« Non je ne peux pas, » l'ai-je coupé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai vu ton classement au dernier questionnaire. C'est toi qui devrais m'aider. »

Il haussa les épaules, « je peux le faire. Si tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? »

Je lui jetais un regard peu amène avant de me retourner pour partir, mon sac à dos sur l'épaule, mais il m'a rattrapé.

« Ok, je plaisantais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide mais je veux juste te voir… en dehors des cours. »

« M'invites-tu de nouveau ? C'est quoi, la troisième fois ? »

« Et tu continue à m'ignorer. » Il fit une moue avec ses lèvres, assez embarrassante mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

« Imaginons que je dise oui ? » Son regard s'éclaircit.

« Et bien je peux affirmer que nous passerons un super moment. »

« En es-tu certain ? »

« Oui, » a-t-il répondu simplement.

« Bien, alors nous allons sortir,… juste une fois. » Je le pointais du doigt, « et je n'aime pas les rendez-vous, donc tu dois arrêter de me le demander. »

« Vraiment ? Génial ! » Il leva son poing en l'air.

« Une seule fois, Tyler, » ai-je hurlé après lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

« Je t'appelle plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu vas adorer. » Il continua à marcher mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher une sorte de rebond dans sa démarche.

« J'en doute fortement, » ai-je murmuré à moi-même tandis que je suivais le flot d'étudiant qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre Alice pour le déjeuné.

Je n'avais pas d'autre cours jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi et mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Alice qui était assise sur un banc, portant un jeans et une veste rose qui aurait pu aller pour un astronaute dans l'espace. Ses talons faisaient des trous dans l'herbe et elle avait une paire de lunette de soleil féline avec des strasses sur la monture.

« Salut, mon amour. » Alice sauta du banc quand je me suis approchée et a enveloppé ses bras autour de moi.

« Salut, » je tapotais son dos.

« Comment était ton cours ? » a-t-elle lâché tandis qu'elle commençait à s'animer sautillant vers le réfectoire où nous mangions tous les jours.

« Bien. J'en ai presque terminé avec La Jungle. »

« Beurk, je déteste ce livre. »

« Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas si mal quand tu y pense. »

« N'empêche que je ne le lirai pas dans un avenir proche. Tyler t'a-t-il ennuyé de nouveau ? »

« Oui, mais je pense que j'ai trouvé la solution. J'ai dit oui quand il m'a demandé un autre rendez-vous… »

« Tu as quoi ? » Elle baissa ses lunettes de ses yeux.

« J'ai dit oui mais seulement pour une sortie. Je sais qu'il n'allait pas arrêter alors je lui ai dit que c'était juste une sortie. Il devenait trop irritant. »

« Alors…, je peux d'habiller ? »

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenue de cette conversation ? » Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais. » Elle se frotta le menton, « je pense que je dois aller faire du shopping à nouveau. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te l'épargner, mais tu devras porter ce que je te dis. »

« Comme tu veux, Alice, il suffit de ne pas me faire passer pour une salope. Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la soirée au Plasma. »

« Je sais. Mais je pourrais très bien mettre la photo d'Edward sur ton économiseur d'écran. » Elle rit sottement.

« Tais-toi. Tu avais dit que tu ne parlerais plus de lui. »

« Je n'y peux rien. Tu a le regard si brumeux quand je dis son prénom. C'est hilarant. »

J'avais donné à Alice une version partielle de mes sentiments et elle trouvait ça drôle que je sois torturée par mon imagination écrasante.

_Quelle amie !_

Alice et moi avons mangé ensemble comme d'habitude. Avant d'avoir terminé mon dernier cours, je regrettais déjà ma décision de sortir avec Tyler parce qu'Alice n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. Elle était déterminée à me trouver un petit ami pour Halloween qui approchait.

Je terminais la journée comme d'habitude, en étudiant dans ma chambre après un appel plutôt long de ma mère qui voulait savoir quand j'allais lui rendre visite en Floride. Je ne savais pas vraiment alors je répondais par « bientôt » ce qui sembla lui suffire. J'appelais Charlie avant d'essayer de dormir, mais comme chaque nuit, Edward s'est imposé à mon esprit, rendant impossible pour moi de fermer les yeux.

Le vendredi, j'avais peut-être quinze heures de sommeil sur les cinq derniers jours. C'était un problème. Ce n'était pas sain. Cela aurait pu sembler correct si au moins je passais mes nuits à étudier mais ce n'était pas le cas.

J'étais assise dans ma classe de littérature, tapant ma plume sur mon bureau alors que je me concentrais sur le test que j'avais terminé. J'avais répondu facilement. Tyler avait changé de place, de derrière a à coté de moi. Et nous étions tellement au fond de la salle que nous pouvions parler sans nous faire attraper.

« Est-ce que tu es prête pour notre rendez-vous de ce soir ? » a-t-il chuchoté.

« Ouais, » ai-je répondu sèchement.

« Ca va être génial. Je viendrais te chercher à sept heures. »

« Où allons-nous ? » ai-je demandé, juste pour essayer de me distraire de ce quizz banal. Je l'avais déjà vérifié deux fois.

« Au centre-ville, un restaurant très agréable. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu dépense trop d'argent. »

_Particulièrement pour un rendez-vous qui n'ira jamais nulle part._

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Papa vient juste de m'envoyer un mandat donc je suis prêt pour une soirée en ville. »

Tyler était de ce coté riche de la société où les parents passaient leur vie en Europe, laissant leur enfant aller de pension en pension. L'argent qu'il avait s'ajouter seulement au sentiment de supériorité qu'il avait et il pensait le mériter.

« Et bien n'empêche, ne dépense pas trop. »

« Une chose est sure. Tu ne voudras plus jamais sortir pour un autre rendez-vous banal. » Il sourit fièrement.

J'ai gardé la tête baissé pour le reste du cours, vérifiant quatre, cinq, six fois mon questionnaire. Si je n'avais pas la note parfaite j'abandonnais.

« Bien, alors je te vois à sept heures, ok ? » demanda Tyler alors que nous retournions nos devoirs sur le bureau avant de sortir.

« Oui et je serais prête avec un sourire. » Je l'ai dit d'un ton aussi moqueur que possible pour qu'il sache que je n'allais pas m'amuser mais sa tête était trop épaisse pour le comprendre.

« Merveilleux. N'oublie pas sept heures. » Je pense l'avoir vu sautiller à travers la pièce.

« Je devrais me tuer tout de suite. »

Je suis retournée à mon dortoir à cinq heures et Alice était déjà là, très ennuyée, assise sur mon lit, les bras croisés.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser du fait que tu es une clé de chez moi. » ai-je dit tandis que je posais mon sac.

« Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? »

« Je suis passée par la bibliothèque. »

« Bien et maintenant je n'ai que deux heures pour te transformer en quelque chose de beau. » Elle boudait.

« Oh, merci pour le vote de confiance. »

« Tais-toi. Va dans la douche. » Elle me poussa vers la salle de bain.

Après ma douche, je m'assis devant le miroir pendant qu'Alice me maquillait, elle insistait sur le fait que j'en avais besoin parce que je devais trouver un petit-ami mais le manque de sommeil avait formé des poches sous mes yeux me faisant ressembler à un raton laveur. Après le maquillage, elle passa aux cheveux, qu'elle attacha en un chignon flou à la base de ma nuque laissant quelques mèches bouclées encadrer mon visage.

« Bien, et maintenant la robe que j'ai choisit. Elle est si mignonne. » Alice me tira dans la chambre.

« J'espère qu'elle dissimule un peu de peau, » ai-je dit en m'asseyant sur le lit.

« Elle le fera. » Elle haussa les épaules et fouilla dans un sac, » et je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre des chaussures non plus. Voilà »

Elle sortit une robe qui semblait trop moulante et trop sophistiquée pour moi mais je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec elle.

La robe était de deux couleurs, blanche, pour le sommet des épaules et la jupe, et noire pour le bas du jupon. Je l'ai mise et comme je le craignais, elle s'ajustait parfaitement autour de mon corps faisant ressortir ma taille. Elle s'arrêtait à une longueur respectable, deux ou trois centimètre au-dessus de mes genoux et je semblais étonnamment mature dedans.

« Tu as l'air si mignonne. Bien, maintenant les chaussures. » Alice sautilla, « ne dis pas un mot. » Elle sortit une paire d'escarpin terrifiants qui allait probablement me tuer.

« Alice… »

« Je sais, je sais, mais elles vont si bien avec la robe. Je veux juste que tu sois belle. »

« Ca sera aussi bien dans quelque chose de deux centimètres plus court. »

« Mais… ça ne rend pas pareille avec des talons plus courts. » Elle était embarrassée.

Je lui ai jeté un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se trompait pas et elle a levé les yeux.

« Bien parfait. Je savais que tu allais te plaindre alors j'ai une autre paire. » Elle sortit des chaussures du sac, qui était d'une hauteur un peu plus respectable.

« Celle là sont mieux. » Je les lui ai prises des mains et les enfilais. Ces chaussures noires avaient une semelle rouge et je connaissais assez les chaussures pour savoir ce que signifiait le nom Christian Louboutin. Je préférais ne pas savoir leur prix.

« Voilà. » Alice inclina la tête pour approuver, « et ton sac. » Elle me remit une petite pochette noire, « ne le perd pas celui-ci. »

« Je n'ai pas perdu le dernier. Edw… _il_ l'a volé. Je sais qu'il l'a fait. »

« Peu importe Bella. Contente-toi juste de tout ramener. »

Une heure plus tard, un coup à ma porte retentit et je me levais de mon siège pour y répondre. Alice m'avait quitté quelque temps avant donc si j'avais voulut j'aurais pu faire la sourde oreille mais cela n'aurait rendu Tyler que plus persistant.

J'ai ouvert la porte, et je l'ai trouvé dans un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste qu'il avait laissée ouverte.

« Tu as l'air superbe. » Tyler me regarda de haut en bas.

« Merci. » Je fermais la porte derrière moi après m'être assurée que j'avais ma clé. J'avais décidé de ne pas être trop désagréable avec ce pauvre garçon. Bien que je sache que ça n'irait nulle part je pouvais un peu m'amuser et inventer une excuse quant à pourquoi je ne voulais plus ressortir avec lui.

« Alors, tu es prête ? »

« Oui. Où allons-nous déjà ? » Ai-je demandé tandis que nous entrions dans l'ascenseur.

« Mon restaurant préféré, le Carmel. C'est en ville et tout le monde l'aime. »

« Ca semble bien. Je ne connais rien ici alors tu pourrais m'emmener à Burger King et je serais très contente. »

« Tu es trop belle pour Burger King. » Il essaya de prendre ma main mais je la passais dans mon chignon, la gardant occupé.

Nous sommes sortis de l'ascenseur et il y avait déjà un taxi qui attendait à l'extérieur. Tyler a ouvert ma porte et est ensuite monté dans la voiture à coté de moi à l'arrière. Il donna des directions claires et concises au chauffeur qui conduisait à toute allure dans les rues encombrées de Chicago. Le trajet se fit en silence mais ce n'était inconfortable. Tyler fredonnait essayant de combler le silence alors que je regardais par la fenêtre.

Les lumières de la ville me stupéfiaient toujours la nuit. C'était une sorte de rappel pour moi des étoiles de Forks. Vous ne pouviez pas voir les étoiles en ville alors c'était agréable d'avoir une sorte de rappel de la maison.

Nous sommes arrivés au restaurant une demi-heure plus tard à cause du trafic.

« Nous y sommes. » Tyler a payé le chauffeur de taxi et m'a ensuite aidé à sortir.

La devanture du Carmel était très moderne, dans les tons terre et de grandes fenêtres. Nous sommes allés à l'intérieur où Tyler a donné son nom avant que nous ne soyons escortés à notre table dans un coin. Le Carmel était un restaurant très agréable qui évoqué un jardin de rocaille Japonais. Il y avait de petite chutes d'eau douces et des bambous ajoutant une petit plus à la salle à mangé massive qui devait avoir une cinquantaine de tables, toutes séparées par des cloisons.

Je m'assis à une place qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée parce que c'était la plus proche de la chute d'eau derrière moi et que j'avais besoin de tout ce qui pouvait me détendre pendant cette soirée.

« C'est agréable, » ai-je dit en lisant le menu, « j'espère que tu ne vas pas dépenser beaucoup d'argent. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste te sortir. Tu ne te rends pas compte de combien de temps j'ai passé pour que tu dises oui. Je suppose que mon insistance à finie par payer. » Il sourit.

« Je suppose. »

Après avoir commandé des boissons et des entrées, Tyler a engagé la discussion. Il parlait de tout et j'essayais de rester concentrée mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai fini par juste jouer avec les glaçons dans mon verre, et il a continué à bavarder. Je le regardais dans les yeux, m'assurant qu'il pense que j'écoutais mais mon esprit cherchait à savoir ce que j'allais faire demain, samedi.

« … et alors il est tombé sur le cul. » Tyler a rejeté sa tête en arrière et à éclaté de rire.

Je me suis joint à lui comme si je savais de quoi il était question mais je n'en avais aucune idée. C'est pendant que je rirais d'un rire que je voulais chaleureux mais qui sonnait faux, que j'ai commencé à me sentir bizarre pour je ne sais quelle raison. L'air a semblé devenir plus froid et mon corps a frissonné.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Tyler.

« Non, ça va, » ai-je répondu et je sentis ma serviette glisser de mes genoux.

Alors que j'étais sous la table pour la ramasser, j'ai vu les chaussures rouges d'une femme aux jambes fines et une autre paire de chaussures italienne de luxe, de toute évidence. Je n'aurais pensé à rien si la voix que j'entendis ne s'était pas infiltrée dans mes os.

« Ca sera très bien, » ai-je entendu Edward dire quelque part près de moi, mais à ce moment là, ses chaussures avaient disparues de ma vue.

Je me suis relevée brusquement, me cognant sous la table, la faisant un peu trembler.

« Putain ! » Je me frottais le crane à l'endroit du coup pendant que je me remettais assise.

« Ca va ? » Tyler semblait soucieux.

« Ouais, super, » ai-je dit entre mes dents.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu maladroite ? » Il rit.

« Oui mais j'ai toujours été comme ça, » ai-je répondu sans vraiment m'en soucier.

J'essayais de ne pas me retourner pour voir si c'était vraiment Edward ou juste un mirage mais je pouvais dire que c'était lui, assit juste derrière moi, rien qu'à son odeur. Il sentait l'herbe fraichement coupée avec une légère note de tabac, comme lorsque je l'avais rencontré à la fontaine et j'étais presque tombée à ses pieds, parce que c'était très séduisant.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et je sentis une goutte de transpiration près de mon sourcil que j'essuyais rapidement.

« Il fait chaud ici ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais froid il y a deux ou trois seconde, » dit-il étrangement.

« Tu as raison. De quoi parlions-nous ? »

« Honnêtement, j'ai oublié. » Il réfléchit.

Il recommença à parler mais je ne pouvais pas moins m'en soucier. La voix stupide de Tyler était noyée par les mots de velours d'Edward qui semblaient couler de ses lèvres. Je me suis presque enflammée sur place. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer à qui il parlait mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur, c'était bien lui.

Je savais ce que c'était.

C'était la punition de Dieu pour mes péchés de la semaine passée. Toutes ces pensées érotiques étaient ma perte et j'étais punie… durement.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Je sentis un mouvement derrière moi quand Edward s'est levé de son siège. Je baissais la tête rapidement pour pas qu'il me voit en passant.

« Je pense que nous devrions y aller, » ai-je dit dès qu'Edward fut hors de vu.

« Pourquoi ? Notre nourriture n'est même pas encore arrivée. » Tyler jeta un regard autour de lui.

« Mon estomac me fait mal. » Ai-je composé comme excuse.

« Oh, vraiment. » Il semblait déçu, « je suppose que nous pouvons revenir un autre soir. »

_Putain_.

« Ou nous pouvons aller ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que je suis d'humeur pour les sushi, » ai-je plaidé.

« C'est Ok. Je peux appeler quelqu'un pour annuler notre commande si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Ca serait super. »

« Mais seulement si tu promets de revenir ici avec moi. C'est mon restaurant préféré après tout. »

J'allais inventer une autre excuse quand je vis Edward revenir dans la salle à manger. J'ai rapidement saisit le menu sur la table pour faire semblant de le lire et je jetais un coup d'œil sur le coté.

Il ne me regarda pas directement mais cela n'empêcha pas ses yeux verts de pénétrer directement mon âme. C'était comme si je flottais dans l'espace. Je ne connaissais toujours pas la couleur exacte mais j'avais de nouveau envie de la trouver et je ne pouvais pas attendre de rentrer chez moi pour chercher sur Google jusqu'au petit matin.

Il portait un pantalon noir très stylé qui donnait l'impression qu'il était né avec, une chemise bleue claire coupée à la perfection et des chaussures italiennes qui devaient probablement couter plus chers que mes frais de scolarité. Son poignet était orné d'une montre en argent brillante et je remarquais qu'il avait essayé de coiffer ses cheveux ce soir. Cela me fit presque rire parce que le résultat n'y était pas.

Il marchait de manière hypnotique et j'avais l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, je le vis lever un de ses longs doigt vers sa bouche, pour en essuyer le coin. J'étais faite. J'allais assassiner tout le monde dans ce restaurant ou l'enlevé et l'attacher à l'arrière de ma camionnette pour le séquestrer dans ma tanière.

Je cachais mon visage jusqu'à ce qu'Edward repasse et s'assoie à sa place. Son odeur me transperça et mes yeux de rétrécirent me faisant l'effet d'être une nymphomane.

« Es-tu sure que ça va ? » demanda Tyler, avec encore plus d'inquiétude dans la voix cette fois.

« Je vais bien. » Je reposais le menu doucement. Je devais probablement avoir l'air folle mais pour moi tout semblait normal, « nous pouvons rester si tu veux, » ai-je dit. En partie parce que je ne voulais pas revenir ici avec lui et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas quitter Edward, aussi stupide que cela puisse être.

Mon pied rebondit tout seul pendant quelques minutes, sans que je ne puisse rien n'y faire, juste rester assise dans ce purgatoire.

J'étais à quelques centimètres de l'homme sur lequel j'avais fantasmé pendant toute la semaine et je ne pouvais pas le toucher. Je ne pouvais pas le voir. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler.

Je pouvais me rappeler quel con il avait été à la fontaine mais j'étais sure que je pourrais vivre avec ça si il me prenait sur cette table. »

« Calme-toi, bordel. » Me suis-je murmuré à moi-même.

« Quoi ? » demanda Tyler après avoir pris une gorgée d'eau.

« Rien, je… » Je n'eu pas besoin de penser quoi dire parce que, heureusement, notre nourriture arriva à ce moment.

« Waouh, ça semble bon, » ai-je dit avec enthousiasme. J'essayais de le distraire le plus possible.

« Ouais ça l'est. » Tyler frappa ses mains ensembles.

J'avais commandé un rouleau de thon épicé mais je fus un peu désappointée parce que je devais utiliser des baguettes. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec ça, mais je pouvais le faire.

Tyler et moi avons commencé à manger et il parlait tout le temps mais la voix d'Edward était comme une corne de brume dans ma tête. Il dinait avec une certaine fille prénommée Vienna et je ne savais pas qui elle était mais apparemment, il était en colère contre elle. Il disait des choses comme « il ne se passera plus rien entre nous » et « c'était juste du sexe, rien de plus, garde ça en tête ». C'était visiblement un diner de rupture pour lui.

J'aurais adoré être dans sa position. Avoir des relations sexuelles avec Edward m'aurait fait tomber et mourir. Je ne savais pas qui était cette Vienna mais un sursaut de rage et de jalousie me submergea. Je voulais me retourner et lui arracher les cheveux rien que pour être assise avec mon Edward. Je me sentais comme s'il était à moi et seulement à moi.

_Oh, non ! Ma possessivité ressortait pour un type que je connaissais à peine._

Je pensais à combien de commandements j'avais transgressé dans l'heure passée.

_Avidité, fait._

_Colère, fait._

_Envie, fait._

_Luxure, doublement fait._

Quatre sur sept, ce n'était pas un bon pourcentage.

La voix d'Edward était sévère tout au long de son discours et je voulais tellement me retourner pour voir ce qui se passait mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

« Bella, tu es sure de savoir comment les utiliser ? » demanda Tyler alors que je triturais mes sushis avec mes baguettes.

« Ouais, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas une pro mais je peux au moins attraper ces choses. »

« Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal. Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, ça va, » ai-je répliqué.

Vous savez quand un événement se passe au ralenti sans pouvoir l'empêcher ? Et bien c'est ce qui c'est passé ensuite.

Ma baguette gauche glissa, jetant le rouleau que je tenais derrière moi. Je regardais le sushi avec de grands yeux, tourner deux fois au dessus de ma tête puis disparaitre. Comment les lois de la physique m'ont permise de faire une chose pareille ?

Tyler était retourné à son repas et il ne remarqua rien mais j'étais certaine de l'avoir fait et sainte enfer, il atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur la table derrière moi.

_Merde._

_Merde._

_Merde !_

Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne respirais pas et fermais les yeux.

« Euh… Madame. » Je sentis une tape sur mon épaule et la voix d'Edward remplit mes oreilles, « je pense que c'est à vous. »

« Non, » ai-je répliqué rapidement.

« Je pense que si, » insista Edward.

« Non, ça n'est pas le mien, » ai-je murmuré et j'ouvris les yeux.

Tyler me regardait bizarrement et du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir le long doigt d'Edward essayer de pousser le sushi au dessus de la cloison qui séparait nos deux tables.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux le jeter si vous voulez. » Il était si gentil, rien à voir avec l'Edward que j'avais rencontré à la fontaine.

« Non, laissez-moi tranquille. »

« Madame, je ne veux pas être impoli mais je ne veux pas de votre sushi et vous pouvez le reprendre. »

« Merci. » Je lui arrachais des mains sans tourner la tête, « je pense que nous devrions y aller, » ai-je dit à Tyler, « mon estomac me fait vraiment mal. »

« Ok, laisse-moi appeler un serveur. » Il en appela un mais je savais que c'était déjà trop tard.

Je pouvais sentir des yeux derrière moi et Edward se penchait derrière la cloison, « Bella c'est toi ? » Demanda-t-il avec ce que je pensais être de l'espoir dans la voix.

Je détournais la tête, « Non. »

« Vraiment, quel est votre prénom ? » Le ton de connard d'Edward Cullen était de retour.

« Jessica. » C'est la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

« Oh, bien. Excusez-moi. » Il reprit sa place et je pu l'entendre se murmurer quelque chose à lui-même, derrière moi.

Je gardais la tête tournée dans l'autre sens quelques secondes pour être certaine de ne pas être dans sa ligne de mire. Quand je repris ma position initiale, je ne vis pas un homme mais deux assis en face de moi. L'un était Tyler et l'autre Edward, qui avait un petit sourire en coin qui rendit ma culotte humide instantanément.

« Je savais que c'était toi. Tu pensais pouvoir te cacher ? » Sa voix était aussi lisse que du beurre et moqueuse.

Tyler semblait incroyablement ennuyé et confus, « Bella, tu connais ce type ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » Je baissais la tête, craignant de croiser les yeux, j'aurais pu sauter par-dessus la table.

« Je pense que vous devriez partir. » Tyler parla fort mais Edward fit comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Alors Bella, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur la table. Il commença à ramasser quelques miettes de pain de façon discrète mais névrotique. Cela me fit penser à un TOC, j'avais vu une émission à la télé à ce sujet une fois.

« Bien, et toi ? » Je bougeais quelques mèches de cheveux de mon visage et m'assis plus droite, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser gagner le jeu qu'il jouait.

« Bien. Tu es très belle ce soir. » Ses yeux sont allés de ma poitrine en passant par mon cou jusqu'à mon visage. Je pouvais presque sentir sa main sur moi.

« C'est un compliment réel ou tu essaie juste de me mettre dans ton lit encore une fois ? »

« Et bien… les deux je suppose. » Il haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien et le pauvre Tyler nous regarda la bouche ouverte.

« Tu n'avez pas un rendez-vous ? » Je croisais mes bras, l'imitant.

« Elle est allée aux toilettes. » Je me retournais pour être sure qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Et bien tu as interrompu le mien. »

« Oh, je suis désolé. C'était ça ? » Railla-t-il, « je n'avais pas réalisé. »

« Retourne à ta place Edward. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« C'est le restaurant de Jasper. Je mange gratuitement. »

_Cela devenait ridicule._

De touts les putains de restaurants de cette ville, j'étais assise dans celui de Jasper. C'était encore Dieu qui essayait de me punir. Je sais que c'était lui.

« C'était agréable de te revoir mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais retourner à mon rendez-vous. » Je désignais Tyler. « Je passais un bon moment. »

« Bien sur. » Edward se leva et lissa sa chemise, « c'était agréable de te revoir Bella. » Il inclina la tête avant d'aller s'assoir derrière moi.

Je poussais un souffle profond et retournais à mes pensées.

« Nous devons y aller, » ai-je dit.

« Je suis d'accord. C'est effrayant. » Tyler demanda l'addition et elle fut apportée quelques minutes après.

Pendant qu'il payait, je sentis une main chaude glisser un morceau de papier dans la mienne.

« Si tu veux passer un bon moment et ne pas trainer avec des tocards pour le reste de ta vie, appelle-moi, » chuchota Edward à mon oreille.

J'ai discrètement retourné le papier sous la table pour le lire. C'était sa carte de visite et je l'ai fourré rapidement dans mon sac.

« Tu rêve, » ai-je chuchoté agressivement en arrière.

« En effet. » Je l'entendis rire sous cape, « tu n'as pas envie d'une bonne baise ? »

_Oui !_

« Non, tu es grossier et condescendant. Je peux vivre sans. »

« C'est vrai. Mais tu es sur le point d'exploser. »

« Dans ce cas je vais demander à Tyler de me soulager. »

Je pense avoir entendu un grognement ou quelque chose comme ça derrière moi, mais pour ce que j'en savais, il n'y avait pas d'animal ici.

« Je pourrai t'aider mieux que lui, » dit Edward avec du stresse dans la voix. Je souris quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais touché une corde sensible.

« Je n'en suis pas si sure. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'expérience. » Je souriais à ma tactique pour gagner cette guerre.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable dans une chambre à coucher. Je peux te faire ressentir des choses dont tu ne rêve même pas. » Edward était si proche de mon oreille, je pouvais sentir l'humidité de son souffle.

Tyler n'avait rien remarqué, il était toujours avec le serveur.

« Et bien je peux m'occuper de moi-même, » ai-je murmuré en retour.

« Je parie que tu peux et j'adorais regarder ça. » Son souffle était dans mon cou, je le sentais contre ma peau, « ou je pourrais aider. »

« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, » ai-je affirmé.

« Je parie que tu es tellement humide et serrée en ce moment. Mets ton doigt dans ta chatte et laisse-moi gouter. »

Je me rassis plus droite et croisais mes jambes parce que ses paroles insanes allaient me faire faire une bêtise.

« Je vais déposer plainte contre toi. »

« Vas-y, et tu te demandera toujours ce que ça aurait pu être. Je peux te faire sentir des choses incroyables, Bella. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » A ce point, ma voix n'était plus qu'un faible halètement.

« Tu résiste juste, mais un jour ou l'autre tu finiras par céder. »

« N'en soit pas si sur. Je ne prévoie pas de te revoir. »

Je me levais de ma place et Tyler fit de même et nous avons tous les deux quittés le restaurant.

Je tentais un petit regard vers Edward au moment de passer la porte et je le retrouvais assis en face de Vienna qui était de retour, un petit sourire méchant sur ses lèvres parfaites.

_S'il vous plait Dieu, arrêtez de me punir !_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà ! Un petit chapitre de plus. Bon une petite review ne sera pas de refus, c'est une question de motivation… Dites-moi juste ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas non plus… je réponds toujours (ouais je sais je me répète un peu là).

Prochain chapitre au plus tard mercredi prochain mais peut être un peu avant qui sait ?


	10. Chasse dans la Jungle

Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes mercredi et j'avais dit que mercredi amènerait un nouveau chapitre ! Et bien j'ai réussi à tenir mes engagements !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, commentaires et tout et tout ça fait chaud au cœur ! (c'était la séquence émotion, passons à autre chose…)

Pour les réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits c'est comme toujours sur le blog dont le lien est dans mon profil.

Bonne lecture ! Et pour ceux que ça a intéressés j'ai deux ou trois trucs à vous dire en fin de chapitre.

* * *

Chasse dans la Jungle

EDWARD POV

_"Knavery and flattery are blood relations."-_A_braham Lincoln _

_

* * *

_

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas Edward ? » Me demanda Vienna au dessus de la table où nous étions installés au Carmel.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre alors j'ai juste continué à taper mes baguettes sur la table.

Il y avait environ une heure que Bella était partie avec ce mec et j'étais sur le point de devenir fou. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Est-ce qu'il la touchait ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de baiser à l'arrière d'une voiture ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle avait une telle emprise sur moi mais ça devenait très ennuyeux.

Ce soir avait commencé comme une soirée parfaite. J'avais pris sur moi pour appeler Vienna et lui demander de venir diner. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous classique mais exactement l'opposé. Je voulais lui faire savoir que, peu importe ce qu'il y avait entre elle et moi, c'était complètement terminé. La meilleure façon de le faire était de l'emmener diner, de cette manière elle ne pouvait pas me faire une scène dont je savais qu'elle était capable. Si j'arrivais à la garder au calme, sa folie n'allait pas ressortir en public.

J'étais venu au Carmel avec juste l'intention de parler à Vienna de la fin de nos relations sexuelles occasionnelles même si elle pensait qu'il y avait plus entre nous. Je suppose qu'elle avait une idée déformée de ce que « sexe » signifiait mais ce n'était pas grave parce que je n'avais aucun projet de la revoir après ce soir.

J'avais joué le jeu et pris une attitude très sévère avec elle parce que Vienna était basiquement une enfant que je devais gronder. Elle ne le prit pas très bien et a commencé par faire semblant de pleurer, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que ce putain de rouleau au thon atterrisse sur ma table, juste entre Vienna et moi. Elle profita du moment pour aller aux toilettes et j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait avec ce sushi volant juste en face de moi.

J'ai essayé de dire à la dame derrière moi que c'était le sien mais elle a insisté pour dire que ça ne l'était pas. Dès que j'ai entendu sa voix, j'ai su qui c'était. C'était la voix qui avait voyagée dans ma tête pendant toute la semaine passée.

_Elle était ici._

J'étais pour le moins surpris et ça me rendit un peu fou. Je n'étais pas préparé à voir Bella maintenant mais je devais improviser.

Une fois encore, j'ai essayé tous mes trucs mais ça ne marcha pas. C'était comme si elle était immunisée et me bloquait. Ca me rendit seulement encore plus déterminé à l'avoir. J'ai glissé ma carte de visite dans la main de Bella avant qu'elle ne parte avec l'enculé. J'ai gardé mon sang froid tant qu'ils étaient encore là, mais une fois partis, mon masque est tombé.

J'étais agité et ennuyé.

Qu'est ce que ce con avait de plus que moi qui pouvait lui plaire ? Je présentais dix fois mieux que lui et je savais que j'étais au moins plus riche d'un milliard de dollars. Pour quoi était-elle ici avec lui ? C'était ça qu'elle aimait ? Maigre, blond, lycéen avec de l'acné et les cheveux gras ? Bella avait visiblement un problème mental pour ne pas voir que j'étais celui qui lui fallait ce soir.

« Edward, écoutes, je sais que tu ne m'aime pas vraiment mais je sens cette connexion entre nous. J'aime coucher avec toi et tu vas me manquer. Ne me rejette pas, » dit Vienna, pathétique.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore ici? » ai-je demandé, laissant des gouttes acides dans ma voix.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'as jamais traité correctement Edward. Je déteste juste que tu m'utilise. » Elle croisa les bras.

« Vienna, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais que du sexe et tu semble toujours penser que tu peux me changer. Je ne vais pas changer pour toi ou pour qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas d'une relation, » ai-je dit lentement.

« Je sais, mais… est-ce que nous devons arrêter... » Elle bougea son pied sous la table pour le poser directement sur mon entrejambe.

J'attrapais sa chaussure pour la repousser sur le sol, « je dois arrêter avec toi parce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que je dis. »

« Nous avons toujours été amis, je pense. »

« Non plus. » Je me levais et jetais quelques centaines de dollars sur la table, « tu peux rentrer chez toi avec ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas ta pute, Edward. »

« Mais tu prends toujours mon argent. » Je levais un sourcil quand je vis sa main agripper les billets sur la table, « au revoir Vienna. » Je lui tournais le dos et traversais le restaurant en direction du bureau de Jasper à l'arrière.

Je passais la cuisine, au milieu des serveurs qui se précipitaient, et je poussais une lourde porte en bois qui avait l'air complètement hors de propos dans le décor du Carmel. Je trouvais Jasper assit à son bureau, au téléphone. Il leva un doigt pour me demander d'attendre et je m'affalais dans le fauteuil en face de lui, mettant mes pieds sur le bureau.

J'ai ouvert un pot sur la table et en sortit une poignée de dragées, mangeant seulement les verts et laissant les autres de coté. Jasper me fit un signe qui signifiait « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas » tout en écrivant furieusement sur un papier. Il téléphonait à quelqu'un, parlant de bœuf alors j'ai supposé que c'était en rapport avec le Carmel et pas avec nos autres affaires.

Il raccrocha le téléphone après dix minutes et souffla, « je hais cet endroit. Tous mes autres restaurants semblent aller bien mais celui-ci va finir par me donner des cheveux gris. »

« Peut-être que tu t'y prends mal. » Je haussais les épaules.

« Evidemment. » Il laissa tomber, « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu avec Vienna. »

« Oh, vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Non, mais elle le pensait, j'ai du rectifier ça. J'ai supposé qu'en public elle ne ferait pas de scène. »

« Alors tu as choisi mon restaurant pour ça ? Et si elle avait poignardé quelqu'un ? »

« Et bien, je pense que tu aurais eu un procès sur le dos. »

Je débattais intérieurement de l'opportunité de dire à Jasper que j'avais rencontré Bella, parce que je savais qu'il allait commençait à poser des questions, mais je n'étais pas prêt à répondre, mais je voulais aussi savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

« Devine qui j'ai vu là-bas » Je désignais la salle à mangé de la tête.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il rangeait des papiers sur son bureau.

« Bella. »

Il s'arrêta de bouger et me regarda suspicieux, « Bella, celle du club ? Ma Bella ?»

Ma lèvre trembla sous son expression « Ma Bella ». Si je voulais Bella en premier, il fallait que je l'élimine d'abord. J'aurais été capable d'enjamber son cadavre pour l'avoir elle. C'était le genre d'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi, je n'aimais pas ça.

« Ouais celle du Plasma, » ai-je clarifié.

« Et ben merde. » Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa ses mains derrière la tête, « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au Carmel ? »

« Elle avait un rendez-vous. » Ai-je sorti difficilement, « ils sont partis il y a une heure. »

« Hmmm. Est-ce que la fille, la petite, était avec elle, celle avec le Taser ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Rien, je pensais juste que ce serait chaud qu'elle l'utilise encore sur moi. » Il avait les yeux vitreux.

« Ok, c'est bizarre mais je pensais que tu étais sur Bella ? » ai-je demandé, essayant de le cerner.

« Je l'ai été mais elle est… étrange. Elle est chaude, ne te méprend pas mais elle est… c'est juste que… »

Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Bella était étrange. C'était la seule façon de le dire. Elle avait quelque chose de faux autour d'elle. Peut être que je disais ça juste parce qu'elle venait de me rejeter mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une fille comme elle, qui semblait avoir autant de choses qui tournait dans sa tête que j'en avais.

« J'aime bien cette fille, Alice, » dit Jasper à haute voix, « elle était adorable. »

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'autre chose que de la centaine de volts traversant ton corps. »

« C'était une ruée. Quand tu revoies Bella, dis-lui de glisser mon nom à Alice. »

« Ok… » Ai-je dit lentement. Il agissait bizarrement aussi, mais je laissais couler parce que nous étions tous un peu foiré dans nos têtes.

Je rentrais chez moi ce soir là ne sachant pas quoi faire de moi-même.

Habituellement un vendredi soir, je serais sorti dans un club pour trouver une fille à ramener au pentahouse mais je n'en avais plus envie. Bella avait sucé la vie hors de moi. Elle était si haute dans ma liste des « filles à baiser » que ça en devenait inacceptable. Mes autres conquêtes n'allaient pas tenir la comparaison tant que je n'aurais pas eu Bella.

J'ai essayé de dormir mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Depuis que j'étais adolescent, je ne dormais pas vraiment. Je me retournais toute la nuit, obtenant quelques heures de sommeil par ci par là. Mon vieux thérapeute disait que c'était parce que j'avais trop de chose dans la tête au moment du couché. Même les somnifères n'y faisaient rien, mais parfois ils me fournissaient une bonne défonce.

Le soleil se leva sur le samedi matin et je roulais hors du lit, avec un corps qui se sentait comme écrasé. Je me trainais jusqu'à la salle de bain pour faire ma très calculée et précise routine du matin.

La bonne chose dans mes insomnies c'est que j'avais le temps de réfléchir à ma putain de vie.

Si je voulais Bella, et j'allais le faire, j'allais devoir trouver un moyen de l'attirer. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de conseil sur les femmes avant, mais je savais à qui m'adresser. Rose pouvait être une chienne mais elle connaissait son sujet alors j'ai supposé qu'elle pourrait m'aider si je demandais gentiment.

Je passais exactement vingt-sept minutes dans la douche, pour me raser, laver mes cheveux et mon corps et exfolier pour mon visage. Vous ne trouverez pas beaucoup d'hommes qui admette utiliser un exfolient mais j'étais au dessus de ça. Je détestais la saleté et je préférais nettoyer ma peau avant d'avoir un bouton.

Je sortis de la douche, enveloppant ma taille d'une serviette pour aller dans mon dressing qui ressemblait au catalogue Armani tout entier. Je souris presque en choisissant un informel pantalon brun et une chemise verte pale, presque couleur menthe, dont je roulais les manches. Je complétais ma tenue par une paire de chaussure italienne avant de retourner à la salle de bain pour terminer ma routine matinale.

Je brossais mes dents deux fois, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit teintée d'un rose pale, signalant du sang dans ma bouche. Je mis un peu de gel dans mes cheveux et passais les mains dedans pour essayer de coiffer mes mèches rebelles.

« Bien. » Je me suis regardé dans la glace avant d'éteindre les lumières, les rallumer et les rétreindre de nouveau.

_Ne me jugez pas ! _

Je suis descendu à l'étage du bas et regardé autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Je me levais à six heures pile tout les jours alors je devais attendre que la ville se réveille pour faire quelque chose d'important de ma journée. Je regardais dans mon frigidaire et dans les placards pour trouver quelque chose à manger, mais il n'y avait absolument rien.

Je frappais mes doigts sur le comptoir de la cuisine, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire de ma journée. J'avais des dossiers financiers à voir, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je pourrais faire des projets avec mes frères ce soir pour aller au Plasma, mais je n'en avais pas envie. J'aurais pu aller voir ma mère et mon père mais je n'en avais pas envie. Ce que je voulais vraiment c'était inviter Rose pour un brunch et apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait des femmes. J'avais besoin d'un cours de remise à niveau.

J'ai commencé le nettoyage de l'évier de la cuisine. J'avais vu une tache qui ne devait pas y être. J'ai continué par la salle de bain, ce qui me prit une bonne heure. J'ai frotté le lavabo jusqu'à ce qu'il brille tellement que j'aurais pu manger dedans. Après ça, je m'ennuyais encore.

Je m'assis sur mon canapé, regardant les nouvelles pendant un bon moment mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention jusqu'à atteindre l'heure acceptable de neuf heures.

_Elle devrait être levée maintenant ?_

Je tentais ma chance en appelant deux étages plus bas l'appartement d'Emmett. Il y eu six sonneries avant que quelqu'un réponde.

_« Allo ? Qui est-ce ? »_ La grosse voix d'Emmett retentit de l'autre coté de la ligne.

« Moi. » ai-je répondu.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est samedi et je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai besoin de dormir. »_

« Je voulais savoir si Rosalie est levée. J'ai besoin de lui parler. »

_« Ma Rosie ? »_

« Oui, ta Rosie, » ai-je dit sardonique.

_« Elle est allée s'entrainer en bas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux ? Plus personne ne dort ici ? »_

« Pas quand on a des choses à faire. Merci. » J'ai raccroché avant de rentrer dans une autre discussion et sortit de l'appartement.

Je pris l'ascenseur et pressais le bouton du sous sol, où se trouvait la salle de gym de l'immeuble. Il y avait aussi trois piscines, un spa, un hammam, des terrains de basket, des courts de tennis, une piste de course et une salle de musculation et tout ce que j'avais pu y mettre. Je voulais avoir un endroit proche que je pouvais utiliser à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit puisque je ne dormais pas.

Je fus en bas en quelque secondes et je dus me retenir de sauté en dehors de l'ascenseur. Je sentais une nouvelle excitation de savoir que j'allais pouvoir briser la carapace de Bella. J'étais déterminé à l'avoir avec toute l'aide que je pourrais trouver.

J'ai été accueillis par un signe de tête des gens qui travaillé ici, me connaissant je n'avais pas besoin de passe ou de quoi que ce soit. Je passais par le vestiaire pour rejoindre la salle de musculation où je savais que Rosie était.

Je l'ai repéré sur un vélo elliptique avec ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval portant un short et un débardeur. Elle avait des écouteurs et était en sueur, j'ai deviné qu'elle était là depuis au moins une heure.

Je me suis placé devant elle, elle était en train de lire un magasine tout en s'entrainant.

Je lui fis un signe de la main mais elle ne me regardait pas.

« Qu'est que tu veux ? Tu me dérange. » A-t-elle lâché en tournant une page.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, » ai-je admis.

Elle me regarda mais continua de pédaler, « Le grand Edward Cullen a besoin d'aide ? »

« Je sais, choquant, mais oui. »

« Pour quoi ? Je ne fais pas ton sale boulot. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. J'ai juste besoin… j'ai… des problèmes de fille. » Je l'ai dit comme si j'étais un lycéen qui essayait d'inviter sa première fille au bal de promo mais c'était comme ça que je me sentais en quelque sorte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? » Elle retira ses écouteurs.

« Est-ce que je peux t'inviter pour un brunch ? On pourra parler de tout ça. » Je fourrais mes mains dans mes poches.

Elle me regarda pendant une seconde, « ok, bien, mais si tu joue avec moi je te coupe les couilles. »

« Très bien. Dans une heure ça ira pour toi ? »

« Disons deux, j'ai besoin de courir après ça. »

« D'accord. » Je l'ai laissé seule et décidé que je n'avais pas envie de remonter alors j'ai quitté mon immeuble pour marcher dans la ville qui commençait à s'animer même un samedi matin. Je me suis juste promené dans le parc et observé autour de moi.

Je vis des femmes poussant des poussettes, des hommes courant en jogging, des enfants jouer au baseball et des couples. Je ne les avais jamais réellement remarqué avant puisque je ne désirais pas être dans une vraie relation, mais ils étaient partout. Assis sur des bancs, lisant sur l'herbe, se tenant main dans la main, riant à des plaisanteries stupides. C'était proprement écœurant mais j'avais une sorte de douleur dans l'estomac qui aspirait probablement à quelque chose comme ça.

Je suppose que j'étais envieux mais je ne voudrais jamais l'admettre. Je n'avais jamais été « normal » et avoir une relation n'était pas une option pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas entrainer une étrangère dans cette vie. C'était difficile pour nous tous, bien qu'Emmett ai Rosalie mais c'était parce qu'elle était déjà dans notre vie, étant l'ex-secrétaire de Carlisle. Ce n'était pas juste d'entrainer une pauvre fille dans mon monde et de la soumettre à la tricherie qu'était Edward Cullen.

Inévitablement et fâcheusement, mon esprit alla vers Bella. A quoi ressemblerions-nous comme couple ?

« Ouais bien sur. » c'était risible.

Je fis deux fois le tour du parc avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de retourner vers mon appartement. Je vérifiais ma Rolex et vis que j'étais pile à l'heure.

Rose était assise dans un fauteuil moderne dans le hall.

« Où m'emmènes-tu? » demanda-t-elle alors que j'approchais.

« Où tu veux. J'ai besoin de ton aide alors… »

« C'est vrai et j'attends que tu m'écoute, spécialement si ça à quelque chose à voir avec les femmes. »

« On dirait que tu as beaucoup de chose à extérioriser. »

« Oh, je connais Edward Cullen mais nous allons passer au chose sérieuse plus tard. J'ai faim. » Elle s'en alla vers la sortie et je regrettais déjà ma décision.

Je suivis Rosalie dans la rue tandis qu'elle héla un taxi, montant à l'arrière avant même qu'il ne soit arrêté. Elle donna ses instructions au conducteur qui nous emmena au Flatwater Grill. Pendant le trajet nous n'avons pas parlé parce que je n'aimais pas Rosalie et moins je lui parlais plus je pouvais être agréable avec elle puisque j'avais besoin de son aide.

Nous sommes arrivés quinze minutes plus tard et j'ai payé le chauffeur, lui disant de garder la monnaie avec que Rosalie ne me suive. Nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur, ne parlant toujours pas vraiment, tandis qu'une hôtesse nous conduisit dans le restaurant qui donnait sur le fleuve.

Nous nous sommes assis et commandés un café pour réveiller nos esprits. Une fois arrivé, j'en pris une gorgée, noir comme d'habitude. Nous avons commandé notre repas et ensuite j'attendis.

Je sentis Rose croiser ses jambes sous la table mais je n'ai pas osé vérifier.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je ne crois qu'à moitié à ton truc de « problème de fille », » attaqua-t-elle, tout en faisant tinter sa cuillère sur sa tasse de café.

« Pour quoi ? C'est la vérité. »

Elle se pencha en avant, « tu es sérieux? »

« Oui, » ai-je dis entre mes dents.

Elle se moquait de moi, « je te connais depuis cinq ans et tu ne m'as jamais approché pour une aide quelconque au sujet des femmes. C'est inestimable. Je ne peux pas attendre pour le dire… »

« Ne le dis pas à Emmett. » Je la coupais, lui lançant un regard sérieux, « il ne me laissera jamais tranquille avec ça. »

« Je ne te laisserais jamais tranquille avec ça. » dit-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de café, « ok, racontes. »

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment dire ce que je voulais sans avoir l'air d'un tocard complet.

« Disons que, hypothétiquement bien sur, que j'ai essayé de… »

« Baiser une fille ? » Elle finit ma phrase pour moi.

« Ouais, merci, baiser une fille mais elle est têtue et rigide au point d'en devenir ennuyeuse. »

« Quoi, tout tes trucs n'ont pas fonctionné ? » elle prit une autre gorgée de café.

« Non. » J'ai faillit grogner, « elle est frustrante. »

« As-tu pensé que ce n'était pas le genre de salope après qui tu cours d'habitude ? »

« Hé, tu as été une de ces salopes à une époque. »

« Je sais et j'ai honte à chaque fois que j'y pense. Tu m'as eu. » Elle plissa les yeux, « heureusement je me suis soignée en trouvant Emmett. Sinon je pense que je t'aurais coupé la bite avec un couteau de cuisine. »

« Nous sortons du sujet, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ma magie a disparue ? Je parie qu'elle a un problème, une lesbienne ? » Je le dis en plaisantant mais j'étais vraiment concerné.

« Laisse-moi résumer ça, parce qu'une fille ne se donne pas à toi et a l'intelligence de voir au-delà de tes tours de séducteur, elle est forcément fêlée ? Un porc, c'est ce que tu es. » Elle se rassit dans le fond de sa chaise.

« Je ne suis pas un porc, si c'est ce que je suis, mais cette fille… sa façon d'agir envers moi, c'est pour ça que je dois l'avoir. Elle me repousse mais je peux sentir… » Je voulais dire quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Rose pencha la tête vers moi avec curiosité.

« Quoi ? » Je m'essuyais le visage, pensant avoir quelque chose dessus.

« Tu veux seulement coucher avec cette fille et c'est tout ? »

« Oui, » ai-je répondu rapidement.

« Combien de fois l'as-tu rencontré ? »

« Juste trois fois et la plus part du temps elle trébuche ou s'évanouie. » Je souris à la pensée de la première soirée où j'avais vu Bella et aussi à hier soir. Maladroite Bella.

« Trois fois et elle n'a toujours pas cédé ? Oh ! Mais que vas-tu faire ? » Dit Rose sur un ton dramatique.

« Tais-toi et donne moi un conseil. »

« Pour un homme qui a probablement couché avec un milliers de femmes, tu ne sais absolument rien de nous. »

« Évidemment. »

« As-tu simplement pensé qu'elle ne t'aimait tout simplement pas ? »

« Impossible. » Je pris une gorgée de mon café.

« Ok, en ignorant ce commentaire très narcissique, est-ce que tu as pensé que _tu_ avais peut-être besoin de changer ? »

« Je ne changerais pas. »

« C'est déjà fait. » Elle ricana.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » ai-je lâché.

« Penses-y Edward. Tu as l'air pire que d'habitude et tu es sur le point de t'arracher les cheveux à cause de cette fille. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je gardais le silence pour réfléchir.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de me dire ? _

« Il semblerait que tu as plus qu'une attirance sexuelle pour cette fille. Quel est son nom ? »

« Bella. »

« Bien, Bella doit être spécial. » Elle parlait comme si j'étais un enfant, « Tu la chasse et ce n'est pas une simple chasse mais un safari en pleine jungle. »

« Un safari en pleine jungle ? »

« C'est comme ça que j'appelle le fait que l'instinct prenne le dessus, comme un animal à l'état sauvage. Laisse moi deviner, elle te rend tellement dingue que tu as juste envie de crier et tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose que la façon dont tu vas la faire tomber dans ton piège. Elle t'oblige à changer tes habitudes et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à elle. » Les paroles de Rose m'ont frappé en pleine tête et elle le savait.

Je restais silencieux.

« Tu es en mode safari dans la jungle. C'est hilarant. » Dit Rose.

« Tais-toi. »

« Tu ne peux même pas t'en rendre compte ? » Elle secoua la tête, « tout ce que tu sais à propos des femmes, j'en sais encore plus sur les hommes et laisse moi te le dire, tu es foutu. Cette fille est intelligente et peu importe qui elle est, elle a su ne pas se laisser prendre par tes stupides singeries. Je ne peux pas attendre pour la rencontrer. »

« Tu ne la rencontrera jamais. Juste une baise et elle est partie. » Ai-je dit aussi fermement que je le pouvais.

« Et tu pense que ce sera assez ? Juste une baise ? »

« Oui. »

« Laisse-moi te dire une chose, tu es accro à sa drogue et autant tu pense que cette Bella va craquer pour toi, autant elle t'a accroché, c'est amusant. »

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » Tout mon esprit courait.

« Elle te tient dans la paume de sa main. Je dois la rencontrer. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parle. Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité. »

« C'est un pur comportement de lion alpha, le male typique. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es diplômé en psychologie que tu as le droit de m'analyser. » J'étais sur la défensive.

« Il suffit juste de penser à la jungle. Habituellement, tu es le lion et la pauvre fille que tu as décidé de chasser la gazelle. Je pense juste que tu as trouvé ton allumette. Bella semble forte et te met au défie. Combien de fois as-tu essayé avec elle ? »

« Deux fois, » ai-je admis.

« Et elle n'a toujours pas craqué ? Oh, elle est géniale. » Rose souriait, « tu es foutu. »

« Je ne le suis pas et je peux te montrer que j'ai juste besoin d'une baise avant de la quitter. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment en arriver là. »

« Et bien, je ne vais pas t'aider à briser le cœur de cette fille. Je ne veux pas. »

« J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que je fais de mal. »

« C'est ta façon d'agir. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux.

« Et ? Est-ce que je peux faire autrement ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de te comporter comme un vrai gentlemen pour une fois? Ca fonctionne. »

« Je suis un gentleman. »

« Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu as ce ton condescendant quand il s'agit de toi qui te donne un air de dominateur. C'est le lion alpha qui essaie de ressortir maintenant qu'il a été provoqué. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire. » Rose était presque hargneuse pendant sa déclaration.

« D'accord alors, j'ai juste… besoin d'aide. Bella est… différente des autres filles. »

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de te comporter comme un garçon qui veux une petite-amie. »

« N'utilise pas ce mot. Je ne veux pas d'une relation avec cette fille. Je veux juste une baise rapide. » Ca devenait une sorte de mantra tout au long de ce brunch.

« C'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais y as-tu vraiment pensé ? Tu la chasse. Tu n'as jamais fait ça avant. Est-elle si spéciale ? » Rosalie se pencha en avant.

« Oui… non… je ne sais pas. » Je balbutiais.

« Ca n'a pas de prix. Tu es comme une petite gazelle. La roue a tournée Edward et si tu ne réagis pas tu vas perdre Bella. » Elle souriait d'un air diabolique.

« Bon, alors, quoi ? Etre gentil avec elle, la traiter correctement jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne ce que je veux? »

« Un homme normal ne ferait pas tant d'effort pour une partie de jambe en l'air rapide, mais je vais me contenter de ça jusqu'à ce que tu comprenne, mais oui, c'est l'essentiel. Flatte la, fait des choses gentilles pour elle, invite la à des rendez-vous, comme un homme normal. Je sais que tu l'as déjà fait avant. »

« Pas sans une garantie de coucher par la suite. »

« Et bien je suppose qu'il va falloir que tu tente ta chance avec elle. »

« Je ne prends pas de risque pour quelque chose que je ne suis pas certain d'avoir. »

« Joue son jeu parce que évidemment elle joue avec toi. »

« Elle ne joue pas avec moi. » Je grognais, « J'ai le contrôle. »

« C'est ce que tu dis Edward. »

Au moment où nos gaufres sont apparut devant nous, j'ai entendu les tambours de la jungle raisonner dans ma tête.

Si c'était un jeu que je devais jouer pour avoir Bella, alors c'est ce que j'allais faire.

_Juste une baise ! C'est tout ce que je demandais._

* * *

Donc voilà c'était une petite remise en question de notre Dark Edward. A partir de maintenant les choses vont clairement s'accélérer.

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre je ne peux pas vous donner une date exactement de publication, sans doute ce week-end, enfin j'espère. C'est un chapitre très long, où il se passe plein de choses intéressantes, mais long ! J'en ai déjà traduit une petite moitié mais il reste encore pas mal de travail alors... je fais au plus vite et surtout n'hésitez pas à me motiver... vos connaissez la procédure maintenant il me semble.

Et j'ai encore une petite chose à rajouter, pour les impatientes, celles qui veulent connaitre la suite... ou pour les curieuses tout simplement, j'ai mis en ligne un petit extrait du prochain chapitre sur le blog (lien dans mon profil). C'est histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Si ce système vous plait (à vous de me le dire) je le ferais pour chaque chapitre à partir de maintenant... Voilà voilà.

A bientôt,

Lilou


	11. La guerre des roses

Hello tout le monde! Et voilà le chapitre suivant !

Comme toujours les réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits sont sur le blog (lien dans mon profil) et pour le inscrits il ne me semble pas avoir oublié quelque ! Si c'est le cas vous pouvez réclamer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La guerre des Roses

BELLA POV

"_Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."-Mark Overby_

_

* * *

_

Je levais les yeux sur le plafond de ma chambre et essayais de compter les moutons mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

C'était lundi matin, trois jours après ma dernière rencontre avec Edward et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repasser tous les détails dans ma tête.

Pour quoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'essayais de me comporter correctement, réellement correctement, cela m'explosait toujours au visage ? J'avais fait des efforts pendant toute la semaine passée pour essayer d'éloigner Edward mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment contrôler ce que je rêvais mais c'était une autre histoire. J'avais essayé de garder mes pensées pures sous ses regards diaboliques mais il m'avait provoqué.

Je ne sais pas si c'était délibéré ou non, mais Edward ne semblait pas aussi choqué de me voir que je l'étais. Il avait agi de la même manière qu'à la fontaine. Comme si tout était prévu et qu'il avait un objectif final pour moi. Il m'a fait savoir, quand il m'a glissé sa carte de visite, qu'il voulait basiquement me recruter pour rejoindre son harem, mais c'était juste un jeu pour lui.

Peut-être que ça l'était pour moi aussi mais quelque part au fond de mon être, je savais que cette attraction que j'avais pour Edward était plus que physique. Bien sur, avec un homme comme ça, il n'y avait pas moyen de le changer et ce n'était pas à moi d'essayer. S'il ne voulait que du sexe, ce n'est pas moi qui allais lui refuser. C'est ce que j'aurais adoré dire mais je n'étais pas une salope qui couchait avec un homme qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer la semaine passée.

D'ailleurs Edward n'en valait pas la peine.

Je ne recherchais pas une relation en soi mais c'était mieux que de me rouler dans le foin une fois avant de recevoir une tape sur le cul en guise d'au revoir. Même en disant ça, je pouvais sentir ma résistance mentale s'émietter. Je marchais sur une ligne très mince et c'était très dangereux. Je devais m'assurer de rester loin d'Edward parce qu'il pourrait me faire tomber dans son piège et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Si je prenais son jeu au sérieux, je pourrais finir par être vraiment blessée.

Je ne voulais pas paraitre comme une fille faible et hormonale qui ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est devenue un jeu mais Edward avait sur moi une emprise difficile à nier. Je pouvais même le voir. Il était majestueux dans ses mouvements, sexuel dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Sa démarche, son discours, ses doigts, ses yeux. Oh mon Dieu, ses yeux étaient des tueurs, et ces choses pouvaient facilement me descendre, sans aucun doute.

Sa personne toute entière était faite pour conquérir les femmes et les faire sienne. Je parie qu'il avait une liste longue comme la Grande Muraille mais aucune d'elle ne signifiait plus qu'une baise rapide pour lui.

Je frottais mes yeux en pensant une seconde à ce que ce devait être de vivre dans ses chaussures.

Quel genre d'homme était-il pour ce taper une fille différente chaque soir ?

J'avais un solide bagage en psychologie puisque c'est ce que j'avais voulut faire durant toute ma vie, avant de me rendre compte que ma situation financière ne me permettait pas de passer six années à étudier. J'avais lu beaucoup de livres et passé beaucoup de temps à décrypter l'esprit humain.

D'après mon expérience, ou l'absence de celle-ci, je dirais qu'Edward avait probablement un problème d'insécurité tout comme les mecs du lycée. Ou peut-être qu'il avait été rejeté dans ses jeunes années et qu'il essayait de le rattraper maintenant. Il était évidement narcissique, égocentrique et avait un besoin constant d'attention.

Et si quelqu'un renversait les rôles ?

« Ca serait inestimable. » Ca me fit rire, pensant à la manière dont il serait pris au dépourvu.

Si j'étais assez forte pour ça, je pourrais le dérouter et accepter ses avances mais à la dernière seconde, changer d'avis et échanger les positions, faisant de moi le dominant. Il serait sans doute agacé mais cela le ferait peut être me désirer plus. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour ça. Pour qu'il ait envie de moi comme j'avais envie de lui. Ma libido ne pourrait jamais être dépassée.

Je pourrais le laisser jouer ces trucs avec moi, le laisser penser qu'il avait gagné, mais à la fin, j'aurais le dessus.

« Pour quoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas ? » ai-je murmuré à haute voix.

Je pourrais le séduire. Peut être que je coucherais avec lui, peut être pas, mais je serais celle qui déciderais quand le jeu se finirait et pas lui. Je pourrais le laisser en plan ou aller jusqu'au bout, ce qui arriverait probablement, mais pas avant de l'avoir fait mariner. Il allait devoir me mériter et j'allais le faire travailler pour ça. Que diable allait-il faire une fois qu'il se rendrait compte que je n'étais pas aussi facile que le reste des ses gros nichons, ses salopes. Pauvre Edward.

Je savais que mon plan était vache et incroyablement méchant mais les types comme Edward me rendaient malade. Je ne me serais même pas attardée sur lui s'il n'avait pas été aussi magnifique. Mais sa façon d'agir était comme un arrêt automatique. Peut être que je ne pouvais pas le changer mais je pouvais au moins lui donner une dose de sa propre médecine.

Il pensait probablement que j'allais me pâmer devant lui en tombant à ses genoux et je détestais admettre que ça aurait été le cas s'il n'avait pas été un tel connard.

Il avait probablement toujours le contrôle mais il n'avait jamais rencontré Bella Swan. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je n'avais pas tant d'expérience que ça sur le sujet mais j'avais appris quelques trucs au cours de mes années de lycée. Et puis Mike m'avait aussi enseigné pas mal de chose puisque nous n'avions jamais eu de véritable relation, il avait utilisé tout le registre pour que je couche avec lui et ce jusqu'à ce que je cède. Je devrais le remercier la prochaine fois que nous nous parlerions.

Que le jeu commence !

Cette nuit, pour la première fois en une semaine, je dormis vraiment huit heures complètes sans bouger ou rêver.

Quand l'alarme de mon réveil a sonné à sept heures, j'étais détendu avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Si j'arrivais à tenir mes résolutions, Edward allait devoir jouer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Mes pas étaient légers quand je suis sortie du lit pour aller prendre une douche rapide et trouver ce que j'allais porter aujourd'hui. Peut-être que c'était le fait d'avoir une nouvelle mission à remplir ou parce qu'Alice avait retourné mon placard de vêtements, mais je voulais mettre quelque chose de nouveau et de joli.

J'ai choisi une paire de jeans délavée et un chemisier vert assez court, qui était propre et bien repassé. J'ai voulu tenter de porter une paire de talons qu'Alice m'avait offerte, mais je me suis quand même contenté de ballerines.

Au moment où je fus prête, il était l'heure de rencontrer Alice en bas des escaliers pour le petit-déjeuner. Je jetais mon sac sur mon épaule et sortie pour prendre l'ascenseur avec plus de vigueur que je n'avais jamais eu jusque là.

Arrivée en bas, je trouvais Alice assise sur un banc à l'extérieur de la salle à manger, un livre à la main.

« Salut, ne parle pas. Je dois finir cette page, » dit-elle rapidement alors que nous avons commence à marcher.

J'ai remarqué qu'elle était en train de lire Orgueil et Préjugés, l'une de mes romans favoris mais je ne dis rien. Nous avons fait la queue et j'ai remplie un plateau de pâtisserie et de bagels pour nous deux puisqu'Alice était occupée à ses études. Elle ferma le livre quand nous nous sommes assises à une table et laissa échapper un profond souffle.

« J'ai un énorme test aujourd'hui, mais je crois que c'est dans la poche. »

« Ca semble prometteur. » Je pris une bouchée de brioche.

Alice me regarda suspicieuse, « ok, qu'est ce qui se passe. Tu as l'air… différente. »

« Rien, j'ai juste bien dormi cette nuit. »

« Plus de rêve sexuel avec Edward ? »

« Non, il n'était pas là, » ai-je répondu simplement.

« Pourquoi ? Tu l'as tué dans ta tête ? » Elle eut un petit rire.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Un petit sourire diabolique se dessina sur mes lèvres mais je le lui cachais.

Nous avons rapidement terminé le petit-déjeuner, puis nous nous sommes séparés pour aller à nos classes respectives.

J'allais à mon premier cours, en math, et je me suis juste assise là pendant que le professeur parlait polynômes et équations faciles. J'ai toujours été bonne en maths alors ce n'était pas trop difficile.

Comme aujourd'hui nous étions lundi, cela signifiait que j'avais seulement deux cours, math et littérature plus tard dans la journée. Northwestern avait des horaires différents des autres universités avec des cours concentrés le mardi, mercredi et vendredi. Les lundis et jeudis était prévus pour que les étudiants effectuent des recherches et travaillent.

J'étais convaincue que ce système était mis en place pour permettre aux étudiants de récupérer de leur gueule de bois du weekend mais cela semblait convenir au personnel et donc personne ne s'en plaignait.

Je me suis assise sur un carré d'herbe près de la rivière qui traversait le campus.

Beaucoup de gens ne le savent pas mais le campus principal de Northwestern n'est pas à Chicago mais à Evanston, une banlieue sur la rive droite de la ville. Elle était beaucoup plus proche que d'autre banlieue, à seulement dix minutes du centre ville en taxi. Et tout au tour de cette zone vivait des familles riches qui avaient fait fortune dans les chemins de fer ou dans le pétrole au Texas.

Ca me rendait un peu jalouse, mais je repoussais cette idée rapidement.

Je sortis mon exemplaire de La Jungle et me préparais à plonger dans le gore et la puanteur du début du XXème siècle à Chicago quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans mon jeans. J'avais décidé de l'emmener avec moi pour je ne sais quelle raison mais comme je ne connaissais pratiquement personne, il sonnait rarement.

Je l'ai sorti de ma poche et regardais le numéro. Je ne reconnus pas les chiffres et j'ai débattu pendant trois sonneries pour savoir si j'allais répondre ou non. Ma curiosité prit le dessus et j'ouvris le téléphone, le collant à mon oreille.

« Allo ? »

_« Euh… Salut. Est-ce Bella? »_ J'entendis la douce et froide voix d'Edward Cullen de l'autre coté.

« Oui. » Mon sourire de ce matin était de retour.

C'était encore mieux que ce que je pouvais espérer. Edward me voulait, ça je le savais, mais il avait pris l'initiative de me contacter, c'est qu'il me désirait vraiment. J'allais faire tourner son monde.

_« Comment vas-tu ? »_ demanda-t-il difficilement.

Il était nerveux. Pouvait-il être nerveux ?

Je pris une voix ennuyée que je due aller chercher très loin en moi. « Bien. Je peux t'aider ? »

_« Euh… non. Je me demandais juste si tu étais arrivée en toute sécurité chez toi l'autre soir. »_

« Je dois remercier Tyler pour ça. Nous avons passé un bon moment. »

Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose dans un souffle, mais ce n'était pas compréhensible.

Il agissait comme un lycéen ce qui était parfait pour mon plan. J'imaginais qu'il n'avait jamais été dans cette position avant, alors il ne savait pas comment me traiter. Il voulait me baiser mais ne savait pas comment y arriver. Ca allait être amusant.

_« Et comment se passe l'université? »_ Sa voix était plus forte qu'auparavant et je me doutais qu'il avait du s'encourager avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

« Bien. Je me suis bien adaptée et j'aime mes cours. » Je parlais avec des réponses un peu coupées puisque nous n'avions jamais eu ce genre d'interaction avant.

_« C'est bien… je suppose. »_

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence et je faillis éclater de rire. Ce pauvre homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, ce qui me dit qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'appelle ? » ai-je demandé méchamment. Ca m'embêtait de le traité de cette façon mais je repensais à ce qu'il avait fait à la fontaine et au Carmel, je n'étais pas un détritus, alors merde.

_« Je… je… »_ Il balbutiait et j'entendis une voix féminine de l'autre coté. Maintenant que je le savais, je pourrais certainement l'entendre.

J'eu un sourire diabolique. Il avait un coach. Oh, il pensait qu'il allait gagner. Je ne crois pas !

_« Je me demandais si je pouvais t'inviter à diner, »_ lâcha Edward entre ses dents.

« Edward, je dois aller en cours mais je ne pense pas. » Je fermais le téléphone sans lui laisser une chance de dire autre chose.

Je levais les bras en l'air et me jetais sur le gazon.

« Phase une, terminée, » ai-je crié. J'étais sure que des gens me regardaient bizarrement mais à ce stade je m'en fichais.

Edward était un homme persistant et même avec les rares fois où je l'avais rencontré, je pouvais imaginer qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à un défi.

La suite me donna raison, quand il rappela de demi-heure en demi-heure pour le reste de la journée. J'allais accepter son invitation mais je devais le tenir à distance et le faire patienter. J'ai même pensé à le rappeler pour blesser son égo mais cela risquait de me mener trop loin. Je ne voulais pas dépasser mes limites.

Je ne fis pas entrer Alice dans mon petit jeu parce que je savais qu'elle sauterait de joie et essaierait de m'entrainer dans une autre voie. Ca pourrait seulement me rendre confuse et j'avais besoin de garder les idées claires. Je devais planifier la guerre d'Edward en une simple équation.

Je me sentais comme si je le connaissais.

Il allait « jouer » avec moi jusqu'à ce que je cède à son escroquerie. Alors il voudrait m'impressionner avec son argent ou son charme. J'allais agir comme si cela fonctionnait et il penserait qu'il avait gagné. Le moment venu, il croirait probablement que j'allais coucher avec lui mais je casserais cette chaine et lui ferait boire du petit lait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Ma volonté n'était pas si forte et dans une semaine ou deux, je le laisserais probablement avoir ce qu'il voulait mais ce serait à mes conditions. De cette façon personne ne serait blessé et ça pourrait lui donner un avant gout de la manière dont traiter les femmes.

Je me sentais comme un scientifique fou qui élaborait des plans pour conquérir le monde.

Ce soir, après avoir beaucoup travaillé et terminé ma routine avant de me coucher, je décidais de répondre à son prochain appel, il était exactement dix heures. Je suspectais que ce serait sa dernière tentative de la soirée et si je ne prenais pas celui là, j'allais le rater.

J'attendis quelques secondes avant de répondre, « Allo ? »

_« Bella, est-ce toi ? »_ Edward semblait plein d'espoir.

« Oui, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu mais j'avais des cours et une session d'étude à la bibliothèque après. Je suis rentrée il y a environ dix minutes. »

« _J'ai été occupé également alors ce n'est pas très grave, »_ a-t-il joué, _« alors… comment était ta journée ? »_

« Bien, rien de très existant. Et toi ? »

_« Sans problème. J'ai passé une grande partie de mon temps à me demander comment t'inviter sans que tu ne dises non cette fois. »_ Je pouvais pratiquement voir son sourire au travers du téléphone. L'Edward Cullen que je connaissais été de retour. La voix hésitante était partie laissant place à son arrogance.

« Et quel moyen as-tu trouvé ? »

_« Vous êtes une fille très particulière Mademoiselle Swan. »_

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » demandais-je, un peu perturbée qu'il ait gagné cette bataille.

_« J'ai mes sources mais comme je le disais, tu es étrange. Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais dû aller aussi loin pour une fille avant. »_

« J'imagine, » dis-je.

_« Tu me fournis un défi mais je suis prêt à jouer. J'aimerais vraiment t'inviter à diner. »_

« Je ne peux… »

_« Si tu peux. Demain. Je passerais te prendre. »_

« Je ne … »

_« Est-ce que huit heures est bien pour toi. Non, je pense que sept serait mieux. »_

« Non… j'ai déjà des projets et … »

_« Non tu n'en a pas et arrête d'essayer de me battre. »_

« Tu ne sais même pas où je vis. »

« Laisses-moi m'occuper de ça. Je te vois demain à sept heures. » Il raccrocha le téléphone rapidement. Je m'assis encore étourdie.

Ca posait un problème.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il revienne si fort mais c'était bien. Je n'avais pas prévue de me faire coincer si rapidement. Je serais probablement sortie avec lui si je n'avais pas dû étudier demain soir. J'avais un gros test le jour suivant et mon excuse était légitime mais il ne m'avait pas laissé une chance de m'expliquer.

Je haussais les épaules à cette défaite. Un fois encore mes rêves viraient aux cauchemars.

Je me levais le lendemain matin et suivis ma routine habituelle. J'étais prête à sept heures et demie et quand j'ouvris la porte, le spectacle me fit rougir.

A l'opposé de ma porte, sur le mur d'en face, se trouvait un bouquet de roses jaunes lumineuses dans un vase en cristal élaboré. Il devait y en avoir une bonne vingtaine, toutes en pleine floraison, avec des pétales s'ouvrant de la plus belle des façons. Il y avait une note avec le vase.

_Je me réjouie du diner de ce soir. Tu devras trouver par toi-même ce que signifie le langage des fleurs._

_-Edward._

C'est tout ce qui était dit et c'était légèrement inquiétant par sa simplicité. Je regardais dans le couloir, prête à appeler la police.

La dernière fois que j'avais vérifiée, nous avions une sécurité dans ce dortoir et personne ne pouvait approcher. Je suppose qu'Edward pouvait passer le garde de sécurité mais ça ne ressemblait pas au personnage. Pour ce que j'en savais. Je ne l'avais rencontré que trois fois après tout.

Je pris rapidement les fleurs et les ramenais dans ma chambre, les mettant sur mon bureau près de la fenêtre.

Je pris une rose que je sortie du centre du bouquet et je ne pue m'empêcher de la presser contre mon nez pour la sentir.

_Bella, non !_

Je la remis en place et évaluais la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Il était bon, très bon. Je ne savais pas s'il allait se battre avec fairplay ou pas mais je suspectais que non. Les roses étaient un joli geste et il gagnait ainsi cette bataille. Je n'aimais pas ça.

Autant je voulais toujours détester Edward, autant je devais admettre qu'il jouait ce jeu très bien.

J'ai démarré mon ordinateur et fais une simple recherche sur Google pour «roses jaunes ». Les mots qui ont surgit été, la joie, le bonheur, l'amitié, le plaisir mais une phrase me sauta aux yeux : promesse d'un nouveau commencement.

Je mordillais ma lèvre du bas entre mes dents et réfléchis pendant une seconde.

C'est tout ce que cela prit, une seconde, pour que mes murs s'effondrent. Toutes ces pensées en « et si » étaient dans ma tête. Et si ce n'était pas un jeu pour lui ? Et si il m'aimait bien, réellement ? Et si il essayait d'être une personne meilleure? Et si, et si, et si…

Autant je pouvais dire le contraire, mais soit Edward savait très bien se qu'il faisait, soit il avait vraiment un très bon coach. Il avait tracé son chemin dans mon cerveau. J'avais pris un peu trop sur moi pour gérer tout ça, mais maintenant que le train était en marche, je ne pouvais plus sauter.

« Tu dois rester forte. Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui. » Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, « tu peux le faire. » Je soupirais en hochant la tête pour moi-même.

J'éteins mon ordinateur et jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur mes roses avant de quitter ma chambre.

Je retrouvais Alice avec une humeur un peu plus modérée que la veille.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle alors que nous traversions le réfectoire.

« J'ai parlé à Edward hier soir. » J'avais décidé de la tenir un peu au courant.

« Vraiment ? » Elle s'arrêta de marcher. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? »

« Il m'a invité à diner ce soir, » ai-je dit avec appréhension.

« Oh mon Dieu. C'est vrai ? »

J'ai hoché la tête, « et ce matin, il y avait des roses jaunes devant ma porte, dans le couloire, elles étaient de lui. »

Alice se couvrit la bouche avec sa main. « C'est si doux. Il t'aime bien. »

« Ne saute pas aux conclusions tout de suite Alice. Il traite les filles comme de la merde. Je paris qu'il fait ça avec toutes, » ai-je dit alors que nous étions dans la file d'attente avec notre plateau. Je n'avais pas faim, je pris juste un jus d'orange.

« Cependant, il a fait un effort. Ca veut dire quelque chose, non ? »

« Je suppose, » ai-je répondu.

Toute la matinée, j'étais sur des charbons ardents parce que je ne savais pas si j'allais téléphoner à Edward et lui expliquer ou juste le laisser venir pour me prendre et lui dire que je ne pouvais pas. Autant j'avais envie de l'embarrasser comme ça, autant c'était un peu trop.

Vers midi, j'ai appelé le numéro qu'il avait utilisé la veille au soir et j'arrachais un peu d'herbe sur laquelle j'étais assise. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais dire mais j'espérais qu'il comprendrait que je n'essayais pas le manœuvrer. En fait… si… mais…

Enfin bref !

Edward était un pro pour ça et j'imaginais qu'il savait que je jouais avec ses émotions alors il avait décidé de participer pour compliquer les choses. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi.

Il ne répondit pas quand j'appelais vers midi, ni une heure plus tard quand je réessayais alors je lui ai laissé un message qui disait que j'étais réellement désolée d'annuler ses projets pour la soirée mais que j'avais un examen et que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Edward ne me rappela pas de toute la journée, me mettant les nerfs à vifs.

Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait que j'annule ? Est-ce qu'il avait perdu espoir de m'avoir ?

La façon dont il avait changé les choses en une journée était complètement folle. J'étais passé de salope confiante à adolescente hormonale totalement embarrassée.

Alice me prit la tête tout le reste de la journée, me demandant ce que j'allais faire. Elle disait que j'avais juste besoin d'oublier mes révisions et simplement sortir avec Edward, mais j'étais meilleure étudiante que ça.

Le seul problème c'est que je ne pouvais pas me concentrer ce soir là avec toutes ces choses en tête. Je m'assis à mon bureau et regardais l'horloge de mon ordinateur portable passer de six heures cinquante à sept heures. Je m'attendais presque à voir Edward sauter par ma fenêtre ou frapper à ma porte mais il n'y eu rien.

_Sept heures._

_Huit heures._

_Neuf heures._

_Dix heures._

_Onze heures._

Pas un appel ou quoi que ce doit pour me dire si Edward avait accepté, ou non, mes excuses pour l'annulation de notre rendez-vous.

Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillée un peu plus tôt que les jours précédents. Avant même de commencer ma journée, quelque chose me disait de vérifier le couloir. Je sautais de mon lit et j'ai presque arraché la porte de ses charnières.

Là, exactement comme le matin précédent, il y avait un bouquet de roses jaunes dans un autre vase. Je me souris à moi-même et les pris pour les ramener dans ma chambre. Le petit mot était aussi simple que le premier.

_Très triste que nous n'ayons pas pu nous voir la nuit dernière. Ce soir, même heure ? Si je n'entends pas parler de toi alors je supposerais que c'est non. Bonne chance pour ton examen._

_-Edward._

Je posais les fleurs à coté de celles d'hier et les comparais. Elles étaient toutes belles et avec de longues tiges. J'en pris une dans le bouquet du jour et la sentis. C'était doux et florale mais sans être entêtant. Il y avait encore de la rosée sur les pétales alors j'ai deviné qu'elles avaient du être livrés juste avant que je ne les trouve.

J'allais remettre la rose dans son bouquet quand une épine sur la tige piqua mon index, faisant couler une goutte de sang. J'étais généralement rebutée par le sang, comme pendant la soirée au Plasma, mais je ne sentis aucune douleur ou malaise cette fois. Au lieu de cela j'ai laissé couler le sang de mon doigt, sur une des pétales de la rose que je tenais, attendant que le jaune se colore en rose.

« Qu'est ce que tu me fais faire, Edward ? » me demandais-je en pensant aux problèmes qu'il me posait.

Je ne réalisais pas en quoi j'étais une marchandise si chaude pour lui, mais c'est ce que je devais être, je suppose. Deux bouquets de roses en deux jours. Tellement d'efforts pour une baise qui aurait peut être lieu ou peut être pas.

Je décidais avant de partir pour ma journée que j'allais appeler Edward et accepter son invitation à diner.

J'ai téléphonais alors que je marchais vers mon premier cours mais il ne répondit pas. J'ai laissé un message et j'ai été soudainement prise de vertige. Je me rappelais qu'Edward était un playboy complet, qui essayait juste de me sauter mais j'étais certaine de pouvoir le contenir jusqu'à ce que je sois prête. J'étais encore décidée à gagner cette guerre, tout aussi gentil ou faussement gentil qu'il soit. Il me rappela quand j'étais en cours et je fus tentée de répondre, mais je ne le fis pas. Nous nous sommes ratés au téléphone toute la journée et j'ai fini par abandonner, lui laissant un message final lui disant que je serais prête à sept heures.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de demander deux fois à Alice de me préparer et elle m'embrassa au dessus de la table quand je lui dis au cours du déjeuné.

« Même si je suis folle que tu ne m'ais rien dit avant, je suis très heureuse. » Elle claqua ses mains quand elle se rassit sur sa chaise en face de moi.

« C'est juste un diner rien de trop fantaisiste. »

« Tu as un petit-ami, » se moqua-t-elle avec une voix enjouée.

« C'est exactement ce que je n'ai pas. Edward est juste là pour le sexe. Je sais ce qu'il veut de moi, il me l'a dit, et une fois qu'il réalisera que c'est tout se que nous avons, il me quittera.

_C'est ce que je craignais._

« Je ne le pense pas. Il t'aime bien. J'ai un sixième sens pour ces choses. » Elle frappe sa tempe, « je le sais. »

« Je ne crois pas. Tu verras. Après avoir baisé une ou deux fois, ça sera terminé. »

« Quand penses-tu le laisser aller aussi loin ? Pas le premier soir j'espère ? » Elle leva un sourcil.

« Je n'ai rien fait les deux premières fois où il a demandé et j'ai le projet de garder un peu de dignité. Peut être une semaine… ça à l'air pas mal ? »

« Tu vaux mieux que moi. Je lui aurais sauté dessus en un instant. Je m'en fou de passer pour une salope. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'ai juste besoin d'un diner ou deux. Je pense qu'il s'attend à ce que je m'allonge tout de suite. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu essaie de lui donner une leçon. » Elle leva les yeux.

« C'est mal ? »

« Arrête de te leurrer Bella. Les hommes comme lui ne perdent jamais à ce genre de jeux et je peux le voir dans tes yeux, il t'a déjà. » Elle se leva de table, « on se voit ce soir. »

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et essayais de me convaincre qu'Edward n'avait pas gagné mais la vérité ne pouvait pas être ignorée.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, le seul problème fut Tyler qui pensait pouvoir me redemandé de sortir puisque notre rendez-vous avait été interrompu. Je lui dis non et changeais de place pendant mon cours de littérature de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas tenté de me parler.

Je rentrais à cinq heures et Alice était déjà assise sur mon lit, lisant un magasine. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de parler quand elle me désigna la salle de bain. Je sautais dans la douche, je fis en sorte de me laver deux fois et de raser tout ce qu'il y avait besoin et j'imbibais mes cheveux de shampoing.

J'étais inquiète et nerveuse à propos de tout cela parce que autant je voulais casser les manières de mauvais garçon d'Edward autant je savais qu'il pouvait réduire à néant mes résolutions en un instant.

Je m'assis en face de mon miroir alors qu'Alice commençait à sécher et coiffer mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Elle semblait aimer ce style sur moi et je me sentais comme une poupée Barbie. Mais pour cette occasion j'avais besoin de toute l'aide que je pouvais avoir.

Elle me maquilla légèrement, disant que je n'avais pas besoin de plus et me laissa mettre mes sous-vêtements. Quand j'eue terminé, j'allais dans la chambre, où elle avait étalé sur le lit une tenue complète. J'ai silencieusement mis tout ce qu'elle avait pour moi.

La robe avait une étiquette qui disait Hervé Leger et elle était bleue foncé, pas marine mais royal qui semblait incroyable sur ma peau. C'était une robe bandeau comme l'appelait Alice, moulant mon corps complètement, jusqu'à un ou deux centimètres au dessus du genou, là où elle s'arrêtait, mettant en valeur les quelques formes que j'avais. Les manches étaient fines et l'encolure asymétrique, traversant une de mes clavicules. C'était très sexy sans être vulgaire. Il y avait une petite découpe en forme de diamant dans le dos et j'ai pensé que ce serait comme une tentation pour Edward, ce soir. Une fois de plus, la robe devait couter plus chère que ma vie, alors je ne demandais pas.

Les chaussures étaient un peu effrayantes avec leurs talons de huit centimètre, mais je commençais à prendre plaisirs d'être plus grande. Ca ne veut pas dire que j'aimais porter ces choses tout le temps mais Alice avait commençait à me convertir. La paire de ce soir était blanche et fermée. J'étais toujours petite mais il y avait du mieux.

« Toi et ton petit-ami allaient avoir un bon moment. » Alice m'enlaça et me plaça un sac dans les mains.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami. Juste une semaine et je ne serais plus qu'un vieux souvenir. » Je me levais en tournant sur moi-même pour me regarder dans le miroir.

Elle hocha juste la tête et se murmura quelque chose à elle-même.

« Je pense que je suis prête, » ai-je dit en mettant ma montre en argent ayant appartenue à Renée. Elle me l'avait donné quand j'avais déménagé et je la portais parfois.

« Attend. » Elle sauta sur mon bureau et sortit une rose jaune d'un bouquet, coupant parfaitement la tige du bout de ses ongles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Ai-je demandé en essayant de m'éloigner d'elle.

« Ca montrera que tu as apprécié ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Viens ici. » Elle plaça la rose sur un coté de mon chignon et recula, fière de ses efforts.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas se faire une fausse idée de tout ça, » ai-je grommelé.

« Tu vas être parfaite. Vas-y et séduit ton homme. » Elle me poussa dehors.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, » ai-je dit alors qu'elle fermait la porte, « tu ferais mieux de ne pas être là quand je vais rentrer. » Je le dis de l'autre coté de la porte puis je suis partie en direction des ascenseurs.

Je me suis retrouvé avec un groupe de gars qui semblait aller dans un bar. Je restais dans un coin, tapant mon talon tandis que nous descendions les étages. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder et de parler à voix basses.

« Il y a un problème ? » ai-je attaqué.

« Non. On était juste en train de te donner une note. » Un type inclina la tête vers moi.

« Me noter ? »

« Ouais, tu as entre neuf et dix. On n'est pas sûr encore. »

« Dégoutant. » Et j'ai juste détourné le regard.

Les portes de l'ascenseur sonnèrent enfin au premier étage et je sortis rapidement, vérifiant ma montre. Il était sept heures pile et le soleil était encore dans le ciel mais sur le point de se coucher.

J'entrais dans la lumière et j'avais l'air complètement déplacé parmi les jeans et les t-shirts que portaient les étudiants. Je décidais de juste attendre Edward parce que j'imaginais qu'il allait apparaitre. Je m'assis sur un banc sous un arbre et croisais mes jambes. Dès que mes fesses ont touché la pierre, j'ai entendu le vrombissement de moteur d'une voiture qui descendait la rue et je vis une sportive rouge cerise en émerger, essayant de se frayer un chemin au travers les étudiants qui la regardaient.

« Evidemment. » Je secouais la tête alors que je vis Edward à l'intérieur de l'engin.

Il fit un arrêt brutal devant moi et mon fantasme aux yeux verts sortit de la voiture, ressemblant plus à un mannequin qu'à un agent immobilier.

Edward portait des marques de la tête aux pieds. Alice aurait été fière.

Il portait un costume bleu marine à fines rayures, avec un pantalon qui lui allait comme un gant et une veste ouverte et une chemise bleue claire en dessous. Quelques boutons étaient restés ouverts exhibant quelques poils de sa poitrine et ses chaussures brillaient sur le soleil couchant. Il portait une paire de lunettes de soleil Ray Ban et ses cheveux étaient apprivoisés bien qu'encore indisciplinés.

Il me repéra sur le banc dont je n'avais pas bougé et il vint vers moi nonchalamment avec trop d'autorité et un sourire. Il ne dit rien quand il prit ma main et l'effleura de ses lèvres en douceur. Une secousse de feu a traversé mon corps à son contact et j'étais toujours déterminée à le faire patienter une semaine mais ça allait être difficile.

« Salut, Beauté, » furent ses premiers mots et je jure devant Dieu que j'ai presque faillit déchirer ma robe, là, pour qu'il me prenne sur le champ.

Au lieu de montrer mon désire, j'ai décidé qu'être une chienne serait mieux alors j'ai répondu : « tu ne pourrais pas faire plus cliché ? »

« Je sais que tu apprécie les gestes extrêmes. » Il agita la main vers sa voiture, « et je vois que tu as eu les roses. » Il désigna mes cheveux, me tirant par la main pour me soulever du banc.

« Oui, elles étaient très belles, » ai-je dit un petit peu trop professionnel mais je ne savais pas comment agir.

Il était gentil mais je connaissais son objectif final et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

« Je me sentais si mal que nous n'ayons pas pu nous voir plus tôt, » commença-t-il en me conduisant vers sa voiture qui avait quelques personnes autour d'elle. Sa main était posée au creux de mes reins et j'ai littéralement senti un flot d'humidité entre mes jambes.

_Reste forte !_

« Je suis désolée pour ça. Je devais travailler hier soir…"

« Non, je comprend. Je ne voudrais pas que tu mettes de coté tes études alors que tu es à un tournant de ton cursus. »

Je le regardais bizarrement.

« Tu démarre ton second cycle non ? C'est maintenant que tu commence à chercher des opportunités d'emplois et envisage une maitrise. »

_Merde !_

« Oh, oui. Bien sur. » Ai-je doucement mentit.

La voiture bipa et les gens autour s'écartèrent.

« Très jolie voiture. » J'admirais l'engin si élégant.

« Juste une parmi d'autre, Beauté » Son surnom me réchauffé le cœur mais je faisais tourner mon esprit à plein régime pour ne pas être confuse.

Edward ouvrit la porte de sa voiture à un million de dollars et elle se leva en l'air, pas verticalement comme la portière d'une voiture normale.

« Waouh, » ai-je dit, impressionnée et je pouvais dire qu'Edward aimait ma réaction. Je me grondais mentalement de le laisser m'affecter.

« Ce n'est rien comparé au reste. » Il murmura à mon oreille avant de m'aider à monter dans la voiture.

Il ferma la porte et j'utilisais le temps qu'il prit pour en faire le tour pour retrouver un peu de sérénité.

_Ca allait être plus dur que je ne le pensais._

Il monta dans la voiture en douceur et ferma la porte. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de clé pour démarrer, il poussa juste un bouton sur le tableau de bord et le monteur démarra dans un grondement.

« Alors… où allons nous comme ça ? » ai-je demandé, essayant de ne pas être impressionnée par son véhicule quand j'ai réalisé que cela pouvait être un moyen très freudien de montrer ce qu'il avait dans son pantalon.

« J'ai planifié ce rendez-vous depuis très longtemps alors j'ai voulu le rendre spécial. » Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et me regarda. Mon corps tout entier vibra sous ses yeux verts. Une bonne chose que les vitres teintées de la voitures ne laissaient pas entrer beaucoup de lumière à l'intérieur ou je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je les avais vue en plein jour.

J'ai réalisé qu'il était temps que j'arrête d'agir comme une groupie près de lui. Sur sa biographie venant de « la liste des célibataires les plus sexy de Chicago », il était dit qu'il aimait les femmes avec de l'assurance. Il m'aimait déjà bien, mais je voulais le pousser un peu plus loin.

« Tu as planifié ça depuis longtemps ? » demandais-je avec scepticisme, « tu ne m'apprécie pas assez. »

« Au contraire Bella. » Il s'engagea le long de la rue avec une main sur le volant, le dos appuyé en arrière, de manière très sexy, « je te trouve fascinante et vraiment intrigante. Je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille. » Sa voix débordait de sous-entendus.

« Et bien je n'aurais pas dû te faire attendre. »

« C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire mais tu es un peu têtue. J'ai réalisé que le seul moyen d'avoir ce que je veux c'était de te traiter de manière plus appropriée. »

« Ton coach a beaucoup travaillé. » Je soutenais ma tête dans ma main et le regardais, l'observais, et fut hypnotisé. »

« Mon coach ? » Il eut un petit rire.

« Ouais, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sache réellement quelque chose sur le romantisme. »

« Encore une fois faux. » Ma mère a élevé trois garçons très romantiques. On ne peut pas toujours le montrer mais nous savons faire la cour. » Il me sourit.

« Alors pourquoi agis-tu comme une telle bite ? » Cela sortit avant que je n'ai eu le temps de retenir mes paroles mais je ne les regrettais pas.

« Parce que je peux, » dit-il simplement et alors il accéléra atteignant une vitesse de croisière de cent cinquante kilomètres/heure. Normalement j'aurais paniqué mais quelque chose en lui me fit garder mon calme.

« Où allons-nous ? Tu ne va pas essayer de me tuer ? » Je ris en m'asseyant plus confortablement dans le siège de cuir noir.

« Si je voulais te tuer, tu serais déjà morte. » Il le dit en plaisantant mais quelque chose dans son ton sonna comme si il était sérieux. C'était un peu angoissant, « j'ai loué un bateau pour nous. »

«Louer un bateau ? »

« Laisse-moi reformuler, c'est mon bateau, mais j'ai du faire appelle à un capitaine. Normalement je m'en occupe mais si je dois te séduire toute la soirée je n'aurais pas le temps. » Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, faisant presque exploser ma libido.

« Tu es un homme aux proportions de James Bond, n'est-ce pas ? Voitures rapides, bateaux, argent. »

« James Bond regrette de ne pas être moi. » Edward accéléra encore, zigzaguant entre les voitures plus lentes sur l'autoroute.

Je ne demandais pas de nouveau où nous allions mais je reconnus la direction du lac Michigan. Cela nous prit encore quinze minutes, d'une conduite mortelle et silencieuse pour arriver à notre destination.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandais-je quand la voiture a ralentit sur un parking.

« C'est… c'est la marina. Tous les bateaux sont à quai ici. » Il coupa le contacte et sortit rapidement. A la vitesse de l'éclaire, il était de mon coté et m'ouvrit la porte, prenant ma main dans la sienne. Le feu de son touché était de retour mais je l'ignorais.

J'ai lissé ma robe en sortant de la voiture basse d'Edward et il m'attendit avant de me conduire vers les quais où plus d'une centaine de bateaux attendaient dans l'eau. Le soleil était derrière les nuages, presque derrière l'horizon, lançant des couleurs roses et pourpres dans le ciel.

« C'est là que tous les types riches laissent leur bateau après un weekend end de navigation. Tu devrais les voir l'été. C'est pathétique. »

« Tu n'es pas un de ces riches types, non? » Je lui souris alors qu'il m'aidait à descendre les escaliers du quai. J'étais réellement surprise de ne pas être encore tombée avec mes chaussures.

« Par mon père, oui. Tu apprendras vite que dans ce milieu tout le monde à plus à cacher que ce qu'ils montrent en surface, » dit-il, cryptique. Tout dans cet homme était mystérieux et cela m'attirais juste encore un peu plus.

Nous étions sur le quai en bois, avec des bateaux de chaque coté de nous.

« Lequel est à toi, ou à ton père devrais-je dire ? »

« Mon père m'a juste donné les ressources pour faire mon propre argent. Je possède ce qui est à moi, » m'a-t-il corrigé.

« Un self made man, j'aime, » ai-je dit stupidement.

Il rit, « je suis content que tu approuve, Beauté. »

Il garda son emprise sur moi, ce qui signifiait une main allant du creux de mes reins vers ma taille, mais je m'assurais qu'elle ne descende pas plus vers mes hanches. Nous avons marché, nos chaussures faisant un doux bruit sur le bois jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions devant un massif bateau, à la fin du quai.

« S'il-te-plait dis-moi que ce n'est pas le tien. » Je me plaçais en face et j'avais l'air d'une naine face à l'énorme navire. C'était comme se tenir devant l'Armada espagnole.

« Bella, je voudrais te présenter le Capriccio. » Il tapota la surface lisse du yacht blanc.

« Edward, c'est impressionnant. » J'étais impressionné et rien n'aurait pu me donner l'air blasé.

« Je l'ai acheté après avoir été diplômé d'Harvard. » Il croisa ses bras et me regarda observer le bateau.

« Harvard ? » Je levais un sourcil, « Ton arrogance est à l'affiche. »

« Ta beauté est à l'affiche. » Il se détourna. Même si c'était probablement la chose la plus insipide que j'ai jamais entendu je rougis comme le diable en chaleur. Quelque chose me disait que le vrai Edward, l'homme sous toute cette richesse, aurait dit la même chose.

Mon nouveau but : trouver l'homme sous l'argent.

Je repris mon attitude blasée envers lui, je levais les yeux, « aide-moi juste à monter sur cette chose, Casanova. »

Les marches du bateau étaient à peine plus à haute que le quai, alors ce n'était pas très difficile mais Edward ne me lâcha pas et m'aida à monter à bord. Le pont du bateau était illuminé par un éclairage tamisé provenant du sol et de l'avant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » ai-je dit tout bas quand je vis une équipe complète attendre dans des costumes blancs en souriant.

« Ils sont là pour m'aider à te séduire puisque je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, » murmura Edward avec un sourire.

« Bonsoir, Melle Swan. » Un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche s'inclina vers moi, « mon nom est Jerry et je suis là pour vous guider ce soir. » Il frappa dans ses mains et l'équipe se dispersa pour vaquer à ses occupations, « voulez vous faire une visite ? » Il m'offrit son bras et je le pris.

Le yacht en question était un Lazzara LSX 92, ce qu'Edward fut prompt à souligner quand j'avais demandé. Il resta derrière Jerry et moi, nous laissant marcher en tête tandis que nous faisions la visite mais je jetais des regards en arrière quelques fois et il avait toujours un sourire chaleureux.

La première chose que je remarquais à propos du bateau c'est qu'il était très moderne, pas comme j'avais pensé qu'il serait quand j'avais vu d'autres bateaux sur le quai. Jerry m'apprit quelques caractéristiques techniques comme le fait que le Capriccio était long de vingt huit mètres et avait une vitesse maximale de trente et un nœuds. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire, mais je supposais que c'était rapide.

Le tout était construit sur deux étages confortables reliés par un escalier en colimaçon. Sous le pont il y avait quatre cabines qui semblaient avoir leur place dans n'importe quels cinq étoiles dans le monde. Il y avait des lits moelleux, des tapis couleur crème, de confortables fauteuils et des écrans plats partout. Il y avait des salles de bains et des fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sur l'extérieur.

Sur le pont, tous les sols étaient recouverts d'un plancher massif qui semblait appartenir à une maison. Il y avait une longue table ornée d'une nappe et de bougies et de la fine porcelaine. Edward m'expliqua que c'était pour notre rendez-vous.

Jerry nous laissa rapidement sur le pont après avoir terminé sa visite. Edward et moi sommes restés sur le pont, appuyé au garde-corps alors que le soleil disparaissait. Le bateau quitta le quai et bientôt nous naviguions sur le Lac Michigan.

« C'est… incroyable, » ai-je dit, regardant l'eau, « merci ».

« Je ne voulais pas t'emmener dans un restaurant. Et puis tu m'aurais comparé à cet âne qui était avec toi au Carmel. »

« Je suis juste sortie avec lui pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. » Je vis Edward se rapprocher du coin de l'œil.

« Je pouvais dire que tu ne t'amusais pas. » Il ricana, « je me sentais si mal pour ce gamin. Il essayait si fort. »

« Tu essaie aussi très fort. » Je poussais son épaule. C'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps et j'étais à l'aise avec lui après que la maladresse du début de soirée soit passée.

« Touché. » Il me poussa en retour.

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant un long moment, regardant juste la lune rattraper le soleil et c'était la première fois que je voyais les étoiles depuis que j'avais emménagé à Chicago.

« Tu es vraiment très belle, » dit Edward doucement et je ne pouvais pas dire si il était sérieux ou non.

« Merci. » Je ne réussis pas à retenir un sourire.

_Putain !_

Il faisait fonctionner sa magie.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas dire ça à tous tes rendez-vous ? »

« Je vais te confier un secret. » Il se pencha, « je n'ai pas de rendez-vous habituellement. »

« Oh ? Tu en avais un au Carmel. »

Il grogna et toucha ses cheveux, « son nom est Vienna et je la connais depuis des années. Nous avons eu … un truc mais il fallait que j'arrête ça. Elle est un peu folle. »

« Plus que toi ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Il semblait assez sérieux.

« Le diner est servi, Mr Cullen, » dit Jerry derrière nous.

« Merci, » répondit Edward et il me conduisit à la table, tirant ma chaise pour moi.

Il s'installa à l'opposé de la table et je vis une seule rose jaune dans un mince vase au milieu.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas prétentieux de ma part de t'envoyer des fleurs. » Edward déplia sa serviette pour la mettre sur ses genoux.

« Non, elles étaient très belles. Puis-je te demander comment elles sont arrivées jusqu'à ma porte ? »

« J'ai mes sources, » dit-il.

« C'est ce que tu as dit à propos de connaitre mon nom de famille. »

« Je ne peux pas dévoiler tout mes secrets Bella. Ce serait perdre le frisson de la romance que j'essaie de te donner. »

« Bien, tu fais du bon travail jusqu'à présent. On va voir si tu vas réussir à continuer. »

Le personnel a rapidement apporté un diner gigantesque composé autour de fruits de mer qui semblaient avoir été péché à l'instant. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise d'être servi mais je ne dis rien.

Edward et moi avons discuté autour d'assiettes chaudes, remplis avec de crabe, de homard et des palourdes accompagnés de légumes vapeur. Il y avait un soupe et une salade avec du champagne dont je pris une petite gorgée, essayant de faire en sorte qu'il pense toujours que j'avais vingt-et-un ans. J'espérais que la conversation ne reviendrait pas là-dessus parce que c'était quelque chose que je ne me voyais pas dire.

Environ une heure après le début du repas, j'ai réalisé que j'étais actuellement en train de parler avec Edward et qu'il me parlait. Deux heures après, nous étions en train de rire. Trois heures et j'avais craqué pour lui. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'alcool ou juste le fait que j'étais à l'aise avec lui mais cet Edward n'avait rien à voir avec celui que j'avais rencontré précédemment.

Il était gentil, il était poli, il était charmant et drôle, plein d'esprit et pouvais comprendre mes sarcasmes. Je ne me sentais pas embarrassée avec lui et ma maladresse habituelle semblait avoir disparue.

« Alors, et toi ? Quelle est ton histoire ? » Demandais-je à Edward alors que je faisais tourbillonné un peu de vin dans le fond de mon verre. Nous avions parlé de moi presque tout le temps et il évitait les questions personnelles.

« Quoi ? » Il haussa les épaules, « je suis un homme normal de vingt cinq ans, agent immobilier. Je viens d'une riche famille italienne, je vais à l'église tout les dimanches, j'ai deux frères et je suis incapable de faire cuire quoi que ce soit. » Il rit et bu le reste de son verre.

« Aller, tu m'as déjà dit tout ça. Fait un effort, je t'ai dit d'où je venais et je t'ai parlé de ma famille. »

« Non, tu ne m'as rien dit de ton père et de ta mère, » m'accusa-t-il en plaisantant.

« C'est parce qu'ils sont étranges. Tu ne voudrais pas les connaitre. » Je frémis.

« Je veux tout savoir à propos de toi. Je te l'ai dit tu me fascine. Edward se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

Nos desserts ont été servis et nous avons parlé un peu plus de moi. Je devais m'assurer de garder mon histoire cohérente, étudiante de second cycle, âgée de vingt-et-un ans. Je ne voulais pas parler de Charlie ou Renée parce qu'il aurait pu croire que je venais d'une famille un peu trash comparé à la sienne, riche, de la classe supérieure. Alors j'avais créé un nouveau personnage mais ça n'était pas un problème parce qu'après une semaine ça serait comme si je n'avais jamais existé aux yeux d'Edward.

Je m'en tenais encore à mon plan initial de « pas de sexe » pendant un moment et cela devais être à mes conditions. Je ne gérais pas trop mal les trucs d'Edward et j'étais à peu près certaine de pouvoir tenir le coup.

« Pourquoi le nom de Capriccio pour ton bateau ? » Ai-je demandé alors que nous retournions au port. La lune était haute dans le ciel et je ne voulais même pas regarder quelle heure il était.

« C'est un nom italien pour un terme musical. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? »

« Ca définit une œuvre musicale qui est libre de règle. Peu d'attention est portée au tempo ou à la clé. Cela arrive généralement quand le musicien est juste assis et joue, laissant tout aller. » Il regarda le ciel et laissa échapper un souffle.

« Tu joue de quelque chose ? »

Il rit, « tu n'as pas vu le piano géant en bas ? »

Je rougis, « je devais être focalisée sur tout le reste. »

« Je sais comment tu te sens. Ma mère a conçu à peu près tout ici, et parfois j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. » Il tendit les mains pour montrer son domaine.

Edward était l'homme le plus étrange que j'avais jamais rencontré.

C'était comme parler avec Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde. J'avais encore en mémoire le con qu'il avait été les deux dernière fois où je l'avais rencontré mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il était détendu.

Le bateau accosta et Edward m'aida à en descendre. Je remerciais tout le monde d'avoir été si gentil. J'étais dans la voiture d'Edward pour retourner en ville et c'est là que la réelle tension sexuelle commença.

Cela s'était produit toute la soirée mais Edward et moi avions gardé nos distances. Bien sur je l'avais vu regarder ma poitrine et j'avais roulé des hanches un peu plus que nécessaire mais j'espérais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je cède aussi vite. Honte à lui.

Edward gardait ses mains sur le volant tandis qu'il conduisait et j'étais surprise qu'il ne m'ait pas proposé de partager son lit encore une fois. Il était sacrement bon, ce qui me troublait, mais j'essayais d'agir comme si rien ne me tracassait.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas demandé de coucher avec lui ? J'avais bâtis tout mes plans sur le fait qu'il allait se conduire comme un connard et ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais gagner cette guerre.

La voiture s'arrêta en face de mon dortoir et Edward coupa le moteur.

« Alors, comment j'ai été avec le romantisme ? » Il se tourna vers moi.

« Bon, j'ai étais agréablement surprise. »

« Je savais que tu le serais. Et comment j'ai été comparé à Tyler ? » Demanda-t-il moqueur.

« Es-tu en train d'essayer de savoir qui va être le meilleur sur la liste ? »

« Tu garde une liste ? » Sa lèvre claqua d'un coup sec.

« Peut-être. Tu ne le sauras pas avant un certain moment de toute façon. » Je me mordillais la lèvre et je le vis regarder avec convoitise.

« Un certain moment ? Et ça va me prendre longtemps ? »

« Peut être. »

« Tu es vraiment une créature fascinante, » dit-il presqu'à lui-même.

« Je crois que c'est la quatrième ou cinquième fois que tu dis ça ce soir. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Nous sommes restés assis une autre minute dans la voiture et j'ai vérifié ma montre, un peu agacée qu'il soit une heure du matin.

« Bien… au revoir. C'était amusant. » Je commençais à ouvrir la porte, ne voulant pas vraiment partir.

« Oui, ça l'était, » répliqua-t-il.

« Merci. » Je sortie de la voiture et fermais la porte. Je ne savais pas s'il avait prévu un autre rendez-vous ou quoi que ce soit mais soudainement je ne voulais plus le quitter.

J'ai commencé à marcher sur le trottoir, faisant cliquer mes talons sur le sol quand j'entendis une autre portière se fermer.

J'ai été retourné gentiment et dans la seconde suivante des lèvres douces ont engloutis ma bouche.

Edward écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et quelque chose de bestiale a éclaté dans mon sang. C'était comme si j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser depuis des années, j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou et je l'ai tiré plus près de moi. Mes mains sont immédiatement allées dans ses cheveux et le gout du vin mélangé à son odeur naturel était enivrant. Sa bouche était la chose la plus succulente que j'avais goutée de ma vie et je suçais doucement sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il faisait de même avec ma lèvre supérieure.

Il lécha ma lèvre du bas doucement et j'ouvris la bouche en gémissant contre la force de notre baiser. Nos langues bougeaient ensemble et je n'ai même pas pensé à reprendre haleine pendant tout le temps où nous sommes restés connectés.

Nous ne nous sommes pas donné la peine avec des formalités quand nos langues sont entrées en collision dans une dance humide et brutale que j'ai aimé. J'ai commençais involontairement à gratter son cuir chevelu et ses fortes mains massaient mes hanches. Ma peau me brulait, mes oreilles sonnaient, mes pieds me faisaient mal mais je ne pouvais pas moins m'en soucier.

Tous les plans et stratégies de guerre que j'avais en tête avaient disparus, évaporé avec son baiser qui allait me tuer.

Je dus reculer alors que je ne pouvais plus respirer mais je gardais mes yeux fixés sur lui.

Sa main gauche parcourut mon corps, de ma hanche à mon cou où il la laissa une seconde. Ce n'était pas un contact inapproprié mais plutôt remplit de sensualité. Il bougea quelques mèches de mon visage, les mettant derrière mon oreille. Je sentis ses doigts retirer la fleur de ma coiffure et il la porta à son nez.

« Je pense que je vais garder ça en souvenir. » Il sourit, « est-ce que je peux te rappeler ? »

« J'aimerais ça, » murmurais-je essayant encore de me ressaisir.

« Moi aussi. » Il picora mes lèvres innocemment, une fois, deux fois et il recula complètement, « compte sur mon appel dans deux trois jours. Bonne nuit Bella. » Il marchait à reculons vers son engin, sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Il monta dans sa voiture et fonça comme Batman alors que je restais sur le trottoir.

Je faillis mourir là.

Je suis rentrée à l'intérieur, sortis ma carte pour la montrer au gardien de nuit qui me laissa passer et alors je pris un ascenseur.

Les « Et si » sont revenus dans ma tête alors que je marchais.

Edward n'avait pas demandé à venir, il n'avait pas fait de suggestion quant au sexe, il n'avait même pas fait une blague de mauvais gout sur notre baiser. Je réalisais soudainement que j'aimais bien cet Edward et si c'était celui que je devais rencontrer à partir de maintenant, j'étais en difficulté. Et s'il m'appréciait vraiment et que ce n'était pas juste un stratagème ? Et si…

Je n'ai même pas réalisé que j'étais à mon étage avant que les portes ne soient sur le point de se refermer. Je dus enlever mes talons pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre parce qu'avec mon esprit embrumé c'était devenu impossible de marcher. J'ouvris la porte sur ma chambre vide.

J'étais heureuse qu'Alice ne soit pas là parce que j'avais besoin de repos après ça. Je sortis de mes vêtements et grimpais dans mon lit en sous-vêtements.

Cette nuit là, mon esprit était libre parce que j'avais enfin trouvé la nuance de vert des yeux d'Edward. C'était le vert du printemps. La couleur de l'herbe au printemps et c'est tout ce qui traversa mes rêves.

Je fus réveillé par l'alarme de mon réveil et je me demandais encore si la nuit dernière c'était réellement passé ou non. Je m'assis et je restais dans cette position pendant un long moment, pensive.

Il me faisait craquer. Il me trompait. Il m'utilisait et je le savais. Le problème était que je n'étais pas assez forte pour l'arrêter. J'étais dépassée.

Je suis sortie du lit et je passais devant ma porte pour aller dans la salle de bains mais je m'arrêtais en face d'elle, débattant si je devais aller voir dans le couloir ou non. Je pris une profonde inspiration, ne me souciant pas de ne porter qu'un soutien-gorge et une culotte, et j'ouvris la porte.

De l'autre coté il y avait un grand bouquet d'une trentaine de roses orange vif, bien ouvertes, dans un autre vase en cristal. Il n'y avait pas de note pour le moment mais elle pouvait être cachée par les fleurs qui débordaient littéralement du récipient.

Je pris les fleurs pour les rentrer et les mettre à coté des deux autres. Deux jaunes et un orange. Mon sourire était réel cette fois, authentique.

J'allumais mon ordinateur et me brossais les dents en attendant qu'il démarre. Une fois fait, je me suis connecté sur Google en tapant « roses oranges ».

Je lis la description du premier site qui s'afficha, mon pied tapant d'impatience et je jouais avec une mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt. Je dus lire le résumé quatre fois avec de le comprendre.

_Avec leur énergie flamboyante, les roses oranges sont l'incarnation du désire et de l'enthousiasme. Les roses orange symbolisent souvent la passion et l'excitation et son une expression d'un amour fervent. Un bouquet de roses orange envoie un message significatif._

Je m'assis en arrière dans ma chaise et en arrivais à une conclusion finale.

**J'étais royalement baisé !**

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus. Vos avis m'intéressent comme toujours alors n'hésitez pas. Pour ma part j'avoue beaucoup aimer cette petite Bella et pour ce qui est d'Edward et bien il commence à avoir un visage humain, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je ne fais pas d'extrait pour le prochain chapitre. Il n'est pas trop long et donc devrait arriver assez rapidement (mardi ou mercredi me semble raisonnable comme délai). Et puis pour tout dire je manque un peu de temps là…

Bises, Lilou


	12. Maitre et Commandant

Me revoilà ! Alors il me semble que vous avez appréciez le chapitre précédent, alors j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.

Comme toujours les réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits sont sur le blog.

Je fais vite, je manque de temps, alors bonne lecture et rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour ceux qui iront au bout !

* * *

Maître et Commandant

EDWARD POV

"_Heat of blood makes young people change their inclinations often, and habit makes old ones keep to theirs a great while."-Francois de La Rochefoucauld._

* * *

J'ai fermé la porte de mon appartement en rentrant de ma livraison de roses orange au dortoir de Bella. Il était encore très tôt alors je savais qu'elle ne les aurait pas avant quelques heures.

Je me suis juste assis dans le fauteuil de mon bureau, jubilant.

J'avais gagné cette guerre et c'était complètement pathétique de son point de vue. Je l'avais joué facilement et il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire à ce sujet. J'avais sorti le grand jeu, ne m'épargnant aucune dépense pour montrer à Bella que je n'étais pas une bite.

J'avais vraiment appelé Bella avec Rose à mes cotés, mais comme elle ne m'aidait pas je m'étais débarrassé d'elle. Après que Bella m'ait rejeté la première fois au téléphone, j'ai été implacable. Elle tomberait, parce que je ne lâcherais pas. Quand elle a finalement prit mon appel dans la soirée, j'étais plus que déterminé à la séduire parce que je ne pouvais pas perdre.

J'avais beaucoup de recherches cette nuit là pour lui prouver que j'étais sérieux. J'avais trouvé un site qui décrivait tout sur les roses et leurs différentes couleurs. C'était une découverte surprenante que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer. J'avais commandé deux douzaines de roses jaunes pour Bella et les avaient apportés moi-même à son dortoir. J'avais payé le gardien de nuit pour connaitre dans quelle chambre elle se trouvait et il les avait déposé lui-même parce qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser entrer.

Je pensais que je l'avais conquise par ce geste simple mais j'aurais du mieux la connaitre. La plupart des femmes m'auraient déjà sauté dessus mais elle me fit une excuse à propos d'avoir un examen le jour suivant. Elle semblait dire la vérité alors je lui ai accordé un sursis mais cela signifiait que je devais travailler plus dur le jour d'après. Je ne l'ai pas appelé mais j'ai juste encore envoyé des roses jaunes le lendemain matin.

Elles étaient toutes accompagnées d'une note sournoise que j'avais inventée, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Je voulais qu'elle voie que j'essayais. Mêmes si je savais que ce n'était qu'un début, Bella semblait s'imprégner de mes signes romantiques et je savais que j'étais proche de la faire craquer.

Elle m'a finalement rappelé et accepté mon invitation à diner, et la planification réelle a commencée. J'ai décidé que je devais faire quelque chose qui la marquerait. Je ne voulais pas être comparé à un certain gamin de l'université qui ne savais pas se qu'il faisait alors j'ai créé un rendez-vous qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier.

J'ai décidé de l'inviter sur mon bateau, sur lequel je n'avais pas mit les pieds depuis des années. J'ai embauché un équipage complet pour nous servir et alors il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que Bella tombe dans mes filets.

Mais tout au long du rendez-vous quelque chose a changé en moi.

Elle me combattait, c'était une évidence, mais mon but final a changé alors que nous étions en train de diner sur ce bateau. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de la mettre dans mon lit parce que ça semblait trop trash. Bella n'était pas comme ça. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'avais encore en tête de la baiser mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'étais juste là pour toucher son corps.

C'était comme si Bella était mieux que ça et que je devais la traiter avec plus de respect.

C'est alors que j'ai su que j'étais en difficulté. Je n'avais jamais eu ce sentiment à l'égard d'une femme de toute ma vie, alors c'était comme des eaux inexplorées pour moi, mais j'ai joué pour le mieux. J'ai réalisé que j'étais en train de parler avec Bella, sans mettre un masque et je laissais quelque peu tomber ma garde.

J'ai senti quelque part au fond de mon esprit que j'aimais bien Bella. Je l'appréciais vraiment et pas d'un point de vu sexuel. C'était une femme qui pouvait me tenir tête et conduire une conversation avec moi, c'était comme si c'était programmé dans notre sang. Nous avons parlé comme si nous étions de vieux amis de collège.

Je décidais de juste laisser les cartes tomber là où elles pouvaient quand j'ai reconduit Bella à son dortoir.

Je la laisserais prendre les initiatives sexuelles et je ne la pousserais pas comme je l'avais voulu initialement. Pour moi c'était encore un jeu et je planifiais de le gagner mais ce n'était pas mal de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle ? Non, ça ne l'était pas si je pouvais profiter de mon temps pendant que je le pouvais. J'imaginais qu'après avoir baisé l'attrait se dissiperait alors je n'étais pas pressé de me débarrasser d'elle.

Sur un coup de tête, quand je l'ai déposé, j'ai décidais de me jeter à l'eau. Je l'ai embrassé et dans un monde où j'ai toujours été le prédateur, je me suis soudainement senti comme la proie contre ses lèvres. La façon dont elle a agrippé mes cheveux et le gout de sa langue était assez pour m'exciter. Si je n'avais pas eu de classe, je l'aurais prise là, sur le trottoir. Elle était si sexy et elle ne le savait même pas. C'était la chose la plus intrigante à son sujet.

Passer du temps avec Bella était subitement passé d'une corvée à un désire.

Bien sur cela ne signifiait pas que je n'avais pas de besoin. Cette nuit là, j'appelais une de mes filles favorites pour que je puisse me libérer mais ce n'était pas étonnamment agréable. Elle était partie une heure après avoir mit un pied dans mon appartement et je me suis assis sur mon canapé, fumant un cigare, avec une libido qui faisait rage et qui ne s'était pas calmée depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. Je savais que je ne serais jamais vraiment rassasié jusqu'à ce que je l'aie.

Je décidais d'être juste avec Bella et de ne pas penser à l'avoir. Quand elle serait prête, elle pourrait me le dire et alors l'expérience n'en serait que meilleure. Le seul problème était que je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. Je n'avais pas d'ami qui soit des filles. Est-ce que c'était ce que nous étions, des amis ?

Les amis ne s'embrassaient pas comme nous l'avions fait la nuit dernière. Les amis ne fantasmaient pas l'un sur l'autre.

Ca me posait un problème. Je n'avais jamais voulu passer du temps avec une femme en dehors d'un lit mais les sirènes de Bella étaient trop fortes pour moi pour être ignorées.

Je décidais de garder mon attitude romantique. Si rien d'autre, je pouvais au moins lui montrer que je n'étais pas un âne complet comme je l'avais été les fois précédentes où nous nous étions rencontrés. Quelque chose en moi voulait lui faire voir que je pouvais être gentil, même si je ne l'étais pas habituellement. Je n'avais jamais agit de cette façon envers une femme et c'était légèrement énervant mais j'ai juste décidé de ne pas lutter contre ça. Être romantique allait certainement me faire avoir la meilleure baise de ma vie alors j'allais le faire.

Après avoir déposé les roses de Bella ce matin, je suis revenu à mon immeuble et me suis entrainé dans la salle de gym pendant deux bonnes heures pour bruler la frustration dans mon corps. Ensuite, je suis retourné à mon pentahouse pour me doucher, me raser et boire une tasse de café. Une fois fait, il était neuf heures. Bella devrait appeler dans une seconde.

Je tapais mes doigts en rythme sur le plan de travail en granit de la cuisine avec mon téléphone cellulaire à coté de moi.

J'ai attendu en regardant juste la chose pendant une demi-heure. Je débattais pour savoir si j'allais l'appeler ou non. J'avais fait le premier pas, c'était à son tour maintenant.

Une forte sonnerie a retentit dans la pièce et un sourire narquois est apparu sur mes lèvres. J'ai attendu un peu pour ne pas paraitre trop pressé.

« Salut, » ai-je répondu.

_« Salut._ » La douce voix de Bella est venue de l'autre coté.

« Je me demandais quand j'allais entendre parler de toi. » Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais réellement heureux de l'entendre.

_« J'ai du trouver comment remercier un certain homme de m'avoir envoyé les plus belles roses… encore une fois. »_

« Vraiment ? Plus de concurrence en face ? »

_« Si. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin pour le facteur romantique. »_ Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne, _« j'ai regardé la signification des roses oranges. »_

« Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

_« Désire et passion, »_ répondit-elle simplement.

« Peux-tu me blâmer d' agir comme ça ? Tu étais absolument stupéfiante hier soir et c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour ne pas… » Je ne pouvais même pas finir cette phrase.

_« Merci. Cela signifie beaucoup venant d'un homme qui a probablement couché avec un millier de femmes dans sa vie. »_

Je me suis soudain senti honteux de mon numéro, pensait-elle que j'étais un salop ?

« Euh… bien restons sur le coté sympa des choses. » Je décidais de ne pas me cacher derrière mes péchés.

_« Bon, j'appelais juste pour dire merci pour les fleurs. »_

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Compte sur d'autre bientôt.»

« Je pense que tu devrais arrêter avec les cadeaux. Je ne suis pas une grande fan. »

« Vraiment ? » Ca me surprenait. Toutes les femmes aimaient les cadeaux couteux et je lui avais juste donné des fleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pensé si je lui avais offert tout ce que j'avais ?

_« Oui vraiment. __Je déteste que les gens dépensent de l'argent pour moi. »_

« Il va falloir t'y habituer. »

_« M'y habituer ? Tu fais sonner ça comme si tu essayais de me faire la cour. »_

« Pour le moment, » ai-je dit, essayant de ne pas révéler mon véritable objectif qui était juste de la baiser, « est-ce que je peux t'inviter à diner ce soir ? »

_« Je suppose. »_

« Tu suppose ? Ca ne semble pas très prometteur. »

_« Et bien, si je me souviens, tu m'as dit que tu m'appellerais. »_

« Maintenant tu joue sur la sémantique, » ai-je plaisanté.

_« Peut-être que je devrais t'inviter moi ? »_

« Absolument pas. Je suis le seul à séduire. Tu te souviens ? »

« _Je suppose,_ » répliqua-t-elle, et j'aurais presque pu voir son haussement d'épaules. Elle avait un ton moqueur et nonchalant et je savais qu'elle avait envie de rire de notre échange.

« Ca te plait n'est-ce pas ? »

_« Si tu me demande si j'aime te regardais te tortiller, alors oui. »_

« J'aimerais aussi te voir te tortiller Bella, ne l'oublie pas. » J'essayais de la prévenir. J'essayais de lui faire connaitre le fond de ma pensée, parce que si ça ne se terminait pas comme elle le voulait, ça serait de sa faute.

_« Je sais ce que tu veux Edward mais tu as encore du travail à faire. »_

« Alors je vais faire passer mon jeu à la vitesse supérieur, » ai-je rit.

_« Hier soir était fantastique, merci. »_

« C'était un plaisir. Alors, pour le diner de ce soir ? »

_« Bien sur, pouvons nous aller au Carmel? J'ai besoin de me racheter de cette catastrophe horrible et Alice me harcèle pour y aller pour faire ses excuses à Jasper. »_

« Cela me donnerait quelques bons points auprès de lui. Il m'a parlé d'elle. »

_« Je te vois là-bas ? »_

« Je ne peux pas passer te prendre ? »

_« Je tiens à rester vivante et ta conduite est pour le moins suspecte. Je ne peux pas risquer ma vie comme ça encore une fois. »_

Je ris, « ok alors, Beauté. Je te vois à sept heures au Carmel. »

_« Ca ressemble à un plan. »_

« Fait juste en sorte d'être aussi incroyable que d'habitude. »

_« Je ferais ce que je peux. »_

« Salut, Beauté. »

_« Salut, toi-même. »_

Nous avons raccroché et je sentis un certain calme me traverser.

J'ai essayé d'ignorer le rebond de ma démarche toute la journée alors que je traitais mes affaires.

Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, si ce n'est descendre vers les quais et passer en revue un transport de cocaïne qui était stocké dans de la préparation pour bébé car il avait dut passer la frontière en provenance du Mexique. Je sais que cela pouvait paraitre étrange mais le trafic de drogues n'était pas aussi flashy que dans les films. Il y avait une centaine de façons de faire entrer de la drogue dans le pays et la nourriture pour bébé en était une très simple.

Les formules pour bébé étaient assez épaisses pour masquer l'odeur de la cocaïne aux chiens des douaniers et étaient assez faciles à dissoudre pour récupérer notre produit. Bien sur nous devions faire attention que nos expéditions ne se mélangent pas avec les formules normales, mais pour l'instant nous n'avions jamais eu de problème.

Je suis essentiellement resté sur les quais à regarder les gars décharger la marchandise qui venait juste d'arriver et vérifiais les caisses. Elles ont été cachées dans un entrepôt où les « scientifiques » de mon père feraient le reste.

Je rentrais à la maison dans la journée, toujours sur la bonne note du matin et je sentais le besoin de faire quelque chose, alors j'ai nettoyé. Habituellement, je ne ressentais pas le besoin de faire le ménage mais j'étais nerveux pour je ne sais quelle raison.

J'ai récuré les toilettes, la douches, le lavabo, qui étaient déjà impeccable mais les microbes sont des enculés de leur mère sournois et ils pouvaient se cacher de notre vue. Je me suis assuré que tout était en ordre dans mon bureau et j'eu le besoin soudain de réorganiser ma collection de CD, ce qui pris des heures. Au moment où je levais les yeux, il était six heures trente, et je ressemblais à un lycéen quand je me suis levé du canapé pour sortir.

Je décidais de marcher jusqu'au Carmel puisqu'il était proche et j'ai alors réalisé que je n'étais pas très loin de Northwestern. C'était à l'extérieur de la ville mais si près que je pourrais aller au dortoir de Bella à pied en dix ou quinze minutes facilement.

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et flânais dans les rues bondées de Chicago alors que je regardais autour de moi, derrière mes lunettes de soleil. J'eus quelques regards lubriques de quelques filles incroyablement chaudes mais la semaine passée, j'avais découvert qu'elles n'exerçaient aucune fascination sur moi. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas conquis Bella, après je pourrais revenir sur le train de la domination du monde.

J'atteins le Carmel juste à l'heure et j'attendis quelques minutes avant de voir un taxi déposer Bella suivit d'Alice, mais je ne remarquais pas cette dernière.

Bella était habillée de façon décontractée avec un beau jeans foncé qui étreignait ses putains de longues jambes et d'un corsage blanc moulant mais qui n'était pas obscène. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules avec de douces boucles et elle avait les mêmes chaussures blanches que la veille, celles sur lesquelles j'avais fantasmé ce matin, quand j'étais dans la douche. Ce soir, elle avait une fleur orange dans les cheveux qui était en concurrence avec sa beauté. Elle semblait… lumineuse.

Elle approcha avec prudence, un sourire en coin et Alice bondit à coté d'elle avec une quantité d'énergie apparemment inépuisable.

« Salut, je suis désolée pour la semaine dernière. Je viens juste présenter mes excuses, » commença-t-elle, « je suis Alice. » Elle me tendit la main.

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle me coupa, « je sais que tu pense probablement que je suis une folle mais je ne le suis pas, je le jure. J'essayais juste d'aider mon amie et je sais que le Taser était un peu trop. Est-ce que Jasper est à l'intérieur ? J'ai besoin de le voir. » Elle sauta vers la porte, alors que j'avais toujours la bouche ouverte, « joli costume à propos, » dit-elle avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

« Elle ne s'arrête jamais. » Bella approcha avec ses lèvres tremblantes de rire.

« Waouh, je me sens comme si j'avais besoin d'une sieste maintenant. »

« Bienvenu dans ma vie. » Elle leva les yeux.

Je me suis penchais pour la gouter mais j'ai alors pensé à ce qu'un gentleman ferait dans cette situation. Bien sure avec mon esprit beau parleur, la première chose que me vint fut de citer Shakespeare, « puis-je accorder à vos lèvres un baiser… ? »

« … un baiser de miel, de vin ou de sang ? » continua-t-elle et dire que j'étais impressionné serait un euphémisme.

Je ne pu pas m'empêcher de fusionner nos lèvres ensemble, ma main sur le bas de son dos, la poussant vers moi.

Juste comme hier soir, ses mains sont allées dans mes cheveux, causant un grognement dans le fond de ma gorge et son corps semblait se mouler contre le mien. Nos lèvres s'ouvrirent ensemble pour que nos langues se trouvent. Une secousse électrique traversa mon corps mais je n'étais pas contre cette sensation de picotement.

« Edward, nous devons arrêter. » Bella baissa la tête mettant ainsi fin à notre baiser.

« Je suis désolé. C'était grossier ? »

« Non, c'était bien. Mais des gens nous regardent, » chuchota-t-elle et ses yeux se déplacèrent vers une espèce de pervers qui fumait sa cigarette juste au coin.

« Allons à l'intérieur. » J'ouvris la porte pour elle et je fronçais les sourcils vers l'homme qui me faisait un signe, « vas te faire enculer.» Je le dis suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende mais pas Bella, alors que je rentrais à l'intérieur.

Le personnel me connaissait et une hôtesse nous conduisit à ma table habituelle près de la cascade, à la même place où j'étais assis quand j'avais rencontré Bella face à son destin.

Elle se glissa sur la banquette à l'opposé de moi et je déboutonnais ma veste en m'asseyant.

« Alors, comment était ta journée ? » Ai-je demandé en posant mes mains sur la table.

« Bonne. J'ai eu cent sur cent à un test que j'ai passé la semaine dernière alors je suis plutôt contente. » Elle sourit, « tu es très élégant à propos. »

« Toi aussi, mais quand est-ce que tu ne l'es pas ? » ai-je dit.

« Vrai. C'est une malédiction, » dit-elle avec arrogance, mais elle plaisantait juste.

Nous avons commandé quelques sushis et du saké. Pendant que nous attendions notre repas, je notais que Jasper et Alice étaient assis dans un coin, à une autre table, en train de rire comme de vieux amis.

Bella et moi avons parlé de tout et de rien en même temps. Je devais me rappeler que j'étais un ennuyeux agent immobilier de vingt-cinq ans mais à plusieurs occasions j'ai un peu débordé mais je suppose que cela faisait partie de mon charme. Bella me donnait l'impression que je pourrais parler tout le temps et ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Elle était plus jeune que je ne l'étais, vingt-et-un ans, mais c'était seulement quatre ans. Ce n'était pas top mauvais. Malgré ça, j'aurais pu jurer que je parlais avec quelqu'un de trente ans. Elle semblait si sage et mure, aucun rapport avec les autres filles que j'avais rencontré.

« Alors, quel est ton secret ? » Bella se pencha alors que nous buvions du vin une fois notre repas terminé.

« Quel secret ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu semble juste si mystérieux et je ne peux pas mettre le doigt dessus… »

« Désolé. Je suis un livre fermé, » ai-je plaisanté.

Elle bougea ses jambes sous la table et effleura une des miennes, je levais un sourcil.

« Ne te fais pas d'idée. » Elle me remit en place.

« Es-tu l'une de ces filles qui respectent un délai avant d'avoir finalement des rapports sexuels ? »

« Tu es si sûr de toi. »

« Oh aller, toi et moi savons tout les deux se qui va se passer. Je peux sentir cette tension dans nos corps, » ai-je chuchoté, humblement.

Elle frissonna quand j'ai frotté ma jambe contre la sienne, « quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai des règles et je ne pense pas que tu souhaite avoir n'importe quelle relation avec moi, alors… »

« Alors… quoi ? » l'ai-je incité à poursuivre.

« Tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à se que je te dise que tu es prêt. »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu dise ? C'est chic. »

« Tu es l'un de ces hommes qui ont l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent mais tu ne m'aura pas facilement. »

« Comme si je ne le savais pas. J'ai tout essayé avec toi. »

« Je sais et c'était très amusant de te regarder faire. »

« Ramer pour toi ? Je suis prêt à le faire, » ai-je dit sérieusement.

Elle me regarda avec un regard pénétrant pendant une seconde et prit une gorgée de vin, paresseusement.

Notre rendez-vous se termina deux heures plus tard et nous avons pratiquement fermé le restaurant. Bella se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir marcher avec ses talons, alors j'ai hélé un taxi et je la fis monter à l'arrière juste après un long baiser qui me coupa le souffle. Elle me sourit, puis me laissa seul sur le trottoir.

Je marchais lentement vers chez moi en pensant à comment cette fille était juste en train de jouer avec moi comme si j'étais sa marionnette. Je pensais que j'étais le maître et le commandant de tout ça mais visiblement elle avait le contrôle. Je voulais la laisser faire parce que je voulais juste être à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était mon but et je devais le garder en tête.

Je lendemain matin, je déposais un autre bouquet de roses oranges, qui signifiaient la même chose que la veille. Pendant toute la journée, je cherchais ce que je pourrais prévoir pour un autre rendez-vous. Elle avait de nombreux cours, alors au lieu de diner, je lui ai apporté un déjeuner que nous avons mangé sur l'herbe à proximité de son dortoir.

Je n'avais jamais était plus relaxé de toute ma vie et je me suis rapidement rendu compte qu'elle me faisait baisser ma garde. Ca, je n'aimais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher.

Elle m'a lu La Jungle alors qu'elle était allongée sur le gazon et j'eu le besoin urgent de me poser à coté d'elle, sans rien faire de sexuel, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai juste regardé ses lèvres bougeaient autour des mots, j'ai regardais ses doigts tournaient les pages, j'ai vu ses cheveux virevolter sous la brise et quelque chose à changé en moi… encore.

_Qui était cette fille ?_

Je retournais à la maison après le déjeuner et elle ne pouvait pas venir diner parce qu'elle devait étudier alors j'ai passé la soirée seul à manger une pizza grasse que j'ai éliminé dans la salle de sport par la suite.

Le matin suivant j'ai emmené un énorme vase de fleurs roses pales et foncées à son dortoir où je les ai laissés comme je le faisais tous les matins. J'avais découvert que le rose était une bonne façon de décrire Bella en termes de couleur.

Les roses symbolisaient la noblesse, la féminité, l'élégance et le raffinement, et les roses rose avaient également d'autres significations en fonction de leurs teintes. Un rose profond transmettait la gratitude et l'appréciation, alors que les nuances pales connotaient la grâce et la douceur, l'admiration et le bonheur. Les deux, sombre et claire, étaitent parfaites pour Bella.

Le soir suivant nous avons de nouveau diné au Carmel, et elle sourit tout le temps, me laissant espérer que j'étais proche de mon objectif final et je pensais que ce soir allait être le grand soir. Cela avait été une semaine de rien, mais romantique.

J'avais joué toutes mes cartes en lui envoyant des fleurs, en l'invitant dans de beaux endroits, lui montrant mon putain de yacht que je n'avais jamais montré à personne et soit elle craquait ou je craquait mais dans tout les cas j'avais besoin de m'envoyer en l'air.

Nous avons mangé lentement et les choses semblaient couler naturelles entre nous, d'une manière que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

« Alors, et maintenant ? » demanda Bella alors que nous sortions dans la nuit après avoir mangé.

« Peux-tu marcher ? » J'ai désigné ses talons.

« Je vais bien, » dit-elle et nous avons gardé un rythme lent alors que nous traversions Grant Park, en passant devant la tristement célèbre fontaine de notre deuxième rencontre.

« Je pensais que tu étais un connard, » dit-elle soudainement, « je pense encore que tu es un connard ». Elle me poussa avec son petit corps.

« Alors pourquoi étais-tu d'accord pour sortir avec moi ? »

« Crois le ou non, en quelque sorte, je t'aime bien. Contre toute attente. »

« Tu m'aime bien ? » ai-je demandé, dramatique.

« Ne te flatte pas. Je dis simplement que si je devais être avec quelqu'un, tu serais la bonne personne pour m'amuser. »

Elle ne réalisait pas que j'étais en train de l'emmener vers mon appartement mais c'était le plan sur lequel je travaillais. Nous avons doucement fait notre chemin à travers les rues, vers chez moi. Je devais juste garder une attitude indifférente et pondérée sur le visage.

« Je ne suis pas une si bonne personne, Bella, » ai-je dit sincèrement.

« Je peux dire que tu n'es… pas si mauvais que ça. »

« Et bien merci. »

Nous avons continué pendant quinze bonnes minutes, ne parlant pas vraiment mais juste à profiter l'un de l'autre.

« M'emmènes-tu dans ta tanière ? » Bella leva un sourcil vers moi.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire alors je lui ai juste souris quand nous nous sommes arrêtés de marcher. Je pouvais voir la façade de mon immeuble derrière elle et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Edward. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour me donner un court mais puissant baiser, « est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Je ne peux pas te refuser ce que tu veux. » J'ai souris d'un air satisfait.

J'ouvris la porte pour elle et elle entra dans le building avec l'air de jubiler.

_C'était en passe de devenir une nuit d'enfer._

* * *

Snarf ! Que personne ne me frappe j'y suis pour rien moi si le chapitre s'arrête là ! Je ne suis que la traductrice! Alors si vous avez des réclamations c'est johnnyboy7 le responsable ! Bon il n'emêche la question reste entière mais que va-t-il se passer ?

Le prochain chapitre arrive dès que possible mais il est un peu long mais je fais mon maximum. Alors les encouragements sont les bienvenus.

Et pour ceux que ça interessent, un extrait est posté sur le blog (lien dans mon profil)...

A bientôt, Lilou


	13. Pouvoir, Plaisir et Douleur

Bonjour à tous ! Me voila ! Ou plutôt me revoilà ! Alors comme toujours merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir toutes vos reviews et petits mots.

Comme toujours les réponses aux non-inscrits sont sur le blog. Je précise que je réponds au fur et à mesure aux reviews alors vous pouvez y passer entre deux chapitres, il n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre une nouvelle publication pour avoir une réponse.

Sinon je fais un petit rappel ici parce que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas fait. Cette fic est une histoire de **johnnyboy7** et je n'en suis que la traductrice. Et à toute fin utile, le rating de l'histoire est M !

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, et bien la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que nous allons avoir droit à une véritable ménagerie… j'espère que vous aimez les animaux (j'en conviens j'ai un sens de l'humour super limite parfois !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pouvoir, Plaisir et Douleur

_"Don't trust the heart, it wants your blood."- Stainslaw Lec_

BELLA POV

* * *

Edward a tenu la porte pour moi et mes talons ont cliqué sur le marbre du hall.

« Alors… tu possède tout ça ? » ai-je demandé en levant les yeux vers le plafond où se trouvaient de grands lustres. Les lumières du cristal se reflétaient en des ombres étranges sur les murs crème.

« L'un de mes nombreux immeubles. » Il jubilait comme il l'avait fait toute la soirée, mais c'était Edward. Il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié et ça comprenait la façon dont il parlait de lui-même.

J'avais découvert que quand il ne cherchait pas à m'impressionner, il pouvait être tout à fait charmant. Il avait toujours une sorte d'arrogance à son sujet, mais au cours de la soirée, il était passé de narcissique à confiant. Il me semblait qu'Edward avait juste une haute opinion de lui-même et ce n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose.

Pendant la soirée, j'avais été de plus en plus attiré par cet homme qui posait les yeux sur moi. Il n'y avait plus de combat et j'étais surprise d'avoir résistée aussi longtemps.

Toute la semaine, il m'avait emmené diner, m'avait apporté à manger à l'université et m'avait même laissé lui faire la lecture, alors que nous étions sur l'herbe. C'est ce jour là que j'avais brisé la carapace d'Edward Cullen. J'avais pu voir l'homme derrière tout l'argent, les voitures et les appartements. Il m'avait laissé lire pendant qu'il fermait ses yeux pour juste écouter. Je lui avais jeté des coups d'œil par-dessus mon livre.

C'était la première fois que j'avais vu Edward totalement relaxé. Il n'essayait pas de m'impressionner ou de faire de grands gestes pour me montrer son dévouement. La chose drôle dans tout ça, c'est que je savais qu'il jouait juste, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait dans son lit, mais je le laissais faire. Il n'y avait pas moyen de l'arrêter de me tromper.

Le jour où il m'avait apporté le déjeuner, j'avais pu voir le véritable Edward et j'avais aimé ce que j'avais vu. Il était calme, tranquille, son visage paraissait même dix ans plus jeune, et je pense avoir détecté un soupçon de vrai sourire à plus d'une occasion. Habituellement son expression était recouverte d'un masque, ne laissant rien transparaitre mais il l'avait un peu fait tomber pour moi. Je savais que c'était juste un stratagème mais il m'avait montré un aperçut de l'homme, et je ne pensais pas que quiconque ne l'avait jamais vu.

C'était le jour où je m'étais éprise d'Edward.

Au départ, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, et j'avais essayé de le découvrir tout au long de la soirée mais, alors que nous étions assis là, j'ai réalisé que j'étais éprise de cet homme. Ma connexion avec lui n'était pas juste physique ou émotionnelle, mes sentiments montraient leurs vraies couleurs. Je ne sais pas si c'était de l'amour mais j'étais certaine d'être éprise de lui, plus que je n'étais prête à l'admettre.

_Est-ce que les gens utilisent même encore ce mot « éprise » ?_

Je détestais penser que ce soir allait être la dernière fois où j'allais voir Edward mais c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer. Edward n'était pas un homme qui tombait amoureux et il ne voulait définitivement pas de petite-amie, alors où est-ce que cela me menait ? J'étais une jeune fille qui avait craqué pour un homme qui semblait être taillé dans la pierre. Il n'allait pas changer pour moi et ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer.

Je dus mettre un masque sur mon visage pendant tout le diner parce que je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais avant qu'il ne me brise. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je le laissais faire et qu'après il me laisse juste tomber ? Cela me laisserait juste dévastée et il n'était pas question de me retrouver dans cette position pour un type que j'avais rencontré il y avait à peine trois semaines. Je devais me ressaisir et juste baiser avec lui avant de m'enfuir dans la nuit comme une voleuse.

Quelque part dans mon esprit, j'ai réalisé que j'allais agir comme lui le faisait avec d'innombrables filles, mais je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à lui d'avantage. Edward pourrait me blesser si je ne terminais pas ce que nous avions tout de suite. Je devine que vous pourriez appeler ça des rendez-vous occasionnels mais même ça n'était qu'un passage pour lui.

Je savais ce qui allait se passer.

J'avais déjà des sentiments en moi alors il était évident que je l'aimais plus qu'un ami. Cette nuit, nous coucherions ensemble, et demain venu, Edward agirait comme s'il ne me connaissait même pas. Si je laissais cela se produire, je finirais par me métamorphoser en une fille émotionnelle, une pleurnicharde. Je pourrais pleurer pour lui, je pourrais me demander « pourquoi ? », je voudrais savoir si c'était à cause de quelque chose que j'avais fait et je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se produire. J'avais déjà versés mes larmes pour les garçons du lycée. J'étais au dessus de ça, ce soir, j'allais être celle qui briserait les cœurs… si Edward en avait un.

Je sais que cela n'avait pris qu'une semaine et je me disais que je pourrais tenir plus longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire plus longtemps et si je restais dans cette putain de relation un jour de plus, je serais perdu pour le monde. Je ne le permettrais pas, alors je devais arrêter ça ce soir, après m'être envoyé en l'air. Juste une baise.

« Alors dis-moi, Mr l'agent immobilier, un endroit comme ça va chercher dans les combien ? » Ai-je demandé alors que nous marchions lentement autour du hall. Je savais qu'il aimait parler de lui et pour être honnête, j'aimais l'entendre le faire.

« Beaucoup. Je ne vais même pas te dire le chiffre exact parce que ça pourrait t'embrouiller l'esprit. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lécha ses lèvres pulpeuses.

L'attraction sexuelle était sur le point de me consumer mais je devais m'assurer de ne pas paraitre trop impatiente alors je gardais mon sang froid, juste comme je l'avais fait toute la soirée, mais en réalité, j'avais envie de hurler.

_Baise-moi juste là !_

« Essaie. Je ne suis pas impressionnée par ton argent, Edward, » ai-je ricané.

« Ouais c'est vrai, n'importe quelle fille serait impressionné par la fortune que j'ai amassé. » Il leva les mains.

« Alors, de combien parlons-nous ? »

« Environ un milliard. » Il haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien et je l'ai vraiment cru.

« Environ un milliard ? » Ai-je dit lentement, « Et bien, c'est un bon morceau.»

« Et si tu regarde mes impôts, ils doivent dire que j'ai fait un modeste million. » Je l'ai entendu le dire dans un souffle comme s'il ne voulait pas que je l'entende, mais c'était fait.

J'hochais la tête sans rien dire. C'était un homme très secret qui n'avait jamais vraiment rien révélé de sa vie. Il avait une façon de contourner les questions, ce qui faisait qu'il disait beaucoup sans en révéler énormément. C'était comme s'il essayait de se cacher et j'ajouterais ça à la longue liste des choses qui me rendait folle de lui.

Il était une énigme que j'avais à résoudre mais malheureusement, je n'aurais jamais cette chance.

«Depuis combien de temps en es-tu propriétaire ? » Je fis courir ma main sur le marbre froid d'une table qui se trouvait au milieu d'un épais tapis. Nous n'avions même pas encore quitté le hall et j'étais déjà hautement intimidée par son argent.

« Celui-là a été construit l'année dernière alors il est neuf. Jasper et Emmett habitent dans les étages, » souligna-t-il.

« Garder la famille proche, » ai-je acquiescé.

Je vis beaucoup d'hommes arriver en costumes après une longue journée de travaille et ils semblaient tous très professionnels. Il y avait de jeunes yuppies qui vivaient probablement aux crochets de maman et papa et des femmes en tailleurs qui étaient probablement des chiennes avec leurs collègues. Tout le monde semblait si mature comparé à moi mais je me rappelais que j'avais seulement dix-huit ans.

Ca me fournissait une autre raison de mettre fin à tout ça. Si je devais juste partir après cette nuit, je n'aurais pas à expliquer mes mensonges. Il ne saurait jamais rien de mon âge puisqu'il ne me reverrait jamais.

« J'en ai trois de plus autour de la ville et des hôtels et d'autres choses à travers le pays. »

« Vraiment ? » Je ne pris pas la peine de cacher mon étonnement.

« Ouais. J'essaie de diversifier mes investissements, » expliqua-t-il.

« Je devrais prendre des notes. Tu sais évidemment comment faire de l'argent. »

« Tous les remerciements à mon père. C'est réel génie. »

« Je pourrais avoir besoin de rencontrer cet homme dont tu parle tellement. » J'ai rit mais je devinais qu'Edward ne trouvait pas ça drôle parce que son visage pâlit. Il récupéra vite, mais j'avais repéré son léger trouble.

Je suis juste resté silencieuse alors que nous marchions dans ce cercle sans fin qu'était le hall, essayant de rester loin des ascenseurs. Je ne voulais pas monter tout de suite, parce que je voulais passer autant de temps que je le pouvais avec lui, et je pensais qu'Edward était en réalité nerveux.

Je dus sourire à ça.

« Alors et maintenant ? » Ai-je demandé, quand j'ai pensé qu'une quantité de minutes suffisante c'était écoulées.

« Nous pourrions… aller à la salle de gym et s'entrainer. » Il plaisantait.

« Je ne pense pas. Aujourd'hui est mon jour de relâche pour la gym. »

« Alors… nous pourrions aller voir un film. » Il tournait autour du pot, me laissant l'initiative des choses, ce qui me disait qu'il n'était pas dans son élément. Il s'agitait avec sa poche de manière presque obsessionnelle.

« Je ne pense pas que quelque chose de bon soit à l'affiche. » Je mordis ma lèvre sans vraiment y penser mais essayant de le rendre fou. J'avais vu Edward m'observer les jours précédents et il semblait que mes habitudes nerveuses lui faisaient de l'effet, ce qui n'avait aucun sens pour moi, mais je devinais que ça lui plaisait.

Il prit une inspiration entre ses dents et passa sa main sur sa bouche, « nous pourrions monter et boire quelque chose, » suggéra-t-il, presque en murmurant.

« Ca me semble bien. » Je m'arrêtais de marcher en me tenant debout devant lui.

Je ne savais pas comment nous appeler mais j'étais heureuse que nous puissions nous embrasser librement. Ce n'était pas une chose fréquente mais au moins il ne recula pas quand j'en saisissais l'opportunité.

Je me suis tenu sur la pointe des pieds et mêlée doucement mes lèvres aux siennes pour commencer et plus surement après qu'il ait placé ses mains sur mes hanches. Mes doigts sont allées dans ses cheveux et ils ressemblaient à de la soie, et il avait le gout du tabac sur ses lèvres, ce qui normalement m'aurait repoussé mais sur lui, c'était une invitation.

Nous avons gardé le baiser chaste, sans langue, profitant juste de nos bouches l'une sur l'autre. Je pense que je l'ai entendu gémir mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ca ne semblait pas être son genre.

Il a finalement posé son front sur le mien, « Aimerais-tu monter ? »

« J'ai dit oui. Est-ce que tu essaie de m'éloigner ?»

« Oui, j'essais de te mettre en garde. » Je pense avoir entendu un soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Je pense que ça ira, » lui ai-je chuchoté et je lui ai donné deux trois baisers sur les lèvres avant de me retirer.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas à faire ça… »

Je regardais Edward étrangement parce que pour une raison quelconque, il agissait comme si il essayait effectivement de m'éloigner de lui.

« C'est ok. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. » Je l'embrassais encore.

« Tu devrais » Il ne pouvait pas garder ses lèvres loin de ma peau et les posa sur mon cou, « je ne suis pas une bonne personne. »

« Je ne peux pas croire ça. Chacun a quelque chose de bon en soit. »

« Pas moi. Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Le sang dans mes veines battit plus vite alors qu'il me disait ces mots.

_Je ne veux pas te blesser._

J'entendais ce qu'il me disait, mais je ne pouvais me laisser le croire. Ca pourrait me faire mal parce qu'Edward et moi ne voulions pas les mêmes choses. Après avoir eu ce qu'il cherchait de moi, il me laisserait seule avec mes cauchemars et je pourrais retournée à la normale. Et j'avais besoin de retourner à la normale.

« Je sais que tu ne le fera pas. Je veux juste être avec toi. Ne me repousse pas, » ai-je dit aussi sincèrement que possible, essayant de ne pas pleurer au fait qu'après ça, je ne verrais plus jamais mon homme aux yeux verts.

Il soupira et secoua la tête dans la défaite, me conduisant une main sur le creux de mes reins vers les ascenseurs. Il hocha la tête à l'homme assit derrière la réception avant d'aller vers l'ascenseur dorée le plus à gauche.

« C'est le seul qui monte au penthouse. » Il poussa le bouton.

« Qui je suppose est le tien ? » Je levais un sourcil.

« Bien sur. A qui d'autre? »

Nous avons attendu quelques secondes et l'ascenseur a sonné, nous accueillant. Edward me laissa passer d'abord et suivit. Il chercha dans sa poche et sortit une clé qu'il mit dans une fente sous une rangée de boutons. Il la tourna en appuyant sur le dernier étage et l'ascenseur bougea. Edward croisa ses mains derrière lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses talons.

Dans ce petit compartiment, la tension sexuelle semblait éclater comme un putain de volcan et je pouvais dire qu'il ressentait les mêmes picotements physiques que moi à la façon qu'il avait de se tenir et de respirer.

J'eue de nouveau un petit sourire parce que si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais pu penser que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. J'aurais due être nerveuse mais j'eue une poussée de confiance lorsque je l'ai vu un peu agité. Il était comme une vierge à notre premier bal de promo. Que c'était doux.

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant toute la montée et je ne savais pas combien d'étages il y avait mais il semblait que nous allions toujours plus haut jusqu'à ce que les portes re-sonnent.

« Après toi, » dit Edward en me tenant la porte.

Je suis sortie dans un hall en marbre avec une porte en bois sombre. Toute la partie ouverte était circulaire avec un design complexe au sol. Ca me rappelait la pièce _d'Alice au pays des merveilles _quand elle tombe d'abord dans le terrier avec de minuscules portes, et la potion lui faisant changer de taille et la pression du lapin.

Edward sortit une carte clé et la glissa dans la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

« Ne sois pas timide. Je ne mords pas. » Il sourit et me poussa presque à l'intérieur.

Je fus accueillie par quelque chose qui devait sortir tout droit d'un magasine de décoration.

La première chose que je notais sur l'appartenant d'Edward c'est qu'il était immense, immaculé et essentiellement incolore. Juste après la porte se trouvait un autre hall de marbre qui donnait sur quelques marches qui s'ouvraient sur un massif séjour avec des canapés blancs, des tapis blancs, des murs blancs et des meubles en bois foncés. Les luminaires étaient lissent et en métal, donnant à tout l'espace une allure très moderne. Il alluma les lumières et l'appartement s'emplit d'une douce clarté et je pue voir juste comme Edward aimait les choses épurées.

Il y avait d'immenses fenêtres qui allaient du sol au plafond, couvrant un mur entier. Un balcon impressionnant tournait tout autour de l'endroit entier. Je vis des escaliers qui menaient probablement au second ce qui était encore plus incroyable.

Les planchers massifs conduisaient à une cuisine en acier inoxydable magnifique qui semblait n'avoir jamais servie et je voulais juste y faire cuire quelque chose mais dus me calmer.

Il y avait beaucoup d'œuvre d'art au mur, des peintures abstraites et c'était la seule chose dans le penthouse qui donnait de la couleur à l'espace.

« La plupart sont de Kandinsky. » Il hocha la tête vers les toiles parce qu'il m'avait vu les observer, « j'aime l'art moderne, ça me détend. »

« Ce sont des originaux ? » murmurais-je, j'essayais de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas perturber la quiétude de l'endroit.

« Oui, je pense même que l'une d'entre elle a été volé dans les années quarante mais qui sait. » Il rit.

« Elles sont belles. » Je regardais autour de la pièce les autres images dynamiques qui parsemaient les murs. Il y avait beaucoup de couleurs et de forment qui faisaient ressembler l'appartement à une galerie d'art. J'observais et j'ai remarqué que cet endroit n'était pas très personnel. Il y avait une de photo de famille qui aurait pu s'adapter dans le portefeuille d'Edward posé sur la gigantesque cheminée mais c'était tout.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce blanc ? » Ai-je demandé en marchant autour sur les tapis de la pièce.

« C'est propre. J'ai un… problème avec la saleté alors c'est mieux si je peux la voir pour la nettoyer. » Il murmura presque en colère comme si il était en croisade contre les microbes.

Je me tournais vers lui et il jouait timidement avec le tapis du bout de son pied, ses mains étaient encore derrière son dos.

« Est-ce que c'est ta mère qui a conçu tout ça, aussi ? »

« Ouais. Je lui ai juste donné un mois pour faire tout ce qu'elle voulait tant que… »

« … c'était blanc. » J'hochais la tête de compréhension.

« Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda-t-il en reculant et probablement pour changer de sujet.

« Bien sur. » Je continuais ma promenade et vis un autre piano comme celui qu'Edward jurait se trouver à bord du bateau, mais je ne me souvenais pas. J'allais faire courir ma main dessus mais il me stoppa rapidement.

« Ne… » Il s'est précipité, « je n'aime pas que les gens touchent… les choses. » Edward prit ma main et la tenait. Sa prise était ferme mais douce.

Je pouvais entendre Edward grommeler des choses à lui-même entre ses dents mais je ne pouvais pas les comprendre. Je saisis juste quelques petits morceaux de phrases comme « stupide, arrête d'être stupide » et « pourquoi es-tu un monstre ? » Je ne savais pas s'il parlait à mon propos mais je ne pense pas parce que son visage révélait plus que de la désapprobation.

« Désolée. J'aurais dû demander, » ai-je dit doucement, ne voulant pas interrompre les litanies d'Edward.

«Ce n'est pas un problème. » Il secoua la tête et se précipita ensuite vers le bar.

« Est-ce que je peux aller à l'extérieur regarder la vue ? »

« S'il te plait, fait comme chez toi. » Il alla ouvrir les portes fenêtres. Une bourrasque de vent souffla dans l'appartement, révélant les immeubles en dessous.

« Tu domine toute la ville, » ai-je dit stupéfaite, alors que je regardais en bas. C'était comme si nous étions dans le ciel entourés de nuages.

Edward eut un petit rire et est retourné à l'intérieur pour les boissons tandis que je restais près des portes.

Tout le balcon était en pierre et il semblait tout droit sortit d'un palais quelque part en Europe. Il y avait des chaises et des transats tout autour. Je m'assis sur une chaise longue confortable qui a pratiquement engloutie mon corps tout entier. Tout comme à l'intérieur, les cousins étaient blancs et les bois sombres.

Une brise soufflait tout autour de la construction mais elle n'était pas froide. J'entendis le son doux d'une musique dans le penthouse dériver vers l'extérieur. J'ai ri intérieurement en réalisant que c'était _Purple Rain_ de _Prince_ (1). J'avais toujours adoré cette chanson mais j'étais surprise de voir qu'elle faisait partie du répertoire d'Edward. Il paraissait être un type plus classique, ce que j'adorais mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il appréciait Prince. Il me faisait clairement connaitre ses intentions de façon subtile.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » demanda Edward alors qu'il arrivait sur le balcon avec deux verres en cristal remplis d'un liquide ambre.

« Oui beaucoup, c'est très beau. » Je pris un verre et bu une petite gorgée. La brulure du liquide était la bienvenue mais je pouvais dire que j'étais un peu pompette déjà alors je me suis souvenue que je devais faire attention.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être déjà venu ici avant. » Il s'assit dans une chaise et s'appuya sur le dossier, en déboutonnant sa veste en même temps. J'essayais d'absorber tout de lui pour m'en souvenir une fois que nous ne serions plus ensemble.

« Et depuis combien de temps tu vis ici ? » Ai-je demandé sur un ton léger, prenant une autre gorgée.

« Environ un an. » Il haussa les épaules, « je ne passe pas vraiment beaucoup de temps dans cet appartement pour dire la vérité. »

« Tu ne semble pas avoir de maison ici. »

« Non, j'ai juste besoin d'un endroit pour dormir. » Il prit un gorgée de sa boisson, « tu as froid ? »

« Non, ça va. »

« Alors, comment veux-tu faire ça ? » Edward était penché en avant, ses bras reposant sur ses genoux.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Avoir des rapports sexuels. Je sais que ça peut être effronté mais je suis sur le point d'exploser, je ne peux plus juste te regarder plus longtemps. »

J'ai renversé un peu de liquide de mon verre à cet aveu et ça me prit quelques secondes avant que ma respiration reprenne.

« Et bien, ça a été rapide. » J'ai essuyé ma chemine qui était légèrement mouillé d'alcool.

Il souffla, « je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, » répondit-il rapidement, « je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça. » Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se réprimandant une fois encore pour avoir laissé transparaitre ses intentions. J'ai remarqué qu'il faisait ça beaucoup ce soir.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu viens juste en quelque sorte de me jeter à l'eau sans me prévenir. » J'ai soupiré, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Bella, je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne pense pas avoir déjà rencontré une femme si belle de tout ma vie et je ne dis pas ça juste pour te mettre dans mon lit. » Il se pencha vers moi et sa voix était sexy, basse, remplie d'incitation à la luxure.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit deux ou trois fois pour dire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas trouver les mots.

« J'ai besoin de toi, » dit-il fermement. « J'ai réellement besoin de toi et tout mon corps tremble d'être si près de toi sans toucher ta peau. » Il fit courir une main sur mon bras nu et une chaire de poule apparut.

A ce stade, je devais me souvenir de respirer.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. » Je parlais doucement.

« Si tu le sais et tu le veux. » Il murmura à mon oreille, « ne me refuse pas, Isabella. » Mon prénom coulait sur ses lèvres et c'était presque une incitation à l'orgasme. Il y avait ajouté un léger accent italien qui me fit presque tomber à genoux en adoration.

« Je ne veux pas que cela soit autre chose que du sexe. » J'ai menti entre mes dents aussi fermement que je le pouvais.

« Bien sûr. » Edward m'embrassa juste en dessous de mon oreille et lécha l'endroit légèrement. J'ai frissonnée et il rit doucement alors qu'il plaçait un autre baiser sur ma peau.

Je devais dire ces choses, pour que ma décision semble inébranlable. Juste du sexe avec Edward n'était pas une possibilité pour moi à ce point mais qu'allais-je faire ? Je devais prendre ça pour ce que ça valait.

_Juste du sexe, Bella ! _

« Je suis désolé si tu pense que je suis un vrai connard mais c'est ce que je suis. » Il se redressa et me regarda avec des yeux tristes, « je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te donner plus. »

Je suis courageusement monté sur les genoux d'Edward, oubliant mon verre sur la table, et je l'ai poussé contre le dossier de la confortable chaise. Mes jambes allant de chaque cotés de ses cuisses et ses mains prenant positions sur mes hanches.

« Je ne te demande pas plus. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. Nous pouvons nous amuser jusqu'à ce que ça se finisse. » Ma voix a presque craqué mais je me suis reprise.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot.

Je pris ma chance et l'embrassais avec plus de force que durant les deux derniers jours. Cette fois, contrairement au rez-de-chaussée, nos langues se sont entrechoquées dans une dance vicieuse et je le laisser dominer alors qu'il balaya la sienne à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je n'avais jamais été embrassé comme ça avant, et c'était intensément érotique tout en étant un peu triste en même temps, parce que je savais que j'allais devoir renoncer à toute cette expérience prochainement.

Mes doigts se sont noués dans ses cheveux quand il me souleva, nous emmenant à l'intérieur dans un mouvement rapide.

Nous sommes restés connectés et je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux, essayant d'enregistrer son gout sur mes lèvres. Je l'ai senti marcher dans la maison, laissant la porte extérieure ouverte et il prit l'escalier sans même respirer.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« C'est juste du sexe. » Je répétais mon mantra à haute voix. Son souffle était froid et rafraichissant, presque comme de la menthe poivrée.

Alors que je commençais à gémir, j'ai senti une vague de calme m'envahir. Je savais que c'était lui qui faisait fonctionner sa magie une fois encore. C'était le chemin qu'Edward était en train de prendre et j'allais le suivre avec lui parce qu'il m'avait battu. Je sentis le désir d'Edward traverser son corps et j'étais soudainement à sa merci.

« Relaxe Bella. Je ne vais pas te blesser, » l'entendis-je chuchoter alors que je le sentis me poser et mes pieds touchèrent un tapis. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité si mal, mais c'est la seule manière que j'avais de te faire comprendre ce dont nous avons besoin et envie tout les deux »

Je glissais hors de mes chaussures et ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux alors qu'il retirait sa veste, « je sais se que tu ressens Bella. » Sa voix était devenue profonde et rauque avec le désir. « Je me noie dans ton désir, ta volonté, et l'excitation que tu ressens quand tu pense à toutes les possibilités. »

« Oh, Jésus… » J'ai haleté sous le pouvoir de sa seule voix. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que nous étions dans la chambre à coucher d'Edward mais nous aurions pu être dans les fosses de l'enfer que je ne m'en serais pas soucié.

Il se retourna vers une chaise pour y poser sa veste.

Je fermais les yeux pour me garder saine d'esprit. C'était le sentiment le plus intense de ma courte vie et Edward était sur le point de me tuer.

J'ai soudainement senti son souffle frais sur moi alors qu'il murmurait dans mon cou, « tu n'as pas idée depuis combien temps tu me tente Bella. » Il faisait descendre ses doigts sur le coté de mon cou, et je ne pus empêcher le frisson qui m'a traversé quand il effleura ma poitrine.

Je gardais les yeux fermés alors je ne pouvais pas être frappé par ses prunelles vertes.

« J'ai attendu assez longtemps pour que tu sois mienne. » Je sentis ses lèvres contre mon oreille. « Mon corps a besoin de toi… » ais-je gémi en réponse.

Pour une raison quelconque, l'accent italien d'Edward ressorti furtivement et mon slip était trempé. Je ne pouvais même pas le nier.

« Tu devais être à moi. » Il mordit doucement mon lobe d'oreille. « Cette première fois où je t'ai vu au Plasma, je voulais te renverser sur mon bureau et baiser ta chatte serrée par derrière, sans me soucier de qui regardait. »

« Vraiment ? » ai-je demandé dans un souffle.

« Bien sûr ! » Il fit courir un doigt sur les contours de mon cou et de ma clavicule, « garde les yeux fermés. » Sa voix n'était rien de plus que du vent mais ça en disait long.

Je le sentis alors s'éloigner de moi. Je pouvais entendre le petit bruit d'une fermeture éclair et un brassage de vêtements. Je gardais les yeux fermés et me tenait debout dans la pièce sans rien pour me tenir ou sentir.

Edward fut à mon coté en un instant. « S'il te plait Bella, donne-moi ça. Donne-moi une nuit. C'est tout ce que je demande. » J'ouvris la bouche quand sa main gauche entra en contact avec mon sein qui était recouvert de ma chemise mais je pouvais déjà sentir le feu de son touché. « Mon désir pour toi est si fort… »

Mon corps céda et je m'arquais dans sa main, en demandant plus.

« Tu n'as pas à me prier Edward. Je suis plus que disposé… »

Sa main me quitta bien trop tôt.

Je détestais ne pas être capable de voir ce qu'il faisait mais c'était excitant en même temps. Je me sentis devenir plus humide à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire. Je l'entendis gémir derrière moi.

Son nez frôla le creux de mon cou et sa main effleura la peau de mon estomac alors qu'il relevait doucement ma chemise, « Mon Dieu, tu sens une odeur exquise de péché. »

Je sursautais quand j'ai soudainement sentis sa main à l'intérieur dans mon jeans mais toujours à l'extérieur de ma culotte, « puis-je te gouter Bella ? » Son autre main est rapidement descendue le long de mon ventre. Il ne me donna pas le temps de parler mais je n'aurais pas pu parce que j'étais plus concentrée sur son nez qui courait de bas en haut de mon cou. Je gémis d'anticipation et comme une réponse.

Sa main qui était dans mon pantalon, partit. Je protestais presque jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge dans ma culotte, sans hésitation.

Je sifflais de douleur et de plaisir quand son doigt poussa rapidement à l'intérieur de mon corps sans avertissement.

Ma tête s'est posée sur son épaule derrière moi, alors que nous étions toujours debout. Je ne savais pas combien de temps encore mes jambes allaient me soutenir.

« Mon Dieu tu es si serrée, putain. Je ne peux pas attendre d'être à l'intérieur de toi, » dit Edward difficilement. Je poussais un cri quand il retira son doigt. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir quand je l'entendis ronronner de satisfaction alors qu'il léchait mon jus sur son doigt, « je voudrais te faire gouter mais ce nectar est tout à moi. »

J'ai été soudainement décollé du sol et je sentis la douceur de son lit contre mon dos. Mes yeux étaient encore fermés, suite à son commandement mais aussi parce que j'essayais de me le rappeler pour le reste de ma vie.

Je n'avais que l'expérience de son touché mais cela provoquait des sentiments en moi auxquels je n'avais jamais pensé.

Les longs doigts d'Edward commencèrent à déboutonner mon jeans avec des mouvements rapides et agiles. Il glissa facilement le long de mes jambes, ne me laissant qu'avec mon haut et mon slip. Il libéra rapidement ma poitrine de sa prison en ouvrant le corset qu'Alice m'avait forcé à mettre ce soir. Il quitta mon corps sans problème et fut jeté sur le plancher. Je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge, ce dont je m'étais plainte à Alice mais soudainement, ce n'était pas plus mal vu la tournure des événements.

Je sentis le lit bouger alors qu'Edward s'installait entre mes jambes. Il me tenait les mains au dessus de la tête, c'était un peu dérangeant mais bien en même temps. « Tu es à moi pour la nuit, » il embrassa et suça mon cou, » dis-le.

« Je suis à toi. » J'ai haletais, ma respiration devenant difficile.

« Bonne fille. » Il me pinça avec ses dents.

Son haleine rafraichissante souffla sur mon visage alors que ses lèvres réclamèrent les miennes avec force. Ma bouche lui répondit sans que je le veuille vraiment. Je pouvais sentir que les baisers d'Edward étaient désespérés et pleins de passion.

_Mon dieu, je pourrais embrasser cet homme toute la journée._

Je commençais à lutter pour libérer mes mains. Je voulais l'attiré plus près mais il ne voulait pas me laisser bouger. C'était étonnant qu'il puisse tenir mes deux mains avec seulement une des sienne mais je n'aurais pas dû être surprise.

Je me suis voutée et j'ai gémi quand je sentis sa langue entrer en contact avec la mienne. C'était comme un choc pour mon corps, nous luttions tout les deux pour dominer l'autre mais nous savions qu'il finirait par gagner à la fin. Quand il remarqua que ma respiration devenait un problème, il se retira. Je respirais laborieusement.

Edward déposa des baisers le long de ma mâchoire. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière quand je le sentis lécher l'avant de mon cou, quand il arriva entre mes seins il s'arrêta et plaça ses baisers sur ma poitrine.

« Est-ce que tu réalise à quel point tu es belle ? » Sa voix était rauque et sèche, « je te baiserais chaque seconde de chaque jour si je pouvais. »

_Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? S'il-te-plait fait de ce fantasme une réalité !_

Quand il entra en contact avec mon mamelon droit, je sifflais de plaisir. Il se verrouilla dessus et fit tourner sa langue avant de doucement le mordiller. Il y porta une attention particulière avant de passer à mon mamelon gauche. Après qu'ils soient suffisamment érigés et durcis, Edward laissa ses baisers voyager de nouveau vers le bas.

Il continua son chemin le long de mon ventre avec ses lèvres humides. A ce stade mes mains étaient libres mais je n'osais pas les déplacer.

Peu de temps après, je pus sentir son souffle contre mon entre-jambe brulant et je laissais échapper un étrange cri qui sonnait comme celui d'un oiseau étranglé.

« Je suppose que tu aime mes baisers ? » Edward eu un petit rire en provenance d'en bas.

« Oui. » Ma voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un cri de souris.

Je tremblais d'anticipation quand je sentis ses lèvres rencontrer ma chatte encore recouverte de mes sous-vêtements.

« Garde les yeux fermés, Bella et n'essais pas de bouger. » Edward mit ses doigts sur ma culotte et la fit glisser aussi facilement que mon jeans. « Ne bouge pas, » me taquina-t-il.

Rien ne se passa pendant une bonne minute. Je comptais les secondes.

Il n'y avait plus de baiser et plus de contact. Je pouvais encore l'entendre en bas mais j'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier.

J'ai crié quand je sentis sa langue lécher entre mes lèvres, plongeant en moi sans avertissement.

« Merde… » ai-je hurlé vers le ciel.

« Mon Dieu, ton gout est exquis. » Il gémit contre moi. « Tout en toi est un péché. » Quand sa langue trouva mon paquet de nerfs, je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser vers lui et plus loin dans sa bouche.

« S'il-te-plait, » ai-je gémit.

« S'il te plait, quoi ? » Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir, je pouvais dire qu'il avait un sourire satisfait mais à ce point je m'en fichais.

« Plus, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de plus. » Je ne savais pas ce qu'était plus, mais je savais que j'avais besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour relâcher la pression qui me traversait le corps.

Je sentis ses doigts faire leur chemin le long de mes plis lisses avant qu'il n'en fasse entrer un en moi. J'haletais sous la fraicheur de sa peau, alors qu'il progressait dans mon entrée chaude et humide.

« Oh… oh Mon Dieu. » Je gémis, mon dos se soulevant du lit, mes mains trouvant ses cheveux et tout mon corps s'emblait s'envoler. Je sentais sa langue courir sur mon clitoris alors qu'un autre de ses doigts entra en moi, faisant son chemin en entrant et sortant hors de moi. J'ai commencé à me balancer contre sa main et sa bouche, essayant d'atteindre mon orgasme.

« Edward… presque… s'il te plait, » l'ai-je prié.

Au moment où j'étais sur le bord, il s'arrêta, la définition pure de la torture.

Je gémissais de protestation alors qu'il se retirait. Je le sentis venir au dessus de moi.

« Ouvre les yeux Bella, » murmura Edward à mon oreille. Je lui obéis et je ne pu que m'émerveiller devant lui.

Il ne portait rien de plus que son boxer et je ne sais pas comment j'avais pu rater ça mais il était glorieux. Sa poitrine et… tout était taillé dans la pierre. J'ai pensé qu'il ressemblait à une statue de Michel-Ange. Edward était parfait de ses jambes fortes à son estomac tonique jusqu'aux poils épars sur sa poitrine en passant par ses yeux verts brillant. La Perfection.

Il se pencha sur moi, entre mes jambes et m'embrassa tendrement le front. Je pouvais sentir la preuve de son désir à l'intérieur de ma cuisse et mon Dieu, vous m'auriez dit que j'étais au lit avec un éléphant que je vous aurais cru. J'ai eu peur de même regarder en bas, rien que la sensation m'effrayait.

Il sortit rapidement un préservatif et je ne le réalisais même pas jusqu'à se que j'entende le froissement du papier sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé si ça fait mal. » Il murmura contre ma peau et son haleine parfumée de tabac était enivrante. « Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour être en toi. » Je ne pouvais pas trouver ma voix, mais je savais que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, spécialement mon corps. Nous étions allés trop loin maintenant pour reculer et si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, je mourrais heureuse si je pouvais passer le reste de mes années dans ce lit avec lui à mes cotés.

_Ca ne peut pas arriver Bella. Juste une nuit._

« Je suis désolé, Beauté, ça va faire mal. » Je pouvais sentir son bout sur mon entrée. « Je vais être aussi lent que possible Bella. » J'ai gémis en sentant une bouffée de désir venant de lui.

Edward entra doucement en moi. J'agrippais ses épaules aussi fort que je pouvais, le laissant me remplir centimètres par centimètres. Je n'étais pas vierge mais cela faisait longtemps alors j'étais extrêmement… sensible. Il y avait une légère sensation de douleur en moi mais j'aurais voulu mourir dix fois pour ressentir ça chaque jour.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis autant d'émotion dans ma vie avant. Envie, excitation, ardeur, achèvement, désir, anticipation, plaisir et finalement… amour ?

« Ahh mon Dieu ! » ai-je crié alors qu'il poussait plus loin en moi.

Je le sentis se tendre et s'arrêter de respirer, sans doute à cause des sons que je faisais.

« Continue Edward. S'il te plait… continue. » Ai-je ordonné.

Il poussa plus loin jusqu'à se que nous soyons complètement réunis. Le sentiment de lui en moi était au-delà des mots et le plaisir commença à remplacer la douleur. Le besoin de libération reprit. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui, essayant de l'attirer encore plus vers l'avant.

Il se retira lentement et poussa à fond à l'intérieur. « Oh Bella, si chaud, jamais sentit quelque chose comme ça. » Son discours était balbutiant.

Je pouvais seulement haleter en réponse.

Ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques, cherchant la libération dont nous avions tout les deux besoin, « Que diable me fais tu ?» Il reposa sa tête sur mon épaule alors qu'il continuait à bouger au dessus de moi avec des mouvements fluides.

J'agrippais ses cheveux comme s'ils étaient mon point d'encrage sur cette terre.

Je perdis totalement la notion du temps alors que les sensations en moi devenaient plus profondes et que la chaleur de mon ventre augmentait. J'arrêtais de compter les minutes après que nous ayons atteins les dix et tout mon corps s'arquait pour se rapprocher de lui, pour être totalement rempli par lui.

Edward poussait librement dedans et en dehors de moi, alors que l'extase criait par tout les pores de ma peau. Je voulais que ça dure toujours. Sa respiration devenait laborieuse, ses mouvements désespérés.

« Edward… Mon Dieu… S'il te plait, je suis proche, ne t'arrête pas. » Je criais, même pas embarrassée qu'il me fasse agir comme un animal sauvage fou.

Il rugit mon nom alors qu'il explosait à l'intérieur de moi. Ma propre apogée arriva quelques secondes après lui. Je le sentais presque toujours en moi alors qu'il garda un rythme constant alors que nous atteignons tous les deux le point de non retour.

« Merde, » murmura-t-il difficilement alors que son point culminant repris. Je n'ai pas abandonné mon emprise sur lui parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

_C'était fini ? Tout était fini ?_

Il continua à bouger en moi jusqu'à ce que mes tremblements s'arrêtent.

Edward roula à coté de moi et me murmura des louanges à l'oreille. Il me disait combien j'étais belle et exquise et j'essayais de retrouver ma respiration.

« C'était… de loin… la meilleure relation sexuelle que j'ai eu. » Edward s'appuya sur les oreillers avec ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine trempée de sueur.

« Je suis heureuse d'y avoir contribuée, » ai-je rit sottement sachant à moitié ce qui allait se passer, « Et maintenant ? »

« Je pense que nous avons besoin d'une douche. » Il sourit, « tu es toute en sueur. » Il fit courir sa langue dans mon cou, « Belle salée est encore meilleure. »

« Es-tu sûr d'être prêt pour un autre round ? »

« S'il te plait, j'ai l'endurance d'un taureau. » Sa poitrine gronda dans un rire fier.

Je me suis doucement levé de sur lui, me tenant nue comme un vers, sans honte et sur mes jambes tremblantes, essayant de me remettre de cet orgasme en provenance du 7ème ciel.

Il s'assit sur le lit et me pris la main, m'attirant entre ses jambes, « j'étais bien ? » demanda-t-il en embrassant mon ventre.

« Parfait. » Je rejetais ma tête en arrière alors que ses baisers remontaient plus haut.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de t'avoir mouillé. » Il parla de manière séduisante et se leva, m'entrainant vers la salle de bains.

Exactement comme en bas, la salle de bains était en marbre blanc et très moderne. Tout des robinets du lavabo aux toilettes étaient dans un style futuriste et minimaliste. Cela me rappelait quelque chose d'Edward, des lignes fortes et des surfaces lisses.

« Quelle odeur tu aimes ? » demanda Edward alors qu'il allumait les lumières dans la caverneuse salle de bain qui semblait plus grande que mon dortoir.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » J'avais peur de toucher quelque chose alors je tenais juste mes mains devant moi, essayant de me couvrir un peu.

Il alla vers un placard en bois sombre qui était aussi grand qu'une bibliothèque et ouvrit les deux portes. Là, alignés de façon toute militaire, se tenait probablement tous les produits de nettoyages corporels connue de l'homme. Crèmes de rasage, gels douche, shampoings, après-shampoings, crèmes hydratantes, exfoliants, crèmes pour le visage, rasoirs. C'était comme à la pharmacie du coin mais en mieux.

« Quelle odeur ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire, « personnellement j'aime embruns de l'océan. » Il tenait une bouteille bleue marine. Edward avait une sorte de rebond dans sa démarche et je ne savais pas si cela venait du sexe ou parce qu'il était juste heureux mais ça me rendait triste de penser que je ne reverrais jamais ce coté de lui.

Je poussais un souffle profond et lui donnait le meilleur sourire que je pouvais, « ça semble bon pour moi. » J'ai haussé les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » J'inspectais son armoire de toilettes.

« Oh… je… euh… » Il lutta pour trouver les mots et je pouvais dire qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler.

Je mis ma main sur sa poitrine, « c'est ok. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. » J'avais le sentiment qu'il avait une sorte de désordre social mais je savais qu'il était bon pour cacher les choses alors il ne me dirait probablement rien si je demandais.

Il acquiesçât et sourit tristement, presque comme je l'avais fait quelque seconde avant, « es-tu prête pour la meilleure douche que tu n'as jamais eue ? »

« Allons-y. » Je l'embrassais doucement, tendrement, amoureusement.

Il recula avec deux ou trois choses de son armoire et alors tira la paroi en verre de la douche.

« Entre, » murmura-t-il et il alluma la douche à vapeur. C'était une des ces terribles choses que devait se trouver dans une salle de gym avec des buses qui envoyaient des jets d'eau dans tout les angles.

Je suis entrée dans la douche carrelée avec soin et j'ai soudainement été enveloppé de vapeur et de fragrances profondes.

Les jets d'eau étaient célestes et faisaient des merveilles sur mes muscles noués du putain de marathon que je venais de courir. Ok, c'était un orgasme, mais c'était comme si je venais de sprinter sur des kilomètres.

Il a glissé dans la cabine de douche pour se tenir derrière moi, et je sentis ses mains fermes sur mes épaules, les serrant doucement et les massant.

« Je le pensais quand j'ai dit que c'était la meilleure relation sexuelle que j'avais jamais eue. » Il embrassa mon cou doucement.

Je gémis en réponse.

Ses cuisses ont légèrement frôlé mon cul et je me suis collé à lui. « Tu es si serré, » dit-il.

« Il y a un double sens à ces mots ? » ai-je demandé sans détour.

« Bien sur. » Il chuchota et mes jambes ont lâchées. Heureusement il me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe.

Il enveloppa ses bras autour de moi et prit un de mes seins en coupe, frottant doucement avec son pouce mon mamelon.

Son autre main voyagea jusqu'à ma chatte, appliquant une légère pression sur mon clitoris avec la paume de sa main. Il embrassa mon épaule et gémit doucement à mon oreille. Sa queue était à moitié dure dans le bas de mon dos, et je me suis penchée vers lui, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur nos corps joints.

« J'adore te toucher, » dit Edward tranquillement à mon oreille. Il relâcha la pression de sa main, mais il utilisa ses doigts de part et d'autres de mes lèvres, passant un troisième doigt le long de ma fente, « j'adore te voir jouir Bella. Dis-moi quoi faire et je le ferais. »

« Juste là, » je geins alors que je verrouillais une de mes petites mains à l'arrière de sa nuque. Je sentais que je pourrais m'effondrer. Edward me soutenait, murmurant à mon oreille combien il voulait me faire plaisir, combien je méritais d'être heureuse, combien mon plaisir le transportait.

« Je ne peux pas attendre pour le faire encore et encore et encore et encore… » Il m'embrassa entre chaque mot.

C'est là que je me suis éloignée de lui et que je me suis soutenue sous le jet d'eau contre le mur opposé. J'avais dû mettre une distance, je devais avoir un certain contrôle sur ça ou je ne partirais jamais. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais ici, c'était que nous allions obtenir ce que nous voulions tout les deux et qu'ensuite je pourrais partir. Je devais retourner la situation en ma faveur.

« Est-ce… est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Edward presque timidement. Son visage trempé semblait si juvénile avec des gouttelettes tombant de ses cheveux humides qui couvraient ses yeux.

Je mis un masque sur mon visage. « Non, je ne veux pas juste avoir tout le plaisir. » Je bougeais vers lui, faisant descendre ma main de ses cheveux à son ventre, sentant ses muscles se contracter sous mon contact.

Il baissa la tête, les lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser être le seul à faire des cadeaux. » Je glissais le long de son corps doucement jusqu'à ce que je sois sur mes genoux en face de son exceptionnel membre, je ne perdis pas de temps pour le caresser.

« Bella, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. » Edward s'appuya contre le mur humide.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aime pas ça ? »

Il dit quelque chose en réponse mais je ne compris pas. J'ai continué à le caresser, regardant et sentant sa queue devenir plus dure à chaque seconde alors qu'elle se gorgeait de sang. J'en embrassais le haut, laissant ma langue gouter ce qu'il avait à offrir.

« Bella, je le pense. Tu dois te lever. »

« Je suis bien là. » Je passais mon nez le long de sa tige épaisse qui semblait devenir encore plus grande de manière impossible.

J'avais seulement fait ce genre de chose deux ou trois fois avec Mike et habituellement ça me dégoutait mais avec Edward, je n'avais aucune honte, du tout. J'étais réellement heureuse et désireuse de le gouter.

J'étais sur le point de le prendre entièrement quand je me suis soudain sentit tiré vers le haut et tenue fermement par les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » ai-je demandé quand je vis la respiration difficile d'Edward et ses yeux agars.

« Je t'ai dit de te relever. » Il parla méchamment mais se calma après quelques secondes et passa sa main dans les cheveux et son visage.

« Je suis… désolée si je t'ai fait peur ou quelque chose. Je pensais que tu aimerais ça, » ai-je dit confuse.

Il soupira, « Bella, je le fais d'habitude mais… je ne veux pas te voir sur tes genoux. Tu es trop bonne pour ça. »

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. C'était un Edward auquel je n'étais pas habitué.

« C'est le genre de chose que je ne veux pas te voir faire. Est-ce que je me fais comprendre ? » Dit Edward comme si j'étais une enfant, « tu es trop bien pour ce genre de chose et je veux que tu promettes de ne jamais te mettre à genoux pour aucun homme. »

Je n'ai rien dit, gardant la bouche ouverte quelques secondes, essayant de trouver des mots.

« Promets-moi, Bella. » Il me secoua presque.

J'inclinais la tête, muette.

Après ce moment délicat, quelque chose sembla se passer entre nous et ce n'était pas du tout sexuel.

La douche tourna d'un marathon sexuel à un lavage sensuel. Nous n'avons pas parlé mais ses contacts sur mon corps en disaient plus que nécessaire. Son gel douche Embruns de l'Océan coulait sur ma peau et je m'appuyais contre sa poitrine ferme alors qu'il massait mes muscles de ses mains fortes. Rien ne fut dit pendant tout ce temps.

Plus de deux heures plus tard nous étions enveloppés dans des serviettes en coton égyptien et j'utilisais un peigne pour démêler mes cheveux. Edward se tenait contre la porte et regardait.

Je gardais mes yeux sur le miroir, ne voulant pas le voir ou je n'aurais pas la force de partir. Je devais partir.

« Et maintenant ? » ai-je demandé, me coiffant encore.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas » ai-je répondu sincèrement.

« Maintenant, je suppose que tu… »

« Est-ce que je peux rester jusqu'au matin ? » Je le coupais, ne voulant pas entendre sa voix mettre fin à tout ce que l'on avait.

Il me regarda curieusement et réfléchit pendant une seconde, « je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser les femmes rester plus. »

Une forte douleur me traversa et je réalisais que pour Edward ce n'était toujours que du sexe. Il me traitait comme il avait traité toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait eu dans son lit, sans même s'en soucier, mais je savais ce qui allait se passer alors je me ressaisis avant que mon visage ne me trahisse.

« Il est trop tard pour moi pour rentrer maintenant, » ai-je menti. Je voulais juste rester avec lui aussi longtemps que possible, « s'il te plait. »

Il souffla et se frotta le visage à deux mains, « je suppose. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça avant. Si je… dormais sur le canapé ? »

« Non ! » ai-je dit plus fort que je ne l'aurais dû, « je ne veux pas t'expulser de ta chambre. » ai-je offert comme réponse. Je ne voulais pas le quitter et je me sentais comme une chienne accrochée.

« Tu serais d'accord, pour dormir ici… avec moi ? » demanda-t-il hésitant, pointant la chambre à coucher, « j'ai des chambres d'invités mais elles ne sont pas propres. Es-tu sur de vouloir dormir dans mon lit ? »

« Oui, » murmurais-je. Je pris sa main en l'entrainant vers le lit. J'ai déballé mon corps de ma serviette et pris ma chance, en grimpant dans les draps frais que nous avions froissés quelques heures avant.

Il sembla déchirait pendant une seconde avant de laisser tomber sa serviette sur le sol et de s'installer à coté de moi. Il s'allongea et je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur.

« Bien, alors, » dit simplement Edward et il tira un drap sur nous, ne me laissant pas bouger de sa poitrine. Nos corps nus étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre et je n'aurais pas pu imaginer qu'il en soit autrement.

Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes, les minutes en heures, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. C'est quand j'ai senti la poitrine d'Edward montait et descendre en rythme que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de partir.

Je me suis agilement relevée et je ne pue m'empêcher de regarder son corps enroulé dans le drap. Il était incroyable et même endormi il ressemblait à un dieu grecque.

Je me suis ressaisie et j'ai ramassé mes vêtements qui étaient sur le sol, les enfilant à la hâte. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil m'appris qu'il était quatre heures du matin.

Je donnais un dernier regard à Edward et je fis le pari d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines d'un doux baiser avant de descendre l'escalier doucement, en ne faisant presque aucun bruit.

Je ne savais pas si j'aurais dû laisser une note de remerciement ou quelque chose mais je devais sortir. Je ne pouvais pas m'attacher plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Le sentiment que j'avais pour Edward était si fort que c'était physiquement douloureux pour moi de partir mais je le devais. Je ne pouvais pas changer un homme qui ne le voulait pas et j'étais sûr de ne pas vouloir essayer.

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser détruire par mes émotions désormais.

Juste une nuit. C'est tout ce que cela pris, pour que le désir se transforme en amour.

* * *

_(1) La traduction de la chanson est disponible sur le blog (lien dans mon profil) pour ceux que ça intéresse. Je trouve que c'est très révélateur des pensées d'Edward à ce moment de l'histoire._

* * *

Pfou ! C'est moi ou il fait chaud ici ? Bon ben voilà ! Ils l'ont fait et puis je dirais qu'elle la fait ! J'espère que ceux qui voulaient que Bella résiste plus longtemps ne sont pas trop déçus… et que les autres sont satisfaits ! J'attends avec impatience vos impressions !

Pas d'extrait du prochain chapitre de disponible pour cause d'incapacité totale de la traductrice de trouver un extrait qui n'en révèle pas trop !

A bientôt, Lilou.


	14. La pura verita

Hello ! Comme toujours je voudrais vous remercier pour vos encouragements et tout et tout ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça me motive !

Pour les réponses aux reviews des non inscrits et bien c'est comme toujours sur le blog (lien dans mon profil.) Je précise que là-bas aussi je réponds assez régulièrement.

Alors concernant ce chapitre, je voudrais juste dire que c'est l'un de mes chapitres préféré à ce stade de la fic et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi en fait (pourquoi celui-là et pas un autre…), bon vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. (Enfin j'espère)

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve la fin comme toujours.

* * *

La Pura Verita

EDWARD POV

"_Nothing of any __importance can be taught. It can only be learned, and with blood and sweat."-Robert Anton Wilson _

_

* * *

_

Pour la première fois en presque dix ans, j'avais dormis.

Je n'avais même pas su ce qui se passait dans mon subconscient pendant tout le temps où mes yeux étaient fermés, et pour une raison quelconque, mon esprit et mon corps s'étaient arrêtés en même temps. Cela n'arrivait jamais et cela ne se produirait certainement plus maintenant que j'étais dans ces affaires de crime.

Alors que mon cerveau commençait à revenir d'un état de rêve si porfond, je ne voyais rien, si ce n'est le noir, j'ai soudainement réalisé que je venais juste d'éprouver l'expérience sexuelle la plus intense de ma vie, et ça voulait dire quelque chose.

C'était juste une fois et c'était suffisant pour me faire oublier toute douleur ou toute idée du monde extérieur. Je pouvais habituellement baiser toute la nuit, mais avec Bella j'étais si fatigué, que je ne pouvais presque plus tenir sur mes jambes. Je l'avais joué différemment, mais j'avais sérieusement envisagé d'aller chez le médecin hier soir, parce que mon corps entier était en état de choc à cause de ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Une fois et j'étais déjà fait ? Mais c'était quoi cet enfer ?

Bella n'avait pas de sens pour moi et autant j'avais voulu apparaitre comme si je savais ce qui se passait, autant rien ne c'était déroulé selon le plan que j'avais prévu pour elle.

Même dans mon sommeil, je pouvais dire qu'une baise n'était pas assez. J'avais besoin de plus, j'avais envie de plus, je voulais plus. Même si je voulais que ce soit comme les autres fois, ça ne l'était pas.

Habituellement, je baisais et je passais à autre chose. Ca prenait un instant pour que je rebondisse et que je retourne à ma vie. Les filles ne restaient jamais dans ma tête, elles n'étaient jamais dans mes rêves, elles ne perçaient jamais leur chemin à travers mon cerveau. Bien, certaines l'avaient fait mais je ne les avais jamais laissé passer mes barrières mentales. Avec Bella, tout était différent.

Mon corps se sentait comme celui d'un homme déshydraté perdu dans le désert, et j'aurais pu boire cinq litres d'eau, que je sentirais encore la douleur de ma gorge sèche. Je devais avoir plus d'elle.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'allais faire à son sujet mais j'allais baiser jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus parce que je devais la faire sortir de ma tête.

Si je devais la garder ligotée et jouer à un jeu de soumission/domination, alors c'est ce que j'allais faire. Merde, je n'allais pas la laisser me battre, mais à ce stade, je ne pense pas que je jouais encore. Bella semblait trop spéciale pour jouer avec elle et la traiter comme le sujet de quelque triviale poursuite.

Cela étant dit, la nuit dernière avait été la plus sensuel et… naturelle expérience de ma vie. J'avais l'habitude d'avoir des relations sexuelles juste pour me sentir bien mais avec Bella, c'était différent.

Je l'avais invité à monter et je n'avais pas sauté immédiatement dans le lit avec elle. Je n'y avais même pas réellement pensé alors qu'elle se promenait dans mon appartement. Je ne crois pas que j'avais perdu du temps à faire visiter mon penthouse à une femme avant. C'était en grande partie parce que je ne voulais pas que les gens touchent les choses chez moi, mais c'était aussi parce que je ne me souciais pas de ces femmes une fois leur culotte baissée.

Avec Bella, je voulais prendre mon temps. Je me sentais comme si je devais prendre mon temps, plus de temps que je n'avais jamais pris.

Je ne me sentais pas bien avec l'idée de juste l'allonger sur mon lit et faire mon chemin. Cela ne semblait pas approprié. Elle méritait plus, alors j'avais essayé de prendre une grande respiration avant de passer à la partie sexe de la soirée. Malheureusement, ma libido avait d'autres plans et j'avais laissé échapper des choses assez inappropriées quand nous étions assis sur le balcon, mais avant cela, je m'en sortais bien.

J'avais mit de la musique, je lui avait apporté du cognac et j'avais juste laissé la soirée avancer autant que possible. Elle était celle qui avait initié l'idée de monter à mon appartement et si elle n'avait pas insisté, j'aurais été heureux de juste la raccompagner à son dortoir. Une fois qu'elle fut chez moi, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Je devais l'avoir sous moi où j'allais exploser. Etre juste assit à coté de Bella, sans la toucher, était de la torture, alors je pris ma chance mais je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme n'importe quelle autre baise que j'avais eu tout au long de ma vie.

Je l'avais avertie, j'avais essayé de la prévenir. De quoi, je n'étais pas sûr mais elle avait besoin de savoir que je ne pourrais pas lui donner plus que ce qui allait se passer. Bella ne semblait pas effrayer par moi, comme elle aurait dû l'être. Je n'étais pas une personne normale, affectueuse, alors c'était dur pour moi d'être si sincère avec une fille, mais Bella me faisait juste me sentir… étrange. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer avec nous mais je devais l'avertir. Elle devait savoir que je pourrais la blesser une fois que je l'abandonnerais.

Et alors, mon cœur à été secoué par l'aventure la plus sexuelle que je n'avais jamais eu. La chose étrange, c'est que cela avait été juste une fois. J'avais agit comme si Bella et moi avions baisé pendant des heures mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était juste une fois, comme je voulais, mais soudainement il me fallait plus.

La manière qu'elle avait de dire mon nom, la manière dont son corps bouger pendant que j'étais en elle, la manière dont ses yeux cherchaient un point d'encrage à cause de moi, la manière dont ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans mes épaules, tout cela avait contribué à me rendre fou. Elle m'avait essentiellement désintégré en cendres et m'avait enterré sous un sentiment d'accomplissement que je n'avais jamais eu.

Bella me rendait fou.

Dès que je suis sortie d'elle, j'ai su que j'avais des ennuis. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter et c'était un problème. Elle était ma drogue, mon addiction et j'avais besoin de plus. Heureusement, j'avais pu la persuader de prendre une douche avec moi et c'était un autre voyage sexuel à lui tout seul.

La façon dont l'eau coulait sur son corps et ses courbes était assez pour me donner une queue dure comme de la pierre en permanence et ma Bella avait essayé de s'occuper de ça. Elle voulait me sucer mais pour une raison quelconque, je ne me sentais pas le droit de la laisser faire.

_Quel homme refuse une pipe ?_

J'avais vu des femmes à genoux devant moi un nombre incalculable de fois et je n'avais jamais pris la peine des les relever. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que les lèvres de Bella sur ma bite seraient incroyables mais elle ne semblait pas à sa place là. Je voulais que jamais elle ne s'agenouille à nouveau que ce soit pour donner une pipe ou nettoyer un putain de plancher. Elle valait mieux que ça.

Une autre chose anormale était arrivée hier soir, c'était le fait que Bella soit restée plus. J'avais l'habitude de préciser que quand je rencontrais une fille, ce n'était que pour le sexe. La nuit dernière, Bella l'avait fait pour moi, mais il y avait un soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle avait agi comme si elle ne voulait pas aller jusqu'au bout et pour être honnête, si elle l'avait demandé, j'aurais été plus que heureux de m'assoir avec elle et boire un verre.

Je n'aimais pas dormir avec quelqu'un. Pas de façon sexuelle mais de manière réelle. Je n'aimais pas avoir des femmes avec moi dans mon lit pendant que j'essayais de me reposer. Avec Bella, une fois qu'elle avait demandé, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser et je n'ai pas objecté. Je ne voulais même pas jeter mes draps, et ne ressentais aucun besoin compulsif de les bruler. Je voulais même m'enrouler dedans, pour je ne sais quelle raison, comme un animal sale et je l'avait fait.

Elle m'avait fait faire ça.

Je décidais qu'il était temps de faire revenir mon corps à la vie pour que je puisse avoir un peu plus de Bella ce matin. Je devais avoir plus d'elle.

Je commençais par mes pieds et après ce qui semblait être des années, je sentis de l'électricité au travers le reste de mon corps. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie entière, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. C'était comme si j'étais mort.

Je passais ma main sur mon visage et frottais mes yeux. Ma nuque craqua et ma colonne vertébrale toute entière sembla finalement dans une position correcte après toutes ces années. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi mais j'imaginais que c'était plus que les quelques heures auxquelles j'étais habitué.

J'ai finalement réussi à ouvrir les yeux et tourner ma tête du coté gauche et je sentis encore mes os craquer comme si je me réajustais moi-même. La dernière chose que je me rappelais, c'était le corps nu de Bella sur le mien alors que nous allions dormir et je ne m'en plaignais pas du tout. Elle était douce, son corps se moulant complètement au mien.

Mes yeux se plissèrent à la vue de la lumière qui filtrait des rideaux et j'essayer de voir le réveil à coté de moi sur la table de chevet. Une fois mes yeux ajusté, je me suis presque assis d'un bond dans mon lit quand j'ai lu qu'il était midi.

« Putain ! » ai-je murmuré en balançant mes jambes hors du lit, alors que ma tête tournait suite au changement rapide de position.

Je n'avais jamais dormi si tard, jamais, et si je n'avais pas été si en colère contre moi-même, je me serais délecté d'avoir dormi probablement huit bonnes heures. J'aurais de bonnes nouvelles à dire à mon thérapeute.

Je me suis soudainement rappelé que je n'étais pas seul dans l'appartement, ou alors je le croyais.

Je tendis l'oreille pour voir si Bella était encore ici. Je n'entendis rien dans la salle de bain, et j'en fus secrètement heureux parce que je ne me sentais pas de faire une désinfection complète aujourd'hui, bien que quelque chose en Bella ne me repoussais pas, comme les autres femmes le faisaient normalement avec tous leurs germes.

Je sortis du lit et trébuchais un peu, mais je me rattrapais facilement. Je fis le tour de la pièce, ne me souciant pas de ne pas être habillé et fus surprit quand je ne marchais sur rien. Tous mes vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés sur la chaise à coté de la porte mais je soupçonnais que Bella serait quelque part par ici. Le sol était propre de tous vêtements.

J'allais à la salle de bain et toquais à la porte mais n'obtiens aucune réponse.

Je mis un boxer sorti de mon tiroir et allais en bas, essayant de trouver n'importe quelle trace de Bella.

J'ai rapidement découvert qu'elle était partie, disparut comme une voleuse. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Pas de lettre, pas de note, pas d'appel, pas de message. Si je ne me connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais dit que j'avais passé la soirée seul avec ma télé mais je connaissais la vérité.

_Putain ! Où était-elle ?_

C'était inconcevable pour moi que Bella soit juste partie parce que aucune femme ne me quittait, peu importe la manière dont elle était traitée. Je me foutais de savoir que Bella était immunisée contre mes trucs, elle ne pouvait pas juste partir sans un… au revoir.

Au cours de l'heure suivante, je me suis rendu compte que Bella avait fait exactement ce que j'aurais fait si je m'étais retrouvé dans sa situation et cela me rendit fou furieux.

_Putain ! Pour qui elle se prenait ?_

Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Elle était juste partie sans un mot, ou sans en prendre la peine, au milieu de la nuit, tout en renversant les rôles si adroitement que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Bella m'avait traité comme une putain de base et je ne savais pas si c'était son intention depuis le début, mais ça ne me plaisait pas. J'étais assez humain pour admettre que je faisais la même chose aux femmes depuis des années mais ce n'était pas mon problème. Je les avertissais toujours et jamais une femme ne m'avait fait ça. Jamais.

Je m'assis sur mon canapé, dans mon boxer, et bu à la bouteille du bourbon alors que je regardais le soleil briller sur la ville.

Cela faisait trois heures que j'étais réveillé et je réfléchissais à appeler Bella pour évacuer ma colère. Je tenais le téléphone si fort que je pensais qu'il allait éclater dans ma main.

J'ai laborieusement pris une autre grogée de bourbon que je ne senti même pas en pensant à comment Bella m'avait juste quitté. Pensait-elle vraiment que j'allais la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? Plus j'y pensais et plus je me demandais pourquoi ça m'affectait comme ça.

Elle était partie sans rien dire, et alors ? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ? Ce n'était pas mieux que d'avoir une chienne collante comme à chaque fois, non ?

Je répondis aux questions dans ma tête franchement avec un « non ».

La raison pour laquelle j'étais si énervé été que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se termine si brusquement. J'avais supposé que j'aurais plus de temps avec elle. Elle était rapidement devenue une obsession pour moi et je ne savais pas à quel point cela devenait plus que du désir mais mon corps n'était pas à la hauteur de mon cerveau… ou était-ce mon cœur ?

« Arrête de faire ta chatte. » Je passais ma main sur mes yeux et posais la bouteille sur la table en verre en face de moi.

A ce stade, il n'était même plus question de jouer avec elle plus longtemps. Quelque chose en moi avait changé, c'était certain, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Quelque chose en moi appelait Bella et ça me faisait vouloir juste passer du temps avec elle comme une sorte de… petit-ami.

Je grimaçais à ce mot.

Petit-ami impliquait plus que je n'étais prêt à traiter. Pour une raison, je n'étais pas en position de donner à Bella une relation normale même si je le voulais. Elle était une jeune femme qui avait besoin de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le seul problème était que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sorte avec d'autres mecs.

_Elle était à moi._

Je n'avais jamais été si possessif envers une femme de ma vie et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Bella était à moi et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Peu importait la manière dont je me battais contre ça, elle m'attirait à elle.

Ce que Bella et moi avions n'était pas que du sexe puisque nous n'avions baisé qu'une seule fois, même si j'aurais adorais avoir des sortes de rendez-vous réguliers avec elle pour ça, mais je doutais qu'elle accepte. Je voulais passer du temps avec elle en dehors d'un lit aussi, ce qui m'effrayait comme l'enfer.

Nous avions passés du temps ensemble, nous nous étions embrassés en quelques occasions et nous semblions bien nous entendre. Je l'avais invité à diner, je lui avais apporté un putain de déjeuné. J'étais une vraie gonzesse. Je ne sais pas ce qui n'allait pas avec moi.

Qu'est-ce que le mot petit-ami signifiait de toute façon ?

Il y eu un coup frappé à la porte qui aurait pu être un forage pétrolier pour mes oreilles.

Je sursautais si haut du sofa que j'aurais pu en tomber.

« Edward… » J'entendis la voix de ma mère de l'autre coté de la porte, « ton père et moi sommes là. »

« M'man, putain, tu m'as fait flipper ! » Ai-je crié, sans bouger du salon et essayant de me calmer.

« Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère, » dit Carlisle sévèrement.

J'allais leur ouvrir la porte où ils se tenaient, l'image parfaite d'un livre de cuisine des années cinquante, avec sourire et vêtements parfaitement repassés. Ma mère portait une cocotte et avait un air joyeux.

« Mets des vêtements, garçon. » Mon père me frappa l'arrière de la tête et entra. Ma mère embrassa ma joue.

Je fermais la porte et allais à l'étage. Je m'habillais d'un simple pantalon noir, Armani bien sûr, et d'une chemise jaune qu'Esmé m'avait achetée, alors je la portais pour lui faire plaisir. Je détestais le jaune.

J'étais en bas dix minutes plus tard avec mon père assis à l'îlot de ma cuisine, lisant et ma mère passant en revu mon stock inexistant de nourriture.

« Edward, je commence à m'inquiéter. Je ne sais pas si tu mange ou non. » Elle alla dans mon réfrigérateur nu.

« Je vais bien, maman. » Je m'assis à coté de Carlisle.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, » elle me détailla du regard, « tu n'as que la peau et les os. »

« Il va bien, chérie. » dit mon père sans le lever le nez de son journal.

En leur présence, je me sentais comme un enfant et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de m'assoir et d'attendre que ça passe.

« Que vas-tu manger ? » Esmé alla dans les placards et j'eus un léger frisson alors qu'elle touchait à tous mais c'était ma mère. J'avais appris à contrôler mon malaise avec elle.

« Au moins, il a du café. » Carlisle souleva sa tasse joyeusement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Je m'inquiète pour mon garçon. » Esmé vint m'embrasser et je la laissais faire.

« Tu en as deux de plus en dessous,» lui rappelais-je.

« Je me suis déjà occupée d'eux. » Elle alla réchauffer ce qu'elle avait apporté, « Jasper dit que tu es parti du Carmel avec une fille hier soir. »

« Comme je le fais toujours, » ai-je soupiré.

« La même fille que tu as vu toute la semaine ? » Elle leva un sourcil.

Je me passais la main dans les cheveux, « qui t'as dit ça ? »

Je savais que quelque chose allait revenir à ma mère. C'était une famille italienne dont nous étions en train de parler. Rien ne restait secret longtemps. Le problème était que je n'avais pas de réponse pour les questions qu'Esmé allait poser. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils croyaient que leur fils était une sainte-ni-touche quand il s'agissait des femmes. Beaucoup de mes histoires leur étaient revenue à l'oreille à l'église, par les gens qu'ils côtoyaient, ou qui que ce soit, et ils savaient que je n'avais pas l'habitude que cela mène à quelque chose de bon.

« Personne ne me l'a dit. J'ai des yeux Edward. Tu as été… différent ces derniers jours. » Elle rayonnait, « j'aime ça. »

« Différent ? »

« Plus docile et je t'ai vu réellement sourire l'autre jour. » Je pense que ma mère allait réellement rebondir à ce stade.

« Je souris toujours. »

« Non, réellement sourire, » me corrigea-t-elle, « comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire quand tu étais plus jeune. »

J'ai regardé mon père mais il lisait toujours, ou plutôt se cachait derrière son journal.

_Lâche !_

« Quel est son nom ? » Esmé s'appuya sur ses coudes.

Peut être que je pouvais en réalité utiliser mes parents à mon avantage. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais de Bella mais je n'allais pas la laisser partir.

« Bella, » ai-je répondu simplement.

« Bella… elle est italienne ? » Mon père retrouva soudainement sa voix.

« Oui. » J'avais répondu sans même y réfléchir. La vérité était que je ne savais pas en réalité et si elle ne l'était pas, nous avions un problème. Alors je me suis souvenu que je ne la reverrais probablement jamais alors ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Tu connais les règles, Edward. Tu ne peux pas être avec n'importe qui. » Sermonna Carlisle et ma mère le regarda fixement. C'était presque comme si une conversation silencieuse passait entre eux.

« Oui, je connais les règles de notre hiérarchie. » J'ai presque levé les yeux au ciel mais il m'aurait cassé le cou si je l'avais fait.

« Bella veux dire belle. Elle l'est ? » Les yeux d'Esmé brillaient, « Emmett dit qu'elle l'est. »

« Elle est bien. » J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Depuis combien de temps tu la vois ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Nous… ne nous voyons pas vraiment dans ce sens là. »

« Oh Edward, as-tu utilisé cette fille ? Je le savais. Peut-être que j'aurais du t'envoyer dans une école militaire quand tu étais plus jeune. Ca aurait peut être résolu cette obsession de briser le cœur des femmes, parce que ce n'est pas attrayant… » Elle commençait à radoter.

« Je ne lui ai pas brisé le cœur, » l'ai je stoppé.

_Plutôt elle qui a brisé le mien !_

_Arrête de faire ta chatte !_

« Où est-elle ? Je veux la rencontrer, » dit Esmé.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais la revoir. » Je passais encore une fois ma main dans mes cheveux, « elle est… compliquée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? Tu l'aimes bien ? » Demanda simplement mon père.

« Oui… non… je ne sais pas… » Je balbutiais.

« Oh, Carlisle, » commença ma mère « je pense que notre Edward a son premier béguin. »

« Non. »

« C'est ok, fils. Tu veux quelques conseils ? » Il frappa mon épaule en plaisantant. Je le repoussais.

« Je peux gérer ces choses. »

« Vraiment ? Rose dit que tu lui as demandé de l'aide. » Esmé sortit la casserole du four qui avait dû être utilisé une fois depuis que j'avais emménagé ici.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû aller la voir, » ai-je marmonné.

« Je veux en savoir plus. » Esmé s'assit sur un tabouret et poussa devant moi une assiette des ses fameuses lasagnes, « quand et où l'as-tu rencontré ? »

« Au Plasma peut être… il y a trois semaines. »

« Oh non, ce n'est pas une salope au moins ? » Ma mère ne prit pas la peine de cacher son dégout pour mes préférences passées.

« Non, elle est… exceptionnelle. » C'était le seul mot que je pouvais utiliser pour décrire Bella.

Rien n'a été dit pendant un long moment, ma fourchette sur l'assiette étant la seule chose qui brisait le silence.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? » demanda Esmé.

« Vingt-et-un ans. »

« C'est jeune, » dit Carlisle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Juste quatre ans, » ai-je admis.

« Jasper dit que vous vous voyez presque tout les soirs. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » ai-je gémis.

Je baissais la tête sans dire un mot.

Carlisle se leva et réajusta sa cravate, « je vais aller voir tes frères. » Il passa la main sur mon dos avant de quitter la pièce. J'entendis la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Il savait que je n'étais pas en position de parler de ma vie privée avec lui. Nous marchions sur une ligne mince entre le père, le fils et les associés d'affaires. Cela pouvait sembler étrange mais c'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait. Avec Esmé, je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise pour faire sortir mes sentiments, si j'en avais. Je devine que vous pouvez m'appeler un fils à sa maman mais je vous tuerez si vous le faisiez.

Dès que Carlisle fut parti, ma mère se leva de son siège, prit mon assiette et la mit dans l'évier et revint à coté de moi. Elle était si petite que j'étais plus grand qu'elle alors que j'étais toujours assis.

« Cosa c'è di sbagliato? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

« Non lo so. » Ai-je répondu.

_Je ne sais pas. _

Je pouvais sentir le sourire en coin de ma mère sans même la regarder. C'est de là que je tenais le mien.

« Tu hai incontrato il tuo partner. »

_Tu as rencontré ton étincelle._

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » Je levais la tête.

« Ca signifie, jeune homme, que tu grandis. Est-ce que Bella était ici la nuit dernière? » Elle m'observait.

« Non, » ai-je menti.

« Je paris qu'elle était partie avant même que tu ne sois réveillé. » Ma mère fit mouche une deuxième fois, « pas de note, rien. »

« Elle a joué avec moi tout le temps, » ai-je grogné.

« Comme tu l'as fait avec elle ? »

« Ce n'est… pas pareil. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a joué ton jeu mieux que toi ? »

J'eus un demi rire de voir comme ma mère était dans le vrai, comme elle l'était toujours.

« Tu l'aime bien ? »

« Non. Je voulais juste du sexe.»

« Et je soupçonne que tu l'as eu alors maintenant quoi ? Tu l'as toujours dans la peau. »

« Oui. »

« Tu es épris d'elle. »

« Les gens n'utilisent plus ce mot, » ai-je rit.

Elle haussa les épaules, « il explique ton problème. »

« Je… je ne sais pas comment faire ça. » Je tirais sur mes cheveux, « je ne peux pas être ce qu'elle veux. »

« Comment sais-tu ce qu'elle veut ? Tu ne lui as jamais demandé. »

« Elle est trop bien pour moi. Je ne peux pas la blesser alors c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. » Je me rassis plus droit, essayant de me convaincre moi-même, « juste du sexe. »

« Juste du sexe, ou tu as fait l'amour ? » Elle tapait ses doigts sur le comptoir en marbre, « c'est une chose très puissante Edward. »

Je ne voulais même pas penser à ça. Faire l'amour connotait comme si j'avais des sentiments pour Bella. Le seul problème était que je ne pouvais pas trouver d'autre explication logique à ce qui se passait.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, » ai-je balbutié.

« Tu pense vraiment que tu peux vivre comme tu le fais, pour toujours ? »

« Oui, Hugh Efner le fait. » Je parlais sérieusement.

Elle s'arrêta de rire, « oh, Edward ! Tu es si mignon. Toi et ton père pouvaient agir aussi durement que vous le voulez avec les autres, mais vous ne me tromperez jamais. Mon garçon me manque. »

« Il est toujours là. »

« Non, il ne l'est pas. » Elle soupira, « je n'ai pas vu le vrai toi depuis que tu as eu treize ans. »

« Je devais changer, tu sais pourquoi. »

« Autant j'ai essayé de te faire changer au cours de ces années, autant je savais que je n'en serais pas capable. Tu as ta vie et j'ai appris à lâcher prise mais cette Bella semble avoir une influence sur toi que je n'ai jamais vu. »

« Non, elle n'en a pas, » ai-je dit timidement. Je me sentais comme une putain de gonzesse.

« Tu ne peux pas la sortir de la tête et te ne le fera pas, à moins que tu ne fasses ce qui te semble juste, et pas ce que te dit ta raison mais ton cœur. »

« Come mi conosci così bene? » Je la regardais.

_Comment me connais-tu aussi bien ?_

« Lo sono tua madre. » Dit-elle simplement.

_Je suis ta mère._

« Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veux, » ai-je répété.

« Devi crescere e agire come un uomo. » Elle m'embrassa sur le front dans un geste très Mama italienne.

_Tu dois grandir et agir comme un homme. _

C'est tout ce qu'elle dit avant de virevolter dans la cuisine, nettoyant l'espace déjà immaculé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais assis dans mon canapé avec ma mère fredonnant pour elle-même, et encore dans la cuisine.

La porte du penthouse s'ouvrit et j'entendis la voix tonitruante d'Emmett, suivit de Jasper et ensuite de mon père.

Je voulais juste une journée pour moi-même, juste pour faire le point, mais dans cette famille ce n'était pas une option.

« Eddy, viens. Nous avons du travail à faire. » Emmett sauta par-dessus le canapé et atterrit à coté de moi, en secouant la chose entière.

« J'ai pas envie, » ai-je bougonné, croisant mes bras comme un gamin. J'avais agit comme ça depuis que j'étais levé alors pourquoi arrêter maintenant ? J'étais toujours furieux après Bella, mais maintenant j'avais une meilleure idée de où j'en étais, tout les remerciements à ma mère.

« Papa a besoin de nous aujourd'hui. » Jasper copia Emmett et atterrit de l'autre coté. Carlisle et Esmé étaient encore dans la cuisine.

« Pourquoi ? » ai-je demandé.

« Gianini, » répondit Emmett en un mot.

Je laissais retomber ma tête en arrière sur le sofa.

« Gianini, » ai-je murmuré durement, laissant de l'acide sur ma voix.

Figaro Gianini était l'un des plus anciens confidents de mon père. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et même si Carlisle avait vingt ans de moins, Gianini levait les yeux vers lui. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pratiquement toute sa vie, traitant essentiellement de tout ce qui était illégal.

Le seul problème avec Gianini, c'est que c'était un faible. Au premier signe de problème, il courait jusqu'à ce que les choses se soient calmées. Longue histoire courte, mon père s'était lassé de lui et il fallait s'en occuper. Ami ou pas, il n'y avait pas de place pour les hypothèses dans ce monde. Il fallait faire avec. Carlisle ne pouvait pas perdre son temps avec des gens qui essayaient de le baiser.

Il y avait des preuves que Gianini donnait des informations à la police. Donc, c'était fini pour lui. Actuellement, Figaro était malade et était à l'hôpital, se remettant d'une opération du genou, alors ça allait être un jour facile. Pas moyen de courir quelque part pour lui.

L'homme nous avait pratiquement élevé et je me souvenais encore de l'oncle Figaro qui essayait de m'apprendre comment tenir un fusil de chasse quand j'étais jeune. Il manquera.

« Y a pas moyen que vous vous en occupiez tous les deux ? » Je fermais les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ? Pourquoi tu es si maussade ? » Emmett frappa mon épaule.

« Bella. » Je ne voulais pas dire ça mais je ne pus m'en empêcher.

« Tu te l'es tapé finalement ? » demanda Jasper.

« Oui. » Je grimaçais au mot « taper. » Il ne convenait pas pour Bella et moi.

« Est-ce que c'était aussi bien que ce que je pense ? Je ne demande pas parce que ça m'intéresse mais je veux le dire à Alice. »

« Alice ? » Je levais un sourcil.

« Ouais, on sort ce soir. » Il sourit sincèrement, d'une manière que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps, « Bella était bonne ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es satisfait ? »

« Non. »

C'était la première fois que je répondais à cette question par cette réponse.

Mon père, Emmett, Jasper et moi avons quitté l'appartement une heure plus tard après que mes frères m'aient charrié pour agir comme une petite chienne. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me battre alors j'ai juste laissé couler. Ma mère était la seule à venir à mon secours mais ils me taquinèrent encore plus.

Carlisle conduisait sa nouvelle BMW M1, qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire, à travers la ville, alors que de la bruine commençait à tomber. Il parlait de quelque chose mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment. J'étais à l'arrière avec Jasper, pensant à Bella, et à ce que je voulais lui donné de façon aussi réaliste que je le pouvais. Peu importe ce que je pensais, ma mère avait raison. Je devais me ressaisir, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans le parking souterrain du Mémorial Hospital de Northwestern et je me redressais dans mon siège, essayant d'apercevoir Bella mais c'était stupide. Le campus était immense, il pleuvait et qu'est-ce qui pouvait me faire penser qu'elle pouvait être près de l'hôpital de toute manière ? C'était stupide et je devenais cinglé.

Carlisle se gara au second étage et sortit de la voiture. Nous l'avons suivit.

« Vous pouvez laisser la puissance de feu dans la voiture, » nous informa mon père, « ça ne sera pas nécessaire, » dit-il énigmatique.

Emmett, Jasper et moi nous sommes regardés avec un regard étrange. Je gardais juste mon Aigle au cas où.

C'était le coté de Carlisle qui me foutait la trouille. Il était calme et recueillit, sans un soupçon d'anxiété. C'était pour ça qu'il était le meilleur. J'étais bon mais j'avais beaucoup à apprendre.

« Est-ce que l'on doit vraiment faire ça à l'oncle Figaro ? » demanda Jasper presque suppliant.

Au lieu de répondre, Carlisle ferma juste sa porte et commença à traverser le garage. Nous l'avons suivi rapidement.

Nous avons pris l'ascenseur et il appuya sur le bouton avant de sortir une paire de gants en cuire. Pas d'empreinte.

Nous avons mis nos gants et avons fait le reste du chemin en silence. Nous ressemblions à une sérieuse bande de gangsters mais personne ne nous arrêta.

« Black nous surveille, » marmonna Carlisle entre ses dents.

« Pardon, » ai-je dit.

« Jacob Black, l'inspecteur, il nous suit. »

« Oh, c'est un problème ? »

« Non, il n'est pas très discret et je le repère partout mais je voulais juste vous avertir. »

« Je l'ai vu à la gym l'autre jour, » acquiesça Jasper, « il essayait de me dépasser sur le tapis de course, cinq machines plus loin. Enculé. »

« Il commence à trop se rapprocher. Mon père réajusta son gant, « je crois qu'il a suivit votre mère à l'épicerie. Elle me l'a dit ce matin. »

« Je ferais une vérification de ses antécédents, histoire de déterrer quelque chose sur lui, juste au cas où il essaie quelque chose. » Je soupirais. Juste une autre chose à rajouter à ma liste.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à trouver. Dettes de jeux, prêts scolaires, un oncle malade qui a besoin d'une assurance. Il ne sera pas trop difficile à éloigner s'il en fait trop. » Carlisle parlait essentiellement pour lui-même.

Nous sommes arrivés au sixième étage de l'hôpital et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un couloire vivement éclairé. C'était comme n'importe quelle clinique ou hôpital, avec des médecins et des infirmières partout, qui couraient pour aider les patients.

Nous marchions avec confiance jusqu'à la réception où une jeune femme nous regardait arriver avec un soupçon de convoitise. Cette scène se répétait partout où nous allions, surtout si nous étions tous les quatre ensemble.

Ce qui me surprit le plus, c'est que je ne ressentais rien pour l'infirmière derrière le comptoir. Son visage avait été remplacé par celui de Bella, et j'ai presque dû y regarder à deux fois, mais je me suis rapidement repris.

« Je suis ici pour voir Figaro Gianini. » Carlisle parla gentiment.

« Etes… êtes vous de la famille. » La femme battit des cils.

« Oui, je suis son neveu. »

« Bien… » Elle tourna une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt coquettement, « … il n'est pas supposé avoir de visite mais je devine que je peux vous laisser y aller. Chambre 609. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à mon père et je vomis presque.

« Merci, chérie, » répliqua-t-il avant de se retourner.

Emmett, Jasper et moi avons suivis alors qu'il traversait le couloir sans une pointe d'hésitation ou de crainte. J'avais « Il Freddo » qui me traversait mais lui semblait être bien.

Nous sommes arrivées à la chambre 609 et mon père poussa la porte doucement.

Gianini dormait dans son lit d'hôpital, dans un pyjama et une intraveineuse posée dans son bras. Sa femme Gina était à ses cotés, sa tête reposant sur le lit.

Figaro avait environ soixante-dix ans mais il semblait beaucoup plus vieux à cause de tout le stress et l'enfer que ce travail lui avait fait traverser. Il avait des rides profondes, et il était presque complètement chauve. Gina était sa nouvelle épouse. Ils s'étaient mariés il y avait peut être dix ans mais elle était au courant de se qui se passait.

J'avais toujours trouvé amusant que son nom soit Gina Gianini mais je le gardais pour moi. Gina était légèrement plus jeune, la cinquantaine et elle avait encore les cheveux brillants et courts mais, elle avait aussi de profondes rides.

« Il a été un mentor pour toi, papa, » ai-je dit alors que mon père s'asseyait dans la chaise près du lit de Gianini, de l'autre coté de Gina.

« Il était un mentor, » accepta mon père, « ne pas trop s'attacher. » Il répétait une leçon qu'il nous avait apprise, « je n'ai confiance en personne, excepté votre mère. »

« Même pas nous ? » demanda Emmett.

Mon père réfléchit une seconde mais décida de ne pas répondre. Il siffla doucement ce qui réveilla Figaro en sursaut. Quand il réalisa la situation dans laquelle il était, ses yeux s'assombrirent et son visage pâlit.

« Carlisle, les garçons. » Il inclina la tête vers nous et le fort accent italien me rappela les vieux jours. Sa voix sonnait comme du papier de verre. La machine à laquelle il était raccordé commença à biper plus vite. Sa respiration était moins profonde et il se redressa autant qu'il le pouvait sur son lit. Le mouvement bougea Gina qui se réveilla et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement.

« As-tu peur Figaro ? » demanda mon père de la façon la plus menaçante qui soit.

« De quoi ? Je n'ai rien à craindre, » a-t-il répondu.

« Pense-tu que j'aurais pris la peine de venir ici, si je n'avais pas eu de raison ? »

« Peut être que tu voulais m'apporter des fleurs. » Il essaya de rire mais ça sorti comme un gargouillis.

« Figaro, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça. »

« Je ne comprend pas. »

« La pura verita. » En substance mon père lui demandait la pure et simple vérité.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parle. » Gianini tenta de s'assoir. Gina l'aidait autant qu'elle le pouvait mais ses mains tremblaient tellement, qu'elle n'y arriva pas.

Emmett, Jasper et moi sommes restés près de la porte sans rien dire, nos têtes baissées.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Fig. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de tes mensonges. »

« Je n'ai été rien d'autre qu'un ami pour toi depuis que tu es né. J'étais là quand ton père est mort, j'étais là quand ta mère est morte et c'est comme ça que tu me traite ? » Plaida-t-il avec de la colère dans la voix.

Il essaya d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières mais Jasper le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse bouger.

« Je suis désolé, » ai-je entendu Jasper murmurer et Gina commença à pleurer.

« Gina, pourquoi es-tu si triste ? » demanda mon père.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre. » Elle gémit, « il n'a jamais voulut faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Tais-toi, » gronda Figaro.

La patience de Carlisle était épuisée et les choses étaient sur le point de devenir sérieuses.

« Pendant combien de temps as-tu donné des informations, et à qui ? » Mon père s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et fixa sa veste.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre, » grogna Figaro en retour.

Carlisle hocha la tête sans un mot et sortit un petit sac de sa poche. Je frémis quand je vis une longue aiguille remplit d'un pale et visqueux liquide.

« Je ne t'ai jamais trahi Carlisle, » bredouillât-t-il comme excuse.

« J'ai eu des informations de première main. Tu ne pensais pas que j'avais des gens au département de police ? Je ne suis pas stupide Fig. » Mon père parlait bas et méchamment, « tu donnes des informations depuis des mois. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne sois rattrapé par tout ça. »

« Ils se trompent. Ils essaient de me faire descendre. »

« Comme ils le doivent. Tu n'as jamais été honnête envers moi. »

« J'ai… »

« Non, tu me quitte dès que les choses deviennent difficiles pour te réfugier sur n'importe quelles iles des caraïbes. » Mon père l'interrompit et se leva, se rapprochant de l'intraveineuse de Gianini.

« Non, Carlisle, s'il te plait, » supplia Gina, les larmes aux yeux. Comme ça ne marchait pas, elle s'est soudainement agenouillée, les mains jointes devant elle, essayant de ramper à mes pieds, près de la porte.

J'ai gardé mon regard froid comme la pierre, sans tressaillir.

« Edward, ton oncle Figaro était à ton baptême. Il t'a toujours aimé, trouve quelque chose dans ton cœur pour l'aider. S'il te plaît. » Son accent italien avait atteint des sommets à travers ses pleurs, « s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne peux pas t'aider, » ai-je à peine dit, « tu dois souffrir parce que tu as enfreint les règles. »

« Je n'ai rien fait, s'il te plaît, » supplia Figaro, mais à ce stade je pense qu'il savait que c'était fini.

Il commença à se débattre mais Jasper tenait sa main sur la bouche de Figaro alors que Carlisle vidait la seringue dans l'intraveineuse.

Le chlorure de potassium est l'un des ingrédients les plus communs dans beaucoup de médicaments délivrés sur ordonnance. Il est connu sous l'appellation Klor-Con ou Klor-Con 8 ou Klor-Con 10 ou Klor-Con 5. Et peu importe son nom, il était mortel.

La crise cardiaque qui allait en résulter, dans le cas de Gianini, n'aurait aucune cause connue. Trop de potassium dans l'organisme causait de la tachycardie ou un rythme cardiaque rapide, ce qui menait alors à quelque chose de connu sous le nom de fibrillation ventriculaire, un des nombreux types d'arrêt cardiaque.

Simple, mortel et propre.

Cela prit moins d'une heure et nous avons récité un chapelet près de Gianini alors qu'il hurlait et suppliait sous la poigne de Jasper pendant tout les temps où son cœur s'arrêtait. Je dû attraper Gina et pratiquement la coller au mur alors qu'elle commençait à crier. Je du tenir une arme sous sa gorge pour qu'elle arrête ses appels.

Emmett brancha la machine sur lui pour que le rythme cardiaque n'alerte pas un médecin et je verrouillais la porte.

Au moment où nous avons quitté la chambre 609, un autre membre de notre famille nous avait quitté.

* * *

Alors pour commencer, je ne sais pas vous mais Carlisle, il me fait flipper ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Bon sinon comme je vous le disais c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés à ce stade, alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez vous…

Pour ce qui est de la suite, je fais au plus vite sans pouvoir vous donner une date de publication. Et pour ce qui est d'un extrait je n'ai rien de prêt au moment où je publie, mais en allant faire un tour dans un ou deux jours sur le blog, je pense que vous y trouverait quelque chose.

Lilou


	15. Joie de vivre

Hello, tout le monde ! Avant toute chose je tiens tout de suite à m'excuser, j'avais dit que je posterais un teaser sur le blog, il y a quelques jours et je ne l'ai pas fait. J'avoue je n'y ai pensé que ce matin… Pour ma défense je dirais que j'ai attrapé la grippe, que j'ai fait passer à l'homme (et là les choses se compliquent pour moi parce que un homme malade…), et l'homme n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire (non ce n'est pas moi !) que de contaminer mini-nous. Je me suis donc retrouvée cette semaine avec 2 malades à la maison et moi en petite forme, résultat bah j'ai oublié le teaser ! Mais pas le chapitre c'est déjà ça non ?

Bref après vous avoir raconté ma vie, on va passer aux choses qui vous intéressent quand même.

Les réponses aux reviews pour les non inscrits sont toujours sur le blog (lien dans mon profil)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Joie de Vivre

BELLA POV

"_No matter how much you think you love somebody, you'll step back when the pool of their blood edges __up too close."-Chuck Palahniuk_

_

* * *

_

Le début d'octobre était arrivé avec une pointe de froid au large du Lac Michigan alors que les feuilles avaient pris une nuance étrange de bordeaux du jour au lendemain.

Cela faisait trois jours que j'avais quitté le lit d'Edward sans un seul mot et j'étais malheureuse, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'étais amorphe et déchirée, je n'avais pas le moral et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire quoi que ce soit à part rester assise dans ma chambre. Malheureusement la vie réelle reprenait ses droits et je devais aller en cours, mais j'aurais adoré rester au lit.

Autant je détestais ça, mais Edward me possédait.

Le jour après l'avoir quitté, je l'avais passé à réfléchir à ce qui se serait passé si j'étais restée. Est-ce qu'Edward s'était souvenu de moi le lendemain ? C'était-il même soucié que je sois partie ? Est ce qu'il pensait à moi?

Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi diable Edward penserait-il à moi ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du sexe, de toute façon. Il avait probablement tracé sa route en passant à autre chose, sans une pensée pour moi ou le temps que nous avions passé ensemble.

C'était ce qui me blessait le plus. Le fait qu'Edward m'ai traité comme toutes les autres filles qui avait été dans son lit. Peu importe combien j'avais voulu avoir le contrôle et combien j'avais voulu avoir l'air forte en face de lui, le fait est que maintenant j'étais six pieds sous terre.

Trois jours plus tard et j'étais assise en cours, dans un état pire que je ne l'étais avant que tout cela ne se passe.

Si je n'avais jamais rencontré Edward, j'aurais été bien et capable de vivre ma vie sans distraction mais maintenant tout ce que je voyais c'était lui. Cette seule nuit que j'avais passée avec lui, était la meilleure et la pire. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Edward était le plus merveilleux des amants du monde et même avec ma connaissance limité du sujet, j'étais plus que convaincue que personne n'arriverait à sa hauteur à l'avenir. J'allais devoir simuler des orgasmes pour le reste de ma vie. Le sexe avait été la meilleure partie de la nuit, mais tout avait été éclipsé par le fait que je n'allais probablement plus jamais le revoir.

Il n'avait pas essayé de me recontacter et je n'étais pas en position de quémander quoi ? Une relation ? C'est ce que je voulais ? Le truc dans tout ça, c'est qu'il me faisait réfléchir à tout ce dont j'avais essayé de résister. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais venue ici pour mener une croisade contre cet homme ou quelque chose comme ça. J'étais une petite étudiante qui voulait avoir un bon diplôme et faire quelque chose d'elle-même. Je m'étais promis de rester concentrée et de ne pas me laisser distraire par des relations ou quelques choses comme ça.

_Est-ce que je voulais une relation avec Edward ?_

_Bien sûr que non… peut-être… non… oui…_

_Putain ! _

Edward n'avait pas de relation, alors ce point était réglé. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je voulais passer du temps avec lui, autant que possible. Si le sexe venait avec, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, mais j'aurais été plus qu'heureuse de m'assoir sur l'herbe avec lui et de prendre un déjeuner. Est-ce que c'était ce que faisaient les petits-amis ensembles ? Ca n'avait pas d'importance comment je l'appelais, mais je le voulais plus que tout, et de toutes les façons possibles. Sexuellement, il était une démangéson que je devais gratter. Emotionnellement, j'étais connectée à lui à un niveau qui n'avait rien de superficiel. Il me touchait profondément et je ne m'investissais jamais à moitié, ce qui incluait le bon comme le mauvais.

Edward n'était pas ce genre d'homme et en outre, ce n'était à moi de le pousser dans quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. S'il avait eu assez de moi, alors je devais être heureuse de cette décision.

Alice connaissait mon petit problème et faisait de son mieux pour me remonter le moral, mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment. Je détestais être déprimée, alors je gardais beaucoup de chose pour moi. Et puis de toute façon Alice s'amusait beaucoup avec son nouvel « ami », en l'occurrence Jasper. C'était pour cette raison que je ne lui disais pas tout. Je ne savais pas se qui reviendrait à Edward à travers son frère. Je pouvais deviner ce qu'Alice et lui faisaient quand ils sortaient pour la soirée mais je ne posais pas de question. Elle semblait plus heureuse que d'habitude, alors je la laissais tranquille.

J'ai soupiré profondément et j'ai essayé de me focaliser sur les équations au tableau en face de moi.

« Bella, peut-être que tu pourrais nous aider avec cette équation. » Mon professeur parla fort.

« Euh… désolée ? » Je me redressais.

« L'équation au tableau. Tu connais la réponse ? »

J'ai regardé le tableau et la page blanche devant moi, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

J'haussais les épaules de façon pathétique.

Il me lança juste un coup d'œil déçu avant de passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement, les quatre personnes suivantes ne connaissaient pas la réponse, alors je ne passais pas pour une parfaite idiote, mais elles au moins avaient essayé. Le reste du cour passa avec juste moi assise là, le pied appuyé sur la chaise de devant pendant que je comptais les minutes.

Nous avons finalement pu y aller après ce qui m'avait semblé des heures et j'enfilais ma veste légère alors que je sortais dans le nouvel air frais.

Il y avait deux jours, la chaleur de septembre avait semblait fondre et avait été facilement remplacé par le froid de début octobre. Alice avait dit que c'était toujours comme ça et qu'il allait commencer à faire plus froid alors que les semaines passaient de la fin de l'été à l'automne puis à l'hiver.

Je marchais à travers les cours et les carrées d'herbe où des enfants jouaient au baseball ou lisaient. J'étais libre pour la journée puisque mon cour de littérature avait été annulée parce que le professeur était malade. Je suis retournée à mon dortoir et j'ai présenté ma carte au gardien avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur et j'appuyais sur le bouton de mon étage. J'avançais avec un étrange sentiment de calme dans mon corps. Ce n'était pas inquiétant mais je me sentais vraiment molle.

Les portes de l'ascenseur sonnèrent et je sortis, pour tourner au coin de mon couloir. J'étais presqu'à ma porte quand je levais la tête et vis quelqu'un se tenir devant ma chambre.

J'ai reconnu ma voisine, Janice et c'était une chienne curieuse qui était toujours à essayer de se mêler de mes affaires. Je ne parlais jamais avec elle mais elle essayait. Cette fois, je ne me souciais pas qu'elle se tienne devant ma porte parce que j'aperçus devant elle, un bouquet de fleurs à ses pieds.

Je remarquais que c'était des œillets rouges et blancs avec des pétales rayés étrangement. Tous étaient en pleine floraison à tel point qu'ils avaient presque la taille de soucoupe, il devait y en avoir probablement plus d'une vingtaine.

Je me suis arrêtée dans mon élan et les ai juste fixés.

_Pourraient-ils venir d'…._

« Salut, Bella. » Janice sursauta presque quand elle vit que j'étais là, « jolies fleurs. »

« Merci, » dis-je doucement, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

« Alors… de qui elles viennent ? » Elle se balançait sur ses talons, alors que je me rapprochais tout près.

« Je ne sais pas, » ai-je mentis.

« Le mot dit Edward. »

Je me mis en colère, « tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de m'espionner ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Dégage de ma porte. » Je la chassais comme un foutu chien.

« Je veux savoir de qui elles sont et qui les a mise ici. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Je ramassais les fleurs et cherchais ma clé.

Elle était sur le point de dire autre chose mais je lui claquais la porte au nez, m'enfermant. Je jetais mon sac sur le lit et mis les œillets sur la table en face de moi. C'est là que je me suis aperçue que mes mains tremblaient.

« Respire juste, Bella. » Je pris le mot qui était attaché au vase.

_-Edward._

C'est tout ce qu'il disait.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Je démarré mon ordinateur et tapais furieusement sur le clavier, « œillets rayés ». Environ cinq millions de réponses sont apparut. Je cliquais sur le premier site et lu la description.

Un œillet rayé signifie « non ». C'est le symbole du refus et dit, « je suis désolé, je ne peux pas être avec toi, mais je le souhaiterais. Désolé. »

Je me suis assise sur ma chaise en soufflant par la bouche.

Il y avait un million de manière de dire « désolé » avec un million de langages ou symbole. Le fait était qu'Edward m'avait envoyé sa version spécifique de désolé. Il envoyait des œillets rayés et selon le site que j'avais visité, il était désolé pour plus qu'il ne disait.

Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, après avoir réfléchit une seconde.

Il avait réfléchit. Je l'avais tellement surpris qu'il était complètement confus. Pour quoi sinon il m'aurait envoyé ces fleurs si il n'avait pas pensé à moi et en outre qu'avait-il dans la tête depuis le moment où j'étais partis, et jusqu'à maintenant.

_Il pourrait encore y avoir de l'espoir pour nous._

Alors que je restais assise dans ma chambre pour le reste de la journée, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était plus un jeu et c'était assez effrayant. Bien sûr, Edward avait déjà fait son chemin dans mon esprit et mon cœur mais que se passait-il avec lui ? Il ne jouait pas comme il en avait l'habitude. Il était confus. Il se posait des questions. Il s'arrachait probablement les cheveux.

Si seulement je pouvais voir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il était dans la même position que moi. Peu importait la manière dont nous nous étions battu l'un contre l'autre, cela nous avait réunis, et nous n'étions pas dans une situation facile.

Je ne savais pas si les hommes comme lui pouvaient réellement changer mais quelle sorte de relation pourrais-je avoir avec quelqu'un de vingt-cinq ans ? En plus de cela, il pensait que j'en avais vingt-et-un. Il y avait sept ans d'écart entre nous mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance quand j'étais avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un monde où nous y arriverions cependant.

_Je veux être avec toi mais je ne peux pas. _

Peut être que j'interprétais trop. Peut être qu'il voulait juste m'envoyer de jolies fleurs pour la baise que nous avions eue, un remerciement tangible. Un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre me dit que mes pensées étaient hors de propos. J'avais jeté toutes les roses pour la simple raison que je n'avais pas de place dans ma chambre pour elles. J'en avais gardé une de chaque bouquet et elles étaient actuellement en train de sécher au soleil pour que je puisse les garder un certain temps. Chacun de ces bouquets avaient un message alors pourquoi pas celui-ci ?

Au moment où j'étais prête à me coucher je n'avais pas fait une once de devoir et heureusement que j'avais de quoi grignoter dans ma chambre sinon j'aurais été affamé.

Il était dix heures du soir et j'étais dans mon lit quand j'entendis un coup à ma porte. C'était plus un frappement frénétique alors je savais qui c'était.

« Va-t-en Alice ! » ai-je dit de sous mes couvertures.

« J'ai des nouvelles, » a-t-elle chantonné, « c'est à propos d'Edward. »

Mes oreilles se sont tendues mais je ne bougeais pas. « Quelles nouvelles ? »

« Laisse-moi entrer ! »

« Entre toi-même. »

La serrure a tourné et elle passa la porte en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet d'avoir une clé supplémentaire. Elle alluma la lumière et s'assit sur mon lit.

« Tu es jolie, » ai-je dit en jetant un coup sur mon couvre-lit.

« J'avais un rendez-vous avec Jasper… ce qui explique que j'ai des nouvelles. » Ses yeux sont devenus brillants.

« Laisse-moi m'assoir pour ça. » Je me suis relevée contre le mur.

« Ok, alors apparemment, Edward agit de manière un peu folle depuis que tu l'as quitté, » dit-elle avec animation.

« Je ne l'ai jamais quitté, » précisais-je.

« Si, tu l'as fait, mais ce n'est pas la question. Il pense que tu as une sorte de démon en toi qui le fait souffrir. J'exagère bien sûr mais c'est ce que j'ai compris de ce que Jasper me disait. »

« Attends ! Pourquoi tu parles avec Jasper de ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, « Nous parlons de plein d'autres choses. »

« Vous en êtes à quoi… deux rendez-vous ? »

« Nous n'en sommes pas loin mais arrête de m'interrompre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward est juste resté assit chez lui et Jasper dit qu'il ne peut même pas se lever le matin. »

« Et tout ça à cause de moi ? »

« Oui. Edward a repensé les choses et Jasper sait qu'il t'aime bien… beaucoup mais Edward ne veux juste pas l'admettre. »

« J'imagine très bien. » J'ai baissé la tête et me suis maudit pour ne pas être restée cette nuit là. Peut-être que j'aurais dû lui parler avant de sauter à la conclusion qu'Edward voulait me blesser.

« Et tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'essais pas de le nier. » Elle me pointa d'un air accusateur.

« Et alors, où est-ce que cela nous mène ? »

« Ca vous mène, Edward et toi, dans une position stupide. Tu es la fille pour Edward. » Elle se rapprocha de moi.

« Quelle fille ? »

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, « La fille. Celle qui peut dompter la bête. »

« Je ne cherche pas à dompter une bête. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance ce que tu veux. Tu es celle qu'il veut. Il est juste effrayé, comme la plus part des hommes dans cette situation. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas mon job de le changer Alice. » Je m'éloignais de son étreinte.

« Tu l'as déjà changé. Jasper dit qu'Edward n'a pas été dans un club depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Il ne s'est pas défoncé, n'a presque pas bu et hier soir, ils ont essayé de l'emmener dans un club de striptease… »

J'eu un mouvement de recul à l'image d'Edward jetant de l'argent à une chienne de blonde plantureuse.

« … il est parti tôt, sous prétexte qu'il était malade. »

Je me suis assise contre mes oreillers et mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

« Je commence à ressembler à… »

« Une fille amoureuse ? » Alice leva les bras et se jeta sur le lit.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse. Arrêtes de dire ça. » Dis-je rapidement, défendant ma santé mentale.

« Il ressent manifestement quelque chose pour toi. » Elle désigna les œillets sur mon bureau, « c'est le quatrième bouquet. Les hommes comme Edward n'envoie pas de fleurs sans que cela ne signifie pas quelque chose. »

« Vrai, mais je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait, le sexe. »

« Pourtant, il t'envoie encore des fleurs. » Elle se pinça les lèvres en me jetant un regard entendu.

« Je ne peux pas. » Je secouais la tête, « il pense que j'ai vingt-et-un ans. »

« Oh, maintenant tu dois juste faire des excuses. Qui s'en soucis ? »

« La loi. Je suis essentiellement une enfant. »

« Dix-huit ans est plus que légal et il n'a visiblement pas saisit alors pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre le ferait ? »

Je mordis encore ma lèvre et la chambre resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes.

« Non. » Je poussais un souffle, « je ne peux pas. J'ai mes études et je pensais chercher un job et… »

« Et alors pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas avoir tout ça et Edward ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnent. Il serait une distraction. »

« C'est déjà une distraction. Tu n'as pas étudié de toute la semaine. »

« Merde, pourquoi est-ce que je l'apprécie autant ? » Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, « si il était un connard normal, j'aurais juste pu le laisser derrière. »

« Mais c'est un connard intriguant. Et tu aimes ce genre de chose, il est mature tout en étant immature en même temps. Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre.»

« Pourquoi vous parlez de nous avec Jasper ? » Je levais ma tête en lui lançant un regard.

« Je n'avais plus beaucoup de chose à dire après lui avoir raconté toute ma vie. »

« Tu es à fond dedans, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il est si attentif. » Elle eut un regard rêveur sur le visage, « il est juste assis et m'écoute et il ne semble pas s'ennuyer comme le font tout les autres gars. »

« Je suis étonnée qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps, » ai-je dit dans un souffle et elle frappa ma jambe.

Je réfléchis une seconde, « est-ce que Jasper est comme Edward ? Il semblait être ce genre de gars. » Je parlais de l'expérience passé au Plasma.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait l'être mais ce n'est pas le cas, au moins avec moi. Il n'a jamais un œil qui traine quand nous sommes ensemble. Il est si spécial. »

« Alors je suis heureuse pour toi. »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi aussi. Il pourrait ne pas le dire mais Edward est si amoureux de toi. »

Alice resta cette nuit là dans ma chambre avec l'excuse qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité de rentrer à pied chez elle si tard, quand je lui demandais de partir. Je vidais son sac de ses deux Taser et une barre de fer roula sous mon lit. Elle haussa juste les épaules et mit un de mes pyjamas.

Je me levais le lendemain matin, plus tôt que d'habitude avec un million de questions en tête mais je ne voulais pas y penser.

Je suis sortie doucement du lit et suis allée vers la porte. Je fermais mes yeux et priais pour qu'il n'y ait rien de l'autre coté. Je suis allée dans le hall, en ouvrant les yeux, et je fus accueillis par un gigantesque bouquet de tulipes d'un blanc immaculé.

J'ai secoué ma tête, « Edward, qu'est que tu fais ? » Je me baissais et ramassais le vase en cristal dans lequel étaient les fleurs avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Je les ai posé à coté des œillets d'hier et tout à coup ma chambre sentait comme un jardin botanique. Je m'assis sur la chaise et pris la note qui y était attachée.

_J'espère que la signification va dans les deux sens._

_-Edward._

La signification ?

J'ai rapidement démarré mon ordinateur et une fois prêt, j'ai tapé « Tulipes Blanches » sur Google. Comme d'habitude, j'eue des millions de réponses mais un site m'attira, il traitait de tout sur l'histoire des fleurs. Je trouvais la section des tulipes et du lire le paragraphe quatre fois avant de le comprendre.

_Les tulipes blanches sont utilisées pour évoquer l'indignation ou envoyé un message de pardon._

Edward me demandait de lui pardonner ?

Je relus la note qu'il avait envoyé et réalisais qu'il demandait que nous nous pardonnions l'un l'autre. L'absolution devait venir de nous deux parce que nous avions tout les deux joué. Il ne savait pas, qu'il n'avait pas à demander mon pardon, je lui avais accordé à la seconde où j'avais quitté son appartement. A ce stade, je savais que c'étais plus que du sexe pour moi, mais qu'en était-il pour lui ?

Les fleurs des deux derniers jours pouvaient me faire penser que peut être il y avait quelque chose pour nous. Il faisait un bon travail mais je ne l'avais pas vu depuis que j'étais partie, ni même eu de ses nouvelles de quelques que manières que ce soit.

Je décidais d'essayer de l'appeler. Je composais le numéro que j'avais dans mon téléphone et attendis la sonnerie avant d'arrêter, je réalisais qu'Edward n'allait pas répondre. Il était seulement sept heures du matin alors il dormait probablement. J'essayais à huit heures et ensuite à neuf heures. Je faillis même lui envoyer un SMS en cours mais je me suis arrêtée à temps.

Je ne voulais pas apparaitre comme collante ou comme quelqu'un d'oppressent dont il aurait à se cacher. Il était probablement occupé.

Je démarrais ma journée légèrement plus heureuse que la normale. Alice remarqua un rebond supplémentaire dans ma démarche et secoua simplement la tête lorsque j'inventais une excuse. Elle avait vu les tulipes à son réveil et elle avait fait une recherche rapide sur son téléphone quand j'avais refusé de lui dire ce qu'elles signifiaient. Elle avait ce sourire sur son visage toute la journée et envoyé des textos à Jasper comme une folle. J'avais essayé de lui arracher son téléphone mais elle était trop rapide.

Au moment où mon dernier cour c'est terminé, j'étais plus que prête pour être en week-end. J'avais besoin de temps pour juste m'assoir et ne rien faire.

Il faisait assez frais à l'extérieur, mais le soleil réchauffait l'air. C'était vendredi et les gens autour parlaient de leurs projets pour le week-end. Alice devait voir Japser et comme ils sortaient ensemble presque tous les soirs, j'imaginais que je serais seule. J'étais souvent seule mais ça ne me préoccupait pas.

Puisque c'était une journée agréable, je décidais de m'assoir dans l'herbe et lire. Nous en avions terminé avec la _Jungle_ et étions passé à _Sur la route_, qui était un roman de Jack Kerouac. Je ne l'avais jamais lu avant alors j'étais heureuse d'avoir un nouvel objectif, autre qu'Edward.

Je posais ma tête sur mon sac à dos et levais les yeux vers le ciel. Des nuages orageux commençaient à se former alors je supposais qu'il allait pleuvoir mais pour le moment je pouvais lire dehors.

Je commençais à la page une et arrivée à la page dix, je sentis un malaise me traverser. Je ne relevais pas la tête mais je pouvais sentir quelque chose de bizarre. A la page vingt, je savais que des yeux étaient sur moi et je tentais de regarder autour. Personne n'était sur mon carré d'herbe, mais il y avait beaucoup de gens qui se promenaient.

_Peut être que je devenais paranoïaque._

Je me réinstallais et une fois encore, je sentis des yeux sur moi mais cette fois, des picotements ont commencé à monter à travers mon corps.

_Il était là !_

Je me rassis toute droite et regardais tout autour comme une folle. Je pouvais le sentir et je savais qu'il était proche.

Edward était assis sur un banc à quelques mètres de là, ressemblant à la plus belle photo de n'importe quel mannequin dans le monde. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, et une chemise bleue claire impeccablement repassée et un pantalon qui était probablement fait sur mesure. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que quoi que ce soit ne lui aille pas. Ses jambes étaient croisées et il regardait juste autour de lui avec nonchalance, nulle part en particulier, avec son bras reposant sur le dossier du banc. Il ressemblait plus à un professeur qu'à un étudiant.

Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il me fixait parce qu'il était caché derrière une impressionnante paire de Ray Ban.

Je suis restée assise là sans rien faire, la bouche ouverte.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures mais qui n'était probablement que des minutes, je me ressaisis et me levais. Je rangeais mon livre et jetais mon sac sur mon épaule, me dirigeant vers lui. Il tourna la tête, comme si son instinct m'avait vu venir. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage qu'il laissa disparaitre rapidement.

Je m'assis à coté de lui sur le banc sans rien dire et je m'assurais de garder mes distances.

Rien ne fut dit pendant un long moment alors que nous regardions la pelouse. Le soleil essayait de percer à travers les nuages et la tempête approchait rapidement. Je pouvais le sentir.

« J'ai apporté ça pour toi. » Edward sortit un bouquet de tulipes blanche d'à coté de lui et me les fit passer.

« Merci. » Je mis mon nez dedans et inspirait profondément, « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu dire quelque chose que je ne dis jamais. » Il ne se tourna pas vers moi mais garda son bras sur l'arrière du banc.

« D'accord. » Je le dis plutôt comme une question.

« Je suis désolé. » Il dit ces mots comme si c'était du poison.

« Pour ? »

« Pour t'avoir traité comme toutes les filles que j'ai rencontré. » Il se tourna finalement vers moi mais garda ses yeux emprisonnés derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Il respira profondément et lissa ses cheveux, « Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où nous pouvons parler ? J'ai besoin de dire certaines choses et ça serait mieux si nous avions un peu d'intimité. »

Je regardais le ciel, « je proposerais bien une promenade mais on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir. Tu peux venir dans ma chambre… si tu veux. »

Il fit une sorte de grimace et acquiesça silencieusement.

Nous nous sommes levés tout les deux pour nous diriger vers mon dortoir.

« Alors, comment ça va ? » ai-je demandé pour faire la conversation.

« Bien, je suppose. »

« Juste, bien ? » Je le poussais un peu du coude. Je voulais qu'il se détende un peu et qu'il ne se sente pas obligé d'être trop sérieux avec moi. Tout en lui était jeune et vieux en même temps. Même sa démarche était vieille, avec ses mains croisées derrière son dos et le léger arrondi de ses épaules.

Il eut un petit rire, « Oui Bella, juste bien. Et toi ? »

« Ca a été. Rien à raconter. »

Nous avons continué à marcher sur le chemin et je remarquais que quelques salopes lui lançaient des regards et j'aurais pus les tuer sur place sans me soucier que leur sang se répandent à la vue de tous. Elles ne voyaient pas que je marchais avec lui ? Avec des fleurs dans ma mains, rien de moins. De lui !

Edward m'ouvrit la porte et nous sommes entrés dans ma résidence et je le signalais à l'accueil. Il du montrer ses papiers mais il n'y avait pas de règles contre les gens séjournant dans les chambres alors ce n'était pas un problème.

Nous sommes allées jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans un pur silence mais nos yeux ne se sont jamais quittés. A ce moment là, Edward avait relevé ses lunettes et je pouvais le voir entièrement et ses yeux voyagèrent sur mon corps d'une façon qui m'aurait presque fait rougir, si je n'avais pas déjà été aussi excité.

Les portes sonnèrent mais aucun de nous ne bougea pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elles étaient sur le point de se refermer. Je me précipitais à l'extérieur et il suivit. Alors que je sortais ma clé pour déverrouiller ma porte, je sentis le corps d'Edward de plus en plus près du mien. Son souffle était sur ma nuque comme une fournaise et je dus fermer les yeux pour pouvoir continuer à bouger.

J'ai finalement réussi à ouvrir la porte et entrais à l'intérieur en posant mes affaires.

« Tu peux… t'assoir sur le lit, » ai-je suggéré en mettant les tulipes à coté des œillets d'hier.

Je le regardais alors qu'il scrutait ma chambre comme si c'était une sorte de maladie.

« Tu vis ici ? » Edward enleva ses lunettes de ses cheveux et les plia en les mettant dans sa poche intérieure.

« Ouais, à quoi tu t'attendais ? » J'étais assise sur la chaise.

« A quelque chose de convenable. Cet endroit est si… petit et encombré. Comment peux-tu le supporter ? » Il marchait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, en comptant.

« C'est un dortoir universitaire pas le Hilton. »

« Et bien j'avais espéré qu'une fois le second cycle atteint, tu aurais gagné un peu de confort. »

Je gardais ma bouche fermée.

« Tu n'aime pas nettoyer ? » Edward me regardait.

« Nettoyer ? Ce n'est pas si mal. » Je regardais le peu de désordre qu'il y avait. Seul mon bureau était mal rangé et j'étais heureuse d'avoir mis de l'ordre hier soir avant de me coucher.

« Bella, cet endroit est sale. » Il passa son doigt sur le bureau et frissonna à son contact, « je ne pourrais jamais vivre ici. »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir avoir une femme de ménage comme toi. » Je levais les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas de femme de ménage. Je nettoie tout moi-même. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je préfère. Ca me relaxe. » Il soupira.

Je le regardais étrangement alors qu'il continuait à marcher autour de ma chambre. Il était très étrange mais pour quelque raison, je ne pensais pas que ça sortait de l'ordinaire pour lui. Il semblait en réalité joyeux… tout en étant bizarre.

« Cet endroit est un trou à rat, » dit-il presque en colère.

« Non, ça ne l'ai pas. J'aime ma chambre. » J'étais sur la défensive.

« Est-ce que c'est même sécurisé ? Quelqu'un pourrait venir sans que tu le sache ? »

« Alors je suppose qu'ils pourraient me tuer. »

« Ce n'est pas un plaisanterie Bella. Je n'aime pas que tu vives ici. »

« Et bien tant pis. C'est tout ce que j'ai. »

Il continuait à regarder l'espace, dubitatif, « je vais appeler l'association des dortoirs. C'est inacceptable. »

« Edward, tu es venu ici pour critiquer ma chambre ? »

« Non, mais maintenant que je suis là je pense que nous avons besoin de sortir les gants en caoutchoucs. Cet endroit est dégoutant. »

« Arrêtes de dire ça. Je sais comment nettoyer. »

« Pas selon mes critères. »

« Tu peux t'assoir, » ai-je dit en désignant le lit.

Edward souleva ma couverture comme si elle contenait la peste et après une minute, considéra que c'était assez sûr pour son cul royal de s'assoir dessus.

« Je vois que tu a eu mes fleurs l'autre jour. » Il fit un signe de tête vers les œillets que je n'avais pas encore jeté.

« Ouais, merci. »

« Je suis contente que tu les aime, » dit-il.

« Que fais-tu ici, Edward ? » ai-je demandé, sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux de lui.

« Je… je ne sais pas. Pourquoi es-tu parti l'autre nuit ? »

« Je le devais, » ai-je répondu simplement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas être où je n'étais pas désirée. » Je jouais avec l'ourelet de ma chemise.

Edward poussa un souffle profond, « Bella, attend, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi mais… tu me manque, » dit-il comme s'il le pensait mais ne voulait pas vraiment le dire, « je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. »

« Je ne te manque pas. C'est le sexe qui te manque, » l'ai-je corrigé.

« Non. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière ? » Demanda-t-il et j'ai haussé les épaules, « je me suis branlé… tout seul. Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis que j'ai eu treize ans et des pornos caché sous mon matelas. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé une de tes femmes ? » Je croisais les bras.

« J'y ai pensé mais… ça ne semblait pas la bonne chose à faire. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que je me sentais comme si j'allais te tromper. » Il tira sur ses cheveux.

« Mais nous ne somme pas… »

« Je sais et c'est ce qui me tue. Tu m'as foutu dans la merde. Je ne peux même pas penser correctement. »

Je suis venu m'assoir sur le lit à coté de lui mais pas trop près, « Edward, tu n'as aucune idée de se qui se passe dans ma tête. Je suis si confuse quand ça vient de toi mais… »

« Arrête ça, Bella, s'il te plait. » Il se leva et commença à marcher, « j'ai un certain mode de vie et tu ne peux pas y entrer. Je ne peux pas t'y faire entrer et te laisser tout gâcher. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulut gâcher les choses, » ai-je presque aboyé, « ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tout ces jeux que tu as joué, les fleurs, les rendez-vous ? C'était juste pour entrer dans mon pantalon et… »

« S'il-te-plait, n'agis pas comme une sainte. Tu m'as fait marcher. » Grogna-t-il.

« Les femmes ne font pas marcher les hommes comme toi. Tu as toujours le contrôle et peu importe même ce que je faisais, tu as toujours eu le contrôle et tu le sais. J'ai juste essayé de te compliqué un peu les choses. »

« Bella, tu me fruste tellement… mais, le fait est qu'il semble que je ne peux pas rester loin de toi. »

« Parce que je t'ai donné la meilleure baise de ta vie ? » ai-je demandé sarcastique.

« Non, et bien oui mais ce n'est pas ça. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu ne peux pas me donner ce que je veux alors ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« Que veux tu ? Demande-moi juste, » dit-il, presque suppliant et me regardant avec des yeux vide.

« Je… je ne sais pas. Si tu m'avais posé la question il y a un mois, j'aurais dit que je voulais avoir un bon diplôme. Maintenant, les choses ont changés. »

« Changés ? Je ne comprend pas. »

J'ai marchais vers lui et il recula mais il ne pouvait aller nulle part, « Est-ce que je t'effarais ? Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

« Non. Je n'ai peur de rien. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Nous avons couché ensemble, tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plait. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Laisse-moi seule. » Je le poussais contre le mur. J'étais furieuse contre lui pour être venu ici et je pensais juste à appeler la police ou quelque chose comme ça, « tu baise et t'en va. C'est ce que tu fais alors laisse moi. »

« Très bien, je vais passer cette porte et alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je vais vivre ma vie sans toi. »

« Avec un autre gars ? »

« Et alors, si j'en ai envie ? »

« Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne peux pas te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que ce n'est juste pas normal putain. » Il y avait dans les yeux d'Edward un certain niveau de violence qui était un peu effrayant.

« Je fais ce que je veux. »

« Non tu ne peux pas. Je ne te laisserais pas. »

« Tu ne me laissera pas ? Qui penses-tu être ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée, j'ai laissé mon père à la maison. »

« Je ne suis pas ton père, merci Mon Dieu, mais je ne te laisserais pas avec n'importe quel étudiant faisant d'une fraternité, couperosé et maigre, et qui ne se souviendra plus de la couleur de tes yeux une fois t'avoir baisé complètement bourré. »

_La couleur de mes yeux ?_

« Une fois encore, tu ne me contrôle pas. Je verrais qui je veux. » Je faillis taper du pied mais je m'arrêtais à temps.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec moi mais je déteste penser à toi avec un autre gars. Ils ne peuvent pas t'avoir, Bella. » Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules fermement et je me calmais en pensant à ce qu'il disait.

« Et que vas-tu faire pour ça ? » ai-je demandé, « si tu ne me veux pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je ne… »

« Ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas. Tu as peur de moi et je peux le voir. Tu es terrifié de ce qui pourrait se passer. »

« Parce que je n'ai jamais ressentis ça avant. » Il hurla et commença à respirer rapidement presque au point de l'hyper ventilation mais il se reprit, « je ne peux pas faire ça, Bella. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. »

« Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que tu as dans ton lit, » ai-je soupiré.

« Je sais et c'est ce qui me tue. Je n'ai pas de … sentiments comme ça. Je ne peux pas être avec toi. »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Etre avec moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que _tu_ veux ? » Il me regarda avec tellement de passion que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

« Parfois, je veux juste m'assoir et te regarder. Je veux passer du temps avec toi et je me fous de savoir si nous sommes nus ou non, » ai-je marmonné.

« Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi plus longtemps mais je ne sais pas comment faire ça. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le faire. »

Je l'ai tiré vers le lit et nous nous sommes assis tout les deux, « Edward, tu n'as pas a être nerveux près de moi. Je ne vais pas te blesser. »

« J'ai toujours été le gars qui avait des femmes et ne s'en soucié pas mais je me soucie de toi et je me sens comme une putain de chatte. » Il se frotta et les yeux et gémit.

« Juste parce que tu m'apprécie, ça fait de toi une chatte ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire ça, mais avec toi, je… ça me rend étrange. »

« Tu n'as jamais ressentis quelque chose comme ça ? » Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, me rapprochant tout près de lui et il ne me repoussa pas.

« Non. » Edward ne releva pas la tête.

« Tu n'as jamais apprécié quelqu'un plus que sur un niveau sexuel ? »

« Non. »

« Tu n'as jamais juste passé du temps avec une femme ? » Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être si porche de lui et l'embrassé sous l'oreille.

« Non. » Il souffla mais ne se tourna pas.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu passer du temps avec une femme ? »

« Non. »

« Nous sommes tout les deux dans une mauvaise position. Je ne peux pas t'apprendre comment être un petit-ami. » Je l'embrassais encore une fois au même endroit.

« C'est ce que je suis ? » Il se tourna finalement, nos lèvres s'effleurant.

« Si je dis que c'est ce que tu es, » ai-je souris.

« Je suppose que je suis à ta merci. » Il embrassa mes lèvres si doucement, je ne le sentis presque pas.

« Ne joue plus de jeux avec moi simplement. Je ne veux plus de jeu. »

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je change, parce que je ne peux pas. » Sa voix était sincère et lourde, mais avec un soupçon d'espoir.

« Je ne te le demande pas. »

Il s'éloigna un peu de moi et regarda droit devant lui.

« Bella, il y a certaines choses sur ma vie que je ne peux pas te dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? »

« Je… ma vie est juste… particulière. »

« Particulière ? »

« Oui, tu pourrais voir des choses que tu ne comprendra pas ou rencontrer des gens qui ne seront pas corrects mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance quand je dis que je ne laisserais rien de mauvais t'arriver. »

« Edward, de quoi tu parle ? »

« Fais-moi juste confiance. »

« D'accord. » Je hochais la tête et il sourit tristement.

« Tu ne devrais pas. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, Bella. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrête pas de dire ça ? » Je le poussais sur le lit pour être au dessus de lui, mes jambes de chaque coté de son corps. Il ne s'opposa pas à mes mouvements et s'ajusta juste pour que nous soyons plus confortable, « tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. »

« J'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis toujours alors je voudrais te dire certaines choses que je ne devrais pas mais… tu dois juste attendre que je sois certain de pouvoir te faire entièrement confiance. »

« D'accord, je ne demanderais rien. Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. » Tout mon temps.

« J'ai besoin d'être avec toi, Bella. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ça. » Il avait l'air déchiré.

« Laisse-moi éclaissir ça. Tu n'as jamais été un petit-ami? »

« Non, et je n'aime pas ce mot, si tu pouvais en trouver un autre pour m'appeler, » dit-il sérieusement.

« Je travaillerais sur l'appellation plus tard mais tu as beaucoup de travail à faire. Comment allons nous faire ça ? »

« Je déteste le fait d'avoir déjà change, mais c'est un fait. N'attend pas de moi que je sois un tender quoique… juste avec toi. Je peux être tendre avec toi mais personne d'autre. » Le ton d'Edward était très sévère mais je pouvais dire qu'il essayait d'être gentil. Peut être que gentil n'était pas le mot juste mais c'est simplement que je ne pouvais pas en trouver d'autre.

« Tu es un connard. » Je poussais sa poitrine.

« Je ne peux pas l'empêcher. »

« Que dirais tu de faire un galop d'essai ? »

« Un galop d'essai ? »

« J'ai besoin de voir comment tu agis. Tu as beaucoup de travail à faire et je ne sais pas comment cela va tourner. »

« Et le bateau, les diners ? Je t'ai apporté un putain de déjeuner. » Il rit, « je peux être un type gentil, monogame et normal si je veux. »

« Comment vas-tu agir maintenant que tu n'as plus d'objectif à atteindre ? » Je levais un sourcil. « Certaine relation durent des années. Peux-tu rester apprivoisé tout ce temps? »

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser quand je veux? » Il attire mon visage, nos lèvres se touchant presque.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que je peux venir chaque fois que je le veux ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à sortir chaque fois que je le veux. »

« Oui. »

« Alors nous travaillerons sur le reste plus tard. » Nos lèvres se mêlèrent doucement ensemble. Son gout après avoir passé trois jours sans lui était suffisant pour me faire voir des étoiles. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et fortes en même temps. Il n'était pas trop humide et ne faisait pas de bruits bizarres. Il était proche de la perfection.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, à propos de me voir ? » J'eue de la peine à trouver les mots parce que j'étais un peu étourdie par ses baisers.

« J'ai lu Rousseau. »

« Comme dans le philosophe français, » ai-je demandé et il acquiesça.

« Il dit que 'la joie de vivre' te pousse à te poser des questions sur ce que tu connais. Ca te fait réfléchir et t'incite à t'interroger sur ton monde et la manière dont tu y vis. Tu es ma joie de vivre je suppose. »

« La joie de vivre, » ai-je dit en français. Je savais de quoi il parlait.

Il inclina la tête, « Je ne peux pas l'admettre devant qui que ce soit, mais tu me fais baisser ma garde et ça m'effraie. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais être un homme qui suivrait ce chemin. »

« Moi non plus et si tu le dis à quelqu'un, je le nierais. » Il rit doucement.

« Je te promets de ne pas t'humaniser devant tes frères. »

Il m'attira vers lui et ses lèvres engloutirent les miennes.

Je sentais son désir physique grandir sous moi mais cela ne me dérangeait pas une seconde. Nous avons continué à nous embrasser, nos langues se rencontrant l'une et l'autre, pour qui sait combien de temps. Au bout d'un moment nous nous sommes séparés, à bout de souffle et ses cheveux étaient complètement en désordre, preuve que mes doigts étaient passés dedans.

« Veux-tu rester ? » lui ai-je demandé alors que je voyais le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre.

« Mais… c'est sale ici. » Il regarda autour de lui, presque effrayé.

« Non ça ne l'est pas. Arrête de dire ça. » Je l'embrassais encore.

« Je suppose que je pourrais rester mais… »

« As-tu même déjà dormi avec une fille sans avoir couché avec elle en premier ? » ai-je demandé. Il savait ce que je voulais dire.

« Non. Je t'ai dit que je ne sais pas ce que je fais. » Sa voix était timide.

Je me suis allongée sur sa poitrine et ses bras restèrent de chaque coté de son corps. C'était presque comme s'il avait peur de me toucher.

« Ne soit pas effrayé, » ai-je murmuré.

Ca lui prit quelques minutes avant de se détendre, et finalement, il enroula ses bras autour de mon corps.

C'est comme ça que je me suis endormie.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce petit chapitre ? N'oubliez pas que les reviews me motive alors n'hésitez surtout pas ! Je réponds toujours vous le savez maintenant. Et puis si vous avez des questions aussi, je répond alors pas de timidité entre nous hein !

Bon sinon, pas d'extrait pour le prochain, je dirais bien que j'en posterais un sur le blog mais comme il y a encore pas mal de monde qui se mouche à la maison… bref je préfère ne rien dire. De toute façon prochain chapitre au plus tard mercredi. Je ne dirais pas que je tente mardi mais c'est mon idée.

A bientôt,

Lilou


	16. Le poids d'un choix

Arrive en courant et essouflée… j'avais dit publication du chapitre mercredi, et bien on est encore mercredi ! Mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas prévue que ça serait si tard dans la journée (ou dans la soirée).

Alors pour commencer, un remerciement spécial à **lemonenfolie** pour son assistance sur ce chapitre !

Pour les reviews des non-inscrits, c'est sur le blog comme d'habitude.

Et pour ce qui est de ce chapitre et bien j'espère juste qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le poids d'un choix

EDWARD POV

_"Either we're going to solve this by realistic negotiation or there will be blood on the border."-Tom Metzger_

* * *

Pour la seconde fois en qui sait combien d'année, j'avais dormi. Ce n'était pas une sorte de sommeil léger en plus. C'était profond, un coma, un sommeil mortel que même un tremblement de terre n'aurait pas interrompu.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et me suis presque redressé d'un bond dans un lit étrange jusqu'à ce que je sente sur ma poitrine un poids qui montait et descendait. Je baissais le regard et vis un petit corps menu sur le mien. J'ai soudainement réalisé où j'étais et comment j'y étais arrivé.

_Putain à quoi j'avais pensé ?_

L'horloge à coté de moi indiquait huit heures et je me maudis d'être resté avec Bella. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il y avait tellement de choses qui me passaient par la tête mais je ne savais pas comment faire le tri.

Alors que je regardais Bella, je remarquais que mon bras était autour d'elle, exactement comme serait celui d'un petit-ami. C'est ce que j'étais ? Cela ne semblait pas convenir pour moi comme je l'avais dit hier soir, Bella était ma 'joie de vivre' et je le pensais. Je le croyais.

Hier, j'étais assis sur mon canapé, sans avoir l'intention de rendre visite à Bella mais qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire quand elle m'appelait comme ça ? Elle m'attirait littéralement vers elle et je ne pouvais pas rester loin. Je ne l'aurais admit devant personne mais j'étais effrayé pour probablement la première fois de ma vie.

_Putain, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais._

J'avais dépassé le stade de me mentir à moi-même. Bella était une personne que je voulais sur plus qu'un plan sexuel. J'aimais être en sa compagnie et j'étais content de juste l'écouter. Je ne regardais pas fixement sa poitrine pendant qu'elle parlait et quelque chose en moi ne pensait pas à elle comme un sexe symbole.

_Et ça m'effrayait, putain._

Je ne savais pas comment faire. Comment étais-je sensé traiter une fille correctement ? Comment étais-je sensé être monogame ? Est-ce que Bella attendait à ce que je change du jour au lendemain ? Est-ce que Bella essayait de me changer en quelque chose que je n'étais pas ?

J'avais testé ma théorie comme quoi j'étais une personne différente mais je ne l'étais pas. Pour n'importe qui, j'étais toujours le même salaud froid et distant que j'avais toujours été. La chose étrange était qu'avec Bella, j'aurais pu être comme n'importe quel gars normal. Pour elle, j'étais chaleureux, j'étais attentif, j'étais… prévenant. Ca me rendait presque malade mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je savais que ma mère pouvait voir le changement en moi mais j'espérais que personne d'autre le pourrait. J'avais une certaine image à défendre et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de paraitre doux.

Bella me faisait penser que je pourrais réellement être un bon petit-ami.

Autant je détestais ce mot, autant je ne pouvais pas nier ce que j'étais probablement. Je me sentais possessif envers Bella, comme un petit-ami. Je sentais que je pouvais la traiter mieux qu'une salope, comme un petit-ami. Je voulais lui montrer et lui dire des choses sur ma vie, comme un petit-ami.

_Est-ce que je pourrais vraiment faire ça ?_

Il n'y avait pas de mal à essayer, non ? Le seul problème était que je ne savais pas comment être charmant et continuellement bon, spécialement pas pour une fille comme Bella. J'étais un monstre, j'étais une trop mauvaise personne pour être près d'elle mais je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle. Je ne voulais pas la voir au bras d'un autre homme parce qu'elle méritait mieux que ces putains de gamins d'étudiants. Est-ce que j'étais meilleur qu'eux ? Putain ouais, je l'étais, mais il y avait encore quelques complications avec ça.

Comme je disais, je voulais dire certaines choses à Bella et c'étais dangereux. Dans mon travail, les étrangers n'ont pas leur place. J'avais besoin qu'elle me fasse entièrement confiance et même si nous nous connaissions à peine, c'était comme si nous nous étions rencontré au jardin d'enfant. Je voulais qu'elle me connaisse, je voulais lui montrer ce qu'était ma vie. J'espérais que ça pourrait la faire fuir. Elle devrait partir d'elle-même, parce que je ne pourrais pas la quitter.

Je regardais vers le bas encore une fois et vis la position dans laquelle j'étais.

Bella dormait avec moi, dormait réellement avec moi et il n'y avait pas eu de sexe. Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant. Mon bras était enroulé autour de son petit corps et je pris le risque de passer ma main contre la peau de son bras qui était découverte par sa manche qui s'était remonté pendant qu'elle dormait.

Elle était si douce contre moi et je devais me souvenir qu'elle était réelle. Bella n'avait rien à voir avec les femmes avec qui j'avais couché. Elle était trop bonne pour moi, pour un homme comme moi, mais que pouvais-je faire?

La question principale dans mon esprit était que j'étais confus à propos de ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Me considérait-elle comme son petit-ami ? Est-elle ma petite-amie ? Avions-nous de limites et des règles? Je ne faisais pas ce genre de choses mais est-ce que je le pourrais pour Bella? J'avais répondu « oui » hier, mais maintenant que j'étais ici, dans cette situation, je ne savais pas. Je me posais des questions.

Quel genre de relation pourrions-nous avoir? Je ne savais pas à quel point cela pouvait être sérieux mais je sentais que c'était déjà très profond. C'était dangereux mais Bella en valait la peine.

Je soupirais tranquillement et Bella dut sentir mon mouvement parce qu'elle se pelotonna contre moi, agrippant ma chemise avec ses doigts. Je pense l'avoir entendu marmonner dans son sommeil mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr. Sa tête était juste en dessous de mon menton et je pouvais sentir le doux parfum de son shampoing qui me tentait. Le plus drôle était que je n'avais aucune pulsion sexuelle envers elle. Bien, je serais toujours attiré sexuellement par elle, mais à l'instant, je n'avais pas envie de la retourner et de la baiser. Je voulais juste rester allongé là.

Je caressais son bras encore et encore, essayant de faire ça naturellement. La vérité était, que j'étais comme un puceau. Je n'avais jamais eu de femme avec qui je voulais passer du temps, quelqu'un que je voulais connaître. J'étais maladroit dans mes contacts et je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui était acceptable. Bella allait devoir m'apprendre.

J'embrassais le sommet de sa tête, laissant mes lèvres s'attardait, profitant de son odeur. Je n'avais pas envie de fuir ou de la laisser tomber. Je voulais rester.

_Putain qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?_

Je me fis la promesse que je ne changerais pas pour n'importe qui, sauf pour Bella. Je pouvais être bon pour elle mais je n'allais pas être quelqu'un de différent juste parce qu'elle était là.

Bella et moi avions dormis plus de huit heures dans les mêmes vêtements que la veille et je ne me sentais même pas sale.

Regarder autour de sa chambre était une histoire différente. Elle ne pouvait pas être capable de le voir mais moi oui. Bella avait du désordre partout et ce n'était pas nécessairement pas nettoyé mais ce n'était pas net. Comment pouvait-elle vivre dans un endroit comme ça ? Putain, c'était tellement petit et il n'y avait même pas de place pour mettre des meubles.

Je regardais ses vêtements élimés, son ordinateur presque cassé, son téléphone portable abimé et j'eu la soudaine urgence d'aller lui acheter de nouvelles choses parce qu'elle en avait définitivement besoin.

Ma critique a été interrompue par mon estomac qui gronda presque assez fort pour que je pense que Bella allait se réveiller. Elle resta immobile et je laissais échapper une profonde respiration.

Que ferait un petit-ami normal dans cette situation ? Comme c'était le début d'une relation je supposais qu'un homme normal voudrait essayer de flatter Bella. Peut être que je pourrais faire ça. J'allais définitivement devoir parler avec mon père de ce sujet.

Mon estomac gronda encore, me faisant juste réaliser à quel point j'étais affamé. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis peut être le petit-déjeuner du matin précédent. Je devais me lever et prévoir un petit-déjeuner. Si j'avais faim, je savais que Bella devait l'être aussi. Le seul problème était que nous n'étions qu'un tas de membres enchevêtrés.

Commençant par mes jambes, je suis doucement sorti de l'emprise de Bella même si ce n'était pas facile sans la réveiller. Cela prit une demi-heure mais j'ai finalement été capable de me lever et d'étirer mes muscles. Je me sentais comme si je me réveillais d'un coma.

Je pris l'Aigle que j'avais caché sous le lit de Bella après qu'elle se soit endormie. J'avais toujours une arme sur moi, où que j'aille, et ça ne m'avait jamais posé de problème, mais j'allais devoir faire attention pour qu'elle ne suspecte jamais rien.

J'allais dans la petite salle de bain que mon placard aurait englouti et regardait dans le miroir. Je fus en quelque sorte choqué par ce que j'ai vu. Les cernes permanentes étaient parties, je semblais plus fort et peut être cinq ans plus jeune. Ca devait venir de tout le sommeil que j'avais eu parce que je n'avais jamais parut… en si bonne santé.

Une fois encore, mon estomac ne me laissa pas tranquille et j'essayais de trouver quelque chose pour me laver. Toutes les affaires de Bella étaient posées sur le comptoir et je du fermer les yeux pour ne pas laisser ma tête enregistrer le désordre. Je me suis juste lavé le visage et passé mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je m'assurais que mes vêtements n'avaient pas de plis. Je traiterais le reste plus tard.

Je pense que c'était le premier matin en dix ans au moins que je ne prenais pas une douche juste après m'être levé. Je ne voulais même pas penser à ça.

J'étais sur le point de quitter la chambre quand je m'arrêtais et pensais à ce qu'un petit-ami normal ferait dans cette situation.

Je retournais vers Bella et lui donnais un léger baiser sur la joue, « je reviens bientôt.,» ai-je dit doucement.

Je me suis relevé directement et ne me sentais pas différent après mon moment d'affection. Ca ne paraissait pas maladroit non plus. Peut-être que je pourrais faire ça.

Je m'assurais d'avoir mon portefeuille et mon téléphone. Je quittais la chambre et fermais la porte avec un bruit sourd et j'ai ensuite regardé dans le couloir. Je fis un pas avant qu'une souris ressemblant à une fille ne passe sa tête par la porte de la chambre à coté de celle de Bella. Elle me rappelait légèrement Alice, bien qu'elle ait des cheveux blonds au lieu de noirs.

« Salut, je suis Janice, » dit-elle en me détaillant du regard.

Je ne dis rien mais arquait un sourcil. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour parler à quelqu'un.

« Je t'ai vu entrer avec Bella hier soir mais je ne t'ai pas entendu repartir. Tu as dormis ici ? » Elle me lança un regard suspect.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je suis juste passé devant elle en allant vers l'ascenseur, sans dire un mot. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, j'ai traversé le hall où le même type qu'hier soir était déjà assit à la réception.

« Hey mec, douce nuit ? » Il agita ses sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » lui ai-je demandé sans cacher la colère dans ma voix.

« Quoi ? » dit-il innocemment, « tu n'es pas redescendu de tout la nuit alors je présume… »

« Et bien non, » ai-je aboyé.

« Elle est chaude. »

J'étais sur le point de sortir l'arme que j'avais à la ceinture et de faire sauter la tête de ce type mais je me suis souvenu que c'était un civil et que je ne pouvais pas balancer mon flingue n'importe où. Je me suis calmé avant que le mec ne finisse noyé dans une marre de son propre sang et je lui lançais un regard meurtrier.

« Attends, je vais revenir dans quelques minutes et j'ai besoin que tu me laisse monter, » ai-je dit sans émotion.

« Oh, non, je peux pas. » Il se pencha sur ses coudes, « quelqu'un doit signer pour toi. »

Cela aurait été plus facile si le gars de la semaine dernière, qui déposait les fleurs, avait été là.

« Je ne veux pas la réveiller. » Je commençais à être irrité, « laisse-moi juste passé quand je reviens.

« Je ne pense pas que je peux. » Il jouait avec moi.

Je soupirais de colère et sortis de mon portefeuille un billet de cent dollars, « il vaudrait mieux que je n'ai pas à marchander avec toi quand je reviens, » ai-je dit et je sortis par la porte, arrivant dans l'air frais d'un Chicago d'octobre.

Je traversais l'espace vert en face du dortoir de Bella avant de descendre les rues qui étaient juste derrière chez moi. Je ne pense pas que je l'avais remarqué avant mais elle était situé presque au centre-ville. Je parcourais facilement les rues mais pour quelques raisons, je me sentais comme si j'étais suivit.

Je marchais lentement mais d'un pas constant et je sortis mon téléphone pour faire comme si je parlais à quelqu'un. Je m'arrêtais à un coin et mis mes lunettes de soleil avant de regarder autour de moi discrètement.

Je repérais Jacob Black et ses putains d'imbéciles d'hommes alors qu'ils étaient dispersés sur le trottoir d'en face. Les rues étaient bondés et j'aurais pu ne pas les remarquer si je n'avais pas su à quoi ils ressemblaient mais pour être honnête, ce n'était trop difficile de repérer un flic, même en civil.

_Fils de pute !_

Je m'assurais de garder mon sang froid. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais filé mais juste comme ce matin quand cette putain de Janice avait essayé de me parler, je n'étais pas d'humeur à traiter avec ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas être juste un petit-ami normal ?

Je soupirais et j'ai juste continué à marcher en descendant State Street alors que les gens s'écartaient pour me laisser passer. Je gardais la tête baissée et mon téléphone à l'oreille, alors je pouvais apparaitre comme nonchalant. Mon cœur n'accéléra pas, je ne transpirais pas et je n'avais pas le « Frisson ». C'était juste un autre matin ordinaire dans la vie d'Edward Cullen.

Je suis entré dans le premier Starbuck que j'ai vu et je savais que Black était assez hardi pour me suivre à l'intérieur. En l'occurrence, il perdait son temps.

Comme il était tôt tous les yuppies étaient dehors, et il y avait une file d'attente, mais j'avais le temps.

Je restais sur mon téléphone, lisant les nouvelles, puisque je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

« Content de te voir dehors. » J'entendis la voix rauque de Black derrière moi.

Je me retournais et le vis se tenir là avec une tasse de café et un autre homme grand, de sa taille, près de lui. Ils avaient l'air de deux frères.

« Black. » J'ai hochais la tête, « je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider? »

«Il but une gorgée de son café, « non, juste une promenade. »

« En me suivant ? »

« Tu nous as repéré ? » Il eut un petit rire.

« Pas très dur à repérer des ânes comme vous. » Je me retournais pour lui faire apprécier mon sens de la répartie. C'était un homme intelligent quand il voulait, juste un peu rugueux.

« Nous essayons de rester dans l'ombre. » Il reprit une gorgée de café, « qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors si tôt ? »

« Juste rendre visite à un ami. » J'avançais dans la file.

« Quelqu'un qu'on connait ? »

« Non, » ai-je marmonné. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache au sujet de Bella mais il n'y avait pas moyen de la cacher à la police.

J'ai regardé Black et l'homme à coté de lui, qui portait un jeans et une belle chemise, essentiellement des vêtements pour essayer d'avoir l'air d'un civil. Je savais qu'il devait avoir au moins mon âge mais il aurait pu passer pour un étudiant. Il avait l'air jeune.

Black me vit le toiser, « Oh, comme c'est grossier de ma part. Voici mon adjoint Seth Clearwater. Seth, Edward. » Il nous présenta. Nous nous sommes serrés la main sans un mot.

« Pas de raison pour laquelle je suis suivi ? » Ai-je demandé en tournant le dos à Black.

« Tu ne l'étais pas. Nous sommes bons amis et j'ai vu que tu étais entré dans la résidence universitaire hier soir, j'ai voulu m'assurer que tu étais en sécurité. »

J'ai rit, « conneries. Pourquoi je suis suivi ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose? » Je gardais un sourire constant sur les lèvres.

« Nous trouverons. »

« Tu ne peux pas passer tout ton temps de travail sur un pauvre homme comme moi. »

« Laisse-moi gérer mon temps. Tu tomberas un jour. Qui es-tu allé voir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je gardais le silence en regardant devant moi.

« Une autre de tes conquêtes, pas de doute, » dit Clearwater à ma droite.

_Putain, qui était ce gamin ?_

« Qui est-elle ? » Black bougea dans mon champ de vision, « Une chaude étudiante ? Une autre serveuse? »

Mes poings se serrèrent de chaque coté de mon corps et mes lèvres fusionnèrent en une ligne serrée. J'étais sur le point de tuer une autre personne aujourd'hui et il était seulement neuf heures du matin, un autre morceau de preuve, que je n'avais pas changé pour qui que ce soit, sauf Bella.

Je ne dit rien parce que si j'explosais dans ce Starbuck, ça ne serait pas joli.

« Qui est-elle, Edward ? » Black se rapprocha tout près de mon visage.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir un putain de groupe de policiers dehors parce que ils vont tous être nécessaire pour m'arrêter une fois que je t'aurais tué, » ai-je grondé.

« C'est une menace ? »

« Bien sûr. » Je souriais, presque agréable.

J'avançais dans la file d'attente et je suis finalement arrivé au comptoir.

Alors que je commandais des cafés et des viennoiseries, je vis Black et son adjoint sortir dehors du coin de l'œil. Je pouvais respirer librement maintenant que je n'avais plus à regarder dans mon dos. Ce bâtard me collerait toujours au train mais je devais m'assurer de ne pas impliquer Bella dans tout ça.

Est-ce que j'avais pris la mauvaise décision ? Le poids de ma décision d'être avec Bella pourrait être dangereux mais, pour être honnête, je ne pouvais pas combattre cette attraction. Ca me tuerait.

Je sortis du café avec trois sacs de pâtisseries pour le petit-déjeuner et un plateau de quatre cafés. Un était noir, comme je l'aimais, mais je ne savais pas ce que Bella buvait alors je lui avais pris plusieurs options.

Alors que je remontais la rue, je repérais Clearwater qui me suivait mais il changea de direction au bout de cinq minutes. Ils allaient me laisser tranquille pour une semaine puis reviendraient avec la même routine fatigante. C'était assez pathétique mais ils étaient juste une formalité.

J'étais de retour au dortoir de Bella dix minutes plus tard et le sac à merde était assis à la réception le nez dans un magazine automobile.

« Ouais, ouais. » Il me signe sans même me jeter un coup d'œil et je passais devant.

J'étais dans l'ascenseur quand mon téléphone à sonner dans ma poche. Je le sortis et vis que c'était Emmett mais je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre. Je l'ai remis dans la poche de mon pantalon et je tapais du pied pendant que l'ascenseur montait. Il sonna à l'étage de Bella et j'ai compté jusqu'à ce que je sois devant sa porte.

C'est là que j'ai soudainement réalisé que je n'avais pas de clé. Ca me mettait dans une situation difficile.

Je mis mon oreille sur la porte en essayant d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Je ne pu entendre aucun mouvement mais plutôt quelque chose qui ressemblait à un reniflement. Je toquais légèrement et attendit. Il y eu un peu de bruit et Bella ouvrit la porte.

« Salut, » ai-je dit en guise de salutation.

Elle me regarda et laissa échapper un souffle, « je pensais que… tu étais parti. »

« Pourquoi tu as pensé ça ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais essayé de me renvoyer l'ascenseur. C'est une chose qui te ressemblerait bien. » Elle rit à moitié et s'essuya la joue.

« Tu pleurais ? » Je me sentais comme une merde parce que c'était quelque chose que j'aurais fait normalement.

« Non, » elle était sur la défensive, ce qui confirma mes soupçons, « je pense que je m'enrhume. » Elle se tenait sur le coté pour que je puisse entrer.

« J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner. Je n'étais pas parti longtemps. » Je me suis assis sur le lit et elle fit pareil. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire dans cette situation. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé dire ? Il était évident qu'elle était bouleversée à la pensée que je sois parti comme elle l'avait fait avec moi mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment aider une femme qui pleurait.

« Je ne pleurais pas. » Bella devait avoir lu dans mes pensées.

Son attitude envers moi était assez drôle et… douce ? Mon Dieu, je détestais les adjectifs que j'utilisais pour décrire Bella. Ils n'étaient pas nécessairement dans mon vocabulaire. Je n'utilisais pas de mots comme mignonne ou adorable. Ils me faisaient ressembler à une chatte. J'allais devoir surveiller mon langage.

« Edward, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Bella s'assit contre ses oreillers.

« Bien sûr. » Je lui tendis le premier sac de viennoiserie.

« Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance hier soir mais… comment allons-nous faire ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Nous, ça » Elle pointa l'espace entre nous, « tu ne sais pas comment être un petit-ami, tu ne sais pas comment être monogame, tu n'as jamais été dans cette situation avant et quand j'ai pensé que tu étais partis ce matin, je me demandais si un jour je pourrais te faire confiance. J'ai dit que je pourrais mais tes expériences passées me font voir que ce n'est pas si simple. »

Je baissais la tête de honte et me sentais comme un enfant. Jamais dans ma vie une femme ne m'avait fait me sentir comme de la merde mais Bella faisait un assez bon boulot. Un autre morceau de preuve de comment je pouvais passer de mafieux italien complet à mauviette de nouveau petit-ami en quelques secondes.

« Je peux essayer, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas changer qui je suis, » ai-je dit.

« Je sais et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasses mais comment je suis supposée savoir que tu ne sors pas ou que tu n'es pas en train de baiser toutes les filles derrière mon dos ? »

« Est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Depuis la première fois où nous avons … cette nuit là, je n'ai même pas bandé à l'idée d'une autre femme. »

Elle resta silencieuse une seconde, « c'est vrai ? »

« Je ne te mentirais pas, » ai-je mentis et ça m'a presque tué.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons juste… faire ça lentement ? J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne me feras pas de mal et je déteste avoir l'air d'une adolescente émotive mais je n'ai pas le choix quand ça viens de toi. Tu me fais sentir comme si… j'étais encore au lycée. »

Je due rire parce que c'est exactement comme ça que je me sentais.

« Pouvons-nous juste manger le petit-déjeuner ? Nous nous inquiéterons du reste plus tard, » ai-je suggéré et elle eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Merci pour ça. » Elle prit un café.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais. »

« C'est bien. Crème et sucre. » Elle prit une gorge et se lécha les lèvres.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » J'en avais eu l'envie soudaine et je n'avais pas pu retenir mes mots.

« J'ai dit que tu pouvais hier soir. »

Je me penchais et ma matinée commença vraiment.

Nous n'avons rien fait d'autre que de nous embrasser et je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais dire ça, mais c'était bon de juste être avec elle de toutes les manières possibles.

Nous avons mangé le petit déjeuner et rien fait de plus que parler mais elle me fit rire. Bella était la première femme qui me faisait rire avec ses sarcasmes et sa vivacité d'esprit. Elle avait l'habilité de me faire me sentir comme un putain de gamin et pour le moment je m'en foutais. Nous avons passé toute la journée sur son lit, ne faisant rien d'autre que parler et manger les trucs que j'avais ramené de Starbuck. A un certain moment, je savais que j'allais devoir y aller et faire un peu plus.

Nous nous embrassions chaque fois que nous en avions envie et c'était la meilleure partie. Il n'y avait plus de faux-semblant, plus de jeux, plus de plan. C'était bon de juste être là avec elle. C'était quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire d'une femme. Après un certain temps, je ne remarquais même plus à quel point sa chambre était en désordre, même si elle continuait de dire qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Je l'avais laissé fixer des limites pour moi, parce que je ne pouvais évidement pas le faire moi-même. Le galop d'essai était terminé. Je voulais être complètement monogame et je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé que cela devait être dans les deux sens, mais quand Bella avait dit que si je pouvais voir d'autre filles, alors elle pourrait voir d'autres gars, alors comme je ne voulais pas ça je du prendre une décision. C'était une conversation où la véritable nature de Bella était ressortie.

Je ne pu pas m'empêcher de rire quand sa possessivité a émergée et elle était presque aussi forte que la mienne.

Mon téléphone vibra sur le lit à l'heure du déjeuné.

« Qui appelle cette fois ? » me demanda-t-elle alors que je le regardais.

« Mon frère encore. » J'ai soupiré. Je savais pourquoi il m'appelait et je n'avais pas envie de m'en occuper.

« Ils ont l'air gentils. » Elle reposa sa tête contre les oreillers.

« Qui, Jasper et Emmett ? »

« Ouais. »

« Ils sont biens. Ne leur dit pas que j'ai dit ça »

« Je le promet. »

« Tu n'as pas de devoir à faire ? » ai-je demandé en regardant les livres sur son bureau près des fleurs que je lui avais offert.

« Bien sûr, mais un samedi sans livre ne me tuera pas. » Elle mangea un morceau du dernier donut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? »

« Officiellement, la littérature mais je pense que je vais changer pour quelque chose d'un peu plus pratique comme le commerce ou le droit. » Elle leva les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi ne pas faire ce que tu aime ? Ce qui est visiblement lire et écrire. »

« Et bien, contrairement à certain d'entre nous, je n'ai pas une énorme quantité d'argent à gaspiller avec ça. » Elle monta sur mes genoux et me poussa contre le mur.

« Je pourrais payer pour tes études, » ai-je dit tout à fait sincère.

« Edward, s'il te plait. » Elle gémit, « je ne veux rien de plus, ni ton argent. Tous les diners et les croisièrez en bateau doivent couter un fortune."

« Et alors ? » J'haussais les épaules.

« Alors… je n'aime pas ça. Promet-moi que je n'aurais pas de bijoux couteux ou de voitures. »

« Bien sûr que non. J'aime acheter des choses, particulièrement pour t'impressionner. » Je l'embrassais.

« Attention, tu es en train de devenir un grand tendre. » Elle eut un petit rire.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher avec toi. Est-ce que je réussis le test du petit-ami jusqu'ici ? »

« A+ »

« Bien. Des projets pour la journée ? » lui ai-je demandé.

« Non, juste trainer. Et toi ? »

« Je vais devoir partir vers… » Je vérifiais ma montre, « … six heures. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Affaire, » ai-je simplement répondu.

Elle leva un sourcil, « Affaire ? »

Je soupirais profondément, « Bella, je t'ai dit qu'il y avait certaines choses dont je ne peux pas parler… pas encore du moins. » Je ne savais pas comment cette relation allait s'approfondir ou ce qui allait se passer dans le futur mais je voulais tout dire à Bella de ma vie. Le seul problème était que je pourrais peut-être plus tard, mais pas maintenant.

« Alors, ce que tu dis, c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment agent immobilier ? »

« Pas vraiment non. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. » J'essayais d'être aussi honnête que possible.

Elle hocha la tête, « c'est ce que j'imaginais. »

« Ca te dérange ? »

« Non, il suffit que tu ne fasse rien d'illégal. » Elle me poussa.

« J'essaierais. » Je rie à moitié. Elle ne savait pas, mais je faisais quelque chose d'illégal tous les jours. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahit ? »

« Tu as dis que tu aimais avoir ton propre argent et que tu ne voulais pas vivre avec celui de ton père. Je me suis renseignée sur internet et tu as vendu deux penthouses l'année dernière, alors l'agent doit bien venir de quelque part. »

« Harceleuse, » l'ai-je accusé.

« Je devais juste vérifier. »

Après le déjeuner, nous avons continué à rester allongés sur son lit en ne faisant absolument rien. C'était le premier jour depuis longtemps que je ne faisais rien de productif mais je pourrais compenser plus tard ce soir. Emmett continuait d'appeler mais je continuais à l'ignorer. Pour le moment, c'était juste Bella et moi.

J'ai essayé de la faire étudier même si je ne le voulais pas vraiment, mais elle semblait ne rien vouloir faire d'autre que parler, et j'étais d'accord avec ça.

« Je me sens comme si je te connaissais depuis longtemps, » dit Bella alors que nous ne faisions que regarder le plafond. J'avais compté quarante-sept taches dessus et j'étais sur le point de nettoyer tout les murs mais je gardais mon corps calme.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Tu viens juste de me rencontrer. »

« Je sais mais nous somme juste si… » Elle fit une pause, « je n'ai pas de mot pour ça. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, » ai-je soupiré.

« Tu ne t'ennuie jamais ? » elle se tourna vers moi, « je veux dire, tu as tout cet argent et une belle maison mais n'as-tu pas envie de faire quelque chose de plus ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais pas être si riche et ne rien faire de ça. Tu pourrais donner en retour, démarrer une œuvre de charité ou construire une école, quelque chose. »

« Je n'y ai jamais pensé avant, mais ce n'est pas moi. Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses. »

« Je sais, mais tu pourrais. Sinon, comment vas-tu dépenser tout ton argent ? »

« Pour toi. »

« Je t'ai déjà parlé à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas de cadeaux. » Elle me regardait fixement.

« C'est grossier de refuser à quelqu'un le plaisir d'offrir des cadeaux Bella. Honte à toi. »

« J'ai toujours été comme ça. »

« Et bien les choses doivent changer si tu veux être ma nana. »

« Etre ta nana ? » dit-elle doucement, « ce n'est plus les années cinquante, Edward. » Bella éclata de rire.

« Je sais. Je voulais juste entendre comment ça sonnait. »

Nous sommes restés silencieux un petit moment, juste à penser et à respirer.

Mon téléphone vibra encore et je le sortis de ma poche avec un grognement. Comme je le supposais, Emmett appelait encore.

« Ca sonne comme si tu devais y aller. » Bella regarda l'horloge, il était presque cinq heures.

« Je ne veux pas, » ai-je dit honnêtement.

« Le devoir t'appelle. » Elle s'assit, « je comprends. Je ne voudrais pas t'éloigner de ta vie réelle. » Elle sourit.

« Je peux toujours inventer une excuse. » J'essayais juste de prolonger mon séjour, « nous n'avons pas encore eu de sexe. »

« Oh là, Etalon. » Bella leva les mains, « d'abord, oui, cette première fois était incroyable et merveilleuse mais j'essaie de travailler mon self-control alors n'espère pas quelque chose de régulier. »

Mon visage tomba légèrement.

« Ensuite, j'ai besoin que tu sois testé. »

« Testé? » ai-je demandé doucement.

« Ouais, j'ai réfléchis et j'ai été si stupide de ne pas demandé… ce que se passait là. » Elle désigna mon entrejambe.

« J'ai utilisé un préservatif. »

« Ce qui est bien, mais je ne veux pas attraper de démangeaisons désagréables de ta part. »

Je ris, « j'en fais un chaque mois, alors tu n'as pas vraiment à t'inquiéter de ça. »

Elle leva un sourcil septique, « bien, dans tout les cas, nous n'aurons pas de relation sexuelles tous les jours. » Elle descendit du lit et je suivis, en remettant mes chaussures au bord du lit.

« Je paris que je pourrais te faire changer d'avis. » Je descendis des couvertures et l'ai prise au piège entre mes mains contre la porte.

« Edward Cullen, essais-tu de faire plier ma volonté ? »

« Oui. » Je l'embrassais légèrement sur la peau souple de son cou. Son cou parfait.

Elle attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa sans aucune hésitation.

Ca faisait du bien d'avoir ce genre de proximité entre nous et pour une raison quelconque je ne me sentais pas étrange du tout. Comme elle disait, c'était comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Comment en étions nous arrivé là, je n'en étais pas nécessairement sûr mais je ne pouvais pas remettre en question cette attraction.

Si Bella voulait m'attacher, je la laisserais faire. Si elle voulait me faire tester pour toutes les MST, je le ferais. Si elle voulait peindre mes ongles… d'accord, je ne la laisserais pas faire, mais j'espérais ne jamais en arriver là.

« Je vais vraiment devoir y aller, » ai-je murmuré contre ses lèvres.

Bella hocha la tête. « Ok. Je te revois quand? »

« Demain, » ai-je répondu avec empressement. Je l'aurais bien emmené avec moi ce soir mais là où j'allais ce n'était pas un endroit où elle avait besoin d'être.

« Aller. Emmett appelle de nouveau. » Elle rit et sortit mon téléphone de ma poche. Je n'avais pas encore renoncé à ma prison alors elle était toujours entre mes bras, son dos appuyé contre la porte.

« Il peut attendre. »

« Il va venir frapper à la porte. » Elle m'embrassa en saisissant ma chemise.

« Laisse-le. »

Vingt minutes plus tard et après une séance de baisers profonds et haletants, je suis finalement parti même si je ne voulais pas. Je jure que je me serais enchainé au lit moi-même pour ne pas partir mais les affaires appelaient.

Je ne pris pas la peine de parler à Emmett parce que je savais déjà ce qu'il voulait, alors je fourrais mes mains dans mes poches et marchait jusqu'à la maison, qui était seulement à quinze minutes en marchant doucement.

J'entrais dans le Building et j'avais juste une forte envie de retourner vers Bella mais j'avais du travail à faire et j'avais gaspillé assez de temps aujourd'hui alors je me forçais à me tourner vers le boulot. Je montais à mon penthouse et passait exactement vingt-sept minutes dans la douche comme je le faisais d'habitude, complétant ma routine et ensuite enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille. J'éteignis les lumières de la salle de bain avant de les rallumer et de les rétreindre, avant d'aller dans ma chambre.

Mon téléphone était sur mon lit et je vis qu'Emmett m'avait appelé trois autres fois.

Je décidais de le rappeler. Ca sonna une fois avant qu'il ne décroche.

« _Je jure devant Dieu Edward, nous t'avons cherché toute la journée_, » grogna-t-il.

« Je sais. Ma boite de réception est pleine de tes coups de gueule. » J'allais dans le dressing pour trouver quelque chose à mettre.

_« Putain, tu étais où ? »_

« Occupé, » ai-je répondu en enfilant un boxer.

_« Occupé ? »_

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. Pourquoi tu m'appelais ? Je ne suis pas supposé être à la Chambre d'Ambre avant neuf heures. »

_« Je sais mais M'man voulait savoir où tu étais. »_

« Menteur, tu voulais savoir où j'étais. » J'ai commencé à m'habiller avec mon nouveau costume Armani sur mesure gris anthracite, chemise blanche et cravate assortie. J'écoutais seulement à moitié les divagations de mon frère ainé.

_« … de toute façon nous avons du travail ce soir. Ne te relâche pas."_

« Je sors toujours le grand jeu, spécialement quand il s'agit des irlandais. »

_« Ne soit pas effrayé par eux mon gamin. Je garde James dans le droit chemin. »_

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à ce commentaire, j'ai juste grognais.

_« Ne soit pas en retard_. » Emmett termina notre conversation et raccrocha.

Les Irlandais.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais dire au sujet des irlandais ?

Bien, pour commençait, les Denali perpétuaient tout les stéréotypes de leur nation que ce soit les Leprechauns ou les pots en or. James Sénior, l'ex-chef, était un riche marchand qui avait fait fortune en faisant des choses illégales pendant les années soixante dix. Il était mort, laissant son fils James Junior en charge.

Tous ensembles, il devait y avoir probablement quelques centaines de personne sous son commandement entre ici et Dublin. Maintenant, James avait réduit les affaires entière à la cocaïne en provenance du Vietnam, ce qui salissant leur nom de famille dans notre monde, mais nous étions en affaires avec eux depuis un certain temps.

James était âgé d'environ dix en de plus que moi, toujours ivre, à peine compréhensible à cause de son accent irlandais, et n'avait pas vraiment de limite quand il s'agissait de la loi. Le reste de la famille incluait Laurent qui était silencieux mais extrêmement dangereux. Je ne l'avais même jamais entendu prononcer un mot, bien que je l'ai vu tuer un homme à mains nues. Il n'était pas vantard et ne faisait pas ressentir de la peur autour de lui, mais beaucoup de gens étaient terrifiés par lui. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. James et Laurent étaient des frères de la pire des espèces. Toujours à se saouler et à semer la pagaille partout où ils allaient.

Leur plus jeune sœur était Tanya et c'était une salope suprême bien que nous ayons eu quelques bonnes baises à une époque. Je dirais qu'elle était la chose la plus proche d'une relation normale pour moi depuis que j'avais eu treize and, et je n'avais aucune envie de la voir. Je priais pour qu'elle ne soit pas à la Chambre d'Ambre.

Je ne me sentais pas bien de mal parler des irlandais parce que même si nous étions italiens, Cullen était un nom d'origine italienne. Nous avions juste choisis de le garder et cela avait fâché quelques personnes en Sicile, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient y faire ?

J'étais prêt à partir une heure plus tard et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de me tourner les pouces. Je voulais vraiment appeler Bella, ou au moins lui envoyé un texto, mais je savais qu'elle était probablement occupée avec ses études alors je me suis retenu. En plus je la verrais demain de bonne heure.

Je gardais un œil sur ma montre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit environ huit heures et demi avant de me lever du sofa et d'attraper mes clés. J'étais dans l'ascenseur une seconde plus tard et appuyais sur le bouton du parking. Bien sûr, Jasper monta quand nous sommes arrivés à son étage.

« Salut, frérot. » Il frappa mon épaule fort, « on ne t'as pas vu depuis presque deux jours. Encore une fois trop défoncé ? »

« Non et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu présume que j'ai fais quelque chose avec des drogues. »

« Je pars des expériences passée. Où tu étais ? »

« Dehors. »

« Dehors ? Comme avec Bella ? Alice dit que tu étais beaucoup avec Bella ces jours ci. » Dit-il presque étourdit.

« Merde, j'avais oublié que ces deux là étaient amies. » Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

« Ouais, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, on ne fait que passer le temps. »

« Peu importe. » Il haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le mur avec un sourire entendu. Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant tout le reste de la descente.

Les portes de l'ascenseur sonnèrent et nous somme entrés dans le parking. Jasper me suivit jusqu'à la Saleen qui était actuellement garée dans un coin éloignée.

« Je peux conduire ? » demanda-t-il et je lui jetais les clés, je ne voulais pas déranger mes pensées avec le code de la route.

« Si tu lui fais une rayure… » Ai-je averti.

« Je sais, je sais. » Il monta dans la voiture, « tu sais que maman va vouloir la rencontrer. »

« Bien sûr », je soupirais en entrant.

Nous avons traversé les rues obscures de la ville vers l'un des nombreux clubs de Jasper.

Contrairement au Plasma, la Chambre d'Ambre était miteuse et un peu louche, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. C'était essentiellement un club de striptease et pas l'un de ceux qui prétendaient juste donner l'illusion du sexe. C'était obscène avec du cul, des seins et tout ce que votre esprit peut imaginer. Beaucoup de filles qui travaillaient là c'étaient fait la promesse que jamais elles n'enlèveraient leurs vêtements ou quelque chose comme ça, mais elles découvraient vite que si elles voulaient rivaliser, elles devaient faire un peu plus que juste glisser autour d'une barre.

Etonnamment, la Chambre d'Ambre était assez classe et avait un certain décorum que d'autre club des stripteases n'avaient pas.

La Chambre d'Ambre était l'un des endroits favoris de James alors il était habituel de traiter nos affaires là, bien qu'il soit parfois distrait, mais tant qu'il était heureux les choses s'arrangeaient.

Sur notre chemin, j'ai ouvert le plancher sous mes pieds et cherché dans ma collection d'armes.

« Lequel tu prends ? » Jasper jeta un coup d'œil sur le sol.

Je réfléchis une seconde avant de sortir un simple 35 mn en acier noir.

« Quand as-tu eu ça ? » demanda-t-il et je vérifiais le chargeur.

« Papa me l'a donné. »

« J'ai veux un. » Il se plaignit, « je n'ai jamais les trucs cool. » Il me le prit et l'inspecta.

« Rends-moi mon flingue. » Je le saisis.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de découvrir la cachette de papa. Il garde toujours les bons trucs. »

« Si tu n'avais pas la gâchette facile, tu aurais surement quelque chose de bien pour Noël. »

« Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas la gâchette facile, j'aime juste tirer. »

« Exactement. »

Nous avons traversé le parking presque plein de la Chambre d'Ambre et nous sommes allés à l'arrière où je vis la Mercédès d'Emmett. Jasper se gara à coté. Je sortis et Jasper se pencha pour prendre une arme.

« Tu n'as pas apporté une des tiennes ? » ai-je demandé.

« Ouais mais je veux essayer une de celle là. » Il fouilla plus profondément.

« Assure-toi que le plancher est bien verrouillé. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vole ma merde. »

« Ouais, ouais. » Il ferma le sol et alors sortit, se dirigeant vers le club.

Je suivis rapidement en fourrant mon 35 mn dans ma ceinture.

La Chambre d'Ambre était nommée comme ça à cause de la couleur ambre qui inondait tout le club. C'était rouge presque partout et sombre, comme la couleur du cognac. Des poteaux étaient du sol au plafond et des filles tournaient leur corps autour d'eux.

Jasper s'assurait de choisir les meilleures pour son club et toutes les filles étaient exceptionnelles dans ce qu'elles faisaient.

Des chambres privées étaient à l'arrière pour les « clients spéciaux » qui étaient prêt à payer le prix fort pour vivre leurs fantasmes les plus fous. Des hommes et une quantité de femmes jouissaient des spectacles pendant que des boissons étaient servies par des serveuses en vêtements étriqués.

Videurs et gardes du corps étaient partout au cas où. Mais nous n'avions jamais eu de gros problèmes avec la sécurité. Jasper s'assurait que tout était en ordre mais seulement en venant peut être une fois par semaine, c'était peu, comparé à ses autres établissements.

Je montais les escaliers du second étage et entrait dans le bureau d'Emmett où devait se tenir notre réunion. Il était assis à son bureau avec la tête dans un livre de compte. Jasper alla au bar et commença à boire une quantité généreuse de Jack Daniels dans le coin.

« Putain, où tu étais aujourd'hui ? » Emmett hurla presque.

« Avec Bella. » Jasper répondit avant que je ne puisse.

Je leur jetais juste un regard noir à tout les deux.

« Quoi, c'est ta petite-amie maintenant ? »

« Non, » ai-je répondu rapidement.

« Ne me ment pas, Eddie. » Emmett se leva de sa chaise, « tu es si chaud pour elle, ça te fait presque ressemblait à un vrai homme. »

« Putain, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ca veut dire, que tu grandis. » Emmett avait un monstrueux sourire sur le visage, « est-ce que ce n'est pas merveilleux, Jazz ? Notre petit frère a bien grandit. »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez la fermer tous les deux. » Je tirais sur une chaise et m'assis brusquement.

« C'est bien d'être normal pour une fois, Eddie. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle, » ai-je dit.

« Pas encore. » La réponse cryptique de Jasper me frappa en pleine tête.

L'interphone d'Emmett sonna et il appuya sur le bouton avant de répondre, « ouais. »

_« James est là. Est-ce que je le laisse monter ? »_

« Oui, s'il vous plait. Merci. » Emmett ajusta sa cravate et nous avons fait la même chose.

« Soyez prêt, » ai-je dit entre mes dents.

Nous avons attendu une minute avant d'entendre le pas lourd d'un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt et de quatre-vingt dix kilos.

James apparut dans la porte avec ses bras tendus, puant la vodka bon marché et la bière.

« Salut, les Cullens ! » Il parlait avec un accent irlandais épais, « je suis content de vous revoir les garçons. »

« James, mon meilleur pote. » Emmett alla à sa rencontre et ils firent leur truc stupide pour se saluer. C'était le seul parmi nous qui pouvait vraiment supporter l'irlandais.

« Ca fait trop longtemps. » James lui tapota le dos. Laurent suivait derrière lui avec un sac, qui je l'espérais était notre marchandise.

Des plaisanteries ont été échangés et j'essayais de garder mes distances mais James semblait toujours vouloir me parler. Nous gardions tous notre professionnalisme, à part James, qui était trop déchiré pour réellement s'en soucier.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Ok, alors qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous. » Emmett frappa ses mains ensembles.

James fit claquer ses doigts et Laurent plaça sa lourde serviette sur le bureau.

Il l'ouvrit et la tourna vers nous. Il y avait environ vingt-cinq paquets de cocaïne parfaitement emballés et rangeaient en lignes et en colonnes.

« Parfait. » Jasper dirigea sa main sur l'un d'entre eux et le prit. Il utilisa un couteau Suisse pour couper l'emballage et une fine poudre blanche coula dans sa paume.

James commença sa publicité, « directement en provenance des collines du Vietnam. »

« Tu ne peux pas retourner en Colombie, » ai-je ricané.

« Tais-toi. Ces stupides… » Il se calma en buvant une gorgée de bière, « peu importe, tu ne trouveras pas mieux, parfaitement coupée et jamais touché par des mains humaines. Uniquement les gants portés par les enfants asiatiques qui s'occupent de ça. »

Je pris un snif et sentis tout de suite les effets. Je trempais un doigt dans la poudre blanche et le laissait sur ma langue pour pouvoir gouter.

Je n'ai même pas pensé avant de tirer mon arme de ma ceinture et la pointer directement sur le visage de James. Tout c'était passé si rapidement, mais assez lentement pour qu'Emmett et Jasper réagissent à temps. Ils sortirent leurs armes aussi et nous nous tenions debout face à Laurent, plus silencieux que jamais mais avec deux énormes flingues en acier qui nous visaient. James était trop lent pour faire quoi que ce soit, et nous a juste regardé comme si nous étions fous.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en ayant du mal à articuler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde qui tu essaie de nous refiler ? » ai-je grondé.

« C'est de la bonne. De quoi tu parles ? »

J'ai jeté le sac déjà ouvert vers lui et la coke c'est répandue sur son corps comme du talc pour bébé. Ca recouvrait son visage et ses vêtements. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis se lécha les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Il haussa les épaules.

« Ne me prends pas pour un con James. » Je fis un pas et Laurent bougea vers moi. J'étais sur le point de lui mettre mon arme sous la gorge quand Jasper me tira en arrière.

« Je pense que ce que Edward veut dire, c'est que ce n'est pas ce que nous avions commandé. » Il essayait de calmer les choses.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. » James était toujours recouvert de coke.

« Tu es surement trop bourré pour gouter, mais c'est de la merde. Putain c'est coupé avec quoi ? » Ai-je demandé, sans émotions dans la voix.

« Le truc habituel. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Ce qui signifie, le truc habituel. Sucre et bicarbonate de soude. »

« Elle est coupée à combien ? Ne me ment pas. » Je pointé mon arme sur lui, mon bras était assez fort pour ne pas fléchir de fatigue.

L'expression de ses yeux changea pendant une seconde mais c'était assez pour que je sache qu'il se posait des questions, « Ok, attend, tu ne peux pas réellement avoir de la pure désormais. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

Je contournais le bureau. Il y avait beaucoup de mouvements venant de Jasper, Emmett et Laurent mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Toutes les armes étaient sorties et le dérapage d'un seul doigt aurait pu provoquer la mort de quelqu'un, « nous obtenons ce que nous payons. Je suis supposé avoir vingt-cinq kilos de coke pure à soixante pour cent. Putain, où est-elle ? »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'avoir ce genre de truc. Si je retourne en Colombie, ils vont me tuer et c'est tout ce que je peux avoir de l'Asie. »

Je l'ai saisi rudement par le col et l'ai poussé vers la porte. « Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir. »

Nous étions presque à la porte quand j'ai senti le métal froid d'une arme sur ma tempe.

Il me fallut une seconde pour balancer mon bras autour de flingue de Laurent. J'entendis un petit sifflement dans l'air alors qu'il tombait sur le sol. C'était un grand type alors il fut dérouté mais pas éliminé.

Il se releva et ses lèvres tremblaient de colère. Il fit un mouvement brusque mais Jasper braqua son arme sur sa gorge, à un doigt de lui exploser la tête.

« Ok, ok. On se calme. » Emmett se tenait entre nous, me repoussant en arrière mais j'étais sur le point de tuer cet enculé.

_Putain pour qui il se prenait ?_

« Je ne peux pas avoir mieux. » James se tenait les mains, presque apeuré.

« Alors je veux récupérer notre argent, » dit Emmett froidement.

« Je… je ne peux pas retourner à Dublin les mains vides. » Il secoua la tête.

« Va te faire enculer toi et ton humiliation. Donne-nous notre argent. » J'ai presque sauté au-dessus d'Emmett pour atteindre Laurent, qui était toujours entrain de gronder contre moi.

Emmett me lança un regard furieux.

« Ce n'est pas cette nuit que ça va se jouer. Je ne veux pas de la police dans mon club. » Jasper poussa James par la porte, « reviens avec notre argent demain ou tu pourrais être celui qui expliquera à Carlisle pourquoi il n'a pas sa commande. »

James grommela tout le long du couloir.

« Dégage. » Je pointais la porte alors que Laurent ne bougeait pas.

Il ne dit pas un mot mais ne fit aucun mouvement non plus.

Je fis un putain de trou dans le moulage de la pièce et le tir retentit dans l'espace clos. Personne ne bougea un muscle mais l'intention de mort était là. J'allais le tuer s'il ne bougeait pas dans les cinq prochaines secondes.

Il recula lentement et ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens. Il sortit finalement de la pièce et j'étais toujours sous le choc après dix secondes de pur silence.

« Putain, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Jasper furieux, en inspectant le plafond.

« Cet enculé allait se faire botter le cul. » Je rangeais mon flingue dans ma ceinture.

« Edward, tu ne peux pas traiter les choses comme ça. » Emmett soupira.

« Pourquoi pas ? Il a essayé de nous arnaquer. »

« Certes, mais tu ne peux pas tuer tout ceux que tu rencontre. Nous serions dans une guerre que nous ne voulons pas. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Pourquoi rien n'est jamais dans nos normes ? D'abord Shinobu et maintenant James. C'est quoi ça ? » Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Ils sont tous effrayés par nous. »

« Alors pourquoi ils ne nous donne pas ce que l'on demande ? C'est ridicule. »

« Calme-toi simplement. » Jasper alla jusqu'au bureau et ferma la mallette, « nous pouvons l'utiliser pour le moment et si les choses ne fonctionnent pas avec James bientôt, nous laisserons papa s'en occuper. »

C'était une menace que personne ne voulait voir se réaliser.

* * *

Alors il était comment ce chapitre ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

Un extrait du prochain chapitre sera disponible sur le blog d'ici maximum 24 heures (j'essais encore ce soir mais je ne promets rien).

Et enfin pour le prochain chapitre, je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise de publication parce que pour commencer, il est très long (le plus long à ce stade de la fic) et je vais être très prise ce week-end donc je n'aurais pas trop le temps de traduire. Mais comme toujours je fais au plus vite , c'est promis.


	17. Paradis, enfer et purgatoire

Hello ! Je vous avez dit que ça rendrait un peu plus de temps, vous ne m'en voulez pas hein ?

Bon comme toujours les réponses aux reviews sont sur le blog.

Je ne m'attarde pas plus déjà que le chapitre est long.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Paradis, Enfer, et Purgatoire

BELLA POV

"_A tragedy need not have blood and death; it's enough that it all be filled with that majestic sadness that is the pleasure of tragedy."-Jean Racine_

_

* * *

_

Comme beaucoup de matin auparavant, j'ai été réveillé par un coup fort à ma porte. Pour être exacte, c'était plus un claquement, alors je savais déjà qui c'était.

« Alice, vas-t-en, » ai-je crié en me couvrant la tête avec mon oreiller.

« Non, laisse-moi entrer. »

« Je ne pense pas ! » Je regardais l'horloge et vis qu'il était six-heure trente du matin, putain.

Il n'y avait absolument pas moyen que je me lève aussi tôt, spécialement un dimanche. Elle ne devait pas me connaitre parce que rien dans notre histoire passée n'avait suggéré que je me réveillais à cette heure.

Edward m'avait quitté hier soir vers cinq heures et depuis, j'avais étudié. J'avais du m'enterrer dans mes livres parce que j'avais perdu beaucoup de temps pendant les deux derniers jours avec lui, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Les choses semblaient se passer si vite entre nous et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce que nous avions commencé mais j'étais décidée à faire avec.

Hier, nous nous étions soudainement déclarés. J'étais si heureuse qu'il ne soit pas fâché ou ennuyé après moi pour être partie. J'avais débattue avec moi-même pour savoir si c'était exact ou pas, mais je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais tombé amoureuse de cet homme qui semblait prendre ma vie. Il était dans mes rêves, dans mes pensées et maintenant je l'avais émotionnellement, physiquement, de toutes les manières possibles.

_Il était à moi._

Je pensais jouer le jeu parce que pour être honnête, je ne pouvais pas arrêter les sentiments qui couraient dans mon corps, à ce stade. J'y allais pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Si j'étais blessée, je serais blessée mais j'allais saisir ma chance parce que je devais être avec Edward. Ce n'était pas une option.

La bonne chose dans tout ça, c'était que je sentais qu'Edward ne jouait plus de jeu désormais, exactement comme moi. Nous étions fait et je me maudissais d'avoir perdu autant de temps à essayer de le rabaisser, alors que nous aurions pu profiter d'être ensemble. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il se souciait de moi, à quel point, je ne le savais pas encore, mais j'allais le découvrir. Je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière maintenant.

Le martèlement d'Alice me ramena à la réalité, « Bella, je le pense. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour que tu dormes encore. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que, nous devons aller à l'église. »

_Elle dit quoi là ?_

Je m'assis dans mon lit par pure curiosité. Je regardais autour de ma chambre pour être sûr de ne pas être dans une sorte d'univers alternatif. J'étais toujours dans le même environnement habituel, si ce n'est le démon qui frappait à ma porte.

Je suis sortie du lit comme si j'étais un zombie et me trainais vers la porte pour laisser entrer Alice. Je fis un mouvement de tête, « tu as dit quoi ? » Je la regardais de haut en bas. Elle était en pyjama et portait des pantoufles en forme de lapin.

« J'ai dit, nous allons à l'église. » Elle entra dans ma chambre en tirant derrière elle un gigantesque portique à vêtements. Il devait y avoir dix ou quinze tenues, toutes dans des housses, accrochées à des cintres, le long de la barre métallique. C'était sur roulettes alors Alice n'avait aucun problème pour manœuvrer l'engin.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, » ai-je demandé en fermant la porte, m'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu.

« Edward m'a demandé de te trouver quelques trucs. » Elle s'effondra sur le lit, « tu savais qu'ils avaient tous des cartes noires ? Oh Mon Dieu, je mourrais… »

« Attends quoi ? Edward t'as demandé de me trouver quelques trucs? » Je répétais ses mots.

« Euh… ouais. » Alice parlait comme si c'était évident, « tu ne pensais pas être l'amie spéciale d'Edward et rester en dehors de l'église, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Amie spéciale? »

« C'est les mots qu'il a utilisé quand j'ai demandé, étant curieuse comme d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas utiliser le mot « petite-amie » mais j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. »

« Ok, nous reviendrons plus tard sur ton intrusion dans mes affaires, mais putain de quoi tu parles avec tout ces vêtements ? » Je les bougeais sur leur rack.

« Oh, ouais, et bien Edward m'a appelé hier et m'a demandé si je pouvais aller faire du shopping pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour l'église. Si je dois le dire encore une fois, je vais hurler. » Elle leva les yeux.

Premièrement, Edward savait que je n'aimais pas les cadeaux et moi certaine comme l'enfer de ne pas aimer les vêtements. C'était plus que curieux pour moi et j'allais devoir avoir une discussion avec lui sur le fait qu'il m'ait fourni un support entier de vêtements. Ca n'allait pas marcher.

Deuxièmement, je n'avais pas été à l'église depuis des années. Avec Renée obsédée par une nouvelle religion chaque semaine et Charlie passant son temps sur un bateau de pêche, la piété n'était vraiment pas très haute dans ma liste de mes priorités. En plus, j'avais tellement de chose en tête que j'avais oublié qu'Edward était religieux. Je n'avais rien contre la religion mais je ne la pratiquais pas très souvent. Je croyais en l'au-delà, bien que je ne sache pas se qui se passait dans cette étendu au dessus de nous.

« Je ne pense pas avoir ma place dans une église. » Je secouais la tête.

« Je sais qu'ils n'agissent pas comme ça, mais leur famille est très religieuse. Jasper dit qu'il n'a pas manqué un dimanche à l'église depuis qu'il a trois ans. »

« Ok, c'est génial, mais pourquoi ai-je besoin d'y aller ? » Je retournais dans le lit.

« Comme je le disais, tu ne peux pas être avec un Cullen et ne pas aller à l'église. » Alice arracha les draps loin de moi, « tu as besoin d'une douche ? » Elle alla au portant et fouilla dans les vêtements.

« Non, j'en ai pris une hier soir. »

« Très bien, j'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose qui va te démarquer. »

Je fis la moue sur mon lit, « Tu viens aussi ? »

« Ouais, j'y suis allée la semaine dernière. C'est amusant. Je n'avais pas été à l'église depuis des années. » Elle rit bêtement, « c'est seulement une heure. »

« Mais… ils sont catholiques ? »

« Ouais et alors, » dit-elle sans me regarder.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je m'en souciais mais je ne suis pas allée à un service catholique depuis… vraiment très longtemps. »

Je repensais à un semestre d'école catholique où j'étais allée alors que j'étais à Phoenix quand Renée avait exigé que j'essaie. Heureusement, j'étais partie pour Forks deux ou trois mois après et je n'avais pas eu à subir cette torture trop longtemps.

« Moi aussi, mais il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible maintenant. » Alice me répondit distraitement avec un sourire et elle continua à regarder les vêtements.

Mon téléphone vibra sur ma table de chevet et je le saisis en colère.

_Bonjour, Beauté. J'espère que tu es levée maintenant. –E_

Il avait le culot de m'envoyer un texto maintenant ?

_Ne me parle pas. J'ai quelques petites choses à te dire mais puisque je dois aller à l'église aujourd'hui je me retiendrais, jusqu'à demain. –B_

J'eu une réponse vingt secondes plus tard.

_Oh, Bella. Ton merveilleux esprit est encore plus délicieux aux petites heures du matin. Je serais là dans une heure environ. La messe commence à huit heures. Soit prête avec un sourire.-E_

_Je te haie.-B_

Lui ai-je envoyé en retour et je mis mon téléphone en mode silencieux, puisque je ne devais plus entendre parler de lui avant un moment.

Un petit avertissement aurait été agréable. Ce n'étais pas que j'étais en colère d'avoir été levé si tôt mais je ne savais pas comment faire ça. Je devais me préparer mentalement pour le culte et je me sentis soudainement honteuse. Il fallait que je trouve mon chapelet, de l'eau bénite et une Bible et… une prière. J'avais tant à confesser.

Je suis descendue du lit et rejoins Alice, « il t'as demandé d'acheter tout ça ? » J'essayais d'ouvrir un sac mais elle frappa ma main.

« Ouais, il m'a donné sa carte noire et je suis devenue folle avec ça. »

« Combien est-ce que ça à couté ? »

« Il m'a dit de ne pas te le dire. » Elle me regarda étrangement.

« Parce qu'il sait qu'il va avoir des ennuis, » ai-je grommelé.

« J'ai trouvé, » chantonna Alice et elle sortie un sac blanc.

J'ai été poussé dans la salle de bain pour que mon visage puisse être fait. J'étais encore furieuse d'avoir été levé avec le soleil mais je devais juste avaler la couleuvre. J'étais exaspérée et je soufflais pendant tout le temps qu'Alice me maquillait et elle me regardait comme si j'étais une œuvre d'art.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? » ai-je demandé, alors que j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse.

« Quelque chose de mignon. En fait je dois retourner à mon appartement alors je peux encore changer. »

« Tu es venu ici à pied en pyjama? »

« C'était juste à travers le campus. Tout le monde s'en fou. »

Je soupirais et faisais bouger mon pied de haut en bas, « je pense que l'église pourrait bruler. »

« Je n'en doute pas. J'ai entendu quelqu'un avoir de nouveau des rêves érotiques. » Elle me regarda dans le miroir.

Je la regardais juste bouche bée.

« J'ai pu t'entendre de l'autre coté de la porte. » Alice rit, me faisant furieusement rougir.

« Peux-tu me blâmer ? »

« Non et si tu savais ce que Jasper et moi avons fait hier soir, tu aurais l'air d'une sainte. » Elle soupira amoureusement.

« Dégoutant, » ai-je dit.

Mon maquillage et mes cheveux ont été fait rapidement et Alice me quitta pour retourner à son appartement. Elle exigea que je mette les vêtements qu'elle avait choisi et si je sortais dans rien de moins que la perfection, elle allait me tuer. Un dimanche en plus. Elle partit à sept heures quinze, ne me laissant pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer.

J'acceptais juste la situation telle qu'elle était et suivit ce qu'elle me dit de faire. Alice avait laissé mes cheveux tomber dans mon dos, juste stylisés par une pince et mon maquillage était subtil.

L'étiquette de la robe disait Victoria Beckham. Depuis quand avait-elle commencé à faire des vêtements ?

La robe était pourpre claire et collait à mon corps mais sans être trop serrée. Elle s'évasait à la taille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres au dessus de mon genou. Elle était légèrement décolletée et entourer mes clavicules avec des manches tenant sur mes épaules. C'était très sophistiqué mais encore jeune.

« Vraiment Alice ? » Je tenais le rang de perles que j'étais supposée porter et les mis juste sans me plaindre. Je ne savais pas si elles étaient varies ou non mais je ne voulais pas savoir.

Mes chaussures étaient de couleur crème, une paire de haut talon à bout rond. Et putain, elles étaient hautes de plus de dix centimètres, je comptais avec mes doigts. J'ai presque pleuré alors que je les enfilais.

J'allais me regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain et je dû admettre que j'avais l'air impeccable comme d'habitude, mais je voulais toujours détester Alice pour le reste de ma vie pour tout ça. Je ressemblais à une triste imitation de Jackie Kennedy et je priais pour ne pas être trop apprêté. Sinon, j'allais passer pour une imbécile. Puisque j'étais déjà habillée pour le mieux, je décidais de mettre la montre de ma mère.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et attendis en vérifiant mon téléphone.

_Je suis parti un peu en retard. Je serais bientôt là.-E_

Je fourrais mon portefeuille et mon téléphone dans le sac qu'Alice avait prévu pour moi et je quittais la chambre, m'assurant de fermer derrière moi.

Je marchais dans le couloir, presque penché sur mes doigts de pied pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas réveiller cette foutue Janice.

Je pris l'ascenseur et tapais du talon alors que je descendais. J'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée et sortie du bâtiment en entrant dans l'air frais du matin. C'était un peu froid mais rien de trop mauvais. Je m'assis sur le même banc où je m'asseyais toujours pour attendre Edward.

Je vérifiais ma montre et les aiguilles indiquaient sept heures quarante cinq et je devenais de plus en plus nerveuse. J'aurais du préparer quelque chose. Je connaissais les mécaniques du service Catholique et j'étais actuellement heureuse que ma mère me les ai fait apprendre ainsi je ne ressemblerais pas à une andouille.

Je laissais échapper une profonde respiration et croisais mes jambes en attendant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu le moteur d'une voiture qui devait appartenir à un pilote parce que je ne pensais pas qu'un engin faisant ce bruit soit autorisé à rouler sur les routes normales.

La Saleen rouge d'Edward hurla en s'arrêtant devant moi et les roues arrière se décollèrent légèrement du sol. Il sortit précipitamment de la voiture et vint rapidement au banc.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je suis en retard. » Il avait l'air énervé mais toujours beau dans son costume sombre qui lui allait à la perfection et une chemise blanche qu'il portait avec une cravate pourpre claire qui correspondait à celle de ma robe.

_Putain, Alice !_

Je me suis levée et rajustais mes vêtements, « ça va. »

« Non, ca ne va pas. Esmé va nous tuer. » Il me conduit à sa voiture d'une pression sur le bas de mon dos et ouvrit ma porte.

« Merde, tes parents vont être là ? » Je me retournais.

« Bien sûr. » Edward rit doucement et déplaça quelques mèches de cheveux de mon visage.

« Et bien tu ne me l'as pas dit. » Je secouais la tête.

« Je ne pensais pas devoir le faire. Si ce n'était pas pour eux, je n'irais pas. Crois-moi, » grommela-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas rencontrer tes parents. »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« Est-ce qu'ils… savent ? »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Pour… nous ? » Ai-je dit hésitante.

Il arqua un sourcil, « je n'ai rien dit, principalement parce que je ne savais pas comment leur dire que j'avais ma première… petite-amie. » Il dit ce mot comme si c'était de l'acide.

Je trouvais ça assez drôle et je ne pue m'empêcher de rire à moitié, « tu es mignon quand tu es frustré. »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, « je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu me rends si… je ne sais pas. »

J'inclinais la tête de compréhension parce que je me sentais pareil.

« Tu es très belle à propos. » Il me regarda de bas en haut, « extrêmement belle. »

« Tout Alice, » ai-je dit.

« Je ne pense pas. » Edward se pencha, dangereusement proche, « Alice n'a rien à voir avec ce que je regarde en ce moment. » Il m'embrassa si doucement que je le sentis à peine.

Il se retira trop rapidement pour moi, mais je lui en étais reconnaissante si je voulais respirer.

« Tu es très bien aussi, » ai-je dit sans conviction.

« Toujours pour l'église, » il jubilait. « Monte dans la voiture, nous sommes toujours en retard. »

Je me coulais dans le siège bas et Edward ferma la portière avant de courir de son coté. Il monta, verrouilla la porte et mit en marche le moteur dans un même mouvement.

Il démarra si rapidement que je fus écrasée dans mon siège. Je me suis assurée que ma ceinture était bien mise.

« En parlant de comme je suis belle, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais donné à Alice ta carte de crédit pour qu'elle fasse des courses pour moi ? » Je me tournais vers lui.

Edward haussa les épaules, « j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais rien d'approprié à porter alors j'ai juste décidé d'acheter ce dont tu avais besoin. »

« Ok, premièrement, ça n'aurait pas été un problème si tu m'avais prévenue que j'allais aller à l'église. Et deuxièmement, je n'aime pas les cadeaux. »

« Ce ne sont pas des cadeaux. Tu ne peux pas aller à l'église chaque dimanche en jeans, spécialement pas dans celle-là. »

Edward klaxonnait quand des voitures plus lentes prenaient sa voie.

« Ralentis et pourquoi vais-je aller à l'église tout les dimanches ? »

« Parce que… c'est comme ça, » dit-il comme si'il était intimidé par quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » ai-je demandé sans comprendre.

Il passa encore une main dans ses cheveux, « ok, écoutes, je ne sais pas comment tu veux nous appeler mais j'étais sur la piste de petit-ami / petite-amie. »

Je hochais la tête, « ok… »

« Et comme tu le sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait ça avant mais c'est un peu comme si… je devais t'amener avec moi si nous sommes dans ce genre de relations. Les italiens respectent trois choses : la religion, la nourriture et la famille. Si tu es dans la famille, tu dois suivre ce qui va avec. »

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il disait et alors un petit sourire vint sur mes lèvres, « alors… ce que tu dis c'est que… je fais partie de ta famille ? »

« Est-ce tout ce que tu retiens de ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Vas-tu me dire que ce n'est pas vrai ? »

« Je m'habitue à ça Bella. Ne me pousse pas. » Il gardait ses yeux sur la route et je m'installais plus confortablement dans mon siège avec un étrange sentiment de satisfaction.

Edward laissait doucement tomber le masque pour moi. Il commençait à ressembler plus à… un humain si cela avait du sens.

Le reste du voyage fut rempli des cris d'Edward, plaintes et malédictions à tout le trafic alors que nous combattions pour traverser la ville. Je du m'accrocher plusieurs fois à la portière alors que je pensais que j'allais mourir. Littéralement mourir.

Au moment où nous avons pris le dernier virage, je pouvais voir une structure de granite massive et je commençais à revoir la terre ferme de nouveau.

« Edward, nous allons devoir parler de ta conduite. » J'haletais alors qu'il se garait à coté d'une Mercedes qui semblait hors de prix dans une rue descendante sur le coté de l'église, « pourquoi on s'arrête ici ? »

« C'est plus facile pour sortir du trafic. Il y a plus de six cents personnes qui vont dans cette église. »

« Quoi ? » ai-je presque hurlé.

« Ouaip, et nous sommes assis directement aux premiers rangs. » Il me sourit d'un air satisfait, sachant que mes nerfs n'allaient pas se calmer. En haut de la liste de tout ça, je devais rencontrer ses parents.

_Super !_

« Je ne peux pas le croire. » J'ouvris la portière et sortis facilement. Edward était déjà de mon coté, essayant de m'aider.

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais et c'est seulement une heure. En plus, nous avons déjà quinze minutes de retard, alors c'est bon. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas me dire tout ça hier ? »

« Non, je voulais de surprendre, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu es l'homme le plus impossible que j'ai jamais rencontré. » J'ai commencé à marcher dans la rue mais Edward saisit mon poignet et me retourna de sorte que je me retrouve pressée contre sa poitrine.

Ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes me dévorant de doux baisers faisant fondre mon corps. Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches, caressantes et massant alors que mes doigts s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant encore de moi. Nos baisers ralentirent après qui sait combien de temps et l'humidité de nos langues étaient suffisantes pour me faire oublier mon nom.

« Honte à toi, Edward Cullen, » ai-je dit, alors qu'il s'éloignait de mes lèvres, « sur la propriété de l'Eglise ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne me contrôle pas près de toi. » Il m'embrassa en dessous de l'oreille, « c'est très dangereux Isabella. »

« C'est très difficile de penser clairement maintenant. » Je me poussais loin de lui et pris quelques respirations profondes, pour me calmer.

« Nous allons réciter des « Je vous salut Marie » pour le reste de notre vie, » dit-il en m'entrainant dans la direction de la massive église qui était au bout de la rue. Elle était immense, rose, avec de vitraux au milieu des clochers et avec de grandes portes en chêne.

Je pris une inspiration et me redressais plus droite alors qu'Edward ouvrait la porte.

J'entrais à l'intérieur, mes pieds foulant le tapis rouge et une voix, qui devait être celle du prêtre me parvint.

« Ne les laisse pas t'intimider, » me murmura Edward alors que quelqu'un ouvrait d'autres portes sombres avec des poignées en or.

« Qui ? » ai-je demandé.

« Tout le monde, » répondit-il et il me poussa presque à l'intérieur.

Je marchais vers l'avant, avec l'aide d'Edward et en regardant autour, je ne compris pas comment le monde entier pouvait être en récession alors que l'église catholique semblait juste plus grande. Comment diable avaient-ils tout cet argent ?

La première chose que je remarquais était que les murs étaient recouverts d'or, de marbre ou de granite. J'aurais pu jurer que j'étais en Europe avec des plafonds géants, des vitraux et les ornements qui décoraient l'église.

Edward et moi marchions sur le niveau inférieur, juste dans l'allée principale mais en regardant derrière moi, je pouvais voir un massif balcon qui devait probablement accueillir trois cent personnes. Nous étions toujours sur le tapis rouge de satin qui recouvrait le sol, en allant du coté gauche et Edward me conduisit vers des bancs sombres où des familles se tenaient, semblant très intéressées par ce que le prêtre disait.

Je pouvais apercevoir Alice presque devant, peut-être trois rangs derrières. Je vis aussi Jasper avec l'immense homme du Plasma, une femme blonde, un homme blond, et une dame aux cheveux miel que je supposais être la mère d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas voir leur visage mais mon cœur battait plus fort à l'idée de faire une étourderie devant les parents d'Edward.

Alors que je me disais de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit d'embarrassant, je sentis mon pied se prendre dans le bois d'un banc seulement à mi-chemin de l'allée.

Non seulement un bruit sourd résonna dans l'église, ricochant sur les murs en pierre, mais en plus, je trébuchais.

Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne m'écrase le visage sur le tapis mais quand je me redressais et regardais autour de moi, des centaines d'yeux me regardaient. Le prêtre arrêta de prêcher, j'entendis des murmures, des rires étouffés et mon propre cœur que l'on pouvait probablement entendre jusqu'en Chine.

_Doux Jésus !_

Les gens d'en-haut se penchaient pour voir le remue-ménage qui perturbait leur rituel matinal et je sentais les regards pénétrants dans mon dos.

« Je vois que je vais devoir te tenir, » chuchota Edward à mon oreille, enveloppant son bras autour de ma taille et me poussant plus en avant.

A ce stade, mes pieds étaient comme conduit, mon corps tout entier était recouvert d'un rouge permanent et résonnait toujours dans mes oreilles, le bruit sourd que j'avais causé et je suis certaine que je devais avoir l'air d'avoir était frappé par la foudre.

Plus personne ne bougea alors que nous approchions de la section d'Edward. Je gardais la tête baissée pour ne pas voir les gens me regarder alors que je pouvais les sentir.

Je pu finalement m'assoir à coté d'Alice, qui riait discrètement, avec Edward sur l'extérieur du banc, du coté de l'allée. Ses parents étaient derrière nous, Alice et Jasper à ma gauche et la femme blonde plus loin à coté d'Emmett. J'étais légèrement mal à l'aise assise contre Edward. Premièrement parce que nous étions dans une église et deuxièmement parce que nous étions près de ses parents.

« Super entrée, » me murmura Alice et je lui lançais un regard noir.

Mon premier service Catholique en cinq ans et j'étais déjà condamnée aux feux de l'enfer.

Pendant toute la liturgie, je gardais le regard fixe, ne voulant pas causer plus de dégâts à ma réputation. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'écoute mais pas moins que quelqu'un à coté de qui j'étais assise. Je pouvais le sentir. Edward faisait actuellement ressortir son coté provocateur, vérifiant toutes les cinq secondes environ son téléphone.

Je suis devenue très suspicieuse quand sa respiration est devenue frustrée et que ses mains ont commencés à passer dans ses cheveux plus fréquemment. Emmett aussi était sur son téléphone, alors je devinais qu'ils s'envoyaient des textos.

Je regardais un peu sur ma gauche pour voir la plus belle femme de la terre à coté d'Alice et Jasper. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds gracieux et de grands yeux bleus dans lesquels j'aurais pu me noyer. Son visage était angélique et légèrement poupin mais ferme en même temps. Ses lèvres étaient boudeuse, son nez majestueux, son menton parfait et sa peau impeccable. Mes yeux voyagèrent entre elle et la peinture sur le mur derrière elle, qui était le portrait d'un ange. Elle aurait pu en avoir été le modèle.

Le grand type à coté d'elle était Emmett. C'était le plus âgé des frères Cullen et il en avait l'air. Il était musclé et costaud, tout un ayant un air innocent. Il avait les cheveux bouclés et je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux mais je supposais qu'ils étaient séduisants.

Tout dans cette famille était beau.

Je rétrécis encore dans mon siège quand je réalisais que j'étais assise au milieu de dieux grecques.

_Putain !_

J'ai regardais à travers l'allée et j'ai constaté que des gens jetaient encore des regards dans ma direction. Il y avait des jeunes filles qui devaient avoir à peu près mon âge avec des regards meurtriers. La bouche de l'une d'entre elle a bougé et j'aurais pu jurer que j'avais lu « va te faire foutre » dessus, et à mon attention en plus.

Après la liturgie, l'eucharistie a commencé.

Pour être honnête je trouvais ça très tape à l'œil. Ne pouvais-je pas juste réciter une prière silencieuse et c'était fait ? Heureusement je connaissais les rituels pour la prière et me levais et m'asseyais en étant synchronisée avec le reste de la congrégation.

« Tu fais ça chaque dimanche ? » ai-je murmuré à Edward.

Il sourit, « douze ans d'école catholique et mes parents m'ont apprit que la religion est toujours numéro un dans ma vie. » Il riait presque.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Un code moral est bon à suivre. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Ce truc rentre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre depuis que j'ai cinq ans. »

« Honte à toi, » ai-je plaisanté.

Le service était terminé dix minutes plus tard après quelques annonces et puisque Edward et moi étions arrivés en retard nous avions manqué le principal.

Les conversations reprirent et les bancs ont commencé à se vider.

Je me suis retournée pour voir une femme qui devait avoir la trentaine. Mais elle était supposée être la mère d'Edward. Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle avait les cheveux, que je pouvais voir maintenant, plus caramel que miel et épinglés en un joli petit chignon. Son visage en forme de cœur était orné de deux yeux verts mais plus foncés que ceux d'Edward, mais je pouvais voir la ressemblance. L'homme à coté d'elle était majestueux et sculptural, une ligne de mâchoire forte et des yeux bleus qui me firent presque loucher. Ses cheveux blonds platine brillant dans la lumière et si je n'en avais pas su plus, j'aurais juré que c'était un universitaire. Je savais que les prénoms de ses parents étaient Esmé et Carlisle mais pas plus. Edward ne parlait jamais d'eux.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Edward me tira du banc, m'entrainant vers une porte latérale qui menait à des couloirs.

« Edward qu'est-ce que tu fait ? J'allais saluer tes parents, » ai-je dit alors qu'il me faisait sortir par la porte dans la lumière du soleil.

« Tu les rencontrera plus tard, au diner. Je dois te prévenir de quelque petites choses en premier. » Il parlait sérieusement et d'un ton catégorique alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parking dans la rue.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à sa Saleen, il la déverrouilla et ouvrit ma porte, me faisant monter à l'intérieur avant d'aller sur le siège conducteur.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Je bougeais quelques cheveux de mon visage.

Il démarra la voiture et s'inséra dans le trafic comme un monstre. Je pouvais voir sa famille, avec Alice, qui se dirigeait vers le même parking que nous venions de quitter. Emmett et Jasper semblaient confus, l'ange blond irrité, Alice docile, Esmé consternée et Carlisle… et bien il semblait franchement furieux.

Edward ne les remarqua même pas alors qu'il accélérait dans le trafic, laissant l'église derrière nous.

« C'est ridicule, putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » demandais-je, me préparant mentalement pour le voyage à venir.

« Tais-toi pendant que je réfléchis, » grogna t-il.

_C'est à moi qu'il parlait ? Je ne le crois pas !_

« Bien. » Je m'assis dans le fond de mon siège en croissant mes bras comme une gamine, « connard. »

Il ne répondit pas à mon commentaire mais continua à traverser les rues à une vitesse ridicule.

Alors je regardais dehors par la fenêtre les minutes s'écoulant en silence, les buildings se transformant en arbres.

Il ralentit légèrement alors que nous approchions d'une sortie et la prit. Nous avons monté une colline qui était bordée d'arbres de chaque coté et il n'y avait pratiquement plus de trafic. Edward tourna sur un chemin en gravier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt et il arrêta soudainement la voiture. Il y avait de grands arbres qui bloquaient le soleil alors c'était plutôt ombragé. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à Forks mais sans la pluie.

J'ouvris la portière et sortie, la claquant derrière moi. Je ne savais pas où nous étions mais j'allais rentrer à pied alors je redescendais la route.

« Bella, » j'entendis la portière d'Edward s'ouvrir et le son des graviers sous ses chaussures alors qu'il s'approchait.

« Quoi ? » Je me retournais et il était à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« J'ai besoin de parler avec toi et toi tu t'éloigne. »

« Evidemment. »

« Bien, peux-tu me laisser m'expliquer ? »

« Pour quoi, être un connard ou pour m'avoir fait flipper à l'église ? »

« Ok, attend, j'ai certaines choses à te dire et tu vas rester là et écouter, compris ? »

« Putain, pour qui tu te prends ? »

« J'ai demandé si tu avais compris. »

« Je t'ai entendu, » ai-je répondu lentement.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne répond pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre. »

« Si, tu le dois, parce que tu es sur le point d'entrée dans l'antre du lion. » Il commença à marcher, se tenant les cheveux avec ses mains.

Je restais juste là et le suivit du regard, les yeux plissés.

« Attends, je devais te sortir de là. Tu ne pouvais pas le rencontrer à ce moment là. » La voix d'Edward était réellement nerveuse.

« Rencontrer qui ? »

« Mon père. » Dit-il simplement.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que tu voulais que je le rencontre. »

« Je vais être dans le pétrin. » Edward laissa retomber ses mains qu'il appuya sur ses genoux, « chaque dimanche, il y a une certaine façon de faire les choses. D'abord l'église, ensuite nous allons sur la tombe de mon grand-père, et enfin le diner à la maison. En ce moment, nous loupons le cimetière, et ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis dix ans. »

« Je suis confuse. »

« J'aurais du te prévenir hier mais… »

« Respire calmement Edward. » Je courus presque vers lui et le relevais. Je pensais qu'il allait avoir un attaque et j'avais peur, « dis-moi juste ce que tu as à me dire. »

Il prit une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux, « es-tu italienne ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Es. Tu. Italienne ? »

« Euh… un peu, je pense. Pas trop, mais je suis plus française et allemande. C'est les seules origines que je connaisse. C'est important ? »

« Putain oui c'est important. » Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent et ils étaient presque furieux, « dans ma vie… il y a une listes de règles que je dois suivre, une hiérarchie si tu veux. » Il recommença à marcher.

« Ok… »

« Mon père, Carlisle, peut être un homme adorable mais… ce n'est pas un homme bon, Bella, aucun de nous ne l'est. »

« Je ne… »

« Je sais que tu ne le crois pas, mais c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas tout te dire mais essentiellement, tu es sur le point de rencontrer l'homme le plus dangereux de ce continent. » Edward parlait si durement que je du le croire.

« Que… »

« Ne m'interrompt pas. » Il leva les mains, « Carlisle n'est pas un homme autour de qui tu voudrais être et je ne devrais pas accepter de t'entrainer dans cette vie. »

« Je suis une grande fille, Edward. Je peux prendre soin de moi. Et je doute fortement qu'un père surprotecteur va me terroriser. » J'ai ricané. « En plus nous sortons ensemble depuis un jour. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions nous marier. »

Il s'arrêta de bouger, « tu pense que c'est drôle ? Bella, tu n'as aucune dans quoi tu mets les pieds et tu n'aura même pas à le comprendre si je m'en sors correctement. »

« Dis-moi juste ce que tu as à dire. »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Il cria et les oiseaux aux alentours s'envolèrent au bruit.

«Edward, tu m'embrouille vraiment. »

Il soupira, « Mon père ne t'aime pas. »

Je fus un peu surprise, « mais… il ne me connait pas. »

« Ce n'est pas la question. Parce que tu es avec moi… il ne t'aimera pas. »

« Je ne comprend pas. »

« J'ai… des obligations envers mon travail et envers ma famille. Habituellement, les femmes sont une bonne distraction mais je n'ai jamais eu une… »

« … petite-amie ? » Je complétais sa phrase.

Edward frissonna mais inclina la tête, « ma mère pense que j'ai rencontré mon étincelle en toi, comme elle le dit, mais mon père n'approuvera aucune fille que je ramène à la maison et qui à une chance de perturber mon avenir. »

« Ton avenir ? Je sens que j'ai des questions qui sont toutes sans réponse. »

« Et ça sera comme ça pendant un long moment, je suis désolé. »

« Essais-tu de m'avertir de quelque chose ? » demandais-je, me rapprochant de lui.

« Oui. J'essais depuis que je t'ai rencontré mais… je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Il tira sur ses cheveux et reprit sa marche.

« Pourquoi ne pas juste aller diner et voir comment ça se passe, » ai-je suggéré, « ça ne peut pas être si mauvais. »

« Bella, tu es sur le point de diner avec plus de cinquante italiens hurlant. » Il rit, « en plus d'un homme qui te mettra sur le grill jusqu'à ce que tu saigne. »

« Ca ne pourra pas être pire que certain de mes Thanksgiving. » Je haussais les épaules, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Nous serons dans la propriété de mes parents pour le reste de la journée. Est-ce que ça te va ? » Demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçais, « il va y avoir beaucoup de gens et je vais te présenter à la plus part d'entre eux. »

« Ils sont tous de la famille ? »

« Principalement. Je vais avoir du travail au cours de la soirée et je ne pourrais pas être avec toi tout le temps. »

« Ok, » ai-je répondu parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Oh, et la semaine prochaine, je vais en Russie. »

« En Russie ? »

« Oui, je pars mardi mais je devrais être de retour le dimanche suivant. Juste quelques jours. »

Edward avait tourné de attentionné et doux ce matin en un énigmatique enfoiré en une minute. La manière dont il parlait, la manière dont il marchait, et même la manière dont il se tenait me faisait penser qu'il était sur le point de traiter une affaire.

« Les dimanches sont normalement pour la famille, comme tu va bientôt l'apprendre, mais la vie réelle interfère souvent. » Les yeux verts d'Edward se durcirent et j'étais réellement effrayé par lui.

« Je ne te comprend toujours pas complètement mais je tiens à rencontrer tes parents. » Je mis ma main sur son bras et il eut un mouvement de recul mais il se calma et me laissa la remettre à la même place.

« Ok. » Il baissa la tête.

Ca me prit dix minutes de plus pour convaincre Edward que c'était une bonne idée et nous sommes rentrés dans la voiture.

Pour rien au monde, je comprenais pourquoi Edward avait autant de mal avec tout ça, ne devrais-je pas être celle qui devait être nerveuse ? Je devais impressionner ses parents mais tout le temps où nous avons roulé, ses mains étaient comme cimentés sur le volant, presque comme un étau.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en dire plus sur ta famille ? » dis-je doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Je ne voulais pas lui causer plus d'anxiété ou alors cela m'aurait effrayé.

Il soupira, « j'ai une grande famille. Seulement la moitié est ici à Chicago, j'ai quelques tantes en Californie et d'autres parents à travers le pays, mais la plus part sont retournés en Italie. »

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que Cullen était un nom irlandais. »

« Ouais, et bien non, » dit-il rapidement, « en fait si… peu importe. »

Je décidais qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour discuter alors j'arrêtais de parler. Edward était stressé et cette conversation ne pouvait pas bien se terminer s'il continuait à être si abrasif, alors je m'assis confortablement et me relaxais dans mon siège.

La route sembla prendre une éternité mais c'était seulement parce que nous empruntions des routes sinueuses. Nous étions en dehors de la ville depuis environ une heure quand Edward a commencé à ralentir, tournant sur un autre chemin, qui était caché par des arbres. La voiture roula lentement dans chaque virage pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que nous nous arrêtions en face d'immenses grilles en fer forgée victoriennes.

Edward se pencha à la fenêtre et tapa un code sur un boitier. Les portes s'ouvrirent par le milieu et comme dans un film, un domaine tentaculaire apparut devant moi.

Ma bouche resta ouverte tout le temps où Edward remonta la colline vers l'immense manoir. Il y avait des champs verts tout autour de nous et la maison était posée au milieu.

« C'est… c'est à toi ? » ai-je demandé, brisant le silence.

« A mes parents. » Il me regarda et commença à rire, « tu vas gober des mouches comme ça. »

Une chose me sembla étrange, il semblait y avoir des gardes partout. Certains étaient armés, d'autres pas mais c'était comme si j'entrais dans une base militaire. Etrange.

J'essayais de fermer la bouche, « je ne peux pas le croire. Je n'ai jamais pensé… »

« Que nous étions si riche? Ouais, il y a même un lac à l'arrière, au cas où tu te poserais la question. »

Edward fit le tour de la maison, ce qui sembla prendre une éternité, et entra dans un garage qui était ouvert.

Le sol était lisse et en ciment mais cela me rappelait un hangar à avions parce que l'endroit était immense. La Saleen d'Edward passa des Mercedes, des Hummers, des BMW, des Audi, et c'était seulement les marques que j'arrivais à reconnaitre. Je ne m'y connaissais pas beaucoup en voiture mais je pouvais dire que c'était une collection de devait valoir probablement des millions.

Edward se gara en douceur à la fin d'une rangée de motos et coupa le contact restant juste assis là.

« J'espère que l'argent ne te met pas mal à l'aise. » Il parlait avec une pointe d'arrogance.

« Non, » ai-je mentis.

« Bien, parce que nous en avons beaucoup. » Il sortit de la voiture et j'ouvris ma portière. Il m'aida à m'extraire de sa voiture basse et en me relevant je pris conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Tout brillait sous les lumières au dessus de nos têtes.

« Voudrais-tu une visite ? » demanda Edward en prenant ma main.

Je baissais les yeux sur ce petit geste. C'était la première fois que nous nous tenions la main. Cela pouvait semblait insignifiant pour n'importe qui, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'Edward n'avait jamais agit comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Nous nous étions embrassés, nous avions baisé, nous nous étions vus nus, nous avions même eu un orgasme mais nous ne nous étions jamais donnés la main.

Il arracha sa main de la mienne quand il me vit regarder, « désolé, est-ce inapproprié ? »

« Non, non. » Je repris sa main, entrelaçant nos doigts, « j'ai juste été surprise. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. » Edward semblait se dégonfler.

« Tu as très bien fait. » Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais doucement, « arrête de stresser pour tout. »

« Ok. »

« J'adorerais une visite, » ai-je souris pour lui redonner un peu de confiance.

« Nous allons commencer par mes voitures, » son familier et égocentrique sourire était de retour.

« Tes voitures ? » ai-je demandé alors qu'il m'emmenait dans un coin du hangar.

« Oui, au pluriel. »

Toutes ensemble, les six voitures d'Edward prenaient un mur entier du garage. Je connaissais bien sur la Saleen, qui était sa nouvelle beauté mais il avait aussi une BMW blanche, une Cadillac Escalade rouge, une Aston Martin argentée, une Lamborghini noire qui jurait-il pouvait dépasser le mur du son, et une voiture qu'il ne voulait même pas me laissais regarder parce qu'il disait que je pourrais la salir. Selon lui sa Bugatti Veyron n'avait jamais été conduite mais il la gardait juste pour la regarder. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher son plaisir.

Alors que nous finissions le tour du garage, un Hummer noir arriva dans un rugissement de moteur tonitruant. Il m'aurait presque tué si Edward ne m'avait pas poussé de son chemin. Emmett sauta du coté conducteur avec un immense sourire et l'ange blond descendit du coté passager.

« Wahou ! Je l'ai monté à 200. » Emmett tapota sa voiture, « c'était un voyage sympa. »

« C'est mon frère ainé. » Edward leva les yeux.

« C'est vrai. Le plus vieux et le plus brillant, Emmett. » Il me tendit la main et je la pris. Il devait être un géant et semblait dix fois plus grand que la fois précédente. Certes je l'avais vu qu'une fraction de seconde au Plasma mais quand même.

« Je me rappelle de toi. » Il pencha la tête, « qui aurait cru que cette nuit là mènerait à ça. » Il désigna l'espace entre Edward et moi.

« Ouais, c'est drôle comme les choses se passent. » Je hochais la tête, « contente de te revoir. »

L'ange blond s'approcha avec un regard aigre, les lèvres serrées, et les yeux plissés mais elle était toujours belle comme l'enfer.

« Voici ma petite-amie, Rosalie. » Emmett mit un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle me regarda de haut en bas avec un sourcil levé.

« Tu as quelque chose à voir ? » gronda Edward.

« Pas particulièrement. » répliqua-t-elle, sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

La tension remplissait l'air mais Visage d'Ange ne s'arrêta pas de nous fixer Edward et moi.

« Alors… Eddie, pourquoi tu n'étais pas au cimetière ? » Demanda Emmett, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« J'avais quelque chose à faire, » répondit Edward.

« Papa est furieux comme pas possible et Maman est paniquée. Elle a cru que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle rencontre Bella. »

« Non, j'avais juste des choses à expliquer avant. » Edward fourra ses mains dans ses poches, « en fait, est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde. » Il hocha la tête vers Emmett et ils se dirigèrent dans un coin du garage en marmonnant quelque chose, en me laissant seule avec le démon blond. Nous sommes restées face à face pendant environ trois minutes sans rien dire.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas retenu ton nom. » Elle croisa les bras.

« Bella. » Je n'ai pas été impolie mais on pouvait dire que je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui parler.

« C'est ta couleur naturelle ? » Elle pointa ma tête.

« Oui. Je ne les ai jamais teints. »

« Tu aurais besoin de retoucher les racines. » Elle ricana.

« Mes racines sont très bien. » ai-je marmonné.

Je ne savais quel était le problème de cette chienne mais elle avait besoin de contrôler son attitude.

« Depuis combien de temps Edward et toi baisaient ensemble ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Rosalie. » Edward arriva derrière moi, mettant un bras autour de ma taille.

« Nous verrons. » Elle sourit et ses talons résonnèrent sur le ciment alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison suivit d'Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, » demandais-je à Edward.

« Rien, c'est juste une salope. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. »

« Est-ce que toute ta famille est comme ça ? » Je commençais à comprendre son hésitation à m'emmener ici.

« Non, juste elle et mon père et moi. Nous somme très… protecteur pour notre famille. »

« Tu n'es pas comme ça. »

« Pas avec toi. » Il souffla par le nez, « tu n'as jamais vu le vrai moi. »

Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait mais je n'aimais pas la manière dont ça sonnait.

Edward me conduisit dans la maison par le garage.

Je rencontrais à la porte un visage très familier.

« Bonjours, Melle Swan. » Jerry, du bateau d'Edward, me fit un sourire étincelant, « content de vous revoir »

« Moi aussi. Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je travaille pour Mr et Mme Cullen depuis que celui-là était en couche culotte. » Il montra Edward.

« Ma mère n'aime pas les employés de maison mais il y a quelques personnes qui sont avec nous depuis des années. » Edward eut un petit rire.

« Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire ? » me demanda Jerry.

« Non, merci. » ai-je dit en regardant la pièce devant moi.

Dire que c'était une maison de maître serait un euphémisme.

La maison toute entière était une monstruosité. Tout était de couleurs sombres assorties des sols en bois au tapis et rideaux et je me sentais comme dans les pages D_es Hauts de Hurlevents_.

Je n'eu pas la chance de regardais plus parce qu'Edward m'entraina encore dans une autre direction.

« Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pouvons attraper ma mère sans Carlisle autour, » dit-il et nous avons suivit des arômes délicieux qui traversaient la maison.

Après deux minutes d'excursion dans un labyrinthe de couloirs, portes et escaliers, nous sommes arrivées à la cuisine, où Esmé rebondissait littéralement autour de plats et de casseroles. Mon visage tomba quand je vis Rosalie assise derrière elle près de l'ilot en marbre.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge et sa mère se retourna.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un brillant sourire, « tu dois être Bella. » Elle s'essuya les mains et vint m'embrasser, « Benvenuta. »

« Merci. Vous avez une très belle maison, » ai-je dit sincèrement, essayant de ne pas regarder sa spectaculaire cuisine.

« Ce n'est rien. » Elle fit un signe de la main et me tira vers un tabouret de cuisine juste à coté de Rosalie, « je ne peux pas croire que nous nous rencontrions enfin, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi par les garçons et Alice. »

« En bien, j'espère. »

« Bien sûr. Edward n'arrête pas de parler de toi. » Ses yeux allèrent prêt du frigo où Edward se tenait avec une bière. « Il est vraiment obsédé par toi. »

« M'man… » Gémit Edward.

« Oh, pardon. » Esmé sourit, « je ne veux pas l'embarrasser. Tu es très belle. »

J'entendis Rosalie souffler d'irritation.

« Merci. » Je rougis, « vous êtes incroyablement belle. Vous semblait ne pas avoir plus de trente ans. »

« Oh mon dieu, je n'ai pas vu la trentaine depuis des années. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil en retournant à ses plats.

« Ca sent très bon. Je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose. »

« Bien sur que non. Je vis pour tout faire moi-même, bien que le père d'Edward insiste pour embaucher des gens. » Elle secoua la tête et me sourit, « tu sais cuisiner ? »

« Rien de professionnel, mais j'ai maintenue mon père en vie pendant huit ans. »

« Bien. » Elle avait un air de joie absolue sur le visage, « toi et moi avons besoin de parler en privé de celui-là là-bas. » Elle désigna Edward.

« Il est correct jusqu'ici, » ai-je dit et Edward sourire derrière sa bouteille de bière alors qu'il prenait une gorgée.

« Il n'est pas toujours comme ça. »

« Etes-vous sûre que je ne peux pas vous aider. Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup à faire. »

« Allons, je dois juste finir les lasagnes, hacher et faire frire le veau, une salade au basilique, la salade à la mozzarella, saler les tomates pour la sauce marinera, m'assurer que l'agneau ne brule pas et préparer le crumble aux pommes. Ce n'est rien. »

Je ne compris la moitié de ce qu'elle disait, « Ca semble beaucoup. »

« Pour beaucoup de gens. » Elle sortit quelque chose du four, « tout le monde devrait être là d'ici une heure et ensuite nous passerons la journée à manger. »

« Et vous faites ça tout les dimanche ? » Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

« Et les samedis, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. »

« Waouh. »

Esmé était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre mais elle s'arrêta quand des pas légers arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

« Oh, tu es là. » Elle frappa dans ses mains, «Bella, je voudrais te présenter le père d'Edward, Carlisle. » Elle prit ma main et m'amena jusqu'à l'homme blond qui se tenait debout avec un visage froid comme la pierre. Il avait l'air presque comme Edward mais avec un soupçon de calme en plus. Il ne semblait pas névrosé.

Edward vint se mettre près de moi et il était pratiquement rigide.

« C'est très agréable de te rencontrer, » dit-il de manière passive. La façon dont il parlait été si polie et vieux monde, mais s'était presque terrifiant en même temps.

« Vous aussi. Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, » ai-je mentis.

Ses yeux allèrent de moi à Edward et Carlisle sourit réellement, « pas trop j'espère. Certaines choses sont trop dangereuses pour les oreilles d'une si jolie fille. »

_Merde, je rougissais !_

Je ris dans un souffle. Il n'était pas comme Edward l'avait décrit mais dans un sens, si. Il était distant mais pas comme Rosalie qui était juste abrasive. Avec Carlisle, j'avais juste le sentiment que ce n'était qu'un échauffement.

« Edward, n'oublie pas que nous avons des choses à faire ce soir, » lui dit Carlisle.

« Carlisle pas ce soir, » râla Esmé, « j'ai des gens qui arrivent. »

« Nous pouvons régler les choses ici. Nous n'avons pas besoin de partir, je promets. » Il embrassa son front tendrement avant de se tourner vers moi, « Bella, content de t'avoir rencontré. Si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai des affaires qui attendent. » Il hocha la tête et partit.

Esmé me donna un sourire contrite, « il n'est pas si mauvais en réalité. Il est juste stressé aujourd'hui. »

« Il n'était pas mauvais du tout. » Je parlais à eux deux mais principalement à Edward qui se détendait un peu.

« Heureux que tu l'ai aimé, » dit Edward entre ses dents.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit les choses reprirent leur cours très rapidement.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent avec des choses qu'Esmé leur avait demandé d'aller chercher et alors que les gens commençaient à arriver au compte goutte dans la maison, je devenais de plus en plus nerveuse.

J'étais en train de marcher dans la salle à manger seule, en regardant les peintures quand Jasper me trouva.

« Te voilà, Alice se demandait où tu étais partie,» Il rit.

« Je regardais juste les choses étonnantes que ta mère a ici. Cette maison ressemble à une ville. »

« Ouais, je me suis perdu dans le sous-sol quand j'avais quatre ans. Ca a prit une journée entière pour me retrouver. »

« Ca a du être effrayant. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Il secoua sa tête rapidement. « Peu importe, je suis venu me présenter encore une fois, et pas comme le connard complet qui a essayé de te draguer. » Jasper me tendit la main.

Je la serrais, « parfois j'oublie que je t'ai rencontré en premier. »

« Ca semble si loin, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ouais, » j'ai soupiré et j'ai continué à me déplacer, « alors… toi et Alice, euh ? »

Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage, « Elle est si étonnante et pleine de vie. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. »

« Elle te donne juste envie d'être heureux. » Je savais de quoi je parlais.

« Elle est incroyable. Alice est venue à l'Eglise et ici la semaine dernière. J'ai étais surpris de ne pas te voir.»

« Non, Edward et moi n'étions pas… proche alors. »

« Petit-ami, petite-amie ? »

« Ne le laisse pas entendre que tu as dit ça,» ai-je dit.

« S'il te plait, je connais mon frère mieux qu'il ne se connait lui-même. Il n'a jamais regardé une femme comme il te regarde. » Jasper prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Est-ce que ton père aime Alice ? » ai-je demandé parce que je voulais vraiment savoir.

Jasper rit, « tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »

J'acquiesçais.

« Il n'est pas si mauvais une fois qu'il sait qui tu es. Es-tu italienne ? »

« Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de me demander ça ? C'est une règle ? »

« Dans notre famille, oui. » Il hocha la tête.

Je laissais échapper un souffle de frustration, « Et Alice ? »

« Sa mère l'est à moitié. Alors ça signifie qu'elle l'est au moins à un quart. » Jasper haussa les épaule.

« Merde, je suppose que je vais devoir être la seule qui va devoir impressionner Carlisle à l'ancienne. »

Une fois que les gens ont commencé à arriver, Edward m'entraina dans les présentations. Tout le monde était très gentil et je ne me sentais pas du tout mal à l'aise.

Personne ne savait qui j'étais et Edward n'avait jamais utilisé le mot petit-amie pour me présenter, ce que je n'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses tantes le souligne. Elle était embarrassé de comprendre qui j'étais dans les relations familiales et je n'avais pas de réponse. Alors elle décréta que j'étais la « nana d'Eddie. »

Je me fis pincer les joues par les vielles dames et ça ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. J'appris très vite que les italiens ne parlaient pas avec leur bouche mais avec leurs mains. Tout était si rapide et confus mais les gens continuaient. Je ne connaissais absolument pas l'italien alors j'étais totalement inutile mais c'était drôle de voir Esmé crier quand quelqu'un s'approchait de ses casseroles. Elle devenait livide et commençait à marmonner des mots, Edward disait que c'était des jurons. Mais sa gaité ne manquait jamais et ses mots pour moi étaient toujours doux.

J'essayais de rester le plus possible avec Alice, puisque c'était la seule que je connaissais mais le problème était qu'elle était toujours près de Rosalie, qui ne cachait pas qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle était toujours renfrognée et soufflait à chaque fois que je disais quelque chose et à plus d'une occasion, je voulais lui mordre le cou mais je ne voulais pas mettre n'importe quel sang sur les tapis d'Esmé.

Dans l'ensemble, il y avait une cinquantaine de personnes dans la maison. Ils étaient partout et il y avait beaucoup de bruit mais rien ne semblait encombrer. J'avais le sentiment que c'était une famille très soudée. J'aimais ça.

J'observais beaucoup Edward alors qu'il se mêlait à ses cousins ou parlait à ses frères tranquillement. Quelque chose était étrange en lui quand il était entouré d'autre gens. Il était plus froid et plus direct qu'il ne l'était avec moi quand il essayait d'être un peu prévenant. Je savais qu'il ne serait jamais un homme réellement affectueux, façon de parler, mais autour des autres, excepté ses frères, son père et sa mère, il avait l'air de faire comme si il était responsable de quelque chose.

Nous étions tous assis pour le diner à quatre heures et après une très longue prière de Carlisle, la nourriture est passée autour de la longue table qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle à manger. J'étais assise entre Edward et Alice, alors j'avais des gens à qui parler mais je ne pouvais pratiquement pas saisir un mot des conversations autour, alors que tout le monde essayait de parler en même temps. Cependant, je ne m'en souciais pas. Il y avait tellement de nourriture que je me suis presque évanouie mais Edward continuait à remplir mon assiette. Il disait que j'avais besoin de manger plus.

Comme je le pensais, Carlisle fut un peu plus conviviale avec moi, pas complètement, mais un peu, pendant que nous mangions. Il me posa des question à propos de l'université et de ce que j'étudiais, des choses comme ça, mais il ne me donna jamais plus qu'un signe e tête en guise d'approbation. Il pouvait me sourire mais ce n'était pas réel, juste poli.

Je poussais Alice du coude pendant que le dessert était servi.

« Hé, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » lui ai-je demandé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Avec Carlisle, est-ce qu'il est…dur avec toi ? » ai-je demandé rapidement.

Elle se frotta le front, « non, il est vraiment gentil. »

« Vraiment ? Il a l'air de ne pas beaucoup m'aimer. »

« Tu dois t'imaginer des choses. Il a juste besoin de te connaitre. »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Evidemment. Ca viendra. » Elle me tapota le dos et j'hochais la tête pour me convaincre que c'était vrai.

Après le dessert, chacun retourna à ses occupations. On m'avait donné un verre de bon vin rouge, que je faisais semblant de boire et j'étais assise sous l'énorme porche à l'arrière, avec Esmé, Rose et Alice. Les enfants couraient autour du jardin, les hommes fumaient le cigare, les vieilles femmes racontaient des histoires et tout semblait être sorti d'un film.

« Alors Bella, tu aimes Chicago ? » me demanda Esmé alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

« C'est merveilleux. J'ai grandis à la campagne alors arriver dans une grande ville a été un véritable choc pour moi. »

« Et tu as dit que tu venais de Washington ? » demanda Rose, crachant presque ses mots.

« Oui, » ai-je répondu sur le même ton.

« Je paris que cela doit être très joli en automne, » soupira Esmé.

« Pas vraiment. Il pleut juste beaucoup, mais les plages sont agréables, si vous aimez les roches. » Je ris.

« Comme ici à Chicago. Toutes les plages des lacs sont rocheuses, mais c'est mieux que rien. » Elle haussa les épaules.

Edward arriva derrière moi comme un fantôme et me chuchota à l'oreille, « je reviens tout de suite. »

« Où vas-tu ? » Je me retournais pour le regarder.

« Juste régler quelques affaires, » répliqua-t-il, un soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres, « ca ne sera pas long, je te le promets. »

« Ok. »

Il sembla vouloir m'embrasser mais décida alors de lutter contre ça, se murmurant quelque chose à lui-même alors qu'il traversait le jardin. Je vis où il allait. Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle l'attendaient à la lisière du bois. Ils disparurent sans un regard en arrière.

« Où vont-ils ? » demanda Alice en essayant de les apercevoir plus loin.

« Ils aiment chasser, » répliqua Rose.

« Maintenant, à cette heure ? Ce n'est pas un peu tard ? » Elle leva un sourcil.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour la chasse. » Rose et Esmé échangèrent un rapide regard qui était vraiment suspect, mais je ne dis rien.

Nous avons continué à parler pendant plusieurs minutes, discutant de choses sans réelle importance, mais c'était amusant. J'observais les gens essayant de comprendre comment ils pouvaient avoir une si grande famille. Esmé avait essayé de me raconter leur histoire mais je m'étais perdue dans les années quarante ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir qui c'était marié avec qui et qui avait donné naissance à qui. C'était très confus.

Notre conversation roulait maintenant sur la comparaison des recettes de lasagnes quand un coup de feu à retentit dans la forêt. Les oiseaux croassèrent et s'envolèrent au dessus des arbres laissant le jardin silencieux. Les gens s'arrêtèrent de bouger et regardèrent dans la direction du bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » ai-je demandé, légèrement effrayé.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre, deux autres coup de feu retentirent, se répercutant dans la maison et faisait écho partout dans l'air. Personne ne bougea et personne ne dit un mot.

Une fois encore, je vis Rose et Esmé échanger un regard. Esmé se signa en poussant un profond soupir.

« Ce n'est rien d'inquiétant, ma chérie. » Elle posa une main sur mon genou, « comme Rose le disait, les garçons aiment chasser. »

« Vous êtes sure qu'ils vont bien? » J'essayais de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si je pouvais apercevoir quelque chose mais je ne vis rien.

« Ils vont bien. » Rose pris paresseusement une gorgée de son vin.

Tout redevint normal en un instant et c'était vraiment étrange que personne n'ai appelé la police ou prit la peine de vérifier quoi que ce soit. Les enfants avaient repris leur jeu, les hommes ont continué à fumer et les histoires à être raconté. C'était comme si j'étais dans une zone crépusculaire et que j'étais la seule à avoir entendu les coups de feu mais si ils étaient à la chasse alors que supposais que ce n'était pas grave.

Je sentis une tape sur mon épaule et me retournais pour voir une petite femme aux cheveux blancs tirés en chignon. Elle était en uniforme de bonne avec des bas et un tablier.

« Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Melle Swan? » Demanda-t-elle avec un léger accent.

« Oui. »

« Mr. Carlisle a demandé à vous voir dans son bureau. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Elle se retourna, sans même m'attendre.

Alice haussa les épaules et je bondis pour suivre l'employée dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, mes talons firent un bruit sourd sur la moquette alors que nous traversions les pièces familiales et les couloirs. Je passais devant des peintures onéreuses sur les murs et des meubles décoratifs avant d'arriver à des escaliers sombres en chêne en forme de spirale qui semblaient monter aux deuxième et troisième étages.

Elle montait l'escalier avec précautions pendant que je la suivais.

J'haletais au moment où j'ai atteins le troisième étage mais nous n'étions pas encore arrivés alors je continuais derrière une femme sur la fin de la soixantaine qui était visiblement en meilleure forme que moi. C'était triste.

« Il sera là dans un moment. » Elle me conduisit à une autre paire de portes et les ouvrit pour me laisser entrer.

« Merci,» ai-je dit alors qu'elle me laissait dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Partout où je regardais, il y avait des bibliothèques, du sol au plafond. Elles étaient remplies de vielles copies de vieux classiques et certains étaient même dans des langues étrangères. Il y avait un grand bureau en face d'un luxueux fauteuil en cuir et d'une immense fenêtre donnant sur le jardin en dessous. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis oriental et un portrait de famille était au mur.

Je regardais l'image et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire quand je vis Edward avec sa famille. Tous semblaient si jeunes.

« Edward avait dix ans quand ce portrait a été peint, » dit une voix derrière moi.

Je fis demi-tour et Carlisle se tenait debout.

J'haletais quand je vis que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, qui coulait sur le sol. Il était en train de les essuyer avec une serviette mais l'odeur de rouille était encore repoussante.

« Est-ce que… vous aller bien ? » ai-je demandé, essayant de ne pas regarder, ni sentir, le sang.

« Je vais bien. » Il sourit mécaniquement, « laisse-moi juste me laver et ensuite nous pourrons parler. » Carlisle alla dans la salle de bain juste à coté et j'entendis les robinets couler.

Je respirais par le nez essayant de faire partir l'odeur du sang.

« Alors, as-tu aimé ta première visite au manoir Cullen ? » demanda-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain avec une nouvelle serviette et en se nettoyant les mains qui étaient encore teinté d'une douce couleur rouge.

« Beaucoup. » Je parlais fermement, « merci de m'avoir invité. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est Edward. » Carlisle s'assit derrière son bureau, me faisant signe de prendre un siège.

Il me regarda de haut en bas, pas méchamment, mais ça me mit mal à l'aise.

« Comment était la chasse ? » ai-je demandé, essayant de faire la conversation.

« Oh Bella, il est trop tard pour chasser. » Il sourit d'une manière presque diabolique, « quelqu'un pourrait être blessé si on commençait à chasser dans le noir. »

J'étais assise là essayant de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux et tentant d'arrêter mon pied qui bougeait pour qu'il n'y ait aucun son dans la pièce.

« Bella, pourquoi ne pas m'en dire plus sur toi ? » Il croisa les mains sur son bureau.

« Euh… que voulez-vous dire ? » Je jouais avec l'ourlet de ma jupe.

« Je ne sais rien de toi et je veux m'assurer qu'Edward est avec quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance. Nous pouvons rendre cela plus facile. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent derrière moi et j'entendis le son mat de talons alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. Rosalie apparut et vint se tenir derrière Carlisle, à sa gauche avec un bloc note et un stylo. Elle avait un regard de haine pure sur son visage et un sourire triomphant.

_Salope !_

« Ai-je des ennuis ? » ai-je demandé en les regardant tout les deux.

« Pas du tout. » dit-il, « je veux juste savoir qui tu es. Nom ? »

« Isabella Swan, » ai-je répondu. Je pouvais dire que ça n'allait pas être une réunion amicale.

« Lieu de naissance ? »

« Forks, Washington. »

« Nom du père ? »

« Charlie Swan. »

« Si je peux être franc avec toi Isabella… » Commença Carlisle.

« Juste Bella, » l'ai-je corrigé.

« Ok, Bella. Mon fils est... différent des hommes de là-bas. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu le sais ? » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, « je n'essais pas de te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est juste que je ne fais pas confiance facilement. »

« Je comprends. »

« Tu fumes ? »

« Non. »

Il décapita la tête d'un cigare facilement et prit alors une seconde pour l'allumer avant d'exhaler un petit nuage de fumée, « Edward a un brillant avenir devant lui et je n'essais pas de diriger sa vie ou quelque chose comme ça mais je veux juste m'assurer qu'il n'est pas distrait. » Le ton de Carlisle n'était pas malveillant mais je sentais toujours une sorte de froideur qui me disait que je n'étais pas la bienvenue.

« Alors, je suis une distraction ? » ai-je demandé, j'étais peut-être un peu trop hardi mais je n'allais pas laisser Papa Cullen m'effrayer.

« Précisément, » dit-il calmement, « je veux juste m'assurer que l'on s'occupe bien de mon fils. »

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de cette discussion. Que le père d'Edward ne m'aimait pas tellement et qu'il me demandait de partir ? Est-ce que j'étais une mauvaise personne ? Je pensais avoir fait une bonne impression mais visiblement je me trompais.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Rosalie était ici.

Carlisle est revenu près de son bureau, fumant toujours son cigare, « Edward est un homme très puissant et je sais qu'il ne t'as pas dit exactement ce qui se passe ici mais je ne peux pas avoir n'importe qui avec mon fils, tu comprends ? »

« Bien sûr. » Je hochais la tête.

« Es-tu italienne ? » demanda-t-il exactement comme Edward avait dit qu'il le ferait.

« Euh… un peu, du coté de ma mère mais j'ai principalement du sang français et allemand. »

Il souffla par le nez et avala difficilement, « assure toi de trouver combien elle a de sang du vieux monde en elle quand tu feras la vérification des antécédents. » Il parlait à Rosalie.

« Attendez, une vérification des antécédents ? »

« Bien sûr ? Comme je le disais, je dois m'assurer que tu es approprié pour mon fils. »

« Et si vous trouvez quelque chose que vous n'approuvez pas ? » J'étais assez furieuse maintenant.

« Et bien alors… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi.

« Madame Cope va te raccompagner, » dit Carlisle.

« Par ici, Mademoiselle. » J'entendis une voix douce et je me levais, me préparant à partir.

« C'était très agréable de te rencontrer Bella. » Carlisle me fit un signe de tête.

J'étais trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit et Mme Cope du me pousser à l'extérieur de la pièce.

_Putain, qu'est ce que c'était que tout ça ?_

Je n'eu pas la chance de parler à qui que ce soit de cette réunion de fous que je venais d'avoir parce que Edward m'attendait en bas des escaliers avec un visage qui semblait douloureux.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer. » Je parlais d'une voix sourde, presque comme si j'étais dans le brouillard.

« Quel fils de pute ! » Edward commença à prendre l'escalier essayant de m'écarter.

« Edward, non. » J'agrippais son bras, « je ne veux pas que tu te fâche avec ton père. »

« Il n'avais aucun droit de te faire peur. » Ses yeux étaient dangereux.

« Il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Ne me mens pas, Bella. Tu es blanche comme un linge et tu peux à peine respirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Rien. » Je secouais la tête.

« Arrête de me mentir Bella. » Dit Edward presque avec colère.

« Je vais bien. »

Edward sembla se calmer alors qu'il me regardait. Il enroula un bras autour de mon corps et m'attira à lui, embrassant mon front, comme Carlisle l'avait avec Esmé quelques heures plus tôt, « je suis désolé ».

C'est tout ce qu'il dit, avant de m'emmener au garage et dans sa Saleen pour me ramener chez moi.

Je ne dis pas un mot alors que nous roulions dans l'obscurité, le long des routes forestières parce que j'étais encore confuse, ne sachant pas ce que j'avais fait pour que quelqu'un me déteste tellement. Alice disait que Carlisle l'aimait bien, alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?

_Une vérification des antécédents ?_

Seigneur, c'était sérieux.

Et alors, j'ai pensé à ce qu'il y aurait sur la vérification des antécédents. Ma date de naissance, dont je n'avais pas parlé mais que tout le monde allait bientôt découvrir. Ca me posait un problème.

Je regardais Edward qui était plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la journée mais encore sur le fil du rasoir.

« Edward, je dois te dire quelque chose, » ai-je dit, rassemblant mon courage.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je sais que mon père peut être une bite. Il doit juste s'habituer à toi. »

« Et bien, ouais, c'était un diner intéressant mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux te dire. »

«Ce que je veux dire, c'est quoi son putain de problème? Tu ne lui as jamais rien fait et il te saute juste à la gorge comme ça ? » Edward continuait à se défouler.

« Edward… »

« C'est un batard hypocrite. Il n'a jamais été aussi grossier avec Alice ou Rosalie, qui soit dit en passant est une salope complète mais il l'aime à la mort. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Putain, tu ne lui a rien fait. »

« Edward tais-toi ! » Ai-je ordonné et il tourna la tête vers moi, légèrement ennuyé, « j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose et tu ne te tais pas. »

Il continua à conduire sans rien dire.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage, « je n'ai pas vingt-et-un ans. »

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'il réfléchissait, « non ? »

« Non, et je ne suis pas en second cycle. »

Il ne dit rien et continua à conduire.

« J'ai dix-huit ans, étudiante en première année. »

Cela prit une seconde pour qu'il réalise, mais une fois fait, Edward appuya sur les freins si durement que l'arrière de la voiture dérapa sur l'autre voie mais s'arrête une seconde plus tard. Il n'y avait pas d'autre voiture sur la route sinon nous les aurions bloquées.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » Il se tourna vers moi, de la peur et des flammes dans ses yeux.

« J'ai dix-huit ans. » Ma voix était plus basse maintenant que j'avais perdu ma confiance.

« Dix-huit, » dit-il pour lui-même, « comme dans… dix-huit ans ? »

« Oui et en première année, » lui rappelais-je.

« Putain de merde, » commença t-il à dire comme une prière et ses mains allèrent dans ses cheveux tirant les racines, « donne moi ton permis de conduire, » ordonna-t-il et je le fis. Edward l'étudia en le serrant dans sa main et ouvrit alors la bouche, « merde. »

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais si tu y pense, juste sept ans. » Je les comptais en silence essayant de ne pas les rendre si horrible.

« Pas si mal ? » Il cria, « j'ai baisé une enfant. »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant… »

« Tu pourrais aussi bien l'être. Dix-huit ans. Putain de merde. »

« J'aurais dû te le dire avant mais tu a supposé que j'étais plus âgée et je ne pensais pas que c'était important de te corriger puisque je n'avais pas prévue de te revoir après, ce que nous avions fait. » J'avais un discours décousu.

« Putain, comment es-tu rentré au Plasma ? » Il était furieux comme un diable.

« Alice a vingt-et-un ans alors je l'ai juste suivis dedans, » ai-je dit comme une enfant grondée.

« Je ne peux pas le croire. » Il frappa sa tête sur le volant, « Je t'ai donné de l'alcool, nous avons baisé, je suis venu dans ta chambre. Je suis baisé putain. »

« Je suis majeure. » J'essayais d'être positive.

« Juste à peine. » Il démarra la voiture, « je te ramène. »

L'Edward détendue avait disparut et était remplacé par une froide statue qui conduisait seulement.

* * *

Alors c'était comment ? Une petite review serait la bienvenue parce que ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup de temps et que le prochain c'est pareil ! Et je suis sure que vous le voulez rapidement. Alors motivez moi !

Un teaser sera en ligne demain sur le blog, alors n'hésitez à aller y faire un tour.

A bientôt,

Lilou


	18. Chaos et Ordre en Russie

Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée, pour le temps que je viens de mettre pour traduire ce chapitre. C'est juste que j'ai eu une semaine complètement folle et en plus le chapitre est super long… alors forcément j'ai pas pu tenir ma cadence habituelle.

Par contre je voudrais vraiment mais vraiment vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, alertes et tout et tout pour le chapitre précédent… je peux vous dire que vous m'avez vraiment gâté ! Merci mille fois !

Comme toujours les réponses aux reviews des non inscrits sont sur le blog.

Je rappelle quand même que cette histoire est la propriété de Johnnyboy7 (le lien est dans mon profil pour la VO) et que donc par conséquent je ne suis que la traductrice.

J'ai une petite question à vous poser en fin de chapitre alors on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

Chaos and Order in Russia

EDWARD POV

"_There is no longer a way out of our present situation except by forging a road toward our objective, violently and by force, over a sea of blood and under a horizon blazing with fire."-Gamal Abdel Nasser._

_

* * *

_

Je pliais ma dernière chemise et la rangeais dans ma valise avant de passer en revue mes vêtements encore une fois. Tout était exactement comme je le voulais, avec des piles de chemises, pantalons, chaussettes, ceintures, sous-vêtements, chaussures et affaires de toilettes.

Je détestais emballer mais en même temps, j'y trouvais du plaisir. C'était l'une des choses qui me gardait sain d'esprit dans ce monde de fous.

Je m'assis à coté de ma gigantesque valise, ouverte sur mon lit, et laissais échapper un profond soupire.

Cinq jours c'étaient passé depuis le désastreux dîner chez mes parents. Mes frère, Carlisle et moi étions supposés aller en Russie le mardi, mais notre voyage avait été retardé parce que mon père avait quelques autres affaires à régler, alors il avait repoussé de quelques jours.

Puisque j'avais effectivement plus de temps libre, je pouvais voir Bella plus que ce que j'aurais pensé le vouloir et ça me mettais de meilleure humeur.

A ce stade, Carlisle et moi ne nous parlions plus.

Après avoir abandonné Bella à son dortoir le dimanche, j'avais un peu conduit avant de retourner à la maison de mes parents et avait hurlé après Carlisle pendant deux heures pour avoir traité Bella si horriblement. Nous avions déjà eu des désaccords avant, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi mauvais que quand j'avais pris d'assaut son bureau. J'étais livide qu'il l'ait traité comme une merde, et je savais qu'il allait agir comme ça, mais j'étais furieux.

Pendant la première heure, il est juste resté assis là à m'écouté fulminer mais après il s'était levé et m'avait servi le discours du « je protège ton avenir. » Bella était la première fille que j'avais ramené à la maison, et j'aurais pu attendre plus longtemps qu'une journée pour la laisser rencontrer mes parents. Esmé était bien et plus entiché de Bella que je ne l'étais mais Carlisle semblait penser que c'était une autre de mes aventures sexuelles qui allait me passer.

Peut être que j'étais juste fatigué mais je ne pouvais pas voir son argument très clairement. Carlisle était un connard et je ne l'avais jamais défié comme ça avant, de sorte que j'avais même été choqué quand je lui avais dit que je ne suivrais pas ses ordres d'arrêter de voir Bella. J'étais sorti, alors qu'il parlait, et c'était la dernière fois que je lui avais dit un mot.

Est-ce que cette journée aurait pu tourner plus mal ?

Non seulement j'étais en colère contre mon père mais j'avais du surveiller Bella comme un faucon. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien près de ma famille.

Je savais le samedi, que Bella viendrait probablement avec moi à l'église mais je ne voulais pas la prévenir ou elle aurait pu flipper. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est d'être une telle mauviette quand au fait qu'elle rencontre Carlisle. Comme je lui avais dit, il était dangereux et pouvait être très effrayant s'il le voulait.

Emmett m'avait envoyé des sms pendant tout le servie, me disant d'être un homme et de juste me jeter à l'eau. Facile pour lui de dire ça quand sa petite-amie était à moitié italienne, prodige au piano et qui actuellement travaillée pour mon père. Emmett et Rosalie étaient posés. Jasper et Alice étaient posés.

Bella et moi… pas tellement.

Le diner se passait bien jusqu'à un certain point et mon père se comportait correctement, bien que je puisse dire qu'il n'aimait pas Bella. Peu importe, que son raisonnement soit juste ou non était encore à déterminé, mais c'était inutile.

Bien sur, j'avais quelques affaires à régler après le dîner et Carlisle habituellement mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas traiter les affaires criminelles les dimanches mais nous ne pouvions pas l'empêcher. Nous avions une exécution à terminer et juste finir l'enculé dans les bois derrière la maison. Personne n'objectait.

Mon père et moi nous étions vus pendant la semaine et Esmé avait essayé de nous remettre en bons termes mais je m'en foutais. Je n'allais pas faire ce qu'il voulait juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas Bella. Ce n'était pas mon problème. Tout le monde l'aimait, excepté Rosalie mais c'était une sale chienne de toute façon, alors je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de sa part.

En plus, j'avais pensé que mon père aurait gardé une certaine maitrise de lui-même, mais au lieu de ça il s'était comporté comme si Bella était dans le couloir de la mort.

Il ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il lui avait demandé mais j'avais une idée générale de la part de Bella, quand je l'avais emmené diner le soir suivant. Elle m'avait dit qu'il l'avait terrifié mais elle avait tenu le coup, comme je savais qu'elle le ferait, mais ça me rendait fou.

Je n'avais jamais été si en colère contre mon père avant et j'étais sur le point de m'arracher les cheveux, juste en le regardant, mais heureusement j'avais Bella pour me calmer. Puisqu'elle était en cours, ce n'était pas comme si nous pouvions passer toute la journée ensemble, mais je l'avais pour moi tout seul pendant toutes les soirées. Je m'arrachais littéralement la peau jusqu'à cinq heures de l'après-midi quand je pouvais aller la chercher à toute vitesse à son dortoir pour aller diner.

Nous étions allées au Carmel avec Alice et Jasper quelques fois. Je l'avais emmené dans mes endroits favoris autour de la ville et un soir, elle avait juste voulu s'assoir dans sa chambre et manger une pizza, alors c'est ce que nous avions fait. J'étais toujours hésitant à mettre le pied dans ce trou à rats mais j'avais gardé la bouche fermée.

Je ne savais toujours pas comment être un petit-ami et tout cela était vraiment très nouveau pour moi mais Bella était patiente. Ce qui m'avait le plus surpris avec Bella, c'est qu'elle n'était pas dérangée par mes conneries. Je savais que j'avais un caractère un peu limite et à plusieurs occasions j'avais explosé, pas nécessairement contre elle, mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir quand un serveur renversait sa merde sur mes genoux ou que des hommes regardaient Bella avec des yeux lubriques.

C'était merveilleux que je n'aie tué personne cette semaine.

J'ai rapidement découvert que Bella était la meilleure partie de ma journée. Elle me faisait réellement rire et j'étais capable de baisser ma garde avec elle, bien que je doive me reprendre dès que des gens arrivaient. J'étais encore en train d'apprendre à marcher sur la ligne de démarcation entre le tueur psychotique complet et l'homme totalement obsédé par une femme. C'était deux personnages distincts mais Bella savait comment gérer les deux.

Maintenant, cinq jours après, je devais juste m'habituer au fait qu'elle avait dix-huit ans. Bella avait dix-huit ans.

J'avais dû me le dire cinquante fois par minutes jusqu'à ce que je l'ai bien en tête. Putain, comment j'avais pu finir dans cette situation. Elle semblait tellement plus âgée. Comment pouvez-t-elle avoir dix-huit ans. Il y avait sept ans d'écart entre nous et c'était hautement inacceptable dans les cercles que je fréquentais. Si j'avais quarante ans et Bella trente trois, alors c'était bon. Si j'avais vingt sept ans et elle vingt-et-un comme Alice et Jasper, c'était bon. Cela aurait était bien mais Bella était à peine majeure.

J'avais dû me convaincre moi-même que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire parce que j'étais déjà dans les emmerdes avec mon père, je n'avais pas besoin d'autre chose pour m'éloigner de Bella. Elle m'avait demandé si j'étais en colère contre elle pour m'avoir trompé sur son âge, mais la vérité, c'est que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Oui, ça pouvait sembler mauvais que je baise avec une gamine, mais qu'est ce que je pouvais y faire ?

Après le choc initial, je l'avais laissé à son dortoir et j'avais juste conduit pendant des heures.

J'en étais venu à réaliser que j'essayais de trouver des moyens de mettre fin à ma relation avec Bella. Je n'étais pas assez mature pour gérer cette situation et j'essayais de la saboter. C'est quand j'ai réalisé que peu importait comment je voulais m'éloigner, Bella avait une force d'attraction que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre.

Je devais me laisser aller complètement pour la première fois de ma vie et juste glisser sur la vague sur laquelle elle m'avait entrainé. J'étais alors plus que déterminer à garder ce que Bella et moi avion intact. Je pouvais être mon pire ennemi dans tout ça et je n'allais pas laisser des influences extérieures nous déchirer, que ce soit mon père, son âge ou n'importe quoi d'autre. J'étais plus fort que ça.

Ceci étant dit, Bella et moi n'avions pas vraiment ré abordé la question de l'âge parce que c'était juste un peu maladroit maintenant.

Je n'avais pas encore été testé comme Bella le voulait, parce que je n'avais pas trouvé le temps, mais ça ne signifiait pas que j'allais empêcher Bella d'expérimenter le plaisir avec ma langue ou mes doigts.

Le soir où elle avait voulu manger de la pizza dans sa chambre, je m'étais insinué dans sa chatte. Aux petits bruits qu'elle faisait et à la façon dont elle agrippait mes cheveux, je savais que je lui avais donné le plus intense orgasme de sa vie. Cela avait été mes doigts au début de la nuit et ma langue juste avant de partir. Je ne pouvais plus patienter pour être en elle mais cela devrait attendre jusqu'à mon retour de Russie.

Cela allait être quelques jours sans voir Bella et je me sentais complètement abattu. J'avais prévu de la quitter hier soir afin de rentrer à la maison et faire mes bagages mais elle m'avait prié de rester, parce que nous n'allions pas nous voir pendant plusieurs jours. J'avais soudainement réalisé que Bella était dangereuse.

Elle m'avait donné « ce regard » et je ne pouvais plus rien lui refuser. J'avais cédé et j'étais resté la nuit, sans même réaliser que j'avais d'autres choses à faire. Elle avait probablement la capacité de contrôler l'esprit des gens. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait planté ses crochets sur moi, mais je m'en fichais.

Même si j'étais furieux contre mon père pour être un enculé, j'avais observé sa manière d'être près d'Esmé, et j'avais compris que je n'avais pas à m'éloigner de Bella juste parce que j'étais un monstre perfide. Carlisle aimait Esmé plus que tout dans le monde et il pouvait être un batard pour tout le monde en dehors de la famille, mais il savait comment séparer les deux mondes. J'avais besoin d'apprendre comment faire ça.

Je n'avais encore rien dit à Bella de la vie que je vivais et je ne planifiais pas de le faire avant très longtemps. C'était pour ça que je n'étais pas furieux contre elle pour son âge. Ce n'était rien comparé à la merde que j'avais sous mon chapeau. Mon plan original était de lui faire peur. Cela n'avait pas très bien marché, parce que Bella était têtue, et que mes attitudes ou coup de sang ne l'impressionnait pas, alors j'avais laissé tomber.

A ce stade je ne voulais pas réellement qu'elle parte. J'espérais que si nous étions suffisamment engagés dans ce que nous avions elle pourrait regarder au-delà de mes fautes. Esmé l'avait fait, Rosalie l'avait fait, et Bella ? Je priais pour qu'elle le puisse. La vérité était que Bella et moi étions déjà très engagés. Cinq jours dans notre putain de relation et j'avais l'impression que nous sortions ensemble depuis des années. Je l'avais baisé une fois, je lui avais donné trois orgasmes, passait des nuits dans sa chambre et j'étais complètement perdu pour le monde.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett le souligne, mais je n'avais pas été défoncé depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. J'avais été dans un constant état d'ébriété depuis que j'avais quinze ans. J'avais même essayé d'arrêter de boire depuis que je savais que Bella avait dix-huit ans. J'étais légèrement en colère contre elle pour avoir bu près de moi pendant tout ce temps, parce que je vivais déjà tellement dans le péché et que j'avais un casier judiciaire qui ferait rougir de honte le diable, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir la police sur le dos pour avoir servi de l'alcool à une mineure.

Bella boudait toujours quand je lui prenais son vin ou lui commandais un soda au lieu d'un Blue Mountain mais elle allait devoir surmonter ça. Je ne voulais pas la tenter quand elle était près de moi alors j'essayais de commander des choses ennuyeuse. En fait j'avais recraché une saloperie au diner il y a quelques jours et Bella c'était moqué de moi. Elle m'avait donné la permission de boire près d'elle alors j'avais pris son parti. Je ne m'étais pas saoulé bien entendu, mais j'avais profité de trucs un peu fort deux ou trois fois.

Dans tout les cas Bella allait me manquer même si c'était pour quelques jours. Je n'avais pas peur de l'admettre.

Je m'étais réveillé ce matin ne voulant pas quitter sa chambre mais je devais y aller. J'avais promis que je serais de retour dans quelques jours et elle me donna un baiser d'au revoir qui m'avait presque convaincu de rester mais je devais y aller autant que je ne voulais pas. Nous nous sommes fait nos au revoirs et je promis que j'allais l'appeler chaque soir.

_Peut être que ce truc de petit-ami n'était si difficile après tout._

Je détestais qu'elle soit capable de me contrôler comme ça mais à un certain niveau, c'était bien. J'étais normal pour la première fois de ma vie. Bien sur je devais toujours briser des têtes à coté, mais Bella devenait rapidement une grande part de ma vie.

Je soupirais profondément et regardais autour de ma chambre pour trouver quelque chose à nettoyer pendant que j'attendais.

Je fis craquer mes doigts et me suis rappelé qu'Emmett avait renversé une bière l'autre soir sur le sol de la cuisine et que j'avais seulement fait un nettoyage rapide. Je sautais de mon lit et allais dans la salle de bain où je gardais les produits de nettoyage.

Je remplis un sceau d'eau chaude, de détergeant et de Clorox avant de l'amener dans la cuisine avec une serpillère. Cela pouvait sembler excessif de nettoyer une tache avec un détergeant pour la moisissure mais si je ne le faisais pas j'allais me sentir sale. Au moins je n'arrachais pas le revêtement de sol comme j'étais tenté de le faire.

J'enlevais ma veste en cuir noire Armani et la posait sur le comptoir avait de rouler les manches de ma chemise blanche. J'enfilais des gants en caoutchouc jaunes. Et je fis attention à mon pantalon noir en prenant soin de le garder loin de la tache qui était près du réfrigérateur et je commençais à nettoyer.

Cela pris dix bonnes minutes de dur nettoyage pour que tout soit impeccable, bien que la tache ai disparut dès les premiers passages. Puisque j'étais déjà sur le sol, j'ai continué avec le reste et cela me prit encore une demi-heure pour que toute la surface miroite.

Cela ne me dérangeait pas de nettoyer pour moi mais les autres pouvaient s'occuper de leur propre merde. Je n'étais une femme de ménage bien que les Tocs rendaient difficile pour moi de voir des choses se salirent.

Je me relevais et regardais mon dur labeur avant de jeter l'eau sale dans l'évier et de le laisser retourné pour qu'il sèche et je rangeais tout à sa place. Et je me rassis sur mon lit attendant, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Comme s'il avait su que mon ennuie grandissait, le téléphone a sonné et je roulais sur les draps pour l'attraper, « Allo ? »

_« Mr. Cullen, votre chauffeur est arrivé. »_

« Merci. Je serais en bas dans une minute. » Je raccrochais le téléphone et sautais du lit, vérifiant ma chambre pour être sur que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

J'ai fermais ma valise et mis un manteau, mes lunettes de soleil et ma montre. Je m'assurais d'avoir mon ordinateur portable et ensuite je fermais les lumières.

J'ai verrouillé la porte d'entrée, trainé ma valise derrière moi et pris l'ascenseur pour descendre. Les portes sonnèrent et je traversais le hall du bâtiment.

Ma valise roulait alors que je marchais et je rencontrais Shaun. Il était grand, et de forte corpulence et avait la cinquantaine. C'était mon chauffeur privé depuis que j'étais jeune. Il me prenait à l'école pendant des années et faisait essentiellement parti de ma famille. Aujourd'hui il portait un beau costume, des lunettes de soleil et une casquette de chauffeur.

« Bonjour, Mr Cullen. Est-ce que je peux vous aider avec ça ? » Il prit mon bagage et le mit dans le coffre, « j'ai entendu dire que vous et les garçons partiez à Moscou ? »

« Oui. » je hochais la tête, « affaires de familles. »

« Bien sur, je comprends, » répondit-il, sachant tout de ces transactions souterraines. Il avait appris pendant toutes ces années à ne pas trop s'impliquer dans ces choses.

Je suis monté à l'arrière de la voiture de ville noire et cinq secondes plus tard, Shaun s'élançait à travers les rues en direction de l'aéroport de Palwaukee, qui était l'endroit où les avions privés partaient dans la région de Chicago.

Sur le chemin, j'ai sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sortis et vis le nom de Bella affiché sur l'écran.

_Bonne chance. –B_

J'ai rapidement tapé une réponse.

_Bonne chance pour quoi ? –E_

_Ton voyage d'affaires. Je m'attends à ce que tu vendes beaucoup de maison ! –B_

_Oh, oui. Je te ramènerais un souvenir. –E_

_Je veux une de ces poupées qui s'intègre dans une autre poupée, puis dans une autre et dans une autre…-B_

_Mon dieu. –E_

_Tu vas me manquer. –B_

Je ne savais pas comment répondre à ça et je regardais mon téléphone pendant au moins dix minutes, imaginant quoi faire. Est-ce que Bella allait me manquer ? Bien sur je voulais et je pouvais l'admettre pour moi-même, mais est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas penser que j'étais faible ?

Je tentais ma chance.

_Tu vas me manquer aussi. –E_

J'attendis une réponse mais rien ne vint.

Je devais arrêter de penser à ça ou j'allais devenir fou. C'était seulement pour quelques jours mais je me sentais comme si j'allais à la guerre ou quelque chose comme ça.

Cela prit environ quarante-cinq minutes pour arriver à Palwaukee et Shaun fit clignoter le badge spécial pour passer la sécurité. Il conduisit à l'arrière des hangars où était les petits avions privés que détenait les riches. Bien sur mon père en avait deux. Je n'avais pas pris un vol commercial depuis probablement quinze ans.

_Ouais, j'étais gâté._

Je sortis de la voiture et allais à l'arrière pour prendre mes bagages

« Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage, Monsieur, » dit Shaun.

« Merci, » je lui serrais la main et allais rejoindre Carlisle, Esmé et Emmett qui étaient déjà là, attendant près de l'entrée du hangar.

« Eddie, enfin. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris si longtemps? » Tonna Emmett.

« J'avais des choses à faire ce matin. » J'embrassais ma mère et ignorais complètement mon père, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, M'man ? »

« Je veux venir avec vous tous. Je n'ai pas été à Moscou depuis des années, » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Je t'ai dit que cela n'allait pas être un voyage très agréable, ma chérie. » Carlisle avait un bras autour de sa taille.

« Je sais mais je peux rester dans la maison en ville. Ca m'est égal. »

« Où est Jazz ? » ai-je demandé regardant autour.

« Juste ici ! » Je l'entendis crier et je me retournais. Il portait deux énormes valises, plutôt les trainait et c'était comme s'il tirait deux énorme rochers.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » Emmett leva les sourcils.

« Alice a fait les bagages pour moi. » Jasper haletait au moment où il atteint notre groupe, « elle a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide pour le choix de mes tenues. »

« Ok… » Ai-je dit plus comme une question.

« Ne dis rien. » Il me désigna, « je suis foutu mais je m'en fou. »

Je supposais qu'il prenait son nouveau mode de vie mieux que moi. Le seul problème était que Jasper avait été avec des femmes avant et plus que juste pour une nuit. Il avait eu quelques petites-amies qui avaient en réalité durée quelques années mais il était toujours resté distant avec elles à cause de notre travail. Au moins il avait de l'expérience.

Nous avons discuté entre nous, moi ignorant toujours Carlisle, jusqu'à ce que le jet arrive et stoppe en face de nous.

L'avion était de grande taille, un Gulfstream G550/GV. Il y avait quinze places assises, avait la capacité de voyager à cinq cent soixante miles à l'heure et était construit dans un luxe suprême.

Un équipage en uniforme bien repassé a pris nos bagages et l'escalier blanc fut abaissé pour que nous puissions embarquer.

La meilleure chose à propos des vols privés était que nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions. Pas de file d'attente, pas d'enfants hurlant mais plus important, pas de sécurité. Je montais à bord avec littéralement un arsenal dans mon pantalon.

Tout l'avion était très élégant, embellit par des bois et des tons chaleureux. Des fauteuils et des canapés confortables étaient alignés contre les murs, et de la moquette crème sur le sol, il y avait deux salles de bain, deux cabines pour dormir, des télés, une cuisine complète et les fenêtres circulaires fournissaient beaucoup de lumières.

« Je déteste la Russie, » grogna Emmett alors qu'il s'attachait à son siège. Nous étions dans un carré, qui se faisait face, avec moi assis à coté de Jasper et Emmett en face. Je ne voulais pas être dans la ligne de mire de mon père. Esmé s'était installée sur un canapé, lisant un magasine.

« Nous pouvons retourner à l'usine Smirnoff. » Jasper avait un regard de joie pure sur le visage.

« J'ai déjà fait ma liste, » ai-je dit, « je manque de Vodka depuis des mois. »

L'avion décolla après que l'on nous ait servi un déjeuné de Steaks et légumes. Le jet traversait l'air doucement, sans à-coup, comme si nous flottions, et au moment où le signal des ceintures de sécurité à sonné, j'avais envie de revenir vers Bella. Ce n'était pas sain.

Emmett et Jasper se sont levés pour aller regarder la télé, ce qui fait qu'Esmé est venue occupé le siège à coté de Carlisle. Je parcourais un magasine sur les armes à feu et après une heure la tension sembla fondre comme si ce n'était rien. Je pouvais continuer à jouer à ce jeu pendant des années.

« Tu ne vas rien me dire ? » demanda mon père alors que nous étions au dessus de Philadelphie. Nous devions faire un arrêt à New-York pour faire le plein, mais après ça, c'était un vol direct pour Moscou.

« Non, je n'ai rien à te dire. » Je tournais une page de mon magasine.

« Edward, arrête de faire l'enfant, » dit ma mère « Et Carlisle arrête d'être si rustre. »

« J'ai le droit de protéger ma famille. »

« Oh oui, parce que Bella est une si grande menace, » ai-je répliqué, sarcastique.

« Edward, tu ne sais pas qui elle est. Après avoir fait la vérification des antécédents… »

« Attends, arrête là. » Je le regardais, « tu n'avais pas le droit de regarder dans ses affaires. Elle n'est pas un de tes clients. Elle n'a rien à cacher et elle ne méritait pas que tu la traite comme de la merde. »

« Ton langage, Edward. » Murmura ma mère.

« Sais-tu quel âge elle a ? » Il était calmement assis, la tête inclinée légèrement.

« Oui je sais quel âge elle a et je fais avec. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu saute dans ma vie juste parce que tu ne l'aime pas. »

« Quel âge elle a ? Vingt-et-un ans, non ? » Demanda Emmett un peu plus loin dans l'avion.

« Non, fils. Ton frère a eu des relations sexuelles avec une fille de dix-huit ans, » répliqua Carlisle avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

« Premièrement, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, et deuxièmement, nous ne couchons pas ensemble, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais Bella a quelques codes moraux dans sa vie. »

« Oh, Edward… » Ma mère soupira, « dix-huit ans ? »

« Oui, dix-huit mais qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? » J'étais en colère maintenant, « tu dois rester en dehors de ma vie. » Je pointé du doigt mon père.

« Ta vie est ma vie. La famille avant les femmes, Edward. »

« Elle est la seule bonne chose autour de moi ces jours ci. Entre toi toujours sur mon dos et tout le reste que je mets dans le même sac, je besoin de normalité et elle l'est. » Ai-je explosé et je suis retourné à mon magasine.

Personne ne dit un mot alors que nous volions vers New York et quand nous avons atterri pour une heure de pause je suis sorti fumer.

_Putain, pour qui mon père se prenait-il ?_

J'étais un homme de vingt-cinq ans. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais et je n'avais pas besoin de sa permission. Bien sûr ce n'était pas vrai, mais presque.

Dans notre monde, mon père était l'être suprême. Il était connu comme le Capo di Tutti Capi ou le Boss de tous les Boss. Il décidait de toutes les activités criminelles italiennes dans le monde entier. Des six familles mafieuses italiennes, nous étions la plus haute sur la liste et Carlisle était dieu, si vous voulez. Il pouvait gouverner tous les autres, mais il ne pouvait pas décider pour moi.

J'ai laissé tomber ma cigarette sur le tarmac de la piste d'atterrissage et de décollage et en sorti une autre de ma poche, l'allumant facilement. J'ai tiré dans un souffle et laissé échapper une petite bouffée apaisante.

« Donne moi en une, » dit Jasper, soudainement à coté de moi. Je lui remis le paquet et il s'en alluma une rapidement, « Alors, toi et papa ne vous parlez toujours pas ? »

« Oh, nous parlons mais comme tu peux le voir, nous ne sommes pas en bon termes. »

« Apparemment. » Il tira sur sa cigarette, « Tu sais pourquoi il est si ennuyé par ça ? »

« Non et je m'en fous. Il devrait être heureux que je sois heureux ou juste la fermer et me laisser vivre ma vie.»

« Il ne peut pas faire ça Edward. »

« Pourquoi ? Il aime Rosalie, il adule Alice au bout d'une semaine, pourquoi il ne peut pas accepter Bella ? Il l'a fait se sentir comme de la merde. »

« C'est juste différent pour Emmett et moi et tu le sais. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » J'ai aspiré plus de fumée dans ma bouche et la laisser s'échapper lentement.

« Aller, mec. Tu es l'héritier, le Principe… » A-t-il dit en italien, « … il attends de toi que tu prenne la relève. »

« Alors, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire ça et être heureux ? »

« Il ne veut pas que tu sois distrait. Il veut te protéger. »

C'était l'un de ces moments où je pouvais voir la différence d'âge entre mon frère et moi. Jasper avait seulement deux ans de plus que moi mais avait une sagesse qui dépassait son âge. Emmett avait trois ans de plus et autant je détestais l'admettre, autant il avait un certain niveau de maturité que je n'avais pas.

« Et bien, il aurait du m'en parler et ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe et il n'avait pas à être un tel connard. » Je boudais.

« Je sais, mais je t'explique juste les choses. Il fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la famille. »

« La famille, quelle famille ? » ai-je murmuré dans un souffle.

Nous sommes restés à New-York une demi-heure de plus et quand je suis remonté dans l'avion, j'étais encore énervé alors j'ai décidé de ne pas parler à Carlisle, juste comme je l'avais fait avant.

Je savais que j'agissais comme un gamin mais il devait comprendre que je pouvais faire ce qui me plaisait, dans la limite du raisonnable. J'avais une vie en dehors de ça et je méritais au moins d'essayer d'être normal.

L'avion décolla et nous étions en altitude en quelques minutes.

Je gardais mon expression renfrognée et m'installais dans mon siège, sortant mon ipod. Bella avait copié sa bibliothèque de musique entière sur mon ordinateur pour que je puisse écouter ce qu'elle avait. J'étais plus du genre à écouter les vieux tubes et je n'avais rien sur mon ipod qui avait été produit après les années 2000. Bella était plus à la page et je fus surpris d'aimer sa musique.

Je fis une sieste, que je n'avais pas prévue longue, mais quand je me suis réveillé et regardais ma montre, je vis que quatre heures s'étaient passées. Je m'étirais et regardais autour de la cabine.

Emmett et Jasper était en train de taper sur les boutons de la Xbox, essayant de se battre à un jeu de course, mon père était en train de revoir des documents d'affaire et je ne vis pas Esmé mais j'entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Carlisle releva la tête, les yeux partiellement cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune quand je me réveillais.

« Heureux de voir que tu es réveillé, belle au bois dormant. » Il eut un petit rire.

« Ne fais pas ça. » ai-je grondé, « ne fait pas comme si tout allait bien. »

Il haussa les épaules, « je ne vois pas où est le problème. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste. »

« Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? Que dirais tu du fait que tu as effrayé Bella ? Elle n'avait pas mérité ton attitude dimanche dernier. »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. Une fois que tu t'ennuieras avec elle, tu la laisseras tomber, comme toutes les autres. » Dit-il nonchalamment.

A ce stade j'étais livide et dans un niveau de colère que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. J'avais l'impression d'être un tigre, attendant pour sauté sur sa proie. Je devais me rappeler que c'était mon père où j'aurais pu lui exploser la tête juste là.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. Depuis que j'ai eu treize ans ça a toujours été une relation d'affaire avec toi. »

Carlisle enleva ses lunettes et soupira, « Edward ce n'est pas une séance de thérapie. Tu sais que je t'aime, je vous aime tous, mais tu es différent et tu ne peux pas être avec n'importe qui. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je serais avec qui je veux. »

« Penses-tu vraiment la connaitre? » Ses yeux se durcirent, « vraiment ? »

« Oui, plus que toi au moins. »

Il chercha dans sa serviette et en sorti un dossier, le posant ouvert, « Savais-tu qu'elle s'était fait opérer à six ans pour réparer un os de sa main qui avait mal guérie après quelle se le soit cassé l'année d'avant ? »

Je gardais la bouche fermée.

« Savais-tu que son beau père avait eu une dette de jeu qui aurait pu m'acheter une nouvelle voiture ? C'est remboursé maintenant et il n'a plus mis le pied dans un casino depuis, mais tu ne peux pas effacer les dossiers bancaires. »

Je ne pouvais rien dire.

« Savais-tu que sa mère a été enceinte l'année dernière mais elle a fait une fausse couche ? Je ne pense pas que même Bella le sache. »

Je le fixais juste et sentis mes lèvres se serrer.

« Merci mon Dieu, elle a assez de sang italien en elle pour être légitimé. Un huitième est plus qu'assez pour être qualifié, mais ça ne rattrape pas tout le reste. »

« Est-ce que tu te moque de moi ? Comment peux-tu aimer Rosalie comme si elle était ta fille mais traiter Bella si horriblement ? »

« Rosalie est comme ma fille parce qu'Emmett l'aime. »

« C'est pathétique. »

« Savais-tu que le père de Bella a hypothéqué sa maison pour l'envoyer à l'université ? Et ce n'est même pas la meilleure partie. Savais-tu que le dit père est un flic ? Un flic, Edward ! » Il me jeta le dossier de Bella.

Cela posait un problème imprévisible.

Quelle était la chance que la fille dont je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner, ai un père flic ?

« Pas juste un flic, Edward. Il est le chef de police de ce trou paumé de Washington. Pouvais-tu nous mettre dans une plus mauvaise position ? » Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, visiblement fière de lui, me laissant bouche bée. J'ai lu les pages, et vis son père, et la carrière impressionnante que Charlie avait. Non seulement il était le chef de police mais il faisait partie du département de sécurité de l'était de Washington.

C'était impossible. Ca devait être une sorte de punition pour toute la merde que j'avais faite dans le passé. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ?

Si son père était dans la police, alors il aurait déjà entendu le nom Cullen. Tout le monde avait entendu le nom Cullen. Est-ce qu'elle avait parlé de moi avec lui ? Est-ce qu'elle avait mentionné quelque chose? Est-ce qu'elle lui avait parlé de mon père?

_Putain de merde ! Ce n'était pas bon._

Après avoir réfléchis un moment, des doutes ont commencé à s'insinuer dans mon esprit. Est-ce qu'elle travaillait pour la police ? Est-ce qu'elle avait été envoyé pour s'infiltrer ou quelque chose de fou comme ça ? Elle semblait si gentille et sincère. Est-ce tout ça été un mensonge ?

_Non ! _

Je savais que ça ne l'était pas. J'avais plus foi en elle que ça. J'avais plus foi en _nous_ que ça. Oublier ce que les papiers disaient. Je savais ce qui était réel et je pouvais dire quand les gens mentaient. Bella ne connaissait pas ma vie et même si son père était un flic, cela ne changeait rien au fait que je voulais être avec elle à tout moment.

Cela étant dit, ce n'était pas un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. Peut être que c'était un signe, une sorte de présage en quelque sorte, que les choses entre Bella et moi ne seraient pas faciles. C'était comme un amour interdit, un gâchis à la Roméo et Juliette dans lequel je m'étais embarqué.

J'étais le fils du patron de la mafia, elle était la fille d'un chef de police. Comment pouvions-nous faire pire ?

« La famille avant tout, Edward, » déclara humblement mon père. « Laisse la tomber avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé. »

« Est-ce une menace ? » ai-je demandé dans un grondement.

« Absolument. Je ne laisserais pas mon empire tout entier s'effondrer parce que tu es mal avisé. »

« Préférerais-tu que je passe mon temps avec Vienna ou Tanya ? Je suis sûr que nous aurions de merveilleux enfants et que ta dynastie pourrait rester intacte. »

« Vienna serait mieux que n'importe quel morceau de dix-huit ans, venant des bas quartier que tu as trouvé dans un club. »

« Vas te faire foutre. » Je lui jetais les papiers et c'était la première fois que j'insultais mon père.

C'était comme si la terre avait arrêté de tourné et l'air s'alourdit avec la tension ambiante.

Jasper et Emmett qui avaient suivi notre engueulade, nous regardaient tout les deux la bouche ouverte.

J'entendis le revolver s'armer avant de le voir.

C'était un Aigle du Désert, semblable au mien, mais deux fois plus grand et entièrement plaqué d'or. Carlisle n'était pas timide pour la décoration des choses, alors il y avait un imposant rubis sur la crosse, qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Il avait payé une jolie somme pour l'avoir sur son arme.

Le canon en or scintillant était directement pointé entre mes yeux et ma respiration devint rapide en une seconde.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que mon père pointait une arme sur mon visage mais c'était la première fois que je voyais une telle colère dans ses yeux. C'était terrifiant.

« Parle moi comme ça encore une fois et je n'hésiterais pas à presser cette détente, » dit-il si calmement que j'eu littéralement la peur de ma vie.

« Tu n'oserais pas, » ai-je dit à voix basse, ayant en réalité peur de parler.

« Ne me teste pas, Edward ! J'ai tué des hommes pour moins que ça et je ne supporterais pas ta déloyauté. »

« Si punta una pistola a tuo figlio. Come è che, per slealtà? » Ai-je dit en italien et je me surprise moi-même de mon audace.

_Tu pointe une arme sur ton fils. Qu'est-ce que c'est que la déloyauté ?_

J'ai entendu le doux bruit de ma mère alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain et ses talons avancer sur le tapis.

« Carlisle ! » Elle hurla quand elle vit ce qui se passait, « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« Je gère juste les choses, ma chérie. Notre fils doit se souvenir où doit aller sa loyauté. »

« Je contrôle ma vie, pas toi, » ai-je dit entre mes dents, très effrayé par ma situation actuelle et espérant que mon père n'était pas aussi détaché que ça.

Les yeux de Carlisle sont devenus brillant de rage et il poussa le canon contre mon front.

« Je jure, je pars deux minutes et une fusillade débute, » dit Esmé durement.

« Je ne vais pas lui tirer dessus, » répondit mon père.

« Tu as sacrément raison, tu ne lui tireras pas dessus. » Esmé arracha l'arme de sa main si vite que je ne le vis pas. Elle désassembla l'Aigle dans un mouvement rapide, le divisant en quatre morceaux et le jeta sur le canapé derrière elle.

Carlisle ressemblait à un enfant alors que ses lèvres faisaient une moue et que son corps tout entier se dégonflait.

« Je ne peux pas le croire. » Esmé mit ses mains sur ses hanches, « qu'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment Carlisle ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle le coupa, « je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne peux même pas décrire ce que je viens de voir. J'aurais du prendre une photo pour que tu puisses voir juste comment tu es devenu monstrueux. »

« Je n'allais pas lui faire de mal. » La voix de mon père était en réalité timide.

« Tu avais une arme pointé sur le visage de ton fils. » dit-elle lentement, « qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« Je suis désolé. » Il baissa la tête et je ne su pas s'il parlait à elle ou à moi. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux mais je sentais encore sa colère émaner de lui, ou alors c'était ma propre fureur.

« Nous devons parler. » Elle le tira par le col de sa chemise et il se leva pour le suivre. Esmé recula jusqu'à leur chambre et la porte se referma dans un claquement. Je les entendis crier en italien mais je n'écoutais pas mon père.

Ma respiration était difficile et je sentis une goutte de sueur couler sur mon front.

Je repris le contrôle de moi-même après quelques minutes mais ça n'occultait pas le fait que mon père avait menacé de me tuer pour Bella. Est-ce que je serais mort pour elle ? Oui, je l'aurais fait.

C'était peut être juste moi qui jouais à l'adolescent rebelle mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose, que ça en devenait une obligation. Je voulais continuer à voir Bella et le faire sans sa permission si nécessaire. Je l'afficherais devant lui et l'amènerais à la maison, juste parce qu'il avait dit de ne pas le faire.

Je réalisais que Bella avait créé une ligne de séparation dans une famille qui était autrefois soudée, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. C'était ma vie et je pouvais faire ce qui me plaisait. Mon père pouvait bien aller en enfer pour tout ça.

« C'était complètement dingue. » Emmett vint s'assoir à coté de moi, « tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, » ai-je soupiré, « ce n'est pas la première fois. »

« Je me souviens de la première fois où papa ma mit une arme sur la tête. » Jasper s'assit dans le fauteuil de Carlisle, « j'avais seize ans et détruit sa Porsche. Ca n'a pas été un bon jour. »

« Oh ouais, et la fois où j'ai mis le feu à ma chambre… accidentellement bien sûr, » dit Emmett méchamment, « mais il était tellement énervé. J'ai vu le fond du canon quand il m'a frappé sur la tête, » il rit.

J'étais calme mais je fis passer ma main dans mes cheveux, pour faire bonne mesure et m'assurer que j'étais toujours vivant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et ma mère réapparut, « Edward, mon cœur, tu vas bien ? » elle poussa Emmett et m'embrassa.

« Je vais bien, M'man, » ai-je dit.

« Je ne peux pas croire cet homme. Il agit toujours comme ça quand il est contrarié. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle embrassa ma tête, « il ne t'ennuiera plus jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Moscou. »

« Je m'en fout. »

« Ne fait pas ça Edward. Il est réellement désolé. »

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Il a dit ce qu'il était censé dire. » J'étais toujours assez en colère.

Elle hocha la tête tristement et commença à retourner dans la chambre mais elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, « Edward, je sais que l'amour peut être difficile mais ça se travaille. Si tu te soucie réellement de Bella, et je sais que tu le fait, ça va être une décision très difficile pour vous deux. »

« Le galop d'essai est terminé, » ai-je dit, pas pour quelqu'un, mais pour moi-même. Ils ne savaient pas ce que ça signifiait. J'étais trop impliqué dans cette relation pour regarder derrière moi maintenant.

« Une personne de dix-huit ans, fille du chef de police. C'est une meilleure intrigue que ton père et moi. » Elle eut un petit rire.

Leur relation avait était difficile au début alors elle savait par quoi je passais. C'était une histoire longue est tortueuse, trop longue à raconter.

« Je veux juste que tu sache que je te soutiens, » dit-elle tendrement, « j'aime Bella autant que tu le fais. »

« Je ne l'aime pas, » ai-je dit, les dents serrées.

« Tu viendras me trouver quand tu réaliseras la vérité, alors nous parlerons. » Esmé retourna dans la chambre et nous laissa nous les garçons, seuls pour bouder.

« Ce voyage a déjà commencé à tourner en enfer, » gémit Emmett, « je savais que je n'aurais jamais du venir. »

« Oh et bien, maintenant nous avons une excuse pour boire. » Jasper se leva et alla jusqu'à son sac pour en sortir une monstrueuse bouteille de Vodka Roberto Cavalli.

« Je pensais que tu t'étais débarrassé de cette merde. » Emmett alla à l'arrière de la cabine et prit des verres à liqueur et une cuillère à soupe.

« C'est la seule Vodka italienne qui a du gout. C'est le seul truc que les russes font de bien. » Jasper commença à remplir les verres, « Vodka et armes. »

« Je pensais que Roberto Cavalli faisait des vêtements, » ai-je dit.

« Il fait de tout. » Jasper continuait à nous servir.

Il nous remit un verre à chacun et je pris la cuillère d'Emmett, et je versais un supplément de Vodka dedans. Je sortis le briquet de ma poche et allumais le liquide. L'alcool brula de flamme bleue et l'odeur se rependît dans toute la cabine.

Je versais un peu de liquide brulant dans chaque verre et ils s'allumèrent de flammes orange.

« A la vie de merde d'Edward. Salute. » Dit Emmett en éteignant le verre avant de le descendre.

« A la vie de merde d'Edward. Salute. » Jasper fit de même.

« A ma vie de merde. Salute. » Je levais mon verre, soufflait la flamme et bu le liquide chaud.

Nous avons atterris à minuit à Moscou et avec le décalage horaire, nous avions neuf heures d'avance sur Chicago, il était donc trois heures de l'après-midi à la maison.

Je ne voulais pas appeler Bella pour la simple raison que j'étais trop énervé. J'en étais toujours à digérer le terrible voyage en avion alors je m'abstenais de composer son numéro. Nous avions atterri à l'aéroport international de Sheremetyevo et même à la mi-octobre, il faisait proche de zéro. Bien, il faisait peut-être froid, mais de toute façon je devais porter un grand manteau.

Nous avons pris les deux voitures qui nous attendaient et je montais avec Emmett et Jasper.

« Je déteste cet endroit. » Emmett regardait par la fenêtre, « c'est tellement minable. »

« Minable? » demanda Jasper.

« Ouais, il suffit de regarder cette ville. C'est dégoutant… »

« C'est remplis des meilleurs et plus brillant. » Ai-je donné comme réponse ironique.

A dire vrai, Moscou et la Russie n'était en général pas mes endroits favoris. Emmett avait raison, cette ville était tenu pour les pires criminels du monde et mon père les possédait tous. La raison pour laquelle nous étions ici, était que Carlisle venait collecter une dette. Il aurait pu le faire tout seul mais dans ces cas là il valait mieux avoir l'avantage numérique. Esmé serait enfermée pendant toute la durée du séjour et je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle était venue mais il n'y avait pas moyen de la faire changer d'avis quand elle l'avait décidée.

Les voitures roulaient dans les rues de Moscou alors que les lumières de la ville éclairaient devant nous la route humide. Nous sommes passés devant le Kremlin, la place Rouge et nous dirigions vers la Cathédrale Saint Basil.

Comparé aux autres quartiers, le sud de la vielle et le sud-ouest étaient considérablement moins industrialisés. C'était l'endroit où tous les sites historiques étaient et où les riches aimaient acheter leur propriété, y compris mon père.

La maison de ville que nous possédions était en réalité deux réunis, rien n'étant assez grand dans cette ville. Esmé avait passé six mois à décorer l'endroit et cassé les murs comme il lui plaisait. L'espace était maintenant immense et bourré d'histoire et probablement plus grand que la résidence du premier ministre.

Les voitures stoppèrent devant la résidence de briques et nous sommes sortis, allant chercher nos sacs dans le coffre. Carlisle était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte et Esmé avait allumé les lumières quand j'entrais.

J'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur et ne me sentais pas de parler à qui que ce soit alors j'ai juste contournais ma famille, et montais les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre que j'occupais habituellement. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour rentrer à la maison, mais le devoir m'appelait.

Demain allait être une rude journée.

Mon horloge biologique était perturbée à cause du décalage horaire alors je suis juste resté sur mon lit à écouter mon ipod toute la nuit.

Au moment où le soleil se levait à travers ma fenêtre, j'étais levé et dans la douche pour vingt-sept minutes. Laver, raser, exfolier, exactement comme d'habitude.

Je sortis de la douche, éteignant, allumant et éteignant encore une fois les lumières avant de me dirigeait vers mes affaires que j'avais déballés hier soir.

Je mis des sous-vêtements et cherchais dans mes pantalons. J'en choisis un gris et le blaser qui allait avec, une chemise blanche et une fine cravate noire. Cela me pris trois minute pour enfiler le tout et ma routine du matin était terminée

Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée d'où une odeur de bacon en train de cuire provenait de la cuisine et je vis ma mère aux fourneaux. Carlisle était assis à l'ilot, buvant un café et lisant un journal, comme il en avait l'habitude le matin. Je m'assis à coté de lui sans un mot.

« Oh, bonjour Edward. Tu as passé une bonne nuit? » Esmé poussa devant moi une assiette pleine de bacon et d'œufs.

« Merci et non, je n'ai pas eu une bonne nuit. » Je mangeais en silence.

Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Carlisle et retourna alors cuisiner.

Une heure plus tard, Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent dans des costumes comme le mien. Ils mangèrent et parlèrent à Carlisle, puisque je ne le faisais pas et nos projets de la journée furent discuté.

« Pourquoi Albert désobéit toujours aux règles ? » soupira Jasper. « Nous n'aurions même pas à être ici si il avait tenu ses promesses. »

« Oui et bien ce n'est pas notre problème. Nous l'avons aidé, mit en place un échéancier et il ne la pas suivit alors son temps est passé. » Mon père plia son journal et le posa à coté de lui.

« Est-ce qu'il va en sortir vivant ? » demanda Emmett.

« Non, il veut jouer à des jeux, il va perdre tout ce qu'il a. »

« Je souhaiterais que vous arrêtiez de parler si méchamment. Je pense que je vais aller à l'église aujourd'hui. » Esmé s'assit à l'ilot à coté de moi.

« Fais ce que tu souhaite ma chérie mais nous ne serons probablement pas de retour avant quelques heures. »

Des baisers ont été donné, les armes vérifiés et nous marchions vers la porte une demi-heure plus tard.

Mon père conduisait la Mercedes noire et je m'assis à l'avant, Emmett et Jasper à l'arrière alors que nous manœuvrions rapidement entre les voitures matinales qui se rendaient au travail.

« As-tu écouté ce que j'ai dit ce matin ? » me demanda Carlisle.

« Oui. » ai-je répondu rapidement.

« Est-ce que tu es concentré ? »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me demandé si je suis distrais par Bella ? » Je fronçais les sourcils.

Il eut un petit rire, « Non mais heureux que tu y pense. »

Il n'avait toujours pas présenté ses excuses pour avoir braqué une arme sur mon visage mais je ne devais pas m'y attendre. La chose qui m'ennuyait, c'est qu'il n'allait même pas le reconnaitre.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence alors que nous nous précipitions dans le trafic. Les beaux parcs et bâtiments de Moscou se métamorphosèrent bientôt en ce qu'Emmett détestait le plus. Minable était le seul mot pour décrire ce que nous voyons.

Le soleil semblait complètement disparaitre alors que la Mercedes roulait dans les ruelles sombres et des entrepôts surdimensionnés, il y avait des maisons abandonnées partout. C'était très industriel et… minable. Je vis des gens très louches qui regardaient au dessus de leur épaules alors que les secondes tournaient en minutes sur la route, mais ils ne me dérangeaient pas le moins du monde.

Mon père se gara entre deux entrepôts au coin d'une rue particulièrement horrible et il mit ses gants en cuire noirs. Nous avons fait de même.

«Comme je le disais ce matin, pas de survivant, » dit simplement Carlisle, «assurez-vous d'en avoir assez. » Il vérifia le magasin de son Aigle dorée et tendit la main vers moi pour deux autres chargeurs de balles.

J'ai distribué toutes les cartouches qui étaient dans la boite à gants et nous avions tous au moins deux armes à feu, ainsi ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Emmett et Jasper avaient leur énorme semi-automatique mais moi je restais fidèle à des choses plus petites. Vous deviez vous approcher plus près pour tuer quelqu'un et j'aimais les voir mourir.

Nous sommes tous sortit de la voiture et un groupe de clochards tournait autour de la Mercedes. Ils parlaient rapidement avec un profond accent européen. Carlisle leur parla en russe et ils s'enfuirent.

Carlisle fit le tour à l'arrière du grand entrepôt et nous avons tous suivit derrière lui. Une fois arrivé à une porte discrète, que personne n'aurait remarqué à moins de savoir ce qu'il cherchait, il frappa quatre fois et nous avons attendu.

Un panneau glissa et deux yeux louchèrent pour voir qui nous étions. Dès que les yeux réalisèrent que les Cullen se tenaient à leur porte, les yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et le panneau se referma.

J'entendis quelqu'un crier, « tout le monde dehors. Ils sont ici, » de l'autre coté.

« Emmett, » dit Carlisle et mon frère tira dans la serrure de la porte avec son Magnum calibre 44, qui avait du être conçu pour arrêter une voiture, mais fonctionnait bien pour casser les serrures en acier aussi.

Il ouvrit la porte facilement et l'arracha de ses gonds. Nous sommes passés par-dessus l'épave, et avions nos armes prêtes alors que des gens fuyaient dans toutes les directions.

Albert était un jeune homme d'environ quarante ans qui avait emprunté huit millions de dollars à Carlisle il y a sept ans, pour commencer un réseau de trafic humain en Europe du nord. Mon père lui avait donné sept ans pour rembourser et le temps était écoulé.

Il y avait deux problèmes principaux à ça.

Tout d'abord, Carlisle ne faisait pas dans l'esclavage. Albert le savait et lui avait menti quand il lui avait demandé un prêt, clamant que c'était pour développer de l'export illégal. Carlisle n'était pas trop heureux quand il avait découvert qu'Albert l'avait trompé mais il avait décidé de lui donner une chance. Le second problème était qu'Albert avait largement dépassé sa date d'échéance.

J'avais vérifié les chiffres et il avait fait environ dix millions par an depuis qu'il avait commencé son affaire alors pourquoi n'avions nous pas nos huit malheureux millions?

Nous étions là pour collecter et nous étions furieux.

Cet entrepôt était l'endroit où Albert traitait toutes ses affaires mais c'était principalement un bordel sordide.

Des filles nues couraient partout, les hommes d'Albert maniaient maladroitement leur puissance de feu, et Albert n'était pas en vu mais je soupçonnais l'homme qui était à la porte de l'avoir prévenu de notre arrivée.

Carlisle tira avec son révolver deux fois, faisant taire tout les cris, « j'ai besoin de voir Albert. » Il parlait assez fort pour que sa voix résonne sur les murs de pierre et le sol en béton.

Le bordel devait être fermé la journée parce qu'il n'y avait pas de client, juste des filles nues et des gens qui travaillaient pour Albert. Un chien vicieux et grondant aboyait dans un coin, écumant de bave par la bouche. Cette chose m'ennuyé comme l'enfer.

« Carlisle, c'est si bon de te revoir, » dit un homme gras avec une calvitie naissante. C'était le frère d'Albert, Gérôme et c'était le plus gluant fils de pute que vous pouviez rencontrer. Il tendit les bras comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Emmett, Jasper et moi nous tenions en arrière, les armes prêtes à exécuter les ordres de mon père.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Carlisle, sans même transpirer.

« Mon frère ? » dit Gérôme avec un fort accent russe.

« Oui, ton frère. Je ne le redirais pas. »

« Il n'est pas là pour le moment. Je peux prendre un message ? » L'enculé rit.

Carlisle fit un trou parfait dans la clavicule de Gérôme en un clin d'œil.

Des cris ont éclatés et Gérôme s'effondra sur le sol de douleur, hurlant vers le ciel.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Carlisle à chacun dans l'entrepôt. Les filles étaient blotties dans un coin et les hommes d'Albert retenaient des chiens hargneux.

Carlisle fit un signe à Jasper, une indication pour fermer la porte, parce que les choses étaient sur le point de devenir vraiment mauvaises. Jasper ferma et verrouilla la porte qu'Emmett avait presque cassée mais qui était réparable finalement.

« Carlisle, » une voix épaisse nous parvint.

Nous nous sommes retournés et Albert descendait les escaliers à une allure tranquille, une canne en or dans sa main et avec une légère claudication. Il était dans un costume élégant et un jeune adolescent à l'air terrifié le suivait. Le garçon était vêtu de haillons et je n'aurais pas été surpris si il était l'esclave / serviteur / objet sexuel d'Albert.

« Albert. » Mon père hocha la tête, « tu sais pourquoi je suis là. »

« Bien sur. Pourquoi ne pas nous assoir, » suggéra Albert et il claqua ses doigts.

Deux hommes musclés, presque de la taille d'Emmett, apportèrent une table et deux chaises qu'ils placèrent au milieu de la pièce.

Carlisle s'assit sur une, Albert sur l'autre. Nous somme restés debout derrière notre père.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Albert, presque suffisant, croisant les jambes. Cela allait lui causer des ennuis.

« Je suis là pour collecter. Je t'ai sonné sept ans et ton temps est écoulé. »

Un groupe de putes d'Albert essaya de se faufiler dans les escaliers mais Jasper fit un trou au dessus de leur tête.

« Personne ne sort, » dit froidement mon frère.

Normalement, Carlisle n'était pas si froid pour juste tuer des femmes qui semblaient innocentes mais nous savions tous que les salopes qu'Albert gardait été loin d'être des anges. Celles-ci servaient de maquerelles, fournissant des jeunes filles à de riches clients, alors dans ce cas nous n'avions pas de problème pour terminer leur vie.

« Ce n'était pas très agréable, » dit Albert.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour être agréable. » Le ton de Carlisle était diabolique mais bas. Il n'élevait jamais la voix.

« Comme je l'ai vu, quand nous avons passé notre contrat, je l'ai pris plus comme un cadeau. » Albert s'assit dans le fond de sa chaise. Son esclave lui apporta une tasse de café, sa tête baissé pendant tout le temps.

« Oh vraiment ? » Mon père tendit sa main derrière lui. Je sortis le dossier de ma veste et lui donnais, « Comme tu peux le voir dans le contrat que tu as signé, il est clair que ce n'est pas un cadeau, comme tu le dis. Huit millions de dollars à rembourser sur sept ans, soit en une fois ou selon un échéancier. Tu as choisis le remboursement en une fois et je t'ai donné un délai de grâce de six mois. »

« Je peux te payer maintenant. » Albert soupira comme s'il s'ennuyait.

« Je ne veux pas de ton argent maintenant. Je veux ton sang à la place. Tu m'as pris pour un imbécile, Albert. »

« Oh Carlisle, arrêtons ce jeux. Nous sommes deux adultes, nous pouvons trouver un accord. »

« Et je vais avoir l'air de quoi ? » Mon père s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, « je ne peux pas te laisser vivre alors que tu as brisé ta promesse. Qu'est-ce que tout le monde dirait ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais quelqu'un qui se souciait de ce que les gens pense. »

Carlisle laissa échapper un rire sombre, « Habituellement, non. »

Pendant toute leur conversation, les cris de Gérôme pouvaient être entendus derrière nous alors qu'il se roulait dans une flaque rouge et épaisse de liquide. Personne ne bougeait et j'entendais les chiens aboyaient alors que plus de gardes commençaient à apparaitre.

Je fis craquer ma nuque, me préparant pour tout ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

«Je ne suis pas ici pour avoir l'argent parce que pour être honnête, une fois que tu seras mort, tout ce que tu possède sera à moi, » dit Carlisle.

« Tu pense que tu peux juste tout prendre et t'en tirer comme ça ? » Albert se pencha, « Ce n'est pas ton territoire. »

« C'est devenu mon territoire quand mon argent est arrivé dans ce pays. »

« Tu sais Sergio possède tout ici. Est-ce que tu choisis de ne pas entendre la conversation ou es-tu oublieux de ce qui est sur le point de se passer. »

« Je t'en prie éclaire moi. »

« Tout le monde parle. Tu as trop de pouvoir Carlisle. Tu ne pourra pas toujours régner. »

« Non ? »

« Les choses sont sur le point de devenir très dangereuses pour toi. Shinobu, les Denali, les Volturis, aucun d'entre eux ne sont heureux et tu as une tempête de merde sur ta route. »

Je levais les yeux à ça. Ils étaient de simples épines, pas un problème dont nous avions besoin de nous inquiéter.

« Aro est furieux après moi depuis que nous sommes jeunes, il a toujours quelque chose à dire, » répliqua mon père.

« Ce n'est pas toi qu'il cherche, » dit Albert et ses yeux se déplacèrent sur moi pour une rapide seconde.

Carlisle se rassit un peu plus droit, « si Aro a quelque chose à me dire et qu'il menace ma famille, alors laissons le, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici ce soir. »

« Et bien je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour toi. Je n'ai pas l'argent. »

« Je vais continuer à ignorer ce mensonge. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas là pour l'argent. »

Albert claqua des doigts et un chien aboyant a été lâché dans un coin, se précipitant sur nous. Avant qu'il n'ait pu même courir à pleine vitesse, Emmett lui tira une balle dans le crane. Le chien gémit sur le sol, de la matière cérébrale éclaboussant tous les coins.

« Je suis désolé, Albert, » dit Carlisle et les choses éclatèrent en un bain de sang vicieux alors que des tirs retentissaient partout dans l'entrepôt.

J'ai laissé mes frères se débrouiller et j'ai glissé derrière une caisse pour vérifier le magasin de mon Aigle. Je retirais ma veste et remontais mes manches, près à travailler. L'ironie de comparer le nettoyage en profondeur de la veille et la mise à mort d'hommes de la mafia aujourd'hui n'était pas perdue pour moi.

Quand je me relevais, des gardes étaient déjà morts, les putes couraient partout en hurlant, les chiens grognaient et Carlisle avait un air de mort sur le visage mais Albert était encore en vie, pour l'instant.

Je tirais sur tout se qui bougeait et ma première balle toucha une femme sans vêtement au visage, causant un trou juste au dessus de son nez. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en soucier avant de bouger derrière la caisse, me mettant hors de portée des gardes sur les quels je tirais sans même qu'ils ne me voient. Tout le monde tombait comme des mouches et comme mon père nous avait bien formés, Jasper, Emmett et moi faisions essentiellement un exercice de tir.

Il y avait tellement de bruit et de sang mais je gardais mon esprit concentré sur l'abattage.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps était passé mais le nombre diminué rapidement et je franchissais des corps et le sang éclaboussait mes vêtements.

Le chargeur de mon Aigle était vide mais j'en remis un autre rapidement et recommençait à tirer. Je touchais les hommes à l'aine provoquant autant de douleur que possible et je ne prenais même pas la peine de regarder les putes qui tombaient une à une.

Je sortis de ma cachette, à découvert, alors que je commençais à tirer sur une rangée de garde au deuxième étage qui pointaient leurs armes sur mon père. Je tirais avec précision dans chacune de leur tête, les faisant tomber sur le sol en dessous.

Tout cela se passait si vite mais comme au ralentit en même temps.

Je glissais sous une table, que Jasper utilisait comme protection.

« Laisse-moi utiliser ton AK-47. » J'haletais et je rangeais mon Aigle maintenant vide dans ma ceinture.

« Non, j'étais sur le point de l'utiliser. » Il tira au dessus de la table et un cri retenti au loin.

« On a pas le temps pour ça. Donne le moi. » Ai-je exigé et je m'étendis pour essayer de l'attraper mais il me repoussa.

« Non. Tu ne me laisse pas utiliser tes armes alors tu n'avais qu'à mieux te préparer. » Il tira de nouveau sur un garde qui était dangereusement proche, mais maintenant il avait quatre balle dans la poitrine.

« Jasper, ce n'est pas un jeu. »

« Tu as raison. Laisse-moi utiliser ton Aigle. » Il leva un sourcil.

Je grondais à sa logique. Personne n'utilisait mon aigle à part moi.

« Tiens. Voilà ta puissance de feu. » Il sourit l'air satisfait.

Je n'ai pas donné à Jasper une autre chance de parler avant de me retourner, emportant l'arme avec moi alors que je me précipitais de derrière la table. Je me relevais et commençais à courir, évitant les balles.

« Merci Edward ! » hurla Jasper mais il fut rapidement noyé par les balles que je tirais en l'air dans une succession rapide.

Je m'assurais juste de ne pas toucher Emmett, Jasper ou Carlisle mais tout le reste était mort.

J'ai soudainement sentit une vive douleur à ma cheville et je tombais au sol alors que des dents déchiraient ma chaire.

« Putain. » Je me suis retourné sur le sol et j'ai vu un chien vicieux déchirer mon pantalon. Mon pantalon Armani.

J'essayais de le repousser, ne voulant pas simplement abattre un animal mais quelque chose dans ses yeux me disait qu'il était entrainé à tuer.

Je fis claquer la crosse de mon arme sur la tête du chien mais il restait accroché alors j'ai commençais à marteler le crane avec l'arrière de l'AK-47 jusqu'à ce que ses dents relâchent et j'entendis un craquement. Sa tête était pratiquement ouverte en deux alors que le sang commençait à affluer dans la plaie, alors il tomba sur le coté, n'étant plus qu'un tas de fourrure.

Je regardais mon pantalon déchiré et le liquide rouge colorant le tissu.

« Fils de pute, » ai-je murmuré pendant que des tires raisonnaient autour de moi.

« Ta panoplie est foutu ? » taquina Emmett et il me prit l'AK-47, balançant la courroie sur son épaule. C'était Emmett tout craché, il avait complètement enlevé sa chemise, ressemblant à Rambo avec rien que son pantalon et ses chaussures de ville.

_Frimeur._

Je levais les yeux et alors j'entendis des pas lourds près de moi. J'ai été soulevé de terre, tiré parle cou par des bras forts.

Une voix basse parla en russe mais je n'y prêtais pas attention alors que je m'arrachais de son emprise. Je pouvais dire à sa façon de courber le dos et à la position de ses pieds que ce garde était un Spetsnaz… armée Russe.

_Merde !_

Il tenait un couteau aiguisé qu'il jetait entre ses mains, essayant de me le faire suivre des yeux.

La morsure de chien commençait à se faire connaître mais je ne la sentais pas. Après toutes ses années, mon esprit ne l'enregistrait pas.

L'enculé de Spetsnaz se jeta sur moi et essaya de me poignarder le ventre mais je sautais vite hors de sa portée. Je n'avais peut être pas autant de muscles qu'Emmett mais j'étais plus rapide.

J'ai tirais l'arme de la ceinture de ce connard et lui ai tiré dans le dos avant qu'il n'ait même le temps de se retourner. Cinq tirs, cinq trous.

Il tomba à terre sans un autre mouvement.

Je regardais au tour et respirais difficilement alors que j'évaluais les dégâts. J'ai rapidement fait le compte de trente corps, hommes et femmes, tous recouvert de sang, affalés sur le sol.

« On les a tous eu ? » demanda Jasper en haletant.

« Ouais. » Emmett donna un coup de pied à un garde qui hurlait et lui tira dans la tête.

Carlisle était debout au dessus d'Albert au milieu de la pièce, sans une égratignure sur lui. La canne d'or d'Albert était coincée dans son crane, pointant vers le haut, à moitié brisée. La canne ruisselait de sang et l'autre moitié était posée sur sa poitrine.

Mon père avait l'air échevelé, avec des mèches retombant sur son visage mais ses vêtements étaient vierges comme s'il n'était même pas sorti de la maison.

Aucun de nous ne parla et nous nous sommes assurés que tout le monde était mort. Quelques uns avaient survécus jusqu'à ce qu'on les finisse rapidement.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » nous demanda Carlisle.

« Ouais. » ai-je répondu.

« Bien. » Il inclina la tête, « nous devons partir avant que les flics arrivent ici. »

« Ouais c'est vrai. Ils ont été après Albert pendant des années. Ils devraient probablement nous donner une médaille. » Jasper rit.

« Quoi qu'il en soit je ne veux pas nous laisser embarquer dans la politique de l'Europe de l'est. » Il se promenait tout autour, « commencez le nettoyage. »

Emmett quitta l'entrepôt et revint avec un énorme bidon d'essence. Il commença à marcher avec le jerrican ouvert déversant le liquide puant sur toutes les surfaces.

« Ce n'est pas le pire que nous ayons eu à faire. » Carlisle vérifiait les badges des gardes morts.

« Rien comparé à ce qui c'est passé à Miami, » ai-je dit me remémorant le bain de sang que cela avait été. J'avais quelques cicatrices de cette bataille.

« Hé ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ça? » demanda Emmett soudainement, et en essayant de se faufiler dans un coin.

Le garçon esclave s'était éloigné de lui et courait à travers l'entrepôt, vers la sortie. Jasper et moi avons tiré sur lui mais le petit con était rapide et plongea derrière une caisse.

« Hey, garçon ! » hurla Jasper et couru derrière lui jusqu'à la caisse. Il le tira par le haillon qui lui servait de chemise et il porta l'esclave jusqu'à Carlisle.

Le garçon hurlait et criait en russe mais il n'en avait pas l'accent. Il n'avait pas de chaussures et son corps était sale.

Jasper le laissa tomber aux pieds de Carlisle et le garçon gémit la tête baissée.

Emmett cessa de déverser, remit sa chemise et vint rejoindre notre groupe. Nous avons piégé le garçon dans un cercle de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se remettre à courir.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda Carlisle fermement.

Le garçon ne releva pas la tête et ne répondit pas.

Carlisle le prit vivement par la chemise, « je t'ai posé une question, » et il le secoua.

« Al… Alec. » Dit-il dans un anglais parfait avec un léger accent.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Je pense quatorze ans. » Sa voix était timide et presque éteinte.

« Tu pense ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas. »

« D'où viens-tu ? » demanda Jasper.

« Je ne me souviens pas. »

« Tu as une famille ? »

« Non, Albert est mon maitre. »

Carlisle me regarda, puis Emmett, puis Jasper.

« Lève-toi. » dit Carlisle, sa voix c'était adoucie en une seconde, « suis-moi, » commanda-t-il et alors il commença à marcher vers la porte.

Alec ne bougea pas mais resta recroquevillé sur le sol en boule.

« Hé, gamin. Tu devrais l'écouter, » dit Jasper alors que Carlisle quittait l'entrepôt.

« Je… je ne peux pas. » Alec trembla, « Albert me tuerait. »

« Tu vois ça, gamin ? » Emmett désigna Albert sur le sol à coté de nous. « C'est ton maitre. Il ne reviendra pas. »

« Je… je ne peux pas. » Répéta-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules, « laisse-le là. » Je commençais à m'éloigner sachant parfaitement que quand cette chienne commencerait à bruler sur le sol, Alec serait le premier à sortir.

Jasper, Emmett et moi nous tenions à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt alors que j'allumais une allumette pour enflammer une trainé de pétrole qui menait à l'intérieur. Tout éclata dans des flammes et une fumée noire épaisse monta vers le ciel.

Nous sommes montés dans la Mercedes en attendant, Carlisle laissant le moteur tourner pendant deux minutes. Une sirène de camion de pompiers hurlait au loin, mais nous n'avons pas bougé. Emmett tenait la portière arrière de la voiture ouverte alors qu'il était assis à l'intérieur.

Alec sortit de l'entrepôt en courant, d'entre les flammes et se tenait dans la rue avec un air effrayé sur le visage.

« Monte, gamin. » Emmett ouvrit la porte plus largement.

Alec hésita mais il sauta rapidement à l'intérieur quand une fenêtre de l'étage explosa.

Emmett ferma la porte et Carlisle mit les gaz en même temps. Nous nous sommes enfuis sans un mot et nous sommes insérés dans le trafic dense vers une meilleure partie de la ville.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous arrêtions devant la maison de ville.

« Est-ce…est-ce que vous allez me tuer ? » demanda Alec dans un murmure. « Je peux travailler. Juste, ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait. »

« Non. Nous n'allons pas te tuer. » Dit mon père simplement et il sortit de la voiture.

« C'est un bon gars, il ne faut pas l'énerver c'est tout. » ai-je soupiré, me parlant à moi-même et à l'enfant.

Emmett mit Alec sur son épaule et l'emporta à l'intérieur alors que Jasper et moi les suivions. Je fermais les portes et nous sommes entrés dans la salle de séjour où Esmé regardait les nouvelles. Le sujet était à propos d'un entrepôt près des docks actuellement engloutit par les flammes. Les pompiers essayaient de faire de leur mieux pour l'éteindre.

« Je suis si heureuse que vous alliez tous bien. » Esmé sauta du canapé et serra ses bras autour de Jasper.

Il a juste rit et l'étreignit en retour, « nous allons bien, M'man. »

« Ouais et nous t'avons rapporté un cadeau. » Emmett posa Alec.

Esmé inclina la tête et regarda Alec et Carlisle, « qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est Alec ma chérie. Il était l'esclave d'Albert. » Mon père enleva sa veste et la jeta sur le dossier su canapé.

Le visage d'Esmé s'adoucit au point de ressembler à de la crème glacée fondue et je savais déjà ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Super, un autre. » Je levais les mains en l'air.

« Hé, les orphelins sont cools. » Jasper défendit son peuple avec un petit rire, « tu devrais le savoir. »

« Tu n'es pas orphelin. Tais-toi. » Carlisle lui frappe l'arrière de la tête.

« Je suis surprise que tu n'es pas laissé de survivant. » Esmé leva un sourcil à mon père, « et ne t'assoie pas sur mon sofa avec tout ce sang. Tout le monde, enlevez vos vêtements. » commanda-t-elle.

« M'man. » se plaignit Emmett.

« Oh silence. Je vous ai vous dans moins. » Elle courut à la cuisine et revint avec un sac poubelle noir, le tendant pour que nous jetions nos vêtements dedans.

Je fus le premier à me déshabiller, ne m'en souciant pas et restait dans un coin avec rien de plus que mon boxer. Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle suivirent en mettant toutes leurs affaires dans le sac. Esmé le tendit à Alec mais il restait là timidement.

« Est-ce… est-ce que je dois aussi ? » Il baissa la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda Esmé.

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » La voix de ma mère était attachante.

« Je ne… je ne sais pas où je suis. Est-ce que vous allez me faire du mal ? » Alec trembla quand ma mère s'approcha de lui.

« Non, nous sommes là pour t'aider, » dit-elle tendrement.

« Mais… vous avez tué tous ces gens. » Je pouvais à peine l'entendre.

« Tu vas devoir surmonter ça, gamin. » Emmett revenait dans la pièce avec un morceau de poulet.

Je pense que j'ai entendu Alec pleurer.

Esmé laissa tomber le sac et entoura ses bras autour de son corps sale. Il était si mal nourrit qu'il semblait encore plus mince qu'elle ne l'était, mais il la dépassait d'une tête.

« Viens. Je vais t'aider. » Dit Esmé avec amour et commença à l'entrainer à l'étage, « Jasper, brule ça. » Elle désigna le sac poubelle.

« Est-ce que tu devais le ramener ici ? » demanda Emmett à Carlisle.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas. Il n'a rien fait. » dit mon père et me regarda, « il ne sera pas un problème. » La façon dont Carlisle dit ça était comme si je l'avais déçu. Peut-être qu'Alec pourrait lui fournir un fils dont il serait fier.

Je ne dis rien en retour.

Carlisle suivit alors Esmé à l'étage, « Emmett appelle Jerry à la maison et dit lui de tenir une chambre prête. »

Jasper prit le sac, Emmett se posa sur le canapé avec son téléphone et j'ai presque courut à l'étage.

J'ai immédiatement sauté dans la douche et j'ai réglé la température de l'eau au niveau de la combustion. Je la laissais couler sur mon corps alors que mes muscles se relaxaient. Avec le décalage horaire et ce putain de piège mortel dont je venais de sortir, mon corps était épuisé. J'ai pris soin de désinfecter la morsure de chien qui n'avait pas l'air trop mauvaise et j'ai nettoyé toutes les saletés de mes cheveux.

Après vingt-sept minutes dans la douche, je sortis, enfilais juste un boxer avant de m'installer dans les draps frais. Je soupirais longuement avant de composer le numéro de téléphone de Bella. Comme il était midi à Moscou actuellement, il était trois heures du matin à Chicago mais Bella avait dit que je pouvais l'appeler peu importe l'heure qu'il était et je ne pensais pas pouvoir rester encore longtemps ici sans entendre sa voix.

_Je sais, je suis une chatte._

Le téléphone sonna quatre fois et je savais que ma facture longue distance allait atteindre les hauteurs du Mont Everest, mais je m'en foutais.

Elle répondit avec une voix groggy et fatiguée, _« Edward ? »_

« Hé Beauté. » Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui apparut sur mon visage.

_« Enfin ! Je me suis endormie sur le téléphone. »_

« Désolé. » Je ris, « comment vas-tu? »

_« Fatiguée mais heureuse de t'entendre. »_

« Tu veux que je te laisse retourner au lit ? »

_« Ne t'y avise pas. »_

Sa voix avait littéralement évacué l'énergie négative en moi et avait calmé mon corps au point de l'état comateux.

_« Alors, comment a été ta journée ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_

« Oh, rien de spécial. Toujours la même chose… »

* * *

Donc comme je le disais j'ai une petite question à vous poser. Bon je vais commencer par vous exposer mon problème : le prochain chapitre est assez particulier, et disons différent de tous les autres, notamment de part sa taille… il est très court. Le suivant par contre, est tout à fait dans la lignée de tous les autres chapitres mais très long (plus long que celui que vous venez de lire.) Donc j'ai deux solutions, vous me dites celle que vous préférez : soit je publie le prochain chapitre très très rapidement et je m'attaque au suivant, qui sera publié quand il sera prêt ce qui risque de prendre un peu de temps (sachant que vous risquez de rester un peu… je sais pas comment dire, peut être perplexe) ou j'attends un peu pour publier le chapitre très court, histoire que l'attente entre les deux ne soit pas trop longue ? A vous de me dire.

Sinon comme le prochain chapitre est très court bah pas de teaser, mais il y en aura un pour le suivant promis !

A part ça n'hésitez surtout pas à me motiver par une petite review… j'en ai bien besoin :D

Et dans tout les cas, à très bientôt !

Lilou


	19. La Stratégie Finale

Et oui me revoilà ! Alors voici le petit chapitre, comme je vous l'avez annoncé. Le prochain arrive au plus tard venredi soir mais si vous êtes généreuses en reviews peut être demain qui sait ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La stratégie finale

"_The more you mow us down, the more numerous we grow; the blood of Christians is seed."- Tertullian_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

L'officier Jacob Black s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et agrippa ses cheveux.

Les bureaux du département de police étaient fermés, seules les femmes de ménage de nuit étaient debout. Il avait passé en revu ses dossiers pendant les six dernières heures, ne bougeant pas, ne mangeant pas, ne dormant pas.

Les Cullen lui fournissaient plus de problèmes qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. C'était tellement difficile de même penser à eux parce qu'ils avaient toujours deux longueurs d'avance sur la police. Il était impossible d'attraper ces enculés. Putain, mais qui étaient-ils ?

Le truc à propos de Jacob Black était que plus les Cullen se montraient plus malin que lui, plus il était déterminé à les prendre à leur propre jeu. Il prenait son job au sérieux et n'acceptait pas les conneries, y compris venant des infâmes Cullen.

Black aurait abandonné s'il avait été un homme de moindre envergure. Mais il n'avait jamais renoncé à un défi.

Jacob poussa un profond soupire et se redressa dans son siège, prenant une énorme gorgée de café.

« Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile, » grogna-t-il, « je suis meilleur qu'eux. »

Ce n'était pas le fait que les Cullen étaient innocents, mais Black ne voulait pas arrêter Carlisle pour fraude fiscale, Edward pour excès de vitesse et Emmett pour atteinte à la morale. Il voulait frapper un grand coup. Extorsion, drogues, armes, blanchiment d'argent, assassinat, il avait une liste aussi longue que le fleuve de Chicago, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre rien de fonctionnait.

Carlisle était propre. Il ne laissait jamais de traces et ses fils marchaient dans ses pas.

Black essayait de trouver où il s'était trompé, ce qu'il avait raté. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à les attraper ?

Il était inconcevable que quelqu'un soit totalement infaillible. Même le Pape avait une certain forme de péché en lui mais si vous regardiez les dossiers des Cullen, vous n'auriez jamais su qu'ils étaient soupçonnés de quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si ils étaient innocents.

Alors que Carlisle était le chef, Emmett les muscles, Jasper le charmeur, et Edward , le commandant en second, l'homme dans la position la plus vulnérable.

Qui reprendrait les affaires quand le père se retirerait ? Qui se lèverait pour devenir le patron ? A qui obéiraient-ils tous ? Qui serait l'homme en charge ?

Edward.

C'était après lui que Black en avait. C'était peut être parce qu'ils avaient à peu près le même âge, peut être parce qu'ils avaient à peu près le même sentiment de supériorité, ou peut être simplement le fait qu'Edward l'avait raillé pendant des années mais Jacob Black ne renoncerait pas avant d'avoir passé les menottes aux poignets du commandant en second.

Une arrestation d'Edward Cullen serait un coup de pousse immédiat à sa carrière, et par-dessus tout, Jacob Black serait capable de mettre à l'ombre son ennemi pour la vie.

Le seul problème était qu'Edward avait un cerveau capable de rivaliser avec n'importe quel mathématicien ou savant. C'était honteux de voir avec quelle facilité il échappait à la loi et qu'il soit encore en vie pour raconter ses sordides histoires.

« Hé, Boss. » Seth Clearwater entra dans le bureau avec un sac plein de sandwichs appétissants, « je t'apporte ton habituel pastrami au pain de seigle. » Il s'assit et allongea ses pieds sur le bureau.

« Je ne peux pas manger maintenant. » Black grogna, « je suis tellement furieux contre moi-même. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? » Clearwater prit une énorme bouchée de son sandwich à la viande.

« Je suis sur cette merde depuis deux semaines et je ne pense même pas avoir trouvé la moindre faille dans ces dossiers. » Il frappa ses poings sur le bureau.

« Oh aller. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Les Cullen sont intouchables. »

Black fixa son adjoint, « c'est pour ça que personne ne les a encore attrapé. Les gens pensent qu'ils échappent à tout ce qu'ils veulent… »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais tu as juste à attendre qu'ils fassent une erreur. »

« Ca pourrait prendre des années. » Black pris une photo en noir et blanc granuleuse, « tu vois ce gars ? »

Clearwater hocha la tête, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

« C'est Nicolas Rossini dit Cullen. Il a commencé toute cette famille et il est toujours gentiment assis en Sicile. Certes, il est plus que centenaire mais quand même… »

« Et alors, qu'est ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça ? »

« Il est intelligent mais son petit-fils l'est encore plus. Carlisle a fait de ses fils des supers machines et je les arrêterais, mais je ne sais pas encore comment. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas essayé. Nous avons passés en revue tous les fichiers, nous les avons suivis pendant des semaines. Que veux-tu faire de plus ? »

« Je veux attraper ces enculés. » De rage, Black jeta des documents par terre, « nul n'est au-dessus des lois, » a-t-il crié.

« Waouh, Jake, mec calme-toi, » dit Clearwater, craignant que cette affaire donne une rupture d'anévrisme à son ami et patron.

« Je sais, je sais. » Black respira profondément, « c'est juste que je ne peux pas supporter Edward. » Il grogna.

Clearwater rit, « Edward est un fils de pute arrogant, mais il est rusé. »

« De quel coté tu es ? » Black lui lança un regard noir.

« Du tiens, Boss. Mais franchement, tu vas finir par te tuer avec ça, et ils n'en valent pas la peine. Laisse les Cullen prendre soin de leur propre fin. Nous savons que la moitié du milieu est après eux, spécialement Edward, alors ça ne sera pas trop long… »

« C'est justement ça, la moitié de la pègre est après eux depuis un siècle. Personne ne les a jamais prit parce qu'ils sont trop puissants. »

« Nous avons juste besoin d'entrer. Ca ne devrait pas être si dur. » Clearwater s'assit en arrière dans son siège.

Ils pensèrent en silence pendant dix minutes, ne disant rien, parce que rien ne valait vraiment la peine d'être dit.

Ca rendait tout le monde à la division du crime organisé fou. Black avait stoppé toutes ses autres affaires, moins importantes, passant la majorité de son temps sur les dossiers des Cullen. Clearwater, bien qu'il soit jeune, était habile et pouvait aider dans les situations difficiles. Sa place d'adjoint n'était pas facile mais Clearwater était bon dans ce qu'il faisait.

Il y eu un coup à la porte et un Embry Call épuisé et haletant était à la porte.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Black à son autre adjoint.

« J'ai… j'ai… j'ai juste couru dans les escaliers… » Il s'assit sur l'autre chaise, attrapant la bouteille d'eau de Clearwater, « les ascenseurs sont en pannes. »

« Si tu étais en forme, ça ne serait pas un problème. » Black secoua la tête.

« J'ai un chargeur de six, ça me met automatiquement en forme. » Call descendit l'eau, « Peu importe, j'ai des nouvelles. »

« Des nouvelles ? » Clearwater arqua un sourcil.

« Ouais, et je ne pouvais pas trouver les Cullen n'importe où. Edward était comme un fantôme depuis hier et j'ai appris de certains gars que j'ai à l'aéroport que papa Cullen a affrété son jet pour un séjour d'une semaine à Moscou. »

« Vraiment ? » Black se pencha en arrière les mains croisées derrière la tête.

« Ouais, vraiment. » Ils sont partis hier et ne seront pas de retour avant cinq jours. »

« Bien, ça nous laisse cinq jours pour travailler librement. » Black avait un nouveau sentiment d'excitation en lui, « je suppose qu'il a emmené tous les garçons ? »

« Ouais. »

« C'est notre chance d'entrer dans le jeu. Nous devons trouver un moyen de mettre ces enculés genoux. » Black était assis revoyant ses dossiers encore une fois.

« La famille est si soudée. Ils ne laissent pas de faille, » pensa Clearwater à haute voix, après deux ou trois secondes silencieuses, regardant son patron devenir fou à son bureau.

Black tourna les papiers un peu trop rapidement et une vive douleur transperça le majeur de sa main droite.

« Merde, » dit-il et il regarda une petite tache de sang se répandre sur le papier coupant. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur les dossiers sur le bureau.

« Donne-moi une serviette, » dit-il à Clearwater qui le lui remis.

Black commença à absorber les perles de sang des dossiers quand il vit quelque chose d'étrange. Black avait examiné des milliers de photos et celle-ci en particulier probablement une cinquantaine de fois à elle seule.

Cette photo était étrange parce que c'était la seule où Edward était en train de sourire. Dans l'énorme quantité de photos, une seule était avec un Edward souriant. Quel genre de connard sadique était ce gars ?

C'était une vue extérieure des dortoirs des premières années de Northwestern. Edward s'y était rendu récemment mais personne n'en avait rien conclu puisque quelques cousins Cullen fréquentaient l'université.

Cette fois, le sang de Black avait goutté juste au bon endroit, illuminant une partie de la photo qui était dans l'ombre des arbres. Edward riait vers une silhouette dissimulée dans l'obscurité qui était dû à l'heure avancer à la quelle le cliché avait été pris dans l'après-midi, mais une sorte de halo apparu sur cette découverte.

Black alluma la lampe allogène sur son bureau et tenait la photo pour que la lumière brille sur le portrait. Il y avait des étudiants tout autour, les arbres étaient en pleine floraison et elle avait été prise la semaine passée par un adjoint qui filait Edward.

La tache de sang brilla sous la lumière de la lampe et une jolie femme apparut en arrière plan.

Comme la photo avait été prise au téléobjectif, les caractéristiques distinctives comme la couleur des yeux ou des cheveux ne pouvaient pas être déterminées, mais au moins, Black pouvait dire qu'elle attirait l'œil, totalement différente des salopes dont Edward avait l'habitude.

Black regarda tour à tour le sourire d'Edward et le beau visage de cette femme.

_Qui__ est-elle__?_

« Vous avez vu ça ? » demanda-t-il à ses adjoints.

« Quoi ? » Call passa derrière le bureau pour mieux voir.

« Qui est-ce ? » Black désigna le profil taché de sang de la femme.

« Euh… je ne sais pas, » répondit Call.

« Tu as filé l'enculé pendant un mois et tu ne sais pas ? »

« Désolé mais ce n'est pas comme si je gardais les yeux posés sur lui toute la journée. »

« Elle porte une chemise de Northwestern et elle est à l'extérieur des dortoirs des premières années, trouve qui elle est. » Black jeta la photo à Clearwater.

Une nouvelle sensation d'anticipation coula dans les veines de l'officier qui avait finalement trouvé une entrée.

Ce qui laissait Black le plus perplexe dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait regardé la photo des douzaines de fois et il ne savait toujours rien de cette fille. Comment ne l'avait-il pas repéré avant ? Il aurait du être plus proactif à propos de tout ça. Il aurait dû tout savoir de la vie d'Edward. Qui était cette fille qui le faisait sourire ?

Il fallut à Seth Clearwater une bonne quinzaine de minutes de recherche dans les registres de Northwestern pour trouver la fille. Il avait essentiellement juste cliqué sur le bouton suivant de son ordinateur trois cent vingt et une fois avant qu'elle n'apparaisse.

« Son nom est Isabella Swan. » Clearwater revenait dans le bureau, « elle a dix-huit ans et vient de Forks, Washington. »

Black saisit les papiers de la main de Clearwater, parcourant rapidement les informations du dossier qui comportait une photographie scolaire, « dix-huit ? »

« Ouais, tout juste majeure, il y a un mois. On peut peut-être l'avoir pour ça, s'il la baise, » dit Clearwater avec espoir.

« Non, trop dur à prouver, c'est une solution de facilité. Je veux vraiment le coincer. » Black rejeta cette option.

Pendant quinze minutes, personne ne dit rien et Black lu tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir au sujet d'Isabella Swan.

Un père qui est flic ? Peut-être que ça pourrait être utile.

C'était une merde que l'on ne trouvait que dans les films dramatiques. Putain, pourquoi Cullen c'était foutu là-dedans ?

Isabella Swan était une petite étudiante qui venait d'une petite ville de Washington et n'avait jamais commis aucune infraction, elle était clean.

Plus Black pensait à elle, plus il réalisait qu'il avait déjà vu cette fille avant, deux fois en fait. Deux fois où il ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté attention mais il le regrettait maintenant. Chaque fois, Edward était avec elle.

Une fois, ils étaient allongés sur l'herbe près d'où la photo avait été prise, lisant. Putain depuis quand Edward lisait avec une fille ?

La seconde fois sauta dans l'esprit de Black, au moment où il les avait vus manger une glace et redescendre Strate Street. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, alors ça aurait pu être quelqu'un de totalement différent mais Black ne le pensait pas. Ca devait être elle.

_Alors… Edward avait une petite-amie ?_

Soudainement, les choses se mirent en place dans la tête de Black.

Il regarda Clearwater, qui était en train de se curer les dents, et cette Isabella Swan sur la photo. Le plan apparut dans son esprit en une seconde.

Black avait trouvé un moyen.

* * *

Bon j'espère que ça vous avez aimé même si c'est court et différent... Le prochain arrive très vite, suffit d'être généreux sur le review pour me motiver à poster vite... (le chapitre est quasi prêt en plus)

A bientôt, Lilou


	20. Porcelaine Russe

Hello tout le monde ! Et oui me revoilà un peu en avance, mais vraiment vous avez été géniale avec vos reviews et comme le chapitre est prêt... j'allais pas vous faire patienterplus longtemps. Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos petits et j'en passe. Vous êtes tellement géniales que je ne sais plus comment le dire.

Pour les réponses aux non-inscrits comme toujours c'est sur le blog (lien dans mon profil).

On se retrouve à la fin pour un peu de blabla. Euh… juste un truc avant de commencer, dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir droit à des répliques typiquement Dark Eward (qui soit dit en passant s'appelle maintenant ArmaniWard aux US), alors ne soyez pas choqué ! Et si vous l'êtes bah, ce n'est pas moi la responsable, c'est **Johnnyboy7 **l'auteur (cétait une manière presque subtile de rappeler que cei est une TRADUCTION.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Porcelaine russe

BELLA POV

_"Character, to me, is the life's blood of fiction."-Donna Tartt_

All things Twilght realted belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Le téléphone vibra, me réveillant brusquement.

Je décollais mon visage de mon oreiller baveux et essuyé la salive de mon menton.

_Très attirant._

Je cherchais dans les couvertures et les draps jusqu'à ce que je trouve le téléphone et le pris : « Allo ? »

Un rot fut la réponse que j'entendis, _« Bella, est-ce… est-ce que c'est toi ? »_

« Oui, Edward. »

_« Que… que fais-tu ? »_

Je dus couvrir ma bouche pour ne pas rire, « Edward, tu as bu ? »

_« Non… non, j'ai juste profité d'un peu de Vodka russe. Rien de trop méchant. »_

Il y avait des cris et des hurlements en bruits de fond, « Edward, je ne peux presque ma t'entendre, » ai-je dit un peu fort.

_« Ok, attends. »_ Il y eu des mouvements et j'entendis une chasse d'eau alors je supposais qu'il était rentré dans des toilettes, _« tu peux m'entendre ? Bella, tu es là ? »_

« Oui, je suis là. Où es-tu ? » Je regardais le réveil, il était dix heures du soir ici, alors il devait être sept heures du matin en Russie, « tu ne devrais pas dormir ? »

_« S'il-te-plais, je ne me suis pas encore couché. »_ Il eut un hoquet.

Edward était en Russie depuis cinq jours déjà. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit parti parce que j'avais des partiels à passer cette semaine mais mon dernier était demain. Après ça, j'étais libre pour le reste de la semaine.

Il était parti vendredi, et ça semblait beaucoup plus long. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à aller à l'église le dimanche puisque Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Edward et Emmett n'étaient pas là mais Alice m'avait réveillée très tôt pour m'entrainer avec elle. Il y avait juste Rose, Alice et moi sur le banc de l'église et ce n'était pas aussi terrible que je l'avais pensé.

Je détestais le dire mais Edward me manquait pathétiquement. Putain qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? J'avais déjà eu des petit-amis avant alors pourquoi est-ce que Edward me touchait si profondément et pourquoi est-ce que c'était si difficile d'être loin de lui ? Heureusement, il appelait chaque jour, exactement comme il l'avait promit et je ne me souciais pas de l'heure qu'il était, je répondais toujours.

Ils seraient de retour demain soir alors je n'aurais plus à endurer ses appels tardifs mais jusque là, je le faisais sans problème. J'avais juste à passer un test et après je pouvais rentrer pour une sieste. Il n'y avait rien de trop stressant à l'université.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces hurlements ? » Je m'allongeais sur mon oreiller.

_« Emmett, Jasper, et moi sommes dans un fight club. »_

« Un fight club comme dans les films ? » demandais-je, légèrement inquiète.

_« Ouais, Emmett vient juste de battre un irlandais immense, il lui a pratiquement botté le cul. Je suis le prochain. Je voulais juste t'appeler avant. » _Il hoqueta encore.

« Edward, je ne sais pas si j'aime ça. »

_« Pourquoi ? C'est amusant et j'aurais mal partout demain mais je dormirais dans l'avion pour récupérer. »_

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins te battre? »

Il renifla, _« Oh, Bella, si seulement tu connaissais le vrai moi. »_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ? » Je ris.

_« Je te le dirais une autre fois. » _

Une partie de moi me criait d'arrêter d'être si stupide. Quel agent immobilier allait en Russie pour « affaires » et terminait dans un fight club ? Il y avait plusieurs réponses qui me traversaient l'esprit mais je ne savais pas quel chemin suivre. J'avais aussi un peu peur de connaitre la vérité. Mon bonheur se voilait la face dans l'ignorance mais je savais au fond que plus nous allions nous investir dans cette relation, lui et moi, plus le secret allait être mauvais. Pour l'instant je voulais juste profiter de l'instant présent.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et Edward poussa un profond silence.

_« Est-ce que je serais une mauviette complète si je te disais que tu me manque ? »_

« Non. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas la vodka qui parle ? »

_« Je pensais que ça l'était, mais non. Tu me manque vraiment. »_

« Waouh, tu es en train de devenir tendre avec moi. »

_« Bella… »_ Il m'avertit dans un grondement.

« Je sais, je sais. Je pensais juste que c'était mignon. »

_« J'espère que personne n'a enregistré ça. »_

« J'espère que tu fais attention à toi. Tu semble fatigué. »

_« Parce que mes frères m'ont tenu debout toute la nuit. »_

« Pas de stripteaseuse dont j'aurais à m'inquiéter ? » ai-je demandé légèrement inquiète.

_« Non, mais je me suis branlé deux fois dans la douche ce matin. Tu flipperais si je te disais que je t'ai imaginé dedans avec moi ? »_

« Non. » Je soupirais profondément en tremblant légèrement, essayant de ne pas faire descendre ma main dans ma culotte.

_« Mon dieu, tu me manque et là je suis dans un fight club. »_ Il rit, « _je suis sûr que mes frères vont se moquer de moi plus tard. »_

« Va juste botter des culs. Tu porte des protections ? »

_« Non. Pas de protection, pas de casque, pas de chemise, pas de gants. Juste un boxer. C'est plus comme un match en cage. »_

« Je n'aime _vraiment_ pas ça. »

_« Ca ira. »_

Nous avons encore parlé pendant deux minutes exactement avant que je n'entende Jasper l'appeler de l'autre coté du téléphone.

Je ne voulais pas raccrocher et j'ai été tenté de jeter un « je t'aime » à la fin, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je coupais la communication après lui avoir dit au revoir.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que j'aimais Edward.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire parce que je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça avant. Au début je pensais que j'étais juste une stupide fille avec un méga béguin mais j'avais appris que mes sentiments étaient plus profonds que ça.

Tout le temps où il avait été absent, je réalisais qu'il me manquait énormément et cela m'effrayait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes nouveaux sentiments et j'étais terrifiée. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant. Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose ? Je savais qu'Edward ne voudrait jamais l'admettre et je soupçonnais qu'il était dans la même position, à réfléchir sur ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était juste la manière dont il parlait au téléphone. Il y avait tellement plus que je savais qu'Edward voulait dire mais il s'arrêtait toujours, comme s'il était inquiet ou timide. Je ne voulais pas le pousser alors je restais silencieuse aussi.

J'avais pensé demander à ma mère, ou même à Charlie, pour avoir des conseils mais je devinais que ça ne se terminerait pas bien. Je ne savais pas comment dire à Charlie que je sortais avec quelqu'un de vingt-cinq ans et Renée aurait juste commencé à délirer sur tout ça, alors je n'avais pas dit un mot sur Edward, à aucun des deux.

Edward agissait aussi étrangement au sujet de mes parents mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi. Il m'avait posé des questions sur mon père et je devinais que c'était juste les inquiétudes d'un petit-ami normal, mais Edward semblait réellement effrayé de ce que je pourrais dire à Charlie de lui. Il ne voulait rien dire de plus au téléphone, alors nous étions tombés d'accord pour en parler quand il reviendrait.

Je me rallongeais dans les draps et me rendormis.

Je me réveillais alors que mon réveil sonnait huit heures du matin. Je me levais et me brossais juste les dents avant de plonger dans mes livres pour quelques heures.

C'était mon dernier examen avant d'avoir le reste de la semaine de libre et je devais m'assurer d'avoir toutes les théories mathématiques en tête et de n'en oublier aucune. Après trois heures de révision je me suis jetée sur un jeans et une chemise toute simple et je mis ma veste avant de mettre mon sac sur l'épaule. Je sortis dehors avec une bouteille d'eau et mon esprit concentré sur mon test.

Sur le chemin, je reçus un sms d'Alice me disant qu'elle m'attendrait au café au coin de la rue de mon dortoir pour le déjeuné, et je répondis que j'y serais.

Mon test durait une heure mais je le fis en vingt minutes. Ce n'était pas si mal. Je le vérifiais quatre fois avant de retourner mon papier sur la table.

Un poids se souleva de mes épaules alors que je sortis dans l'air frais et je pris une profonde respiration.

J'avais une démarche sautillante alors que je marchais vers le café qu'Alice adorait et avant même d'avoir tourné au coin, mon humeur retomba. Quelque chose me disait que mon déjeuner n'allait pas être si joyeux.

Je repérais Alice, assise avec Rosalie, quand j'ouvris la porte et elles était dans le fond. Alice me fit un signe joyeux alors que je me dirigeais dans leur coin et je m'assis sans un regard pour Visage d'Ange.

« Bella, comment c'est passé ton test ? » Elle m'embrassa.

« Bien, je pense avoir un A. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rose qui était en train de siroter un thé glacé dans un corsage rouge et un jeans moulant, des lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux.

Je n'avais pas parlé avec elle depuis dimanche dernier, quand j'avais trébuché sur ses chaussures nous ayant presque fait tomber. Elle avait juste grognait et depuis nous n'avions eu aucune sorte de communication.

« Tu as terminé avec tes examens ? » ai-je demandé à Alice.

« Ouaip, terminé ce matin. Nous allons sortir ce soir pour fêter ça. »

Rosalie ne releva pas le commentaire, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Je ne pense pas que je devrais retourner dans un club à nouveau, » ai-je répliqué.

« Parce que tu as dix-huit ans ? » Rose leva un sourcil parfaitement sculpté.

« Non, parce que la dernière fois que je suis sortie, ça ne c'est pas très bien passé. » Je ne me souciais pas de retenir mon ton.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux ? » demanda Alice. « Je pensais que vous alliez sympathiser mais vous n'arrêtez pas de vous sauter à la gorge depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

Rosalie leva juste les épaules et retourna à sa boisson. Je levais les yeux et commandais un sandwich.

Le déjeuné se passa plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que Alice décide d'aller aux toilettes. J'essayais de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne parte mais elle était rapide.

J'étais assise là et continuais à manger mon sandwich sans un mot, tandis que Rosalie grignotait sa salade.

« Tu savais que j'ai couché avec Edward ? » Dit-elle soudainement, après une minute.

Je m'étouffais avec ma nourriture et pris une grande gorgée d'eau, « quoi ? » ai-je grinçais entre mes dents.

« C'était il y a longtemps, mais ouais. » Elle haussa les épaules, « Emmett ne le sait pas. »

« Je le savais. Je savais que c'était quelque chose comme ça. C'est pour ça que tu me détestes tellement ? »

« Je ne te déteste pas. » Elle essuya sa bouche et se redressa dans son siège.

« A partir du moment où je t'ai rencontré, tu n'as rien été d'autre qu'une salope, » ai-je murmuré pour ne pas déranger quelqu'un.

« Parce que c'est ce que je suis. Ecoutes, je ne te connais pas mais il est évident qu'Edward est… qu'il t'aime beaucoup alors je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu ailles où que ce soit bientôt. Ceci étant dit, je ne suis pas comme certains le pensent. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu été si difficile avec moi ? »

« Je pense à Edward comme à un frère et je ne l'ai jamais vu agir comme il le fait maintenant. Ca m'a rendu suspicieuse. »

« Est-ce que j'ai passé ton test ? » ai-je demandé, ne m'en souciant pas vraiment.

Elle inclina la tête, « jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si abrasive avec moi ? »

« Tu mets les pieds dans un monde très dangereux et… je t'aime bien, Bella. »

« Ouais. »

« Je suis sérieuse. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu des amies qui étaient des filles… »

« J'imagine pourquoi. » Je levais les yeux.

Elle fit claquer ses lèvres d'un coup sec. « Peu importe, toi et Alice êtes gentilles et je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus chaleureuse mais j'avais besoin de voir si tu allais rester là et si tu n'étais pas là que pour l'argent d'Edward. »

« Je le préférais sans ça. »

Elle pouffa, « j'ai entendu que tu n'aimais pas les cadeaux. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'es pas excitée par le fait qu'Edward ai une carte noire. » Elle se pencha en avant.

Je ne pu empêcher mon sourire, « c'est un peu chaud et… la Saleen est cool. »

Elle rit et retourna à sa salade. C'était comme si sa façade était tombée en une fraction de seconde, et elle devenait une pétillante majorette au lieu d'un monstre froid.

Je ne savais pas comment agir avec elle maintenant. Je détectais l'extrême jalousie qui traversait mon corps parce qu'Edward avait été avec Rose mais je la repoussais. Edward avait été avec elle mais est-ce qu'il l'était maintenant ? Il avait eu des centaines, des milliers de femmes mais est-ce qu'il était avec elles ? Non.

Au moment où Alice est revenue, Rose et moi n'étions pas nécessairement les meilleures amies, mais nous n'essayons pas de nous tuer. Alice remarqua le changement et elle jubilait pendant le reste du repas. Rose paya, même si je protestais et elle me sortit du café avant de que ne puisse même atteindre mon portefeuille.

« Alors, on pourrait aller chez moi et faire une petite sieste avant de sortir. » Alice accrocha son bras au mien, m'entrainant dans la rue, « ça va pour toi Rose ? »

« Bien sûr, je pourrais avoir besoin de quelque chose pour m'habiller. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'ai plein de vêtements, » répliqua Alice joyeusement, « je sais exactement ce que tu vas mettre. »

Je n'ai même pas essayé d'argumenter parce que je savais qu'Alice ne me laisserait pas porter un jeans.

« Une soirée sans les hommes. » Rose leva les mains en l'air et tourna sur elle-même. Elle ressemblait à une ballerine.

Je notais qu'elle était vraiment agréable, extrêmement agréable même. C'était comme si elle essayait de me dérouter intentionnellement.

« Je vous rejoins plus tard chez Alice, je dois aller imprimer quelque chose à la bibliothèque, » ai-je commencé à les interrompre.

« Ok, je t'appelle plus tard alors. » Alice sautilla et Rose me fit un signe de tête, c'était bien assez pour moi.

Je marchais jusqu'à la bibliothèque et imprimais quelques instructions pour un devoir que je devais rendre la semaine suivante avant de retourner à mon dortoir pour une sieste bien méritée.

Dès que je suis sortie de l'ascenseur à mon étage, je souris quand une odeur de fleurs me frappa au visage. Je tournais au coin où un livreur les avait déposé et s'apprêtait à partir.

Je courais vers lui et je devais ressembler à une folle mais je m'en fichais, « Salut, de qui vienne-t-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Mademoiselle. Je viens juste de recevoir l'appel et les déposer. Je devais tout livrer ici selon une demande spéciale. Savez-vous comme il est difficile de trouver une place de stationnement à cette heure de la journée ? » Il tapait du pied devant moi avec une attitude mauvaise.

Je haussais les épaules et pris l'énorme bouquet de fleur d'un pourpre lumineux avec de petites pétales en forme d'étoile. En réalité, je devais faire un effort pour les porter parce qu'elles étaient très lourdes mais je m'arrangeais pour ouvrir ma porte et les poser sur mon bureau.

Je cueillis la note sur le coté.

_J'ai supposé devoir faire une chose normale de petit-ami et t'ai envoyé des fleurs. Je serais de retour bientôt._

_-Edward._

_P.S. : Ce sont des statices et amuses-toi bien ce soir, mais pas trop._

J'allumais mon ordinateur pendant que je faisais tourner une fleur en face de mon nez.

M'amuser ce soir ? Où est-ce que j'allais ?

La fleur de statice était utilisée pour dire « tu me manques » et je tombais encore plus amoureuse d'Edward à chaque geste de sa part.

Edward essayait vraiment fort et je devais lui en donner le crédit. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps dans une relation normale. Je ne savais même pas si nous allions passer le premier jour, mais Edward semblait différent près de moi. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Il y avait deux personnes en une seule.

Il y avait le tendre Edward qui pouvait avoir peur de se montrer doux mais alors il y avait l'autre gars qui quelques fois m'effrayait. Je ne savais pas comment classifié le Dr. Jekyll en lui mais je voulais rien de plus que l'éloigner. Qui était Edward ? Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ça.

Je montais sur le lit et fis une bonne sieste dont j'avais désespérément besoin. Je rêvais de fleurs pourpres lumineuses pour Dieu seul sait combien de temps.

Il y eu un martèlement à ma porte et mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement.

Le soleil s'était couché et le réveil disait huit heures. Je me retournais et m'essuyais les yeux avant d'ouvrir la porte où une Alice heureuse et une Rosalie sans expression se tenaient avec des vêtements bien sûr.

« Je pensais que tu prenais qu'un peu de repos ? » bouda Alice.

« Fais avec. J'étais fatiguée. » Je me poussais du chemin pour les laisser entrer.

« Tu vis ici ? » Rosalie fronça le nez, « même l'appartement d'Alice est mieux que ça. »

« Je ne veux rien entendre. Edward me dit que je devrais abattre un mur pour rendre ça plus grand à chaque fois qu'il vient ici. » Je râlais et m'assis dans ma chaise.

« Alors Edward est venu ici plus d'une fois? » Alice posa les vêtements sur le lit et commença à les accrocher dans le placard, qui commençait à être plein.

« Oui, mais ne me demande pas ce que nous avons fait, » ai-je dit avant même qu'elle ne démarre, « où as-tu eu tous ces vêtements ? »

« Ce sont les miens. Je les reprendrais quand je rentrerais plus tard mais je devais les mettre quelque part. »

« Quel est le plan pour ce soir ? » ai-je demandé, « et gardez à l'esprit que l'une de nous à dix-huit ans. »

« Cela aurait été bien de le savoir quand je t'ai rencontré. » Rose s'assit sur le lit et rebondit un peu.

« Est-ce que ça t'aurais fait m'aimer ? »

« Non, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose. » Elle me mettait au défi de la corriger.

« Peu importe… » Alice se précipita, « … nous allons aller au casino d'Edward ce soir. »

« Edward a un casino ? » Ai-je demandé, en tombant presque de ma chaise.

« Quatre. Un ici, un à Vegas, un à la Nouvelle-Orléans et un autre à Atlantic City, » dit Rosalie.

« Waouh. » Ai-je soupiré ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Il a tout organisé pour ce soir. Nous allons avoir un traitement VIP. » Alice sauta presque hors de sa peau.

Je ris pour moi-même me rappelant la lettre d'Edward.

_Amuse-toi bien ce soir !_

« Nous pouvons y diner, sans nous soucier de rien, » dit Rosalie et elle regarda les fleurs sur mon bureau, « Emmett ne m'offre jamais de chose comme ça. »

« Edward le fait tout le temps pour Bella. » Alice me sourit, « il se soucie vraiment de toi. »

« Je sais, » ai-je répliqué.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir comme ça avant. Il est… apprivoisé. » Rosalie frissonna, « ce n'est pas lui. Je suis habitué à ConnardWard mais il devient normal, aussi normal que peut l'être un Cullen, plus adouci je suppose. »

« Il n'a pas perdu son feu, je peux te l'assurer. » Je repensais à la conversion d'hier soir avec lui au téléphone où il m'avait dit qu'il était dans un putain de fight club. J'étais toujours inquiète à ce sujet, « alors comment s'appelle ce casino ? » ai-je demandé, pour revenir au sujet.

« Breaking Dawn, » répondit Rose.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il ferme au lever du jour, » expliqua-t-elle simplement.

« Je pensais que les casinos étaient sensés fermer à deux heures dans l'Illinois ? » demanda Alice.

Rosalie souleva juste un sourcil à ces mots.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

J'avais remarqué qu'Edward, et les Cullen en général, n'obéissaient pas vraiment aux lois communes.

La conduite d'Edward était une preuve de ça, mais j'avais aussi vérifié les règles de chasse de l'état parce que j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose de louche s'était passé ce premier dimanche, quand j'avais entendu les coups de feu et alors Carlisle était revenu dans le bureau couvert de sang. Il n'y avait rien à tuer dans les bois près de chez les Cullen, parce que la saison de la chasse commencait en décembre.

Je n'étais pas stupide mais comme je le disais, je pensais que c'était mieux de ne pas poser de questions tout de suite. Une grande famille italienne avec de l'argent venant de nulle part ? Les choses ne s'additionnaient pas. Je gardais juste mon esprit fermé.

« Ne te plains pas mais j'ai quelque chose de stellaire à te faire porter ce soir. » Alice sauta du lit, allant dans mon placard.

Je passais deux heures à essayer de convaincre Alice que je n'avais pas besoin d'être parée dans un morceau de tissus si fin et fragile. Elle se disputa avec moi sur ça et je fus surprise d'avoir le soutien de Rosalie, bien qu'elle m'ait comparé à une prostitué mais je savais que c'était plus du support qu'autre chose.

Après avoir mit mon véto sur beaucoup de suggestion d'Alice, elle renonça simplement, et je pus choisir ma propre tenue.

Je choisis une robe violette qui était assez moulante sur moi, mais pas trop fantaisiste. Le vêtement s'arrêtait quelques centimètres au dessus du genou et c'était bien pour moi. L'ensemble était vraiment simple mais, court et assez serré pour qu'Alice l'approuve.

Je me maquillais moi-même également alors qu'Alice était occupée à s'habiller et je décidais que la lumière était la voie à suivre. Rosalie me fit des boucles et j'étais légèrement soucieuse qu'elle ne me brule avec le fer à friser ou quelque chose comme ça mais elle jouait gentiment.

Je pensais parfois qu'elle était bipolaire parce qu'elle pouvait agir vraiment gentiment et tourner sans aucun avertissement et dire quelque chose de vraiment méchant. La chose que j'aimais avec elle, c'est qu'elle ne s'excusait jamais. Rosalie savait qu'elle était une salope et n'essayait pas de le cacher. Bien que c'était extrêmement gênant, c'était aussi rafraichissant de ne pas avoir à se soucier d'une fille fausse comme j'avais pensé qu'elle était.

« Tout le monde est prête ? » demanda Alice quand je sortis de la salle de bain après une dernière vérification.

« Ouaip et la voiture attend en bas, » répondit Rosalie, en mettant le reste de ses affaires dans son sac. Je vis quelque chose de très brillant quand elle sortit son portefeuille.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Je m'assis à coté d'elle.

« Une carte VIP pour le casino. » Elle gloussa, « c'est comme une carte de crédit, tu as juste à la sortir pour le restaurant, les boissons et le casino. »

Ca me rappelais Dave & Busters (1) ou Chuck E. Cheese (1), en un peu plus haut de gamme. Mais c'était le même concept.

Nous sommes sortis après qu'Alice m'ai force à enfiler des plateformes de dix centimètres de haut dans lesquelles ma démarche s'améliorait mais qui me posais toujours des obstacles.

Comme l'avait promis Rose, il y avait une voiture de ville noire que nous attendait en bas et un homme avec un costume foncé nous ouvrit la porte arrière.

Je ne savais pas vraiment qui avait planifié tout ça ou qui payait, mais Rosalie agissait comme si c'était tout à fait commun pour elle, alors je gardais juste la bouche fermée.

Au moment où nous sommes partis, il faisait sombre et il y avait un air froid qui pincait légèrement alors que nous traversions les rues bondées.

Alice parla pendant tout le chemin et j'écoutais simplement, ne répondant pas vraiment mais profitant de la conversation. C'était le truc d'Alice. Vous pouviez vous assoir et vous laissez entrainer sans dire un mot. Elle était captivante.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un bâtiment intéressant à regarder une demi-heure plus tard et je ne savais pas vraiment o% nous étions mais le parking était plein. Je pensais que c'était quelque chose d'étrange pour un mardi soir.

Alice et moi suivirent Rosalie jusqu'à une paire de portes en verre, avec personne autour.

« Euh… comment sommes nous supposés entrer ? » Je frappais la vitre.

« C'est pour ça la carte VIP. » Elle la fit passer sur un boitier et j'entendis un clique sourd alors que les portes s'ouvraient, « Edward est très particulier quand il s'agit d'entrer dans ses clubs. Jasper est plus sur l'accueil du public alors qu'Edward préfère rester dans l'ombre. »

« Ca lui ressemble. » J'inclinais la tête pour moi-même.

« Cool. » Alice bondit devant moi dans un hall éclairé de douces lumières plus comme un hôtel.

Une femme très volubile arriva de nulle part, « Miss Hale, j'ai tout préparé pour vous au restaurant »

« Merci, » répliqua Rose et nous avons suivi la femme près d'un ensemble d'ascenseur.

Rosalie devait avoir remarqué ma confusion parce qu'elle eut le besoin d'expliquer certaines choses, « c'est plus comme un hôtel. Le second étage est le restaurant et il y en a un autre au dixième, le troisième étage est un club, et le reste c'est le casino avec quelque penthouse au sommet. »

« Combien d'étages il y a ? » ai-je demandé.

« Seize. » répliqua la femme à coté de moi.

_Agent immobilier, mon cul !_

Les portes sonnèrent au dixième étage et s'ouvrirent sur une restaurant de style jazzy avec de douces bougies sur les tables et une ambiance chaleureuse. Il y avait un pianiste dans un coin et une trentaine de tables circulaires dans la pièce avec des fenêtres géantes qui s'ouvraient sur la nuit. Tout le monde semblait rire et passer un magnifique moment. C'était très relaxant.

« Nous nous asseyons toujours dans le coin. » Rosalie nous poussèrent Alice et moi vers sa table habituelle qui remplissait un angle entier, « habituellement nous avons besoin de beaucoup de siège mais ce soir c'est juste nous les filles. » Elle s'installa.

Les menus étaient en face de nous, et les pages étaient remplis avec des choses comme du homard, steak, du crabe, du caviar et j'étais presque sur le point de partir parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse payer pour ça.

« Euh… je pense que je peux me permettre de l'eau. » Je ne prenais même pas la peine de regarder mon menu.

Rose chercha dans son sac, « encore une fois, c'est pour ça que la carte est là. En fait, je suis fatiguée de l'expliquer. » Elle appela un serveur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'Edward ne m'ai jamais parlé de cet endroit. » Je me redressais et regardais tout autour de moi.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » demanda Alice.

« Quelques fois, spécialement quand ils sont loin comme en ce moment. Après que je sois sortie du travail. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je tiens l'agenda de Carlisle en quelque sorte. Je ne suis plus sa secrétaire mais je sais où il est supposé être, à quelle heure, et qui lui doit ne serait-ce qu'un centimes. » Elle claqua ses doigts, « Je n'ai même pas à sortir de la maison mais parfois il a des événements de charité ou des choses comme ça où il doit aller, et je dois m'assurer qu'il est prêt ».

« Il a l'air gentil, » dit Alice.

« Il l'est et prévenant. Il m'a recueilli après que mon père m'ai jeté dehors. »

Je décidais de ne rien dire sur le sujet.

Elle était sur le point de dire autre chose mais le serveur revint avec deux enveloppes, il en remit une à Alice et une à moi.

Je l'ouvris et une carte argentée, semblable à celle de Rosalie tomba. Elle était lourde et épaisse comme une petite brochure mais pas plus grande qu'une carte de crédit. Mon nom était inscrit dessus en lettres majuscules.

Je regardais celle d'Alice et elle était dorée.

« Pourquoi la mienne est différente ? » ai-je demandé.

« C'est une carte pour les moins de vingt-et-un ans, Mademoiselle. » Le serveur inclina la tête, « Mr Edward a demandé à ce que vous soyez gardé loin de toutes boissons. Nous avons fait une carte spéciale pour vous et c'est la seule. »

Alice et Rose rirent de moi et juste pour en rajouter commandèrent deux cocktails de fruit alcoolisés qui je pariais été vraiment bons. Je boudais avec mon soda au raisin comme une gamine.

Le diner était incroyable et j'appréhendais toujours de commander dans ce menu alors je restais sur un simple plat de pâtes mais c'était merveilleux. J'aurais presque voulu lécher mon assiette une fois terminée.

Une fois rassasiées d'aliments couteux, il était l'heure de s'amuser au casino.

Je n'avais aucune idée de à quoi m'attendre puisque je n'avais même jamais été à proximité d'un casino mais j'avais juste à suivre Rosalie qui agissait comme si elle venait chaque soir. Elle disait que tous passaient au moins une soirée par semaine ici.

Nous avons pris un autre ascenseur qui nous emmena au treizième étage et Rosalie nous expliqua que c'était la section des gros joueurs.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent j'eus l'impression de mettre le pied à Las Vegas.

Il y avait de la moquette rouge sur le sol et l'énorme pièce était remplie de machines à sous, tables de poker, des croupiers en uniforme travaillaient avec les cartes, et des barmans impressionnant s'occupaient de la foule.

« Ces gens ne doivent pas aller travailler le matin ? » ai-je demandé, légèrement fort pour que Rosalie puisse m'entendre.

« Pas vraiment. » C'était sa réponse et c'est tout ce que j'obtins.

Les hommes d'affaires étaient en costumes, fumant le cigare et riant au dessus de leur jeu de carte. Je ne savais pas où regarder en premier parce que tout semblait incroyable.

Rosalie nous conduisit dans un coin à une table.

« Edward possède tout ça? » Je ne savais pas quoi penser.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Rosalie, « vous pouvez aller jouer si vous voulez mais pas d'alcool. » Elle me pointa du doigt en disant ça.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde tenait à me garder sombre soudainement, ce n'est pas comme si je buvais beaucoup.

Je me suis levée de ma place, assez heureuse de faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant, et allais à la seule table de jeu où je savais jouer, le blackjack.

Je m'assis sur un haut tabouret où deux hommes étaient sur le point de recevoir leurs cartes.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un âge requis pour ce jeu ? » Je faisais face à l'homme derrière la table.

« Strictement vingt-et-un ans, vous avez des jetons ? » demanda le croupier alors qu'il battait les cartes.

« Euh… non mais j'ai cette carte. » Je lui tendis la carte qu'Edward m'avait donnée, espérant que ma jeunesse ne serrait pas un obstacle.

Le croupier me la prit et en fit un examen approfondi avant de me la rendre, « Bienvenue au Breaking Dawn, Miss Swan et nous pouvons oublier toute cette histoire d'âge. » Il sortit une pile de jeton rouge et blanc et les poussa vers moi.

Je les acceptais un peu étourdie sans hésitation pendant que les deux hommes me regardaient comme si j'étais folle.

Je jouais au Blackjack pendant plus d'une heure et j'avais commencé par perdre cent dollars mais en fait j'en avais regagné plus de cinq cent. Je ne savais pas si ce que je faisais pouvait être considéré comme du comptage de cartes mais les nombres semblaient juste venir facilement à moi. J'arrivais à me souvenir de ce qui avait été joué et une fois le coup attrapé je savais quand miser et quand m'arrêter.

Les deux hommes ont fini par quitter la table après ma série de victoire et le croupier, qui s'appelait ironiquement Jack, commença à me faire une conversation animée sur sa vie d'employé de casino. Alice prit place à coté de moi et joua un peu avant d'être attiré par un autre jeu.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus que moi pour le moment. » Je tapais la table, lui indiquant de me donner une autre carte.

« Vous être assez bonne à ce jeu. » Jack rit et retourna une carte, « un autre vingt-et-un. »

« Vous me croiriez si je vous disais que mon père a essayé de m'apprendre ce jeu pendant des années. Je connais juste les bases. »

« S'il vous plait, vous êtes sur le point de m'acheter une nouvelle maison. »

« Quelle est la somme la plus important que quelqu'un ait gagné ici ? » ai-je demandé, commençant un nouveau paquet de carte.

Jack réfléchit une seconde, « Humm, il y a six mois environ, Mr Edward a gagné cinq millions de dollars à une partie de poker pour gros joueurs. »

Je m'étranglais avec le jus de raisin que j'étais en train de boire, « vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Ouais, et il nous a donné toutes les grosses relances. »

« Je savais qu'il n'était pas si mauvais. »

« Mais il a aussi viré dix personnes le même soir. »

« Evidemment qu'il l'a fait. » Je levais les yeux.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'assoir à coté de moi, « est-ce que je peux participer ? » demanda une voix grave.

« Oui, allez-y. » Je me tournais vers l'homme et fut frappé par un sourire aveuglant.

L'homme avait une peau cuivré, des cheveux noirs de jais et une stature impressionnante. J'aurais pu croire que c'était un fana de sport vu la façon dont ses muscles ressortaient sous son costume gris clair. Il avait les pommettes saillantes et de profonds yeux bruns qui avaient l'air gentil sous les lumières. Je suppose qu'il était séduisant mais j'avais Edward. Un autre homme serait juste transparent pour moi.

« Salut, je suis Jacob. » Il m'offrit sa main.

« Bella. » Je la secouais.

« Alors, allons-y. » Il déboutonna sa veste et nous avons continué à jouer.

J'étais assise là depuis dix minutes et j'avais perdu pas mal d'argent parce que je sentais ses yeux sur moi et ça commençait à être inconfortable.

Je ne savais pas qui était ce Jacob mais pour quelques raisons, j'avais le sentiment qu'il me connaissait. Il n'avait rien dit mais c'est juste étrange.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? » demanda Jacob après que dix autres minutes se soit écoulées. Sa voix était forte mais encore jeune comme si c'était encore un adolescent. Mais il n'en avait pas l'air. Peut-être proche de la vingtaine.

« Environ une heure et demi, » ai-je répondu.

« Vous avez l'air jeune pour être dans un casino. »

« Je suis assez âgée, » ai-je accidentellement dit d'un ton brusque.

Il rit, « C'était juste une observation. Vous êtes étudiante ? »

« Non, » ai-je menti.

« Vous connaissez le propriétaire de cet endroit ? J'ai besoin de le trouver et de lui dire comme c'est génial ici. » Il regarda autour de lui.

« Vous avez dit que vous étiez qui ? » J'arrêtais complètement de jouer parce que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Rosalie déboula et passa un bras autour de mon épaule.

« Bella, tu ne devrais pas rester près d'une telle racaille,» dit-elle, narquoise.

« Mademoiselle Hale, c'est toujours un plaisir, » répliqua Jacob entre ses dents, avec un signe de tête.

« Que faites-vous ici, Jacob ? »

« J'ai une clé. » Il montra une carte dorée, similaire à celle de Rosalie, mais plus petite.

« Comment l'avez-vous eu ? » Elle devenait frustrée et j'avais un peu peur pour ce type, Jacob.

« J'ai des moyens. Pourquoi ne pas me présenter à votre nouvelle amie ? » Il balança sa tête dans ma direction.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous vous amusez ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr. Toujours quand je traine chez les Cullen. »

« Je pensais que vous ne saviez pas qui possédait ce casino? » ai-je répliqué, voulant en finir définitivement avec cette situation.

« Je connais un certain nombre de choses, » dit Jacob énigmatique.

J'étais sur le point de dire quelques choses mais Rose frappa mon épaule, me disant silencieusement de me taire.

Jacob et Rosalie échangèrent un regard qui me fit presque tressaillir.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'y aller. » Rose inclina la tête vers le coin et je remarquais deux hommes énormes qui arrivaient.

« Toujours aussi désireuse de se débarrasser de moi ? » Jacob se leva, se préparant à partir.

« Je n'aime pas les chiens alors j'essaie de rester loin de la puanteur. » Elle grogna presque.

« C'était sympa de vous rencontrer, Bella. » Il tendit la main et je lui pris encore une fois.

« Vous aussi. »

Jacob disparut dans la foule.

Rosalie appela les gardes du corps, « assurez-vous qu'il parte et ses amis aussi. Je sais qu'ils sont là quelque part. »

« Oui, M'adam. » Ils répondirent à l'unisson.

« Nous devons partir. » Le visage de Rosalie était tombé.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais de mes jetons ? » demandais-je stupidement. Qui se souciait des jetons ?

« C'est bon. Nous avons commencés un compte pour toi et quand tu reviendra, ils seront tous là. » Jack sourit et fit glisser mes jetons dans un sceau.

« Merci. » Je lui fis un signe alors que Rosalie me tirait de mon siège. Elle saisit Alice près de la sortie et nous étions dans l'ascenseur une seconde plus tard.

« Putain, c'était quoi cette histoire ? » ai-je demandé en m'appuyant contre la paroi.

« Jacob Black. » répondit Rosalie avec un grognement, « Police. »

« Police ? »

« Ouais, Ils pensent qu'Edward traite… dans des choses douteuses alors ils aiment passer de temps en temps. »

_Putain, dans quoi j'étais embarquée ?_

Mon père était un foutu officier de police et qu'est-ce que Edward faisait pour être contrôlé comme ça ? J'avais quelques soupçons en tête mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir pour commencer.

« Tu amènes toujours les ennuis, Bella ? » Alice rit, légèrement ivre.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » Ai-je dit pour moi-même.

J'avais le lendemain de libre, heureusement, et je pu dormir jusqu'à midi, ce dont j'avais besoin parce que nous étions arrivé à mon dortoir à deux heures du matin. La voiture m'avait déposée et avait ramenée Alice chez elle.

Je n'eus pas d'appel d'Edward mais je savais que c'était parce qu'il était dans l'avion du retour. Ca prenait presque une journée entière pour revenir aux Etats-Unis alors je nettoyais juste et fis en sorte d'avoir quelque chose à faire.

Je restais essentiellement allongée sur mon lit à lire un nouveau roman que j'avais commencé.

Alice essaya de me faire sortir mais je lui dis que je ne voulais pas, alors j'avais ignoré ses textos et ses appels après le cinquième. Elle avait d'autres amis et j'essayais encore de me remettre de la nuit dernière.

Toute la journée, des théories traversèrent mon esprit quant à savoir quel était réellement le travail d'Edward. Une réponse était criante mais je ne voulais pas la croire. Actuellement, j'étais sur quelque chose comme un cartel de la drogue mais Edward ne ferait pas ce genre de choses, non ?

Je savais qu'il avait accès à des drogues, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais utilisé devant moi. En y réfléchissant, je ne me le rappelais pas défoncé, hormis le premier soir, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il pouvait transporter ou revendre. Qui sait ? Je priais juste pour que mes soupçons soient faux, parce que ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour commencer une relation.

A cinq heure de l'après-midi, je reçus un texto d'Edward disant qu'ils venaient d'atterrir à New York et que le jet était en train de se ravitailler en carburant pour la dernière partie du voyage.

Quand je lui demandais pourquoi il ne m'avait pas juste appelé, il dit que sa mâchoire était si enflée à cause du combat qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

J'aurais presque traversé le téléphone pour le tuer d'être si stupide. Est-ce qu'il ne savait pas que ce genre de chose était dangereuse ? Je n'étais pas sa mère mais je me sentais très protectrice envers lui et je le voulais en un seul morceau quand il rentrait à la maison.

A neuf heures, j'eus un sms qui disait qu'il venait d'arriver à son appartement et qu'une voiture venait me chercher… si je voulais le voir.

J'ai sauté du lit en saisissant une veste avant de courir en bas où une voiture noire était déjà en attente. Je ne posais même pas de question quand je me jetais à l'arrière.

Cela prit quinze minutes avant que le chauffeur ne me dépose devant l'immeuble d'Edward.

« Merci, » ai-je dit et je suis ensuite sortie, entrant à l'intérieur, derrière une dame très lente qui téléphonait.

J'étais presque à l'ascenseur quand je me rappelais que j'avais besoin d'une clé pour monter. Je retournais à l'accueil où un vieil homme était assis derrière un comptoir en marbre.

« Salut, je me demandais si Edward Cullen avait laissé une clé pour moi ? » Je ne savais pas quoi ire d'autre.

« Etes-vous Isabella Swan ? » demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçais, « la voilà. » Il me tendit un petit bâton carré qui n'avait pas de dent mais qui était parfait pour l'ascenseur.

J'y retournais et appuyais sur le bouton, attendant qu'il redescende avant que les portes d'or ne s'ouvrent et je le pris. J'enfonçais la clé dans la serrure et je me souvenais de ce qu'avait fait Edward il y a de cela quelques semaines. Je tournais et appuyais sur le bouton du haut en même temps. Les portes se fermèrent et l'ascenseur bougea vers le haut.

« Intéressant. » Je tournais la clé dans ma main alors que je montais.

Quand j'arrivais à un arrêt, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et j'étais dans le hall circulaire d'Edward. Sa porte était ouverte et j'entendis des mots marmonnés de l'autre coté.

Je frappais légèrement à la porte, « Salut ? » J'avançais un peu.

Esmé passa la tête dans le coin, « Salut, chérie. J'essaie juste de faire prendre à Edward ses médicaments. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. »

« Tu peux partir parce que je ne prendrais pas ces satanées pilules. » J'entendis la voix d'Edward venant de la cuisine mais elle semblait assourdie, « tu peux entrer Bella. »

J'allais dans la cuisine où Edward était assis au comptoir, avec un sac de petits pois surgelés lui couvrant le visage.

Esmé lui tendit deux pilules et tapa du pied.

« Je ne les prendrais pas. » Esmé déplaça le sac et son visage entier était contusionné et coupé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ? » Ai-je demandé tranquillement, ayant un peu peur de m'approcher.

« Son stupide égo a décidé d'aller dans un fight club la nuit dernière et il a décidé de s'impliquer dans un combat. » Esmé gronda, « Méprisable. Ils tiennent ça de leur père. Prend tes médicaments, Edward. » Elle poussa les pilules vers lui.

« Non. Ces choses ont mauvais gout et me rendent somnolant. » Il bougonna comme un enfant.

« Tu es en décalage horaire. Tu es déjà somnolant, » rationalisa-t-elle.

« Je ne les veux pas. » Il remit le sac sur son visage.

« Ok, bien. Tu veux attraper une infection, fais donc, je t'en pris ! » Elle saisit son sac sur le comptoir et me fit un baiser sur la joue, « je te verrais plus tard, Bella. »

« Bye, » ai-je dit alors qu'elle glissait dehors en fermant la porte.

« Elle est partie, » Edward eut un petit rire.

« Elle essaie juste de t'aider. »

« Je n'aime pas ces trucs. » Il posa le sac, « Salut, à propos. »

« Salut. » J'inclinais la tête.

L'air était rempli de maladresse. Je voulais courir et l'embrasser durement mais je ne voulais pas avoir l'air impatiente alors je restais d'un coté de l'îlot alors qu'il continuait à se tenir assis au comptoir près du réfrigérateur.

« Comment était ton voyage ? » ai-je demandé.

« Bien. J'ai eu deux cent milles dollars pour avoir gagné deux de mes combats, et un camion gratuit chargé de Smirnoff. »

« Ca semble prometteur. » Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder ses yeux gonflés et les coupures sur son front. Il ressemblait à un morceau de viande qui avait été écrasé sur la route mais toujours plus beau que n'importe quel modèle masculin, « qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi. C'est quoi la raison du combat ? » Je m'approchais près de lui et tentais ma chance, me plaçant entre ses jambes.

Il me prit au piège avec ses pied chaussés, me rapprochant, « je m'ennuyais, » murmura Edward contre mes lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas vendu de maison ? » ai-je demandé, respirant difficilement

« Embrasse-moi juste. » Il esquiva mais je notais qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question.

Je me redressais un peu pour pouvoir le rejoindre et nos bouches ont fusionné ensemble.

Je savais qu'Edward était blessé alors je ne bougeais pas trop et essayais de ne pas approfondir le baiser parce que je ne voulais pas toucher sa mâchoire, mais je ne pus empêcher mes mains de voyager de ses jambes à son ventre et alors jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il ne sembla pas objecter et me tira incroyablement proche de lui.

Les choses se sont accélérées quand je poussais un gémissement et Edward répondit avec un grognement. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me serrer plus fort contre lui, nos lèvres faisant de doux bruits et mes doigts étaient en permanence accrochés dans ses cheveux. Ses grandes mains agrippaient mes hanches presque douloureusement mais je n'allais aller nulle part.

Sa langue balayait magistralement l'intérieur de ma bouche et n'avait pas peur d'explorer de nouvelle région. Je le laissais prendre le relais alors que mon esprit commençait à s'arrêter.

Nous sommes restés connectés quelques minutes, nos baisers ralentissant en de légers picorements.

« Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de dire que tu m'as manqué, » dit Edward, « une femme ne m'a jamais manqué de ma vie entière. »

Ca me fit sourire, « quel flatteur. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Qu'est ce que tu me fais, Isabella ? » Il se pencha et embrassa mon cou, suçant légèrement ma peau. Sa voix ruisselait de sexe et l'accent italien enflamma la partie inférieure de mon corps, « Mia Bella. »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé combien tu m'as manqué jusqu'à maintenant. » Je penchais la tête en arrière et mon cou était totalement exposé quand les lèvres d'Edward descendirent sur ma peau, me goutant avec sa langue.

« Nous devrions nous arrêter bientôt ou je ne vais pas être capable de me contrôler. » Il déplaça précautionneusement le col de ma chemise pour plonger ses lèvres sur ma clavicule, « ce marbre serait incroyable avec toi dessus… nue et offerte à moi. »

J'envisageais sérieusement de juste le laisser me pencher sur le comptoir mais j'étais plus intelligente que ça. J'avais toujours besoin d'une preuve médicale qu'il était clean. J'étais tellement frustrée sexuellement que j'allais me consumer mais je gardais mon calme alors je n'apparus pas faible.

« J'ai dompté la bête à l'intérieur. » J'enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou, essayant de nous rapprocher encore.

« Elle est domptée… un peu. » J'obtenais un autre baiser dans le cou.

« Comment était Moscou ? »

« Ennuyeux. » Edward lécha l'endroit où mon pouls battait, le rendant fou.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre tes médicaments ? » ai-je demandé m'éloignant un peu, essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

Il se rassit et leva les yeux, « parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Je vais bien. »

« Tu appelle ça bien? » Je ramassais le sac de petits pois congelés qui avait du sang sur lui.

« J'ai presque tué l'autre gars, » sourit Edward.

« Ce n'ai pas amusant, » ai-je répliqué sévèrement, « tu pourrais tomber malade. La gangrène ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je ne tombe pas malade. »

Je soupirais, « tu as une baignoire ? » ai-je demandé, en traçant une marque violette que je vis descendre sous sa chemise.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es excitée ? » Edward souriait.

« Oui mais nous devons prendre soin de toi en premier. » Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise et sa poitrine entière était recouverte d'ecchymoses et de coupures, « Oh mon Dieu. »

« Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien. » Edward sauta du tabouret et je le vis grimacer alors qu'il atterrissait sur ses pieds.

« Tu ne vas pas bien. » Je le poussais hors de la cuisine et montais les escaliers, « où est la baignoire ? »

« Dans la salle de bain. » Il marmonna et commença à marcher tout seul vers sa chambre.

Je l'assis sur le lit et commençais à me retourner mais ses mains saisirent mon poignet, m'attirant entre ses jambes.

« Tu peux te calmer ? Tu es toujours en mouvements. » Edward eut un petit rire et glissa ses mains à l'intérieur de ma chemise, sur la peau de mon ventre.

« J'essais juste de m'assurer que tu vas bien. » Je verrouillais mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Bien, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. » Il leva ma chemise légèrement alors qu'il plaçait des baisers le long de mon ventre et de mes hanches.

Sa bouche humide laissa une trace de salive sur ma peau mais ce n'était pas désagréable du tout. Tout semblait si naturel avec Edward et je ne me plaignais pas quand sa langue plongea dans mon nombril.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il alors que ses lèvre continuaient de modeler les courbes de ma taille.

« Bien. » J'haletais et sa prise devenait plus serrée.

« Et comment va Little Bella ? »

« Little Bella ? »

Il répondit en passant sa main sur ma jambe en progressant jusqu'à ma chatte. Je ne pus empêcher mes hanches de bouger, essayant de rechercher la source de ce feu.

« Ma little Bella, » dit Edward, presque en colère et il fit courir un doigt sur la couture grossière de mon jeans, entre mes jambes. Mon corps tout entier voulait céder et tomber, mais je m'accrochais dans ses cheveux alors qu'il continuait à embrasser mon ventre, « ta peau est si douce. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je fis un petit bruit.

« Putain, je paris que tu es humide. » Edward grogna de façon bestiale et poussa plus fort contre ma chatte, « Putain,… tellement… humide. Je peux le sentir. »

Je n'étais pas embarrassée d'admettre que j'étais trempée au niveau de l'ouragan Katrina mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'arrêter la bête Cullen en pleine attaque.

Ses doigts agiles et forts ne se déplaçaient pas de ma taille mais il gardait sa prise sur moi, ce qui aurait pu me causer de la douleur si je n'avais pas été si excité par ses lèvres et son contact.

« Nous allons devoir nous arrêter bientôt, » ai-je dit en roulant des hanches, niant totalement mes paroles.

« Dis-moi juste quand, Isabella. » Je sentis le bouton de mon jeans sauter et ce fut fait.

Je reculais en titubant et trébuchais de quelques pas en arrière, « Méchant, Edward, » l'ai-je grondé comme un chien, « tu ne peux pas profiter de moi. »

Il sourit, « je ne l'ai pas fait. Je t'ai donné assez de temps pour m'arrêter. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas voulu. »

« J'ai juste besoin que tu passe tes tests. » Je fermais les yeux, essayant de revenir à la réalité.

« Lundi à la première heure, » dit Edward, « maintenant reviens ici. Je n'en ai pas fini avec Little Bella. »

« Non. » Je secouais la tête, « j'ai prévu un bain pour toi. »

J'allais dans la salle de bain et allumais les lumières, essayant de m'éloigner aussi loin que possible de son toucher diabolique. Je vis la douche, qui m'était déjà familière mais de l'autre coté de la zone caverneuse, il y avait une baignoire en marbre au niveau du sol, ressemblant plus à un jacuzzi.

Je suis allée à sa cachette de fournitures de bain et je sortis « Embrun de l'océan, » que je savais qu'il aimait avant de retirer ma veste. Je la posais sur le comptoir et commençais à jouer avec les robinets de la baignoire, essayant d'avoir de l'eau chaude mais pas bouillante. Je versais un peu de gel douche dans le bain pour qu'il mousse.

« J'espère que tu es déshabillé, » ai-je dit par-dessus le bruit de l'eau.

« Je paris que tu aimerais ça. » Edward était soudainement derrière moi.

« Ne pousse pas ta chance. Tu dois encore aller chez le médecin, » ai-je répliqué sans bouger.

« Je vais le faire mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a pas d'autres chose que nous pouvons faire. » Il murmura à mon oreille, son souffle faisant des choses étranges à mon corps, « souviens-toi… cette nuit dans ta chambre. »

Je me souvenais des deux, putains d'orgasmes stupéfiant que j'avais encore du mal à surmonter. Je me souvenais la manière dont sa langue n'avait pas hésité à plonger en moi. Je me souvenais de la manière dont ses mains avaient pris le contrôle de mes jambes et les avaient écartés à la limite de la douleur.

_Doux Jésus._

Ca avait été une bonne nuit.

Je frissonnais et ensuite je fermais les yeux, « Non, tu es blessé et tu as besoin de repos. » Je me retournais.

Edward n'avais rien de plus qu'un boxer bleu marine moulant en soie et sont corps tout entier semblait avoir été battu. Cela me fit presque pleurer de le voir blessé mais alors je m'énervais, me rappelant qu'il s'était fait ça lui-même.

« Ne commence pas, » dit-il avant que je n'ai pu même ouvrir la bouche.

« J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi tu t'ai fait ça. »

Il se tenait contre le comptoir avec les bras croisés et soudain il eut une lueur dans les yeux, « alors, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je disais oui ? » Je m'assis sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Je dirais que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Vraiment ? C'est prendre soin de toi, ça ? Je désignais son corps, « c'est un putain de bon boulot que tu fais. »

« Bella, ne soit pas fâché après moi. Je dis que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et pourtant tu insistes pour t'occuper de moi. »

« C'est pour ça que tu essaie de me distraire avec le sexe. » Tout s'éclaira dans mon esprit, « tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiète pour moi. » Il hocha la tête pour lui-même.

« J'ai le droit d'être inquiète alors que tu appelle et que tu dis que tu es dans un fight club, ça ne fait pas sonner les cloches du danger dans ta tête ? »

« Tu dois apprendre à les faire taire. Je ne vais pas arrêter de faire ces choses parce que tu es là, » dit-il d'une manière presque condescendante.

« Et si tu es sérieusement blessé ? »

« Alors je ferais avec mais je n'arrêterais pas. »

« Très bien. » J'allais au comptoir récupérer ma veste en prenant soin de frôler un bleu particulièrement méchant sur son coté.

J'ai commencé à descendre les escaliers et j'étais presque à la porte quand je fus retourné, « Attends, Bella, je ne veux pas me battre mais tu dois comprendre que je ne suis pas un enfant. » Les yeux d'Edward étaient durs et déterminés.

« Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas ta mère, mais quand tu a l'air d'avoir été battu à mort, je pense que ça mérite un peu d'attention. » Je posais ma main sur la sienne.

Edward tira sur ses cheveux, l'air extrêmement beau dans son boxer, « je ne suis pas habitué à ça. Je fais tout moi-même. »

« Et bien plus maintenant. Tu ne peux même pas lever les bras sans te faire mal. Ce n'est pas amusant et tu as besoin d'arrêter d'être si stupide. »

« Reviens en haut. » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je ne vais pas rester ici quand tu agis comme un imbécile. » Je recommençais à marcher vers la porte.

« Ok. » Il cria presque et son visage avait un air renfrogné, « je t'ai entendu et je vais essayer. »

« Non tu ne va pas le faire. Tu pense que tu peux tout faire mais tu ne peux pas. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. »

« Alors arrête d'agir comme un bébé. Les hommes ont besoin d'aide. »

« Pas cet homme. » J'entendis Edward bougonner alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'étage.

Avec un sourire satisfait, je le suivis parce que je savais que j'avais gagné cette bataille.

Je retournais dans la salle de bain et posais ma veste. Edward se tenait contre le comptoir, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine de marbre.

« Merci, » grinça-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » J'allais couper les robinets qui avaient continué à couler pendant notre petite débâcle.

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant que je rajoutais du produit dans le bain et testais l'eau.

« Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un macho tout à l'heure, » dit Edward, humblement.

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu partes et que tu reviennes dans un cercueil un jour, » ai-je répliqué sincèrement, quittant se que je faisais pour me tenir devant lui.

« Nous mourons tous, Bella, » répondit-il, morose, comme si ça ne l'effrayait pas.

« Je sais mais tu ne peux pas juste me rejeter quand j'essaie de t'aider. »

Il enroula ses bras autour de mon corps, me rapprochant de lui, « je suis toujours en train d'apprendre. »

« Pourquoi parlons-nous de ça ? » Je secouais la tête, « Nous devrions fêter ça plutôt. »

« Je ne rentre pas de la guerre. » Edward m'embrassa dans le cou encore une fois, juste en dessous de mon oreille.

« Ca y ressemble. » J'emmêlais mes mains dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais comment célébrer ça, » murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

« Comment ? »

« Tu pourrais venir dans cette baignoire avec moi ? »

J'étais sur le point de tout simplement renoncer mais en voyant les marques sur lui, ça me donnait presque envie de vomir. Je savais qu'Edward n'était pas prêt à faire quelque chose de trop sexuel et j'aurais voulu me tuer si je lui causais plus de douleur.

« Edward, prend ce bain. » Je l'ai embrassé et il a soupiré.

« Au moins j'aurais essayé. » Il ôta facilement son boxer et le plia sur le comptoir. Son cul dur comme de la pierre et ses cuisses ne pouvaient pas être plus mit en valeur. Je dus détourner le regard pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et je fixais ses sous-vêtements sur le comptoir quelques secondes. L'étiquette disait Armani.

Je devais me contrôler alors qu'il rentrait dans l'eau parce que ma libido commençait à reprendre.

Ca prendrait une seconde peut être pour le rejoindre et réellement fêter son retour mais je vis le visage d'Edward grimacer de douleur alors qu'il se glissait doucement dans l'eau chaude. Soudainement, tout ce que je voulais, c'était prendre soin de lui.

Il s'allongea dans la baignoire contre le marbre, une fois installé il dit, « merde, ça fait du bien. »

« Je te l'ai dit. »

« Est-ce que tu peux me passer un gant de toilette sous le lavabo ? » dit-il les yeux fermés.

Je pris un gant de toilette et allais m'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire.

Je le trempais dans l'eau et commençais à laver légèrement sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. » Edward m'arrêta, essayant de prendre le bout de tissu de mes mains.

« Je le veux. Détends-toi juste. » Je le poussais en arrière contre le marbre et il s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau.

« Je n'ai pas pris de bain depuis des année, » soupira-t-il.

« Surtout pas avec une jeune et chaude infirmière. » Je fis couler de l'eau le long de ses bras musclés qui étaient meurtris.

« Bella, je suis nu là-dessous et ça ne me poserait pas de problème de t'entrainer dans cette eau avec moi, » il ouvrit un œil et leva un sourcil.

« Tu n'oserais pas. » Je continuais à laver sa peau qui semblait être passé par l'enfer, « C'est quoi la motivation pour aller ans un fight club ? »

« Accumulation de testostérone, » répondit-il, « ce n'est pas sain. »

« Et bien va courir. »

« Les combat sont plus amusant. Au moins je ne suis pas aussi mal que Jasper. Toute sa main gauche est bandée. »

« Je paris qu'Alice est dingue. »

« Je peux l'entendre maintenant. » Il rit mais il dut s'arrêter à cause de la douleur trop forte.

« A quoi ressemble Emmett ? » ai-je demandé en lavant son visage doucement.

« Pas une égratignure. Il a juste tracé son chemin jusqu'à la victoire. Tricheur. »

Je devais m'arrêter de parler de cette obsession des hommes Cullen pour les combats parce que ça me rendait folle.

_Hommes stupides._

Je continuais de laver le corps d'Edward. Ses bras, sa poitrine, son visage, mais je ne plongeais jamais sous l'eau, à moins que ce ne soit pour tremper le tissu. Tout le temps il resta silencieux les yeux fermés. Je pensais qu'il dormait mais parfois il marmonnait quand je passais de l'eau chaude sur ses pectoraux.

Après environ une demi-heure, j'ai commençais à me déplacer vers son ventre.

Je dus rouler mes manches pour qu'elles ne soient pas mouillées et je traçais chaque muscle de son abdomen avec ma main. Je les sentais se contracter sous mon toucher et je décidais de continuer mon exploration plus au sud.

Je suis lentement et doucement descendu, passant sur le V de ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses puissantes.

« Bella… » Me mit-il en garde.

« Accumulation de testostérone. Ce n'est pas sain. » Répétais-je et je trouvais la terre promise.

Edward siffla entre ses dents alors que j'enroulais mes doigts autour de sa queue déjà durcie.

Le savon et l'eau me fournissaient une surface lisse alors que je commençais lentement à déplacer ma main de la base vers le sommet dans un mouvement fluide. Je trouvais toujours incroyable le monstrueux engin qu'il avait et j'étais tentée de prendre une photo pour l'envoyer à une revue médicale.

La circonférence et l'épaisseur étaient presque physiquement impossibles mais je gardais autant que possible ma prise sur lui.

Mes doigts dansaient sur les veines de sa bite et alors que j'atteignais le sommet, je pouvais sentir les pulsations de son membre d'acier contre ma paume.

« Merde… » Edward soupirait, les yeux toujours fermés.

Mes mouvements gardaient une allure constante et stable, alors que la respiration d'Edward devenait plus difficile.

« Jésus… » Il s'arqua dans ma main et je le tenais plus serré, m'assurant de garder une prise ferme.

Juste en le touchant, je pouvais dire qu'il était intérieurement tendu. Il semblait si stressé et je voulais l'aider alors je n'ai pas arrêté de bouger ma main.

Je gardais un œil attentif sur son visage pour pouvoir déterminer si je lui faisais mal ou pas mais sa tête était penchée en arrière et vu les sons gutturaux qu'il faisait, je pense que la douleur était la dernière chose qu'Edward avait à l'esprit.

La chose principale que j'appris de cette expérience était le contrôle exceptionnel que mon Edward avait. Il y avait certaines secondes où je pensais qu'il allait le perdre mais Edward se reprenait toujours, prolongeant sa torture.

Il fallut vingt-sept minutes exactement, j'ai compté, avant qu'Edward n'explose dans ma main avec un grognement qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un animal sauvage qu'à celui d'un homme.

Il était haletant, ses yeux toujours fermés et j'abandonnais sa queue après qu'il se soit calmé.

J'eu l'idée répugnante de lécher ma main recouverte de sa semence et je constatais que j'étais un peu dingue.

_Arrête ça, Bella !_

« C'était la meilleures branlette que j'ai jamais eu. » Edward ouvrit les yeux, qui brillaient.

Je sentis la chaleur sur mes joues, « tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir distribuer des châtiments douloureux. »

« J'aime bien être puni. » Les mots coulaient de sa bouche doucement, presque innocemment.

« Assoie-toi que je puisse atteindre ton dos, » ai-je dit, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration de regagner mes esprits.

Il le fit et se pencha.

Tout comme l'avant, l'arrière d'Edward était couvert d'ecchymoses mais alors que je continuais à les essuyer, mes yeux furent attirés par l'image gravée sur son omoplate droite.

Le tatouage était de taille moyenne et extrêmement stéréotypée « macho italien ». La carte de l'Italie créait une grande croix avec un drapeau à l'horizontal flottant vers le centre. Les couleurs étaient rouge, verte et blanche avec la phrase _La Forza della Tigre_, écrit dans une jolie typographie.

Le tatouage n'était pas vraiment grand mais il couvrait une large partie de son épaule.

Je fis courir mes doigts sur chaque lettre, traçant la courbe des lettres avec mon ongle, « comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu ? »

« Nous étions occupé la dernière fois où j'ai été nu. » Il eut un petit rire.

« Ouais, » ai-je approuvé et je fis passer le gant de toilette sur son tatouage, sa peau scintillant sous l'eau, « qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« La force du tigre. Ca vient d'une vielle fable italienne qui dit que le tigre est le roi de la jungle, pas le lion. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le tigre a la puissance et la force, mais aussi la ruse et l'intelligence. Il peut déjouer le lion. Il faut plus que la force brute pour être le leader. »

Je me penchais et embrassais légèrement son épaule et son corps trembla au contact de mes lèvres.

« C'est très sexy, » ai-je dit, l'air de rien.

« Merci. » Edward pouffa et se retourna pour capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Cette fois, que son corps endolori soit damné.

Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure, demandant d'entrée et je le lui accordais facilement pendant que je gardais mes mains sur le bord de la baignoire. Nos bouches se dévoraient mais pas de façon humides. C'était vraiment sensuel.

Je me penchais vers lui, mon corps touchant presque l'eau alors que notre baiser devenait plus frénétique de besoin et d'enthousiasme. C'était chaud. C'est le seul mot que je pouvais utiliser parce que je me sentais comme si mon corps tout entier était en feu.

« Nous devons arrêter. » Edward se détourna de moi, « je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Pas faire quoi? »

« Bella, je suis assis ici, nu, juste après que tu m'ais branlé et je suis déjà dur. Je veux te tirer là dedans, t'écarter les jambes sur ma bite et te défoncer si fort que je vais te perforer la rate, » dit Edward rapidement, terriblement et passionnément.

Je me suis reculée, ne pouvant plus respirer et j'ai juste regardé le visage d'Edward qui retirait quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage.

« Je ne peux pas contrôler l'animal en moi quand tu es comme ça, » dit-il haletant.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait. » J'ai haussé les épaules, « j'ai juste essayé d'être sexy. »

« Et c'est justement ça, » il se pencha en arrière, « tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu es magnifique. »

« Désolée ? »

« Ne commence pas avec les excuses. » Il me sourit, ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un profond soupir de calme, « je pense que j'ai besoin de sorti maintenant. »

« Tu es tout fripé ? » Je ris.

« Oui et si tu es encore assise là quand j'ouvre mes yeux, je te baiserais si fort que tu ne te rappelleras même plus ton nom. »

« Waouh, » ai-je murmuré, surprise par ses mots forts qui voulaient me faire hurler contre ma conscience trop critique. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas être une salope et juste avoir du sexe avec lui ?

_Non ! Soit meilleure, Bella._

J'ai convaincu Edward de rester une demi-heure de plus dans l'eau mais il devenait vraiment somnolent alors je l'aidais à se sécher avant d'aller à la recherche de sous-vêtements dans sa commode. Tout était si net que je ne voulais pas déranger quelque chose accidentellement, alors j'ai juste attrapé ce qu'il y avait au dessus de la pile et il enfila un boxer bleu marine en soie.

Je descendis rapidement chercher les médicaments d'Edward parce qu'il allait les prendre… qu'il le sache ou non.

« Il suffit de les mettre dans ta bouche et de boire de l'eau, » ai-je demandé.

Il était sous les couvertures et j'étais assise sur le bord du lit.

« Non, Bella. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces trucs. » Il repoussa ma main.

« Edward, après avoir prit ces deux pauvres pilules tu pourras te coucher. Tu agis comme un enfant. »

« Non, » se défendit-il.

J'argumentais avec lui pendant dix minutes et alors je les posais sur la table de chevet et descendais du lit, attrapant ma veste au passage.

« Où vas-tu ? » Edward s'assit dans le lit, grimaçant à son mouvement rapide.

« Je rentre, il est minuit passé. »

« Je… je pensais que tu voulais rester ici, » dit-il timidement.

« Est-ce une offre ? » Je me tenais près de la porte.

« Oui, » Il murmura, « pour la première fois de ma vie… je veux qu'une femme reste. » Il le dit dans un soupire.

« Prend tes pilules et je resterais. » Je ne bougeais pas, même si je voulais sauter dans son lit.

Edward marmonna des obscénités alors qu'il s'étendait pour attraper les pilules et les jeta dans sa bouche, les avalants avec un verre d'eau entier, « voilà, contente ! » Il se rallongea.

« Extrêmement. Je n'ai rien à porter alors… »

« Soutien-gorge et culotte sont bien. » Il rit doucement.

Je remerciais les Dieux des sous-vêtements d'en avoir mit des non-embarrassant ce matin après ma douche.

Après n'avoir rien de plus que mes sous-vêtement, je rampais dans le lit et Edward me rapprocha de son corps.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu dors ici, » dit-il dans mes cheveux.

« Je promets de ne pas partir cette fois, » ai-je répondu avec une pointe de honte.

Nous dormions dans l'heure qui suivit.

Je suis restée chez Edward pour le reste de la semaine, même le week-end, quatre jours au total.

Une mauvaise tempête s'abattait sur Chicago, provoquant de la pluie et même de la grêle, de sorte que tout le monde était bloqué. J'aurais pu rentrer si j'avais voulu, mais Edward n'avait rien dit le soir suivant à l'heure du coucher, ni la nuit suivante et le troisième soir non plus.

C'était étrange de dormir avec lui sans coucher avec lui. A part de lourds pelotages dans la douche ne n'avions rien fait de sexuel pendant notre séjour ensemble. Il n'essaya même pas d'aborder le sujet, et j'étais très impressionnée.

Nous restions au lit toute la journée, commandant de la nourriture, regardant des DVD et j'entendis finalement Edward jouer du piano.

Je pense qu'il était nerveux, voir même timide de laisser son habilité ressortir mais j'aurai juré qu'il était un pianiste de concert parce que ses doigts volaient sur le clavier sans faire une erreur. Je le fis assoir au piano toute la journée du jeudi pour pouvoir l'entendre jouer et il essaya même de m'apprendre mais je n'ai pas dépassé le stade de quelques notes.

Pendant tout le temps où nous étions enfermés dans son appartement, il ignora son portable et il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le nom de son père sur l'écran. Je me doutais que cela avait un rapport avec moi mais je ne soulevais pas la question.

Edward et moi parlions. C'est essentiellement ce que nous avons fait pendant quatre jours. Nos vieux rapports de force avaient tourné en conversations adolescentes alors que nous apprenions à nous connaitre. Nous étions détendus, nous avions le temps, et encore mieux, nous étions seuls.

Je tombais encore plus amoureuse de lui au cours de mon séjour.

Edward me posa des questions sur ma famille et semblait fasciné par Charlie. Je lui parlais de mon père et de ce qu'il faisait. Pendant tout ce temps, je cherchais sur le visage d'Edward, un signe disant que la police lui faisait peur ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il n'y eu rien. Soit il était bon acteur, ou j'avais tout faux.

Edward me donna quelques cadeaux venant de Russie, que je trouvais très doux, mais il me tint éloigné de la Smirnoff.

« Ca s'appelle des poupées Matryshka, » m'expliqua Edward alors qu'il posait gentiment une figurine dans ma main.

C'était vendredi, notre second jour de captivité. Nous étions empêtrés dans le drap, lui s'occupant d'une bouteille de vodka et moi d'un jus de raisin.

« C'est tellement joli. » J'ai doucement fait rouler la poupée dans ma main. Elle était petite et ronde avec une peau de porcelaine.

« Tu dois faire attention quand tu les sépare parce qu'elles pourraient se casser, il y en a quatre dedans. » Il souleva le haut de la poupée et une autre tête surgit.

Je ne pu pas m'empêcher de rire, « je ne savais pas qu'elles existaient vraiment. »

Il me regarda à travers ses longs cils, dont j'étais presque jalouse, « Ca ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? »

La poupée avait de longs cheveux châtains ondulés, et de grands yeux de biche chocolat. Je vis la ressemblance immédiatement.

« C'est moi ! » Ai-je crié.

Il rit, « je les ai fait peindre à la main à partir d'une photo que j'avais dans mon portefeuille. J'espère que ça ne t'énerve pas. »

« Non, c'est incroyable. » Je me levais pour lui donner un baiser de remerciements.

Tout le temps où nous étions enfermés, je dormis dans un de ses maillot de corps et avec un de ses boxer en soie et souvent nous parlions jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Je voulais tout savoir d'Edward mais il était très énigmatique. J'appris certaines choses sur lui mais nous parlions surtout de moi et ma famille.

Je le remerciais pour la soirée au casino et nous avons pas mal parlé de son travail là-bas mais je gardais ma rencontre avec la police pour moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait très content qu'un certain officier soit venu me parler.

Je me rappelais qu'Esmé avait dit quelque chose à propos d'un diner le samedi avec la famille mais Edward m'expliqua qu'il n'était pas obligatoire comme celui du dimanche, alors nous nous n'avons pas bougé ce soir là.

Le dimanche, je me levais tôt, et m'habillais dans de jolis vêtements qui semblaient être apparut de nulle part. Le dimanche était bien sûr le jour de l'église et je revis tout le monde après ce qui semblait avoir été des années.

Alors que j'étais assise à coté d'Edward sur le banc, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder derrière moi le jeune garçon qui avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Il était plus grand que moi mais très timide. Il avait été présenté comme Alec et il avait un léger accent que je ne pouvais pas situer bien qu'il parle un anglais parfait en même temps.

Edward m'expliqua que Carlisle avait « trouvé » Alec et aucune question ne fut posé pour savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Je ne savais pas comment ils l'avaient fait entrer dans le pays, et si c'était légal, mais la sonnette d'alarme recommença à retentir.

Alec était étrange, il ne parlait à personne si ce n'est Esmé ou Carlisle, presque comme si il avait peur. Il était maigre au point de malade mais il souriait beaucoup alors j'imaginais qu'il allait bien. Edward m'avait dit que ses parents avaient adopté Jasper. Je devinais que c'était ce qui allait suivre avec Alec.

Après la messe, nous avons fait un voyage jusqu'à la tombe du père d'Esmé. Je ne savais pas si je devais être là parce que ça semblait vraiment personnel, mais elle insista pour que je vienne l'aider à changer les fleurs.

C'était la première fois en deux semaine que je revoyais Carlisle et il était toujours le même homme froid, sinon plus, dont je me souvenais. Il ne me parla pas, mais il hocha la tête en guise de salutation à l'église. Même Jasper et Emmett étaient légèrement isolés mais j'ai juste passé outre. J'essayais de ne pas me laisser impressionner. J'avais Edward et Esmé de mon coté alors tout les autres pouvaient aller au diable.

Après le diner à la « Cullen », Edward me raccompagna à mon dortoir. Je quittais la Saleen après une demi-heure de baisers qui avaient froissé nos vêtements et décoiffés nos cheveux. Je titubais jusqu'à ma chambre et tombais essentiellement évanouie.

Bien trop tôt, le lundi arriva et il était temps de commencer une nouvelle semaine.

Je me levais, me doucher et j'étais prête une demi-heure avant de descendre manger. Alice dormait encore ce matin là, alors elle ne me rejoint pas mais elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait pour le déjeuner.

Je marchais paresseusement jusqu'à mon cours de mathématiques, ne voulant pas vraiment y aller mais je me convainquis de m'y rendre juste pour récupérer ma note d'examen.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle sans vraiment prêter attention et le cour commença.

Quinze minutes après, je m'ennuyais et j'envoyais des textos à Edward. Nous n'avons pas vraiment beaucoup parlé et il me dit qu'il devait y aller alors que le cours était à sa moitié.

Je fourrais mon téléphone dans mon sac et soupirais.

« Est-ce que ce siège est prit ? » dit une voix profonde à coté de moi.

« Euh… non. » Je poussais mes affaires pour qu'il puisse s'assoir.

Je le regardais et il me rappelait quelqu'un mais je ne pouvais pas me souvenir qui. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs et la peau caramel et je pouvais sentir une chaleur émaner de lui. Il semblait plus vieux que moi mais pas tellement.

« Tu as un stylo ? » Il se pencha sur moi alors qu'il déballait ses affaires.

« Bien sûr, » je lui en donnais un de mon sac à dos.

« Merci. » Il me lança un sourire et il ressemblait presque exactement au gars du casino.

_Quel était son nom__… ?_

Jacob. C'était à lui qu'il ressemblait mais il était très différent en même temps.

Nous sommes restés assis pour la majorité du cours, sans écouter.

« Est-ce que ce prof est toujours si ennuyeux ? » me demanda le nouveau gars, tranquillement.

« Généralement. Son ton monocorde m'endort à chaque fois, » ai-je répondu sèchement.

« Je ne peux pas souffrir le reste du semestre comme ça. » Il eut un petit rire.

« Tu as été transféré ? »

« Ouais, je viens juste d'arriver de l'université de Washington. »

« Je viens de Washington, » ai-je dit, peut être un peu trop fort mais il était la première personne que je rencontrais qui venait de chez moi.

« Vraiment, où ? » Il souriait joyeusement.

« Forks, tu n'en as probablement jamais entendu parler parce c'est si petit… »

« Non, c'est juste près de Port Angeles et la Push ? »

« Ouais. Waouh, comme le monde est petit. » Je me redressais sur mon siège.

« Mes parents avaient l'habitude de nous emmener à La Push quand mes frères et moi étions petits. »

« Mais tu ne viens pas de là-bas ? »

« Non, nous venons de Seattle. » Il hocha la tête, « c'est trop cool. Quelles étaient les chances pour que la personne à coté de qui je m'assoie pour mon premier jour vienne du même état que moi ? »

« Bella Swan. » Je lui tendis la main.

« Seth Wolf. » Il la serra.

Nous sommes retournés à ce que disait le professeur, mais comme d'habitude je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention.

* * *

(1) En France, il n'y a pas vraiment d'équivalent à ce système. Je dirais peut-être le Club Med et son système de jetons peut-être pour ceux qui connaissent. En gros le principe de ces chaines, c'est d'avoir un carte approvisionnée pour la nourriture, les jeux, les activités que des familles peuvent pratiquer ans leurs établissements.

* * *

Alors normalement, là je devrais vous dire vous avez vu leur relation avance ? Vous avez vu Jacob se rapproche (et la police en générale) ? Vous avez vu elle commence à avoir des doute ? Vous avez vu ça va mieux avec Rosalie ? Enfin bref je pourrais vous dire tout ça, mais tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est, 27 minutes ? La vache elle a du avoir des crampes au poignet ! Désolée….

N'oubliez pas tout travail mérite salaire, et j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour ce chapitre alors n'éhésitez pas à me payer d'une petite review hein !

Pour la suite et bien elle sera là la semaine prochaine, elle ne tardera pas trop normalement et un teaser sera sur le blog au plus tard demain !

Bises, Lilou !


	21. Serment de sang

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Ca n'a pas été trop long non ?

Alors comme toujours merci pour tous vos messages, encouragements, alertes, favoris et tout et tout, je ne le dirais jamais assez.

Les réponses aux reviews pour les non-inscrits sont toujours sur le blog (lien dans mon profil pour les nouveaux.)

Bon concernant le chapitre précédent, il m'a semblait que certaines d'entre vous étaient un peu frustrées par les règles que Bella impose à Edward concernant leur relation… Il me semble que ça va s'arranger dans ce chapitre.

En parlant de ça, je n'avais pas relu ce chapitre depuis la publication et je ne me souvenais pas de deux choses : la première, c'est que l'on avait la réponse à la question des 27 minutes du chapitre précédent. Enfin la réponse, tout du moins la technique à employer… je vous laisse lire. Et la seconde, je ne me souvenais pas que le citron pouvait être aussi piquant, comprenez ce que vous voulez dans ce que je dis. De toute façon c'est **johnnyboy7 **le responsable hein ! Une fois de plus je vous laisse lire, vous direz ce que vous en pensez.

Voilà Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**Serment de sang**

EDWARD POV

_"The ideal life is in our blood and never will be still." - Phillips Brooks_

All things relationed to Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Une balle passa près de mon oreille et emporta presque une grande mèche de cheveux près de ma tempe.

Je me retournais et regardais fixement les trois corps derrière moi.

« Putain, Emmett ! » Je vérifiais que tout le monde avait ses cheveux, « tu l'as fais exprès. »

« C'était le gamin. » Emmett pointa Alec, dont les mains tremblaient autour d'un pistolet Taurus Millennium série PT145.

« Je… je… » Il bégaya et me regardait avec des yeux pitoyables.

Emmett et Jasper partirent dans la forêt, traquant d'autres cibles, laissant Alec et moi seuls.

Alec lâcha juste l'arme sur le sol, restant là, « je suis désolé, » dit-il tranquillement.

Je soupirais et allais ramasser le pistolet, « Hé, ne dis pas ça, à moins d'y être obligé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« Je t'ai presque tué. »

« Il faut plus qu'une petite balle pour m'arrêter. » Je lui fis un sourire chaleureux que je ne savais même pas avoir en moi.

Nous étions rentrés de Russie depuis une semaine et les choses commençaient juste à redevenir normales… ou aussi normales qu'elles puissent l'être.

J'avais eu le meilleur cadeau de bienvenu que je pouvais imaginer, en passant juste quatre jours seul avec Bella, dans mon penthouse.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais être heureux de passer du temps avec une femme sans la baiser, mais Bella me surprenait toujours. A la seconde où elle avait passé la porte, j'avais été attiré par elle et je pense que je pris ma première respiration depuis que j'étais parti pour Moscow.

C'était étrange.

Je détestais penser et dire toutes ces horribles merdes romantiques mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher avec elle. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, elle me faisait me sentir bien avec moi-même, et les mots communs ne décrivaient pas ce que je ressentais à propos du temps que nous passions ensemble. C'était céleste et nous aurions pu être les deux seules personnes sur terre. Je n'aurais même pas su si une guerre avait été déclaré juste à l'extérieur de ma porte. Si Bella n'était pas impliqué, je m'en foutais.

J'avais encore du travail à faire et je devais m'assurer de rester concentré pour que mon père ne me saute pas à la gorge, plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, mais franchement, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je n'allais pas me séparer de Bella juste parce que nous avions toutes ces choses contre nous. J'étais plus fort que ça, et j'avais toujours aimé les défis alors je n'allais pas me laisser abattre.

Ceci étant dit, j'avais une peur bleue.

Le père de Bella était un flic, ce que je savais, mais je gardais mon sang froid en présence de Bella. Je ne savais pas ce que l'enfer avait contre moi, parce que je la voulais, mais notre situation posait des problèmes. Je gardais une façade calme pour que Bella n'ai pas de soupçon parce que ça pourrait seulement déclencher des alarmes dans sa tête si je posais une centaine de questions sur son père.

De ce que j'avais compris, elle ne lui avait pas parlé de moi. J'avais poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne planifiait pas de dire quoi que ce soit à Charlie à propos de nous avant quelques temps, mais j'avais aussi la vague impression que Bella savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

C'était comme si elle voulait poser des questions parfois, mais elle ne demandait jamais ce qu'elle avait en tête. Je pouvais le voir. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire si Bella faisait une erreur et disait accidentellement quoi que ce soit lié au nom « Cullen ».

Son père connaitrait à coup sûr le type d'ordures avec lesquels elle trainait. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque alors je gardais mon sang froid ,et commençait à agir plus « normalement » près de Bella. Tout le monde le faisait parce que je refusais de cesser de la voir et même si je mettais ma famille en danger, je ne pouvais pas juste me séparer de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas.

Ma mère était mon seul soutien, et mes frère pensaient que j'étais complètement fêlé de sortir avec une fille de flic. Ils étaient légèrement distants avec elle parce qu'ils avaient peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait nous trahir, mais Bella leur plaisaient vraiment.

Carlisle était bien sûr toujours le même connard qu'il était. Son attitude à mon égard n'avait pas changé. Nous parlions plus souvent maintenant parce que nous avions des affaires à traiter mais si ça n'avait pas à voir avec le travail, je lui disais à peine un mot. J'étais encore à convaincre mon père que j'étais un adulte.

Dans ma quête d'avoir en même temps une vie aussi normale qu'atroce, je m'assurais de rester le même et je pense que Bella était d'accord avec ça. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas me changer, ce qui me rendait heureux parce que j'essayais de mon mieux mais cela prenait du temps.

Je pouvais dire que je n'étais déjà plus aussi insensible qu'avant et cela m'inquiétait légèrement. Dans mon travail j'étais regardé comme un homme froid, et c'était bien, mais avec Bella, je ne ressentais pas la nécessité de mettre des barrières. Je pouvais être Edward Cullen, l'agent immobilier de vingt-cinq ans. C'était principalement un mensonge, mais je n'avais pas à être un monstre envers Bella. Je marchais de mieux en mieux sur la ligne séparant mes deux personnages.

Carlisle avait encore essayé de me convaincre que j'étais dans une mauvaise situation, ce que je savais, mais je pouvais prendre mes propres décisions. Si je voulais être avec Bella, alors je le serais.

A partir de ce moment, les gens de ma famille avaient essayé de laisser tomber parce que je n'écoutais plus ce qu'ils disaient, et alors, l'attention s'était reporté sur le nouveau membre du clan.

Alec s'était battu bec et ongle contre nous en quittant la Russie.

Le jour où Carlisle l'avait ramené, c'était probablement le spécimen humain le plus émacié que je n'avais jamais vu. Bien sûr, mes parents pensaient qu'il était de leur devoir de s'occuper de lui mais il était hésitant. Alec s'était en réalité enfui la première nuit et Esmé nous avait envoyé le retrouver quand il n'était pas revenu le lendemain matin.

Emmett avait découvert Alec en train d'essayer de racoler un riche homme d'affaire dans une rue transversale. Nous avions dû le trainer jusqu'à la maison et pendant tout ce temps, il hurlait qu'il devait travailler pour Albert, qu'il devait ramener de l'argent à Albert, qu'il devait faire des choses pour Albert. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait réalisé que son ancien maitre ne reviendrait jamais. C'était écœurant et dégoutant mais je vis soudainement pourquoi mes parents faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient et compris pourquoi ils voulaient aider Alec.

Il était brisé au-delà de toute croyance et ça faisait mal de voir quelqu'un d'aussi rabaissé. Alec haïssait littéralement la vie pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il avait été battu, meurtri et sa santé mentale était pire que son physique. Il pouvait trembler chaque fois que nous le touchions et le dernier soir de notre séjour à Moscou, en allant dans la cuisine pour un verre d'eau, je l'avais entendu récurer les toilettes de la salle de bain en bas, comme si c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Au cours des derniers jours, il s'était considérablement amélioré.

Alec s'était effectivement adouci, une fois qu'il avait compris que Carlisle et Esmé n'allaient pas lui faire de mal. Lui faire prendre l'avion avait été une autre histoire et nous avions dû le bourrer de tranquillisants parce qu'il hurlait pour rester. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'argent, pas de vie et mes parents n'allaient pas le laisser souffrir plus. Ils avaient pris sur eux de prendre soin de lui. Et personne n'avait objecté.

Alec ne savait pas quoi faire de lui quand nous l'avions ramené à la maison. Mme Cope et Jerry avait préparé une chambre à coté de la mienne. Esmé disait qu'il allait s'adapter mais que ça prendrait du temps. La chose la plus importante pour le moment était de le nourrir.

Alec semblait plus sain, mais il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir. Il était lavé, ses cheveux étaient propres, habillé d'un jeans et d'un T-shirt, ressemblant à un garçon normal de quatorze ans.

Nous étions actuellement dans la forêt près de la maison, essayant de faire un petit exercice de tir.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. » Je l'avais dit d'une manière presque paternelle, ce qui me faisait peur, «première règle au tir, ne jamais laisser une arme qui vient juste d'être utilisé. » Je lui ai tendu.

« Je ne la veux pas. » Alec bougea la tête et essaya de la repousser vers moi.

« Prend l'arme, » ai-je répliqué et je mis le pistolet dans ses mains, ses doigts s'agrippant autour de la crosse, « tu vois ses marques sur l'arbre ? » Je lui montrais avec le doigt.

« Oui, » répondit-il.

Je me tenais derrière lui et levais son bras, « Stabilise l'arme et ne perd pas des yeux la marque. Prend une grande respiration… » Nous l'avons fait tout les deux, « … ne bouge pas et tire. » J'ai appuyé sur son doigt et la balle a déchiré l'écorce de l'arbre.

Alec tremblait sous l'effet de recul et laissa retomber son bras mais pas l'arme, « ne laisse pas tomber le pistolet, » l'ai-je entendu murmurer pour lui-même.

« Tu l'as eu. » Je soupirais, « tu n'as jamais tiré avant ? »

Il secoua la tête, « je me suis juste fait tire dessus. »

Ca me brisa un peu le cœur et je compatis vraiment pour l'enfant.

« Tu pourrais m'apprendre à être meilleur ? » demanda Alec timidement.

Je lui remis mon Aigle, et il s'effondra presque sous son poids, « quand tu pourras le tenir droit, viens me trouver. »

Je n'avais jamais laissé quiconque toucher mon Aigle mais je ne me sentais pas étrange qu'Alec le tienne, et cela me surpris. Une bonne chose que j'en avais deux de plus à la maison. Mais quand même, c'était le principal.

Je fourrais mes mains dans mes poches et marchais sur le chemin du retour, vers la maison. Je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière et vis Alec essayer de soulever l'arme mais je savais que ça lui prendrait très longtemps avant d'avoir la masse musculaire nécessaire pour pouvoir le soulever. Même mon bras était endolori après un certain temps.

Je donnais un coup de pied dans une pierre alors que je me dirigeais vers la maison. Je vérifiais ma montre et grognais quand je réalisais que j'avais encore deux heures avant de pourvoir aller chercher Bella.

J'étais presque à la maison quand je sentis la signature de l'eau de Cologne de mon père portée par le vent. Je levais la tête et le vis se tenir debout.

Je changeais ma position quand je remarquais que nous nous tenions tout les deux de la même manière.

« Que fait Alec ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il essaie de tenir un Aigle. Je lui ai dit de venir me trouver quand il le fera. »

Carlisle laissa échapper un rire, « Ca t'a pris un an et alors tu es venu me voir, tellement excité que tu puisse le faire. »

« Seulement parce que Emmett m'avait prit à la musculation pendant six mois, » me rappelais-je.

« Tu étais si naturel alors. » Il hocha la tête, « tu as mis trois balles dans Mercucio quand tu as eu treize ans. J'étais hautement impressionné. Ton premier meurtre, tu te souviens ? »

« A peine, il y en a eu tellement depuis. »

Nous sommes restés silencieux quelques minutes, mais ce n'était pas maladroit.

« Viens faire une promenade avec moi, » suggéra-t-il et il commença à marcher sur un autre chemin qui menait au lac.

Je suivis et les feuilles d'automnes craquaient sous nos chaussures.

« Ta mère et moi allons adopter Alec, » dit Carlisle alors que nous suivions le sentier.

« Je le pensais. Est-ce que tu as essayé de retrouver sa famille ? »

« Non, il ne se souvient de rien depuis qu'il a été enlevé si jeune, et il n'a pas de nom de famille alors il n'y a pas moyen de découvrir quoi que ce soit. Il ne sait même pas d'où il vient. »

« Une histoire tout à fait différente de celle de Jasper. »

« Je vois les mêmes blessures quand je les regarde. Parfois je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Alec m'attire… exactement comme Jasper l'a fait. Je l'aime déjà comme un fils. »

« Tu as un cœur quand tu veux. »

Il respira par le nez, « je sais et c'est pour ça que je te présente mais excuses. »

« Vraiment ? » Je m'arrêtais de marcher. Je n'avais jamais entendu mon père s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un, spécialement moi.

« Mon comportement envers Bella était totalement inacceptable et je suis… désolé. »

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir entendu, » ai-je plaisanté.

« Je suis désolé, Edward. » dit-il lentement, « contre mon meilleur jugement, je vais faire machine arrière pour toi et Bella. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

« Ta mère, » répondit-il simplement. « Je suis peut-être le parrain de la mafia, mais elle est le chef de la famille et elle me fait voir les choses sous un angle différent. »

« Et bien merci. »

« Elle m'a rappelé que parfois… le chemin de l'amour n'est pas facile. Je peux encore me souvenir de m'être battu pour Esmé et je ne veux pas que tu traverse la même chose. »

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Bella ? C'est la fille la plus adorable que je n'ai jamais rencontré et tu l'as traité comme une ordure. » Je remarquais que je n'avais pas grincé sur le mot « adorable ».

« C'est la première fille que tu ramène à la maison et la première fille avec qui je te vois pendant plus d'une semaine sans interruption. Je ne la déteste pas, je l'aime bien, mais je dois être capable de lui faire confiance. »

« Elle n'est pas une menace. »

« Son père est un flic. C'est une menace et tu dois être sûr que c'est pour du long terme parce que les choses déraperont. Je sais que toi et Bella commençaient juste tout cela, mais si ça devient sérieux, je veux que tu pèse tes options. »

Pour le peu qu'il savait, les choses entre Bella et moi étaient déjà sérieuses.

« Je l'ai fait. » Je fis passer ma main dans mes cheveux, « elle en vaut la peine et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Bella est juste bonne, » ai-je dit simplement.

« Je sais et ça s'appelle l'amour Edward. » Mon père me sourit, « tu as muri et je vois la même chose en toi que ce que je voyais en moi à ton âge. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. »

« Comment tu le sais ? Tu es trop jeune pour le réaliser. »

_Est-ce que j'aimais Bella ?_

Je ressentais quelque chose pour elle mais qu'est ce que c'était que l'amour de toute façon ? C'était une émotion que je n'avais jamais ressenti, à part pour ma famille, alors je ne savais pas ce que c'était supposé être. Plus j'y pensais et plus ma triste vie me sautait aux yeux.

Je n'avais jamais été amoureux. Pas de premier amour, pas de cœur brisé, rien. J'étais pathétique.

« Dans ce cas, je vais arrêter d'être un tel connard avec elle, » dit finalement Carlisle, « Bella mérite une chance. »

« Tu vas l'aimer. Elle est aussi bagarreuse que toi. » Je ris.

« Je ne veux juste pas que tu sois blessé si ça ne se finissait pas comme tu le veux. Son père est un flic, et il l'a probablement élevé dans le respect de la loi, et nous sommes la chose la plus éloigné des anges dans ce monde. »

« Est-ce que je dois lui dire ? »

« Absolument pas. Je vais donner une chance à Bella, mais je ne vais pas risquer qu'elle détruise tout ce pourquoi j'ai travaillé. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit, » dit Carlisle sévèrement.

« Je sais. » Je baissais la tête, honteux d'avoir même envisagé d'entrainer Bella dans ce monde.

Je voulais lui dire mais je ne pouvais pas. Cela pouvait poser un sérieux problème à la fin mais je devais prendre ce risque. En plus, Bella était innocente et elle était trop bonne pour trainer avec des ordures comme moi ou ma famille. Elle avait besoin de rester loin de moi autant que possible mais je ne savais pas comment la faire partir.

« Soit juste prudent, Edward. »

J'acquiesçais et continuais à marcher. « Alors, comment vas-tu faire une adoption à partir de rien ? » ai-je demandé, essayant de changer de sujet.

Carlisle rit, « j'ai Jenks qui travaille dessus. Tout devrait être prêt demain. Ta mère menace déjà de lui tricoter un pull. »

« Tu lui as déjà parlé de tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il sait ce que ça signifie de porter notre nom de famille ? »

« Je vais lui expliquer ce soir et il peut prendre la décision pour lui-même. Et s'il décide de courir alors je serais d'accord avec ça, mais au moins j'aurais essayé. »

« Tu es un homme très généreux. »

« J'essaie mais Alec est vraiment brisé. Il va avoir besoin de frères quand je serais en voyage ou… à la fin, quand je ne serais plus là. »

Je savais que c'était une possibilité que mon père pourrait mourir de la main d'un de ses adversaires mais je ne l'avais jamais prit au sérieux. Dans mon esprit, Carlisle allait vivre jusqu'à l'âge très vénérable de cent soixante ans ou un nombre scandaleux comme ça. Mon père était juste de ces hommes que vous ne pouviez pas voir mourir jeune.

« C'est un bon gamin. » Je haussais les épaules, « je n'ai pas de problème avec lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus être le plus jeune désormais ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais senti comme le plus jeune. » Je repensais à toutes ces années et je constatais que tout le monde me traité comme si j'étais le plus vieux.

« Vrai, » admit mon père.

Mon père et moi avons fait une boucle autour de la maison, arrivant à la porte arrière une demi-heure plus tard. A ce moment, je regardais ma montre encore une fois, il était l'heure d'aller chercher Bella. Je n'avais pas de projet pour ce soir mais peu importe ce qu'elle voulait faire, ça m'irait.

Je décidais de conduire la BMW aujourd'hui, parce que je soupçonnais que la Saleen était filée et je savais qu'elle était trop voyante. Je n'en avais vu qu'une seule autre sur les routes de Chicago et elle appartenait à un riche banquier qui était dans les dettes jusqu'au cou. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois mais ma Saleen était plus belle de toute façon.

La BMW roula sans à coups vers Chicago et je gardais un œil sur le rétroviseur, essayant de trouver celui qui me filait.

Alors que j'arrivais aux limites de la ville, une voiture blanche, sale, apparut et je pus voir ces connards de flics manœuvrer entre les voitures plus lentes pour ne pas me perdre.

« Amateurs !» Je secouais la tête et accélérais, les laissant derrière.

J'arrivais au dortoir de Bella en un temps record et elle était assise sur « notre » banc, lisant un livre.

Je vis l'homme musclé de l'autre coté de la rue dont le nom devait être Roger, je pense, je ne pouvais pas en être sûr, mais c'était l'un des gardes du corps de mon père que j'avais engagé pour surveiller Bella. Il restait discret et ne l'approchais jamais, parce que je savais qu'elle me tuerait si elle découvrait que j'avais quelqu'un qui garait un œil sur elle, mais je devenais très nerveux.

C'était plus un sentiment d'agitation dû à la paranoïa. Les gens du milieu allaient commencer à additionner deux et deux, très bientôt. J'étais toujours près de Bella et il était évident que je me souciais d'elle, alors qu'est-ce qui allait se passer si Aro découvrait cette information ? Ce ne sera pas joli. J'avais besoin de savoir que Bella était en sécurité.

Elle leva la tête quand elle entendit la voiture et un sourire éclata sur son beau visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que Bella sautillait vers moi.

« Salut, monte. » Bella sauta dans la voiture, « joli ensemble de roues. »

« J'ai pris la meilleure. » Je repartis facilement mais lentement à cause du trafic.

« Je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser ? » Elle se pencha.

« Les gens nous regardent ? » ai-je murmuré alors que je regardais des enfants admirer la voiture.

« Alors… tu as honte de moi, » me taquina Bella.

Je ravalais ma fierté et j'ai légèrement picoré ses lèvres.

« Waouh, je pense que tu rougis. » Elle se rassit dans son siège.

« Bella, arrête ça. Je pense que tu fais ça juste pour m'embarrasser. »

« Ok, ok, je vais arrêter. » Elle ricana, « où allons-nous ? »

« A la maison. »

« Maison ? »

« Ma maison ? » ai-je corrigé sans même me rendre compte de mon erreur, « y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux faire ? »

« Est-ce que l'on peut commander à cet indien encore une fois ? »

« J'ai une meilleure idée, » ai-je dit, sortant mon téléphone et j'ai composé le numéro de Jasper. Notre conversation prit en tout cinq secondes.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Bella une fois que j'avais raccroché.

« Jasper a ce restaurant qui fait la meilleure nourriture indienne de la ville. Lui et Alice viendront plus tard. »

Je rentrais dans le parking souterrain de mon immeuble et n'ai même pas pris la peine de ralentir alors que je me garais dans un espace réservé uniquement pour Emmett, Jasper et moi.

« Est-ce que tu as des devoirs à faire ? » ai-je demandé à Bella comme si j'étais son père alors que je sortais de la voiture.

« Non, juste un test demain mais ça va être facile. » Elle prit ma main alors que nous marchions vers les ascenseurs.

J'étais fier de moi de ne pas me retirer comme j'en avais l'habitude. Maintenant les choses comme embrasser, toucher, tenir la main, passer des nuits ensemble, c'était normal. J'avais aussi remarqué que mes Toc diminuaient près de Bella.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment disparut et je savais que ça ne serait jamais le cas, mais tout le temps où Bella était restée chez moi la semaine dernière, j'avais à peine eu des mouvements de recul alors qu'elle touchait les choses, mais je pense qu'elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, alors elle essayait de garder ses mains pour elle-même. Je n'avais pas clairement objecté. C'est juste que Bella semblait moins… sale que tout les autres.

Ce soir là, Alice et Jasper ainsi que Rose et Emmett étaient passés manger de la nourriture indienne épicée sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'entretienne une discussion d'affaire.

C'était étrange de rester assis avec mes frères dans un cadre si détendu, je ne pense pas que j'avais jamais juste diner avec eux, maintenant que j'y pense. En fait, nous avions rit ensemble, et je pense que c'était grâce à Bella. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais elle arrivait à détendre les gens et j'arrivais à desserrer ma cravate pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose et Alice partirent vers dix heures et j'espérais que Bella voudrait rester pour la nuit mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui demander.

« Je pense que tu as passé un bon moment, » rit Bella alors qu'elle désignait les quatre bouteilles de bière qui étaient les miennes sur la table basse.

« Je sais, je ne me rappelle même pas quand j'ai juste parlé avec mes frères. » Je soupirais et jetais quelques déchets dans le sac que je portais alors que nous étions en train de nettoyer.

« C'était vraiment de la bonne nourriture, » dit-elle.

« Jasper a tellement de restaurants et ils ont tous quelques choses de différents. Je t'emmènerais dans deux ou trois très bons. »

Bella et moi avons continué à nettoyer en tandem, ne parlant pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas gênant. Quand nous avons terminé, je m'assis juste sur le sofa et Bella vint à coté de moi.

Je ne me sentais pas bizarre de mettre mon bras autour d'elle et je pouvais même noter le changement en moi. En réalité, je n'étais pas repoussé par le nouveau moi non plus.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu d'autre pour la soirée ? » ai-je demandé, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi décontracté que possible.

« Rien, j'ai juste un test demain et pas de projet pour le week-end après ça. » Elle haussa les épaules et jouait avec l'ourlet de ma chemise qui était sorti de mon pantalon, « et toi, rien de spécial ? »

« Non, je pourrais avoir du travail samedi mais à part ça je suis libre. »

« Travailler ? » Elle acquiesça pour elle-même, « encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? »

« Vendre des maisons, » ai-je répliqué facilement.

Elle soupira profondément, « je sais que ça peut semblait étrange et je ne devrais pas me permettre mais… je ne te crois pas. »

_Bien !_

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que les choses semblent juste… ne pas coller dans leur ensemble. Je ne veux pas être impolie mais toi et tes frères ne semblaient pas être le genre de personne qui gère des restaurants ou être des agents immobilier. » Elle me regarda avec des yeux inquisiteurs.

« Je… je ne peux rien dire. » Je baissais la tête, essayant de lui donner quelque chose mais je ne pouvais simplement pas, « ne soit pas fâchée contre moi mais il y a certaines choses que je dois garder privé au sujet de ma famille. »

« Je comprends, mais tu n'es pas en danger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais comment me défendre, » ai-je répondu.

Bella semblait presque être sur le point de pleurer. Je n'avais jamais eu quelqu'un qui se souciait de moi avant, en dehors de ma famille, et je commençais à penser que Bella m'aimait ou quelque chose comme ça.

Une question restait cependant : est-ce que je l'aimais ?

« Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. » J'essayais de détourner la conversation et me levais du canapé, lui tendant ma main.

Bella la prit, hésitante, sans dire un mot.

« Je ne vais pas te mordre. » Je dus rire de sa timidité et embrassais le coté de sa tête, sentant le doux parfum de ses cheveux que j'aimais tant.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle alors que je la poussais dans les escaliers.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose, » ai-je répété.

Bella continua juste à marcher avec moi dans les couloirs de mon penthouse. Je n'y avais jamais réellement prêté attention avant mais cet endroit était sacrément grand. Même moi je m'y étais perdu à l'occasion.

Je suis finalement arrivé à la porte que je voulais et je l'ai ouverte lentement, allumant les lumières alors que nous entrions à l'intérieur tout les deux.

« Waouh, » dit Bella en admiration alors qu'elle lâchait ma main, « tout est à toi ? »

« Ouais. » Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, la regardant juste avancer.

Nous étions dans ma bibliothèque, où je ne m'asseyais jamais si je n'avais pas de travail à faire mais c'était l'endroit où je gardais tout les livres que je possédais. J'étais habituellement un lecteur avide, mais récemment je m'étais relâché. Depuis que j'étais tout petit, j'adorais me perdre dans le monde des auteurs. J'avais bien sûr mes favoris mais je pouvais probablement lire n'importe quoi avant de porter un jugement sur un genre ou un autre.

La pièce était très minimaliste tout en était imposante.

Le parquet en bois était recouvert d'un onéreux tapis oriental qui avait des motifs hypnotiques rouge et or. Il y avait deux grands fauteuils dans chaque coin et un bureau en bois de meurisier dans le fond avec un autre siège derrière. Mais la chose principale qui attirait l'œil était les étagères qui allaient du sol au plafond, tout autour de la pièce. Elles étaient remplies de livre et des échelles y étaient attachées et vous pouviez en faire le tour juste comme dans les vieux films.

Je savais que j'avais exactement 6.714 livres ici et j'avais lu chacun d'eux plus de deux fois dans ma vie. Ils étaient tous dans l'ordre alphabétique et d'une couleur coordonnée par lettre. Avec ça j'avais un programme sur mon ordinateur qui référençait chaque livre que je possédais. Les romans qui étaient dans des langues étrangères étaient répertoriés comme une carte le serait.

« Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu dois avoir plus de livre que la bibliothèque de l'école. » Bella marchait vers l'étagère la plus étroite et faisait passer ses doigts sur dos de quelques livres.

Je ne sentis aucun inconfort monter en moi alors que je regardais ses petits doigts parcourir ma collection. J'étais actuellement excité.

« Tu veux monter ? » lui ai-je demandé alors qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir que ce qui était à hauteur de ses yeux.

« Je peux ? » Elle se retourna avec un regard de joie pure sur le visage. Je voulais voir ce regard tous les jours.

Je ris, « bien sûr. »

Je récupérais une échelle et la fis rouler devant la section où Bella se trouvait.

« Tu vas devoir me tenir pour que je ne tombe pas, » dit-elle alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la première marche.

« Je te tiens. » Je la stabilisais alors qu'elle montait.

« C'est vraiment incroyable. » Bella alla plus haut, me donnant une belle vue sur son cul et ma queue se contracta dans mon pantalon.

« J'ai tout ce que tu pourrais vouloir lire là haut. »

« Je vois, » elle monta encore, « Classique, contemporain, horreur, fiction, romance. Je pense que mon professeur de littérature pourrait jouir dans son pantalon s'il venait ici. »

« Je suis sur le point de jouir dans la minute. » Je passais la main, qui ne tenait pas l'échelle, dans mes cheveux.

« Pardon ? » demanda Bella.

« Rien, continue de chercher. »

« Je peux en lire un ? »

« Bien sûr. Quel est ton favori ? »

« Je ne peux pas choisir. C'est comme demander de choisir ton enfant préféré ou de la crème glacée. »

« Tu es en train de comparer les enfants à de la crème glacée ? »

« La crème glacée est mon enfant, Edward. C'est mon vice, ne te moque pas. » Bella était environ sur la douzième marche, vraiment très haut.

« Tu n'as encore rien trouvé ? »

« Attrape-le quand il tombe. » Elle lâcha _Les raisins de la colère _vers le sol et je l'attrapais facilement dans ma main, « Est-ce que je peux en prendre un autre ? »

« Autant que tu veux. »

« Ok, pousse-moi là-bas. » Bella désigna sa gauche, « Doucement, Edward. Je ne veux pas me casser la figure. »

« Je te rattraperais. » Je poussais peu à peu l'échelle dans la direction qu'elle voulait.

« Je ne vais jamais quitter cette pièce. »

« Tu n'as pas un test demain ? »

« Je vais rester ici ce soir alors je suppose que tu me ramèneras. » Elle le dit presque comme si c'était une question et que j'allais dire non.

« C'est bien pour moi. » C'était plus que bien pour moi mais je ne voulais pas paraitre trop enthousiaste.

Bella passa une heure complète en haut de son échelle et mes jambes commençaient à fatiguer comme après une séance d'entrainement, à force de la pousser tout au tour de la pièce, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Au moment où elle voulut descendre, j'avais _Anna Karénine, 1984, _et _Les quatre filles du docteur March_ dans les mains_._

Je les posais sur mon bureau avant d'aller aider Bella à descendre.

« Je ne sais pas lequel commencer en premier. » Bella était au bureau feuilletant les pages d'un livre.

Je me sentais soudain très excité et je ne sais pas si elle le sentait mais la tension dans l'air créait une chaleur qui était presque oppressante.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me tenir derrière elle, nos corps se touchant et lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu peux les prendre et les ramener plus tard. » Je posais mes mains sur sa taille, voulant progresser un peu plus loin.

Des images de Bella penchait sur mon bureau me donnaient très chaud et je n'allais pas me contenter d'une petite branlette cette fois.

« Vraiment, j'adorerais ça, » répondit-elle et je pouvais dire qu'elle ne lisait plus.

« Quel est ton favori ? » ai-je demandé, passant mon nez le long de son cou crémeux.

« Euh… je te l'ai dit je ne peux pas choisir. »

« Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça. » Je serrais ses hanches, me pressant plus contre son corps.

La respiration de Bella augmenta, sa peau délicieuse sous mon nez, alors que j'embrassais son cou, mon endroit favori de son corps qui n'était pas recouvert de vêtement.

« Je… je suppose _Les Raisins de la colère_. »

« Je déteste Steinbeck, » ai-je chuchoté, saisissant ses hanches presque péniblement mais si elle ne disait rien je n'allais pas lâcher prise.

« Je pense qu'il a révolutionné la littérature du début du XXème siècle. » Bella se pencha sur moi, son cul moulant ma queue et sa respiration devenait difficile dans sa gorge.

« Les révolutionnaires seraient Tennessee Williams ou Ernest Hemingway. » Mes doigts dansaient sous sa chemise, juste assez pour sentir sa peau de son ventre et ses côtes mais sans poursuivre le voyage. Pas encore.

« Ils ont tous essayé d'imiter des auteurs précédant. Je ne les prendrais jamais au sérieux. »

« Tu te trompe à bien des niveaux. Comment peux-tu penser qu'Hemingway n'était pas important ? »

« Parce qu'il s'est suicidé. Je ne prends pas les histoires d'artiste torturé très à cœur. Tous ses trucs n'étaient pas vraiment appréciés de son vivant, mais dès qu'il est mort, c'est devenu de l'or. » Elle respirait doucement.

Seul deux cas comme nous pouvaient engager des préliminaires en discutant de littérature classique. Je n'avais jamais pensé que les livres pouvaient être si chauds. Je devrais écrire une lettre à _Penthouse_ ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Je ne pense pas que Williams imitait quelqu'un. Ses trucs sont trop étranges, » ai-je dit et j'ai léché la peau du cou de Bella, juste en dessous de son oreille gauche. Elle avait un gout de fruit sucré, je ne savais pas lequel mais j'étais prêt à manger tout ce qu'elle me donnerait.

« Edward… nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. » Bella haletait et je vis que ses mains étaient pales, tenant fermement le bord du bureau. »

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Je me suis délibérément penché en avant, dangereusement proche alors que je nous plié en même temps vers le tiroir de mon bureau. Je sortis une enveloppe et me relevais avec Bella en lui tendant devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle pendant que je jouais avec le lobe de son oreille entre mes lèvres.

« Ta surprise, » ai-je répondu.

Avec les mains tremblantes, Bella ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu en silence. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de garder Bella légèrement penchait alors que son cul pressait contre mon entrejambe. Je pouvais sentir sa fente sur le sommet de ma bite et j'étais tenté de bouger pour obtenir un peu de friction.

« Tu as été testé… » Bella laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Propre comme un sou neuf, » ai-je murmuré contre la peau de son épaule alors que je poussais sa chemise sur le coté, « ça a été si long parce que j'ai du attendre pour le test du sida mais tout est négatif. »

Je pense avoir entendu un « enfin » tomber sur les lèvres de Bella mais je pourrais me tromper. Elle me charmait d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais cru possible et si je ne l'avais pas bientôt, j'allais sauter de l'immeuble.

« Laisse-moi juste faire. » Je passais mes mains sous sa chemise encore une fois mais cette fois, allais plus haut, jusqu'à ses merveilleux, lisse, ronds, doux seins, les prenant dans mes mains.

Bella bougea, se pressant contre moi. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir, » murmura-t-elle.

« Cela aurait gâché le plaisir, » ai-je dit avec un sourire et retirais complètement sa chemise de son corps, exposant son soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu ciel.

Je tournais autour de Bella et mon regard est allé de ses yeux bruns aux ballons de sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que tu porte toujours ça ? » ai-je demandé, caressant le tour de son soutien-gorge.

« Non, mais j'ai porté des choses en dentelles toute la semaine, attenant que tu me dises que tu avais été testé. » Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ça me rendit fou.

J'ai lentement déplacé ma main de sa poitrine vers son cou, et jusqu'à sa joue où je la posais. Je sortis sa lèvre de sa prison.

« Tu vas te faire saigner, » ai-je dit dans un état second. Je soulevais Bella sur le bureau et elle ne pesait presque rien, « tu as porté des choses comme ça toute la semaine ? » J'embrassais la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

« Ouais, je voulais avoir l'air joli, » répliqua-t-elle timidement.

« Tu as toujours l'air joli. » Mes baisers allaient vers le centre de sa poitrine et je sentais ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je penchais Bella en arrière contre le bois dur et froid du bureau avec moi entre ses jambes. Je dus fermer les yeux alors que je laissais trainer mes lèvres sur sa peau entre sa poitrine et le long de ses côtes.

Bella haletait pendant que je dessinais de ma langue les courbes étonnantes de sa poitrine. Mes lèvres glissèrent sur l'avant de son soutien-gorge, défaisant le fermoir qui gardait ses seins en sécurité.

« J'aime l'ouverture devant, » ai-je murmuré alors que les bonnets tombaient de chaque coté, libérant ses seins.

« Merde… » Murmura Bella alors que je prenais son mamelon gauche dans ma bouche chaude et elle se cambra dans un angle impossible, agrippant mes cheveux plus fort.

Ma langue, mes lèvres, ma salive étaient partout sur le mamelon et j'étais douloureusement dur dans mon pantalon. Ma queue hurlait pour être libérée mais j'avais entendu dire une fois que retarder la satisfaction était le signe de l'âge adulte. Je devais être vieux maintenant.

Après que son sein gauche ait obtenu une quantité parfaite d'attention, je bougeais sur le droit, le dévorant avec juste autant de passion.

« Plus… » Elle respirait et je souris en descendant sur son ventre, la faisant glisser du bureau alors que ma langue atteignait la ceinture de son jeans. Mon visage était littéralement entre ses cuisses alors que je m'agenouillais sur le sol.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir défaire ça avec ma langue. » Je jouais avec le bouton de son pantalon.

« Utilise… tes doigts. » Bella grogna, « doigts de pianiste. »

« Pardon ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais poussa ses hanches vers moi.

Mes doigts facilement défaits les boutons avant de faire glisser son jeans. Il tomba dans à tas sur le sol. Mes mains remontèrent sur chaque jambe de Bella, sentant la douceur, la surface lisse de ses chevilles, mollets, tibias et cuisses.

Sa culotte était dans la même dentelle bleue ciel que son soutien-gorge et même à travers le tissu je pouvais parfaitement voir la chatte rose de Bella. Il était évident qu'elle était épilée mais elle n'était pas nue.

Je léchais mon chemin sur sa cuisse droite et est atteint son sexe en quelques secondes, glissant mon nez le long de sa fente.

« Oh mon… Dieu… » Bella poussa de nouveau.

Je couvrais sa chatte de dentelle de ma bouche et commençais à sucer légèrement, écartant ses jambes presque de part et d'autre du bureau. Pendant tout ce temps je déboutonnais ma chemise et elle tomba au sol en un rien de temps.

« Si étonnamment doux, » ai-je murmuré alors que ma langue la dévorait grossièrement.

« Plus… » me commanda-t-elle, « j'ai besoin de plus, Edward. »

J'étais heureux de la satisfaire et j'ai lentement déplacé ma nouvellement culotte préférée loin de sa chatte, me la révélant.

« Enlève là, » a presque grondé Bella.

« Patience, ma douce, » ai-je dit mais je fis ce qu'elle demandé passant mes doigts de chaque coté du sous-vêtement, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes comme je l'avais fait quelques minutes avant avec son jeans. Je rangais le slip dans ma poche arrière pour le garder en sureté.

Là, il y avait Bella, allongée sur mon bureau en merisier, complètement nue.

« Putain… » Ai-je murmuré en la regardant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de plonger tête la première entre ses jambes, ma bouche dévorant et suçant avidement tout ce que je pouvais trouver. J'étais comme un animal en chasse et je n'avais pas honte de ravir le tentant vagin de Bella.

Elle saisit mes cheveux avec force, tirant sur les racines, alors que je continuais à consommer ce qu'elle avait pour moi. Les gémissements et les sons de Bella me stimulaient encore plus alors que je poussais deux doigts entre ses lèvres, l'étirant, la préparant.

Bella murmura quelque chose d'incohérent au dessus de moi alors que mes doigts agiles pompaient dedans et dehors, dedans et dehors. Je les ai magistralement repliés, allant frapper le bon endroit et les cris de Bella ont éclatés à travers la pièce, rebondissant sur la littérature classique alignée sur les murs.

Je parie que William Shakespeare, Virgil, Mark Twain, Edith Wharton, Jacob London et les autres étaient en train de se retourner dans leur tombe.

_Aller vous faire enculer ! _

Je leur criais dans ma tête.

« Edward… » Bella commença à trembler au dessus de moi avec une telle force que j'aurais pu croire que j'assistais à un exorcisme. Le diable était dans les doigts qui la baisaient et je n'allais pas m'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti.

J'ajoutais un autre doigt et ses parois étaient si serrés autour de moi que je ne pouvais même pas les garder côte à côte. Je dus les replier les uns sur les autres pour qu'ils puissent s'adapter entre ses jambes. C'était si difficile pour moi de me concentrer avec son parfum sur mes lèvres, sur mes doigts, sur ma langue.

Bella convulsa dans un hoquet et nous avons tout les deux gémit de plaisir alors qu'elle explosait dans ma bouche. Je lapais chaque goutte que je pouvais et goutais ce doux nectar des Dieux. C'était presque trop pour moi à gérer.

Je n'arrêtais pas de bouger mes doigts alors qu'elle surmontait sur orgasme et criait mon nom comme si j'étais une rock star. Elle ne le savait pas, mais nous étions loin d'avoir terminé.

Je sortis mes doigts trempés et les fis trainer sur la peau son ventre alors que je me relevais de ma position à genou pour supplanter son corps.

« Tu veux gouter ? » ai-je demandé à Bella alors que je l'embrassais sur les lèvres.

Elle acquiesça en silence.

Je me reculais et regardais ses yeux pour un signe d'incertitude mais je n'en trouvais aucun, alors mes doigts s'approchèrent de ses lèvres roses. Bella suça mes trois doigts, faisaient tourbillonner sa langue sur eux, alors que mes mains tremblantes essayaient de garder le contrôle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer sa bouche faire la même chose sur ma queue mais je m'étais promis que je ne laisserais jamais Bella se mettre à genou pour moi. Elle était plus que ça.

« Tu aimes ton gout ? » J'ai doucement retire mes doigts de sa bouche.

« Oui, » a-t-elle répondu dans un souffle.

« Tu es prête pour plus ? »

« Oui. »

Je soulevais Bella pour qu'elle s'assoie dans toute sa gloire, nue comme au jour de sa naissance. Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de voyager sur les courbes son corps incroyable.

« Parfaite… » Je soupirais de plaisir.

« Est-ce… est-ce que nous pouvons faire ça… différemment, » demanda Bella, timidement.

« Différemment ? » Je levais un sourcil.

Bella me poussa doucement pour que je recule de quelques pas. Elle glissa lentement du bureau et atterrit sur le tapis. Elle se retourna et se pencha en avant et alors je pouvais absolument tout voir.

« C'est bien ? » Elle me regardait par-dessus son épaule.

_Putain oui !_

Je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne pouvais pas respirer, je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Je regardais stupidement le cul de Bella. Je mémorisais la façon dont ses cheveux se déversaient sur ses épaules, la façon dont sa peau brillait sous les lumières de la pièce. Elle était la définition d'un ange.

Je laissais tomber mon pantalon et mon boxer si rapidement que je ne le réalisais même pas jusqu'à ce que je sente l'air sur mes fesses. Je marchais hors de mes vêtements facilement et je m'approchais de Bella comme un animal à un abreuvoir.

Je mêlais nos corps nus ensemble, forçant le bout de ma queue contre la raie de ses fesses comme je l'avais voulu précédemment. Nous avons tout les deux libéré un son guttural alors que je me déplaçais légèrement, sentant la douceur de sa peau.

« J'ai besoin de toi, » marmonna Bella et elle reposait sur ses avant-bras sur le bureau.

Je passais ma main le long de son épine dorsale, traçant la courbe gracieuse de son dos.

« Je déteste dire ça, mais je vais devoir te laisser là » Je parlais presque douloureusement, « j'ai des préservatifs dans ma chambre mais pas ici. »

« Tu n'en a pas besoin. Je prends la pilule et maintenant que tu es clean… »

_La pilule ?_

Je détestais ces deux mots pour le simple fait qu'ils n'étaient pas une preuve tangible. Une femme pouvais dire qu'elle prenait la pilule, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, et je ne serais pas plus avancé jusqu'à ce qu'un bébé apparaisse, et je ne voulais jamais d'enfant alors c'était un problème. Je n'avais jamais eu assez confiance dans les femmes pour laisser la tactique de « la pilule » fonctionner.

Est-ce que je pouvais avoir confiance en Bella ?

Autant je voulais dire non et courir dans ma chambre pour un préservatif, autant mon self contrôle n'était pas bon. Je pensais qu'il l'était mais non. La chaleur de ses globes fessiers encerclant ma bite était assez pour me faire renoncer à tout ce que j'avais. Ma maison, mon fond d'investissement, mes voitures, mon argent, elle pouvait tout avoir.

« Tu es sûr ? » ai-je demandé comme un adolescent.

«Ouais. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarter plus ses jambes contre le bureau et de je pouvais sentir son excitation alors que je poussais ma bite dans l'humidité de sa chatte, juste assez pour la gouter.

« Merrrrdeee. » Je gémis fort alors que mon bout était englouti dans sa chaleur.

Les genoux de Bella se sont presque effondrés mais je me retirais.

« Tu vas me tuer. » Je grognais et poussais de nouveau, plus loin cette fois et les veines de ma monstrueuse queue hurlaient de douleur.

« Edward, pourquoi ta bite est si grande ? » Bella roula ses hanches sur mon sommet et j'étalais l'humidité qui coulait de sa fente.

« J'en ai aucune idée mais tu t'en plaints ? » Je poussais en elle un peu plus, à peu près à la moitié de ma longueur et je l'étirais aux limites de l'impossible.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir la prendre. »

« Tu l'a fait avant. » Je pleurais presque de son étroitesse.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Je me sens si… serrée. » Elle haletait.

« Putain oui tu l'es. »

Je suppose que j'allais trop lentement pour Bella parce que qu'elle vint sur moi toute seule, sans aucune aide et m'absorbant entièrement, nous faisant crier tout les deux.

Son humidité était puissante et ses jambes s'écartèrent encore plus, au point d'une position de gymnaste.

Je savais que j'allais bientôt devoir bouger mais honnêtement, j'aurais pu rester immobile pendant des heures.

Je déplaçais mes hanches vers le haut et je frappais ce que je présumais être un organe vital alors que je poussais plus profondément.

Nous avons commencé à bouger ensemble, peau contre peau et je n'aurais pas voulu utiliser de préservatif même si j'en avais eu un. Je sais que ça semblait irresponsable mais je m'en foutais. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Bella saisit le bureau alors qu'il s'ébranlait sous nos mouvements. Je claquais en elle par derrière, aimant la façon dont son cul frappait mon entrejambe et je rejetais ma tête en arrière, alors que la sueur commencer à couler de mes cheveux.

Je ne transpirais presque jamais, mais là oui, mouillant presque nos corps.

Je ne sentis pas le besoin de m'impliquer dans une conversation salace parce que mon esprit ne fonctionnait plus vraiment, ou alors il était déconnecté de ma colonne vertébrale, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était.

Les cris de Bella me poussaient plus durement, ses parois étaient si serrés sur ma bite et j'étais sur le point d'exploser mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je devais tenir la distance alors je m'enfonçais en elle plus fort pendant que je pensais à des chatons morts ou des porcs ou tout ce qui pouvait me faire durer plus longtemps.

« Je ne peux pas… » gémit Bella, presque comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, « je suis sur le point de jouir. »

« Attends, » ai-je dit alors que le son de nos peau claquant l'une contre l'autre résonnait dans la pièce et que nos corps se percutaient l'un dans l'autre.

Je me penchais sur elle, pour atteindre entre nous deux son entrejambe et frotter son clitoris gonflé, avec le bout de mon doigt.

C'était fait. Une simple pression et elle explosa sur ma bite.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher et ma libération suivit juste après.

Je sentis des fluides se déverser d'elle, et qu'ils soient d'elle ou de moi, je n'en étais pas sûr et je ne m'en souciais pas. Bella haletait mon prénom comme une prière alors qu'elle se balançait sur ses pieds, essayant de prolonger son orgasme. Ma bite palpitait douloureusement dans sa chatte et pulsait ma semence en de longues poussées qui coulait sur mon bureau, teintant le bois avec un liquide blanc et clair.

Je me penchais en avant et embrassais la peau de son dos luisante de sueur, ses épaules, ses cheveux et la pressais plus loin vers le bas.

« Tu me tue, Isabella, » ai-je murmuré à son oreille, « tu me tue. »

Bella tremblait toujours et je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux parce que je pariais qu'ils devaient être sacrément beaux.

Nous n'avons pas bougé pendant au moins dix minutes. Je restais dans son corps sans que même un murmure ne passe entre nous. Mes Tocs me hurlaient de prendre une douche et de nettoyer toute la saleté que nous avions fait mais je les repoussais. Je m'en foutais.

J'ai glissé de sa chatte, une fois tout à fait mou mais dès que je le fis, ma queue était une nouvelle fois prête. Je savais qu'elle ne l'était pas alors je reculais. Je passais mes mains sur son cul en massant ses fesses impressionnantes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » ai-je demandé, pensif.

Bella se releva sur ses bras et trébucha en faisant demi-tour. Je l'aidais à atteindre la chaise derrière le bureau où elle s'assit. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses yeux brillaient, sa peau était recouverte de sueur et elle avait l'air incroyable.

« Tu dois être le meilleur amant de la planète. » Elle rit à moitié et respirait difficilement.

« Je t'ai fais mal ? »

« Non, je vais bien. Je peux rester cette nuit ? »

« Bien sûr. » Je l'embrassais légèrement.

Nous nous sommes trainés jusqu'au lit après être resté assis pendant une heure. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait rivaliser avec l'expérience que nous venions d'avoir. C'était plus que juste du sexe. Je pense que… j'avais fait l'amour.

J'étais satisfait, pas seulement physiquement, mais émotionnellement aussi. C'était difficile à expliquer.

Nous nous sommes douchés, restant essentiellement sous l'eau, nos muscles trop fatigués pour faire autre chose. Elle s'enveloppa dans une de mes chemises et c'était la chose la plus sexy que je n'avais jamais vu. Je ne dormis pas vraiment cette nuit là. En effet, je dessinais des cercles sur le ventre de Bella pendant que je la regardais dériver dans ses rêves.

Quand je fermais les yeux cette nuit là, je ne faisais pas de rêve érotique comme j'en avais normalement après avoir baisé. Je rêvais juste de Bella et moi, en train de lire. Je sais que c'était ringard et guimauve mais le temps que nous passions à lire était de mes moments préféré avec Bella parce qu'elle était si naturelle et belle.

Bien trop tôt l'alarme de mon téléphone sonna sept heures.

« Belle, il est temps de se réveiller. » J'embrassais son épaule mais elle ne bougea pas. Je continuais de la secouer doucement pendant que j'embrassais tout ce que je pouvais atteindre.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Elle roula loin de moi.

Je ris, « tu as un test aujourd'hui. » Je me sentis soudain coupable de ne pas l'avoir laissé réviser.

« Je ne veux pas le faire. Vas t'en, » marmonna Bella.

« Lève-toi, Mia Bella. »

« Non. » Dit-elle en levant la tête vers moi, « je veux rester ici pour le reste de ma vie. »

Je l'embrassais fortement et je donnais ma langue à sa demande mais je savais que cela allait nous mener à des choses pour lesquelles nous n'avions pas le temps.

« Tu dois aller en cours. » Je gardais mes baisers courts.

« Tu ressemble à mon père. »

Mon cœur rata un battement à sa comparaison, mais je ne le montrais pas.

« Lèves-toi, » ai-je ordonné.

« Bien. » Bella leva les yeux et commença à se lever du lit. Je la suivis parce qu'il semblait qu'elle allait tomber.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Ai-je demandé.

« Ouais, je vais bien. Laisse-moi juste utiliser la salle de bain. » Bella se leva et s'étira avant de traverser la chambre. Je remarquais sa démarche un peu maladroite et soupirais de colère au fait que je lui avais probablement fait mal.

Bella sortit de la salle de bain quinze minutes plus tard dans ses vêtements de la vielle, les cheveux brossés et un sourire éclatant mais j'étais moins heureux.

« Quel est le problème ? » a-t-elle demandé en restant près de la porte.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit hier soir ? » grommelais-je entre mes dents.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit d'arrêter si je te faisais mal ? »

« Tu… ne m'as pas fait mal. »

« Bella, ne me mens pas. » Je tirais sur mes cheveux, « je t'ai blessé, je peux le voir. »

« Mais non, » insista-t-elle.

« Marche vers moi, » commandais-je et son visage se crispa.

Elle réfléchit un seconde, déplaçant son poids mais commença à bouger doucement et je vis ses jambes trembler à chaque pas. C'était même douloureux de regarder.

Je me précipitais sur Bella avant qu'elle ne tombe, « je ne peux pas te croire. »

« Je vais bien, Edward. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien et arrête de dire que ça va. » Je la portais jusqu'au lit et la posais.

« Je suis juste courbaturée. Arrête ça. »

« Tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui. » Je la poussais en arrière contre les oreillers.

« Maintenant, tu ressemble vraiment à Charlie. J'ai un examen et je ne vais pas rester au lit juste parce que mes muscles sont un peu tendus. » Bella se rassit.

« Je t'ai fait mal, » ai-je dit, principalement pour moi-même, et j'avais un poids de plombs sur ma poitrine.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. » Je sentis les bras de Bella autour de moi, « je ne regrette rien et si tu pense que la nuit dernière était autre chose que parfaite, alors tu te trompe. » Elle embrassa mon épaule, « je ne voudrais jamais revenir en arrière. »

Je respirais par le nez, « tu me promets de prendre un cachet une fois de retour chez toi ? »

« Oui, je sais qu'Alice a un changement de paracétamol dans son sac. » Elle rit.

« Promets-moi d'y aller doucement aujourd'hui. » Je tenais sa main.

« Je le promets. » J'eu un autre baiser.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais habillé dans un costume et Bella me trainait hors de la maison. Nous nous sommes arrêtés au Starbuck en face de la rue avant de rejoindre la BMW et je l'emmenais à l'université. Je la laissais devant sa classe et Alice l'attendait sur le trottoir avec un sourire. Je repérais le garde du corps de l'autre coté de la rue, mais il était caché autant que je voulais qu'il le soit.

J'eu un baiser et Bella alla à son cours.

J'étais toujours en colère de ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière, mais Bella disait qu'elle allait bien, alors je devais prendre sa parole pour argent comptant. Si j'avais fait les choses à ma façon, elle n'aurait pas quitté le lit de toute la fin de semaine, mais ça aurait pu être aussi mauvais pour son bien-être.

Je conduisis facilement jusqu'à la maison de mes parents, tout en battant des pousses sur le volant.

J'avais un excédent de quelque chose en moi ce matin, et ça devait avoir un rapport avec hier soir. J'avais remarqué que je n'avais jamais agit comme ça avec aucune fille, mais c'est pour ça que Bella était spéciale.

Je me suis arrêté aux portes de la maison trente minutes plus tard et je vis la sécurité renforcée autour du complexe, mais les choses étaient comme ça depuis notre retour de Russie. Mon père ne prenait pas de risque et les menaces d'Albert étaient suffisantes pour nous mettre en état d'alerte.

Nous avions tous des gardes du corps qui nous suivaient, et je ne connaissais même pas certain d'entre eux, mais je pouvais les sentir. Mais mère était essentiellement enfermée à la maison mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Rose était pareille et maudissait Emmett quand un mec la suivait alors qu'elle allait au spa. Je savais que Bella pourrait faire la même chose, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans protection.

Je me garais en face de la maison et montais les escaliers où Jerry était prêt à m'accueillir.

« Hello, Monsieur. » Je lui serrais la main, « voulez-vous un petit déjeuner ce matin ? »

« Non, j'en ai un. » Je levais mon café et retirais mes lunettes de soleil.

« Votre père voudrait vous voir dans son bureau. » Il ferma la porte géante.

« Bien. Est-ce que Jasper et Emmett sont ici ? » Ai-je demandé alors que je me dirigeais vers l'arrière de la maison.

« Oui, Monsieur. Ils sont arrivés plus tôt. »

Je regardais ma montre, il était seulement huit heures. Ca devait être sérieux.

« Merci. » Je montais les escaliers deux par deux et arrivais au bureau de mon père en quelques secondes.

Je toquais légèrement et il me dit d'entrer. Je vis Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmé et Alec en train de parler mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand j'arrivais.

« Te voilà. » Ma mère se précipita vers moi pour une étreinte que je lui rendis.

« Je ne savais pas que nous avions une réunion de famille, » ai-je dit.

« Nous avons juste un petit serment de sang à compléter. » Emmett sourit, machiavélique.

Je vis Alec qui semblait effrayé.

« Mon dieu. » Je hochais la tête de compréhension.

Un serment de sang était quelque chose que mon père avait inventé il y a quelques années quand il avait eu un problème de loyauté dans la famille. Depuis lors, tous ceux qui voulait rejoindre les Cullen, fils inclut, devait singer leur confiance.

« Comment vas-tu gamin ? » ai-je demandé à Alec, en ébouriffant ses cheveux comme un grand frère l'aurait fait.

« Bien, » répondit-il et il semblait effectivement en meilleur santé, bien qu'il soit encore trop maigre pour être normal.

« Terminons-en avec ça. Je suis supposé voir Alice bientôt. » Jasper vérifia sa montre.

« Silence. » Esmé gronda, « nous avons une affaire de famille à régler. »

Nous nous sommes tous réunis autour du bureau de Carlisle et je me demandais ce que ce serait de voir Bella au cours de cette monstruosité mais je gardais mon sang-froid.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? » demanda Alec timidement.

« Juste regarder, » murmura Emmett.

Carlisle sortit des papiers et ne prit pas la peine de les relire avant de les signer et les tandis à Esmé qui fit la même chose.

« Ce sont les papiers d'adoption. Mon père parlait à Alec d'une voix affectueuse, « je t'ai déjà parlé de tout ça hier, et tu n'as pas à les signer si tu ne veux pas, mais je veux que tu sache que tu auras toujours une maison ici. »

Esmé hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas si mal. » Jasper frappa l'épaule d'Alec.

Le garçon se retourna vers moi pour un conseil, et je ne savais pas quoi faire de plus qu'un signe de tête.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, presque comme Bella le faisait, et il tendit la main vers les papiers.

Carlisle lui tendit joyeusement avec un stylo.

« Euh… je ne sais pas écrire, » dit Alec doucement.

« Je vais t'aider. » Esmé contourna le bureau et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils tracèrent des lignes sur le papier avec le stylo jusqu'à ce qu'une forme apparaisse sous les signatures de mon père et ma mère.

« Wahooo ! » Emmett leva les mains en l'air, « nouveau frère. » Il souleva Alec de son siège et le fit tourner.

« Repose-le. » Esmé les poursuivit dans la pièce.

« C'est sur le point de devenir de la folie, » me suis-je dit.

Je n'étais pas jaloux d'Alec comme j'aurais pensé l'être. J'étais en fait assez excité d'avoir quelqu'un à aider. Tout le monde m'avait aidé à grandir et je voulais aider Alec et être le grand frère dont il avait besoin. Je savais aussi que mes parents avaient suffisamment d'amour pour nous quatre, non pas que j'avais envie de leur tendresse, mais je savais comment ces choses fonctionnaient. Un nouveau jouet arrivait, et on oubliait tout les autres.

En réalité j'avais souhaité ce qui arrivait, si je voulais mener une vie un peu plus normale. Je ne serais jamais plus que _Il Principe_, le prince de cette famille. Mon père disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas de favori mais vous pouviez dire que j'étais comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Il m'avait modelé comme une machine qui devait gouverner le monde et j'étais d'accord avec ça, mais j'espérais juste qu'Alec savait dans quoi il entrait parce qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Vous étiez un Cullen entièrement ou pas du tout. Il avait prit une option et le meilleur chemin mais sa vie ne serait pas toujours aussi glamour qu'il n'y paraissait. La mienne ne l'était certainement pas.

Carlisle sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin suranné et un couteau nacré très affuté. Il était environ de dix centimètres de long et pas très large mais la pointe était mortelle rien qu'en la regardant.

« Génial, » ai-je dit, sarcastique.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda Alec alors qu'il revenait vers le bureau.

« Serment de sang, » répondit mon père simplement et sans avertissement, planta le couteau dans la paume de sa main. Il ne tressaillit même pas alors que le poignard appelait le sang et qu'il se versait sur le parchemin.

« Ca ne fait pas si mal, » dit Jasper à Alec, dont les yeux étaient élargis par la peur.

Je pris le couteau à Carlisle et le plongeait au même endroit où je le faisais toujours quand nous faisions ça. C'était seulement pour les membres de la famille que je participais mais c'était rare. Les serments de sang étaient presque sacrés, scellant le secret, la loyauté et l'honneur.

Le sang de ma main se mélangea à celui de mon père, colorant le papier.

Le couteau passa dans le cercle de Jasper à Emmett, qui le transmit à Alec.

Une fois encore, Esmé l'aida en tirant une petite quantité de sang de sa paume et la laissant gouter. Il n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise ou ne dit quoi que ce soit quand le couteau s'était enfoncé dans sa chair et j'étais hautement impressionné. La première fois que j'avais fait ça, j'avais à peu près son âge, et j'avais hurlé vers le ciel.

« Tu es maintenant un Cullen, » dit Carlisle à Alec, « félicitations. »

« C'est cool. » Emmett leva le poids, « nous allons faire une fête ou quelque chose. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Esmé comme si c'était évident, « tous les papiers sont signés et le sang a été versé. C'est officiel. »

Cela me faisait toujours rire de voir comme ma famille pensait que le sang rendait tout légal.

« Tu as été meilleur que je ne l'ai été, » ai-je dit à Alec sincèrement.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il excité.

« Ouais, petit Eddie a crié comme une gamine. » Jasper se mit à rire.

« Tu n'as pas fait beaucoup mieux. » Emmett lui claqua le dos, « tu n'es pas sorti de ta chambre pendant trois jours. »

« Tais-toi. » Jasper le poussa.

Emmett remplit six verres de cognac italien d'un brun profond que mon père avait dans son armoire, et nous avons levé nos verres, même Alec.

« A un nouveau commencement pour une jeune âme. » Carlisle avait un ton paternaliste.

Nous avons entrechoqué nos verres, et avons descendu le liquide facilement. Alec s'étouffa et nous avons tous rit.

Carlisle récita une longue prière en Italien et alluma ensuite le morceau de papier avec le parfum de nos sangs emplissant l'air. Je regardais le parchemin bruler sur le bureau de mon père et Esmé donna un baiser sur le haut de la tête de son nouveau fils.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Bon le prochain chapitre devrait arriver, je dirais dimanche, peut être début de semaine prochaine si je prends du retard, on ne sait jamais. Mais surtout continuer à me motiver, je vous assure ça fonctionne très bien !

Un extrait arrive sur le blog, au plus tard demain (mais je pense que vous pouvez aller voir ce soir, ça devrait être bon).

Et encore une petite chose, j'ai posté une annonce sur mon profil, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, il ne faut pas hésiter à me contacter. Le message restera en ligne jusqu'à ce que je trouve la personne que je cherche.

Merci encore à tout le monde et bonne fin de semaine.

Lilou


	22. Le conte des deux Edward

J'avais dit dimanche, nous sommes dimanche ! J'ai tenu le délai ! Alors tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

Pour les réponses aux non-inscrits, comme toujours c'est sur le blog.

Voilà un chapitre attendu il me semble… je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le conte des deux Edward**

BELLA POV

"_Whether we fall by ambition, blood, or lust, like diamonds we are cut with our own dust."-John Webster_

All things related to Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_Gatsby croyait en la lumière verte, l'extatique avenir qui d'année en année recule devant nous. Il nous a échappé ? Qu'importe ! Demain nous courrons plus vite, nos bras s'étendront plus loin…. Et un beau matin…_

_C'est ainsi que nous avançons, barques luttant contre un courant qui nous rejette sans cesse vers le passé._

Je lus les dernières lignes de Gatsby le Magnifique et fermais le livre alors qu'Edward embrassait, en remontant, mes jambes nues, enveloppées dans ses draps.

« J'aime ce livre, le meilleur jusqu'à présent. » La voix d'Edward était marmonnée et il me regarda finalement de ses yeux perçants, « même si j'ai pour habitude de le détester. »

« Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais. » Je posais le livre sur la table de nuit à coté de son lit, « je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insiste pour dire que Fitzgerald ne peut pas écrire. »

« C'est juste qu'il ne m'as jamais rien fait ressentir. » Edward arrêta de m'embrasser et vint s'allonger à coté de moi.

C'était la fin Octobre, seulement deux jours avant Halloween et j'étais plus que disposée à rester chez Edward et lire pour toujours.

J'avais parcouru environ cinq romans en l'espace de quatre soirs. Je lisais un peu de chacun d'eux chaque soir et si je restais chez Edward, il ne voulait pas me laisser dormir sans que je lise pour lui. C'était « notre truc » je suppose, et je ne comprenais pas ce que c'était mais Edward semblait toujours excité par le fait que je lise et ça débouchait toujours par des nuits d'amour tardives qui ne me lassaient jamais.

Après le premier choc initial concernant l'appétit sexuel féroce d'Edward, je réalisais que ce n'était pas une chose étrange de pratiquer deux, trois fois dans la nuit et nous étions sacrément fatigués le lendemain mais je m'en foutais. Il était incroyable et il m'avait appris des choses sur mon corps que je n'aurais pas cru possible. La manière dont je criais aurait pu faire tomber les plafonds. Je devenais nymphomane parce que je tout ce que j'arrivais à penser, c'était de baiser avec Edward si nous étions à l'extérieur, et je comptais littéralement les minutes jusqu'à ce que je puisse le voir.

C'était pathétique mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'expliquer ça.

Peu importe ce que c'était, Edward et moi baisions comme des lapins et je m'habituais doucement à être dans son lit quand je me couchais aussi bien qu'à mon réveil. La semaine passée, je pense que j'avais dormi un fois dans ma chambre et c'était seulement parce que j'avais un groupe de travail tard le soir.

Edward et moi étions installés dans une routine très confortable. Chaque après-midi, il venait me chercher ou j'allais simplement à pied jusqu'à son appartement, qui n'était pas si loin. Parfois Alice m'accompagnait et s'arrêtait chez Jasper, mais la plupart du temps, j'étais seule.

Je n'avais pas la clé de l'endroit et je devais en demander une nouvelle à l'homme derrière son comptoir chaque fois. Je la gardais comme quelque chose de vital dans ma poche ou mon sac, mais chaque fois, elle disparaissait. Je suspectais Edward de les reprendre pendant que je dormais mais je ne lui en avais pas encore parlé.

Si Edward était chez lui quand j'arrivais, alors nous commandions un diner et il me faisait réviser avant que les réjouissances commencent réellement. Nous nous enfermions dans sa chambre, lisant, faisant l'amour, parlant.

S'il n'était pas à la maison alors je pouvais juste l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre avant de sauter sur lui comme une groupie folle.

C'était essentiellement ça.

En fait, il n'y avait rien de trop passionnant à signaler mais c'était agréable de juste passer du temps avec Edward parce que je tombais de plus en plus amoureuse de lui et je ne savais pas comment lui dire.

C'était mon principal problème actuellement. Je ne savais pas comment le dire. Est-ce que c'était trop tôt ? Est-ce que j'étais folle ? Est-ce qu'Edward s'en souciait même ? J'allais devenir folle juste d'y penser tout le temps, même quand je dormais alors j'essayais simplement de juste me laisser porter par la vague mais il y avait toujours cette cloche sans ma tête qui sonnait quand Edward me touchait ou m'embrassait ou me regardait. Après un certain temps, la cloche semblait sonner trois mots : Je t'aime.

Je ne pouvais pas la faire taire.

« A quoi tu penses ? » me demanda Edward, brisant le fil de mes pensées.

« A rien. »

« Tu ne peux pas penser à rien. » Il ricana, « c'est impossible. »

J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis blottis plus profondément dans les oreillers qui nous entouraient de toute part, « tu as des projets pour demain ? »

« Et bien, c'est vendredi alors… normal. » Il répondit plus comme une question.

« J'ai cour tôt le matin et après je suis libre. Si tu veux… trainer avec moi, » ai-je dit rapidement en réponse.

« Calme-toi Bella. Je n'ai pas d'ami alors je ne vais aller nulle part. » Il renifla.

J'aimais quand il était comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de barrière et Edward pouvait rire librement. Je l'avais découvert pendant nos moments passés tous les deux. J'en avais déduit que les deux Edward étaient si différents l'un de l'autre que c'était à la limite du trouble bipolaire.

Avec moi, quand nous étions seuls, il pouvait rire, plaisanter et jouer mais dès que quelqu'un venait ou quand nous étions en public, un mur s'élevait. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais Edward se refermait, pas envers moi, mais envers les autres. Il était froid et brusque, comme si il ne voulait pas leur parler. C'était si étrange. Même avec Emmett et Jasper, il agissait comme le chef de leur petit groupe. La chose bizarre était qu'ils suivaient. Peut être que c'était juste la dynamique de leur famille mais Edward effrayait en quelque sorte les autres gens.

Je m'assurais toujours de ne pas céder quand il passait en mode Dr Jekyll. Il s'améliorait légèrement en s'ouvrant à moi, mais il y avait encore des choses qu'il gardait pour lui. Je voulais juste savoir qui il était réellement.

« Je me demandais si tu voulais venir à un match de baseball demain avec moi et ma famille, » demanda Edward.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, nous avons toujours des bonnes places venant du maire et mon père est un grand fan des White Sox. En plus, ce sont les play-offs alors… »

« J'adorerais y aller, » ai-je dit, peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste mais je m'en fichais, « je ne connais pas grand chose au baseball mais je peux suivre. Charlie me fait toujours assoir devant la télé pour regarder les matchs. »

« D'habitude je n'y vais pas, mais si tu es là, j'y serais. »

« Tu n'y vas pas ? Le maire te donne des places et tu les laisse tous les ans ? »

« Ce genre de choses ne m'excitent pas trop et le maire essaie juste d'obtenir autant d'argent qu'il le peut de nous. Je lui ai vendu sa maison. »

« Waouh, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu fréquentais les hautes sphères. » Je m'allongeais sur sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Il soupira. « Et samedi, c'est Halloween. »

J'étais sur le point de répondre quelque chose quand le téléphone d'Edward sonna sur la table de chevet. Il s'étira pour le prendre.

« Cullen, » répondit-il sur un ton professionnel, me disant que c'était un appel d'affaire. Dr. Jekyll était sur le point de sortir.

Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce que l'autre disait à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais ça avait l'air assez sérieux et Edward commença à crier, « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par il c'est enfui… enculé… rattrape-le… tu ne vaux rien… non, je serais là dans une seconde. » Edward sauta du lit et enfila son boxer, toujours au téléphone.

Je m'assis et le regardais rassembler les éléments de son costume, le mettant précipitamment. Il s'assura de lisser les plis en se tenant devant le miroir, et se recoiffa.

Il raccrocha le téléphone avec un grondement, « Idiot ! »

« Qui ? » ai-je demandé en me recouvrant du drap.

« Quoi ? » Edward se retourna vers moi avec des petites flammes dans les yeux.

« Qui est un idiot ? »

« Oh, personne. » Il se calma, mettant un masque pour que je ne puisse pas voir combien il était frustré et en colère, « je dois aller m'occuper d'une affaire. » Edward mit sa montre à son poignet et sauta dans ses chaussures.

« Tu dois vendre une maison à… onze heure du soir ? » Je vérifiais le réveil.

Edward s'arrêta à la porte mais ne se retourna pas, « je reviens. »

C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de bondir dans les escaliers. J'entendis la porte claquer une seconde plus tard.

Comme si tout se passait en sens inverse, la porte se rouvrir et Edward remonta les escaliers quelques secondes plus tard. Il entra dans la chambre et sans même s'arrêter, il vint de mon coté du lit et me donna un baiser passionné. Ses lèvres étaient dures et féroces avec une pointe d'adoration mélangée alors qu'il tenait mon visage entre ses mains inflexibles.

Bien trop tôt, il se retira, « je reviens plus tard. »

« D'accord, » ai-je répliqué d'une voix douce, « soit prudent. »

« Je le suis toujours. » Il m'embrassa une fois de plus avant de repartir de la chambre.

Je ne savais pas dans quoi Edward trempait mais j'imaginais que c'était quelque chose de dangereux et d'illégale.

Mon corps me disait de partir parce que j'étais dans une situation hasardeuse. Etre avec Edward était dangereux mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il avait une emprise tellement forte sur moi que mon n'esprit n'était pas prêt à admettre. Je n'avais jamais ressentis quelque chose comme ça avant et même si je savais qu'Edward était un homme dangereux, d'une certaine façon, je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui quand il s'agissait de nous.

Mais cela me mettait dans une situation encore plus mauvaise.

J'étais une fille de flic, celle qui n'avait jamais eu de problème, celle qui n'avait jamais eu d'amende pour stationnement gênant à son nom. Maintenant j'étais la fille qui était avec le mauvais garçon. Qu'est-ce que Charlie pourrait penser ? Qu'est-ce que Renée pourrait penser ?

Le plus triste c'était que je me foutais de ce qu'ils pensaient de ma relation avec Edward. C'était difficile de tourner le dos à la loi mais l'attraction était trop forte. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je glissais de plus en plus loin de tout ce que l'on m'avait appris. Je n'étais pas supposée être dans le lit de cet homme mais je ne pouvais pas partir. Je ne le voulais pas.

Je soupirais, ne voulant pas penser plus à ma situation actuelle, et je me levais du lit pour prendre une douche.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain et pris le gel douche Embrun de l'océan dans le placard. C'était la seule senteur restante ici depuis que j'avais jeté tout les autres quand j'avais appris qu'Edward les avait pour toutes les femmes qui étaient venus ici. Edward avait froncé les sourcils quand je l'avais fait, mais il n'avait rien dit.

Je suis entrée dans l'énorme douche et laisser l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps alors que je me tenais sous les jets. C'était vraiment très relaxant et j'avais l'impression d'être dans un spa lorsque les Embruns de l'océan enveloppèrent mes muscles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais fripée comme un pruneau et je sortis pour m'envelopper dans une douce serviette rouge qui était posée sur le comptoir. Je restais en face du miroir alors que je brossais mes cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient démêlés.

Je suis retournée dans la chambre d'Edward et je n'hésitais même pas en allant chercher dans le tiroir du haut de sa commode mes vêtements de nuit préféré. Je mis un boxer Armani bleu marine en soie et un simple t-shirt blanc. Je portais toujours ces vêtements quand je venais chez Edward, et il les mettait même de coté pour moi.

Je suis remontée dans le lit et je remarquais que plus d'une heure c'était écoulée depuis qu'Edward était parti. J'étais trop fatiguée pour attendre et j'avais cours tôt le lendemain alors je décidais de passer l'étape lecture. Je reposais ma tête sur les oreillers et j'étais inconsciente quelques minutes plus tard.

Cette nuit, je rêvais de quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en souvenir. Il y avait beaucoup de rouge dedans. Je ne croyais pas vraiment dans la symbolique des rêves mais ce genre là me faisait peur. Est-ce que le rouge n'était pas supposé être la couleur de la mort ou quelque chose comme ça? Le rêve me donnait une nuit vraiment très agitée.

A un moment, vers trois heures du matin, je fus réveillée par le bruit de l'eau coulant sur le carrelage de la douche. Je frottais mes yeux et attenais qu'ils s'adaptent à l'obscurité avant de m'assoir. Je devinais qu'Edward était à la maison.

Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Je me levais du lit et marchais tranquillement jusqu'à la salle de bain, d'où une lumière filtrait. Je poussais la porte doucement et je fus immédiatement frappée par l'odeur de rouille acide, de sang. Ce n'était pas si grave parce que l'odeur était mélangée au parfum du gel douche mais je pouvais encore la sentir.

Je marchais un peu plus dans la salle de bain et je vis quelque chose qui devait sortir d'un film d'horreur.

Sur le comptoir en marbre immaculé, il y avait les vêtements d'Edward. Son costume, auquel je ne pouvais même pas pensé froisser, était ensanglanté au point qu'il en était méconnaissable. Il y avait beaucoup de liquide rouge qui coulait sur le sol et je vis des flaques qui conduisaient à la douche.

La chose qui me choqua dans toute cette scène, ce n'était pas tout ce sang mais l'arme à feu dorée qui était posée à coté des vêtements d'Edward. Elle était belle et mortelle alors qu'elle miroitait sous les lumières de la salle de bain.

La douche coulait toujours et je me tenais là, regardais le pistolet sur le comptoir. Je ne pensais pas avoir déjà vu une arme aussi grande et elle était presque entièrement recouverte de sang avec des traces de doigts sur la crosse. De par leurs tailles et leurs formes je pouvais dire que c'était ceux d'Edward.  
Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais arrêté de respirer avant que ma tête ne commence à tourner.

Je ne touchais à rien et retournais doucement dans la chambre.

_Rester, ou partir ?_

Je décidais que l'appartement d'Edward n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour être si je voulais réfléchir alors je remis lâchement mes vêtements et sortis en tombant presque dans les escaliers. Je passais la porte en quelques secondes et j'étais dans l'ascenseur pour descendre. J'avais juste besoin d'être à l'extérieur pour respirer de nouveau. L'odeur de sang me collait au nez et je réalisais que je partais en courant.

L'air frais d'Octobre était parfait pour vider mon esprit de la puanteur et je pris des respirations profondes au pied de son immeuble.

« Putain, dans quoi je me suis embarqué? » Me suis-je demandé lentement, en restant juste devant les portes.

Une fois mes idées éclaircies, je hélais un taxi et sautais à l'arrière, appelant Alice pour lui dire que j'avais besoin de parler avec elle. Elle dit qu'elle m'attendrait à ma chambre quand j'arriverais.

Il avait essayé de m'avertir. Edward m'avait dit qu'il était un homme mauvais mais je n'avais pas écouté. J'avais juste imaginé qu'il avait une mauvaise opinion de lui-même, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il avait du sang sur les mains, au propre comme au figuré, est-ce que ça allait changer ce que je ressentais pour lui ?

Au moment où j'arrivais à mon dortoir et que je payais le chauffeur, j'avais la réponse à ma question.

Je l'aimais toujours et il n'y a rien que je pouvais faire contre ça mais j'avais besoin de quelques réponses. Je voulais savoir pourquoi Edward recevait des appels au milieu de la nuit et revenais avec une arme ensanglanté. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

J'allais à ma chambre et Alice était déjà assise sur mon lit à m'attendre.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu avais l'air vraiment mal au téléphone. »

« Je sais, je sais. » Je m'assis sur ma chaise et réalisais que je n'avais pas attrapé mon sac à dos avant de partir. Bon très bien. Il y avait des choses plus urgentes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blanche comme un linge. » Alice s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais sur le travail de Jasper ? » Je retirais ma veste en allant droit au but.

Dès que la question sortit de ma bouche, je sus qu'Alice comprenait de quoi j'étais en train de parler mais elle esquiva, « Ses restaurants ? »

« Non, autre chose. » Je haussais les épaules, « est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ?"

« Non. » Elle s'allongea sur le lit.

« Tu mens, » l'ai-je accusé.

« Non. »

« Si, et je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. J'ai vu une arme. »

Alice se redressa, « ok, je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas et j'aurais dû t'avertir. Il y a tellement de merde qui se passe en ce moment. » Elle se mit une main sur la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » J'allais m'assoir à coté d'elle sur le lit.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire mais il y a environ une semaine, Jasper était complètement ivre et il a laissé certaines choses s'échapper. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ils… les Cullen ne traitent pas vraiment des affaires légales. »

« Comme les drogues ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Entre autres choses, » répliqua-t-elle énigmatique, « je ne peux pas te dire jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le fasse, si il choisit de le faire. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

Je racontais ma soirée à Alice qui se déroulait normalement jusqu'à ce qu'Edward reçoive cet appel. Elle dit que Jasper avait eu le même et qu'il était partit environ à la même heure mais elle était rentrée à son appartement juste après, alors elle n'était pas là quand il était revenu chez lui.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Je me pris la tête entre mes mains, « mon père est flic et maintenant mon petit-ami est un dealer de drogues. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Bella. Tu a besoin de parler avec Edward. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle tristement, « Jasper était saoul et a laissé échapper tout ça. Je pense que Carlisle était réellement en colère mais il n'y avait pas moyen de faire machine arrière. »

« Je suis tellement confuse et effrayée, là maintenant. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aime ? »

« Oui, » Ai-je répondu immédiatement.

« C'est la seule chose qui m'a gardé saine d'esprit. Je sais que j'aime Jasper et qu'il m'aime. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui alors je dois l'accepter. »

J'enviais Alice et Jasper. Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer et ils planifiaient déjà un mariage. Ils semblaient faire les choses si facilement et cela n'avait rien de comparable avec la relation que j'avais avec Edward.

« Mais c'est plus facile pour toi parce que tu sais ce qui se passe. Je suis toujours dans le noir absolu. »

Alice soupira profondément, « je sais et pour être honnête, je ne crois pas qu'Edward va te dire quelque chose. Moi, j'ai paniqué et j'ai littéralement escaladé un mur quand Jasper à lâché les choses. Edward est plus nuancé. »

« J'ai peur de ça. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je dois lui dire que je sais quelque chose ? »

« Je paris qu'il sait déjà que tu soupçonne quelque chose. »

« Juste dis-moi si ils font quelque chose d'illégal. » ai-je supplié.

« C'est pire. » Alice prit son sac, me serra dans ses bras et quitta la chambre.

Je ne m'endormis pas cette nuit, et au moment où je commençais à me calmer, il était déjà sept heures du matin alors il était stupide d'essayer d'avoir un peu de repos.

Je changeais de vêtements et je ne pris même pas la peine de déjeuner parce que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir garder quoi que ce soit. Je sortis de ma résidence et je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais mon corps semblait savoir qu'il était là.

Je levais la tête et vis Edward appuyé contre sa BMW avec les bras croisés, mon sac à dos dans les mains. Il portait un costume bleu marine et des lunettes de soleil, alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir l'expression de son visage mais la position de son corps semblait rigide. Je laissais échapper un profond soupir et commençais à marcher vers la voiture avec mes pieds semblant peser trois tonnes.

Quand j'arrivais, je gardais la tête baisée pour ne pas le voir sinon j'aurais certainement perdu le control.

« Tu es parti hier soir, » dit calmement Edward.

« Je sais. J'avais… des choses à faire, » ai-je menti.

« J'ai rapporté ton sac. » Il me le tendit et je fis un geste pour le saisir mais nos mains se touchèrent légèrement. Je reculais, me souvenant de ses longues empruntes sur la crosse de l'arme en or hier soir.

Edward soupira profondément, « je comprends si les choses sont trop compliquées pour toi. J'aurais dû être plus prudent la nuit dernière. »

Je le regardais et je pouvais dire qu'Edward était vraiment désolé bien qu'il ne dise jamais ces mots, « je t'en pris, dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

Il baissa la tête et frappa du pied dans un caillou sur le trottoir, « je ne peux pas. Jasper l'a dit à Alice et il est dans une merde noire avec mon père. Je ne peux pas te raconter mais je veux que tu sache que c'est pour te protéger. »

« Me protéger ? »

« Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu vives la vie que j'ai. Le seul problème c'est que je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, mais je ne veux pas te mêler à tout ça. »

« Je peux prendre soin de moi, dis-moi juste ce qui se passe. Je pense que je mérite de le savoir. »

Edward me regarda derrière ses lunettes de soleil, « je suis un lâche Bella et je ne peux pas te le dire encore. »

« Pas encore ? »

« Je besoin de savoir jusqu'où cela va aller entre nous. Si je te dis ce qui se passe et que nous nous séparons, qu'est ce qui va se passer des informations que je t'aurais donné ? »

« Je sais comment me taire. Je me sens juste comme si j'étais dans le noir. »

« Donne-moi juste un peu de temps pour savoir comment faire mais si tu parles de ce que tu as vu la nuit dernière… » Il laissa sa phrase trainer dans un silence mortel.

J'hochais la tête de compréhension parce que si Edward faisait vraiment des choses illégales, ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Je sais que cela pouvait sembler faible mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward s'en aller. Que pouvais-je faire à part attendre qu'il décide d'un plan d'action ? Je le voulais, j'avais besoin de lui et même si nous commencions seulement à sortir ensemble, j'aurais juré que cela faisait des années. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber même si je me trompais.

Mon père me tuerait rien que pour avoir un petit-ami de vingt-cinq ans, alors le fait qu'il soit une sorte de dealer / assassin, serait juste le glaçage sur le gâteau.

« Donnes-moi juste un peu de temps. » Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux, « je dois juste trouver le meilleur moyen de faire les choses. »

« Ok, je comprends, » ai-je dit stupidement. J'aurais dû répondre par un « Vas te faire foutre et reviens quand tu auras les réponses, » mais je ne pouvais simplement pas.

Il me tendit mon sac de nouveau et cette fois je le pris.

Edward se pencha, hésitant, et me donna un baiser si délicat que je le sentis à peine.

« Ne me déteste pas. Je vais te le dire, » dit-il fermement, juste à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

« Je sais. » Je hochais la tête et il m'embrassa encore une fois avant de faire le tour de sa voiture.

« Je peux espérer te voir pour le match, ce soir ? » a-t-il demandé en ouvrant la portière.

« Je serais là. » Je souris mais ce n'était pas réel.

« Ok, je viendrais te chercher à quatre heures et demi. » Il monta dans la voiture et le moteur démarra dans un doux bruit et il partit une seconde plus tard.

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours maintenant et c'était comme si la journée était déjà terminée mais je devais y aller alors j'ai commencé à trainer les pieds. J'avais déjà dix minutes de retard mais les salles étaient si grandes que personne ne le remarqua.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle à coté de Seth.

« Tu es en retard, » murmura-t-il tranquillement.

« Je sais. J'avais oublié mon sac chez mon copain. » Je commençais à sortir mes notes.

« Copain ? Merde, et moi qui pensais que nous pourrions sortir un de ces jours. » Il rit.

« Pas de bol. »

Nous sommes restés silencieux quelques minutes et nous avons fait en sorte d'avoir l'air attentif.

« Des plans pour le week-end ? » me demanda Seth quand nous avons terminés une équation au tableau.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je vais juste à un match de baseball ce soir, mais c'est tout. Peut être une fête pour Halloween. » J'haussais les épaules.

« Ca a l'air amusant. Tu prends ton petit-ami? »

« Probablement, » ai-je répondu sans trop m'étendre. J'étais une personne très secrète quand il s'agissait des relations. Je n'avais même pas dit à mes parents que j'avais un petit-ami et je connaissais à peine Seth, alors je ne voulais pas trop bavarder.

« J'aimerais faire quelque chose de sympa pour Halloween. Où est la fête que tu as mentionnée ? »

« Euh… je ne suis pas sûre, » ai-je dit facilement et j'étais légèrement choquée de la vitesse à laquelle les mensonges venaient. Je ne voulais pas que Seth sache que j'allais à une fête au Plasma. Cela aurait soulevé des questions sur mon âge et des choses comme ça.

« Et bien, soit prudente. Les monstres sortent pour Halloween. » Seth fit un mouvement de sourcils.

« Je vais m'assurer de ne pas l'oublier. »

A dire vrai, Seth était un peu bizarre et si ce n'était pas le fait que nous étions du même état, je n'aurais aucune raison de lui parler. J'étais toujours gentille mais Seth aimait poser des questions, et ça devenait rapidement ennuyeux.

Au moment où mes cours se sont terminés, j'étais épuisée, alors je fis une petite sieste de deux heures jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un appel d'Edward me disant qu'il était en chemin. Le son de sa voix était encore un peu soucieux et avec une pointe d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas nécessairement maladroit mais je pouvais deviner qu'il avait des choses à dire, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment.

Il faisait un peu froid à l'extérieur alors je m'habillais d'un jeans et d'un pull vert foncé, laissant mes cheveux recouvrir mes épaules.

Edward avait dit que nous allions tous diner ensemble alors je n'avais pas besoin de manger quelque chose et je me demandais combien d'argent je devais emporter, même si je savais que je ne dépenserais rien. Edward ne me laissait jamais payer quoi que ce soit.

Je descendis et vis Edward au même endroit que ce matin, contre son impressionnante BMW. Il avait laissé tomber sa veste et il portait maintenant un pantalon blanc et une chemise à col avec les manches retroussées. Il avait l'air délicieux et j'étais agréablement surprise de me sentir bien de le voir. Avec les conneries de la nuit passée, j'étais toujours joyeuse de le voir.

« Salut, » dit Edward quand je fus suffisamment proche de lui. Il me tenait la porte ouverte.

« Salut. » Juste pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas en colère ou effrayée, je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et lui donnais un doux baiser qui ne dura pas plus que quelques secondes, mais il fonctionna parce que Edward me sourit.

Il était dans la voiture quelques secondes plus tard et nous sommes partis.

« Ok, je sais que nous avons des choses à nous dire, mais si tu pouvais garder ce que tu as vu pour toi jusqu'à plus tard, ça serait vraiment très apprécié, » dit Edward alors qu'il conduisait dans le trafic de la fin d'après-midi.

« Tu vas avoir des ennuis avec Papa, » l'ai-je taquiné.

« Jasper est actuellement dans les chambres de tortures, » Il soupira.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Alice peut savoir mais pas moi. »

« Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas, c'est juste que Jasper n'était pas supposé dire quelque chose mais son cul d'ivrogne… le fait est qu'Alice ne devrait rien savoir et heureusement, elle n'a qu'une idée générale. »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment irréprochable et je ne demande pas que tu change mais je voudrais juste être sûre que tu n'es pas en danger. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance mais je te promets que tu n'aura jamais à te soucier de ta sécurité Bella. » Il me regarda avec des yeux profonds.

« Ma sécurité ? »

« Laisse-moi juste le temps d'y réfléchir, Bella. » Edward gémit et je gardais mes questions.

Nous avons roulé dans un silence confortable pendant un moment et je n'avais pas du tout peur bien que j'aurais dû.

Je décidais de changer de sujet, « alors… tu as dit que c'était les play-offs ? »

Edward se détendit visiblement, « Ouais, ce n'est pas trop mon truc mais Carlisle adore ça alors nous y allons habituellement en Octobre. »

« Est-ce que les White Sox vont gagner ? »

« Les White Sox ne gagnent jamais. » Il rit de sa belle voix de baryton, « mais nous allons toujours les voir. »

Alors que nous approchions du U.S. Cellular Field, le trafic devint insupportable et je pensais que nous allions devoir faire la queue pendant des heures mais Edward tourna magistralement dans une section du parking qui avait l'air bloqué pour le reste de la population.

« Les loges ont toujours les meilleures places de parking, » m'expliqua Edward alors qu'il roulait dans le garage souterrain du stade, remplit de voitures de luxe.

« Est-ce que tu vis tout le temps comme ça ? » ai-je demandé, légèrement étonné que quelqu'un ai autant d'argent.

« Seulement le meilleur. » Il répondit et se gara près d'un Hummer noir que je savais appartenir à Emmett.

Je sortis de la voiture et Edward me prit la main alors que nous marchions à travers le parking. Nous avons pris un ascenseur pour monter.

« Est-ce que toute ta famille sera là ? »

« Oui et je promets que Carlisle sera de meilleure humeur. »

« Est-ce qu'il me déteste toujours ? »

« Non, il ne t'as jamais détesté mais il se met toujours beaucoup de pression pour protéger sa famille, et il devait s'assurer que tu étais bien. »

« Rosalie m'a donné la même excuse. »

« Ils ont des points de vue similaire mais qui s'en soucis. Tu ne vas aller nulle part. » Edward enroula un bras autour de ma taille alors que nous avancions.

Je regardais le ticket qui était dans ma main et je vis que le match ne commençait pas avant sept heures, soit dans deux heures.

« Qu'allons nous faire pendant deux heures ? » ai-je demandé.

« Nous assoir et manger. Nous regardons les échauffements et le début du match. Le baseball dure toute la journée avec les Cullen. »

« Ca à l'air amusant. » J'étais un peu excitée parce que je n'avais jamais assisté à quelque chose comme ça. Il faudrait que j'invente une histoire pour raconter à Charlie comment j'avais fait pour avoir de si bonnes places.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans un long couloir avec des portes de chaque cotés. C'était assez glauque et mal éclairé. J'aurais pu jurer que nous étions dans une sorte de sous-sol mais Edward savait exactement où il allait et arrivé devant la cinquième porte à gauche, il l'ouvrit.

La pièce était immense et tout était très spacieux avec de grandes baies vitrées qui allaient du sol au plafond. Ces dernières donnaient sur une sorte de patio pour que nous nous puissions avoir de l'intimité. La loge était assez haute dans le stade et alors que je regardais en bas je vis que nous étions situés juste derrière le marbre de lancement.

Je ne pense même pas avoir remarqué quelqu'un dans la pièce avant qu'Emmett ne me soulève dans ses bras. « Bella, tu nous as beaucoup manqué. » Il me retourna.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Emmett mais je t'ai vu il y a quelque jours. » Je lui tapais l'épaule.

« Je sais mais ça a été un enfer d'être juste avec Edward, Jasper et Alec tout le temps. Ils ne sont pas drôles. » Emmett me fit assoir et je fis un signe de la main à tout le monde dans la loge.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ai pu venir. » Esmé se leva du sofa avec Rose et me fit une accolade, « Le baseball est vraiment une grande affaire dans la famille. »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. » Je l'embrassais en retour.

Il y avait des montagnes de nourriture alignée sur une grande table avec des chaises tout autour. Jasper était en train de parler à Alice et ils me firent tout les deux un signe de tête, Rose était en train de calmer Emmett, Carlisle était concentré sur le terrain, essayant de montrer à Alec quelque chose et Edward était à coté de moi.

« Il manque quelque chose. » Edward se frotta le menton et il claqua ses doigts, « je l'ai. » Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche arrière et me mit une casquette bleue des White Sox sur la tête.

« Oh, super, » ai-je dit, sarcastique.

« Tu as l'air très attirante avec ça. » Il m'embrassa, « tu devrais la porter plus tard, » dit-il suggestif, dans un murmure.

« Tu aimerais. » Je frappais son épaule et allais m'assoir à coté de Rose et Esmé.

Le dîner commença dix minutes après qu'Edward et moi soyons arrivés.

Nous étions tous assis autour de la grande table blanche, exactement comme un dimanche. La nourriture passait tout autour et les conversations étaient animées alors que nous regardions quelques échauffements. J'étais surprise que Carlisle ne soit pas froid avec moi. Je supposais que lui et Edward avaient eu une conversation parce qu'il était réellement très agréable, ce qui était étrange parce que je n'avais gouté jusque là qu'au coté sombre du patriarche Cullen.

Carlisle et moi n'avions pas vraiment la chance de parler seul mais il me demanda comment se passait mes études et si j'avais des projets pour Thanksgiving, des choses normales comme ça, et j'essayais d'entretenir une conversation avec lui pour repartir sur de bonne base.

A sept heure, la loge était remplie se fumée de cigare, merci Edward, Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle. Esmé ouvrit les portes pour que nous puissions nous assoir à l'extérieur à nos places, qui dominaient le stade.

Avant l'hymne national, le maire vint parler à Carlisle comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis, et j'ai été présenté comme si je faisais parti de la famille. Certaines des amies d'Esmé vinrent dire bonjour et je ne pouvais pas croire que les gens avaient tout cet argent pour seulement s'habiller à la mode. Cela me faisait penser à ce qui se passait dans les films.

Je m'assis à coté d'Alec sur le confortable sofa alors qu'Edward essayait de nous expliquer les règles. Je connaissais certaines d'entre elles, mais je n'étais pas très à jour pour le jargon du baseball.

« Alors… qui c'est ? » Alec désigna l'homme derrière le marbre.

« C'est le receveur et le lanceur essaie de mettre la balle directement dans son gant pour qu'ils puissent faire un Strike out, » dit Edward.

« Et quand ils obtiennent trois Stricke ils sont dehors c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. Tu vois ce n'est pas dur. »

Alec et Edward avaient ce lien fraternel que je n'aurais pas cru possible si rapidement. Alec allait bien et semblait en meilleure santé que la première fois où je l'avais rencontré mais je pouvais dire qu'il avait un long chemin à faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un garçon normal de quatorze ans.

Il m'avait dit, pendant que nous dinions que Carlisle et Esmé l'avaient adoptés. Alec semblait si heureux quand il m'avait dit ça, et il était presque impossible de ne pas aimer cet enfant parce qu'il était vraiment heureux de ce qui lui arrivait.

« Ce sont les éliminatoires alors c'est une grande affaire, et c'est encore plus important parce que nous jouons les Yankees. » Edward tira sur son cigare.

Alec le regardait avec des yeux admiratifs et je pouvais dire qu'il pensait qu'Edward était un model à suivre. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils étaient les deux plus jeunes ou peut-être parce qu'Alec semblait mieux s'entendre avec Edward qu'avec Emmett et Jasper mais dans tout les cas, il semblait y avoir un lien très fort entre eux.

« Est-ce… est-ce que je peux essayer ? » demanda Alec à Edward alors qu'il le vit fumer son cigare.

Edward le regarda pendant une seconde et alors lui tendit, « ne le dis pas à M'man. »

Alec mit le cigare entre ses lèvres et le tint avant de prendre une bouffée. Il toussa et rendit le cigare à Edward avant de courir dehors. Esmé le suivit.

Edward éclata de rire en se tenant l'estomac.

« Ce n'est pas amusant, » ai-je dit sérieusement, « il va être malade. »

« Oh, oui il va l'être. J'ai vomit pendant trois jours après ma première bouffée. »

« Tu ne peux pas lui donner ce genre de chose et tu ne devrait pas fumer non plus. » Je saisis le cigare de sa main et l'écrasais dans le cendrier sur la table devant nous.

« C'était hilarant. » Edward se calma.

« J'espère qu'Esmé va te mettre un coup de pied au cul. » Je croisais les bras, « Il est probablement en train de vomir ses tripes et tu sais qu'il a besoin de garder chaque once de nourriture qu'il ingère. »

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Le match commença quelques minutes plus tard et Alec revint, encore malade mais un peu mieux.

Nous étions tous assis dans le patio pour voir le premier tour de batte et je n'avais jamais su que les fans pouvaient être aussi bruyants. Il y avait les supporters des Yankees et les supporters des White Sox mais ils s'assuraient toujours de que vous sachiez qui était en train de lancer.

A la fin du quatrième tour de batte, les Sox étaient en tête de quatre points et tout le monde était agréablement étonné. Edward me dit que ce n'était jamais arrivé.

« Est-ce que je peux acheter un souvenir ? » ai-je demandé à Edward qui regardait attentivement le match.

« Ouais, » Il sortit son portefeuille sans un regard pour moi et me tendit un billet de cent dollars, « achètes tout ce que tu veux. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent. » Edward leva juste un sourcil vers moi sans dire quoi que ce soit, « ok, bien. » Je me levais de mon siège et allais à la porte.

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi, Bella. » Carlisle se leva de sa chaise et m'ouvrir la porte.

« Euh… merci. » Je sortis dans le couloir.

« Alors, tu aimes le match ? » demanda Carlisle alors que nous commencions à marcher.

« C'est amusant. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais ça à propos d'un événement sportif. »

« Bien, je suis heureux que tu sois venue. »

« Vraiment ? J'avais la vague impression que vous ne m'aimiez pas beaucoup. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, je deviens juste très protecteur quand de nouveaux membres arrivent dans la famille. »

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, mais vous n'étiez pas comme ça quand Alice est arrivée. »

« C'est vrai, » a-t-il admis « Edward est juste… différent. »

Je décidais de ne pas poser plus de question parce que sincèrement, j'étais simplement heureuse que Carlisle me parle, et j'allais laisser la chance à Edward de m'expliquer tout ça plus tard.

Nous sommes sortis dans un endroit connut sous le nom de « La Coque » et c'était une grande zone où des marchands vendaient des t-shirt et d'autres souvenirs, ainsi que de la nourriture comme des saucisses de Chicago classiques et des pizzas.

« Que veux-tu ? » me demanda Carlisle, « fais ton choix. »

« Je voulais juste un t-shirt mais Edward m'a donné cent dollars alors… »

« Mon fils sait comment offrir. Gaspillons ça avec des choses stupides. » Il avait un éclat dans les yeux, comme si il était un enfant. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais voir ce coté de Carlisle, mais c'était si facile et il n'y avait pas de tension entre nous.

Carlisle et moi avons passé dix minutes à tourner et à comparer les prix avant de trouver un homme gentil dans un coin qui avait de jolies choses pas chers.

Je finis par prendre trois t-shirt pour Alice, Rose et moi avec une casquette identique à la mienne pour que je puisse la mettre sur la tête d'Edward quand je serais de retour. Carlisle décida de prendre un de ces gros doigts en mousse pour Alec et deux grandes battes gonflables sans aucune autre raison que d'assister à un combat entre Emmett et Jasper. Il dit que c'était vraiment amusant.

« Maintenant, j'ai faim. » dit-il alors que nous commencions à rebrousser chemin avec nos affaires, « arrêtons nous et prenons de la pizza. »

« Très bien. »

Nous avons pris une longue file d'attente qui se formait pour l'un des vendeurs qui affichait « La meilleure pizza de Chicago » comme publicité, et Carlisle dit c'était vrai alors nous avons patienté.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir une conversation avec Carlisle à propos de quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il semblait si abrasif au départ, mais maintenant je voyais son coté doux dont tout le monde parlait. Nous avons découvert que nous avions un amour commun pour quelques vieux groupes de rock et il me chanta même un couplet de _Highway to Hell_ d'AC/DC.

Quand il riait, je pouvais voir le visage qu'il avait transmit à Edward et ils étaient presque identiques sauf pour les yeux et les cheveux. Edward les avait hérités d'Esmé, mais la majorité de ses traits venaient de son père.

Nous attendions depuis environ quinze minutes, avançant lentement quand un éclat de rire vient de l'autre coté de la Coque. C'était un de ces rires forts, alcoolisés qui alertait tout le monde se sa présence. Et alors, le rire parla.

« Carlisle ! » Un homme saoul, blond trébucha vers nous, « Carlisle Cullen. Putain, c'est toi ? »

Carlisle me poussa derrière lui si vite et si légèrement que je ne le réalisais même pas le changement de position.

L'homme était maigre, mais bien bâtit, avec de long cheveux hirsute ressemblant à du blé et des yeux gris profonds, que je pouvais voir de loin. Je pouvais déjà sentir l'alcool sur lui mais ses vêtements étaient impeccables presque aussi parfait que ceux d'Edward mais je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit pouvait rivaliser avec les standards d'Edward en matière de mode.

« Carlisle, c'est toi ? » L'homme poussa les gens en dehors de sa route, « je pense que oui. »

Exactement comme son fils, Carlisle passa immédiatement en mode « business ». Il se tenait droit et rigide avec un regard dur sur son beau visage.

« Carlisle, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? » L'homme rit et manqua de tomber dans les derniers pas qu'il lui restait à faire, « je sais que c'est toi. Je serais capable de te reconnaitre n'importe où. »

« James. » Carlisle hocha la tête, « c'est bon de te revoir. »

« Toi aussi vieux pote. » L'homme, dont le nom était visiblement James, lui fit une tape dans le dos, « j'ai essayé de venir te voir dans la loge mais tes connards de gardes du corps ne m'ont pas laissé monter. »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là. » Carlisle sourit froidement.

_Gardes du corps ?_

« Ce sont des salopes. » James prit une longue gorgée de bière venant d'une bouteille, « Alors, comment ça va ? Tu as eu le dernier chargement que je t'ai envoyé? »

« Je l'ai eu et je t'ai envoyé mes remerciements, » répliqua Carlisle et je pouvais dire qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette situation, « Comment vont ton frère et ta sœur ? »

« Oh tu sais, Laurent est une chien, Tanya est une chienne et je profite juste de la vie. » Il criait.

« Baisse le ton, » gronda-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que nous attirions l'attention.

« Pourquoi ? C'est un matche des White Sox. » James commença a chanter quelque chose d'incompréhensible et termina dans un rire.

« Pourquoi tu ne retourne pas à ta place ? »

« Non, je suis venu pour de la pizza. » Il cria et alors sa tête se pencha sur le coté alors qu'il me remarquait, « salut. » chanta James, « et qui es-tu ? »

« James, retourne à ta place, » lui commanda Carlisle et il se déplaça plus devant moi.

« Arrêtes de faire barrage, » James le contourna et me tendit la main. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, alors je l'ai juste regardé étrangement.

« Bella, c'est James, un ami de la famille. » Carlisle me présenta, « James, voici Bella, ma nièce. »

Je ne battis pas un cil au mensonge et je secouais juste la main de James, « contente de vous rencontrer. »

« Une nièce ? Très agréable. » James caressa avec son doigt mon poignet d'une manière dégoutante.

Carlisle arracha ma main de la prise de James à la hâte et je pouvais le voir serrer le poigné de James en y appliquant une pression douloureuse.

« Ce n'est pas un jouet avec lequel tu peux t'amuser. » Il parla doucement avec le visage toujours calme.

« Pourquoi on parle d'elle ? » gronda James.

« Tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches. »

« Je peux faire ce que je veux Carlisle. Tu peux diriger tout les autres mais si mon père était encore en vie, tu ferais dans ta culotte. »

« Ton père était un ramassis et c'est pour ça que je l'ai tu… ce que j'ai du lui faire. »

_Putain qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

Il semblait que James et Carlisle se connaissaient mais qu'il y avait une sorte de vielle rivalité entre eux. S'il n'y avait pas eu une vingtaine d'années de différence d'âge entre eux, ils auraient pu être copain d'université.

Il était évident que Carlisle avait le control total de cette situation mais James se battait contre cette domination qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais. La chose étrange, c'est que personne ne semblait voir la même chose que moi. Je regardais autour et les gens étaient sur leur téléphone portable ou attendaient patiemment dans la file d'attente qui n'avançait pas.

« Je peux faire ce qu'il me plait. » James arracha sa main de Carlisle et se retourna, « tu voudrais sortir quelque part un jour ? »

« Euh… non. » ai-je répondu, « je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée. »

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais te faire te sentir bien. » Il s'étendit, proche de moi, et me pinça le cul, presque assez fort pour que j'en glapisse de douleur.

J'entendis un clic et James se raidit avant même qu'il n'ait rétracté sa prise sur mon derrière. Si je n'avais pas été si proche de Carlisle, je n'aurais jamais remarqué le pistolet en or qu'il pointait sur le ventre de James. Il était presque identique à celui que j'avais vu dans la salle de bain d'Edward, mais deux fois plus grand.

_Qu'est-ce se qui se passait avec toutes ces armes en or ?_

« Je t'ai dit de garder tes mains loin d'elle. » Carlisle gronda, « si je vois encore ce genre de comportement, particulièrement envers un membre de ma famille, je t'explose la rate. J'ai été clair ? »

James inclina la tête en titubant mais de dit rien.

« Ne me parle plus jamais. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dit le à mes fils. C'est pourquoi je ne traite jamais avec les ordures. » Carlisle poussa James en arrière, les mains soudainement libre de l'arme à feu.

James se détourna et prit une lampée de bière avant de trébucher au loin.

Personne n'avait réagit à ce qui c'était passé et j'avais l'impression d'avoir été dans une bulle.

Carlisle et moi avons fait la queue en silence pendant dix autres minutes avant d'avoir nos pizzas et les ramener dans la loge. Pas un mot ne fut dit sur l'altercation que je venais de voir et quelque chose me disait que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on reparlerait à cœur ouvert.

Quand nous sommes revenus à la loge, tout était identique et la famille criait pour une victoire des Sox. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire et si je devais le dire à Edward, alors je gardais ma bouche fermée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ? » me demanda Edward quand je m'assis.

« Plein de choses. » ai-je répliqué sans vraiment prêter attention à notre conversation.

« Bien. J'espère que tu as dépensé tout l'argent. »

« Ouais. Et je t'ai rapporté une casquette. » Je la sortis du sac.

« Je ne porte pas de casquette, Bella. » Il me regardait en plaisantant.

« Tu vas porter celle là. » Je la mis sur sa tête je m'assurais qu'elle ne tomberait pas. « Tu as l'air mignon. »

« Je paris. » Il leva les yeux mais n'enleva pas la casquette.

Nous avons regardé la fin du match mais tout le monde pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Carlisle n'était plus comme il était avant, et Esmé semblait le calmer.

Au moment où nous avons quitté la loge, il faisait sombre dehors et nous étions tous fatigués. Edward prit ma main alors que nous marchions vers les ascenseurs et quand nous étions dans le garage Carlisle le prit à part pour lui parler. Je ne voulais pas lâcher la main d'Edward parce que je savais qu'il allait être furieux de l'information qu'il était en train de recevoir.

Je regardais de la voiture son visage tourner en une nuance étrange de violet et ses poings se serrer. Les lèvres d'Edward n'étaient plus qu'une mince ligne et ses yeux étaient durs comme de la pierre. Même de loin je ne pus réprimer un frisson de terreur traverser mon corps.

Edward ouvrit brusquement la portière et la claqua une fois à l'intérieur, démarrant le moteur sans un mot.

Il sortit de l'espace de stationnement facilement et rapidement, avec un froncement de sourcil diabolique sur le visage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » ai-je demandé alors que nous accélérions au à bord du stade.

« Non, Bella. Ca ne va pas, » répondit-il froidement, « je vais te déposer et ensuite j'ai des choses à régler. »

« Tu vas le blesser ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais demandé ça, mais je ne voulais pas que l'on face du tort à quelqu'un à cause de moi. J'imaginais qu'Edward voudrait faire quelque chose sur le coup de la colère.

« Oui, » dit-il, ne prenant même pas la peine de mentir.

« Est-ce… est-ce que tu vas le tuer ? » Je savais qu'il pourrait et avec les nouvelles preuves que j'avais, il y avait de fortes possibilités dans mon esprit pour qu'Edward ai déjà tué avant.

« Non, je ne peux pas, mais je le veux. Il n'avait pas le droit de poser les mains sur toi. »

« Il ne savais pas et Carlisle a dit que j'étais sa nièce. »

« Il ne savait pas ? Ce n'est pas une excuse. Il ne devrait pas toucher quelqu'un de cette façon, spécialement toi, et il ne va jamais l'oublier, » grogna Edward.

« Autant j'aime que tu sois possessif Edward, autant je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de faire quelque chose de mal. »

« Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerais les choses plus tard mais c'est qui je suis. Quelqu'un fait quelque chose de mal alors il doit payer pour ça. » Dit-il d'une manière vraiment tout noir ou tout blanc.

« Me pincer le cul n'est pas dramatique. »

« Tu n'as pas idée des pensées qui traversent ma tête en ce moment. Je me sens comme si je pouvais mettre le feu à cette ville. » Edward accéléra.

Nous sommes restés silencieux alors qu'Edward conduisait et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il marmonnait mais ça sonnait comme une prière.

Nous nous sommes brusquement arrêtés devant mon dortoir et il soupira en s'adossant à son siège, « je te vois demain ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suppose, » J'ai haussais les épaules.

« Bien. » Il se pencha pour un baiser, que je lui donnais, mais un peu hésitante.

« Ne lui fait pas de mal. » Je sortis de la voiture et fermais la porte.

Je ne voulais même pas regarder en arrière alors que je marchais et j'entendis la voiture repartir.

Je montrais ma carte au surveillant et pris l'ascenseur.

Pendant que je montais, je me demandais ce qu'Edward pourrait faire à James. J'avais juste rencontré ce gars et il m'effrayait. La manière dont Edward conduisait me disait qu'il allait traiter l'affaire mais j'espérais que rien de mal n'arriverait parce que James était devenu un peu vif. Ca n'en valait pas la peine mais quelque chose me disait qu'Edward n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

Cette nuit, je ne dormis pas et je repassais et tournais toutes ces choses vraiment floues dans ma tête.

J'étais effrayée. C'était simple et clair. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward allait faire mais j'avais peur qu'il ai des ennuis. Il semblait être le genre d'homme à exploser pour me défendre ou une merde machiste comme ça.

Pour être honnête, je me foutais de James mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward soit blessé.

Je me levais le matin suivant, c'était un samedi, et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de rester au lit à paresser. Je devais voir Edward aujourd'hui, mais je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. J'avais encore besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

Vers onze heures, j'avais faim et je décidais de descendre pour un petit-déjeuner. Au moment où j'avais terminé de me gaver de gaufre et de bacon, je voulais une autre sieste.

Je sortis de l'ascenseur et allais à ma porte, la déverrouillant facilement.

Quand je poussais la porte de la chambre, je tapais avec mon pied dans quelque chose qui n'était pas dur mais je l'avais senti. J'allumais les lumières et vit une pochette de CD sur le sol. Je la ramassais et la retournais dans mes mains.

Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir laissé sur le sol et je n'avais même pas de CD alors j'étais consternée. Quelqu'un avait dû le pousser sous ma porte.

J'ouvris le boitier et en grosse lettres noires il y avait écrit : _Regarde moi_.

J'étais soupçonneuse alors que j'allumais mon ordinateur et enlevais ma veste, je m'assis à mon bureau pendant que j'attendais. Dès que mon portable fut prêt, je mis le CD et j'attendis qu'il charge.

Quelques choses au sujet de ces derniers jours me rendait très paranoïaque et j'ai soudainement réalisé que rester près d'Edward était une responsabilité.

Soudainement, l'écran devint noir et une photo granuleuse est apparue avec les mots _Nicolas Rossini _en dessous. L'image rétrécit et ce déplaça vers le haut de l'écran avec qu'un arbre généalogique apparaisse.

Je vis plein d'hommes avec des noms et des dates sous les images mais je n'avais aucune idée de que je regardais jusqu'à ce que je vois Carlisle. Sous son nom, Emmett, Jasper et Edward apparurent. Tous les portraits étaient lointains, de sorte que les sujets ne semblaient pas savoir qu'ils étaient photographiés.

Ils disparurent et l'écran se remplit de mots comme meurtrier, commerce illégal, trafic de drogues, espionnage industriel, jeu, évasion fiscale, incendie criminel et autres, mais je dus arrêter de lire. Quelque part dans mon esprit, je savais que j'aurais dû me demander d'où venait ce disque mais je ne pouvais même pas penser correctement.

Il y avait des articles de journaux remontant à la première partie du XXème siècle et dans chaque titre il y avait le nom de Cullen. Les photos s'agrandirent sur Carlisle en train de parler ou manger avec d'autres gars qui avaient tous des regards impitoyables et qui avaient des noms comme Volturi ou Denali. Je connaissais ces noms à cause de mon père.

Les Volturi était une famille mafieuse importante qui avait beaucoup d'activité criminelle autour de Seattle. Les Denali dirigeaient des trafics de drogues tout le long de la cote ouest et étaient impliqué dans une série d'affaires suspectes en Californie. Pour quoi Carlisle les rencontrait?

Il y avait des photos d'Emmett, Jasper et Edward tenant des armes et semblant très suspect. Sur quelques photos, ils étaient ensanglantés et battus mais sur d'autres ils n'avaient rien de plus que de simples coupures sur eux.

La dernière chose que je vis était un article de journal du matin, je n'avais aucune idée de comment il avait été numérisé si vite mais il était là. L'histoire ne faisait pas la première page mais était assez horrible de part ses détails.

Un homme du nom de James Denali avait été trouvé à l'arrière d'une ruelle la nuit dernière, vivant mais sévèrement battu. L'arme choisit était une batte de baseball épaisse en bois qui était posé à coté de la victime, ensanglantée et brisée.

James avait été battu si fort qu'il était dans un état critique dans un hôpital de la ville. Ses deux bras étaient cassés, sa jambe gauche complètement broyée, il avait des bleus de la taille de pastèque et sa mâchoire était cassée en trois endroits. Les médecins ne savaient pas si il pourrait même un jour reparler.

Il n'y avait pas de suspect et pas de témoins.

Les choses dans mon esprit se mirent en place en une nano seconde.

J'attrapais le CD et enfilais mon veste en passant la porte.

Edward et moi avions besoins de parler _maintenant_.

* * *

Alors ? Je suis pressée d'avoir vos commentaires et vos questions, vos théories aussi.

Extrait du prochain chapitre demain ou après-demain sur le blog.

Pour la suite, c'est pour la semaine prochaine mais je ne peux pas vous donner de jour précis parce qu'une grosse semaine m'attends… alors on va dire au plus tard Dimanche mais peut être avant…

Bises à tout le monde,

Lilou


	23. La Définition de la Rage et de l'Amour

Je suis en retard, je suis en retard, je suis en retard comme dirait l'une d'entre nous… n'est-ce pas PatiewSnow ? Je suis désolée mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement… et je vais même vous avouez quelque chose, sans **lemonenfolie**, vous l'auriez encore attendu un peu ce chapitre. Alors s'il vous plait, remerciez avec moi **lemonenfolie** pour sa relecture et le temps qu'elle m'a fait gagner !

Comme toujours, les réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits sont sur le blog.

Pour ce chapitre euh… non je dirais rien.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La Définition de la Rage et de l'Amour**

EDWARD POV

_Love is a sacred reserve of energy; it is like the blood of spiritual evolution"- Teilhard de Chardin _

All things Twilight Related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

J'appuyais ma tête contre le carrelage de la douche alors que je laissais glisser l'eau chaude sur mon corps.

Cela avait été une nuit agitée et je venais juste de rentrer.

Après avoir déposé Bella à son dortoir, j'avais couru de colère et traqué James comme l'enculé qu'il était. Je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas avec moi mais après que mon père m'ait raconté ce qui c'était passé au match de baseball, j'avais été tellement submergé par l'anxiété que c'était un miracle que je ne massacre personne autour de moi.

Même si je n'avais pas vu l'échange entre James et Bella hier soir, rien que les images me passant par la tête étaient suffisantes pour me faire exploser. Sa main serrant, pinçant, son cul, c'était trop. Ce cul était à moi. Je l'avais baisé sur mon putain de bureau et cet enfoiré avait même le culot de regarder Bella ? Inutile de le dire, j'étais livide.

J'avais laissé Bella à son dortoir et conduit à travers la ville jusqu'au bar préféré de James après un match de baseball. Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà là à m'attendre pour me surveiller, parce qu'ils savaient que j'allais travailler avec mon instinct animal à ce stade.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi possessif de ma vie envers une femme, et c'était tout nouveau pour moi, mais j'aurais pu tuer pour Bella. James n'avait même pas le droit de prononcer son nom, alors j'allais m'assurer qu'il sache qu'il devait traverser la rue s'il la voyait arriver près de lui. Il n'allait jamais oublié à qui elle appartenait.

Je savais que j'avais l'air macho, un sorte de connard vivant avec des idéaux d'hommes des cavernes mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais la rage qui courait en moi et je ne pouvais pas la contrôler et il était impossible de me faire revenir en arrière. Mon corps était régit par le diable et j'allais déchainer les feux de l'enfer.

Emmett, Jasper et moi avons directement marché à l'arrière du bar et saisit James avant même qu'il ne puisse lever les yeux. Mes frères étaient justes là pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas tuer cet enculé et je l'aurais fait facilement s'ils n'avaient pas été présents.

Je poussais James à l'extérieur et je me jetais sur lui de toute ma force. Mes poings étaient brulants et mes doigts palpitants mais je m'en foutais. Apparemment, Carlisle avait mentit en disant que Bella était sa nièce ou quelque chose comme ça, et c'est tout ce que James murmurait alors que je le réduisais en bouillie sanglante et le laissait là. Juste pour ajouter une petite touche dramatique, j'avais apporté une batte de baseball, ironique je sais, mais au moins il n'oublierait pas ce match particulier. Je l'ai juste battu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de bouger.

Je ne voulais pas laisser Emmett ou Jasper m'aider.

J'étais surpris que Laurent ne soit pas là mais je m'en serais occupé aussi.

_Prends ça !_

Je savais que tout ça pouvait potentiellement déclencher une guerre mafieuse mais personne n'aimait réellement les Denali. Un de moins n'allait pas renverser le statuquo que nous avions créé.

C'était il y a de cela quelques heures et je devais juste reprendre mes esprits et essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Avec ma mémoire photographique, je pus visualiser le point de vue de Freud sur la jalousie.

_« La Jalousie est définie comme un état émotionnel qui est réveillé par une menace perçue dans une relation ou envers une position. Elle motive des comportements qui résistent à la menace. La jalousie est une réaction liée à la crainte et à la rage et elle provoque le besoin de protéger, entretenir et prolonger la relation amoureuse. »_

Je levais la tête tout en récitant et l'eau me piqua les yeux mais je ne m'en souciais pas.

Il y avait encore ce mot : amour.

Je plongeais plus loin dans mon esprit pour trouver la définition du Webster.

_« Une profonde tendresse, une affection passionnée pour une autre personne,_ » me murmurais-je à moi-même.

Alors… selon le Webster, j'aimais Bella.

Est-ce que c'est pour ça que j'étais si furieux à la pensée qu'un autre homme pose ses mains sur elle ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que mon cœur manquait de s'arrêter chaque fois qu'elle souriait ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça je ne pouvais pas me la sortir de la tête ?

Je coupais la douche et mis un coup de tête sur le carrelage pour m'éclaircir les idées.

« J'aime Bella, » ai-je dit fort et je gémis, « je ne peux pas l'aimer mais je le fais. »

J'étais horrible avec les émotions, réellement et je détestais le dire mais je n'avais pas la capacité d'aimer. Ma vie ne le permettait pas.

Exactement comme le disait mon film préféré, _Heat_, « Si tu veux faire d'vieux os dans c'métier soit libre comme l'air, tout ce qui a pu prendre une place dans ta vie tu dois pouvoir t'en débarrasser en 30 secondes montre en main, dès que t'as repéré un seul flic dans le coin. »(1)

Est-ce que je pourrais me débarrasser de Bella en trente secondes ?

Je ne voudrais et je ne pourrais pas, mais comment est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ça ?

Franchement, j'étais surpris d'avoir tenu dans une relation si longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça arriverait mais j'avais la capacité d'être normal. Je n'avais pas eu l'œil errant depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. Aucune autre femme ne semblait aussi belle et ne valait pas le temps que je passais avec elle.

Bella me faisait juste me sentir… bien et j'aimais qui j'étais quand nous étions ensemble. Je voulais être un homme meilleur pour elle et je voulais faire les choses bien pour elle. C'était ça l'amour ?

Je ne savais pas quoi penser ou ce qu'il allait advenir de moi. J'étais un homme qui pouvait repousser toutes les émotions et penser de manière impulsive. J'avais un esprit aiguisé qui était maintenant obscurcit par des sentiments et cela n'allait pas m'aider. Maintenant qu'est-ce que je faisais ? J'avais quelque chose que je ne voulais pas perdre ni abandonner.

« Je suis baisé. » Je grognais et sortis de la douche.

Je pris une serviette dans le placard et enroulais ma taille avec avant d'aller de la salle de bain à ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je décidais de simplement enfiler un boxer noir en soie puisqu'il était encore tôt et que je n'avais nulle part où aller avant un moment. Je ne savais pas ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui mais j'appellerais Bella quand je supposerais qu'elle serait réveillée. Actuellement il était onze heure trente, samedi matin.

Je descendais et regardais autour de moi pour faire quelque chose. L'envie de nettoyer était forte mais je la combattais, attrapant une bouteille de Jack Daniels et je m'assis sur le canapé pour me détendre.

Dès que mes lèvres touchèrent le goulot de la bouteille, il y eu un bruit à ma porte qui aurait pu réveiller les morts. Je m'étouffais avec le whisky et jetais un regard furieux derrière moi.

« Qu'est ce… » J'allais à la porte et l'ouvris brusquement près à me déchainer sur la personne qui était derrière mais je me calmais dès que je vis Bella.

« Nous avons besoin de parler. » Elle entra dans mon appartement.

« Euh… quelque chose ne va pas ? » Je fermais la porte.

« Est-ce que tu m'as envoyé ça ? » Elle tenait un boitier de CD.

« Non, qu'est-ce que c'est et pour quoi tu as l'air si énervée ? »

« Toi ! » Elle cria et me pointa d'un doigt accusateur, « dis-moi maintenant où tu es allé hier soir après m'avoir déposé. »

Mon coté défensif ressortait, « je n'aime pas ton ton. » Je posais la bouteille sur le comptoir, « et je n'ai pas à te répondre. »

« Edward Cullen, je jure devant Dieu… » Elle agrippa ses cheveux, « Est-ce que tu m'as envoyé ça ? » Me demanda encore Bella.

« Non. » J'essayais de l'attraper mais elle était rapide, « Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Edward, j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi parce que je suis perdue là. » Bella était haletante et marchait dans tout les sens comme si elle faisait une crise, « dans quoi tu m'as embarqué ? »

« Bella, explique-toi juste. » J'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse alors je m'avançais vers elle mais elle recula, apparemment effrayée, alors je m'arrêtais.

« Ne me touche pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as tellement de sang sur les mains, c'est dégoutant. » Les yeux de Bella me disaient tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

J'avalais une balle de golf dans ma gorge et ma tête cognait si fort que j'aurais presque pu l'entendre, « qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Je sais que tu es un homme très… mauvais. » Elle me tendit le Cd d'une main tremblante, « tu me dois des explications et je veux des réponses… maintenant, » précisa-t-elle.

Je lui pris le CD et les yeux de Bella se déplacèrent sur mes phalanges blessées. Je vis une expression d'inquiétude mais elle remit très vite son masque de colère en place.

« Qui t'as envoyé ça ? » ai-je demandé.

« Je ne sais pas et je comprends à peine ce qu'il y a dessus. » Elle respirait fort.

« Suis-moi, » lui ai-je dit et je lui tournais le dos pour monter dans ma bibliothèque. Je ne savais pas si elle allait me suivre mais j'avais besoin de voir ce qu'il y avait sur le disque.

J'avais un vague soupçon de ce qu'il contenait mais je priais pour que ce CD ne contiennent pas des informations trop préjudiciables. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à lui dire, pas encore.

Je me hâtais d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et sortis mon ordinateur portable du premier tiroir de mon bureau. Bella se tenait contre la porte avec un regard neutre sur le visage.

« Tu as peur de moi ? » ai-je demandé en allumant mon ordinateur.

« Oui, » a-t-elle répondu tristement, « je sais que c'est vrai. Je le savais ou du moins je le supposais mais j'espérais que c'était juste mon imagination. »

J'acquiesçais, sans rien dire et je baissais la tête parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais honte de ce que j'étais devenu.

L'ordinateur était prêt et je pris une grande inspiration en mettant le CD dans le lecteur. Quand la première photo de Grand-père Rossini arriva, je fermais les yeux de colère et je ne pouvais pas en voir plus.

C'était la même vidéo qu'ils montraient à l'académie de police. C'était pour que les nouvelles recrues sachent repérer les grands et méchants Cullen. Les officiers de la division du crime organisé connaissaient cette vidéo par cœur et il n'y avait qu'eux qui en avaient des copies.

C'était un sale boulot de flic.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, le CD était à sa moitié et Bella se tenait près de mon bureau.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. » Sa voix craquait

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais un monstre, » ai-je répondu tranquillement.

Bella prit de profondes respirations alors qu'elle vacillait et elle trébucha loin de moi, « non, je ne te crois pas. Je ne te crois pas. »

« Bella, écoutes-moi. Je sais que tu es effrayée là, mais j'ai besoin de t'expliquer certaines choses. » Je me levais lentement.

« Comment peux-tu être cette personne ? Et Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper? » Elle criait, « vous êtes tous des machines à tuer. »

« Non. » Je mentais et j'essayais de trouver des synonymes de ce qui pourrait me définir, « c'est juste qui je suis, ce qu'on m'a appris à être. »

« J'ai vu l'arme mais je me suis convaincue que c'était quelque chose d'autre. » Bella se parlait à elle-même, « comment ai-je pu être si stupide ? »

J'utilisais ce temps pour faire le tour du bureau lentement et dès qu'elle me remarqua, elle recula contre l'une des étagères.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Edward. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tout ça, » murmura Bella, clairement effrayée et je vis les larmes couler sur ses joues. C'était tellement triste et beau en même temps.

« Je sais et je suis désolé. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai essayé de t'avertir mais… » Je ne savais pas comment finir.

« Je te l'ai demandé depuis le départ et je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait si mauvais. Une famille mafieuse. Comment peux-tu faire ça ? »

« Ne te pose pas la question comme ça Bella. »

« Comment est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? » Elle criait. « Mon père est un putain de flic et tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? » Bella poussa ma poitrine très fort.

« Oui, Carlisle a fait une vérification. »

« Tout ce temps, toi et tout les autres saviez. Tu m'as mise en danger et tu ne m'as même pas avertit. Toutes ces armes, ces appels téléphoniques et l'argent. Tu as tellement d'argent et je savais que c'était quelque chose comme ça. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu panique ? » ai-je demandé sans conviction.

« Parce que j'ai peur, Edward. Je ne connais pas l'homme sur cette vidéo. C'est un putain de tueur et ce n'est pas qui tu es. Où est le gars dont je suis tombée amoureuse ? »

C'était à mon tour d'être effrayé.

Je reculais comme si je venais d'être frappé par un train de marchandises à ses mots.

_Elle m'aimait ?_

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Ai-je demandé dans rien de plus qu'un murmure.

« Je… je… rien. » Bella courut hors de la bibliothèque si rapidement que je n'eue pas le temps de la rattraper.

Ca me prit une seconde pour retrouver l'usage de mon corps et je la suivis rapidement, « Bella, attend ! » Je l'appelais mais elle était déjà en bas des escaliers.

Je regardais les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer sur elle, le visage couvert de larmes mais je n'allais pas la laisser partir, pas encore. Nous avions besoin de parler de tout ça, alors dans mon boxer et rien d'autre, je fis claquer la porte des escaliers pour l'ouvrir. Je courrais à la vitesse de l'éclair à l'étage du dessous et me précipitais pour prendre un autre ascenseur.

J'appuyais sur le bouton comme un maniaque, « allez, allez. » Je gémis et réalisais furtivement que je courais après une femme alors que j'étais en sous-vêtements mais je m'en foutais. Bella était trop bien pour que je la laisse partir et il y avait quelque chose que je devais dire. J'allais lui faire voir que j'étais ce dont elle avait besoin.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et je sautais dedans en pressant le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. J'étais probablement dix secondes derrière Bella, mais je savais que l'ascenseur du penthouse était plus lent que les autres.

Je tapais du pied d'impatience alors que je descendais. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dixième étage mais je ne laissais pas les portes s'ouvrirent. Je redescendis sans interruption cette fois et m'élançais dans le hall en marbre sans me soucier d'être pratiquement nu.

Je regardais autour de moi, frénétiquement et plusieurs mâchoires de gens sont restées ouvertes quand ils m'ont vu.

J'allais à la réception, « Derek, avez-vous vu Bella ? Dans quelle direction est-elle partie ? » Ai-je demandé précipitamment.

« Euh… à gauche en sortant, Monsieur. »

Je courais vers la porte.

« Vous n'avais pas de vêtements, Monsieur. » Appela-t-il après moi.

« Je sais, » ai-je crié et je suis sorti dans l'air glacial de cette fin Octobre.

Les gens me regardaient comme si j'étais fou alors que je traversais la foule, cherchant Bella.

Mes couilles diminuaient dans mon boxer, mes pieds saignaient presque sur le ciment froid, mon corps entier tremblait mais je ne sentais pas la douleur. Je ne le faisais jamais.

Je vis Bella essayer de héler un taxi et même si je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, je pouvais dire qu'elle pleurait encore à la position de son corps.

Je bougeais rapidement, essayant de l'attraper avant qu'un taxi ne s'arrête.

Elle dut me sentir parce que Bella commença à marcher plus loin dans la rue, sans même se retourner pour remarquer que j'étais derrière elle. Les gens étaient ébahis, me désignant et chuchotant. Je voulais juste leur dire d'aller se faire foutre.

« Bella ! » lui ai-je crié et je poussais un homme gros de mon chemin, qui hurlait sur son téléphone.

Elle se retourna à son nom et elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, reculant sur la route sans même s'en apercevoir.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre complètement alors que je vis le camion de livraison arriver à toute vitesse vers elle. Le conducteur était penché, essayant de ramasser quelque chose sur le sol et ne s'arrêtait pas.

J'étais trop loin pour l'attraper.

« Bella ! » Je criais et continuais à courir mais je n'allais pas le faire.

_Où était ce putain de garde du corps ? C'était le moment pour lui de justifier tout l'argent que je lui donnais._

J'accélérais et je devais courir plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait de ma vie. Je n'allais pas la laisser partir sans réentendre ces trois mots.

Je ne pensais même pas que je courais dans la rue alors que je glissais sur le capot de deux taxis pour pouvoir traverser. Les voitures s'arrêtaient devant moi dans un crissement de pneu et je sautais sur un coursier à vélo qui s'effondra au sol.

Bella s'éloignait toujours de moi, mais j'étais plus rapide. Je la poussais en dehors du chemin du camion, en la heurtant durement, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide pour m'écarter.

Mon corps frappa avec la force d'un vrai train de marchandise cette fois alors j'étais renversé sur le sol gelé de la rue. J'ai été projeté dans le pare brise arrière d'une voiture et je sentis les éclats de verre couper mon dos. Je roulais plus lentement et frappais le trottoir dur.

J'étais à demi-conscient alors que j'entendais des cris, des hurlements et des klaxons mais tout ce que je voulais entendre c'était Bella.

« Edward, est-ce que ça va ? » Je sentis un doux contact sur mon visage, « Oh, mon Dieu. »

« Pas de police, » ai-je murmuré à travers ma gorge serrée, « il ne peut pas y avoir de police. »

« Je sais, je sais. Ne bouge pas. » Je sentis les lèvres de Bella dans mes cheveux.

« Tu vas bien ? » J'haleté alors que ma poitrine se resserrer.

« Je vais bien. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Putain tu es tellement stupide. » Elle embrassa ma tête avec plus de fureur, « je reviens. »

Je l'agrippais et une douleur fulgurante déchira mon coté, « Bella, ne part pas. » Je tenais sa main comme une mauviette.

« Je ne vais nulle part. » Elle m'embrassa le front, « j'appelle juste Jasper. »

Je glissais dans le noir et j'entendis sa voix parler rapidement.

Il y avait beaucoup d'erreur logistique dans tout ça et je priais pour que les choses ne prennent pas de proportions trop grandes. Les flics et l'ambulance avaient déjà du être appelé mais je devais m'assurer que je ne sois pas embarqué par l'un d'entre eux. Ils auraient des questions, et dès que Black et ses imbéciles apprendraient que j'avais eu un accident, ils pourraient utiliser ça pour me piéger, disant que j'avais marché en dehors des clous ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils pourraient m'arrêter et partir de là.

Nous avions déjà un groupe de docteurs qui était employé pour nous alors nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Je n'avais jamais vu un vrai médecin de toute ma vie et mon « dossier médical » pour l'école avait été entièrement fabriqué. Je n'avais aucun enregistrement officiel.

« Eddy, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » La voix d'Emmett était dans mon oreille. « Tu chasse une fille en sous-vêtement et tu te fais descendre ? Je jure… » Il me souleva facilement.

« Où est Bella ? » Je tournais la tête sur le coté et mes yeux commencèrent à s'ajuster.

« Je suis juste là, » dit-elle de quelque part derrière Emmett.

« Papa va nous tuer,» dit Emmett et je sentis l'air ambiant se réchauffer. Je devinais que nous étions à l'intérieur.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit la voix de Jasper.

« Va limiter les dégâts. » Emmett le poussa dehors et il m'emmena dans l'ascenseur.

Je pense que je suis me suis évanoui mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Tout ce que je savais c'est que quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais allongé sur le divan de mon penthouse.

Bella me tamponnait le front avec un tissu chaud et ses yeux semblaient douloureux au point que sa douleur était le mienne. Elle avait une entaille à la joue gauche qui ne semblait pas très profonde et qui était recouverte de ruban adhésif chirurgical.

« Tu es tellement stupide. » Bella laissa échapper un rire.

« Tu vas bien ? » J'essayais de m'assoir mais elle me repoussa.

« Je vais bien mais pas toi. » Elle continuait d'essuyer mon front, « tu as une commotion et ton dos semble avoir était attaqué par un animal sauvage. Tu as la poitrine contusionnée. »

« Comment est-ce que je peux être le stupide alors que tu marchais sur la route ? » Je ris douloureusement.

« Tu as couru après moi en boxer. C'était stupide. »

« Je devais te rattraper. J'ai des choses à expliquer et je ne voulais pas le faire en courant. »

« Tu aurais du me laisser partir. » Elle serra ma main.

« Je n'ai jamais courut aussi vite. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette vidéo mais… je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime. » Bella sourit tristement et c'était comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer à nouveau.

J'étais sur le point de le dire, vraiment le dire, mais il y eu soudainement beaucoup de bruit dans l'appartement.

« Où est-il ? » hurla Carlisle.

« Papa, il va bien. Le médecin a dit que c'était juste quelques ecchymoses et coupures, » répondit Jasper.

« Je m'en fout de ça. Edward ? » cria-t-il.

« Par ici, Papa. » Je levais le bras pour qu'il puisse me voir sur le canapé.

« Sais-tu quel idiot tu es ? » Il se plaça en face de moi, « j'ai une centaine de personnes qui posent des question là-bas et je ne peux pas les faire taire. »

« Qui s'en souci Carlisle ? » Esmé le poussa du chemin, « Est-ce que ça va, mon chéri. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de courir dans la rue comme ça? Je pensais t'avoir mieux élevé. »

« Je courrais après quelque chose. » Je regardais Bella.

« Ca aurait été sympa d'y réfléchir, » Emmett rit, « je vais noter celle là pour les petits enfants. »

« Tais-toi. » Rose lui claqua l'arrière de la tête.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda Esmé.

« Il va bien, Mme Cullen. » dit mon médecin, le Dr Robbins en sortant de la cuisine, « Edward a l'incroyable capacité de se sortir de situation mieux qu'il ne devrait. Il ne peut pas dormir pendant vingt-quatre heures pour que nous soyons sûrs qu'il ne glisse pas dans le coma à cause de sa commotion mais à part ça, c'est le bon vieux Edward. Et j'ai bandé les coupures de son dos.»

« A quoi tu as pensé ? » m'accosta mon père.

« A rien, » ai-je murmuré, « je ne pensais pas. »

« Ca semble se produire souvent en ce moment, » il râla en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Bella n'avait pas quitté mes cotés pendant tout ce temps et ne quitta pas des yeux les miens pendant plus d'une seconde.

« Nous avons de plus gros problèmes. » Je bougeais mes jambes en dehors du canapé et m'assis cette fois. Ma tête tourna un peu mais dans l'ensemble j'allais bien.

« Bella sait. » Je parlais fermement, « quelqu'un lui a envoyé une vidéo de nous et elle a mit les choses ensembles. »

Tout le monde se tut et la tension dans l'air se multiplia par dix.

« Elle a tout vu, » ai-je clarifié.

« Je pense que nous allons faire du rangement, » Esmé poussa tout le monde hors de la pièce. Rose, Emmett, Alec, Jasper et Alice, que je n'avais pas vus jusqu'à maintenant, montèrent les escaliers. Le Dr. Robbins remballa et partit.

Il n'y avait plus que Carlisle sur son siège en face de Bella et moi sur le canapé. Je pris sa main dans la mienne parce que nous avions besoin de nous soutenir.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai trouvé un CD sous ma porte ce matin et c'était une vidéo sur vous. » Bella haussa les épaules, hésitante, « je ne sais même pas qui me l'a donné. »

« C'est Black. C'est la vidéo de la division criminelle, » ai-je dit en colère.

« Elle sait, » répéta mon père. « Et que pense-tu de cette vie Bella ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours suspecté quelque chose mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que c'était si… grand. » Elle parlait doucement.

« Es-tu effrayée ? » Carlisle sourit d'une façon dégoutante.

Bella releva la tête et lui lança un regard qui aurait pu éclater la peinture sur les murs, « non. Je comprends que je ne suis pas dans une situation très confortable et je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout ça mais… j'aime votre fils, » dit-elle sans hésitation.

Il soupira profondément et se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme je le faisais, « Bella, contre mon meilleur jugement, je vais te dire certaines choses mais je veux que tu sache que… pour plusieurs raisons, je te fais confiance et je ne le fais pas facilement. »

« Je comprends, » elle inclina la tête, « et je promets que je ne dirais rien mais j'ai besoin de quelques réponses. »

« Je sais mais tu dois comprendre que si quoique ce soit sort de cette pièce, je devrais prendre des mesures. » Ses yeux se durcirent et mon poing se serra.

Carlisle la menaçait et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Bella déplia ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts, « je comprends, » répéta-t-elle.

« J'ai besoin de ton sang, » il se pencha sortant un petit couteau de la poche de son manteau.

« Non, » je me levais trop vite et je trébuchais, mais Bella me rattrapa, « elle n'a pas besoin de faire ça. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance. » J'étais presque suppliant.

« Edward, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant et je sais combien tu… te soucie de Bella. » Il choisissait ses mots avec soin, « je suis prêt à l'accepter dans ce monde, si elle est prête à écouter. »

« Non, je lui expliquerais. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça, Edward, » dit Carlisle.

« Je suis juste ici et je peux prendre des décisions me concernant. » Bella me repoussa sur le canapé, « qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Habituellement, les serments de sang sont utilisés pour solidifier les liens avec une famille. Dans ce cas, la notre, » répondit mon père à sa question, « je n'autorise pas facilement aux gens d'entrer dans cette vie mais j'ai le sentiment que tu pourrais être là pendant pas mal de temps et si tu aimes vraiment mon fils, tu honoreras ce serment. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je viens juste de te rencontrer pour l'amour du ciel, et tu ne veux pas savoir… » Je parlais rapidement essayant d'éloigner Bella de cette vie. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir pourquoi.

« Je veux voir ce qui tu es par moi-même et si cela inclus un serment, alors je vais le faire, » dit Bella fermement, en inclinant simplement la tête.

« Elle ressemble à ta mère. » Carlisle rit, « Bella normalement, ça serait fait si Edward et toi étiez marié mais je peux détourner les règles comme je le veux et puisque tu semble en savoir beaucoup, je pense que tu dois connaitre les faits et pas une sorte de mensonge fabriqué par le département de police. Est-ce que je peux avoir ta main s'il te plait ? »

Bella lui tendit la main, de manière choquante, paume vers le haut comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Le poignard glissa rapidement sur le centre de sa main et je serrais fermement son genou quand je la vis frissonner à la vue du sang, mais elle ne pleurnicha pas, ni rien.

Carlisle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le pressa sur sa paume, colorant le tissu de rouge.

« Où vais-je commencer ? » Mon père s'assit dans son fauteuil, essuyant le couteau sur son pantalon.

Tout le monde fut rappelé pour que nous puissions faire ça en une fois. Alec et Alice avaient besoin d'entendre tout ça aussi. Après que le serment de sang d'Alice ai été exécute, Carlisle commença sa longue histoire.

Cela prit presque toute la journée mais il ne mit de coté aucun détail, ce qui me surprit. Il semblait que mon père faisait confiance aux nouvelles venues de notre groupe. Alice avait déjà entendu une version abrégée de tout ça et Bella avait vu des photos alors, elles n'étaient pas complètement surprises mais je pouvais dire que Bella était effrayée.

Je lui tenais la main, toujours dans mon boxer, alors que les minutes se transformaient en heures.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Je la regardais pendant tout le temps où mon père poursuivait son histoire.

Il ne recula pas devant ce que les Cullen étaient, ni sur ce que nous faisions. Je savais que j'allais devoir combler certaines choses de mon coté, mais Carlisle faisait un bon travail pour nous faire ressembler à des batards. Il laissa de coté le fait que je sois le second et des choses comme ça parce que je savais qu'il voulait que je lui dise.

Comme si c'était le destin ou une sorte de signe, le soleil se coucha sur le paysage urbain alors que Carlisle terminait son conte.

« Et c'est ce que nous sommes. » Il frappa dans ses mains nonchalamment, « des questions ? »

« Ce n'est pas une conférence universitaire, Carlisle. » Ma mère soupira et prit la main de Bella, « je sais que ça fait beaucoup et ça n'a peut-être pas de sens mais nous ne sommes pas si mauvais que ça. C'est juste dans notre sang. »

Bella respira finalement, « j'ai besoin de réfléchir. » Elle se leva et alla dans le placard à alcools avant de sortir une bouteille de Grey Goose et d'aller sur le balcon, refermant les portes derrière elle.

« Ca c'est bien passé, » ricana Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire ? » demanda Alec, légèrement inquiet.

Tout le monde me regarda.

Je ne répondis pas et me levais du canapé, pour la suivre.

Je trouvais Bella en train de boire la bouteille de Vodka comme une pro. Je refermais les portes sans bruit et le vent faisait rage autour de nous.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle quand ses lèvres furent libres de la bouteille.

Je m'assis en face d'elle, « parce que je le dois. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je demandais… _comment_ tu pouvais faire tout ça ? Ta vie entière est un mensonge illégal. »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être parfait mais… j'aime ce que nous faisons. J'aime tuer les gens, Bella. » Je décidais de jouer cartes sur table, « j'aime effrayer mes ennemis et leur faire craindre ma famille. »

Bella me regarda profondément, « est-ce que Carlisle t'a poussé dans tout ça ? »

« Non, il ne l'a jamais fait mais nous avons toujours su que nous le suivrions. J'ai voulu ça depuis que j'ai dix ans. »

Elle ferma les yeux, « je suis si stupide. Putain comment j'ai réussi à être mêlé à ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je… ne veux pas que tu partes, » ai-je admis pathétique, « je t'aime, » ai-je dit incertain, mais je ne me sentais pas différent.

_Je le devrais ?_

Elle secoua la tête et prit une autre gorgée de vodka, « tu ne m'aime pas. »

« Ce n'est pas la réaction que j'attendais, » ai-je soupiré.

« Que veux tu que je te dise ? » Mon esprit entier me hurle de juste m'éloigner de tout ça et je sais que je me suis engagée avec ce stupide serment de sang et je ne devrais même pas te parler en ce moment et j'essaie de passer au-dessus de tout ça et je ne peux pas retenir mon esprit de se focaliser sur certaine chose… » Elle prit une inspiration, « … mais je ne peux pas arrêter mes sentiments pour toi et ça me fout la trouille. »

« Je ne voulais pas ça et j'ai essayé de te faire partir mais tu ne l'as pas fait. » Je m'approchais d'elle, « je n'ai jamais voulu ça pour toi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant que je sois si attaché ? » Bella jeta la bouteille de vodka à moitié entamée sur le balcon et elle se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle était furieuse.

« Je ne sais pas, » ai-je dit stupidement.

« Tu ne sais pas ? » Elle se leva, « je veux passer cette porte maintenant mais je ne peux pas parce que je ne veux pas que ça se termine. Peu importe ce que tu fais ou qui tu es, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer et ça me tue. » Bella haletait difficilement.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. » Je pris sa main doucement dans la mienne et elle ne me rejeta pas alors je la tirais vers moi, « je pense que je t'aime. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? »

« Je pense que je t'aime et je ne sais pas vraiment comment je devrais me sentir ou comment te le montrer mais c'est le cas. »

Bella me regarda avec une telle confusion dans les yeux que je commençais presque à me poser des questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement.

« Selon le Webster, l'amour se définit comme une profonde tendresse, une affection passionnée pour une autre personne. » Je répétais les mots de ce matin.

Elle étouffa un rire, « tu penses trop. Comment tu te sens ? » Bella s'assit sur mes genoux et plaça une main sur mon cœur.

« Je… je me sens comme si j'avais besoin de te protéger tout le temps et _être_ avec toi en permanence. Je suis pathétique. » Je baissais la tête de honte.

« Peu importe ce que tu es, tu n'es pas pathétique. » Elle releva ma tête, « autant je déteste ce que tu fais, si ça vient avec toi alors c'est quelque chose que je vais devoir gérer. Tu m'as juste prise par surprise avec tout ça. »

Je ne pensais pas l'avoir vraiment entendu et je ne savais pas comment réagir à sa déclaration.

« J'ai… des problèmes Bella, » ai-je dit doucement pour qu'elle comprenne.

« Je sais. »

« Je suis sérieusement dérangé. J'ai des Tocs qui devraient être répertoriés dans un livre, j'ai un esprit photographique qui m'effraye parfois et au dessus de tout ça, je prends de la drogue, je tue pour vivre, j'expédie des productions illégales dans différents pays. J'ai besoin de continuer ? »

« Je pense que je me rends compte que tu as beaucoup de bagages. » Elle jouait avec mes doigts, « je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi. »

« Merci mon Dieu. » Je soupirai et fermais les yeux quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes.

Ce qui avait commencé comme quelque chose de chaste, tourna violemment à quelque chose de passionné quand sa langue lécha ma lèvre inférieure. Mes mains se verrouillèrent dans ses cheveux alors que je l'attirais près de moi et je gardais une prise ferme alors que je nous allongeais sur une confortable chaise longue, mon corps couvrant le sien.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir qui me stimula un peu plus.

« Je viens juste vérifier que tout les deux… » Ma mère sortit sur le balcon, « Oh, désolée. Vous voulez un préservatif ? »

« M'man, va t'en » ai-je dit entre les baisers et les rires de Bella.

« Bien pour être honnête, tu ne devrais pas te frotter comme ça avec tout le monde à l'intérieur, » râla Esmé.

« Va-t-en. » dis-je plus sévèrement.

« Es-tu sur que tout va bien, » elle se rapprocha, « je pense que tu l'écrase. »

« Je vais bien Esmé, » dit Bella en dessous de moi, « et oui, nous allons bien. »

« Bien, alors je veux vous parler à tout les deux. » Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et je me suis éloigné à contre cœur de Bella, mettant un oreiller sur ma queue furieusement dure.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » ai-je demandé, insolent, et Bella me frappa le genou.

« Je voulais vous dire que je suis fière de vous deux pour ce que vous faites jusqu'ici. » Elle nous sourit, maternelle, « je sais qu'un amour récent est souvent rapide et parfois ça ne marche pas mais je vois une détermination en vous qui est indescriptible. »

« Comment… savez-vous ça ? » lui demanda Bella avec précaution.

Esmé rit doucement, « Bella, ma chérie, je suis née dans tout ça. »

« Devons-nous raconter ça maintenant ? » ai-je gémit.

« Je veux savoir, » s'interposa Bella.

« Bien, mon père était un gangster irlandais de Boston. » Esmé s'assit plus confortablement, « il a fait venir mère et moi de Dublin quand j'avais trois ans et nous étions l'une de ses nombreuses familles à travers le monde. Ce n'était pas un homme très gentil mais tout le monde avait peur de lui. »

« Alors, vous n'êtes pas italienne ? » Bella leva un sourcil.

« Ne le dit à personne mais pas complètement. Je le suis à un huitième. J'ai parlé avec l'accent irlandais jusqu'à mes dix ans, » répliqua-t-elle. « Mais je suis allée à l'université à Chicago et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Carlisle. Je savais qui il était bien sur, tout le monde savait qui il était mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui… faisait que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui. »

Nous avons tout les trois incliné la tête de compréhension.

« Carlisle était jeune à l'époque et ne désirait pas suivre les pas de son père, qui était encore en vie à l'époque. Il voulait être médecin si tu peux le croire. » Les yeux de ma mère devinrent plus tristes face aux possibilités perdues, « il était en rébellion et sortait avec la fille du chef d'un gang rival mais il était déterminé à laisser tout cela derrière lui. Nous avions le rêve de partir en Australie ou un endroit comme ça, loin de tout le monde. »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Bella, totalement absorbée par l'histoire de ma mère.

« Son père a été assassiné » soupira Esmé, « Carlisle a pris les rennes et il n'y avait plus moyen de partir par la suite. Nous nous somme mariés sans nous soucier que je dépassais les limites et… nous sommes ici. »

« Waouh et qu'a dit votre père ? »

« Carlisle a tué mon père. » Esmé pensait à haute voix, « c'était environ six mois après notre mariage. Il est venu me récupérer parce qu'il disait que j'avais trahit la famille. Carlisle l'a avertit de rester loin mais mon père était têtu et il m'a menacé. Alors, Carlisle n'a pas été très heureux et il s'est occupé de ça. »

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? »

« Soulagement, liberté, reconnaissance. Comme je le disais, mon père n'était pas un homme gentil pour moi ou ma mère. Je sais que ça peut paraitre horrible mais j'ai du faire un choix. J'étais amoureuse de Carlisle plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, je le suis toujours et même si nous n'étions pas dans la meilleure des situations, je n'allais pas le quitter. C'était mon père ou Carlisle. »

Esmé se leva de son siège et lissa ses vêtements, « Rappelle toi juste que l'amour ne peux pas tout conquérir et que tu va devoir te battre pour ce que tu veux, spécialement dans notre monde. Ne laisse pas Carlisle décider de ta vie. » Elle embrassa le front de Bella et le mien avant de nous laisser seul à l'extérieur. »

« Ils ont réussit, » ai-je dit avec espoir.

« Je sais. » Elle respira par le nez et se retourna vers moi, « j'ai besoin de ne familiariser avec tout ça. Je comprends que tu doives garder certaines choses secrètes et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me parles de tes affaires au jour le jour mais j'ai besoin de comprendre la situation dans son ensemble. Qui tu es ?»

Je pris sa main pour nous lever, la ramenant à l'intérieur. Je passais devant le reste de ma famille qui voletait tout autour de l'appartement, sans nous prêter attention. Je pris les escaliers et entrainais Bella dans la bibliothèque avant de refermer la porte.

« Il semble que chaque fois que je viens ici, quelque chose d'important se passe. » Bella frissonna.

« J'ai besoin de te montrer ce que je fais. » Je suis allé récupérer une échelle et je la poussais vers la dernière étagère à gauche, je la fixais facilement jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le dixième plateau. Je tirais sur une copie en lambeaux de _Guns, Germs and Steel._

La bibliothèque derrière mon bureau se leva sans un bruit et je suis descendu de l'échelle.

Je sais que c'était ringard et cliché mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêché de l'ajouter là quand j'avais meublé l'endroit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Bella se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

J'allais vers la chambre forte massive qui était plus grande que je ne l'étais, et y entrais le code avant de l'ouvrir. Je poussais la porte sur le coté et les lumières à l'intérieur vacillèrent en s'allumant. Je me retournais vers elle.

« Viens ici. » J'hochais la tête vers la porte.

Elle marcha doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit près de moi et elle regarda dans le coffre.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur.

« Il y a 1.598 armes, explosifs, pistolets et semi-automatiques là dedans. » Je la suivis à l'intérieur où mon impressionnante puissance de feu était exposée.

Il y avait des armes accroché aux murs et sur des tables et dans des tiroirs, dans des caisses et … simplement partout.

« C'est à ça que je suis formé. » J'haussais les épaules.

« Combien de personne tu as tué? » Elle marchait comme dans un état second.

« Beaucoup. »

« J'ai besoin d'un chiffre, Edward. Je sais que tu sais le nombre exact. »

« Depuis que j'ai treize ans, un peu plus d'un millier. »

Bella me fixa du regard pendant une longue seconde avant de reprendre son inspection, « comment peux-tu juste tuer comme ça ? Tu te rends compte ? »

« Pas vraiment. C'est arrivé mais j'ai du surmonter ça rapidement. Jasper est le seul qui ressent quelque chose. Nous avons tous une certaine immunité pour la douleur des autres. »

« Tu aimes tuer ? »

« Oui, » ai-je admis sans honte, « mais je ne tue pas n'importe qui, juste les gens qui me menacent. »

« Et Alec ? Est-ce… qu'il fait ça ? Est-ce qu'il a eu le choix ? »

« Oui, il a eu le choix et nous lui avons montré alors il a pu voir mais il n'a pas encore tué. Ca viendra assez tôt. »

Bella prit un énorme pistolet USP qui était complètement noir avec une crosse nervurée. C'était l'un de mes favoris.

« Mon père en a un comme ça, » dit-elle.

« La police l'utilise, » ai-je répliqué.

« Et tu savais que c'était un flic ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu es quand même resté avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour qui est ton père. »

« Nous allons devoir être très prudent. » Elle reposa l'arme, « Une bonne chose que je ne t'ai jamais mentionné avant. »

« Il saura qui je suis. » J'inclinais la tête.

« Je vais aller en enfer pour ça. » Bella se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa fermement, « mais je m'en fous. Appelle-moi une adolescente rebelle mais je ne vais pas te laisser partir. »

Nous sommes restés dans ce cabinet à armes à feu à nous embrasser l'un l'autre pendant une heure, rendant réel l'un de mes plus fort fantasme bien que cela aurait été mieux si nous avions été nus mais je n'allais pas la pousser sur ce chemin si peu de temps après qu'elle ai appris que j'étais un monstre. »

Au moment où nous avons terminé notre séance de baiser, ma bite était douloureusement dure et Bella avait des marques de morsure de haut en bas de son cou.

« Je ne voulais pas être si rude. » J'embrassais légèrement une ecchymose et remis sa chemise en place.

« Je vais bien. » Bella regarda autour d'elle alors que je m'arrachais d'elle. Elle était assise sur la table au milieu de la pièce et j'étais entre ses jambes.

« Alors… tu vas bien ? » ai-je demandé.

« Avec quoi ? Avec le fait que mon petit ami est dans la mafia ou le fait que je sois dans une armurerie ? » Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Les deux je suppose. »

« Ca va juste me prendre un peu de temps. Tu n'es pas différent et j'ai besoin de m'y habituer. Tu as juste un job inhabituel. » Elle hocha la tête, essayant de nous convaincre tout les deux de sa logique.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesçais-je. Je laissais de coté le truc du _Il Princi__pe_ jusqu'à plus tard. Je ne voulais pas l'accabler plus.

« Tu n'es pas si différent de celui que tu étais il y a deux jours. » Bella soupira profondément.

« Je suis ton même Edward. » Je l'embrassais encore.

Ce soir là, ma famille partit vers dix heures et personne ne reconnu vraiment le fait que nous venions de divulguer notre vie entière à deux nouvelles personnes. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne semblait pas que ce soit la fin du monde. Même si Bella était un peu hésitante vis-à-vis de nous, elle ne le montra pas vraiment.

Mon père fut le dernier à partir et je refermais la porte derrière lui, heureux que cette journée soit enfin terminée.

Mon corps me faisait un mal de chien et chaque fois que je bougeais le cou, une douleur me transperçait la colonne vertébrale mais le médecin avait dit que ça allait alors je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je ne pouvais pas aller dormir cette nuit alors je planifiais de rester assis et de boire, ce qui allait à l'encontre de la prescription médicale mais je m'en foutais.

« Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ? » ai-je demandé à Bella quand nous nous sommes assis tout les deux sur le sofa.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer, » dit-elle. « Pas parce que j'ai peur de toi, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, » répliqua Bella rapidement, « mais j'ai besoin de repos. »

« Ok. » Je pris une gorgée de Johnny Walker.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, vraiment. C'est juste que je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière et je sais que nous devons nous lever tôt pour l'église et après il y a la fête d'Halloween alors… »

« Je comprends. Je vais voir avec mon chauffeur pour qu'il te ramène. » J'appelais le rez-de-chaussée et arrangeais tout en quelques secondes.

« Tu viens me chercher très tôt ? » demanda Bella alors que nous étions à la porte.

« Bien sur et merci d'être si compréhensive. »

« Si j'étais une fille normale j'aurais couru loin d'ici il y a des heures. » Elle sourit mais ça n'atteint pas ses yeux, « j'ai juste besoin de m'habituer à tout ça. »

« Rien ne va changer sauf le fait que maintenant quand j'aurais des appels au milieu de la nuit tu saura que je vais m'occuper d'une affaire familiale et pas d'une autre femme. »

« Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ça. » Elle passa une main sur ma poitrine, « puis-je te poser une question ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à James ? »

J'avalais une boule dans ma gorge et débattais si je devais lui dire la vérité ou non, « euh… et bien je lui ai donné une leçon. »

« Alors tu l'as battu à mort ? »

« Oui, » ai-je répondu simplement.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. »

« J'aurais du le tuer. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il avait fait ? »

« Ce n'était pas une grande affaire. Les types laissent trainer leur pattes et je les repousse simplement, ça arrive. »

« Tu es sérieuse ? » Je grondais, « c'est inacceptable. Personne ne devrait te toucher à part moi. »

« Aussi agréable que cela semble, tu ne peux pas garder chaque type loin de moi. »

« C'est l'enfer de ne pas pouvoir. » Je pris un grand verre d'alcool, essayant de me calmer.

« Ok, je pense que ça suffit. » Bella me le prit et le posa sur la table, « tu peux être protecteur sans fracasser tout le monde. »

« Ce n'est pas qui je suis. Quand je deviens possessif, je… je ne peux même pas l'expliquer. » Je pris Bella au piège contre la porte entre mes mains, « spécialement quand ça vient de toi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'une manière des plus suggestives, « c'est excitant. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu ces sentiments avant et la jalousie est l'un de mes nombreux défaut, je ne prends pas à la légère les gens qui jouent avec mes jouets. » J'embrassais ses lèvres.

« Je dois y aller et tu essaie de me piéger ici. » Elle respirait difficilement.

« Tu peux partir quand tu veux. »

Elle ne me repoussa pas alors que je plongeais dans son cou.

Bien trop tôt, Bella s'écarta, reprenant ses esprits.

« Edward, je dois vraiment y aller. Il est minuit passé et nous avons l'église. »

Je soupirais et reculais à contre cœur, « je n'aurais jamais pensé que je t'entendrais devenir une avocate de la religion. »

« Si c'est ce que je dois faire alors je vais le faire. » Elle ouvrit la porte, « Bonne nuit Edward. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella. » Je l'embrassais sur le front.

Je fus tenté de lui dire « je t'aime » mais j'avais encore besoin de penser à ça. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que théoriquement je l'aimais mais qu'est-ce que je ressentais ? C'était trop pour moi de réfléchir à ça avec un corps contusionné et l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

Je la regardais jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans l'ascenseur et alors je fermais la porte.

La première chose que je fis c'est d'appeler mon père.

_« Salut, » _répondit-il_._

« Nous devons découvrir qui a envoyé ça à Bella. » Je peignais mes cheveux de ma main en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

_« Je sais que c'est Black mais je ne vois pas comment. J'ai deux hommes qui surveillent Bella et ils ne l'ont vu nulle part près d'elle depuis deux semaines. »_

« Un gars sous couverture ? »

_« C'est ce que je suppose mais il ne l'a jamais fait avant. »_

« Ca peut être n'importe qui. Comment le trouver ? Il pourrait avoir des types partout autour de Bella sans que nous le sachions. »

_« Nous allons devoir procéder à l'ancienne. Il est évident qu'il a ce disque de là-bas et donc nous allons devoir remonter la piste. »_

« Tu mène la barque, je suppose, mais quand ça concerne Bella, j'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'elle est en sécurité. Si il y a des gens qui peuvent l'approcher alors elle est vulnérable pour tout le monde. »

_« Je sais et j'espère que personne ne la découverte mais ce qui c'est passé avec James hier ne va pas passer inaperçu pour Aro. Il suit chaque mouvement des Denali et il va soupçonner qui s'est occupé de lui. Si Aro ne sait rien sur Bella maintenant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Elle court un grand danger. »_

« Je sais, je sais. Question en passant, si tu as deux putains d'hommes qui la surveillent pourquoi j'ai du être celui qui la sorte de la rue ? »

_« D'abord ne me maudit pas et ensuite ils ont pour instruction de rester à distance à moins que quelqu'un ne menace Bella. Ce sont mes ordres. »_

« A quoi bon, s'ils ne peuvent pas aider ? J'ai des coupures sur tout le corps.» J'augmentais le niveau de ma voix.

_« Je comprends ça mais ils ont fait leur travail. Ne les blâme pas. »_

« Je pense que je vais devoir parler avec eux. »

_« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. La sécurité de Bella est maintenant une question importante pour nous tous. »_

Carlisle et moi avons raccroché après dix autres minutes d'élaboration de stratégie pour la sécurité de Bella.

Je m'assis sur le sofa, regardant pas la fenêtre pendant que je buvais ma bouteille de whisky au cours de la nuit entière. Je ne bougeais pas, à peine clignais des paupières et je ne pensais pas avoir même respiré.

Le soleil se leva vers six heures trente et je me suis levais pour prendre une douche.

J'ai ouvert l'eau à une température proche de la brulure et je suis resté là, ne me souciant pas pour l'instant de bouger mes muscles fatigués. Les coupures de mon dos me piquaient comme des chiennes. J'avais entrainé mon corps à fonctionner sans sommeil alors il n'était pas fatigué mais mentalement j'étais épuisé.

Rien que de penser aux conversations de la nuit dernière me faisait grincer des dents de dégout.

Je n'avais jamais voulut que Bella soit une part de cette vie mais j'étais heureux qu'elle ne soit pas partie. J'avais le besoin dégoutant de juste être avec elle et ça n'avait pas de sens. Je ne pouvais pas décrire ce que je ressentais parce que je n'avais aucune expérience passée comme celle-ci. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ceci dit, Bella tenait mes couilles dans la paume de sa main. Elle allait devoir prendre une décision sur où nous allions aller tout les deux. Elle disait que tout allait bien et que c'était juste une question de temps mais les choses pourraient être difficiles pour Bella si elle ne m'avait jamais vu en action.

Esmé et Rose savaient bien sûr de quoi leur amour était capable. Alice était trop amoureuse pour s'en soucier mais Bella n'en avait même pas entendu la moitié.

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire quand elle découvrirait que j'étais basiquement le chef ? Que non seulement je dirigeais ce monde mais que je causais toutes les horreurs qui paraissaient en première page des journaux ?

J'éteignis l'eau quand je vis que ma peau commençait à devenir rouge sous la chaleur que je n'avais même pas sentis. Je sortis de la douche quand je réalisais que j'y avais seulement passé vingt-quatre minutes et j'attendis pour les trois dernières.

Je sortis et me séchais avant d'aller dans mon dressing afin de m'habiller pour l'église.

Je me décidais pour un costume chic bleu foncé à rayures qui avait été bien entendu fait par Mr Armani et une chemise bleue claire avec une cravate foncé. Je glissais mes pieds dans des chaussures italiennes et m'assurais que mes cheveux étaient à peu près respectables mais je savais que ça ne tiendrait même pas le temps que j'arrive chez Bella.

Je me tenais en face du miroir et regardais une partie gonflée de ma mâchoire, du à l'accident d'hier. Il y avait quelques coupures sur mon visage mais j'avais déjà eu pire.

« Putain, » ai-je murmuré quand je vis que j'avais oublié de me raser et qu'une barbe de deux jours commençait à apparaitre. Je dus combattre l'urgence de retourner dans la douche parce que j'étais déjà en retard.

Je claquais une montre en argent à mon poignet et vérifiais que j'avais bien tout ce dont j'avais besoin avant de fermer le penthouse.

J'étais dans l'ascenseur quelques secondes plus tard avec un mal de tête. C'était probablement un mélange de ma commotion, de la boisson et du manque de sommeil mais c'était comme si j'avais un marteau piqueur dans la tête.

Je n'entendis presque pas les portes s'ouvrirent mais je me faufilais entre elles avant qu'elles ne se ferment.

Je glissais dans la BMW et sortis facilement dans la rue. Sur le chemin je passais à l'endroit exact où j'avais été percuté par ce putain camion de livraison.

Il y avait du verre sur la route venant de l'accident mais à part ça, personne n'aurait pu dire quelle scène s'était déroulée le jour précédent. Je ne savais pas comment mon père avait couvert les choses mais il le faisait toujours. Autant que je savais, il n'y avait pas eu de police ni de rapport sur la catastrophe.

Je conduisis le long des rues pendant dix minutes dans un trafic dense jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant le dortoir de Bella.

Elle était assise sur le banc dans un beau trench coat de couleur crème mais je ne pouvais pas voir qu'elle robe elle portait mais elle avait l'air belle. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur son épaule gauche et elle portait une paire de chaussures noires qui donnaient à ses jambes une allure étonnante.

Je m'arrêtais facilement et elle s'approcha de son coté alors que j'ouvrais la porte.

« Bonjour, » l'ai-je salué.

« Bonjour, » Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser et je n'ai pas reculé. Elle s'installa dans son siège et je refermais la porte doucement avant d'aller de mon coté.

Alors que nous démarrions, je voulais aborder certaines choses et lui demander comment elle se sentait à propos de hier soir. Heureusement, elle devait avoir lu dans mes pensées parce qu'elle commença.

« Ok, alors j'ai réfléchis à tout ça. » Elle soupira, « je ne veux pas que l'on se sépare alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Si Esmé, Rose et Alice sont bien avec tout ça, alors je le suis mais ce n'est pas comme si tu allais changer pour moi et je n'attends pas ça de toi. J'ai juste une demande. »

« Ok. » ai-je dit, soulagé que ça se passait mieux que ce que je l'avais pensé.

« Bien deux choses. La première, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. Je ne vais pas te demander quelque chose de spécifique mais je veux être tenu au courant. Je ne veux pas découvrir que tu étais dans une fusillade aux nouvelles de cinq heures. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir tout de l'argent ou d'où il vient mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ta vie. »

« Je peux faire ça, » ai-je acquiescé.

« Et la seconde, tu dois me promettre d'être en sécurité. »

« En sécurité ? »

« J'ai vu assez de films sur la mafia pour savoir se qui se passe et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Promets-moi que tu seras en sécurité. »

« Bien sûr, » ai-je répliqué. Si elle me demandait de me raser la tête, je le ferais.

« Je ne dirais rien à Charlie ou qui que ce soit. Je ne veux pas te mettre plus en danger. » Bella se redressa, « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Comment es-tu resté en dehors de la prison toutes ces années ? »

J'eu un rire bref, « Carlisle possède cette ville. Il pourrait briguer la mairie demain et gagner au pied levé. En plus nous avons la police de notre coté. Ils peuvent faire disparaitre les choses comme ça. » Je claquais des doigts.

« C'est pour ça qu'il était comme ça, » dit Bella dans un souffle.

« Qui ? »

« Oh, euh… et bien Rosalie te l'a probablement déjà dit mais la semaine où tu étais en Russie et que nous sommes allées au casino, j'ai rencontré un gars de la police. Il est venu me parler. » Elle haussa les épaules.

Rose m'avait dit qu'il y avait la police ce soir là au casino mais elle ne m'avait pas dit qui ou qu'ils avaient parlé à Bella.

« Tu te rappelle son nom ? »

« Euh… Jacob quelque chose. »

Je dus agripper le volant pour ne pas faire demi-tour et aller détruire le hall du département de la police de Chicago.

_Qui cet enculé pensait-il qu'il était ?_

Non seulement Black dépassait les limites en mettant les pieds dans mon casino, mais en plus il avait eu le culot de parler à Bella. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passait mais je supposais qu'il avait deviné qui elle était.

Ce fils de pute allait y avoir droit la prochaine fois que je le verrais. J'étais tenté par un jet de cocktail Molotov à travers sa fenêtre de voiture mais je devais me calmer tout de suite.

Je ne voulais pas faire une scène devant Bella.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » ai-je demandé pas nécessairement effrayé mais plutôt furieux.

« Non. Je ne parle pas aux gens que je ne connais pas et je pouvais dire qu'il cherchait quelque chose. »

Je ris presque de voir comment Bella entrait dans cette vie. J'étais heureux qu'elle ne soit pas partie.

La journée passa presque comme un jour normal.

Nous nous sommes assis pour le service ennuyeux dans l'église. Cela prit un peu plus de temps que la normal parce qu'Esmé voulait emmener Bella au confessionnal pour je ne sais quelle raisons, alors nous les avons attendu avant de nous diriger vers le cimetière.

Nous avons changé les fleurs et nettoyé la tombe du père d'Esmé et je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, mais c'était une sorte de maladie maintenant que j'avais étudié l'histoire.

Carlisle avait tué cet homme et Esmé le détestait, mais par respect ou par foi, je n'en étais pas sûr, ils apportaient des fleurs chaque semaine.

Esmé, bien sûr se fixa sur sa merveilleuse fête mais cette fois, Bella ne la laissa pas travailler seule. Elle était déterminée à mémoriser la fameuse recette de lasagne de ma mère.

Pendant des heures, je suis resté dans la cuisine et je les ai juste regardés interagir.

Elles étaient toutes les deux si semblable et tellement différentes en même temps. Esmé était probablement une version de ce que Bella allait être dans deux ou trois décennies. Je suppose que ce que l'on disait était vrai. Les hommes tombent toujours amoureux de femmes comme leur mère.

Lorsque les gens ont commencé à arriver pour le diner, Bella vint s'assoir à coté de moi sur le canapé alors que je buvais une bouteille de bière.

« Alors, ce soir c'est la grande fête d'Halloween. » Alice bondit de son siège « je suis tellement excitée. J'ai toujours entendu dire que la fête au Plasma était juste démente. Mais je n'ai jamais pu y aller. »

« C'est un zoo, c'est tout ce que c'est, » ai-je dit.

« Non ça ne l'est pas. D'habitude, Edward a juste tellement de filles sur lui qu'il n'arrive pas à suivre, » rit Jasper.

Bella croisa les bras mais ne dit rien. Elle avait l'air incroyablement mignonne quand elle était sur la défensive.

« Je ne vais pas te quitter d'une semelle, » ai-je murmuré à son oreille.

« Tu ferais mieux. » Elle sourit, diabolique.

« C'est quoi Halloween ? » demanda Alec, alors qu'il était assis sur le sol en face d'Emmett. Ils étaient en train de jouer aux dames et le grand joueur de football était en train de lui botter le cul.

« C'est quand les enfants se déguisent et quémande des bonbons, » ai-je répondu, « Ils font du porte à porte et demande. »

« Ca à l'air sympa. Je peux y aller ? » Ses yeux brillaient d'innocence. « Je veux avoir des bonbons des gens. »

« Non, non, non Tu vas avoir un Halloween de grand. » Emmett se redressa, « Nous devons tout te faire découvrir et puisque tu n'es plus un bébé, tu peux venir avec nous. »

« Je ne veux rien savoir de ça. » Jasper secoua la tête, « Cela peut… mal tourner. »

« J'ai un costume pour lui si il le veut. » Alice haussa les épaules.

« Qu'allons nous porter, maestro ? » demanda Bella.

« Tout le monde a quelque chose de différent mais ça sera amusant, » Elle rayonnait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Edward ? » me demanda Jasper, « le gamin peut venir ? »

« Ca pourrait bien se passer. Assurons nous juste qu'il reste loin de l'alcool. »

Alec inclina la tête avec impatience, « Je le promets mais est-ce que je peux avoir les bonbons ? »

« Tu vas te pourrir les dents. » Esmé entra dans la pièce avec un plateau d'antipasti qu'elle posa sur la table basse, « et tu peux y aller, mais assure toi de rester avec Edward tout le temps. »

« Je le promets. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dois donner une fête d'Halloween un dimanche de toute façon. C'est un péché, » fit remarquer Esmé à Jasper.

« C'est la loi du calendrier, M'man. Il doit en être ainsi. » Il leva les mains

Le dîner fut facile et se déroula sans interruption.

Nous n'avons pas parlé affaires du tout et j'étais reconnaissant de pouvoir avoir un repas tranquille pour une fois. Nous nous sommes gavés de lasagnes, veau au parmesan, dix types de salades, quatre sortes de soupe, six types de pates, de steaks et de tout ce qu'Esmé avait jugé approprié.

C'était de la folie pure, avec toutes les conversations et les mouvements de mains mais s'était gentiment amusant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention au diner du dimanche. Mais avec Bella à mes cotés, je trouvais ça supportable.

Personne ne quitta vraiment la maison après le diner mais Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Alec, Bella et moi sommes montés tôt pour être prêt pour la fête au Plasma.

« Tout est dans vos chambres alors dépêchez-vous, » nous commanda Alice vers neuf heures ce soir là.

« Ca ne va pas être amusant. » Je pris la main de Bella pour monter les escaliers.

« Ca ne sera pas si mal. Je ne me suis pas déguisée depuis des années. »

« Que faire si tu dois porter une jupe étriquée ? » Je n'aimais pas cette idée, rien que le fait de ce que j'avais fait à James pour l'avoir juste toucher. Je pourrais exploser ce soir.

« Nous verrons. Et puis je mettrais une veste. Mais si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'elle veut ça sera pire la prochaine fois. » Elle leva les yeux.

Nous sommes entrés dans ma chambre, et il y avait les costumes sur le lit.

« Elle est sérieuse ? » Je râlais en soulevant une veste de velours rouge et un cigare, « Hugh Hefner ? »

« C'est rien. » Bella gronda en soulevant un costume de Bunny sur son corps, « je vais la tuer. »

« Waouh, ça a l'air chaud, » ai-je murmuré comme un adolescent.

« Tais-toi. » Bella réunit le reste de ses affaires et claqua la porte de la salle de bain.

Je ris alors que j'enlevais mon costume, et en regardant le pantalon de velours noir qui ressemblait plus à un survêtement. C'était tellement cliché que je le détestais mais je n'allais pas vexer Alice. Elle me rappelait Rose dans sa manière d'être garce en vous contrôlant complètement mais au moins Alice avait une personnalité.

La veste était d'un rouge profond et elle s'arrêtait en dessous de ma taille avec un liserai noir autour du col et des manches. Il y avait des poches et une ceinture que j'étais juste sensé lier. Il n'y avait pas de chemise alors je n'en porterais pas. Le lapin Playboy était cousu sur la veste. Je mis mes pieds dans de confortables pantoufles noires.

Je suis allé devant le miroir et j'ai plaqué mes cheveux en arrière pour compléter mon look et je fouillais dans mon tiroir pour trouver une vieille pipe ayant appartenu à mon arrière-grand-père. Je la mis à ma bouche alors que Bella sortait de la salle de bain.

« Alice va me le payer. » Elle grommela en se mettant face à moi.

« Doux Jésus. » Je la regardais de haut en bas.

La coupe de la chose ne laissait rien à l'imagination sauf que Bella le portrait sans avoir l'air vulgaire ou d'une salope. Le corset était juste un morceau de tissu moulant qui serrait ses seins et étreignait ses courbes. Elle avait la tenue complètement allant des oreilles de lapin, le nœud papillon et les boutons de manchette noirs avec la même paires de chaussures noires qu'elle avait porté aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux tombaient dans son dos et je voulais juste essentiellement la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer.

« C'est joli ?» demanda Bella, mordant sa lèvre et sachant pertinemment quel effet elle me faisait.

« Tourne. » Je lui tournais autour lentement pour voir ses jambes et la petite queue de lapin juste sur son cul, « je ne peux pas croire que tu ais l'air si chaude. »

« Tu as l'air d'un adolescent excité. »

« Je me sens comme un adolescent excité, » ai-je murmuré. « Tu ne vas pas sortir d'ici jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini avec toi ce soir. »

« Je comptais sur ça. » Elle m'embrassa longtemps et profondément.

Nous étions tout les deux à bout de souffle après dix minutes.

« En passant, tu es incroyablement délicieux là dedans. » Bella fit courir son doigt sur la bordure de ma veste.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si des gars te regarde ce soir, » ai-je dit sérieusement.

« Je vais porter une barre pour que je puisse les repousser. » Elle prit ma main et me conduisit vers la porte.

Nous sommes descendu en bas où Alice était en train de faire quelques retouches de dernière minutes sur les costumes de chacun.

Rose et Emmett avaient l'air complètement dingue en Tarzan et Jane. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas de vêtements mais je savais qu'ils aimaient ça. Alice et Jasper étaient légèrement plus apprêtés en cowboy et serveuse de saloon. Alec était ans une panoplie de batteur qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir cinq ans. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Tous les autres étaient essentiellement nus.

« Tu as l'air chaude ! » Emmett tourna autour de Bella, « je veux que Rose te l'emprunte. »

« Je crois que je vais le garder. » Bella leva un sourcil vers moi et je tirais sur mon pantalon pour que ma queue ne soit pas visible.

« Nous allons être en retard et tout rater. » Alice poussait des cris aigus et nous nous sommes pressés avant qu'Esmé ne nous châtie pour nos « tenues de péchés », mais si elle le faisait, je pourrais ressortir les albums de famille. Elle et Carlisle étaient vraiment bizarres quand ils étaient plus jeunes, alors elle n'allait pas commencer avec moi.

Nous sommes tous entrés dans les voitures et je me suis assuré de tenir Bella pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. C'était son plus grand souci et elle enfonça ses ongles dans ma peau pendant que nous marchions à l'extérieur de la maison.

J'avais décidé d'échanger la BMW pour l'Aston Martin cette semaine et j'aidais Bella à monter dedans. Alec sauta à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Je préfère celle-ci. » Bella lissa de sa main le cuir de son siège, sexy comme l'enfer dans son costume de lapin.

« Moi aussi. » Je démarrais la voiture et si les phares ne s'étaient pas allumés, je n'aurais même pas su qu'elle tournait. Le moteur était si silencieux alors que je m'engageais dans l'allée.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais apprendre à conduire ? » Alec passa la tête à l'avant.

« Quand tu aura trente ans et ne touche pas à mes voitures, » ai-je répliqué alors que je m'engageais sur la route.

« Je veux conduire une moto comme Jasper, » ajouta-t-il.

« Charlie dit toujours que les motos sont des engins du diable, » rit Bella.

« J'en ai deux, » ai-je murmuré entre mes dents.

Nous sommes arrivés au Plasma en un temps record et les gens bizarres étaient de sortis pour Halloween. J'avais oublié comme cette soirée était étrange et je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois où j'avais fait ça.

Je me suis dirigé vers le parking arrière du Plasma et la musique raisonnait fort dans la voiture.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? » Bella ouvrit sa portière.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne nuit pour sortir, » ai-je dit en serrant les dents. « Et n'oubliez pas de vous tenir éloigné de l'alcool. »

« Est-ce que je peux avoir des bonbons, » demanda Alec.

« Nous pouvons aller à l'épicerie si tu eux ? » Bella mit un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Assure-toi juste de ne pas aller trop loin. » Nous avons rejoint le reste du groupe qui était à l'arrière.

Le club était bondé et suffocant et une brume épaisse flottait ans l'air.

Les corps en sueur étaient les uns sur les autres, les lumières pulsaient, les barmen faisaient des heures supplémentaires et la sécurité était occupée à essayer de tout garder sous contrôle.

« C'est la meilleure année pour le moment. » Jasper frotta ses mains ensemble.

« Trouve-nous une table » lui ai-je crié.

Nous nous sommes dirigés à travers la foule vers un coin où une table avec de bouteilles et des verres étaient déjà prêts et les places vides.

Nous nous sommes installés et je tenais la main de Bella alors que je vis des regards l'observer. J'étais déterminé à ne pas exploser.

« C'est incroyable, » dit Bella à mon oreille alors que nous nous sommes assis.

« Ca ne fera que s'aggraver au cour de la nuit, » ai-je répondu.

L'alcool passa autour de la table et je fis sauter le tour de Bella et Alec alors qu'ils faisaient la moue. Ils avaient du jus de fruit pour la nuit.

Les minutes tournèrent en heures et je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas sortir mais je devais admettre que c'était amusant de regarder tout le monde se moquer d'eux même.

Rose et Emmett allèrent danser bien sûr. Jasper prit Alec pour son premier striptease à l'étage avec une fille quelconque, bien que je ne sois pas certain de ça, mais à son âge je baisais déjà comme un lapin, alors je ne pouvais rien dire. Alice sautait sur tous les mecs gays qui semblaient l'adorer et Bella essayait de me convaincre de danser mais je n'allais pas aller sur la piste même avec un pistolet braqué sur la tête. Nous sommes simplement restés assis à parler.

Elle semblait heureuse et j'étais surpris de l'être aussi.

Vers onze heures, j'entendis un cri que je n'aurais jamais voulu réentendre.

« Edward ! » Le hennissement méprisable de Vienna retentit même au dessus de la musique, « Oh mon Dieu, je savais que tu serais ici. » Elle arriva dans un déguisement de pom-pom-girl qui la faisait ressembler à une salope.

Elle s'assit à coté de moi, ignorant Bella.

« Vienna, » ai-je dit en repoussant mon bras de son étreinte.

« Je t'ai appelé il y a un mois. » Elle bouda.

« Je sais. Je t'ai ignoré. As-tu oublié notre dernière conversation? » Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Oh, tu plaisantais simplement. » Elle frappa mon épaule. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était gentiment défoncée avec de la mauvaise herbe. Je pouvais le sentir.

Un homme énorme est arrivé derrière elle et est juste resté là avec un visage impassible.

« Oh, c'est juste mon garde du corps, » dit Vienna quand elle remarqua que je le fixais, « tu connais Aro mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. Je veux avoir un peu plus de plaisir avec toi. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée. Voici ma petite-amie, Bella, » ai-je répliqué, vraiment heureux de pouvoir revendiquer une autre fille en plus de Vienna.

« Contente de te rencontrer, » Bella lui tendit sa main mais j'ai entendu un « salope » à la fin.

Vienna regarda juste Bella et commença à rire d'un rire incontrôlable, « Oh ouais. C'est une blague. Tu n'as pas de petites-amies, Edward. »

« Maintenant, si. »

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop à gérer pour moi, » elle tira sur ma main, « viens danser. »

« Je ne préférerais pas. » Je lui arrachais, « je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te parler. »

Vienna se retourna avec un air méchant. C'était la seule façon de le dire, « tu es sérieux ? Tu as choisit ça plutôt que moi ? » Cracha-t-elle.

« Il n'aime pas les ordures. » Bella haussa les épaules et je m'étouffais presque dans mon gin.

« Salope ! » Vienna se pencha au dessus de la table mais je l'ai repoussé loin avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas.

« Touche la et je te brise les poignets. » Je parlais bas pour que Bella ne puisse pas entendre et je fis baisser les yeux à Vienna.

« C'est bon. »Elle trébucha en arrière, « je te déteste. » Elle hurla et elle s'enfuit en pleurant. C'était pathétique.

Je ma rassis alors que son garde du corps la suivait.

« C'est la même fille avec qui tu étais au Carmel ce soir là. » Accusa Bella, « je pensais qu'elle avait reçu le message ? »

« Apparemment pas. Elle est psychotique. » J'avalais le reste de mon gin.

« Amie de la famille ? »

« Ouais. » Je hochais la tête.

Après cet horrible incident, je gardais un œil mais Vienna ne se remontra pas.

Vers minuit, je ne pouvais plus supporter de voir tout ses gens en sueur, ivres alors je demandais à Bella de sortir avec moi pour un peu d'air frais. Nous avons marché dans la rue, pas très loin, mais suffisamment pour atténué le son de la musique.

Je fumais une cigarette alors que nous avancions, « comment est ton premier Halloween à Chicago ? » lui ai-je demandé.

« Et bien entre ce costume qui me chatouille le cul et ta folle d'ex-petite-amie, c'est amusant. »

« Désolé pour ça. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je savais que ta merde allait revenir nous hanter. Je ne peux pas attendre pour rencontrer les autres. J'ai quelques réparties bien brulantes pour quand elles me testeront. »

« Je paris. » Ai-je rit.

Je regardais parterre pour éteindre ma cigarette et quand je relevais la tête, Bella avait disparut. Il n'y avait pas eu de bruit, pas d'avertissement et cela avait prit moins d'une seconde.

« Putain ? » Je regardais autour, pensant que Bella me jouait un tour.

Je retournais rapidement à gauche et vers le bas de la rue, mais elle n'était pas là. Je retraçais notre chemin mais je commençais à flipper.

Au bout de deux minutes, j'étais sur le point de faire sauter cette putain de ville.

Je savais que crier ne serait pas utile parce qu'il y avait trop de bruit de voiture et de la musique et des gens alors j'ai juste couru dans les ruelles proches du club. J'avais sorti un revolver et le tenait prêt parce que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Bella, » ai-je essayé de crier mais je n'ai pas entendu de réponse.

Une bouteille roula sur le trottoir en provenance d'une autre ruelle.

« Bella, c'est toi ? » Je marchais doucement, gardant mon arme prête.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

Je vis un rapide mouvement à la lueur de la ruelle suivante et je courus à pleine vitesse.

Je vis un grand corps transportant quelque chose sur son épaule et je vis le rouge du costume de Bella dans le rayon d'un réverbère.

Je sprintais comme une putain de bête et traversais une flaque d'eau ou deux mais je m'en foutais.

Une fois que j'eu une ligne de mire claire, je tirais et j'entendis un grognement alors que je touchais le morceau de merde derrière le genou. Il tomba à terre et Bella roula de son épaule. Elle avait un morceau de tissu dans la bouche et ses pieds et ses mains étaient liées.

Je remarquais que l'enculé était le garde du corps que Vienna avait amené quelques heures avant.

Avant même d'avoir la chance de penser à ce que j'allais faire, je fracassais la crosse de mon flingue si profondément dans son crane que je l'entendis craquer.

Il libéra un hurlement de douleur et bien qu'il soit trois fois plus grand que je ne l'étais, il avait une balle dans le genou et la tête cassée, alors j'allais gagner.

Je me mis au dessus de lui et j'ai commencé à le rouer de coup de poing au visage. Il n'y eu aucun mot venant de lui ou de moi et j'ai continué à le battre. J'ai attrapé la première chose que je vis sur le sol. C'était lourd et en métal alors j'ai frappé le batard avec tant de force que le sang éclaboussa mon visage mais j'ai continué à abattre la tige sur son corps.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se débattre et de hurler mais j'étais déterminé à en finir avec sa vie alors ça ne changerait rien.

L'animal en moi ne s'arrêtait pas et je comptais quinze coups que sur son crane avant de retrouver un semblant de fonction cérébrale.

Son visage entier était écrasé et sa tête était presque complètement séparée de son cou. Hormis son trou dans le genou, il n'avait pas d'autre blessure corporelle, si ce n'est le problème avec sa tête.

J'étais essoufflé et l'enculé plus mort que jamais. Pour le second soir de ce weekend end j'avais blessé quelqu'un pour Bella, et j'étais bien avec ça.

Je me relevais, mes vêtements et la peau ruinée par le sang et la matière cérébrale. Je laissais tomber l'outil métallique sur le sol dans un bruit.

Ma poitrine se soulevait comme si j'avais fait un marathon.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut Bella.

Elle était blottie contre un mur dans le fond, elle ne pleurait pas mais elle avait un regard choqué sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes et je m'approchais lentement.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Bella. » Je levais mes mains ensanglantées et m'accroupit près d'elle pour délier ses liens, « tu vas bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, « il m'a juste… attrapé. »

« Je sais. » Je voulais l'enlacer mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit approprié, « je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te promets. »

Elle me regarda pendant une rapide seconde et les choses semblèrent s'assembler dans son esprit.

« C'est ce que je fait. » Je fis un geste derrière moi, « je tue et je suis désolé. » Je voulais encore l'embrasser juste pour la sentir.

Bella prit soin de mon dilemme en se jetant à mon cou, « Putain c'était quoi ça ? Je ne le connais même pas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. » J'enterrais mon visage dans ses cheveux, « rien n'est de ta faute. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. » Elle me tira près d'elle.

Je la soulevais et la portais loin du corps mort ensanglanté sur le trottoir humide.

* * *

(1) La citation de la VO du film, celle que Johnnyboy utilise est un peu différente de la VF. J'ai quand même repris la citation du film en français. Parce que ouais, je fais des recherches en plus !

* * *

Voilà ! Voilà ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Une petite review pour me le dire ?

Un extrait sera dispo sur le blog, demain ou après demain et pour la suite bah… je ne sais pas trop mais au plus tard début de semaine prochaine.

Encore merci à **lemonenfolie **et à bientôt les filles (j'ai toujours pas trouvé de mec dans le coin.)

Bises, Lilou


	24. Pareballe

Bonjour,

Je ne suis Presque pas en retard ! Presque pas ! Alors comme toujours merci pour vos reviews, alertes et tout et tout parce que franchement vous êtes géniales !

Un remerciement spécial à **lemonenfolie** pour sa relecture et le temps précieux qu'elle me fait gagner à chaque fois.

Je rappelle que le responsable de cette fic est **johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice.

Les réponses aux non inscrit sont sur le blog comme toujours. Par contre j'ai peut être oublié quelqu'un cette fois je ne sais pas mais si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pare-balle

BELLA POV

"_The thorn from the bush one has planted, nourished and pruned pricks more deeply and draws more blood."- Maya Angelou _

All things Twilight realted belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Le téléphone sur ma table de chevet sonna, mais je ne l'aurais décroché pour rien au monde.

J'avais encore deux heures avant de me lever pour aller en cours et celui qui appelait allait juste devoir rappeler plus tard.

Après la sixième sonnerie, je décidais de répondre mais ça ne me réjouissait pas. « Allo,» j'avais presque grogné.

_« Bonjour, Bella, »_ dit la voix de mon père. _« Je voulais juste t'appeler et voir comment tu allais. »_

« Papa, je t'ai parlé il y a quelques jours. »

_« Je sais, mais je me sens juste mal que nous ne parlions pas plus. »_

« Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas parce que je te manque ? » ai-je rit.

_« Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. J'ai à peine de tes nouvelles. »_

« Je te rappelle que tu as dit pas plus d'un appel par semaine. »

_« Ouais…à l'époque. Comment va l'école ? »_

Je m'assis sur le lit, «Bien. Les cours sont plus faciles maintenant, et je me suis adaptée. »

_« Bien, bien. Je m'attends à une mention. »_

« Je sais que tu le fais. Comment vas-tu ? »

_« Bien. Je suis prêt et j'attends pour aller travailler. » _

« Alors tu as décide de m'appeler à sept heures du matin, ce qui fait cinq heures ici ? »

_« Je m'ennuie. »_ a-t-il admis dans un rire profond, _« J'espère que tu n'as pas d'ennuis dans cette grande ville. »_

« Euh… non, » ai-je dit simplement.

_« Ca semble très prometteur. »_

« J'essais de rester concentrée sur l'université, » ai-je décidé de dire.

_« Bien. Pas de garçon que j'aurais besoin de rencontrer ? »_

« Non, je suis toujours la même, » ai-je mentis, jouant avec la bordure de ma couverture.

_« Bien, je voulais juste t'appeler et te parler de ta mère. Elle me harcèle depuis que tu es partie pour que tu lui rendes visite. »_

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas comme si nous nous voyions beaucoup avant mon départ. » Je levais les yeux.

_« C'est juste que tu lui manques, comme à tout le monde. »_

Charlie et moi avons raccroché quand il dut partir pour le travail et je reposais le téléphone sur la table de nuit, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de me rendormir.

Je repoussais les couvertures et traçais sur ma jambe les marques sur ma jambe qui remontaient sur mon genou gauche de quatre ou cinq centimètres.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis Halloween et je ne pensais pas pouvoir oublier cette nuit là. Tout c'était passé si rapidement que je n'étais même pas certaine de ce dans quoi j'avais été impliqué. Mais heureusement Edward avait été là.

Le week-end entier était flou et je savais que j'étais dans une situation dangereuse mais qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire ? Je ne pouvais pas juste quitter Edward, parce que mon cœur ne me laissait pas faire. Ceci dit, je n'avais jamais pensé que ma vie pourrait être littéralement en danger parce que je sortais avec lui.

Quand cette salope de Vienna était arrivée et avait commencé à nous parler au Plasma, je n'en avais rien pensé ni du garde du corps qui était avec. J'étais dans le truc « mon copain est un gangster ». Je savais que je ne devais pas être une fille normale. Je n'avais absolument pas l'instinct de conservation, ce qui était légèrement inquiétant, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Je savais ce que je voulais et c'était Edward. Si ça venait avec son coté sombre alors j'allais devoir faire avec.

Mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à me faire enlever par un joueur de football gigantesque. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver et j'avais juste senti ses mains me serrer alors qu'il m'attachait avec une épaisse corde. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et il m'avait juste mis sur son épaule. J'avais essayé de crier et de lui donner des coups de pied mais rien n'avait marché.

Alors que je l'appelais dans ma tête, je vis Edward au coin de la ruelle courir après moi et alors il était passé en mode animal. Edward avait littéralement massacré « je ne sais pas son nom ». La chose étrange était que je n'avais pas été dérouté de voir Edward attaquer. Il avait pensé que je serais effrayé mais j'étais juste heureuse qu'il soit là.

J'aurais du être terrifiée. J'aurais dû courir loin et sans un regard en arrière mais je ne pouvais pas. Quelque chose dans mon esprit rationnalisait l'horrible double vie d'Edward et je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer.

Ce n'est pas que j'acceptais tout cela parce que ce n'était pas le cas mais j'avais choisi d'intérioriser mes débats. Edward n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'étais effrayée par mon putain d'esprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que c'était difficile d'admettre tout ça. Je savais qu'à la fin, je ne le quitterais pas mais je devais faire ce cheminement seule. Je voulais faire comme si rien ne me dérangeais ou m'inquiétais. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il l'avait remarqué.

Nous n'avions pas encore réellement parlé de ce soir là, pourquoi, je ne savais pas, mais s'il ne le faisait pas alors moi non plus.

Je décidais qu'il était temps de me lever du lit, et je me trainais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Après une longue et chaude douche, je terminais ma routine matinale, en me séchant avec de passer un jeans et un pull très épais.

La première semaine de Novembre était arrivée avec une vague inhabituelle de neige. Ce n'était pas beaucoup et cela n'avait duré que quelques heures mais c'était assez pour ressortir les manteaux et les bottes. La chaleur de l'été avait officiellement disparut.

Au moment de partir, je jetais mon sac sur mon épaule et entrais dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment. J'aurais mieux fait d'attendre parce que j'étais prise au piège avec Janice.

« Salut, Bella. » Elle s'agita.

« Salut, » ai-je simplement répondu.

« Est-ce que tu as passé un bon Halloween ? Moi oui. J'ai rencontré un gars à une fête et nous avons couché ensemble. Et toi tu as eu des relations sexuelles ? »

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de répondre à cette question.

« Bien, peu importe, il est venu la nuit dernière alors je suppose que tu ne seras plus la seule à avoir des appels d'hommes, hein ? »

« Je suppose que non. »

« Ce n'est pas une compétition ou quoi que ce soit mais mon mec est plus chaud que le tien. »

Je ne pus empêcher mes mots, « j'en doute fortement. »

« C'est vrai. Nous l'avons fait deux fois. »

Je tapais du pied, priant pour que l'ascenseur aille plus vite ou pour que quelqu'un entre pour me sauver de cette fille.

« Tu as eu le CD ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quel CD ? »

« Celui que j'ai mit sous ta porte la semaine dernière. » Janice bougeait sa tête au son de la musique de son Ipod.

Je ne sus pas quoi dire et j'eu le souffle coupé. Je dus me tenir pour ne pas tomber.

« C'était toi ? »

« Ouais, un mec m'a payé une centaine de dollars pour le glisser sous ta porte. » Elle haussa les épaules, « tu l'as eu ? »

« Ouais. Quelqu'un t'a payé ? » Ai-je demandé, essayant de rester décontractée.

« Oui, il était mignon aussi. » Elle pensait à voix haute.

« A quoi il ressemblait ? »

« Vraiment grand, peau mate, cheveux courts noirs. Il a dit que son nom était Jacob et je pensais te le dire mais tu n'étais pas là et j'ai oublié après. »

« Jacob…Black ? » ai-je murmuré.

« C'était son nom. C'était un porno ? » Janice se rapprocha tout près de moi.

Heureusement les portes s'ouvrirent et je sortis dans le hall, m'éloignant rapidement d'elle. Je mis ma capuche sur ma tête et je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours.

Je m'assis sur mon siège et envoyais un texto à Edward des nouvelles que j'avais apprises. Jacob Black était après moi et nous le suspections mais maintenant nous avions des preuves. Edward avait simplement dit qu'il « s'occuperait de ça ». C'est ce qu'il disait depuis la semaine dernière quand il avait des affaires à régler. Je ne posais pas de question parce que je devais encore m'habituer à tout ça, mais j'imaginais ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits dehors avec ses frères.

Personne n'agissait différemment cependant.

Alors que la journée avançait, les minutes semblaient être de plus en plus longues. Seth n'était pas en maths, ce que je trouvais étrange mais je ne m'y attardais pas. Je terminais consciencieusement mon travail et prenais des notes en vue des examens qui arrivaient dans les semaines à venir.

A l'heure du déjeuner, j'étais prête à simplement la passer sur mon lit, mais la journée s'améliora légèrement par le fait qu'Edward continuait à m'envoyé des textos. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à ses mots ou de rire à ses tentatives idiotes de blagues.

Il me dit que nous allions sortir pour un diner agréable ce soir parce qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il voulait me dire. J'étais plus en faveur de sauter le repas et de foncer à son appartement mais il dit que je devais essayer d'être plus maline que lui. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. J'imaginais que c'était quelque chose de mauvais parce que le message avait une tournure bizarre.

Pour la plupart du temps, je me suis juste assise et essayais d'absorber toutes les informations que je pouvais, sans avoir l'air trop ennuyée.

Finalement, la journée se termina et après une discussion brutale sur Herman Melville en littérature, je retournais à ma chambre sans autre distraction.

Dès que je refermais la porte, mon téléphone sonna.

« Salut, » ai-je répondu en jetant mon sac à dos sur le lit.

_« Salut, comment était ta journée ? »_ demanda Edward et je pouvais entendre le bruit de sa voiture en fond sonore.

« Bien, rien de particulier mais j'ai un papier à rendre pour la fin de semaine. » Je retirais mon manteau.

_« Sur quoi ? »_

« Moby Dick. Je pense que je suis supposée comparer la mer au monde ou quelque chose comme ça. »

_« J'ai une copie du 19ème siècle de Moby Dick dans ma bibliothèque. »_

« Je parie que tu l'as, Mr le Frimeur. »

Il rit, _« j'appelais juste pour te dire que j'arrivais. »_

« Mais je ne suis pas encore habillé, je croyais que tu avais dit que nous n'allions pas diner avant sept heures. » Je regardais le réveil qui indiquait cinq heures.

_« Est-ce que je ne peux pas juste passer du temps avec toi ? »_ dit Edward avec une voix moqueuse.

« Je suppose. »

_« Je serais devant dans environ dix minutes. »_

« Je t'enregistrerais. »

Nous avons raccroché sans un « Je t'aime » ou n'importe quel autre type d'au revoir d'ailleurs. En réalité, depuis le week-end dernier, aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait redit et je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi.

Je savais qu'Edward n'utilisait jamais ces mots à la légère et ça lui prendrait du temps pour se faire à cette idée mais il avait dit qu'il m'aimait. C'était bien assez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne les avais jamais redits mais à un certain niveau, je ne pensais pas avoir à le faire. Il savait ce que je ressentais et je lui montrais chaque jour alors ça paraissait superflu. Je sais que ça n'avait pas de sens mais je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de l'expliquer.

Je me relevais et descendis en bas pour attendre Edward. Il conduisait son Aston Martin argentée, et ne prit pas la peine de se garer légalement et il arriva en traversant la couche de neige dans son costume gris anthracite. J'étais sur le point de mourir là, ma partie inférieure ayant un soudain besoin d'attention.

Une bonne chose que nous ayons deux heures.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et frissonna légèrement au changement de température.

« Merde, je déteste le froid, » dit-il alors qu'il arrivait vers moi, sortant son portefeuille.

« Ce n'est rien comparé aux hivers à Forks. » Je pris sa carte d'identité et la tendis à l'agent de sécurité.

« Je ne pense même pas avoir déjà été dans l'état de Washington. » Edward embrassa le haut de ma tête, « c'est joli ? »

« C'est ennuyeux. » Je repris la carte d'identité au surveillant après qu'il ait enregistré Edward.

Nous sommes allés vers l'ascenseur et je le poussais contre la paroi alors que nous entrions dedans.

« Impatiente ? » Il sourit et descendit sur mes lèvres.

« Je suis plus que sexuellement frustrée là. » Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venu plus tôt. » Il me souleva facilement en m'appuyant contre le mur.

Ses lèvres reprirent, tendres et fortes à la fois, alors qu'elles se moulaient aux miennes. Sa langue ne demanda pas la permission quand elle entra dans ma bouche avec un abandon inconscient et je la suçais doucement, tout en essayant de le rapprocher encore plus près.

Mes jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille si fermement que je ne sentais plus le sang couler dans mes veines.

« Bella, tu es sur le point de mordre mes lèvres, » murmura Edward entre nos baisers.

« Oh, désolée, » ai-je dit, même si je ne l'étais pas.

« Nous allons avoir du temps pour ça quand nous serons à l'intérieur. » Il ne me laissa pas descendre et il me porta de l'ascenseur vers ma chambre.

« Pourquoi as-tu autant de couches sur toi ? » ai-je demandé en retirant l'écharpe autour de son cou.

Il prit la clé de mes mains et il farfouilla à la hâte derrière mon dos. La porte s'ouvrit et il donna un coup de pied pour la refermer.

« Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, il gèle dehors. » Edward me posa sur le lit et commença à embrasser mon cou avec autant de ferveur que j'en avais eu dans l'ascenseur.

« Oui mais, ça prend une éternité de t'avoir nu. » Je poussais le lourd manteau de ses épaules le laissant tomber sur le sol.

« Pourquoi tu parles autant ? » Il souleva rapidement ma chemise.

« Parce que je suis nerveuse. » Je commençais avec sa boucle de ceinture, l'arrachant de son corps dans un mouvement rapide, « je suis toujours nerveuse quand il s'agit de toi. »

« C'est bon à savoir. » Il me poussa en arrière, retirant mon jeans facilement, « pourquoi allons-nous si vite ? »

«Parce que la dernière fois que nous avons fait l'amour, c'était il y a une semaine. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'es pas sur le point de t'enflammer. » Je regardais Edward alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise et la pliait.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es une sorte de nymphomane. » Il sourit, « c'est à cause de moi ? »

« Certainement. » Je l'attirais vers moi pour capturer ses lèvres des miennes alors que je ne portais rien de plus que ma culotte en coton et mon soutien-gorge.

Il bougea ses lèvres de mon cou et m'embrassa le menton pour remonter vers la bouche où il resta alors que sa main droite massait ma poitrine et que de son pouce gauche il caressait ma joue.

Sa main inclina ma tête en arrière pour que nos yeux se rencontrent.

Ses profonds yeux verts m'étudiaient avec tellement de passion que j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Sa main droite était maintenant enfouie dans mes cheveux alors que ses deux pouces glissaient d'avant en arrière le long de ma mâchoire. Je vis sa bouche se refermer alors qu'il fermait les yeux et posait son front contre le mien son nez touchant le mien, nos bouches s'effleurant.

« Bella, tu n'as aucune idée de combien je suis heureux avec toi. Je ne devrais pas le dire mais c'est vrai.»

« Je le sais et je me sens pareil. »

« Je… je pense que je t'aime. » Il soupira, son souffle passant sur mon visage.

« Tu dis que tu pense encore. Qu'est-ce que tu _ressens_ ? »

« Je me sens comme… si je pensais que je t'aime. » Il eut un petit rire, « je travaille là-dessus. » Il m'embrassa doucement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que la bête est apprivoisée. »

« Elle ne le sera jamais. Elle est juste endormie, en hibernation pour l'hiver, » clarifia Edward.

« Bon sang. » Je nouais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, « je suppose que tu pourrais encore nous ranger dans la catégorie des amants mais nous ressentons plus l'un pour l'autre et je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer… »

« Chuttt… tu parles trop. » Il avala mes mots.

Il m'interrompit en pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je mêlais les miennes aux siennes et doucement nos langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. Mes mains quittèrent ses cheveux pour son dos, nous serrant encore. Nos bouches se déplaçaient avec ardeur et hâtivement alors que nous respirions par le nez. Ma chatte et sa queue étaient pressées fermement et se rapprochèrent encore quand j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, mes chevilles se rejoignant et attirant son cul encore plus près de moi. S'il n'avait pas eu son pantalon sa queue aurait déjà été blottie en moi.

« Tu dois enlever ton pantalon, » ai-je marmonné.

« Oh ouais » Ses mains ont rapidement défait le bouton et il le poussa aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Je l'aidais, le faisant tomber du lit, « normalement j'aurais besoin de le plier mais ma bite est trop dure pour m'en soucier. J'ai mal vers le bas. »

« Bien. »

Il se dégagea de notre enchevêtrement, pantelant et haletant.

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant encore plus. Je m'assis, reposant sur mes coudes, les jambes écartées lui donnant une vue sur tout. Ses yeux errèrent de mon visage en descendant sur ma poitrine, en passant sur mon ventre et s'arrêtèrent sur ma partie intime. L'envie remplit son regard fixe alors que sa langue mouillait sa lèvre inférieure.

« Bon sang… » Edward soupira.

Je restais silencieuse alors que ses yeux continuaient de se promener sur mon corps.

Je m'assis sur mes genoux, les mains sur mes cuisses et je regardais. Mes lèvres étaient à peine ouvertes et ma peau commençait à réagir à la température de l'air.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais ? » ai-je demandé en me rapprochant de lui. Edward ne portait plus que son boxer et j'essayais de rester concentrée.

Je caressais le haut de sa bite dans son boxer et son corps frissonna.

« Non, je ne veux pas te faire mal simplement comme je l'ai déjà fait une fois. J'avais été trop vite. »

« Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Je continuais à la caresser au dessus de son sous-vêtement.

« Bella, nous devons y aller doucement. Je ne veux pas te causer de douleur, » m'a-t-il avertit avec des yeux tristes.

« Alors laisse-moi faire. » Je l'embrassais et je grimpais sur ses genoux. Nous nous sommes repositionné pour que je sois allongée sur lui et je sentis sa bite se développer de façon douloureuse dans son boxer.

Je laissais mes yeux errer sur son corps comme il l'avait fait pour moi.

Ses muscles étaient comme si quelqu'un avait pris un burin pour en graver les contours sur sa peau. Il était tonique, taillé, doux et mince. De petits poils parsemaient sa poitrine le rendant encore plus sexy.

Nos regards voyagèrent pour se rencontrer encore. Je le voulais, plus qu'aucun autre être humain. Le regard qu'il posait sur moi disait qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose à mon propos. L'envie de faire un mouvement brusque vers lui était presque asphyxiante.

Je me retrouvais assise sur ses hanches avec une de ses mains pressée sur ma fesse et l'autre bougeant dans mes cheveux, passant sur mon cou. Nos bouches entrèrent en collision avec une passion ardente nous faisant exhaler profondément, en laissant échapper des gémissements et des grognements que seuls des animaux auraient été capables de déchiffrer. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent dans ses cheveux. Je tirais très fort dessus comme pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un postiche.

Pendant tout ça, Edward avait accroché ses doigts dans ma culotte et avait commencé à la faire glisser le long de mes jambes sans même m'en avertir. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle disparut en une seconde. En fait, je pense qu'il la déchira.

_Je ne m'en plains pas._

Alors que nous luttions l'un contre l'autre avec nos bouches, il pressa mes hanches plus fermement contre son haine et je me suis frottée sur lui pour pouvoir sentir ce qui était entre mes jambes. Sa queue était dure comme de la pierre et tendait le tissu de son boxer, essayant de sortir. Je cherchais à la libérer, ayant envie d'avoir mes mains et ma bouche s'enrouler autour, l'envelopper de ma chaleur, mais je savais qu'Edward ne me laisserais pas faire. Mais j'étais déterminé à le faire changer d'avis à ce propos un jour.

Son abdomen était chaud et lisse et me donnait envie de frotter ma peau nue contre lui.

Je pus le sentir quand il ôta sous moi son boxer et qu'il le jeta quelque part sur le coté. Un halètement s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je sentis sa dureté contre mon ventre. Je ne pouvais toujours pas admettre sa taille.

« Je dois être au maximum. » Edward nous fit basculer de façon si transparente que je ne le remarquais même pas.

« Enroule tes jambes autour de moi, » demanda Edward, brutalement.

Je fis ce qu'il dit.

Mes jambes s'ouvrirent largement quand je sentis une main les guider. Quand son corps entra en contact avec le mien, je laissais échapper un gémissement embarrassant. Il reposa sa bite directement sur ma chatte, en écartant les lèvres avec son gland, et me caressa d'avant en arrière sur mon clitoris.

De petits cris perçant coulèrent de ma bouche alors que je rejetais ma tête dans la couette et cambrais mon dos, poussant mes seins vers sa poitrine. Il saisit l'invitation et me dévora un sein après avoir retiré mon soutien-gorge en le lançant sur le sol.

Sa langue chaude tourna autour de mon mamelon et lui donna un petit coup avant que ses lèvres ne le soulagent. Il le suçait durement alors que son autre main pelotait mon autre sein, ses doigts pinçant le téton.

Mes gémissements bruyants faisaient écho sur les murs. J'allais bientôt recevoir des plaintes mais je m'en foutais. Tout était dans le noir, tout, sauf lui. Edward bougea ses lèvres de ma poitrine pour me dévorer le cou de baisers, la bouche grande ouverte. Son souffle chaud chauffait ma peau à un point proche de l'ébullition.

Je tournais la tête lui donnant un meilleur accès. Sa main gauche alla à la base de ma nuque alors que sa main droite remontait ma jambe plus haut sur sa hanche.

Sa bite était en plein sur moi, sans me pénétrer et c'était douloureux alors qu'il se frottait sur ma partie inférieure. La friction sur mon clitoris, ses assauts sur ma poitrine, mon cou, et ma bouche étaient presque le nirvana, mais je savais ce qui serait encore meilleur. Je savais que quand il entrerait en moi ça serait le vrai paradis.

Nous nous frottions l'un contre l'autre, gémissant et grognant.

Alors qu'il glissait en arrière sur ma chatte, j'essayais de bouger mes hanches dans différents angles, attendant qu'il entre en moi mais il ne le permit pas.

Edward me retenait avec son corps tout entier, m'enfonçant plus profondément dans le lit.

« Nous allons baiser selon mes conditions, » grogna-t-il dans ma bouche, « tu le sais bien maintenant. »

« Je pensais que tu étais sensé y aller doucement ? »

« Ouais et bien tu semble avoir renoncé à ce sujet. »

Au son de ses paroles dominantes, je sentis mes orteils se tordre, la bobine dans mon estomac se resserrer à un niveau presque douloureux et mon dos se cambrer au point du contorsionisme. Il me donnait un orgasme sans même être en moi. Mes sens étaient en surcharges alors qu'Edward continuait à pulser contre mon corps.

J'enfonçais mes ongles dans la peau douce et pale de ses omoplates et le poussait plus durement avec mes chevilles.

Le haut de sa queue frottait contre mon clitoris, me faisant gémir. Il se mordit les lèvres en s'ajustant au dessus de moi. Je sentis une chaleur ardente déchirer mon corps alors que son gland entrait en moi dans un mouvement rapide.

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et hurlais.

Edward commença doucement, me laissant m'habituer à sa longueur et à sa circonférence. Je l'observais à travers mes cils alors qu'il glissait en dedans et hors de moi.

« Mon dieu, tu es si serrée. » Edward poussa plus fort mais toujours lentement.

Je pus seulement incliner la tête en guise de réponse.

Une fois mon corps habitué à sa présence en moi, il prit un rythme et commença à aller plus vite et plus fort. Nous nous martelions à chaque poussée pour nous rencontrer et nous éloigner ensuite. Il fléchit mes jambes encore plus pour lui permettre d'aller plus profondément en moi.

La friction intense et lui frappant au bon endroit à chaque fois, me fit monter des larmes figuratives aux yeux.

Ses hanches ont commencé à tourner autour de moi créant une pression sur mon clitoris pendant qu'il battait en moi avec une force suffisante pour casser le lit. Je commençais à faire rouler et tourner mes hanches pour le rencontrer. Il était si profond en moi que chaque mouvement m'envoyé une flèche à l'intérieur.

Les lèvres d'Edward grondèrent et son visage se crispa alors qu'il continuait à accélérer.

Le martelage était incroyable. La brutalité m'enflammait encore plus. Je sentis mon orgasme monter en moi, et exploser autour de sa bite.

Edward laissa échapper un grognement presque animal alors que je le sentis surgir en moi, se déversant en jets dans mon corps.

Ma respiration était proche de l'hyperventilation et je pouvais sentir la sueur sur mon corps mais ce n'était pas grave. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et je ne le voulais pas.

Il resta au dessus de moi pendant une longue minute, le temps de se calmer.

« Putain de merde. » Edward sortit de moi, emportant mon corps avec lui pour que je repose sur sa poitrine. Il embrassa le haut de ma tête avec ses douces lèvres, « tu vas me tuer. »

« Tu dis beaucoup ça. » Je le regardais.

« Parce que c'est vrai. »

Je regardais le réveil et il était maintenant six heures.

« Nous avons encore une heure avant le dîner. »

« Douche, » dit simplement Edward et il me leva du lit, m'emportant sur son épaule.

Au moment où notre « douche » se terminait, mes membres étaient gelés et mon corps était sur le point de s'effondrer à cause du plaisir pur. Il n'y avait rien que je ne pouvais faire pour apaiser la façon dont les mains d'Edward faisaient des merveilles sur toutes mes parties intimes.

« Où allons-nous ? » ai-je demandé alors que je m'enveloppais dans une serviette en me tenant devant mon placard.

« Un endroit de Jasper. » Edward se sécha et remit son boxer et son pantalon.

« J'envie les hommes. Vous avez juste à sauter dans votre costume et c'est terminé. » Je fouillais dans mon armoire, dans les vêtements qu'Alice avait insisté pour que j'ai.

« Mais tu as l'air plus chaude que je le suis. » Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi.

« Que tu dis. » Je le repoussais pour ne pas me laisser distraire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais dans une paire de jeans moulant sombre et un pull over crème qui n'avait rien de spécial mais qui avait l'air joli. Je mis une veste en cuire noire que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant mais je devinais qu'Alice l'avait laissé là. J'étais tentée de juste porter des baskets mais avec Edward ressemblant à un modèle, je ne pouvais pas sortir avec rien de moins que la perfection alors je mis une paire de bottine crème avec de haut talons qui enserraient mes chevilles.

« Voilà. » ai-je soufflé et je bougeais quelques mèches de cheveux de mon visage, « c'est assez comme ça ? »

« Parfait. » Edward eut un petit rire et se leva du lit en mettant son manteau sur ses épaules.

Je m'assurais d'avoir ma clé et mon portefeuille avant qu'il ne me fasse sortir de la pièce. Nous sommes restés connectés dans l'ascenseur avant de sortir dans le froid.

Il me tint la porte et je glissais sur le siège en cuir souple. Edward démarra la voiture et mit le chauffage avant de nous éloigner dans la rue.

« Alors, quelle est l'occasion ? » ai-je demandé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de me parler, alors je présume que le diner est fait pour ça. »

« Oh, ouais, et bien je voulais… te tenir au courant, comme tu le souhaitais. »

« Bien, » j'acquiesçais de compréhension.

« Je t'expliquerais tout pendant le diner. » Il prit ma main et continua à conduire.

Nous sommes arrivés en face d'un joli restaurant appelé Scarpetta et il semblait extrêmement luxueux avec ses couleurs bordeaux et ses poignées de portes dorées.

Un voiturier en uniforme ouvrit la porte pour moi et me prit la main.

« Bienvenue, Mme. » Il sourit et Edward était à coté de moi en un instant.

« Ne rayez pas la voiture. » Il laissa tomber les clés dans la main du voiturier et m'emmena vers l'entrée.

Je décidais de ne pas rappeler à Edward sa nature possessive parce que je savais qu'il allait tout nier. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la manière dont il agissait avec moi près des autres hommes et cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

« Combien de restaurants possède Jasper ? » ai-je demandé alors qu'Edward me conduisait dans une salle remplit de gens qui semblaient heureux.

« Environ dix à Chicago, mais plus à travers le pays, » répondit Edward et il m'aida avec ma veste quand nous sommes arrivés à notre place. Je m'installais et il s'assit en face de moi.

« C'est joli, » je regardais autour de moi.

« C'est un endroit qu'Esmé a influencé. C'est son savoir faire, » expliqua-t-il.

« Je peux voir ça, » ai-je dit alors que je regardais les riches œuvres d'arts et l'impression vieux monde que l'endroit évoquait. C'était presque comme être assis dans un restaurant en Toscane.

Un serveur arriva à notre table avec un grand sourire, « bienvenue au Scarpetta, puis-je vous proposer un peu de vin pour commencer. »

« Oui, merci. » Edward me jeta un regard sévère et je me dégonflais, « je prendrais de l'eau. » Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège.

« Et pour moi un verre de Pinot. Je pense que nous allons juste prendre l'italien classique. » Edward tendit les menus au serveur.

« Très bien, Monsieur. » Il hocha la tête et partit.

« Je peux boire si je veux. » Je croisais les bras.

« J'évite juste que ton père t'arrête pour consommation illégale d'alcool. »

« Bla, bla, bla. » Je me redressais, « je pense que tu bois juste devant moi pour te moquer. Rose le fait aussi. »

Il rit, « tu es très agitée sur le simple fait d'être mineur. »

« J'ai encore trois ans à attendre jusqu'à ce que je puisse boire. C'est si loin, » ai-je soupiré.

« Au moins tu n'approche pas de l'âge mûr. » Edward peigna ses cheveux, « je pense que j'ai eu ma première contracture à la hanche ce matin en sortant du lit. »

« J'aurais adoré voir ça. »

Nos boissons ont été apportées et Edward demanda juste la bouteille, m'en versant un peu quand je me suis plainte un peu plus de ne pas pouvoir boire. Je voulais juste le goût.

« Bien, je pense que nous avons besoin de parler, » commença Edward, « nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté de ce qui c'est passé à Halloween. »

« Ouais, » j'étais d'accord.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais vouloir savoir ce qui c'est passé puisque tu as été impliquée. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » Je croisais mes bras sur la table et me penchais au dessus.

« Je pense que je dois t'expliquer plus de choses que Carlisle a mit de coté dans son histoire la semaine dernière. »

« Ok. »

Edward laissa échapper un profond soupir, « pour l'essentiel, dans une famille mafieuse, il y a une ligne de succession qui voyage vers le bas pour s'assurer qu'il y a toujours un responsable. »

« Oui, j'ai lu les sources Wikipedia, cela va du plus vieux au plus jeune. »

« Dans la plus part des cas, mais pas dans le nôtre. Je suis le prochain. » Il prit une gorgée de vin.

« Après Carlisle ? » ai-je demandé et il acquiesça, « mais… et Emmett et Jasper ? »

« Ce n'est pas toujours le plus vieux. Carlisle peut choisir qui il veut et Emmett a certains défauts qui ne s'accordent pas avec ce business. Jasper n'est même pas éligible parce qu'il n'est pas un Cullen de sang bien que Carlisle se soit battu pour lui afin qu'il ait une certaine position il y a longtemps. Je suis plus comme mon père je crois et c'est pourquoi il me prépare à être le chef un jour. »

« Un jour ? »

« Vingt, trente ans. Demain s'il le veut. » Edward haussa les épaules.

Je me redressais et pensais à voix haute, « c'est beaucoup sur tes épaules. »

« Ouais, je m'appelle Il Principe dans notre monde ou le Prince et puisque notre famille contrôle fondamentalement tout, j'ai beaucoup de chose à gérer. »

« Je parie. »

« Les gens ont toujours été après nous mais maintenant qu'il y a une ligne de succession claire, ils vont commencer à me cibler au fil des années. »

« Cibler comme dans…»

« Essayer de couper la filiation. Ils vont essayer de couper le lien le plus fort mais Carlisle n'est même pas une option. C'est une question d'avenir. Si je pars, tout ne va pas nécessairement s'écrouler mais notre famille sera beaucoup plus faible. »

« Quel est le rapport avec Halloween ? » Ai-je demandé, un peu effrayée d'où cette conversation nous menait.

« Dans ce monde, nous avons des adversaires, beaucoup. Vienna vient de la lignée des Volturi et leur chef est Aro, son oncle. C'est un homme horrible mais différent de Carlisle. Ensuite il y a James, que tu as déjà rencontré et qui est le leader des Denali. Il y en a beaucoup d'autre aux quatre coins du pays mais ils ne sont pas importants. Le point principal que j'essaie de te faire comprendre c'est que nous avons beaucoup d'ennemis. »

« Je peux imaginer, » ai-je dit dans un murmure. Ma gorge ne voulait pas me laisser parler plus fort.

« De toute façon, je ne désire pas reparler avec Vienna à nouveau et je pense qu'elle sait qu'elle a des problèmes. Son oncle n'était pas très heureux d'apprendre ses farces et il était supposé s'en occuper. Le point important, c'est que ce sont des choses qui arrivent de temps en temps. »

« Edward, j'ai été kidnappé. Ca ne peut pas juste arriver, » Ai-je insisté.

« Dans mon monde, si. Parfois les choses tournent mal sans que tu ne le pressentes et c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu que tu connaisses tout ça. Le raisonnement de Vienna était probablement basé sur la jalousie mais les autres gens pourront être après toi pour d'autres raisons. »

« Je n'aime pas ce que ça peut vouloir dire. »

Edward sembla extrêmement inquiet pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, « j'ai besoin de m'assurer que tu es en sécurité. Maintenant, Aro et tout le monde vont savoir qui tu es et ça va être une grosse affaire. Je n'ai jamais eu personne à qui je me sois attaché. Ils vont s'intéresser à toi. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Un jour, peut être… tu pourrais être importante pour nous. On ne dirait pas, mais Esmé, par exemple, détient beaucoup de pouvoir dans la mafia. Elle est la femme de Carlisle et rien que ça est sérieux mais le sang a coulé pour elle et tout le monde respecte ça. Ce ne signifie pas qu'ils ne la souhaiteraient pas morte. Sans elle mon père ne serait que la moitié de l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Chacun sait combien elle signifie pour lui et ils savent tous qu'il perdrait de son ardeur. Il ne serait pas aussi efficace sans Esmé. »

Il me fallut une minute pour traiter tout cela et je suis devenu soudainement très inquiète.

« Tu es en grand danger, Bella et je suis désolé. Ils vont réaliser que tu signifie beaucoup pour moi et s'ils le peuvent, ils vont vouloir t'utiliser comme un atout contre moi. Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais j'essaie de t'avertir. Ta vie est changée à jamais à cause de moi. »

« Alors… ils vont essayer de m'avoir parce que je suis avec toi. » ai-je dit essayant de clarifier les choses.

« Exactement mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai ta sécurité sous contrôle. » Il leva les mains.

« Oh, et bien c'est super. Maintenant je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce que je vais avoir ? Des gardes du corps ? » Ai-je répliqué, sarcastique.

Les yeux d'Edward changèrent légèrement.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux?" Je criais presque, « c'est incroyable. Je ne peux pas le croire. »

« C'est pour ton bien, Bella. Je ne peux pas te laisser te promener dans la rue sans protection et si je ne peux pas être tout le temps avec toi alors je dois veiller à ce que tu sois en sécurité. »

« Alors et la semaine dernière quand j'ai été kidnappé, où étaient-ils ? »

« Les anciens ont été virés. J'ai engagé une nouvelle équipe et ils ont fait un meilleur job au cours des derniers jours. »

« Je ne peux pas… je ne… je suis si perdue et en colère en même temps. » J'attrapais mon sac et me levais, « je vais aux toilettes. »

Il se leva quand je quittais la table, comme un gentleman mais j'étais trop en colère pour remarquer ses tentatives chevaleresques.

J'allais jusqu'à la salle de bain à l'arrière du restaurant. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'y aller alors je restais devant le miroir et me lavais les mains.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de me dire ça ?

Je comprenais tout ce qu'il me disait parce que je m'y étais préparée. Bien sur le truc du Il Principe était un peu beaucoup à accepter en une seule fois mais j'avais soupçonné quelque chose comme ça. Je réunissais les pièces du puzzle dans mon esprit. Edward semblait simplement être responsable, plus que les autres dans leur famille, je pouvais voir les lignes de séparation.

Je supposais que c'était légèrement inquiétant que je sois en danger à cause de sa position mais qu'en était-il d'Alice ou Rose ? Est-ce qu'elles étaient autant en danger que moi ?

J'étais furieuse parce qu'l ne m'avait jamais rien dit à propos des gardes du corps. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que des gens me suivaient quand je ne le savais pas. Maintenant j'allais devoir regarder au dessus de mon épaule pour le reste de ma vie.

Je séchais mes mains et commençais à retourner dans la salle à manger quand en ouvrant la porte, j'heurtais quelque chose de dur de l'autre coté.

« Oh, désolée. » ai-je dit en voyant peut-être l'homme le plus grand que je n'avais jamais vu. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux gris clairs avec un visage dur qui semblait dur comme du marbre.

« Pas de problème, mademoiselle Swan. » Sa voix était profonde et calme.

Je soupirais en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, « vous devez être mon garde du corps, je viens juste de l'apprendre. »

« L'un d'entre eux, mademoiselle. » Il me tendit sa main gigantesque, "Benny."

« Bella » Je lui serrais, « euh… Vous allez me suivre partout ? »

« Oui, m'dame. Jusqu'à ce que Mr Edward juge que cela ne soit plus nécessaire mais j'ai été avec Mme Esmé pendant des années alors je doute que cela arrivera. »

« Esmé a des gardes du corps aussi ? » ai-je demandé même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Beaucoup, Mademoiselle. »

Cela me fit me sentir un peu mieux.

« Contente de vous avoir rencontré. » Je recommençais à marcher et je m'arrêtais quand je sentis qu'il me suivait, « euh… pourriez-vous me laisser un peu d'espace ? »

« C'est l'espace. » Il regarda par terre et mesura la distance entre nous.

« Allez-vous vous assoir en classe et me suivre à l'épicerie ? »

« Je ne m'y assiérais pas. Je n'ai jamais été bon à l'école. » Il fit une triste tentative de plaisanterie, « mais je serais toujours proche. »

« Alors bienvenue dans ma vie ennuyeuse. » Je lui resserrais la main et retournais à la table où Edward était en train de s'occuper du vin.

« Je crois que tu as rencontré Benny ? » Il inclina la tête vers l'homme qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la salle.

« Un homme charmant, » ai-je répliqué.

« Il fait des tours de cartes. Il est vraiment amusant. Je le connais depuis que je suis gamin. »

"Est-ce que Alice et Rose sont autant en danger que moi?" je posais ma question.

« Non. Elles sont dans un certain degré de danger d'être associés avec nous mais tu es spéciale. » Edward prit ma main, « ils te voudront pour m'atteindre. La police sait évidement qui tu es, Aro sait et ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que tu rencontre les gens de notre monde. Une fois qu'ils sauront que tu es la fille d'un flic, ça ne fera que s'aggraver. »

« Alors je vais devoir toujours regarder par-dessus mon épaule ? »

« Non, c'est mon job. Je te protégerais toujours et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter, spécialement quand tu es avec moi mais je voulais juste que tu sache ce qui se passait. Nous avons tous une sécurité autour de nous. C'est juste une part de notre vie et maintenant de la tienne. »

Je poussais un profond soupir.

« Je sais que je t'ai probablement effrayé mais… »

« Non, non. Je comprends et je suis heureuse que tu me l'ai dit, » je le rassurais. " C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup. »

« Je le réalise. »

« Alors… je sais que je suis en sécurité, mais et toi ? » C'était mon seul souci parce que je supposais qu'Edward avait pris plus qu'assez de précautions pour moi.

« J'ai quelque gardes du corps et une arme sur moi en permanence mais pas autant que la sécurité que j'ai mis en place pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais être blessé autant que je le pourrais » ai-je dit, presque inquiète.

« J'ai été entrainé, Bella. Je sais comment prendre soin de moi. »

« Mais n'importe quoi pourrait arriver. »

Edward rit, « tu commence à avoir des cheveux gris. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. J'essaie juste de m'assurer que tu sois en sécurité. »

Le reste du diner, Edward m'expliqua plus de choses sur ce qui se passait.

J'avais besoin de détails sur ce à quoi je devais m'attendre si je voulais être avec lui. Je me sentais comme si je vivais dans un film mais je comprenais facilement tout ça. Ca avait un sens pour moi. Je n'avais pas aussi peur que j'aurais pu le penser parce qu'Edward semblait être certain que j'étais en sécurité. Ses mots et ses yeux me rassuraient plus que je n'aurais pu le croire.

Je décidais de rester avec Edward cette nuit là, parce que premièrement, il disait que je le devais et de deux, je le voulais. Il m'avait dit qu'il y aurait toujours un garde dans la rue en face de mon dortoir mais je devais encore m'habituer à tout ça alors je décidais que c'était mieux d'être en sécurité que désolé. Je n'avais pas cours jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi le lendemain de toute façon.

Cette nuit là nous n'avons rien fait de plus que de nous embrasser et parler mais nous n'étions toujours pas au lit à trois heures du matin. Je dormis près de lui facilement sans aucune pensée pour des gardes du corps, des armes ou des ex-petite-amies folles. C'était paisible.

Le lendemain matin, une sonnerie stridente nous a réveillé tout les deux. Edward tomba presque du lit pour l'arrêter.

« Allo, » il grogna sur le téléphone, « non… nous ne voulons pas aller…. Il est sept heures du matin…. Vas-y toi-même…. Bien…. Tais-toi. » Edward referma son téléphone.

« Qui était-ce? » ai-je demandé en m'enfonça plus profondément dans ses oreillers.

« Emmett. Il veut que nous allions au stand de tir. »

« Amuse-toi. »

« J'ai dit _nous_ comme dans nous. »

« Mais… il est tôt. » ai-je gémit.

« Je sais. » Il se leva du lit en m'entrainant avec lui, « viens. Ca va être amusant. » Il me traina dans la douche.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions propre, habillé et Edward avait poussé une tasse de café gigantesque entre mes mains alors qu'il s'insérait dans le trafic.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois y aller. » me suis-je plainte.

« Parce que le tir est amusant. » Edward souriait.

« Alors vas-y et laisse moi dormir. »

« Tu pourra faire une sieste plus tard. » Il accéléra rapidement et je restais calme alors qu'il faisait son chemin entre des voitures plus lentes.

Nous sommes arrivés à un endroit appelé Shootout et cela ressemblait à un petit entrepôt. Le Hummer d'Emmett était garé à coté d'une énorme Harley. C'était les deux seuls véhicules sur le parking.

Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Alec sautèrent du Hummer quand Edward se gara.

« A qui est cette chose ? » ai-je demandé à Rose en désignant la moto.

« Jasper, » hurla Alice, « il a l'air si chaud là-dessus. Je jure qu'il m'a presque eu directe sur ce siège. »

« C'est trop. » Emmett se couvrit les oreilles, « je ne veux pas entendre et nous avons un enfant présent. »

« Nous avons fait pire, » commenta Rose.

« Mais… je ne veux pas avoir cette image en tête. »

« Je parie que ça serait chaud. » Jasper se lécha les lèvres.

« Pouvons-nous juste entrer à l'intérieur ? Mes couilles se gèlent là. » Edward frissonna et enroula un bras autour de moi.

« Je ne peux pas attendre de voir Bella botter quelques culs avec un flingue. » Emmett nous poussa à l'intérieur.

Un homme semblant un peu rude nous accueillit avec un accent, « Bonjour tout le monde. »

« Hé, Damon. » Emmett lui fit signe de la main, « nous sommes juste venu faire quelque tirs de bon matin. »

« Tout est prêt à l'arrière. »

« Merci. »

Nous avons enlevé nos manteaux et avons traversé le dépôt qui contenait une impressionnante collection d'armes mais qui n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que j'avais vu dans la chambre forte d'Edward. Je connaissais les bases du tir mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'expérience. Bien que Charlie m'ai appris.

L'arrière de l'entrepôt était un champ de tir avec des stands alignés en face de ce qui ressemblait à un garage en ciment.

« Pas de cible en papier. » ai-je dit alors que je vis des mannequins montés sur des plateformes.

« Nous aimons tirer sur des corps, » dit Jasper froidement en levant les sourcils.

« Comme c'est mignon. » Il bu le reste de mon café et posais ma veste sur une chaise.

« Alors la personne qui a le meilleur groupement gagne mille dollars. » suggéra Rose.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais ? » demanda Edward alors qu'il déposait un casque anti bruit sur mes oreilles.

« Je suis la fille d'un flic. Je sais comment tirer. »

« Je vérifie juste. » Il sourit, « tu peux manipuler ça ? » Il me tendit son pistolet d'or que je ne pouvais même pas soulever. Il était si lourd que mon épaule me donnait l'impression de se déboiter, « c'est ce que l'on appelle un Aigle du désert mon arme favorite. »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir utiliser ça. Donne-moi quelque chose de plus petit. » Je regardais ce qui était rangé dans les armoires derrière nous.

Emmett choisit un énorme AK-47, Rose était armé d'un fusil de chasse effrayant, Jasper aidait Alice avec un petit pistolet parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire et Alec poussait magistralement le barillet d'un Aigle comme celui d'Edward.

« En fait, c'est un des miens. » me dit Edward alors que nous regardions Alec, « je lui ai donné. Il lui a fallut deux semaine pour le tenir. Ca m'a pris six mois. »

« Mais… il est si petit. »

« Mais il est fort. Il peut tirer sans trop voler en arrière. Il est naturel. »

« Impressionnant. »

« Je suis légèrement inquiet à ce propos. »

« Je ne connais pas beaucoup à propos des armes mais je connais les mécanismes. Lequel je pourrais utiliser ? » Je regardais dans le placard des armes qui était illuminé.

« Un Beretta 96D ? Ce sont des armes de filles, » dit-il sérieusement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une arme de fille. » je le repoussais.

« Ok, ok. » Il continua à chercher et sortit une arme noire avec une poignée nervuré grande comme mon avant bras. « Il fera l'affaire. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» Je lui pris l'arme et elle était lourde très lourde.

« Un SigP2022. Il a beaucoup de recul mais je me mettrai derrière toi. Tu peux le tenir? »

Je le pouvais mais mon bras était déjà endolori, "juste un peu."

« C'est assez pour quelques tirs. »

Edward nous amena à une ligne de tir et alluma les lumières pour que tout soit illuminé jusqu'à un mannequin.

« Ok, les pieds écartés de la largeur des épaules. » Edward se positionna derrière moi, contre mon corps et écarta mes jambes, « tiens-toi bien droite face à la cible. » Il bougea légèrement mes épaules.

« Et pour les balles?»

« Après. Tu dois d'abord avoir la bonne position ou tu n'arriveras jamais à avoir un tir correct. Assure-toi que tes hanches ne changent pas d'angle et quand tu lève l'arme, lève-la au niveau du nez, pas trop haut mais pas trop bas. »

« Ok, » je respirais.

« As-tu déjà tiré ? » hurla Emmett.

« Tiens bon, » dit Edward. Il se rapprocha de mon corps et pris mes mains dans les siennes, « maintenant nous vérifions le magasin pour être sûr qu'il est plein et on le remet dans la crosse. » Il poussa le chargeur dedans, « enlève la sécurité et nous sommes prêts. C'est simple. »

« Ok. » Je passais en revue la liste des choses dans ma tête.

« A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as tiré sur quelqu'un ? » Edward eut un petit rire.

« Euh… deux ans. » Je supposais, « mais je n'ai pas peur des armes. Charlie m'a déjà enseigné ça.

« Je vais rester là alors pour ta sécurité. » Il mit le casque antibruit sur sa tête et il leva mon bras avec l'arme en face de nous, « tu es prête ? »

« Ouais. »

« Ok, n'hésita pas à presser la détente. Si tu as un tir alors prend le. Prend une profonde inspiration… » nous l'avons fait tout les deux, « tiens le et tir. » Son doigt appuya sur la gâchette avec le mien en dessous et mes bras tremblèrent sous la vibration de la balle déchirant l'acier.

Je restais ferme mais si Edward n'avait pas été là, j'aurais été projeté dans le mur du fond.

« Waouh. » Je tombais en arrière contre la poitrine d'Edward.

« Hé, tu triche. » Jasper passa sa tête dans notre cabine.

« C'était juste un tir d'essai. » Edward repoussa sa tête au loin, « Tu as été bonne. Tue ce batard. » Il poussa le bouton à coté de nous et le mannequin commença à glisser vers nous sur une plateforme. Il s'arrête juste en face de moi avec un trou dans le cœur.

« Waouh. » C'est tout ce que je pouvais dire.

« Pas de jambes tremblantes, pas de brûlure. » Edward vérifia, « tu es une pro. Tu peux le prendre d'ici ? »

« Euh… bien sûr. » Je lui donnais un sourire à demi-forcé.

Il rit, « ok, je ne vais aller nulle part. » Il resta derrière moi et poussa le bouton alors que la cible retrouvait sa position.

Après une demi-heure de tests pratiques, je pensais que je ne devenais pas mauvaise mais Edward pensait autrement. Il dit qu'il ne partait pas et il le fit. Edward m'aida à maitriser l'arme que j'avais avant que nous essayons son Aigle. Ca ne se passa pas si bien que ça et je ne sentais plus mes bras après ça.

« Je pense qu'elle est assez bonne pour rejoindre la compétition. » commenta Emmett alors qu'il regardait mon mannequin, « aller ! ».

« Nous allons être une équipe. Je ne vais aller nulle part. » Edward retira son cache oreille et aplani ses cheveux, « tu sais comment tirer maintenant mais peut le faire avec des distractions ? »

« Des distractions ? »

« Ouais, tu n'aura pas toujours un joli flingue à porté dans les rues. Si quelqu'un vient t'attaquer alors ils ne vont pas tout installer comme ça. »

Je commençais à être légèrement effrayé à la pensée de me servir d'une arme pour de vrai mais si ça devait arriver, Charlie m'avait appris quelque technique d'auto-défense, que je pourrais utiliser pour partir. Pour le peu que cela m'avait aidé à Halloween.

« Mais je viens juste de commencer. J'ai besoin de temps pour me perfectionner, » ai-je dit.

« Pas le temps, » pouffa Edward et il appuya sur un bouton au dessus de ma tête. « Tout le monde est prêt ? »

« Ouais, » répliqua Jasper de l'autre cabine.

« Nous devons battre Rosalie, elle est meilleure au tir que moi, » murmura Edward à mon oreille alors qu'il me positionnait comme précédemment.

« Ok, » ai-je acquiescé en vérifiant l'arme.

« Cinquante tirs et le meilleurs groupement gagne, » expliqua Emmett, « Dans la tête, la poitrine ou l'aine. Pas de bras ni de jambe. »

« Il est sérieux ? » ai-je demandé.

« Oui. » Edward soupira, « il a un petit problème de violence. Nous essayons de le faire entrer en thérapie. »

« Je paris que tu es pire. »

« Si seulement tu savais. »

Les armes autour de moi ont commencé à tirer et il y avait beaucoup de bruit mais c'était atténué par le casque j'avais sur la tête. Selon les ordres d'Edward, je ne regardais pas n'importe où mais dans ma ligne de mire.

A mon troisième coup j'avais touché le corps en face de moi, droit dans la poitrine mais le suivant était dans l'épaule alors il ne comptait pas.

« Souviens-toi, ne laisse pas l'arme bouger et ne te laisse pas distraire, » dit Edward alors sa ma gauche quittait mon épaule.

« Où vas-tu ? » criais-je au dessus des balles.

« Nulle part. Continue juste à tirer. »

J'acquiesçais et je tenais fermement l'arme alors que je continuais mon bombardement sur le pauvre mannequin.

Je sentis soudainement de longs doigts chauds au dessous de ma chemise, juste sur mon ventre.

Je sursautais presque.

« Ne bouge pas Bella, » commanda Edward, « tu vas blesser quelqu'un. »

« Arrête de me toucher. »

« Travailler malgré les distractions, » répéta-t-il en me repositionnant. Ses doigts continuaient à danser sur ma peau.

Cette situation était injuste au plus haut niveau. Il savait se qu'il faisait et il n'y avait pas moyen que je sois capable de penser correctement avec ses mains sur moi.

Je pouvais voir le sourire sur les lèvres d'Edward sans même me retourner alors que ses doigts courraient le long de la ceinture de mon jeans en touchant à peine la chair de ma taille. Ils plongèrent plus bas et droit dans ma culotte.

Mes genoux se sont presque effondrés mais heureusement, Edward était là pour me soutenir. Je laissais tomber mes bras, pas de douleur mais de plaisir.

« Ca ne peut pas être sûr, » ai-je murmuré dans un souffle.

Edward força mes bras à revenir en position de tir, « je veux voir les balles quitter ce flingue, Bella. »

Je recommençais à tirer à sa demande mais mon corps était très conscient de lui derrière moi et j'attendais juste qu'il attaque de nouveau.

Les doigts d'Edward ne prirent pas la peine de m'avertir alors qu'ils plongèrent de nouveau sous ma culotte et que son pouce passa sur mon clitoris qui avait alors un besoin d'attention extrême.

Mes bras tremblaient, mes jambes tremblaient, mon cœur vibrait avec assez de force pour agiter un arbre et ses racines.

« J'aime ce jeu, » murmura Edward à mon oreille et même avec les protections je pouvais l'entendre parfaitement.

Son index courut sur mes lèvres et les séparèrent facilement avant qu'il ne finisse par entrer complètement en moi en un mouvement.

Je tirais une balle dans le plafond et c'était assez pour moi.

Je posais l'arme, « tu es dans les ennuis. » Je le poussais en dehors de la cabine retirant nos casques.

« Où allez-vous vous deux ? » hurla Emmett.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et je pris les clés d'Edward dans sa poche, déverrouillant l'Aston Martin avec le bouton.

« Bella, nous laissons la famille derrière. » Il rit alors que je le poussais sur le siège arrière et que je le suivais.

« C'est de ta faute. » J'arrachais presque sa chemise.

Inutile de le dire, nous n'avions pas gagné les mille dollars.

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Vous savez que vos reviews me motivent toujours autant.

Un extrait du prochain chapitre, demain sur le blog. Et prochain chapitre début de semaine prochaine. J'aimerais faire plus vite mais ces chapitres sont assez longs…

A bientôt, Lilou


	25. Enfer

Hello ! Rapidement parce qu'il est tard.

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements pour commencer.

Un remerciement spécial pour **lemonenfolie**, sans elle et son travail tardif, vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre avant samedi au plutôt ! Alors un grand merci à elle s'il vous plait.

Juste concernant le chapitre précédent, apparemment il y en a beaucoup qui voudrait aller au stand de tir maintenant… vu le nombre je pense qu'on pourrait avoir un prix de groupe…

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin comme toujours. Oh et j'allais oublier, le responsable c'est **johnnyboy7** pas moi…

* * *

**Enfer**

EDWARD POV

"_Disarm, disarm. The sword of murder is not the balance of justice. Blood does not wipe out dishonor, nor violence indicate possession." -Julia Ward Howe_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Je fis courir ma main le long du dos nu de Bella alors que nous étions allongés sur mon lit.

Nous n'avions rien fait de plus ce soir que de longs baisers mais je me sentais épuisé.

L'air de Novembre sévissait à l'extérieur mais ici, il faisait chaud. Actuellement mon corps était très excité par Bella et j'en soupçonnais la raison.

Plus tôt dans la semaine, Bella avait révélé ses talents au tir et c'était la première fois que je la voyais tenir une arme avec tellement d'autorité. Elle était puissante et sexy sans savoir quoi faire, mais c'était difficile de juste la regarder pendant que je me tenais derrière elle pour guider les balles hors du pistolet.

C'était il y a trois jours et ma bite me donnait l'impression d'avoir était dure depuis. Je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus de manière inopinée mais c'était douloureux de vivre ça. Peut être que j'étais masochiste mais je ne voulais pas réellement faire l'amour avec Bella, si ça avait du sens. Je voulais voir combien de temps elle pourrait retenir mon attention sans que cela soit physique.

Jusqu'à présent, je devais juste penser à elle pour être dur dans mon pantalon et ce à toute heure du jour mais dès que j'étais en sa présence, je voulais juste l'entendre parler ou rire. C'était étrange, mais à ce stade j'étais juste prêt à jeter l'éponge. J'avais appris que ma vie avec Bella était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté. Et j'allais devoir surmonter ça.

J'avais réalisé que je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais avoir une petite-amie et bien la traiter, même si je n'étais pas vraiment un saint. Avec Bella, je ne pensais pas à elle comme une petite-amie. Comment pourrais-je l'appeler ?

Nous n'avions pas atteint le point des âmes sœurs et je ne savais même pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Je savais que j'aimais Bella bien que je ne le disais pas beaucoup alors peut être qu'elle était ma…

J'étais perdu. Je me sentais comme si j'avais connu cette femme toute ma vie. Nous nous accordions ensemble à la perfection et à tout les niveaux sans même essayer.

« Pourquoi ce visage ? » Bella leva la tête pour me regarder et posa son menton pour que nous puissions nous voir.

« Pour rien, je réfléchis juste, » ai-je soupiré.

Elle hocha la tête, « Tu vas avoir des cheveux gris. »

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça. » Je me passais la main dans les cheveux, « nous ne pouvons pas tous être de jeunes morveux comme toi. »

« Je sais mais j'aime les vieux. » Elle embrassa ma poitrine, « vieux bon père de famille. »

« Je ne suis pas si âgé. »

« Et pourtant, c'est un peu excitant. »

« Au moins je peux boire. » Je plaisantais parce que je savais que ça allait l'énerver. Elle souffla et resta silencieuse.

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant quelques minutes, à juste respirer et essayant de ne pas nous précipiter. C'était les moments que j'appréciais le plus avec elle. Nous étions seuls et nous ne recherchions pas vraiment autre chose que la sensation de nos corps ensembles.

« Est-ce que je peux prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un léger enthousiasme dans la voix.

« Tu n'as même pas à demander. » Je l'embrassais rapidement.

Bella enfila un de mes boxers et un t-shirt, ayant l'air incroyablement sexy, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je me rallongeais et enfonçais ma tête dans les confortables oreillers. Mon téléphone cellulaire sur la table de nuit sonna, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre. Je ne voulais bouger.

Je laissais le téléphone sonner jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête mais la sonnerie reprit quelques secondes plus tard.

Je gémis en décrochant, « Cullen. »

_« Salut, frérot ! »_ Emmett chantonnait, _« Bonne soirée ? »_

« Oui, c'était vraiment très bien jusqu'au moment où une sorte de singe m'a appelé, » Ai-je grogné.

_« Ouais, ouais. Tu es toujours tellement méchant avec moi. J'ai pourtant été un bon frère ainé. »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emmett ? »

_« Oh et bien nous avons du travail à faire. »_

« Du travail ? Il n'y avait rien de prévu ce soir. » Je repassais mentalement mon agenda pour être sûr.

_« Je sais mais on a attrapé quelqu'un d'intéressant. Un des gars d'Aro. Le mec est en bas à l'entrepôt maintenant. »_

«Je n'ai pas envie de traiter ça pour le moment. » Je retombais sur les draps, « tu ne peux pas t'en occuper avec Jasper ? »

_« Non. Sors ton cul du lit et dit à Bella d'arrêter ça. Vous n'allez pas être capable de marcher tous les deux demain matin. »_ Il se mit à rire.

« Pour ton information nous passons une soirée tranquille, sans sexe. » Je me levais pour aller jusqu'à mon tiroir pour en sortir des sous-vêtements.

_« N'essaie pas ça avec moi. Je connais la vérité. »_

« Tais-toi. Je serais là dans une demi-heure. » Je terminais l'appel, et sautais dans un pantalon et une chemise.

Bella se tenait à la porte une gros livre serré contre sa poitrine, « tu dois travailler ? »

« Apparemment, » ai-je dit à regret alors que j'entrais dans mon dressing, prenant un gros manteau sur un cintre. Je glissais dans une paire de chaussures et apprivoisais un peu mes cheveux, « je ne sais pas quand je reviens. »

Elle hocha la tête en silence, « j'imagine. »

Je ne voulais pas partir mais je le devais. J'attrapais mes clés et fis quelques pas vers Bella qui était toujours près de la porte, « je te ramènerais un cadeau. » J'essayais de la réconforter en nous enveloppant tous les deux dans mon grand manteau. Elle s'accordait parfaitement contre mon corps.

Elle fit un petit sourire, « je ne veux pas de tes cadeaux de pitié. Je vais juste rester ici toute seule à lire comme une vielle fille. » Bella m'embrassa légèrement.

« J'adorerais me joindre à toi. »

« Ouais et bien tu ne peux pas. Peut être que je vais courir autour de l'appartement nue et me rouler dans du sirop. » Elle sourit, « je parie que tu adorerais voir ça. »

« Mes frère seront très en colère après toi si je ne pars pas maintenant. » Je suçais son cou.

« C'est de ta faute. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Je continuais mon chemin de son cou à sa mâchoire et finalement, plaçais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je voulais plus que tout l'allonger sur le lit et continuer ça mais j'étais déjà en retard, alors je m'arrêtais douloureusement.

« Je dois y aller. » Je restais mon front contre le sien, nos corps encore empêtrés dans ma veste.

« Je sais. Sois prudent. Promets-moi de l'être. »

« Je le suis toujours. »

« Pas de contusions cette fois. C'est ce que je veux dire, Edward. » Bella leva un sourcil d'une manière maternelle, « je ne peux plus traiter de bleus. »

« Ce n'est même pas la moitié de ce qui pourrait arriver. »

« Ne dis pas ça. » Elle ferma les yeux, « je ne veux même pas l'imaginer. »

« Nous avons besoin de t'endurcir. » Je ris.

« Ne fait rien de stupide. » Elle m'embrassa, « j'aime l'idée du nue dans le sirop. Je pense que je vais étudier la question. » Bella sortie du manteau et se dirigea vers le lit mais je la rattrapais par la taille.

« Je ne peux même pas te laisser t'éloigner, » ai-je dit contre ses lèvres. Les doigts de Bella allèrent dans mes cheveux, les empoignant comme si j'allais m'envoler.

Bien trop tôt, elle s'écarta.

« Aller. » Bella me poussa hors de la chambre.

Je trainais des pieds dans l'escalier et je n'avais pas envie de partir mais je me poussais hors de l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière moi.

J'étais dans l'Aston Martin cinq minutes plus tard, conduisant dans les rues glaciales jusqu'aux docks.

Chicago était connue comme la ville des vents pour une raison et même dans la voiture je pouvais entendre le son des bourrasques autour de moi. Il était seulement neuf heures du soir et la température baissait d'heure en heure, mais j'avais grandi dans ce climat alors je ne m'en souciais pas.

J'arrivais à notre entrepôt habituel dans les temps et je coupais la voiture, n'ayant pas envie d'en sortir.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me foutais de tout cela. Bien sur il y avait quelque chose au fond de moi qui criait « tue ! Tue ! » Mais j'étais capable de l'ignorer alors que des images de Bella prenaient le relais. Je voulais rentrer à la maison près d'elle.

_Rentrer à la maison ?_

Je secouais la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et retirais ma veste pour la poser sur le siège passager. Je sortais de la voiture et marchais vers l'entrepôt.

Jasper, Emmett et Alec étaient assis sur des chaises, sans vraiment faire quelque chose.

« Je pensais que l'on avait des choses à faire ? » ai-je dit, frustré par le fait que j'avais dû sortir du lit pour ça.

« Nous avons pensé que tu voudrais le finir. » Emmett désigna derrière lui un homme attaché sur une autre chaise. Il respirait difficilement à cause de sa position et son corps était presque complètement bleu, je ne savais pas si c'était du au froid ou aux coups.

« Qui est-ce ? » ai-je demandé en remontant mes manches.

« Un gars qu'Aro utilise. Il a de bonnes infos sur toi. » Jasper leva un sourcil.

« Ce qui veux dire ? »

« Ca veut dire qu'Aro est au courant pour Bella. Elle est le sujet de conversation de leurs diners de famille depuis un petit moment maintenant. »

« Merde. » Je fis passer ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Il la voit comme ta seule faiblesse, » ajouta Alec.

Je remarquais ses articulations ensanglantées.

« Tu t'es amusé? » J'hochais la tête vers lui.

« C'était… intéressant. » Alec haussa les épaules.

« Ce gamin est une bête. » Emmett frappa son épaule, « il a eu le gars avec un seul coup. C'était génial. »

« Qui est ce mec ? » ai-je demandé en me dirigeant vers l'homme recroquevillé sur sa chaise, le trainant vers le milieu de la pièce.

« Son nom est Daniel ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« C'est David, » grogna l'homme.

« Depuis combien de temps tu travaille pour Aro? » Je m'agenouillais devant lui.

« Six mois, pas longtemps, mais je suis juste un chauffeur. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent à propos de Bella ? »

Je savais que les gens de service comme les chauffeurs, les employés de maison et les cuisiniers avaient les meilleures informations parce que personne ne faisait attention à eux. C'était pour ça que Carlisle gardait tout dans la famille. Tout nos employés étaient liés par le sang d'une manière ou d'une autre et la plupart d'entre eux ne parlaient même pas anglais, venant directement de Sicile.

« Ils savent qu'elle est avec vous, » répondit-il difficilement, « Aro était soupçonneux quand James a été tabassé et alors après Vienna lui a dit ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la merde d'Halloween mais maintenant il sait. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? »

« Comment je pourrais le savoir ? » David essayait de bouger de son siège mais les cordes étaient trop serrées.

« Réponds-moi juste. » Je sortis mon Aigle pour le spectacle. Je n'avais pas l'énergie d'en faire trop avec cet homme.

« Il veut la rencontrer. Il veut tout savoir d'elle et il veut voir à quel point vous êtes engagé avec elle, » débita David à toute allure.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Je secouais la tête à cette pensée, « il en a après moi ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Jasper se leva, « Papa ne va pas passer le relais dans un proche avenir. »

« Ouais mais si j'étais mis à l'écart ça ne serait pas pareil, » ai-je dit.

« Il ne va pas la tuer. Il n'est pas si diabolique. » David releva la tête, « Aro veut juste savoir qui elle est et être sûr que ce n'est pas une menace. »

« Ca semble mieux que ça ne l'est en réalité. » Emmett soupira.

« Maintenant que je vous ai donné vos informations, je peux y aller ? »

« Tu ne vas nulle part. » Je me levais et tirais un chiffon de ma poche, le fourrant dans la bouche de David.

Une profonde odeur d'essence se répandit alors que Jasper en versait sur le corps de David qui maintenant se débattait violemment sur sa chaise.

Alec et Jasper se tenaient prêt alors que j'allumais mon briquet et je le jetais sur les genoux de David. Son corps tout entier fut englouti dans l'enfer incandescent en quelque secondes. L'odeur de chair brulée fut immédiate et il hurlait tellement que je pouvais à peine me concentrer sur mes pensées.

« Je déteste le nettoyage après ça. » Je frémis alors que je regardais des morceaux de la peau de David fondre littéralement de son corps.

« Nous ferons venir quelqu'un pour ça plus tard. » Emmett vérifia sa montre, « nous avons terminé ? Rose et moi avons des projets. »

« Nous n'avons pas terminé. Nous ne pouvons pas juste le laisser là, » ai-je dit en jouant avec mon arme, le faisant tourner autour de mon doigt.

« Laisse le gamin faire ça. J'y vais. » Jasper nous dit au revoir de la main et quitta l'entrepôt.

« Ca va aller avec Edward ? » demanda Emmett à Alec.

« Ouais. Je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? » Me dit-il.

« C'est bon. » ai-je répondu.

« Très bien alors. » Emmett ébouriffa mes cheveux et suivit Jasper.

Alec et moi sommes restés quelques minutes calmes alors que nous regardions le corps de David tomber en cendre. La bonne chose avec la mort par le feu, c'était que c'était douloureux et que cela prenait une éternité. Juste parque votre peau était carbonisée ne signifiait pas que votre cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

A ce stade, le chiffon était tombé de la bouche de David et sa chaise était renversée mais sa gorge était tellement brulée qu'il ne pouvait plus réellement parler. Son corps tremblait et se saccadait.

« Tu veux t'en occuper ? » Je passais mon Aigle à Alec.

Il le prit et l'arma facilement, et il visa la tête de David. Il ne pressa pas la détente, il tenait simplement l'arme. Nous sommes restés sans bouger pendant une minute entière.

« Tu ne peux pas penser à lui comme à une personne, » ai-je expliqué.

« Mais… c'est ce qu'il est. »

« Pour quoi est-il ici ? »

« Parce qu'il avait des informations. »

« Juste, qui allait poser des problèmes à notre famille. » Je savais que je détournais un peu les choses mais il avait besoin de voir ça en des termes inébranlables. C'était la seule manière de rester sain d'esprit dans cette vie. Il y avait le bien et le mal, c'est tout.

« Il essayait de blesser Bella, » se dit Alec à lui-même.

« Aro essaie de blesser Bella, » ai-je clarifié pour éviter toute confusion, « David était juste un homme du milieu. Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser partir parce que sinon vers qui serait-il allé ? »

« Aro. »

« Les Cullen ne laissent pas de survivant. »

Alec pressa la détente de l'arme avec puissance et son épaule bougea sous la force mais il garda son bras ferme. La balle déchira la tête de David, entrant juste sous son nez et ressortant pas l'arrière. Je vis des os et le cerveau éclabousser le sol derrière lui.

Le corps de David était affaissé et un flot de sang coulait de sa tête.

Alec n'avait pas bougé et son corps était toujours dans la même position que quand il avait tiré.

J'allais vers lui et je dus forcer pour récupérer l'arme de sa prise. Son corps était rigide mais il tomba contre moi.

« Ne pense pas à lui comme à une personne. C'était un homme qui représentait une menace pour la famille. » Je remis l'arme à ma ceinture.

Alec laissa échapper un profond soupir dans râle et je le sentis trembler.

« Tu as bien fait. » Je le guidais à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, verrouillant la porte derrière moi alors que je marchais vers la voiture.

« Nous n'aurions pas du nettoyer ? » murmura Alec avec une voix que je pouvais à peine entendre.

« Il y a des hommes qui passent chaque matin pour nettoyer tout ça. » Je lui tapotais le dos, « ne t'inquiète pas de ça. »

Je lui ouvris la portière de ma voiture du coté passager et je dus mettre Alec dans le siège parce qu'il tremblait énormément.

Je passais rapidement du coté conducteur et je sortis du parking à toute vitesse.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence complet, au point de la folie. Je me rappelais mon premier meurtre, la première fois où j'avais fait couler le sang frais, et c'était dur d'y penser même maintenant. J'étais si jeune, une année plus jeune qu'Alec mais mentalement, j'étais à des années lumières. Dans mon esprit, à l'époque, j'étais prêt à tuer et j'étais prêt à rejoindre cette vie.

Qu'en était-il d'Alec ?

Je ne pense pas lui avoir même demandé avant mais c'était trop tard maintenant parce que le mal était fait. Le premier meurtre était le plus important et le plus mémorable parce que ça donnait le ton de votre carrière toute entière dans le business. Aussi théâtrale que ça semblait, Alec était un tueur très impressionnant.

« Comment tu te sens ? » ai-je demandé, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

« Je vais bien. » répondit-il mais je pouvais dire que ce n'était pas vrai.

« A quoi tu pensais ? » Je tournais dans le garage de mon immeuble.

« Au fait que j'avais gardé la famille en sécurité. » a-t-il murmuré comme si c'était son mantra.

« Ce n'est pas ton job de le faire seul, » ai-je expliqué.

Alec me regarda avec des yeux inquisiteurs, « tu aimes Bella, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » ai-je acquiescé, l'admettant en peu de mot.

« C'est pour ça que tu fais ce que tu fais, pour la garder en sécurité ? »

« En partie, » ai-je dit, essayant d'imaginer un moyen de lui expliquer ça, « Bella est… une partie merveilleuse dans mon horrible vie. Je suis heureux de ce que je fais et je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un comme elle mais maintenant qu'elle est là, je ne peux pas _ne pas_ être avec elle. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » J'arrêtais la voiture.

« Non. »

« Ma famille, notre famille, est ce qui compte mais… quand tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'attire… de cette manière, tes priorités semblent changer. Maintenant, dans ma tête, Bella et la famille sont sur le même niveau. » Je rationalisais le « nous deux » et les choses se mirent en placent dans ma tête.

« Attirer par elle ? Tu veux dire sexuellement ? » Il devenait de plus en plus confus.

« Euh… oui mais pas seulement ça. Tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui tu voudras vraiment passer du temps.

Je ne savais pas comment expliquer ça à un adolescent parce que franchement, j'avais été « un homme » avant même de pouvoir avoir une érection alors c'était assez étrange pour moi de parler de ça à Alec. Je savais que ce n'était pas nécessairement une discussion de sexe mais ça se allait dans cette voie.

« Assure toi juste de rester concentré et tu verras que les choses se mettront en place. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que je partirais loin d'Albert. Je m'inquiétais que si je devenais diabolique je serais puni comme je l'étais avec lui. Vas-tu me punir ? »

« Pour ce soir ? » ai-je demandé et il acquiesça. « Non, c'est ce que nous faisons. Pour certaine personnes c'est mal, mais nous le devons. Il y a des gens bien pire que nous. »

Il fit un signe de tête, « je comprends. »

« Sur ? »

« Je pense. Je pourrais me sentir mal d'avoir tué quelqu'un mais… je ne peux pas. Je pense simplement à ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait survécu. Il aurait parlé de nous. »

« C'est vrai. »

Pour Alec, le monde avait une sorte d'innocence enfantine. Exactement comme Bella, ils n'avaient pas entièrement compris que les choses étaient très sérieuses. Ils pouvaient entendre les histoires et voir les images mais à moins d'être dans une situation où c'est votre vie contre celle de quelqu'un d'autre vous ne pouviez pas totalement ressentir la menace de mort. Ce monde était vraiment en noir et blanc. C'était vous et votre famille ou eux et peu importait qui était eux.

Bien qu'il ait dit qu'il allait bien, j'en savais plus. Alec allait être mal pendant un certain temps. Nous l'avions tous été après notre première fois. Je n'avais jamais réellement montré ma douleur et même encore maintenant mais je pouvais encore me souvenir des cauchemars qui avaient duré environ un mois. Après ça, j'avais juste accepté ma vie et c'était fini.

J'aidais Alec à aller de la voiture à l'ascenseur. Nous avons marché sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.

« Tu peux rester dans une des chambres d'amis. » Je sortis ma clé et déverrouillais la porte pour rentrer dans le penthouse. Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne dormirait pas ce soir.

Nous avons marché à l'intérieur et je posais mon manteau. Alec fit de même.

« Accroche-le là. » Je lui montrais un porte manteau près de la porte.

J'allais dans la cuisine et je pris une bouteille d'eau pour Alec et lui remis.

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et Bella apparut l'air fatigué comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

« Tu es supposé être au lit. » Je m'appuyais contre le comptoir et elle vint se mettre face à moi, reposant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

« Je veillais. »

J'embrassais ses cheveux et murmurais, « nous avons de la compagnie ce soir. »

Elle se retourna et Alec lui fit un signe du coin, « Salut. »

Bella sursauta, « Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu. » Et alors elle remarqua ses articulations ensanglantées, « qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Elle alla vers lui.

« Rien, je vais bien. » Il essaya de mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

« Non tu ne vas pas bien. » Bella saisit les mains d'Alec pour les inspecter, « je ne peux pas croire ça, Edward. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » ai-je demandé innocemment.

« Tu es sensé faire attention à lui. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est ce que je fais. »

« C'est inacceptable. » Elle emmena Alec près de l'évier et ouvrit l'eau, frottant doucement ses articulations avec ses doigts. »

"Je vais bien, vraiment." Alec essayait de se retirer.

« Toi, tais-toi. » Elle gronda, « je dors et je ne m'attends à rien mais vous arrivez à la maison tout ensanglanté et sentant le brulé. Oh Seigneur, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ce soir ? » Elle se tourna vers moi.

J'essayais de retenir le rire qui montait dans ma gorge mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. A sa place, le corps de Bella se substituait avec celui de ma mère, et ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Elles avaient les mêmes réactions chaque fois que l'un de nous se blessait. C'était plutôt comique.

« Tu pense que c'est amusant ? » demanda Bella, ses lèvres serrées dans une ligne mince, « c'est juste un enfant, Edward. »

« Il ira bien. Tu ne peux pas le materner. »

« Je comprends ça mais… » Elle râla, « … tu peux te taire aussi. » Elle continua à laver les articulations d'Alec sous l'eau.

« Ses blessures vont cicatriser rapidement. » Je sortis une bière du réfrigérateur.

« Tu as du sel ? » Demanda Bella sans me regarder.

« Au dessus de toi, » ai-je dit avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, « tu prévois de faire des Margarita ? »

« Non. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir le placard où était stocké les épices, que je n'avais jamais utilisé, « le sel va sécher les plaies et les empêcher de ressaigner, elles guériront plus vite.

« Je pensais que c'était un remède de vielles bonnes femmes. » Je la regardais, un sourcil levé alors qu'elle bouchait l'évier et le remplissait d'eau chaude.

Elle versa une poignée de sel qui fit tourner l'eau à une couleur grise.

« Etant une qui a vécu essentiellement dans un hôpital à force de trébucher, je sais comment guérir les plaies. » Bella prit doucement les mains d'Alec et les plaça dans l'eau, « ça va faire mal. »

Alec laissa échapper un sifflement alors que ses doigts trempaient dans l'évier, « merde. »

« Pas d'insulte, » ai-je dit immédiatement.

« Laisse les quelques minutes. » Bella s'essuya les mains dans une serviette et elle vint vers moi, « rien à soigner sur toi ? »

"Non, tout est bon." J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille après avoir posé ma bière sur le comptoir, « mais je ne serais pas contre un bain, comme la dernière une fois, » ai-je murmuré à son oreille.

Alec fit un bruit comme s'il était bâillonné.

« Reste concentré sur tes articulations, » ai-je grogné et je plaçais un baiser derrière l'oreille de Bella.

« As-t-il tué ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle pour qu'Alec ne puisse pas entendre. »

« Oui, » ai-je répondu.

« Sa première fois ?"

"Oui."

Je sentis son hochement de tête et elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Je vais prendre soin de lui, » lui-ai-je assuré.

« Je sais mais je trouve dommage qu'il ne puisse pas être un enfant normal. Il ne le sera jamais. » Bella soupira.

« Aucun de nous ne l'a été. » Je posais mon front contre le sien.

Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant une longue minute. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire qui pourrait nous faire sembler moins horrible mais à un certain niveau, je pense que Bella avait réalisé que nous n'étions rien de plus que des monstres.

« Je pense que c'est bon. » Alec sortit ses mains de l'eau salée.

Bella m'embrassa et partit lui emballer les mains dans un tissu, « je les banderais avant que tu aille te coucher. Va prendre une douche. »

Il resta sans bouger pendant une seconde comme s'il débâtait avec lui-même avant d'embrasser Bella.

« Merci. » dit-il et il se précipita en dehors de la cuisine.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être comme lui ? » Bella vida l'évier, « il est si doux… »

« Bla, bla, bla. Je lui donne peut être un an avant que ça lui passe. »

« Il pourrait être comme Jasper tout guimauve. Tu es si vieux et dur. » Bella frissonna.

« Vraiment ?" Je la soulevais facilement et la mis sur mon épaule, "tu ne semble pas t'en plaindre dans mon lit."

« C'est parce que tes doigts de pianiste jouent des choses diabolique. » Elle frappa mon dos, « repose-moi. »

« Non, tu dois être punie." Je claquais son cul et montais les escaliers.

« Nous avons un enfant ici, Edward. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir de pensées salaces.»

« J'ai toujours des pensées salaces, » ai-je répliqué honnêtement.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre d'un coup de pied et je la jetais sur le lit, montant moi-même dessus une fois qu'elle y avait pris place.

« Je devrais m'occuper de lui. » Bella passa ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« Il peut se mettre au lit. Ce n'est pas un bébé. » Je levais les yeux.

Elle inclina la tête et je savais ce qu'elle allait demander.

Je me redressais pour m'enfoncer dans les oreillers, « il ne dormira probablement pas et s'il le fait, il fera des cauchemars. »

« Tu en as eu ? » Bella posa la tête sur mon épaule.

« Pendant environ un mois. Je voyais le sang et tout ça. »

« Tu es un bon grand frère. »

Je ris, « j'essaie. »

« Je suis sérieuse, » dit Bella. « Il te respecte. »

« Vraiment ? » Je savais qu'Alec avait une sorte d'admiration pour moi mais j'imaginais que c'était juste parce qu'il voulait apprendre les ficelles du métier.

« Je pense qu'il voit Emmett et Jasper comme de bons amis mais tu es son frère. Il m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il voulait ton approbation. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur… tout ça. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'elle sorte de vie il a eut l'habitude de vivre mais il s'adapte bien. Est-ce qu'il se souvient de quelque chose de son ancienne vie ? »

« Non. Nous pensons qu'il devait avoir environ quatre ans quand il a été enlevé, probablement à Londres ou quelque part comme par là. Carlisle a fait beaucoup de recherche pour trouver quelque chose, » ai-je dit.

« C'est dur d'imaginer un monde sans parent.»

« Comment va Charlie ? » ai-je demandé, essayant de rester sur le sujet et de ne pas penser au petit corps fragile au dessus du mien.

« Bien. Il continue de demander si je rentre à la maison pour Thanksgiving. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'embêter avec un billet parce que je sais qu'il n'a pas les moyens. »

« Tu aimerais y aller ? »

« Pas vraiment et non, tu ne m'en achètera pas un. »

« Et ta mère, tu veux aller la voir ? »

« Mon Dieu, non. » Bella gémit et se redressa, « elle pourrait m'ignorer tout le temps où j'y serais. »

"Je doute fortement qu'elle ferait ça." Je croisais mes mains derrière ma tête.

« Elle ne le remarquerait même pas. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise mère, si je puis dire, mais quand elle a une idée en tête, c'est dur de l'en détourner. Elle pourrait essayer de cuisiner un diner et je pourrais ne pas la voir durant trois jours pendant qu'elle travaillerait comme un força dans la cuisine ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Elle ne peut pas être si mauvaise. »

« Pense à Lucille Ball (1) combiné avec Pamela Anderson. Elle est le mélange parfait de d'innocence et a juste assez de bon sens pour le faire dans ce monde. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre pour la rencontrer, » ai-je dit sarcastique.

« Mais je l'aime bien. » Bella soupira, « je vais rentrer à la maison pour noël, c'est seulement dans un mois et demi. Charlie pourra patienter jusque là. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloigne de lui à cause de moi. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça mais… je suppose que j'ai peur de rentrer à la maison. Il saura qu'il se passe quelque chose. Au moins au téléphone, il ne peut pas voir mes mensonges. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi ? » ai-je plaisanté.

« Rien. Si je fais même une allusion au fait que j'ai un copain, il va débarquer ici. »

« Il me ressemblerait beaucoup si j'avais une fille, » ai-je rit.

« As-tu déjà pensé aux enfants ? » Elle croisa ses jambes sous elle et se tourna vers moi.

« J'essaie de ne pas le faire. Je sais que c'est ce qui est attendu mais je n'en veux pas. Je hais les enfants. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Mes parents les aiment alors je pensais que j'hériterais de leur nature en grandissant mais je ne peux pas supporter les enfants. Je ne serais pas un bon père de toute façon. »

« C'est vrai. » Bella eut un petit rire.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Je me redressais et l'embrassais, « je vais aller voir Alec. »

Elle acquiesça, "je serais là."

Je me dégageais des couvertures pour sortir du lit et je remarquais qu'il était une heure du matin. Je savais que Bella avait cours tard dans l'après-midi alors nous pouvions dormir quand nous le voulions.

Je marchais le long du couloir avec les chambres de chaque cotés. Je pus voir de la lumière sous la porte à l'extrême gauche alors je frappais et j'attendis une réponse. Il n'y en eut pas.

J'ouvris la porte et je trouvais Alec allongé sur le dos en train de dormir. Il ne portait rien de plus que son boxer et ses cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche.

J'allais éteindre la lumière mais dès que je le fis, son corps bougea. Il ne se réveilla pas mais je savais ce que c'était. Je laissais la lumière allumée et je bougeais son corps pour qu'il n'ait pas de courbatures le lendemain.

Je quittais la chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi et je glissais sur le sol, appuyant mon dos contre le mur. Ca allait être ma position pour le reste de la nuit.

Après dix minutes, comme je n'étais pas retourné au lit, Bella vint me voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le sol ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais rester ici… juste au cas où il se réveille. »

« Oh. » Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit à coté de moi, en s'appuyant contre moi.

« Tu peux retourner au lit. » Je l'embrassais.

« Non, je vais rester avec toi. »

Nous étions assis sur le sol et je pouvais sentir Bella s'endormir alors que les minutes se transformaient en heures mais elle ne me quittait pas.

Vers cinq heures, Alec se réveilla avec un cri qui fit écho sur les murs.

« C'est quoi ? » La tête de Bella se releva, « nous devons aller voir si il va bien. » Elle commença à bouger mais je la retins.

"Non, il doit passer par ça. Il ne le surmontera pas si nous le réveillons."

« Edward, il pourrait être mal. »

« Il a juste une terreur nocturne. » Je la retenais plus fermement, « la première nuit est toujours la pire. »

Au moment où le penthouse se remplissait de la lumière du petit matin, Alec avait crié pendant des heures mais je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment éveillé. Il imaginait différentes versions de son premier vrai pêché.

Bella n'avait pas eu de repos après qu'Alec avait commencé à hurler alors elle avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux mais elle disait qu'elle allait bien. A chaque fois que sa voix nous parvenait de sous la porte, Bella tremblait comme si la douleur d'Alec était la sienne mais je l'avais gardé à coté de moi. Il n'allait pas aller mieux, si elle le dorlotait.

Je réalisais que j'avais un cœur de pierre mais mes parents avaient traversé la même chose avec moi, avec nous tous. Après mon premier meurtre, je les avais trouvés endormi dans le couloir et ma mère avait des traces de larmes sur ses douces joues. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas juste été se coucher pendant le premier mois, mais maintenant je le comprenais.

J'avais peur pour le gamin et chaque fois qu'il criait, je voulais entrer là-dedans mais je ne pouvais pas, alors je restais juste assis là.

« C'est fini ? » demanda Bella, la voix épaissit par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

« Il a passé sa première nuit. Il ira bien. » Je nous relevais tout les deux du sol.

Je toquais à la porte d'Alec et l'ouvris. Il était assis sur le lit, étirant ses muscles fatigués.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » ai-je demandé en entrant dans la chambre.

« Bien, je suppose. » Il haussa les épaules. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et son visage, pâle. Je savais qu'Alec ne se rappellerait pas ses rêves. Qui voudrait se rappeler tout ça ?

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Bella passa sa tête dans la pièce.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit-il.

Nous sommes restés debout, maladroits, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Habille-toi et je te ramènerais à la maison. » J'inclinais la tête et refermais la porte.

Après avoir déposé Bella à son dortoir, je ramenais Alec à la maison et je décidais d'y rester et de trouver quelque chose de constructif à faire. Le reste de la journée, j'essayais de rester concentré sans trouver quelque chose qui pouvait retenir mon intérêt.

J'eus une discussion avec mon père à propos de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente et il comprit parfaitement ce que j'avais ressentis. Il dit que nous avions du tous passé par cette période et que c'était au tour d'Alec.

Je me rendis compte que ces derniers mois, je n'avais pas utilisé mon temps à bon escient alors je vérifiais les livres de comptes qui m'étaient devenus étranger pour m'assuré d'être au courant de tout. Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression de me relâcher parce que je savais que Carlisle saisirait la première occasion de me le faire remarquer si je commençais à glisser.

Après m'être creusé la tête avec des chiffres pendant plusieurs heures, je réalisais que je devais entrer en contact avec le département de police.

Je passais l'appel sous le pseudonyme de « Michael Corleone ». Je sais que c'est cliché mais qui n'adorait pas _Le Parrain_ ? Je pris contact avec l'un des nombreux indics de mon père à la division du crime organisé. Je devais obtenir des informations sur ce qui se passait avec Bella.

Je parlais sans crainte de me faire attraper et cela me faisait presque rire de voir comme il était facile d'obtenir des informations de la police. Ils étaient si stupides que mon numéro pouvait apparaitre sur le standard mais ils ne sauraient pas quoi en faire.

Bien sur c'était un pensée irréaliste alors les conversations étaient codées. Je n'utilisais jamais les mots « Cullen », « Jacob Black », ou « Bella Swan». Je m'assurais d'être protégé de tout cotés.

De ma longue conversation d'une heure, j'appris que Jacob avait essayé de détourner Bella de moi pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui avec des informations utiles. J'eu la confirmation que c'était lui qui lui avait envoyé le CD et Bella m'avait déjà dit au sujet de Janice alors je savais comment il avait pu atteindre son dortoir sans être remarqué. Il misait sur le fait de l'effrayer pour l'éloigner de nous. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Bella était plus forte que ça.

Black attendait quelque chose, parce qu'il était actuellement la risée de tout le monde là-bas. Bie n sur il avait des photos et des « histoires » mais il n'avait aucune preuve solide pour incriminer l'un de nous. Il passait tout son temps et dépensait l'argent du département pour enfermer les Cullen. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser, c'est que nous étions intelligents. En plus, le maire et le commissaire de police étaient presque comme des frères avec mon père mais ce n'était pas la question.

« Alors, il a quelqu'un capable de traverser nos défenses ? » Je posais mes pieds sur mon bureau.

_« Soi-disant. Mais personne ne sait. Seulement quelques personnes ont cette information. »_ Mon informateur conclu, _« il devient suspicieux ces jours-ci. »_

« Comme il se doit. » ai-je dit. « Qui est-ce que je dois surveiller ? »

_« Je ne sais pas mais le Chien n°2 est un peu nerveux et il est dans tout généralement. Il doit savoir quelque chose. »_ Dans notre monde de dingues, Chien n°2 était un des nombreux adjoints de Black, Embry Call.

« Essaie de fouiner un peu. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il sait. »

_« Bien sur, boss. »_

« Reviens vers moi dès que possible et essaie de l'éloigner de Lily. » Je soupirais. Lily était Bella. Comment j'en étais arrive à ça, je ne savais pas mais c'était nécessaire.

_« Je le ferais. Je pense que Brass commence à être ennuyé avec le diner du département qui arrive. Vous savez les vacances sont le moment pour les grosses donations et vous les gars êtes les plus gros donateurs alors tout ce qui vous ennuient, l'ennuie. »_

« C'est rassurant, » ai-je dit. « Je dois y aller mais tiens moi informé. »

_« Je le ferais. »_

Je raccrochais et m'appuyais dans le dossier de mon fauteuil, essayant de penser à un moyen de sortir Bella du feu croisé dans lequel elle était prise. Je ne voulais pas que Bella soit filé par la police mais comme elle était associée à moi, c'était inévitable. Ce qui empirait tout cela, c'est que le père de Bella était un flic. Il suffirait d'un coup de fil de Black aux services de police de Forks.

Je savais que Black ne le ferait pas parce que son enquête tout entière partirait en fumée si Charlie apprenait avec qui Bella trainait. Il y aurait probablement des batailles inter-service. Charlie réquisitionnerait toutes les ressources de l'état de Washington pour venir la récupérer et cela créerait des fissures dans le plan de Black pour obtenir des informations de Bella.

Un coup à la porte me sortit de mes pensées.

« Entrez, » ai-je dit en me redressant.

Alec passa la tête dans la pièce et sourit timidement, « Salut. M'man m'a dit de venir te chercher pour le diner. Nous allons sortir et elle veut Bella là-bas. »

« Ok. » Je vérifiais ma montre et remarquais qu'il était presque l'heure.

« Nous allons à l'Aqua dans environ une heure. »

J'acquiesçais, « tu vas bien ? » ai-je demandé en rangeant mes affaires.

« Ouais. Je vais bien. » Il bougea ses épaules, évitant mes yeux.

« Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas ? » l'ai-je accusé.

« Tu m'as entendu cette nuit ? » Il jouait avec le bord du tapis.

« Oui. » ai-je répondu honnêtement, « tu as honte ? »

« J'ai essayé… d'être silencieux. »

« Ca rendra les choses encore pire. » Je mis mon manteau, « Laisse les choses sortirent les premiers jours et ça ira mieux. »

J'allais à la porte, et ma main était sur la poignée. J'imaginais que je devrais dire quelque chose de fraternel ou lui donner… une étreinte, mais ce n'était pas moi.

« Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? » demanda Alec avec une pointe d'agitation avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la porte.

« Bien sur. » ai-je dit sans me retourner et j'estimais que c'était assez fraternel.

Je passais un appel à Bella alors que je conduisais vers la ville et lui dit à propos des projets pour le diner. Elle me maudit de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt et grognait dans le téléphone de n'avoir rien à se mettre. Je dus retenir un rire de voir comment elle était nerveuse au tour de Carlisle et Esmé, pas parce qu'ils étaient de la mafia mais parce qu'ils étaient mes parents.

Je m'arrêtais en face du dortoir de Bella et attendais dans la voiture parce que je savais que si je montais, nous n'irions pas diner, parce que mon appétit sexuel vaincrait tout le reste. Je gardais mon esprit libre de toute pensée sexuelle et je branchais mon Ipod faisant jouer Krzysztof Penderecki _Symphonie #3: Passacaglia - Allegro Moderato. _

Certains pourraient me considérer comme sombre et ils auraient raison s'ils se basaient sur ma sélection de musique classique. Le morceau de Penderecki était moderne, écrit en 1988, mais il aurait très bien pu être composé au moyen âge avec ses cuivres profonds et la mélodie aurait été appropriée pour des funérailles. Le crescendo dramatique vous remuait les entrailles et je fermais les yeux essayant de m'imprégner des sons obsédant. Ca me relaxait.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais assis là mais une petite frappe à ma fenêtre me sortit de mes sombres pensées.

Je clignais des yeux et je vis Bella me faire un petit signe de la main pour entrer.

Je ris et déverrouillais la porte. Elle glissa dans le siège et frissonna de froid.

« Tu m'as laissé dehors assez longtemps. » Elle se pencha pour un baiser que je lui donnais.

« Désolé, j'étais pris au piège dans le monde de la musique classique. » Je m'insérais dans le trafic et pris la bonne direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ? » Bella alluma mon Ipod pour voir ma sélection de musique, « Ca à l'air mortel. »

« Je sais. C'est super ? »

"Parfois je m'inquiète pour toi et ton état mental. Il est évident que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais à me soucier de ce que tu écoutes. »

« Ce n'est pas si mal. Ils l'utilisent beaucoup dans les films pour les bandes sons. »

« Et pourtant, c'est morbide. » Bella parcourut les Play liste et monta le son quand elle arriva à Led Zeppelin, Stairway to Heaven.

« Oh, Bella devons-nous écouter cette chanson à chaque fois que nous sommes en voiture ? »

« Oui, parce que c'est ton nouvel hymne. J'ai décidé que tu ne pouvais pas être si mauvais là-dessous. »

« Vraiment ? » Je décidais de m'amuser avec elle.

« Oui, vraiment. » Tu dois avoir quelque chose d'une bonne personne. Je suis ta femme qui t'achète un escalier vers le paradis."

« Je suis certain que nous pourrions trouver une meilleure chanson qui corresponde mieux à notre situation. »

« Bien, si tu as besoin des bons mots au portes du Paradis, ne viens pas pleurer. » Elle haussa les épaules, tout à fait sincère.

« Je ne vais pas débattre politique religieuse avec toi. »

« Bien parce que je gagnerais." Bella rit.

Nous avons continué à écouter Led Zeppelin et le temps que la chanson se finisse nous étions garés sur le parking de l'Aqua.

"Laisse-moi deviner, un autre excellent établissement de Jasper? » Bella sortit de la voiture alors que je coupais le moteur.

« Evidement. Le meilleur à mon avis. » Je fermais la voiture, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille alors que je la conduisais à l'intérieur.

L'Aqua avait été élu l'un des meilleurs restaurants de fruits de mer de la ville par le Chicago Tribune et vous ne pouviez pas obtenir une table à moins de prévoir de dépenser au moins cinq cents dollars.

Tout l'intérieur était bleu foncé et blanc ce qui contrastait mais était très moderne. L'attraction principale de l'Aqua était les aquariums immenses qui couvraient les murs, montant en spirale jusqu'au plafond et qui était incrusté dans le sol. Ils contenaient d'énormes homards, des poissons exotiques colorés, de chers crustacés et ce n'était que le commencement.

Je conduisis Bella jusqu'au second étage du restaurant qui était ouvert principalement pour que tout le monde puisse voir tout le monde. Il y avait des salons privés à l'arrière mais Esmé aimait être où elle pouvait parler avec ses amis quand ils s'arrêtaient. Nous étions toujours sociables quand nous mangions là.

Nous sommes arrivés à une grande table en haut où Esmé, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose et Alec étaient assis. Tout le monde parlait avec animation à propos de choses et d'autres et ils remarquèrent à peine notre arrivée.

« Ah, finalement. Je ne t'ai pas vu ces derniers jours. » Esmé se leva et me poussa de son chemin allant directement vers Bella.

« C'est bon de vous voir Esmé. » Bella l'embrassa comme si elles étaient sœurs et elle alla saluer mon père qui l'appelait.

« Super accueil M'man. » Je l'embrassais.

« Je te vois trop. » elle fixa le col de ma chemise, « je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insiste pour porter cette chemise. Elle n'est pas bien. »

« Elle est très bien. »

« Non. Achète de nouveaux vêtements." Elle retourna s'assoir.

« Je vois que je ne suis plus aimé ici. » Ai-je plaisanté et je tirais une chaise pour Bella.

« Tais-toi. Tu n'es plus le préféré, » dit Emmett du bout de la table, « Maintenant c'est Bella et Alec. »

« Je vais devoir me battre pour retrouver ma place en haut de la liste. » Je m'assis et déboutonnais ma veste, me relaxant sur ma chaise. Je jetais un bras sur le dossier de Bella.

Nous parlions fort, ne nous inquiétant pas vraiment de déranger les autres clients mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde au deuxième étage. C'était l'heure du diner, mais le bar en bas était plein de banquiers stressés et d'avocats surchargés de travail.

Quelques serveurs avaient l'horrible tâche de prendre nos commandes, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire en considérant qu'il y avait neuf clients dont six italiens pointilleux.

« Je veux un peu de vin, » me murmura Bella.

« Non, » ai-je dit, plaisantant à moitié.

« Mais ça a été une longue journée et j'ai eu deux tests et… »

« … et tu n'as pas l'âge. »

"Oh, aller Eddie." Jasper se pencha sur la table, "laisse lui un peu de liberté."

« Je ne vais pas m'enivrer Jasper. Bella le corrigea, « je veux juste deux ou trois petites gorgées. »

« C'est siiii bon, » Alice agita théâtralement son vin rouge dans son verre, « comment ça s'appelle Rose ? » demanda-t-elle à travers la table.

« Cabernet Sauvignon pressé à partir des meilleurs raisins du Chili.

« C'est pas juste. » Bella s'adossa à sa chaise.

« Une gorgée. » Je tendis mon verre. J'étais pathétiquement horrible de ne rien pouvoir refuser à Bella, que ce soit de l'argent, qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé ou même un verre d'alcool.

Elle prit sa gorgée et me rendit le verre, « merci. » Elle se pencha et nos lèvres se mêlèrent ensemble avec le goût du vin me faisant passer toutes les saveurs.

« Wahooouuuuu ! » cria Emmett, « tiens la bien. »

J'entendis une claque et quelques grognements mais quand je me relevais, tout allait bien.

« Tu vas me faire avoir des ennuis, » murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

« Désolée, » elle rit.

Les entrées de beignets de crabes et de légumes grillées sont passées autour de la table.

Nous avons parlé de nos journées, nous assurant de rester loin des affaires de la famille parce que nous ne savions jamais qui écoutait aux tables voisines et de toute façon Esmé ne le permettait pas. Elle essayait de garder les deux vies séparées.

Environ une heure après le début du repas, je remarquais que mon père devenait étrangement distrait et observait le premier étage.

« Papa, ça va ? » ai-je demandé.

« Nous pourrions avoir de la compagnie, » répondit-il et il inclina la tête sur le coté, m'incitant à jeter un œil.

Je regardais par-dessus la balustrade en métal, « merde. »

« Edward, ton langage. » gronda Esmé.

« Désolé. » Je me rassis correctement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Jasper mâchait un morceau de homard.

« Les Volturi sont là. » Je posais ma fourchette ne voulant pas manger plus.

« Tous ? » Emmett gémit en tournant la tête pour voir, « moins deux. Je ne peux pas croire que cette chienne de Vienne ait le culot de se montrer. Au moins Heidi n'est pas là. C'est un morceau de choix, n'est-ce pas Edward ? »

« Tais-toi, » ai-je grogné, ne voulant pas rentrer dans le détail de mes aventures sexuelles passées avec Bella assise juste à coté de moi.

« Oh, Athenadora n'est pas là? Je dois lui parler de sa recette du crumble aux pêches, » enchaina Esmé.

« M'man, tu ne peux pas parler cuisine avec l'ennemi. » Jasper leva les yeux.

"Elle n'est pas mon ennemie."

« C'est juste génial. » ai-je dit.

« Au moins nous sommes en public alors elle ne pourra pas essayer de me kidnapper ? » Bella prit une gorgée d'eau.

Je saisis sa main libre sous la table, « je t'ai dit que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ta sécurité avec moi. Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un t'approcher, » ai-je murmuré.

Elle hocha la tête et me fit un demi faux sourire.

« Il suffit de ne pas les regarder. » Carlisle arrangea sa cravate, « je ne suis pas d'humeur à traiter avec Aro en ce moment. »

« Bien, » je recommençais à manger.

Une autre heure s'écoula et heureusement, nous étions capable de garder les choses détendues entre nous. Malgré ça je ne lâchais pas les Volturi du coin de l'œil. Je voulais m'assurer que je les verrais partir et je que n'allais pas exposer Bella dans la ligne de feu encore une fois.

Alors que j'attaquais un morceau de gâteau au chocolat que Bella et moi partagions, je levais la tête pour une rapide seconde pour les yeux presque noirs de Félix. Un sourire placardé sur ses lèvres fines.

« Merde, merde, merde. » Je passais la main dans mes cheveux.

« Seigneur, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Esmé.

« Rien. » Je soupirais et me penchais en arrière sur ma chaise, me préparant à la probable épreuve de force.

Je vis Félix se pencher pour parler à Aro qui leva la tête vers notre table. Il frappa ses mains ensemble et ils se levèrent de leurs sièges.

« Pas un mot. » Carlisle nous regarda tous mais moi en particulier, « je vais faire la conversation. »

Aro, Vienne, Félix et Demetri montèrent les escaliers doucement. C'était presque comme si leurs corps flottaient au dessus des marches. Vienna avait un air menaçant sur le visage la faisant ressembler à un bulldog, Aro semblait pâteux et fragile comme à son habitude. Demetri essayait de se motiver mentalement et je ne pense pas que Félix était réellement là. Il semblait de marbre.

Heureusement, la salle de diner du haut avait été vidé une heure plus tôt sous les ordres de Jasper pour que nous puissions avoir plus d'intimité, quand Emmett avait décidé de boire un peu plus de vin. Ce n'était jamais bon d'avoir des gens autour quand il buvait. Cela laissait tout le deuxième étage sans client.

« Carlisle, quelle agréable surprise. » Aro parla au dessus du bruit de la salle à manger du dessus avec les bras tendus.

« Aro, c'est toujours un plaisir. » Mon père se leva pour le saluer.

« Ca fait combien de temps ? Au moins quelques mois. Tu avais dit que tu appellerais plus. » Aro se tenait toujours à la rampe.

« Tu sais comment c'est Aro ? » dit Carlisle.

Il nous fit un signe de tête à chacun ne disant rien. Esmé bien sûr engagea la conversation, demandant comment Athenadora allait. C'était juste un petit peu trop « copain-copain » pour moi alors je me rassis et me taisais.

« Et qui avons-nous là ? » demanda Aro, remarquant Alec en bout de table.

« Un nouveau membre de la famille. » répondit mon père, « Alec. »

« Alec se leva et serra la main d'Aro fermement, « content de vous rencontrer. »

« Moi de même. » Aro le regarda de haut en bas, essayant évidemment de comprendre d'où il venait. « Et vous devait être la magnifique Bella, dont j'ai tant entendu parler. » Il se tourna vers nous.

« Oui Monsieur, je suppose que c'est moi, » dit Bella et elle bougea sa main mais je ne la lâchais pas.

« C'est si agréable de vous rencontrer. » Aro était mielleux.

Elle inclina simplement la tête.

« Vous êtes aussi belle que ce que tout le monde dit. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. « Elle est splendide Edward. »

« Je sais. » ai-je répondu rapidement.

« Bien, en réalité je suis là parce que Vienna a des choses à dire. » Aro poussa sa nièce en avant.

« Oui, il y a eu quelque récents événement malheureux. » Carlisle parla poliment. En réalité il était tout aussi furieux que je l'étais à propos du comportement stupide de Vienna.

« Juste un peu d'amusement. » Félix eut le culot de rire.

Mes poings se serrèrent sur mes genoux, au point d'en être douloureux. Ils se relâchèrent seulement quand Bella glissa sa main dans la mienne, la pressant légèrement.

Vienne fit la moue et souffle, « je suis désolée que mon garde du corps ai essayé de te kidnapper. »dit-elle comme une enfant qui avait volé un vélo, « je ne voulais pas. »

« Je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir tué cet enculé. J'aurais du le pendre par les jambes et le laisser saigner à mort, » ai-je grondé, ne pouvant pas empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche.

Bella frappa mon genou mais je n'aurais pas voulu retirer ma phrase pour rien au monde.

« C'était juste une plaisanterie. » Vienna croisa ses bras, « tu n'avais pas à le tuer. »

« Une plaisanterie? » Ma voix augmenta légèrement, « il l'a prise sous mon nez. »

« Alors peut être que c'est de ta faute. » Demetri souriait.

« Va de faire foutre, « dit Jasper de l'autre coté de la table.

« Les garçons, s'il vous plait. » dit Aro, du bout des lèvres.

« Merci pour les excuses. » Bella prit la parole.

Je la regardais comme si elle était folle.

« Et bien tu l'as entendu. C'était juste une plaisanterie. » Bella me lança un regard qui voulait dire « ne commence pas quelque chose pour rien. »

Je me rassis dans ma chaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'était très gentil de faire tes excuses. » Aro tapota le dos de sa nièce.

« Alors je suppose que c'est vrai. Me dit Félix, ses yeux sombres se posant sur mon front.

« Quoi ? » Ma voix claqua.

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine. » Il regarda Bella et moi, "je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrais le jour où Edward deviendrait sentimental."

« Je ne suis pas sentimental. Je peux t'arracher ta putain de tête tout de suite si tu veux. Je me redressais.

« S'il te plait. » Il écarta ma menace.

« Je peux voir que cela ne va pas être une rencontre agréable. » Carlisle fit mouvement avec ses bras, « c'était agréable de tous vous voir.» Il parlait à Aro.

« Egalement. » Aro acquiesça et il commença à éloigner tout le monde de notre table.

Peut-être que j'étais juste focalisé sur sa voix ou peut être que j'avais l'ouïe d'un vampire mais alors que Félix partait, je l'entendis murmurer à son frère, « je parie que sa chatte est douce. »

Je me levais de table, l'attrapais par le col de sa chemise et le poussais contre le mur près de la table avant même que quelqu'un n'ai eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » J'étais en face de son visage et j'avais le canon de mon arme pointé sur son ventre.

Félix eut l'audace de ricaner, « je savais que j'allais avoir une réaction. »

« J'ai à l'esprit de t'arracher la colonne vertébrale de ta tête. » Je poussais le flingue plus loin contre son abdomen alors qu'il essayait de s'écarter.

« Tu n'as pas le cœur d'entacher ton image devant ta poupée. » Ses yeux allèrent à Bella.

« J'ai déjà tué devant elle et si tu ne veux pas ton sang sur ces murs, tu ferme ta gueule. »

« J'ai vu les garde du corps en bas, ils viennent ici pour aider ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide. Si je te revoie même regarder Bella encore une fois, je t'enfonce une perceuse dans le front, est-ce que je suis clair ? »

« Pas besoin de violence. » Il sourit, « j'essai juste d'avoir un peu de bon temps avec une douce… chatte. » Félix parlait doucement et lentement.

Je le projetais contre le mur plus fort et mon avant bras était sous sa gorge charnue.

J'étais si enragé que je ne pouvais même pas penser. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de faire sauter la tête de Félix c'était le fait que je pouvais sentir le parfum de Bella derrière moi.

J'entendis une arme s'armer près de ma tête et je vis Demetri à ma gauche.

Il y eut beaucoup de mouvements alors qu'Emmett, Jasper et Alec sortir des armes de nulle part et nous avons tous créé un pentagrammes avec nos bras tendus.

« Si je t'entends encore parler d'elle comme ça, je te tue. » Mon ton était si mortel que je m'effrayais moi-même.

Félix tressaillit alors que je poussais l'arme entre ses cotes. Il ne disait rien mais je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux. Sincèrement, j'étais surpris de ne pas le tuer sur le champ.

Je reculais mais gardais mon bras tendu.

J'entendis Carlisle pousser un lourd soupir derrière moi, « Messieurs, s'il vous plait. Il y a des dames présentent. »

« Bon alors peut être qu'il est temps de nettoyer, » dit Emmett, son état d'ivresse caché derrière la bête.

« Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter en public. » Aro vint se tenir entre mon arme et son fils qui continuait à grogner comme un animal.

« Tu devrais apprendre à tes fils les bonnes manières. » ai-je répliqué.

« Tu devrais faire attention à qui tu parle, Edward. » Il arqua un sourcil, « tu n'aura pas toujours ta famille près de toi pour t'aider. »

« Si, il l'aura, Aro. » Mon père parlait encore calmement, « j'apprécierais que tu laisse ma famille tranquille. D'abord l'enlèvement et maintenant ton fils avec ses remarques salaces. Je détesterais devoir prendre des mesures. »

« Est-ce une menace, Carlisle ? »

« Je ne fais jamais de promesses dans le vide, toi plus que tout les autres devrait savoir ça. »

Bien que je lui tournais le dos, je pouvais sentir le regard brûlant de Carlisle. Je pariais que son visage était sans ride et que ses mains étaient probablement croisées dans son dos.

« Je te souhaite une merveilleuse fin de soirée. » Aro inclina la tête et commença à redescendre les escaliers. Vienna suivit et Demetri mais Félix ne bougea pas.

« Ton maitre est parti, » ai-je dit. « Tu devrais courir derrière son cul. »

« Tu sais que Demetri est l'enfant doré de la famille. » Emmett rit, « Aro ne voudrait pas gâcher son temps avec un morceau de merde. »

« Tu ferais mieux de te regarder. » Félix fit un pas vers lui et le premier à réagir fut Alec qui arma son arme en une seconde.

« Bouge d'un centimètre et je te mets une balle dans le crane. » Le gamin parla avec une sorte d'autorité et de pouvoir qui m'était similaire. C'était effrayant parce que si je ne me connaissais pas mieux j'aurais pu penser m'entendre à quatorze ans.

« Tu es juste un gamin. Ne te flatte pas. » Félix le regardait du coin de l'œil.

Carlisle soupira encore, « nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Félix, souhaites tu sortir à l'arrière afin que nous réglions ça entre hommes ou préfères tu vivre quelques années de plus ? Je ferais au mieux. »

Les lèvres de Félix tremblèrent et ses yeux passèrent sur nous avant d'abandonner, il recula vers les escaliers.

Emmett et Jasper rangèrent leurs armes mais j'étais encore trop énervé pour bouger.

Je sentis une petite main sur mon dos, « Edward, » murmura Bella.

Je clignais des yeux et revint à la réalité, le feu en moi disparaissant en quelques secondes.

« Range ça, Edward. » Elle poussa mon bras sur le coté, se tenant en face de moi, « tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, » ai-je dit d'une petite voix.

« Tu es violet. » elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, « tu n'aurais pas du le laisser t'atteindre. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« C'est ce qu'il voulait, une réaction. »

« Je sais. » Je peignais mes cheveux et je remis mon arme à ma ceinture, « tu vas bien ? » Je l'embrassais.

« Je vais bien. » Elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et son corps tremblait légèrement, « bien que c'était effrayant. J'ai pensé que tu allais avoir des ennuis. »

« Ce n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg avec Félix. » Je soupirais, sachant que ce n'allait pas être la derrière fois que j'entendrais parler de lui.

« Tu ne peux pas agir comme ça avec tout ceux qui font une remarque ou un commentaire grossier. »

« Comment ça je ne peux pas ? Il n'avait pas le droit de parler comme ça. »

J'entendais tout le monde parler derrière moi mais Bella et moi étions dans notre bulle.

« Tu vas te donner une crise cardiaque en essayant de me protéger tout le temps. »

« Je suis prêt à risquer ma santé pour toi. » ai-je dit sincèrement. Comme la nuit dernière, j'enlevais complètement ma veste cette fois et je la mis sur les épaules de Bella.

« Edward, tu dois te calmer. Il va être encore pire maintenant qu'il sait que tu réagis de cette façon. »

« Je lui arracherais sa putain de tête. » Je ne grognais pas à cette pensée mais parce que je me rappelais ce qu'il avait dit sur Bella et ça me rendait encore furieux.

Elle devait être capable de le sentir, « respire simplement. Tu redeviens violet. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour m'oxygéner, « je ne peux pas croire qu'il ai le culot de parler de toi comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. »

« _C'est_ une grosse affaire. Personne ne peut parler de toi de cette façon. Il suffit juste d'attendre que je le revois… » Je laissais ma phrase en suspens pensant à ce qui se serait passé si nous avions été isolé et je serais probablement en train de me laver les mains de son sang.

Bella me poussa sur nos sièges et tout le monde était tendu.

« Bien, je ne les inviterais plus à diner, » Esmé inclina la tête avec autorité et prit une gorgée de vin.

Je ris à l'absurdité de ma vie et ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'étais fou.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Bella.

« Ouais. » Je soufflais.

Carlisle secoua la tête, « c'est pour ça que je ne me fais pas d'amis. Ils finissent tous morts ou sur une liste d'attente pour leur mort. » Il prit un morceau de crabe.

« J'adore les diner de familles. Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas amusant ? » dit Rose sarcastique.

« A la famille. » Jasper leva son verre et nous l'avons tous suivit.

« A la famille. »

* * *

(1) Lucille Ball est une actrice américaine qui s'est principalement illustrée grâce à des personnages dans des comédies durant les années 50.

(2) Pamela Anderson.

* * *

Alors ? Une petite review pour mon salaire s'il vous plait ?

Pour l'extrait du prochain chapitre ça sera mercredi ou vendredi soir tard. Je ne sais pas encore.

Pour le prochain chapitre on va dire courant de semaine prochaine mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment et un déplacement de prévu pendant 2 jours… alors courant de semaine prochaine !

Bises à toutes !

Lilou


	26. La musique du coeur

Coucou à tous le monde ! Désolée pour l'attente mais entre les fêtes, le boulot, les intempéries et tout le reste… ben je me suis laissée dépasser.

Encore une fois, je vous remercie toutes pour vos encouragements, vos reviews et mise en alerte. Et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles qui nous rejoigne pour suivre cette traduction.

Les réponses pour les non-inscrits sont toujours sur le blog.

Et comme toujours maintenant, merci à **lemonenfolie** pour la relecture. Je lui dois une fière chandelle, je peux vous le dire !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La musique du coeur

BELLA POV

"_Any musician who can stop may be a musician, but they're no artist. If it's in your blood, it can't stop flowing." -Paul Westerberg_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

« Alors ce week-end, j'ai besoin que vous créiez un énoncé complexe de problème. » Le Professeur parlait fort et tous les étudiants notaient furieusement, essayant de ne rien rater.

Je ne relevais même pas la tête pour ne pas me laisser distraire pendant les instructions.

« Il doit être composé de toutes les choses sur lesquelles nous avons travaillé cette semaine. Cela peut sembler facile mais vous allez vous rendre compte que la création d'un problème en partant de zéro est l'une des choses les plus difficile que vous ayez eu à faire. Le but est qu'il soit solvable. Pas la peine de me donner un énoncé qui n'a pas de solution, » continua-t-il et un rire général se répandit à travers les étudiants.

« Ca pourrait être amusant, » me suis-je dit à moi-même, en réalité heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire ce week-end, puisque Edward était parti le matin même pour Boston à cause d'une affaire urgente. Je n'avais pas demandé ce que c'était et je ne voulais pas savoir. J'avais juste reçu un appel pressé de sa part pour s'excuser d'annuler nos inexistants projets du week-end. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, et Alec étaient tous parti avec lui alors, je supposais que cela avait avoir avec ce coté là de sa vie. Il avait dit qu'il serait probablement de retour avant lundi, alors j'espérais qu'il serait prudent jusqu'à ce que je le revoie.

« J'ai besoin de ce problème sur mon bureau lundi matin, juste en début de cours. » Le professeur marchait dans les allées en distribuant les instructions.

« Est-ce que l'on peut travailler avec un partenaire ? » demanda quelqu'un derrière.

« Oui, mais seulement un et vous n'y êtes pas obligé. »

Avant même que je ne puisse penser à ce que je voulais faire avec ce projet, Seth se pencha et poussa mon épaule.

« Tu veux qu'on travaille ensemble ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure, avec son habituel grand sourire.

« Bien sure, » ai-je répliqué, « tu sais ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense que je peux gérer. »

« Bien, parce que je suis un peu perdue. Tu vas devoir m'expliquer certaines choses, » ai-je admis.

« Aucun problème. Nous pouvons travailler dessus tout le weekend mais nous devrions avoir fini demain en fait. »

« C'est bon pour moi.» Je haussais les épaules.

« Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, » dit le professeur alors que les étudiants commençaient à ranger leurs affaires, « assurez-vous que j'ai vos projets lundi, » rappela-t-il.

Je remballais mes affaires lentement alors que Seth jetait son sac à dos sur son épaule, « je suppose que j'ai besoin de ton numéro pour que je puisse t'appeler. »

« Juste. » Je lui donnais mon numéro et une seconde plus tard je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche arrière.

« Je t'ai envoyé un texto comme ça tu as le mien. Nous pouvons nous voir demain matin si tu veux. »

« Bien sur. » Je commençais à sortir de la salle et Seth me suivait, « nous allons probablement devoir faire ça chez toi, » ai-je dit sans plus d'explication. Avec tout ce qui se passait, je devenais très prudente avec les des gens. Je n'étais pas nécessairement paranoïaque ou renfermée, mais Edward m'avait prévenu des dangers alors je prenais des précautions.

Environ une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'épreuve de force entre Edward et Félix Volturi à l'Agua. J'étais encore un peu secouée à ce sujet mais ce n'était pas pour des raisons normales. J'avais rapidement découvert que je n'étais pas réellement inquiète pour ma sécurité, ce qui était légèrement effrayant. J'étais plus soucieuse pour Edward.

Chaque fois qu'il recevait un appel d'Emmett ou qu'il me disait qu'il partait travailler, je n'allais pas bien avant de l'avoir revu. Mon esprit créait tout un tas de scénario de ce qui pourrait se passer ou de quels ennuis il pourrait avoir. C'était terrifiant, et je n'étais pas encore réellement habituée à ça encore.

Ceci étant dit, en ce qui me concernait, j'essayais de faire plus attention aux gens autour de moi. Je ne pouvais pas réellement dire qui était bon ou mauvais, comme Edward semblait en être capable, mais je gardais pour moi ma vie privée. J'avais toujours été comme ça. Je ne parlais d'Edward à personne parce que franchement ça ne les regardait pas.

Je ne voulais pas de Seth dans ma chambre parce que ça ne semblait pas bien, et j'avais appris au cours des quelques semaines passées que mon instinct était probablement juste bon. C'était un bon gars, je supposais, mais je ne le voulais pas dans mon dortoir. Que faire si Edward avait laissé son arme sur le sol, sous le lit ou dans la salle de bain ? Cela demanderait plus d'explications que je ne pouvais en donner.

« A neuf heures… c'est bon pour toi ? Trop tôt ? » Demanda Seth alors que nous arrivions à l'extérieur.

« Non, c'est bon, » ai-je dit, « où habites-tu ? »

« Je t'enverrais un texto avec l'adresse mais c'est juste en face du campus dans les appartements là-bas. » Il désigna une rangée de bâtiments et je reconnus la résidence où Alice habitait.

« Pas de problème, » ai-je acquiescé.

« A demain alors. » Il agita la main alors qu'il partait vers son prochain cours.

Le reste de la journée, je la passais à essayer de ne pas envoyer de sms à Edward parce que je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur mes cours. Il rendait ça vraiment difficile. Edward était dans ce que j'aimais appeler son « mode doux » et il m'avait envoyé des textos de citations d'amour toute la journée.

C'était sa manière de dire « je t'aime ». Je n'avais plus réentendu ces trois mots alignés ou dans une même phrase. Je pense qu'il avait essayé plusieurs fois de les dire mais il s'étouffait avec et il prenait l'air détaché. C'était vraiment mignon à observer mais parfois déchirant. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement le dire ? Je ne le poussais pas et à un certain niveau j'étais heureuse que nous n'ayons pas le type normal de relation petit-ami/petite-amie qui pesait sur nous. Au lieu de traiter des problèmes d'argent ou des parents haineux nous devions endurer des menaces de mort et des guerres sanglantes. Ca ne me posait pas de problème tant qu'Edward restait en sécurité.

Je sais que ça avait l'air complètement stupide mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était sa vie, purement et simplement.

Edward était un homme de peu de mots avec tout le monde alors c'était une lutte de le regarder montrer son affection quand je savais qu'il avait des choses sur le cœur. Je l'attendais patiemment sans le presser, parce que je n'avais jamais voulu qu'il se sente obligé de me dire ce qu'il ressentait. En attendant, je profitais de mes citations d'amour et de doux gestes comme les fleurs et des invitations à diner.

Edward n'était pas un homme typique et je ne pensais pas qu'il le serait un jour. Est-ce que je voulais qu'il le soit ? Non, j'aimais mon Edward. Il était le mélange parfait d'un charme fou et d'un gentleman et cela fonctionnait parfaitement.

Je m'asseyais à mes cours et je m'assurais d'essayer de garder loin de mon esprit ce que Edward était en train de faire à Boston. Parfois je me demandais simplement comment les Cullen pouvaient échapper à tout ce qu'ils faisaient. La police devait avoir pas mal de preuves contre eux non ? C'était incroyable qu'Edward ne soit pas en prison à l'heure actuelle, mais je savais que Carlisle avait fondé un système pratiquement impénétrable de l'extérieur.

Au moment où les cours se finissaient, j'étais mentalement éreintée et j'étais heureuse que le weekend approche rapidement. Avec Edward partit, je n'avais pas beaucoup à faire si ce n'est le projet de mathématiques mais je savais que ça allait être facile une fois que Seth m'en aurait expliqué un peu plus. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu plus d'informations pour maitriser les mécaniques du sujet.

J'allais à mon dortoir et je décidais de terminer ma journée sur mon ordinateur. J'avais à écrire un papier facile qui ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps mais je devais le faire.

J'étais à la deuxième page d'un essai très intriguant sur le commerce de diamant en Afrique quand mon téléphone, à coté de moi commença à sonner.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au numéro et un sourire inconscient se dessina sur mes lèvres quand je répondis. « Bonjour, Esmé. »

_« Salut, chérie, »_ dit-elle avec tendresse, _« j'appelais juste pour te demander si tu voulais faire un peu de shopping. »_

« Vraiment, vous ne préférez pas Alice ou Rose pour ça ? »

« Absolument pas. J'ai l'impression que nous ne parlons pas assez. Tu es disponible alors? »

Je vérifiais l'heure et fermais mes livres, « bien sur. Où est-ce que vous voulez que je vous retrouve ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais venir te chercher. Je serais là dans dix minutes. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'étais pas ennuyée à l'idée de faire des courses avec Esmé. Elle et moi nous entendions vraiment bien et Edward disait que c'était parce que nous étions très semblables, mais j'aimais simplement être en sa compagnie. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'être de mauvaise humeur ou d'avoir le cafard quand vous étiez près d'Esmé. Elle vous faisait simplement sourire.

Je me levais de mon bureau, m'habillais plus chaudement et enfilais un manteau avant de quitter ma chambre.

Il ne faisait pas trop froid à l'extérieur, alors ça ne me dérangeait pas d'attendre sur mon banc à coté de mon dortoir.

Exactement dix minutes plus tard, Esmé arriva dans un 4X4 Audit brillant, rouge cerise qui devait rendre les autres voitures inférieures, j'en étais sûre. La tête d'Esmé s'agitait à l'intérieur et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire alors que je me dirigeais vers elle. Elle me repéra et agita la main furieusement, un peu comme Alice l'aurait fait mais avec une certaine grâce que je n'atteindrais jamais.

J'ouvris la voiture et je fus immédiatement embrassée par des bras chaleureux.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir, » clama Esmé.

« Moi aussi. Merci de m'avoir invité pour cette excursion shopping, bien que je ne sache pas à quel point ça pourrait être amusant. » Je mis ma ceinture de sécurité.

« J'ai entendu que tu as une aversion pour le shopping, mais je te promets que ça ne sera pas pour toi. » Elle quitta sa place de stationnement et s'inséra dans le trafic.

Je m'accrochais quand j'ai réalisé qu'Esmé avait du apprendre à conduire à Edward parce que leur façon de manœuvrer étaient pratiquement identique. Ils n'avaient aucun respect pour les panneaux de signalisation et ils obéissaient rarement aux limites de vitesse. Esmé tapait ses pouces sur le volant au son d'un vieux succès à la radio. Elle continuait de parler comme si nous étions les meilleures amies tout en conduisant. Elle et Alice étaient capables de jacasser sans jamais être ennuyeuse. C'était incroyable.

« … de toute façon, je lui ai dit qu'elle m'avait volé ma recette de lasagne et elle a eu le culot de m'accuser de vol. Tu peux le croire ? » Me demanda Esmé, me racontant comment une chef avait essayé de détourner une de ses précieuses recettes.

« On dirait que vous vivez votre vie à fond. » Je ris à son enthousiasme.

« Bien sur. Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un peu simplement s'assoir et ne rien faire de toute la journée. Ca m'ennuierait à me faire pleurer. Je dirige des organismes de charités et j'ai toujours des diners de prévus et j'essaie de toujours être active pour rester productive. »

« Ca à l'air logique, » ai-je approuvé.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'Edward ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi. » Esmé soupira, « je suis si heureuse. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pourrait arriver. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver? » L'atmosphère dans la voiture se changea soudainement en quelque chose de plus solennelle.

« Que je puisse voir cette lumière de retour dans ses yeux, » dit-elle énigmatique.

« La lumière ? » J'étais perdue.

« Et bien, après… qu'il soit entré dans cette vie, il s'est en quelque sorte perdu, ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Regrettez-vous qu'il soit entré dans tout ça ? »

Esmé réfléchit une seconde, « c'était inévitable. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air triste. » Je remarquais que nous étions garés en face d'une boutique de vêtements qui était toujours ouverte malgré la tombée de la nuit.

« Non, c'est ce qu'il est. C'est ce qu'ils sont tous, alors je ne peux pas espérer les changer. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient combattre leurs instincts ils sont nés là-dedans. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours regretté. »

J'inclinais la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu connais la position d'Edward, et ce que l'on attend de lui mais est-ce que tu voudrais me croire si je te disais qu'il voulait être pilote de courses ? » Elle rit.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, pendant longtemps, il ne faisait que de parler de ses voitures rapides. Il avait cette… lumière dans les yeux qu'il a perdu en entrant dans cette vie. Elle est de retour maintenant. » Elle me sourit.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre.

« Pour la première fois de sa vie, je pense qu'il se sent à nouveau comme un enfant. »

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire. Ca semblait être un sujet très difficile, et j'étais certaine qu'avec une autre mère d'un membre de la mafia cela serait bouleversant, mais Esmé parlait simplement de ça. Je me fis une note mentale pour essayer de reproduire son aisance quand il s'agirait de la sécurité de sa famille.

« Assez de pensées, tristes. » Elle se redressa, « c'est l'heure des courses. » Elle se pencha à l'arrière pour attraper son sac avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

Je la suivis rapidement et j'entendis la voiture se fermer alors qu'Esmé me tenait la porte du magasin ouvert.

C'était comme si j'entrais dans un nouveau monde quand mes pieds foulèrent un tapis rouge moelleux. Je me demandais soudainement sur quelle planète j'étais quand une femme très vive avec des cheveux rouge m'accueillit en français.

Je suis juste restée là en hochant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé se joigne à notre conversation.

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, dans une langue que je pouvais à peine comprendre, je regardais autour de moi les costumes accrochés au mur. Je remarquais que c'était un magasin de vêtements pour homme, ce qui me dérouta. Maintenant que j'y pensais, Esmé ne m'avait pas précisé pour qui nous allions faire du shopping.

« Bella, voici ma bonne amie Maggie. » Esmé me présenta à l'amazone aux cheveux de feu qui portait des bottes qui lui faisait atteindre le ciel et une robe moulante que devait probablement couter le prix d'une maison.

« Contente de vous rencontrer. » Je lui tendis la main mais elle me prit dans ses bras.

« Très jolie, vous devez être la beauté d'Edward. » déclara-t-elle avec un fort accent. « Je suis tellement contente de vous rencontrer enfin. Esmé n'arrête pas de parler de vous et… quel est son nom… Alice. »

« Oui, tous mes garçons sont finalement heureux. » Esmé claqua ses mains ensemble, « mais plus tard. Je suis venu pour les costumes, Maggie. »

« Je sais, je sais. » Elle alla à l'arrière en se pavanant comme si le sol était un podium.

« Qui est-ce ? » murmurais-je à Esmé alors que nous la suivions.

« Elle possède cet endroit et c'est elle qui fait les costumes des garçons depuis qu'ils sont adolescents. »

« Il aime vraiment Armani, » dis-je en revoyant mentalement le dressing d'Edward.

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » Maggie sortit de derrière un rideau avec un sac de vêtement. « En une année, il a dépensé plus d'un million de dollars rien qu'en vêtements. Cette famille à elle seule me maintient dans les affaires. »

J'étais un peu sous le choc, même si je n'aurais pas du. Un millions de dollars de vêtements n'était même pas une brèche dans la fortune des Cullen.

Dans l'ensemble, mon expédition shopping avec Esmé fut l'une de mes expériences les plus intéressantes depuis que j'avais emménagé ici. Nous étions seulement restés ici, dans ce magasin privé, mais il y avait tellement de vêtements que je ne pouvais pas suivre.

J'appris que Maggie ne vendait pas que des vêtements, mais également des sacs haut de gamme, dont Esmé était obsédée.

Nous avons terminé la soirée avec une facture si importante que je ne pouvais même pas en faire le compte. Esmé prit quatre sacs Chanel qui étaient évidement hors de prix et je quittais la boutique avec mon propre sac Prada qu'Esmé avait insisté pour que je prenne. Il était long et fin avec des perles noires sur le tour. Je ne savais pas quand je pourrais l'utiliser mais elle ne voulait pas accepter « non » comme une réponse. J'avais l'impression de devoir attacher ce sac autour de mon corps pour ne pas le perdre.

Esmé décida de ne rien prendre pour Edward, disant qu'il était très difficile et qu'il le renverrait si cela n'allait pas. Au lieu de cela elle prit des vêtements haut de gamme en provenance de Paris pour Carlisle.

Je prenais note de ce qu'elle faisait, parce que je voulais être avec Edward quand il reviendrait ici. L'image mentale de lui en smoking était suffisante pour que je frotte mes jambes ensembles.

Normalement, j'aurais été un peu dérangé par tout cet affichage de matérialisme, mais je me sentis mieux le choc passé, quand Esmé termina ses achats en faisant un chèque de cinq mille dollars pour une œuvre de charité que Maggie soutenait.

« Je ne peux pas tous les adopter mais je peux au moins leur apporter mon aide. » elle tendit le chèque une fois qu'il fut signé, « Merci pour toutes ces belles choses, Maggie. »

« Pas de problème et revenez me voir. Je ne vous ai pas vu pendant des mois. »

« C'est vrai mais je reviendrais certainement. »

« Et c'était sympathique de vous rencontré Bella. Vous êtes juste aussi jolie que tout le monde le dit. » Maggie rayonnait.

« Merci. » C'était assez étrange d'entendre tous ces gens dire des choses gentilles à mon propos parce que je n'avais jamais vraiment été félicité avant que je ne rencontre les Cullen et tous leurs amis. C'était bizarre mais je faisais avec.

Esmé voulut m'emmener diner après que nous ayons quitté le magasin. J'essayais de lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais elle ne voulait même pas entendre mes protestations. Elle me conduisit dans un joli restaurant italien, ou une fois de plus, elle fut traitée comme une reine.

Nous avons mangé et parlé pendant des heures, discutant la plupart du temps d'Edward et moi. Elle avait une manière d'écouter qui me faisait me sentir en sécurité. Esmé aussi baissait un peu sa garde et nous avons eu une conversation assez longue sur la manière dont elle n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'elle pouvait le laisser paraitre.

C'était intéressant, parce que l'entendre parler de ses défauts me décoinça un peu. Elle était une sorte de femme parfaite. Elle était simplement naturellement bonne, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de la décrire.

C'était facile de parler avec elle dans un cadre détendu comme celui là.

« Que fais-tu pour Thanksgiving ? » demanda Esmé alors que je croquais dans mon désert.

« Rien. Je reste ici. »

« Et bien tu devrais venir, » Suggéra-t-elle instantanément.

« Je serais où Edward sera je suppose. Je pense que vous allez faire une grande fête. »

« Habituellement. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout le monde semble avoir d'autres plans. C'est bizarre comme ils ont tous prévu autre chose en même temps. »

« Si vous voulez une pause… je pourrais préparer Thanksgiving, » ai-je dit timidement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je marchais sur ses plates bandes mais je voulais vraiment aider.

« Vraiment ? » Elle leva un sourcil parfaitement sculpté, « tu penses pouvoir faire un Thanksgiving italien à ton premier essai ? »

« Je suis sure que ça ne sera pas si mauvais, » ai-je plaisanté.

Elle rit. « D'accord alors, je prendrais du recul et tu prendras le relais. »

« Pour tout ? » Je m'étranglais avec un morceau de tiramisu.

« Pour tout. »

« Mais… vous allez m'aider, hein ? »

« Non, je préfère ton idée. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une pause. »

_Merde !_

Je n'avais pas compté sur le fait qu'elle me laisserait tout faire. C'était une grosse affaire. Maintenant qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire? Je m'étais mise dans la merde. Bien sur j'avais déjà cuisiné pour Charlie des diners de Thanksgiving avant, mais les portions étaient beaucoup plus petites et il m'aurait dit que c'était bon même si ça avait été des ordures. Je venais juste de proposer de cuisiner un festin énorme pour la famille de mon copain.

« Je suis certaine que tu vas faire un travail fantastique. Nous pourrions faire ça chez Edward. » Esmé continuait de tout prévoir.

« Je… suppose. » Ma voix avait soudainement augmenté d'appréhension alors que je passais en revue les recettes dans ma tête.

« Ca sera amusant. »

Le reste du dessert se passa avec moi essayant de reprendre confiance alors qu'Esmé se relaxait à l'idée d'avoir des vacances gratuites. J'étais heureuse de faire ça mais je regrettais que ce soit sur un coup de tête parce que maintenant je suais à grosses gouttes parce que dans moins de deux semaines j'allais être dans la sauce marinera jusqu'aux genoux.

Nous nous sommes ensuite replongées dans notre conversation. Elle me parla de ce que c'était que d'élever trois garçons et de les garder sous contrôle. Ca ressemblait être de la folie.

« Et toi ? Que veux-tu faire de ta vie? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, » ai-je répliqué sincèrement. « J'ai toujours voulut écrire mais c'est si… difficile de percer dans ce milieu de nos jours. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais en vivre. »

« Il y a beaucoup de gens talentueux mais je suis certaine que tu pourrais le faire. Tu as déjà écrit avant ? »

« Non, j'aimerais juste. Je suis sure que si je m'asseyais et que je tapais quelque chose, je pense que je pourrais au moins en faire une court roman mais qui l'achèteraie ? »

« Je pourrais acheter un millions de copies. » Elle rit.

« Et bien merci mais je doute que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit intéressé par ce que mon imagination pourrais produire. »

« J'ai toujours voulu être biologiste marin ensuite je me suis spécialisée dans l'art à l'université alors je ne suis pas certaine de ce que je voulais, » dit Esmé.

« Vous aimez dessiner ? »

« Peindre plutôt. C'est ce qui me vient le plus facilement. J'ai essayé d'entrainer Edward dedans quand il était plus jeune mais ça n'a pas trop bien fonctionné. »

« Dites-moi en plus à propos des rêves de courses, d'Edward, » ai-je demandé, enthousiaste.

« Oh, et bien, il n'arrêtait pas avec ça et nous avons pensé que c'était une phase comme ont la plupart des enfants quand ils ont cinq ou six ans mais il persistait. Carlisle lui avait même acheté une voiture de course pour son anniversaire. J'ai presque eu une attaque ce jour là mais il a insisté pour avoir un professeur et tout ça. Carlisle a toujours supporté les garçons. S'ils avaient voulu être astronaute, alors il aurait fait en sorte que ça arrive. »

« Et policier, c'était une option ? » ai-je ris, ironique.

« En fait, c'était le projet d'Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il devrait s'arrêter lui-même un jour. Ca a été une révélation plutôt drôle. »

« Mais Edward a toujours voulu suivre Carlisle ? » Je pris une gorgée d'eau.

« Oui, après que ses rêves de courses se soient envolés alors qu'il grandissait, il a en quelque sorte changé, si ça a du sens. Il a tellement essayé d'être comme son père qu'il a laissé son enfance derrière lui. A l'âge de treize ans, il portait des costumes et transportait partout une arme et… ça me brise parfois le cœur de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer pour eux. » Elle secoua le tête, « s'il n'aimais (t) pas autant le travail, je serais détruite. »

« Comment gérez-vous tout cela ? »

« Pas sans douleur, je te le dis. Je suis tellement inquiète quand ils partent. C'est un peu pour ça que je t'ai invité ce soir. Ne te méprend pas, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me distraire de ce qu'ils font. »

« Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. » Hésitante je vérifiais mon téléphone, me demandant si Edward avait envoyé un texto.

« J'éteins simplement le mien ou sinon je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de le regarder, » dit Esmé quand elle remarqua ce que je faisais.

« Vous ne vous inquiétez jamais qu'ils soient blessé ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Je pourrais m'arracher les cheveux. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ça mais il y a environ deux ans, ils sont allés à Miami pour affaires, je n'ai pas posé de questions. » Elle se pencha sur la table, « ils étaient supposés y être pour quelques jours mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas après que je n'ai pas reçu d'appel après leurs arrivées. »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Ne sachant pas vraiment si je voulais qu'elle termine cette histoire.

« C'était le début de l'entente entre Carlisle et Aro. Il y a eu une énorme débâcle à l'aéroport de Miami quand Aro a accusé Carlisle de vol. Il y a eu tellement de grabuge que personne ne sait vraiment qui a commencé à tirer et pourquoi mais ça s'est terminé en fusillade. »

Je pris une bouffée d'air.

« Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée quand j'ai reçu un appel qui me disait que tous mes garçons étaient dans un hôpital privé des Everglades où ils étaient soignés pour des blessures par balles. J'ai sauté dans un avion que je n'ai même pas pu voir de mes yeux, tellement je pleurais. »

« Aro… a tiré sur eux comme ça ? »

« Et bien non, c'était une espèce de mélange avec les Denali et des barons de la drogue vénézuéliens. Mais c'était le bordel. Carlisle et les garçons n'ont pas pu quitter l'hôpital pendant des semaines. Tu as déjà vu Edward sans sa chemise? »

Je rougis à la question.

Esmé rit, « non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je demande parce que je voulais savoir si tu as déjà vu le tatouage qu'il a sur l'épaule. »

« Euh… oui, » ai-je répliqué, me rappelant la croix italienne que je trouvais si sexy.

« Et bien, il l'a fait pour recouvrir une blessure par balle. Il ne l'admettra jamais mais il ne supportait pas de voir le rappel de sa défaite donc il la couvert d'une image. »

« Une blessure par balle ? » ai-je répété, choquée.

« Il n'a pas pu utiliser son bras pendant environ six mois et il s'est senti inutile. Ca a duré pendant toute sa période de convalescence. C'était la première fois qu'il était battu et il ne l'a pas bien pris, spécialement parce que c'était Félix le responsable. »

« Je peux imaginer. »

« Ce voyage à Miami est la seule fois où j'ai vraiment eu très peur pour eux. Tu dois comprendre qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. Je ne veux pas être arrogante quand je dis qu'ils sont les meilleurs. Personne n'est meilleur dans ce qu'ils font que Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et Edward. »

« Ca me soulage un peu. »

« J'ai du apprendre à ne pas m'inquiéter, ou sinon je serais dans un asile aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'ils veillent les uns sur les autres et puis maintenant j'ai un autre garçon pour lequel je m'inquiète. J'essaie de ne pas les appeler. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est prier. »

Ce soir là après le diner, Esmé me ramena chez moi et j'étais trop inquiète de notre conversation pour pouvoir me re-concentrer sur mon essai.

Je voulais appeler Edward, j'attendais un appel de sa part mais il ne le fit pas. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire parce que je ne voulais même pas imaginer les mauvaises choses qui pouvaient se produire. Prenant les conseils d'Esmé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je priais.

Et je fus surprise de pouvoir réellement dormir cette nuit là.

J'avais mis mon réveil à sonner à huit heures la veille au soir pour que je puisse me lever à temps pour rencontrer Seth à son appartement.

Je roulais hors du lit et pris une douche rapide avant de m'habiller chaudement pour la journée. Je pris mes affaires et m'assurais d'avoir toutes mes notes avant de descendre déjeuner. Pendant que je vérifiais mon téléphone toutes les deux secondes, je me gavais de bagels et de pancakes. Après une demi-heure, je suivis les conseils d'Esmé et j'éteignais ce satané engin.

Je bus un peu de jus d'orange alors que je marchais jusqu'à l'appartement de Seth. Ce n'était pas un long trajet et ça me prit environ dix minutes pour y arriver. En fait, il vivait dans la même résidence qu'Alice. Lui était au rez-de-chaussée alors qu'Alice était au cinquième. Je rallumais mon téléphone pour savoir si je pouvais passer la voir plus tard. Mais elle me maudit de l'avoir réveillé si tôt.

Je levais les yeux et passais en revue les numéros d'appartement jusqu'à ce que je trouve celui de Seth et je toquais légèrement.

J'entendis des pas derrière la porte et Seth l'ouvrit avec une serviette blanche autour de la taille et une autre qu'il faisait passer dans ses cheveux sombres mouillés. Il y avait de l'eau coulant sur les muscles de sa poitrine et ses abdominaux alors que la serviette était bas sur ses hanches. Sa peau bronzée semblait rouler sur ses muscles impressionnants et je supposais que n'importe qui l'aurait trouvé excitant mais il était évidant qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu Edward.

« Oh Salut Bella. Il est l'heure ? » demanda-t-il avec un rire, « désolé. Tu peux entrer si tu veux. »

« Tu es juste un provocateur, n'est-ce pas ? Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je pourrais dire que tu essaies de profiter de moi. » J'entrais dans le modeste appartement et enlevais ma veste.

« Ne te flatte pas Bella. » Il rit, « Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

« Non, ça va. » Je levais mon jus d'orange.

« Tu es prête à commencer alors? » Seth s'assit sur le canapé.

« Euh… Seth, je sais que c'est chez toi et tout, mais je me sentirais mieux si tu mettais des vêtements. » Je posais mon sac sur la table basse du salon.

« Oh. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, « désolé. »

« Pas de problème,» ai-je répondu en regardant autour de moi.

L'appartement était presque comme celui d'Alice, bien que le sien me rappelle plus une résidence à un million de dollars, alors que celui de Seth avait plus l'allure de n'importe quelle maison de fraternité que j'avais vue à la télé. Il y avait une boite de pizza sur le sol, un large écran plat avec une Xbox connectée et des jeux éparpillés dans la pièce. La cuisine attenante était en désordre et une subtile odeur d'œufs pourris flottait dans l'air.

« C'est mieux comme ça? » Seth revint dans la pièce avec un pantalon de survêtement et un maillot sans manche qu'il était en train d'enfiler.

« Je suppose. » Je soupirais, « est-ce que tous les garçons aiment être nus? »

« Seulement ceux qui son agréable à regarder. » Il alla dans la cuisine et prit un paquet de chips et se laissa tomber sur le canapé vert à coté de moi.

« Alors… tu disais que tu savais comment faire ça, n'est ce pas ? » Je sortis les livres de mon sac.

« Facile comme bonjour. Laisse-moi faire. » Il frotta ses mains pour se débarrasser des miettes et nous avons commence à travailler.

Dire que j'avais été surprise de l'intelligence de Seth serait un euphémisme. Il connaissait ses maths sur le bout des doigts et nous avons fait notre projet avant que le déjeuner ne soit arrivé. Non seulement il était rapide, mais l'esprit de Seth créait des énoncés complexe que je n'essayais même pas d'aborder.

J'étais habituellement un génie quand il s'agissait des chiffres. Ils entraient juste dans mon esprit et c'était facile mais ce problème était complexe. Seth traversait l'exercice sans soucis, prouvant que vous ne connaissiez jamais une personne avant de l'avoir vu dans son élément. Il était impressionnant et je n'avais pas vraiment apporté ma contribution au projet quand il referma ses livres.

« Alors, des projets pour le reste du week-end ? » demanda-t-il et il s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa.

« Euh… non. J'avais prévu de travailler là-dessus pendant quelques jours. Maintenant je vais m'ennuyer.» Je ris.

« Pas de petit-ami dans le coin? » Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Non, il est à Boston ce week-end. »

« Il semble être souvent absent. »

« Pas tant que ça. Juste une fois pas mois. » Je haussais les épaules.

« Tu es bien en première année non? »

« Ouais et alors ? »

« Et bien j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus âgé. »

« Pas tant que ça, » me suis-je défendu, légèrement agacé.

« Tu as un papa gâteau ? » Seth se tenait l'estomac en riant.  
« Non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus vieux que ça veut dire quelque chose. »

« Je sais. Je suis sorti avec une fille une fois qui avait cinq ans de plus que moi. »

« Ca s'appelle une couguar. » Je lui lançais « un regard. »

« N'empêche, elle était chaude. » Il soupira à ce souvenir.

« Cela devient un peu trop personnel pour moi. » Je me levais et pris mon sac, « j'ai besoin de faire autre chose pour le projet ? »

« Nan, je t'ai dit que ça serait facile. Nous avons terminé. Je le taperais et on pourra le rendre lundi. »

« Waouh, c'était moins douloureux que je ne le pensais, » ai-je dit alors que je marchais vers la porte.

« Je suppose qu'on se voit bientôt.» Il m'ouvrit la porte.

« Ouais, bye. » Je lui fis un signe de la main et au lieu de sortir du bâtiment, j'allais jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour voir Alice.

Alice et moi avons passé le reste de la journée ensemble. Il commença à pleuvoir, alors nous avons appelé ça « une journée entre fille à l'intérieur » et nous avons essentiellement trainé sur son canapé hors de prix.

Elle vérifiait son téléphone comme une folle et je devinais que Jasper ne l'avait pas appelé non plus. Nous ne parlions jamais de ce que faisaient les garçons pour nous garder saine d'esprit. Alice commanda des pizzas et je pris probablement cinq kilos avec toutes les glaces que j'avais ingérés.

Je suis retournée chez moi vers cinq heures, lorsque j'ai commencé à penser que j'allais éclater à cause de toute cette consommation de sucre. Dans l'ascenseur je décidais d'allumer mon téléphone et de vérifier mes messages.

J'en avais un de Renée au sujet de ses vacances en Jamaïque avec Phil. Je me promis de la rappeler plus tard. En outre, il n'y avait rien d'Edward. Mon humeur retomba un peu au fait que cela faisait deux jours sans un mot.

Je fermais les yeux et respirais profondément en essayant de contrôler mon imagination galopante.

_Il allait bien._ Je devais croire ça.

Je sortis de l'ascenseur et un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres quand je sentis la fragrance dans l'air. Je courrais presque jusqu'à ma porte, où un joli bouquet de fleurs jaunes m'attendait. Il y en avait plus d'une vingtaine, et elle avait la taille d'une balle de golf. Leur couleur jaune était presque aveuglante.

Je ramassais le vase en cristal et je déverrouillais ma porte. Je l'ouvris et jetais mon sac sur mon lit avant de poser les fleurs sur le bureau. Il y avait une petite note entre les tiges que je saisis et ouvrit.

_Tu me manque. Je suis sincère et je promets d'appeler dès que je peux. Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir ce qui se passe ici, mais tu n'es jamais très loin dans mon esprit, crois le._

_-Edward_

_PS : Ce sont des zinnias._

Comme d'habitude, j'allumais mon ordinateur et j'attendis qu'il se charge pour que je puisse trouver la signification de ce nouveau geste. Pendant que j'attendais, je sentis une fleur qui avait l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée. Il y avait de la rosée sur les pétales, indiquant qu'elles étaient fraiches et qu'elles ne venaient pas d'un magasin. De ma vie, je ne pouvais même pas commencer à imaginer où Edward avait eu des fleurs fraiches alors qu'il gelait presque dehors. Il ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner.

Une fois l'ordinateur prêt je tapais « Zenia jaune » sur Google et choisit le premier site que je vis.

Le Zenia jaune signifie le souvenir quotidien de l'être aimé.

Je me redressais sur ma chaise avec un sourire satisfait.

« Malin, Edward. » Je jouais avec la fleur en face de moi.

J'étais de bien meilleure humeur en allant me coucher ce soir là. Quand ma tête toucha l'oreiller, je priais encore une fois pour qu'Edward soit en sécurité.

Mes yeux étaient presque fermés quand mon téléphone commença à vibrer sur la table de nuit. Je me suis assise droite et l'attrapa d'un geste vif.

« Salut, » ai-je répondu parce que je savais qui c'était, « Edward, tu es là ? »

_« Jésus Bella, on dirait que tu as couru un marathon. » _Sa voix suave rit,_ « tu as reçu les fleurs ? »_

« Ce n'est pas amusant. Je ne t'ai pas entendu depuis deux jours. Et oui. »

_« Je sais, je sais, mais nous avons vraiment été très occupé avec cette merde dont je ne veux même pas parler maintenant. »_

Je me calmais juste heureuse d'entendre sa voix, « tu vas bien ? Aucun bleu, coupures ou brûlures ? »

_« Je vais bien. Nous allons tous bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bien qu'Esmé a hurlé dans l'oreille de Carlisle pendant dix minutes."_

« Bien. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne nous ayez pas appelé. »

_« Pour être honnête nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. »_

« Très bien. Comment vas-tu ? » Ai-je grogné.

_« Je vais bien. Ennuyé maintenant que le travail est terminé. Et toi ? »_

« Je vais bien. J'ai passé une grosse partie de la journée avec Alice mais j'ai eu à faire un projet de maths avec mon partenaire plus tôt. »

_« Tu vas avoir un A ? »_

« Au moins. Oh et hier j'ai vu ta mère. »

« _Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait t'appeler pour diner ou quelque chose comme ça. »_

« C'était amusant. J'ai toujours pensé que les mères me détesteraient mais Esmé est tellement merveilleuse. »

_« Elle a cet effet sur les gens. »_ Il rit.

« A propos, je prépare le diner de Thanksgiving chez toi. » J'ai reculé, en attendant les protestations.

_« Je ne pense pas t'avoir entendu. Tu as dit quoi ?»_

« Cette année Thanksgiving se passe… chez toi, » ai-je répété.

_« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. S'il te plait dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse. »_

« J'ai juste suggéré à Esmé de prendre une pause mais elle a insisté pour que ce soit chez toi parce qu'il n'y aura que nous. Alice ne rentre pas non plus à la maison alors… »

_« Bella, je n'aime pas les avoir séparément à la maison alors tous en même temps. Sais-tu comment ça va être éprouvant ? En plus, ma cuisine n'a pratiquement jamais été utilisée depuis que j'ai emménagé, et elle est parfaitement propre. »_

« Je sais mais c'est une bonne chance de faire mes preuves. Je peux faire ça. »

_« Non tu ne peux pas. Depuis que je suis gamin, ma mère a une façon de faire les choses très spéciales pour les diners de fêtes. Elle va devenir dingue si ce n'est pas fait comme elle aime. »_

« S'il te plait, Edward, » l'ai-je prié.

_« Je m'en fous si tu cuisine mais ça ne sera pas dans ma maison. »_

« Ca doit l'être. Je me sens plus à l'aise là-bas et je pense que ta mère voudrait que ça soit comme ça. »

« _Non. Parle avec Jasper ou Emmett mais je n'accueille rien, »_ murmura-t-il.

Je poussais un soupir de frustration et je gardais le silence. Aucun de nous ne parla pensant deux minutes entières, qui semblait des heures dans mon esprit, mais je ne céderais pas la première.

_« Tous les neufs, c'est tout ? »_ demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Oui et je promets que je garderais tout propre. » Je souris.

_« Bien. »_

« Merci, merci, merci ! Si tu étais là je t'embrasserais, » ai-je dit rapidement.

_« J'espère un peu plus que ça. Je déteste les avoir tous en même temps et maintenant ils vont manger ? Je ne peux pas le supporter. »_

« Ca va aller. »

_« Bien, malgré la tournure horrible des événements, j'ai appelé en réalité parce que j'avais une surprise pour toi. »_

« Vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

_« Assoie toi et écoute juste. »_ J'entendis du bruit de l'autre coté du téléphone et j'attendis, n'écoutant rien d'autre.

Une douce mélodie de corde se leva et je dus presser le téléphone à mon oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre. Les notes arrivèrent plus fortes au bout d'un moment et je me rendis compte qu'Edward jouait du piano.

Une série de notes magistrales s'élevèrent du téléphone. Je fermais les yeux alors je pus visualiser les doigts d'Edward se déplacer sur le clavier créant des notes semblant voler dans l'air. Je n'avais jamais entendu cet air et habituellement Edward était timide quand il s'agissait de jouer du piano en face de moi.

La chanson était belle et douce mais surtout, elle me faisait penser à moi d'une étrange façon. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je ne voulais pas trop y penser. Je voulais simplement rester là et écouter cette magnifique mélodie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps le morceau dura mais j'étais dans mon propre monde lorsqu'il termina.

_« Tu as aimé ? »_ demanda la voix hésitante d'Edward après quelques secondes.

J'essuyais sur mon visage de petites larmes, « tu l'as écrit ? »

_« Oui, et ça m'a pris une éternité. Je n'avais rien composé depuis l'adolescence. »_

« C'était tellement beau. »

_« Il a été inspiré par toi et je sais que ça sonne complètement ringard mais j'ai juste eu à poser mes doigts sur les touches. »_

« Non, non. Ce n'est pas ringard du tout. Personne ne m'avait jamais écrit une chanson avant. »

_« Et bien je voulais juste t'appeler et te le jouer pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit. »_

« Bonne nuit Edward. »

_« Je serais à la maison bientôt, je te le promets. »_

« Je t'attendrais. »

Je raccrochais et j'enfonçais mon visage dans l'oreiller, mon esprit encore rempli des notes qu'Edward avait joué pour moi.

Je me suis réveillée au son de mon réveil. Puisque c'était dimanche, ma journée était déjà planifiée, je m'extirpais de mon lit, un sourire déjà collé sur mon visage.

Même s'il n'était pas capable de dire les mots, je savais qu'Edward m'aimait. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Je sautais dans la douche et je fredonnais en me lavant. Une fois fait je m'enroulais dans une serviette et j'allais démêler mes cheveux devant le miroir. Maintenant que j'y étais habitué, ce n'était plus un problème de me maquiller et de me coiffer le dimanche. Je ris juste au fait, qu'il y avait deux mois j'aurais probablement vomi à l'odeur du mascara. Je n'étais plus vraiment repoussée à l'idée du maquillage, des robes ou… des talons. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ça arriverait un jour.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et je passais environ cinq secondes devant mon placard avant de trouver quelque chose à porter. Alice exigeait encore que je change les vêtements de mon armoire toutes les semaines mais je l'avais convaincue de juste ralentir un peu. Cela n'avait pas de sens pour moi de continuellement changer mes vêtements.

Je choisis une robe en laine bleue marine. Elle avait quatre boutons dorés descendant de chaque coté qui était juste décoratifs, puisqu'il y avait une fermeture éclaire dans le dos. Elle avait également une ceinture et elle s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres au dessus du genou. Puisqu'il faisait froid dehors, je sortis une paire de collant noir et je cherchais au fond de mon placard, une paire de chaussures.

Cela me stupéfiait toujours de voir les sommes d'argent que les femmes étaient prêtes à payer pour des chaussures. J'avais découvert que les marques étaient très importantes pour ces gens. Cela ne me dérangeait pas de m'habiller mais quand une paire de talons coutait plus cher que l'hypothèque d'une maison, ça me m'était mal à l'aise. Je secouais la tête alors que j'enfilais une paire noire de Christian Louboutin, de huit centimètres en cuir noir brillant.

Je vérifiais l'heure et je me suis rendu compte qu'Esmé serait là dans quelques minutes pour nous prendre Alice et moi. Je sortis l'un de mes manteau favoris, qu'Alice me forçait à porter. C'était un trench coat crème incroyablement chaud.

Je rejetais mes cheveux sur mes épaules et je mis la montre de ma mère avant de mettre mes clés, mon téléphone et mon portefeuille dans mon sac.

« Ok, c'est bon. » Je respirais et vérifiais ma chambre.

J'ouvris la porte sans même regarder devant moi avant de trébucher sur quelque chose. Je me rattrapais au mur pour ne pas tomber et me redressais.

« Putain ? » murmurais-je et je regardais le sol où je vis un vase renversé de fleurs violettes brillantes.

Elles étaient étranges, très petites et il y en avait plusieurs sur chaque tiges. Les feuilles étaient larges et quand je pris le vase, certaines effleurèrent ma main et c'était presque piquant.

« Oh, Edward. » Je soupirais et je posais les fleurs à l'intérieur à coté de celles d'hier. Je sortis la carte mais elle était différente, plus simple.

_Ce sont des aconits._ C'est tout ce qu'il y avait sur le papier.

Je posais la note. Je retournais à la porte avant de m'arrêter quand le mystère de leur signification fut trop fort.

Je me suis rapidement assise et j'allumais mon ordinateur portable. Je tapais du pied en attendant. Cela prit un tout petit peu plus de temps que d'habitude et je me demandais ce qu'Esmé allait dire.

Je tapais « Aconit » sur le moteur de recherche et je cliquais comme d'habitude sur la première réponse.

Je me redressais alors que je digérais ce que je lisais sur l'écran.

_En Europe le poison est extrait de cette plante pour tuer les loups et les chiens enragés._

_Toutes les parties de l'aconit sont toxiques et elles doivent être manipulées avec précaution. Vous devez porter des gants et vous laver les mains après les avoir touchées car même une dose modérée peut provoquer des réactions allergiques graves qui peuvent nécessiter un traitement médical. L'ingestion du poison n'est pas nécessaire, il peut pénétrer la peau. Qu'il s'agisse de la tige, des pétales ou des racines, cette plante peut être mortelle si elle n'est pas manipulée avec précaution._

Confuse j'examinais les mots sur l'écran.

_Précaution, mortelle, fatale, tueuse._

Je réalisais soudainement qu'Edward ne m'avait pas envoyé ces fleurs et ma respiration s'arrêta un peu avant que je ne puisse attraper mon téléphone. Peut être que c'était mon imagination ou peut-être de la paranoïa mais ma peau commençait à me démanger après avoir lu ce qui était sur l'ordinateur.

C'était quelque chose de très, très mauvais.

* * *

Et voilà, n'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas moi qui coupe le chapitre ici. C'est **Johnnyboy7**, le responsable !

L'extrait du prochain chapitre sera en ligne ce soir ou demain. Et le chapitre en lui-même, avant la fin de la semaine j'espère.

Je vous souhaite à toutes de joyeuses fêtes et à bientôt !

Lilou


	27. Poison

Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne et heureuse année 2011. Puisse-t-elle vous apporter tout ce que vous en attendez !

Comme toujours je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, mise en favoris et alertes. C'est toujours aussi important pour moi.

Les réponses pour les non-inscrits se trouvent sur le blog.

Comme c'est devenu la coutume maintenant, j'adresse un remerciement spécial à **lemonenfolie** pour ses corrections. Et je remercie toutes celles qui pensent à la remercier dans leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

* * *

Poison

EDWARD POV

"_Slowly the poison the whole blood stream fills. It is not the effort or the failure tires. The waste remains, the waste remains and kills."-Sir William Empson _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

J'étais assis dans le jet privé qui était actuellement cloué au sol à Boston à cause du temps et je vérifiais ma montre pour ce qui devait être la millième fois depuis que j'étais réveillé.

« Je pensais que le but d'avoir notre propre avion était de ne pas respecter les règlements, » ai-je murmuré à mon père qui était assis à coté de moi.

« Je ne peux pas contrôler le temps, fils, » répliqua-t-il sans lever la tête de ses papiers. « Quoique j'aimerais essayer. »

« Très amusant. Ne peux-tu pas juste leur dire d'y aller ? » Je me redressais dans mon siège avec un soupir de frustration.

« Non, je ne peux pas. En fait je veux rentrer à la maison vivant. »

« Bien. »

Je regardais dehors. Il tombait des cordes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas juste aller dans les airs, mais le pilote avait dit quelque chose à propos de l'eau gelée ou quelque chose comme ça. En fait, je m'en foutais.

Nous étions dimanche matin, seulement deux jours depuis que nous avions quitté Chicago et heureusement, nous pouvions revenir à la maison tôt. Ou c'était tout du moins le plan. Dans l'avion se trouvait avec moi Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alec et toute une flopée de gardes du corps. Je pense que mon père voulait que tout le monde les voient parce que les choses commençaient à devenir dangereuses. Nous pouvions tous le sentir.

La raison principale de notre présence à Boston était une importante cargaison d'armes qui était supposée partir pour l'Angleterre. Bien que Carlisle ait des centaines d'hommes qui travaillaient pour lui, il s'assurait toujours que nous contrôlions les grosses opérations. Il disait que les doigts des gens devenaient collants quand on ne les surveillait pas. L'expédition était partit un jour plus tôt, nous laissant largement le temps de rentrer sans problèmes.

Je vérifiais ma montre encore une fois et remarquais qu'il était sept heures à Boston, ce qui signifiait qu'il était six heures à Chicago. Bella allait se lever pour aller à l'église. Je voulais désespérément l'appeler mais je me retenais. Je la verrais bientôt de toute façon… si ce foutu avion décollait un jour.

« C'est ridicule. » Je croisais les bras comme un enfant gâté.

« Tais-toi et arrête de te plaindre, » gémit Jasper en face de moi, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Non, je veux rentrer à la maison. Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire voler cette chose. » Je fis un geste pour me lever, mais Carlisle me rattrapa par le bras.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. Nous décollerons quand nous le pourrons, Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il baissa ses lunettes comme s'il était concerné.

« Je ne sais pas. » Je peignais mes cheveux. J'avais ce sentiment étrange qui ne cessait pas d'augmenter depuis que j'avais quitté Bella. Il devenait de plus en plus fort au fur à mesure que les heures passaient je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer.

Benny était sensé garder un œil sur elle. Je lui ordonnais encore de rester dans l'ombre, parce que je savais que Bella n'était pas encore à l'aise avec l'idée de gardes du corps. Leur job était de s'assurer qu'elle n'était impliquée dans rien qu'elle ne soit supposée être. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils fouillent dans sa vie, ou écoute ses conversations téléphoniques ou autres choses comme ça, parce que je ne voulais pas franchir cette ligne. Si elle voulait avoir une soirée avec des amis, alors elle y était autorisée. Evidement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella faire n'importe quoi mais j'essayais. Les Tocs en moi voulaient contrôler toute sa vie mais c'était loin d'être possible avec Bella. Autant je détestais lui donner de l'espace quand elle était menacée autant je comprenais. Mais Benny veillait au grain.

Je n'étais pas son gardien alors j'essayais de rester en dehors de sa vie normale. Elle avait besoin d'une sorte de régularité sans que je sois sur son dos. C'est pourquoi je n'avais pas fait de vérification des antécédents sur ses camarades d'écoles ou quelque chose d'intrusif comme ça. Tant que personne ne lui nuisait physiquement, ça irait. Benny était littéralement assis à l'extérieur du dortoir de Bella la nuit pour surveiller l'endroit.

Après avoir réalisé que Jacob pouvait approcher Bella en étant un salaud sournois et utiliser ses voisins pour lui donner des choses, j'avais demandé à Benny de la suivre, et qu'il considère tout comme suspect. Le seul problème était qu'il était impossible de savoir avec qui Black était en contact. N'importe qui pourrait avoir accès à Bella. Ca me frustrait à un point proche de l'épuisement de savoir qu'il y avait tant de faille dans la sécurité du dortoir. C'était pathétique. J'étais tenté de simplement installer une caméra de surveillance en face de sa porte. J'essayais juste de la garder en sécurité sans tomber dans l'excès.

Mon idée principale était de la faire emménager avec moi, mais cela apporterait tout un tas de nouvelles questions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec sa sécurité. Ces problèmes étaient les miens.

Je n'avais jamais vécu avec quelqu'un avant - à l'exception de ma famille – je ne savais pas comment je pourrais me sentir si elle emménageait. Etions-nous prêt à vivre ensemble ? C'était une grande étape, et nous n'étions ensemble que depuis quelques mois. Ces incertitudes avaient envahi mon cerveau pendant quelques temps et m'avait seulement rappelés que j'étais un homme faible, enclin à ignorer ses émotions. Elle était ma faiblesse, et je l'avais admis, mais j'essayais toujours de me convaincre que nous étions normaux. Les couples normaux emménageaient ensemble. Les couples normaux réglaient leurs problèmes ensemble. Qu'est ce qui faisait que Bella et moi étions différents ?

J'apprenais à marcher sur une ligne de démarcation entre donner à Bella de la liberté et être surprotecteur. Je savais que si je lui imposais des règles elle allait me haïr pour ça. Ma vie aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait eu un couvre feu et Benny constamment avec elle et si elle pouvait m'appeler toutes les cinq minutes pour me dire avec qui elle était…

J'allais ressembler à son père et je ne le voulais pas alors je gardais mes distances.

Je vérifiais encore ma montre et soupirais, il était sept heure et demie.

Le voyage à Boston avait été pire que quand j'étais allé en Russie. Bella m'avait manqué plus cette fois, et c'était comme si je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même quand je ne la voyais pas. Je détestais l'admettre parce que ça ressemblait à Jasper et Emmett.

_Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?_

Je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir appeler, mais quand vous passez quarante huit heures dans un hangar d'armes à feu, vous perdez en quelque sorte la notion du temps. J'avais essayé de compenser en jouant ce que j'avais composé à Bella.

J'avais presque été choqué quand mes doigts avaient commencé à se déplacer sur les touches, il y a environ deux semaines. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué quelque chose d'original mais chaque fois que j'étais seul à la maison, la même mélodie me venait. Alors je l'avais noté. Ce petit air s'était développé en morceau il y a quelques jours, et je savais que Bella l'adorerait. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le jouer devant elle et voir son visage.

Mais une fois encore, ça ne serait possible que quand cet avion aurait bougé son cul.

« Alors, quel est le problème exactement ? » ai-je demandé, assez agressif, mais je m'en foutais.

« Ok, tu sais quoi ? C'est pas parce que tu es d'une humeur massacrante qu'on doit tous le supporter, » dit Emmett, se mettant en colère. « Il pleut à l'extérieur, Edward, et il fait froid, donc l'eau gèle. Ca veut dire que c'est dangereux. Je sais que tu peux comprendre les lois de la science. Ca serait plus simple si tu la fermais et tu t'asseyais parce que nous n'allons nulle part. » Une fois qu'il eût terminé son discours, il se couvrit d'une couverture.

« Tu es une vraie chienne le matin, » rit Jasper à coté de lui.

Emmett balança son bras comme un marteau et frappa Jasper à la mâchoire. Son cou bascula brusquement et je pouvais sentir le sang dans la bouche de Jasper.

« Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? » Mon père grogna à coté de moi. « Tu as déclenché une guerre. »

« Ce n'est pas moi. » Je haussais les épaules.

Jasper était furieux et poussa Emmett durement, mais ça ne fit pas beaucoup de dégâts. « Putain, mec ? »

« Vous avez besoin de vous taire tout les deux. » Emmett se recouvrit avec la couverture pour pouvoir dormir.

« Emmett, va dans la chambre. » Mon père le poussa de son siège.

« J'étais là le premier. Je ne veux pas y aller. » Emmett se leva et jura comme un chartrier en partant.

« C'est comme si plus personne n'avait de classe. » Carlisle retourna à ses papiers.

« Fils de pute. » Jasper cracha du sang dans une tasse. « Je reviens tout de suite. » Il se leva et suivit le chemin d'Emmett.

Il y eu beaucoup de bruits dans la chambre mais personne n'y fit attention. Emmett criait, Jasper hurlait. J'entendis du bruit contre les murs, bla, bla bla. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison.

Je ris de manière puérile à cette matinée.

Au moment où nous avons finalement réussit à décoller, il était huit heures et demie ici, donc je savais que Bella allait partir pour l'église.

Le pilote nous avait demandé d'éteindre nos téléphones, ce que je ne considérais pas comme nécessaire parce que je n'étais pas convaincu que cela allait rendre notre vol plus sûr mais je le fis pour faire bonne mesure. Nous avons facilement décollé et même s'il pleuvait toujours, je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Parce que le temps était mauvais, cela nous prendrait plus de temps pour rentrer à la maison, mais j'essayais de rester productif.

Je m'assis dans un coin de l'avion et sortis mon carnet de composition dans lequel j'avais écrit certain de mes morceaux, incluant celui de Bella. Je me cachais parce que si Carlisle savait que j'avais recommençé à composer, il voudrait que je joue et mes frères n'arrêteraient pas de me prendre la tête avec ça. Je passais la première heure à faire quelques petites corrections sur le morceau de Bella. Je voulais qu'il soit parfait. Quand ce fut fait, j'en commençais un nouveau que je m'étais promis de faire pour Noël. Ca ferait probablement le bonheur de ma mère. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu jouer. Je travaillais les grandes lignes puisque je n'avais pas de piano et une heure plus tard, je laissais tomber.

Alec vint se joindre à moi avec un jeu de cartes, attendant que je lui apprenne à jouer au Poker. Jasper et Emmett sautèrent sur l'opportunité de corrompre le gamin et nous avons passé le reste du voyage à jouer des parties. Je finis par gagner deux milles dollars alors c'était une bonne affaire.

Au moment où le pilote nous dit de remettre nos ceintures de sécurité, j'étais plus que prêt à rentrer à la maison. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais voulu retourner à mon penthouse autant que maintenant.

« Regarde, le temps est dégagé ici. » Jasper regardait par la fenêtre où il faisait beau mais froid. Nous nous préparions à atterrir. Il avait une drôle d'allure avec son œil bleu, sa lèvre épaisse et sa joue enflée. Emmett n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux.

« J'ai faim. » Alec se pencha dans son siège et regarda par le hublot.

« Tu as toujours faim. » Emmett secoua la tête.

« Nous devrions lui faire faire du football. »

« Il ne va pas à l'école, » ai-je fait remarquer.

« Alors nous pourrions commencer une ligue. Mieux encore, que dirais-tu du rugby? »

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Carlisle secoua la tête, « et tu sais que ta mère ferait une crise. »

« J'ai déjà une idée en tête et comme Thanksgiving arrive, nous pourrions faire un tournoi, » argumenta Emmett et il avait le soutien général des gardes du corps derrière lui.

Je levais les yeux à la perspective de Thanksgiving cette année. C'était toujours un événement important dans la famille et avec beaucoup de nourriture bien sur, mais je ne savais pas comment Bella et ma mère en étaient venues à l'idée de faire ça chez moi. J'aurais voulu entendre cette histoire parce que j'avais encore l'intention de les faire changer d'avis. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je les laisse envahirent mon espace avec leurs mains sales et leurs vilaines bouches.

Je frissonnais à cette pensée.

L'avion atterrit quelques minutes plus tard et nous nous sommes tous détachés avant de sortir.

Comme si c'était une seconde nature pour nous, nous avons tous allumé nos téléphones portables. Le mien vibra sans s'arrêter dans ma main alors qu'arrivait des sms, appels et emails. Je les traiterais plus tard mais je vérifiais dans la liste pour voir si j'avais quelque chose de Bella.

Je levais un sourcil quand je vis que tous les appels venaient de ma mère. Tous les autres avaient la même expression de surprise que la mienne et tous les téléphones vibraient alors qu'ils recevaient tous les appels manqués.

Carlisle fut le premier à mettre son téléphone à l'oreille alors que nous attendions que nos affaires soient déchargées de la soute de l'avion.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Emmett alors que notre père parlait à quelqu'un que je supposais être Esmé.

« Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose à du se passer. » Jasper haussa les épaules.

« Elle est toujours inquiète comme ça quand nous n'appelons pas, » ai-je rationnalisé, espérant que cela ne soit rien de plus.

« Ouais mais là c'est beaucoup. » Emmett tenait son téléphone, « comment est-ce que je suis censé supprimer tout ça ? »

« Appuie sur le putain de bouton supprimé, » dit Alec comme si c'était évident. Ca lui fit gagner une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Carlisle qui nous prêtait vaguement attention.

« Ah ! » rit Emmett, « c'est tout ce que tu mérite. »

Alec se frotta la base du cou et je prêtais une oreille attentive, essayant d'entendre ce qui se passait mais je ne pouvais rien faire à travers le rugissement des moteurs d'avion.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Carlisle claqua sont téléphone avec un regard dur, « nous devons y aller. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Ai-je demandé alors nous nous dépêchions de le suivre vers les voitures.

« Nous devons juste rentrer à la maison. Il y a eu un accident. » Il monta à l'arrière d'un 4X4 géant noir.

J'étais le dernier et je refermais la porte dans un bruit sourd, « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par accident ? Maman est blessée ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non, » répondit-il simplement.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Jasper secoua la tête.

Mon père ne dit rien d'autre jusqu'à la maison et nous savions que ce n'était pas la peine de demander parce qu'il ne répondrait pas. Son visage ne bougeait pas et pour je ne sais quelle raison je devenais légèrement agité.

Je n'étais jamais effrayé mais quelque chose me disait que cette situation allait mal finir, peu importe ce qu'elle était.

Nous sommes tous restés complètement silencieux, échangeant des regards lourds de sens entre nous alors que les secondes devenaient des minutes.

Esmé nous attendait sur le perron de la maison, alors que le cortège de voiture arrivait dans l'allée. Ses bras étaient croisés et elle semblait plus solennelle que je ne l'avais vu depuis des années.

Nous étions sortis de la voiture avant même qu'elle ne s'arrête.

« Putain qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Emmett presque en colère.

« Qui est-ce ? » demandais-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Ses yeux se déplacèrent jusqu'aux miens puis à ses pieds.

J'ouvris la porte violemment et montais les escaliers trois par trois alors que je traversais la maison. Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé mais je jurais devant Dieu que si Bella était blessée…

Je courus jusqu'au troisième étage et je fis voler la porte ne me souciant pas de l'endommager.

Bella était assise sur mon lit avec un thermomètre collé dans la bouche et Alice et Rose à coté d'elle. Un docteur fouillait dans son sac alors qu'il attendait que le thermomètre lui donne sa température.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » ai-je demandé à bout de souffle en essayant d'évaluer la situation.

« Rien, » murmura Bella à travers le thermomètre. « Contente de te voir aussi. »

Elle était pale, maladivement pâle. Il n'ya avait aucune couleur sur son visage. Tout le monde portait ses vêtements pour l'église. Rose et Alice tenaient les mains de Bella comme si elle était sur son lit de mort.

Je m'agenouillais devant elle, poussant le médecin de ma route. « Ne me mens pas, Bella. Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Putain qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Melle Swan a juste ingéré quelques mauvaises toxines, » répondit le médecin.

« Putain, ça veut dire quoi ? » Je pris le thermomètre de la bouche de Bella et le vérifiait. Sa température était un peu élevée mais rien de sérieux.

Je devins soudainement très nerveux parce que personne ne parlait. Je pouvais sentir les autres arriver derrière moi mais je m'en foutais.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait dire quelque chose, s'il vous plait ? » ai-je presque crié. « Pourquoi as-tu cet air là ? »

Bella prit mon visage dans ses mains, « calme-toi. Tu vas faire une attaque. »

« Vous devez prendre ça Mademoiselle. » Le médecin me contourna pour donner deux ou trois pilules blanches à Bella.

« Pas maintenant, » répliqua-t-elle, ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

« Pourquoi il te donne ces pilules ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'as envoyé des fleurs ce matin ? » demanda Bella, ignorant complètement ma question.

« Non, je te les ai envoyé hier, » ai-je dit fermement.

« Es-tu sur de n'avoir rien envoyé ? » me demanda Rose. « Si tu l'as pas fait, alors tu as des choses à savoir. »

« Non, » grondais-je agacé par ces questions redondantes, « pourquoi ? »

C'est Alice qui m'aida. Du coin de l'œil je vis sa tête se tourner sur la gauche. Je suivis le regard d'Alice sur le rebord de la fenêtre où un pot de petites fleurs violettes était posé. Elles avaient la formes de petites cloches et même d'ici je pouvais voir leur minuscules épines sur leur tiges.

Je me levais du sol et j'allais jusqu'à la fenêtre.

J'entendis des protestations mais je les ignorais jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé m'éloigne brutalement des fleurs.

« Tu ne peux pas les toucher, Edward, » dit-elle anxieuse.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont des fleurs appelé aconit; en fait pour être honnête, c'est plus une herbe, mais même à petite dose, elles peuvent être toxiques, » répondit le médecin.

Les choses se mirent ensemble dans mon esprit en un instant.

Bella avait l'air effrayé et ne me regardait pas, prenant les pilules du docteur au lieu de ça.

« Qui t'a envoyé ces choses ? » Je parlais avec un calme étrange, qui me rappelait celui de Carlisle, ce qui me fit encore plus peur.

« Je ne sais pas. » Bella haussa les épaules.

Je retournais au lit et poussais Rose pour que je puisse m'assoir à coté de Bella. « Laisse-moi voir tes yeux, » ai-je ordonné.

« Le médecin m'a déjà examiné. » Elle leva la tête.

Je n'étais pas médecin, mais je connaissais les symptômes de l'empoisonnement. Les yeux de Bella n'étaient pas rouges. C'était un bon signe. Une fois que les toxines atteignaient les yeux, c'était fini.

« Ouvre la bouche, » ai-je dit et elle le fit. Il n'y avait pas de taches blanches sur sa langue.

« Heureusement, Melle Swan a eu la présence d'esprit de se laver les mains. Mais comme elle a été un peu exposée à la plante, elle a eu une petite réaction. » Le médecin voulut me taper sur l'épaule mais je le repoussais.

J'étais tellement furieux que je ne pouvais pas penser correctement.

« Putain, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » soupira Emmett, « maintenant on nous envoie des fleurs empoisonnées ? »

« Alice en a eu aussi, mais elle ne les a pas touché. » Bella s'éloigna brusquement de moi.

« Je n'étais même pas chez moi j'étais restée chez Jasper, mais elles étaient là quand je suis allée chercher mes affaires, » dit Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » demandais-je à Bella. C'était comme si nous n'étions que tous les deux dans la pièce. C'était comme si je pouvais ignorer tous les autres alors mon cerveau ne les enregistrait pas.

« Et bien, tu avais envoyé des fleurs la veille… et celles-là attendaient quand je suis sortie pour aller à l'église ce matin, alors j'ai présumé qu'elles étaient de toi. Je… je ne sais pas qui les a envoyées, mais j'ai appelé Esmé quand j'ai lu ce qu'elles étaient sur internet. Le problème c'est que je les avais déjà touchées. »

« Elle a juste eu une petite réaction, « dit Esmé derrière moi.

« Après qu'elle se soit réveillée… » commença Rose.

« Réveillée ? » l'ai-je interrompu.

« Oh, j'ai juste eu un petit évanouissement, mais le médecin a dit que c'était à cause des plantes, » dit Bella rapidement.

Je regardais la main gauche de Bella. Il y avait une bande de taches rouges ressemblant à une petite éruption.

J'étais si furieux que je ne pouvais pas parler. Je devais sortir ou j'allais fracasser quelque chose.

Je me levais du lit et cherchais une cigarette dans mes poches. Je n'en trouvais pas, alors je fis un mouvement vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? » Bella se leva et courut devant moi. « Edward, regarde-moi. Tu ne peux pas commencer une guerre à cause de moi. »

Je réalisais que mon corps tremblait quand je sentis une sorte de vibration du sol.

« Tu es encore entrain de devenir violet. » dit-elle. « Calme-toi. »

« Quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer, » ai-je murmuré péniblement entre mes dents.

« Ils n'essaient pas de me tuer. »

« Conneries. » J'arrachais mes mains d'elle. « Quelqu'un t'as envoyé des fleurs empoisonnées. »

« Ok, essayons juste de rationaliser, » dit Carlisle.

« Je ne veux pas rationaliser ! » ai-je hurlé. « Quelqu'un a essayé de l'empoisonner ! »

_Personne d'autre ne comprenait ça ?_

« Docteur, s'il vous plait. » Emmett poussa presque l'homme abasourdi dehors, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Nous ne savons pas qui les a envoyé ? » Alec ramassa une lettre qui était près des fleurs.

J'avais beaucoup de choses qui me passaient pas la tête, mais c'était des choses irrationnelles. Ceci dit, je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire comment gérer ça.

Sans dire un mot, j'ouvris la porte et sortit de la pièce. J'entendis un doux pas derrière moi, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour parler à Bella. J'aurais pu dire quelque chose que je regretterais ensuite.

« Edward, où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle quand j'atteignis la première marche.

Je me suis arrêter sans me retourner. « Régler ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? » Je sentis sa main sur mon dos.

« Je… je ne sais pas. »

« Assoie toi et calme toi. Tu vas être blessé si tu fais quelque chose sur le coup de la colère. »

Je me tournais et sentis une ride d'incrédulité sur mon visage. « Tu es sérieuse ? Tu as presque été empoisonnée et tu n'es pas même pas un peu en colère ?»

« Non. En fait si, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? »

Ma colère baissa pendant une seconde alors que je regardais le teint fantomatique de Bella. Elle avait toujours été pale mais pas comme ça. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus de sang dans le corps.

« Rien. » Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux. « C'est mon job. » Je la laissais en haut des escaliers et me précipitais dans le garage.

Je pris la Saleen parce que, soyons honnête, il n'y avait pas voiture plus rapide dans mon arsenal.

Je ne savais pas ce que les autres allaient faire avec tout ça mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Bella, _ma_ Bella, avait été blessée. Je ne savais pas par qui, et je n'avais pas les idées suffisamment claires pour passer en revue toutes les possibilités pour le moment. Je connaissais seulement deux ou trois personnes capables de ça. Mais pour commencer, avant de désigner un coupable, j'avais besoin de réponses.

Je me suis brusquement arrêté en face du dortoir de Bella si vite que les pneus ont crissé et je vis des marques noires sur le bitume quand je suis sorti en claquant la porte.

Je suis entré dans le bâtiment et j'ai jeté quelques centaines de dollars au gars assis là. Il protesta comme une petite chienne et me suivit dans le couloir.

« Mec, tu ne peux pas entrer, » dit le type. Il était nouveau et ne me connaissait pas, mais je n'avais pas prévu de relever ses remarques stupides.

« Prends l'argent et fout moi la paix. » Je l'avertis.

« Tu as l'air vraiment énervé. Tu vas tuer quelqu'un? »

« Oui. » Je pris l'ascenseur et heureusement les portes se refermèrent sur son visage laid.

J'allais jusqu'à l'étage de Bella et mes sens commencèrent à picoter à la perspective d'une chasse. Quelqu'un allait être puni pour avoir blessé Bella.

Une partie de mon cerveau me maudissait d'être comme ça. Je n'avais même pas dit au revoir à Bella. Je ne l'avais même pas embrassé en arrivant à la maison d'ailleurs. J'étais tellement en colère que tout était bloqué et quand j'étais comme ça je devenais intouchable. Il y avait quelque chose dans ma tête qui me hurlait de respirer et de relativiser les choses calmement parce que je pourrais avoir des ennuis à cause des choses que je planifiais. Mais mon coté dominant, le coté effrayant, était plus fort.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je marchais jusqu'à la porte de Bella. Je n'avais pas de clé, mais je n'en avais pas besoin pour le moment. Si j'avais pu j'aurais enfermé tout le monde dans ce bâtiment pour les interroger jusqu'à ce qu'ils me donnent des réponses.

Il y avait deux choses qui me préoccupaient ici.

La première, quelqu'un était arrivé facilement ici, mais chez Alice aussi pour leur livrer des plantes. Alice vivait dans un appartement ordinaire sans sécurité, mais Bella avait au moins quelqu'un pour la surveiller, non ? Ce qui était une connerie parce que si je pouvais livrer des fleurs alors n'importe qui le pouvait.

La personne qui avait envoyé les fleurs savait pour mes livraisons de fleurs, ce qui signifiait que nous étions surveillés. Quelqu'un avait gardé un œil sur moi, et je ne l'avais pas su.

La première porte à laquelle je frappais était celle de Janice. Elle était la seule personne qui avait livré quelque chose à Bella, alors j'allais la voir.

Je toquais à la porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réponde. Un type maigrelet en boxer a finalement répondu en se frottant les yeux. « Que voulez vous ? » demanda-t-il endormi.

Je me poussais dans la chambre. « Janice réveille toi, » ai-je crié en faisant tomber des livres de son bureau pour le bruit.

« Hey putain, tu te prends pour qui ? » demanda le gars, face à moi.

Je le repoussais facilement sur le siège sans un mot.

Janice se retourna, et j'étais heureux de ne pas avoir à lui jeter des vêtements.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle sans lever la tête de l'oreiller.

« Est-ce que tu as déposé des fleurs devant la porte de Bella ce matin ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je répétais ma question lentement comme si je parlais à une enfant, mais sa réponse resta la même.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. » Janice s'assit lentement. « Je ne lui ai rien donné d'autre depuis le CD. »

« Tu es sûre ? Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un de suspect ce matin, déposer un truc ? Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose ? »

« Non, non et non. Vas-t'en. » Elle se rallongea. « Personne ne donne rien à Bella à part toi. »

C'était le second problème. Quelqu'un savait pour mes cadeaux et transformait ça en jeux de malade. Ils avaient intentionnellement envoyé à Bella quelque chose qui pourrait la blesser sous l'apparence d'un présent inoffensif.

« Si tu penses à quelque chose appelle-moi. » J'écris mon numéro sur un morceau de papier. « Bella ne va plus rester ici maintenant. » ai-je dit en sortant de la pièce.

« Pourquoi ? Où va-t-elle ? » Janice se releva de son lit.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, assure toi juste que personne n'approche de sa chambre. » Je claquais la porte derrière moi et retournais dans l'ascenseur.

J'étais dans la Saleen quelques minutes plus tard. Le rugissement du moteur semblait refléter la colère qui coulait dans mes veines. Je restais assis derrière le volant quelques minutes pendant que je réfléchissais. Il y avait deux options pour qui avaient envoyé les fleurs. En fait, je supposais qu'il y en avait plus mais dans mon esprit, il n'y avait que deux ou trois visages qui apparaissaient.

Tout d'abord, les Volturi. Félix en particulier, ou peut être Vienna. Ils étaient tous les deux assez fous pour essayer quelque chose d'aussi rotors, si sournois et si mortel. Je ne mettais pas Aro dans le même sac mais pour une quelconque raison, je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était eux. Ca ne me paraissait pas juste. Ils auraient fait une scène plus spectaculaire et auraient laissé une carte de visite plus explicite. Ils aimaient faire connaitre leur méfait.

Je m'insérais dans le trafic sans suivre les règles de circulation alors que je me dirigeais vers le département de police.

C'était illogique de même penser que Jacob Black était impliqué dans tout ça. C'était un flic, pour l'amour du ciel, mais j'étais plus que disposé à l'accuser. Il avait sa marque partout. A bien des égards il était comme moi sournois, intelligent, compétiteur. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, et si je devais faire des suppositions, je pourrais dire que Black avait envoyé ces fleurs, sachant qu'elles étaient empoisonnés, juste pour me mettre hors de moi. Bien, il allait avoir la réaction qu'il voulait.

J'agrippais le volant si fort que je ressentais une légère douleur lancinante. Mon pouls martelait dans mes oreilles. Je n'avais pas été si furieux depuis longtemps, et je ne voyais pas ce qui allait pouvoir me calmer dans un avenir proche.

L'arrière de ma voiture glissa sur le sol quand j'écrasais les freins sur le parking à coté du département de police. Je ne me sentais pas de traiter avec la sécurité de l'endroit alors je m'étais garé de l'autre coté de la rue.

Je claquais la porte et me dirigeais à vive allure vers les portes mais quelqu'un me saisit le coude pour m'arrêter.

Jasper me retourna. « Edward, à quoi tu penses ? »

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » J'arrachais mon bras de sa prise.

« Je suis venu te ramener à la maison. Bella est très contrariée maintenant et elle ne veut pas que tu aies des ennuis. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Rentre. »

« Pas sans toi. »

« Pourquoi tu es si calme à propos de tout ça. » Je tirais sur mes cheveux. « Quelqu'un a essayé de les empoisonner. Tu devrais être fou. »

« C'est pour ça que papa ne te laisse pas tranquille. Tu fonctionnes trop sur les émotions. Tu dois réfléchir Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu projettes de faire ? »

« Quelque chose, » ai-je répondu stupidement, le laissant à l'extérieur alors que j'ouvrais les portes vitrées du bâtiment.

Le siège du centre ville était énorme. Le département employait plus de treize mille agents, et la plupart d'entre eux était localisé dans ce bâtiment. La division du crime organisé était au sixième étage, et j'étais en mission. J'avais prévu de tout détruire dans le bâtiment jusqu'à ce que je trouve Black.

Mais d'abord, je devais passer la sécurité.

« Nom ? » demanda le garde devant le détecteur de métal.

« Edward Cullen, » ai-je dit en sortant ma carte d'identité, ne me souciant pas qu'il me connaisse ou pas.

Le garde, bien sur, me lança un regard sceptique alors qu'il prenait ma carte d'identité et la vérifiait.

« Vous avez un problème ? » Je devenais impatient.

« Qui voulez vous voir ? »

« Le commissaire, » ai-je menti. « Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ? »

Il me regarda de haut en bas avant de me laisser passer le détecteur de métal. J'avais laissé mon flingue dans la voiture parce que si je l'avais eu avec moi, je l'aurais utilisé.

Je dus faire face à quelques questions stupides du garde avant qu'il ne me laisse y aller, et j'entrais dans l'ascenseur vide. Juste quand les portes commencèrent à se refermer, Jasper se faufila et appuya sur le bouton du sixième étage.

« Je suis aussi furieux que toi, » dit-il.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Peut-être pas autant parce qu'Alice n'a pas été blessée mais je suis désolé pour Bella. Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » lui ai-je demandé sans me retourner vers lui.

« J'imagine que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne t'en prennes à Black. »

« Tu es donc là pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtise ? »

« Je suis là parce que Bella m'a demandé de venir. »

« Et ? »

« Et… parce que je veux quelques réponses. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. « Je suppose que certains d'entre nous ne sont pas aussi saint qu'ils semblent l'être. »

« Juste parce que je ne fais pas de grandes scènes dramatiques ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas bouleversé. »

Je n'eu pas le temps de dire autre chose car les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et je revenais en mode chasseur.

Comme c'était dimanche, les pièces étaient presque toute vides, seulement dix officiers étaient là. Ils étaient assis sur leur cul à regarder un match de foot.

Je fis mon chemin entre les bureaux vide et les couloirs vitrés. Jasper marchait derrière moi alors que nous allions vers la dernière porte à droite.

Je ne frappais même pas.

Black était penché en arrière sur sa chaise, les pieds posés sur le bureau, un stylo dans la bouche. Il tapait quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Je pensais à balancer ce truc à travers la fenêtre, il allait m'écouter.

Je décidais d'aller droit au but et je claquais mes deux mains sur le bureau. « Toi fils de pute, qu'est-ce que tu a fait ? »

Il ne bougea pas mais leva un sourcil. « Et à quoi je dois ce plaisir ? »

« Tu as envoyé ces fleurs à Bella ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. » Il se pencha encore en arrière. « Et je suis supposé savoir ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Black. Je comprends que nous ne nous sommes jamais aimé mais ne mets pas en danger Bella. »

Le coté gauche de ses lèvres se releva montrant un petit sourire satisfait. « Je suppose que quelqu'un a essayé de la blesser. »

Je ne n'ai pas réalisé ce que je faisais quand mon bras passa au dessus du bureau et que mon poing frappa Black au visage. Il tourna sur sa chaise, ses pieds tombant du bureau mais il encaissa le coup.

Jasper me tira en arrière. « Edward, putain qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? »

« Si jamais tu t'approches d'elle à nouveau, je t'explose. » J'haussais les épaules.

« Est-ce une menace, Mr Cullen ? » Black se leva et essuya une goutte de sang de ses lèvres.

« Oui, » ai-je répondu.

« Boss, putain un problème ? » Une bande de types entrèrent dans la pièce, ne me remarquant pas, et examinant les dégâts. C'est-à-dire, une chaise renversée, des papiers par terre et un officier en train de saigner.

« Rien, juste une discussion avec un vieil ami. »

Je fus soudainement plus intéressant et avant que je ne le sache, j'avais trois armes braquées sur mon visage.

« Vous venez vous confesser Cullen ? » souffla un adjoint gras.

« Ne rêve pas. Je voulais mettre au point certaines choses, » ai-je déclaré mais mon objectif principal était toujours Black, même si j'avais des armes pointées sur la tête.

« Je pourrais t'arrêter pour avoir agressé un officier de police. » Black fourra les mains dans ses poches avec suffisance et fit le tour de son bureau. « Mais à quoi ça servirait ? Tu serais dehors en deux minutes. »

« Mets moi en prison si tu veux je m'en branle. Mais si tu t'approches à moins de cinq mètres de Bella, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. Tu n'avais pas le droit de la mêler à tout ça. »

« J'en ai eu le droit la première fois où tu l'as aperçu dans un bar et quand tu as décidé de la raccompagner. » Black s'énerva finalement et commença à crier, « combien de temps tu crois qu'elle va rester dans le coin, Edward ? »

« Aussi longtemps que je la protégerais de raclure tel que toi. » Je m'avançais, « ne pense même pas à fouiller dans sa vie. J'ai des gens qui te surveillent. »

« Son père est un putain de flic, » rit-il. « Elle a des limites. »

« Pour commencer, j'apprécierais que tu ordonnes à tes ordures de baisser leur armes et ensuite, je me fous de ce que tu penses Bella ne va nulle part. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu agir comme ça avant. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Rien. Je suis toujours le même dur à cuire que tu as rencontré toutes ces années et qui a mis une balle dans la jambe de Clearwater. Tu t'en rappelle ? Quand tu as merdé et que tu as mis la vie de tes hommes en danger ? »

« Ce n'était pas ma faute, » grogna-t-il.

« Le juge a dit que ça l'était. Je parie que tu as eu du succès auprès des gros bonnets, » ai-je ricané.

« C'était il y a des années. La question est que tu la mets dans une situation dangereuse et que tu me blâmes. Je n'ai jamais touché à cette fille. »

« Tu ne l'aurais pas touché si tu ne lui avais pas envoyé ces fleurs et ce putain de CD par l'intermédiaire de sa voisine. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles à propos des fleurs, et elle avait le droit de savoir ce que tu fais. Est-ce que tu allais même lui dire ? »

« J'allais le faire. Et ce n'était pas ton job. » Je le pointais d'un doigt accusateur et j'étais sérieux au point de lui faire sauter la tête dans la minute s'il ne se taisait pas.

« Tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas invincible, et tu a mis une fille innocente en danger à cause de qui tu es. »

« Edward, allons-y. » Jasper commença à me pousser dehors.

« Je vais rester à l'affut de tout danger, » plaisanta Black.

« Oh, va te faire foutre ! » Je me battais pour revenir vers lui, mais Jasper me tenait solidement et me repoussa contre le mur opposé dans le couloir.

« Edward, calme-toi putain. Il pourrait nous faire arrêter tout les deux, » murmura-t-il. « Tu pourrais avoir de gros ennuis. »

« Ouais. Et tu étais où quand je lui ai botté le cul ? Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose. » Je le repoussais.

« Parfois, tu peux en apprendre plus en la fermant. » Il me mit un papier sous le visage. Je fis un geste pour l'attraper mais il le mit dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je te le dirais quand nous serons dehors. Je parie que le commissaire est en chemin, et il va poser des questions. Jasper me poussa jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Nous avons quitté le bâtiment et j'avais encore assez d'énergie pour un autre combat. Jasper dût me trainer devant l'agent de sécurité que nous avions rencontré en arrivant parce que j'allais le provoquer juste pour m'amuser. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la Mercedes de Jasper. Je sortis une cigarette que j'allumais quand nous sommes arrivés devant la voiture.

Je fis un signe de tête vers le papier qu'il avait dans les mains. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je laissais une longue bouffée de fumée que j'avais retenue pour calmer mes nerfs.

« Je pense qu'ils traquent Aro. » Il me tendit le papier, qui était une retranscription téléphonique entre Aro et Demetri. Il y avait un tas de trucs qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens mais on ne savait jamais ça pouvait être important.

« Pourquoi j'en aurais quelque chose à foutre ? »

« Nous devons couper nos liens avec les Volturi. »

Je levais les yeux d'ennui, « super, alors maintenant nous savons qu'ils les ont sur leur radars. C'est tellement utile. »

« Je pense que ça l'est, Edward. Nous devons le dire à papa qu'ils sont surveillés. Tu dois lui dire. Nous ne pouvons pas être en affaire avec eux. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec Bella ou ce qui nous a amené ici. »

« Ca l'est si tu penses que Jacob essaie de nous avoir par tous les moyens pour nous pendre à un poteau. »

Je me calmais une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que la logique de mon frère disait.

La ruse était utilisée depuis la nuit des temps dans le monde du crime organisé. Ca se résumait à une famille, travaillant avec la police pour en détruire une autre. La principale tactique était d'atteindre le maillon le plus faible par tous les moyens dans notre cas, Bella. Les Volturi travaillaient avec ce morceau de merde de Black pour blesser notre famille. Petit à petit, Bella aurait peur et laisserait échapper des informations. Elle serait menacée et maintenant que je regardais la situation d'un œil extérieur, ça avait du sens.

« Putain de fils de pute. » Je mis un coup de pied dans le pneu de Jasper.

« Tu dois la prévenir. »

« Je vais m'en occuper. » J'écrasais ma cigarette sur le trottoir et allais jusqu'à ma voiture, arrachant presque la portière en l'ouvrant.

Je sortis mon téléphone pour envoyer un sms à Bella.

_Où es-tu ? –E_

J'attendis sa réponse qui arriva vingt secondes plus tard.

_Chez toi. Où es-tu ? –B_

_Ne pars pas. –E_

Je sortis du parking et fonçais jusqu'à mon penthouse.

Il y avait tellement de choses qui s'étaient passées aujourd'hui que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me souvenir du moment où je m'étais réveillé ce matin. J'étais toujours furieux, mais je réalisais que je devais me calmer pour que je puisse parler avec Bella de tout ça. Sa sécurité était ma principale préoccupation, et ça allait me rendre dingue.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Jacob avait complètement raison. J'avais mis Bella dans cette situation, mais j'avais déjà admis ça. Maintenant qu'elle était là, qu'elle n'en partait pas, j'allais m'assurer qu'elle reste en sécurité.

J'entrais dans mon garage et sortis de la voiture, en courant presque vers l'ascenseur et j'attendis anxieusement de monter dedans. Un ascenseur arriva finalement, et je tapais du pied pendant qu'il montait. Je tenais le bouton « portes fermées » pour que personne n'interrompe mon ascension.

Bella allait hurler quand j'allais mettre en place ces nouvelles règles mais elle n'avait pas le choix. J'allais faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour la garder hors de danger. Si ça signifiait l'enfermer alors, il en serait ainsi.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Je traversais le hall et glissais ma clé dans la porte.

« Bella, tu es là ? » ai-je crié à travers l'appartement.

J'entendis des pieds courir dans les escaliers. Elle était habillée comme si elle allait dormir. Elle avait retrouvé un peu de couleur sur son visage, et je fus soulagé qu'elle semble aller mieux. « J'espère que tu n'as rien fait de stupide. »

« Non je me suis juste arrêté au département de police, » ai-je dit négligemment alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine.

Elle me suivit. « Putain pourquoi tu as fait ça? »

« Parce que je devais aller au fond des choses. »

Je fus abasourdi pas la quantité de nourriture étalé sur le plan de travail et le comptoir. Il y avait des pates, des cookies, un poulet entier et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rôti braisé.

Je regardais Bella septique. « C'est de ma mère ? »

« Non, je cuisine quand je suis nerveuse. J'ai fait tout ça chez elle et je les ai rapportés. » Elle baissa la tête.

Je soupirais, réalisant quelle bite j'avais été. Je n'avais même pas pensé que je lui faisais supporter ma colère et pour être honnête, je ne me rappelais pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé après que j'ai découvert toute cette merde.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire pour compenser.

« Tu aurais pu commencer par me donner un baiser. » Bella marchait vers moi, près du comptoir où j'étais resté appuyé. « Tu m'as manqué et tout ce que je voulais c'était un baiser, mais tu as passé la porte si rapidement… »

J'avalais ses mots avec mes lèvres, mêlant nos corps ensemble et la pressant contre moi avec autant de force que je pouvais sans lui faire mal.

Ma langue avait son propre esprit quand elle entra dans sa bouche. Ses mains s'accrochaient à mes cheveux. J'avais oublié comme c'était incroyable, et il semblait que ma colère se calma temporairement alors que le gout de Bella m'envahissait.

Les bruits humides de baisers emplirent mes oreilles pour au moins dix minutes et mes poumons criaient pour de l'air mais je ne bougeais pas.

Bien trop tôt, il sembla que Bella en eut assez et elle s'éloigna.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais, » elle rit. « Tu as faim ? »

« Beaucoup, » ai-je répondu.

Elle me prépara une assiette de Dieu sait quoi, mais ça semblait incroyable. Je m'assis à la table que j'avais du utiliser seulement une fois avant pour manger pendant que Bella jouait avec de la glace dans un verre en face de moi.

« Comment était Boston ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien. Excellent même. Comment te sens-tu? »

« Ok bien. Je dois prendre des cachets pendant une semaine mais rien de permanent. »

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que quelqu'un ai fait ça, » je soupirais, prenant un bout de poulet.

« As-tu découvert qui c'était ? »

« J'ai de forts soupçons mais bien sur, je n'ai rien de concret. »

« Tu pensais que tu trouverais ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? » Elle répondit à sa propre question avant que je ne le puisse « Tu voulais juste commencer une bagarre »

« J'étais énervé, d'accord ? J'avais des choses à extérioriser et je ne voulais pas que ça tombe sur toi »

« Je suis là pour ça Edward. Je veux que tu me parles plutôt que tu ne partes en courant et que tu aies des ennuis. »

« Et bien, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'assoir pendant que quelqu'un essaie de te tuer. »

« Je comprends ça mais… »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas Bella, » ai-je insisté. « Les choses sont sur le point de devenir très dangereuses, et j'essaie de te garder en sécurité. Il serait appréciable si tu pouvais coopérer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'enfermer ? »

Je haussais les épaules. « Ouais, je suppose. Et Benny va être plus visible, et je veux que tu m'appelle chaque heure. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oh et tu ne va pas rester à ton dortoir plus longtemps. Tu vas rester ici. »

« Oui Monsieur ! » Elle me fit un salut militaire. « En passant, je suis sure que c'est un enlèvement. » Elle s'éloigna de la table. « Vas-tu me bannir des cours aussi ? »

« Nous verrons, » ai-je répondu en toute sincérité, « si nous devons en arriver là. »

« C'est incroyable. Je ne peux pas rester toute la journée assise à la maison parce que tu es effrayé. »

« Je ne suis pas effrayé, mais tu dois comprendre le danger dans lequel tu es. »

« Bien sur que je le comprends. Je ne peux même pas sortir de mon dortoir sans sentir Benny derrière moi, mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre ma vie. »

« Alors tu veux que je m'inquiète à toutes heures du jour ? »

« Non, c'est le problème de mon père. » Bella râla. « Je ne peux pas rester ici tout le temps. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment important ce que tu veux. Nous pouvons aller chercher tes affaires demain. »

« Va au diable Edward. » Elle monta les escaliers en piétinant comme une enfant.

Je suppose que l'on pouvait classer ça comme notre première dispute.

Tout le reste de la journée, Bella ne me dit pas un mot et j'étais trop têtu pour céder le premier. Elle devait voir que j'essayais de la protéger et j'avoue que j'exagérais un peu mais elle aurait pu être contente que je n'installe pas une puce dans une de ses dents ou quelque chose de fou comme ça.

Nous nous sommes évités tous les deux comme la peste et nous ne pouvions même pas nous assoir dans la même pièce sans que la tension soit palpable. Chaque fois que j'essayais de lui expliquer quelque chose, elle me faisait taire en se plaignant que j'étais stupide et que je la commandais. Je n'essayais même pas de la raisonner parce que c'était inutile. La seule chose qu'elle avait besoin de comprendre c'est que sa sécurité était ma principale préoccupation.

Au moment où le soleil se couchait, Bella était en mode « chienne complète » et saccageait mon appartement… exprès.

Je devais la suivre avec un balai, alors qu'elle mangeait bruyamment des chips, laissant des miettes partout. J'étais fou furieux. Chaque fois que je lui demandais d'arrêter- bien, que je lui criais dessus – elle me regardait juste et continuait en disant, « ça va devenir pire si je reste tout le temps ici. »

Bella prit une couverture de ma chambre au moment d'aller au lit. « Je vais dormir sur le canapé. »

« Je m'en fous. » J'éteignis les lumières et la laissais faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête pour mon retour mais elle voulait agir comme une enfant, alors j'allais la traiter comme une enfant.

Je me mis au lit ce soir là, toujours énervé mais faisant comme si je m'en foutais.

Je me tournais et retournais pendant environ cinq heures. J'avais les yeux fermés mais mon cerveau devenait fou. Je ne pouvais pas dormir alors je me levais après un moment.

J'allais la garder en sécurité même si elle n'aimait pas le plan que je mettais en œuvre. Je n'allais plus la laisser dicter les choses maintenant parce qu'il était évident que ça ne la mettrait pas hors de danger.

Bella allait devoir accepter les changements qui arrivaient.

Peut être que je devrais appeler Carlisle et voir comment il gérait si bien les choses …

A quatre heures du matin, j'en avais par-dessus la tête de tout ça et je trainais des pieds vers en bas où Bella était installé dans le salon.

Je l'ai rapidement soulevé et j'ai saisi sa couverture.

« Laisse-moi partir, » murmura-t-elle.

« Non, tu restes chez moi. »

« Je ne veux pas rester avec toi. Je te déteste. » Je manœuvrais à travers les meubles. Même dans son sommeil elle me combattait.

« Non. Tu es juste en colère contre moi. »

« Même chose. Laisse-moi retourner sur le sofa. » Bella commença à lutter dans mes bras mais je la tenais fermement.

« Nous allons nous coucher. » Je remontais les escaliers vers ma chambre et elle arrêta de se battre contre moi, se blottissant contre ma poitrine.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et déposais Bella à sa place habituelle dans le lit. Quand je me suis relevé pour m'installer de mon coté, je vis qu'elle était éveillée et qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » ai-je demandé innocemment.

« Je te déteste, » répéta-t-elle.

« Tu ne pourras jamais me détester, » ai-je répliqué avec un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Edward. »

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir où je veux en venir. »

« Parce que tu penses que ta méthode est la seule. » Elle s'appuya sur son coude, « tu aurais pu me demander si je voulais être enlevée. »

« Et tu te serais disputé avec moi, j'ai juste sauté cette partie. »

« Tu es une telle bite. » Elle se rallongea et roula loin de moi.

Je soupirais et imitais ses mouvements pour que je sois contre son corps. « Bella, tu dois être d'accord avec moi que les choses sont très dangereuses et que tu n'es pas en mesure de les gérer. » Je soulevais sa chemise et embrassais son épaule qui se révélait à moi.

« Je suis d'accord, mais tu ne peux pas m'enfermer. J'ai une vie, tu sais. »

« Laisse-moi juste faire ce que je fais de mieux. Je n'essaie pas de te garder enfermée. En fait, si, mais c'est pour une bonne raison. » Je glissais ma main sous sa chemise et caressais alors la peau de ses hanches, me rapprochant encore tout près d'elle.

Je l'entendis déglutir. « Je ne peux pas t'appeler chaque heure. J'ai mieux à faire que de vérifier ma montre tout le temps et Benny ne peut pas s'assoir avec moi en cours. »

« Si, il peut. Je le paie pour ça. » Je bougeais ses cheveux et l'embrassais sur la partie exposée de son cou.

Elle essayait toujours de se battre contre moi mais elle inclina la tête pour me donner un meilleur accès. « J'ai besoin d'espace. »

« Je t'en ai donné et ça n'a pas marché. Alors nous allons faire les choses à ma manière maintenant. » Je laissais transparaitre mes intentions alors que je pressais ma bite maintenant dure contre la chaire douce de son cul.

« Edward, nous devons parler de ça. Arrête d'essayer de me distraire avec le sexe, » elle respira doucement.

« Alors parlons. Je t'écoute. » Je l'embrassais derrière l'oreille et laissais ma main errer sur son ventre. Je continuais à descendre jusqu'à ce que je sois sous son slip, effleurant sa partie la plus intime.

Inutile de dire que nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé ce soir là.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de terminé ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Donc en début de chapitre je disais que je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. En fait c'est un instant pub. Lemonenfolie et moi avons commencé il y a quelques semaines l'écriture d'un 4 mains et nous en avons débuté la publication récemment. Nous serions ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Ca s'appelle « L'institut », c'est publié sous le pseudo de LilouSab'story. Le lien est le suivant (sans les espaces) : http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 6605680/1/ bLinstitut_b Et tout les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil et dans mes favoris. Alors n'hésitez pas à passer nous voir !

Pour ce qui est de la traduction, l'extrait du prochain chapitre sera en ligne au plus tard demain soir.

Encore une bonne année à tout le monde ! Et à bientôt,

Lilou


	28. La corne d'Amalthea

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors rapidement, merci merci merci comme toujours pour vos messages reviews et tout et tout !

**Petit rappel **: Cette histoire n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Si vous voulez aller voir l'originale les liens sont dans mon profil. L'auteur s'appelle **johnnyboy7**.

Sinon, encore une fois merci à lemonenfolie pour sa relecture et tout le temps qu'elle me fait gagner.

En parlant de **lemonenfolie**, je vous remercie tous ceux qui sont passés sur **L'institut **et vous signale qu'un chapitre a été publié jeudi dernier… Dès fois que ça vous ai échappé. Au besoin, les liens sont sur mon profil.

Et comme toujours les réponses aux non-inscrits sont sur le blog !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La corne d'Amalthea**

BELLA POV

"_Blood will tell, but often it tells too much._"-Don Marquis

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

« Est-ce que celui-là est bien? » Edward se tourna devant moi comme s'il se tenait devant un miroir.

« Il a l'air bien pour moi, mais je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas comment s'habillait un homme. »

« C'est la même chose que pour toi, les seins en moins, » il soupira de frustration.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas Edward. Je n'ai pas de hanches, et je suis plus petite et je n'ai pas de muscles comme toi. Comment suis-je supposée savoir ce qui est bien ? » Je haussais les épaules.

« Bella, je t'ai dit que ça allait nous prendre la journée. Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à moi maintenant. »

« Tu es pire qu'Alice. » Je me penchais en arrière sur ma chaise, et Edward alla derrière le rideau pour se changer, encore.

Nous étions dans le magasin de Maggie, et Edward essayait des vêtements. Apparemment il avait besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe et puisque nous étions en hiver, ça voulait dire, vestes gants, écharpes, pulls, nouveaux pantalons, et costumes en abondance.

Dans un premier temps, voir Edward essayer des vêtements était extrêmement sexy- et ça l'était encore – mais c'en était assez. Comment un homme pouvait-il avoir besoin d'autant de vêtements ? Nous devions être dans ce magasin depuis trois heures déjà. Il m'avait seulement laissé faire des pauses pipi et c'était tout.

Je me plaignais, mais pour être honnête, j'étais juste contente de faire _quelque chose._

J'avais passé la semaine tout entière après le retour d'Edward de Boston essentiellement enfermée dans son penthouse. « Folle furieuse » ne décrivait pas la manière dont je me sentais.

Depuis que j'avais été menacée par des putains de fleurs ridicules, Edward était devenu un peu fou. Correction : il était devenu complètement fou. Il ne me laissait pas sortir de la maison à moins que ce ne soit pour aller en cours. Il me déposait chaque matin et m'accompagnait à mon premier cours qui était toujours littérature, avant qu'il ne parte commencer sa journée.

Benny était avec moi le reste du temps, à mes côtés et sans bouger, à moins que je ne sois en classe. Quand je ne l'étais pas, il était derrière moi. Et même si je ne le voyais pas je pouvais le sentir. Plus personne ne voulait me parler parce qu'ils savaient que j'étais suivie par un garde du corps. Même Seth avait changé de place en maths. J'avais inventé l'excuse que c'était mon père qui avait demandé cette protection et personne ne posait de questions.

Mais je pouvais dire qu'ils le voulaient.

Une fois mes classes de la journée terminées, Benny me raccompagnait à pied chez Edward. Et alors, je pouvais juste… rester assise et attendre son retour.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais réellement contente J'étais très heureuse de passer tout mon temps chez Edward. C'était juste sur le principe. Edward me retenait prisonnière dans son appartement. Je comprenais pourquoi, mais il aurait pu faire ça d'une meilleure façon. Actuellement, il me forçait à rester avec lui. Tout ce qu'il aurait eu à faire, c'est de demander.

Emmett, Jasper, Alec et Edward m'avait aidé à emballer mes affaires le jour après que toute cette merde se soit passée. Tout tenait dans trois grands cartons qui avaient été déposés dans le penthouse d'Edward. Ma présence n'avait même pas été nécessaire et j'aurais très bien pu rester au lit toute la journée parce que je n'avais pas du tout aidé. Ils avaient simplement déposé les cartons dans la chambre principale et actuellement je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse avec Edward. Je ne voulais pas juste « déménager » alors qu'il savait que nous n'étions pas en bon termes.

Chaque soir, je commençais par essayer de dormir sur le canapé. Edward venait me porter vers trois heures du matin dans sa chambre, et je me laissais finalement emporter par le sommeil.

Je comprenais pourquoi il faisait ça – bien sûr que je le comprenais – mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement me forcer à rester avec lui contre ma volonté. Ok, pas vraiment contre ma volonté, mais je n'étais pas très heureuse avec lui en ce moment.

Quand l'Edward surprotecteur était lancé à pleine vitesse, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le maitriser. Il n'y avait pas moyen de stopper la bête en lui, ce qui m'amenait à cette triste conclusion :

Je ne serais plus jamais libre à nouveau.

Je savais que je dramatisais. Edward disait que je ne voyais pas la situation correctement, mais il n'était pas mon père. Je devais pouvoir souffler une fois de temps en temps. J'aurais même voulu que Benny me promène une fois par jour dans le parc, comme un chien mais même ça Edward ne voulait pas. Si ce n'était pas pour les cours, alors je n'étais pas autorisée à sortir de l'appartement.

Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être plus comme Jasper qui n'avait pas le même comportement avec Alice, mais Edward avait juste dit que Jasper était un con qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Les choses entre Edward et moi étaient tendues, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Nous pouvions parler mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas de baiser, pas de sexe, pas de lecture tardive le soir, pas de diners rien. Edward essayait de trouver un équilibre entre être autoritaire et faire marche arrière. Je devais lui reconnaitre ça, mais les choses redevenaient tendues si je demandais à sortir avec Alice et Rose, il explosait ou tapait du pied.

C'était la première fois que je voyais la lumière du jour qui n'était pas dans une salle de classe depuis une semaine.

Pour aggraver les choses, je stressais parce que Thanksgiving était dans une semaine. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire, mais c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles nous étions sortis Edward et moi aujourd'hui. Nous devions aller faire des courses pour que je puisse préparer mon diner.

« Bella, est-ce que tu vas te concentrer ? » demanda Edward de sa place devant le miroir.

J'inclinais la tête, « ouais ceux-là ont l'air bien. »

« Tu t'en fou, » rit-il.

« Je m'en soucie quand ils sont sur toi mais tous ces achats sont de trop. Je pensais que nous aurions terminé au bout de deux heures. »

Maggie réapparut de nulle part. « D'autres mesures que je dois reprendre ? » chantonna-t-elle avec un mètre à la main.

Edward répondit en me regardant comme un enfant gâté, « non, je pense que c'est bon mais Bella ne me donnera pas d'avis positif. »

J'haussais les épaules, « j'ai dit que tu avais l'air bien. »

« Dites exceptionnel, « me murmura Maggie. « Il réagit mieux à ça. »

Je lui fis un signe de tête.

J'étais déterminée à ce que le costume qu'essaya ensuite Edward soit le dernier.

« Et celui-là ? » Il tourna sur lui-même dans un costume bleu marine qui était vraiment incroyable sur lui.

« Il est exceptionnel, » ai-je répliqué alors que je fixais son revers.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » Je lui souris. On aurait dit qu'il voulait se pencher pour un baiser mais il se retint au dernier moment.

« Je suppose que j'ai terminé alors. » Edward commença à retirer sa veste. « Maggie, pouvez-vous préparer tout ça ? Et les livrer la semaine prochaine. »

« Bien sûr, Edward. » Elle alla à l'avant du magasin.

« Ok, alors maintenant occupons-nous de tes affaires. » Il commença à repasser le costume qu'il portait au départ. « Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ? »

« Et bien puisque j'ai été réveillée à l'aube et que je n'ai rien mangé depuis, je dirais déjeuner et ensuite nous pourrons aller faire des courses. »

« Je déteste les courses alimentaire, » grommela-t-il alors que nous marchions jusqu'à la caisse.

« Je peux y aller moi-même, » ai-je dit avec espoir.

« Je ne déteste pas ça à ce point. » Edward paya et signa la facture sans même la regarder.

Je décidais de ne pas rentrer dans ce débat cet après-midi, alors je restais calme.

« Tu es d'humeur à manger quoi ? » me demanda-t-il alors que nous marchions dans la rue vers sa voiture.

« Ce que tu veux m'ira. Ça m'est égal, » ai-je dit en prenant place dans mon siège.

Dès qu'il fut dans la voiture, il nous introduisit dans la circulation. J'essayais de faire une petite conversation, mais Edward ne semblait pas disposé à ça. Si l'un d'entre nous voulait parler, alors l'autre ne voulait pas et vice et versa. Je savais qu'au bout d'un moment nous allions être obligés de discuter de tout ça. De préférence _avant_ Thanksgiving.

J'aurais adoré recevoir des excuses pour la manière dont Edward agissait avec moi, mais je savais que ça n'allait pas arriver.

« Tu as des devoirs pour ce week-end ? » Edward prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. J'étais irritée mais pas assez pour le repousser.

« Pas vraiment. Nous avons seulement deux jours de classes la semaine prochaine et ensuite nous sommes libres pour Thanksgiving, alors j'ai juste un test. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air trop mal. »

« Ouais mais je serais heureuse quand ce semestre sera terminé. Je n'en peux plus des maths, je veux arrêter. »

« Les mathématiques font tourner le monde Bella, » ricana-t-il.

« Non. Les livres font tourner le monde et à partir de maintenant, je ne vais prendre que des cours de littérature. »

« Tu es nerveuse de cuisiner le diner ? »

« Oui, et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. » Je me redressais. « Je suis contente que tu demandes. »

« Bella, je ne cuisine pas. Je ne peux pas cuisiner. »

« Je sais, mais tu peux au moins faire les choses que je t'apprendrais aujourd'hui. Comme ça la semaine prochaine tu seras parfait. »

« Euh, et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

« Juste couper quelques ingrédients. Je sais que tu sais comment te servir d'un couteau. Tu peux le faire. »

« Je ne veux pas gâcher ton moment. Que faire si je coupe mal quelque chose? »

« Je t'apprendrais. S'il te plait ? Ça serait vraiment d'une grande aide. »

Il soupira et leva les yeux. « Bien, mais n'espère pas la perfection. Je ne peux pas apprendre en une semaine. »

« Tu m'aideras beaucoup. J'ai déjà un (le) menu. » Je sortis un petit paquet de papier qui était dans mon sac. « Je ne sais toujours pas si je veux faire du Bragoli. Est-ce qu'Esmé en fait ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais faire un menu comme les siens. Tu perdrais. »

« Ce n'est pas une compétition, mais je veux quand même faire les classiques. » Je sortis un stylo et commençais à gribouiller dans les marges, essayant de faire une liste d'ingrédients.

« J'ai le sentiment que je vais dépenser des centaines des milliers de dollars pour cette fête. »

Je l'ignorais et continuais. « Et puisque tu n'as pas d'ustensile de cuisine acceptable ou d'assiettes, nous avons besoin d'en acheter. »

Edward grogna mais je le coupais avant qu'il ne puisse même dire un mot.

« Edward, ne commence même pas. J'ai acheté des vêtements avec toi pendant des heures, et je ne me suis pas plainte une fois. »

« A haute voix. Je pouvais lire dans tes pensées. »

« Et bien alors tu sais que j'ai gardé ma bouche fermée, donc tu ne pourras pas te plaindre quand nous ferons des courses. »

Il soupira. « Tu as raison. Je ne dirais pas un mot mais nous aurons besoin de trouver un stock de produits nettoyant. Je vais tous les suivre avec du désinfectant. »

« Je parie que tu en a des tonnes dans un placard quelque part. »

« Et bien j'en ai besoin de plus. »

Je retournais à ma liste de courses et je mâchouillais mon crayon alors qu'Edward accélérait dans les rues. Il semblait penser que le code de la route ne s'appliquait pas à lui. C'était terrifiant je ne pouvais pas regarder par la fenêtre ou j'aurais pu vomir. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous n'étions pas sur un circuit automobile pour l'amour de Dieu.

Edward me laissa travailler seule et nous sommes arrivés au restaurant, simplement intitulé, Nourriture, dix minutes plus tard.

Nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur, nous mettant à l'abri du froid mordant. Edward eut droit à sa table habituelle dans le fond où une hôtesse très amicale qui le touchait beaucoup nous conduisit.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous, Edward ? » elle rit bêtement et fit passer sa mains sur son épaule pendant que nous nous asseyons, en m'ignorant totalement.

« Je prendrais une Heineken. Tu veux quoi, Bella ? »

« Juste de l'eau, s'il vous plait, » ai-je dit à la femme dont le nom était apparemment Sharon.

« Nous ne vous avons pas vu depuis longtemps. » Sharon se pencha au-dessus de la table pour qu'Edward puisse avoir une belle vue sur ses seins.

Je voulais arracher ses cheveux blonds de sa tête.

« Ouais, j'ai été occupé. » Edward regarda par-dessus son menu avec le visage plissé. « Peut-on avoir nos boissons ? »

« Bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite. » Elle passa sa main dans son dos et il frissonna.

Edward essaya de ne pas me regarder pendant les minutes suivantes et il garda la tête baissée. Sharon revint à la table avec nos boissons et glissa discrètement un morceau de papier sur les genoux d'Edward. Il agit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, alors qu'il l'avait certainement fait.

« Je ne la baise pas, » grogna-t-il et il prit une gorgée de bière.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu le faisais. » J'haussais les épaules.

« Tu as cet air sur le visage. »

« Quel air ? »

« Ne joue pas ce jeu, Bella. Je ne te ferais jamais ça. »

J' hochais la tête. « Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne deviens pas folle au fait qu'une certaine fille se jette sur toi. »

Il se pencha en arrière. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne me demandes jamais où je vais et qui je vois. Tu n'as jamais pensé que je pourrais tricher, surtout avec mes antécédents ? »

« Ca me traverse l'esprit chaque jour, » ai-je répondu sincèrement. « Mais j'ai assez confiance en toi pour ne pas laisser ce genre de pensées envahir ma tête. »

Edward me regarda septique avant de faire un signe de tête, pensif. « Et bien, je ne te trompe pas… si tu te le demandes. Tu es trop bien pour ça. »

« Merci… je suppose. » Je souris en quelque sorte à ces mots. « Et je ne te trompe pas non plus. »

« Quelle autre option est meilleure que moi ? » jubila-t-il.

« Tu es si humble, » ai-je plaisanté.

Nous avons continué notre conversation, et j'étais heureuse parce que sincèrement, sa voix m'avait manqué.

L'atmosphère était toujours tendue de nos journées où nous n'étions pas en bon termes. Il était stressé par ma sécurité j'étais stressée par l'université et cette vie, et nous étions tous les deux trop têtus pour laisser l'autre gagner ce petit jeu de domination. Je savais qu'il gagnerait à la fin parce qu'au fond, il avait raison. J'étais en danger et j'avais besoin de protection, mais il devait y avoir un meilleur moyen de faire ça que juste à sa façon.

Pour la première fois en une semaine, Edward et moi avons ri ensemble. Je pense que nous tentions tous les deux d'avoir un déjeuner dans une bulle de naïveté, sans laisser le monde extérieur nous atteindre.

« Tu as des projets pour Noël ? » ai-je demandé à Edward alors que je prenais un morceau du steak géant qu'il avait insisté pour que je commande.

« Qui sait ? D'habitude je reste assis à la maison avec Emmett et Jasper, mais je pense qu'ils vont faire des trucs. »

« On dirait que tu vas être tout seul, » ai-je boudé théâtralement.

« Je pourrais aller chez toi, » suggéra-t-il.

« Ouais… ce n'est pas une option. »

« Jasper va rencontrer le père d'Alice. Je pourrais juste venir pour une journée et me présenter à Charlie. »

« Non, non, non, » ai-je dit catégorique. « Si tu viens pour une seule journée, alors je voudrais que tu restes plus. »

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

« Et bien, non, mais je ne veux pas à avoir à mentir à mon père. Je ne suis pas douée pour lui mentir. Je nous vendrais. »

« Et tu penses que ça ne serait pas nous trahir qu'un homme te suive à travers la moitié du pays juste pour le rencontrer ? Je pense qu'il pourrait savoir que je suis ton petit-ami. »

« Je le sais mais pense à tout ce que nous devrions garder pour nous. D'abord, toute l'histoire de la mafia est évidement un problème, mais Charlie flippera simplement parce que tu as vingt-cinq ans. Mike avait six mois de plus que moi, et il m'a presque tué quand il a pensé que nous sortions ensemble. »

Edward s'arrêta de manger. « Mike ? Qui est Mike? »

« Tu sais Mike. » J'haussais les épaules. « Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. »

Il leva un sourcil. « J'ai le souvenir exact de chaque nom d'homme qui est sorti de ta bouche depuis que je t'ai rencontré et pas une fois je n'ai entendu « Mike » ».

« Oh, et bien, Mike est juste… un ami. » Je rapetissais sur ma chaise ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Un ami ? Je ne pense pas. Putain qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » Edward posa sa fourchette.

« C'était il y a longtemps et il n'était pas mon petit-ami. »

« Alors c'était ton copain de "jeux?" »

« Oui, je suppose. »

« Combien de temps ? » grogna Edward.

« Tout au long du lycée ? » ai-je dit plus comme une question. « Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas vierge. »

« Je le sais, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais eu « une amitié améliorée » régulière. Je n'ai plus faim maintenant. »

« Edward, ce n'était pas sérieux. Nous nous sommes juste amusés quelques fois. Pas une fois je ne me suis énervée sur tes nuits de folie. »

« Mais c'est mon modus ope rendis c'est ce que je fais… ou faisais, du moins. Je savais que tu avais eu des amants, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça serait si mauvais. » Il appela le serveur pour l'addition.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois jaloux d'un copain de lycée. »

« Il était plus qu'un copain, et tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui. »

« Tu ne m'a jamais parlé de tes conquêtes. » Je mis le mot entre guillemets.

« Parce que tu ne m'as jamais demandé. Et si tu l'avais fait, je t'aurais dit qu'elles étaient… nombreuses. »

« Ok, alors quel est le problème ? »

« Je n'aime pas ce type. Est-ce que Charlie sait pour lui ? »

« Non, je ne parle pas de ma vie sexuelle avec mon père, et ce n'est pas comme si Mike et moi avions eu une relation. »

« Ça aurait mieux valu. Dans une relation, le sexe vient avec, mais tu avais juste du sexe. C'est un pécher Bella. » Edward avait le visage plissé et les bras croisés.

C'était en réalité mignon et amusant de le voir comme ça mais je gardais mon fou rire pour moi.

« Tu es irrationnel. » Je continuais à manger ma viande.

« Non, je ne le suis pas et maintenant, je viens vraiment à Forks pour trouver ce gars, Mike. »

« Tu restes ici à Noël. Je ne veux pas te voir devenir fou là-bas. »

« Tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire. Je vais acheter un billet, » dit Edward catégorique.

« Tu vas rester ici. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas en vacances avec tes parents? Esmé m'a dit qu'ils allaient aux Bahamas. »

« C'était une option mais maintenant j'ai besoin de rencontrer ton mec. »

« Ex-mec, » ai-je insisté.

« Peu importe. » Edward râla comme un enfant.

« Tu es trop mignon. »

« Je suis énervé. »

Edward fut pénible et en colère après moi pendant le reste du repas, gémissant des choses comme quoi « j'avais honteusement gardé des informations pour moi parce que je savais qu'il serait vexé. » Je pouvais seulement lever les yeux à ses suppositions. Je ne pensais pas que c'était une grosse affaire, mais Edward en faisait une chose hors de proportion.

Au moment où nous avons quitté le restaurant, il était de meilleure humeur mais il murmurait toujours quelque chose à propos de la mort de Mike.

Edward conduisit jusqu'à un grand magasin pour que nous puissions acheter des couverts pour Thanksgiving puisqu'il n'en avait pas chez lui. C'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu pendant tout ce temps sans fourchettes ou assiettes.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? » me demanda Edward alors que nous étions sur l'escalator qui nous menait à l'étage des arts ménagers.

Je lui tendis ma liste.

Il la regarda. « Tu veux équiper une nouvelle maison ? Je suis sûr que je dois avoir certain de ces trucs. »

« Tu as deux assiettes et deux tasses. Il n'y a pas de saladier, pas de casseroles, et nous savons déjà que ton réfrigérateur est vide en permanence. »

« Ce n'est pas si mal. » Il me rendit le papier.

« Si. » Nous sommes descendus de l'escalier roulant. « Ok, l'argenterie en premier. » Je le poussais à travers les rayons, et nous avons commencé.

Je savais déjà que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi faciles que je le pensais. Edward n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était supposé être une cuisine normale et connaissait à peine la différence entre une fourchette et une cuillère. C'était mauvais.

Nous avons passé une heure entière dans le rayon de l'argenterie essayant de comprendre quelles pièces Edward aimait le plus. Tout était toujours trop formel, trop féminin, trop grand ou trop petit. Après un moment, il abandonna et me dit de prendre tout ce que je voulais mais ça ne m'aida pas parce que j'avais besoin de son accord. »

« Pourquoi pas ceux-ci ? » ai-je demandé en désignant un ensemble avec des poignets bleus.

« Peu importe. » Il haussa les épaules et continua à taper sur son téléphone qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis une demi-heure.

« Edward, tu dois te concentrer, » me suis-je plainte.

« Non. Prends ce que tu veux. » Il désigna quelque chose, « prends ceux-là. »

« C'est le modèle de présentation. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Ils n'en ont plus en stock. C'est pour ta maison alors tu dois me donner quelques indications. »

Edward rangea son téléphone et prit mon visage entre ses mains, en serrant mes joues ensemble, « Prend ce que tu veux, c'est ton diner. » Il embrassa mon front.

« Bien, alors je vais demander à Benny. » Je le cherchais aux alentours et le trouvais. J'attirais son attention et l'appelais.

Benny vint vers moi, « Oui, Mademoiselle ? »

« Lesquels préférez-vous? » Je désignais les assortiments d'argenterie.

« Euh… » Il regarda Edward.

« Choisissez simplement, » lui ai-je dit, attirant son attention sur ce que je lui désignais.

Il tapota son menton et garda le silence pendant une minute en regardant la sélection. « Ceux-ci, Mademoiselle. » Il désigna les mêmes bleus que j'avais aimés plus tôt.

« Merci. » Je souris à Edward. « Tu les aimes ? »

Il les observa, « je suppose. »

« Bien. Je prendrais trois sets. » Je mis les boites dans le caddy qu'Edward poussait actuellement. « Ok, maintenant les saladiers et les casseroles. »

Tous ensemble, nous avons passé trois heures dans ce rayon. Edward participa finalement après que je lui ai enlevé son téléphone. J'avais réellement besoin de son avis parce que toutes ces choses allaient rentrer dans sa cuisine et s'il ne les aimait pas ce n'était pas la peine de les acheter. Il les jetterait dans ce cas.

Nous avions deux charriots d'achats. Ils étaient remplis à ras bord avec tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour créer une fête, et j'étais assez excitée d'avoir des équipements derniers cris à ma disposition. Bien sûr, pour Edward, cinq cent dollars pour un blender n'était rien alors nous avons pris le meilleur pour tout.

A la caisse, quatre hommes énormes surgirent de nulle part pour nous aider à porter les sacs dans la voiture. Edward dit qu'ils étaient des « intouchables ». Les gardes du corps qui ne parlaient pas mais étaient toujours là pour observer. Ca m'effraya légèrement, mais je gardais mon esprit concentré sur Thanksgiving.

La BMW d'Edward était tellement remplie que je dus m'assoir avec trois sacs sur les genoux pour faire le chemin jusqu'à l'épicerie. Je ne savais même pas si nous aurions assez de placards, mais il m'assura que si.

Deux heures de courses plus tard, Edward et moi discutions à propos de champignons.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est. » Je tenais un grand shiitake.

« Je sais et je ne les aime pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. Prends ceux-là. » Il désigna un autre bouquet de champignons.

« Mes lasagnes n'ont pas besoin de ceux-ci. »

« Je suis fatigué de ce combat, » gémit-il. « Fais comme tu veux, » dit-il et il se retourna.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Dehors pour fumer, » répondit-il alors qu'il partait et quelques personnes le regardèrent en riant.

Dès que la place d'Edward à côté de moi fut vacante, Benny arriva.

« Je peux vous aider, Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il.

_Hallelujah ! _

Le reste du temps passé avec mon nouvel associé ne posa pas de problème. Nous avons terminé les courses une demi-heure plus tard. Une fois encore les charriots ont été empaquetés, et nous avons réussi à les mettre dans la voiture avec l'aide d'Edward, qui était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Je le laissais tranquille pendant le chemin du retour. J'imaginais que ça irait mieux si nous avions un peu de temps tous les deux.

Les gardes du corps nous aidèrent à tout remonter dans le penthouse et il fallut deux voyages pour chacun d'entre nous.

Une fois les sacs déposés dans la cuisine, je commençais à tout déballer moi-même.

Edward arriva avec ses vêtements de sport. « Je vais à la salle de gym. » Il mit des écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

« Je pensais que tu allais m'aider. »

« J'ai juste besoin de courir avant. » Il garda la tête baissée et me laissa seule. La porte claqua quelques secondes plus tard. J'entendis l'alarme s'enclencher de l'autre côté et le bruit de la serrure se verrouiller qui résonna dans l'appartement.

Je soupirais et je retournais à mon travail.

Je changeais de vêtements une fois toutes les affaires déballées, optant pour quelque choses de plus confortable pour commencer à préparer mon festin. Nous allions en avoir à manger pendant des jours. La rythmique du découpage des légumes et de la préparation me calmait un peu mais mon esprit ne quittait jamais ce qui était en train de se passer entre Edward et moi.

Nous étions tous les deux stupide et têtu. A ce stade, je ne savais même plus pourquoi nous étions énervés l'un contre l'autre. Alors je me rappelais que j'étais prisonnière ici. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais de la part d'Edward, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de mieux que ça, non ? J'étais certaine que c'était illégal et que ça pourrait rentrer dans la catégorie des kidnappings.

Je continuais à découper et cuisiner pendant que je marmonnais pendant dieu sait combien de temps. C'était ma zone, comme j'aimais l'appeler, et rien n'allait me distraire.

J'étais au milieu d'une sauce marinara épicée qui allait servir de base à tous mes plats, quand je sentis de grandes mains sur mes hanches et des lèvres chaudes dans mon cou.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi plus longtemps, » murmura Edward et il fit un circuit de mon oreille à mon épaule.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été une chienne… »

« Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu dois juste comprendre que j'essaie d'assurer ta sécurité." Il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face. Il était si proche que je pouvais sentir sa respiration.

« Je sais ça, mais tu ne peux pas m'enfermer. Je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours. »

« Je sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes prisonnière. Je… je n'ai jamais rien eu dans ma vie que je ne veux pas perdre, » dit Edward timidement.

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Je ne vais nulle part. »

« Tu ne devrais même pas être ici. Tu as dix-huit ans, et c'est ta première année d'université. Tu devrais être dehors à t'amuser. Je t'ai mis dans une mauvaise position… »

« Arrête de te blâmer. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. » Je le tirais plus près de moi emmêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux en sueur. Maintenant que j'étais si proche de lui je pouvais sentir le sel de sa peau et remarquais que sa chemise était ouverte. Cela pouvait ne nous conduire qu'à un seul endroit.

« Je veux que tu aies une vie et j'ai été horrible avec toi je le sais. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais je suis prête à rester ici parce que je t'aime. Je sais que tu essais juste de me protéger. » Je me redressais un peu pour embrasser sa mâchoire.

« Bella, je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas. » Il serra mes hanches presque douloureusement.

« Tu ne me perdras pas. Je te le promets. » Je l'embrassais sur la bouche. La sueur sur son front ruisselait mais je m'en fichais.

Je sentis Edward bougé dans mon dos pour éteindre la cuisinière. Il me souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui sans briser notre baiser.

« Nous ne pouvons plus nous battre, » ai-je dit alors qu'il passait ses lèvres dans mon cou. « Je ne veux plus me battre. »

« Je te le promets. Je vais me calmer. » Edward essayait de marcher dans l'appartement mais nous avons cogné les murs à plusieurs occasions.

« Où allons-nous ? » ai-je haleté alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

« Dans notre pièce favorite, » répondit-il en recapturant mes lèvres.

J'inspirais profondément sentant l'odeur des vieux livres alors qu'Edward nous emmenait dans la bibliothèque.

Il poussa sa langue dans ma bouche chaude agressivement, dominant le baiser comme il en avait l'habitude. Je poussais un profond gémissement, rauque à cette sensation, pas embarrassé du tout. Mes doigts étaient verrouillés si fort dans ses cheveux que je m'attendais à sentir l'odeur du sang très bientôt.

Il se recula un peu pour me regarder. « Je suis désolé. Je ne dis jamais ça, mais je dois le faire maintenant. Je suis désolé. »

« C'est bon. »

« Je suis tellement nerveux quand tu es hors de ma vue, j'ai peur de ne plus te revoir à nouveau. Quelque chose pourrait se passer, et je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire. Je vais essayer de faire un effort et… je t'aime. »

« Tu… m'aimes ? »

Ses yeux brulaient d'un feu que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Je pensais qu'il disait juste ça parce que nous étions actuellement dans les affres de la passion, mais son regard me disait qu'il croyait ce qu'il disait. « Je t'aime. Plus de « Je pense ». Je _sais_ que je t'aime."

Ses doigts descendirent le long de ma poitrine, et il commença à la masser.

Je gémis. « Tu m'aimes, » ai-je répété, essayant d'assimiler ce sentiment dans ma tête.

« Je ne pouvais pas le dire, et c'est pour ça que je suis un imbécile. Je t'aime. »

Avec cet aveu, Edward devint plus urgent, ses doigts allant vers la ceinture de mon pantalon et ses lèvres réclamant les miennes durement sans aucune hésitation.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais en chemise mais sans pantalon. Cela m'étonnait toujours de la rapidité avec laquelle Edward pouvait se déshabiller sans même rompre un baiser, mais je sentis le tissu soyeux de son boxer alors qu'il se pressait entre mes jambes, son érection pressant contre mes parties intimes.

Je m'assis sur le bureau pour qu'il puisse retirer ma chemise. Edward ne prit pas la peine de préliminaires, déchirant presque mon soutien-gorge une seconde plus tard.

Je gémis à la sensation de son corps contre le mien alors qu'il basculait ses hanches pour répondre au mienne sur le bureau.

Edward regardait ma poitrine sans vergogne, presque affamé.

« Mon Dieu Bella. Tes seins sont si parfait… » Il se tût en allant à leurs contact.

Je bougeais plus près de lui, et il commença à pétrir mes seins.

Il pinça un téton, le roulant entre son pouce et l'index, puis il sourit et se pencha, prenant l'autre sein dans sa bouche et faisant passer sa bouche dessus.

Je gémis quand je sentis ses doigt se diriger vers ma culotte. Mon dos se cambra au moment où je sentais l'anticipation augmenter dans mon cœur. Il me relava, nos poitrines se rencontrant pendant une seconde rapide, tout en dénouant ma queue de cheval, laissant mes cheveux retomber sur mes épaules.

« Là, c'est mieux, » dit-il alors qu'il me rallongeait.

Il retira rapidement mon slip et fit passer son index le long de ma fente nue. « Oh, putain Bella. Tu es déjà trempée. Tes cuisses sont mouillées. Putain c'est tellement _chaud_. Tu es excitée ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il enlevait son boxer se révélant à moi.

Je ne pus qu'incliner la tête parce que j'étais déjà à la limite.

« Ouvre tes jambes, » ordonna Edward avec une voix qui était plus un grognement.

Je frémis et je me soumis volontiers.

Il fit trainer ses doigts de mes genoux à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et il tira violement mon corps vers lui pour que mon cul repose sur le bord du bureau en bois froid.

Je sentis le bout de sa longueur sur mon entrée et j'haletais doucement alors qu'il frottait ma fente de haut en bas, sans jamais créer assez de friction pour me satisfaire mais assez pour me taquiner comme il le voulait.

Je gémis et j'essayais de créer une phrase cohérente. « Edward… »

Il leva les yeux, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, « Il y a quelque chose que tu veux dire, Bella ? »

« Je… je… tais-toi. » Ma partie inférieure était en feu, alors c'était difficile de penser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, amour ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mrmmmf. » Je gémis de nouveau, ayant toujours du mal à parler alors qu'il bougeait son bout plus furieusement contre moi.

Il bougea légèrement vers le haut, son érection frottant mon clitoris, me faisait crier très fort. Mes cris raisonnèrent sur les livres de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Bella, » dit-il fermement, atteignant et me pinçant un mamelon à nouveau, me faisant me tordre contre le bois.

« Oh, Mon dieu Edward. Je veux ta bite _en_ moi. »

J'attendis avec espoir, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Où veux-tu ma bite ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu dois me le dire ou je ne pourrais pas t'aider. » Edward écarta quelques cheveux de mon visage.

Je gémis encore et je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit. Je suppose que c'était sa façon de prendre le contrôle.

Il s'enfonça en moi avec une force stupéfiante. Je me sentis m'ouvrir pour lui alors qu'il entrait d'un coup et tout mon corps criait pour plus.

« Edward, » ai-je hurlé alors qu'il se retirait seulement pour revenir en moi plus durement.

Il commença à se déplacer fortement allant de plus en plus vite.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » ai-je dit le souffle court, « plus fort ! »

Il suivit mes instructions et poussa en moi avec une telle force que le bureau tout entier trembla sous la pression. Ce n'était pas faire l'amour. C'était plus un besoin, un désir de baiser.

Il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour savourer quoi que ce soit et mes jambes commencèrent à trembler après quelques minutes du plaisir intense qui me traversait le corps.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Et je le pense vraiment. » Edward m'embrassa avec tant de passion, que je me perdis.

Nous avons tous les deux explosé en même temps, hurlant chacun le prénom de l'autre alors que sa queue pulsait en moi, nos jus se mêlant puis coulant le long de ma cuisse. Je sentis encore sa rigidité alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. Sa semence coulant hors de moi sur le bureau. Je pouvais sentir l'évidence de notre luxure dans l'air alors que nous avions terminé.

Edward tomba sur moi, son corps dur comme de la pierre me collant au bureau.

« Voyons voir si Mike a déjà fait ça. » Edward ricana et m'embrassa l'épaule.

« Et c'est repartit. » Je pouffais de rire et le serrais contre moi. « Je t'aime Edward. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Je le ferais toujours. Ne doute jamais de ça. »

* * *

La semaine suivante, bien que je ne sache pas comment, se passa sans aucune dispute entre nous.

Fidèle à sa parole, Edward reconsidéra l'option, « Garder Bella à Fort Knox ». Certes je n'étais pas totalement libre, mais c'était agréable de ne devoir l'appeler que trois fois par jours au lieu de dix. Benny était toujours aussi proche qu'il en avait l'habitude, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait partir dans un avenir proche.

La nature anxieuse d'Edward semblait se dissiper au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, et il réalisait que j'étais parfaitement en sécurité avec les quatre gardes du corps en arrière. La manière dont il gérait la situation était bien meilleure comme ça.

Chaque fois que je lui disais que j'allais au magasin ou que je lui demandais de ne pas venir me chercher à l'université, il devenait très nerveux, mais il me laissait faire. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il y avait des gardes du corps constamment avec moi, mais à part Benny, je n'en voyais jamais aucun.

J'avais renoncé à essayer de dormir sur le canapé du salon et j'allais maintenant directement au lit avec Edward comme j'en avais l'habitude. Nous semblions avoir tous les deux renoncé à battre l'autre à ces jeux stupides que nous avions joué, alors c'était donc plus facile pour nous.

La plus part du temps, vivre avec Edward était… intéressant.

Je n'avais jamais vécu avec quelqu'un mise à part mes parents, alors je ne savais pas comment c'était supposer se passer, mais je pouvais quand même dire qu'Edward était étrange. Je le savais déjà, mais le voir en action chaque jour était particulier.

Tout d'abord, tout devait être étincelant de propreté avant d'aller nous coucher de sorte que quand nous nous levions le lendemain matin, la journée d'Edward pouvait commencer. Si il y avait un peu de désordre, alors le monde s'arrêtait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu réparer les dégâts.

Ensuite, il y avait un certain programme qui devait être suivi tous les matins. Peut-être que je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant parce que je n'étais jamais resté avec lui dans des occasions normales. Maintenant que j'étais ici, je pouvais juste constater à quel point Edward essayait de maitriser sa vie. J'avais commencé à compter les minutes qu'il passait dans la douche parce que ça semblait être toujours pareil. J'avais découvert qu'il y passait exactement vingt-sept minutes, et ensuite il sortait pour s'habiller.

Après un temps, je compris comment il vivait et j'essayais de ne pas le perturber.

Comme je n'avais que deux jours de cours, je passais la plupart de mon temps à essayer de perfectionner mes plats. Thanksgiving était le jeudi, et le mardi j'avais déjà tout fait au moins deux fois pour être sûre que tout soit parfait. Edward était malade de toute cette nourriture, mais je le faisais manger pour qu'il puisse me dire ce qu'il en pensait. Tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu dire c'est que c'était parfait ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je n'essayais pas de surpasser Esmé, mais je voulais m'assurer que tout avait au moins bon goût ou alors ils ne me laisseraient jamais l'oublier. Emmett m'avait dérangé toute la semaine pour que je fasse de lui un cobaye, et je l'avais finalement laissé entrer un jour où Edward travaillait toute la journée. J'avais soudainement réalisé que j'allais devoir cuisiner le double de nourriture à cause des quantités qu'Emmett était capable de manger à lui tout seul.

J'étais de plus en plus anxieuse au fil des jours et tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me demander s'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils puissent faire, mais jusqu'à ce que j'aie à cuisiner le jour de Thanksgiving, j'étais bien. J'avais précuit certains plats, bien que la plupart allaient se faire le jour même.

Le matin de Thanksgiving, je me levais à quatre heures du matin et je restais en pyjama pour commencer à cuisiner. J'étais nerveuse et légèrement malade, mais j'avais promis à Esmé que je ferais ça, alors j'allais le faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mettais autant de pression. Je pense que je voulais gagner mes galons au sein de la famille, mais ça n'avait pas de sens.

Tous avaient leur propre truc dans la famille à part moi. Tout ce que je semblais apporter c'était des désastres, mais j'étais déterminée à changer ça.

J'étais levée avant le soleil et j'avais des casseroles bouillonnantes dans toute la cuisine.

« Bella, putain qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Edward arriva en trainant des pieds vers sept heures en se frottant les yeux, dans rien que son boxer. J'essayais de ne pas le regarder pour pouvoir me concentrer.

« Je cuisine. Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolée. »

« Non, mais tu ne penses pas que tu devrais être en train de dormir ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu cette chance cette nuit. »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas très sain. Tu as besoin de faire une pause. »

« J'aimerais, mais j'ai un gâteau à préparer. »

« Je ne pense pas que ma mère ait même déjà fait tout ça toute seule. » Edward trempa son doigt dans un potage à la carotte que j'étais en train de remuer.

« Rose et Alice vont venir dans quelques heures et si tu touches encore à ma soupe, je te coupe le doigt. » Je frappais son épaule mais il agrippa ma main, me tirant vers sa poitrine dure en plongeant sa tête dans mon cou.

« Prend une pause. Tu cuisines depuis des jours. » Il déposa un baiser sur ma peau.

« Je ne peux pas. Après aujourd'hui, nous pourrons simplement nous allonger et respirer. Dormir toute la journée et rester éveillé toute la nuit. » Je fis courir mes mains dans ses cheveux. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Ça a l'air bien. Tu promets ? » Il me donna un autre baiser.

« Je promets, mais d'abord, tu dois me laisser cuisiner. » Je le repoussais loin de moi et retournais à mes activités.

« Tu n'es pas drôle. » Edward fit la moue.

« Tu sais que tu as du boulot, non ? »

« Oui, Bella. Nous avons revu ça pendant des jours. » Il leva les yeux. « Je dois mettre la table et m'assurer que tout soit parfait et j'essaie de ne pas suivre les gens partout avec un balai, mais je te le dis tout de suite, s'ils renversent quelque chose j'arrête cette opération tout de immédiatement. »

« Tu dois les laisser s'amuser. C'est la seule façon de faire ça. » Ai-je presque supplié.

« Je vais m'assurer que tout soit parfait. » Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi. « Tout se passera bien. »

Je retournais à mon travail et fis sortir Edward de la cuisine parce qu'il goutait à tout ou essayait de me distraire. Son immense cuisine me fournissait l'espace de travail parfait, et j'avais pratiquement tout découpé la veille alors il ne me restait plus qu'à suivre les recettes de ma liste. Le diner allait être servit à cinq heures, j'avais donc encore beaucoup de temps. Esmé appela et demanda si j'avais besoin d'aide, encore une fois, mais je lui dis que tout allait bien.

J'appelais Charlie pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Thanksgiving, et il se plaignit que ce n'était pas la même chose sans moi. Je m'assurais qu'il allait manger, et il dit qu'il allait aller chez son « ami » qui était une femme. Il ne voulut pas en dire plus que ça. J'appelais Renée aussi mais elle était plus difficile à joindre depuis qu'elle faisait le tour des iles aux Caraïbes. Elle me rappela finalement mais nous avons eu une courte conversation.

Alice arriva vers midi mais ne s'arrêta même pas dans la cuisine. Elle poussa Edward à l'étage pour qu'elle puisse lui choisir quelque chose à porter. Je lui dis simplement de me trouver quelque chose de bien parce que je n'avais pas envie de partir à la recherche de vêtements aujourd'hui. Ils passèrent un bon moment dans la chambre d'Edward, se disputant sur les chemises alors qu'ils essayaient de trouver quelque chose.

A deux heures, on frappa à la porte. Je me précipitais pour y répondre, et Rosalie entra dans l'appartement. Elle portait une robe rouge courte et chic qui nous mit tous la honte.

« Je suis là. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. » Elle posa son sac.

« Merci mon dieu. » Je l'embrassais. « J'ai besoin de toi pour faire une sauce à la crème. La mienne ne tient pas la route. »

Elle fit un signe de la main. « C'est parce que tu lésines sur le beurre ? Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait y aller franchement, Bella. Ça rend les choses meilleures. »

« Et comment tu fais pour être comme ça? » Je désignais son corps tonique et sculpté.

« La génétique. »

Je la poussais dans la cuisine, et elle prit un tablier dans le placard avant de l'enrouler autour de son corps.

« Regarde ça Bella. » Elle me montra ma tentative échouée de crème pour les fettuccines. « Je t'ai dit d'utiliser une grand saladier. Pas étonnant que ça ne marche pas. »

« J'ai essayé. » J'étais concentré sur le rôti dans le four.

« C'est une bonne chose que je sois là. »

Alice nous rejoignit dans la cuisine après qu'elle eut terminé avec Edward et elle aida pour les desserts. Edward, par contre, décida de rester à l'étage et de regarder la télé pour rester hors de tout ça.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que nous ayons ce dîner tous ensemble, » dit Alice alors qu'elle démoulait un gâteau sur le plan de travail. « Mon père travaille généralement tous les jours fériés. »

« Mon père m'a mis dehors quand j'avais quinze ans, alors je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de jour de fête. » Rose égouttait des pâtes.

« Pourquoi ? Si ça ne t'ennuie pas que je demande? » S'enquit Alice.

« Non, ça ne m'ennuie pas d'en parler. » Elle soupira. « En fait, c'est un conservateur, le républicain type qui n'aimait pas le fait que je ne sois pas d'accord avec ses idées. »

« Ca à l'air amusant, » ai-je dit alors que je goutais une soupe.

« Bien sûr que ça l'était. Quoiqu'il en soit ma sœur ainée est tombée enceinte alors qu'elle n'était pas mariée, alors pour lui ça a été comme une gifle quand je l'ai soutenue, il n'a pas bien pris tout ça. J'avais quinze ans. Elle avait vingt ans et était à l'université. Il a arrêté de payer pour ses études et il m'a mis dehors. »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Ai-je demandé.

« J'ai été vivre avec ma grand-mère. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune alors je n'avais personne avec qui rester. Je me suis retrouvée ici pour l'université et puis j'ai rencontré Emmett. » Elle haussa les épaules, « je n'ai pas parlé à mon père depuis plus de dix ans. »

« Waouh, » Alice soupira. « C'est dur. Quel enfoiré. »

« C'en est un oui. La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, il avait des problème de cœur, » dit Rose. « Je pense qu'il est sur le point de mourir. »

Nous sommes restées silencieuse pendant une longue minute.

« Est-ce que tu vas aller le voir ? » ai-je demandé.

« Je ne pense pas. Je suis une salope très amère quand il s'agit de lui. J'ai de la rancune et tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que je me tenais à l'extérieur de la maison en train de supplier pour qu'il me laisse rentrer. Pour moi il est mort le jour où je suis partie. Bien que ma sœur lui ait pardonné. »

Alice et moi nous sommes regardées sans rien dire avant de retourner à nos taches respectives.

Une fois le poids de l'inconfort disparut, il n'y avait plus de raison de reparler des pères ou des familles foirées.

« Ok, alors nous devons tenir la casserole hors du feu, » ai-je dit à Rose alors qu'elle était sur le point d'ajouter de la vodka dans la sauce.

Elle plissa le visage, « je sais quoi faire, Bella. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis mais autant sauver tes cils. »

« Tiens là juste. »

« Peut-être que je devrais m'éloigner. » Alice recula du fourneau.

« Tais-toi. Je ne vais pas nous tuer. » Rose leva les yeux. Je tenais la casserole quand elle ajouta l'alcool et une flamme bleue sortit dans les airs en nous engouffrant.

« Jésus, Rose. » Je jetais la casserole sur la cuisinière loin de moi. « Je pensais que tu savais ce que tu faisais? »

« Ce n'était pas si méchant, » argumenta-t-elle.

« Je pense que mes cheveux sont brulés. Je jure que s'ils sont brûlés, je te tue. »

« Tu as l'air bien. Aller recommençons. »

« Tu recommence. Je vais là-bas. » Je me précipitais derrière l'îlot.

« Trouillarde, » Rose versa plus de vodka sur le feu, dans la sauce blanche.

Après un impressionnant spectacle enflammé, la cuisine était presque terminée. Tout était en cuisson ou en repos dans les fours. Nous avions tout fait vers trois heures et tout le monde était censé arriver vers quatre heures. J'avais juste assez de temps pour me préparer.

Bien sûr, Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent juste après que nous ayons terminé et ils s'assirent sur le canapé pour regarder un match de football. Je chargeais Rose et Alice de les tenir éloignés de la nourriture et je courus dans la chambre d'Edward.

« Tes frères sont en bas, » ai-je dit à Edward alors que j'enlevais mes vêtements, pour aller prendre ma douche.

Edward ne bougea pas de sa place sur le lit. Il était habillé d'un beau costume avec ses bras croisé derrière sa tête, n'ayant l'air pas très heureux.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Ai-je demandé.

« Ont-ils déjà sali quelque chose ? »

« Oh, ne fait pas ça maintenant. » J'allais vers lui et je montais sur ses genoux, me mettant à cheval sur sa taille. « S'il te plaît descend et met la table. »

« Est-ce que ma cuisine est sale ? J'ai entendu des cris perçants. » Ses mains massaient tendrement mes hanches.

« C'était juste un petit accident de vodka. » J'embrassais sa joue. « Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. »

« Je ne peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter de ça. Je suis resté ici à m'arracher les cheveux en pensant au désordre que je vais mettre des jours à nettoyer. »

Je me suis penchée en avant en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules. « Je vais être obligée de te gifler pour que tu retrouves tes esprits dans une minute, calme toi, amuse toi. »

« J'ai essayé de te dire la même chose pendant que tu cuisinais ces trois derniers jours. »

« C'était différent. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mais je t'ai apaisé en te disant que tout se passerait bien. »

« Et bien ne soit pas si enthousiaste, » ai-je dit sarcastique. « Va mettre la table. » Je l'embrassais rapidement parce que nous n'avions pas le temps.

« Oui, Maitresse. » Il m'embrassa.

Edward me laissa seule pour ma douche et je sautais sous l'eau chaude. Je devenais de plus en plus nerveuse alors que les minutes passaient, et j'espérais que tout irait bien. Je me lavais rapidement le corps et les cheveux.

Je sortis après seulement quinze minutes et je m'emballais dans une serviette.

Alice avait posé pour moi une jolie robe et ses accessoires sur la commode.

L'étiquette disait Victoria Beckam et Alice disait qu'elle aimait m'habiller dans ses vêtements parce que j'étais mince et que ça m'allait bien. La robe était de couleur crème et elle moulait mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évase aux hanches. C'était très classique et dans le style années cinquante à cause des manches.

J'avais un collier de perles autour du cou et une barrette dans les cheveux. Comme la robe était très classique Alice avait épicé un peu mon apparence avec une paire de chaussure à talons rouge de huit centimètres de haut qui était vraiment jolie et étonnement confortable.

« Ok, ça à l'air bon. » Je me regardais dans le miroir, remis en place mes cheveux et m'assurais qu'il n'y avait pas de plis dans ma robe. Je me maquillais légèrement, et j'étais finalement prête.

Je descendis et les odeurs qui remplissaient l'appartement étaient étonnantes. Je réalisais soudainement que je n'avais pas mangé de toute la journée et mon estomac grogna à l'odeur de la dinde. Tout semblait bon dans la cuisine où Alice et Rose s'occupaient de la nourriture, alors je suis allée voir les garçons.

« Non, Emmett, ça va ici. » Jasper bougea un verre à vin de la gauche d'une assiette vers la droite.

Il y avait une longue table de dix places dans la salle à manger. La porcelaine et le crystal qu'Edward et moi avions acheté étaient disposés sur une nappe bleue lumineuse. Nous étions juste assis en face de la baie vitrée de sorte que nous puissions voir la ville en dessus c'était spectaculaire.

« Non, ça va là. » Edward remit le verre où il était. « Si tu le bouges encore, je te le fourre dans la bouche. »

« Selon Google, le verre à vin blanc va à la gauche du verre à vin rouge, » lit Emmett sur son téléphone. « Vous avez tous les deux tort. »

« Ok, bien, au moins l'argenterie est bien placée, » soupira Edward.

Je restais à les regarder en moquant pendant au moins trois minutes avant qu'Emmett ne me remarque.

« Tu es là. » Il se tourna en face de moi, « dis à ces deux-là que la fourchette à dessert va en haut. C'est comme ça que ça se fait. »

« Ca à l'air très bien. » J'enroulais un bras autour d'Edward.

« Tu es très belle. » Il m'embrassa.

« Ok, garde tes mains tranquille pour que nous puissions terminer la table. » Jasper nous sépara. « Il me reste à t'apprendre à plier une serviette correctement. »

« Sauve-moi. » Dit Edward alors qu'il était poussé de l'autre côté de la table.

Je lui fis juste un signe et je retournais à la cuisine.

« Comment ça se passe ici ? » ai-je demandé à Rose et Alice.

« Bien, je pense que tout est fait sauf les cookies. J'ai dû recommencer. » dit Alice.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rose m'a distrait. »

« Non, » répondit Rose, « elle ne sait pas lire les ingrédients. »

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il y eut des coups à la porte qui me firent m'arrêter.

« Répare juste, » ai-je dit et j'allais répondre à la porte où Edward était déjà.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Du moment que ma maison reste propre. » Il ouvrit la porte où se tenait une Esmé heureuse, Carlisle et Alec.

« Salut, nous sommes en avance, mais je devais voir ce qui se passait. » Esmé entra et m'embrassa.

« Tout est prêt. »

« J'ai apporté du vin. » Carlisle montra deux bouteilles et Alec en avait également dans les mains. « Tu es magnifique Bella. »

« Merci. Vous l'êtes aussi comme d'habitude. » Je l'embrassais aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme vin ? » demanda Edward à Alec.

« Je ne sais pas. Blanc et rouge ? »

« Bien, nous avons besoin de boire. » Edward les prit.

Nous avons tous échangés de « Joyeux Thanksgiving » et Esmé commenta la manière dont tout semblait bien. Elle semblait vouloir regarder dans les casseroles mais elle se retint.

Cela prit environ trois voyages pour amener toute la nourriture sur la table parfaitement dressée par les garçons. Il y avait treize plats principaux, plus les accompagnements et la rangée de dessert qui attendait dans la cuisine. Tous les classiques de Thanksgiving était là, mais je savais combien cette famille adorait leur nourriture italienne, alors je n'avais pas été timide et j'en avais préparé.

Puisque c'était la maison d'Edward, lui et moi étions assis en bout de table et les couples respectifs assis ensemble. Alec était seul mais il ne s'en souciait pas parce qu'il vivait actuellement une histoire d'amour avec les spaghettis à la bolognaise.

« Alors, je pense qu'Edward devrait dire la prière, » parla Carlisle alors que nous étions assis pour manger.

Edward était un peu agité avec tout le monde et la menace imminente de désordre, mais ça allait tant que je lui tenais la main.

« Non, je pense que tu devrais, » répondit-il.

« Ca n'a pas de sens. C'est ta maison et ton diner. »

Edward poussa un profond soupir et commença alors une longue prière italienne que j'avais mémorisée maintenant puisqu'ils la récitaient à chaque repas. Il finit quelques minutes plus tard, et nous nous sommes tous signés.

« Nous ferons le truc du « nous sommes reconnaissant d'avoir… » Après avoir mangé, » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Edward se leva et découpa la dinde parfaitement d'une main ferme et avec un couteau très aiguisé.

« Bella, je dois dire que tout ça semble fabuleux, » commenta Esmé alors que la nourriture passait autour de la table.

Edward remplit mon assiette avec tout ce qui passait. Il disait toujours que j'avais besoin de plus parce que je paraissais trop maigre.

« Pas vraiment, nous avons juste terminé, » dit Rose.

« Et nous n'avons rien brulé, mise à part mes cheveux. » Alice rit légèrement.

« Je ne peux pas attendre pour gouter. » Emmett frappa ses mains ensemble, « espérons que tu ne t'es pas raté. »

Je retins mon souffle alors que tout le monde prenait sa première bouchée. Après avoir entendu des sons d'approbation je pus finalement sourire.

« C'est bon ? » ai-je demandé à Edward.

« Délicieux, » répondit-il.

Le diner était de ce que tout le monde me disait, étonnant. Je pensais que c'étaitbon. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, mais je ne le dis pas. Les verres de vin étaient toujours gardés pleins, même le mien. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment Esmé faisait ça chaque dimanche, parce que j'étais exténuée. Nous parlions des choses les plus aléatoires mais c'était amusant.

Carlisle me parla de quelque chose appelé la Corne d'Amalthea, qui d'après ce que m'expliqua Edward, était la version grecque de l'histoire de la corne d'abondance. Ca expliquait comment Zeus fournissait tout ce dont sa mère adoptive avait besoin à l'aide d'une simple corne de chèvre. Tout ce qu'elle désirait arrivait de la corne et cela traduisait notre Thanksgiving moderne.

Carlisle était un homme très intelligent et j'essayais de me maintenir au niveau, mais la plupart du temps je parlais avec Esmé qui continuait à vanter ma cuisine.

« Hé, Edward, devine qui j'ai vu l'autre jour ? » lui demanda Emmett de l'autre côté de la table.

« Quoi ? »

« Vanessa Carlison. Elle m'a demandé comment tu allais ? »

« Emmett, pas maintenant, » gémit Edward.

« Tu ne peux pas éviter de parler de ton passé à jamais, » ricana Jasper.

« Qui est Vanessa, » ai-je demandé hésitante ? »

« Personne, » répliqua rapidement Edward, « elle est personne. »

« Oh, aller Eddie. Tu te souviens d'elle… la bizarre ? » Jasper souleva ses sourcils.

« Devons-nous faire ça maintenant? » Carlisle prit une gorge de son vin. « Je ne pense pas que je veuille entendre ça. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Edward acquiesça et je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de ne pas me regarder.

« Et bien, puisque j'ai commencé, je pense qu'elle a encore quelque chose pour toi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander quand est-ce que tu allais revenir à son bar et des choses comme ça. Elle m'a prit la tête. » Emmett frissonna.

« Qui est-ce ? » demandais-je encore.

« Une petite aventure qu'Edward a eu il y a quelques années. Elle était bizarre comme l'enfer et aimait les pinces à mamelons et les fouets, des choses comme ça, » m'informa Jasper.

« Intéressant, » est la seule chose que je pus dire.

« Quelle est la fille la plus bizarre avec qui tu aies couché ? » demanda Emmett à Edward.

« Je ne sais pas. Celle-là je suppose, » il répondit dans un souffle.

Jasper rit. « Je pensais que tu allais dire Rosalie. »

L'atmosphère changea après ces mots. Tout le monde s'arrêta de manger à par moi, parce que j'avais oublié que tous autour de cette table n'était pas au courant de cette information.

Emmett sembla très confus pendant une seconde. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La nourriture dans nos assiettes devint soudainement la chose la plus intéressante de la pièce. Je touchais un peu de poulet en priant pour qu'il laisse couler.

« Hé ho, j'ai posé une question. Putain qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Répéta Emmett.

Carlisle poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête. Esmé nous regardait chacun notre tour. Alec était le seul qui continuait à manger. Je savais que ça n'allait pas bien tourner.

« Rose… » Emmett attendait une réponse.

« Je pense que je vais aller aux toilettes. » Rosalie fit un mouvement pour se lever de table mais Emmett la retint.

Il tourna alors son attention vers Edward.

« S'il te plait ne me dit pas que tu as baisé Rosalie. » Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère.

Edward ne dit rien mais haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« C'était avant que vous soyez ensemble, et c'était juste quelques fois. Elle m'ennuyait, de toute façon. » Edward vida son verre de vin.

« Ouais c'est ça. Edward ne pouvait pas me manipuler, » cracha Rose. « Ce n'était rien, Emmett. Laisse tomber. »

« Non. Putain ? Est-ce que tout le monde savait sauf moi ? »

« Je ne savais pas, » dit Alec la bouche pleine de lasagne. Jasper claqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Les épaules d'Emmett bougeaient et son corps semblait trembler mais il n'était violet comme Edward l'aurait été.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour faire ça, » s'interposa Esmé. « Bella, ce risotto est incroyable. »

« Merci. J'ai utilisé une cuillère de crème fraiche juste à la fin. » Je suivais son plan de faire dévier la conversation.

« Bien, j'essaierais ça une fois parce que c'est juste divin et les champignons ajoute une petite touche très intéressante.»

« Non, non, non. J'emmerde le Risotto. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Edward essaya de le calmer, « rien ne s'est passé. »

« Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas lui parler maintenant, » ai-je murmuré.

« Ecoute, c'est le passé. Dossier classé. »

« Quand ? » Emmett nous regardait tous.

« Avant même que je te rencontre. Souviens-toi, tu étais en Europe pendant quelque mois après que j'ai commencé à travailler ici, et je t'avais vu seulement une fois avant que tu ne partes et alors… Edward et moi avons juste… tu sais, » expliqua rose. « Ce n'était rien. Ca ne voulait rien dire. »

« Alors tu m'as remplacé ? » Emmett était furieux.

« Non, ne vois pas ça comme ça. Je ne te connaissais même pas. »

« Pourtant, tu savais que je t'appréciais. »

Edward sauta sur l'occasion, « le truc c'est que tu n'as rien fait alors je l'ai fait. »

« Je veux des excuses de vous deux, » dit Emmett.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait être important. C'est du passé. » Rose baissa la tête.

C'était un mensonge. Si ça n'avait pas été une grosse affaire, elle l'aurait dit à Emmett depuis des années. Je ne me sentais pas concernée par tout ça parce que ça s'était produit des années avant que je sois là et je savais qu'Edward avait eu quelques compagnes douteuses dans le passé. Je ne pouvais rien y faire mais il y avait des liens familiaux ici qui créait un sac de nœuds.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser de m'être amusé. » Edward remplit son verre de vin à nouveau. « Tu étais parti du pays tu n'avais même pas parlé à la fille parce que tu étais alors trop timide, et par-dessus le marché, tu ne m'avais même pas dit que tu étais intéressé. »

« Je voulais essayer de faire ça bien. C'était évident que j'avais eu un coup de foudre pour Rosalie et le voyage en Europe n'est pas une excuse. Je veux tes excuses, Edward. »

« Je ne m'excuse pas à la légère, alors non. »

Emmett se leva de son siège et arriva devant Edward comme un tank, le saisissant par le col de sa chemise. « Je veux mes excuses. Tu as brisé le code de fraternité. »

« Enlève tes mains de moi. » Edward le poussa. « Ce n'était pas ma faute, et je n'ai brisé aucun code puisqu'elle n'était pas encore à toi. »

« Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande. » Rose croisa ses bras. « Vous êtes ridicule tous les deux. »

« Excuses, » Emmett poussa Edward.

« Non. » Edward le repoussa.

Il y eu un grand fracas et Edward se retrouva sur la table en une seconde.

Tout le monde fit beaucoup de bruit et il y avait de la nourriture partout alors qu'Emmett sautait sur Edward comme un félin. Nous avons tous essayé de les séparer mais c'était une cause perdue. Jasper tira sur Emmett de toutes ses forces alors que Carlisle hurla comme un chef de file, forçant tout le monde à se calmer.

Le plateau de la table s'effondra sous le poids d'Emmett et Edward et ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

« Edward, descend de lui, » m'écriais-je quand Edward retourna Emmett et qu'il commença à le frapper avec ses poings.

« Non, il a commencé, je vais finir, » fut sa réponse.

Bien sûr avec la taille qu'avait Emmett, il put facilement rejeter Edward, et ils commencèrent à rouler dans la nourriture, tachant leurs vêtements de différentes couleurs.

« Ca ne peux pas se passer comme ça. » Je tenais ma tête dans mes mains.

Rose commença à crier sur Jasper d'avoir créé cette situation et il lui cria dessus de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt à Emmett. Carlisle et Esmé étaient occupés à contenir leur fils. Je ne savais pas où était Alice, mais je pense qu'elle était partie chercher son Taser. Alec mangeait.

Je n'en pouvais plus des cris et je quittais la scène chaotique, montant les escaliers sans un mot.

Les sons en bas étaient extrêmement forts je claquais la porte de la bibliothèque de sorte de ne pas en entendre plus.

« Putain, est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir simplement un diner normal ? » J'enfonçais mon visage dans un cousin du canapé et hurlais. Je restais comme ça pendant dix minutes. J'avais compté.

« Bella, tu es là ? » Il y eu un bruit à la porte et la voix de Carlisle remplit la bibliothèque. « Je pensais que tu serais ici. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, ça va. » Ai-je répliqué brusquement. « Mon parfait Thanksgiving se passe super bien, » ai-je dit en me rasseyant.

Il eut le culot de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? Ce n'est pas drôle, » ai-je gémit. « Tout ce que je voulais c'était de faire un diner de fête agréable et ils l'ont ruiné. »

« Oh, Bella, tu es si mignonne. » Carlisle fit le tour du bureau avec ses mains derrière son dos. « Ce n'est rien comparé au noël où Jasper a décidé de placer une bombe de teinture dans le gâteau au chocolat. Ca a explosé sur nous tous et j'ai eu les cheveux teint pendant des semaines. Ou le Thanksgiving où Edward était en dernière année au lycée et qu'il a décidé de fumer dans le garage. Il a brulé toute la partie gauche de la maison.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, et il y a eu aussi le diner de nouvel an qu'Esmé et moi avions donné pour le maire. Les garçons étaient très jeunes alors et il semblait très amusant de laisser une boite complète de rats aller dans la maison. La femme du maire hurlait. »

Je ne pouvais pas croire certaine histoires que Carlisle racontait, mais Emmett, Jasper et Edward étaient le genre d'homme qui pouvait faire quelques farces comme ça.

« L'important c'est que je n'ai pas eu un repas de fêtes parfait depuis que j'ai des enfants. » dit Carlisle, concluant son histoire. « Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose comme ça. Esmé porte même sa robe résistant aux taches au cas où. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait faire ce diner si vous saviez que ça allait mal tourner ? »

« Parce qu'Esmé a insisté. Elle voulait que tu te sentes comme une vraie Cullen. Un diner de fête ruiné est la meilleure façon d'être intronisé. » Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le sofa. « Mes garçons, Edward spécialement ne sont pas parfait, mais ils aiment leur famille. »

Je hochais la tête et reniflais une sorte de rire très peu attrayant. « Je ne sais pas comment vous faites ça. »

« Moi non plus. Je suis trop vieux pour ça mais je fais en sorte de profiter de mes diners gâchés. Ils me fournissent une sorte de normalité. »

« Alors… c'est officiel maintenant ? »

Il m'offrit une main à serrer. Je la pris levant les yeux vers lui avec précaution.

« Bienvenue dans la famille. »

* * *

Moi je dis que ce n'est plus : Il va y avoir du sang, mais plutôt Il va y avoir du ménage…

C'était ma pensée philosophique du jour !

L'extrait du prochain chapitre sera dispo demain je pense.

Bises,

Lilou


	29. Pommes, Diamants et Encre

Désolée du retard ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Comme toujours merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte, favoris et tout et tout.

Remerciements spéciales à **lemonenfolie** pour la relecture. Et à johnnyboy7 pour sa fic hein….

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pommes, Diamants et Encre**

EDWARD POV

"_Of all that is written, I love only what a person has written with his own blood"-_Friedrich Nietzsche

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Je m'étendis vers le coté du lit de Bella et je passais ma main sur son épaule. Elle me tournait le dos et sa respiration était telle que je savais qu'elle dormait depuis quelques heures.

Il faisait froid de mon coté parce que j'étais seul, mais je ne pouvais pas la blâmer d'être si loin. Si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais pas non plus fait amis-ami avec moi tout de suite.

J'avais ruiné son Thanksgiving, et je ne l'avais pas voulu. J'avais vraiment essayé de bien faire, mais les choses avaient mal tourné. Le diner parfait pour lequel elle avait travaillé si dur avant été détruit.

Deux jours s'était passés depuis Thanksgiving et même si elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas fâchée, je pouvais dire qu'elle n'était pas contente de moi. Elle n'était pas nécessairement froide avec moi, mais il y avait un certain ton dans sa voix qui me disait que j'avais de gros problèmes. J'en étais encore à essayer de rattraper cette horrible soirée parce que c'était ma faute, que ce soit directement ou indirectement, j'étais impliqué.

C'était Jasper le responsable et j'aurais du être en colère contre lui, mais le secret aurait été dévoilé tôt ou tard. Peut-être que c'était mieux maintenant.

Je n'avais pas fait d'excuse à Emmett. Techniquement, je suppose qu'Emmett avait le droit d'être furieux contre moi parce que je lui avais caché quelque chose d'important pour lui, mais tout ça s'était passé avant que Rosalie et lui ne soient ensemble. Il avait eu la trouille de faire un geste, et ce n'était pas mon problème. J'avais saisi l'opportunité comme je le faisais toujours. Je n'allais pas m'excuser pour ça. Il pourrait me sucer la bite pour ça je m'en foutais parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je prête attention à ses gamineries. Il pensait que je lui devais quelque chose. Je lui avais donné une explication, c'est tout ce qu'il aurait de moi.

Quand il a commencé à mettre des coups de poings, il n'y avait pas moyen que je fasse machine arrière. Peu importe les conséquences de toute façon, il était hors de question que je renonce à une bagarre.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais tout gâché jusqu'à ce que l'on m'éloigne d'Emmett et que la preuve de notre combat dans le style gladiateur était partout sur le sol. J'avais agi comme un crétin et pour la première fois de ma vie, je pense que j'avais ressenti du remord ou des regrets… ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que c'était parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti cette émotion avant.

J'aurais du courir à l'étage pour demander pardon à Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire. C'était trop naze de dire « je suis désolé » pour quelque chose que j'avais fait, même si je lui avais déjà dit avant. Cela n'avait pas de sens, mais mon orgueil était trop grand pour cette merde. C'était probablement pour ça que Bella était si distante avec moi.

Nous parlions et puisqu'elle n'avait pas de cours pendant quelques jours, nous passions tout notre temps ensemble. Mais c'était tendu. Je devais me faire pardonner et lui montrer que j'étais désolé, parce que je l'étais vraiment. Je ne la blâmais pas d'être comme ça. C'était Emmett que j'accusais d'avoir tout gâché. Actuellement nous ne nous parlions plus. Mon frère aîné était un imbécile. Alors s'il voulait agir de cette façon alors j'allais le traiter comme ça. Fin de l'histoire.

Je continuais à frotter le dos de Bella alors qu'elle dormait, ne bougeant pas jusqu'à ce que je sois certain qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller. Comme le pauvre type que j'étais, je mis mon nez dans ses cheveux et je sentis le doux parfum de son shampoing.

« Je suis désolé, » ai-je murmuré.

_Là, ça comptait._

Je me glissais près d'elle pour que nos corps soit ensembles et je mis mon bras autour de son minuscule corps. C'était la seule manière de dormir pour moi en ce moment. Comme je l'avais imaginé, j'étais endormi cinq minutes plus tard.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec quelques idées en tête et un plan pour retrouver les bonnes grâces de Bella.

Pendant la nuit, elle s'était retournée et était maintenant serrée contre moi sous mon menton avec sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine. Alors que je me réveillais, je remarquais que nos respirations étaient identiques. C'était comme si nous ne faisions qu'un.

Je démêlais nos membres doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et je commençais ma routine du matin.

Vivre avec Bella était très différent de ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je commençais à m'y habituer mais j'avais encore un peu d'appréhension. Je n'avais jamais eu quelqu'un chez moi pendant une aussi longue période. Cela avait pris un peu de temps avant que nous arrêtions de nous marcher sur les pieds, mais nous avions réussi. Bella n'était pas désordonnée et j'avais seulement un minimum de nettoyage à faire. C'était comme si elle faisait un effort pour préserver mes Tocs, et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Bien sur avec Bella, mes vieilles habitudes étaient déjà un peu émoussées alors maintenant c'était comme si j'étais en quelque sorte normal. Ou plus normal que ce que j'avais été, en tout cas.

Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à penser au désordre que j'avais du nettoyer après Thanksgiving. J'avais foutu tout le monde dehors alors qu'Emmett voulait continuer à se battre et j'étais resté debout toute la nuit à frotter l'enfer hors de mes planchers. J'avais même été tenté de les arracher et de les remplacer. Toutes les nouvelles assiettes étaient cassées, la table bonne à mettre à la poubelle et il y avait tellement de taches sur mon costume que je l'avais brulé. C'était dégoutant.

Je passais mes vingt-sept minutes dans la douche et m'habillait dans quelque chose d'assez décontracté pour la journée. Je choisis un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche que je couvrais d'un pull rouge.

La fin Novembre était étrange parce que l'automne commençait à se dissiper, bien que nous ayons déjà eu un avant gout de l'hiver. Aujourd'hui spécialement, il faisait plus chaud que d'habitude, je n'avais même pas besoin d'un lourd manteau.

Après avoir combattu mes cheveux pour essayer de les dompter, j'allais réveiller Bella.

« Bella, » je la secouais légèrement. « Il est l'heure de se lever. »

Elle grogna et roula loin de moi.

« Allez, nous avons une longue journée de prévue. » Je la secouais à nouveau.

« Non, va-t-en. Je n'ai plus que deux jours de vacances et je veux juste dormir, » gémit-elle.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser dormir plus longtemps aujourd'hui. » Je montais sur le lit et pour une raison quelconque, je léchais son épaule. « Lève-toi. »

« Edward, s'il-te-plait. »

« J'ai prévu une journée amusante. Je promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Habille-toi chaudement. »

Bella laissa échapper un profond soupir. « Je vais avoir besoin d'une grande tasse de café. » Elle se retourna et me regarda.

« Notre premier arrêt sera chez Starbuck. » Je l'embrassais, même pas dérangé par son haleine du matin, « lève-toi. »

Bella se traina hors du lit et murmura sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Je la laissais se préparer et je descendais pour aller regarder les nouvelles, où il n'y avait bien sûr rien d'important.

Il n'y avait pas de nouvelle quant à qui avait envoyé les fleurs empoisonnées ou quoi que ce soit qui se passait dans le monde du crime. Nous continuions juste à vivre normalement. Mon père m'avait appris il y a longtemps à ne me soucier de ce qui se passait que quand ça arrivait. Vous ne pouviez pas vous arrêter sur le négatif quand vous vouliez vivre une vie normale parce que ça vous rendrait fou. Quand ce quelqu'un ferait une autre menace, et il le ferait, je serai là et j'aurais mes réponses.

Je me suis assis dans le canapé pendant environ une demi-heure et Bella descendit dans un jeans foncé et une veste en cuir noir qui était incroyablement sexy et des bottes noires qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Je ne savais pas où elle avait appris à s'habiller à la mode comme ça, mais dernièrement elle sortait le grand jeu, et j'aimais ça.

« Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'une écharpe, » ai-je commenté alors que je la regardais de haut en bas.

« Pourquoi ? Il ne fait pas si froid dehors et tu n'en as pas. » Elle s'affala à coté de moi et se colla à moi.

« Je n'en ai pas parce que je suis un homme et que les hommes ne tombent pas malade comme les femmes. »

« Je ne sais même pas quoi dire là. » Bella frappa ma poitrine. « Tu peux être très con parfois. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. » Je haussais les épaules. « Je m'aime bien et ce sont les autres qui doivent faire avec. »

Elle rit, « c'est une sorte de devise personnelle? »

« Depuis que je suis adolescent. » répondis-je.

« Ne change pas. » Elle m'embrassa sur le dessous de ma mâchoire. « Si j'allais voir un thérapeute, il penserait que je t'invente. »

« C'est mon charme non ? »

« Où allons-nous, Edward ? » demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Il suffit juste de savoir que tu as une journée entièrement planifiée. » Je la relevais du canapé et attrapais mes clés et mon portefeuille. Nous nous somme dirigés vers la porte.

Bella a continué à me demander où nous allions mais je ne voulais pas lui dire. D'abord, et avant toute chose, je l'emmenais chez Starbuck parce que nous avions tout les deux besoin d'un remontant. Je pris un grand café noir, et Bella commanda un truc qui était probablement trop doux et trop crémeux. Nous sommes allés au garage de mon immeuble et je pris la BMW que je conduisais cette semaine.

Bella s'installa confortablement dans son siège pendant que je conduisais et elle buvait de petites gorgées de son café. « Pourquoi ne pas simplement mettre un Starbuck dans ton immeuble ? »

« Peut-être dans le nouveau complexe. »

« Nouveau complexe ? »

« Je pense construire un nouvel immeuble dans le quartier des affaires, tu sais près des grandes entreprises. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça. »

« C'est juste une idée pour l'instant. Je commencerai à y travailler après les vacances. »

« Waouh, je pourrais te voir en action ? » Il y avait une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix.

« Malgré ce que tu penses, j'ai vraiment des activités légales, » ai-je rit.

« C'est ce que tu dis mais je ne t'ai jamais entendu une seule fois mentionner l'immobilier. »

« Je fais parfois réellement de l'argent. »

« Nous verrons. Ca pourrait être amusant de te voir au travail. »

« Quoi que tu en dises Bella » je pris sa main et elle ne la repoussa pas alors je continuais à conduire.

Elle redemanda à nouveau où je l'emmenais quand les immeubles de la ville commencèrent à se transformer en champs et collines. Le soleil était levé et il éclairait les arbres de couleurs rouge profonds ou orange. C'était le jour parfait pour des activités en extérieures et probablement le seul avant que le froid n'arrive.

Le parcours dura environ une heure et quand je vis les panneaux de signalisation de la banlieue de Chicago, je savais exactement où aller. Je continuais à conduire et je vis deux voitures derrière moi, plus loin, dans le rétroviseur. Elles étaient pleines de gardes du corps qui ne nous quittaient plus maintenant. Bella ne semblait plus y penser, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance si elle le faisait. Ils n'iraient nulle part.

Je pris une sortie pour quitter l'autoroute et je conduisis à travers les rues d'une ville appelée Bolingbrook. C'était l'une de ces parfaites petites banlieues avec une urbanisation impeccable, et ça me rendit malade de penser que j'avais passé autant de temps ici quand j'étais enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » Bella avait le visage contre la vitre de la voiture et elle regardait dehors la parade qui se déroulait autour de nous.

« C'est leur festival de la fin de l'automne, » ai-je répondu et je conduisais lentement pour ne pas toucher un putain de gamin.

« Tu es déjà venu ici ? »

« Esmé adore l'endroit. Mes parents avaient une maison dans la rue pendant longtemps quand nous étions enfants. Nous avions l'habitude de venir pour le festival chaque année. Je ne suis pas venu depuis longtemps. »

« Waouh. C'est vraiment beau. »

« Je suppose, » ai-je murmuré entre mes dents. C'était un peu trop stéréotypé pour moi, trop différent du rythme de la ville.

« Que faisons-nous ici ? Nous allons à la parade ? »

« Non, la parade c'est nul. J'ai mieux. »

Cela nous pris seulement quelques minutes de plus pour arriver à destination, et je me garais sur un parking.

Bella sortit de la voiture. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un verger de pommes, » ai-je répondu alors que nous marchions vers l'entrée. Le verger était grand d'une centaine d'hectares et tout était fait pour les familles. Il y avait des petits enfants courant partout, des adolescents qui essayaient d'avoir la peau d'autre gamin avec des fruits tombés au sol et des couples, comme Bella et moi, qui essayions d'avoir simplement une journée paisible. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être l'un de « ces » gars, mais je devais me faire pardonner.

Il y avait des tentes avec de vieux paniers en osier en dessous et des rangées de pommiers.

« Tu prends un panier et tu vas dans le verger. Et quand tu arrives à la fin, tu le pèses et tu paies à la livre, » ai-je expliqué et je pris un panier.

« Je pourrais faire quelques tartes. » Bella attrapa le panier avec une ardeur que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Tu n'es pas fatigué de cuisiner ? »

« Non. Je te l'ai dit, ça me détend. »

Nous avons commencé à marcher à travers les rangées d'arbres et je donnais des coups de pieds dans les pommes tombées au sol. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, mais ça n'était pas inconfortable comme cela l'avait été récemment. Bella essayait de trouver les pommes parfaites mais comme la saison était bien avancée, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. » Elle regarda à travers ses cheveux, « Charlie a essayé de m'emmener dans un champ de citrouilles une fois mais je n'ai pas aimé. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est une bonne activité d'automne. »

« J'ai peur des citrouilles. »

J'essayais de retenir mon rire, mais je n'y arrivais pas, « tu as peur des citrouilles ? » Répétais-je lentement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu connais la légende du cavalier sans tête ? » Demanda-t-elle et j'acquiesçais, « et bien je l'ai lu quand j'étais petite et je n'aurais probablement pas dû. Tous les cavaliers avaient des citrouilles à la place de la tête et après ça je ne les supportais plus. » Elle essaya d'attraper une pomme qui était trop haute pour elle alors je la cueillis et l'ajoutais à la petite pile qui s'accumulait dans notre seau.

« Ca ressemble à quelque chose qui pourrait t'arriver. »

« Même Jack aux lanternes m'effraie. Je n'ai pas pu dormir pendant des semaines après ça. En plus il fait toujours trop froid à Washington pour pouvoir faire des activités comme ça. »

« Je suis quand même surpris qu'il en reste, nous avons eu quelques journées très froides la semaine dernière. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies amené ici avant qu'elles ne tombent. C'est vraiment amusant. » Nous avons continué à flâner dans le verger que le soleil réchauffait un peu mais il y avait un fort vent froid et donc le temps restait très frais. Je voulais porter le panier mais elle ne le lâchait pas.

« Les meilleures pommes sont à l'arrière. Elles ont eu plus de temps pour se développer. » Je pris la main de Bella et la guidait à travers les broussailles épaisses.

« J'ai besoin de quelques grosses. Elles font les meilleures tartes et peut être que je pourrais apprendre à faire de la compote ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu deviens une petite femme d'intérieur. »

« J'essaie. » Elle regarda de grosses pommes au dessus de nous, accrochées à des branches. « Je veux celles là. » Elle désigna un groupe.

« Ok, donne-moi le seau. »

« Laisse-moi les cueillir, » plaida-t-elle.

Je m'agenouillais, « monte » ai-je dit en indiquant mes épaules.

« Je suis trop lourde. Il n'y a pas d'échelle ici ? »

« Bella, tu pèses pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Monte.»

« Bien, mais si je te casse le cou, je ne veux pas le savoir. Je t'ai prévenu. »

Je ne la sentis même pas s'installer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tapote ma tête pour que je bouge. Je me levais et elle commença à tirer sur les pommes.

« Tu avais l'habitude de faire ça quand tu étais enfant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Chaque année. Carlisle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à prendre un jour de congé et il nous emmenait ici. Ces moments là et les vacances étaient les seuls où je le voyais avant que je ne rejoigne l'entreprise familiale, » ai-je dit, avec un soupçon de dédain dans la voix.

« Au moins tu n'es pas amer, » plaisanta-t-elle. «Il s'est amélioré avec les années, non ? Il semble être un bon père maintenant. »

« Ca a l'air. Il fait du bon travail avec Alec. Je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre. » Je bougeais sur le coté pour que Bella puisse attraper plus de pommes.

Elle en cueillit encore pendant quelques minutes et je la reposais au sol avec notre panier remplit.

« Je ne peux pas attendre pour gouter ta tarte. » Je la saisie et l'embrassais sur les lèvres.

« Tu es vicieux, » répliqua-t-elle avec ses mains sur mes épaules, « et non, tu ne gouteras pas ma tarte avant un moment. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi. »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. » Je l'embrassais encore.

« Non tu ne l'as pas dit. »

Oui bon, je l'avais fait la nuit dernière, mais elle était endormie.

J'étais sur le point de le dire, vraiment, mais je sentis quelque chose tirer sur mon pantalon.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je baissais la tête pour voir les yeux bleus d'une petite fille d'environ cinq ans.

« Monsieur, pourriez-vous me porter pour que je puisse avoir une pomme aussi ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Euh… non. Vas-t-en. » Ai-je dit.

« S'il vous plait. Je n'arrive pas les attraper. » Bouda-t-elle.

« J'ai dit non. Et puis, qui es-tu ? » Je sentis ma lèvre trembler à la pensée d'être si près d'un enfant. Ils me dérangeaient.

« Je veux une pomme s'il vous plait. »

« Va-t-en. File. » Je la chassais comme un chien.

« Edward… » Bella frappa mon épaule et se baissa vers la fillette, « où sont tes parents ? »

La petite fille haussa les épaules, « je ne sais pas. »

Elle avait des cheveux blonds, courts, et un visage rond avec de grands yeux un peu effrayants, mais je suppose qu'elle pouvait être considérée comme mignonne. Elle portait une robe rose et un manteau blanc.

« Quel est ton prénom ? » demanda Bella.

« Macy, » répondit la fille, « je veux une pomme. »

« Tu ne penses qu'à ça ? » ai-je grommelé.

« Edward, ferme-la. Nous devons trouver ses parents. » Bella prit la main de la fillette.

« Elle n'est pas sous notre responsabilité. »

« Je ne peux pas te croire. » Elle commença à partir, mes laissant avec le seau de pommes. »

Je levais les yeux et le ramassais, la suivant elle et sa… gamine.

Je les poursuivis. « Bella, attend. Laisse-la simplement là. »

« Non, et je ne peux même pas croire que tu penses ça. »

« Tu sais comment je me sens avec les enfants et ses parents ne voulaient visiblement pas d'elle s'ils l'ont laissé toute seule dans un verger. »

« Nous parlerons de ton manque de sensibilité plus tard. »

Après dix minutes de marche, nous avons commencé à entendre des cris lointains d'une mère qui recherchait sa Macy.

« Est-ce que ça ressemble à ta maman ? » Demanda Bella à Macy.

« Je crois que oui. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'aides pas beaucoup, gamine. » ai-je dit.

« Edward, c'est juste une enfant. Tu ne peux pas la traiter comme une adulte. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Elle a l'air de pouvoir prendre soin d'elle. »

« Tu commences à me faire peur. » Bella me regarda soucieuse devant mon manque de technique avec les enfants.

« Macy ! C'est toi ? » J'ai soudainement été poussé du chemin par une petite femme qui saisit la fillette dans ses bras. « Oh mon Dieu, j'étais si inquiète. Où étais tu? »

« Je voulais juste quelques pommes. »

« Encore avec les pommes, » ai-je dit. « Putain, on est dans un verger. »

Bella me regarda fixement.

« Merci beaucoup. » Un homme que je supposais être le père de Macy, me tendit la main.

« Euh.. » ai-je répondu sans la lui serrer, utilisant le fait que je portais un panier de pommes comme excuse.

« Elle va bien, » dit Bella à la mère.

La mère l'embrassa fortement, « merci, merci, merci. »

Ils ont continué à parler encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je tire Bella plus loin.

« Est-ce que cette petite fille n'était pas mignonne ? » demanda-t-elle alors que nous nous dirigions vers la tente pour faire peser nos pommes.

« Non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle était ennuyeuse. »

« Alors, ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est que tu ne voudrais jamais d'enfant, jamais ? »

« Non. Et les gens me regardent toujours en riant quand je dis ça. Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour avoir des enfants. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? »

« Et bien, rien mais quand tu veux laisser un enfant seul dans un verger, je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'en discuter. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je ne peux pas garder la trace de tout ce qu'il y a dans le monde et c'est pour ça qu'elle a des parents. »

« Mais… je ne te comprends pas. Esmé et Carlisle adorent les enfants. Ils donnent aux orphelinats, ils en ont adoptés deux. Esmé est toujours à l'hôpital avec eux… »

« C'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas me voir comme un père. Je pense que ça serait mieux si je laissais quelqu'un élever un enfant qui ferait du bon travail et qui s'en soucierait. »

« Tu pourrais faire du bon boulot. » Elle poussa mon épaule.

« Une fois nous avons eu un chien, je devais avoir huit ans. Mais j'ai attaché un élastique autour de sa gueule et je l'ai laissé comme ça toute la journée. Je ne pense que quelqu'un comme ça a besoin d'avoir des enfants. »

« Edward, je commence à penser que tu as un problème avec les émotions. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Comment est-ce que je suis supposé savoir quoi faire avec un enfant ? Ils sont sales et bruyants." Je haussais les épaules.

« Je pense que tu as besoin de retourner en thérapie. »

« Je pense que je pourrais en avoir besoin après cette épreuve. » Je mis le panier sur la balance.

Après les avoir pesé et payé nos pommes, nous les avons mise dans un sac, que je portais jusqu'à la voiture. Bella parlait de Macy en passant par ses tartes aux pommes pour lesquelles elle était soit disant célèbre. J'étais juste heureux d'être sans enfant pour l'instant.

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? Tu as dis que toute ma journée serait occupée, » demanda-Bella quand je retournais sur la route.

« Autre surprise. Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai tout prévu. »

Je conduisis pendant quelques minutes, toujours dans la petite ville qui célébrait son festival, et Bella semblait hypnotiser par l'atmosphère de tout ça.

Je trouvais le petit traiteur appelé Matt et je me garais sur le parking.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

« Le traiteur que nous utilisions quand nous venions quand j'étais plus jeune. Il est réputé dans les environs pour son poulet parmigiana. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions pique-niquer, » ai-je dit, plus comme une question.

«On peut dire que tu te plies en quatre aujourd'hui. » Elle leva un sourcil alors que je lui tenais la porte ouverte.

« Je sais, » ai-je répondu, espérant que je n'aurais pas encore à prononcer ces deux mots.

Nous sommes entrés chez le traiteur et un vieil homme qui était ici depuis que j'avais cinq ans, vint me saluer d'une manière très italienne, m'embrassant de manière très enthousiaste. Quand il remarqua Bella il l'embrassa également. Il parlait si vite que j'avais presque du mal à le comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » me murmura Bella.

« Il dit que tu es la plus jolie fille qu'il ai vu entrer ici depuis sa femme. »

« C'est gentil. »

« Tous les hommes italiens flirtent comme ça, » l'ai-je avertit. « Tu ne peux pas le prendre au sérieux. »

« Tu es en train de dire que je ne suis pas jolie ? »

« Et bien… non… mais… tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Je la poussais vers le comptoir et nous avons commandé un peu de tout parce que je lui avais dit que tout était bon. Bien sur, Bella était une de ses filles qui avait assez avec un demi-sandwich mais je la faisais toujours manger plus. Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de poids.

« Nous mangeons ici ? » demanda-t-elle alors que nous attendions notre nourriture.

« Non, je pensais que nous pourrions manger dans un parc près d'ici, » ai-je suggéré.

Elle me sourit vivement. « Ca à l'air très bien, vraiment très bien. »

« Je t'ai dit que je m'occupais de la journée. Tu étais inquiète. »

« Je n'étais pas inquiète, mais je pensais que nous allions aller tirer ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Nous pouvons si tu veux. »

« Non, non. Je préfère ton idée. » Elle me serra contre elle alors que nous attendions encore.

Nous avons porté quatre sacs de sandwichs jusqu'à la voiture et j'étais prêt à lui faire gouter de tout même si elle se plaignait.

Je nous conduisis dans un petit parc à la périphérie de la ville à l'écart du festival et du carnaval qui faisaient rage. Le parc n'était pas gigantesque comme ceux dont nous avions l'habitude en ville. C'était essentiellement un carré d'herbes avec quelques bancs mais c'était agréable.

Je saisis une couverture dans le coffre et je l'emportais avec nous pour que nous puissions nous installer. Bella choisit de s'assoir sous un grand arbre où se trouvaient beaucoup de feuilles en dessous mais elle l'aimait et elle s'appuya sur le tronc.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois essayer en premier ? » Elle frappa dans ses mains, et j'étalais nos provisions.

« Que dirais-tu… du sandwich à la salade Caprese ? » Je lui en tendis un.

« Ca à l'air bon. » Elle le déballa et en prit un petit morceau.

« Les meilleurs, même meilleur que ceux d'Esmé. » Je croquais un gros bout de poulet parmigiana, celui que j'aimais tant.

« Ne la laisse jamais t'entendre dire ça. »

« Elle pourrait être d'accord. »

« Alors, avant que mon Thanksgiving ne soit détruit, comment a-t-elle réellement trouvé la nourriture ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, elle était trop occupée à me maudire d'être aussi têtu, » ai-je soupiré.

« Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. »

« Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ? » lui ai-je demandé comme un enfant.

« Oui, mais j'essaie de surmonter ça. » Les épaules de Bella s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle prenait une autre bouchée de son sandwich.

Même après avoir vu son corps se dégonfler, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me résoudre à dire « je suis désolé ». Ca me rendait faible mais je ne pouvais pas encore le faire et je savais que c'est ce qu'elle attendait.

Nous avons continué à manger en silence pendant un petit moment, en échangeant nos sandwiches. Ensuite Bella sortit un livre et elle commença à lire tranquillement pour elle-même. Je regardais ses lèvres bougées autour des mots et je remarquais que son exemplaire Les Hauts de Hurlevent était très abimé. Je dus la regarder pendant au moins une demi-heure sans détourner les yeux d'elle.

« Arrête de m'observer, » dit-elle dans un rire sans lever la tête.

« Je ne peux pas. Continue de lire. » Je posais ma tête, me tournant pour que je puisse la voir. Le vent portait les odeurs de l'automne et l'herbe était à température parfaite.

« Est-ce que tu peux me faire la lecture ? »

« Bien sûr. » Je fermais les yeux, l'estomac plein et mon esprit fatigué.

Je pense que je me suis endormi mais je ne pouvais pas en être certain. Même dans mes rêves, je pouvais entendre sa douce voix dans ma tête alors qu'elle me racontait l'histoire d'Heathcliff et Catherine. Je pouvais la sentir allongé à coté de moi mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de lire.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, le livre était posé sur sa poitrine, et elle dormait paisiblement.

Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et je m'assis, étirant mes membres fatigués. Je regardais autour et je vis Benny boire quelques gorgées de cidre à quelques dizaines de mètres de là et deux autres gardes du corps nous surveillant, mais ils se confondaient dans le décor facilement.

« Bella, réveille-toi. » Je me penchais et embrassais son cou.

« Pourquoi ? J'aime être ici. » Ses yeux papillonnèrent.

« Nous avons encore des choses à faire ici. » Je vérifiais ma montre et constatais qu'il était un peu plus de deux heures.

« Mais… je veux rester ici. »

« Lève-toi. Je te promets que tu vas aimer la suite. »

« Ok, bien. » Elle s'assit et fit craquer son cou.

Nous avons emballé nos affaires et tout rapporté à la voiture avant de reprendre la route de la ville.

Avant d'arriver aux limites de la ville je m'arrêtais sur le coté de l'autoroute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Bella quand je cherchais quelque chose dans la boite à gants.

Je sortis un morceau de tissu noir. « Tu dois mettre ça. »

« Non, » répondit-elle rapidement, « tu vas me tuer ? »

« Non, Bella, » je ris. « Je ne veux pas ruiner ma surprise, et je sais que tu va te battre avec moi sinon. »

« Dis-moi juste où l'on va. »

« Met le bandeau. »

Elle me regarda septique pendant une seconde avant de le prendre et de se le mettre autour de la tête. « Si tu me tues je ferais en sorte que Charlie t'attrape. »

« Tu sera morte. »

« Je reviendrais comme dans Lovely Bones. Sois en certain. » Elle me montra du doigt, les yeux complètement couverts.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? » Je passais ma main devant ses yeux.

« Non. En quoi c'est fait ? Je ne vois vraiment rien. »Elle toucha l'étoffe.

« Soie turque. C'est le seul tissu qui aveugle complètement parce que c'est tissé très serré. » Ai-je répondu alors que je reprenais la route, en manœuvrant à travers le trafic plus dense alors que nous approchions de la ville.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aime beaucoup ça, » commenta Bella.

« Est-ce ce que tu vas arrêter de t'inquiéter ? Les choses vont être très bien. »

« Si tu le dis, » elle s'adossa plus confortablement dans son siège.

J'arrivais à destination une demi-heure plus tard et me garais dans le parking à l'arrière du bâtiment.

« Reste là. Je vais t'ouvrir la portière. » Je me précipitais hors de la voiture et en fis le tour. J'aidais Bella à sortir, la guidant en lui tenant le coude et en verrouillant la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est. Je m'inquiète pour ma sécurité là. » Elle trébucha contre le trottoir.

« Arrête de te tortiller. » Je la tins plus serré et frappais à la porte en acier à l'arrière du bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe. » Bella tourna la tête instinctivement.

« J'aurais du te laisser dans la voiture. » Je frappais encore une fois.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme grand de style italien, les cheveux noirs plaqué sur la tête, sortit, « Mr Cullen. »

Je lui serrais la main, « Bonjour Pablo. »

« C'est Bella ? » demanda-t-il et il la regarda dans l'expectative.

« Oui, » je lui dis.

« Heureuse de vous rencontrer, même si je ne peux pas vous voir. » bouda-t-elle. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda –e-telle.

« Arrête avec tes questions. » Je la poussais à l'intérieur et Pablo nous fit monter des escaliers qui menaient à la partie principale de la boutique.

« Tout a été installé comme vous l'avez demandé, Monsieur. » dit Pablo.

« Merci, et bien sur Carlisle viendra prochainement pour l'anniversaire d'Esmé. »

« Nous attendons ça chaque année. »

Nous avons traversé le magasin désert où toutes les lumières étaient éteintes donc c'était difficile de voir mais Pablo contourna tout cela et nous conduisit à l'arrière où se trouvait une énorme chambre forte. Il poussa habilement quelques boutons et entra quelques codes.

« S'il vous plait. » Il entraina Bella et moi à l'intérieur de la chambre forte.

J'aurais du apporter mes lunettes de soleil.

Sur les tables, posé sur du velours noir, se trouvaient des centaines de diamants qui scintillaient sous la lumière. Il y avait des montres, des colliers, des pendentifs, des bracelets, tout ce que vous pouviez imaginer.

« Je peux enlever ça maintenant ? » Bella me poussa.

Je lui déliais son bandeau et le mis dans ma poche. « Surprise, » je fis un geste de la main.

Bella resta là pendant une seconde et regarda autour d'elle avec un regard suspicieux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Bienvenue à Bvlgari, Melle Swan. » Pablo enfila un gant de soie noir et se plaça derrière une table.

« Bvlgari comme dans diamants ? » Elle fronça les sourcils vers moi.

« De toute évidence. Choisi quelque chose. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne peux pas m'acheter des diamants, » murmura-t-elle pour que Pablo ne puisse pas entendre. « Je ne veux pas de bijoux. »

« Toutes les femmes veulent des bijoux. »

« Peut-être pour leur anniversaire ou quelque chose comme ça, mais… »

« Bella, je sais que tu préférerais être dans un magasin de livres anciens ou quelque chose comme ça, mais j'ai manqué ton anniversaire. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas les bijoux. »

« Je ne porte pas de diamants à l'université, Edward. »

« Et bien alors, peut-être que je pourrais trouver un endroit où tu pourrais en porter. »

« Es-tu en train d'essayer de m'acheter parce que… »

« Non, Bella. Accepte simplement un cadeau. Choisi quelque chose. N'importe quoi » Je saisis ses épaules, « s'il te plait. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant quelques secondes. Cela semblait toujours douloureux quand elle le faisait mais aussi extrêmement sexy. « Je ne peux pas avoir simplement des fleurs ? »

« Je t'offre tout le temps des fleurs. Il est temps de passer au niveau supérieur. » Je souris.

« Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Carlisle en achète à Esmé tout le temps. Emmett a offert une voiture à Rose l'année dernière juste parce qu'elle a accepté de se marier un jour avec lui, et je suis pratiquement certain qu'Alice est en train d'obtenir sa collection complète chez Prada. Tu as l'air d'être la seule qui est contre les jolies choses. »

« Je ne suis pas contre, c'est juste que… je n'ai rien à donner en retour, et c'est un peu à sens unique. »

« Je ne me rappelle même pas t'avoir demandé quelque chose. »

« Je peux choisir n'importe quoi ? » Elle essaya de me sourire.

« N'importe quoi. »

« Ok, je ne vais pas me plaindre, mais juste pour que tu le saches, je ne vais pas me réjouir de ça. »

« Nous verrons. » Je la poussais vers Pablo qui nous attendait patiemment.

Autant elle voulait détester ça, comme je l'avais supposé, chaque femme aimait les diamants. Bella désirait choisir quelque chose de pas trop cher et essayait de se battre contre son besoin naturel d'avoir vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. J'avais demandé à Pablo de mettre de coté tout ce qui coutait moins de cinq milles dollars, pour qu'elle ne soit pas tenté de prendre un stylo ou une connerie comme ça.

Deux heures plus tard, nous n'avions pas encore trouvé quelque chose qu'elle aimait vraiment, mais j'étais déterminé à continuer à chercher.

« Je peux sortir les pièces les plus anciennes, » suggéra Pablo.

« S'il vous plait, je pense que nous avons fait le tour, » ai-je dit.

« Bien sur Monsieur. » Il baissa la tête et se précipita vers un autre coffre.

« Alors ? Bvlgari ? » Bella bougea sur son siège, « pas Tiffany ? »

« Tiffany est irlandais, Bella. Honte à toi. En plus, Carlisle possède des actions dans Bvlgari, alors c'est normal que nous fréquentions cet établissement. »

« Vous êtes tous fous. » elle secoua la tête. « Mais merci pour tout ça. C'est un beau geste, mais si tu essaies de m'acheter quelque chose au lieu de dire « je suis désolé », ça ne marchera pas. »

Je décidais de ne pas porter attention à cette phrase.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de l'argent. Choisis juste quelque chose, ou je le choisis pour toi. »

« Non, je veux être sûre que ce soit parfait. »

Pablo arriva avec quelques autres boites en velours et les ouvrit.

« Ok, alors ici nous avons la collection connue sous le nom les Anciens, » expliqua-t-il. « La plupart date d'avant 1940 et nous ne les sortons que pour nos clients spéciaux. »

« Waouh. » Bella se pencha et examina les diamants.

Pablo prit un joli bracelet et le tendit sur sa main recouverte de soie pour nous le montrer. « C'est un Seprenti et comme vous pouvez le voir, s'enroule autour du poignet comme un serpent. » Il me le mit doucement sur le bras de Bella.

Il était fait d'or cuivré avec des diamants tout autour et il était extrêmement beau, mais je savais que ce n'était pas son style. Si je devinais correctement, elle allait prendre un collier. »

« C'est magnifique, » Bella le toucha légèrement.

Nous sommes restés assis là pendant un long moment, regardant les sélections.

Je vis les yeux de Bella se déplacer quelques fois sur une pièce au coin de la table mais elle évitait de regarder.

« Et celui là ? » Je désignais la pièce parce qu'il semblait que Bella n'allait pas le faire.

« Ahhh, » Pablo souleva le collier. « C'est un Cerchi. Parfaitement coupé, dix-huit carats, or blanc avec diamants. » Il fit le tour de la table rapidement pour le mettre au cou de Bella. Elle souleva ses cheveux, et il mit facilement le collier en place.

C'était un bijou classique et élégant disposé en boucles concentriques de diamants, très brillants. Il était long et s'accordait parfaitement sur son mince cou.

« Tu l'aimes ? » ai-je demandé à Bella alors que ses yeux miroitaient.

« Non, non. C'est beaucoup trop, » dit-elle, essayant de se convaincre elle-même de ne pas le prendre.

« Bella… » l'ai-je prévenu. « Je t'offre cinq choses si tu ne choisis pas _quelque chose_. »

"Tu es sur que c'est bien?" Elle se mordit encore la lèvre. « Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une chercheuse d'or. »

« Tu ne l'aies pas et c'est juste un cadeau, et c'est magnifique. »

« D'accord, je veux celui-là. » Elle hocha la tête vers Pablo.

« Parfait, » se réjouit-il « nous avons trouvé un vainqueur. »

Ma note s'élevait à près de quinze mille dollars et je n'hésitais même pas en sortant ma carte. Bella était à deux doigts de faire un AVC. Elle disait des choses folles sur la façon dont elle allait me rembourser et comment elle allait s'assurer de ne jamais porter le collier parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

« Et je promets que j'y ferais attention, je le promets, » dit-elle rapidement alors que nous nous asseyons dans la voiture. Elle tenait le reçu si serré contre sa poitrine que je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Pablo allait expédier le collier chez moi plus tard dans la semaine.

« Bella, calme-toi, » ai-je dis alors que je nous amenais diner. »

« Non, c'est important. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais payé autant d'argent pour ça. »

"Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas un problème."

« Ouais, mais… »

Je la coupais, « Bella, c'est bon. Arrête de parler. »

« Bien. Je ne vais rien dire d'autre. » Elle se pencha en avant et m'embrassa la joue. « Merci. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est une meilleure réaction. »

Je nous conduisis jusqu'à l'Aqua. Nous avons facilement obtenu une table, même si nous étions samedi soir.

Nous nous sommes assis et je commandais du vin pour moi et Bella un soda. Bien sur, nous avons commandé un peu de tout sur le menu et nous avons attendu d'être servis.

« Alors, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander. » Je pris une gorgée de vin.

« Ok, rien de trop mauvais j'espère. »

« Non, c'est… bien. » Je pris une profonde inspiration, « alors… chaque année, le département de Police organise un bal juste avant les vacances de Noël, et Carlisle a l'honneur de parrainer les nouvelles recrues de l'académie cette année. »

Elle s'étouffa avec sa boisson, « c'est ironique ? »

« Nous nous amusons toujours beaucoup, mais le but de la question est que j'apprécierais si tu voulais m'y accompagner. »

« Je pense que tu transpires. »

« Je suis nerveux. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » ai-je répliqué sincèrement. « Je me sens comme si je t'invitais au bal de promo. »

« Et bien, j'adorerais y aller avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? Je sais que ce n'est pas la chose la plus excitante dans le monde, mais ça pourrait être supportable avec toi. »

« Ca semble amusant, » répondit-elle. « Et je pourrais porter mon collier. »

Je ris. « Oui tu pourras. Cette année c'est un bal masqué. »

« Je parie qu'Alice va adorer ça. »

« Je le pense aussi. C'est juste avant que tu ne rentres chez toi pour les vacances… » Je fus coupé par le téléphone qui vibra sur la table à coté de moi.

Nous l'avons regardé tous les deux. Je dus stopper ma main qui voulait l'attraper. La chose avait sonné toute la journée, comme toujours mais je l'avais ignoré.

« Tu peux le prendre, je m'en fiche. » Bella prit une gorgée d'eau.

« Si. » Je vis que la distraction l'avait légèrement agacé.

« Non, tu as des affaires, alors je comprends, » dit-elle. « Vraiment, je comprends. » Elle mit sa main sur la mienne.

Je soupirais et pris le téléphone, déterminé à faire une courte conversation. « Allo, » ai-je aboyé.

_« Bonjour, Monsieur. C'est Sammy. »_

« Que voulez-vous Sam? »

_« Nous avons un problème au casino qui mérite votre attention immédiate. »_

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous en occuper ? »

_« Non, Monsieur. Nous avons un homme aux doigts collants, et je sais que vous aimez traiter ce genre de chose. »_

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez. « Bien, je serais bientôt là, » ai-je grondé et je terminais l'appel.

Je tournais la tête et haussais les épaules avec regret vers Bella, qui acquiesça simplement.

« Je peux demander à Benny de s'assoir avec toi. » Je fis un geste de la main, et il était à la table en un instant.

« C'est sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment. Mais il faut que je m'en occupe. »

« Et tu ne seras pas de retour avant un moment, » devina-t-elle.

« Probablement pas, non. » Je me levais. "Je suis… désolé." Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de quitter du restaurant.

Je râlais et soufflais de colère pendant tout le chemin vers la voiture. Il était écrit que j'allais être interrompu pendant l'une des meilleures journées que j'avais eues depuis longtemps. Mais même si je détestais ça, j'avais des affaires qui m'attendaient.

Je sautais dans la voiture et accélérais vers le casino, qui n'était pas très loin, alors j'espérais terminer rapidement et retourner vers Bella.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement devant le casino en prenant environ trois places de parking, mais je possédais l'endroit alors je pouvais le faire. Je sortis de la voiture et entrais à l'intérieur où je fus salué par l'hôtesse et je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage du casino.

Sam m'attendait aux portes de l'ascenseur quand elles s'ouvrirent. Il avait environ trente ans et était mon bras droit ici, depuis que j'avais ouvert l'endroit. J'avais confiance en lui. Et c'était important dans ce business.

« Quel est le problème ? » ai-je demandé d'un ton bourru.

« Content de vous voir, boss. » Il me tapa dans le dos. « L'homme à la table de Blackjack numéro quatre. Il a de très bons résultats et je n'aime pas ça. »

« Je vais vérifier, « ai-je soupiré et je traversais la foule.

Quand j'arrivais à la table quatre, je me baissais comme si je lassais ma chaussure, mais pendant tout le temps j'observais l'homme. Il levait ses cartes un peu trop haut et je pouvais dire qu'il ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait autour de lui. L'homme en question était vieux avec beaucoup de cheveux châtains et une fausse barbe. A la position de son corps, je vis qu'il était nerveux.

Il tapa sa jambe et ses yeux se déplacèrent sur la gauche. Je suivis son regard et je le vis poser ses yeux sur un homme assis à la table cinq juste derrière le croupier. L'enculé lui donnait les numéros.

Je me levais et passais derrière la table quatre. « Je vais m'occuper de la main suivante. » J'écartais le croupier.

« Certainement Monsieur. » Il leva ses mains en face de lui pour me montrer qu'il ne tenait aucun jeton ou cartes et passa à la table suivante.

« Comment ça se passe ce soir ? » ai-je demandé au tricheur devant moi. « Je vois que vous avez eu de beaux coups. »

« Ou…oui. » a-t-il bégayé. Il savait qu'il avait des ennuis.

« Puis-je vous offrir une autre boisson ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Euh… un coca, » répondit-il.

J'appelais une fille et lui en demandais un tandis que je lui distribuais ses cartes.

« D'où venez-vous ? » ai-je demandé alors que nous jouions notre jeu. Il perdait maintenant parce que j'allais si vite que son ami ne pouvait pas voir les chiffres.

« Détroit. Je suis ici pour affaires. » Sa lèvre tremblait.

_Mensonge._

Il devait escroquer les casinos de Chicago depuis des années.

« Et vous appréciez Chicago jusqu'à présent ? »

« C'est magnifique. Les gens sont gentils," dit-il.

Je continuais à jouer avec lui juste pour le voir trembler. Nous avons continué nos affaires pendant encore cinq minutes avant que je ne me fatigue de lui.

Je fis un signe de tête à Sam qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Il marcha vers l'homme et je vis le Taser alors qu'il le glissait sous son bras pour lui donner une décharge.

L'homme de Détroit trembla légèrement et tomba au sol alors que Sam s'éloignait. Il y eu un petit mouvement de foule.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » Je me baissais et fis comme si j'étais soucieux. "Il fait une crise cardiaque."

« Oh, non, est-ce que ça va aller? » demanda une femme, le visage concerné.

« Je pense. Mais il a besoin d'un médecin. »

« Nous le tenons, Monsieur. » Deux grands hommes soulevèrent le gars. Ses jambes n'étaient pas encore remises du choc et elles trainaient derrière lui.

Je les suivis dans l'ascenseur, pressant sur le bouton du sous sol.

« Qu'est… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda l'homme de Détroit.

« Profite juste du voyage, » ai-je répondu.

Nous sommes descendus rapidement et les portes s'ouvrirent encore un fois sur Sam qui nous attendait.

« J'ai son ami. Il essayait de partir après avoir encaissé ses jetons. »

« Bien. Garde le pour plus tard. » Je fis craquer mes doigts, et les deux hommes jetèrent le tricheur à genou en face de la table de la pièce. Ils lui mirent ses bras sur la table devant lui.

« Quel est ton nom ? » ai-je demandé en allant dans le coin de la pièce, en sortant mon arme.

« M…Marc. » bégaya-t-il.

« Quel est ton vrai nom ? » Je revins vers lui.

« Ma…Martin. » Sa chemise était trempée de sueur maintenant.

« Tu as des enfants, Martin ? »

« Un. Un fils à l'université. »

« Est-ce qu'il sait que son père est un tricheur ? »

« Je… je ne suis pas un tricheur. »

« Je vous ai vu toi et ton ami. Pensais-tu que tu pouvais venir dans mon casino et ne pas te faire prendre ? »

« Non, non. Je ne trichais pas. Je le jure."

« J'ai remarqué que tu mélangeais avec ta main gauche. » J'allumais une cigarette et inhalais. Je pariais que l'enculé était effrayé. « Tu peux le faire de la droite ? »

« Non. » répondit-il confus.

« Je n'aime pas les doigts collant. » Je plaçais mes mains en face de moi sur la table. « Tu as volé beaucoup d'argent ce soir. »

« Je vais le rendre. Je le promets. »

« Je sais que tu vas le faire. »

Je m'écartais du chemin pour que Sam puisse commencer sa torture.

Il fit courir une scie circulaire sur l'auriculaire de la main gauche de Martin. Il y eu beaucoup de cris, et un craquement quand le doigt se détacha dans un jet de sang. Les hommes tenaient Martin immobile alors que Sam passait au doigt suivant et qu'il le découpa proprement.

« Merci pour votre participation. » J'écrasais ma cigarette et sortit de la pièce les laissant s'amuser un peu plus dans le sous sol.

Ils n'allaient pas tuer Martin, mais il ne serait plus jamais capable d'utiliser sa main de la même manière. Deux doigts était une compensation suffisante, et si jamais il remettait les pieds dans mon casino, je le finirais. Habituellement, je ne donnais pas d'avertissement, mais parfois, je pouvais faire des exceptions.

Je suis monté dans l'ascenseur et quittais le bâtiment comme si rien ne c'était passé.

J'appelais Jasper sur mon téléphone quand j'étais dans la voiture. « Salut, vous êtes déjà là-bas les gars ? »

_« Ouaip, et Benny vient juste de déposer Bella. Nous t'attendons. »_

« Ok, je serais là dans quinze minutes. » Je terminais l'appel et je me dirigeais vers ma dernière destination de la soirée.

J'arrivais à destination et je découvris les voitures de tout le monde sur le parking. Bella se tenait près de Rose, elles parlaient, et Emmett se renfrogna lorsqu'il me vit. Je suppose qu'il était encore énervé après moi. Ce n'était pas mon problème.

Je sortis de la voiture et Bella vint vers moi. « Qu'est-ce que l'on fait devant un tatoueur ? » demanda-elle.

« Comment était le diner ? »

« Très bien. Je suis gavée. Revenons à ma question, que faisons-nous ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses? » Je souris et l'emmenais à l'intérieur où tout le monde était déjà.

« Je ne veux pas de tatouage, » dit-elle rapidement.

« Alors n'en fait pas. Mais j'en fais un, » ai-je clarifié.

« Aller Bella. Tu pourrais trouver quelque chose de mignon. » Alice sautillait.

« Non, elle peut s'assoir avec moi. Je n'en fais pas non plus. » Rose mit son bras autour des épaules de Bella. « Alice va se dégonfler de toute façon. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir ? » me demanda Bella.

Je sortis mon portefeuille, pour prendre un morceau de papier dedans, et lui tendis.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est en italien. »

« Je sais. Si tu veux savoir ce que cela signifie alors il va falloir que tu le découvres. » Je repris le papier, et le gérant du magasin nous poussa à l'arrière.

« Emmett. » J'inclinais la tête vers lui alors que je passais.

« Connard. » Il me poussa de son chemin.

Je respirais profondément et fermais les yeux pour me calmer, mais ne dis rien.

Je retirais mon pull et le tendit à Bella avant de déboutonner ma chemise et de l'enlever.

Elle me regardait. « Où vas-tu le faire ? »

« Juste là. » Je désignais mon cœur et je m'assis dans le fauteuil à coté de Jasper.

Il retira sa chemise. « Je ne peux pas attendre. Ca sera mon troisième. »

« Tu le fais au même endroit ? » Demanda Alice.

« Non, je vais le faire sur le coté, » répondit Jasper.

« Ca fait mal ? » demanda Rose alors qu'elle s'asseyait à coté d'Emmett. « Et que vas-tu faire au fait ? »

« Euh, la douleur n'est pas terrible. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et je veux une croix. »

« Typique. » Alice leva les yeux. « Et une fleur ou quelque chose de mignon ? »

« Alice, je ne vais pas avoir une fleur sur mon corps. J'aurais l'air de quoi ? »

« Au moins ça serait agréable à regarder, » le taquina Emmett, la manche de sa chemise était retroussé laissant son avant bras visible. L'homme travaillait déjà dessus. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que ça serait.

« Je suis impatiente de te voir crier de douleur, » Bella rit et s'assit à coté de moi.

« C'est juste un chatouillement. »

« Ouais si tu avais fait un cœur ou quelque chose comme ça mais c'est une très longue écriture sainte. »

« Ce n'est pas une écriture sainte, c'est une vielle citation. » L'homme qui devait faire mon tatouage me pencha en arrière dans le fauteuil.

« Dis-moi ce que ça dit, » pria-t-elle.

« Recherche, » ai-je répété.

Le technicien nettoya ma poitrine avec un tissu et commença à ouvrir les encres avec ses mains gantées.

Je regardais Bella mordant sa lèvre et elle l'observait.

Je tressaillis à la légère douleur quand l'aiguille toucha ma peau pour la première fois, en creusant plus profondément pour commencer sa course. Bella serra ma main dans les siennes dans la seconde.

« Je t'avais dit que ça ferait mal, » murmura-t-elle.

« Ca ne fait pas mal. Je n'étais pas préparé. »

« Bien sur. » Elle tenait ma main plus serrée.

Cela prit environ une heure et étonnamment avec Bella là, je ne ressentis presque rien.

Mon pectoral gauche était rouge et gonflé. Je me tenais en face d'un miroir pour vérifier la nouvelle apparence de mon corps.

Sur mon cœur, en trois lignes parfaites, se trouvait la citation que j'avais traduite en italien.

_Una delle cose più difficili nella vita è avere parole nel vostro cuore che non si può pronunciare_

_

* * *

_

L'une des choses les plus difficiles dans la vie est d'avoir des mots dans votre cœur que vous ne pouvez pas prononcer

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus. N'oubliez pas mon salaire, une review et me voilà ultra motivée pour traduire la suite !

Je vous rappelle que **L'institut** continue sa publication. Tous les liens sont dans mon profil. Ca sera un plaisir de vous retrouver là-bas également.

L'extrait du prochain chapitre sera disponible sur le blog, au plus tard demain.

Bises, Lilou


	30. Indiscrezioni del Passato

Bonsoir, bonjour ! Me revoilà avec la suite. Comme toujours et à chaque fois, merci pour vos reviews, favoris et tout et tout ! Vous savez combien ça me motive n'est-ce pas ?

Merci tout particulier à **lemonenfolie** dit Sab pour les corrections et l'assistance ! Je vous signale d'ailleurs, que nous publions (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore) une fic appelée « **L'institut** ». Le lien est dans mon profil.

Comme toujours, les réponses au non inscrits sont sur mon blog. Le lien dans mon profil également.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Indiscrezioni del Passato

BELLA POV

_"Politics, n: Poly "many" + tics "blood-sucking parasites"- Larry Hardiman_

_All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

J'étais assise sur le bord du bureau d'Edward et je regardais ses longs doigts tirer sur le mécanisme d'un revolver. Sa langue rose bougeait dans sa bouche alors qu'il regardait intensément le métal lisse du pistolet, le tenant dans ses mains comme si c'était un bébé ou une pierre précieuse. Il sortit ses produits de nettoyage du tiroir de son bureau et étala toutes les pièces de l'arme devant lui.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'occuper du plus grand pour commencer. » Il tapota son menton et il commença à assembler l'arme.

C'était comme si je n'étais pas là.

J'adorais le regarder comme ça. Il était dans un mode de pur fascination que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois, quand il jouait du piano. Edward était le genre de gars qui une fois qu'il était concentré, rien ne pouvait le distraire. Ca n'avait pas d'importance que ce soit pour le sexe ou son passe temps favori, les armes. Je n'aurais même pas voulut essayer de l'interrompre, mais il semblait vouloir me montrer son travail et comment il maniait les armes.

L'adolescente salope que j'étais trouvais tout cela extrêmement sexy et sexuel. C'est ainsi que j'étais assise là, en essayant de ne pas sauter sur mon truand de petit-ami pendant qu'il travaillait.

« Je pense que ça va être une bonne expérience pour toi, » dit-il en se levant de sa chaise, et il entra dans le coffre-fort d'armes ouvert derrière lui.

« Tu as déjà essayé de classer tout ça ? » lui ai-je demandé de ma place sur le bureau. « Je parie que c'est le bordel là-dedans. »

« Non. J'ai tout là. » Il ressortit avec une arme énorme, se tapant la tempe avec le canon.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu as un cerveau super bizarre. »

« Je suis juste très particulier. Je sais où chaque chose est et je peux les trouver quand j'en ai besoin. » Il se rassit et commença à démonter la nouvelle bête qu'il tenait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un M107, un fusil de sniper, » répondit-il fièrement. « L'un de mes favoris. »

« Pourquoi diable as-tu besoin d'un fusil de sniper ? »

« Parce que ça me donne un genre dur à cuire et parfois, les meurtres sont mieux fait de loin. »

« Si j'étais une fille normal, je pourrais être effrayé maintenant. »

« Si tu étais une fille normale… » Il rit et se remit au travail.

Une fois de plus, je sentis mon corps entrer dans un état hypnotique alors que je le regardais séparer les pièces dans des mouvements précis.

« C'est le viseur. » Edward tenait un long tube.

« Je sais ce que c'est. » Je levais les yeux. « Charlie aime chasser. »

« J'adorerais voir ce qu'il a. »

« Non. Vous deux avec une arme ne serait pas amusant. »

« Je pourrais… t'accompagner pour Noël. »

« Nous y revoilà, » ai-je grogné. « Je t'ai déjà dit « non ». Comment ne peux-tu pas te rendre compte comme cela serait dangereux ? »

Noël était dans deux semaines, et à un certain niveau j'étais impatiente de rentrer chez moi. Je voulais vraiment voir Charlie. Je détestais l'admettre mais j'étais vraiment la fille de mon père et je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il me manquait et les appels téléphoniques ne suffisaient plus. Ceci dit, cela allait être très difficile de laisser Edward seul, spécialement pour notre premier Noël ensemble. Il insistait pour venir avec moi mais tout le monde lui disait de rester tranquille.

J'avais essayé de convaincre Edward de partir au Bahamas avec Carlisle, Esmé et Alec pendant les vacances. Tout le monde partait de son coté et Esmé disait que c'était la première fois depuis des années que ça se passait comme ça. Edward allait s'ennuyer tout seul et il était presque d'accord pour accompagner ses parents. Mais seulement si j'étais certaine que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accompagne à Forks, ce que je voulais.

« Edward, s'il te plait, essaie juste de t'amuser un peu pendant les fêtes. »

« Peut-être que je pourrais rester ici et nettoyer mes armes tout la journée. » Il prit un chiffon doux et commença à essuyer l'arme.

« Arrête de parler, » ai-je demandé. « Nettoie simplement. »

Il me sourit et se lécha les lèvres, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il continuait à enrouler ses doigts autour du canon du fusil.

« Tu aimes me voir caresser… mon arme ? » demanda-t-il, séducteur, sa main agrippant plus fort le canon mais avec une certaine douceur.

« Non. » J'ignorais son allusion et détournais les yeux vers les étagères.

« Vraiment ? » Je le sentis se lever de sa chaise. Il vint en face de moi, se positionnant entre mes jambes. « J'ai vraiment un très grand révolver. »

Je mordis fort ma lèvre quand il sortit son Aigle doré de sa ceinture et le présenta en face de moi.

« Il est d'une taille agréable, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Non. Je n'aime pas les armes, » ai-je menti.

« Oh, Bella. Je te connais mieux que ça. » Edward fit courir le canon du révolver le long de ma jambe, et je frissonnais légèrement. « Tu ne devrais pas me résister, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« J'ai plus de volonté que tu ne le crois. » Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Vraiment ? Tu dois encore le prouver. » Le pistolet d'Edward était maintenant à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, juste au dessus de mon genou et il remontait millimètre par millimètre.

« Edward, nous devons aller diner chez tes parents bientôt. » J'essayais de le repousser mais il ne bougeait pas. Il se tenait fermement en place et le pistolet dans sa main n'hésitait pas.

« As-tu déjà baisé un flingue, Bella ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Rien. » Il me fit un sourire si diabolique qu'il ressemblait à un personnage de dessin animé.

Mes yeux se fermèrent légèrement lorsque le canon traina plus haut sur ma jambe. Même à travers mon jeans, c'était presque comme si ma peau était en feu.

« Que fais-tu ? » J'agrippais la chemise d'Edward quand l'Aigle trouva l'endroit parfait entre mes jambes. Il appliqua une petite pression, juste assez pour que je le sente mais assez pour être douloureux.

« J'ai besoin que tu te détendes, Bella. Nous ne voudrions pas que cette arme s'en aille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Attend, quoi ? » J'essayais de me relever du bureau, mais il ne me laissa pas faire.

« Reste tranquille, » ordonna-t-il et il baissa la tête pour embrasser la peau de mon cou tout en tenant toujours le revolver dans sa main.

Le canon trouva la Terre Promise, juste à coté de la couture de mon jeans entre mes jambes, et je laissais échapper un cri. La sensation du métal contre le tissu, dur contre doux, était suffisante pour me faire devenir folle. C'était excitant. Il me tourmentait pour me rendre dingue.

Mes doigts creusèrent des trous dans sa chemise quand le canon se promena sur ma fente recouverte de mon jeans. Chaque part de moi en demandait plus.

« Edward, s'il te plait, » ai-je supplié.

Il poussa plus fort, juste sur mon clitoris, comme s'il avait une vision à rayon x et qu'il pouvait voir à travers mon jeans. Il était dans la position parfaite alors qu'il frottait l'acier de l'arme contre moi avec plus de pressions cette fois, et je me sentais atteindre le sommet.

« Tu y es ? » demanda Edward, presque à bout de souffle comme moi.

Je ne pu qu'acquiescer. C'était l'orgasme le plus rapide que j'avais expérimenté dans ma courte vie sexuelle. J'étais gâtée.

J'étais légèrement embarrassée quand mes hanches ont commencé à rouler de leurs propre chefs. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur ma partie inférieur. Le canon de l'Aigle s'enfonçait dans mon pantalon. Ma respiration était hachée, ma vision floue, et ma tête bourdonnait.

Bien que je sois assise, mon corps s'effondra et menaça de tomber du bureau, mais Edward me rattrapa.

« Sainte enfer. » J'haletais alors que je tentais de surmonter mon orgasme.

« C'était sacrément chaud, » Edward rit et pressa ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

« Je… je me sens comme si j'allais fondre. » Je me redressais autant que je le pouvais et je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour récupérer ma vision.

« Nous allons devoir refaire ça. » Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et plaça son aigle sur le bureau.

« C'est mon arme préférée. »

« Je l'aurais parié. » Il sourit.

Aussi rapidement que cette situation sexuelle était apparut, elle se termina. Nous étions de retour à la vie réelle.

Je tournais la tête pour voir l'heure et je sautais du bureau malgré mes jambes chancelantes. « Nous sommes en retard. »

« Je ne veux pas aller diner avec eux, »gémit Edward.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Ils nous ont tous invité à diner alors nous devons y aller. » Je m'étais habillée décontractée mais je ressentais le besoin de me changer, parce que j'avais inondé mes sous vêtements. Dommage que nous n'en ayons pas le temps.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Edward se leva, m'entrainant à l'extérieur de la pièce en même temps que lui.

Edward me fit mettre tellement de vêtements que je pouvais à peine baisser les bras. Il ne voulait pas me laisser les enlever parce qu'il disait que j'allais tomber malade. Je n'avais pas la patience de me battre avec lui sur le fait qu'il ne portait qu'une simple veste, ce qui semblait insultant, alors je me suis juste dandinée jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Nous sommes descendus avant de rentrer dans le froid mortel de la nuit.

Le début de Décembre avait apporté un air glacial et la neige ne partait plus maintenant. Les camions passaient tous les matins, pulvérisant du sel. Mais autant il faisait froid, autant c'était le vent le plus difficile. Il me paralysait. Il était froid, puissant et je ne savais pas comment les gens arrivaient à le supporter.

Ce soir nous avions pris une voiture avec chauffeur parce que les voitures d'Edward étaient toutes en révision. Apparemment, elles pouvaient être plus rapides. Il voulait ajouter un autre cylindre ou quelque chose comme ça aux moteurs. Je n'en étais pas certaine.

Nous sommes arrivés au restaurant La toscane, le favoris d'Esmé. Tout le monde était déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés.

« Enfin, j'attendais depuis des années, » gémit Emmett.

Je fis le tour de la table et alors il me souleva du sol.

Les choses entre Edward et lui n'étaient pas meilleures depuis Thanksgiving. Edward ne s'était pas excusé, et Emmett ne pouvait pas surmonter le fait qu'il n'avait rien su de ce qui c'était passé il y a des années. Il était un peu énervé après Rosalie également, qui était une meilleure candidate pour sa colère à mon avis, mais il mettait tout sur le dos d'Edward. Ils ne se parlaient pas du tout, et ça devenait enfantin.

Je m'assis à coté d'Alice, qui parlait à une vitesse folle de quelque chose à la quelle je ne prêtais pas attention. J'étais plus concentrée sur le fait de retirer mes vestes. Je devais probablement avoir l'air ridicule avec toutes ses couches. Je n'eus pas d'explication quand Rose me demanda ce que c'était.

Le diner se passa bien, sans problème, et je m'étais gavée de hors-d'œuvre. Bien sûr Edward me fit manger plus. C'était un miracle que je n'ai pas pris vingt cinq kilos depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

« Alors… tu es prête pour vendredi ? » Alice sautilla sur son siège.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vendredi ? Notre dernier jour du semestre, c'est ça ? » Je fis tournoyer quelques pates sur ma fourchette.

Elle se décomposa légèrement avant de prendre un air réprobateur. « Bella, c'est le bal de la police. Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Non, j'étais trop occupée à manger, et j'imagine que tu vas encore le répéter de toute façon. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda du coin de l'œil. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous sommes amies. »

« Parce que Bella est merveilleuse, » dit Emmett de l'autre coté de la table.

« Merci. Regarde, j'ai des supporters. » Je hochais la tête.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai trouvé quelques robes pour toi. » Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit quelques photos.

Je les lui pris. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Juste une sélection. »

Il y avait deux photos, chacune avec une robe différente. La première était noires sans bretelles, avec une jupe qui descendait jusqu'au sol. La seconde était bleue marine, très courte et semblait très moulante.

Je les examinais et choisis facilement. « Oh et bien, je pense que la première serait la plus appropriée. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle, » elle bouda.

« C'était un événement officiel, Alice. » Edward regarda au dessus de mon épaule. « Elle ne peut pas porter la seconde. C'est déplacé. »

« Je pourrais la porter, » dit Rose, « et ça aurait l'air bien sur moi. »

Je laissais passer le commentaire. Ce n'était pas grossier ou insultant, mais parfois elle avait une façon de dire les choses assez particulière. Une fois de plus, Rose ne modérait pas son ton. Elle était acerbe et fière. Elle était une amie loyale, et je l'aimais pour ça.

« Je préfère la première. » Je rendis les photos à Alice.

« Je prends note. Elle les remit dans son sac. « Bien que je préférerais plus de choix. Je vais revenir vers toi. » Elle dit ça comme si elle était en mission militaire.

Ce n'est pas que je redoutais le bal, mais j'étais un peu inquiète. Comment les Cullen pouvaient rester calme dans une pièce remplit de flics et le faire année après année ? Le bal était vendredi – dans trois jours – et je transpirais déjà. Et si je faisais une erreur ? Si je disais quelque chose que je n'étais pas sensée dire ? J'étais déterminé à juste me taire et ne pas dire un mot de toute la soirée. Comme ça, il n'y aurait pas de chance pour que je laisse échapper quelque chose.

Le dîner se termina une heure plus tard, et Edward décida qu'il voulait manger une glace. Qui mangeait une glace par ce temps glacial ? C'était juste une de ses particularités bizarres qui faisaient qu'il était…lui.

Nous nous sommes assis dans son glacier favori et il essaya de me convaincre de manger un sundae avec lui. Mais mes mains étaient gelées alors je déclinais.

« Je pense que je vais aller aux Bahamas avec mes parents. » Il prit un morceau de crème glacée au chocolat.

« Ca va être sympa. » Je soupirais, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir y aller avec lui.

« Ouais, tu pars samedi et nous partons dimanche. Je… souhaiterais que tu puisses venir. » Il devait avoir lu dans mon esprit.

« J'ai besoin d'aller voir Charlie. Il me manque vraiment. Même si deux semaines sans toi vont être difficiles. »

« Ca ira. » Il se pencha en arrière, le ventre plein. « Je t'ai trouvé un autre cadeau. »

« Je ne t'ai encore rien trouvé. » J'essayais de garder un visage neutre.

« Tu mens. » Il sourit. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'offrir ? »

« Je ne te le dirais pas. » Je croisais les bras. « Et je ne mens pas. »

« Si, tu mens. Je peux le dire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'offrir ? »

« Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. » Je commençais à me lever. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Je te le ferais avouer. »

Fidèle à sa promesse, Edward me harcela chaque jour. Il me le demandait quand je me réveillais si j'étais prête à lui dire, mais ma réponse était toujours « non ». Il essaya même d'utiliser le sexe comme moyen de pression et me demanda – ce qui fonctionna presque.

En un clin d'œil, le semestre était terminé, les cours finis et mes bagages prêts pour retourner à la maison.

Edward m'avait donné des instructions spécifiques pour la période où nous serions séparés. Il voulait me renvoyer à la maison sur l'un des avions privés des Cullen, mais j'avais réussi à négocié un billet en première classe. J'avais dit à Charlie que c'était un cadeau de Renée. Elle m'avait effectivement envoyé un billet de retour. Mais j'allais utiliser celui d'Edward.

Benny allait venir avec moi, et vous savez quoi ? La maison dans la rue de Charlie était soudainement devenue vacante. Non seulement Benny venait, mais quatre autres gardes du corps faisaient le voyage, avec pour instruction de toujours rester à l'écart et de ne jamais m'approcher.

Edward et moi allions nous parler tout les jours, plusieurs fois par jour même. Cet homme allait me manquer comme une folle. J'espérais pourvoir tenir deux semaines dans la ville ennuyeuse qu'était Forks. Mais je savais que Charlie saurait me tenir compagnie. Ca allait être difficile mais je ne voulais pas le dire à haute voix.

Nous devenions tout les deux de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure de la préparation de nos projets de Noël. Edward était même allé jusqu'à me dire que je ne pouvais pas partir. Je l'avais calmé, mais il avait encore insisté pour venir avec moi. Je ne savais si c'était pour me garder en sécurité ou pour poursuivre Mike. Il bougonnait toujours quand je mentionnais mon « vieux copain », alors j'avais décidé que le mieux était de le tenir éloigné de Forks. Rien ne finirait bien s'il venait.

Je réalisais que j'emmenais du danger avec moi, mais Esmé m'avait convaincue que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de vivre ma vie. Elle et Carlisle avaient traversé tout ça, alors Edward et moi l'écoutions. Ils disaient que si nous vivions simplement le plus normalement possible, les choses se passeraient plus facilement que si nous étions tout le temps en train d'envisager le pire. J'avais pris ce conseil mieux qu'Edward. Je pensais que ses cheveux allaient devenir gris.

Autant Edward voulait me garder enfermée quand il était au travail ou pendant les vacances, autant il faisait vraiment des efforts. Et j'en étais heureuse parce que j'avais vraiment besoin d'espace par moment.

Les jours passèrent rapidement et avant que nous le sachions, le jour du bal masqué était là.

Alice et moi n'avions déjà plus cours alors devinez qui allait passer toute sa journée à être coiffée, maquillée, épilée ? Moi qui d'autre ? Elle me réveilla à six heures du matin et essaya différentes coiffures. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, mais je la laissais faire parce que je savais que je serais belle.

Edward resta simplement dans le lit toute la matinée, alors que ma torture commença à l'aube.

« Vas-tu rester immobile ? » Alice tira mes cheveux vers la droite, très fort.

« Je le suis. Tu utilises ta super force pour me briser le cou, » ai-je gémit.

« Arrête de te plaindre. Tu as l'air superbe. »

« Mesdames ! » J'entendis la voix de Rosalie en bas des escaliers.

« Aide-moi ! » ai-je crié.

« J'ai presque terminé. » Alice tira plus fort. « La beauté est douloureuse. »

« Seigneur, qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? » Rose arriva dans la salle de bains habillée d'un survêtement, mais elle avait encore l'air magnifique. « Nous avons encore six heures, Alice. »

« Je sais, mais je dois m'assurer qu'elle soit impeccable. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? » ai-je demandé à Rose quand elle sauta sur le comptoir de la salle de bains en marbre.

« Quelque chose de… fabuleux. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne l'ai pas choisi alors je suis effrayé. » Alice frissonna.

« C'est moi et j'ai toujours su m'habiller avant que tu n'arrives. »

« Alors… un dos nu, à bustier, court et moulant ? » ai-je plaisanté.

« Qui d'autre pourrait le porter ? » sourit-elle.

« Seulement toi. » Je lui donnais la réponse qu'elle voulait.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous taire vous deux ? » grogna Alice. « Vous interrompez mon génie créateur. Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions. »

J'étais sur le point de répondre quelque chose de pertinent, mais Edward arriva dans la salle de bain en trainant des pieds, les épaules voutées et les sourcils fronçés. Il ne portait rien de plus que son boxer en soie. Il grommela quelque chose, et je le regardais à travers le miroir alors qu'il entrait dans les toilettes, refermant la porte dans un claquement.

Alice, Rose et moi sommes restées assise là, à écouter le bruit de l'eau frappant l'eau. Ca ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde normalement, mais nous avions de la compagnie. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire.

Edward tira la chasse d'eau et il ressortit pour aller jusqu'au lavabo. Son froncement de sourcils toujours évident sur le visage. Il se lava les mains de manière méticuleuse, comme il le faisait toujours avec son super savon et de l'eau chaude avant de se les essuyer.

« C'était dégoutant, » le réprimanda Rose. « Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre pisser. »

« Alors dégage de ma salle de bain. » Sa lèvre trembla.

« Je suis là pour voir Bella. Ton rituel matinal n'est pas sur ma liste de priorité. »

« Ouais, et bien, tu as de la chance que je me sois douché hier soir parce que tes yeux auraient pu te sortir de la tête en voyant ma monstrueuse bite. »

« Edward, retourne au lit. » J'essayais d'arrêter cette lutte puérile.

« Elle a commencé. » marmonna-t-il et il ressortit de la salle de bains comme un vieillard.

« Il n'est pas du matin, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Alice et elle attacha mes cheveux vers le haut, ce qui ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau.

« Il l'est avec moi. Mais pas avec vous deux. » Je haussais les épaules. « Et Alice, cette coiffure ne va pas aller. »

« Je sais. Je sais. Je pensais juste les laisser lâchés ce soir. » Elle soupira et secoua la tête. « Tes cheveux sont si longs, beaux, brillants. Jésus, Bella. »

« Et bien… merci, je suppose. »

Rose croisa les bras et pencha la tête.

« Tu as de beaux cheveux aussi Rosalie. » Je lui tapais le genou.

Elle rit. « Tais-toi. »

Le reste de la matinée passa et je poussais Alice et Rose dehors parce qu'Edward n'était pas d'humeur à y faire face. Il était pénible avec la date de notre séparation qui approchait, ce qui était pour le lendemain. J'essayais de ne pas y penser.

Alice et Rose nous laissèrent avec la promesse de revenir le moment venu.

Je passais simplement le reste de la journée avec Edward. Il essayait de découvrir son cadeau de Noël à nouveau, mais je résistais.

« Mais je veux savoir, » geignait-il.

« Non, tu dois attendre jusqu'à demain. » Je frappais son épaule alors que nous étions assis sur le canapé.

« Bien, je dois te donner le tien maintenant comme ça nous allons pouvoir le préparer. »

« Le préparer ? »

« Reste là. » Il se leva du sofa et monta les escaliers.

Je m'enfonçais dans le canapé et un sentiment de confusion s'empara de moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me ramener, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était quelque chose de couteux et d'extravagant. Edward ne faisait pas dans le « simple. »

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau qui n'avait pas l'air trop grand, de la taille d'un livre, juste un peu plus gros.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ai-je demandé quand il posa le paquet sur mes genoux.

« Ouvre-le. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Je suis effrayée, » ai-je dit alors que je commençais à arracher le papier.

C'était une boite blanche, et je ne sus pas vraiment ce que c'était jusqu'à ce que je vois le symbole d'Appel.

« Tu n'aurais pas du. » Je remis rapidement le papier en place.

« Bien sûr que si. Je me souviens que tu disais que le tien était une merde et celui là a une webcam. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors que je tenais mon nouvel ordinateur portable de marque dans mes mains. Je ne savais même pas qu'Edward m'entendait quand je râlais après mon ordinateur pour qu'il avance plus vite.

« Merci. » J'étais encore sous le choc. « Ca doit… »

« Ne me demande pas combien il coute. Prend-le simplement.» Je ris.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de te le rendre mais merci. » Je sautais sur ses genoux et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Sa poitrine vibra avec un rire profond.

C'est alors que je me suis soudainement rappelée que je n'avais aucune idée de comment utilisé ce truc dernier cri. Je savais à peine allumer mon vieil ordinateur. J'étais si malchanceuse avec tout ce qui touchait à la technologie.

« Euh… encore merci, mais je vais probablement le casser. » Je repris l'ordinateur et le regardais me demandant si c'était raisonnable de l'ouvrir.

« C'est pourquoi je te l'ai donné aujourd'hui. Je vais t'apprendre. » Il me fit glisser de ses genoux et me posa à coté de lui. « Laisse-moi le voir. »

Je lui donnais le portable et il le sortit de la boite. Il était blanc et d'un design élégant. J'en avais déjà vu à la télévision et bien sûr tous les gens cool en avaient un à l'université. Je supposais que j'étais cool maintenant. Etonnement ça me donna le vertige.

« Tu dois te concentrer, Bella. » Edward attira mon attention. « Je vais t'expliquer comment te servir de iChat. »

Cela me prit quelques heures pour comprendre le concept du chat vidéo. Je suppose que j'étais une vieille personne dans un corps jeune parce que les explications d'Edward n'avaient pas de sens. La mécanique de tout ça était facile, mais il rajoutait des trucs sur ce qu'il fallait faire si tel truc se passait, et quelle application il fallait pour je ne sais quoi. Tout ce que je voulais c'était l'appeler pendant les vacances. C'était tout.

Nous avons fait des essais avec son ordinateur portable à l'étage, et je pouvais le voir. Je ne savais pas comment ça se passait, mais c'était génial. Edward m'avait également acheté un de ces routeurs sans fils pour que je n'aie pas de problème en arrivant chez Charlie.

Vers cinq heures notre récréation fut terminée quand Alice déboula dans l'appartement avec des bigoudis sur la tête et habillée d'un peignoir, avec une énorme valise qu'elle trainait derrière elle.

« Edward, j'ai besoin d'aide. » Elle l'appela d'en bas.

« Non, » répondit-il, « laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Il n'est pas une personne du jour non plus ? » Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Non pas vraiment. Nous pouvons la monter nous même. » J'essayais de soulever la valise mais elle était vraiment trop lourde.

Je renonçais après cinq minutes, « Edward, nous avons besoin d'aide. »

Il y eu du bruit dans les escaliers et il arriva dans un smoking à moitié mit. Il souleva la valise facilement, et nous l'avons suivit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Edward alors qu'il la posait dans la salle de bains.

« Maquillage et nécessaire de coiffure. » Alice le poussa dehors. « Laisse-nous seules. »

« C'est ma salle de bains, » dit-il. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

Une heure plus tard mes cheveux étaient parfaits. Ils tombaient sur mon épaule gauche et étaient épinglés pour qu'ils ne bougent pas. De grosses boucles leur donnaient du volume. C'était très vieux-monde, ce qui était le but, je suppose. Mon maquillage était très subtil et naturel.

« Ok, ne bouge pas. » Alice leva les mains, théâtrale, et chercha de la laque. « Ca va rester en place. » Elle commença à pulvériser et mon nez fut immédiatement remplit de toxines.

« Jésus… » Ai-je essayé de bégayer, mais je ne voulais pas respirer.

« C'est fait. » Elle sourit.

J'avais réellement l'air superbe mais la quantité de brume dans la salle de bain empêchait de bien voir.

« Maintenant va mettre ta robe. Elle est dans le dressing d'Edward. »

Je pouvais entendre la télé en bas et le rire d'Emmett, alors je supposais que c'était là qu'Edward était.

J'allais dans le dressing et je vis que ma robe était suspendue juste devant moi.

Ma bouche tomba quand je touchais le tissu. Elle était de couleur beige avec des motifs floraux incrustés. Le haut était moulant et il brillait à la lumière. Elle était sans bretelle et le décolleté arrondi. Je priais pour que mes seins soient assez gros pour le retenir. C'était moulant jusqu'à la taille et ensuite elle s'évasait jusqu'au sol.

« Je ne peux pas porter ça, » me dis-je à moi-mê ressemblait à une robe de princesse et je n'étais absolument pas une princesse.

J'ai enlevé la robe du cintre et je me suis déplacé avec autant de précaution que possible. Je fis remonter la robe sur mon corps pour qu'elle me recouvre. Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil au miroir pour me voir.

« Waouh. » Je me tournais et j'étais agréablement surprise que je n'aie pas l'air complètement horrible. La pâleur de ma peau s'accordait bien avec la couleur de la robe. Je la refermais aussi haut que possible.

Comme elle savait que j'aurais besoin de son aide, Alice arriva. « Je savais que ça serait le coup de grâce. » Elle sautilla.

« Tu es belle » lui ai-je dit en la regardant. Elle était dans une magnifique robe noire qui flottait derrière elle. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à ceux d'une poupée. Ma propre estime fut légèrement touchée en la regardant mais je réalisais que je n'aurais jamais l'air aussi merveilleuse qu'elle ou Rosalie.

« Tu peux fermer ma fermeture ? » ai-je demandé.

Elle tourna autour de moi et remonta lentement la fermeture éclaire de la robe. Elle serra mon corps et ma colonne vertébrale se redressa toute seule.

« Stupéfiant ». Alice marcha autour de moi. « Maintenant les chaussures. »

« Est-ce que je serais capable de marcher demain? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle immédiatement en me tendant une jolie paire de chaussure de couleur crème qui étaient assez hautes, mais je souffrirais.

Je glissais dedans et me regardais encore dans le miroir.

« Je pourrais passer pour acceptable. » Je hochais la tête.

« Plus qu'acceptable. Nous avons l'air chaude. »

« Et à propos de la reine des salopes. »

« Rosalie dans une robe plus courte encore, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle sera parfaite ce soir. Comment, je ne saurais jamais. »

« J'imagine. »

« Attend, reste là. » dit Alice et elle sortit du dressing. Elle revint avec sa bombe géante de laque. Un film de brouillard épais commença à remplir la pièce, et je crachais mes poumons une fois encore.

Je la repoussais quand je n'en pouvais plus. « Ok, ok. »

« Allons-y. » Alice m'entraina en dehors du dressing et me tendit le même sac qu'Esmé m'avait acheté à la boutique de Maggie.

Je dus soulever le bas de ma robe pour pouvoir voir où je marchais et ne pas tomber.

En bas, Rose mangeait des cookies dans la cuisine tout en lisant un magasine, et les garçons criaient après un match de football à la télévision. Je vérifiais l'horloge sur le mur. Il était sept heures et le bal commençait à huit, alors je savais que nous allions devoir y aller bientôt.

Alice s'éclaircit la gorge pour que tout le monde puisse nous voir. Ils se tournèrent ou levèrent la tête.

« Super sexy, » hua Emmett.

Jasper n'eu pas vraiment la chance de dire quoi que ce soit parce qu'il se leva de sa place et descendit sur les lèvres d'Alice. Rose me fit un signe de tête, et Edward resta juste assit alors que j'allais vers lui.

« Je suis bien? » Ai-je demandé.

« Je commence à me trouver répétitif avec ces mots. » Il se rassit en déboutonnant sa veste de smoking qui tombait de chaque côté de son corps. « Il y a seulement trop de mots dans le dictionnaire, Bella. »

« Tu pourrais dire, ravissante, belle, magnifique, envoutante, captivante. »

« Tous ceux-là. » Il sourit.

« Tu es d'un tel romantisme. » Je m'assis à côté de lui et lissais ma robe.

« Tu as vraiment l'air incroyable. » Il se pencha vers moi.

« Toi aussi, et j'aime le smoking, c'est très James Bond. » Je redressais son nœud papillon qui avait bougé. « A quoi dois-je m'attendre ce soir ? »

Edward leva les yeux. « Une bande de policiers faisant les imbéciles et des courbettes devant mon père. Il fait don d'environ un million de dollars chaque année au département alors ils font comme s'ils ne voyaient pas ses transactions douteuses. »

« Ce n'est pas que de la chance alors ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Il y a toujours de bonnes âmes qui essaient de divulguer des informations sur nous. »

« J'ai prévu de ne rien dire ce soir. Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur. »

« Tu seras très bien. Rit et agit comme d'habitude. C'est ce que nous faisons toujours et à la fin de la soirée, ils ont tous tellement bu qu'ils ne font plus attention. C'est pathétique. »

« Ca ressemble à la soirée de rêve d'une jeune fille. »

« Simplement, reste tout le temps avec moi s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas te perdre vue, spécialement dans cette foule. »

« Je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

« Non, ils n'oseraient rien tenter avec nous tous dans le bâtiment, mais soyons prudent. »

« Pigé. »

Edward tenait ma main dans la sienne et me regarda juste pendant une longue seconde. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais je me sentis méfiante. La façon dont il me regardait fit rougir mon corps tout entier pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il resta de cette façon pendant au moins une minute.

« Quoi ? » ai-je demandé alors qu'il ne me laissait pas reprendre ma main.

« Rien. » Il renonça à son emprise sur moi et se redressa.

Je n'aurais même pas remarqué le bracelet à mon poignet si je n'avais pas senti son poids.

J'observais le bracelet d'or incrusté de diamant en forme de serpent que nous avions vu lorsqu'Edward et moi avions fait du shopping la semaine passée. J'avais beaucoup apprécié cette pièce mais je préférais mon collier. Je ne pouvais pas le porter en plus ce soir. Le corps du serpent d'enroulait deux fois autour de mon bras et le bijou correspondait exactement à ma robe.

« Euh… Edward, il semble y avoir quelque chose sur mon bras. »

« Joyeux Noël, » dit-il plus comme une question.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'acheter des choses comme ça. » Je ris dans un souffle. « Les gens vont penser que je suis ta putain. »

Il fronça les sourcils, « c'est ce que tu penses que tu es pour moi ? »

« Et bien… non, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. »

« Tu penses que tu es ma putain ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça. » Je me baffais mentalement, « j'aime que tu m'offres des choses, mais tous tes cadeaux sont tellement chers. »

« Carlisle offre des choses à Esmé. » Son humeur sembla changer légèrement.

« Ouais, parce qu'ils sont mariés. »

« Oh, et bien, tu veux que je le reprenne ? »

« Non. » Je tenais le bracelet. « Merci, mais rien de plus. »

« Je voudrais t'embrasser en ce moment, mais Alice va probablement vouloir me tuer si je ruine ton maquillage. »

« Evidement que je le ferais, » dit Alice de quelque part. Je ne savais pas d'où.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? » se plaignit Rose. « Vous m'ennuyez tous. »

« Oui, princesse. » Edward leva les yeux et sortit du canapé. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider et je la pris. « Voilà. » Il enleva sa veste de smoking et me la mit sur les épaules.

« Que vas-tu porter ? »

« C'est jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il gèle dehors, » expliqua-t-il.

« Très bien, c'est l'heure des masques, » dit Emmett alors que nous allions vers la porte.

« Je n'en ai pas, » dis-je à Edward.

« Moi oui. » Il alla dans le placard de l'entrée et il revint avec un masque rouge recouvert de joyaux qui couvrait la moitié de mon visage et qui était placé sur un bâton. Il y avait quelque plume dorée sur le coté gauche. Il semblait presque trop ancien pour être réel.

« Quand as-tu eu ça ? » Je le pris avec précaution, ne voulant pas le casser.

« Il était à Esmé. Elle l'a acheté pendant sa lune de miel à Venise. »

"Je ne peux pas l'utiliser."

« Elle nous en a tous donné un. » Rose tenait un masque vert avec des taches dorées.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient couverts d'un masque noir très simple, mais qui lui allait très bien. Il ressemblait presque à Zorro, juste un super héro, en version italienne. Emmett et Jasper avaient les mêmes pendant qu'Alice portait un masque parfait pour un carnaval.

« Ca va être amusant. » Jasper ouvrit la porte et nous sommes tous allés dans l'ascenseur, essayant de ne pas se marcher les uns sur les autres.

Nous avons rejoint le garage et les voitures qui nous attendaient pour nous emmener dans le trafic nocturne.

« Ne commence pas de bagarre, hein. » Je cherchais dans mon sac un petit bonbon à la menthe alors que j'étais assise à coté d'Edward à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne vais même pas boire. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

« Je le pense. Je vais me tenir loin des bouteilles ce soir. »

« Nous verrons. »

Le centre ville était bondé parce que nous étions en vacances et que tout le monde était dehors, mais j'étais plus qu'heureuse d'être assise dans une voiture chaude et de pouvoir admirer les décorations de Noël.

La file de voiture devant l'hôtel Renaissance Blackstone était incroyablement longue, et Edward disait que ce bal était le plus important de l'année parce que tout le monde venait pour soutenir la meilleure ville.

Le chauffeur nous déposa devant l'entrée. Edward et moi étions les premiers à arriver et nous avons attendu les autres dans le hall. Je lui rendis sa veste pour qu'il la remette. Au bout de cinq minutes, je vis Esmé et Carlisle arriver vers nous ayant l'air juste… angélique.

Elle était dans une robe violette similaire à la mienne mais parfaite pour elle. Carlisle ressemblait à un mannequin.

« Oh Bella, regarde-toi. » Esmé m'observa de haut en bas. « Je veux t'embrasser mais je ne vais pas le faire. Je ne veux rien gâcher. »

« Merci, Vous êtes merveilleuse, » je bégayais presque.

« Ca a pris du temps. Je te le dis. » Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage, et je pus voir qu'elle portait de long gans blancs qui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes.

« Tu es nerveuse ? » me demanda Carlisle.

« Oui, » ai-je avoué.

« Garde ton sang froid et acquiesce à tout ce qu'ils dissent et ils vont te manger dans la main. »

Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, nous avons encore un peu parlé et puis nous avons suivis les gens parfaitement habillé à travers le lobby de l'hôtel. Nos chaussures de bal raisonnaient sur le sol, et je me tenais à Edward parce que je ne voulais pas tomber.

L'hôtel était beau et ancien mais très moderne en même temps. Il y avait de grandes colonnes jusqu'aux plafonds et de gigantesques lustres. Si j'avais pensé que le lobby était impressionnant ce n'était rien comparé à la salle de bal, qui me fit blêmir.

La pièce devait être aussi longue qu'un stade de foot. Et c'était une bonne chose parce qu'il y avait énormément de monde entassé là dedans. C'était bondé mais sans être étouffant. Il y avait des bougies sur les tables et un orchestre qui jouait sur la scène. De petites tables étaient disposées pour les apéritifs et des flutes de champagne. Et il y avait un second étage qui avait l'air tout aussi bondé.

Quelques personnes dansaient mais la plupart discutaient simplement. Certains hommes étaient en uniformes de police, certains avec des médailles et tout le monde avait des masques.

« Ca ressemble à un bal de promo pour adulte, » dis-je à Edward.

Il rit. « C'est l'idée. »

La famille se sépara mais je restais avec Edward.

Nous nous sommes assis à la table réservée pour les Cullen et nous sommes principalement restés entre nous. Après une heure, il était un peu joyeux à cause des whiskey coca mais il s'arrêta avant d'être saoul. J'étais fatiguée de tenir mon masque alors je le posais. Edward le prit et en tira un élastique sur le coté pour qu'il puisse tenir tout seul. Il disait que s'il devait porter un masque alors moi aussi.

« Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous bizarrement ? » ai-je demandé à Edward alors qu'un autre officier passait à coté de nous en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ils ont entendu des histoires ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Autant porter les masques pour cacher notre identité. »

"Nos noms sont sur la table," il rit. « Qui s'en soucie ? Ils ne me parleront pas. Je leur fais tous peur."

J'avais remarqué ça. Emmett et Jasper agissaient comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis avec beaucoup de gens dans la pièce. Bien sûr Carlisle était l'homme en or de chacun, mais les gens semblaient rester loin d'Edward. Je supposais qu'il dégageait une sorte de vibration.

« Notre bon ami Jacob Black n'est pas ici, » ai-je observé.

« Il ne vient jamais. Il travaille parce qu'il essaie de réparer certaine chose après… le désordre qu'il a causé. » Edward avait une sorte de petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Je ne lui demandais pas de détail, parce que je ne voulais pas savoir.

« Tu veux danser ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Euh…non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« La dernière personne avec qui j'ai dansé a fini sa soirée à l'hôpital, » ai-je dit en me remémorant ce souvenir.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« C'était au bal de promo, et je m'étais dit que j'allais simplement rester assise. Mais comme un certain type me l'a demandé, je ne pouvais pas dire « non » alors j'ai dansé avec lui. Je lui ai marché sur les pieds et nous avons fini par nous emmêler dans des câbles sur le sol. Il s'est cassé la cheville et a eu une commotion. »

« Tu es une catastrophe. » Edward se leva et me tira de ma chaise. « Une bonne chose que je sois un maitre en danse. »

« Ca va mal finir. » Je le suivis et il nous entraina sur la piste de dance en bois.

Edward enroula un bras autour de ma taille et me tenait proche de son corps. Même avec mes talons, il me dominait encore. Il plaça ma main dans la sienne, et nous avons commencé à nous balancer sur la musique.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si mauvais, » dit-il

« Pas encore. Je peux sentir la catastrophe imminente. »

« Tu parles comme moi. Je croyais que c'était moi le pessimiste. »

« Ouais et bien ce n'est pas mon passe temps favori. »

Au bout d'un moment, j'oubliais même que je dansais. Avec Edward je ne le réalisais même pas parce qu'il était doux et gracieux, même avec ses longues jambes. Rien n'était maladroit, comme ça l'était habituellement pour moi sur une piste de dance. Je le tenais juste très fort.

Mais bien sûr, je finis par déraper et je rentrais dans quelqu'un qui dansait également.

« Désolée, » ai-je dit rapidement en me retournant. « Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal. »

« Oh, pas de problème, » me dit une douce voix et regarda ensuite au dessus de moi. « Edward ? C'est toi ? Je pourrais reconnaitre cette couleur de cheveux n'importe quand. »

« Euh… ouais. » Edward souleva son masque.

« C'est moi, Joan. » Elle leva son masque aussi. Son cavalier s'en alla prendre quelque chose à boire.

« Oh, salut. » Il se dégonfla. « Content de te voir. »

« Moi aussi. » Elle me poussa presque et l'embrassa tout droit sur les lèvres, son rouge à lèvres colorant sa bouche d'une nuance bizarre de rose.

_Salope !_

Il la repoussa doucement, « Joan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-il.

« Tu as dit que tu m'appellerais. » Elle lui frappa l'épaule, joueuse.

« C'était il y a des mois. » Edward m'attira vers lui. « C'est Bella, » dit-il rapidement.

« Je suis la petite-amie. » J'avais une sorte de ricanement dans mon ton.

« Oh, vraiment ? Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas." Répliqua Joan avec un rire nerveux. « Je ne l'ai jamais connu avec de petite-amies. »

« C'est assez nouveau, » déclara Edward.

« Je ne savais vraiment pas. Je parie que ça semble mauvais ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui fis juste un sourire avec les lèvres pincées et je me détournais d'elle. « Je vais prendre l'air, » ai-je dit à Edward.

« Où vas-tu ? » Ses yeux me suppliaient de rester.

« Je vais te donner du temps avec ta vielle amie. » Je le laissais au milieu de la piste et traversais la salle de bal pour pouvoir aller sur le balcon.

Il faisait froid dehors, mais ça faisait du bien. Je n'allais pas rester là longtemps, mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour m'éclaircir les idées.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose avec Edward et son harem de femmes. Evidement j'étais furieuse qu'une pute embrasse mon petit-ami. Je ne pouvais rien faire à propos du passé d'Edward parce que c'était avant même que je ne le rencontre. Il avait le droit d'avoir eu une vie avant moi et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Mais ça m'énervait.

Il était comme le coureur de la ville. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de moi ? La fille qui était tombée amoureuse du coureur ?

Je restais sur le balcon respirant l'air froid. Mes bras commençaient à être gelés, mais je pouvais tenir. Il y avait de la neige sur le sol en dessus, et la lune était très haute dans le ciel nocturne.

Il y avait un couple sur le balcon avec moi. Ils riaient, et je pouvais dire qu'ils avaient un peu bu tout les deux. La femme portait une robe jaune vif et elle était pressée contre l'homme qui était appuyé contre la rambarde.

Je retirais mon masque et je pus respirer un peu mieux et je fermais les yeux.

Le couple décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à l'intérieur et alors qu'ils passaient, la femme s'arrêta et me tapa l'épaule.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que votre robe est vraiment magnifique. Vous avez l'air divine, » rit-elle.

« Merci, » ai-je répondu. « La vôtre est jolie aussi. »

« Vous n'avez pas à dire ça. Je l'ai faite. »

« Waouh, c'est impressionnant, » ai-je dit sincèrement.

Le gars semblait s'être transformé en statue et peut être que c'était le froid, mais il a soudainement semblé vouloir retourner à l'intérieur. Il commença à s'éloigner de nous.

« Seth, est-ce que sa robe n'est pas belle ? » La femme le rattrapa.

« Ouais, » dit-il entre se dents.

J'enregistrais presque immédiatement sa voix.

« Seth ? » J'essayais de regarder sous son masque qui couvrait la moitié de son visage.

« Salut Bella, » soupira-t-il.

« Que diable fais-tu ici ? » J'étais réellement choquée qu'il soit là. Je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir dit quelque chose, et encore, je ne lui avais pas réellement parlé depuis environ une semaine.

« Je suis juste…ici, » répondit-il énigmatique. « C'est l'heure d'y aller, ma douce. » Il entraina la fille avec lui.

« Contente de vous avoir rencontré, » me dit-elle.

Alors qu'ils retournaient à l'intérieur de la salle de bal, Edward se précipitait dehors. Lui et Seth se heurtèrent l'épaule et ça semblait assez fort.

« Regardez où vous allez, » gronda Edward.

La bouche de Seth se referma dans une ligne dure et il semblait qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais ses yeux glissèrent vers les miens rapidement. Il se hâta de rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait là ce soir, » me dit Edward alors qu'il arrivait vers moi. « J'aurais du le savoir. Son père est officier de police, mais je n'y ai pas pensé. »

« Est-ce que je vais devoir faire avec ça pour le reste de ma vie? » Je me détournais de lui, une nouvelle fois énervée de ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur.

« Je t'ai dit que… qu'il y en avait eu beaucoup. »

« Combien, Edward ? » J'ai l'impression que chaque fois que je me retourne, une fille surgit du passé et te rappelle les bons moments que vous avez eus. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux rien faire. »

Je me suis soudainement rappelé la réaction d'Edward quand je m'étais comparée à une putain. Je supposais qu'avec son passé, ces mots signifiaient autres choses que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Simplement… laisse-moi respirer quelques minutes. S'il te plait, vas-t-en. » Je fermais les yeux. »

« Non, nous avons besoin de parler de tout ça. »

« Je ne veux pas parler avec toi maintenant. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu ne vas pas avoir froid dehors. »

« Non, je vais bien. Laisse-moi seule. »

« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi à Noël. »

« Je vais bien, Edward, » ai-je répété.

« Non. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère, » ai-je menti.

Edward resta silencieux quelques secondes, ses mains dans ses poches, avant de commencer à faire demi-tour. « Je serais à l'intérieur si tu as besoin de moi. » Je sentis son chaud manteau sur mes épaules.

« Ok, » ai-je dit.

Même si j'avais entendu ses chaussures résonner sur le sol, je pouvais le sentir m'observer de l'intérieur.

Je ne me retournais pas et restais sur le balcon pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus ! N'oubliez pas mon salaire…

L'extrait du prochain chapitre très vite… peut-être demain.

A bientôt,

Lilou


	31. Paradi perdu

Me revoilà ! Non je ne vous ai pas oublié, non je n'ai pas arrêté la traduction. J'ai juste été débordé et ensuite un peu malade. Je remercie tous ceux qui sont venus prendre de mes nouvelles. Et j'emm**de les deux miss qui ont eu le culot de m'envoyé des MP incendiaires pour mon retard. Je n'en dirais pas plus et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me justifier, si ce n'est que j'ai une vie et qu'elle passe avant ce que je fais sur ce site.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, les réponses aux non-inscrits sont comme toujours sur le blog, et je remercie tout le monde comme toujours pour vos reviews et tout et tout.

Et comme c'est la coutume maintenant, un remerciement tout particulier à **Sab**, dit **Lemonenfolie **pour ses corrections, qui je tiens à vous le dire sont faites en un temps record pour que vous puissiez avoir le chapitre super rapidement.

Je précise aussi que pour ceux qui suivent **L'institut**, la publication a également repris normalement.

Pour ce chapitre je préfère vous rappeler que je ne suis pas l'auteur, c'est **johnnyboy7** et que par conséquent c'est lui le responsable des événements et pas moi !

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Paradis perdu**

EDWARD POV

"_I spent four days and four nights just covered in blood, falling in the water."-Rider Strong_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

J'étais assis dans une confortable chaise longue de la villa privée dans laquelle j'étais emprisonné. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre le rivage, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, la brise de mer soufflait dans les palmiers et les riches étaient de sortie sur leur yachts.

Je détestais les Bahamas.

Je fronçais les sourcils vers mon exemplaire de Paradis perdus du célèbre hauteur John Milton. J'avais déjà lu la dernière partie de l'épique poème Paradis retrouvé. Je sais, étrange que je les lise à l'envers, mais je les comprenais mieux de cette manière. La série semblait jouer sur mes nerfs, mais était adaptée à mon environnement, alors je continuais.

J'étais déjà dans ce trou infernal depuis une semaine et je pensais que le soleil permanant allait faire fondre ma peau. A Chicago, nous étions bénis avec une couverture nuageuse et un brouillard merveilleux. J'aimais ça. Cet endroit était une torture.

Quand j'étais arrivé ici, je m'étais soudainement souvenu pourquoi je détestais autant la plage. Comment diable quelqu'un pouvait supporter tout ce sable ? Comment étais-je censé en profiter alors que j'étais attaqué par de minuscules microbes ? C'était dégoutant.

J'aurais préféré boire dans mon penthouse ou passer mes vacances au stand de tir, mais j'avais promis à Bella que j'allais essayer de passer du bon temps ici, dans l'enfer de la plage. Après tout, c'était Noël, et je supposais que c'était un agréable changement rythme, bien que je ne savais comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre comme ça. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part rester assis.

« C'est stupide, » me suis-je murmuré et retournais à mon livre.

Noël avait eu lieu il y a six jours, et maintenant, je voulais juste retourner à Chicago. Je supposais que j'aurais pu le faire et partir à chaque fois que j'aurais voulu, mais je n'avais rien de mieux à faire à la maison alors je restais ici en m'auto-convaincant que je devais me relaxer. J'étais venu avec mes parents et Alec qui profitaient pleinement des avantages de la petite île et j'essayais réellement de me joindre à eux, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas gâcher leur vacances, alors je ne disais jamais rien. Je pouvais faire des tours en bateau ou du shopping en ville, mais mon attitude était revêche, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

C'était quelque chose en rapport avec le sable et le ressac. Je n'étais pas normal, n'est-ce pas ?

J'imaginais que la plupart de mes problèmes internes avec lesquels je devais traiter avaient un rapport avec le manque d'une certaine personne. Mais j'essayais de me dire que ce n'était pas ça.

Bella et moi parlions chaque jour. Parfois je l'appelais, et d'autres fois c'était elle, mais nous nous parlions toujours. L'idée de la webcam était vraiment bonne, et j'étais sacrément heureux d'y avoir pensé. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais je ne savais pas comment j'aurais survécu si je n'avais pas pu voir son visage. De son côté les choses allaient bien. Les gardes du corps s'occupaient de sa sécurité et ils m'appelaient tous les jours pour un rapport, mais il n'y avait pas eu de problème.

Bella avait eu un bon Noël et reçu les livres anciens que je lui avais envoyés, juste un autre cadeau auquel j'avais pensé.

A ma grande surprise, elle m'avait offert quelque chose que j'avais trouvé très agréable.

Elle avait dû me trouver ma vieille collection de disques que je gardais dans ma bibliothèque. J'utilisais toujours mon iPod mais certaines musiques sonnaient mieux sur un tourne disque. L'arrière-grand-père Rossini m'avait donné son gramophone des années vingt et sa collection de vieux disques qui était de manière impressionnante intacte. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Bella avait trouvé trois vieux vinyles d'Elvis qui donnaient l'impression que personne ne les avait jamais touchés. J'avais presque sauté de joie le matin de Noël parce que j'avais finalement eu un cadeau auquel je n'avais jamais pensé. D'habitude je disais simplement « merci » pour tout ce que je recevais puisque j'avais déjà tout ce qu'on m'offrait. Bella m'avait eu. Elle m'avait donné une nouvelle appréciation de mes disques c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais renter à la maison.

Mais hélas, j'étais assis ici sur un confortable canapé, à lire un poème épique pendant que mes yeux parcouraient les dunes de sable. Je balayais le perron en bois chaque matin quand je me levais mais à l'heure du déjeuner, le sable était toujours de retour. C'était inéluctable.

Je sentis quelqu'un à côté de moi et je regardais par dessus mes lunettes de soleil Alec qui se frottait les yeux de sommeil.

« Tu te lèves tard, » ai-je soupiré, remarquant le soleil de la mi-journée.

« Je suis en vacances alors j'en profite. » Il s'assit à côté de moi.

« Il reste seulement cinq jours, » ai-je dit. Cela pouvait semblait morose, mais je trouvais cette phrase enivrante.

« Où sont les parents ? »

« Je crois qu'ils sont partis à la pêche en haute mer ce matin. »

« Je ne les ai pas beaucoup vu depuis que nous sommes ici. »

« Ouais, c'est parce qu'ils baisent comme des lapins. Tu ne les entends pas la nuit ? » Je fermais le livres et le regardais.

Il haussa les épaules. « Non, une fois que je dors, je dors. Même la sonnerie du réveil ne me fait rien. »

« C'est dangereux. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, » répliqua-t-il innocemment et il s'allongea.

Nous avons gardé le silence pendant quelques minutes et je retournais à ma lecture, mais je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention aux mots.

A côté de moi, Alec soupira lourdement et s'étira avant de se lever. « Je pense que je vais aller me baigner. »

« Comme tu veux. » Je ne levais même pas le regard de mon livre.

Il enleva sa chemise et je le vis s'étirer un peu plus, ce qui m'ennuyait vraiment.

« Putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Arrête de bouger, » ai-je aboyé.

« Oh désolé. » Il baissa la tête, mais ses yeux bougèrent vers la plage.

Je regardais dans la direction vers laquelle Alec était focalisé, et c'est alors que je vis un groupe d'à peu près quatre filles. Elles pouffaient et le regardaient comme s'il était un cadeau des dieux. Et il en profitait. Bien sûr, au cours des mois passés, Alec avait pris une quantité considérable de poids et principalement du muscle, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à quel point il ressemblait maintenant à un adolescent normal. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je ris en le regardant faire le paon devant ces filles qui jouaient dans l'océan.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Si. Je pense qu'elles m'aiment bien. »

« Evidement qu'elles t'aiment bien. Tu as une bite, » ai-je dis simplement.

Les filles semblaient avoir environ dix-huit, dix-neuf ans et étaient probablement ici pour les vacances universitaires. Putain, elles semblaient plus vieilles que Bella ne l'était. Si seulement elles savaient qu'elles couraient après un adolescent.

Je savais qu'elles ne me regardaient pas parce que j'étais caché derrière un palmier qui bloquait leur vues. Mon cher frère, Alec, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de profiter de cette nouvelle attention. Je supposais qu'il allait bientôt se faire rattraper par sa libido. Je pariais qu'il avait commencé à prendre des douches chaudes plus longues que nécessaire et exécuté certains gestes d'autosatisfactions. C'était inévitable. J'allais devoir le dire à Carlisle pour qu'Alec ne se laisse pas aller à la folie des filles comme je l'avais fait à son âge. Cela m'avait valu pas mal de problèmes.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Alec se rassit mais il ne quitta pas des yeux les femelles. Il y en avait une qui rougissait particulièrement sous le regard d'Alec. Elle était blonde, et c'était le seul trait que je pouvais vraiment voir de derrière mon arbre. Alec la regardait de la même manière.

« Jusqu'où tu veux que ça aille ? » ai-je demandé.

« Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Je présume que tu n'es pas prêt à avoir des relations sexuels. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il secoua la tête furieusement. « Non, non. Je ne veux pas faire ça. J'attends… »

« Quoi ? »

« Le mariage. M'man dit que c'est mieux d'attendre. »

Je levais les yeux derrière mes lunettes de soleil. « Cette théorie est archaïque et complètement irrationnelle, mais je débatterais de ça plus tard. Va juste lui parler. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? »

Je gémis, attendant de revenir à ma lecture. « Ne l'éloigne pas brusquement de ses amies. Il n'y a rien de pire. Demande leur si elles veulent venir à l'intérieur boire un verre et alors assis-toi à côté d'elle. » Je lui donnais une de mes tactiques.

« Et si elle ne vient pas pour ça ? »

« Alors tu la laisses seule, ne la pousse pas. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« La pratique. Des années de pratique. » Je me levais de mon siège. « Ne me dérange pas. Je vais appeler Bella. »

Il souffla plusieurs fois pour se calmer avant de se lever aussi. Je l'observais pas la fenêtre alors qu'il marchait dans le sable vers les filles qui sautaient de joie dans leur bikinis.

« Les enfants, » ai-je dit avant de traverser la villa, et monter dans ma chambre.

Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et tout était fait dans du bois tropical riche qui donnait un confort calme à la maison. Je pense que mes parents allaient acheter cet endroit, mais je n'en étais pas certain. Je m'en foutais. Je ne voulais pas revenir.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et fermais la porte avant de sortir mon ordinateur portable de son sac. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et attendit qu'il s'allume pendant que je terminais la page du livre que je lisais. L'ordinateur vint à la vie quelques secondes plus tard et je tapais les touches jusqu'à ce que je sois connecté à iChat. La photo de Bella s'afficha et je vérifiais l'heure ici, il était une heure ici, ce qui faisait onze heures à Forks.

J'appelais et le portable sonna pendant que j'attendais.

L'image de Bella surgit avec un sourire sur le visage et elle me fit un signe de la main, « Salut, Edward. J'allais t'appeler. »

« Nous sommes pathétiques. » Je ris et bougeais l'ordinateur pour pouvoir mieux m'installer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« J'essaie de rester loin d'adolescents surexcités. Alec est en bas à parader devant un groupe de filles, sans aucune honte. »

« Avec ton aide, sans aucun doute. » Elle leva un sourcil.

« Je lui ai juste donné un coup de main. Comment est Forks ? »

« Pluvieux et froid. Charlie travaille beaucoup, une vague de crime à Seattle, alors je reste simplement ici toute la journée. » Elle sourit tristement.

« Et tes vieux amis ? »

« Mike est le seul à être ici pour les vacances. Les autres sont partis à l'aventure. »

Je fis craquer mes mains et je serrais les mâchoires, « Mike, hein ? »

« Oui, Mike. J'ai essayé de l'éviter, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Elle leva les yeux.

« Essayer ? »

« Ouais, et bien… Il est venu trainer ici hier. Nous avons juste pris une pizza et regardé un film. »

« Ca ressemble à un rendez-vous. » Ma lèvre tremblait d'irritation.

« J'ai expliqué que j'avais un petit-ami et il n'a rien essayé »

Je me fis une note mentale pour avoir un garde du corps pour surveiller sa maison. Il n'était pas question qu'il sorte de chez lui sans que je le sache.

Bella sortit du champ et se pencha pour ramener un bol sur ses genoux alors qu'elle était assise sur son modeste lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ai-je demandé.

« Ananas. » Elle mordit lascivement un morceau de fruit jaune pâle et j'en fus soudainement jaloux, « puisque je ne peux pas être au paradis avec toi, j'ai décidé de fantasmer avec ce que j'ai ici. Je parie que tu as des fruits frais qui poussent sur les arbres. »

« Euh… je suppose, » dis-je la voix trainante, légèrement fasciné par la façon dont les lèvres de Bella entouraient le fruit juteux qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle semblait inconsciente de l'effet que ça avait sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? On dirait que tu n'as même pas encore visité. »

« Je suis allé courir ce matin. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait d'important. » Ma gorge était sèche.

« Tu n'es pas allé à la plage ? »

« Le sable, Bella, » ai-je répondu.

Elle hocha la tête et prit un autre morceau de fruit dans le bol, léchant le jus qui coulait sur ses doigts, « Je pense que je vais aller en ville plus tard pour faire quelques courses, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de lire les livres que tu m'as laissé. »

« Ils te plaisent ? » J'ai secrètement bougé ma main en dehors de son champ de vision et le fis descendre sur mon corps, observant la façon dont ses lèvres bougeaient alors qu'elle mâchait le fruit. J'imaginais ses lèvres sur ma peau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? » Bella se reprocha de la webcam et je retirais ma main.

_Plus tard. _

Je me promis à moi-même que ces putains d'images d'ananas n'allaient pas se perdre.

Nous avons continué à parler pendant une autre heure et nous étions légèrement ennuyés que les minutes passent si vite, et sa nouvelle fascination pour les ananas n'aidait pas.

Elle en mangea pendant toute notre conversation et je dus supporter une érection plutôt impressionnante à cause de ça. J'étais de plus en plus irrité d'entendre les rires idiots provenant d'en bas. Je pariais qu'Alec monopolisait toute l'attention comme un prince et je ris en pensant qu'il pourrait être dépucelé par une de ces filles de plage. Ça serait la meilleure histoire de nous quatre.

Quand Bella et moi avons raccroché, je me suis soudainement ennuyé. Je m'allongeais sur mes oreillers et me frottais le visage, essayant de récupérer un peu d'énergie. Je suppose que la bonne chose avec ce voyage, c'est que je dormais facilement. Je n'aurais pas pensé pouvoir le faire sans Bella, mais sans rien faire de toute la journée, mon esprit savait se relaxer et s'arrêter.

Un sourire mauvais se diffusa sur mon visage alors que les images du succulent fruit des Caraïbes me revenaient en mémoire.

Je sautais du lit, en enlevant mes vêtements et me précipitais sous la douche comme un putain d'écolier. Je fis couler de l'eau chaude, à la limite de la brulure et je montais dans la zone sombre en carrelage. C'était une de ces douches tropicales qui utilisaient de l'eau de mer pompée ou quelque chose comme ça mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Mais c'était bien.

Peut-être à cause de ma frustration sexuelle ou le fait que je n'avais eu aucune sorte de soulagement depuis une semaine, mais dès que je marchais sous le jet d'eau chaude, ma main descendit automatiquement vers ma bite.

Bella et moi avions essayé le sexe par vidéo mais ça n'avait pas trop bien fonctionné. Elle était vraiment très timide pour quelques raisons, aussi attendrissantes que ça pouvait être, j'avais besoin de baiser. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais agité. J'étais un garçon très malheureux quand je n'avais pas mon soulagement. L'idée ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit avant tout à l'heure quand j'avais imaginé la langue de Bella autour du morceau d'ananas comme elle l'avait fait il y a dix minutes de ça.

_Est-ce qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle était érotique ?_

Ce n'était pas juste sexy. C'était juste le terme qui était en haut de la liste pour décrire Bella. Elle était pure, érotique, sauvage sous la surface, et elle ne le remarquait même pas. C'était la meilleure part. Elle pouvait faire quelque chose de simple comme lire, et je pouvais m'exciter. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur la partie sexuelle de mon cerveau quand elle était autour. Même quand elle ne l'était pas – comme sur ichat – j'étais obsédé.

L'eau chaude et la mousse du savon créaient une surface lisse sur mon sexe alors que je passais pour la première fois de la base au sommet. Mon corps frémit alors que j'imaginais les doigts de Bella, ses mains, trempées de jus d'ananas. Je fermais les yeux et j'arrivais même à sentir la douceur du liquide qui coulait son poignet.

Sa langue sortit essayant de rattraper ce qui tombait. Son nez se plissa, ses sourcils se fronçaient alors qu'elle chassait les gouttes qui coulaient sur sa peau souple.

Une fois qu'elle eut rattrapé le jus épart, elle mordit dans un autre morceau qui éclata dans sa bouche.

Mon corps tressauta rien qu'à cette pensée.

« Merde… » ai-je sifflé entre mes dents alors que ma main se faisait plus ferme.

Alors l'image dans mon esprit changea. Au lieu de Bella assise sur son lit entrain de manger, elle était maintenant allongée sur les draps dans mon penthouse. Son corps était recouvert d'un string et d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu profonde qui moulait impeccablement ses courbes. Ses longs cheveux étaient éparpillés sur les oreillers, et son visage était dans une profonde concentration, alors qu'elle mordait, une fois de plus, un morceau jaune d'ananas.

_Putain qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?_

Le jus de ce morceau dégoulina sur sa peau et elle n'essaya pas de le rattraper. Je regardais le liquide sucré courir le long de son cou crémeux et sur les courbes de sa poitrine.

Soudainement, ma bouche était sur elle, la goutant. Les sucres naturels du jus d'ananas étaient sur ma langue alors qu'ils glissaient sur sa poitrine. Bella se cambrait vers moi, me poussant à aller plus loin.

C'est essentiellement tout ce qu'il fallut. Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait passé et depuis quand j'étais dans la douche, mais je repris pied dans la réalité quand un jet visqueux atteignit le mur de la douche.

Je me retins avec la main que je n'utilisais pas contre le carrelage, attendant que ma respiration se calme. Comme je n'avais même pas pensé à aucune sorte de libération pendant la semaine, j'avais beaucoup à donner, ce qui était évident au vue des marques le long du carrelage.

Je pus seulement rire en pensant que j'étais pitoyable en me comportant comme un adolescent. J'étais un homme adulte, qui se branlait sous la douche comme un gamin. Je réalisais qu'Alec et moi n'étions pas si éloigné l'un de l'autre.

Je restais dans la douche, le temps de me laver, pour vingt-sept minutes et je sortis une fois que ce fut fait. J'enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps et j'enfilais juste un short de bain, ne prenant pas la peine d'un t-shirt.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, essayant de les égoutter de l'excès d'eau en face du miroir. Je jetais un coup d'œil au tatouage sur mon pectoral gauche. La peau allait mieux et il n'y avait plus que quelques signes de rougeurs. Ca serait guéri quand je retournerais à Chicago.

Mon estomac gronda, et je décidais d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger.

Je descendis doucement, essayant d'esquiver le groupe de femelles, mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'être sûr. J'allais dans le grand salon ouvert et je trouvais Alec sur le sofa avec la blonde aux cheveux longs à ses côtés. Ils étaient seulement tous les deux dans la maison, et je me demandais comment ils s'étaient débarrassés des autres.

Il se retourna et se leva quand il m'entendit entrer. « Oh Edward, c'est Jane. Jane, voici mon frère, Edward, » dit-il pour nous présenter.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, » répondit-elle doucement.

Vu la façon dont elle se tenait et la manière dont elle essayait de cacher son corps recouvert d'un modeste bikini, je pouvais dire qu'elle était timide. Ses pales cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur le visage mais je pouvais encore voir la forme de ses joues et ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant presque étrange qui faisaient sa beauté.

« Heureux de te rencontrer, » je souris légèrement.

« Moi aussi, » elle me regarda timidement.

« Alec, est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde ? » J'allais dans la cuisine et j'entendis qu'il me suivait.

« Elle est stupéfiante ? » demanda-t-il impatient.

« Calme-toi.» J'allais dans le réfrigérateur pour trouver quelque chose à manger. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle ? »

« Euh… son père est dans les affaires. Elle est ici avec ses cousines. Elle a seize ans. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu as dit que son prénom était Jane ? » Je sortis une pizza surgelée du congélateur et commençais à la déballer.

« Ouais. »

« Et son nom ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Je mis la pizza dans le four. « Tu l'aimes bien ? »

Il me fit une grimace maladroite, « Ouais, elle est vraiment gentille. »

Je décidais de ne pas lui faire le discours du "fait attention avec qui tu traines" parce que nous n'étions là que pour quatre jours encore. Il ne la reverrait jamais après ça, alors il était peu probable qu'elle ait besoin d'être surveillée. Carlisle voudrait probablement faire sa petite enquête, enfin, si elle restait dans les parages jusqu'à notre départ.

« Ok. » J'acquiesçais et le poussais en dehors de la cuisine. « Soit respectueux. »

C'était presque une plaisanterie de m'entendre dire ça, mais j'avais toujours été un gentleman quand il s'agissait des femmes. Bien sûr le sexe était toujours mon but final, mais les choses avaient changées au cours des derniers mois. Evidemment. Je n'étais plus le même homme que celui que j'étais avant de rencontrer Bella et je n'avais pas envie de penser à ce que cela signifiait.

Je remontais chercher mon livre et j'attendis que ma pizza soit prête. Pendant tout ce temps, Alec et Jane s'amusaient avec une simple partie de Monopoly. C'était écœurant.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, comme c'était toujours le cas au Paradis, et mes parents revinrent avec des sacs de cadeaux qu'ils avaient achetés dans les boutiques hors taxe de la ville. Esmé parlait d'un magasin où elle avait trouvé des chemises ringardes et elle m'en donna quelques-unes pour Bella.

Nous avons pris un brunch en famille et je pensais à sourire parce que cela aurait été plus pénible d'avoir Esmé sur le dos parce que je ne m'amusais pas. Je préférais souffrir maintenant que de l'entendre bougonner pendant tout le retour pour Chicago.

Le matin suivant, je me levais et grognais du fait que c'était une autre la Saint Sylvestre. Habituellement, je ne me souciais pas du passage à une nouvelle année, mais je devais admettre que j'avais changé récemment. J'étais toujours un fils de pute insensible et froid avec une liste de défauts longue comme le bras, mais j'en avais… dilué certain. Etait-ce le mot juste ? Peu importe ce que c'était, je ne redoutais pas cette nouvelle année. Quelque chose me disait que ça serait différent.

Je pris une douche, imaginant les lèvres de Bella sur plus d'ananas, et je m'habillais une fois de plus d'un short de bain. Je ne faisais rien alors pourquoi s'embêter avec la mode ?

Je descendis pour le déjeuner où Esmé fredonnait dans la cuisine, Carlisle buvait un café irlandais très fort, et Alec engloutissait d'énormes quantités d'œufs dans sa bouche.

« Hello, mon doux garçon. » Esmé tournoya vers moi quand je m'assis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » ai-je demandé à Alec.

« Je les ai entendu hier soir. » Il frissonna.

Cela fit tilt dans ma tête, et j'acquiesçais. Je n'avais aucune envie d'imaginer mes parents entrain de baiser.

« Je veux essayer de surfer aujourd'hui, » dit soudainement Carlisle en posant son journal. « J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, et je pense que c'est le moment parfait. »

« Surfer, » ai-je répondu plus comme une question.

« C'est ça, » dit-il finalement, « faisons-le. »

« Je veux y aller. » Alec mâcha une bouchée de nourriture, et il y avait tellement de ferveur dans ses mouvements que je pouvais voir qu'il était plus que prêt à y aller.

« Et toi ? » Mon père se tourna vers moi.

« Non, » ai-je répondu immédiatement.

« Va t'amuser, Edward, » Esmé soupira. « Va faire du surf ou du parachute ascensionnel. Fait _quelque chose_. »

« J'ai mes livres à lire et je veux aller courir. »

« Non, je n'aime pas ce plan. » Carlisle se leva et me tapota l'épaule. « Tu vas venir avec nous. » Il courut à l'étage pour se changer.

« Bien, je suppose que j'y vais. » Je pris un morceau de toast.

« Ca va être amusant. Peut-être que je peux te battre à quelque chose finalement. » Alec rit.

« Ouais. »

Une heure plus tard, nous avions fait des réservations pour avoir des leçons de surf privées, et Carlisle était plus excité que je ne l'avais vu depuis des années. C'était presque comme s'il était de nouveau un adolescent. Nous sommes allés tous les trois sur la plage pour rencontrer un instructeur du nom de Kyle, qui était bronzé au point du croustillant et qui parlait avec un accent californien qui me tapait sur les nerfs. J'écoutais ses instructions pendant plus d'une heure et j'enregistrais tout ce qu'il disait, même si sa voix était encore pire que des ongles sur un tableau noir.

« Vous devez comprendre que votre force ne doit pas passer pour vous lever ou pour votre équilibre mais pour pagayer pour attraper la vague parfaite, » expliqua Kyle alors que nous étions assis sur le sable près de l'océan. J'essayais de ne pas penser à la quantité de sable que j'avais sur mon corps.

« Quelle est la meilleure façon de pagayer ? » demanda Alec.

« Mec, c'est facile. » Kyle se mit sur le ventre et fit une démonstration. « Garde juste les bras levés et bouge les fermement. Les gens sont déséquilibrés quand ils arrêtent de bouger leur bras. Espérons que vous avez assez de force dans le haut du corps. » Il rit et me fit un signe de tête.

Je fronçais les sourcils et ne laissait pas voir que je pourrais probablement étrangler un ours avec mes avant-bras.

« Je vais prendre ça comme un oui, » dit-il confus et il se rassit. « Pas d'autres questions ? »

Carlisle bougea la tête et se mit sur ses pieds, chassant le sable de ses tongs, « allons-y ».

« Très bien, mec. C'est l'attitude que je veux entendre. » Kyle sourit et il leva un sourcil vers moi. Je fis de même pour le tester. Il ne dit rien de plus.

« Ça pourrait être amusant. » Alec se leva. Il regarda en arrière sur la plage et fit un signe de main vigoureux. Je tournais la tête et je vis Jane assise dans le sable sur une serviette rose. Elle lui répondit l'air heureuse.

« Arrête ça. » Je lui fis baisser la main. « Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

« Quoi ? Je dis juste bonjour. »

« Tu as l'air d'un adolescent désespéré. »

Il commença à rire. « Je suis un adolescent désespéré. »

Parfois je l'oubliais.

« Peu importe. »

Je saisis la longue planche de surf bleue qui avait été prévue pour moi et j'attachais la lanière de velcro à ma cheville.

Nous étions sur l'une des parties les plus aventureuses de la plage. Il y avait de grandes vagues impressionnantes et les surfeurs aimaient se montrer ici. Je les regardais, mémorisant leurs mouvements et leurs actions. Tout cela semblait assez simple, mais je savais que ça allait être un peu plus dur que ça.

« Allez. » Carlisle me poussa près de l'eau. Alec était déjà dedans, plus qu'impatient de se noyer dans l'océan.

Nous avons tous les quatre ramé en glissant sur les vagues, vers la ligne d'horizon. Cela couta beaucoup de travail musculaire, mais nous avions parcouru une bonne distance avant de nous arrêter.

« Ok, alors maintenant nous attendons. » Kyle se redressa sur sa planche et fit face à la plage.

« C'est censé être amusant ? » ai-je demandé assez rudement.

« Pas encore. Ca c'est le travail technique. Vous obtiendrez le frisson en allant sur les vagues. » Ses yeux se vitrèrent.

« Est-que ce que nous ne sommes pas supposés aller quelque part ? » Alec regarda autour de lui.

« Mec, tais-toi juste. » aboya Kyle.

« Mec, tu ne lui parlez pas comme ça, » ai-je craché.

« D'accord, on va se calmer. » Carlisle leva les mains, jouant les modérateurs.

« Sac à merde. » Je glissais sur ma planche et poignardais du regard le dos de Kyle.

Nous sommes restés assis un moment et quelques grosses vagues passèrent en dessous de nous, mais selon « Kyle le tout puissant », elles n'étaient pas ce que nous attendions. Après quelques minutes, je réfléchis à l'opportunité d'y aller moi-même. Je pouvais tomber, mais j'étais capable de faire plus que ce connard. Je me concentrais puisque c'était un « expert. »

« Je pense que nous avons une gagnante. » Kyle regarda derrière lui.

Je fis la même chose et je vis une vague bleue foncé faire de petites ondulations au loin mais je savais que quand elle nous atteindrait, elle serait gigantesque.

« Ok, alors ce qui est difficile c'est que nous avons très peu de temps pour passer de notre ventre à sur nos pieds. » Kyle s'allongea sur sa planche. « Vous devez être rapide ou vous n'arriverez plus à vous relever. »

Nous avons suivit son exemple alors que la vague arrivait crescendo, les planches commencèrent à avancer avec facilité. Nous glissions plus rapidement sans même ramer. Quand Kyle se releva sur sa planche nous avons essayé de faire pareil.

Je ne m'en sorti pas trop mal pour une première. Je restais debout pendant environ quatre secondes avant de m'effondrer, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais espéré. Kyle, bien sûr, flotta facilement jusqu'au rivage en faisait deux ou trois figures impressionnantes. Carlisle fit presque aussi bien que moi, ce qui était surprenant. Alec fut simplement horrible. Je savais qu'il essayait d'impressionner Jane sur la plage, mais il ne devait pas être concentré. La vague passa sur lui et il n'eut même pas la chance de se lever avant de se faire avaler.

Cela prit environ cinq essais avant que nous puissions tous nous relever sur nos planches. Nous ne pouvions pas rester debout très longtemps mais nous progressions.

« Cette fois, je pense que j'y suis. » Carlisle pagaya au dessus du point de rupture de la vague.

J'étais à bout de souffle – en fait, nous l'étions tous – et j'étais assis sur ma planche. « Il doit y avoir un meilleur moyen de le faire. »

« Je suis d'accord. Comment les gens peuvent surfer tous les jours ? » Alec était épuisé.

« Peut-être que tu as besoin de commencer le sport avec Emmett, » ai-je fait remarqué.

« Comme toi, vieil homme ? »

« Tais-toi. » Je regardais derrière moi la vague qui commençait à se former.

Nous nous sommes tous préparés, et j'étais déterminé à y arriver.

Comme je commençais à en avoir l'habitude, je restais couché sur la planche en attendant que la vague me porte vers le haut. Quand je fus au sommet, je commençais à bouger mes bras et sautais sur ma planche. Je fus légèrement plus chanceux que les fois précédentes et quand je constatais que j'arrivais à rester au niveau de Kyle, mon égo grimpa en flèche.

Carlisle tomba, Alec chuta dans l'eau, et je me tenais fort alors que je me rapprochais du rivage. Je m'équilibrais du mieux que je pouvais en me voutant alors que je prenais de plus en plus de vitesse.

Tout se passa tellement vite que je ne n'eus pas le temps de me préparer. La vague sur laquelle je surfais passa au dessus de moi. Je ne pouvais pas me rattraper alors je me laissais tomber dans l'eau. Je fus secoué et tournais dans tous les sens alors que des tonnes d'eau me tombaient dessus. Je gardais les yeux fermés et j'étais à la limite de vomir alors que je continuais à être malmené par les mouvements de la mer.

Je sentis quelque chose de dur – comme de l'acier – et pointu toucher ma jambe droite, verticalement en haut de mon tibia. La douleur se répercuta dans tout mon corps. De la tête aux orteils, je sentis une sensation d'engourdissement alors que j'étais toujours brimbalé comme une poupée de chiffon. Je réalisais que j'avais besoin d'air et heureusement, j'étais maintenant dans une eau peu profonde, alors je pus sortir la tête.

Je laissais échapper une série de jurons alors que ma tête était à la surface, et l'eau salée piquait ma jambe comme si elle s'infiltrait en moi.

« Putain de merde, » ai-je grogné alors que je regagnais la plage en boitant. Cela me prit au moins une minute alors que Kyle m'attendait avec un sourire suffisant.

« Alors mec, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aussi longtemps ? »

« Ferme là ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?» Je m'allongeais sur le sable en essayant de ne pas penser à l'agonie de ma situation.

Kyle dégrisa rapidement. « Oh, merde. Mec, tu as dû taper les coraux. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous surfons près des coraux ? Putain t'es malade ? » Ai-je hurlé.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Carlisle courait sur la plage. « Edward, tu vas bien ? »

« Non, putain, ça va pas, » ai-je dit entre mes dents.

« J'appelle le garde cote. Il sera là en une seconde. Kyle commençait à paniquer. « Qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ? »

« Tire-toi loin de moi. » Je respirais par le nez. J'étais sur le point de tuer cet homme.

« Ca fait mal ? » demanda Alec.

« A ton avis ? »

Pour être honnête, ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal, mais je savais que c'était parce que je n'étais pas normal. N'importe quel autre personne se serait évanouie de douleur. Je sentais plus un inconfort lancinant. Je sentais du sang couler le long de ma jambe, et j'étais surtout inquiet du sable qui pourrait entrer dans ma blessure plus qu'autre chose.

« Ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais passer ma journée, » me suis-je murmuré à moi-même.

« Quel est le problème ici ? » demanda une voix d'homme à quelques mètres de là alors qu'il courait vers nous.

« Un de mes surfeurs a été pris sur le récif, » dit Kyle.

« Waouh, jolie coupure, » observa le garde-côte.

« Sans blague, Sherlock. » ai-je grondé.

« Edward, arrête ça. » dit Carlisle.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me donner un bandage ou quelque chose ? »

« Nous devons vous ramener chez vous. Ce n'est pas assez profond pour une visite à l'hôpital, et je peux vous le poser là-bas. »

« Super, » je me redressais et Alec m'aida à me relever. J'essayais de m'appuyer sur ma jambe blessée, mais c'était douloureux, alors je sautillais jusqu'à la voiture du garde-côte et je boudais pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la villa.

Je me fis une note mentale pour botter le cul de Kyle une fois soigné.

Alec essaya de m'aider mais, bien sûr, j'agis comme si je n'avais pas besoin d'aide et je clopinais jusqu'au porche.

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Esmé se précipita vers moi quand je m'effondrais sur le canapé.

« Rien, » ai-je répondu et je sentis le garde-côte qui commençait à nettoyer ma blessure.

« Rien ? Tu as eu un accident ? » Elle commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

« Non, ce sont les risques du surf, » dit juste le garde-côte. « Ce n'est pas si mauvais. J'ai bientôt terminé. »

Je ressentis un frisson alors que je sentis un liquide visqueux sur ma coupure. Ca piquait sérieusement mais je ne dis rien à part une ou deux injures.

« Je pense que je vais continuer à partir de maintenant, » ai-je grommelé en lui arrachant les pansements des mains.

« Je suis qualifié pour le faire, » rétorqua-t-il.

« Dehors, » ai-je hurlé.

Il grogna et retourna sur la plage.

« Super nouvel an ! » Je soignais ma jambe comme un professionnel.

«Tu deviens comme Bella », se moqua Alec et Carlisle l'accompagna.

« Arrêtez de rire de mon garçon. » Esmé m'embrassa.

«M'man, je vais bien, » ai-je soupiré, me calmant sous la douleur.

« Bien, une bonne chose que j'ai apporté des pilules contre la douleur. Je savais que quelqu'un en aurait besoin. » Elle se leva du sofa et se précipita dans les escaliers. Elle était partie depuis quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne soit de retour avec une boite de médicaments.

« Je ne les veux pas. » Je les repoussais.

« Arrête ça. Ils sont forts, alors fait attention. » Elle poussa littéralement un cachet dans ma bouche et je l'avalais à contre cœur.

« Heureuse ? » Je m'appuyais contre le sofa.

« Oui. Maintenant reste là toute la journée. Nous ne voulons pas que tu te fasses encore mal. » Elle m'embrassa la tête et disparut.

« Pas de bol pour toi. » Alec ébouriffa mes cheveux puis passa la porte en courant, sans doute pour retrouver Jane.

« Tu trouves toujours les ennuis. » Mon père parlait calmement.

« Les ennuis m'adorent. » Je levais les yeux.

« Je ne vais pas discuter de ça. » Il se leva et suivit Esmé.

Après quinze minutes je m'ennuyais, alors je boitillais jusque dans ma chambre. Cela me prit plus de temps que nécessaire et cela m'énerva.

Je tombais lourdement sur mon lit et instinctivement j'attrapais mon ordinateur. Je l'allumais et je vis le symbole de deux appels manqués. L'un était de Jasper, l'autre de Bella. Je décidais que Bella était plus importante.

J'appelais et j'attendis.

« Salut étranger. » Bella se précipita devant l'écran.

Intérieurement, je gémis, parce qu'elle était en serviette. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, et sa peau était parsemée de petites gouttes d'eau.

« Bella… » Je l'avertis entre mes dents.

« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle innocemment, ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy.

« Mets des vêtements. »

Elle baissa le regard et rougit. « Oh, je viens juste de prendre une douche. Désolé. » Elle se leva et j'entendis un bruissement par l'intermédiaire de la caméra. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard dans un pyjama.

« C'est mieux. »

« Comment était ta journée? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« J'ai été attaqué par un démon de corail. » Je lui racontais mon après-midi mouvementé, et elle secoua la tête mécontente. Bella disait que je n'avais pas fait attention à ce que l'instructeur m'avait dit, et c'est pourquoi j'avais été blessé. Si elle avait connu Kyle, elle aurait su que c'était difficile de se concentrer sur lui.

« Je ne peux pas te croire. Tu aurais pu être touché à la tête. »

« Je vais bien. Esmé a même poussé quelques pilules dans ma gorge. » Je haussais les épaules.

Elle sourit tristement et acquiesça. « Tu me manques. »

« Tu… me manques aussi, » ai-je chuchoté.

« Tu as honte de moi ? » Bella souriait.

« Non. Quelqu'un pourrait écouter, » ai-je plaisanté.

« Bye, Edward. » Elle rit comme si j'étais le mec le plus drôle du monde, et cela me fit sourire.

« Salut. »

Je raccrochais et je regardais autour de moi dans la pièce pour trouver quelque chose à faire. Je me rappelais que je devais faire mon appel mensuel à mon informateur dans la police. Quel meilleur endroit que de le faire de l'étranger ?

Je pris mon téléphone cellulaire et je calculais mentalement ma facture pour les appels longue distance, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. J'appelais et j'attendis qu'il décroche son téléphone prépayé.

_« Salut boss. Nous ne pouvons pas parler longtemps parce que vous savez qu'ils écoutent. »_

« Je veux juste savoir si tu as du nouveau. »

_« En fait oui. Il y a quelques jours, nous avons épluché les relevés de comptes d'Aro et quelque chose ne s'est pas additionné. C'était seulement cinquante dollars, mais une petite chose qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec quelque chose de plus grand. »_

« Et… »

_« Et ces cinquante dollars ont été utilisé chez un fleuriste en Virginie Occidentale pas très loin d'un endroit où l'on cultive des aconits. »_

« Ce fils de pute, » ai-je craché.

_« Ouaip, elles ont été déposées le dimanche matin et nous n'arrivons pas à retrouver le livreur, mais nous allons l'interroger dès que c'est fait. »_

« Alors allez arrêter le cul d'Aro. Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ? »

Il rit à travers le téléphone. _« Vous savez que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Nous enregistrons tout ce que nous pouvons avant d'y aller. Au moment où nous en terminerons avec lui, il y aura quelques choses comme cinq cents plaintes contre lui, du PV pour stationnement en passant par des accusations de blessures. Le problème c'est qu'il s'en sortira toujours grâce à des alibis trafiqués, un manque de preuve ou de témoin ou pour une erreur de procédure. »_

« Ca devient ridicule. Tuez le simplement. C'est un danger pour la communauté. »

_« Vous êtes marrant aujourd'hui. Vous ne trouvez pas ça paradoxal de préconiser le maintien de l'ordre quand vous êtes au cœur de l'affaire ? Carlisle est dix fois pire qu'Aro. »_

« Tais-toi. La prochaine fois que j'appelle, je veux plus d'informations et je m'en occuperais puisque visiblement vous avez peur. »

_« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Boss. »_

« Je raccroche. Détruisez le téléphone… » Je fis presque une erreur, mais je me rattrapais. Nous n'utilisions jamais de noms, et peut-être que c'était les médicaments mais j'avais pratiquement prononcé son nom. Il n'y avait aucun doute que la police nous écoutait. Avec un téléphone prépayé et un système pour dissimuler la voix, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir qui j'appelais si nous ne faisions pas d'erreur.

L'appel se termina rapidement, et je regardais autour de la chambre, essayant de m'assurer que je n'étais pas observé. Quand ma paranoïa fut calmée, la douleur de ma jambe commença à se faire plus évidente.

Je descendis les escaliers. Il n'y avait personne et je supposais donc qu'ils étaient sortis. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine il y avait les médicaments qu'Esmé avait laissés et j'en avalais deux de plus. Je fus immédiatement frappé par une vague de somnolence et j'optais pour une sieste sur le canapé.

Je ne ressentais pas vraiment quelque chose, et j'étais dans un état de rêve assez étrange pendant une longue période, mais il était difficile de dire ce qui était réel ou non. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je rêvais de l'océan. Il faudrait que je cherche ce que ça voulait dire plus tard.

Au moment où je rouvris les yeux, il faisait noir dehors. Le soleil était complétement couché et la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité au point que je ne pouvais pas voir le plafond au dessus de moi.

Ma tête martelait, et je m'assis lentement pour ne pas tomber malade à cause du changement de direction. Il y avait une palpitation dans ma jambe et cela me prit un petit moment pour me souvenir du pourquoi. Ma bouche était pâteuse et j'étais confus de ma longue sieste. Je pariais que j'avais une mine affreuse.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, essayant de les aplatir et je me levais du sofa. Je boitais jusqu'à la cuisine et allumais les lumières. L'horloge disait onze heures trente, et je me maudis presque pour avoir dormi le soir du réveillon. Je n'étais pas content parce que je n'allais pas avoir de baiser mais j'étais certain que j'allais avoir une compensation à mon retour à Chicago.

Il y avait un mot sur le comptoir et je l'attrapais pour le lire.

_Edward,_

_Nous sommes allé à la cabane pour un luau*. Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu veux, mais M'man a dit de te laisser dormir. Tu étais assommé et j'ai des photos pour te faire chanter. Nous allons probablement aller voir le feu d'artifice sur la plage à minuit, alors si tu es debout viens nous retrouver. _

_Alec_

Je me frottais le front et attrapais mes cachets. J'en pris deux de plus et déposais la boite. Si je les avais sur moi, je savais que j'allais continuer à en reprendre. Je n'avais pas besoin de tentation. La douleur de ma jambe baissa, et je respirais profondément. Je regardais en bas et je vis que la zone autour de ma coupure était gonflé et bleue.

« Super, » ai-je murmuré en regardant l'horloge. Il était maintenant onze heure quarante.

Je me rinçais la bouche avec de l'eau et j'enfilais rapidement une chemise blanche, et je sortis de la maison en marchant vers la plage. Il était plus facile de marcher sur le sable, et j'étais surpris d'être capable de rester droit.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui faisaient la fête et qui buvaient mais ils n'étaient pas bourrés. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants qui pouvaient venir ici pour les vacances. C'était surtout une station de vacances, pour super riches qui aimaient exposer leur argent, mon père inclus.

Je marchais le long du rivage jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à ma hutte préférée sur la jetée. Il n'y avait rien de spécial, mais ils servaient un rhum épicé et c'était mon favori. Je ne devais probablement pas boire avec les médicaments, mais c'était la nouvelle année. Je n'allais pas avoir de baiser, ma jambe était bandée comme une victime de guerre, et j'avais besoin de liquide. Alors je décidais de me traiter. Il y avait seulement cinq personnes assises au bar, et c'était principalement des couples. Ils étaient en train de se tripoter et je m'assis du coté opposé.

Quand je fus installé, un homme grand à la peau tanné et aux cheveux gris arriva.

« Salut, Edward. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ce soir ? »

« Un double Capitaine avec du coca. » Je tenais ma tête dans mes mains.

« Dure soirée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dure année. Je suis heureux que ce soit passé, » ai-je soupiré.

Il poussa le verre devant moi. « Je pense que tu es juste stressé. Tu es venu ici chaque soir depuis une semaine et demie, et je ne t'ai pas vu sourire une seule fois. Tu es en vacances, putain. »

« Je sais, je sais. Je m'amuse, » ai-je menti, en prenant le premier verre de rhum d'une longue série.

« Je dis juste de te détendre ici et de retourner à une vie normale après. Ca n'a jamais tué personne de se lâcher. »

« Je ne me lâche pas. » Je bus un peu de ce qu'il m'avait donné, laissant le liquide bruler ma gorge.

« Tu as une amie ? » demanda-t-il. « Elle pourrait te donner un coup de main. »

« Elle n'est pas ici. »

« Oh, c'est pour ça que tu es comme ça. Je pensais que c'était parce que tu me détestais, » il rit.

« Je ne pourrais jamais détester un homme qui me fournit mon élixir nocturne. » Je levais mon verre.

« Et bien, et bien. » Il rit fort et me donna une bière. Il s'éloigna pour servir d'autres clients.

Je regardais l'horloge sur le mur d'herbe de la hutte et les secondes commencèrent à se rapprocher de minuit. Les gens à coté de moi commencèrent à entonner le compte à rebours.

« 5…4..3…2…1… Bonne année ! »

Il y eu beaucoup de bruit, et je récitais la prière italienne obligatoire pour avoir plus de chance et je bus un peu plus de rhum.

« Salut, je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de remarquer que tu étais tout seul, » dit une voix dynamique à coté de moi.

« Ouais, » ai-je dit et je regardais la fille qui commençait déjà à m'ennuyer.

« Je suis Ginger. » Elle me tendit la main.

Je reniflais. « Ginger ? C'est un nom de stripteaseuse ça. » Je pris une petite gorgée de ma bière.

Elle rit bêtement, « Tout le monde se moque de moi pour ça, mais il y a certaine Ginger qui ne se déshabille pas Ginger Rogers par exemple. »

« Bon point. »

La fille était jeune avec des yeux bruns foncés et les cheveux teints. Elle avait un visage rond et cela me fit presque rire de voir comme elle me rappelait une sorte de version dilués de Bella. Autant Ginger prétendait ne pas être une strip-teaseuse autant sa tenue le démentait.

« Je t'ai vu hier…» Elle se rapprocha de moi. « J'étais avec ma cousine Jane. »

« Je la connais, » ai-je acquiescé.

« Ouais, nous sommes en vacances, et jusque là on s'amuse bien. »

« C'est bien, » ai-je dit essayant de lui dire de s'en aller sans être grossier.

« Tu t'amuses? » Ginger se rapprocha encore, et je sentis sa hanche frotter contre mon genou. «Je déteste quand un gars à l'air solitaire. »

« Je parie, » ai-je murmuré.

_Stripteaseuse !_

« Tu veux aller te baigner ? » Les petits doigts de Ginger commencèrent à déboutonner ma chemise, et elle embrassa ma clavicule.

« Je dois y aller. » Je la poussais et me levais de mon siège. Je ne regardais même pas en arrière quand je pris le chemin pour rentrer.

Je n'étais pas saoul, mais la combinaison des médicaments et de l'alcool était quelque chose que je n'avais pas expérimenté depuis longtemps. Dans ma jeunesse, je pouvais être défoncé aux anti-douleurs et à la vodka pendant des jours. Je m'étais même réveillé au Canada une fois, sans savoir comment j'y étais arrivé.

Cela me prit un peu plus longtemps pour rentrer. A un moment, je dus m'arrêter pour me souvenir du chemin mais j'arrivais à la maison alors qu'un feu d'artifice rouge éclatait au dessus de ma tête.

Quand j'arrivais sous le porche, je m'assis sur une chaise longue et je sentis quelque chose de dur sous moi. Je sortis mon exemplaire du _Paradis perdu_ et je clignais des yeux jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir la couverture clairement. Je décidais que maintenant était le bon moment pour terminer le livre et je me forçais à lire.

C'était difficile de réfléchir avec mon esprit complétement embrumé, mais je pouvais discerner les mots et les comprendre un peu. J'allais devoir le relire quand je serais complétement clean.

« Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé. » De doux bruits de pas arrivèrent sur les marches. « Je ne pensais pas te faire peur. »

« C'est bon. Va-t'en, » ai-je dit à Ginger, n'ayant pas envie de lever la tête.

« Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste rester assis et parler ? Jane est sortie avec un gars et je suis toute seule ce soir. »

« Laisse-moi lire, » je la suppliais presque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Ginger s'assit avec agilité.

« _Paradis perdu._ » Je lui montrais la couverture.

« Jamais entendu parler. »

« Ca ne me surprend pas. »

Nous sommes restés assis en silence pendant un long moment. Je continuais à lire, et je supposais qu'elle regardait le feu d'artifice. Je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment parce que franchement, elle me mettait sur les nerfs à juste rester assise à coté de moi.

Je me demandais pourquoi. Pourquoi j'avais une tolérance si basse pour les gens ? Je n'étais pas un ermite ou quelque chose comme ça, mais les gens m'ennuyaient simplement pour je ne sais quelle raison.

_Une autre question pour un autre jour._

Je sentis une main sur ma cuisse et je pensais que j'imaginais juste les choses, alors je continuais à lire. Je supposais que je ne rêvais pas quand la main me pressa la cuisse en allant vers l'intérieur.

« Pourrais-tu enlever ta main de moi ? » ai-je dit les lèvres serrées.

« Ca t'ennuie ? » Elle battit des cils.

« Oui. J'ai une petite-amie, et je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait ça. »

« Ok, alors. » Comme si elle n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce que j'avais dit, Ginger s'installa courageusement sur mes genoux, une jambe de chaque coté de moi. Elle poussa mon livre sur le côté et força ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je fus tellement pris par surprise que je ne sus pas quoi faire au début. Je restais simplement assis là pendant que ses lèvres moulaient les miennes. Ce n'était pas déplaisant en soi, mais ça ne semblait pas juste.

Peut-être que c'était mes médicaments ou peut-être que j'imaginais que Bella était ici avec moi, mais quand Ginger lécha ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'entrée, je lui accordais et la suçais doucement. Il y eu un gémissement, de je ne sais pas qui, et ses mains allèrent de ma poitrine à mes cheveux. Elle les serra fermement, se collant à mon corps, et je sentis ses hanches rouler sur mon entre-jambes et mon corps commença à répondre.

« J'aime tes cheveux, » haleta-t-elle.

« Merci. » J'embrassais son cou et j'eus la soudaine envie de faire plus.

Je pris le contrôle, nous faisant basculer pour que je sois au dessus d'elle. La jambe de Ginger s'enroula autour de ma hanche, et je recapturais ses lèvres avec les miennes. Ses mains trainèrent sur mon corps et ses caresses me dirent que ça allait aller plus loin.

« Merde, Bella… Tu vas me rendre dingue. » Je suçais la peau de son cou, la prenant entre mes dents.

Je bougeais mes mains sur la poitrine de Bella, sous sa chemise et je sentis la peau de son ventre qui n'attendait que d'être léchée. Je massais jusqu'à arriver plus haut jusqu'à ce que je frôle sa poitrine nue qui semblait avoir grossie depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu.

Je fis passer mes deux pouces sur ses mamelons et pointèrent immédiatement, et elle se cambra sous mes mains alors que ma bouche commença à la dévorer avec une passion presque animal.

« Bella, ça m'a tellement manqué. » Je continuais à l'embrasser.

« Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, mais mon prénom c'est Ginger. » Elle repoussa mon short et elle enroula ses doigts autour de mon érection.

Je me figeais et mon sang arrêta de battre dans mes veines.

Ma respiration se bloqua et mes lèvres se glacèrent. Je réalisais que quelque chose n'allait pas parce que les lèvres de ma Bella n'étaient jamais froides.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » je respirais difficilement.

« Mon prénom est Ginger. » Elle continuait à bouger autour de ma bite qui commençait à redescendre même avec l'attention qu'elle recevait. Je m'écartais d'elle en trébuchant presque.

« Putain ? »

« Putain, quoi ? » Elle s'assit et son sein gauche était exposé.

« Tu n'es pas Bella. » Je secouais la tête.

« Je peux être qui tu veux que je sois. » Elle écarta les jambes, m'y invitant.

« Non, non, non, non. » Je m'agrippais les cheveux. « Ca ne peut pas arriver. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? »

« Va-t-en. » ai-je dit dans un souffle fragile et je m'agenouillais sur le sol pour ne pas m'effondrer.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« J'ai dit va-t-en. » Ma poitrine vibra dans un tel grognement que je devais ressembler à un animal.

« Tu es un connard. » Elle râla et traversa le porche.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait, je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de ce qui s'était passé il y a cinq minutes, et ma tête martelait comme si un elfe sautait à l'intérieur. Ma respiration était haletante et tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était à Bella.

_Je lui dis ?_

_Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?_

_Personne n'a rien vu. Je pourrais garder ça pour moi ?_

J'essayais de faire taire les questions dans ma tête, mais elles continuaient à venir.

_Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

_A quoi je pensais ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?_

Peu importe comment je tournais ça, j'étais foutu. J'avais laissé cette stripteaseuse mettre sa langue dans ma gorge, et j'étais celui qui avait continué. Je me foutais d'être défoncé à mort, je n'aurais jamais dû être dans cette position. Je pensais avoir dépassé le stade des salopes et de toutes ces baises d'une nuit.

Je reculais jusqu'à l'escalier, l'esprit rempli de questions sans réponse.

J'eus un rire sombre quand je vis mon exemplaire de Paradis perdu ouvert sur le sol. L'ironie des mots suintèrent comme du verre coupant et déchirant.

La douleur était pire que cette putain d'entaille dans ma jambe.

* * *

* Fête hawaïenne ou polynésienne traditionnelle

* * *

Et voilà… que dire de plus ? J'attends vos reviews.

Pour le teaser sur le blog, ça sera au plus tard lundi soir. Et pour la suite je fais aussi vite que je peux (ça ira comme ça ?)

Bises,

Lilou


	32. La révolutionnaire

Et voilà la suite ! Je crois qu'elle était attendue…

Comme toujours merci pour vos reviews, messages et tout et tout. Les réponses aux non-inscrits sont sur le blog (lien dans mon profil). **Caroline** si tu passe par là, il y a une réponse qui t'attend là-bas.

Je rappelle que c'est **johnnyboy7** le responsable hein… moi j'y suis pour rien je ne fais que traduire.

Remerciement spécial à **lemonenfolie** pour les corrections, aides et conseils… Vous savez lemonenfolie, Sab pour les intimes celle avec qui j'écris **L'institut **(le lien est dans mon profil si ça vous intéresse.)

Je me permets aussi un petit instant pub pour un forum très sympa **http:(/)dream—world(.)forumactif(.)com/** Faut juste enlever les parenthèses hein mais je pense que tout le monde aura compris.

A part ça bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Révolutionnaire**

**BELLA POV**

"_Love is a sacred reserve of energy; it is like the blood of spiritual evolution"- Teilhard de Chardin_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

J'étais assise sur le sofa en face de la fenêtre du salon où j'avais l'habitude de faire mes devoirs.

La neige tombait sur Forks, me donnant l'impression d'être dans un film. Il y avait seulement quelques maisons dans la rue de Charlie alors nous étions essentiellement entouré de forêt. Chaque arbre se recouvrait lentement de blanc. J'avais toujours aimé ces bois recouverts de poudreuse mais maintenant ces grands arbres étaient remplacés par les gratte-ciels géants de Chicago dans mon esprit.

Edward me manquait. La ville me manquait. Tout le monde me manquait.

J'étais heureuse d'être à la maison, c'était certain, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter Forks plus longtemps. Cet endroit était ennuyeux comme l'enfer. Angela et Ben étaient partis en voyage avec leurs familles en Californie et Charlie avait soudainement eut un surcroit de travail pendant les vacances. Alors je l'avais principalement vu à Noël. Seul Mike était dans le coin, et je l'évitais comme la peste.

Il appelait presque deux fois par jour, et il était même venu frapper à la porte plusieurs fois il y a de cela quelques jours. Après la première rencontre, où je lui avais dit que tout ce que nous avions eu était terminé, j'avais complètement arrêté de lui parler. Il était un de ces gars qui pouvait devenir obsessionnel. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Il commençait à abandonner, cependant, et je lui avais dit que si nous ne pouvions pas être de simple amis, alors j'allais devoir complètement l'ignorer.

Donc, sans mes amis, mon père et mon Edward, je restais assise là sur le canapé. Heureusement, j'avais des livres, beaucoup de livres, que j'avais reçu à Noël. Ils m'amusaient autant que le nouvel ordinateur dont je commençais à tomber amoureuse.

Ceci dit, je continuais à m'ennuyer. J'étais assise là, dans cette maison, comme une vieille fille. C'était un miracle que je ne me sois pas entiché d'un chat et que je le considère comme mon enfant.

Hier, c'était la nouvelle année, et c'était la première fois que je la passais avec un petit-ami que j'aimais réellement. Où était mon baiser ? Putain, où était mon message sur iChat ? Edward ne m'avait pas appelé de toute la journée. J'étais d'accord avec ça parce que je savais qu'il était probablement occupé à maitriser le surf encore une fois, mais j'avais espéré qu'il me ferait au moins un signe qui montrerait qu'il pensait à moi.

Je l'avais appelé à plusieurs occasions et son icône était allumée sur l'ordinateur, alors je savais qu'il était en ligne. Mais il ne répondait pas. Ça m'inquiétait légèrement, mais je laissais de côté mes sentiments étranges.

Je soupirais encore alors que je regardais la neige tomber par la fenêtre et j'observais du coin de l'œil la voiture de l'autre côté de la rue. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage quand je vis Benny bouger la tête en rythme sur de la musique.

« Toujours de surveillance, » me suis-je dit. Je pris une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud, et je le reposais sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Je me levais rapidement de ma place, laissant ma couverture tomber sur le sol et allais dans la cuisine. Je sortis quelques paquets de chocolat chaud et je décidais de le faire à l'ancienne. Je mis une casserole d'eau sur la vieille cuisinière et je répartis cinq paquets de chocolat dans cinq thermos séparés que nous avions dans le placard. Je dus me mettre debout sur le plan de travail pour attraper les pépites de chocolat au lait en haut des étagères et j'en mis quelques-unes dans chaque tasse.

Une fois l'eau bouillante, je mis la quantité appropriée dans les thermos en mélangeant la préparation et les pépites en même temps. Je remuais jusqu'à ce que tout soit dissous.

Je souris en pensant que Renée me préparait la même chose à chaque vacance de Noël. Charlie avait sa propre version qui consistait en moins d'eau et plus de chocolat. Dieu le bénisse.

J'ajoutais un peu de crème aux mélanges et j'agitais les cinq tasses et je les mis dans une boite. J'enfilais des bottes et une veste. J'étais presque à la porte lorsque je me souvins de comment Charlie prenait son chocolat chaud et je me demandais si les gardes du corps apprécieraient. Je devinais que oui.

Je sortis dans le froid brulant et j'étais heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas de vent alors que je traversais la pelouse enneigé. La couche n'étais pas trop épaisse alors j'arrivais facilement à la voiture. Benny baissa la fenêtre avec un sourire, et je remarquais trois autres hommes avec lui.

« Bonjour, Miss Swan. Passez-vous de bonnes vacances? » Demanda Benny.

« Oui, merci. Je me demandais si vous aviez froid ? » J'ouvris la boite et lui tendis les thermos chauds. Il en passa à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Merci, » répondit-il enthousiaste.

J'observais les grands hommes ouvrirent leur couvercle et les renifler. Ils gardèrent leur sourire mais je pouvais voir de la crainte dans leurs yeux.

Je sortis une petite bouteille de bourbon de ma veste et la tendis à Benny. « Pas trop. Vous êtes en service, » ai-je rit.

« Merci, » il soupira de bonheur et il se versa une quantité généreuse avant de la faire passer.

« Il gèle ici. Vous êtes fous les gars. » Je resserrais ma veste autour de moi.

« Nous serions fous si nous désobéissions aux ordres. » Il but une gorgée de son chocolat.

« Et bien, profitez de votre fin de journée, le soleil est censé apparaitre bientôt. » Je regardais les nuages gris sombres.

« Je ne pense pas avoir vu le soleil depuis que je suis dans cette ville. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bienvenue à Forks. » Je levais les mains et reculais en leur faisant un signe. Il referma la fenêtre, et il recommença à bouger sa tête.

Je fermais et verrouillais la porte, attendant que la journée commence vraiment.

Je vérifiais mon ordinateur portable, toujours aucun appel d'Edward. Je m'assis sur le canapé, allumais la télé pour une musique de fond et plongeais dans la lecture de _L'enfer de Dante_. Je sais, c'était un truc assez morbide pour les vacances, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. En plus, c'était la première édition. Elle était tellement rare que je ne voulais même pas penser à combien elle avait couté à Edward.

Je dus lire pendant des heures parce qu'au moment où je levais les yeux, il faisait sombre à l'extérieur. Je regardais tout autour comme si j'étais dans une sorte d'univers alternatif. Mon estomac ne grondait pas et je n'avais pas sommeil. Le soleil dans le ciel était encore là mais quand je regardais l'heure je vis qu'il était déjà cinq heures.

« Waouh, c'était intéressant. » Je fermais le livre et m'étirais.

Charlie serait à la maison dans environ une heure, alors je décidais de me lever et de lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Nous avions encore des restes de Noël mais je savais qu'il en était lassé. Je commençais à sortir les ingrédients pour faire le fameux Bœuf Strogonoff de grand-mère Swan.

Je fis bouillir des pâtes, revenir des oignions et des petits légumes et j'en étais à découper le bœuf en dés.

Il y eu un coup à la porte et je regardais autour, essayant d'imaginer qui pouvait venir si tard dans l'après-midi.

« Qui est là ? » ai-je demandé en me mettant debout sur mes pointes de pieds pour regarder par l'œillet de la porte.

« Edward, » répondit une voix profonde.

Je pus voir son visage magnifique dans le trou de la porte et ma bouche s'ouvrit. Un énorme sourire apparut sur mon visage quand j'ouvris la porte.

Edward se tenait là avec ses mains dans ses poches et sa tête penchée. Il y avait de la neige sans ses cheveux, et je mourus presque de voir comme il était magnifique.

Je me suis sans honte jeté contre lui et j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, nous faisant presque sortir tous les deux de sous le porche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » J'enterrais mon visage dans son cou et pris une inspiration profonde. C'était pathétique mais je ne m'en souciais pas.

« J'avais besoin de te voir. » Ses bras puissant s'enveloppèrent très fort autour de ma taille, presque au point que je ne puisse plus respirer. Quelque chose dans sa voix semblait forcé et sec.

« Tu es ici, » ai-je dit sans conviction, comme si ce n'était pas évident.

« Ouais, » il soupira. Je sentis ses lèvres sur le côté de ma tête.

Il me rattrapa, et je m'éloignais avec un énorme sourire sur le visage qui s'effaça quand je réalisais dans quelle situation nous étions.

« Attend, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as vu ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? » Je regardais tout autour nerveusement.

« Je devais venir. » Il baissa la tête et tapa du pied une planche sur le porche.

« Bien, je suis heureuse que tu l'ai fait, mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu sais que nous allons avoir des ennuis. » Je le tirais rapidement à l'intérieur et je jetais un autre coup d'œil à l'extérieur. C'était mort, je remarquais une impressionnant Lamborghini noire à l'endroit où Charlie garait habituellement sa voiture de patrouille.

_Seulement Edward._

Je fermais et verrouillais la porte avant de me retourner vers Edward, dans le couloir.

« Tu m'as manqué, » ai-je soupiré, « et je sais que ça à l'air collant ou quelque chose comme ça, mais… »

Il sourit douloureusement, « tu m'as manqué aussi, Bella. Ce n'est pas collant. »

« Regarde-toi, tout tendre avec moi. » Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour un baiser.

Nos lèvres se touchèrent, et je me sentis comme si je pouvais respirer pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et les miennes dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant de moi. Nos langues n'attendirent pas l'autorisation avant de se battre l'une contre l'autre, la preuve de notre séparation nous poussant de plus en plus loin.

Je fus poussé contre le mur et je sentis sa main descendre le long de ma cuisse avant qu'il ne la soulève autour de sa taille. Le bruit de nos baisers était fantastique, son gout après deux semaines était incroyable. Je ne fus pas gênée de gémir ou de respirer difficilement parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Les lèvres d'Edward prirent mon cou avec une force que je n'avais pas senti depuis Dieu sait quand, et je sentis ce picotement familier entre mes jambes alors qu'il se pressait contre mon corps et le bloquait.

« Edward… » Ai-je haleté.

Je ne pus rien dire de plus, parce que ses lèvres étaient de nouveau sur les miennes, me dévorant avec une énergie refoulée pour laquelle j'étais prête à mourir. Il y avait une sauvagerie dans son baiser et j'en absorbais tout ce que je pouvais.

Le bruit d'un cadre tombant au sol me sortit de ma bulle de luxure.

« Edward, nous devons ralentir, » ai-je haleté en le repoussant, laissant retomber ma jambe sur le sol.

« Oh… » Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. « Je n'ai même pas réalisé… »

Je pris la photo sur le sol qui avait volé en éclats quand elle était tombée du mur. C'était une photo de moi de l'époque où j'étais édentée et avec des nattes. Je pensais que c'était mieux qu'elle soit mise de côté pendant qu'Edward était ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demandais-je encore une fois en prenant sa main pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. « Tu vas devoir partir dans quinze minutes, à propos. »

« J'avais juste besoin de venir. » Il souffla et ses joues se dégonflèrent quand il laissa l'air s'échapper. « C'est… joli. » Il regarda la maison autour de lui.

« C'est modeste, » le corrigeais-je. « Charlie est un homme modeste. »

« Ouais. » Il baissa la tête.

C'est alors que je remarquais à quel point il avait l'air fatigué. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée avec un léger hale que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. C'était sexy. Il était habillé négligemment – pour lui – avec un pantalon et gilet. Il retira son lourd manteau et le posa sur une chaise.

« Tu as faim ? » ai-je demandé et je vérifiais les pâtes dans la casserole, les mélangeant avec la sauce qui était en train de bouillir.

« Pas vraiment. » Il haussa les épaules.

Il s'assit à la table et laissa quelques inspirations s'échapper. Je connaissais cet Edward.

Il avait quelque chose en tête qu'il ne voulait pas me dire. J'étais légèrement effrayée. Edward Cullen n'aurait jamais fait tout ce chemin sans une bonne raison, spécialement pour revenir d'une plage ensoleillée au Bahamas. Je me foutais de savoir combien je lui avais manqué.

« Charlie sera bientôt à la maison, » ai-je dit alors que je terminais de faire le repas, éteignant le gaz.

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que je pourrais le rencontrer.»

« Combien de temps penses-tu rester? »

« Pas longtemps. » Il me regarda et sourit tristement.

« Es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir faim ou soif ? Rien ? » Je repris sa main, cette fois pour le pousser dans le salon.

« Non, c'est bon. » Ses yeux dardaient partout dans la pièce. « Je vois que tu as lu. »

« Ouais, L'enfer de Dante est une chose profonde. » Je m'assis sur le sofa. « Je devrais être effrayée que tu sois là, mais je suis juste trop excitée. »

Il acquiesça. « Je sais que je n'ai pas appelé hier. J'avais… des choses à faire. »

« Tout va bien ? » demandais-je hésitante.

« Ouais, je voulais juste te voir. »

« Tu es un menteur épouvantable sur ce coup-là, » ai-je dit.

« Pourquoi tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas ? » Edward lécha ses lèvres.

« Allez ! Tu n'as pas plié bagages et pris un avion jusqu'ici pour rien. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Tout va bien ? »

« Pas vraiment, » dit Edward plus comme une question, et son front se plissa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Ma voix commençait à craquer.

« Euh… »

Il y eut un coup très fort à la porte qui me fit revenir brutalement à la réalité. Mon cœur commença à battre très vite et je tombais presque du canapé.

Je pris une brève inspiration et je soupirais de soulagement en ne voyant pas la voiture de Charlie. A la place je vis Mike.

« Ne bouge pas. » Je le désignais du doigt, « je le pense vraiment. »

« Qui est-ce ? » Il se leva.

« Personne. Reste juste là, je reviens. » Je le repoussais en arrière.

Il grogna mais hocha la tête et croisa les bras.

J'allais à la porte et l'ouvris prudemment pour découvrir le visage lumineux de Mike.

« Salut, Bella. » Il sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Je m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la porte pour qu'il ne pense pas qu'il pouvait entrer.

« J'ai juste pensé que ça serait amusant si tu venais faire du patin à glace ce soir. Tout le monde vient. »

« Tout le monde ?» ai-je demandé.

« Ouais, en fait, pas Ben et Angela évidement, mais beaucoup de gens du lycée. »

« Je ne peux pas, » ai-je répondu.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'es pas sortie de chez toi depuis que tu es ici. » Il bouda, espiègle. « Allez, prend ton manteau. »

« Non, Mike, » ai-je dit plus fermement, « J'ai des trucs à faire et je ne veux pas sortir ce soir. »

Il soupira de frustration, « Je ne te reconnais pas Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis toujours la même. »

« Non. Tu as changé depuis que tu es partie. Nous avions l'habitude de tellement nous amuser. »

« Et je t'ai dit pourquoi nous ne pouvions plus le faire désormais. J'ai un petit-ami. » Je haussais les épaules, « Désolée. J'ai essayé d'être juste amie avec toi mais tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier. »

« J'ai été amical, » dit-il innocemment.

« Nous avons regardé un film la semaine dernière et tu as mis ta main sur ma jambe pendant tout le temps. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je t'ai repoussé, tu as continué à essayer. » J'essayais de refermer la porte.

« Ok, écoute, » il m'arrêta, « je suis désolé. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que les choses allaient changer à ce point. Tu avais dit que tu allais appeler et écrire, mais je n'ai rien eu pendant tout ces mois. »

« Le téléphone et les emails marchent dans les deux sens, Mike. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Mike. Au revoir. »

« Tu es devenu une telle salope, » dit-il à haute voix. « Je ne peux pas te soutenir plus, tout le monde disait que tu allais changer et je te défendais toujours. J'étais convaincu que la grande ville n'allait pas bousiller ma meilleure amie. »

« Mike, rentre chez toi. » Je ne voulais même plus lui parler maintenant.

Il eut un rire sombre, « Espèce de salope, exactement comme tout le monde le disait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » J'entendis la voix derrière moi. Son intonation était si furieuse que mon corps commença à trembler.

Je marchais à l'extérieur et refermais la porte, ayant soudainement oublié l'histoire du « Espèce de salope ». La sécurité de Mike était en danger.

« Tu dois partir. » Je commençais à le pousser en dehors du porche.

« Je ne vais nulle part. Je veux que tu sortes ce soir, » plaida-t-il.

« Rentre chez toi, Mike. Maintenant. Je suis sérieuse, » je stressais, et j'entendis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir. « Monte dans ta voiture et va-t'en. »

« Putain, qui c'est ? » demanda Mike.

Je concentrais maintenant mes efforts sur Edward parce que je n'avais pas besoin d'une bagarre dans ma cour.

« Retourne à l'intérieur, » ai-je dit à Edward.

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Edward me contourna et se tenait en haut des escaliers, deux marches au-dessus de Mike.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu ferais mieux de dégager de ma vue. »

« Est-ce que tu viens de la traiter de salope ? » gronda-t-il.

« Et alors ? Qui es-tu ? »

« Peu importe qui je suis, mais tu as besoin de réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire. Je ne supporterais pas que tu continues de parler d'elle comme çà. »

« Bella, putain qui c'est ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Mike.

« Rentre juste chez toi. » Je me tenais entre eux deux. « S'il-te-plait Charlie sera là bientôt et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrête pour quelque chose qui pourrait se passer. »

« Sors avec nous. » Mike commença à me tirer du porche, mais j'ai été tiré en arrière si rapidement que je glissais presque sur la glace.

Edward tenait Mike parle col de sa veste et il avait un énorme pistolet pointé droit sous son menton.

« Edward, arrête ça. » J'essayais de le tirer. « Ne fait rien de stupide. »

Mike tremblait et j'étais sacrément certaine que ce n'était pas de froid.

« Tu dois partir tout de suite. » Les yeux d'Edward étaient tellement féroces et mortels que j'étais sérieusement effrayée pour la sécurité de chacun. Je regardais de l'autre côté de la rue, mais la voiture de Benny n'était plus là.

« Mec, putain ? » Mike essayait de reculer, mais Edward le tenait fermement.

« Si je te vois poser tes mains sur elle encore une fois, je te tue. Si tu respires à moins de deux mètres d'elle je te tue. Si tu penses à la regarder, je te tue. Si tu te retrouves du même côté de la rue qu'elle, je veux que tu traverses pour que tu ne sois pas tenté de lui parler. Est-ce que je suis clair ? » Exigea Edward.

Mike acquiesça solennellement, et Edward le poussa au loin.

« Je ne veux plus te revoir. » Il rangea son arme dans sa ceinture et il remonta les marches.

« Putain ? » Mike trébucha en arrière. « C'est avec ce genre d'ordure que tu sors? »

« Mike, rentre simplement chez toi et je suis désolée pour tout ça. » J'essayais d'arranger les choses.

« J'avais raison. Tu t'es métamorphosée en une vraie salope. » Il s'essuya ses lèvres gercées, et il sortit ses clés de sa poche, qu'il laissa tomber deux ou trois fois.

Je retournais à l'intérieur, ne voulant pas voir ses tentatives pathétiques pour retrouver son contrôle.

Est-ce que j'avais changé autant que ça ? Est-ce que j'étais devenu la salope que tout le monde avait supposé ?

Je restais dans le couloir et calmais ma respiration. Je n'avais pas entendu la voiture démarrer, mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et soupirais fortement avant de retourner dans le salon.

« Edward ? » Je regardais à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas là.

Il y avait une brise froide qui soufflait autour de moi, et je vis que la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce était ouverte.

« Merde, » ai-je soufflé quand je vis Edward, à l'extérieur, rouer de coups Mike avec ses poings.

Je courus et ouvris la porte à la volée mais je ne pus pas parler quand je vis les éclaboussures de sang sur la neige blanche immaculée dans la cour.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire alors que je regardais Edward malmener mon ancien meilleur ami comme s'il était une poupée de chiffon. Ils roulèrent sur le sol mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la dernière fois où j'avais vu Edward se battre. Il était clairement vainqueur. Je regardais le sang couler du visage de Mike.

« Edward, descend de sur lui. » Je me précipitais vers eux et je saisis la manche d'Edward.

Il lâcha plus facilement que je ne l'aurais pensé, et je le fis reculer. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ? » J'étais tentée de le gifler pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

« Je l'avais prévenu. » Edward respirait lourdement, son visage était rougi par le froid et l'adrénaline. « Putain, Je l'avais prévenu. »

« T'es cinglé, mec. » Mike touchait son visage ravagé qui ressemblait à un morceau de viande. « Avec quelle merde tu traines Bella ? »

« Je suis désolée, Mike. » Je retenais Edward, mais s'il voulait m'échapper, il le pouvait.

« Ne t'excuse pas, » gronda Edward. « Il mériterait de mourir. »

« Edward, arrête ça. »

« Je vais appeler la police, » gémit Mike.

« Vas-y. Je n'ai jamais eu peur des flics. Et puis tu crois que Charlie va m'arrêter. » Edward se dégagea de ma poigne et mit un coup de pied à Mike, dans les côtes. J'entendis un craquement et mon corps tressaillit.

Cette fois, Mike décida de ne pas se dégonfler et attrapa la jambe d'Edward, le tirant à terre et en lui mettant un coup de poing à la mâchoire.

« Arrêtez. » J'essayais de les séparer, mais ils roulaient loin de moi sur la neige. J'étais surprise que personne ne soit encore sorti.

« Edward, rentre à l'intérieur. » Je le relevais et le poussais très fort. "Arrête," ai-je dit et je tenais son visage entre mes mains. « Ecoutes moi, ne fait rien de fou. Rentre. »

La respiration difficile d'Edward soufflait un brouillard sur mon visage, et il se calma après deux ou trois secondes. Sa peau avait quelques coupures légères, et il avait l'air d'avoir fait une petite chute de vélo. Il inclina la tête et remit sa chemise en place, remontant les marches du porche. J'entendis la porte claquer. J'étais tellement choquée que j'avais les idées à peine claires.

Je me mis au sol, la neige fondant sur mon jeans. Mike essayait de se relever mais ne faisait pas du très bon travail. Son visage était ensanglanté au point que je ne pouvais même pas le regarder. Il était gonflé, battu, contusionné, coupé et il saignait à profusion.

« Je suis tellement désolée. » Je touchais son épaule et il tressaillit de façon spectaculaire.

« Je vais bien. » Sa voix tremblait. « Je vais rentrer à la maison. » Il se leva péniblement et je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors restais juste là et le regardais alors qu'il s'éloignait maladroitement dans la rue.

Je repassais dans la neige boueuse et je tapais mes pieds sous le porche.

Edward se tenait dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur avec un regard sur sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ? » Je ne pris pas la peine de cacher ma colère.

Edward haussa les épaules. « Il t'a traité de salope. »

« Alors tu l'as attaqué ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Edward. »

« Si, je peux. Je ne lui permettrais pas de te parler comme ça. »

« Tu ne lui permets pas ? » Je répétais ses mots. « C'est pour ça que tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. Je savais que quelque chose comme ça allait se passer. »

« Je ne suis pas désolé, » répliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mal au moins ? » Je levais les mains en l'air.

« Je devrais ? »

« Non, » je soupirais sachant qu'il ne changerait pas.

« Il ne pouvait pas te parler de cette façon. »

« Laisse-moi voir tes mains, » ai-je dit, « et merci de m'avoir défendu. C'était gentil d'une manière tordue. »

Edward me les donna. Il y avait du sang et quelques écorchures mais rien de trop sérieux.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir si tu vas te battre avec tout le monde. C'est une petite ville, Edward. Ça va être aux nouvelles avant le dîner. »

« Je m'en fous. »

« Mais moi non. C'est ma maison. Je connais ces gens depuis que je suis petite. Tu ne peux pas battre mes amis. »

« Il n'était pas ton ami. »

« Peut-être pas, mais tu ne peux pas battre tous ceux qui me traite de salope. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. » Sa lèvre tremblait.

« Viens dans la cuisine. » J'allais chercher le sel et bouchais l'évier, juste comme je l'avais fait pour Alec quelques mois avant.

Il plongea ses mais dans l'eau chaude et tressaillit à cause de la température, mais il ne dit rien. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas de plis et ses cheveux étaient à peine plus sauvage qu'à l'accoutumée.

Je versais le sel et commençais à faire passer mes doigts sur les articulations d'Edward. Je ne disais rien alors que je massais ses mains avec les miennes, et je sentis son souffle proche de mon visage.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu, mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Nous allons avoir beaucoup d'ennuis. »

« Je m'en fous. Je devais te voir. »

« Je retourne à Chicago dans quatre jours. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre jusque-là ? »

« Non, » soupira-t-il, « j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« J'imagine. » Je continuais à frotter ses mains dans l'eau salée. «Quelqu'un est mort ? » ai-je demandé ne voulant pas vraiment entendre la réponse.

« Non. »

J'acquiesçais. « C'est mauvais ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, dis-moi. » Je ne le regardais pas.

Edward resta silencieux pendant un long moment, respirant à peine. Il dut se passer une minute entière avant qu'il ne redise quelque chose.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal. » Sa voix était basse et stressée.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, juste en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il y avait seulement deux ou trois choses que je pouvais imaginer mais je ne pouvais pas les croire.

« Tu dois me promettre que tu vas me laisser parler avant de perdre ton sang-froid, » supplia-t-il.

« Dis-moi simplement, Edward. » Mes petits doigts s'enroulant autour des siens dans l'eau trouble.

« J'ai embrassé quelqu'un. » Il parla fermement, mais c'était si bas que je ne l'entendis presque pas.

Mes mains tremblèrent et ma respiration devint difficile. « Embrasser… quelqu'un ? »

« Oui. Une femme… pendant que j'étais aux Bahamas. »

« Oh, est-ce qu'elle était jolie ? » demandais-je stupidement, ne voulant pas entendre l'histoire.

« Non, elle n'était pas jolie. Je… je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'avais pris des pilules contre la douleur et quelques verres. Elle était là, dans le bar, et je suis parti.

« Vraiment ? » Je sortis mes mains de l'eau et les séchais.

« Oui, tu dois me croire. Je suis parti… au début et je suis retourné à la maison, mais je suppose qu'elle m'a suivi. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, et alors elle… m'a embrassé. »

J'avais toujours su dans un coin de ma tête qu'il y avait une chance pour que cela se arrive. Combien de temps avais-je pensé qu'il pourrait faire semblant avec moi ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ? » Je me tournais vers lui, semblant toujours ne pas être affectée parce que je ne connaissais pas encore toute l'histoire, mais sous la surface, je fumais.

« Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. » Edward baissa la tête. « Je l'ai laissé aller plus loin et je… j'ai aimé ça. Mon esprit était tellement embrouillé, et j'étais perdu. »

« C'est une faible excuse, Edward, » ai-je grondé, jetant le torchon sur lui. « Jusqu'où c'est allé ? »

« Il y a eu… un très lourd touché. » Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les miens, ils contenaient une profonde tristesse que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

« Lourd touché ? Est-ce qu'elle avait de beaux nichons ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu as apprécié ses mains sur toi ? »

Une fois encore, il resta silencieux.

« Sors de ma maison. » Je m'éloignais de lui, hors de la cuisine et je voulais aller dans ma chambre.

Il me suivit. « Bella, je suis désolé. Tu dois comprendre qu'elle ne signifie rien. »

« Si elle ne signifiait rien alors tu n'aurais rien fait avec elle. »

« Attend, j'agis en homme là en te disant ce que j'ai fait. J'essaie de ne pas laisser des secrets nous bouffer et je pense que je mérite… »

« Je m'en fous. » Je me retournais. « Je te faisais confiance, je t'ai toujours fait confiance, et je suis en réalité étonnée que ça ne soit pas arrivé avant. Ou ça l'est ? »

« Non, c'est la première fois et je ne savais pas que ça se passait, » bredouilla-t-il comme excuse.

« Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, » répondis-je honnêtement. « Je pourrais être furieuse. Je suis furieuse, mais à un certain niveau, je savais que ça pouvait arriver. Je savais que tu pourrais faire quelque chose comme ça. Comment ne l'aurais-tu pas fait ? Rien dans ton passé ne m'indiquait que tu resterais fidèle. »

« C'était juste un baiser, et j'étais drogué, » murmura-t-il alors que je montais les escaliers.

« Juste un baiser ? C'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« En comparaison, ça aurait pu être pire. »

« Tu es incroyable. Tu enfonces un pistolet dans la gorge de tous ceux qui ne font que me regarder et tu attends de moi que je te pardonne après que tu aies fricoté avec une fille ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça arriverait. C'était juste un baiser. »

« Et si j'avais juste eu un baiser avec Mike ou… James ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Je ne te laisserais pas. » Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens.

« Tu ne me laisserais pas ? » ai-je crié. « Incroyable. »

« Je sais que j'ai foiré. J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises quoi faire, » il soupira.

« Tu ne sais même pas quoi dire, hein ? » J'étais légèrement choquée. « Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de qui que ce soit comme tu le fais pour moi. Je peux le voir et avec n'importe qui d'autre, tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais et sans conséquence. Je ne suis pas une de tes putains. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit ça ? Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux avec moi. Je te faisais confiance. » Mon sang bouillait. J'étais tellement furieuse que je voulais commencer une révolution ou quelque chose de dingue comme ça. Je ne voyais même plus clairement.

« Mais tu dois admettre que j'ai essayé. C'est tout nouveau pour moi…"

Je le coupais, « c'est de la foutaise. Tu es un adulte. Tu connais la différence entre le bien et le mal. Tu as presque tenu cinq mois. »

« Je suis venu ici te le dire. J'aurais pu garder ça pour moi pour le reste de ma vie et ne jamais en dire un mot. »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » Je sentais les larmes me piquer les yeux mais je n'allais pas les laisser tomber devant lui.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu me le dis ? »

Il me regarda interdit pendant une seconde. « Je… je ne sais pas. »

« Tu es toujours le même vieux Edward. »

« Attend, Bella, j'avais pris des médicaments. Ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute. »

« Alors… tu n'es pas responsable ? »

« Et bien, si, mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. »

J'acquiesçais, « je sais et c'est ce qui me fatigue, parce que tu as toujours bu ou fumé quelque chose. Quand est-ce que tu as l'esprit clair ? Tu es un adulte. Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne mélange pas l'alcool et des putains de médicaments. C'était de ta faute. »

« Je sais que tu es fâché mais j'ai arrêté les choses quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire. »

« Je te faisais confiance, Edward et je t'aime. Je comprends que tu as fait une erreur, mais j'ai juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir alors est-ce que tu pourrais partir s'il-te-plait ? » Je fermais les yeux pour arrêter les larmes.

« Nous avons besoin de parler de ça. » Edward m'arrêta dans les escaliers.

« Je ne veux pas parler avec toi. » J'arrachais ma main de la sienne.

« Pourquoi ? A chaque fois que je veux parler, tu te fermes. Nous avons besoin de faire sortir tout ça ou ça ne sera jamais résolu. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? » Cria-t-il.

« Laisse-moi seule. Sors de ma maison ! »

« J'essaie d'être une meilleure personne là. S'il-te-plait assieds-toi et écoute ce que j'ai à dire. »

« Je l'ai fait et je ne veux pas t'entendre plus. Tu es un putain d'homme arrogant, vaniteux, égoïste et je ne veux même plus te voir. »

Edward allait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais une voix claire de baryton retentit du seuil de la porte. Edward et moi nous sommes retournés pour voir Charlie qui se tenait là, le regard confus.

« Bella. » Il me salua normalement mais il regardait Edward. « Qui est ton ami ? »

« Personne. Il allait partir. » Je croisais les bras.

« Non, » contra Edward et mes yeux le suivirent quand il marcha vers Charlie. « Chef Swan, content de vous rencontrer. Je suis Edward Masen, le petit-ami de Bella. » Le truc du nom était un mensonge mais je ne pensais plus correctement, ne remarquant même pas que le Chef de Police était en train de rencontrer le Prince de la Mafia.

« Il n'est pas mon petit-ami, » ai-je aboyé.

Charlie nous regarda tous les deux et il serra la main d'Edward. « Content de rencontrer l'homme dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. »

« C'est un connard. » Je commençais à être très contrariée et immature, la fille de dix-huit ans en moi voulait juste pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. Bien que je ne voulais pas les laisser seuls tout les deux. Qui savait ce qui pourrait se passer ?

« Fils, je vais devoir te demander de partir. » Charlie parlait à Edward. « Il est évident que ma fille ne veut pas de toi ici et je suis désolé, mais elle passe en premier. »

Les lèvres d'Edward se pincèrent en une ligne dure, mais il inclina la tête. Il se retourna vers moi et allait dire quelque chose.

« Je ne veux pas l'entendre, Edward, » l'interrompais-je.

« Nous somme séparés ? »

Autant je voulais dire « non », autant je ne pouvais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à dire « oui », non plus. Ma tête toute entière bourdonnait, et je ne pouvais pas réfléchir correctement. Au lieu de lui répondre, je me dirigeais vers l'étage et je ne regardais pas en arrière.

De ma fenêtre, cinq minutes plus tard, je vis Edward prendre sa voiture de sport noir et partir sur la route recouverte de neige.

Cette nuit-là, je versais mes premières larmes pour un garçon depuis ma première année de lycée. Contrairement à cette époque, quand le matin arriva, je n'étais pas mieux, et ça n'était pas passé.

Edward m'avait trompé.

Je sais que pour certaines personnes je pouvais avoir l'air exagérément dramatique et que je faisais d'une montagne un rien, mais je me sentais trompée. Je me sentais trahie. Il avait pris la foi que j'avais en lui et l'avait écrasé sous ses mocassins italiens de luxe. Maintenant qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Lui pardonner ?

Le truc qui me rendait folle, c'est que je lui avais déjà pardonné. A la minute où il me l'avait dit, mon corps avait automatiquement commencé à lui trouver des excuses et des justifications pour ses actions comme je le faisais toujours. Cette fois, il était dans son tort et bien que ce ne soit qu'un baiser avec une autre femme, c'était comme une faille dans ce que nous avions. Le baiser était pardonnable, le raisonnement derrière lui ne l'était pas. Peut-être que cela n'avait pas de sens, mais dans mon esprit j'essayais de faire le point. Je n'allais pas retourner simplement vers lui et le dorloter parce qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Tout au long de la nuit et le matin suivant, je pleurais sur un amour qui je le savais ne durerais pas toujours. Même depuis le début, j'avais su qu'Edward serait le premier à se lasser. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Est-ce que je pouvais le blâmer d'avoir essayé ?

Putain oui, je pouvais.

Je n'étais pas une fille qui s'investissait dans une relation parce que le gars était beau. J'étais le contraire de ce type de fille. Je portais mon cœur en bandoulière et ça faisait mal. Edward m'avait blessé, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Je détestais que ça m'affecte autant. Je l'avais aimé je le faisais toujours, même avec toutes ses erreurs et ses défauts. Si je passais au-dessus de tout ça, est-ce que je pouvais juste recommencer ?

Je le voulais, vraiment, mais j'étais littéralement malade. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Je pensais qu'il m'aimait ?

Edward avait dit quelque chose à propos de l'alcool et des pilules contre la douleur, mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Il devait arrêter de faire des excuses. Il l'avait fait, pas de boire. Et si je lui pardonnais maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il recommençait la même chose ? Il était une créature d'habitude et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne recommence. Nous avions presque tenu cinq mois.

Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, et j'étais encore trop furieuse pour penser au futur. J'avais juste besoin de respirer et de reprendre les choses lentement dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas comme un béguin de lycée. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward, profondément amoureuse. C'était probablement pour ça que ça faisait si mal. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais le quitter. Je l'aimais trop pour faire ça, mais j'avais certainement besoin d'espace et de temps.

Heureusement, Charlie me laissa seule toute la nuit. C'était la bonne chose avec mon père il ne forçait jamais. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir lui expliquer la situation tout de suite.

Quand je ne pouvais plus penser, je décidais qu'il était temps de me lever. Le réveil sur mon chevet indiquait midi.

Ma bouche était sèche, ma gorge douloureuse d'avoir pleuré, mes yeux palpitaient, et mon pouls était lent et assourdissant dans mes oreilles.

Je m'assis et regardais ma chambre. Comment était-il possible qu'il y a tout juste vingt-quatre heures, j'étais heureuse de revoir bientôt Edward et que maintenant, tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était d'être le plus loin possible de lui ? J'étais même tentée de rester ici pour le prochain semestre. Qui avait besoin de Chicago ?

Je me tenais dans la salle de bains et me regardais dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient en désordre et il y avait de large cernes sous mes yeux ce qui me donnait dix ans de plus.

Après avoir brossé mes dents et jetais de l'eau sur mon visage pale, je décidais qu'il était temps de me faire connaitre du monde.

Je pris quelques profondes inspirations dans le couloir et mon nez fut frappé par une douce odeur qui ressemblait à du parfum. Je dus même tousser quelques fois.

Je commençais à descendre et quand j'atteignis la marche inférieure, ma bouche s'ouvrit. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours ouverte ces jours-ci.

La maison entière, cuisine, couloir, salon et tous les espaces libres, étaient remplis avec des fleurs violettes dans des vases. Il y avait d'énormes bouquets de petites fleurs et il devait y en avoir des centaines.

Charlie tournait autour du salon, grommelant pour lui-même, puis il me remarqua. « Oh, bien, tu es debout. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un livreur à la porte chaque demi-heure d'heure depuis quatre heures, qui t'apporte des fleurs. »

« Elles sont toutes pour moi ? » ai-je demandé sans conviction en marchant dans la pièce.

« Oui Bella. Ma maison est remplie de plantes. Je ne peux même pas marcher. » Charlie trébucha sur un vase et il le poussa du pied. Les traits de son visage étaient marqués et il était en train de tourner vers une nuance de rouge.

« Est que c'est Edward qui les envoie ? » Ai-je presque crié.

Il pensait qu'il pouvait m'acheter avec des fleurs comme il le faisait toujours ?

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas de nom, mais il y a toutes ces putains de cartes. » Il jeta quelques morceaux de papier en l'air. Elles sont toutes en italien. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Je ne peux même pas respirer correctement. »

« Dit au livreur d'arrêter de les envoyer. » J'allais au premier vase que je vis et sortis une carte. Exactement comme Charlie le disait, la ligne écrite était en italien, alors je ne pouvais pas la comprendre.

« Je ne peux pas. Il a été payé pour continuer à les envoyer pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, chaque demi-heure. Il n'y a plus de place. »

Je regardais autour et je ne savais pas quoi saisir en premier.

La sonnette retentit, et je m'arrêtais dans mon élan.

« En voilà un autre. » Charlie sortit son fusil de chasse qu'il cachait dans le placard et l'arma d'une seule main. « Ça devient ridicule. »

Je courus après lui vers la porte, et il l'ouvrit violemment.

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il au livreur qui était mort de peur.

« Attend, mec. Je t'ai dit la première fois que je ne peux pas simplement ne pas les livrer. C'est mon job. »

« Je n'en veux plus. Laisse les dehors. »

« Non, on m'a dit de les déposer à l'intérieur. »

« Je vais t'arrêter. » Charlie parlait avec un ton autoritaire et montrait son impressionnant fusil qu'il brandissait.

« Appelle mon chef, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise d'arrêter, tu auras des fleurs. » Il remit à Charlie le bouquet, qui les prit et il claqua la porte.

Je courus à l'extérieur pour pouvoir rattraper le livreur. « Excusez-moi. » Je me fis remarquer. « Pouvez-vous envoyer ces fleurs ailleurs ? Elles sont toutes pour moi. »

« Et où pensez-vous qu'elles puissent aller ? » L'homme tremblait dans le froid.

« Euh… la maison de retraite en bas de la rue. Apporte-les là-bas. Je pense que mon père pourrait abattre la ville entière s'il reçoit encore un autre bouquet. »

« Je pense que je peux faire ça puisqu'elles sont pour vous. » Il leva les yeux. « Paix. »

« Attendez. » Je l'arrêtais. « Quelle sorte de fleurs c'est ? »

« Hyacinthe. » répondit-il. « Quelqu'un a du merder. »

"Pourquoi vous dites ça?"

"Les Hyacinthe violettes veulent dire "je suis désolé"."

« Oh, et bien, merci. »

« Pas de problème. »

Je retournais à l'intérieur où Charlie était toujours en train de grommeler.

« Bella, je pense que nous avons besoin d'avoir une conversation. Qui était ce garçon ? »

« Un ami. » J'allais dans la cuisine où plus de fleurs étaient posées, et je dus enjamber quelques vases sur le sol.

« Un ami ? Je ne suis pas stupide Bella. Il a dit qu'il était ton petit-ami. »

« Il a menti. Je n'ai pas de petit-ami. »

« Et bien peu importe qui est ce gars, il doit être vraiment désolé parce que tout ça c'est un peu trop, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. » Je me retournais. « Il m'a fait mal ! »

« Waouh. » Charlie leva les mains. « Du calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? »

Je pris une profonde respiration pour me calmer avant de parler. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« C'est très gênant pour moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, mais je n'aime pas ce type. »

« Tu ne le connais pas. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaitre. Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Vingt-et-un ans, » ai-je menti.

Le front de Charlie se plissa et ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Je n'aime pas ça. Tu ne peux pas le voir, » dit-il finalement.

« Aucun projet de le voir pour le moment. » Je sortis du jus d'orange du réfrigérateur.

« C'est… bien. » Il commença à sortir de la cuisine. "Oh, c'est arrivé avec le premier lot de fleurs. » Il me tendit une petite enveloppe. « Si je reçois encore les plantes, je les brule. »

« S'il te plais, fait le. » ai-je crié alors qu'il allumait la télé dans l'autre pièce.

Je tenais la note dans mes mains, sachant que ça venait d'Edward, mais ne voulant pas la lire.

Tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était ses mots d'hier.

_« Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. « Je l'ai laissé aller plus loin et je… j'ai aimé ça. Mon esprit était tellement embrouillé, et j'étais perdu. »_

Les images d'une mince blonde me traversèrent l'esprit alors qu'elle cherchait à tâtons le corps d'Edward, et qu'il faisait de même. Ça me rendait malade de penser à lui avec quelqu'un d'autre. Comment est-ce que j'étais supposée pardonner et oublier ça ?

Avec les mains tremblantes j'ouvris la lettre et la lu plus de trois fois.

_Chère Bella,_

_Comme tu le voulais, j'ai dû te laisser seule. Je suis retourné à Chicago, et je comprends pourquoi tu es si en colère._

_Je ne t'ai jamais traité avec le respect que tu mérites. Je n'espère pas que tu me pardonnes parce que franchement, je ne pourrais pas me pardonner moi-même. Je suis sincèrement désolé et tu sais que je ne dis pas ça à la légère. J'ai embrassé cette femme sur la plage. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom et elle ne signifie rien pour moi. J'ai touché ses seins, et je l'ai laissé me toucher. Je ne peux pas le cacher._

_Hier tu m'as demandé pourquoi je te le disais, et j'ai réalisé que c'était parce que je t'aime assez pour te le dire. Je sais que cela n'a pas de sens et même lorsque que je t'écris ça, je ne sais pas comment m'excuser auprès de toi. J'ai essayé de t'avertir de tout ça il y a des mois. Je ne suis pas un homme bien pour toi, Bella. Je ne suis pas habituellement un homme doux quand il s'agit de toutes ces choses émotionnelles, mais j'essaie d'être un homme responsable._

_Je ne dirais rien à personne de ça. Tu peux choisir de le dire à qui tu veux, mais ils n'entendront pas parler de notre séparation de moi. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes que j'essaie de changer. Je n'ai jamais voulu être si dur avec toi. Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose. Peut-être que nous avons besoin de ça. Le problème est : je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Mais je serais là si tu veux parler, quand tu seras prête à parler._

_Je ne vais pas te déranger. Toutes tes affaires seront remises dans ton dortoir et prêtes pour le prochain semestre. A cause de avec qui tu as été pendant ces quelques mois, les gardes du corps ne partiront pas, mais ils seront juste là pour te protéger._

_Au revoir, Bella._

_J'ai foiré alors tu ne dois pas te rendre responsable de tout ça._

_Amour,_

_Edward._

Après la troisième lecture, mes yeux étaient tellement remplis de larmes que je ne voyais plus rien.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je suppose que vous voulez la suite maintenant alors pour que j'avance vite bah va falloir me motiver hein… vous savez comment faire depuis le temps… une petite review et j'avance plus vite.

L'extrait du prochain chapitre sera en ligne d'ici un ou deux jours. A ce sujet merci de me dire si ça vous intéresse toujours…

Bises, Lilou


	33. Cendres

Hello ! Hello ! Me revoilà avec la suite ! Je suis désolée du retard mais pour une fois ce n'est pas de ma faute... le site beugait depuis plusieurs jours... D'ailleurs il beugue toujours... alors remerciment spécial à Louise Malone pour son assistance !

Pour commencer je voudrais vous remercier mille fois pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent… Vous avez été très nombreuses et ça m'a fait très plaisir. Normalement j'ai répondu a tout le monde, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

Pour les non-inscrits, les réponses se trouvent sur le blog comme toujours.

Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic, et que l'auteur c'est **Johnnyboy7**.

Comme toujours une remerciement spécial à **lemonenfolie** pour ses corrections et un clin d'œil à **Jacky** pour son aide sur un point de ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup de ton aide.

En parlant de ça, je voudrais vous faire remarquer que le comportement d'Edward dans ce chapitre n'est absolument pas glorieux, et qu'il ne doit en aucun cas être une référence pour gérer ses problèmes ! Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Cendres**

EDWARD POV

"_Blood and death. That moves me.-"Ikue Mori_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Je me penchais au dessus de mon bureau et snifais une longue ligne de coke blanche. Le cartilage de mon nez donnait l'impression de pourrir à chaque fois, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. _Rien_ ne comptait, sauf l'engourdissement que la défonce me procurait.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser les sentiments alors que je me penchais en arrière sur mon fauteuil, passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Finalement mon corps entier était de nouveau engourdi. De ma tête aux orteils, je ne sentais rien. Mon sang coulait dans mes veines à un rythme constant, et me gardait chaud, mais ce n'était pas ma source de vie, si ça pouvait avoir du sens.

J'avais tellement de cocaïne dans l'organisme que je pouvais sentir la poudre suinter de mes pores. C'était un engourdissement, abrutissant, pure bonheur.

J'avais été comme ça pendant tout le mois passé. Je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler Janvier, sauf l'horrible nouvelle année. C'est tout ce dont je me souvenais, mais j'essayais de ne pas y penser. C'était l'unique but de la cocaïne, je devais avoir quelque chose pour chasser les images.

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû aller à Forks. C'était presque inévitable que ça finisse mal. Qu'est-ce que je pensais qui allait se passer ? Je savais que je devais lui dire. C'était presque un non-problème dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas cacher mes infidélités à Bella. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais pu. Je m'étais toujours foutu de celle avec qui je baisais. C'était juste comme ça. Mais avec elle… elle méritait de savoir. Bella méritait au moins ça. Elle méritait plus que ce que je lui donnais.

Certaines personnes pourraient dire que Bella et moi dramatisions. Au début, j'avais peut-être pensé qu'elle le faisait. Je voulais dire, c'était juste un baiser, et j'avais arrêté avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. En plus, j'avais pris des médicaments et ça ne tournait pas rond dans mon esprit. Ca comptait non ? Ca pouvait me donner _quelques_ circonstances atténuantes.

C'était peut-être la cocaïne ou le temps que j'avais passé à réfléchir seul, mais j'avais réalisé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais été si furieux contre elle que j'aurais probablement tué quelqu'un. Médicaments ou non, j'avais foiré. Je comprenais ça, et je ne pouvais pas demander à Bella d'oublier toute cette merde. Je ne pouvais pas changer comme elle en avait besoin. J'avais essayé, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas. C'était seulement une question de temps avant que nous ne craquions.

J'étais rentré trois jours avant Bella et j'avais emballé toutes ses affaires. Elles l'avaient attendue à son dortoir quand elle était revenue. Benny la surveillait toujours, mais je ne lui demandais pas comment elle allait. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Il devait juste s'assurer de sa sécurité. C'était tout.

Ma famille avait remarqué le changement en moi. Je veux dire, comment ne l'auraient-ils pas fait? J'étais tout le temps défoncé maintenant. J'avais toujours quelque chose dans l'organisme, l'ancien Edward était de retour. Je ne pensais même pas encore avoir les muscles pour sourire. Esmé voulut me demander ce qui c'était passé, mais je ne voulais rien dire. Je suspectais qu'Alice savait, et donc, Jasper aussi. S'il savait, alors ça voulait dire qu'Emmett et Rosalie aussi. Rien ne restait silencieux par ici.

Je n'ai jamais demandé à Alice non plus comment allait Bella. Je la laissais juste tranquille.

La chose étrange, c'est que Bella m'avait appelé. A plusieurs occasions j'avais pris mon téléphone pour voir son nom flasher sur l'écran. Le plus souvent, j'étais trop défoncé pour répondre ou alors je ne voulais pas vraiment parler avec elle. Je n'aurais rien eu à dire si j'avais essayé d'avoir une conversation, alors je n'en prenais pas la peine. Je ne la voyais plus, elle avait arrêté de venir à l'église, et je devais la sortir de ma tête ou j'allais devenir fou.

J'étais assis sur le fauteuil de mon bureau au Plasma et je regardais le calendrier à ma gauche. Il était dit que nous étions le 3 février, mais cela aurait pu être une année entière plus tard. Je ne l'aurais pas su.

Les basses pulsaient d'en bas, et c'était presque risible de voir comme c'était presque le miroir de la première nuit où j'avais rencontré Bella. Comme à l'époque, j'étais défoncé et je haïssais la vie. Par contre, je n'avais pas de bébé botoxé sur mon bureau. A y penser, je n'avais pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souvenais pas. Ce n'était pas de bon augure pour les gens autour de moi. J'étais très agité pour de nombreuses raisons.

L'effet de la cocaïne commençait à s'estomper, partant de manière homogène comme il était venu. Je frottais mes yeux et ma vue s'éclaircit.

Je me levais de mon siège et arrangeais ma cravate avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Je me regardais dans le miroir et je ne pouvais presque pas dire quel âge j'avais. J'aurais pu avoir passé la quarantaine. C'était écœurant. Ma peau était pâle, mes yeux étaient considérablement enfoncés et même mes cheveux semblaient plus ternes que d'habitude. Nous savions tous pourquoi, mais j'essayais de convaincre tout le monde que j'allais bien. Pour être honnête, je commençais à être malade. Je pouvais le sentir. Ma gorge était constamment irritée, et ma tête pulsait tout le temps. Mon estomac était constamment retourné et je ne gardais aucune nourriture. Là encore, c'était peut-être l'effet des drogues.

Je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau chaude et allais dans l'armoire de toilette. Je sortis deux pilules blanches d'une boite et les fourrais dans ma bouche, les avalant à sec.

Je secouais la tête et sentis les effets des médicaments alors qu'ils glissaient lentement dans ma gorge.

Merci Seigneur pour la Vicodine.

J'entendis un bruit à ma porte et je rangeais les pilules. J'allais l'ouvrir et je trouvais Carlisle se tenant là les mains dans les poches, l'image parfaite de la décontraction.

« Hello. » Il entra sans une invitation.

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu dans ce club. » Je m'éclaircis la gorge quand je l'entendis dérailler.

« Je devais parler de quelque chose à Jasper et il ne pouvait pas quitter son travail alors j'ai décidé de venir ici. » Il fit le tour de la pièce. « Alors c'est ton bureau ? »

« Ouais, rien de spécial. » Je me rassis à mon bureau. J'essayais d'éloigner la bouteille de Jack Daniels de mon bureau sans qu'il ne la voie, mais bien sûr rien n'échappait à son œil de lynx.

« Encore en train de voir. » Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi.

« J'ai toujours bu. » Je haussais les épaules.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Carlisle prit un stylo sur mon bureau et commença à le faire facilement tourner entre ses doigts.

« J'avais soif, » répondis-je sans conviction.

« L'eau est faite pour ça. »

« J'avais besoin de quelque chose… de plus fort. »

Il souffla par le nez. « Ta mère et moi nous inquiétons pour toi. »

Je levais les yeux. « C'est la vraie raison de ta présence ici ? »

« Tu es défoncé, Edward. »

Je ne disais rien.

« Comment peux-tu travailler si tu es défoncé ? »

« Je gère ma merde. »

« Tu ne t'entends même pas ? » Il secoua la tête. « Je peux à peine te comprendre. »

« De quoi tu parles? » ai-je raillé.

« Tes paroles Edward. Elles sont à peine articulées. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Il se pencha en avant.

« Rien. Je vais bien. » Je me levais. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Carlisle était toujours assis, ce qui d'une certaine façon était plus une menace pour moi.

« J'ai dit : « je vais bien » C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin ? » Répétais-je.

Il soupira encore et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds dorés. « Toi et tes frères avez du travail à faire. »

« Ca veut dire ? »

« Ca veut dire, j'ai besoin de vous tous sur les quais. J'ai une cargaison d'armes qui arrive. » Il se leva de son siège et arrangea sa veste.

Je vérifiais ma montre, vingt-deux heures.

« Bien, » ai-je gémi. « Ils sont prêts ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais. Tu as l'air horrible. » Il me lança un regard désappointé avant de quitter le bureau.

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de lui dire, ou à n'importe qui d'ailleurs, ce qui c'était passé. Je pense qu'ils savaient, mais je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça, alors personne n'abordait le sujet. Ils me feraient seulement me sentir encore plus mal que je ne l'étais.

Je pris deux cachets de Vicodine de plus avant de me réajuster et de passer la porte. Je marchais dans le couloir, sentant les basses qui se répercutaient sur moi. Ca me gonflait. J'arrivais à la porte du bureau de Jasper et toquais.

« Entrez, » dit-il de l'autre coté.

J'entrais et le trouvais plongé dans de la paperasse. Alice était perchée sur son bureau, les jambes croisées.

« Oh, je me demandais juste si tu étais prêt à y aller, » ai-je dit.

« Ouais, donne-moi une seconde. » Jasper écrivait furieusement.

Je me tenais là pendant environ une minute et je sentais les yeux d'Alice sur moi. Je levais la tête et rencontrais son regard diabolique.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? » ai-je dit, cassant.

« Tu es un imbécile, » cracha-t-elle.

« Est-ce qu'on est obligé de faire ça là ? » Jasper ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de son bureau. « Je n'ai pas le temps de vous séparer tout les deux. »

« Dis à ton frère que c'est un imbécile. » Elle frappa son épaule.

« Edward, tu es un imbécile, » dit-il.

« Bien, merci de cette remarque. »

« Comment tu peux lui faire ça ? » Alice sauta du bureau.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas en parler, » ai-je dit entre mes dents.

« Je ne peux toujours pas te croire. » Elle attrapa son sac sur le bureau et passa devant moi, sortant par la porte. J'étais légèrement inquiet qu'elle puisse m'attaquer avec son Taser.

Jasper secoua la tête et se redressa. « Bien je suis prêt. » Il attrapa son manteau. « Et tu es un imbécile. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

Il claqua mon épaule et je le suivis. Nous avons traversé le club où des filles affectueuses servaient des boissons et où des hommes d'affaire les absorbaient. Nous avons rencontré Emmett et Alec sur le parking glacial. Je pris place sur le siège passager avant du Hummer d'Emmett.

« Alors, quel est le plan pour ce soir ? » Alec passa la tête à l'avant.

« Nous devons contrôler une cargaison d'armes, » ai-je répondu. « Elles arrivent de New York. »

« Pourquoi doit-on les expédier par bateau ? »

« C'est plus facile comme ça. Il y a de la place pour les cacher et les gardes-côtes sont des merdes au niveau de la sécurité, » rit Emmett.

« J'espère juste que personne ne va merder ce soir. Je veux rentrer, » ai-je bougonné.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu es tout le temps vache en ce moment, » dit Emmett.

« Tu sais pourquoi il est pénible, » répondit Jasper.

« Quel est le problème ? Tu as merdé, tu t'es excusé, et elle t'a écouté jusqu'au bout. Laisse-lui juste le temps. C'est ce que tu dois faire. C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

« Tu as trompé Rosalie ? »

« Et bien… ouais et c'est allé plus loin que ta petite aventure."

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Je me redressais un peu.

« Et bien, Rose m'a fait la guerre pendant au moins six mois. Elle ne me parlait même pas. J'ai même essayé de lui acheter des bijoux et des merdes comme ça. Ca nous a pris presque une année entière pour revenir sur le bon chemin. »

« Je ne savais pas. »

« Parce que nous l'avons dit à personne. Elle était trop furieuse, et j'étais trop honteux. »

« C'est en train de viré à la pyjama party, » dit Jasper à Alec à l'arrière.

« Soit simplement patient, » m'assura Emmett.

Au cours du mois passé, c'était plus comme si Emmett m'avait pris en pitié. Il n'avait pas réellement oublié l'histoire du « coucher avec Rosalie », mais il n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il en avait l'habitude. Nous ne parlions pas réellement comme avant, mais il ne grognait plus après moi, alors je supposais que c'était bon signe.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne pensais pas que ce qu'avait dit Emmett se réaliserait. Les choses avec Bella ne finiraient pas de la même façon que pour lui et Rosalie.

Nous arrivâmes aux docks quinze minutes plus tard, et je sautais de la voiture, prêt à travailler. Ma défonce me procurait un surcroit d'énergie que je voulais utiliser avant qu'elle ne redescende.

Il y avait un yacht apparemment normal amarré dans la section la plus isolée du port.

« Tout le monde reste en alerte, s'il vous plait. » Je sortis mon arme et la tenais prête au cas où. Je pouvais sentir quelque chose dans l'air froid qui n'allait pas.

Emmett laissa échapper un sifflement si fort que je crus que mon tympan allait éclater. Nous nous tenions sur le quai et nous attendions. Quelques secondes plus tard, une grande lumière apparue sur le pont.

« Salut les Cullen, » résonna une voix forte.

« Hey, Clean. » Emmett fit un signe de la main.

L'homme sur le bateau sauta sur le quai. Il était aussi grand qu'Emmett, et nous l'avions toujours connu sous le seul nom de « Clean ». Il était chauve et il aurait pu jouer dans une équipe de football professionnelle. Il avait un fort accent new-yorkais que je comprenais à peine. La subtilité n'était pas vraiment son fort, alors nous devions toujours être très prudents lorsque nous travaillions avec lui.

« Ca fait quelques mois que je ne vous ai pas vus les garçons. » Il nous serra la main. « Et je vois que nous avons un nouveau gamin. » Il fit un signe de tête vers Alec.

« C'est un bon. » Jasper posa une main sur son épaule.

« On peut commencer ? Il fait froid et j'ai des choses à faire, » ai-je dit, probablement plus durement que nécessaire.

« Bon vieux Edward. » Clean soupira. « Je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. »

« Non, pas vraiment, » ai-je répondu.

« Bien, donc passons aux affaires. » Il sortit son téléphone et commença à taper dessus rapidement. « Votre père a commandé quatre Lugers, six Mausers, quatre Beckers, et deux jeux de grenades vraiment impressionnantes. »

« Pourquoi on les prend en si petite quantité ? » me demanda Alec.

« Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment transporter plus que ça. Nous attirerions trop l'attention si on transporter des caisses sur les docks. »

Il acquiesça.

« C'est tout ? » Clean rangea son téléphone.

« Je pense que oui. Allons voir ces petites choses sur le bateau. » Emmett frappa dans ses mains.

Nous avons passé une bonne demi-heure à passer en revue les armes avant de décider si nous voulions les prendre ou non. C'était à moi de juger le chargement digne ou non. Clean n'avait jamais essayé de nous arnaquer, donc ce n'était pas un problème et nous avons commencé à décharger les armes du bateau dans le Hummer d'Emmett.

Ma défonce avait commencé à se stabiliser, et je flottais un peu entre deux eaux. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais mangé, et dormir n'était plus vraiment une option pour moi.

Je portais un grand fusil de chasse à longue portée quand je remarquais Alec qui se tenait sur le quai, sans bouger.

« Hé, arrête de glander, » lui ai-je reproché.

Son front était plissé et sa tête inclinée, « tu entends ? »

« Non, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Ecoute. » Il inclina encore un peu plus sa tête.

J'imitais son mouvement et ne bougeais pas pendant quelques secondes. J'entendis le doux bourdonnement d'un moteur au loin, et je savais exactement ce que c'était.

« Merde, » ai-je sifflé et je retournais vers le Hummer en courant. « Nous avons de la compagnie. »

« Quoi ? Je pensais que c'était bon, » râla Jasper.

A ce moment, le moteur était proche et maintenant, il se séparait en trois bruits distincts.

« Oh, » dit-il en comprenant. « Des silencieux, » cria-t-il.

J'attrapais un fusil M107 et vissais un silencieux dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Emmett.

« Regarde.» J'attrapais les jumelles et les lui jetais.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas avoir un nuit de sommeil paisible. » Il les porta à ses yeux et scuta l'horizon obscur.

Je m'installais sur le bord du quai lisse, maudissant ces inconnus de ruiner mon costume Armani. C'était un sale boulot et j'étais sur le point de beaucoup me salir.

J'installais le trépied du M107 et posais le fusil dessus, positionnant mon œil sur le viseur. Je m'assurais que la lumière de l'infrarouge était rouge et j'ajustais l'arme.

« Qui-est-ce ? » demandais-je à Emmett.

« Les merdes de Shinobu, » répondit-il. « Des ordures de Yakuza. »

J'entendis beaucoup de mouvements calmes derrière moi et je savais que nous nous préparions à une bataille. C'était la seule façon dont ça pouvait se terminer.

Je n'entendis pas le tir, mais j'étais sûr d'avoir senti l'air autour de nous bouger légèrement. Un grand mandrin atteignit directement le bateau de Clean créant un gigantesque trou du coté droit de la coque.

« Salopards, ils tirent les premiers, » dit Emmett. « Explose-les, Ed. »

« Soyez prêt pour quand ils vont débarquer. » Je jetais un œil dans la lunette et décochais un tir. Les trois bateaux étaient encore loin mais je pus voir le sang jaillir de la tête d'un type.

« Ils arrivent, » murmurais-je et tirais encore, en touchant un autre. J'étais un bon tireur, je le savais, mais l'entrainement d'assassin est fait pour la précision pas pour la vitesse. Je pouvais seulement en tuer un toutes les quelques secondes, et pendant ce temps ils s'approchaient assez pour nous abattre, il serait bientôt trop tard.

Je tirais de nouveau, ratant cette fois.

« Ok, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. » Je me levais du sol, restant accroupi et j'allais derrière le Hummer qui nous fournissait un abri.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Ils ne savent pas que ça va mal finir pour eux ? » Jasper leva les yeux.

« Ces bâtards coulent mon bateau, » grogna Clean, chargeant un Becker complet d'avance. « Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi. »

J'entendis le bruit des moteurs s'arrêter et des pas lourds résonnés sur le quai.

Je me réfugiais sous la voiture, qui était assez haute pour que je puisse voir de l'autre coté. Je pointais mon Aigle sur le genou d'un homme dont je ne pouvais seulement voir la partie inférieur et je tirais. Il n'y avait pas de silencieux alors il y eu un gros bruit, mais il fut heureusement partiellement couvert par un corne de brume.

Il libéra un cri perçant et tomba à terre. Je le regardais dans les yeux et tirais encore, mais cette fois la balle lui transperça le front.

« Range-moi ça, Edward. » Jasper me prit l'Aigle par au dessus de ma tête. « Tu vas attirer l'attention. »

« Ouais, parce que les cadavres ne le font pas déjà assez. » Je me grimpais dans la voiture et pris un pistolet plus petit.

Comme d'habitude, nous nous sommes séparés pour abattre nos victimes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, mais c'était suffisant pour voir ce qui se passait. Alec et Jasper couraient vers le bas des quais, et je vis que quelques hommes les suivaient.

Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été dans une situation comme celle-là. Je savais que j'avais toujours mon pouvoir magique, alors j'attaquais.

Je fis dans ma tête des excuses à Emmett avant d'exploser la vitre arrière de sa voiture, ce qui n'était pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait, mais j'y arrivais après quelques bons coups. Je fus alors, essentiellement assis dans la voiture et je les descendais un par un.

En japonais, Yakuza signifie littéralement « groupe violent », et les hommes de Shinobu n'étaient pas une exception. Ils avaient toujours été nos rivaux quand il s'agissait d'armes, bien que nous travaillions souvent avec eux. C'était un coup étrange de leur part, et quand Carlisle allait découvrir qu'ils avaient essayé de contrecarrer nos affaires, il allait péter les plombs.

Je n'étais pas assez concentré, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, pour sentir la piqure d'un coup sur ma tempe gauche. On avait frappé la crosse d'une arme sur ma tête, j'étais chanceux de ne pas être assommé. Mon arme glissa de ma main. Je roulais sur le sol humide par la portière ouverte.

Quelqu'un était au dessus de moi et me mettais des coups de poings au visage.

Je cherchais quelque chose de la main, et attrapais ce que je pouvais, démolissant l'enculé. Sa tête frappa le sol à coté de moi, et je me retournais pour être au dessus. L'homme bafouillait en japonais, mais c'était incompréhensible parce que je frappais sa tête sur le béton. Je sentais son sang sur mes mains, mais je n'arrêtais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise en dessous de moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle avant d'être poussé et de sentir un poids sur mon corps. Bien que cette fois j'étais prêt. Je n'avais pas d'arme, alors j'improvisais. J'attrapais le premier truc sur le sol que je pus et le balançais vers le haut.

Le son de chaines qui s'entrechoquent était fort tandis qu'elles frappaient un corps.

« Putain ? » hurla l'homme alors qu'il chargeait vers moi avec une barre métallique. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je bloque le coup sans être touché, alors je me préparais. La rapidité de la barre était suffisante pour me causer de sérieuses blessures, que je sentis quand j'entendis craquer mes côtes.

Il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux que des côtes cassées et je pouvais dire que j'en avais deux.

Dans un renversement de situation, je décidais qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette soirée. Mon bras s'abattit tant de fois avec les chaines en métal que je ne pouvais presque plus le sentir. Je frappais et frappais et frappais jusqu'à ce que le type soit sur le sol, saignant à profusion, mais je n'arrêtais pas.

J'enroulais les chaines autour de son cou, les tenants serrées jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'il se calme, bien qu'il ait un énorme trou dans la tête. Ses yeux commencèrent à sortir de leurs orbites et sa gorge émettait des gargouillis de plus en plus fort. Il mourut quelques secondes plus tard et je le laissais tomber mollement.

J'étais à bout de souffle et la douleur de mes côtes me força à m'appuyer contre un mur. De ce que je pouvais entendre les choses étaient terminées. Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé, mais je supposais que nous allions tous bien.

« Ca va ? » Emmett s'approchait de moi avec du sang sur ses vêtements et de la crasse sur sa peau.

« Ouais, et toi ? »

« Juste une main cassée, » répondit-il.

« Deux côtes cassées. » Je comparais sa blessure à la mienne.

« Putain, » grogna-t-il, « et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma fenêtre ? »

« Euh… enculé de Yakuza. »

Lorsque nous nous sommes tous réunis, nous avons pu constater que seul Jasper était sérieusement blessé. C'était juste un tir qui avait frôlé son biceps droit mais Esmé et Alice allaient paniquer.

« Ne leur dites pas, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que je lui faisais un garrot autour de son bras.

« Ouais. C'est une grande idée, » ai-je répondu sarcastique. « Papa va devoir appeler son médecin. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Il me repoussa.

« Tu as un grand bout de peau manquant. Tu as besoin d'être recousu. »

Jasper sauta de la voiture. « Nettoyons ce bordel pour que l'on puisse rentrer à la maison. »

Le nettoyage pris plus longtemps que la bataille elle-même. Heureusement, nous avions Clean, qui était un expert pour se débarrasser des preuves.

Je ne demandais pas comment.

Cela m'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point nous étions bons, nous les Cullen. Nous nous étions débarrassé d'une équipe entière de yakuza sans aucune préparation, ni avertissement. J'étais hautement impressionné par moi-même, d'autant plus que j'étais encore un peu défoncé à ce moment là, mais là n'étais pas la question. On pourrait écrire un livre à propos de nous, ou au moins faire un film, parce que nous étions des durs.

Nous avons déplacé les cadavres derrière un entrepôt, dans un coin isolé, et les avons trempé dans de l'essence avant qu'ils ne partent en fumée. Alec montait la garde pendant que nous nous assurions que le feu était contrôlé et qu'il ne s'étendait pas.

Nous avons blanchi le sang sur le sol avec une concoction spéciale de Clean. Je suppose que c'est de là qu'il tenait son nom. Après que les feux aient tourné en cendres et les os recouverts de braises, nous avons tout rassemblé pour les déverser dans la rivière. Peut-être que c'était une intervention divine ou Dieu qui nous surveillait mais quand nous sommes montés dans la voiture, une lourde pluie commença à tomber, lavant le reste des preuves sur la scène de crime.

Je fus au téléphone avec Carlisle pendant tout le chemin du retour au Plasma et comme je l'avais pensé, il était furieux. A un moment, il ne pouvait même plus former de phrase cohérente, et j'imaginais que ça serait mieux de le laisser mijoter quelques jours. Il m'avait pratiquement raccroché au nez pour qu'il puisse passer ses propres appels.

Après être revenu au club, nous avons déchargé notre cargaison au sous-sol, où elle pourrait être emportée plus tard. Finalement, ma soirée était terminée.

Je montais dans mon bureau et attrapais mon flacon de pilules pour la douleur de mes côtes. Je ne savais pas si elles pourraient me faire me sentir mieux, mais je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. J'avais besoin de quelque chose.

« Où vas-tu ? » Emmett arriva dans mon bureau quand je mettais mon manteau.

« Dehors, » ai-je répondu et je tapais ma poche pour vérifier que j'avais mon portefeuille.

« Dehors comme dans où ? »

« Dehors comme dans dehors, » ai-je aboyé et je fis un mouvement pour le contourner. Il m'arrêta à la porte, posant sa grande main à l'endroit exact où mes côtes étaient cassées.

Il appuya et je tressaillis.

« Tu devrais faire vérifier ça. » Il sourit.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien mais toi par contre retire ta main. »

« J'espère que tu ne vas rien faire de… contestable après la soirée que nous venons d'avoir. » Il fit une autre pression sur mes cotes. « Où vas-tu ? »

« A la Chambre d'Ambre, » ai-je soufflé.

« Et que penses-tu que Bella va penser de ça ? » Cette fois il appuya si fort que je pus presque entendre mes côtes craquer comme si elles allaient se casser à nouveau.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que Bella pense, » ai-je répondu sincèrement et le repoussais. Je me précipitais hors de mon bureau avant qu'il ne puisse me toucher une nouvelle fois.

Je fis mon chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à ce que je sente le froid perçant de la nuit. J'allais dans un coin sombre du parking et montais dans la Saleen. Elle démarra et mon corps entier vibra avec l'engin. J'étais sur la route quelques secondes plus tard.

J'arrivais à la Chambre d'Ambre seulement quinze minutes plus tard, probablement parce que j'avais roulé cinquante kilomètre/heure plus vite que les limitations de vitesse, mais personne ne m'avait arrêté.

Je passais la sécurité et entrais par l'arrière, m'asseyant dans une cabine privée. Dès que mon cul frappa le confortable fauteuil en cuir, une fille arriva à mes cotés avec un sourire.

« Salut, Edward. » Elle se pencha pour placer un verre de liquide couleur ambre devant moi.

« Salut… » Je laissais ma phrase en suspens parce que je ne me rappelais pas de son nom.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ce soir ? » La fille portait un corset à lanières et elle avait des talons qui avaient l'air plus grand que des parpaings.

J'haussais les épaules, « ce que tu veux me faire. »

« D'accord. » Elle sourit et elle enjamba la table pour venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

Mes mains allèrent sur ses hanches, et je penchais la tête en arrière, ignorant la douleur de mes côtes, et me préparant à recevoir ma punition.

* * *

Le soleil tapait à travers la fenêtre et mes yeux tentaient de s'ouvrir péniblement. Ma tête palpitait et je ne voulais même pas penser aux dégâts que j'avais fait la nuit dernière. Je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir de comment j'étais arrivé dans mon lit, et la plus grande partie de ma nuit n'était que de la brume dans mon cerveau.

Je m'assis lentement, réalisant que mon téléphone sonnait, je m'étendais pour l'attraper.

« Allo. » Ma voix était groggy.

_« Putain, Edward ?_ » Emmett hurlait. « _Nous allons entrer dans l'église et j'essaie de gagner du temps pour toi._ _M'man est sur le point de m'égorger à moitié_.»

Je regardais le réveil qui affichait sept heures.

« Oh, je ne pense pas venir. » Je secouais la tête, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« _Tu ferais mieux de te ramener. Papa est sur le point de trainer ton cul ici dans une seconde. Je leur ai dit que tu serais là dans dix minutes. Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas laissé rentrer avec la stripteaseuse. Tu serais baisé. Bouge !_ » Ordonna-t-il, et l'appel se termina.

Je tombais littéralement du lit, frappant le sol dans un enchevêtrement de draps. J'étais nu, et mon corps était lourd comme du plomb. Je ne pouvais pas penser ou voir correctement.

« Putain. » Je frappais ma tête sur le sol à plusieurs reprises.

Je supposais que je ne saurais jamais ce qui c'était passé après que je sois arrivé à la Chambre d'Ambre.

Je me levais du sol et étirais mes muscles. La douleur de mes côtes palpitaient mais je passais outre et sautais dans la douche. Je ne pouvais même pas passer mes vingt-sept minutes habituelles sous l'eau, ce qui m'ennuyait énormément, mais je n'avais pas le temps.

Je m'habillais rapidement dans un costume qui avait une étiquette Armani, mais je ne pouvais pas dire à quoi il ressemblait. J'attrapais mes clés et mon portefeuille, et sortis en coup de vent.

Sur le chemin de l'église, je récupérais une gigantesque tasse de café que j'avalais avec plus de pilules. Au moment où j'arrivais à l'Eglise du Saint Nom, j'étais défoncé.

Je me garais et sautais de la voiture, remarquant que les portes étaient fermées. Le service avant probablement commencé depuis quinze minutes. Je marchais avec confiance, sous le regard en colère des plus pieux, comme s'ils savaient tout au sujet de ma nuit de péchés et que je venais juste de me réveiller. Je m'asseayais à ma place habituelle, devant mes parents. Bien que je ne puisse les voir, je pouvais sentir leurs sourcils fronçés.

Le service se passa comme toujours. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et je m'en foutais. C'était presque comme si je clignais des yeux, et c'était terminé.

« Edward, lève-toi, » ordonna ma mère à coté de moi avec une voix froide.

Je la regardais et je sentis mon visage tomber de confusion.

« Tu es défoncé, tes yeux sont rouges. Merci mon Dieu tu es douché, ou je suis sûre que tu aurais une odeur horrible, » dit-elle en réponse à mon expression. « Lève-toi. » Elle me tira par le col.

Je remarquais que les bancs étaient presque vides et que ma famille attendait près de l'entrée de l'église, mais ma mère me poussa de l'autre coté. Nous avons marché dans l'allée gauche, nous chaussures raisonnants sur le sol, et elle me poussa en face d'un confessionnal.

« Non, absolument pas. » Je secouais la tête.

« Edward, tu as besoin d'aide. Je ne vais pas supporter tes conneries plus longtemps. Le Père Romana t'attend. »

« Et bien, il peut continuer d'attendre. » Je fis un mouvement pour partir mais elle m'arrêta. Je vis mon père se tenir près de l'entrée du couloir, regardant notre échange avec un regard paternel.

« Edward, je ne plaisante pas. » Le regard sur son visage était si effrayant qu'il envoya un frisson tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Merde, » ai-je dit dans un souffle et j'entrais dans la cabine, me signant durement.

Le panneau s'ouvrit, et je vis les cheveux blancs de l'homme qui m'avait tout appris de la Bible depuis que j'avais cinq ans. Il me connaissait comme le dos de sa main, et je ne voulais pas le regarder. Même s'il était vieux c'était l'un de ces prêtres qui réalisait une connexion avec les plus jeunes. Il écoutait toujours et ne jugeait jamais.

« Que le Seigneur soit dans notre cœur pour vous aider à faire une bonne confession, » dit-il doucement.

Je ne donnais pas la réponse obligatoire.

« Bonjour Edward. » Son accent italien était dur mais bienveillant. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vais bien, » ai-je sifflé.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin ou voulu être ici. » Je me tournais vers lui.

« Ta mère pense que tu dois le faire. »

« Elle pense toujours que j'ai besoin de religion. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ? Parle-moi. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années. Ca n'a pas besoin d'être formel si tu ne veux pas que ça le soit. »

Je soupirais lourdement, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je sorte de ça et je me signais une nouvelle fois. « Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit. Ma dernière confession remonte… » Je comptais, « … il y a douze ans. »

« Tu avais treize ans lors de ta dernière confession ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui, j'ai arrêté à l'école secondaire. » Un sourire diabolique apparut sur mon visage quand je pensais à comment je convainquais Ashley Martinson de me suivre dans le sous-sol pour une baise rapide. Elle avait dix-huit ans et était plus que disposée à corrompre un jeune esprit comme le mien.

« Es-tu près à plonger dans tes péchés ? » Le père Romana rit chaleureusement.

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais je ne pouvais plus me battre avec ça plus longtemps.

Et pour la première fois en un mois, je parlais de Bella.

* * *

Alors ? Vite je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez. Venez me motiver pour la traduction du prochain chapitre !

Teaser en ligne au plus tard demain soir !

Bises à tous, Lilou


	34. Quelques nouvelles

Quelques nouvelles...

Désolée de faire une fausse joie à certaines... mais non ce n'est pas un chapitre, dumoins pas encore.

Pour tous celles et ceux qui se posent la question : non je n'ai pas abandonné, la traduction d'Il va y avoir du sang, Oui je vais publié la suite très bientôt.

Je vous demande juste encore un peu de temps... après des mois de folie furieuse, j'ai le bon espoire que cela se termine... sauf que je pars en vacances dans quelques heures... sans internet ! Donc normalement vous aurez de mes nouvelles à mon retour, fin septembre.

Merci pour toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé de gentils messages et comme il est de coutume... merde aux messages d'insultes...

Cette fois je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de l'aventure !

Lilou


	35. Le massacre de la Saint Valentin

Euh… ça fait pas mal de temps que je ne suis pas passée par là, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle : je suis de retour !

Et malheureusement j'en ai une mauvaise : je suis furax devant de comportement de certaines ! Ouaip, je suis navrée de fêter ce retour par un coup de gueule qui commence à devenir régulier en plus mais très sincèrement je suis scotchée par le manque de respect dont certaines personnes sont capables. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une généralité et que pour la plus part d'entre vous êtes géniales et géniaux mais il y a un truc que je ne peux pas laisser passer : le manque de respect !

Je ne vais pas commencer à me justifier sur ma longue absence, si je n'ai pas publié c'est que je ne pouvais pas. Que vous soyez déçues, ok je peux comprendre. Que vous soyez haineuse, non ! Je tiens en plus à préciser que certaines se sont permises d'aller sur L'institut, que je coécris avec Sab, pour répandre leur venin. Et là croyez moi ça ne va pas du tout ! L'institut est un gros travail, que je partage avec Sab, alors que vous vous permettiez d'aller sur notre espace commun, je trouve ça lamentable. Sab n'a rien à voir avec mon absence alors s'il vous plait un minimum de respect pour elle serait le bienvenu.

Les lecteurs se plaignent souvent que les auteurs abandonnent leur fic. Et bien je vais vous dire un secret, je les comprends ! Et pourtant je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner ce que je fais. Mais quand vous recevez des messages incendiaires, criant à la malhonnêteté, alors que vous ramez comme une malade pour produire quelque chose de correct, de la part de gens qui soit n'ont pas le courage de signer sous leur propre pseudo, soit vous sont totalement inconnu parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu la décence de laisser une review sur la fic… et bien je vais vous dire une truc : ça dégoute profondément.

Bref ! C'était la minute pas contente du jour.

Sinon je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews et MP, je vous promets de reprendre les bonnes habitudes dès le prochain chapitre, sans faute.

Comme d'hab, un grand merci à Sab, dit lemonenfolie pour ses corrections et tout le reste d'ailleurs, elle comprendra. En passant pour ceux et celles qui se posent la question, L'institut reprendra sa publication très bientôt.

Bon cette fois j'ai terminé mon blabla… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le massacre de la Saint Valentin**

**BELLA POV**

_"The death clock is ticking slowly in our breast, and each drop of blood measures __its time, and our life is a lingering fever."- __Georg Buchner _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Le martèlement à la porte était suffisant pour me réveiller brusquement, mais il me fallut un certain temps pour ouvrir les yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, et mon corps se figea soudainement de l'absence des couvertures qui venaient de tomber du lit.

« Bordel ? » J'exhalais lourdement et regardais autour de moi. Le réveil sur ma table de nuit indiquait sept heures. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour même penser à se lever, surtout un dimanche.

« Bella, debout. » Le martèlement a continué, et j'entendis la voix de Rose de l'autre côté.

Je tombais du lit et allais ouvrir la porte.

Rosalie se tenait là avec un bouquet de roses rouges et un sourire éclatant. « Bonjour, Rayon de soleil. » Elle entra dans ma chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Ma voix était rauque.

Elle portrait une robe rose vive qui s'adaptait à ses courbes avec un décolleté assez spectaculaire.

« Comment diable es-tu arrivée ici ? » grognais-je.

« J'ai flirté avec le stupide gars au rez-de-chaussée. La sécurité n'est vraiment pas bonne ici. » Elle s'assit sur le lit. « Je t'ai apporté des roses. » Elle me les tendit.

Je les ai pris en ayant presque l'envie de les bruler.

« Elles sont pour quoi ? » Je la contournais pour retourner sous les couvertures. Je la sentis se figer à côté de moi.

« C'est la Saint Valentin. » Le visage de Rosalie s'éclaira d'un de ses rares sourires. « C'est le jour de l'amour. »

_Merde !_

Je gémis et me suis retournée, « Va-t'en ».

« Non, Bella. Tu dois arrêter de broyer du noir. Lève-toi, » ordonna-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas le cafard et je ne vais pas à l'église, » ai-je plaidé. Je savais à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« Tu n'y es pas venue depuis plus d'un mois et je commence à m'inquiéter. »

« Je ne veux pas y aller. »

« Ça devientvraiment ennuyeux, Bella, » râla-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » Je m'assis. « Il ne veut pas me parler. »

« Alors force-le à s'assoir et à la fermer. »

C'était notre conversation depuis les six dernières semaines.

Edward et moi ne nous étions pas vus depuis plus d'un mois. Je détestais dire qu'il me manquait, mais c'était comme ça. Je devais admettre les choses que j'avais en tête. Maintenant que je regardais en arrière, je réalisais que j'avais légèrement dramatisé à Forks. J'aurais dû dire à Edward toutes ces choses parce que c'est ce que les adultes faisaient. Est-ce que les adultes ne parlaient pas de leurs problèmes entre eux ?

Autant je prétendais être mature, autant j'oubliais parfois que j'étais encore une jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui se fermait facilement. J'avais besoin de parler à Edward. C'était le seul moyen pour que les choses aillent mieux.

J'avais appelé une première fois, deux semaines après le nouvel an. Il n'avait pas répondu. J'avais encore essayé quelques jours plus tard, et il n'avait pas non plus décroché. Après la quatrième fois, j'avais arrêté. J'imaginais qu'il ne voulait pas me parler, alors j'avais arrêté d'essayer. Alice refusait de me donner des informations sur comment il allait parce qu'elle disait que nous étions tous les deux stupides. Elle n'allait pas jouer les « messagers » comme elle disait.

De Rose, je savais qu'Edward n'allait pas si bien. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails parce qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais tout le monde pouvait dire qu'il allait mal. A un certain niveau, je me blâmais pour ça, mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute. J'avais été blessé. J'avais juste besoin de dire ça à Edward. Comment était-il supposé le savoir? Quand j'avais dit que j'avais besoin de temps, je le pensais, mais je m'étais calmée et m'étais rendu compte que l'erreur d'Edward était pardonnable.

J'essayais de me dire qu'il était juste entrain de réfléchir à tout ça, mais plus j'entendais des nouvelles de Rose à propos de sa chute et plus je commençais à me demander s'il s'en souciait vraiment. Elle me disait qu'il était défoncé tout le temps, et que son haleine sentait constamment l'alcool.

Edward devait apprendre que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Je ne pouvais pas juste courir dans ses bras et prétendre que tout irait bien. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient, mais autant j'essayais de combattre cette attraction, autant je n'en pouvais plus.

Il avait ramené toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre, ce que j'avais pris pour un « nous avons certainement besoin d'espace. » J'étais maintenue en sécurité par la horde de garde du corps qui me suivait toujours. La seule personne avec qui j'avais des contacts, en dehors des filles, était Carlisle, étonnement. Je savais pourquoi, cependant. Il gardait un œil sur moi. J'étais trop proche de la famille et j'en savais trop pour rester libre. Il s'assurait que je ne laisse pas échapper de secret, et il distillait en moi une certaine crainte de Dieu à chaque fois qu'il appelait, sous prétexte de « vérification ».

Je commençais à être usée de tout ça et de savoir si oui ou non Edward en valait la peine. La réponse était toujours « oui » dans mon esprit.

Quand il avait demandé si nous étions séparés à Forks, j'aurais dû lui répondre un solide Non, mais ma bouche n'avait pas pu. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et il y avait trop de choses pour lui donner une réponse définitive. Il ne pouvait pas juste partir en me blessant de cette façon. La petite fille immature en moi voulait le faire ramper sur les genoux et supplier. Je savais qu'Edward n'allait jamais se rabaisser aussi bas, et s'il continuait dans cette voie, il pourrait finir par en mourir. Je ne voulais pas ça, alors j'allais devoir faire le premier pas.

_Mais comment ?_

« Lève-toi, » ordonna encore Rose. « Nous allons à l'église et aujourd'hui, tu vas parler à Edward. »

« C'est un chien. » Ai-je dit dans un souffle.

« Et bien tu l'es aussi. Bouge. » Elle arracha les couvertures, et mon corps se recroquevilla en boule pour me protéger de la variation de température.

« Je ne peux pas simplement l'appeler ? » ai-je demandé avec espoir.

« Non, cela ne fonctionnera pas. En fait, il m'a demandé si je savais comment faire de la méthamphétamine hier. De la Meth, Bella, » a-t-elle souligné. « Cet homme n'a aucune honte. Tu dois l'aider. »

« Et bien, pourquoi il ne répond pas à mes appels ? » Je sortis du lit.

« Parce que c'est un gamin immature. Il ne comprend pas que tu es la meilleure chose dans sa vie et c'est un âne têtu. »

« Nous le sommes tous les deux, » me dis-je à moi-même.

« Oui, vous agissez tous les deux comme si vous aviez dix ans. » Rose commença à sortir des affaires des boites que je n'avais toujours pas déballées. « Emmett m'a trompé une fois. »

« Vraiment ? » ai-je demandé un peu trop fort.

« Ouaip, il l'a fait, mais je l'aimais assez pour pardonner à ce batard. Maintenant je garde sa bite en laisse. C'était il y a quatre ans. » Elle me sourit malicieusement.

« Mais Edward n'est pas comme Emmett… »

« Tu as sacrément raison. Emmett aurait déjà craqué maintenant. Il m'aurait supplié de le reprendre, mais Edward n'est pas comme ça. Tu as besoin d'être la grande personne. Il est si immature. » Elle secoua la tête et fouilla dans mes vêtements.

« Tu penses qu'il va m'écouter ? »

« Il ferait mieux. Je l'attacherais à une chaise. Vous me mettez sur les nerfs tous les deux et je refuse de supporter ça plus longtemps. » Elle me jeta un robe qui me frappa en plein visage. « Nous allons aller à l'église. Il ne pourra pas s'échapper là-bas. »

Sans jamais mâcher ses mots, Rose continua à murmurer et me réprimander pendant que je m'habillais dans un robe simple, bleu marine, qui était décontractée mais encore acceptable pour l'église. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'y étais pas allée que c'était presque comme ma première fois.

J'ai été secouée par une Rosalie très exigeante, qui m'a maquillé, fait mettre des talons et enfiler un manteau. Nous étions déjà en retard, et elle me traina pratiquement dehors. Je n'avais pas la force de la combattre.

Nous avons hélé un taxi et nous sommes allées rapidement à l'église.

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, » ai-je soupiré en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Que dirais-tu de lui dire de la fermer et de commencer à agir comme un adulte ? Je vais vous étrangler tous les deux parce que franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas quel est le problème. »

« Comment je peux lui faire encore confiance ? »

« Oh, prend sur toi. » Elle leva les yeux. « Je me fous de comment tu le fais arrange toi juste pour qu'il me lâche. »

« Alors, essentiellement, c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? » J'eu un demi-rire.

« Exactement. » Elle se rassit et nous fîmes le reste du chemin en silence.

Autant elle agissait comme si elle s'en fichait, autant Rose était plus aimante qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle aimait la petite dynamique familiale que nous avions et avec Edward et moi fâchés, son monde n'était plus le même.

Nous arrivâmes à la massive église quinze minutes plus tard, et elle me fit sortir du taxi rapidement. Nous étions extrêmement en retard maintenant. Nous sommes entrées, mais au lieu de passer tout droit par les portes en chêne du niveau inférieur du sanctuaire, Rose a commencé à me tirer vers un autre couloir.

« Où allons-nous ? » ai-je demandé, alors qu'elle prenait des escaliers.

« Au deuxième premier étage. Je ne veux pas commencer une dispute avec lui dans l'église. Je vous garde séparés jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dehors. »

Il y avait beaucoup de monde au second niveau de l'église. C'était presque aussi grand que le rez-de-chaussée, et je m'inquiétais légèrement que tout s'effondre sous le poids de tous ces gens assis ici. Il y avait des rangées pleine de personnes bien habillées, et ils nous regardaient tous alors que Rose et moi progressions vers l'avant du balcon.

« Hé, poussez-vous, » Rosalie rabroua trois adolescentes qui étaient assises à la première rangée.

« Non, nous étions ici en premier. »

« Ecoute petite fille, je n'ai pas le temps de t'arracher les cheveux maintenant alors dégage, » murmura-t-elle durement.

Au lieu d'attendre une réponse, Rose me tira pour que je m'asseye, forçant les filles à bouger. Quand nous fûmes placées, je me rendis compte que nous étions au centre de l'église, à la première rangée du balcon. Je me sentais très embarrassée pour plusieurs raisons, mais j'ai pris sur moi.

Mes yeux ont parcouru la foule en dessous, et je trouvais les Cullen à leur endroit habituel, juste à côté de l'autel.

L'arrière de la tête d'Edward était exactement comme je m'en souvenais, pleine de boucles de bronze qui brillaient réellement sous les lumières de l'église. Comment il faisait cela, je ne le saurais jamais. Il était à la fin du banc, près d'Alice, et il était penché de sorte qu'il semblait endormi. Ses épaules étaient légèrement voutées, mais je pouvais dire qu'il bougeait sur son siège.

Quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons assise, Emmett bougea sur son siège et tourna maladroitement sa tête vers le balcon. Quand il vit que je le regardais, il me salua bêtement. Cela attira l'attention de Jasper, qui se retourna, qui ensuite attira l'attention d'Alec, qui fit également demi-tour. C'était comme un embarrassant effet domino.

Je priais pour qu'ils recommencent à regarder devant eux, ce qu'ils firent, mais leur tête se tournait régulièrement pour me jeter des coups d'œil. Je suppose que cela rendit Carlisle et Esmé suspicieux, parce qu'ils se retournèrent bientôt. Esmé me sourit largement et elle sauta presque sur son siège. Elle me fit un signe de la main frénétique que je lui rendis à moitié.

« Oh mon dieu. » Je me tassais dans mon siège et j'essayais de cacher mon visage.

« Désolée, c'est un âne stupide, » me murmura Rose.

« C'était une mauvaise idée. »

Heureusement Edward sembla ne rien remarquer ou s'en soucier. Il avait toujours les épaules voutées.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais maintenant que j'étais sous le microscope des Cullen, j'eu soudain envie de faire pipi… très fort. Je me retins pendant un long moment et tapais du pied sur le sol alors que j'essayais de penser à tout et n'importe quoi – à part de l'eau et les toilettes.

_Tu aurais dû y aller avant de quitter la maison._

Les mots de ma mère faisaient écho dans ma tête, et j'utilisais le service pour me distraire. Nous avions presque terminé, mais je devais vraiment y aller. Il y avait une rangée de Bibles posées sur le petit rebord du balcon. Je dus en lire réellement une pour garder mon esprit occupé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Rosalie se pencha et me parla à l'oreille.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes, » ai-je pleurniché.

« Tu as quel âge ? Cinq ans ? »

« Je sais, je sais. Je vais me retenir. Je peux le faire, » ai-je dit avec assurance.

« Vas-y, mais ne part pas parce que je te poursuivrais. Je le pense Bella. » Elle me pointa du doigt.

« Je le promets. » J'essayais de me lever gracieusement, mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas une option avec moi.

En me levant, mon bras frappa la Bible en face de moi. Je me maudis intérieurement alors que je regardais le livre tomber à l'étage du dessous. Cela se passait presque au ralenti, et j'aurais voulu sauter pour le rattraper. Le Bible continua à tomber et elle frappa le tapis rouge dans un bruit sourd. Le bruit ricocha sur les murs du lieu sacré.

Je me figeais sur ma place alors que chaque paire d'yeux dans l'église se tournaient vers moi. Toutes les têtes du parterre regardaient ce qui avait causé ce vacarme. Même le prêtre s'arrêta de prêcher et me regarda.

Ma respiration était courte et je sentis la chaleur gagner mes joues.

« Désolée, » ai-je dit c'était si bas que je ne l'entendis presque pas.

Je ne voulais pas, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder les Cullen.

Edward me dévisageait avec ses grands iris verts et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Même d'ici, je pouvais dire qu'il était défoncé. Il se leva maladroitement devant tout le monde, et nous étions soudainement le point central de l'église.

« Hum... Mr Cullen, » le prêtre me fit retourner à la réalité, « il y a quelque chose dont vous avez besoin ? »

Edward donnait l'impression qu'il essayait de me dire quelque chose, mais je savais que je ne serais pas capable de l'entendre. Il fit demi-tour et se rassit.

Je pris ce petit moment de confusion pour attraper mon manteau et me précipiter hors du balcon pour me retrouver dans le hall de l'église.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur d'un couloir isolé pour tenter de reprendre ma respiration.

La première fois que je le voyais en un mois et demi, et j'avais dû faire une scène comme ça ?

_Putain, Bella. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?_

Alors je me rappelais que je devais aller aux toilettes et je me précipitais pour les trouver.

Une fois fait, je m'assis dans l'entrée de l'église. Il n'y avait rien au monde qui m'aurait fait retourner là-bas. Quand le premier groupe de gens commença à sortir, je baissais mon visage de sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas me voir.

« Bella, je suis si contente que tu sois venue. » Je sentis des bras autour de moi et je sentis le doux parfum d'Esmé. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Et vous? »

« Je vais bien. Tu vas devoir attendre Edward. Il est au confessionnal. » Elle fit un signe de tête derrière elle.

« Vraiment ? » Je levais un sourcil.

« Il travaille sur certaines choses, » expliqua Esmé.

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quand des bras puissants m'ont agrippé tandis qu'Emmett me décollait de mon siège.

« Merci mon Dieu. C'est un vrai chien. » Il me fit tourner.

« Emmett, ton langage, » gronda Esmé.

« Oups, j'ai oublié que nous étions dans une église. » Il me reposa et se signa.

« C'est bon de te voir, Bella. » Carlisle me sourit.

« Vous aussi, Monsieur. »

Il ne me corrigeait jamais quand je l'appelais « Monsieur ». J'aimais ça.

« Je présume que tu es là pour arranger les choses avec mon garçon. »

« C'est le plan. Nous en avons assez fait tous les deux dernièrement. »

« Alors, fait-le. Le nouvel Edward nous manque. » Jasper m'embrassa.

Ils me laissèrent tous dans le hall. Il y avait de moins en moins de monde et après une minute ou deux, j'étais toute seule. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, essayant de mettre en ordre mes pensées.

« Bella, c'est toi ? » J'entendis la voix d'Edward, mais elle était plus profonde que ce que je me souvenais.

Je me levais rapidement et tombais presque, me rattrapant au mur.

« Oh, salut, » ai-je répliqué lamentablement.

Edward ne semblait plus le même. Ses yeux étaient creusés et il avait l'air d'avoir vieillit de dix ans. Son regard semblait sans vie, et je devinais qu'il avait perdu un poids considérable.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et ma main se leva pour atteindre sa mâchoire mal rasée. « Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas, » répondit-il sèchement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je décidais de ne pas répondre à cette question. Nous pourrions traiter ça plus tard.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si malade ? » Je tentais ma chance et pris en coupe son visage dans mes deux mains. Il ne me repoussa pas alors je pris ça comme un bon signe.

« Je n'ai pas l'air malade. » Il ferma les yeux. « C'est bon de te voir. »

« Edward, tu es défoncé? »

« Probablement, je ne peux pas me rappeler, » dit-il sincèrement.

Je pouvais sentir la vodka dans son haleine. Je l'avais transformé en un toxicomane complet. J'avais envie de pleurer.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ? » Je le fis assoir sur le banc où j'étais plus tôt.

« Je n'avais rien à dire. J'avais déjà dit le principal à Forks. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Je savais que tu voulais plus. »

« Je t'ai appelé pour te dire que je te pardonnais. » Je baissais la tête. « Tu as fait une erreur et je le réalise. C'est juste que tu m'as blessé. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. »

« C'est ce que j'imaginais. Je suis désolé. » Il parlait sincèrement, mais fermement. « Une fois que j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais entrain de faire, j'ai arrêté de l'embrasser. »

« Tu as dit que tu avais aimé ça, » ai-je grincé.

Edward acquiesça. « Bella, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je sais que j'ai fait une chose stupide, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. »

« Je sais, » je soupirais profondément. « Je n'aurais pas dû être si dramatique. »

« Je l'ai mérité, » rit-il nerveusement.

« Je veux que tu me demandes pardon, » lui dis-je sincèrement. « J'ai vraiment envie de trainer ton cul dans la boue. »

« Fait le s'il te plait »

« Je ne peux pas, mais… comment est-ce que je peux savoir que tu ne referas pas quelque chose comme ça ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, presque comme je le faisais fréquemment. « Je ne sais pas. Après t'avoir rencontré, je pensais que je ne pourrais pas faire ça, parce qu'honnêtement, tu réponds à tous mes besoins. Mais je ne pense pas que je peux me faire confiance. J'ai pensé à aller en désintox. »

« Ca… pourrait être bien, » ai-je dit lentement, essayant de digérer ça.

« Je ne pourrais pas, parce que je n'ai pas le temps, mais… » Il devint inaudible.

« Tu es mal ? » Je bougeais quelques cheveux de son visage.

« J'ai juste besoin de quelque chose, » fut sa merveilleuse réponse.

« Je vais te tuer. »

« J'étais mort ce dernier mois. »

« C'est un peu dramatique. » Je ris presque.

Il sourit à moitié. « Je sais, mais c'est comme ça que je me sens. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

J'acquiesçais et j'avais une forte envie de l'embrasser.

« Je sais que tu l'es. Je pense que l'on pourrait s'excuser l'un l'autre pendant des années alors… est-ce que l'on pourrait juste recommencer ? » Ai-je dit avec espoir.

« J'aimerais ça, » dit-il sans un mouvement.

Je pris sa main. Il s'écarta de moi, mais il laissa sa main en place quand je réessayais de nouveau.

« Je sais que nous avons beaucoup de chose à discuter et à régler, mais j'aimerais qu'on le fasse ensemble. » Mon idée était ringarde, mais je tenais à la dire. Il avait besoin de le savoir.

Il hocha la tête avec assurance. « Pouvons-nous juste… profiter d'aujourd'hui et travailler sur le reste plus tard ? »

« Ok, mais je veux te dire ceci : tu as des problèmes Edward, » lui dis-je franchement. « Pour être honnête, je devrais laisser ton cul ici et aller trouver quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine. »

Il me regarda avec crainte pour la première fois.

« Je ne peux pas. » Je baissais la tête. « Je ne peux pas juste te laisser partir. Cela peut paraitre faible ou quelque chose comme ça, mais… j'ai grandi. Bien sûr, j'ai un long chemin à parcourir, mais au moins j'essaie. »

« Moi aussi… »

« Non, Edward. Tu es redevenu le même gars que j'ai rencontré. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu as besoin de grandir. Je n'essaie pas de te changer ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne peux pas te laisser vivre comme ça. Je te quitterais si tu ne fais pas d'effort, » je me promis et autant ça me tuait de dire ça, autant c'était vrai.

Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Je pouvais presque voir les engrenages tourner dans son cerveau.

Edward acquiesça finalement. « Tu as raison. Je ne suis même pas digne d'être assis ici, et je promets que j'essaierais. »

« Et bien, tu as besoin d'essayer plus fort. Je sais que je me comporte comme Esmé, mais j'essaie de nous aider tous les deux. Ça ne signifie pas que tu dois devenir « doux ». » Je mis mets mots entre guillemets.

« Je nous ai tué, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux.

« Oui, » ai-je répondu. « Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute, mais… si tu continues sur le même chemin, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais rester. »

Il laissa échapper un profond souffle que je ressentis comme s'il l'avait retenu depuis Forks.

« Si tu regardes encore une autre femme, je coupe ton pénis et je le donne à manger aux oiseaux. » Je ne pouvais pas empêcher les mots de sortir.

Edward me regarda pendant une seconde avant de commencer à se tenir le ventre en riant. Il fut à bout de souffle pendant deux minutes.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » J'essayais de me battre contre mon propre rire.

« Je n'ai juste jamais pensé entendre ça sortir de ta bouche. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais dans cette situation. » Je levais les yeux.

Il se calma et respira normalement. « J'aurais dû utiliser notre séparation pour aller mieux. »

« Je voulais vraiment mettre le score à égalité, » ai-je confessé. « Je voulais sortir et embrasser n'importe qui, juste pour te rendre jaloux. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent, mais il ne dit rien.

« J'aurais pu le faire et te faire sentir mal mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Je sais que je ne le mérite pas. J'ai cru que j'avais couché avec quelqu'un il y a deux semaines. Mais Emmett ne m'a pas laissé.

« Tu l'aurais fait ? » Ai-je demandé. Peut-être que j'étais masochiste.

« J'espère que non, » soupira-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas voulu te refaire ça. »

« Tu te creuses un trou plus profond, Edward. » J'essayais de ne pas me remettre en colère.

« Je sais et je suis désolé. »

Nous sommes restés assis pendant un petit moment sur le banc, ne disant rien mais absorbant ce que nous venions d'admettre l'un l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? » ai-je demandé.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il immédiatement, sans réfléchir. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? »

« Je ne devrais pas, mais oui. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » ai-je dit, pathétique.

« Moi aussi. »

« Je sais que ça semble égocentrique, mais il est évident que tu ne peux pas fonctionner sans moi. »

« Je fonctionne, » argumenta-t-il.

« Non, tu ne le fais pas. »

Il n'avait rien à riposter, alors il se tordit juste les mains ensemble.

« Tu aimerais venir diner ? » demanda Edward timidement.

« Oui. »

« Et… nous parlerons de nos conditions de vie plus tard ? »

« Tu as déménagé mes affaires. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a beaucoup plus à discuter. »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir, mais… je veux toujours que tu restes avec moi… pour ta sécurité. »

« Pour ma sécurité ? »

« Et… » Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais je n'entendis aucun mot. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. J'avais juste besoin de l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Il grommela encore.

« Je ne peux pas t'entendre, Edward. »

« J'ai dit, « j'aime être proche de toi, » murmura-t-il.

Ce qui amena un sourire sur mon visage.

« C'est bon à entendre. Rien ne s'est passé dans ton monde depuis que je suis parti ? »

« Beaucoup. Nous avons sévi contre Aro et il n'aime pas ça. J'ai eu une altercation avec Félix l'autre jour. »

« Tu as été blessé ? »

« Non. Ce n'était rien. » Edward se pencha en arrière sur son siège.

« Es-tu défoncé ? » Je le demandais pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

« Probablement. »

Je commençais à le palper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il m'attrapa les mains.

« Si tu ne peux pas aller en désintox, alors nous allons le faire à l'ancienne. » Je trouvais une bouteille de pilules dans la poche de son manteau et un paquet de cigarettes dans une autre. « Allons-y. »

Je me levais et jetais le tout dans la poubelle près de la porte.

« Bella, j'ai besoin ça. » Il se leva et lissa ses vêtements.

« Non, tu n'en a pas besoin. » Je pris sa main et le tira à l'extérieur.

« Enfin, nous attendons depuis des heures, » cria Emmett de l'autre côté de la rue. « Allons-y »

Edward me stoppa. « Attends, une seconde. »

« Quoi? »

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » Il se tenait proche de mon visage.

« S'il te plait. »

Ses lèvres étaient puissantes contre les miennes. Il ne prit pas la peine de me faciliter les choses alors qu'il prenait le contrôle de ma bouche avec une force qui était presque douloureuse, mais l'inconfort ne me dérangea pas. J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de chaque parcelle de son être et la nécessité d'être proche de lui me fit enrouler mes bras autour de son cou.

Je sentis le sourire sans même ouvrir les yeux sa langue faisant des merveilles sur ma bouche. Un gémissement rauque m'échappa involontairement, mais je n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher si j'avais essayé. Le picotement familier entre mes jambes tira à nouveau.

J'étais sur le point de violer Edward sur les marches de la Cathédrale du Saint Nom.

Une bonne chose que quelqu'un m'ai arrêté.

« Je ne veux pas briser la fête de l'amour, mais le Massacre est sur le point de commencer. » Emmett glissa sa tête entre Edward et moi.

« Va-t'en, » grogna Edward, ne quittant pas mes lèvres.

« Non, nous avons des choses à faire. » Emmett nous sépara.

C'est pendant ces deux secondes que tout redevint normal. C'était étrange. Le mois passé semblait ne pas avoir existé. Comme Edward l'avait demandé, nous pourrions parler de tout ça plus tard.

« Emmett, tu es probablement la personne la plus insupportable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. » Edward se positionna à côté de moi, face à lui. « Je ne veux pas jouer à ce stupide jeu. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ai-je demandé alors que le reste de la famille traversait la rue.

« C'est le jour de la Saint Valentin, » dit Jasper, comme si j'étais supposée savoir ce que ça signifiait.

« Bien… » ai-je dit d'une voix trainante.

« Chaque année, la famille a un énorme match de hockey, » expliqua Esmé, accrochant son bras au mien. « C'est juste une excuse pour eux d'utiliser leur testostérone et Carlisle est juste assez sadique pour le faire le jour de la Saint Valentin. »

« Oh, » ai-je répondu.

Edward me tira à part. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller. Nous pouvons… je ne sais pas, faire ce que tu veux. »

« Non, non. C'est ton temps familial. Tu joues? » Ai-je demandé. L'image mentale d'Edward en joueur de hockey étant soudainement devenue ma priorité.

« Habituellement. C'est un bon moyen pour évacuer ma colère, » répondit-il timidement, comme s'il était honteux.

« Et bien alors, allons-y, » lui assurais-je.

« Est-ce que… tu fais le chemin avec moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas notre premier rendez-vous Edward. » J'essayais de ne pas rire de son malaise.

« Je sais, mais je me sens comme si je devais me surveiller. Je ne veux pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait te contrarier. »

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il avait raison. Nous allions devoir tous les deux surveiller nos tempéraments pendant un moment.

Au lieu de parler, je pris sa main, et nous marchâmes jusqu'au parking. Il m'ouvrit la porte de la Saleen, et il fit rugir le moteur une fois qu'il fut installé derrière le volant.

Je ne savais pas où nous allions, mais je ne posais pas de question, et le chemin se fit en silence. Pour alléger notre malaise, Edward mit un vieil enregistrement de Frank Sinatra. Je me penchais dans mon siège et respirais son parfum qui flottait dans la voiture.

Comme je m'étais réveillée tôt ce matin, je me sentais un peu fatiguée. La voiture me berça, et avant que je le sache, je tombais dans l'obscurité.

Je ne pouvais pas dire combien de temps avait passé, mais cela semblait des heures.

« Bella, » j'entendis la voix d'Edward et quelque chose toucher mes côtes. « Bella, nous y sommes. »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis que nous étions sur le parking d'un énorme centre de loisirs.

« Désolée. » Je me redressais et m'étirais.

« Tu n'as pas assez dormi la nuit dernière ? » demanda-t-il, presque soucieux.

« Je me suis juste levée trop tôt ce matin. » Je fis craquer ma nuque. En un regard sur lui, je pouvais dire qu'il ne dormait pas bien non plus, alors je ne pris pas la peine de le questionner sur sa nuit.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire si tu ne veux pas. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Emmett qui avait son équipement prêt et qui tapait du pied impatiemment.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose à dire si tu ne jouais pas. » J'ouvris ma portière et Edward suivit.

Nous sommes allés vers le coffre et il en sortit un grand sac de sport et une crosse de hockey.

« Tu sais jouer ? » ai-je demandé. « Est-ce que le hockey n'est pas supposé être dangereux ? »

Il rit, « Bella, je sais comment jouer. »

Ne voulant plus attendre d'être loin de son toucher plus longtemps, je lui pris la main alors que nous commencions à marcher vers Emmett.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde, Bella ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh… bien sûr. » ai-je répliqué. « Parle. »

« Seule. » Il regarda Edward.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant une seconde et c'était comme si il y avait une conversation silencieuse entre eux.

« Je serais à l'intérieur. » Edward se baissa maladroitement comme pour embrasser mes lèvres mais se ravisa et déposa un baiser sur ma tête. Je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué si je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Il nous laissa, Emmett et moi, seuls sur le parking froid.

« J'ai des ennuis ? » plaisantais-je.

Emmett rit bruyamment. « Non, j'ai juste quelques petites choses à dire. »

« Ok, je t'écoute. » Je déplaçais mes pieds.

« Je ne sais pas si Edward te l'a dit mais il y a deux semaines environ, il est allé dans un club de striptease. Il est presque rentré à la maison avec une fille, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Il était trop défoncé pour s'en souvenir. »

J'étais surprise qu'Emmett veuille me parler de ça, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il le fasse.

« Et bien, merci de me le dire. Edward a mentionné quelque chose, mais je lui ai dit que nous en parlerions plus tard. »

« C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que vous repartiez sur un mauvais pied tous les deux. Je t'apprécie trop pour ça. » Il enroula un de ses énormes bras autour de mes épaules.

« Je t'apprécie aussi. » J'essayais de marcher sous le poids, mais c'était trop. « Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Edward est malade et tu sais de quoi je parle, » je me précipitais quand je vis qu'il allait protester. « J'ai besoin de toi pour le surveiller quand je ne suis pas près de lui. Plus de drogues et pour le moment, plus d'alcool. »

« Enfin, quelqu'un qui passe à l'action. Papa a essayé de lui apporter son aide, mais après quelques années sans succès, il a abandonné. Edward est un grand garçon, mais je suis heureux que tu lui bottes le cul. »

« Je le veux en bonne santé, » ai-je admis alors que nous entrions dans le gymnase chaud.

« Nous le voulons tous. Autre chose pendant que je te tiens. » Il arrêta de marcher. « Ne le laisse pas simplement revenir. Fais le ramer. »

« Tu n'es pas censé être un avocat pour notre réconciliation ? » me moquais-je.

« Oh, je le suis. Je suis ton plus grand supporter, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il doit juste s'en tirer comme ça. Il n'a jamais eu à rendre de compte dans sa vie… jusqu'à maintenant. » Emmett fit le fameux sourire des Cullen alors qu'il prenait le chemin des vestiaires.

J'allais devoir réfléchir à ce point de vue plus tard.

Je suivis les panneaux jusqu'à ce que je trouve la grande patinoire, située au milieu du bâtiment, qui était vide. Je supposais que Carlisle avait loué l'endroit.

« Bella, par ici, » cria Alice, assise dans de confortables chaises rouges. She was about half way up with some other people from the family, and I climbed the stairs to join them. Elle était à mi-chemin avec quelques autres personnes de la famille, et je montais l'escalier pour les rejoindre.

Je m'assis entre elle et Rose après avoir dit « salut » à quelques tantes et cousines d'Edward, qui étaient également là. Nous étions les seules dans les gradins.

« C'est mon jour favori de l'année. » Dit Rose pendant que j'enlevais mon manteau.

« Pourquoi ? Ai-je demandé.

« Des joueurs de hockeys en sueur et beaucoup de bagarres. » Elle frissonna. « Après Emmett est toujours prêt pour quelques rounds de sexe très hot et je ne peux pas lui refuser. Je ne peux pas attendre. »

Alice et moi la regardèrent pendant une seconde sans rien dire. Si nous alimentions les pensées lubriques de Rose, elle ne s'arrêterait jamais.

« Alors, Edward et toi avez parlé ? » demanda Alice.

« De certaines choses, mais il y a encore beaucoup à discuter. » Je haussais les épaules.

« Je suis juste contente que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble. Vous êtes ensemble n'est-ce pas ? » Rose se tourna vers moi.

« Je pense que oui. »

« Les choses entre vous deux sont tellement transparentes. » Alice soupira. « C'est ce que j'aime chez vous deux. Il y a du drame, vous vous disputez, mais à la fin de la journée, vous vous aimez assez pour vous taire et gérer les choses. Je ne peux pas attendre pour le mariage. »

Rose rit et elle renversa un peu de l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire. Elle agit comme si rien ne s'était passé et continua à boire. Je pense que j'entendis un « ouais, c'est vrai » de sa part, mais je n'étais pas sûre.

Notre conversation fut soudainement coupée par le son des patins coupant la glace et je compris pourquoi c'était le jour de l'année que Rose préférait.

Edward- ainsi que d'autres gars de la famille, mais surtout Edward, patinait tout autour du terrain dans des maillots rembourrés. Bien sûr, venant de Washington, j'avais déjà vu des matchs de hockey sur glace, mais pas comme ça.

Edward ne portait pas de casque et ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Son maillot était noir avec un « Cullen » dans le dos.

Je léchais inconsciemment mes lèvres et bougeais sur mon siège.

« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu ça avant ? » ai-je demandé à Rosalie, confuse, alors que je les regardais patiner et s'entrainer au tir.

« Arrête de parler. » Elle ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre.

La première équipe était constituée d'Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alec, Carlisle et un de leur cousin que j'avais déjà rencontré mais dont je ne me rappelais plus le nom. Dans l'autre équipe, il y avait six oncles et cousins.

Ils s'échauffèrent pendant environ une demi-heure, faisant des étirements et d'autres exercices. Au moment où le match allait commencer, Edward était délicieusement en sueur et ses cheveux légèrement humides.

Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder directement, ou j'allais traverser la glace, et l'entrainer dans les vestiaires. Un mois et demi sans lui était assez pour que mon cerveau aille dans une mauvaise direction.

Juste avant que le match ne commence, Edward me chercha des yeux et me sourit quand il vit que je le regardais. Je le saluais et il fit de même avec sa main couverte d'un gant de hockey.

« Ne laisse pas tes pensées devenir trop sales, » me murmura Alice. « C'est dimanche après tout. »

« Tais-toi. » Je la rabrouais. « Tu ne peux pas me dire que ce n'est pas terriblement chaud. » Je désignais la glace où les équipes se séparaient, se préparant à commencer.

« Oh je sais. Jasper a porté ce maillot la nuit dernière. » Elle soupira à ce souvenir. « La meilleure nuit de ma vie. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre d'être à la maison. » Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Esmé avec de grands yeux ouverts alors qu'elle dit, « Quoi ? Je suis vieille, pas morte. »

Le match commença, et s'il n'y avait pas eu de barrière qui nous séparait de la glace, je suis sûre que nous aurions toutes pris d'assaut les joueurs. Je n'avais jamais vu du hockey jouer comme ça avant. C'était rude et animal, tout en étant complétement hot.

Il semblait que les hommes Cullen excellaient en tout ils jouaient comme des professionnels. Mes lèvres étaient gercées à force de les lécher en permanence alors qu'il faisait froid. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment les postes au hockey parce que je n'étais pas vraiment une grande fan, mais Edward était toujours entrain de courir comme un fou derrière le palet.

Alec fut un bon gardien, ne concédant qu'un but en toute fin de partie.

Au moment où le match se termina, le score était en faveur de l'équipe d'Edward. La sonnerie finale retentit, et la glace se remplit de grognements virils et de cris. Ce fut presque trop pour moi quand Edward retira son casque et que ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son visage était comme s'il sortait de la douche.

« Doux Jésus. » Je soupirais ne pouvant pas détourner mon regard de lui.

« Je te l'avais dit, » se moqua Rosalie.

Nous allâmes à l'extérieur en attendant qu'ils se changent, et je me tenais près de la Saleen d'Edward, faisant courir ma main sur la peinture rouge.

« Tu viens diner, Bella ? » demanda Esmé de la voiture de Carlisle.

« Oui, je pense. »

« Bien, je vais m'assurer d'avoir une place pour toi. » Elle sourit et dirigea la voiture pour prendre Carlisle qui venait de sortir.

Il était suivit d'Alec, qui monta dans la voiture de Jasper, et ensuite d'Emmett. Jasper et Edward sortirent au même moment. Ils se séparèrent et Edward se dirigea vers moi. Il portait toujours son maillot mais avec des chaussures de sport.

« Tu aurais dû venir dans les vestiaires pour prendre les clés au lieu d'attendre dans le froid. » Il alla dans le coffre déposer ses affaires.

« C'est bon. » Je le regardais de haut en bas, léchant mes lèvres une nouvelle fois.

_Putain !_

« Bella, » Edward attira mon attention.

« Ouais… tu disais ? » Je sentis mes dents s'enfoncer dans ma lèvre inférieure.

« Je demandais si tu avais eu mes fleurs ce matin ? » Il rit.

« Quelles fleurs ? »

« Les roses. Je les ai données à Rosalie pour qu'elle te les dépose mais je suppose qu'elle a compris que ça signifiait qu'elle t'amène à l'église. »

« Elles étaient de toi ? » Je ne pus empêcher le sourire sur mon visage.

Edward acquiesça. « Je ne voulais pas que tu te sente mal le jour de la Saint Valentin. »

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et plaçais chastement ma bouche sur la sienne. Cela prit encore une seconde avant qu'il ne réponde doucement.

« Je t'aime. » La voix d'Edward était un murmure entre nos baisers.

Lui, disant ça- spécialement maintenant, avec toute la merde que nous avions traversé- voulait dire bien plus que n'importe quel mot ou baiser ne pourrait jamais.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre tant attendu est terminé. La suite bientôt, je ne donne pas de date ça évitera les déconvenues. Mais quoiqu'il arrive je ne vous oublie pas !

Lilou


	36. Rencontre au sommet

Me revoilà ! Je fais vite, le temps me manque ce soir. Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et votre soutien. Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews cette fois, sauf deux ou trois qui n'ont pas activé l'option MP. Je n'ai pas pu faire les réponses aux non-inscrits sur le blog, j'en suis désolée mais je manque de temps. Et c'est soit vous répondre ce soir et publié le chapitre la semaine prochaine (j'ai une fin de semaine assez chargée de programmée) ou le publié maintenant…

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à Johnnyboy et que je n'en suis que la traductrice.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rencontre au sommet**

**EDWARD POV**

_"Blood's not thicker than money."-Groucho Marx_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Je me tenais sous l'eau de ma douche depuis dix-huit minutes et je libérais un profond souffle de relaxation. J'allais en avoir besoin aujourd'hui.

Je gardais l'esprit clair et je fis mes exercices de méditation matinaux que Bella me forçait à essayer. Elle disait que je devais travailler sur mon tempérament, ce qui était évident, mais je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de cours d'un maitre Zen pour m'apprendre comment vivre une vie paisible. Cependant, ce que je pensais n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, Bella m'avait fait lire un ancien livre chinois supposé améliorer ma vie par la méditation. Je lui avais dit que j'essaierais pendant une semaine.

Avec mes antécédents, j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour revenir dans ses bonnes grâces.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis notre "réconciliation", et je faisais essentiellement tout ce que je pouvais pour montrer à Bella que je me souciais d'elle. J'avais fait une erreur et ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière, mais j'essayais de mon mieux de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Je sais que ça semblait incroyablement guimauve, mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire d'autre ?

Bella et moi voyions un thérapeute. Certes, c'était seulement un ami de mon père, qui pensait qu'il avait le droit d'intervenir dans notre vie, mais il nous faisait parler. Ca aidait. Je ne parlais pas vraiment, mais j'écoutais et on me disait que c'était le but de tout ça. Nous avions rapidement découvert que la fissure que nous avions à réparer allait plus loin qu'un baiser interdit sur la plage.

Bella me surveillait comme un faucon après l'affaire « baiser aux Bermudes » et le « presque couché avec une stripteaseuse ». J'allais probablement devoir faire avec ces erreurs pendant un moment, mais je faisais tout ce qu'elle me demandait – aussi longtemps que nous étions ensemble – parce qu'elle avait raison : je ne fonctionnais pas comme un humain sans elle.

J'avais été totalement clean depuis deux semaines. Je n'étais pas accro à cette merde, alors ça ne prit pas longtemps pour que mon impression de défonce permanente disparaisse. Je n'avais pas pris un shoot, une pilule, ou un verre. Comme je le disais, Bella me surveillait. Elle me surveillait tout le temps. Je n'étais même pas autorisé à avoir une putain de cigarette.

Etonnamment, la méditation aidait à freiner le picotement que j'avais parfois à l'arrière de ma gorge pour un peu de fumée.

Je comptais les secondes dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que les vingt-sept minutes arrivent, et je coupais l'eau. Je sortis de la douche et enroulais une serviette autour de mes hanches, en me dirigeant vers le miroir embué. J'essuyais toute la condensation, je pus voir mon reflet.

J'avais l'air en bonne santé, juste une autre indication que Bella faisait des merveilles sur moi. Il n'y avait même pas un doute dans mon esprit.

Derrière moi, dans le reflet, je pouvais voir Bella avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Salut, » dit-elle.

« Bonjour, » répliquais-je.

« Tu t'es levé tôt. » Elle s'étira.

« C'est samedi. Je me lève toujours tôt le samedi. » Je sortis mes affaires de rasage et remplis le lavabo d'eau tiède.

Bella refusait toujours de ré-emménager, parce qu'elle disait que nous n'étions pas prêts. Je comprenais alors je ne la poussais pas mais je gardais toujours un œil attentif sur son dortoir. Personne n'entrait là sans que je le sache. J'avais même installé une caméra secrète à son étage, avec une parfaite position pour voir sa porte. Personne ne savait, pas même Bella. C'était juste plus sécuritaire de cette façon. Elle n'y restait plus que quelques nuits par semaines et elle essayait de diviser son temps entre mon appartement et le dortoir.

« J'ai entendu que tu avais une… réunion mafieuse géante aujourd'hui. » Elle vint derrière moi et embrassa mon dos nu.

« La rencontre au sommet annuelle. » Je soupirais et barbouillais mon visage de crème à raser.

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un rasoir électrique ? » demanda Bella soudainement.

« Le rasage à la crème donne un résultat plus lisse. En plus, sais-tu combien de bactéries ont les rasoirs électriques ? Ces choses sont dégoutantes. »

Bella me regarda dans le miroir tandis que je fis le premier passage sur le côté de mon visage. Je continuais à me raser proprement alors que Bella me regardait pendant quelques minutes.

« Je peux essayer ? » demanda-t-elle quand j'eu à moitié fini.

« Euh… bien sûr. » Je lui tendis le rasoir. « Ne me coupe pas. »

« Je sais quoi faire. » Elle sauta sur le comptoir et s'assit en face de moi. « Ne bouge pas. »

Je penchais la tête pour qu'elle puisse faire un passage sur mon cou. La douceur de Bella fit glisser le rasoir sur ma peau sans que je ne le sente, et quand elle le rinça dans le lavabo, je fus réellement surpris qu'elle ait fait quelque chose.

« Alors, retournons au truc de la rencontre au sommet. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle en continuant ses légers mouvements mécaniques.

« Et bien, c'est juste une occasion pour toutes les familles de la région d'être ensemble et de se mettre d'accord sur les territoires, les règles des choses comme ça pour l'année à venir. »

« Un club d'hommes, » ricana-t-elle.

« Ouais, mais nous faisons beaucoup si nous gardons notre sang froid. »

« Est-ce que cela ne devient jamais violent ? » demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

« Pas pour moi. » Je haussais les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais eu de problème mais il y a quelques années, Emmett a reçu un coup de poing au visage. »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rentrer à la maison battu et contusionné. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux. »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Bella en avait terminé avec mon rasage jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe un gant de toilette chaud sur mon visage.

« C'est fait. » Elle sauta du comptoir.

« Pas mal, Swan. » J'appréciais son travail dans le miroir.

« C'est de la qualité de barbier, » affirma-t-elle. « Je devrais être payé pour ça. »

« Je t'enverrais Emmett et Jasper quand ils en auront besoin. » Je commençais à sortir de la salle de bain mais Bella me stoppa.

« Je n'ai pas eu mon baiser ce matin, » elle boudait presque.

« Oh, excuse-moi, » je ris et me baissais pour prendre ses lèvres.

S'embrasser était tous ce que nous faisions d' intime. Notre « thérapeute » disait que nous avions besoin de construire sans attraction physique. C'était une connerie complète à mon avis, mais je restais fidèle à ses demandes. Je ne devais même pas regarder quiconque – et à fortiori une femme – autre que Bella. Elle possédait mon cul.

Après notre baiser du matin, je la laissais dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller.

La réunion annuelle des rois de la mafia, comme j'aimais l'appeler, était presque une réunion de famille pour nous dans ce monde. Cela m'étonnait toujours de voir comment nous pouvions tous nous réunir et avoir une conférence civilisée, mais dès que nous quittions la pièce, le monde réel refaisait son apparition. Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas toujours bagarreurs, mais c'était une réunion pour mettre en place la réglementation de la criminalité pour l'année suivante à Chicago. Les territoires étaient décidés, les relations d'affaires étaient mise en place, et les alliances de drogues organisées.

Si vous vouliez quelque chose, vous deviez vous battre pour ça.

C'est là que les choses devenaient risquées. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait bon caractère, et nous voulions faire entendre nos voix. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cette réunion allait être chaude.

Je m'habillais dans mon nouveau costume Armani gris anthracite. En-dessous je portais une chemise repassée blanche et une cravate noire. Mes chaussures étaient cirées, et mes boutons de manchette en or brillaient presque trop.

J'essayais de passer un peigne dans mes cheveux et ils furent réellement apprivoisés.

Alors que je descendais les escaliers, je fus assailli par de merveilleuses odeurs de petit-déjeuner et mon estomac commença soudainement à gronder. Je trouvais Bella entrain de cuire des œufs, et il y avait une légère odeur de steak que nous avions eu hier soir pour le diner.

« Je t'ai fait du café, aussi. » Elle désigna un pot sur le comptoir.

« Merci, » je soupirais, prenant la plus grande tasse du placard.

« Nous avons une séance de thérapie ce soir, ne soit pas en retard. » Elle me piqua avec une spatule et me donna ce _regard_.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de renoncer à ce truc de thérapie ? » demandais-je avec espoir.

« Non, nous n'avons même pas commencé. Nous avons des problèmes, Edward. » Elle me fit un sourire maladroit. « Nous sommes fous. »

« Je ne suis pas fou, » me défendis-je. « Mais il est… si bizarre. »

« Eléazar est un ami de ton père. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Nous n'aurions pas à y aller si tu voulais simplement me parler. » Elle divisa les œufs sur deux assiettes, et sortit les steaks du four.

« Je te parle, ou du moins, j'essaie. »

« Et bien, essaie plus fort. Tu as à peine parlé de ce qui s'est passé aux Bermudes. »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu entendes ça. »

« Si, je le dois. » Bella posa les assiettes sur la table, et nous nous assîmes tous les deux.

« Eléazar est un guignol. Il a abandonné Harvard après avoir été arrêté et n'a pas de diplôme. C'est un charlatan. »

« Et bien, tu dois admettre que nous ne sommes pas les patients les plus faciles à traiter. Tu ferais mieux d'être là. »

Je grognais, « t'inquiète pas, je serais là. »

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. « Quand cette réunion est censé se terminée ? »

Je piquais un morceau de viande avec ma fourchette. « Je ne sais pas. Ça change tout le temps. Il y a deux ans, ça a pris une semaine entière pour arranger les choses, mais l'année dernière, nous l'avons fait en quelques heures. Je t'appellerais au cas où. »

« Je serais ici. Je vais réorganiser ta collection de DVD, et j'ai quelques révisions à faire. »

La première partie de sa phrase me fit frissonner. « Mes DVD n'ont pas besoin d'être réorganisés. »

« Ils en ont besoin depuis hier soir. Alec a fait tomber l'étagère quand tu es sorti t'entrainer. »

Mes dents se serrèrent et ma main se crispa. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Je te le dis. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ferais ça parfaitement. Juste comme toi. »

Je fermais les yeux, et fis mes exercices de méditation. « Je ne veux pas voir ça. » Je recommençais à manger.

« C'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit. »

« Peut-on changer de sujet? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle plaça un petit récipient transparent sur la table. « J'ai besoin de toi pour faire pipi dans ça. »

Mes yeux s'élargirent légèrement. « Bella, je ne fais pas pipi dans autre chose que des toilettes. »

« Je dois m'assurer que tu es clean. Emmett viendra le prendre pour l'emmener chez le médecin. »

« Je suis clean, » j'insistais et poussais le récipient en plastique.

« Non, ça doit être prouvé médicalement. »

« Tu adore ça, n'est pas ? »

« C'est assez drôle. Je te l'ai dit, je serais ta désintox. Avant que tu partes j'ai besoin d'un pipi. »

« Ça a l'air sale, » ai-je rit.

« Seulement parce que tu as l'esprit sale. » Bella se pencha sur la table et me donna un court baiser qui avait le gout de notre petit déjeuner. C'était incroyablement tentant.

Mon téléphone commença soudainement à vibrer, secouant la table et nous interrompant.

« Merde… » ai-je marmonné en brisant notre baiser. Je tâtonnais pour le trouver sans regarder et décrochais. « Allo. »

_« C__'__est__l__'__heure__d__'__y__aller, »_ répondit Alec. _« Papa__voulait__juste__que__j__'__appelle__et__que__je__m__'__assure__que__tu__étais__prêt. »_

« Je serais là. » Je me levais de la table. « Je pars maintenant. »

J'allais mettre mon manteau en me dirigeant vers la porte, mais Bella se tenait là avec le récipient dans la main. Elle avait un sourcil levé et l'air qui me disait « tu ne vas nulle part. »

_« Dépêche-toi.__Nous__n__'__allons__pas__t__'__attendre__si__tu__n__'__es__pas__là__à__temps, »_ déclara Alec.

« J'ai dit que je serais là. » Je raccrochais mon téléphone. « Bella, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

« J'ai besoin de ton urine. Je t'ai dit que j'étais sérieuse à propos de ça. »

« Autant j'admire ta détermination inflexible, autant je dois y aller. » J'essayais de la contourner, mais elle tint bon.

« Il suffit de baisser ta braguette et de pisser. » Elle me poussa, et je tombais en arrière contre le mur.

La situation était trop drôle. J'aurais pu rire, si j'avais eu le temps pour ça.

« Je dois y aller. » Je poussais sa main de la boucle de ma ceinture.

Bella avait maintenant un sourire sur son visage qui pouvait rivaliser avec le mien. « Non, j'essaie de te redonner la santé alors pisse. » Ses mains bougèrent rapidement sur ma ceinture et déboutonnèrent mon pantalon, le poussant sur mes jambes pour qu'il tombe sur mes chevilles.

« Ça pourrait devenir très dangereux. » Je restais bouche bée devant son audace.

Ses lèvres glissèrent de mon cou à mon menton et finalement à mes lèvres. « Tu rêves. »

« Putain… » Mes yeux roulèrent dans ma tête à cause de notre proximité.

« Va pisser, Edward. » Bella recula et me poussa vers la salle de bain, le récipient dans ma main.

« Tu es une horrible tentatrice. » Je me dandinais avec mon pantalon encore sur mes chevilles et je ne pris même pas la peine de le remonter.

Je fis ce que j'avais à faire et vérifier mon costume, m'assurant que je n'avais pas l'air aussi ridicule que ce que je me sentais. Je ré-émergeais et Bella me tendit la main en face de la porte, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser.

« Merci, et je te promets que tu seras récompensé. »

« Je ferais mieux de l'être, » ai-je marmonné.

« Si ce test n'est pas négatif, tu seras dans une montagne de merde. » Son ton changea. « Je le pense. »

« Je peux y aller maintenant, tyran ? » Je ris.

Elle acquiesça. « Amuse-toi bien avec les autres princes de la mafia. »

« Je t'appelle quand nous avons fini. » Je sortis de l'appartement et pris l'ascenseur.

Pendant tout le temps où je descendais au parking, Jasper m'envoyait des textos pour me dire d'amener mes fesses plus vite. Ils étaient déjà là-bas et attendaient.

Je sautais dans la Saleen et me ruais à l'extérieur pour m'insérer dans le trafic. Il y eu quelques coups de klaxon et autre, mais ce n'était pas mon problème.

La réunion annuelle se tenait tous les ans dans un manoir à l'extérieur de la ville. Si c'était possible, la maison était plus grande que celle de mes parents. C'était l'une de ces historiques bâtisses qui avait été construite à la fin du siècle précédent et qui coutait probablement plus que ce que j'étais prêt à payer. L'hôtel particulier appartenait à Dirk Misser. C'était un ancien magnat du pétrole, qui avait été dans les affaires avant que les autres familles en place ne soient établies.

Il était trop vieux maintenant – trop vieux pour se lever de son lit – et son petit-fils se chargeait des choses. Par coïncidence, son prénom était Dirk aussi.

Je continuais à conduire vite, laissant les buildings de Chicago pour la grande banlieue. Je vis la maison de mes parents sur la gauche et j'accélérais jusqu'à quelques rues plus loin. Le manoir Misser n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes, et je ralentis devant les portes, qui s'ouvrirent comme par magie quand je fus assez près.

Je roulais sur l'allée pavée et vis une collection de belles voitures. Je trouvais celle de mon père, puis celle d'Emmett qui était l'une à côté de l'autre.

Je sautais de la voiture et allais à la porte, tirant sur la sonnette qui sonnait haut et fort comme un carillon d'église.

Un majordome bouché se tenait devant moi le nez en l'air. « Nom, » dit-il.

« Edward Cullen. » Je lui donnais mon manteau et passais devant lui pour rejoindre le hall sombre.

Je pouvais déjà sentir la fumée de cigare et le cognac qui flottaient dans la maison. Pas de doute que les hommes les plus vieux étaient entrain de se congratuler d'être les maîtres de l'univers. C'était essentiellement ce qu'ils faisaient la première heure.

J'entrais dans l'énorme salle à manger pleine de gens. Les meubles foncés et les planchers de bois francs plantaient un décor merveilleux pour une occasion comme celle-ci. Des vieux portraits de la famille Misser parsemaient les murs et c'était comme si j'étais entré dans _L__'__Age__de__l__'__innocence_ d'Edith Wharton, qui était un roman que je détestais avec passion.

Je trouvais mes frères dans un coin de la pièce parlant avec d'autres hommes, et il y avait environ une trentaine de participants dans la maison. Je fus capable de passer inaperçu puisque tout le monde parlait.

Tout le monde était là: les Chinois, Japonais, Russes, les Nigérians, les Jamaïcains, presque tous les pays d'Amérique du Sud étaient représentés, ainsi que les Irlandais qui étaient encore à panser leurs énormes plaies depuis quelques années.

« Tu es en retard, » me murmura Jasper.

« Je sais, je sais. Je ne vais pas te dire pourquoi. » Je m'adossais au mur et arrangeais mes cheveux.

« Sexe de bon matin avec la dame ? » Emmett agita ses sourcils.

« J'aurais aimé. Rien de bien n'est encore arrivé ? »

« Nan, nous nous ennuyons comme d'habitude. » Jasper haussa les épaules. « Bien que Shinobu soit ici. » Il désigna le soda où il était en train de rire à je ne sais quoi.

« Papa a déjà parlé avec lui. J'aurais adoré entendre ça, » Emmett rit.

Je baragouinais une réponse et me tournais vers Alec, qui se cachait dans le coin. Je le vis prendre de petites gorgées de quelque chose dans un verre transparent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? » Je lui arrachais des mains et le reniflais. Je goutais le verre, et la brulure du scotch courut le long de ma gorge. Je lui frappais l'arrière de la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? »

« J'avais soif, » se plaignit-il en boudant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec _toi_ ? » Emmett prit rapidement le verre de ma main et me gifla l'arrière de la tête.

« Je suis un grand garçon, » ai-je déclaré.

« Attend que je le dise à Bella. » Il sourit. « Elle ne va pas être contente. »

J'eu un petit frisson mais le cachais bien.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ?_

Mon esprit créa des scénarii étranges qui pourraient mener Bella à me coller contre un mur encore une fois.

« Regarde, il pâlit. » Jasper me pointa et rit.

« Tais-toi. » Je le poussais.

Carlisle s'avança vers nous, comme s'il marchait sur l'air, tenant un verre à la main.

« Vous êtes tous prêt pour aujourd'hui ? » nous demanda-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas attendre, » ai-je répliqué, sarcastique.

« Je pense que ça va être amusant. » Alec, toujours lèche-bottes, sourit.

« C'est mon garçon. » Carlisle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Vous êtes dégoutants tous les deux. » Emmett leva les yeux et alla au bar.

Je restais avec Carlisle pour l'heure, parce qu'il ne valait mieux pas dire ce que je risquais de faire si je restais avec certains de ces hommes. Nous avions été en conflit avec un grand nombre d'entre eux dans le passé, et certains me fixaient chaque fois que je prenais une inspiration. Ils savaient tous quelles genre de merde nous étions et ils essayaient toujours de nous battre, mais c'était inutile. Ils seraient toujours inférieurs, peu importe ce qu'ils essayeraient.

Aro, Félix et Demetri arrivèrent environ une quinzaine de minutes après moi. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas parler avec nous alors ils ne nous jetèrent même pas un regard dans notre direction. Carlisle avait été clair avec eux en leur faisant savoir de plusieurs manières ces derniers mois. Ils avaient bien reçu le message.

J'avais un verre d'eau dans la main pendant tout ce temps et le buvait d'un air menaçant. Ça avait un gout si… désagréable, mais je n'ai pas osé la remplacer par autre chose de plus fort.

Je décidais d'utiliser la salle de bain avant que les festivités ne débutent. Je passais un temps un peu plus long que la normale là-bas pour ne pas avoir à faire à qui que ce soit. Je me tenais simplement contre le lavabo et je débâtais sur l'opportunité d'envoyer un sms à Bella ou non, mais je décidais que non, parce qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen que j'entretienne une conversation une fois que la réunion aurait commencé.

Je vérifiais ma montre et réalisais que j'avais été ici probablement plus longtemps que j'aurais dû. Je lavais mes mains une fois de plus. J'ouvris la porte et rencontrais Dirk Misser Jr, qui se tenait contre le mur opposé.

Il avait trois ans de plus que moi, avec des cheveux blonds sales et des yeux bleus. Il avait l'air « assez normal », si l'on pouvait dire une telle chose. Contrairement au reste d'entre nous, il était habillé décontracté dans un jeans bleu foncé et une chemise épaisse et des bottes de cowboy.

« Hé, salut Cullen, » dit-il de sa voix trainante avec son accent de l'Oklahoma. Ses mots n'étaient jamais séparés.

« Dirk. » Je lui fis un signe de la tête et essayais de le dépasser, mais il m'arrêta.

« On ne s'est pas vu depuis un moment. » Il sourit avec une ironie désabusée.

« Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais au fin fond du pays pour une désintox. »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais _besoin_ d'aller au fin fond du pays pour une désintox. » Il pencha la tête. Ses lèvres se transformèrent en un sourire diabolique.

Dirk et moi étions allées à l'université ensemble. Nous étions les pires concurrents quand il s'agissait de choses comme le sport, les voitures ou les armes. Je suppose que vous pouviez appeler ça une rivalité amicale mais ce n'était pas ça.

« Et comment vont les affaires ? » demanda-t-il, appuyé contre le mur.

« Bien, » ai-je répondu, énigmatique.

« Je pensais t'appeler pour que nous allions faire un paintball. »

« Ca à l'air amusant. »

« C'est typiquement américain, Eddy. » Il tapa mon dos rudement.

Dirk était un de ces garçons de l'Amérique qui était à fond dans le football et proclamait combien notre pays était super. Il était connu pour sa démagogie, à plus d'une occasion, j'aurais pu croire que c'était un sénateur de quelque part parce qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à revendiquer. Une fois qu'il commençait c'était impossible de l'arrêter.

« Alors, comment penses-tu que ça va se passer ? » Ses mot étaient si rapprochés que je dus faire un effort pour le comprendre.

« Je ne sais pas. Si tu gardes Aro et ses gens dans le droit chemin, nous devrions être bien. »

« J'ai essayé de garder Shinobu loin de toi toute la journée. C'est un os à ronger avec toi, » Dick ricana.

« Qui ne l'est pas ? »

« C'est vrai. Ils sont tous après toi il parait. »

La réunion commença une fois que tous les hommes furent un peu allumés par le cognac. Nous montâmes les escaliers vers la gigantesque salle de conférence. Elle était au second étage et avait probablement une cinquantaine de places ce qui était bien pour nous puisque nous étions assez nombreux pour remplir la salle.

Nous étions tous séparés par famille et assis autour de la table en bois brillante. Je m'assis à la droite de Carlisle avec tous les autres derrière nous. Mon père avait ses lunettes en demi-lune ce qui signifiait « affaires ». Il allait se battre à sa manière pour le contrôle de cette réunion, comme il le faisait toujours.

« Très bien messieurs. » Dirk frappa dans ses mains du bout de la table. "Comme d'habitude, bienvenue. Mon grand-père souhaiterait être ici, mais bien sûr, sa santé n'est pas coopérative. » Il désigna le dessus de sa tête où j'étais certain que Dick Sr. était caché dans un lit médicalisé.

« Puis-je d'abord dire que c'est un honneur d'être assis ici avec tous ces hommes brillants ? » dit Shinobu d'une voix empâtée en levant son verre.

Pour ne pas être surpassé, Dick gonfla sa poitrine, et sortit réellement un putain de marteau de sous la table. « Comme je le suis et je suis plus que content d'ouvrir ma maison pour cette grande occasion. »

Nous n'allions jamais faire quoi que ce soit.

Dick frappa son marteau sur la table et tout le monde devint très sérieux tous à coup, sortant papiers et dossiers. Emmett me tendit tous un lot que j'étendis devant Carlisle. Il y avait beaucoup de chiffres, cartes, et statistiques que personne ne pourrait comprendre sauf nous. Tous était codé au cas où.

Les yeux de Carlisle parcoururent les pages avec impatience. Emmett et Japser faisaient des commentaires quand il leur demandait. Alec était pour observer, puisque c'était sa première fois.

Juste quand les choses étaient sur le point de commencer, les doubles portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent. Un homme dans une chaise roulante était poussé par ce putain de Laurent Denali.

L'homme dans la chaise roulante avait les jambes dans le plâtre, une minerve, et tirait un appareil à oxygène près de son corps avec un masque transparent sur sa bouche.

Un petit grognement s'échappa de ma gorge quand je réalisais que c'était James.

_Je l'avais autant frappé ?_

Personne dans cette pièce excepté ma famille, James, et moi savions ce qui lui était arrivé. Premièrement, c'était un énorme embarras pour lui de s'être fait battre à mort de la sorte. Deuxièmement, il n'aurait aucune compassion des hommes autour de la table s'ils connaissaient toute l'histoire de cette débâcle. Femmes et petites-amies étaient sacrées pour nous. Ne pas regarder et certainement ne pas toucher. Tous les autres parrains auraient certainement tué James s'ils avaient été dans ma position. Il l'avait fermé sur ce qui c'était passé, et je doutais même que Laurent sache.

Beaucoup des blessures de James étaient juste pour le théâtre. Je le savais bien. Il voulait la sympathie de tous les chefs afin que les Denalis puissent récupérer ce qu'ils avaient perdus au cours des dernières années. Ils avaient gaspillé presque tous ce qu'ils avaient, et les ailleux Denalis devaient probablement se retourner dans leur tombe. Maintenant, James et son clan s'était allié à l'autre gang irlandais pour se protéger. De toute manière ils seraient anéantis.

Il y eu une salve d'applaudissement alors que James roulait vers le côté opposé de la table, et il fit un vague signe de la main.

Ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur les miens, et je penchais juste la tête dans sa direction avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Le batard avait l'air pathétique.

« Putain, j'aurais pensé qu'il pourrait au moins marcher maintenant, » me murmura Emmett. « Putain, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Tu étais là, et tu m'as seulement arrêté quand il était sur le point de mourir. C'est autant de ta faute que de la mienne, » je ris entre mes dents.

« Touché. » Il se rassit dans sa chaise.

« Nous avions estimé que nous devions au moins être présent à cette réunion. » Laurent s'assit dans le siège à côté de James.

Cela promettait déjà d'être mieux que l'année dernière.

« Bon, d'accord, nous allons commencer par le partage des territoires. Des suggestions ? » demanda Dirk. Une carte sur un écran de télé géant apparut derrière lui avec une image de Chicago dessus. Elle était divisée en différentes sections de couleur, correspondant aux familles.

Bien sûr, Carlisle devait être le premier à répondre.

« Je veux tout la partie sud-est, jusqu'en bas. » Mon père sortit un pointer laser et dessina un cercle autour de l'énorme zone qu'il voulait, sur l'écran. « Plus, tous ce qui est à l'extrême nord. »

« Holà. » Jerry, le parrain irlandais leva les mains. "Je pense que tu as besoin de nous laisser quelques miettes. »

« Je pourrais, si vous faisiez quelques choses des territoires qui vous sont assignés, » soupira Carlisle.

Aro décida de rentrer dans la conversation avec son profond ténor, « je pense que nous devons faire ça plus démocratiquement que la dernière fois. »

« Pourquoi faire, alors que Carlisle pénètre sur nos territoires de toute façon ? » dit Shinobu.

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que je revienne sur ce qui s'est passé il y a environ deux semaines. Si tu veux prendre ce chemin, nous pouvons. » Carlisle leva un sourcil vers lui.

« C'était des circonstances particulières. Je pensais que vous aviez certaine de mes expéditions. »

« C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de partager les territoires en notre faveur, » suis-je intervenu. « Si tu avais prêté attention à la carte, tu aurais su que les quais nord sont à nous. Tes hommes n'avaient rien à faire là-bas. »

« La ferme, Edward. » grogna Shinobu.

Je me levais si vite que ma chaise tomba sur le sol. Je considérais sérieusement de sauter sur la table, mais Emmett me rattrapa avant même que je puisse y penser.

« Reste calme. » Il releva ma chaise et me poussa dessus.

Je pouvais sentir mes yeux loucher vers Shinobu.

_Est-ce que cet enfoiré savait à qui il avait affaire ?_

« Je ne serais pas responsable de mes actions si tu me reparles encore comme ça, » grognais-je.

La réunion commença réellement après ça.

Il y eu beaucoup de discussion, même plus de cris, alors que tout était répartit entre les groupes. La question principale était de savoir s'il fallait partager Chicago en fonction du mérite ou de la taille de la famille. Dans les deux cas, Carlisle pouvait engloutir presque tout, et les gens n'aiment pas ça du tout. Pour être honnête, il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper. Nous allions tout obtenir, je supposais que les autres avaient besoin de pousser à la bagarre juste pour essayer.

A la fin des divisions territoriales, Carlisle avait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait et plus encore. Il était maintenant en possession de presque tout Chicago, incluant le territoire des Denalis, qu'il leur avait arraché, sous prétexte qu'ils n'avaient plus de leader solide. Il était impitoyable.

Il y eu une énorme altercation quand nous avons commencé à parler de l'international. Les Jamaïcains et les Portoricains commencèrent à se battre pour savoir qui allait faire sortir les drogues de Miami. Nous avons dû finir par intervenir pour pouvoir calmer les choses.

Nous avons fait une pause pour le déjeuner après quelque heures de démente rage pure.

J'étais toujours énervé. Cela ne semblait peut être rien mais je n'avais jamais pris à la légère quelqu'un qui me disait de la fermer. Je boudais et j'essayais de rester loin de tous ceux qui ne portaient pas le nom de Cullen. Ce qui égayait un peu ma journée, c'était de voir James marmonner à travers sa mâchoire serrée.

Quand nous avons repris, tout le monde était prêt pour diviser les marchés. Par ça, je veux dire les spécialités entre les familles. Cela n'était de bonne augure pour personne. Les Cullens étaient concentrés sur les armes, mais bien sûr nous trempions dans tout le reste aussi. Carlisle resta silencieux pendant toute cette partie de la journée, parce que nous savions que nous ferions plus d'argent que tous ces enculés quand l'année serait terminée.

Je continuais à vérifier mon téléphone alors que les heures passaient, et je grognais quand je réalisais que cela allait être une réunion de plus d'une journée. Nous allions devoir revenir demain pour une autre réunion. C'était encore pire parce que demain était dimanche. Esmé ne serait pas contente.

Il était cinq heures, mais j'avais encore trois heures avant qu'Eléazar ne soit à la maison pour notre séance de thérapie.

« Ce fut probablement la pire journée de ma vie. » Emmett s'étira alors que nous nous levions de table.

« Ca n'a pas était aussi mauvais que l'année où Edward avait pratiquement jeté ce type par la fenêtre, » rit Jasper.

« Il l'avait cherché », » ricanais-je.

« Tu dois maitriser ta colère, Edward. » Carlisle commença à emballer ses affaires. « Je ne veux pas que cette réunion soit perturbée par ton attitude. »

« Il a commencé. »

« Bien, demain quand nous serons là, j'ai besoin que les choses aillent vite, » nous murmura-t-il. « Aro va essayer de mettre en avant que je n'ai pas nécessairement joué selon les règles. »

« C'est des conneries, » le coupa Alec. « Il est dix fois pire que toi. Il ne se soucie même pas de suivre les instructions. Il ne devrait pas être là. »

« Je sais, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse réellement faire contre ça. »

« Ces réunions posent… des directives, plus que des lois, de toute façon, » répondit Jasper. « Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient gravées dans la pierre. »

« C'est vrai, mais nous devrions au moins essayer d'en sortir quelque chose de bien. » Carlisle soupira. « Ça devient juste très ennuyeux et Dirk n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait. »

"Tu as quand même réussi à tout prendre à la fin. » Ce n'était pas une surprise de toute façon. Il faisait toujours ça.

« Et bien, ça pourrait être bien de le faire plus calmement. S'ils me donnaient tout ce que je voulais, je n'aurais pas besoin de crier. »

« Avide batard. » Emmett frappa le dos de Carlisle.

« Est-ce que je peux être excusé ? » ai-je demandé brusquement, voulant prendre Bella pour le diner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu partir d'une si merveilleuse réunion de famille ? » J'entendis la voix d'Aro derrière moi.

Nous nous sommes tous tournés où, lui, Félix et Demetri se tenaient, avec des visages stoïques. Je dus me retenir de lever les yeux au fait qu'ils semblaient penser qu'ils étaient plus forts que nous.

« Aro, c'est agréable de te revoir. » Carlisle hocha la tête. Nous ne prîmes pas la peine de répondre.

« Tu ne m'appelles plus, vieil ami. »

« Et tu sais pourquoi, » dit mon père froidement. « Tu as menacé ma famille. »

« C'était pour plaisanter. » Le sourire d'Aro était écœurant.

« Il y a quelque chose dont tu as besoin ? Je dois y aller. » Carlisle soupira de frustration ou d'ennui. Je n'étais pas certain.

« Je voulais juste discuter des territoires pour cette année. Je trouve très injuste que vous ayez le plus grand… encore une fois. »

« Si tu as quelque chose dont tu voudrais discuter à ce propos avec moi, tu prendras un rendez-vous comme n'importe qui. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser… » Carlisle attrapa sa serviette et dévia à droite pour contourner Aro.

« Peace, les gars. » Emmett leur fit un signe de la main et suivit.

Felix me regardait comme si j'étais le diable, et je ne baissais pas les yeux. Il a juste l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose ou de commencer un combat. Je pouvais le satisfaire. S'il voulait une bagarre, alors je pouvais m'en charger juste ici.

« Allons-y. » Alec me poussa fort, et je commençais à faire mon chemin.

Alors que je passais à côté de Félix, mon ouïe, capta ses paroles.

« Comment va Bella ? » Sa voix était si malade et dégoutante que cela avoisinait l'incitation au vomissement. Sa voix transpirait les insinuations et un but caché qui me rendit furieux.

Mon Aigle fut dehors avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

Au mon moment où mon doigt appuyait sur la détente, mon bras fut dévié vers le haut alors que la balle atteignit le plafond dans un coup assourdissant.

Tout le monde esquiva et l'arme fut retirée de ma main par Alec, qui la mit rapidement à sa ceinture.

Peu importe. Je n'avais pas besoin d'arme.

Je sautais sur Félix et l'attrapais par le cou. Il était presque aussi grand qu'Emmett, de sorte qu'il était difficile de le faire tomber, mais il s'effondra sur la table derrière lui. Je commençais juste à le marteler n'importe où je pouvais l'atteindre. Je le sentis remuer en dessous de moi alors je savais qu'il allait bientôt se libérer.

J'envoyais mon poing serré et je lui décrochais une droite qui fit craquer sa mâchoire.

« Edward, descend de lui. » Emmett me tira en arrière mais il ne pouvait pas m'éloigner suffisamment.

« Fils de pute. » Je me précipitais à nouveau, et la paume de ma main atteignit le nez de Félix. Nous avons tous entendu l'horrible craquement. « Je vais te tuer. »

Sans avertissement, il redressa sa tête et me frappa en plein visage.

Je tanguais légèrement en arrière et je vis des étoiles, mais je ne les laissais pas effacer ma proie.

« Dégage de là, Edward. Je vais la baiser si fort. » Il ricana et je savais exactement de qui elle parlait quand il disait « elle ».

« Pas si je te tue avant. »

Je vis l'arme à la ceinture d'Alec et lui arrachais, visant le corps de Félix.

Je tirais deux fois et n'eut même pas un battement de cils.

Le pistolet vibra dans ma main et la fumée s'échappa du canon. L'air se remplit d'un parfum de papier brulé alors que l'arme libérait ses balles.

Juste à temps il roula sur le côté au lieu que les balles ne se logent dans son ventre, elles touchèrent le bois de la table.

« Il se fait vieux, » Demetri sortit de nulle part et me tordit le bras en arrière pour que le pistolet tombe au sol.

« Dégage tes putains de mains, » grondais-je. Je mis un coup de tête en arrière et le frappais en plein visage, mais il ne lâcha pas.

Il fut tiré en arrière par un Jasper très en colère, qui commença à le frapper aussi furieusement que je ne l'avais fait avec Félix. Emmett et Alex sautèrent pour me défendre et il y eut beaucoup de bruit fait par les coups de poings et d'os brisés.

Beaucoup d'hommes avaient leur armes sortis et tout se passa si vite qu'ils n'avaient presque pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

Il y eu un grondement sur le plancher alors que j'approchais Félix. Avant que je ne puisse faire des dégâts, quelqu'un intervint.

« Lève-toi. » Carlisle m'attrapa par le col de mon costume et me tira vers le haut jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau debout et il m'entraina vers la porte.

« Ne me fait pas de leçon. » J'essuyais un peu de sang de mon nez quand nous arrivâmes dans le couloir. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'agitation dans la salle de réunion. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais plus en faire partie.

« Ce n'est pas le lycée, Edward. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'il avait parlé d'Esmé ? » ai-je contesté d'une voix tendue.

« Je l'aurais tué juste là. »

« Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas mon niveau. Tu ne peux pas tuer n'importe quel membre de la mafia que tu veux. Tu n'as pas l'infaïbilité que j'ai. » Ses yeux étaient sévères.

« Tu n'es pas le putain de Pape. »

« Je pourrais aussi bien l'être. » Carlisle ferma les yeux et se signa. « Pardonnez-moi. » Il soupira. « Le point important c'est que tu es mon fils, et que je ne peux pas t'éviter ces situations. Je ne serais pas toujours là, et ils ne seront pas aussi indulgents avec toi parce que tu n'as pas de pouvoir. »

« J'ai toute la puissance que je veux pour lui exploser la cervelle. » J'essayais de retourner dans la salle, mais il me retint.

« Edward, rentre. » Il commença à me pousser vers les escaliers. "Je vais devoir nettoyer tout ça, mais je veux que tu y ailles. »

Je débâtis sur l'opportunité ou non de suivre ses ordres. Je savais que Carlisle était sérieux en ce moment, mais il n'avait pas le droit de me dire comment me comporter quand il s'agissait de Bella. Il avait quand même admis qu'il aurait fait la même chose. Alors pourquoi étais-je puni ?

« Edward, va-t'en. » Carlisle pointa les escaliers comme si j'étais un enfant.

« Assure-toi que je récupère mon flingue. » Je me retournais et pris les escaliers.

« Manteau, Monsieur. » Le Maitre d'hôtel me le tendit alors que j'arrivais à la porte, et je lui arrachais des mains.

Mon corps tremblait tellement fort que je pensais que j'allais exploser de l'intérieur.

La colère en moi était suffisante pour effrayer un taureau. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer pourquoi ce fils de pute avait mêlé Bella à tout ça. Est-ce que Félix voulait mourir ? C'était la deuxième fois que son prénom franchissait ses lèvres en ma présence et la dernière fois j'avais juré de le tuer. J'étais toujours décidé à garder cette promesse parce que je l'avais prévenu une fois. Je ne donnais pas de seconde chance.

Je m'assis dans la Saleen pendant dix bonnes minutes, faisant mes putains d'exercices de respiration. Je tremblais encore beaucoup trop pour conduire, alors je plongeais côté passager pour atteindre le compartiment secret et l'ouvris. Je laissais de côté les armes et trouvais le paquet de cigarettes.

J'ouvris la fenêtre, et en allumais une, et je pris une profonde bouffée qui me calma instantanément. Je soufflais la fumée, et ma tête commença à tourner à cause de la nicotine dont je m'étais passé depuis deux semaines.

Bella allait me botter cul quand je rentrerais à la maison.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'oubliez pas que j'adore avoir votre avis !

A bientôt,

Lilou


	37. Gargouille

Et me revoilà ! Je suis désolée mais j'ai un problème avec , je n'arrive pas à répondre à vos reviews. Alors sachez que je les ai toutes lues, qu'elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et que je vous remercie infiniment pour vos petits mots !

Un merci particulier pour lemonenfolie comme toujours et puis à Jonhnnyboy aussi qui me permet de traduire son histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Gargouille**

BELLA POV

_"I had life threats... I literally had people saying my blood would run in the streets for doing that."-Richard Donner _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Ma jambe rebondissait sur le tapis de sol du salon d'Edward. La tension emplissait l'air au point que s'en était presque suffocant.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veux dire autre chose ? » nous demanda Eléazar à tous les deux. Edward était d'un côté du sofa et j'étais de l'autre. La séparation était si grande que j'en avais presque froid.

Edward tapait sur son genou avec ses doigts. Son autre main avait encore une petite écorchure, preuve de sa bagarre d'il y a deux ou trois jours à cette stupide réunion mafieuse. De ce que j'en avais entendu, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé et Edward en était revenu assez énervé.

« Vous être sûr que vous n'avez plus rien à dire ? » Eléazar soupira et se renversa dans son fauteuil, « Nous avons encore une demi-heure. »

« Je parle tout le temps, » dis-je à Edward.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise. » Il haussa les épaules et siffla entre ses dents d'ennui.

« Pourquoi nous ne parlons pas simplement de ce que nous faisons ici ? Je pense que nous devons commencer par le début. Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nous sommes ici parce que nous avons des problèmes. Nous avons déjà établi ça. » Edward souffla fort.

« Bien, n'importe qui dans cette vie a des problèmes, mais cela va plus loin que ça. Edward, Bella a parlé lors des trois dernières séances. Elle vous dit qu'elle avait été blessée par vos actions et elle a accepté vos excuses, mais elle a l'impression que vous vous renfermez. Est-ce que j'ai raison Bella ? » Il se tourna vers moi et j'acquiesçais.

« D'abord vous n'avez pas besoin d'être ici » Edward avait le ton acide en parlant à Eléazar. « Ensuite Bella je me suis excusé, et je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu veux. Dis-moi simplement quoi faire. »

« Je veux que tu me parles. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé aux Bermudes. Tout ce que tu as dit c'est que tu avais embrassé une fille et que tu avais aimé ça. Comment tu crois que je me sente vis-à-vis de ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise. J'ai essayé d'être honnête avec toi et tu sais que je ne mâche pas mes mots. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal et je te l'ai dit. Tu voulais que je te mente ? »

« Non mais ça serait bien de savoir à quoi tu as pensé. Je ne peux simplement pas comprendre comment tu peux faire quelque chose comme ça et ne pas réfléchir aux raisons qu'il y a derrière ça. »

« Maintenant nous arrivons quelque part… » commença Eléazar.

Edward le coupa, « La ferme. La seule raison de votre présence ici est parce que vous êtes un ami de Carlisle. J'ai fait des vérifications et vous êtes un charlatan. Vous n'êtes même pas diplômé, avez été deux fois en prison, et vous n'avez pas d'expérience psychiatrique. »

Eléazar se blottit dans son siège. Pour être honnête il n'aidait pas vraiment les choses.

« Il n'y a pas de pensée derrière ça, » Edward croisa les bras.

« Tu mens. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Rien. »

« Recommençons du début. Edward racontez-nous toute l'histoire » suggéra Eléazar.

Edward ne dit rien pendant une minute. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi comme s'il me demandait la permission. Je ne savais pas si je voulais entendre tout ça mais j'avais besoin de comprendre comment il avait pu faire ça et ne _pas_ comprendre que ça me blessait. Il avait toujours l'impression que parce qu'il s'était excusé tout allait pour le mieux.

Je lui fis un signe de tête d'encouragement.

Il soupira profondément. « D'accord, bien, je m'étais blessé plus tôt dans la journée et j'étais défoncé à cause des médicaments contre la douleur. Quand je me suis réveillé de ma sieste je suis allé au bar pour boire et c'est là que j'ai rencontré cette fille. Je pense… que son nom était Ginger ou quelque chose comme ça. »

_Ginger. Ça sonnait comme une stripteaseuse._

« Je l'ai repoussé la première fois, je suis retourné à la maison. Elle a dû me suivre parce qu'elle était toujours là… » Edward haussa les épaules. « J'aurais dû entrer à l'intérieur, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. La chose suivante que je sais, c'est qu'elle était sur mes genoux et sa langue était dans ma gorge. C'est tout. »

« Il termine toujours l'histoire là » dis-je à Eléazar.

« Parce que je ne veux pas continuer. Ça ne fait pas de différence. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal c'est tout. »

« Je pense que vous pourriez vous te sentir mieux si vous disiez à Bella toutes ces choses. »

Edward fixa simplement notre thérapeute du coin de l'œil.

« Je l'ai embrassé, et j'ai aimé ça. Je sais que ça me fait ressembler à une horrible personne mais j'étais ivre et drogué. Je pensais qu'elle était toi, » dit Edward.

« Tu quoi ? » Je me tournais vers lui.

« Je pensais qu'elle était toi. Je continuais à dire ton nom et je... ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu étais là. »

Je ne savais même pas quoi dire.

« Pourquoi… tu ne m'as pas dit ça ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça avait de l'importance. Ça en a ? »

« Eh bien, oui. Je croyais que tu avais aimé embrasser cette fille _Ginger_, mais tu pensais que c'était moi. »

Je ne voulais pas dire que c'était bien, mais il était certain que cela me permettait de voir ce qui c'était passé dans sa tête. Il était sous influence – ce qui était de sa faute- mais son erreur devenait de plus en plus pardonnable dans mon esprit. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal, cependant, je pouvais voir maintenant comment il avait pu faire une telle bourde.

« Est-ce que tu as arrêté après que tu ais réalisé… » Demandais-je.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Je t'ai dit que je ne voudrais jamais te blesser intentionnellement. Une fois que j'ai compris ce qui se passait, je l'ai viré. » Edward se tourna vers moi.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça ? Je ne serais pas aussi énervée. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ça n'a pas de sens pour moi que tu veuilles connaitre tous les horribles détails de ma connerie. »

« Mais… ça signifie quelque chose pour moi maintenant. Je ne vais pas dire que ça ne fait pas mal mais je peux comprendre ton erreur. Tu ne m'as pas raconté toute l'histoire. » Je me rapprochais de lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu en avais besoin. »

Nous nous sommes regardés tous les deux pendant une longue seconde. Je pouvais voir qu'il était sincèrement désolé. Ses yeux le disaient, ses mots le disaient, la position de son corps le disait.

« Voilà, c'est pour ça que je suis là. » Eléazar frappa dans ses mains.

Edward gronda et se leva rapidement du sofa. « Vous devez partir. Prenez vos affaires et partez. »

« Edward je suis là pour aider. »

« Je ne vous veux pas dans ma maison, je ne vous veux pas comme thérapeute, et je suis putain de sûr que je ne vous veux pas dans ma tête. »

« Je crois que vous devriez y aller » dis-je à Eléazar « Mais merci. Vous avez été très utile. »

Il me fit un sourire chaleureux. « Je fais du mieux que je peux. »

Il rassembla ses affaires lentement pendant qu'Edward se tenait près de la porte, tapant du pied bruyamment. J'essayais simplement de continuer à parler à Eléazar pour que les choses ne deviennent pas plus inconfortables. Nous rimes à propos de quelque chose de stupide, et je pouvais entendre Edward soupirer de frustration alors que les secondes se prolongeaient.

« Alors, nous nous voyons la semaine prochaine ? » dit Eléazar à la porte.

« Bien sûr, » ai-je répondu avant qu'Edward ne le coupe.

« Et au sujet du paiement… »

Edward claqua la porte avant que notre thérapeute puisse dire un autre mot.

« Enfin, » dit-il. « Cet homme est exaspérant. »

« Il essaie juste d'aider. »

« Je ne crois pas du tout. »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de travailler tes capacités en relations humaines. » J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui et mis mes mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon.

« Il m'ennuie. » Edward pencha la tête et déposa une rangée de baiser dans mon cou. « Je ne crois pas qu'il sache ce qu'il fait. »

« Il nous a fait parler. »

« Non, _tu_ nous as fait parler… ou plus tôt forcé à parler, » il rit. Ses lèvres vibrèrent sur mon menton.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu pensais qu'elle était moi. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. » Sa langue gouta ma peau.

Je savais où cela allait aller. Est-ce que je voulais plonger si vite ?

_Putain, oui !_

Je remontais la tête d'Edward afin que nos lèvres puissent se rencontrer, et mes bras encerclèrent sa nuque, le rapprochant plus près de moi. Nous grognâmes tous les deux à la sensation je pense que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais faire ce genre de bruit.

« Nous ne sommes pas allés dans cette voie depuis longtemps. » Ses mains prirent en coupe mon cul et il me poussa contre son érection qui frotta mon ventre.

Le feu à l'intérieur de moi commença soudainement à bruler.

Edward me souleva – facilement et doucement – avant de me porter jusque dans le salon où nous étions assis. Mon dos tapa le doux cuir du canapé et le corps chaux d'Edward était au-dessus de moi en un instant.

« C'est si bon, » murmura sa voix basse à mon oreille.

Je gémis en réponse.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres alors qu'il écrasa les siennes sur les miennes. Une trainée de feu traversa mes bras et mon dos alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur moi. Il me rapprocha de lui, ses lèvres travaillant parfaitement à l'unisson des miennes.

Il enroula une de mes jambes autour de sa taille et il put alors s'installer plus profondément entre mes jambes.

Edward grogna bruyamment et ma tête retomba contre l'accoudoir du canapé alors qu'il dévorait mon cou. Nous bougions ensemble ses hanches poussant contre les miennes. Ses mains affamées pétrissaient le bas de mon dos et plus bas avant de finalement agripper ma taille pour créer la friction qu'il désirait. Ses hanches se fondaient contre les miennes et je ne pouvais presque pas le supporter. C'était presque trop.

« Jésus, » siffla-t-il, son corps tout entier me poussant dans le cuire « putain, tu vas me tuer Bella. »

« Idem… » haletais-je, voulant seulement être sans vêtement à ce moment-là.

_Ralentis, Bella._

Edward fit courir sa langue sur ma peau rougit, provoquant en moi un gémissement embarrassant et étranglé.

Je bougeais mes hanches et tirais brusquement sur ses cheveux, provoquant un autre gémissement de plaisir entre ses lèvres. Je pouvais déjà sentir l'humidité entre mes jambes. La pression dans mon ventre grandissant avec des gémissements, à chaque mot quittant la bouche d'Edward.

Il mordait doucement le lobe de mon oreille, me murmurant des mots très crus. Je pensais que j'aurais pu rougir mais comme j'avais déjà très chaud je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

Je fis courir ma main le long de son torse, mes ongles griffant son corps, encore couvert de sa chemise. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il l'arrache.

« Edward, tu prends trop de temps, » me suis-je plainte.

« C'est parce que j'essaie de me venger d'avoir dû pisser dans ce putain de bocal. »

Mon dos se cambra sur le sofa poussant ma poitrine contre son corps tonique. « Ce… ce n'était pas… » Je n'avais pas de réponse.

« Tu es une allumeuse. » Sa voix était rude, et sa mâchoire mal rasée irritait mon cou. Il suça ma peau, tirant la chaire entre ses dents et il fit une ligne de mon lobe d'oreille jusqu'à ma clavicule déplaçant ma chemise loin de mon cou dans la manœuvre. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut mon corps au son ludique de sa voix.

« Je ne voulais pas. » Ma voix tremblait d'impatience.

«Tu sais que je déteste être allumé, Bella, » murmura-t-il contre mes seins alors que ses doigts tiraient le tissu de ma chemise loin de mon corps. Je me relevais légèrement pour l'aider. Edward laissa tomber le vêtement sur le sol.

Ses doigts effleurèrent mon ventre jouant doucement contre ma peau nue. Mon corps s'électrifia à son touché.

« Tu sais comment je suis quand on m'allume ? » La voix d'Edward était dure maintenant. J'aurais pu penser que c'était une personne différente. Il se précipita vers mon corps écrasant son nez entre mes seins.

D'une main, il déboutonna mon jeans. Ses doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de ma culotte sur la peau de mes cuisses avec son toucher d'expert. Je gémis doucement quand son doigt frôla mes plis.

Je le sentis sourire contre mon ventre avant qu'il ne fasse courir sa langue autour de mon nombril léchant doucement ma peau. Son doigt fit des cercles paresseux autour de mon bouton et j'avais l'impression que mon corps tout entier s'enflammait.

_Putain quelle sorte de magie possède cet homme ?_

« Tu le sais, Bella ? » demanda-t-il encore, cette fois plus durement, comme si j'étais son élève.

Ma respiration était haletante alors que l'anticipation approchait du point d'ébullition. Mon jeans commença à descendre le long de mes jambes, et l'air froid frôla ma peau mais c'était bienvenu.

« Bella, je t'ai posé une question, » dit Edward. « Tu. Sais. Comment. Je. Suis. Quand. On. M'allume ? » Dit-il lentement, ostensiblement.

Quand mon jeans fut sur mes chevilles, Edward l'arracha de mon corps.

« N… non, » ai-je bégayé.

Je cambrais mon dos contre sa main, le suppliant silencieusement de me toucher où je voulais. Il continuait juste à me taquiner avec son doigt, dans un toucher fantomatique, ou avec la légère brise de son haleine fraiche.

Je ne portais rien de plus que mes sous-vêtements, exactement comme je le voulais.

Je sentis ses longs doigts jouer avec le tissu de ma culotte. Il la déplaça si doucement sur le côté que je ne le sentis presque pas. Son doigt effleura mon clitoris, provocant des convulsions de mon corps sous cette sensation sucrée. Il joua doucement contre mon entrée pendant un moment avant de lentement pousser son long doigt à l'intérieur de moi.

« Tu ne connais toujours pas la réponse à la question ? » demanda-t-il, et je pouvais presque entendre le sourire sur ses lèvre. Si ça avait un sens.

« Je deviens très agité. Je vais te faire supplier. » Il replia son doigt pour ajouter de l'emphase.

_Sainte Mère de Dieu !_

Je serrais mes dents ensemble, presque douloureusement, pour garder mes bruits à l'intérieur. Edward bougea doucement, tordant ses doigts dans mon corps tandis que son pouce faisait des cercles sur mon clitoris.

« Putain Bella, tu es si mouillée. Qu'est qui t'excites tellement ? »

Il poussa un autre doigt à l'intérieur, suscitant un grognement guttural de mes lèvres. Je m'arquais contre lui, le poussant plus profondément à l'intérieur de moi à chacun de ses doux mouvements.

« Toi, » ai-je gémi.

« Je vais te faire hurler. Crois-moi quand je te dis ça. »

Juste quand j'étais sur le point de basculer de l'autre côté, je le sentis rétracter ses doigts.

Je gémis, mon corps souffrant immédiatement sous l'effet de cette perte.

« Je te l'ai dit. Tu vas supplier. » Edward rit et commença à embrasser le haut de mon corps.

« S'il-te-plait, » dis-je doucement.

« Tu peux faire mieux que ça. »

Il écarta rapidement mon soutien-gorge de son chemin et prit mon mamelon tendu dans sa bouche. Il fit tourner sa langue autour de la chaire délicate obtenant un fort grognement de mes lèvres. Mes yeux se fermèrent mon corps tout entier tremblait contre la chaleur de sa bouche.

Soudainement, je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. Je repoussais sa tête de ma poitrine et agrippais ses cheveux pour qu'il soit tout près de mon visage.

« Edward, » je murmurais contre ses lèvres, « je pourrais hurler si tu continues comme ça. »

Il ricana doucement contre mon épaule. « Tu vas crier, peu importe quoi. »

Je pouvais sentir sa bite dure appuyer contre moi à travers son pantalon, et je bougeais légèrement les hanches.

« Jésus, » siffla-t-il, son visage tombant entre mes seins pour sucer la peau sensible entre les deux.

« Allez, Edward, » le taquinais-je, mordillant le lobe de son oreille. « Je pensais que tu allais me faire hurler. »

Un petit grognement sortit de sa gorge au challenge.

Il s'assit, arrachant sa chemise de son corps, je sentis les boutons tandis qu'ils pleuvaient sur moi. Sa poitrine autrefois couverte était remplacée par la peau lisse que je voulais.

Nos mains commencèrent à travailler sur la boucle de sa ceinture et son pantalon en même temps. Nous tâtonnions puisqu'aucun de nous ne regardait.

« Je peux le faire. » grogna-t-il, prenant mes lèvres avec les siennes.

« Eh bien, dépêche-toi, » ai-je ordonné.

Le pantalon d'Edward était ouvert la seconde suivante, et il le poussa le long de ses jambes aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, le laissant juste là.

Mes mains tracèrent le contour de son corps : les arrêtes sculptées entre les muscles de ses épaules, les monticules ferment de ses pectoraux, les plaquettes de son abdomen. Edward Cullen était de la dynamite sexuelle.

Je sentis sa respiration se saccader quand j'accrochais mes doigts dans l'élastique de son boxer.

J'essayais de le pousser vers le bas mais mes bras étaient trop courts, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger avec Edward au-dessus de moi. Il répondit à ma question silencieuse de comment le retirer, en se mettant debout et en enlevant son pantalon et son boxer en même temps.

Je sentis aussitôt le poids de son corps nu au-dessus du mien, m'enfonçant dans le doux cuir du canapé maintenant en sueur.

« Tu es toujours habillée. »Murmura sa voix rauque.

Ma culotte fût arrachée de mon corps, et je savais que j'allais avoir une marque dans la matinée. Je ne m'en souciais pas le moins du monde.

Le haut de sa queue remua contre mon entrée, et je gémis d'impatience.

Centimètre par centimètre, il me remplit, poussant plus profondément dans mon corps. Mes parois s'étiraient inconfortablement, mais le malaise fut rapidement remplacé par le plaisir.

« Putain, Bella, » grogna-t-il quand nos hanches se rencontrèrent.

J'haletais très fort au son de ses mots.

Il bougea magistralement à l'intérieur de moi, commençant à un rythme lent qui s'accéléra rapidement, en même temps que nos respirations.

Edward avait mémorisé, étudié, et était habitué à mon corps. Il me jouait comme son putain de piano à queue. Je ne savais pas si je m'y habituerais un jour.

Je pouvais sentir sa bite entière me pénétrer profondément. Je pense qu'il allait frapper des organes internes, mais j'étais certaine que je n'en avais pas besoin. Je ne m'en souciais pas de toute façon. Des lumières flashèrent derrière mes yeux, et ma tête commença à bourdonner d'euphorie. Je ne pense pas que les humains normaux étaient censés sentir autant de plaisir en même temps. Cela devait certainement être biologiquement nocif.

Des années pourraient passées, et j'étais certaine qu'elles le feraient, mais je ne saurais jamais.

« Laisse-moi te sentir jouir, Bella. » murmura-t-il avant d'étouffer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mon corps explosa et il s'enflamma dans une explosion heureuse au plus profond de mon être.

J'hurlais de plaisir et tirais sur ses cheveux de bronze. Mes parois se contractèrent violemment contre sa bite, le faisant basculer quelques secondes après moi.

Edward s'effondra sur moi et j'accueillis son poids comme un signe que j'étais toujours vivante.

« Sainte merde. » Je le sentis déposer des baisers sur ma peau nue. "Tu vas vraiment me tuer."

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je ne pouvais même pas avoir de pensée cohérente.

Je laissais mes doigts monter et descendre sur les muscles de son dos, qui était trempé de petites gouttes de sueur.

Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant le reste de la soirée. Nous n'avons littéralement pas bougés pendant des heures. Quand il sortit finalement de moi, la chaleur me manqua, alors j'étreignis son corps et je tombais endormi. Pendant toute la nuit je sentis ses mains sur moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il ferma les yeux une fois.

Quand je me réveillais, Edward me regardait encore, exactement comme il l'avait fait quand je m'étais évanouie.

« Bonjour, » ai-je marmonné endormi.

« Bonjour, » Il fit courir une main sur mon ventre. « J'allais te réveiller dans quelques minutes. Tu dois aller en cours. »

« Je ne veux pas y aller. » J'emmêlais mes jambes au siennes et je respirais son odeur profonde.

« Tu le dois. » Il ricana. « Ton éducation est importante. »

« Laisse tomber. » Je lui souris paresseusement. « Je peux faire l'école à domicile. »

« Je pense que Charlie pourrait me tuer. »

« Il te tuera de toute façon. » J'essayais de descendre du canapé dans un mouvement doux, bien sûr, je roulais sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Oh, Bella… » Edward soupira et me souleva, me portant dans sa salle de bain pour une douche.

Au moment où nous étions prêts tous les deux à partir, j'étais en retard. Edward avait reçu un appel d'Emmett pour une affaire urgente. Heureusement, sa réunion mafieuse était terminée, et je n'avais pas à me soucier qu'il tue quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais même pas le blâmer de fumer parce que ça avait l'air d'être une période difficile. Tant que ce n'était pas quelque chose de plus fort qu'une cigarette, je n'allais pas faire tomber le marteau de la sentence. Il en était toujours au début d'une cure de désintox.

Nous n'avions pas le temps de déjeuner, mais ça allait parce que j'avais une journée courte et je pourrais prendre quelque chose plus tard pour le déjeuner. Nous allâmes à l'université dans la BMW d'Edward et je m'étais assurée que j'avais tous mes papiers, puisque je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter par mon dortoir ce matin.

« Tu as des examens cette semaine ? » demanda Edward tandis qu'il fonçait dans le trafic.

« Juste un vendredi. Mon professeur a le béguin pour moi alors je peux me promener dans ce cours, » je ris.

« S'il essaie quelque chose… »

« Je plaisantais juste, Edward. Bon sang. »

"Oh, ce n'est pas drôle." Il soupira. « Je viens d'avoir des moments difficiles avec des hommes qui parlent tout le temps de toi. C'est dur pour moi dépasser ça. »

Je hochais la tête de compréhension. « Et cela fonctionne dans les deux sens ? Comment tu crois que je me sens quand les femmes te regardent de haut en bas comme si tu étais un morceau de viande ? »

« C'est différent, » se moqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… ça l'est. »

« Grande explication. » Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un fait scientifique que les femmes sont plus objectives que les hommes dans cette société. »

« Serais-tu d'accord de dire que nous allons être tous les deux objectif et que n'aimons pas ça ? »

« D'accord, cependant, je souhaiterais que tu portes des vêtement plus appropriés en public. »

Je me regardais de haut en bas. « De quoi tu parles ? J'ai une veste polaire. »

« Ouais, mais ton pull en dessous est un peu moulant. »

« Alors tu voudrais que je porte un baggy et des chemises ? Ce n'est pas très attirant. »

« Exactement. Tu as enfin compris. » Edward ricana.

Je le laissais divaguer sur comment je devrais porter un sac de jute pour aller en cours à partir de maintenant. Je trouvais ça assez amusant qu'il me sermonne sur la façon dont les hommes me voyaient alors qu'il ne se rendait clairement pas compte de comment les femmes le regardaient. Essentiellement, elles le baisaient des yeux dans la rue.

Edward me déposa devant mon premier cours après un très long baiser, ce qui était juste une autre raison pour que je n'aille pas en classe. J'aurais adoré rester assise bien au chaud chez Edward. Ce n'était pourtant pas une option, alors je sortis dans le froid et le vent pour aller vers mon cours.

Rien d'excitant n'arriva en classe. J'avais réussi mes examens, alors j'avais pu choisir tout ce que je voulais prendre. Ce semestre, j'étais dans deux cours de littérature supérieure et dans un d'affaires internationales, qui était en réalité très difficile. Heureusement, Edward était un génie, et il rendait toutes les choses qui sortaient de la bouche de mon professeur qui semblaient embrouillées, parfaitement compréhensible.

Edward était également d'une grande aide dans un autre de mes cours principaux ce semestre. Il pouvait l'être, puisque c'était une initiation à l'italien. Heureusement, je n'avais jamais été trop horrible avec les langues, et je pouvais assimiler beaucoup de chose rapidement, mais il m'aidait en dehors des cours. Pendant certain moment, Edward pouvait ne parler qu'en italien pour que je puisse apprendre. Je devenais vraiment bonne et je me surprenais moi-même en pensant en italien quelques fois. J'étais fière de moi pour ça.

Je restais tranquillement assise et absorbais facilement les informations pendant toute la journée.

La seule personne que je n'avais pas vue pendant ce semestre était Seth. Je n'avais aucune idée de où il était, mais c'était un grand campus, alors je supposais que j'avais dû le manquer. Le semestre dernier, j'avais l'habitude de le voir tout le temps, marchant dans les couloirs, au réfectoire, en cours. C'était presque comme s'il me suivait. Maintenant, plus tellement.

Je passais le cours d'affaires internationales à essayer d'expliquer à mon partenaire quel genre de marché les Etats-Unis avaient. Il ne semblait pas comprendre, mais cela aurait été facile s'il avait au moins lu les documents. Je ne pouvais cependant pas le blâmer. Personne dans la classe ne savait de quoi nous parlions.

La journée approchait du déjeuner et mon estomac grognait de façon embarrassante. Edward devait m'avoir entendu à travers la ville parce que quand je sortis de mon dernier cours, il m'envoya un sms et me dit qu'il m'attendait pour m'emmener déjeuner. J'en étais plus que contente.

Je repérais la voiture d'Edward dans la rue et je sautais presque pour y arriver. Il s'étendit et m'ouvrit la porte.

« Ciao, Bella, » dit-il avec son accent italien, qui était totalement sexy.

« Pouvons-nous simplement parler en anglais aujourd'hui ? »

« No, solo Italiano, » il ricana, profitant de mon manque de connaissance de la langue. Autant j'avais beaucoup appris ces derniers mois, autant ce n'était rien comparé à sa maitrise.

« Bien, » je soupirais et allumais mon cerveau en italien. « Come è stata la giornata? » Je lui demandais comment c'était passé sa journée.

Edward commença à me raconter ce qu'il avait fait, alors qu'il roulait. Je ne comprenais pas tout parce qu'il parlait trop vite. Je fis de mon mieux pour garder une conversation décente pendant tout le chemin.

Quand nous fûmes installé tous les deux à l'Agua, il me donna finalement un sursis et me permis de parler en anglais.

« Tu seras un maitre dans quelques mois, » déclarât-t-il en approuvant mes compétences.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Je n'ai même pas encore commencé le plus difficile. Je n'en suis qu'à l'introduction. » Je passais en revue le menu qui était sur notre table.

« Eh bien, les autres étudiants n'ont pas un merveilleux professeur comme moi. »

« Bien sûr. »

Un serveur très nerveux apparut à notre table avec un bloc-notes tremblant dans sa main. Il était si nerveux, tout le mérite en revenait à Edward. Il pouvait faire cet effet parfois.

« Bonjour, et bienvenue à l'Agua, Mr Cullen, » dit le serveur comme s'il lisait un script dans sa tête. « Que puis-je vous servir à boire ? »

« Je prendrais de l'eau, » dis-je pour essayer de le calmer, mais cela ne marcha pas.

« Je prendrais une Heineken dans un verre glacé, » dit Edward, et je fus surprise que son ton n'était pas tranchant. Il devait travailler son comportement.

Le serveur laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Et puis-je vous offrir notre spécialité du jour ? »

« Non, je pense que nous sommes prêts à commander. » Edward repoussa son menu. « Tu peux commencer, Bella. »

« Je prendrais les beignets de crabes. » Ma commande était simple, comme toujours.

« Pour vous, Monsieur ? »

« Je prendrais la paëlla au poulet et aux fruits de mer. Dites-leur d'utiliser de l'huile d'olive italien, au lieu de canola des blancs de poulets pas des cuisses, et tous les légumes coupés en biais, et pas cuisinés dans n'importe quel vin un pincée de sel supplémentaire et six pièces de chaque fruits de mer. » Edward parlait rapidement et précisément.

La main du serveur n'arrivait pas à écrire la commande, « Pouvez-vous répéter ? » demanda-t-il.

Edward leva les sourcils et grogna entre ses dents, mais répéta la commande. Le serveur nous laissa seul après une terrifiante seconde, et je pouvais voir la sueur sur son front. Il trébucha presque alors qu'il courait pour partir.

« Je vais devoir parler à Jasper de ses serveurs. » Edward croisa les bras sur la table.

« Tu te rends compte que tu as terrifié ce pauvre gamin ? »

« J'ai essayé d'être gentil. J'ai même fait mes exercices de respiration. Il est simplement stupide. »

« Tu es unique. » Je devais rire de lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que je puisse faire.

Edward et moi parlâmes de tout et rien en particulier pendant le déjeuner. Notre serveur ne revint pas, mais il fut remplacé par un homme plus en confiance qui connaissait Edward depuis des années. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour l'autre gars. Je me fis une note mentale de lui laisser un gros pourboire avant que nous partions.

Quand mon estomac fut rempli de succulents fruits de mer, Edward essaya de me convaincre que j'avais besoin de manger plus, mais je ne pouvais pas.

« Tu es trop maigre. » Il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas sain. »

« Je suis d'une taille normale. Tu ne peux pas pousser la nourriture dans ma gorge. »

« Je pense que tu as un vers solitaire qui doit manger toute ta nourriture. Où va-t-elle ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je mangeais autant que toi. » Je regardais mon assiette qui était vide, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi il se plaignait. Certes, c'était une portion pour hors-d'œuvre, mais quand même…

Edward était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais une voix profonde le coupa.

« Bien, bien, bien. Regardez qui nous avons là. » Jacob Black se tenait à notre table avec un large sourire.

J'avais seulement rencontré l'homme une fois, mais j'avais tellement entendu parler de lui que je me sentais comme si il avait toujours été mon ennemi.

Edward resta complètement immobile et son visage sembla s'être changé en pierre. Avec son dos vouté et sa mâchoire serrée, il me rappelait presque une de ces gargouilles menaçantes qui trônait au-dessus de ces grandes églises quelque part en Europe.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je tombe sur vous deux. Je pensais justement à la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus tous les deux, Edward. » Jacob lui tapa le dos.

Edward recula si violemment du contact de Jacob que je crus qu'il avait une crise, mais il ne dit rien.

« Si je me rappelle bien, tu essayais de me chercher des histoires pour… des fleurs ou quelque chose comme ça. » Jacob jouait un jeu et il savait que ça affectait énormément Edward.

Comme Edward ne disait toujours rien, Jacob se tourna vers moi.

« Et comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Bien et vous ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. Le froid me tue, mais je survivrais. Je ne vous ai rencontré qu'une fois mais tout le monde à toujours quelque chose d'agréable à dire sur vous."

« Tout le monde ? »

« Vous savez…les gens du pays. » dit-il énigmatique. « Comment se passe les études ? »

« Bien. J'ai presque terminé ma première année. » C'était si étrange d'être assise là et de parler avec cet homme de quelque chose d'aussi normal que le temps ou les études.

Je sentis la jambe d'Edward rebondir sous la table. Je mêlais mes jambes à la sienne pour qu'il garde son calme. Je savais qu'il resterait tranquille et qu'il ne provoquerait pas de scène. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Benny assis sur sa chaise quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne se ferait pas remarquer sauf si nous étions attaqués.

« Vous devez être fière. Un cursus à Northwestern est vraiment difficile. » dit Jacob comme s'il était vraiment enchanté pour moi.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête mais ne dis rien pour entretenir la conversation mais je réalisais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu au bal de la police. Vous étiez malade ?» ai-je demandé.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. « Non, je… ne vais pas vraiment à ce genre de chose. »

« C'était très amusant. »

« Ouais, eh bien, je ne m'associe pas vraiment aux membres du département qui considèrent certaines racailles comme leur amis, » dit-il fièrement.

Les dents d'Edward grincèrent, et je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Son visage devenait rouge. Aussi longtemps que nous n'atteignons pas le violet je savais que ça irait. J'avais peut-être une demi-minute avant que cela ne devienne sérieux. Jacob devait partir maintenant.

Je lui fis un sourire crispé. « Merci à Dieu que Carlisle donne tout cet argent. Qui sait comme il serait dur de combattre le crime sans ça ? »

Jacob n'avait rien à répondre à ça, et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

Après une autre pause inconfortable, j'envisageais sérieusement de me lever pour m'assoir à côté d'Edward. Sa main était serrée autour du manche d'un couteau sur la table. Je savais qu'il pourrait tuer Jacob en une seconde s'il ne partait pas.

« Bien, c'était agréable de vous voir tous les deux. » Jacob me fit un signe de tête.

« Vous aussi. »

« Je serais dans le coin. » Il parlait principalement à Edward avant de lisser sa veste et de partir. Je le regardais marcher entre les tables jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la porte.

Edward ne respira pas pendant une minute entière. J'ai compté.

Ses yeux étaient si sombres qu'ils étaient presque vert foncé au lieu de leur couleur claire habituelle. Il était juste… posé là… comme une pierre.

« Edward? » tentais-je. « Tu vas bien? »

Il me fit un signe de tête.

Je gardais mes jambes autour de la sienne et je la sentais tremblée de colère.

Edward claqua son poing sur la table faisant vibrer les verres et les couverts. Plusieurs personnes nous regardèrent mais ils retournèrent rapidement à leur repas.

Je me levais et allais m'assoir à côté de lui. « Edward, tu as besoin de sortir ? »

« Non, ça va. » Il ferma les yeux.

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et je le sentis se détendre à mon contact. Sa colère était toujours là, mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle redescendait.

« Tu es certain que tu n'as pas besoin de prendre l'air ? Je viendrais avec toi. » Je pressais mes lèvres contre sa mâchoire.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait eu le culot de nous approcher. J'aurais pu le tuer. »

« Il voulait juste te mettre hors de toi. Tu as été parfait. »

« Je n'ai rien dit, » grogna-t-il.

« C'est bien, tu aurais sans doute été trop loin si tu avais ouvert la bouche. » Je l'embrassais encore, sentant la furie quitter son corps.

Il soupira profondément et je me souris à moi-même quand je l'entendis faire ses exercices respiratoires dont il disait qu'il était contre il y a quelques jours.

« Tu as été génial. Tu as géré ça magnifiquement. » Edward ouvrit les yeux et plaça une main sur ma jambe.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu aies des ennuis. »

« Merci. » Il m'embrassa rapidement. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » Je prolongeais notre dernier baiser quand je le sentis aller plus loin. Je voulais que tous les récents souvenirs de Jacob Black s'estompent. Ses mains dessinaient des motifs sur mes jambes, et le feu traversa mon jeans.

« Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison ? » demandais-je après avoir gémi à ses caresses.

« Ma maison tu veux dire ? » Il ricana.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Non, puisque tu as déménagé, c'est redevenu _ma_ maison. »

« Oh, nous parlerons de ça plus tard. » Je glissais de ma chaise et retournais de mon côté pour prendre mon manteau.

Je le mis pendant qu'Edward payait l'addition et je laissais un énorme pourboire comme j'avais dit, pour le pauvre serveur torturé.

Nous étions dans la voiture et sur notre chemin quelques minutes plus tard. Je me suis soudainement souvenue que si je restais chez Edward, j'allais avoir besoin de vêtements, alors je lui demandais de s'arrêter à mon dortoir.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'arrêtait brutalement devant mon bâtiment.

« Non, je pense que je peux gérer. Donne-moi cinq minutes. » Je sautais de la voiture et partis en courant.

Je passais ma carte et attrapais l'ascenseur pour aller à mon étage. Il arriva finalement et je me précipitais dans le couloir. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

J'arrivais à ma porte et mis la clé dans la serrure. Elle glissa facilement… trop facilement. Je secouais la poignée et elle était lâche.

_Ce n'était pas normal._

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ma porte était toujours bouclée et la poignée était sur le point de tomber.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et je vis que ma chambre était complètement dévastée.

« Putain ? »

Je ne voulais pas entrer mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Tout était en désordre. J'avais récemment déballé mais ma chambre avait l'air d'avoir été dévastée par une tornade. Je ne savais pas où regarder en premier.

Mes vêtements étaient jetés partout, le miroir sur le mur brisé, le lit renversé, et mon bureau complètement méconnaissable. Il y avait des entailles dessus comme si quelqu'un avait mis des coups de couteau dans le bois.

Il y avait des plumes… partout. Je ne savais pas d'où elles venaient, mais elles flottaient dans l'air et c'était comme s'il avait neigé dans ma chambre. Les plumes étaient d'un blanc pur et elles accrochaient à mes vêtements alors que je marchais sur elles.

C'était la chose la plus bizarre que je n'avais jamais vu.

Je trébuchais sur mes photos que j'avais apportées de la maison, qui étaient détruites et allais dans la salle de bain.

Je me regardais dans le miroir qui était cassé et strié de traces sanglantes dans la diagonale. Je pouvais dire que c'était du sang parce que j'arrivais à le sentir. L'odeur de rouille emplissait l'air et cela me fit presque vomir. Je ne savais pas si le sang était animal ou humain mais il y en avait beaucoup. Le liquide rouge dégoulinait sur le comptoir. Toute la salle de bain était dans le même état que la chambre.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je tremblais ou que j'avais des larmes sur mes joues jusqu'à ce que je les sente sur mon visage.

Je retournais dans ma chambre dans les plumes, et sentis la puanteur qui saturait l'air.

Je tournais dans la pièce stupidement, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais je devais trouver ce que sentait. Je ne voulais rien toucher. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais. Je ramassais une chemise sur le sol qui était en lambeaux et la jetais sur le côté.

Mes yeux étaient plein de larmes, il était difficile de voir.

Je ramassais le drap de mon lit et je vomis presque.

Il y avait deux énormes oiseaux d'un blanc immaculé en-dessous. Ils étaient décapités et parsemés de sang. Leurs cous étaient longs et leurs ailes étaient déployées pour montrer leurs envergures.

Je laissais tomber le drap et je dus me retenir de vomir partout.

Une fois que j'eus retrouvé mes repères, je tâtonnais pour trouver mon téléphone, mais je réalisais que je l'avais laissé dans la voiture.

_Edward !_

Je me précipitais hors de la pièce et claquais la porte derrière moi. Je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur alors je trébuchais pratiquement en descendant les escaliers.

Je pouvais entendre les sanglots dans ma gorge mais je ne les laissais pas sortir.

Je sortis dehors et cherchais Edward dans la rue. Il n'était pas au même endroit où il m'avait déposé. J'eu soudain très peur et je devins presque hystérique en cherchant sa voiture.

Je le trouvais se tenant contre sa BMW de l'autre côté de la rue. Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger un pied.

Je m'effondrais sur le trottoir froid et je laissais les sanglots emporter mon corps.

« Bella. » Je sentis des bras chauds autour de moi. « Putain qu'est-ce qui se passe. Tu vas bien ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« Bella regarde-moi. » Edward souleva ma tête et écarta les cheveux de mon visage. « Tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas. Tu es blessée ? »

Je secouais la tête.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est qui ne va pas? »

« Quel…quelqu'un était dans ma chambre, » ai-je gargouillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire »

« C'est… un bordel et il y a du sang sur le miroir et toutes mes affaires sont… » Je ne pouvais même pas l'expliquer.

Edward me souleva du sol et m'emmena dans la voiture me plaçant sur mon siège. « Je reviens tout de suite. J'appelle Emmett, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais, parce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait.

« Je reviens. » Edward claqua la porte. La voiture se verrouilla en un clic.

Je regardais Edward traverser la rue et entrer dans l'immeuble.

Je sombrais dans le siège et voulais me cacher du monde. Je ne savais pas qui regardait ou ce qui se passait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais peur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait passé mais Edward ne revenait pas.

Je ne pleurais plus, bien que mon corps tremblait encore. J'étais prise pour cible. Je le savais depuis longtemps mais à part ces putains de fleurs, personne n'avait rien fait. Je savais que je ne serais plus autorisée à mettre un pied dans le dortoir à nouveau.

Il y eu une petite tape sur la vitre et je sursautais. Mon cœur battit rapidement jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'était juste Emmett.

Il me fit un sourire triste et un signe de main. La voiture se déverrouilla, et il ouvrit la porte.

« Rose va te ramener à la maison d'accord ?» Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Son Hummer tournait sur la route avec Rose du côté conducteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Ma voix tremblait.

« Edward est en panique. Il m'a appelé mais je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Je pense que je vais y aller. Tu vas bien? »

« Oui. » Je mentais.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'au Hummer et me souleva dans le siège.

« Va directement à la maison, » dit-il à Rose et elle acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je… ne sais même pas. » Je n'avais pas d'explication pour ce que je venais juste de voir.

Je lui dis ce qui s'était passé dans ma chambre, et elle resta bouche bée. Elle était aussi confuse que moi, mais plus stupéfaite qu'autre chose.

« Il n'y avait pas de carte de visite ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non… je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps pour voir. »

« Toutes tes affaires ont été ruinées ? »

« Ouais, de ce que je peux dire. »

« Quelqu'un essaie de te foutre la trouille. »

« Et bien, ils ont réussis. » Je plongeais dans mon siège et enroulais mon manteau autour de moi.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Edward va laisser quelque chose t'arriver ? Il va devenir fou. »

« Si… quiconque peut m'atteindre ici, alors ils peuvent m'avoir n'importe où. Pourquoi ils sont après moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » ai-je demandé, réthoriquement.

« Je suis désolée, Bella, » dit Rose sincèrement. « Je sais que c'est dur. »

J'acquiesçais en silence et je sentis les larmes piquer mes yeux une nouvelle fois.

Nous sommes arrivées au penthouse quelques minutes après ça. J'étais toujours à cran, regardant par-dessus mon épaule chaque seconde.

Nous étions enfin dans l'appartement d'Edward et je me sentis en sécurité. Je retirais ma veste et soudainement j'eu envie de dormir, mais j'essayais de rester debout pour Edward. Rose resta avec moi, et nous nous sommes assises sur le sofa, ne parlant pas vraiment.

« Tiens, bois ça. » Elle me tendit un verre avec un liquide clair dedans.

Je ne demandais pas ce que c'était, mais je pouvais sentir l'alcool. A ce stade, j'aurais pris n'importe quoi qui aurait pu faire revenir mes nerfs à la normale. La brûlure éclata dans ma gorge et glissa jusqu'à mon estomac.

Je vidais mon verre et posais ensuite ma tête sur le dossier du sofa.

« Quelqu'un essaye de t'intimider. » Rose posa sa tête sur mon épaule. « Ne les laisse pas t'effrayer. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Que faire si… » Je laissais ma phrase en suspens, parce que mon esprit commençait à courir alors que mon imagination créait différents scenario. Tous les films sur la mafia que j'avais vu flashaient soudainement dans ma tête.

Têtes de chevaux dans les lits, être étranglé par un corde de piano, fusillades dangereuse est-ce que ces trucs arrivaient vraiment ? Bien sûr. Je le savais, mais rien de tout cela n'avait frappé à ma porte jusqu'à maintenant. J'étais une part de ce monde souterrain, autant qu'Edward ou Carlisle.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » demandais-je.

« Laisse Edward s'occuper de ça. »

C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire.

Au cours de l'heure suivante, Alice arriva en étant à moitié folle et aussi dramatique qu'à son habitude. Elle divaguait sur quelqu'un me tenant en joue et me tuant. Jasper arriva et essaya de la calmer, cependant, cela n'avait jamais été une option. Je la laissais juste parler. Alec et Esmé arrivèrent un peu après ça. Je supposais qu'Edward les avait appelés.

Etant la mère qu'elle était, Esmé commença à cuisiner pour apaiser tout le monde. Bientôt, une merveilleuse odeur de riche cuisine italienne remplit l'appartement et mit mon estomac nauséeux à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour me faire sentir à nouveau normale. Je me demandais si Edward avait trouvé quelque chose, mais là encore, je ne voulais pas savoir. Que faire s'il y avait une lettre de menace ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Edward ne pourrait pas me protéger tout le temps. C'était physiquement impossible pour lui d'être avec moi à chaque heure de la journée, bien qu'il allait essayer. Quiconque voulait m'effrayer avait atteint son but. Et ensuite ?

Alors que le soleil se couchait, je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir entendu Edward ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Esmé essayait de me faire manger, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne me sentais pas assez bien et je voulais juste dormir.

« Je parie que c'était Aro, » théorisa Jasper alors que nous étions assis autour de la table.

« Jasper, pourrions-nous ne pas parler de ça maintenant ? » supplia Esmé.

« Je disais juste ça comme ça. » Il haussa les épaules et fit tourner ses pâtes autour de sa fourchette.

« Edward va découvrir qui a fait ça. » Esmé posa sa main sur le dessus de la mienne.

Je pouvais seulement acquiescer.

Après diner, nous sommes juste restés assis. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Juste quand mes yeux allaient se fermer, la porte s'ouvrit violemment en faisant trembler la maison tout entière. Nous avons tous sursauté sur le sofa.

Carlisle, Emmett et Edward passèrent la porte, mais je ne pouvais pas dire ce qui se passait en voyant leur visage. Bien sûr Edward avait l'air hors de lui. La gargouille de cette après-midi était de retour. Il avait des plumes blanches qui venaient de ma chambre dans les cheveux.

Il ne parla à personne et se précipita dans les escaliers. J'aurais voulu le suivre, mais je savais qu'il se tenait loin de tout le monde parce que était trop en colère pour être poli. Il était probablement énervé au-delà de la raison.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je à Emmett.

« Euh… Edward ne prend pas ça très bien. » Il se dandina sur ses pieds.

« Visiblement. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Rose lui fit un baiser.

Carlisle tira Esmé dans la cuisine, ce qui était étrange. Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« Dis-moi simplement. » Je commençais à ravoir peur.

« Et bien… Edward a installé une caméra à l'extérieur de ta chambre il y a quelques semaines. »

J'étais un peu abasourdie, mais ça ressemblait bien à quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire.

« Alors, nous savons qui c'était, ou nous savons à quoi il ressemble. Nous ne _le_ connaissons pas. Il est venu pendant que tu étais en cours et est parti environ une heure après. »

« C'était Aro ? Je parie que c'était Aro. » Renchérit Jasper.

« Il vient juste de dire qu'il ne savait pas qui c'était. » Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il y a autre chose ? » demandais-je avec impatience. « Il doit y avoir autre chose. »

Emmett rougit et regarda le sol. Je pouvais entendre sa voix profonde dire quelque chose, mais je ne le comprenais pas.

« Quoi ? Parle plus fort. » Alice se leva du canapé.

« Ils ont pris tes culottes, » dit Emmett rapidement. « Elles ont toutes disparues. C'est la seule chose qui manque. »

Je me sentais vraiment malade maintenant, et je dus m'empêcher de tomber. Ma tête commençait à tourner fortement.

« Tu es sérieux ? » La voix de Rosalie était en colère. « C'est dégoutant. »

« Peu importe qui a fait ça, c'est juste inapproprié. » Alice secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils pourraient te faire ça. » Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi, mais ça ne calma pas mes nerfs.

« Nous devrions faire un rapport… ou quelque chose. » Rose était furieuse. « Je ne peux pas le croire. »

« Tu as vu les oiseaux? » Demandais-je rapidement et Emmett acquiesça.

« C'était des cygnes, » dit-il tristement.

Tout le monde parla rapidement de choses que je ne voulais pas entendre. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui se passait, parce qu'il y avait tant de réponses que je voulais, dont j'avais besoin.

Il y avait le fait que quelqu'un était non seulement arrivé dans ma chambre mais avait aussi touché et volé mes sous-vêtements. Putain qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'une sorte de malade pervers essayait de me jouer un tour ou alors était-ce un message ?

Quand Alice me lâcha, je me faufilais hors de la pièce et trébuchais dans les escaliers. Je dus m'arrêter à mi-chemin parce que je pensais que j'allais vomir. Je restais quelques minutes sur le palier, essayant de retrouver ma respiration.

Quand je fus bien, je toquais à la porte de la bibliothèque. Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

« Edward, je peux entrer ? » ai-je demandé à peine plus haut qu'un chuchotement.

Il n'y eu toujours pas de réponse.

Je poussais la lourde porte et le trouvais à son bureau. Il était penché dans son fauteuil et regardait l'un des deux écrans d'ordinateur avec un regard intense, presque douloureux.

« Je ne peux pas te voir maintenant. » Sa voix était effrayante. Elle me secoua littéralement.

Je mordis ma lèvre, ne voulant rien dire, mais je fermais la porte derrière moi. Je marchais sur le tapis jusqu'à ce que je sois derrière sa chaise et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

« Je ne peux pas croire ce qui se passe. » dit Edward, furieux. « Je suis désolé. »

« Pour quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

J'ai promis de te protéger, et j'ai échoué misérablement. A quoi suis-je bon ? »

« Je ne suis pas morte. Je suis toujours là alors tu dois bien faire les choses. »

Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Je suppose que tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont emporté. »

« Ouais. Je me sens… violé. » Ai-je dit sincèrement.

« Comme tu le dois, » il grogna. Edward se pencha et il tourna l'écran d'ordinateur.

C'était une vidéo en noir et blanc du couloir à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Il n'y eu rien pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un homme grand tourne au bout du couloir. Il n'avait pas de masque ou quelque chose qui couvrait son visage. Il avait des cheveux sombres et comme il n'y avait pas de couleur sur la vidéo, c'était dur de distinguer certains traits. Il portait un grand sac de marin.

Edward et moi le regardions alors qu'il allait à ma porte, forçait la serrure avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Edward accéléra la vidéo jusqu'à ce que le temps indique une heure et quelques secondes plus tard. L'homme sortit de la chambre et marcha simplement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il portait un sac qui contenait probablement mes culottes, et je vomis presque encore une fois.

La vidéo devint noire après ça.

Edward et moi restions assis pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je vais le tuer. » Sa voix était sinistrement calme. « Je vais trouver cet enculé et le tuer. »

Je voulais lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, mais je doutais que cela fasse une différence.

Edward se leva et marcha autour du bureau, tirant sur sa chaise. « J'étais supposé savoir tout ça. Tu aurais pu être là. Il aurait pu venir quand tu… »

Comme à son habitude, Edward remettait toute la faute sur lui. Après une demi-heure, c'était difficile de l'entendre comme ça parce qu'il se battait littéralement lui-même.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas vu ça. » Il frappa sa tête contre une étagère.

Je me levais de ma chaise et alla devant lui, le poussant loin du mur.

« Edward, tu dois arrêter. Je sais que tu es furieux, mais tu commences à me faire peur. » Je passais ma main sur la cicatrice qui commençait à se former sur son front.

« Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis furieux en ce moment. »

« Je sais, »

Edward prit mon visage dans sa main, faisait courir son pouce sur ma joue. « Bella, je promets que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Je tuerai n'importe qui s'approchant de toi. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. »

« Pourrais-tu arrêter de penser à moi pendant une seconde, » dit-il sévèrement. « Je me fous de moi. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité. »

« Je le sais. Je suis simplement réellement effrayée pour nous deux là. »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne laisserais rien t'atteindre. »

Sa voix était tellement pleine de conviction que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le croire.

* * *

A toute fin utile : Swan en anglais = Cygne en français.

* * *

Allez je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé parce que la situation n'est pas terrible là…

A bientôt pour la suite !

Lilou


	38. Tortures Psychochimiques

Il semble que certain ont des problèmes pour visualiser le chapitre, je me permets donc de le rééditer. Désolée pour la double alerte que vous avez du recevoir...

* * *

Et bien oui… je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre… ouais après tout ce temps je ne vous ai pas oublié. J'espère que vous non plus !

Merci à Johnnyboy pour me laisser traduire sa fic !

Je précise que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma super et géniale Sab, que j'ai perdu à un moment ou un autre pendant cette traversée du désert, alors veuillez m'excuser pour les imperfections… mais toute seule j'ai un mal fou à me relire. Sab si tu passes dans le coin… n'hésite pas à faire un coucou !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Torture Psycho- chimique

EDWARD POV

_"Peace, above all things, is to be desired, but blood must sometimes be spilled to obtain it on equable and lasting terms".-Andrew Jackson_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

J'avais probablement regardé cette maudite vidéo un millier de fois en deux jours. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire d'autre ?

Je n'avais pas quitté l'appartement et pratiquement rien mangé. J'étais devenu un reclus, un ermite, un clochard peu importe le nom que vous voulez me donner. Le fait est que j'étais resté assis obstinément en face de mon ordinateur depuis ce qui semblait une éternité.

Je me grattais la joue recouverte de barbe et relançais la vidéo. La scène ne changeait jamais, mais j'avais l'impression que je manquais quelque chose si je ne la regardais pas toute les cinq secondes.

L'homme aux cheveux foncés et aux traits in-distinguables tournait au coin du couloir de Bella. Il portait un grand sac de sport et se déplaçait comme s'il faisait partie des lieux. Il était même passé à côté d'une étudiante qui téléphonait, mais elle ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard.

_N'aurait-elle pas dû voir qu'il ne faisait pas parti de l'établissement ?_

L'homme sortit un porte-clés standard de son manteau et mit l'outil dans la serrure de la chambre 913 – la chambre de Bella – avant d'y entrer.

J'accélérais la cassette un peu plus d'une heure après. Je stoppais et regardais l'homme quitter la chambre de Bella avec les mains recouvertes de gants et le même grand sac qu'auparavant. Comme plus tôt, il marcha le long du couloir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'avait même pas cligné des yeux ou l'air stressé.

C'était la partie de la vidéo où ma respiration augmentait et mon sang commençait à bouillir.

Je fermais les yeux et fis passer ma main sur mon cœur qui battait furieusement. Il le faisait depuis deux jours. Je pouvais sentir les dessins de mon tatouage sous mes doigts et j'essayais de calmer mon rythme cardiaque.

Je pris quelques profondes respirations et ignorais la douleur dans ma poitrine.

Et ensuite, je remettais la vidéo.

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui il était. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Je pouvais voir son visage. Je savais à quoi il ressemblait mais c'était tout. Je n'arrivais pas à le trouver dans aucune des bases de données que je connaissais, même si je travaillais jusqu'à m'abimer les doigts à essayer de le découvrir.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit doucement, mais je ne pris pas la peine de lever la tête.

« Edward ? » La voix de Bella était éraillée par le sommeil. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je travaille, » répondis-je.

J'entendis son pas léger se diriger vers moi, et elle enveloppa mon corps de ses bras, reposant son menton sur mon épaule. « Tu devrais être au lit. »

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose. »

« Tu regardes cette chose depuis des heures. Tu n'as même pas mangé. »

« Je veux te protéger. » Ma réponse était automatique.

« Tu le fais et tu vas faire du bon travail, mais tu as besoin de repos. »

« J'ai dormi trois heure hier soir. » Je tapais sur mon clavier, allant sur la base de données de la police et essayais de faire correspondre les photos.

« Trois heures ? » demanda-t-elle en grondant.

« Médicalement parlant, c'était tout ce dont le corps humain à besoin. »

« Edward ce n'est pas sain. Allons au lit. » Bella prit ma main et essaya de me lever de ma chaise.

« Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai presque terminé, » essayais-je de l'apaiser. « Donne-moi juste une autre heure. »

Elle me donna un regard suspicieux de l'autre côté du bureau. « Tu espères vraiment me faire croire ça ? C'est ce que tu as dit hier soir et tu n'es toujours pas venu au lit. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu vas être malade. Tu as l'air d'être sur le point de tomber. »

« J'ai juste besoin de découvrir qui il est. Je ne serais pas capable de me reposer avant de l'avoir fait.»

Elle claqua sa langue contre ses dents, cherchant un moyen de me mettre au lit. Sa dernière tentative, hier soir, avait impliqué le sexe, mais même ça ne m'avait pas éloigné de mon ordinateur. Si ce n'était pas un indicateur de combien je voulais attraper cet enculé, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'était.

« Ca n'est pas ennuyeux ? » Bella soupira.

« Non, c'est amusant, » dis-je sarcastique.

« Et rien ne peux t'éloigner de ton ordinateur ? »

« Non. »

« Même pas ça ? » Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'épais magasine qu'elle sortit de la pile de courrier sur mon bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandais-je essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop curieux.

« Le nouveau catalogue Armani. » Elle fit un pas de côté. « Il y a de très belles choses là-dedans. »

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me distraire avec la mode ? » demandais-je mollement en riant à moitié.

« Tu ne disais pas que tu avais besoin de nouveaux vêtements ? »

« Oui, mais ça peut attendre. »

« C'est la nouvelle collection printemps c'est _Armani_, Edward, » insista-t-elle.

« Je le réalise, et après avoir retrouvé l'enculé qui s'est introduit dans ta chambre, je serais plus qu'heureux d'acheter tout ce qu'ils ont. »

Bella jeta le magazine sur le bureau. « Très bien. Je retourne au lit. Ne tombe pas raide mort sur ton ordinateur. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. » Je levais les yeux au ciel à ses effets dramatiques et recommençais à regarder cette stupide vidéo.

Une bonne chose que nous soyons samedi, je n'avais pas à me soucier qu'elle doive aller en cours. Je n'aurais pas été capable de fonctionner normalement si j'avais du m'inquiéter toute la journée.

J'avais tellement… d'émotions qui me traversaient le corps que je ne savais pas comment les gérer. J'étais en colère bien sûr, confus, et pendant une petite seconde, effrayé. Bella n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle était supposée être une étudiante normale en première année qui allait à des soirées et qui s'amusait. Au lieu de ça, elle était coincée dans mon appartement, prisonnière des dangers du monde de la mafia.

A partir de maintenant, elle n'avait plus de possession matériel à son nom. Nous n'avions pas été capables de sauver quoi que ce soit de son dortoir. Ses vêtements et ses effets personnels étaient endommagés au-delà de la récupération. Après qu'Emmett et moi avions nettoyé le désastre, je m'étais mis en mode protection totale.

J'essayais de garder un comportement détendu mais ça ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Mon cœur sautait presque en dehors de ma poitrine chaque fois que Bella sortait de l'appartement, et j'étais sur le point de nous enfermer tout le temps ici. Ca ne servirait pas à grand chose cependant, si ce n'est à nous rendre fou.

Je n'avais pas encore acheté de nouvelles affaires à Bella, mais il ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit que j'allais le faire. C'était de ma faute si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, alors j'allais le faire d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'étais juste chanceux qu'elle ne soit pas encore partie. Une autre fille normale m'aurait quitté depuis des mois. Esmé appelé ça « le véritable amour. » Je ne sais pas s'il y avait une différence entre ça et l'amour « habituel », mais j'étais sûr que Bella et moi avions ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre manière de nous décrire.

Je soupirais et recommençais à travailler.

J'aurais adoré prendre un verre à l'instant même, mais Bella avait donné toute ma réserve d'alcool à Emmett. Cela m'avait presque tué de voir mes milliers de dollars de cognac de première qualité passer la porte. Mais Bella était catégorique sur le fait que je devais avoir un corps plus sain. Je ne voyais pas le problème, mais je suppose qu'elle avait raison. Je ne vivais pas une vie très saine.

A un moment vers trois heures du matin, je devais lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, j'ai donc trainé des pieds jusqu'au lit.

Il y avait de la lumière qui passait sous la porte de la chambre à coucher, et je trouvais Bella sous les draps en train de lire. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et m'installais à côté d'elle. Elle ne dit pas un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demandais-je quand ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

_« A l'est d'Eden_. » Elle se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant, et je regardais ses yeux continuer à parcourir la page.

Je changeais complètement de tactique. « Tu sais je fais juste ça pour te protéger. »

« Je sais. Je ne suis pas inquiète pour moi, » me dit-elle. C'est ce qu'elle disait _toujours_.

« Je vais aller bien. »

Bella rit. « Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi non plus. Tu es comme un cafard; tu ne mourras jamais. »

« Et bien merci… je crois. »

« J'ai peur pour Charlie. » Bella soupira, refermant son livre. « Si ils peuvent m'atteindre, alors ils le connaissent. Ils pourraient lui faire du mal. »

« J'ai des gens qui le surveille. »

« Tu as des gens qui me surveille. Ca ne semble pas aider. »

Je serrais les dents à cette déclaration. Involontairement elle me faisait me sentir encore plus merdique.

« Je promets de te garder toi et ta famille en sécurité. Je t'ai entrainé là-dedans, alors je vais m'occuper de ça. »

Je sais que tu vas le faire, mais je réfléchis trop, comme je le fais toujours. » Je sentis ses doigts passer dans mes cheveux. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'ils veulent le menacer ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Ils ne le feront pas… quels qu'ils soient, » dis-je fermement.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce que c'est un officier de police. Je suis sûr que si ton père était n'importe quel autre homme, il serait déjà probablement mort maintenant. »

Bella inspira brièvement sous le choc.

« Mais c'est un officier qui sait s'occuper de lui. Même s'ils sont proches, si il meurt, il y aura beaucoup de questions auxquelles personnes n'est prêt à répondre pour l'instant. Ils ont peur de toi. »

« De moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu as des informations et dans notre monde, c'est la chose la plus importante. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Si ton père était tué, tu pourrais aller chez les flics ici ou commencer à révéler des choses qui ne devraient pas être mentionnées. Peut-être par vengeance ou par haine, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu pourrais faire tomber beaucoup de gens. »

« Toi inclus, » plaisanta-elle.

« Spécialement moi, mais ils sont inquiets que je t'ai donné des informations sur eux. Tu es une personne très puissante. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es entre les deux mondes. Tu peux nous échapper en une seconde et aller chez les fédéraux. »

« Et Alice ? Elle est comme moi. Pourquoi elle n'a jamais été menacée ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à tirer d'Alice. » Je fis passer mon pouce sur la joue de Bella. « Tu es avec moi et c'est ça qui compte. En plus, il y a le fait que tu sois jeune. Ils pensent que tu es impressionnable et que tu peux être facilement influençable. Ils s'attaqueront à tout ce que tu es. Je suis sûr qu'ils comptent s'attaquer à Alice mais tu dois être leur cible principale. »

Elle me lança un regard si triste qu'il me tua presque. « Je n'ai jamais rien fait à personne. »

« Je sais. Je déteste que tu sois impliquée dans tout ça. »

« Tous ce que je veux, c'est toi. » Elle se déplaça de façon à reposer sur ma poitrine. « Parfois je souhaiterais juste pouvoir te laisser derrière moi. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à ça. Je ne voulais pas que Bella parte, parce qu'elle était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je n'avais pas peur de l'admettre, plus maintenant. J'étais une horrible personne sans elle, et j'avais besoin d'elle pour me garder sur le droit chemin. Ceci dit, si elle voulait partir, je devrais la laisser faire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de la garder attachée à moi. Bien sûr, je me battrais pour la faire changer d'avis, mais j'espérais que cela n'arriverait jamais.

« Je ne veux pas, mais j'aimerais pouvoir le faire. Je dois avoir la case instinct de préservation manquante dans mon cerveau, » dit-elle.

« Comme nous tous. » Je soupirais. « J'aurais dû sortir de tout ça il y a des années. »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi tout le temps. » Elle embrassa le tatouage sur ma poitrine, juste au-dessus de mon cœur.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, » admis-je.

« Je sais que tu le fais. Je dois dire à Charlie ce qui se passe. »

« Je savais que tu allais dire ça. »

« Il a besoin d'être au courant Edward. » Elle leva la tête pour me regarder. « Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça sans savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Nous ne pouvons pas le risquer, spécialement avec ton père. Il pourrait tous nous tuer, sans mentionner le fait qu'il pourrait t'éloigner de moi. »

« Je suis une adulte, il ne peut rien faire. » Bella était adorable, sur la défensive. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui donner les détails, mais il a besoin de savoir qu'il pourrait être blessé. J'ai été si égoïste. »

« Bella, je sais que tu as peur pour lui, mais tu ne peux rien lui dire. Cela pourrait être très risqué. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Nous allons régler toute cette histoire et ensuite les choses reviendront à la normale. »

« Normale ? »

« Et bien… tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Ouais. » Elle soupira profondément, et je pus sentir son corps se relaxer et glisser dans le sommeil. Je la suivis de peu.

Je me réveillais dans la même position où je m'étais endormi. Je regardais le réveil et vis qu'il était presque une heure de l'après-midi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de dormir si tard. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas non plus l'habitude de veiller jusqu'à l'aube pour enquêter sur un voleur.

J'essayais de me libérer de Bella sans la réveiller, mais cela ne fonctionna pas très bien. Elle m'agrippa si fort que je dus essayer de rouler maladroitement jusqu'à ce que je sois libre.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Bella, endormie.

« J'ai besoin de me lever. »

« Non, reste là toute la journée. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je dois travailler. »

« Une autre journée devant l'ordinateur? » Grogna-t-elle.

« Non, j'ai autre chose à faire, » mentis-je et je posais les pieds à terre.

« Tu vas juste passer ton samedi sur l'ordinateur, à regarder cette vidéo. Il est temps de lâcher prise, Edward. » Elle se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi sur quelque chose que tu ne gagneras pas. »

J'allais dans la salle de bains et fis ma routine matinale. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'avais rien de prévu concernant le vrai travail, alors j'enfilais juste un boxer et suivit l'odeur qui venait de la cuisine, où je trouvais Bella en train de faire du café.

Je m'assis au comptoir et la regardais.

Elle ne se retourna pas et je pouvais dire qu'elle n'était pas très contente.

« Je ne veux pas m'acharner mais j'essaie juste de te garder en sécurité, » soupirais-je.

« Je sais. Je ne suis pas en colère. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois obsédé par ce gars et que tu néglige tout le reste. »

« Je suis obsédé par les choses. » J'haussais les épaules.

Bella était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais un coup bruyant à la porte retentit dans tout l'appartement. Nous nous sommes regardés avant que je ne me lève en marmonnant jusqu'à la porte. J'aurais pu être plus énervé s'il n'avait pas été si tard dans l'après-midi. Je devais m'en rappeler.

J'allais à la porte et l'ouvris pour voir Rosalie se tenir là, souriante.

« Tu devrais vraiment demander qui est là avant de répondre. » Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Très bien. » Je lui claquais la porte au visage et retournais dans la cuisine.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda Bella, en sortant un saladier pour faire des œufs.

« Personne. » Je me rassis.

Puisque ma porte se refermait magnétiquement à chaque fois qu'elle se claquait, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Rosalie puisse entrer sans retoquer. C'est ce qu'elle fit, mais je ne fis aucun mouvement pour lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Bella rit et alla à la porte.

Rosalie apparut dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard avec un visage rouge et un air énervé. Elle portait un diadème de diamants sur la tête et vu l'apparence du truc, ils étaient vrais.

« Tu es un crétin, » me cracha-t-elle.

« Merci. »

« Edward, arrête ça, » dit Bella. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rosalie ? »

Elle se calma et sourit. « C'est mon anniversaire, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié tous les deux. »

« Oh, super. C'est l'anniversaire de la princesse. Arrêtons-nous et prosternons-nous. Je me levais de mon siège et me servis du café. Je m'appuyais contre le comptoir et je le bus à petite gorgée pendant que Rosalie enrageait.

« Tu sais quoi Edward, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'en soucis. Je ne suis pas venue te voir de toute façon. » Elle se détourna de moi. « _Bella_, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

Bella partit rapidement dans le couloir et revint avec une grande boite Louis Vuitton. Il y avait un énorme ruban rouge autour. Elle posa la boite sur le comptoir devant Rosalie.

« Bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié. »

« C'est pour moi ? » Rosalie poussa un cri aigu.

« Pour qui d'autre ça serait ? » Je levais les yeux.

Elle me regarda. « Juste parce que tu n'as pas d'ami pour fêter ton anniversaire ne veut pas dire que tu dois être si méchant. »

« Je suis le méchant là ? Je ne peux… »

« Edward, » Bella m'arrêta avant que je puisse me défouler, « ne commence pas ça aujourd'hui. Ouvre simplement ton cadeau, Rose. »

Elle déballa rapidement le paquet et sortit un joli sac. Elle ne pouvait même pas parler j'étais content de trouver quelque chose qui finalement la fasse taire.

« Joyeux Anniversaire. » Bella sourit. « C'est de la part d'Edward aussi. »

« Et bien… merci. » Elle embrassa Bella, mais me regardait toujours de travers.

« Je ne suis pas un total connard. » Je souris.

« Ouais c'est vrai. C'est la première chose gentille que tu fais pour moi. »

« Et probablement la dernière. Je voulais te faire un cadeau pour te faire taire mais Bella ne m'a pas laissé. »

« Il allait t'acheter des médicaments contre l'herpès. » Bella secoua la tête. « Ce n'était pas drôle. »

« Je pensais que ça l'était, » dis-je entre mes dents.

« Et bien, j'adore ce sac. Je vais l'utiliser tout le temps, » dit Rosalie. Je pouvais entendre la vanité dans sa voix.

« Je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes. Tu veux rester pour le petit-déjeuner ? » Offrit Bella, retournant à la cuisinière pour cuire les œufs.

« Non, Emmett m'emmène dehors. » Elle remit le sac dans la boite et commença à la remballer. « Nous allons au Plasma ce soir. Vous êtes invités. »

« Même moi ? » Je feignis l'enthousiasme.

« Même toi, » répliqua-t-elle sarcastique. « Après ce merveilleux cadeau, je pourrais même être agréable pour l'occasion. »

« Je suis impatient. »

« Rase-toi et lave-toi, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, » ordonna-t-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire, je suis chez moi. »

« Bella, merci. Edward, tu es un connard. » Rosalie sortit de la cuisine avec son cadeau.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » criais-je quand la porte se refermait.

« Si vous n'aviez pas déjà couché ensemble tous les deux, j'aurais pu plaisanter en disant que tu devrais prendre une chambre. Je pense que serait un peu étrange cependant, » ricana Bella.

« Ça serait totalement inapproprié, » taquinais-je.

« Oui ça le serait. » Elle commença à casser les œufs habillement d'une seule main. « Alors, peut-on aller au Plasma? »

« Ça va être un cauchemar logistique pour te suivre toute la soirée, je pense. » Je détestais me sentir comme le gardien de Bella, mais j'étais expert pour garder les choses en sécurité. Et ça l'incluait.

Bella et moi nous assîmes devant une grande assiette d'œufs et de toasts français. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais ce genre de chose dans ma cuisine mais Bella les trouvait et elle cuisinait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle disait que j'avais besoin de manger plus sainement alors elle ne m'autorisait pas à mettre du sel ou plus de sauce sur ma nourriture. En plus, du lait était au menu comme boisson. Pas besoin de le dire, je n'allais pas avoir un bon matin.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais, Edward. » Elle sourit devant un morceau de toast.

« Ca n'a pas de gout, » grognais-je avec des œufs dans la bouche.

« Eh bien, je fais attention à toi. »

« Et je t'en remercie. Mais je suis sûr qu'un peu de sel ne ferait pas de mal. » J'essayais d'attraper la salière. Bella la bougea rapidement hors de ma portée.

« Il suffit de manger. Je cuisine avec assaisonnement. » Elle me lança un regard noir.

« C'est si bon. » Je mâchais un bout de toast et pour faire un effort je faisais passer le tout avec un verre de lait.

D'après mes calculs, Bella et moi avions la relation la plus complexe du monde. J'étais son gardien, mais en retour, elle me traitait comme un enfant. Putain, comme ça fonctionnait ? Peu importe ce qui se passait, nous avions une sorte de synchronisation tous les deux. Je ne pouvais pas réellement me plaindre.

« Alors, nous y allons ce soir ? » demanda Bella avec espoir.

« Tu aimerais y aller ? »

« Oui. Je ne veux pas passer une autre soirée ici avec toi sur l'ordinateur. »

« D'accord alors. Mais je ne me rase pas, juste pour emmerder Rose. »

« Je trouve que la barbe est sexy. » Elle passa sa main sur ma joue.

« Eh bien, je suis content que tu le penses alors. » Je me penchais sur sa main laissant les poils gratter sa paume.

Après notre déjeuner, j'aidais Bella à nettoyer, et nous ne savions pas quoi faire ensuite. J'étais impatient de retourner sur l'ordinateur, mais je me suis abstenu.

Nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé, comme un vieux couple marié. Je regardais les informations pendant que Bella lisait son livre. Tous ce dont nous avions besoin maintenant, c'était 2,5 enfants et un Golden retriever.

_Ouais, c'est vrai._

A un moment, vers six heures, Alice frappa à la porte pour entrer.

J'étais toujours en boxer – sans m'en soucier – et j'allais répondre. Suite à l'incident du matin, j'entrebâillais juste la porte et passais la tête.

« Je peux t'aider ? » demandais-je.

« Je peux entrer ? » répliqua-t-elle septique.

« Non, je suis nu. »

« Oh, » dit-elle, confuse. « Oh, mon dieu. Une petite sieste crapuleuse? »

« Alice, nous sommes habillés et tu peux entrer. » Bella me poussa sur le côté et ouvrit complètement la porte.

« Tu es si étrange, Edward, » ricana Alice.

Je me laissais retomber lourdement sur le canapé.

« Je m'arrêtais juste pour voir si vous veniez ce soir ? » demanda Alice.

« Tu aurais pu appeler, » dis-je.

« Oui, nous venons, » répondit Bella, plus poliment.

« Tu as besoin de mon aide pour t'habiller ? »

« Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de vêtements de toute façon. » Bella haussa les épaules.

« Tu es certaine ? Je parie que Rosalie pourrait te prêter quelque chose. »

« Ça va. »

« D'accord. Nous partons à huit heures pour aller diner et ensuite au Plasma, alors soyez prêt, » cria Alice alors qu'elle passait la porte.

Bella et moi sommes restés sur le canapé pendant un long moment avant d'aller prendre une douche. Cela tourna en une heure de longue caresse/léchage/morsure/sexe. C'était amusant. Allant contre ma nature et mes TOC, je ne me rasais pas. Je dus m'arrêter d'y penser ou j'aurais rapidement fait un travail bâclé.

Après notre douche, je m'habillais d'un costume noir Armani et me rappelais que je devais jeter un coup d'œil, en secret, à leur nouveau catalogue que Bella avait agité en face de mon visage le soir précédent. Je restais simple avec juste un pantalon et une veste basique. C'était juste Rosalie, pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu.

Bella portait un jeans qui avait presque l'air d'avoir été peint sur elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, et je voulais définitivement le revoir. Elle portait une simple chemise qu'elle couvrit avec sa veste en cuir noir favorite.

« Quelles chaussures ? » Elle leva une bottine noire et une autre chaussure qui devait lui arriver au-dessus du genou.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas marcher avec celle-là. » Je désignais la bottine avec un talon impressionnant.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Rien que pour ça, je les mets. » Elle mit une chaussure qui lui fit gagner des centimètres et ensuite l'autre.

Je m'assis sur le lit et attendis qu'elle soit prête.

« Juste parce que je tombe tout le temps ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas marcher droit, » m'expliqua Bella. « Je suis certaine que c'est une histoire d'oreille interne ? »

Elle était très nerveuse ce soir, alors je lui pris la main et l'attirais vers moi.

Je la regardais. « Calme-toi. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis nerveuse. Et s'il se passait quelque chose? »

« Rien ne va arriver. Nous avons toujours un plan en place, et si quelqu'un est assez stupide pour essayer quelque chose sur notre propre terrain… » Je laissais ma phrase en suspens.

« Tu es un très mauvais garçon. Une bonne chose que tu ailles à l'église parce que je suis sûre que tu irais droit en enfer. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je peux être un mauvais garçon. » Je fis passer mes mains sur son jeans moulant, le long de l'arrière de ses cuisses et pris son cul en coupe.

« Edward, nous n'avons pas le temps de commencer ça maintenant. »

Je levais un sourcil quand je glissais mes doigts sur ses fesses. « Pas de couture de culotte ? »

Elle sourit. « String. »

« Putain de merde… » Je respirais profondément. « D'abord le jeans, ensuite les chaussures et maintenant le string. Tu vas me tuer. »

« Nous devons bientôt partir. » Les doigts de Bella brossèrent mes cheveux. En réalité elle les tirait presque.

« Je n'ai pas envie, » admis-je et je tournais légèrement pour que mes mains n'ai pas à trop chercher pour tenir son cul parfait.

« Rose va être furieuse. »

« Elle l'ai toujours. » Je me penchais pour embrasser la peau douce de ses hanches sous sa chemise.

« Vraiment furieuse… » Bella cherchait son souffle. Ma magie fonctionnait.

Je mordis la délicieuse pomme que formait son derrière, et mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans son jeans. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, mais ne s'éloigna pas.

« Hey, hey. Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter ça tous les deux, » dit Emmett de ma porte.

Je sursautais légèrement de surpris, et Bella rougit violemment.

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Je me relevais, en colère qu'il ait interrompu ce qui aurait été à coup sûr un aventureux froissage de draps.

« Je m'assurais que vous étiez prêt à partir. » Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. « On s'amuse ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais du te donner cette clé. » Je pris la main de Bella et commençais à descendre les escaliers.

Nous mîmes nos manteaux et prirent l'ascenseur. Alec, Alice, Jasper, et Rose nous attendaient dans le hall. Nous nous sommes séparés pour monter dans les voitures et Alec vint avec Bella et moi.

Nous étions sur la route du restaurant favori de Rose pour aller diner. J'avais prévu de rester le plus silencieux possible pour la soirée, parce que j'aurais pu dire quelque chose de stupide si j'essayais de jouer la comédie.

Nous nous sommes assis à une longue table, et même si j'étais la plupart du temps occupé par Bella ou Alec, c'était agréable d'oublier toute la merde que nous traversions en ce moment. Il y avait toujours l'image de la tête de l'intrus à l'arrière de mon cerveau, mais j'essayais au moins d'agir normalement pour l'occasion.

Bien sûr, tout le monde agissait avec Rose comme si elle était un cadeau pour nous tous, avec sa putain de tiare sur la tête. Je me contentais simplement d'écouter la conversation sans dire un mot. Cela n'aurait été bon pour personne si la princesse était contrariée.

Autour de dix heures quand nous en avions terminé avec le diner, et que je savais que le Plasma retentirait de l'ambiance d'un samedi soir, nous prîmes la route.

« Ca fait tellement du bien de sortir. » Bella regardait par la fenêtre ouverte de la BMW alors que nous suivions Emmett vers le club. Même s'il faisait frais dehors, le vent était agréable.

« Tu agis comme si je te gardais enfermé, » dis-je.

« L'université et ta maison ne sont pas nécessairement la liberté. »

« Tu marches de ma voiture à tes cours. C'est assez de liberté. »

« Nous avons besoin de sortir. Allons quelque part. »

« Je veux aller au Mexique, » dit Alec à l'arrière.

« Personne ne t'a rien demandé, » me moquais-je en le regardant dans le rétroviseur. « Où veux-tu aller, Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche. »

« D'accord, toi et Alice avaient les vacances de Spring Break début avril. C'est dans trois semaines alors nous pourrons aller quelque part. J'avais déjà commencé à faire des plans dans ma tête.

« Ça devra être un endroit ensoleillé. » Elle soupira longuement.

« Pas les Bahamas, » rit Alec.

Je me penchais vers l'arrière et commençais à frapper tout ce que je pouvais avec une main toujours sur le volant.

Au moment où nous arrivions au Plasma, Alec se plaignait à propos de bleus, Bella fantasmait sur des plages ensoleillées, et j'étais prêt à rentrer à la maison. Malheureusement, ma nuit ne faisait que commercer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ? » demanda Jasper à Alec qui essuyait du sang de sa lèvre.

« Ce fils de pute à essayer de me tuer. » Il me désigna.

« Tu vas bien. » Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Tout le monde est prêt pour la fête ? » Rose leva les mains en l'air. Elle était déjà un peu pompette.

« Edward, » Bella m'appelait de l'autre côté de la voiture.

« Quoi ? » lui demandais-je.

«Je dois m'accrocher à toi. » Elle saisit mon bras fermement. «Mes pieds me tuent. »

Je ris alors que nous commencions à avancer. « Je pensais que tu pouvais marcher avec celle-là. »

« Tu vois je ne suis pas encore tombé. Mais je souffre. »

Nous avons contourné la sécurité et traversé la foule sur la piste. Jasper nous conduisit à notre table qui était circulaire et suffisamment grande pour accueillir tout le monde et plus encore.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un verre ? » demanda Alec.

« Non, » nous avons tous répondu à l'unanimité.

« Très bien. » Il se leva de sa chaise. « Je vais danser. » Je le vis se perdre dans la foule, et cela ne m'aurait pas surprise s'il trouver une fille avec qui flirter dans les minutes suivantes pour qu'elle lui paye à boire. Il pouvait être sournois.

Tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations. Alice et jasper allèrent danser. Emmett et Rosalie au bar et Bella et moi restèrent à notre table.

« Tu veux danser ? » me demanda-t-elle en tapant du pied au rythme de la musique.

« Non. Premièrement, tu peux à peine marcher toute seule alors danser… Et deuxièmement, je ne danse pas en public. »

« Et au bal de la police ? Nous avons dansé. »

« C'était de la vrai dance. Ça, c'est du sexe en public. » Je désignais la piste où les gens se touchaient et se frottaient les uns aux autres. « Et troisièmement, tu n'aimes pas danser. »

« J'aime danser avec toi. Tu rends ça facile. »

« Et bien c'est très gentil à toi de le dire. »

Elle sourit et tira ma chemise jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres couvrent les siennes. Nos langues ne prirent même pas la peine de s'échauffer avant de s'attaquer avec vigueur. Elle gémit, m'excitant. La pression dans mon pantalon augmentait en même temps que ma bite durcissait.

« Bella, nous devons arrêter, » avertis-je.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle déplaça ses lèvres sur mon cou, léchant et suçant tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« Parce que si nous ne le faisons pas, je vais t'emmener à l'étage et te baiser sur mon bureau. »

« J'aime bien l'idée, » murmura-t-elle.

« Putain… » grognais-je, et ma tête se renversa en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès à ma peau.

« Nous n'avons pas fait ça de cette manière depuis longtemps. S'il te plait. »

Je pensais répondre mais je ne pouvais pas réellement parler alors j'acquiesçais simplement.

Elle me prit la main et nous nous levâmes pour partir.

Juste comme le casse-couille qu'il était, Emmett revint à la table, trainant Rosalie avec lui.

« Où allez-vous les gars ? C'est l'heure du gâteau. » Il me poussa pour que je me rassois.

« Je ne veux pas de gâteau, » dis-je, irrité.

« Dommage, » aboya Rose.

Bella me fit un sourire d'excuse avant de se rassoir à côté de moi. « Plus tard. » Elle m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Tu promets ; sur le bureau et tout ? »

« Je ne le voudrais pas d'une autre façon. » Elle ronronna d'une manière qui aurait dû être illégale.

Nous sommes restés assis un moment avant qu'un grand gâteau avec des bougies soit apporté. Nous avons tous chanté « Joyeux anniversaire », et Rose souffla. Plus de cadeaux furent distribués et plus d'alcool circula, mais je n'en pris pas. D'un, les seuls autres conducteurs étaient Bella ou Alec. Et aucun d'eux n'avait la permission de conduire ma voiture. De deux, j'essayais de rester sobre. J'avais fauté une ou deux fois, mais j'essayé.

« C'est bon ? » me demanda Bella alors que nous mangions du gâteau au chocolat.

J'acquiesçais la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je devenais très somnolent, et je devais faire un effort pour rester éveillé. Je pensais que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi durant les trois derniers jours, mais c'était plus que ça. Ma tête martelait, je pouvais sentir mon pouls faire pulser le sang dans mon corps. C'était étrange.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda Alec.

« Ouais, ça va. » C'était comme si j'avais une bulle dans ma poitrine qui ne demandait qu'à éclater.

Je secouais la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et regardais le club autour de moi.

Inexplicablement mes sens étaient en éveille et je reniflais l'air comme un animal sauvage. J'avais l'impression d'en avoir besoin. Mon ouïe était vive et ma vue aiguisée.

Alors que je parcourais la foule, je vis un homme au bar, qui me regardait directement, avec un sourire sinistre.

Je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où. Même plus. J'avais mémorisé son visage pendant trois jours d'affilés.

Il avait des cheveux noirs et un nez crochu avec des yeux sombres comme de l'onyx. Je pouvais les voir clairement à la lumière du bar. Son expression donnait l'impression qu'il venait de remonter de l'enfer pour une mission spécifique.

« Edward, ne bouge pas, » me murmura Jasper. « Ne fait pas de scène. »

Je tremblais si fort que ma vision commençait à devenir floue.

« Bella, je veux que tu montes dans mon bureau et que tu verrouilles la porte, » dis-je doucement.

« Edward, tu vas bien ? » Elle colla sa main dans la mienne. Bien entendu elle vit ce que je regardais. « C'est lui ? »

« Oui, je besoin que tu montes. Garde ton téléphone allumé. »

Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais je la coupais.

« Fais juste ce que je te dis, et je reviens te chercher. »

« D'accord. Soit prudent. »

Elle m'embrassa une fois, et ensuite se leva de son siège, suivit par Rose et Alice. Je les vis sortir du coin de l'œil et marcher vers les escaliers. Les yeux de l'homme au bar les suivirent aussi. Quand elles furent hors de vu, il revint vers moi.

« C'est à toi de décider, Ed, » dit Emmett.

« Il meurt, » je répondis sans même y réfléchir. « Je vais le faire. »

« Levons-nous calmement et on ne commence rien ici. »Jasper mit sa veste.

L'homme au bar leva son verre vers nous, moqueur, et le descendit d'un trait. Son corps frissonna une seconde avant qu'il ne saute de son siège pour se précipiter dans la foule loin de nous.

Nous nous sommes catapultés à sa poursuite et je sortis mon Aigle en sautant sur la table. Emmett avait dû s'écraser contre le gâteau d'anniversaire, parce qu'il avait du glaçage sur ses vêtements mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

Nous nous sommes séparés pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible en traversant la foule de gens sur la piste de danse, qui étaient tous inconscient de ce qui se passait. Je gardais mon arme le long de mon corps et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

L'air froid frappa mes poumons alors que je me précipitais par la porte et regardais tout autour furieusement.

« Putain, où est-il allé ? » Jasper fut à côté de moi dans la seconde.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Nos deux têtes se sont tournées quand nous avons entendu un petit « ping » dans l'air. Une personne ne l'aurait pas remarqué si elle avait été plus loin que nous ne l'étions, et n'aurait pas su ce qu'elle entendait. Jasper et moi savions que le « ping » était le son d'une balle tirée par un silencieux.

Nous courûmes dans la ruelle, arme au poing, en essayant de trouver la source du tir.

Je vis un mouvement et tirais deux balles. Elles rebondirent contre les murs et tombèrent sur le sol, mais je continuais de courir. Je devenais nerveux et tirais encore deux fois quand j'entendis un bruit sur ma gauche.

« Par ici. » Nous entendîmes Emmett grogner. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit venant d'un coin à l'arrière de la ruelle.

Jasper et moi trouvâmes Emmett, avec Alex et l'enculé alors qu'ils se battaient sur le sol.

Je les séparais et attrapais l'homme par sa chemise. « Qui es-tu ? » Je poussais la crosse de l'arme sur sa tempe. C'était assez fort pour causer des dommages au cerveau, mais il avait l'air assez lucide pour être cohérent.

« Je ne te répondrais pas. » Sa voix était saturée d'un accent européen, que je reconnu immédiatement comme grec.

« Lève-toi. » Je le remis sur ses pieds, et il vacilla pour se remettre debout.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à l'atteindre, il était trop rapide. » Dit Alec en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de lui ? » demanda Emmett.

« Nous allons le tuer, » dis-je d'un ton raisonnable.

L'homme gloussa bruyamment. « Tu penses vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre. »

« Tu verras. »

Il balança son bras autour de moi et me plaqua contre le mur opposé, mais il fut rapidement maitrisé par Jasper qui le frappa au visage. Je le relayais une fois que j'eu repris mes esprits rendant son visage ensanglanté.

Cela me prit cinq bonnes minutes, de bastonnade pour lui, avant de me calmer et de pouvoir le contrôler.

« Je ne vous dirais rien, » marmonna-t-il avec sa mâchoire cassée.

« Tais-toi. Tu parleras bien assez tôt, » dit Emmett, attrapant le gars par ses avant-bras et le tirant en dehors de l'allée.

« Amène-le au Château. » J'essuyais mes mains ensanglantées dans un mouchoir. « Nous nous occuperons de lui là-bas. »

Jasper acquiesça. « Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça comme ça ? »

Je ne répondis pas à sa question. « Je vais reconduire les filles à la maison et je vous rejoins là-bas dans environ une heure. »

J'entendis le prisonnier lutter contre Emmett tandis qu'il le poussait à l'arrière de sa voiture. Alec le menotta de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

« Nous attendrons. » Emmett monta dans la voiture et démarra. Jasper et Alec en prirent une autre.

Je les regardais remonter la rue avant de retourner à l'intérieur où la musique résonnait toujours.

Je me sentais étrangement calme, ce qui voulait dire que j'étais énervé au-delà des mots. J'avais rarement ressenti cette colère, mais la nuit allait être encore une fois blanche.

La bulle dans ma poitrine commençait à s'agrandir, mais je ne m'en souciais pas pour le moment. Je devais ramener Bella à la maison.

Je montais jusqu'à mon bureau et toquais à la porte. « Belle, c'est moi. »

J'entendis beaucoup de mouvement de l'autre côté avant qu'elle n'entrebâille la porte.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle en m'attirant à l'intérieur.

« Ça va. » J'essayais de cacher mes mains. Elle les remarqua, mais ne dit rien.

« Tout va bien ? Vous avec eu ce batard ? » demanda Rose.

« Oui, nous allons nous en occuper. Je vous ramène toutes à la maison maintenant. »

Elles se précipitèrent pour rassembler leurs affaires, et nous étions prêts à partir en quelques minutes. Je les aidais à s'installer dans la voiture.

Le chemin du retour se fit sans bruit, dans un silence de mort. Je pense qu'elles étaient effrayées de dire quelque chose. Je savais que les questions viendraient plus tard, mais pour le moment, je n'avais pas de réponse pour elles.

Je garais la voiture dans la rue en face de mon building. Nous sortîmes et nous prîmes l'ascenseur.

« N'ouvrez la porte à personne. Si quelqu'un toque, ce ne sera pas nous, » leur dis-je. « Vous deux vous restez avec Bella ce soir. »

Elles acquiescèrent sans un mot.

Alors que je commençais à sortir, Bella me prit le bras.

« Bella, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer les choses. »

« Je sais, mais… »

« Je sais que tu as peur. Laisse-moi juste m'occuper de ça. »

Elle m'enlaça fortement, « je t'attendrais. »

« Non, va au lit. Je serais de retour avant que tu ne te lève. Je promets. » J'embrassais le haut de sa tête.

J'étais dans la voiture et filais vers l'extérieur de la ville quelques minutes plus tard.

Le Château était un endroit où j'allais rarement et auquel je ne pensais même pas. C'était un lieu diabolique, cauchemardesque.

Il ressemblait à un vrai château écossais, et Carlisle l'avait acheté sur un coup de tête il y a environ une décennie. Il n'en avait jamais rien fait, alors l'endroit était complètement désert. Il n'y avait aucun meuble ou signe que quelqu'un vivait là. Je ne pensais même pas que Carlisle se souvenait qu'il possédait l'endroit.

Maintenant, chaque fois que le Château était mentionné, vous saviez que les choses allaient tourner au carnage. Vous pouvez tuer quelqu'un n'importe où. L'abattre dans les bois ou le jeter dans une rivière avec des chaussures de ciment, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Mais le secret était nécessaire pour des choses plus malveillantes. Croyez-le ou non, certaines choses sont pires que la mort.

Je traversais les rues, et mes mains agrippaient le volant si fort que je ne sentais plus ma circulation sanguine. En fait, je me sentais comme si tout mon sang avait quitté mon corps.

La silhouette du Château était sur une colline à environ vingt minutes de la maison de mes parents. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait vraiment déplacé d'Ecosse dans la banlieue de Chicago. Ce putain de truc avait même des douves. Rien que ça était risible.

Je conduisis sur la colline, et la voiture commença à vibrer sous les pavés de l'allée. Je me garais à côté des voitures d'Emmett et Jasper avant de retirer ma veste. Je la jetais à l'arrière. Je remontais mes manches et rangeais mon arme sous le siège passager. Elle ne serait pas nécessaire pour ça.

Cela prit quelques efforts pour ouvrir la porte massive du Château, et je la refermais dans un bruit sourd.

« En-bas. » La voix d'Emmett résonna à travers tout l'endroit.

Il faisait froid et c'était plein de courant d'air. Je pouvais entendre les lavabos goutter, et c'était étrangement effrayant cette impression d'être dans une maison hantée. Les murs de pierre et le sol étaient incroyablement peu accueillants et c'est pourquoi nous venions toujours ici pour les missions délicates.

Je descendis les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'à ce que je sois au sous-sol, qui aurait pu être parfait au temps de l'inquisition espagnole. Il y avait des cellules, avec des chaines et tout ce qu'il fallait.

Je les passais toutes jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans la rotonde à l'arrière. C'était comme si nous étions tout au fond de la construction. La pièce était complètement cylindrique et avait beaucoup de chose à raconter. Il y avait une grande fenêtre tout en haut, et je pouvais voir la lune.

« Nous t'attendions. » Jasper était sur son téléphone, entrain d'envoyer des texto ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Est-ce qu'il a parlé ? » Je fis un signe de tête vers l'homme étendu nu sur une table en pierre. Il avait des sangles sur son corps pour le maintenir et une serviette sur ses parties intimes.

« Non, il refuse, » soupira Alec.

« Bien. » J'allais dans le placard de l'autre coté de la pièce. « Tu peux commencer à mélanger ces trucs pour plus tard ? » Demandais-je à Emmett.

« Oh, mon garçon ! Nous n'avons pas fait ça depuis longtemps. » Il était excité et sauta presque jusqu'à la table sur laquelle était posée des bocaux.

Je passais en revue les flacons dans le placard. C'est là que nous gardions les fournitures médicales. Il y avait des trucs classiques, comme de la pénicilline, mais aussi des choses plus questionnables que vous ne vouliez même pas toucher sans gants.

Je trouvais dans le fond du bromure de pancuronium et du LSD.

« Enfin. »Je les sortis avec deux seringues propres et emballées.

Je trainais une chaise sur la dalle. Le bois faisait un bruit sur le sol de pierre, et je m'installais à la tête de la table de façon à pouvoir regarder l'enculé de haut. Je plaçais les fournitures sur une petite table à coté de moi.

« Je ne dirais pas un mot, » grogna l'homme.

Je mis des gants.

Alec était à coté de moi en une minute avec des gants et tenant une petite tasse. « Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

« Verse-le simplement quand je te le dis. » Je lui fis un signe de tête.

« Je ne dirais pas un mot, » grogna encore l'homme.

Je me penchais à son oreille pour que je n'aie pas à élever la voix. « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je ne dirais rien. »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me mettre en colère. Je donnais juste le feu vert à Alec.

Hydroxyde de sodium, ou soude caustique, une substance terrible. Elle était parfaite parce que sous forme de poudre elle est inoffensive. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une bonne chose de l'avoir sur votre peau, mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal de la toucher. La douleur réelle venait quand vous la manipuliez.

Alec versa une petite quantité de soude sur la poitrine du batard. Juste au milieu de son estomac.

Il regarda le petit tas de poudre avec des yeux curieux, mais ne dit rien.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demandais-je encore.

« Je ne dirais pas un mot. »

Je dévissais le bouchon d'une bouteille d'eau et en versais un peu sur la soude.

Cela commença à grésiller et fumer sur la peau de l'homme tandis qu'il se tortillait. Il fit grinçait ses dents ensemble et son dos se souleva de la table, comme s'il voulait se libérer, mais il ne pouvait aller nulle part.

« Dis-moi quel est ton nom, et j'arrêterais ça, » dis-je comme si je m'en souciais.

Il ne répondit pas, je versais donc une quantité plus conséquente sur sa peau la soude réagit violemment. Cela commença à bruler au point que nous pouvions l'entendre et la chaire commença à se ratatiner à l'endroit où la poudre commençait à se diluer.

« C'est Ciro ! » cria-t-il entre ses dents et il se cogna la tête sur la table.

Je pris un chiffon et j'essuyais la soude de sa peau. Je versais du vinaigre de cuisine sur la zone. Cela cessa de grésiller.

« Bien, et pour qui tu travailles ? » demandais-je, prêt à recommencer toute l'opération si nécessaire.

La respiration de Ciro était difficile et irrégulière. Ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi effrayés que je l'aurais voulu mais il savait qu'il avait des ennuis.

Je lui donnais une minute pour se reprendre.

« Comment ça se passe ici ? » demanda Emmett en poussant une boite en étain gigantesque dans le coin où Jasper attendait.

« Son nom est Ciro, » répondit Alec.

« Grec, » ajoutais-je. Nous savions tous pour qui il travaillait maintenant, mais je voulais l'entendre.

« Je ne dirais pas un mot, » dit Ciro, plus fermement qu'avant.

« Pour qui tu travailles ? » demandais-je plus cynique.

Alec bougea ses mains comme s'il allait remettre de la soude caustique sur sa peau et Ciro tressaillit.

« Je ne peux pas le dire, » murmura-t-il.

« Tu ferais mieux. Nous allons te tuer, » soupirais-je. « Si tu parles, nous pouvons faire ça plus rapidement. »

« Que faisais-tu dans la chambre de Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Je fis un autre signe à Alec qui mit une plus grande quantité de poudre sur la peau de Ciro, cette fois couvrant toute la zone de sa poitrine. J'étalais la soude avec ma main et versais de l'eau.

Cela réagit de la même manière. Cela commença par bouillir, et Ciro ne put retenir ses cris qui se répercutaient en écho sur les murs. Sa peau commença par virer au rouge et de petites cloques commencèrent à éclater.

« Si nous continuons comme ça, je te fais un trou dans le corps, » l'avertis-je.

« J'ai été payé pour faire ça, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai été payé… »

« Par qui ? » Je frappais mon poing juste à coté de sa tête. « Dis-moi qui. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Il cracha en l'air, et je sentis quelque chose de gluant dans mes cheveux.

J'arrachais la tasse des mains d'Alec et versais le reste de soude caustique sur la moitié du visage de Ciro, au hasard. L'eau vint ensuite.

Les cris qui volèrent autour de nous, étaient retenus et dignes, mais cela ne signifiait rien pour moi.

J'observais son visage entier fondre. Ses lèvres étaient à vif, et je pouvais voir l'os de sa joue sur le coté gauche sous la chaire qui se décollait.

Je me rappelais la vidéo. Il était dans la chambre de Bella. Il avait touché ses affaires. Il avait volé ses sous-vêtements.

Je voulais qu'il supplie.

« Dis-moi, » ai-je crié au dessus des ses suppliques.

« C'était Félix et Demetri. Ils m'ont payés. » Il trembla comme s'il allait s'évanouir.

Une onde de colère traversa mon corps, et je devais me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas simplement me lever et partir.

« Arrête-ça. » Il se tordait comme une fourmi sous une loupe.

« Que t'ont-il ordonné de faire ? » demandais-je.

« L'effrayer. C'est ça, » répondit' il, suppliant. « Je ne savais même pas qui elle était. »

« Est-ce que Aro était au courant ? »

« Bien sur qu'il l'était. Ses garçons ne font rien sans sa permission. » En fait il pleurait maintenant, et sa lèvre supérieure avait complètement disparue. Je pouvais voir le haut de ses dents et les muscles de son visage. Un de ses yeux commençait à tomber alors que la peau autour fondait. Même ses cheveux brulaient et fumaient comme s'il était en feu.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui veut ? »

« Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. Arrête ça. » Ciro essaya de sortir de ses liens.

« Nous sommes prêt quand tu l'es, » dit Jasper.

« Rien d'autre à divulguer ? » demandais-je en me rasseyant et en remplissant une seringue de bromure de pancuronium après l'avoir déballé.

« Arrête ça, » hurla-t-il.

J'enfonçais l'aiguille dans son bras et injectais tout le produit. Je fis suivre avec un cocktail de LSD.

Le bromure de pancuronium était une substance qui paralysait complètement le corps, mais laissait l'esprit libre. Il interdisait tout mouvement. Le LSD pouvait pousser son imagination dans un voyage où il ne serait pas capable de distinguer la réalité de ses cauchemars. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait sous médication, il serait dans un état constant de terreur et ne serait pas capable de bouger un muscle.

« Ca va prendre dix minutes avant qu'il ne soit prêt. » Je me levais et retirais mes gants, et les jetais à la poubelle. J'attrapais une serviette et essuyais ce que l'enculais avait craché dans mes cheveux.

Les yeux de Ciro étaient vitreux mais son corps se tordait toujours.

« Où vas-tu ? » me demanda Emmett.

Au lieu de répondre, j'allais dans le coin où le bain de liquide clair attendait Ciro.

« Dix minutes, et met le dans la solution saline, » dis-je à Jasper quand il me rejoignit. Je trempais mon doigt dans la solution et m'assurais qu'elle était à la température du corps.

« Nous n'avons pas utilisé ce truc depuis des années. »

« C'est nécessaire. »

« Tu veux vraiment le faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir m'assoir là et regarder. »

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne rien dire.

« Edward, ne fait rien de stupide. » Il se tenait en face de moi.

« Assure toi juste de cet enculé supplie avant de le tuer. » Je sortis de la rotonde.

Je montais les escaliers, montais dans ma voiture et reculais rapidement dans l'allée. J'étais sur le chemin de ma destination finale et je vérifiais l'heure sur le tableau de bord.

Il était trois heures.

Alors que je roulais, mon cœur semblait sauter hors de ma poitrine de plus en plus et au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de l'endroit où j'avais besoin d'être.

Vers trois heures trente, un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage quand je réalisais que Ciro était probablement au bord de la folie maintenant.

La solution saline était un liquide vicieux, qui était utilisé pour les implants mammaires. C'était gluant, comme du plastique liquide. Avec son corps qui ne répondait pas, Ciro était allongé dans la baignoire. Comme c'était à température ambiante, le truc l'enveloppait entièrement. Il était privé de ses sens et il était devenu « un cerveau flottant dans une baignoire ». Il n'était qu'une conscience flottant dans une obscurité totale, un silence total, un vide total.

Il deviendrait complètement fou avant que le soleil ne se lève.

J'arrivais aux portes de la maison d'Aro environ une heure après. Il habitait loin de la ville mais cela ne me prit pas si longtemps. Je n'allais pas le laisser, Demetri ou Félix s'en tirer comme ça.

Personne ne jouait avec ma Bella.

Je me demandais comment entrer à l'intérieur et je compromis qu'une approche cordiale serait le mieux. Je sonnais à la sonnette du portail.

« Bonsoir, » répondit un maitre d'hôtel.

Je parlais dans la boite. « Je suis ici pour voir Aro. »

« Et qui désir le voir ? »

« Edward Cullen. »

Cela prit un long moment pour que les portes s'ouvrent, mais ils le firent, et je me précipitais dans l'allée.

J'attrapais mon arme, ne me souciant pas de la cacher et je sortis de la voiture. Je passais la porte, qui avait été ouverte.

« Où est-il ? » demandais-je au maitre d'hôtel.

« Qui, Monsieur ? »

« Aro. Où est-il ? »

« Dans son bureau, Monsieur. Je vais vous y conduire. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » J'étais déjà venu dans la maison, alors je savais où aller. J'allais vers la bibliothèque à l'arrière de la maison et je fis irruption à travers la porte.

Aro était à son bureau, sirotant quelque chose de couleur orange.

« Salut, Edward, » dit-il dans ce ton effrayant, qui vous faisait penser qu'il était le descendant d'un vampire. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi à cette heure ? »

« Je m'en fous si tu me menace ou que tu envoie tes hommes de main pour exécuter tes contrats, mais quand tu terrorises ma famille, je suis obligé de réagir. »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Il prit une gorgée de son verre. Il portrait un peignoir rouge comme s'il venait juste de se lever de son cercueil.

« Non, je suis venu ici pour tuer tes fils, mais je pensais que tu le savais. »

« Ils ne sont pas là, Edward. »

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Ils sont en vacances en Chine. Ils sont partit il y a juste deux jours. »

« Tu les a mis en lieu sûr ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. »

« Je vais les tuer comme j'ai tué ton ami Ciro. Dis-moi où tu les caches, » ordonnais-je.

Aro leva un sourcil. « Je me demandais combien de temps il pourrait tenir. »

« Laisse Bella tranquille, » l'avertis-je. « Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Tu n'avais pas le droit de la blesser comme tu l'as fait. »

« Elle va bien. » Il vida le reste de son verre et se leva, traversant son bureau. « Je l'ai laissé en vie. »

« Elle est terrifiée. »

« Pas mon problème. Est-ce que je me suis plains quand ton père a envoyé ses gardes prendre d'assaut ma maison ? »

« C'était il y a des années. Laisse tomber ça. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, commence par moi. »

« Tu as prévu de m'abattre, Edward ? » Il s'assit dans un grand fauteuil.

« Non, je t'ai dit que j'étais là pour tes fils. Dis-moi où ils sont. »

« En Chine. Tu es venu seul ? »

« Non, » mentis-je.

« Vraiment ? Parce que si tu l'as fait, ça serait incroyablement stupide. » Aro ouvrit le tiroir du haut de son bureau, et sortit une arme énorme qui mettait la honte à mon Aigle.

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais la porte de la salle de bain de l'autre coté de la pièce s'ouvrit et ce putain de Jacob Black sortit, séchant ses mains avec une serviette.

J'étais tellement stupéfait que j'en étais à court de mot.

« Et bien c'est une surprise, » Black rit sombrement. « Je pensais que ça allait te prendre une éternité pour arriver ici. J'attends depuis deux jours. »

Ma respiration commença à se faire courte, et j'étais tellement en colère que mon sang bouillait littéralement.

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. » Aro se leva de son bureau et alla se servir un autre verre de quelque chose.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons avoir notre conversation. » Black s'assit sur une chaise.

« Putain qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » dis-je dans rien de plus qu'un murmure. Je ne pouvais pas parler plus fort. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas ce que serait mon prochain mouvement.

Il y avait des mots prononcés mais je ne pouvais pas les entendre. Mon cerveau était assombri par un épais brouillard.

La bulle qui avait été présente dans ma poitrine toute la nuit explosa, déclenchant une douleur dans mon bras gauche je pouvais entendre mon pouls résonner dans ma tête.

J'agrippais le coté du bureau alors que mes genoux commençaient à plier.

La douleur me donnait une forte et suffocante sensation qui me causait une agonie que je n'avais jamais ressentis de toute ma vie entière. Je dus me débattre avec ça une minutes ou deux mais cela ressemblait à des années. La douleur ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ne faisait que s'accroitre pendant que je luttais pour garder une respiration normale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » entendis-je Black demander. « Putain qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je pense que notre ami fait une crise cardiaque… » La voix d'Aro était étouffée par la douleur qui se propageait dans mon épaule et mon cou.

Un vertige c'est la dernière chose que je sentis avant de m'évanouir.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre se termine, j'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré le temps qui a passé.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai mis à jour mon profil, j'ai quelques petits à vous dire et à vous demander…

A très bientôt !


	39. Le vieil homme et le fauteuil roulant

Hey ! Une semaine entre deux chapitres c'est pas mal non ? Bon c'est normal, vous m'avez motivé avec vos reviews ! J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne pour les réponses.

Pour les non inscrits je vous ai répondu sur le blog prévu à cet effet (le lien est sur mon profil).

Pour ce chapitre, je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement **LyraParleOr** pour son formidable travail de correction !

Et comme toujours, un merci à Johnnyboy7 pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le vieil homme et le fauteuil roulant

BELLA POV

_"He is so old that his blood type was discontinued."-George William Curtis _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Je respirais de façon frénétique dans l'ascenseur alors que je montais vers le sixième étage. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser, et je ne pouvais presque pas supporter l'attente. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait de plus en plus lentement, quand tout ce que je voulais c'était d'accélérer le processus.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, je courus dans les couloirs éclairés de l'Hôpital de Northwestern.

Je faillis trébucher sur le comptoir de l'accueil. Comme il était très tôt, il n'y avait presque personne autour.

« Bonjour, » je tapai de la main en face de l'infirmière qui était en train de lire un magazine de mode.

« Bienvenue à l'Hôpital de Northwestern, » dit-elle mécaniquement. « C'est l'unité des soins intensifs. Nous sommes spécialisés dans les réanimations. Si vous n'êtes pas supposée être là, merci de le dire et je pourrais vous rediriger. » Elle ne leva même pas les yeux de son magazine.

« Je suis supposé être là. Je cherche Edward Cullen. Vous savez où est sa chambre ? » J'étais à bout de souffle et frustrée.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? » Elle mâchait un chewing-gum.

« Non, mais son père a appelé… »

« Je suis désolée. Vous ne pouvez pas être ici à moins d'être de la famille. » Elle leva finalement la tête et me lança un regard agacé.

« D'accord, je comprends, mais je dois le voir. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, » insista-t-elle.

« Son père m'a appelé de cet hôpital. Je suis étudiante ici, putain. S'il vous plait… » suppliai-je.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas être ici et en plus, je ne pense pas que nous ayons un Edward Cullen ici. »

« Vérifiez. »

Elle fit une bulle avec son un chewing-gum sans bouger. « Je ne vais pas perdre de temps. Il n'est pas là. »

Je me penchai sur le bureau, mais fis attention de laisser mes mains loin d'elle, parce que j'étais sur le point de frapper cette pute. « Je dois vérifier vos dossiers parce qu'il est là, et je ne partirai pas avant de l'avoir vu. »

« Il n'est pas ici, » insista-t-elle. « Est-ce que je dois appeler la sécurité ? »

« Probablement. »Je fis le tour du bureau et poussai sa chaise roulante du chemin. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais chercher sur l'ordinateur, mais cela ne m'arrêta pas et je tapai frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

« Excusez-moi. Etes-vous folle ? Vous vous êtes échappé du deuxième étage ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Elle me mit un coup de coude mais je ne bougeai pas.

« Je vous ai dit pourquoi j'étais là et vous refusez de me laisser le voir. »

Elle était au téléphone en une seconde, parlant fort avec quelqu'un que je supposais être de la sécurité. Cela me fit seulement taper plus vite.

« Vous êtes folle. » Elle me poussa encore. Cette fois ce fut trop difficile pour moi de me maintenir là et je dus m'éloigner de l'ordinateur.

« Dans quelle chambre est-il ? » Je criai presque.

Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé parce que Carlisle ne m'avait rien dit au téléphone mais je supposais que c'était quelque chose de sérieux. Edward était dans un putain d'hôpital. Il n'y serait jamais allé de son plein gré. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile si j'avais pris mon téléphone, mais j'étais partie tellement vite de la maison que je l'avais oublié. Je ne connaissais même pas le numéro de Carlisle par cœur.

« Il y a une certaine manière de faire les choses et il y a un protocole à suivre. Votre _Edward_ n'est pas ici, » aboya-t-elle.

« Tout va bien Maureen ? » Une infirmière passa la tête au coin du couloir.

« Oui, ça va. »

« Non, pouvez-vous me dire où est Edward Cullen ? » demandai-je à la nouvelle infirmière. « Elle semble ne rien vouloir faire. »

« Oh, euh, et bien, vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Oui, je suis sa femme, » mentis-je facilement.

« Elle ment, » aboya Maureen.

La jeune infirmière nous regarda d'un air embarrassé. « D'accord… » dit-elle d'une voix trainante.

Nous nous tenions simplement là, et j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Vraiment je l'étais. De frustration ou de colère ou d'inquiétude, je n'étais pas certaine, mais les larmes étaient sur le point de couler.

« Mad'me, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse vous aider, » dit la jeune infirmière sur un ton d'excuse.

« Bien, » je commençai à faire demi-tour mais au lieu de retourner à l'ascenseur, je commençais à ouvrir chaque porte que je pouvais atteindre.

« Arrêtez ça. » Maureen était occupée à les fermer derrière moi.

« Dites-moi où il est. Son nom est Edward Cullen, et il est censé être là. J'ai reçu un appel de son père, et il m'a dit de venir ici. »

« Nous n'avons pas de patient à ce nom, » grogna-t-elle.

« Si. »

Ça devenait une rengaine, très vite.

J'en étais à la sixième ou septième porte – je n'étais pas sûre- quand j'entendis le son familier de semelles italiennes sur le carrelage, ce qui n'était pas très commun dans un hôpital.

Je regardais tout autour pour trouver l'homme que je cherchais.

Carlisle tourna au coin, la tête baissée et ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Il ressemblait plus plus que jamais à Edward. J'étais certaine qu'Edward serait exactement comme lui, les cheveux et les yeux mis à part, dans une trentaine d'années.

« Carlisle, » criai-je en courant vers lui.

Il leva la tête, surpris, et me regarda. « Tu es là. Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« J'ai été retenue. » Je lançai un coup d'œil à Maureen qui me regardait comme si elle allait me lancer des poignards. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » lui demandai-je.

« Nous devrions aller voir Edward. »

« Elle ne peut pas retourner là-bas. » Maureen se mit entre nous deux.

« Jeune demoiselle, je suggère que vous bougiez du chemin. Je donne beaucoup d'argent à cet hôpital, et si Bella veut revenir, elle reviendra. » Il lui lança un regard sévère.

« Maureen, pourquoi ne pas retourner à l'accueil, » suggéra la jeune infirmière avant de s'éloigner.

Je n'avais pas envie de dire « Je te l'avais dit », quoique, cela m'aurait fait me sentir sacrément mieux. Je la regardai pincer les lèvres tandis que la jeune infirmière s'en allait.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Edward ? » demandai-je mon esprit se reconcentrant sur la situation présente.

« Eh bien, » Carlisle se passa la main dans les cheveux, « nous avons un problème. »

« Il est mort ? Dites-moi qu'il va bien. »

Carlisle rit, « Non, Bella. Il n'est pas mort, mais il a eu un petit… problème. »

« Où est-il ? Je peux le voir ? Vous devez me dire quelque chose. »

Il me guida dans le couloir, et je remarquai que nous semblions nous éloigner de plus en plus de la civilisation à mesure que nous marchions. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans cette section de l'étage, même les lumières étaient tamisées.

Nous arrivâmes à la dernière chambre sur la gauche avant que Carlisle ne s'arrête.

« Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes seuls. Je vais aller appeler Esmé. »

« Attendez, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je vais laisser le médecin t'expliquer quand il reviendra. »

D'une main tremblante, je poussai la porte et trouvai Edward étendu sur un grand lit d'hôpital.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa respiration lente. Le bip d'une machine retentissait près de son lit, mais je ne pouvais même pas commencer à imaginer ce qui se passait. Il était dans un pyjama d'hôpital et son visage était complètement blanc. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus de sang du tout dans son corps. Même ses cheveux étaient plus ternes que d'habitude.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Je m'approchai de lui et vit qu'il avait des menottes à un poignet, reliées au lit. Il avait une intraveineuse au bras et un tube d'oxygène dans le nez.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire. Je ne savais pas s'il était conscient, mais il semblait… mort. Je n'avais jamais vu mon Edward si fragile ou si cassé.

Le bip régulier de la machine était sur le point de me rendre folle.

Ma main tremblait horriblement tandis que je traçais la veine de son bras jusqu'à son épaule. Quand j'arrivais à son visage, je passais sur les traits de sa figure pale. Ses paupières, son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Je sentis une larme chaude couler sur mon visage. Elle tomba sur le drap bleu clair qui couvrait son corps, y laissant une tâche plus sombre.

Je fis passer ma main dans ses cheveux et essayai de les recoiffer, ce qui était stupide ses cheveux étant le moindre de ses problèmes pour l'instant.

Le bip de la machine continuait et je la regardais, ne sachant pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il y avait un tas de chiffres qui m'effrayaient, alors j'arrêtais d'essayer de les comprendre.

Personne ne me donnait de réponse et cela me rendait encore plus suspicieuse. Allait-il bien ? Allait-il mourir ? Allait-il se remettre ? Peut-être que je devenais trop dramatique. Mon Edward n'était pas faible comme ça. Il n'était pas supposé être dans un lit d'hôpital.

Je sentis une autre larme couler, et encore une autre. Je n'essayais plus de les retenir.

« Arrête de me fixer et arrête de pleurer, » dit la voix d'Edward dans un ton très bas.

Je glapis et sursautai en arrière, tombant presque dans la fauteuil à côté du lit.

Il ouvrit un œil et me regarda.

« Edward. » Je me jetai sur lui et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Cela me prit une longue seconde avant de réaliser que son tube d'oxygène était coupé, et je m'écartai rapidement.

« Allons, Bella. » Il se frotta la poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ? » J'étais en colère à cause du manque d'information que j'avais.

« Rien, je vais bien. » Il se releva contre les oreillers. Je l'aidai en les regonflant.

« Conneries. J'ai eu un appel au milieu de la nuit me disant que tu étais à l'hôpital et ensuite quand j'arrive ici, tu es comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai dit que j'allais bien. » Les yeux d'Edward étaient d'un vert sombre, disant l'opposé de ce qu'il m'affirmait.

« As-tu la moindre idée de combien j'étais inquiète ? »

« C'est juste une précaution. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Je claquai mes dents ensemble. « Si c'était une précaution, tu ne serais pas ici. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il soupira profondément. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, et tu es déjà en train de devenir folle. »

« Putain oui que je suis en train de le devenir. »

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et un homme avec une blouse blanche entra dans la chambre avec un dossier.

« Bien, enfin des réponses. » Je m'assis sur la chaise de l'autre côté du lit.

« Désolé pour l'attente. J'ai eu une nuit très chargée. »

« Pouvez-vous juste me dire ce qui se passe ? » plaidai-je.

« Ne lui dites rien. Elle n'est pas de la famille. Vous avez des règles pour ça ? » Dit rapidement Edward.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à la bataille que je venais juste d'avoir avec Maureen et la jeune infirmière dans le couloir.

« Tais-toi, » aboyais-je et je regardais le docteur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Et bien. Mr Cullen, nous sommes sûrs que le danger est passé, n'est-ce pas ? » Il regarda par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes. « En résumé, il a fait une crise cardiaque. » Il me regarda.

« Une… crise cardiaque ? » balbutiai-je.

Edward gémit et se frappa la tête sur le montant du lit. « Maintenant elle va me traiter comme un enfant. »

« Une crise cardiaque ? » demandai-je. « Mais il a seulement vingt-cinq ans. »

« Au vu de tous les tests que nous avons fait, il a un cœur d'une personne de cinquante. Ce n'était pas une jolie image. Heureusement, ce n'était pas trop grave… cette fois. »

« Il est si jeune. Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'était pas drogué ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Demandai-je avec espoir, priant pour que ce ne soit pas quelques chose provoqué par les mauvaises habitudes d'Edward.

« Il n'était pas drogué. Son organisme était clean. Ce n'était qu'un accident de santé, » répondit le docteur.

« Je vais bien. Je peux rentrer maintenant. » Edward se rassit.

Tous les deux, le docteur et moi, répondîmes à l'unisson, « Non, » en même temps.

« Alors… il va mourir ? » murmurai-je.

« Non, et il devrait aller bien. »

« « Il » est dans la chambre, » gronda Edward.

« D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » Demandai-je, en l'ignorant complètement.

« Heureusement, ce n'était pas une attaque foudroyante, alors il n'est pas allé jusqu'à l'arrêt cardiaque total, » expliqua le docteur. « Il avait une très grosse arythmie quand il est arrivé ici, son cœur était extrêmement sollicité. Il s'est arrêté un moment, mais nous n'avons pas eu besoin de faire un pontage. Le défibrillateur a été suffisant, mais son cœur a été très mal en point pendant quelques minutes. Nous avons besoin de vous garder en observation. »

Je regardais Edward avec tant de fureur que je pensais que sa peau allait se détacher. « Je ne peux pas le croire. »

« Je vais bien, » pouffa-t-il.

« Vous n'allez pas bien, Mr Cullen. Nous avons été très chanceux, mais vous avez de sérieux problèmes de santé que nous devons régler. »

Il alla à un tableau de l'autre côté de la chambre et y coinça des radios dessus et alluma la lumière. Elles s'éclairèrent. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je regardais, mais j'imaginais que ce n'était pas bon.

« C'est un scan complet du corps, » montra le Docteur. « Nous avons votre foie, votre pancréas, vos poumons, et votre cœur tout est dans un état épouvantable. »

« Mais non, je suis en bonne santé, » argumenta Edward.

« Arrête simplement de parler, » lui murmurai-je. J'étais si en colère contre lui que j'aurais pu crier.

C'est exactement ce que j'avais dit. Il avait besoin de mieux prendre soin de lui.

« Cette crise cardiaque devait arriver. Est-ce que je peux vous poser des questions sur vos habitudes alimentaires ? » Le médecin s'assit sur une chaise au pied du lit.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. » Edward croisa les bras.

« Il mange de façon affreuse, mais il fait beaucoup de sport. Je pensais que ça serait suffisant, » dis-je.

« Probablement pas. Je sais que Mr Cullen fume et boit beaucoup, mélangé à des habitudes alimentaires moins que parfaites, c'est juste une recette pour un désastre. »

« Où avez-vous fait vos études de médecine exactement ? » demanda méchamment Edward.

Une fois encore, je l'ignorai. « Alors il va s'en remettre? Il y a des médicaments qu'il doit prendre ? »

« Eh bien, oui, nous vous donnerons tout ça, mais le meilleur moyen pour qu'il recouvre la santé c'est de surveiller son alimentation. Je vous donnerais une liste de choses dont il doit rester éloigné. Il a besoin de manger des choses saines. Cela n'inclut pas le sel pour une longue période des viandes maigres et beaucoup de légume frais. Pas d'alcool et absolument pas de cigarette. »

Je gardais tout en mémoire parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Edward applique ces règles. Il ne vivait pas en respectant les règles.

« Aussi, je pense que tout cela aurait pu être évité si vous réduisez votre stress. Vivez-vous une vie stressante, Mr Cullen ? » Demanda le docteur.

Je regardais Edward avec un sourcil levé, même pas la peine de répondre à ça.

« Non, je suis promoteur immobilier. » Edward haussa les épaules.

« Bien, je trouve ça dur à croire. Votre cœur semble incroyablement usé. »

Je me tassais un peu sur moi-même parce que je devinais que c'était un peu de ma faute. Juste ma présence dans sa vie lui avait causé des problèmes de santé. Il restait debout jusqu'à pas d'heure pour me protéger et il s'inquiétait constamment pour moi. Cela lui en demandait trop.

Ensuite je me mis en colère. Il ne prenait pas ça au sérieux. Sa santé était la chose la plus importante pour le moment.

Je ne pouvais même pas penser à quel point c'était effrayant. Est-ce qu'Edward comprenait que cela nous mettait dans une situation très grave ? Il agissait comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas se faire arracher une dent. Eh bien j'allais m'en mêler et m'imposer. Ce n'était qu'un début.

« La principale chose que je peux vous dire, c'est de réduire le stress. Votre niveau d'anxiété atteint des sommets je peux juste vous dire que votre pression sanguine est incroyablement haute. » Le médecin insista, « manger sainement n'est que la moitié de la bataille. »

Carlisle s'était faufilé dans la chambre maintenant et il se tenait près de la porte sans dire un mot.

« Je vais vous prescrire de l'aspirine, quelque chose contre le cholestérol et un bêtabloquant. » Le docteur écrivit sur son bloc-notes. « Il est impératif que vous gardiez des horaires stricts avec votre traitement et votre alimentation. Pas de sexe ou quoi que ce soit de fatiguant pour au moins les trois prochain mois. Ce qui veut dire pas de travail. »

« Je ne vais pas prendre de médicament et rien à foutre de l'interdiction de sexe, » entendis-je Edward dire dans un souffle.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez si serré que c'était difficile de respirer.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls tous les trois un petit moment ». Le médecin quitta la chambre.

Carlisle, Edward et moi ne bougeâmes pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Rien, » marmonna Edward.

« Je ne peux même pas commencer à te dire comment ta mère devient folle à la maison. Elle est probablement sur le chemin maintenant, Dieu nous aide tous, s'ils refont ce qu'ils ont fait à Bella à l'accueil. Elle va tuer tout le monde ici. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demandai-je à Edward, « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. Tu as entendu le médecin. C'était juste une petite attaque. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous inquiéter. »

« Ce n'était pas une petite attaque. C'était un avertissement qui est supposé nous foutre la trouille jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. » Je tremblais.

« Bella, je vais bien. »

« Tu ne vas pas bien, Edward. » Je me levai si rapidement que ma chaise tomba. « Tu ne vas pas bien. » Je me calmais et fermais les yeux.

« Je veux que tu fasse une pause, » dit Carlisle.

« Non, j'ai des choses à faire. » Edward se redressa.

« Plus maintenant. Je vais te relever de tes missions pendant un moment. Je ne vais pas risquer ta santé. »

« J'ai un job à faire, je ne vais pas m'arrêter simplement parce qu'un médecin quelconque a dit que je devais le faire. »

« _Je_ te dis de t'arrêter. » Carlisle avait un ton très autoritaire dans la voix, et ses yeux s'assombrirent instantanément. « Tu as été incroyablement stupide cette nuit. »

« Pouvons-nous éviter le sujet pour le moment ? »

« Carlisle, est-ce que je peux parler à Edward seule pendant une instant, s'il vous plait ? » demandai-je.

« Bien sûr, je ne peux pas traiter avec lui pour le moment de toute façon. » Il claqua la porte derrière lui en partant.

« Il n'a jamais pu me contrôler. » Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, » dis-je honnêtement. « Tu as eu une crise cardiaque ? »

« Je ne peux pas maitriser ça, Bella. Je suis prêt à rentrer à la maison et à retourner au travail. »

« Absolument pas. Je vais me procurer chaque livre médical que je peux trouver et lire sur le sujet. Tu ne vas pas quitter le canapé pendant les trois prochain mois. »

« Je ne vais pas être prisonnier dans ma propre maison. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es malade, Edward. Je te le dis depuis aussi longtemps que je peux me le rappeler et maintenant que quelque chose de grave est arrivé, cela remet juste les choses en perspective. Je suis désolée, mais je vais faire passer ta santé en premier. »

« C'est ridicule. »

« Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi à ce sujet parce que tu sais que je vais gagner. En plus, tu sais que tu as besoin de repos. Je ne vais pas essayer de te changer ou quoi que ce soit, mais je ne peux pas te regarder te tuer toi-même. »

« Je pense que tu es un peu dramatique. »

« Non je ne le suis pas. Tu n'as pas le choix à ce sujet. Je vais essayer de te garder en vie. »

Il soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je suis admis à l'hôpital ? »

« J'imagine. Ça ne fait pas de toi un faible. »

« Comment tu appelles ça alors? Je ne peux pas travailler, je ne peux pas être « stressé » il mit ses mots entre guillemets, « je ne peux même pas manger ce que je veux. »

« Ça arrive tout le temps. Nous devons juste garder un œil sur toi. » Je remontai la couverture pour qu'elle le couvre plus.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu sais. »

« Merci, mon Dieu. Esmé ne te laisserait plus jamais quitter la maison. Elle devrait être ici dans une minute pour te botter le cul. »

Edward bougea sur le lit, et j'entendis le cliquetis du métal. Ça me rappela qu'il était menotté.

Comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, Jacob Black entra dans la chambre avec un sourire condescendent.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Je traversai la chambre et pointai un doigt sur sa poitrine.

« Aïe, ça fait mal. » Il se frotta l'endroit et rit. « Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami. »

« Sors de ma chambre, » aboya Edward. « Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir putain. »

« Calme-toi. » Je retournai vers lui et essayai de faire ralentir son rythme cardiaque. La machine devenait folle avec ses bips.

« Comment ça va ? » Jacob s'assit sur une chaise et croisa les jambes, faisant savoir qu'il n'allait aller nulle part.

« Qu'est-ce que Edward fait avec des menottes ? » demandai-je sur un ton furieux.

« Vous devriez me remercier, Bella. Demandez-lui qui a amené son cul à l'hôpital. En étant le merveilleux officier que je suis, je ne pouvais pas juste laisser un civil mourir. »

La mâchoire d'Edward était si serrée que je pensais qu'elle allait casser. Il ne dit rien.

« Il est arrêté pour effraction. »

« On m'a laissé entrer dans la maison, » dit Edward avec les yeux fermés, et sa respiration était irrégulière.

« Pas d'après ce dont je me souviens et tu es venu seul donc tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais. »

« C'est des conneries. Sors ! » Cria Edward. « Mais j'ai encore des questions pour toi plus tard. »

« Je suis là pour être sûr que tu ne t'évades pas quand j'aurais besoin de toi et tu pourras poser toutes les questions que tu veux. »

« Je suis si confuse. » Je secouais la tête. « Où étais-tu exactement après être parti la nuit dernière? » Demandai-je à Edward.

« Je… je suis allé m'occuper de certaines choses. »

« Il a fini chez Aro, » interrompit Jacob. « Aro et moi avions une réunion. Ce que nous savons après, c'est qu'Edward fonçait sur nous en demandant ci ou ça. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, mais il faisait une crise cardiaque quand je me suis revenu. »

Je ne savais pas qui ou quoi croire. Cette situation semblait juste trop fantasque.

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu faisais là avec lui ? » demanda Edward.

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à avoir des amis ? »

« Tu es un sale flic, Jacob. Tu es l'un des pires. » Il secoua la tête.

« Putain qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je.

Tous les deux m'ignorèrent, se fixant l'un l'autre.

« Tu es tellement acharné pour m'avoir que tu ne te soucies même pas du genre d'ordure avec lesquelles tu traines ? » La voix d'Edward était basse et effrayante.

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre d'Aro. Ce n'est que du menu fretin comparé à voir ton cul en prison. »

« Tu es obsédé. »

« Je suis dévoué, » argua Jacob.

Toute cette histoire était si confuse que je n'arrivais pas à me faire une idée claire de la nuit précédente. Je regardais Edward pour qu'il réfute l'histoire mais il ne dit rien.

« Je ne veux même pas réfléchir à ça maintenant. » Je désignai Jacob. « J'essaye de m'assurer qu'Edward aille bien, alors pourriez-vous partir, s'il vous plait ? »

« Non, je pense que je vais rester. »

Je commençais à vraiment être en colère, autant qu'Edward l'était, ce que je savais à cause du bip furieux de la machine. Je supposais qu'il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire si Edward était vraiment en état d'arrestation. Quelque chose me disait que c'était un mensonge.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et il y eu un flash de quelque chose dans la chambre.

« Oh mon Bébé. » Esmé attrapa Edward si fort que ses yeux se remplir de panique.

« M'man, calme toi, » dit-il.

« Non. » Elle l'embrassa plus fort. « Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu ne vas plus jamais quitter la maison. »

Je vis Carlisle traverser la chambre, et je remarquai qu'il restait aussi loin que possible de Jacob. Son visage était effrayant, mortel même. Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder.

« M'man, tu vas me tuer. » La voix d'Edward avait l'air étranglée.

« Je m'en fiche. » Esmé commença à monter sur le lit. « Qu'est que tu t'es fait ? J'ai toujours su que ça allait arriver. Oh, mon bébé. »

« Papa, s'il te plait… » dit Edward par-dessus son épaule.

« Esmé, laisse le gamin respirer. » Carlisle l'éloigna. Elle avait quelques larmes dans les yeux et la lèvre tremblante.

« Le médecin a dit qu'il irait bien s'il suivait bien les règles, » essayai-je de la rassurer.

« C'est juste trop pour moi. » Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Carlisle. « Il va mourir. »

« M'man, arrête d'être théâtrale. » Edward s'appuya contre ses oreillers, « je suis vivant. »

« A peine, » gémit-elle et elle frappa son bras. « Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais Bella ? Plus de ces horribles cigarettes ou d'alcool, et tu ne vas plus jamais manger autre chose que des légumes. »

« Je ne suis pas un vieillard. »

Jacob ricana sombrement à l'arrière, et Esmé se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda-t-elle à Edward et elle remarqua ensuite ses menottes. « Tu as été arrêté ? »

« Soit disant. »

« Carlisle, fais quelque chose. »

« Je ne peux pas. L'officier Black semble penser qu'Edward a enfreint la loi, » coupa-t-il.

« Vous lui enlevez ça tout de suite, » dit Esmé à Jacob avec colère.

« Je ne peux pas M'dame. Il est en état d'arrestation. »

« Je m'en fous. Il est sur un lit d'hôpital. Enlevez-les. »

« C'est n'est pas possible tant que je ne l'ai pas interrogé. »

« Et quelles sont exactement les charges ? » Esmé mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Infraction, » répliqua-t-il d'un air suffisant.

Je pense que j'entendis un « connerie » entre ses lèvres.

Elle retira une épingle de ses cheveux, et alla au poignet d'Edward, et elle joua magistralement avec la serrure des menottes pendant une seconde avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent.

« Elle a toujours était bonne avec des menottes, » me murmura Carlisle. Je ne savais pas si c'était quelque chose de sexuel ou pas, mais il était évident qu'Esmé avait un don pour se défaire des attaches.

« Sortez, » dit-elle à Jacob. « J'ai besoin d'être avec ma famille, et à moins que vous vouliez que je passe un coup de fil au commissaire… »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Jacob leva les mains. « Je ne serais pas loin, cependant. »

Il quitta la chambre avec un mouvement de colère.

Les heures suivantes furent vraiment stressantes pour tout le monde.

Esmé ressemblait presque à une épave quand le médecin revint pour nous expliquer les choses plus en détail. Cela semblait vraiment grave, et Edward essayait juste de paraitre plus fort qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il n'allait pas quitter l'hôpital pour au moins les deux prochains jours et même après ça, il allait devoir revenir pour des examens fréquents.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, ne disant pas un mot. Cela pouvait être parce qu'il était mis à l'écart de la conversation par Esmé, Carlisle ou moi, mais je savais qu'il s'énervait. Je pouvais le sentir.

Le médecin emmena Edward pour de nombreux tests qui revinrent tous très mauvais, mais au moins il n'avait pas besoin de chirurgie ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je savais bien qu'un truc de ce genre allait arriver. J'avais essayé de faire attention à lui, mais cela avait dû être un peu trop tard. C'était difficile de laisser tomber toute une vie de mauvaises habitudes. Je comprenais ça, cependant, je ne pensais pas qu'Edward allait remanger quelque chose de gras. Entre ses parents et moi, nous avions une bonne idée de ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochain mois. A part rouler d'un côté à l'autre du lit, Edward devait être le moins actif possible. Bien sûr il aurait besoin de se lever pour faire de l'exercice mais de façon minimale.

Tout le monde arriva plus tard dans la journée. Ils étaient tous aussi confus que je l'étais, mais j'avais le sentiment que les garçons en savaient plus que ce qu'ils ne le disaient. Tout ce que j'eus, c'est qu'ils avaient une affaire à s'occuper la veille. Après ça, Edward était parti et ils ne donnèrent pas plus d'explication. Ils avaient peur pour leur frère cependant. Je pouvais le voir. Carlisle leur avait crié dessus à propos de « laisser Edward aller seul, là-bas» et il cria sur Edward pour « penser avec son instinct au lieu de sa tête. » C'était une dispute très chaude.

Alice fut en retard à la réunion de famille parce qu'elle était sortie acheter un énorme ours en peluche et des ballons. Elle posa l'ours juste sur le lit il couvrait le corps entier d'Edward. Il détestait ça, mais c'était vraiment amusant pour nous autres.

Comme Esmé l'avait promis, elle eut le commissaire au téléphone le commissaire, et l'hôpital dut en fait l'escorter dehors parce qu'elle criait très fort. Elle revint avec le visage rouge, et nous étions tous un peu effrayés. Bonne chose que nous ayons été dans un hôpital parce qu'elle aurait pu avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

Le commissaire vint rendre visite à Edward et amena avec lui le chef direct de Jacob. Jacob n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital, mais nous avons tous regardé comment il se faisait remettre en place. Edward eut des excuses et les policiers étaient mielleux avec Carlisle. Il dit qu'ils étaient soucieux de perdre leurs fonds.

Edward ne voulait pas être traité comme un patient normal, peu importe à quel point il était fragile à ce moment-là. Rien de ce que nous pouvions dire ne le persuadait qu'il allait être invalide pendant les prochains mois. Il devint très grincheux vers midi, et nous avions pensé que ce serait une bonne idée qu'il fasse une sieste. Tout le monde partit, excepté moi. Je refusais.

Edward dormit pendant environ trois heures, et je restais juste là à le regarder. Il me rappelait un enfant quand il dormait, mais c'était un peu terrifiant. Son corps était si cassé, et les preuves d'années de conduite à risque étaient là. Je pleurais un peu pendant qu'il dormait parce que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que cela serait de le perdre maintenant.

Quand il se réveilla, il était juste aussi grincheux qu'avant. En fait, il était énervé.

Ses oreillers n'étaient pas assez moelleux, sa chambre était trop froide, et la nourriture n'était pas bonne. C'était juste un stratagème pour que nous le laissions sortir de l'hôpital, mais ça ne marcha pas. Carlisle était inflexible sur le fait qu'Edward ne devrait plus jamais se retrouver dans cette situation. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait déjà vu un de ses fils dans une telle situation humaine. La crise cardiaque d'Edward nous avait tous rappelé que nos vies pouvaient changer en un instant.

C'était effrayant.

« Bella, je ne veux pas les prendre. » Edward poussa ma main alors que je lui tendais les pilules.

« Nous en sommes là à chaque fois que tu es malade. » Je les tenais devant son visage.

« Je n'aime pas les pilules. »

« Arrête de faire le bébé. Tu peux prendre de la Vicodine par paquet, mais tu ne peux pas prendre des médicaments normaux ? Ce n'est pas amusant. Arrête d'agir comme un enfant. »

« Je ne les prendrai pas. »

« J'appelle l'infirmière pour qu'elle te donne des sédatifs. »

« Tu n'oserais pas, » provoqua-t-il.

J'appuyai sur le bouton et le maintint jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière apparaisse à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? » Elle sourit.

« J'ai besoin que vous le mettiez sous tranquillisants. » Je désignai Edward.

« Euh, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça à moins qu'il y ai une plainte ou un ordre du médecin. »

« Je me plains, » dis-je.

« Ca ne compte pas. »

« Et bien alors, comment je suis censée lui donner ses pilules. »

L'infirmière me les prit et se rapprocha d'Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » grinça-t-il. « Eloignez-vous de moi. »

« Vous avez besoin de prendre votre traitement, Mr Cullen, » dit-elle fermement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer. »

Elle se montra plus maligne et lui pinça le nez. La bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit automatiquement pour respirer, et elle les poussa directement dans sa gorge. Il dut les avaler. Ce fut quelque chose qu'Edward n'apprécia pas du tout.

Il devint fou quand elle le lâcha et hurla pendant au moins une demi-heure. Il disait des choses sur la manière dont il allait faire fermer l'hôpital et obtenir que son avocat poursuivre toutes les infirmières en justice.

Je restais simplement assise dans un coin à lire un livre pendant qu'il divaguait. Par la suite, j'avais utilisé le truc du pincement de nez chaque fois que je devais lui donner des médicaments.

Tout le séjour à l'hôpital ressembla à une superproduction où il agissait de plus en plus comme un enfant au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. En fait, il fut mis sous calmant quand la nuit arriva et qu'il refusa de dormir.

Je n'étais pas autorisée à rester dans la chambre avec Edward. C'était dans la politique de l'hôpital, alors j'eus un lit dans une de leurs chambres familiales. C'était bien parce que j'avais juste besoin d'un endroit où poser ma tête.

Le matin suivant, je fus réveillée par un coup à la porte et Alice m'apporta des vêtements de la maison. Je retournai directement dans la chambre d'Edward.

J'envoyai un email à mes professeurs pour leur dire que j'avais une urgence familiale sans rentrer trop dans les détails. Ils furent très gentils et furent d'accord pour m'envoyer les devoirs que j'allais manquer. Je prévoyais juste de rester absente jusqu'à ce qu'Edward puisse rentrer à la maison.

Cela prit trois jours aux médecins pour être assez confiants sur sa santé pour qu'il puisse partir.

« Je ne peux plus supporter cet endroit. » Edward enfila le jean qu'Emmett lui avait apporté. « Je ne reviendrai jamais ici. »

« Tu reviendras la semaine prochaine pour un contrôle, » dis-je en emballant quelques vêtements.

« Je vais m'enfuir. »

« Tu vas t'enfuir nulle part. Tu ne peux même pas faire dix mètres, » plaisantai-je. « Admets-le, Edward. Tu es un vieillard. »

« (Je n'en suis pas un. Je sais que je suis difficile, mais comment je pourrais agir autrement ? » Il s'assit sur son lit et mit ses chaussures.

« Edward, tu ne réalises pas à quel point c'est sérieux ? Tu aurais pu mourir. »

« Je pourrais mourir chaque jour de la semaine. »

« Ouais, mais pas pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une crise cardiaque. J'ai toujours supposé que tu pourrais partir dans une explosion ou quelque chose de risqué comme ça. » Je me tenais en face de lui, lissant ses cheveux.

Il rit profondément. « Ça pourrait être formidable, mais je déteste me sentir humain. »

« Tu es un humain, » répondis-je en plaçant un baiser sur sa joue, « et j'en suis désolée. »

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ? » demanda-t-il, les mains sur mes hanches.

« Avec toute cette histoire de crise cardiaque ? »

« Ouais, ça t'a fait peur ? »

« J'étais terrifiée. Je le suis toujours. C'est pour ça que je vais être dure avec toi. » J'embrassais le coin de ses lèvres. « J'ai besoin de toi ici aussi longtemps que possible. »

« Pouvons-nous au moins avoir des relations sexuelles ? » Il tira mon visage plus près du sien.

« Pas une chance. Trois mois, tu te souviens ? »

« Je pense que c'était juste un laps de temps suggéré. »

« Non, j'ai lu les livres. Tu ne vas pas quitter le canapé pendant un très long moment. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir maintenant. »

« Je… t'aime aussi, » dit-il à voix basse.

« Tu ne peux toujours pas le dire ? » Je ris.

« Je viens de le faire. »

« Crie-le. »

« Ne soit pas ridicule. Nous sommes dans un hôpital, Bella. »

J'aurais dû être en colère, mais rien que les mots étaient suffisant. Nous pourrions travailler sur « le cri » plus tard.

« Je déteste cet endroit, » grommela-t-il.

« Dommage. »

« Toc, toc, » dit une douce voix à la porte. « Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt à rentrer à la maison ? » demanda l'infirmière en poussant un fauteuil roulant.

« Bien sûr, » dis-je en retournant à mes bagages.

« Euh, c'est quoi ça ? » Edward montra la chaise roulante.

« C'est la politique de l'hôpital. Tous les patients doivent quitter les lieux en fauteuil roulant. »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? » aboya-t-il. « Je ne sors pas dans ce truc. »

« Edward, » avertis-je, « fais simplement ce qu'elle dit. »

« Non, je ne vais pas me faire promener partout comme une personne âgée. »

« Ou une personne qui vient juste d'avoir une crise cardiaque, » lui rappelai-je.

« Nous n'allons pas commencer cette peine de prison comme ça. » Il se leva et tint la porte à l'infirmière.

« Je ne vais nulle part sans votre cul dans la fauteuil. » Elle ne bougea pas.

_Je l'aimais._

« Il y a un problème ici ? » Le médecin d'Edward arriva dans la chambre.

Chacun de nous répondit quelque chose de différent et il leva les mains pour nous arrêter.

« En fait je suis venu parler à Bella. Nous revenons. »

Je sortis avec le médecin et fermai la porte.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandai-je, soucieuse.

« Non, non. Je venais juste m'assurer que vous étiez préparée pour ça. C'est vous qui allez vous occuper de lui principalement ? C'est ça ? »

« Oui, » répondis-je immédiatement.

« Cela va être un chemin difficile pour vous deux. Il est très têtu, et je peux dire qu'il ne va pas bien prendre les choses. »

« Il a toujours été comme ça. »

« Assurez-vous qu'il respecte son emploi du temps. Il a besoin de prendre son traitement à intervalles réguliers il doit manger sainement, faire de l'exercice, et rester loin de toutes substances à risque. »

« Je comprends et nous allons nous battre pour le soumettre. »

« Ne le poussez pas trop. Il a besoin de faire les choses par lui-même. Il va vous rendre folle si vous continuez juste à le réprimander. »

« J'ai écouté toutes vos instructions, et je vous promets de le faire revenir ici pour ses examens. »

« Bien. Je sais qu'il pourrait agir comme un gamin, mais la plus part des hommes aiment agir comme ça quand ils sont dans ce genre de situation. »

« Ouais, j'imagine. »

Même pendant que le médecin et moi parlions, je pouvais entendre la voix d'Edward en arrière-fond. Il criait après l'infirmière et il y avait beaucoup de bruit. On avait l'impression qu'ils se battaient en fait.

« Je voulais vous demander à combien vous pourriez évaluer son niveau de stress. » Le médecin se tapota le menton.

« Euh, et bien il est très… stressé, tout le temps, et il a tendance à avoir des TOC alors son cerveau ne s'arrête jamais vraiment. Il peut être obsédé par certaines choses, mais il le cache bien. »

« Je m'en doutais. A-t-il déjà consulté un psychiatre ? »

« Oui, je crois qu'il l'a fait, mais il n'y retournera pas. »

Il y eut un grand fracas en arrière-fond et je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu.

« Et quel est son travail déjà ? »

« Agent immobilier, » répondis-je.

Il acquiesça. « Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que cela arrive à de jeunes hommes avec toutes sortes d'emploi, alors il n'est pas le seul. »

« Et s'il suit les règles et prend bien son traitement, il ira bien ? » demandai-je avec espoir.

« Il devrait. En fait, cela aurait pu être bien pire que ça ne l'a été. Il a été chanceux. »

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. « C'est bon à entendre. »

« Je vais vous laisser y aller et assurez-vous de le ramener la semaine prochaine. »

« D'accord Docteur et merci. »

« Pas de problème. »

Je retournai à l'intérieur et je retrouvai Edward et l'infirmière en train de se confronter. Les choses avaient dégénéré, et ils avaient tous les deux le visage rouge, et ils criaient. En réalité, Edward était debout sur le lit et l'infirmière essayait de le mordre.

« Allez dans le fauteuil. » Elle essayait de le faire descendre.

« Non, je marcherai. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Je vais appeler la sécurité. »

« Allez-y. »

« Edward, ce n'est pas ce que tu dois faire après une crise cardiaque, » criai-je par-dessus le bruit.

Cela aurait pu être comique si je n'avais pas été fatiguée d'essayer d'éviter à Edward d'avoir un autre malaise.

« Descends du lit, » ordonnai-je.

« Non, dis-lui que je sors d'ici en marchant ou rien. »

« Est-ce qu'il ne peut pas juste marcher ? » Demandai-je à l'infirmière.

« Non, » dit-elle définitivement. « Il doit s'assoir dans la chaise roulante. »

Comme je le disais, j'allais devoir m'imposer. Je ne sais pas comment je le fis, mais je réussis à forcer Edward à s'assoir dans le fauteuil et le poussai à l'extérieur de la chambre. Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur et commencèrent notre descente.

J'allais devoir trouver un moyen de le maitriser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Bon voilà ! Il a survécu ! Mais il manque encore tellement de réponses, n'est-ce pas ?

A bientôt !


	40. Obéissance et autorité

Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Encore moi ! Et comme toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews et mise en alerte, favvoris et tout et tout ! Vous êtes juste géniales bien sûr.

Un merci particulier à **LyraParleOr** pour ses corrections et sa patience et à **Johnnyboy7** bien entendu pour me permettre de traduire cette fic.

Et avant de vous laissez je voudrais aussi vous parler d'une auteure qui écrit des histoires que j'apprécie tout particulièrement mais qui étrangement semble passer un peu sous vos radars. Alors si vous avez envie de lire des fics qui sortent de l'ordinaire, qui vous feront passer un bon moment et bien n'hésitez pas à aller lire celles de **xBlackSwanx **(vous pouvez trouver le racourci de son profil dans mes auteurs favoris)**. **Et puis n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit mot si vous avez appréciez ce qu'elle fait ;-)

Aller après cette petite pub, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Obéissance et autorité**

EDWARD POV

_"Young blood must have its course, lad, and every dog its day."- Charles Kingsley_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

J'étais réellement en train de saliver tandis qu'Emmett poussait une part géante de pizza à pâte épaisse bien grasse vers moi, sur le comptoir du petit-déjeuner.

« Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée, » dit Alex, hésitant.

« Tais-toi, » lâchai-je et je pris mon premier morceau de paradis depuis près d'un mois.

Je gémis lorsque la graisse glissa dans ma gorge. La chaleur de la pizza brûla ma bouche, mais je ne m'en souciai pas. Je pourrais mourir en homme heureux juste pour ce dernier goût de liberté.

« C'est bon ? » sourit Emmett et il prit une grande bouchée de sa propre pizza.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » J'avalai une autre bouchée.

« Ça ne va pas bien se terminer. » Alec commença à arpenter le sol de ma cuisine.

« Tu vas t'assoir ? » Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu vas le stresser. »

« Bella va tous nous tuer, » murmura-t-il. « Elle m'a presque tué pour lui avoir donné une tasse de café. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire quand elle va le voir manger de la pizza ? »

« Elle va te castrer. » Emmett se moqua de moi.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui suis allé acheter ce truc, » argumentai-je.

Il réfléchit une seconde, et ensuite haussa les épaules. « Elle ne peut pas me frapper. »

« Tu veux parier ? » ricanai-je.

Un mois était passé depuis mon « incident », et Bella était constamment sur mon dos. Elle était la personnification de l'Infirmière Ratched (1), et ce n'était pas amusant du tout. J'avais eu un problème de cœur je n'étais pas mort. Pour moi, ce n'était pas vraiment une grosse affaire. C'était terminé, non ? Pas d'après Bella. Si elle n'enfonçait pas des pilules dans ma gorge, alors elle faisait de la nourriture saine et surveillait mon niveau de stress.

_(1)L'infirmière en chef du roman et film 'Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou'. Personnage tyrannique. _

Je n'étais pas autorisé à bouger du canapé si elle était là. Elle pouvait avoir une raison médicale pour tout, et je n'étais même pas autorisé à crier après la télévision. J'étais un putain d'invalide, et je ne prenais pas cette nouvelle vie très bien.

J'étais une personne qui s'agitait si je restais assis cinq minutes sur une chaise. Qu'est ce que je faisais maintenant que j'étais collé dans le canapé ? Je devenais fou. Mon esprit bourdonnait littéralement pour n'importe quelle distraction. J'avais terminé deux livres de Sodoku et commençais une série de mots croisés du New York Times qui étaient supposés être difficiles. Ça l'était beaucoup moins qu'annoncé.

A certains moments, quand Bella était à l'université, je saisissais l'opportunité de faire quelque chose de productif.

Contre les souhaits de tout le monde, je faisais un peu de travail en coulisse. Je gardais un profil bas, mais faisais des choses. Je passais en revue les transactions financières et je vérifiais tout ce que mes frères traitaient. J'aurais voulu nettoyer la maison de haut en bas, mais d'après Bella cela tombait dans la catégorie activité intense.

Aussi dure que Bella était, elle n'était rien comparée à mes parents. Même au téléphone, ils me reprochaient de ne pas suivre les règles. Quand ils venaient, Esmé devenait folle. Elle avait toujours à faire remarquer quelque chose que je faisais mal. C'était vraiment agaçant, mais avec sa persévérance, elle avait tendance à ne pas lâcher. Carlisle avait pris une approche plus ferme qui consistait à m'attacher pour me faire prendre mes médicaments.

Je n'étais pas un enfant, cependant j'agissais comme tel. Ils me forçaient à me conduire comme un putain de bébé. Je ne devais rien dire sur rien. J'avais été dépossédé de mon libre arbitre si vite que cela me faisait tourner la tête. J'étais impatient d'obtenir l'approbation du médecin pour que je puisse retourner au travail. C'était l'enfer.

J'essayais juste d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur quelque chose et la désobéissance était une façon pour moi de rester sain d'esprit. Donc, voilà pourquoi la pizza. Ma première bouchée de vraie nourriture depuis que j'étais sorti de l'hôpital.

« Elle va nous tuer, » répéta Alec et il s'affala sur sa chaise. « Je sais juste qu'elle va le faire. »

« Bella est raisonnable. Elle ne va pas nous poursuivre partout avec un couteau, » marmonna Emmett en mangeant sa pizza.

« En fait elle a essayé de me poignarder l'autre jour quand je ne voulais pas prendre mon nouveau médicament, » dis-je.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas simplement ce que le docteur dit ? » demanda Jasper.

« Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de cette stupide merde. »

« Si, tu es vieux, » rit Emmett.

« Tu es plus vieux que moi, » grognai-je.

« Ouais, mais Rosalie me fait manger bio depuis des années. Mon cœur est comme celui d'un cheval. »

« Je ne vais pas manger cette merde saine pour le reste de ma vie. » Je pris un autre bout de pizza.

« J'ai lu des trucs sur le sujet, et les livres disent que si tu manges avec modération, tu devrais aller bien, » dit Jasper. « Mais ce n'est qu'après la première année. »

« Nan, trop long, » répliquai-je. « Je veux de la pizza maintenant. »

« Tu aurais vraiment pu y rester. » Alec prit un morceau de sa propre pizza. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais dû subir un pontage ? »

« M'man aurait flippé. »

« Elle aurait pu elle-même faire une crise cardiaque, » soupira Emmett. « Elle me rend dingue. Hier soir, elle est arrivée avec une balance et a essayé de me peser. »

« Elle a enregistré mon indice de masse corporelle après le petit-déjeuner, ce matin, » marmonna Alec. « C'était tellement bizarre, et ensuite elle a jeté mes céréales parce qu'il y a trop de sucre dedans. »

J'étais sur le point de dire à quel point c'était stupide, mais j'entendis une clé dans la porte d'entrée. Bella était à la maison.

Nous nous étions arrêtés de manger et nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres pendant une fraction de seconde avant de nous mettre en action.

« Mets la boite dans le four, » ordonnai-je et je jetai les parts de pizza à moitié mangées à la poubelle. Je tendis les assiettes à Emmett, qui les passa sous l'eau.

Jasper siffla la petite quantité de bière que nous avions laissée, et Alec s'agitait comme un jouet mécanique.

« Edward, je suis de retour, » cria Bella, et je pouvais entendre qu'elle retirait son manteau.

« Dans la cuisine, » dis-je. « Agissez normalement. »

Nous nous étions assis comme des idiots en tapant des doigts.

Bella arriva dans la cuisine avec des sacs. Emmett bondit pour l'aider.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai dû aller à l'épicerie après les cours, » répondit-elle. « Comment ça va les gars ? »

« Bien, » Nous répondîmes à l'unisson.

_Merde_.

Elle allait savoir que quelque chose se tramait.

Bella nous observa une seconde avant de marcher vers moi. « Comment était ta journée ? Est-ce que tu as suivi le programme ? » Elle me donna un baiser.

« Oui, j'ai pris mon traitement et fait mes exercices. »

« Bien, et tu n'as rien porté ou travaillé ? »

« Non, Bella tout ce qu'il a fait c'est de rester assis et de se morfondre, » la rassura Jasper.

« J'espère. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Ce soir, nous allons manger du poulet, du riz brun et des brocolis à la vapeur. »

« Miam, » répliqua Emmett, sarcastique. « Je vais faire en sorte d'être parti avant alors. »

« Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal, à vous autres, de manger plus sainement, » dit Bella, maternelle. Elle virait un peu plus comme notre mère chaque jour.

« Alors… nous allons y aller. » Alec sauta de son tabouret, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Bella pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Rien. » Jasper haussa les épaules.

« Alec. » Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit son visage le plus doux. Il n'était pas de taille. Il ne pouvait jamais résister à Bella, « est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

_Double merde._

Alec essaya de garder sa bouche fermée, de sorte qu'il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Il secoua juste la tête au lieu de répondre.

Bella marcha autour de la cuisine avec un œil septique, et je pouvais voir qu'elle scannait la pièce.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'étage te changer ? » suggérai-je.

« Je suis très bien, » dit-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? » demandais-je.

« Ouais, »

« Eh bien, nous allons y aller. » Emmett commença à pousser Alec et Jasper hors de la cuisine.

Les enfoirés me laissaient avec la preuve et une Bella en colère. La porte se ferma derrière eux, et je me tendis légèrement rien qu'en pensant à ce qui était dans le four.

« D'accord, bien, je vais aller ranger mes affaires. Je reviens nous faire à diner. Laisse-moi juste déposer mes livres dans la bibliothèque. »

J'entendis ses pas monter dans les escaliers, et j'attendis quelques secondes avant de sauter du tabouret et de prendre la boite de pizza dans le four. Je marchai calmement vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris silencieusement. J'allai dans le couloir et fourrai les boites de pizza dans le vide ordure.

« Voilà. » Je m'essuyai la main, propre de toute preuve diabolique que j'avais fait une entorse à mon régime.

Je retournai à la porte et réalisai que j'étais enfermé dehors.

« Merde. » J'aurais dû le savoir.

Je toquai et attendis une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Je sonnai cette fois. Toujours rien.

« Bella, tu peux me laisser entrer ? » ai-je crié.

« Qui est-ce ? » dit-elle de l'autre côté.

« Tu sais qui c'est. Je peux entrer ? »

« Non, »

« Euh, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as mangé de la pizza. Tu penses que je suis stupide ? Je peux sentir ta putain d'haleine.»

« Bella, laisse-moi juste entrer. Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Je ne vais pas te crier dessus depuis le couloir. »

« Nous allons en parler maintenant. Est-ce que tu prends ça au sérieux au moins ? »

« Bien sûr que je le fais. C'était juste une part de pizza, et je ne l'ai même pas terminée. »

« Tu es si immature. C'est très important, et j'essaie de te garder en bonne santé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'écoutes pas simplement le médecin et fais ce qu'il dit ? »

« Bella, je ne vais pas te parler avec une porte en acier entre nous. »

« Et bien, tu ne vas pas entrer jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes ta parole que tu feras mieux. »

« Bien, » ai-je grommelé.

« Tu mens. Tu pourrais faire mieux. »

« Je sais, mais je m'ennuie. Qu'est que je peux faire à part fantasmer sur ce que je ne peux pas avoir ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et Bella se tenait là, les lèvres pincées. « Tu pourrais faire un tas d'autres choses au lieu d'essayer de te tuer. »

Elle me tira dans l'appartement par les manches de ma robe de chambre et me poussa jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Je n'aime pas être pris en charge, » dis-je en m'asseyant à la table.

« Je sais et j'essaie réellement de te laisser faire les choses par toi-même, mais si je fais ça, tu ne prendras même pas ton traitement. »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin. »

« Alors arrête d'agir comme si tu en étais un. Fait ce que tu es censé faire. »

Elle commença à sortir les comprimés que je devais prendre. Ils étaient dans l'une de ces boites pour vieillard, avec un compartiment pour tous les jours de la semaine.

« Ne te bats pas contre moi. » Elle me les tendit dans sa paume et me remplit un verre de jus d'orange.

« Quand est-ce que ça va se finir ? » Je lui pris les pilules.

« Encore deux mois de plus. Le médecin a dit que tu iras mieux dès que tu commencerais à faire ce qu'il dit. »

« Je déteste ce stupide médecin. » Je pris mes cachets, descendant le verre entier de jus d'un trait.

Belle hocha la tête pour approuver. « Merci. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais je lui saisis le poignet et la tirai vers moi. Je l'emprisonnai entre mes jambes.

« Maintenant que j'ai été gentil, est-ce que je peux avoir ma récompense ? »

« Nous n'avons pas parlé de récompense. » Elle leva un sourcil.

Je fis passer mes lèvres de sa clavicule à son cou.

« Edward, le médecin a dit… »

« Je sais ce que le docteur a dit. Fais-moi juste plaisir. »

J'approchai son visage du mien par la base de sa nuque, et elle respecta mes demandes. Ses lèvres bougèrent facilement avec les miennes, comme elles le faisaient toujours. Je savais que je n'avais qu'une demi-minute avant que l'un de nous ne fasse un bruit sexuel. C'était là qu'elle s'éloignait à chaque fois.

Comme toutes les fois précédentes, quand elle gémit, Bella mit ses mains sur ma poitrine et me repoussa.

« Edward, pas de sexe. » Elle haletait assez fort.

« Mais j'ai été gentil, » dis-je, pathétique.

« Pas assez. »

« Bella, je me suis masturbé deux fois ce matin dans la douche. Ça devient très difficile de rester loin de toi, » soupirai-je.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois supposé faire ça. La masturbation augmente le rythme cardiaque. Et si tu t'évanouissais dans la douche ? » Elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Bella, Bella, calme-toi. » Je pris son visage dans mes mains. « Il y a un moyen très facile de résoudre ça. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu as juste à te doucher avec moi. » Je souris. « Nous pourrions économiser de l'eau et tu pourrais t'assurer que je suis en sécurité. »

Elle me frappa l'épaule et alla vers la cuisinière en riant.

Pour le diner, nous avons mangé du riz brun cartonné et plastifié, des haricots vert cuits à la vapeur, et du poulet caoutchouteux. Il n'y eut pas de sel ou de poivre, et je jure que cela avait un goût de colle. Bella ne m'autorisa un verre de vin que parce que selon le Tout-Puissant Docteur, un verre tous les deux jours était bon pour mon cœur. C'est à peu près la seule chose que j'attendais avec impatience.

« Maintenant, va t'assoir dans le canapé et regarde la télévision. » Elle prit nos assiettes sur la table.

Je l'ignorai et l'aidai à faire la vaisselle. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner d'être un tel crétin.

Nous sous sommes assis dans le canapé pour le reste de la soirée, à lire _Orgueil et Préjugés. _Je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement, mais je ne me plaignais pas vraiment. Vers minuit, Bella me convainquit d'aller au lit même si je n'étais pas fatigué. Le médecin disait que j'avais besoin d'au moins huit heures par nuit, ce qui était absurde pour moi. Aucun humain à la surface de cette terre n'avait besoin d'autant de sommeil.

« Qu'allons nous faire demain ? » demanda Bella pendant que nous nous brossions les dents dans la salle de bains.

Une fois de plus, je ne manquai pas de remarquer combien nous ressemblions à un couple marié. Le plus étrange est que je pouvais m'imaginer dans cette position. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais pu dire ça.

_Cela devait être les médicaments._

« Je suis autorisé à sortir de la maison ? » Je crachai le dentifrice avec un peu de sang dans le lavabo. C'est comme ça que je savais que mes dents étaient propres.

« Je pense qu'une promenade serait agréable et il fait beau dehors. »

« Nous pourrions aller sur la jetée. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis un moment. »

« Ça semble une bonne idée. » Elle me regarda dans le miroir. « Attends, tu veux seulement aller là-bas pour les fritures, n'est-ce pas ? Non, nous n'y allons pas. »

« Je peux au moins les sentir. »

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu ne vas pas mourir sous mes yeux. » Elle me fit un baiser mouillé sur la joue et alla dans la chambre à coucher.

Je la suivis quelques minutes plus tard après m'être assuré que toutes les affaires étaient correctement alignées et avoir actionné l'interrupteur de la lumière deux fois.

Bella s'endormit presque instantanément, mais je restai éveillé et il n'y avait aucun moyen de calmer mon corps.

Les heures passèrent rapidement et avant que je m'en aperçoive, le réveil affichait trois heures du matin. Je ne voulais toujours pas fermer mes yeux, alors je roulai hors du lit et quittai silencieusement la chambre. Je mis des bottes de neige et un manteau épais pour pouvoir m'assoir à l'extérieur, sur le balcon sans attraper froid. L'air frais était juste ce dont j'avais besoin pour m'éclaircir les idées, et je restais simplement assis dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir. Je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup de choses en tête, mais c'était agréable de sortir de l'étouffante maison.

J'avais été enfermé dans cet appartement depuis trois semaines et demie. J'étais seulement sorti pour les rendez-vous avec le médecin, et même ceux-ci ne prenaient qu'une heure maximum. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était de me sentir libre. Je n'avais jamais été enfermé de ma vie, alors c'était une pure torture.

Tandis que j'étais assis à l'extérieur, je me dis à moi-même combien j'étais chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme Bella. C'était une casse-couilles, bien sûr, mais c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Rien n'aurait été fait si elle m'avait laissé prendre le dessus sur elle. Nous étions tous les deux têtus jusqu'à l'agacement et si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais probablement craqué maintenant. La détermination de Bella à sauvegarder ma santé montrait simplement combien elle se souciait de moi. Je pense que je ne pouvais pas pleurnicher à cause de ça.

Je m'éjectai presque de ma chaise quand je me suis souvenu que les vacances de Printemps de Bella commençaient bientôt. En fait, je crois qu'elles commençaient aujourd'hui.

_Merde._

Je lui avais promis que nous partirions. Je merdais toujours, bien sûr. Et avec mon truc au cœur, tous nos projets étaient retardés, mais je pouvais dire qu'elle était excitée au sujet de partir quelque part quand nous en avions discuté. Eh bien que je sois damné si je lui gâchais son plaisir.

Je me levai de mon siège et passai trois coups de fil. Un à Emmett, un à Jasper, et l'autre au service de voitures. Cela ne me prit pas plus qu'un claquement de doigts pour que tout se coordonne.

La partie difficile, c'était de lever Bella.

« Bella. » Je secouai son épaule quand je retournai à l'étage.

Elle était si épuisée qu'elle ne bougea même pas.

J'essayai encore. « Bella, tu dois te réveiller. »

Toujours rien.

J'allumai la lumière et la secouai plus fermement.

« Quoi ? » gémit-elle. « Je suis fatiguée. Reviens au lit. »

« Non, tu dois te lever. Nous partons. »

« Nous n'allons nulle part. »

Cela nécessita quelques forces, mais je réussi à l'assoir sur le lit et à déplacer ses jambes sur le côté. Elle était toujours inconsciente, cependant, cela pourrait être à mon avantage.

Je traversai la pièce, attrapant quelques-uns de ses vêtements. Je lui mis un pantalon de pyjama, et son manteau avec un chapeau sur la tête pour qu'elle ait chaud. Je chaussai ses pieds avec des bottes, pensant qu'elle serait un peu plus réactive maintenant. Toujours rien.

J'étais, heureusement, déjà habillé pour partir, alors cela ne me pris pas beaucoup de temps de prendre mon portefeuille et mon téléphone.

« Bella, es-tu au moins en vie ? » J'agitai ma main devant son visage.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas allongée ? » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se plissèrent à cause de la lumière.

« Nous sortons. » Je la stabilisai tandis que je l'aidai à se tenir debout.

« Edward, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le sexe, » elle soupira.

Je ris doucement, « nous n'allons pas avoir de relation sexuelle. »

« Je ne veux pas sortir. Il est trop tôt pour ça. »

« Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

« Je ne me suis même pas brossé les dents ou les cheveux. Où tu m'emmènes ?»

« Arrête juste de poser des questions. »

Je la trainai par la main en bas et fis en sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas. Ses yeux restèrent fermés tout le temps. Je lui mis ma paire de Ray Ban sur le visage afin qu'elle ressemble à quelque chose de vivant et verrouillai la maison. Avant que nous partions, je m'assurai d'attraper tous mes médicaments. Cela aurait été un enfer si j'oubliais cette merde.

Nous étions dans l'ascenseur une seconde plus tard.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'étage d'Emmett, et il poussa une Rosalie sans réaction dedans. Jasper et Alice venaient d'entrer au moment où nous les rejoignîmes.

« Nous aurions dû mieux prévoir ça, » dit Emmett, supportant une Rose endormie sur son épaule.

« Je vous hais les gars. » Alice croisa les bras. Elle était la seule réellement réveillée, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle allait jamais au lit. « Où diable allons-nous ? »

« Tu vas adorer. » Jasper sourit, « Où est Alec ? »

« Je lui ai envoyé une voiture. Il va nous rejoindre à l'aéroport, » répondis-je.

« Charmant. »

Nous étions six personnes, mais pas de bagage, alors nous étions tous en mesure de tenir dans la limousine que j'avais appelée auparavant.

Bella ronflait légèrement tandis qu'elle était appuyée contre moi. Les lunettes de soleil tombaient de son visage mais elle ne le remarqua même pas. Même Alice s'endormit.

« Tu penses qu'elles vont être fâchées quand elles vont se réveiller ? » Emmett avait toujours Rosalie dans ses bras. Elle était sans connaissance.

« Non, elles seront de bonne humeur, » répondis-je.

« Est-ce que tu peux voyager au moins ? »

Je ne connaissais pas réellement la réponse, mais j'imaginai que ça irait. J'avais besoin de vacances de toute façon, alors ce n'était pas comme si je désobéissais aux ordres du médecin.

Nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport privé en dehors de la ville environ une demi-heure après. L'avions était déjà en attente et prêt à partir. Alec était appuyé contre une voiture alors que nous approchions.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps, les gars ? » Il ouvrit la porte quand la voiture s'arrêta.

« Nous avons dû trainer ces trois là avec nous. » Emmett tira Rosalie à l'extérieur.

Nous nous tenions tous sur le tarmac et le bruit de rotation du moteur de l'avion était trop fort pour qu'elles restent endormies. Bella sursauta presque en se réveillant et elle poussa les lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux.

« Edward, putain qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Nous partons en vacances. »

« Où diable sommes-nous ? »Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches. « Comment sommes-nous arrivés là ? »

« On vous a trainé. » Jasper ricana. « Monter simplement dans l'avion. »

« Vous êtes en train de nous kidnapper ? » S'énerva Rosalie.

« Non, nous allons prendre du bon temps. »

« On peut y aller ? Il fait froid dehors. » Alec frissonna, et se dirigea vers les escaliers de l'avion.

« Ça sera bon pour mon stress, » dis-je à Bella, plein d'espoir. « Des vacances feront du bien. »

« Tu as pris tes médicaments ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » Je levai le sac.

« Et pour tes rendez-vous médicaux ? »

« Nous trouverons un médecin là-bas. »

« Et où est exactement « là-bas » ? »

« Tu dois juste monter dans l'avion pour le découvrir. »

Nous étions les deux seuls restant sur la piste.

« S'il te plait, » ai-je presque supplié. « Je promets que ça ne sera pas quelque chose de mauvais. »

« Il vaudrait mieux que cela en vaille la peine. Et j'attends de toi que tu te détentes vraiment pendant ce voyage… peu importe où nous allons. » Elle monta péniblement les escaliers et je la suivis.

Emmett, Jasper et Alec étaient déjà installés.

« Où sont Rose et Alice ? » demanda Bella.

« Dans la chambre à l'arrière, » indiqua Emmett.

Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre à coucher et entra à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Peut-être que nous aurions dû attendre le matin. » Je m'assis sur le siège à coté de Jasper.

« Elles vont être super énervées si ça ne marche pas. »

Le trajet fut long mais pas désagréable. Nous avions tous dormis de toute façon, alors cela rendit le temps un peu plus court. Je mis l'alarme pour me réveiller tôt pour pouvoir prendre mon traitement. J'essayais de mettre Bella dans de bonnes dispositions et être proactif au sujet de ma santé pourrait être un bon moyen de le faire.

Je vérifiai comment allaient les filles, qui étaient évanouies sur le grand lit d'une des nombreuses chambres de l'avion. Elles étaient mélangées et Rose était presque sur le bord, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Je décidai de les laisser seules pour qu'elles rattrapent leur manque de sommeil.

« Alors, combien de temps restons-nous ? » Alec regarda par la fenêtre.

« Une semaine. » Je me rassis dans mon siège.

« Est-ce que tu as au moins dit à M'man que nous partions ? » demanda Emmett.

« Nan. Elle va être super surprise quand elle va se lever. »

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, redoutant cet appel téléphonique.

Nous arrivâmes sur l'un des nombreux aéroports privés pendant que le soleil se levait à l'horizon sur Miami.

Nous étions restés en attente dans les airs pendant environ une heure parce qu'il y avait l'un de ces riches hommes d'affaires qui ne voulait pas quitter la piste pour une raison quelconque. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agissait mais au moment où nous étions prêts à amorcer notre descente, Bella émergea de la chambre.

« Où somme-nous ? » demanda Bella.

« South Beach. » Emmett agita ses mains en l'air.

« Oh, non pas ça, » elle soupira. « Vous m'avez tous kidnappé. »

« Nous allons passer un moment parfait. Nous avons tous besoin de vacances, » lui assurai-je.

« Et tu promets de rendre ça facile ? »

« Oui, je le promets. »

Rose et Alice se réveillèrent quand l'avion s'arrêta et nous descendîmes, mettant de côté nos manteaux épais tandis que la chaleur du soleil de Floride augmentait. Je n'étais pas venu depuis des années, et j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait faire chaud.

Il y avait un van nous attendant sur le tarmac. Nous nous y étions entassés en une seconde.

Alice sautait sur son siège, Rosalie parlait de shopping, et Bella essayait de ne pas me montrer à quel point elle était excitée de passer une semaine à Miami. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'était jamais venu avant, alors j'avais prévu de lui montrer tout ce que je connaissais de la ville. Elle essayait toujours de me garder dans le droit chemin, en disant que j'avais besoin d'y aller doucement. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais prévu de refaire du surf, donc il n'y avait pas vraiment de chance que je me surmène.

Miami était l'une de ces villes qui avaient une ambiance qui lui était propre. Contrairement à Chicago, Miami était plus décontractée, mais toujours avec un certain niveau d'énergie jeune qui faisait que vous vous sentiez… excité. Le soleil se reflétait sur tout et il y avait tout ce que vous vouliez pour des vacances à la plage.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Bella avec son visage pressé contre la vitre de la voiture. Elle était comme une gamine dans un magasin de bonbons tandis que nous passions les immeubles aux couleurs art déco près de l'océan.

« Les quais. » Je montrai au loin le port où des centaines de voiles blanches flottaient au vent.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as un bateau là-bas ? »

« Edward a le nec plus ultra des bateaux, » dit Jasper. « Il garde le Capriccio ici pendant les hivers. »

« C'est plus facile de le garder dans un endroit chaud, » expliquai-je à Bella.

« Mais comment est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

« Magie. » Je ris. « La capitainerie le garde pour moi tous les ans. Cependant, c'est la première fois que je l'utilise à Miami. »

« Alors c'est là que nous logeons ? » demanda Alice.

« Edward a six chambres sur ce truc. » Emmett était tout aussi excité d'être loin du froid de Chicago, si bien qu'il sautait partout comme un lièvre.

« Mais et pour les vêtements ? » Rose montra son pyjama. « Je ne peux pas me promener comme ça. »

C'était la question la plus stupide que je n'avais jamais entendue sortir de sa bouche. Quand est-ce que nous ne nous occupions pas de tout ? En fait le bateau devait déjà être fourni.

« C'est réglé, » dis-je.

« Ça va être amusant. » Alec sourit malicieusement. Il cachait quelque chose.

Le fourgon s'approcha de la marina et nous sortîmes, nous dirigeant vers la jetée. De grands bateaux flottaient dans l'eau de chaque côté, mais évidemment le mien était le plus grand.

Le Capriccio trônait majestueusement sur l'océan, écrasant tous les autres yachts autour de lui. C'était comme si cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu ce magnifique bateau.

« Jésus, il est plus grand que dans mon souvenir. » J'aidai Bella à monter les escaliers jusqu'au pont.

« C'est ce qu'elle dit ! » Cria Emmett au groupe derrière. Il y eu un grognement généralisé et une claque bien mérité de Rosalie.

Nous nous séparâmes pour trouver nos chambres respectives. Bella et moi avions pris la plus grande, et je tombai sur le lit après ce qui semblait des années de voyage.

« Comment tu tiens le coup ? » Bella grimpa à côté de moi.

« Bien, et j'ai pris mon traitement, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Je suis impressionnée. » Elle embrassa mon cou. « Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

« Parce que nous avons tous besoin de vacances, et ce sont tes vacances de Printemps. J'ai promis que je t'emmènerais quelque part. »

« Mais c'était avant que tu ne tombes malade. »

« Bella, respire et calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. » Je lui donnai un baiser qui commença lentement, mais qui se transforma vite en un petit quelque chose de plus.

Au cours de ces dernières semaines, Bella avait été une pure tentation, sans vraiment vouloir l'être. Nos baisers étaient chauds mais c'était tout ce qu'elle nous permettait. Je pouvais dire qu'elle voulait plus. _Je_ voulais plus, et j'étais sur le point d'éclater. Elle s'arrêtait toujours quand les choses commençaient à aller plus loin.

Peut être que cette fois ça allait marcher.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai avec plus de ferveur cette fois tout en restant doux cependant. L'électricité entre nous était aussi évidente que cela en était presque douloureux. Les secousses qui traversaient mon corps surpassaient tout autres sentiments que j'avais, et je pouvais à peine rester concentré sur à quel point cela était contre les règles.

Bella exhala laborieusement et attrapa l'ourlet de ma chemise avant de la tirer avec frustration au-dessus de ma tête. Elle m'embrassa légèrement la poitrine alors que j'agrippai sa cuisse et la bloquai sur ma hanche.

« Nous allons devoir bientôt nous arrêter. » Elle continuait d'embrasser ma poitrine.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ton cœur ne peux pas le supporter. »

« Que dirais-tu de voir ce que je peux supporter. » J'embrassai la peau souple de son cou.

Inconsciemment ou consciemment – je n'étais pas sûr – nos doigts commencèrent à enlever avec expertise les vêtements un par un.

Je déboutonnai mon jean et me rapprochai d'elle sur le lit de façon à ce qu'elle puisse sentir à quel point elle m'affectait. Mes lèvres retrouvèrent immédiatement les siennes, tandis qu'elle utilisait ses pieds pour retirer mon jean de mon corps. Nous restâmes pendant un moment allongés sur le lit, simplement à explorer le corps de l'autre avec nos doigts, nos langues et nos bouches. J'avais toujours mon boxer, et puisqu'elle avait pris l'avion directement au saut du lit, je n'avais presqu'aucun vêtement à m'occuper. Elle portait juste une culotte en coton qui était si fine que je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur entre ses jambes bruler ma peau.

_Elle voulait ça autant que je le voulais._

Je m'assurai que mon rythme cardiaque était lent et régulier avant d'aller plus loin.

Je baissai la tête près du cou de Bella et je grignotai son oreille doucement.

Elle gémit, et je jouis presque à ce son si sexy. Tandis que je continuais à mordre son lobe, mes mains errèrent et commencèrent à pétrir doucement ses incroyables seins qui n'attendaient que mon contact. Les mains de Bella parcouraient mon dos avec empressement, et ses jambes étaient maintenant enroulées autour de ma taille, me rapprochant d'elle. Je pouvais sentir mon excitation contre mon boxer et je ne pouvais pas attendre d'être à l'intérieur d'elle, espérant qu'elle ne me stoppe pas avant d'en être là.

Prenant le contrôle comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, Bella me renversa pour que je sois sur le dos avec elle au-dessus de moi.

« Edward, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. » Elle baissa les yeux sur moi.

« Pourquoi ? Je peux sentir que tu en as besoin. » Je passai mon doigt sur sa fente recouverte de tissu, et elle frissonna violemment.

Toujours sur mon dos, Bella écarta ses jambes plus largement sur mes genoux. Je ne m'en plaignis pas du tout.

« Je n'ai jamais été dessous, » admis-je comme une vierge. J'espérai la séduire avec une nouvelle position sexuelle. Autant Bella pensait qu'elle avait le dessus, autant le contrôle sexuel que j'avais dans cette relation était suffisant pour nous faire exploser tous les deux.

« Si nous faisons ça, tu dois suivre mes règles. J'ai lu des livres et nous allons y aller lentement. Je donne le rythme.» Bella avait une pointe de férocité dans la voix qui était légèrement effrayante.

J'acquiesçai bêtement.

Je suppose que je n'avais pas autant de contrôle que je le pensais.

Elle avait une expression agressive, et j'étais sur le point d'exploser, mais je me gardai sous contrôle pour que je puisse profiter de ça.

« Attends, » Bella baissa le regard, « j'ai oublié ça. » Elle descendit de moi et enleva sa culotte et la jeta sur le sol. Puis voyant mon sous-vêtement, elle l'arracha presque de mes hanches, le lançant lui aussi.

« C'était rapide, » dis-je alors qu'elle remontait sur moi.

« Arrête de parler, » ordonna-t-elle. « Parler augmente le rythme cardiaque et nous ne pouvons pas le faire devenir fou. »

Bella se pencha en arrière, prenant mon membre engorgé dans ses mains. Elle se positionna au-dessus de moi – lentement, cruellement, tentante et délicieusement – m'enveloppant de sa chaleur.

« Baise-moi, » grognai-je et je rejetai ma tête en arrière dans les draps. Mes mains étaient enfoncées dans la chair de son cul, la guidant vers le bas jusqu'à ce que je l'étire au maximum. « Arrête de parler, » répéta-t-elle, et le roulement de ses hanches était si délibéré que je pouvais sentir chaque millimètre à l'intérieur d'elle. Nous bougions si langoureusement que c'était presque une torture.

J'acquiesçai encore, fermant les yeux quand elle fit une autre rotation de hanche; son pelvis rencontra le mien. Bella agrippa la tête de lit, continuant à glisser son corps de haut en bas sur moi.

Je n'avais jamais de ma vie été dessous, parce que j'avais besoin d'avoir le contrôle, mais c'était paradisiaque. Comment avais-je pu vivre toute ma vie sans avoir expérimenté ce plaisir simple ? C'était sensationnel, et je touchai des angles que je n'aurais même jamais crus possibles.

Nous avons gardé les choses lentes, notre rythme n'atteignant jamais quelque chose de précipité ou rapide. C'était… hot.

« Bella, tu me tues, » dis-je alors qu'elle faisait tout le travail, tournant son cul au-dessus de moi et me gardant complètement enfermé en elle pendant tout ce temps.

Je pense que je l'entendis dire quelque chose d'autre mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

Quand elle se pencha en arrière, Bella saisit immédiatement le pied du lit, et son corps était presque complètement parallèle au mien. J'étais toujours enfoui en elle, mais j'avais plus facilement accès à son paquet de nerfs, et au moment où je la touchai elle trembla violemment.

Je continuai mon frottement sur sa fente humide alors qu'elle roulait sur ma bite, un peu plus fort à chaque mouvement et définitivement avec plus d'acharnement. Simplement regarder son magnifique corps au-dessus du mien était l'image de mes rêves, je ne me pouvais m'arrêter. J'explosai profondément à l'intérieur de sa chaleur, le fluide se rependant partout. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer tout autour de moi, et je tremblai sur le lit alors que je me vidais complètement.

Je restai les yeux fermés et ma tête posée sur les oreillers, sentant ma bite pulser tout ce que j'avais.

Bella se redressa un peu. Je l'attrapai par les hanches et la tirai à côté de moi en enroulant mes bras autour d'elle.

« Putain, c'était incroyable, » soupirai-je dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de faire ça. »

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

« Je veux recommencer. Nous allons avoir des ennuis. »

« Mon cœur n'a pas flanché, donc je pense que c'est bon. » Je ris autant que possible avec mon manque d'oxygène.

Nous n'avons pas parlé longtemps, ne prenant même pas la peine de nettoyer nos corps.

Je n'entendis rien d'autre de Bella alors qu'elle s'endormait. Ou du moins je pense qu'elle le fit. Sa respiration ralentit et son corps ne bougeait pas.

Et une fois que je fus certain qu'elle était endormie, je me laissai glisser dans le sommeil, plus détendu que je ne l'avais été depuis des mois.

Elle pouvait me contrôler quand elle voulait.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'aime toujours autant vos reviews ! Et n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez lire quelque chose de sympa **xBlackSwanx**

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine


	41. Biologie marine

Me revoilà ! Alors comme toujours un grand, très grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews mise en alerte et tout et tout. Pour les non inscrites je n'ai pas fait de réponse sur le blog mais dites moi si ça vous interesser je reprendrais au prochain chapitre.

Remerciement spécial à **LyraParleOr** pour ses corrections ! Et à **Johnnyboy** aussi pour son autorisation de traduction.

(Et un message perso pour Ptitewam : ça y est j'ai réussi^^)

Aller je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

Biologie Marine

BELLA POV

_"I have seen the movement of the sinews of the sky, And the blood coursing in the veins of the moon."- Muhammad Iqbal _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

J'éminçais la carotte sur la planche à découper et le bateau tangua encore, causant à ma tête un petit étourdissement.

« Merde. » Je me stabilisais contre le comptoir.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment été sujette au mal de mer avec Charlie qui vivait essentiellement sur des bateaux de pêche, mais subitement je sentais chaque rouleau de chaque vague. Ce satané bateau allait avoir ma mort.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? » demanda Edward de la table.

« Non, je vais bien. » Je continuais à hacher. Quand les carottes furent terminées, je les mis dans une casserole bouillante sur le gaz.

« Qu'est que nous allons encore manger ? »

« Mijoté de légumes, » répondis-je et je remuai la soupe qui bouillait.

« Est-ce que ça a du goût ? » bougonna Edward.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis comme si je n'assaisonnais pas les choses. Tout n'a pas besoin de quantité de sel. »

« Si. Le sel rend tout meilleur. »

« Dit l'homme qui a fait une crise cardiaque. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

« En parlant de ça, tu as pris ton traitement aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. »

Je mis le couvercle sur la casserole et allai m'assoir à côté de lui sur une chaise longue, qui était sur le pont à l'extérieur.

Le Capriccio était à quai et s'agitait dans l'eau, et le soleil brillait. Edward et moi étions seuls ici pour le moment. Alice et Jasper étaient allés faire du shopping, Rose et Emmett à la plage et Alec était avec Jane, qui habitait ici. Il avait été absent depuis le jour de notre arrivée. Il l'avait appelée, et c'était la dernière fois que nous l'avions vu. Je me demandais s'il savait quand nous repartions, ou s'il comptait juste rester ici. Mais ce n'était pas avant quelques jours.

D'abord, je ne savais rien à propos de ce voyage. Edward était toujours en convalescence, et je voulais être sûre qu'il aille bien, mais maintenant j'étais contente qu'il nous ait tous trainés ici. Nous étions tous plus ou moins au bout du rouleau et les vacances de Printemps m'étaient sorties de l'esprit, mais c'était très relaxant.

Tout ce que nous faisions c'était rester assis sur le bateau et lire ou… ne rien faire. Edward n'aimait pas le sable, alors nous n'allions jamais à la plage, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas aussi longtemps qu'il se détendait et prenait du bon temps. J'essayais de le laisser un peu tranquille. Je commençais à réaliser que j'agissais comme sa mère et pas sa petite-amie. Je restais attentive, mais ne le harcelais plus autant quand il ne prenait pas son traitement ou n'avait pas assez de sommeil.

Le Capriccio n'était pas encore sorti en mer parce qu'Edward n'était pas en forme, mais Emmett avait dit qu'il nous emmènerait plus tard. Alors pour le moment, nous restions à quai à côté de centaines d'autres bateaux qui demeuraient dans le port de Miami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je m'assis sur le canapé moelleux à côté de lui tandis qu'il tapait furieusement sur son ordinateur portable.

« Shopping. » Il le tourna vers moi.

« Armani, bien sûr. » Je regardai l'écran où il y avait des costumes chics ou des chaussures brillantes.

« J'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements. »

« Tu as toujours besoin de nouveaux vêtements. » Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas sortir en ressemblant à un clochard. »

« J'aime quand tu as ce style clodo, » je ris. « Tu es tout débraillé et rustre. »

« Je dois avoir l'air professionnel pour faire le travail. »

« Ca ne sera pas un problème puisque tu ne vas pas travailler pendant un long moment. »

« Mais je m'ennuie. Tout ce que je fais, c'est de m'assoir. »

« Tu veux courir un marathon ? »

« Non, je me contenterais d'une autre bonne baise, » dit-il avec espoir.

« C'était seulement une fois. Tu as profité de moi, » je soupirai les images de notre peau à peau flashèrent dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas penser comme ça, ou j'allais lui sauter dessus juste là.

Il rit, « je ne me souviens pas que tu te soies plaint. »

« J'étais sous influence. » Je tenais bon avec ma théorie que ses yeux m'avaient hypnotisée.

« Ouais, ouais. Est-ce que nous pouvons au moins aller nager ? »

« Oui, je pense que c'est acceptable, mais seulement après avoir mangé. Le petit-déjeuner est déjà loin. » J'allai voir la soupe.

« Il ne fait pas trop chaud pour ça ? »

« La soupe est toujours bonne et bonne pour toi. »

« D'accord Bella. Si tu le dis, » Edward soupira, continuant à taper sur son ordinateur. « Tu sais, à un moment, j'aimerais récupérer mes couilles. »

« Tu pourras volontiers les avoir dans un mois ou deux. Prendre soin de toi est épuisant. Je suis impatiente de redevenir ta petite-amie. »

Il rit, « un mois et je serais revenu au top, Bella. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Je pense que cela devait être les vagues ou le soleil, mais il était très décontracté. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si détendu. Cela aurait pu juste être les médicaments, mais son niveau de stress était considérablement plus bas que la normale, ce qui était une chose extrêmement bonne. Je suppose qu'il avait juste lâché et décidé de me laisser prendre soin de lui. C'était la seule option de toute façon, même si je pouvais encore voir à quel point il était mal à l'aise d'être sur la touche. Je savais que c'était un « esprit libre » ou peu importe comment vous appelez ça, mais sa santé était en danger. Et c'était quelque chose que je ne prenais pas à la légère. Edward acceptait finalement mon aide.

Je remplis deux bols de soupe et les apportai à l'extérieur. Edward poussa son ordinateur, et nous mangeâmes ensemble, en parlant et en regardant l'eau.

« Tu veux aller quelque part aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment. Je voudrais au moins voir une fois la plage avant que nous partions d'ici cependant. »

Edward frissonna. « D'accord, nous pouvons y aller. »

« Pas toi. Tu pourrais avoir une attaque de panique. »

« Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi il doit y avoir du sable. C'est plein de germes et ils s'infiltrent partout. »

Je n'avais pas de réponse à lui donner alors nous avons continué à manger.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le bateau tangua encore et cette fois, je le sentis au plus profond du creux de mon estomac. Je me levai du canapé et me penchai au-dessus de la rampe, vomissant toute la soupe que je venais d'avaler.

Edward me frotta le dos pendant que je vidais mon estomac cela me prit un instant pour reprendre ma respiration.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

J'acquiesçai. « Je vais bien. C'est juste que cela fait un moment que je n'ai été sur un bateau. »

« Attend. Laisse-moi aller te chercher un patch contre le mal de mer. » Il s'éloigna de moi un court instant et revint, et plaça un patch derrière mon oreille. Je ne me sentis pas immédiatement mieux, mais je pouvais sentir les symptômes de mon début de nausée s'estomper légèrement.

« Merci. » J'allai me rassoir et pris une grande gorgée d'eau. Ma bouche était incroyablement sèche.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais le mal de mer. Nous avons déjà été sur le bateau avant. »

« Je sais. Ça fait juste longtemps. Ce n'est rien. » Je lui fis un sourire crispé pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

Edward et moi nous allongeâmes sur le canapé pendant que j'attendais que mon estomac se calme. Nous avons changé de sujet et commençâmes à parler de l'expérience d'Edward avec le surf. J'avais laissé entendre que je pourrais essayer, mais après avoir entendu encore une fois son histoire, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je monte sur une planche. J'avais été stupide de même y penser.

Nous restâmes à l'extérieur pendant environ une heure et je m'étais presque endormie quand la forte voix d'Emmett résonna à l'intérieur.

« Salut, les gosses. Où êtes-vous tous les deux ? »

« Emmett arrête de parler si fort, » aboya Rose, « ce n'est pas un zoo. »

« Bella ! Edward ! » cria-t-il.

« Reste juste parfaitement immobile et ne dit rien, » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. J'acquiesçai, mes yeux essayant toujours de se fermer.

« Je sais qu'ils sont ici. » Les pieds d'Emmett firent le tour du bateau.

Rose ferma la porte du pont après avoir passé la tête à l'extérieur. « Je pense qu'ils sont à terre. »

« Alors qui a fait cette soupe ? »

« Emmett, laisse tomber. »

« Ces deux-là ne s'amuse pas. Tout ce qu'ils font c'est s'assoir et lire. »

Je ris légèrement à ça. Edward et moi nous sentions très bien à juste nous assoir pour lire. Ça pourrait être le paradis.

« Laisse-les juste prendre une pause. »

« Nous sommes à Miami, putain. Tu ne peux pas rester toute la journée sur un bateau. »

La respiration d'Edward ralentit et je pouvais dire qu'il commençait à s'endormir, alors tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'Emmett la ferme.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit. « Oh, je les ai trouvés, » cria Emmett.

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, mais je le repoussai. « Rendors-toi. » Je m'éloignai de lui. Il marmonna quelque chose que je n'entendis pas avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Je poussai Emmett à l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce que ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Quoi ? Je voulais vous emmener à la plage. »

« Tu sais que ton frère a besoin de repos et tu arrives en hurlant comme si c'était un match de foot. »

« J'ai essayé de le lui dire. » Rose s'assit sur le canapé.

« Eh bien, vous êtes ennuyeux comme l'enfer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Viens à la plage avec nous. Alice, Jasper et moi avons trouvé un endroit magnifique et il n'y a presque personne là-bas. Tu dois voir ça. »

« Je ne peux pas laisser Edward livré à lui-même, » dis-je.

« Je vais rester. » Rose feuilleta un magazine. « Je prendrai soin du vieux con. »

« Ça m'inquiète encore plus. »

« Il ira bien, Bella, » plaida Emmett. « Descend de ce putain de bateau. »

Je ne savais pas si ça me semblait bien de laisser Edward. C'était des vacances, mais j'étais censée le surveiller. Et s'il oubliait son traitement ? Et s'il dormait à l'heure du diner ? Et s'il tombait du bateau ? Il y avait trop d'horribles options pour choisir.

« Bella, vas-y. » Rosalie agita sa main. « Il ira bien. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Concédai-je. « Juste pour une heure cependant. »

« Ouais, sûrement. » Emmett acquiesça impatient. « Va t'habiller. »

Je retournai dans ma chambre et commençai à chercher dans le grand placard quelque chose à me mettre. Je ne sais pas comment il avait fait ou combien de temps il avait eu, mais tout dans toutes les chambres avait été fourni, merci à Edward. Il avait dû actionner beaucoup de ficelles pour faire les choses si rapidement. Il y avait des vêtements et de la nourriture prête pour plus que la durée de la petite semaine que nous devions passer ici. Bien sûr, tous les vêtements étaient à la mode et coûteux, mais je ne pris pas la peine d'argumenter sur ça avec qui que ce soit.

Je trouvais l'un des maillots les moins effrayant, qui était en fait un deux pièces. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver autre chose. Je remerciai juste Dieu que ce n'était pas un morceau de tissu en triangle. Il était vert foncé et assez simple pour un bikini. Je le recouvris d'un short en jean et d'un t-shirt blanc. J'enfilai mes chaussures et attrapai les lunettes de soleil d'Edward.

« Enfin. » Emmett bondit quand je revins dans la pièce, « ça fait une éternité que nous attendons. »

A présent, Jasper et Alice étaient là aussi. Elle démarra sur un magnifique endroit sur la plage que je devais voir parce que c'était paisible et apparemment isolé. J'étais toujours un peu inquiète de laisser Edward. Il était encore endormi, mais je penchai de plus en plus pour simplement rester ici.

« … et nous avons vu des dauphins ce matin. » Alice sautillait. « J'ai pris beaucoup de photos. Tu dois venir avec nous. Arrête de croire que tu ne peux pas. »

« Mais et s'il se faisait mal ? » demandai-je.

« Bella, ce n'est pas un invalide. Il peut marcher, utiliser la salle de bain, et il peut respirer. » Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu es supposée prendre soin de lui ? » Mon sourcil se souleva de scepticisme.

« Pour ton information, j'ai travaillé dans un hôpital, » argumenta-t-elle, ne se levant toujours pas du canapé. « Ce bâtard ne mourra jamais. »

« Tu n'aides pas vraiment, » dit Jasper.

« Est-ce qu'on peut juste y aller avant que je ne change d'avis ? » J'attrapai un morceau de papier et un stylo, écrivant à Edward pour qu'il sache où j'étais. Quelque chose me disait que Rose ne prendrait pas la peine de le lui dire.

Nous quittâmes le bateau et mes pieds touchèrent la terre ferme pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ici. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil et suivis Emmett vers un groupe de voitures sur un parking plus loin. Elles étaient incroyablement stylées et brillantes.

« Est-ce qu'elles vous appartiennent les gars ? »

« Louées, » répondit Jasper, « bien que je pense qu'Emmett a une histoire d'amour avec l'une d'elle. »

« Je vais voler celle-là. » Emmett appuya son grand corps sur le capot d'une Ferrari rouge vif. « C'est mon bébé. »

« Les mecs et leur jouets, » me murmura Alice. J'acquiesçai.

Je m'installai dans le siège passager de la Ferrari, avec Emmett au volant, et il sortit du parking dans un rugissement. Je devais admettre qu'elle était incroyablement rapide et confortable. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'Emmett disait. Il aimait passer en revue les statistiques des véhicules, et il aurait pu parler dans un charabia pour ce que j'en savais.

Le trajet en voiture fut rapide et Emmett louvoya magistralement dans les rues bondées. Tout était si lumineux et animé. Je regardais par la vitre comme une gamine dans un magasin de bonbons. Je n'étais jamais venu ici avant, alors tout était nouveau pour moi.

« Nous allons aller dans un club ou quelque chose comme ça avant de partir. Comment peux-tu passer tout ton temps sur un bateau ? » demanda Emmett.

« J'essaie juste de garder Edward détendu. »

« Il ira bien. Ce vieux schnock a juste besoin de dépasser cette histoire de crise cardiaque. »

« Il essaie. »

« Eh bien, cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous amuser. »

Emmett accéléra la Ferrari, dépassant les 150 km/h. Je fermai simplement les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête aisément quelques minutes plus tard.

« Nous y sommes ? » Je parcourus du regard l'endroit isolé où il n'y avait pas de voiture à l'exception de celle de Jasper. Il y avait beaucoup de palmiers et c'était très beau.

« C'est par-là. » Emmett montra du doigt. « Nous devons juste marcher jusqu'à la plage et ensuite nous trouverons la grotte. C'est trop cool. »

Il sauta de la voiture, et je suivis. Jasper et Alice portaient des paniers qui j'espérais, étaient remplis de nourriture parce que j'avais soudainement à nouveau faim.

Je ne leur posai pas la question pendant que nous marchions sur un chemin de terre, traversant des bosquets de fleurs tropicales et de végétation. On avait l'impression de traverser une sorte de jardin botanique.

Les arbres s'écartèrent brusquement, et nous entrâmes dans un autre monde.

Je pouvais voir l'éclat cristallin de l'eau couleur azur à plus d'un kilomètre. C'était tellement différent d'une plage classique, et c'était presque comme si nous étions dans un film. Le bleu profond de l'eau contrastait avec la pâleur du sable blanc. C'était suffisant pour presque me faire sauter hors de mes vêtements et aller nager.

« J'adore cet endroit. » Jasper étala une couverture quand nous arrivâmes près de l'eau.

« Tu es contente d'être venue avec nous maintenant ? » Alice passa sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête révélant un haut de bikini rose foncé.

« C'est plutôt beau. » J'essayai de ne pas penser à Edward sur le bateau.

« C'est plus que beau. » Emmett arracha sa chemise et bondit vers l'eau.

Nous le suivîmes tous, et j'étais surprise de combien elle était chaude. L'océan était si clair que je pouvais voir mes pieds sur le fond. Emmett pensa qu'il était inacceptable que je ne sois pas submergée alors il me poussa dans les grandes vagues qui me frappèrent au niveau de la poitrine. Je dus me cramponner à lui ou j'allais être emportée.

Nous dûmes passer plus d'une heure dans l'eau et Jasper essaya de nous enseigner le Bodyboard. Emmett était trop grand, j'étais trop maladroite et Alice trop occupée à ramasser des coquillages pour s'en soucier.

« J'aurais dû apporter mon appareil photo, » soupirai-je pendant que je flottais sur le dos dans l'eau profonde.

« C'est une putain de vie, » dit Emmett. « Dommage que nous devions travailler. »

« Travailler ? »

« Euh, c'est la principale raison de notre présence ici. »

Je me mis debout dans l'eau. « Vraiment ? »

Le visage d'Emmett tomba. « Non, je mentais. »

« Tu fais machine arrière. Est-ce qu'Edward nous a amené ici pour travailler? »

« Non. »

« Dis-moi la vérité. » Je sautai sur son dos. Je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait faire, mais au moins il n'allait pas s'éloigner de moi.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Nous sommes ici pour nous détendre. »

« Je ne peux pas te croire mec. Tu sais qu'il est malade et tu alimentes son stress. »

« Et pas toi ? S'il te plait. Tu ne crois pas que vous étiez silencieux tous les deux l'autre soir quand vous baisiez comme des bêtes, » il rit.

« La ferme. Tu vas le tuer. »

« Cela ne prend que quelques heures pour atteindre Cuba, et ensuite nous serons de retour comme si rien ne c'était passé. »

« Cuba ? » Je criai presque.

« Nous avons quelque choses à récupérer. Pas la peine de t'exciter. » Emmett commença à pagayer pour nous ramener au bord, nous faisant traverser les vagues.

« Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que nous soyons ici. J'aurai dû rester à Chicago. »

« Tu ne peux pas admettre que tu ne t'amuse pas. »

« Edward a besoin de se détendre. »

« Et il le fait. Il a juste un peu de travail à faire aussi. »

Je descendis de son dos et trainai des pieds jusqu'à l'endroit où Jasper et Alice était assis.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me demanda Alice quand je me laissai tomber sur la serviette à côté d'elle.

« Tu savais qu'ils étaient ici pour le travail ? »

« Mec, tu as vendu la mèche ? » demanda Jasper à Emmett.

« Elle m'a forcé, » dit-il, pathétique.

« Tu t'attendais vraiment à autre chose ? » me demanda Alice. « Tout ce qu'ils font c'est travailler. »

J'attrapai un livre du sac que nous avions apporté et l'ouvris.

Je savais qu'Edward mijotait quelque chose. Tout ce temps sur l'ordinateur, il ne pouvait pas seulement acheter autant de vêtements. Il allait recevoir une bonne leçon quand j'allais rentrer.

Je pense que j'étais légèrement hypocrite puisque qu'Edward et moi avions brisés les règles plus tôt pendant le séjour, mais… eh bien, j'avais besoin d'un certain soulagement sexuel. _Il m'avait fait faire ça !_ C'était la version que je défendais.

Je lus quelques chapitres de mon livre et fis redescendre la pression. J'avais toujours extrêmement faim. Peut-être que c'était les vagues, ou le fait que je n'avais pas mangé depuis un moment, mais j'avalai deux sandwichs de ce que Jasper avait emballé. Après environ trois heures, j'étais légèrement calmée mais toujours en colère contre Emmett pour avoir simplement considéré travailler pendant ce voyage.

« Allez Bella. Il nous a fait venir. » Il bouda, joueur. « Je ne pensais pas agacer la bête. »

« Tu essaies juste de le tuer. » Je secouai la tête, sans la lever de mon livre.

« Juste, ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit. Fais comme si tu ne savais même pas. »

« Si je le vois devenir stressé, nous faisons demi-tour immédiatement, » dis-je fermement.

« Edward n'aura même pas à quitter le bateau, » promit Emmett.

« Est-ce que ça compte ce que je dis ? Vous les gars irez de toute façon. »

« Vrai, mais Cuba est génial. Tu verras. »

Après ça, j'étais un peu fatiguée, comme tout le monde, alors nous avons fait une bonne sieste au soleil. La plage était assez isolée pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés. Emmett resta éveillé pour monter la garde.

Je me réveillai en m'étirant après ce qui semblait des mois. Mon corps était incroyablement fatigué.

Tout le monde sembla se réveiller en même temps que moi. Jasper roula avec un grognement bruyant, et Alice se redressa avec une énergie renouvelée.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Emmett en mâchant une barre chocolatée.

« Nous ne pouvons pas simplement partir. C'est probablement la seule fois où nous pourrons revenir ici, » bouda Alice.

« Et la grotte que vous avez trouvée les gars ? » suggérai-je.

« Oh, je n'y vais pas. » Alice se rassit. « Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. »

« Mais c'est tellement cool. » Jasper était excité. « Viens, Bella, je vais te montrer. »

Il me tira debout rapidement et m'entraina loin du groupe. Emmett et Alice nous firent un signe de la main.

« Ralentis, » dis-je.

« Désolé, mais nous devons y arriver tant que la marée est basse. »

« A quel distance c'est ? »

« A quelques kilomètres. »

« A quelques kilomètres ? « répétai-je. « Tu penses que je suis une coureuse de marathon? »

« Ce n'est pas si loin. Arrête de te plaindre. »

Jasper et moi avions l'un de nos rares moments seuls alors que nous marchions plus loin sur la plage isolée. Nous n'avions jamais été vraiment seuls avant, mais j'aimais bien Jasper. Il avait cette façon en lui de vous faire sentir calme. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait ça, mais il pouvait parler mélodieusement pendant des heures de la guerre civile ou de choses ennuyeuses comme ça, et vous deviez l'écouter. Vous étiez aspiré dedans et il semblait que vous le compreniez plus.

Comme Jasper l'avait dit, je ne sentis pas les quelques kilomètres. Sans que je m'en rende compte, il devenait plus impatient de me montrer la grotte qui était supposée être la meilleure chose au monde.

« C'est là. » Il montra une grande falaise au loin.

« Et nous sommes supposés escalader ça ? »

« Non, il y a un endroit où nous pouvons entrer. Ça brille la nuit. »

« Brille ? »

« Ouais, ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'eau et le reflet de la lumière. Je ne sais pas. » Il haussa les épaules.

« D'accord. Ça me semble cool. »

Nous continuâmes notre marche pendant quelques minutes, parlant toujours. J'étais si absorbée par ses paroles que j'avais presque oublié qu'Edward nous avait tous trainés ici pour le travail. Je pariai qu'il était en ce moment-même sur le bateau en train de taper sur son ordinateur pour traiter des affaires. C'était un homme adulte, alors je n'allais pas l'enfermer. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne s'en imposait pas trop, je suppose que c'était bon. J'allais juste devoir le surveiller.

« D'accord, nous avons du temps avant que la marée ne revienne, mais fais attention aux rochers. Ils peuvent être coupants, » m'avertit Jasper alors que nous nous approchions de la grotte, et je vis une ouverture géante le long de la paroi.

Il m'aida sur les rochers, et mes chaussures se mouillèrent alors que nous traversions des flaques d'eau laissées par les petites vagues.

« Tu es sûr que c'est sans danger ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais, nous n'aurons pas de problème avant une heure. »

« Si tu le dis alors. » Je franchis le seuil de la caverne. Même mes pas résonnaient sur les murs trempés.

Ce n'était pas un endroit avec des stalactites ou quelque chose comme ça, mais c'était gigantesque. Le sol était fait de sable fin il y avait de petites mares d'eau qui se remplissaient chaque fois que les vagues entraient. Je pouvais voir de petits poissons dedans et c'était étonnant qu'ils puissent vivre toute leur vie dans un rond.

Le plafond devait avoir quelques histoires à raconter, et il y avait des trous qui laissaient se diffuser les rayons du soleil. La grotte aurait pu s'étendre sur des kilomètres mais il n'y avait pas moyen que j'aille plus loin. C'était trop sombre pour être sans danger.

« C'est pas génial ? » Jasper se promenait tout autour, sa voix rebondissant sur les murs.

« C'est plutôt cool. Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit? »

« Je suis allé courir il y a quelques jours et je suis venu ici pour une raison ou une autre. Alice doit avoir pris des milliers de photos quand je l'ai amenée ici. »

Je fis le tour avec les yeux grands ouverts tandis que ce nouveau décor fascinant. Ce n'était pas sombre du tout, mais toujours très mystérieux en même temps.

« Bella, viens par ici et regarde ça. » Jasper se tenait dans un petit bassin à l'entrée de la grotte.

Je retournai vers lui et observai l'eau claire où de petits poissons nageaient autour de ses pieds. J'entrai dans le bassin avec lui, et les algues chatouillèrent ma peau tandis qu'elles étaient agitées pas les vagues.

« Il y a une étoile de mer, » me montra Jasper.

« Est-ce que ces choses sont vraiment vivantes ? »

« Je suppose, » dit-il. « J'ai toujours voulu être un biologiste marin ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai presque essayé de vivre à SeaWorld quand j'étais gamin. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Esmé et Carlisle nous y ont emmenés quelques fois. Je me suis éloigné d'eux et je me suis caché sous le comptoir d'une boutique de cadeaux. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« J'allais attendre toute la journée là. En fait je l'ai fait jusqu'à la fermeture. Le soleil était couché et tout. Finalement un gars m'a trouvé, mais j'aurais combattu l'enfer pour retourner à Shamu(1). »

_Shamu est le nom donné au spectacle des orques à Seaworld._

« Qu'a fait Esmé. »

« Elle a tellement pleuré; je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en souciait vraiment, mais Carlisle m'a donné des fessées d'au moins six manières différentes ce dimanche-là. Il était énervé, et je ne pense pas que j'ai pu m'assoir avant au moins un mois après ça. »

« Je vais juste ajouter cette histoire à la liste terrifiante dans lesquelles vous avez mis votre mère pendant toutes ces années. »

« Ce n'était pas pire que la fois où Edward a frappé un gamin au Six Flags(2), au temps du lycée. Il est resté à l'hôpital pendant trois semaines. Ses parents nous ont attaqués en justice et tout. »

_Six Flags sont des parcs d'attractions aux USA._

« Alors, il a eu un problème de colère toute sa vie ? » Je ris presque.

« Essentiellement. »

La marée commença à rouler entre nos pieds, qui étaient toujours dans le bassin.

« Est-ce que l'on doit s'inquiéter ? » demandai-je alors que les vagues continuaient à entrer.

« Non, mais nous devons faire attention au courant. Nous allons partir dans un moment. »

Une vague particulièrement rude s'écrasa sur nous, et je vacillai un peu en arrière. Quelque chose de tranchant me coupa le tibia gauche. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais c'était comme si ma jambe entière avait été coupée par un couteau aiguisé.

Je bondis hors du bassin rapidement et baissai les yeux sur la marque rouge qui était maintenant sur ma peau. C'était une abrasion qui atteignait presque mon genou. L'endroit commençait à lancer, puis la douleur éclata.

« Aïe, » dis-je dans un souffle et j'essayai de sortir de la grotte, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre de poids sur ma jambe.

« Où vas-tu ? » Jasper sauta hors du bassin et arriva vers moi.

« Je pense que quelque chose m'a mordu. » La douleur était toujours supportable, mais allait en s'aggravant.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais, ça va. Je pense juste que c'est le moment de partir. » J'essayai de boitiller et je sortis de la grotte avec Jasper portant nos chaussures.

« Bella, tu as peut-être besoin de t'assoir, » suggéra-t-il.

« Non, tout va bien, » mentis-je. En fait, ma jambe était cuisante.

Jasper m'empêcha de marcher, et je m'assis doucement sur le sable, loin des vagues.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dis-je en serrant les dents.

« Je pense que tu t'es fait avoir par une méduse. » Il examina ma jambe comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Une méduse ? »

« Ouep, ça y ressemble. Ça a l'air vraiment douloureux en fait. »

« Sans blague. Je ne pensais pas que c'était censé faire aussi mal. » Je m'allongeai et je fus subitement tentée de m'arracher la peau de la jambe.

« Celles-là sont petites. On trouve de grosses méduses en Floride. »

« Et tu m'as emmenée dans une grotte où elles vivent ? » Je le giflai presque. Cela devait être la douleur.

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas qu'elles vivaient là. Ne bouge pas, » ordonna-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas. Je veux me gratter. »

« Non, n'y touche pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit-il.

« Tu n'es pas censé être une sorte de super biologiste marin ? » Je devenais extrêmement agitée.

« Quand j'avais huit ans. Arrête de gigoter. »

« Rentrons alors. » J'essayai de me lever, mais il dut m'aider.

Je fis environ deux pas avant de commencer à sautiller sur une jambe.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas faire cinq kilomètres comme ça. » Jasper me suivit rapidement.

« Ça va, » contrai-je, sachant parfaitement que j'agissais stupidement.

« Si tu le dis. »

Je sautillai un kilomètre et demi complet, même si c'était épuisant. Je suis sûre que je me faisais plus de mal que de bien, mais Jasper n'aidait pas du tout. Il suggérait des trucs stupides comme comment je devrais me refaire piquer pour que la première piqure ne fasse plus aussi mal. J'étais tentée de le croire. Tout ce qui aurait pu diminuer la brulure serait utile.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes le cap des trois kilomètres, je pris une pause.

« Je pense que je dois pisser dessus. » Jasper s'assit à côté de moi.

« Quoi ? » Je lui lançai un regard mortel. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse pipi sur moi.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent de faire. » Il haussa les épaules. « Pisser dessus. »

« Si tu t'approches de moi… » Je m'écartai précipitamment de lui.

« Eh bien, tu vas ramper le reste du chemin ? »

« Oui. »

A ce stade, la marque sur ma jambe semblait très malsaine. Cela faisait une heure et demi que la méduse m'avait eue. Je ne savais rien sur ça, alors j'espérai que je n'allais pas être empoisonnée ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Bella, je sais quoi faire. Écoute-moi juste. » Jasper avait l'air de beaucoup trop s'amuser.

« Oh, vraiment ? Il y a un instant, tu ne savais même pas ce qu'il se passait et maintenant tout à coup tu as le remède ? »

« Cela m'a juste prit un moment pour me souvenir. »

Je rampai loin de lui, dans la direction d'Emmett et Alice, priant pour qu'ils viennent bientôt voir ce que nous faisions.

« Tu ne vas jamais y arriver. » Les bras de Jasper me soulevèrent avec force, et il commença à me porter sur la plage.

Je râlai pendant un autre kilomètre, mais il ne voulait pas me poser. La douleur irradiait maintenant et ma jambe était engourdie de la cheville à la cuisse. Je commençais à avoir peur de devoir subir une amputation ou quelque chose comme ça. Est-ce que ça se faisait encore ? Cette journée de détente à la plage n'avait pas très bien tournée.

« Ok, c'est bon. » Jasper me posa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te pisse dessus. » Jasper commença à défaire son maillot de bain.

« Waouh, attends ! » Je me couvris les yeux. « D'abord, tu ne vas pas faire pipi sur moi, et ensuite, nous sommes presque arrivés. »

« Nous n'arriverons pas à faire le dernier kilomètre. Tu pourrais avoir une infection ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je peux supporter la douleur. Je suis sûre qu'Alice a quelque chose dans son sac que je peux prendre jusqu'à ce que nous retournions sur le bateau. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais juste te taire et me laisser me charger de ça. »

« Tu ne pissera pas sur moi, » répétai-je.

« Nous pouvons faire ça de la manière facile ou alors difficile. Je t'attacherai si je le dois. »

« Jasper, s'il te plait ne me fait pas faire ça. Nous sommes en public. »

« Tu crois que je m'en soucie ? Une fois j'ai participé à une orgie sous les gradins pendant un match de foot au lycée.»

« Aussi contente que je le sois pour toi, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. » Je recommençai à ramper et en réalité je réussis à faire quelques mètres avant que Jasper ne me rattrape.

Il m'arrêta, tourna ma jambe et sortit sa bite comme si de rien n'était. Il ne me donna même pas un avertissement, et je vis tout. Il n'était pas aussi grand qu'Edward, mais je pouvais voir combien Alice était chanceuse. Je suppose que sur la liste des organes génitaux masculins que j'avais vus dans ma vie, il était classé numéro deux – après Edward mais avant Mike. C'était sympa.

_Attends. Pourquoi est-ce que je comparais des organes génitaux ?_

« Oh, mon Dieu. » Je pleurais presque de honte. J'étais rouge partout, « Arrête ça. »

« Non, tu vas avoir une infection et mourir. »

« Est-ce que c'est au moins prouvé que ça marche ? »

« Qui sait ? Arrête de parler c'est difficile de pisser quand les gens parlent. »

« Eloigne ta bite. Il pourrait y avoir des enfants. » Je regardai entre mes doigts et je vis qu'il était toujours en train de se balancer au vent, essayant de suffisamment se calmer pour continuer.

« S'il y a des enfants dans le coin, ils en apprendront juste un peu sur l'anatomie humaine. »

« Ce n'est pas une journée comme ça que j'avais en tête. »

« Tu parles toujours. Tu me rends très nerveux, Bella. »

« Je pensais que tu étais un adepte des orgies ? »

« Ouais, mais le trac est seulement un problème au départ. Il me suffit de commencer. Reste immobile. »

« Je pense que je peux réussir à rentrer. » J'essayais de juger rapidement la distance et j'imaginais qu'il restait seulement un peu plus d'un kilomètre. « Que dirais-tu si nous… »

« Gagné, » soupira Jasper, et j'eus un mouvement de recul quand un jet chaud de… peu importe, coula sur ma jambe.

Cela glissa le long de ma peau, et j'étais trop écœurée pour même penser à la douleur. Ma jambe aurait pu être arrachée, je ne l'aurais pas su.

« Arrêtes de bouger, tu me fais manquer, » dit Jasper.

« C'est… juste dingue. » J'essayais de ne pas y penser mais l'odeur d'urine était forte et désagréable.

_Il me pissait dessus._

Je dus me le répéter plusieurs fois avant que la réalité ne me frappe.

Etonnement, la sensation de brûlure se calma. Elle n'était pas complétement partie, mais la douleur s'arrêta.

« Tu n'as pas encore fini ? » Je suppliai presque.

Il me fit le soupir obligatoire pour un homme qui pisse. « Ouep, » répondit-il enthousiaste.

« Est-ce que je devrais… l'essuyer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux, » admis-je.

« Je suppose qu'il faut juste laisser comme ça alors. » Jasper dit ça comme si ce n'était rien.

« Est-ce que tu as au moins réalisé que tu as pissé sur moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pisse sur quelqu'un, cependant, l'autre fois, j'étais saoul et je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. » Il me releva, et nous avons commencé à marcher.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus... Attention pour le prochain chapitre les choses très sérieuses vont commencer !

Je vous dis à bientôt. Dans une dizaine de jours je pense.

Lilou (qui aime toujours les reviews hein...)


	42. Hélène de Troie

Hello tout le monde ! Je vois que le dernier chapitre vous a bien fait rire et bien j'espère que celui-là vous plaira tout autant. Merci infiniment pour vos reviews.

Avant de vous laisser je voudrais remercier comme toujours **LyraParleOr** pour son travail de correction, sa patience et tout et tout et **JohnnyBoy7** pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa super histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hélène de Troie

EDWARD POV

_"Homer portrays champions on both sides carving paths of blood through the enemy as if they were supermen - or as if they were pharaohs, often described by Egyptian texts as superheroes in battle."-Anonymous _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Comment l'église pouvait-elle être aussi ennuyeuse ?

Nous étions déjà là depuis environ une heure. J'espérais que si je fermais les yeux, cela pourrait disparaitre, mais pas de chance. Le Père dissertait sur combien nous avions besoin de plus donner à notre communauté et des merdes comme ça. Il semblait qu'il avait oublié combien les Cullen avaient été généreux au cours des dernières années. Cette église avait été essentiellement construite avec notre argent, alors je pense que nous avions suffisamment donné pour le siècle à venir.

C'était peut-être le fait que le soleil brillait aujourd'hui, mais personne ne semblait vraiment ici. Nous voulions tous être à l'extérieur et profiter de notre premier jour de beau temps. C'était aussi l'une des premières fois où j'étais autorisé à être en société. Quelques jours avant, le médecin m'avait donné un pouce levé lors de mon rendez-vous. Ma santé allait mieux, je suppose que toutes les théories psychotiques de Bella avaient fait leur travail.

Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas profiter de ma journée à cause de cette putain d'Eglise.

Pour aggraver les choses, il y avait ce morveux de gamin assis devant nous, qui n'arrêtait pas de se retourner et de me faire des grimaces. Qu'arrivait-il au contrôle parental ? Il devait avoir environ quatre ans, mais il aurait dû savoir se comporter normalement. C'était ridicule. C'était comme si ses parents n'avait même pas remarqué son mauvais comportement.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? » demandai-je à Bella, qui était assise à côté de moi.

« Je pense qu'Esmé nous tuerait tous les deux. »

« Ce gamin ne me laissera pas tranquille. »

« Ignore-le. Il arrêtera si tu ne réagis pas. »

« J'en doute fort. » Je me rassis sur mon siège.

L'enfant me sourit d'un air satisfait et en se retournant me tira la langue.

Je fis grincer mes dents ensemble et je fixai mon regard devant moi. Il continua à faire des bruits et des signes de la main devant ma figure mais j'essayai d'agir en adulte. J'aurais pu simplement gifler le gamin, mais cela aurait pu provoquer quelques problèmes avec la protection de l'enfance et des choses comme ça. J'étais sûr que les gens seraient de mon côté quand j'expliquerais l'histoire sur comment ce morveux avait joué avec moi. Peut-être pas.

Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, le garçon devint de plus en plus audacieux. Il commença finalement à souffler des boulettes de papier dans ma direction. Je les esquivai comme des bombes et je me ridiculisai probablement. Emmett et Jasper étaient morts de rire.

« Il n'arrête pas de m'ennuyer, » dis-je à Bella.

Elle chercha dans son sac et en sortit un bonbon, elle le tendit à l'enfant qui le prit avec des yeux avides. Il se rassit correctement et commença à le mâcher.

« C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les enfants. S'il continue à jouer avec moi, je pourrais craquer. »

Elle se retint de rire. « Je me demande où Esmé s'est trompée avec toi. »

« J'étais une pomme pourrie dès le départ, » taquinai-je.

Je ne retournai pas vraiment au stupide sermon. Mon esprit commençait à dériver, mais il revint immédiatement à la réalité quand un mollard atterrit sur mon front. Cette fois, c'était collant et je sentis le raisin.

« Fils de pute. » Je sortis mon mouchoir et essuyai la merde de mon visage.

Le gamin riait entre ses dents et reniflait comme un porc de sa nouvelle forme de torture. Il gardait la tête de profil vers le bas, essayant de voir si je le regardais. J'avais atteint ma limite et je dus me rappeler que j'avais un problème cardiaque, ou j'aurais pu exploser immédiatement.

Il tourna la tête brusquement, et je lui arrachai la paille de ses petits doigts sales. Il bouda et ses lèvres se déformèrent.

« Va-t'en, » dis-je.

« Non, rends-moi ma paille. » répliqua-t-il. « Je vais crier. »

« Ferme-là sale mioche ou je te mets dans un micro-onde, » crachai-je.

« Toi, tais-toi. » Il fronça son visage. « Je n'ai pas à t'écouter. »

« Tu es vraiment agaçant. Tes parents ne t'aiment pas. » Je dis la première chose qui me traversait l'esprit juste pour qu'il se sente mal.

Bien sûr, sa mère choisit cet instant précis pour se retourner et elle avait un air horrifié sur le visage. Elle tira son fils vers elle. Elle commença à chuchoter quelque chose à son mari qui me regarda par-dessus l'épaule.

« Putain qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Apprenez à contrôler votre gosse ou je vais le faire pour vous, » lui murmurai-je.

« C'est juste trop marrant. Je dois sortir mon appareil photo. » Rose commença à fouiller dans son sac.

« Je vous déteste tous, » fut ma réponse.

Finalement après ce qui sembla être cinq autres heures, la messe se termina et les gens commencèrent à sortir des bancs. Heureusement, la mère et le morveux m'évitèrent complètement et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de l'église. Le père suivit après m'avoir fixé quelques secondes.

« Au moins tu ne l'as pas frappé. » Bella prit ma main.

« J'étais tenté. Pourquoi les gens ne donnent plus de fessées ? »

« Tu veux aller au confessionnal ? » Elle rit. « Je suis certaine que nous pouvons faire sortir le diable en toi. »

« J'y vais, si tu y vas, » tentais-je, ne pensant pas vraiment qu'elle irait pour elle.

« D'accord. » Elle hocha la tête, me poussant hors du sanctuaire.

« Non, Bella. Je plaisantais. »

« Tu as dit que tu le ferais. Nous avons besoin d'un peu de religion tous les deux. »

« Je déteste aller dans cette cabine. »

« Et si j'y allais en premier, et ensuite tu peux simplement t'assoir là si tu ne veux pas parler au prêtre. »

« J'aime bien l'idée. »

« D'accord, mais tu ne peux pas me laisser là. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. Vas-y. » Je la poussai vers les cabines du confessionnal. Elle entra à l'intérieur, et je m'assis sur un banc près du mur opposé.

J'attendis environ une demi-heure. Toutes ces choses n'étaient pas vraiment mon style, mais si Bella voulait réellement entrer en contact avec son côté religieux, je n'allais pas l'arrêter. Peut-être que j'avais besoin d'un peu de piété dans ma vie. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'allais pas commencer à baser mes actions sur une sorte de code moral, mais une prière de temps en temps pourrait me donner un bon point pour le grand gars là-haut.

Quand Bella eut fini, comme convenu, j'entrai dans la cabine.

« Que le Seigneur soit dans notre cœur pour vous aider à faire une bonne confession, » dit le Prêtre.

Je soupirai lourdement et me concentrai. « Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit. Ma dernière confession date d'il y a environ deux mois. »

« Bonjour Edward. Ravi de t'entendre à nouveau, » répondit un accent irlandais profond.

« Attendez, vous n'êtes pas le père Romana. » Je regardai à travers le panneau tressé.

« Non, je suis le père O'Hare. Tu étais dans ma classe d'histoire au lycée. »

« Vous êtes toujours vivant ? » demandai-je.

« Bien sûr. En fait mon anniversaire est la semaine prochaine. » Il rit, semblant se réjouir de mon inconfort.

« Je ne vous ai jamais aimé. Est-ce que je peux parler au père Romana ou au moins à un Italien ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas les Irlandais ? »

« Si je me rappelle bien, vous avez un problème avec les Italiens. »

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai un problème avec eux, mais je n'en ai jamais rencontré un que j'apprécie. » Ses épaules bougèrent. « À part ta mère bien sûr. »

Je ris presque de l'ironie de tout ça. Elle était en partie Irlandaise, ce qu'il ne savait pas. Le bâtard pouvait probablement le sentir un sorte de code irlandais.

« Que dirais-tu de simplement passer sur ce sujet, » suggéra le père O'Hare.

« Je ne veux pas parler avec vous. »

« Edward, soyons adulte. »

Je levais les yeux. « Pardonnez-moi mon Père parce que j'ai péché. »

« S'il te plait récite tes péchés, mon enfant. »

« Euh, j'en ai beaucoup. »

« Je t'écoutes. »

J'essayai de réfléchir à ce que je pouvais dire sur ce qui était légal ou que je n'avais pas à expliquer.

« Tant que ça ? » ricana-t-il.

« J'ai juré ce matin. »

« Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça. »

« J'ai voulu claquer un enfant dans l'église. »

« C'est… intéressant. »

« Est-ce que je peux avoir ma bénédiction et m'en aller ? »

« Ta petite-amie avait beaucoup à dire. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Edward. Ce dont nous discutons ici est confidentiel. »

« Je pense que nous avons terminé. » J'ouvris la porte de la cabine et me réajustai avant de me diriger vers Bella.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Elle sauta du banc.

« C'était bien. J'ai soulagé le poids sur ma poitrine. » Je mentis, dans une église, rien de moins.

Nous sortîmes dans le soleil brillant, mettant nos lunettes de soleil et vîmes le reste de la famille qui attendait de l'autre côté de la rue sur le parking. Bien que ma santé aille mieux, je n'étais pas encore autorisé à conduire. Carlisle ne me le permettrait pas, peu importe combien je protesterais.

Bella et moi prîmes place à l'arrière du Hummer d'Emmett avant de rouler vers le cimetière pour changer les fleurs comme nous ne le faisions toujours.

« Est-ce que tu peux aller un peu plus vite ? » Je soupirai de frustration.

« Certains d'entre nous ne vivent pas leur vie sur un champ de course. » Emmett me regarda dans le rétroviseur. « Et pour ton information, je suis à cent quarante. »

« C'est encore une vitesse de grand-mère. »

« Tais-toi et assois-toi. Tu ne peux pas conduire de toute façon. »

« Quand je récupère mes voitures, nous allons aller sur un circuit et je vais te botter le cul. »

Nous argumentâmes pendant tout le chemin jusqu'au cimetière, et au grand dam d'Esmé nous avions continué en sortant de la voiture. Elle essayait de nous dire de nous calmer, mais Emmett était une chienne. Bella me poussa simplement loin de lui, et nous revînmes à notre rituel normal du dimanche.

Quand ce fut terminé, nous nous entassâmes dans les voitures, et notre convoi fit son chemin vers la maison. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que le programme ne fut pas interrompu.

Nous étions rentrés de Miami deux soirs plus tôt alors il était temps de revenir à la normale. Bella allait reprendre les cours demain. Je redoutais de réfléchir au fait que j'allais devoir me trouver quelque chose à faire. Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre Carlisle de me laisser travailler. Même s'il ne le faisait pas, je pourrais probablement jeter un œil aux comptes ou prendre un taxi pour les docks, où nous avions un chargement de coke qui arrivait. Ça pourrait être distrayant.

Pendant tout le trajet vers la maison de mes parents, Bella me tint la main, jouant avec mes doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demandai-je.

« Je trace les lignes de ta main, » dit-elle sans lever la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je les aime. Elles sont parfaites. » Ses petits doigts se posèrent sur les miens. « C'est ma partie préférée de ton corps. »

« Préférée ? » gloussai-je.

« Eh bien, mis à part l'évident, et si ça te fait te sentir mieux, tu es plus grand que Jasper. »

Je n'appréciais toujours pas ce qui s'était passé à Miami. Jasper avait pissé sur Bella ? Ma Bella ? C'était juste dégoutant. J'avais compris que c'était nécessaire, mais n'importe quoi d'autre aurait été préférable à cette option.

Quand ils étaient rentrés et avaient raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, j'étais presque devenu fou. Non seulement Bella avait été blessé par une méduse mais en plus Jasper était mort de rire. Il disait que Bella lui appartenait maintenant puisqu'il l'avait « marquée ». Eh bien, ça ne me convenait pas vraiment, et j'avais presque balancé son cul par-dessus bord. J'avais pensé à pisser sur elle moi-même, juste pour laisser ma propre emprunte, mais ça semblait un peu trop dingue, même pour moi. Ce bâtard aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, mais pas lui donner une douche dorée.

J'étais maintenant dégouté à chaque fois que je les regardais tous les deux.

Je m'étais suffisamment calmé pour amener Bella au garde-côtes, qui confirma qu'elle avait une éruption assez importante. Il mit de la crème dessus et cela estompa la chose, mais j'étais toujours énervé. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas vraiment quand il me dit que l'urine n'aidait pas vraiment avec les brulures de méduses du moins sur celles de Floride. Ce qui fit encore plus rire Jasper. Bella resta dans un état d'embarras constant, parce qu'Emmett ressortait l'histoire toutes les cinq secondes – j'essayais de ne pas l'écouter. Et pour terminer nos vacances épiques, Bella avait eu une intoxication alimentaire à Miami, même si elle essayait de me dire que ce n'était rien. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre mais elle vomissait sporadiquement. Bella était un maitre pour cacher les choses. Si je n'avais pas le sommeil aussi léger, je n'aurais même pas remarqué qu'elle se levait au milieu de la nuit pour vomir.

Celui, qui était devenu de plus en plus absent pendant nos vacances familiales, fut Alec. Par pure coïncidence, Jane, celle des Bahamas, vivait à Miami. J'étais inquiet que sa cousine, Ginger la stripteaseuse, soit avec elle, mais Jane avait dit qu'elle allait en cours à New York. J'étais heureux de ne pas avoir à esquiver des balles pendant toutes les vacances. Alec et Jane étaient inséparables, toujours à parler ou rire. Quand nous partîmes, Alec était de mauvaise humeur comme jamais. Il était boudeur et réagissait à la moindre chose. Même aujourd'hui, il n'était pas très heureux d'être à la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Bella et elle traça une cicatrice sur mon poignet.

« J'ai reçu un coup de couteau, » dis-je.

« Vraiment ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Ouais, c'était il y a longtemps. Félix a voulu faire le malin une fois et il a décidé de prendre un couteau de cuisine. »

« Je n'aime pas ce gars. » Bella fit en sorte de se rapprocher de moi. « Il est si effrayant. »

« J'essaie de le trouver, » affirmai-je.

« Tu vas le tuer ? »

« Probablement, » répondis-je sincèrement.

« Tu vas entamer une guerre à cause de moi ? » demanda-t-elle, mais c'était plus une affirmation.

« Ils n'avaient aucun droit d'être après toi comme ça. Ils savent que tu es hors champ. J'ai prévenu tout le monde en de multiples occasions mais ça a continué. La seule option est d'éradiquer la source du problème. »

« Assois-toi avec eux et parle. » Les yeux de Bella étaient suppliants. « Je suis certaine qu'ils écouteraient… »

« J'ai fini de parler. Je ne supporterai plus leur merde désormais. »

« Tu ne peux pas tuer des gens pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça fait à ma conscience ? »

« Est-ce que tu comprends combien tu signifies pour moi ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi j'ai essayé, et ça n'a pas été une belle illustration, si tu te rappelles bien. Juste la pensée de quelqu'un essayant de te faire du mal me rend furieux… »

« D'accord, calme-toi. » Elle enveloppa ma main dans les siennes. « Je sais ça. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité. J'ai l'impression que tu fais toujours des choses dangereuses à cause de moi, et ça t'a déjà presque tué. »

« Eh bien, Felix et Demetri ont dépassé les bornes. Ils connaissent la punition, et c'est pour ça qu'ils se cachent. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à l'arrière ? » cria Emmett.

J'avais presque oublié que nous étions toujours à l'arrière de sa voiture.

« Tais-toi, » aboyai-je. « Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Salope, » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

« Edward, promets-moi juste que tu feras attention, » supplia Bella.

« Je le fais toujours. Les choses iront beaucoup mieux une fois que j'aurais réglé le problème. »

« Est-ce qu'Aro va être furieux ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fera ? »

« Il pourrait venir et te tuer. Il pourrait te pourchasser, Edward. Je ne veux pas ça. »

« Je promets que tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance. » Je l'embrassai pour la rassurer. Elle semblait se fondre en moi, et mes mains agirent de leur propre volonté quand elles commencèrent à frôler le haut de ses jambes. Malheureusement, elles étaient couvertes d'un collant sous sa robe, alors je ne pouvais pas sentir sa peau.

J'avais besoin d'aller plus loin, parce que je voulais que l'esprit de Bella oublie ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Franchement, ce que j'avais en tête pour Demetri et Félix allait certainement débuter une guerre. Il y avait beaucoup de colères refoulées entre nos familles, et j'avais prévu d'y mettre fin. Bella avait raison si Demetri et Félix mourraient, cela allait être une bataille monstrueuse. Je comptais parler bientôt à mon père de tout ça. Il ferait la même chose dans ma position, et s'il le contestait, je pourrais le défier.

Pour l'instant, Bella pensait beaucoup trop à ça. Alors je devais la distraire.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle alors que nos baisers s'approfondissaient et que mes mains montaient plus haut sous sa jupe. Rose et Emmett se chamaillaient à l'avant. J'espérai que ça reste comme ça.

« Laisse-toi faire, » dis-je.

Il commençait à faire très chaud sur la banquette arrière du Hummer, mais je ne pris pas la peine de retirer ma veste.

Mes doigts dansaient sur sa cuisse, prenant leur temps pour examiner chaque millimètre de sa jambe. Elle était à une seconde de monter sur mes genoux, mais je la retins.

« Si nous faisons ça, nous devons bien le faire, » haleta-t-elle.

« Tu dois avoir oublié que nous sommes dans la voiture de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oh. » Ses mains allèrent dans mes cheveux, scellant ses lèvres aux miennes.

« Oh ? »

« Ouais… oh. »

Mes mains montèrent encore plus haut, chatouillant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Nous étions en territoire dangereux maintenant, mais je n'allais pas faire machine arrière. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais. Avec un doigt, je traçai son ouverture. Même sous les deux couches de tissu que constituaient sa culotte et ses collants, j'étais capable de dire qu'elle appréciait mes caresses. Son corps entier tremblait d'impatience, et elle agrippait mes cheveux plus fort.

« Edward, tu commences à me… donner chaud. » La respiration de Bella effleura mes lèvres. « Très chaud. »

« C'est le plan. »

J'appliquai une pression sur son clitoris elle cria presque, mais je mordis sa lèvre pour qu'elle reste silencieuse. Elle apprécia ça, alors je mordis encore.

Je ne pouvais pas passer entièrement sous sa robe avec les deux mains et je réalisai que je n'allais arriver à rien avec ses vêtements. Je ne sais pas comment je fis, mais je pratiquai un trou dans ses collants, juste entre ses jambes.

« Alice va te tuer. » Bella continua ses baisers.

« J'aimerais la voir essayer. »

Mes doigts firent leur chemin à travers le tissu, et finalement j'agrandis le trou, suffisamment pour faire passer ma main entière dans ses collants. Je poussai habilement sa culotte sur le côté, et l'humidité qui coulait de sa chatte était si tentante. Je fis passer lentement mon doigt le long de sa fente, intentionnellement. Quand je fus certain qu'il était recouvert de ses jus, je le portai à ma bouche et goutai ce qu'elle avait à offrir.

Bella m'observa avec une fascination avide. Son regard était affamé et vorace.

« Est-ce que je suis bonne ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé.

« Délicieuse. » Je reportai mon doigt dans sa culotte et touchai doucement son entrée.

Bella avait déboutonné ma chemise, mais juste assez bas pour gouter ma poitrine. Elle déposa des baisers sur ma peau alors que mes doigts allaient plus profondément dans son corps. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches au même rythme que mes douces poussées, tenant très serré ma chemise.

Je m'assurai d'écouter Emmett et Rose, qui étaient toujours en train de se disputer au sujet de Dieu sait quoi, mais tant qu'ils étaient occupés, je n'allais pas arrêter. J'insérai deux doigts, étirant Bella à sa limite et son corps trembla violemment.

« Merde, Edward, » Bella respirait difficilement.

« Reste juste silencieuse. Nous ne voulons pas que ces deux-là nous crient dessus, » gloussai-je. « Tu es proche ? »

Elle acquiesça, et mordit sa lèvre, et je poussai plus profondément. Je fis passer mon pouce sur son paquet de nerfs, et je sentis ses tremblements internes de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux, s'effondrant presque sur moi. Je la maintins pour que nous ayons l'air un tant soit peu normal. Son expression de jouissance était juste merveilleuse. Je lui avais fait ça.

Bella n'ouvrit pas les yeux pendant une minute entière, savourant les sensations qui parcouraient son corps.

« Waouh, » soupira-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » J'embrassai le côté de sa bouche.

« Je pense que nous allons aller en enfer. »

« Je te garderai une place à côté de moi. Je suis sur le chemin depuis l'adolescence. » Je remis sa culotte et tirai sa robe vers le bas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à l'arrière ? » Rose se retourna.

« Rien. » Je m'éloignai de Bella avec un sourire et tirai ma veste sur mon érection proéminente.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence pour Bella et moi. Elle était embarrassée- au vu de son rougissement – et j'étais extatique. Même si je n'avais pas joui comme elle l'avait fait, juste la regarder était presque suffisant.

Quand notre convoi s'engagea dans la grande allée de mes parents, Bella était en train d'essayer d'avoir l'air aussi normale que possible, mais rien ne pourrait retirer le « je viens juste de jouir » de son visage. Et je le voulais là.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour marcher ? » la taquinai-je et je lui tins la porte ouverte pour qu'elle puisse sortir.

« Tu essaies de m'embarrasser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je trouve juste ça très amusant. »

« Et si Emmett ou Rose s'étaient retournés ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Eh bien, ils auraient pu avoir un aperçu de mon merveilleux travail. »

J'enroulai un bras autour de sa taille et la conduisis à la porte derrière tout le monde.

Comme tout dimanche normal, ma mère entra directement dans la cuisine, et Bella fut inflexible pour l'aider. Comme je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, j'essayai même de découper une carotte. Mais cela ne se passa pas très bien. Je m'ouvris presque la main avec le couteau alors je laissai ça à Bella. Etonnement, mon père me laissa prendre une bière. Je la sirotai lentement parce que je ne savais pas quand j'allais pouvoir en profiter d'une à nouveau.

La famille commença à arriver plus tard dans l'après-midi, et je gardai Bella près de moi alors je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle m'occupa en me racontant des blagues stupides qu'elle avait entendues d'Alec. Ce garçon avait juré qu'il serait le prochain Jerry Seinfeld.

Au moment où nous nous assîmes, tout le monde était affamé et bruyant, juste comme un banquet italien devait être.

« Voilà. » Bella me tendit mon assiette, qui était en fait remplie de petites portions de nourriture délicieuse.

« Pas de poulet en carton ? »

« Je pensais que tu apprécierais une petite pause. »

« Merci, Patronne. »

« Eh bien, le médecin a dit que tu allais de mieux en mieux, alors nous sommes sur la voie de la guérison. »

« Je suis complètement rétabli, » argumentai-je, en prenant un gros morceau de lasagne. « Oh, ça m'a manqué. » Je me léchai les lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas complément rétabli, » dit Emmett de l'autre côté de la table. « Tu es un vieillard qui a besoin de sa chaise roulante. »

« Il n'est pas vieux, » aboya Bella. « Il est fragile. »

« Tu n'aides pas vraiment mon cas, » dis-je.

« Non, c'est un vieux bâtard qui a besoin d'être relié à une bouteille à oxygène, » plaisanta Alec.

« Si je pouvais te toucher, je te casserais le cou, » grondai-je vers la table.

« Vas-y, vieillard. Je suis prêt. » Il leva sa fourchette.

« Les garçons, s'il vous plait. C'est un diner agréable et vous allez le ruiner, » gronda Esmé.

« Il a commencé. » Alec haussa les épaules.

« Je sais bien que c'est lui, mon Cœur, » roucoula-t-elle.

Le garçon était tellement gâté c'était écœurant. Carlisle et Esmé aimaient à la folie leur fils prodige comme s'il était fait d'or. C'était ridicule pour moi, parce qu'habituellement c'était moi. Je n'étais pas jaloux parce que j'étais plus qu'heureux de lui passer le flambeau. Ceci étant dit, ce n'était toujours pas perdu pour moi que je devrais prendre le pouvoir un jour - pas Alec. J'étais en formation, et j'imaginais que Carlisle remettrait ça au gout du jour quand je serai en meilleure santé.

Ma famille élargie, bien sûr, avait quelque chose à dire à propos de ma condition physique. La moitié d'entre eux avait déjà souffert de crise cardiaque et de pontage, alors ils ressentaient tous le besoin de me donner des conseils. C'était exactement ce que j'essayais d'éviter, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait de quoi ils parlaient. L'un de mes cousins essaya de me persuader que les attaques cardiaques étaient conçues par les médecins pour faire plus d'argent et qu'elles n'existaient pas. Je ne lui répondis pas.

« Tu veux du vin ? » demandai-je à Bella quand l'une des bouteilles passa.

« Bien sûr. » Elle vida l'eau dans son verre et me le tendit. Je lui en donnai une généreuse quantité et je remplis ensuite le mien. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres mais ne but pas.

« Excuse-moi. » Bella posa son verre et se leva de table.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. » Elle garda la tête baissée et courut hors de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Emmett, sa bouche pleine de rôti.

Je haussai les épaules. « Peut-être que c'est encore son intoxication alimentaire. »

« Je vais voir. » Alice se leva de table et suivit Bella.

Elles revinrent toutes les deux cinq minutes plus tard. Bella semblait légèrement pâle mais pas malade.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je.

« Rien. Je suis encore un peu malade. » Elle sourit, crispée. « Je t'ai dit que je n'aurais pas dû manger ces crevettes à Miami. »

« Personne d'autre n'a été malade. »

« C'est parce que personne n'a ma malchance. Ça arrive tout le temps, même avec Charlie. Nous pouvions tous les deux manger du poisson de la même pèche, et je vomissais pendant des jours. »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire. »

« Je vais bien. Laisse-moi juste encore quelques jours et ça va partir. »

Quand le moment du dessert arriva, tout le monde était gavé, mais Esmé n'aurait laissé personne partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mangé deux morceaux de son gâteau au chocolat. Elle me donna une part pathétiquement petite, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. C'était mieux que rien.

Tout le monde termina et se sépara pour faire des choses différentes autour de la maison. Puisqu'il faisait beau dehors, beaucoup de gens s'assirent sous le porche et jouèrent au soleil. Je voulais m'éloigner de la foule et discuter avec mon père. Nous devions parler affaires.

Je le trouvai dans la cuisine, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche d'Esmé. Je me tins là pendant quelques secondes, pensant qu'ils auraient au moins dû m'entendre, mais comme les adolescents en chaleur qu'ils étaient, mes parents s'excitèrent encore plus.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Excusez-moi. »

« Oh, Edward. » Esmé repoussa Carlisle et rougit furieusement, réajustant ses vêtements. « Je suis désolée que tu aies dû voir ça. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas vu pire. » Carlisle s'appuya contre le comptoir.

« Arrête ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il entende à quel point son père est pervers. » Elle frappa sa poitrine. « Nous sommes supposés être matures. »

« D'accord, alors tu veux que j'efface de ma mémoire la scène de vous deux dans la piscine quand j'avais quinze ans. »

Esmé rougit encore, ayant l'air presque aussi foncée que Bella. « C'était juste une fois. Ton père m'avait fait boire.»

Carlisle rit de bon cœur et prit une grande gorgée de vin, ne se préoccupant pas de le nier.

« Vous êtes si puérils tous les deux. » Esmé sortit de la cuisine.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? » demanda mon père.

« J'ai besoin de te parler… en privé. »

« D'accord. » Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Je suivis, montant les escaliers vers son bureau.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla vers sa boite à cigares. Il parcourut ses options et choisit sa marque préférée d'albanais à la menthe poivrée qui le faisait sentir les épices. C'était son odeur.

« Tu en veux un ? » me demanda Carlisle, en décapitant le bout de son cigare.

« Je ne pense pas. Bella pourrait me tuer. »

« C'est vrai. » Il l'alluma. « Je l'aime bien. C'est une casse-couille. »

« Elle l'est. » Je m'assis de l'autre côté de son bureau. « Elle est pire qu'Esmé. »

« J'en doute fortement. Ta mère peut être une femme très bagarreuse si nécessaire. » Carlisle s'assit dans son fauteuil. « En fait je suis content que nous ayons un peu de temps seuls parce que j'ai besoin de te parler. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Au sujet de ton avenir. » Il tira sur son cigare, essayant d'avoir l'air intimidant. Ça ne marchait pas.

_Au sujet de ton avenir. _

Je supposai que nous allions avoir cette conversation plus tôt que plus tard.

« Je connais mon avenir. Tu me le rappelles chaque jour. » Je levai les yeux.

« Je me demandais juste comment tu te sentais ? Es-tu prêt à retourner travailler ? »

« Enfin, » soupirai-je. « Je suis fatigué d'être assis à la maison à faire des trucs dans l'ombre. »

« Eh bien, tu commenceras doucement. Je ne veux pas mettre ta santé en danger. Il me regarda. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Très bien, comme neuf. »

« Alors je suppose que tu peux reprendre le travail. »

« Euh, eh bien, avant ça, je me demandais si je pouvais terminer quelque chose que j'ai sur le côté. »

« Comme ? »

« Comme… m'occuper de Félix et Demetri. »

Carlisle grogna, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux, « Edward, je ne pense pas… »

« Papa, ne commence pas. » Je me levai, ressentant le besoin de marcher. « J'y ai réfléchi et ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire est impardonnable. Ils ont terrorisé Bella et ils ont dépassé les bornes en envoyant un homme dans sa chambre. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ? » Il gardait son calme.

« Les trouver et leur faire payer pour leur actions. »

« En les tuant tous les deux ? »

« Ils connaissent les règles et les ont brisées. »

« Je pense que nous avons besoin de discuter de ça avec tout le monde. Cela ne va pas juste t'affecter toi. »

« Non, juste parce qu'Aro était ton ami ne signifie pas que nous pouvons leur donner des passes gratuits plus longtemps. » Je me mettais en colère. « Tu les as laissé filer une fois de trop et quelqu'un finira par être blessé. »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« Si. Tu te rappelles la bombe dans la voiture de Rosalie il y a de ça quelques années ? Tu sais que c'était d'eux et n'essaie pas de le nier. »

« Il n'y avait pas de preuve. Nous ne pouvions pas anticiper cette situation. »

« Conneries. Tu voulais juste garder intactes tes alliances. Il est trop tard pour ça maintenant. »

« Tu sais que tu vas débuter une guerre. »

« Tu ferais la même chose. »

« J'ai fait la même chose. Tu oublies que tout ce que tu traverses, je l'ai traversé. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me soutiens pas ? »

« Je m'assure juste que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages. » Il éteignit son cigare. « Tu fonctionnes sur tes émotions, Edward. Tu as besoin d'utiliser ta tête. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait ces dernières semaines ? Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est m'assoir et réfléchir à comment débarrasser Bella de toute cette merde. »

« Elle sera toujours une partie de cette vie tant qu'elle sera avec nous et tu le sais. J'ai t'ai averti de ça. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'être traquée. Je ne la laisserais avoir peur de vivre sa vie, » dis-je catégoriquement.

« Tu as parlé à tes frères de tes plans audacieux ? »

« Non, mais ils seront les premiers informés. J'ai juste besoin de ton approbation. »

Il expira par le nez. « Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Edward ? J'essaie d'être plus gentil avec les gens. »

« Très bien, commence après ça. »

Il me regarda pendant un moment, examinant chacune de mes respirations.

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Imagine juste qu'ils soient après Esmé. Ils seraient déjà morts. N'essaie pas de me dire le contraire. »

Carlisle acquiesça. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il discute ce point avec moi. « Juste Félix et Demetri. Ne pense même pas à Aro. »

« Merci. »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient des amis dans ce monde de toute façon. Tu pourrais même impliquer d'autres familles si tu veux faire un esclandre. »

« Non, je dois être celui qui s'occupe d'eux. » Ma voix était mortelle.

« Assure-toi que tes frères soient avec toi. Je ne veux pas t'avoir à traiter seul les choses dans ton état. Tu as un calendrier pour ton plan ? »

« Aussitôt que ces enculés montreront leur visages. »

« Tu as besoin de mon aide ? »

« Non. » Je secouai la tête.

« Eh bien, comme je le disais plus tôt, tu vas commencer une guerre pour Bella. J'espère que tu es prêt pour les conséquences. »

« Je les assumerai. »

Aussi longtemps qu'elle serait protégée, je pourrais assumer ce qui se présenterait sur mon chemin.

Carlisle se leva et respira profondément. « Tu vas me donner des cheveux blancs. »

Je haussai les épaules en réponse.

« Nous avons terminé de planifier ton massacre ? » me demanda-t-il. « Parce que si c'est le cas, nous avons quelques petites choses à régler aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis autorisé à me joindre à la fête ? » dis-je sarcastique.

« J'imagine que tu veux tremper tes orteils dans la piscine à nouveau. » Carlisle alla vers la bibliothèque sur le mur et poussa l'étagère qui glissa. Une armurerie, similaire à celle que j'avais à la maison, se révéla.

« De qui nous occupons nous aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je et je le suivis à l'intérieur. Une armée entière aurait pu s'équiper avec ce qu'il y avait là. Ma collection semblait minable comparée à ça. Carlisle avait même un deuxième étage.

« De certains hommes de la branche de Las Vegas. Je n'aime pas la manière dont les choses se passent là-bas et il semblerait que je perde plus d'argent que je n'en fait. Ça ne devrait pas arriver. » Il se tapota le menton. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va utiliser aujourd'hui ? »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont craché le fric ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question, mais oui. Cependant, je vais essayer de changer les choses là-bas. Je pourrais créer un empire de la côte est à la côte ouest. C'est le plan au moins, pour les prochaines années. »

« Tu as déjà la main mise sur la Californie. »

« Ce n'est pas toute la côte, cependant. En fait, ta petite histoire pourrait m'aider. Avec Aro contrôlant la majorité de Seattle, sa famille entière pourrait être diminuée après la disparition de ses fils. Je pense que nous pouvons nous aider tous les deux. »

« Alors maintenant tu es à bord parce que tu peux tirer quelque chose de bon de tout ça ? »

« Tu es mon fils J'ai toujours été à bord. » Il me tendit quelques armes et monta les escaliers pour prendre de l'artillerie plus puissante.

« Tu sais, tu vieillis. Combien de temps tu t'attends à rester dans la partie? » Demandai-je.

« Ton arrière-grand-père est toujours en activité. »

« Et ton père est mort à trente-trois ans. »

« Il a été assassiné. C'est différent. »

« Pourtant, tu ne peux pas continuer éternellement. »

« Tu es prêt à prendre la relève ? » Il sortit un énorme bazooka de l'étagère, et redescendit les escaliers.

« Tu es prêt à me laisser le faire ? »

Il rit. « Tu as tellement à apprendre d'abord, mais tu y arriveras. »

« Tu es tellement gentil. » Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Finissons-en. »

Nous redescendîmes, attrapant au passage Emmett, Jasper et Alec. Nous essayâmes d'atteindre la porte avant qu'Esmé nous surprenne mais elle était sournoise.

« Hey, hey, hey, » appela-t-elle alors que nous avions presque passé la porte d'entrée. « Où diable pensez-vous aller ? »

« M'man, nous avons une affaire qui attend, » dit Emmett.

« Je ne pense pas. » Elle prit le pistolet que je portai. « Pourrions-nous passer un jour sans faire ces choses horribles ? Et un dimanche, Carlisle ? Vraiment ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Nous avons un travail à faire, » dit-il.

« C'est pour ça que je n'autorise pas les armes dans cette maison. Tu es toujours sur quelque chose de louche. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de ça maintenant, » soupira Carlisle.

« Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. Je travaille dur pour avoir un semblant de vie normale et tu… »

« Chérie, le sang n'attend pour personne. » Mon père sortit de la maison.

« Tu peux dormir sur le canapé ce soir. » Elle fourra le pistolet dans ma main et nous poussa à travers la porte, la claquant derrière nous.

« C'est ce qu'elle dit maintenant, mais croyez-moi, ils vont se comporter comme des lapins avant que le soleil ne se couche. » Alec fit un signe de tête et suivit Carlisle. « Elle prend son pied quand elle le regarde avec son arme. »

« Ils sont tellement dégoutants, » frissonna Emmett.

Nous passâmes le portail et traversâmes la rue où la foret nous enveloppait de tous les côtés. Nous prîmes le chemin qui menait au fond des bois en portant nos armes comme si nous allions à la guerre.

« Alors, qui tuons-nous exactement aujourd'hui ? » demanda Emmett en sautant sur un tronc tombé par terre. « De plus, pourquoi le vieux gars est avec nous. N'est-il pas en convalescence ? »

« Ton frère est là parce qu'il veut retravailler. Et nous sommes sur le dos de quelques abrutis de Las Vegas qui pensent qu'ils peuvent me voler. »

« Oh, amusant. Je veux le bazooka. » Alec leva la main.

« Connerie. » Jasper le poussa hors du chemin. « C'est pour les hommes seulement. »

« Je suis un homme. »

« Tu as quatorze ans. Tu as à peine des poils sur la poitrine, » rit Emmett. « Tais-toi. » Alec trébucha sur un caillou et essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Si nous avons fini avec ces âneries, j'ai besoin de vous parler les gars, » dis-je.

« Qu'est qu'il y a maintenant ? » demanda Jasper.

« Je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'allais m'occuper de Félix et Demetri bientôt. »

« Enfin, » cria Emmett. « J'allais devenir fou. Ces enculés sont foutus. J'en ai tellement marre. Où sont-ils? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais je travaille dessus. Je les ai pistés jusqu'à Boston. Ils y étaient la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, cependant, ça a pu changer maintenant. »

« Génial, on va juste les faire payer. » Jasper haussa les épaules. « Ils ont été après Bella pendant trop longtemps. Pour être honnête, je suis surpris qu'ils ne soient pas déjà morts. »

« Si je n'avais pas été en convalescence, ils le seraient, » grondai-je.

« Bella est comme Hélène de Troie. Nous commençons une guerre pour elle, » commenta Alec.

« Je suppose que oui. »

Nous marchâmes derrière un Carlisle sifflotant. Notre humeur avait changé en une seconde, et nous discutions maintenant de statistiques de football pour la saison à venir.

« Hé, Edward, » appela Jasper de derrière moi. « Tu te souviens la fois où j'ai pissé sur Bella ? »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de laisser ma pression sanguine monter quand je lançai mon coude en arrière, le frappant directement dans le nez. Il eut un gémissement guttural et tomba quelques pas en arrière.

« Fils de pute, » dit-il dans ses mains en coupe. « Je saigne et mon nez est probablement cassé. »

« Arrête de chialer, connard. Ne parle plus jamais de ça. »

« Je me demande si Bella me laissera lui pisser dessus ? » pensa Emmett tout haut. Il était trop rapide pour moi, et je n'avais pas prévu de lui courir après alors il s'en tirait… pour l'instant.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à une cabane à environ un kilomètre et demi de la maison et Carlisle sortit un trousseau de clés, et déverrouilla la porte. Il entra à l'intérieur pendant que nous entourions la cabane, attendant qu'il amène qui que ce soit dehors.

Il revint une seconde plus tard, poussant quatre types à l'extérieur. Ils étaient battus, contusionnés et presque morts sur leurs jambes. L'un deux tomba mais Carlisle le fit se relever d'un coup de pied. Je suppose qu'il s'était déjà occupé d'eux.

« Il y en a encore cinq là-bas. » Carlisle montra par-dessus son épaule la cabane.

« Qui sont ces gars ? » demandais-je.

« Ceux dont j'ai besoin de m'occuper personnellement. »

« Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, » parla l'un des gars, d'une voix trainante. « Nous n'avons jamais volé… »

Carlisle lui fit un trou dans le front sans même prendre la peine de le laisser finir sa phrase.

Le silencieux créa un son presque non-existant alors que la balle sortait du canon. Je reculai quand l'homme s'effondra sur le sol et que le sang commença à couler de sa tête.

Un autre gars se leva et commença à courir loin du groupe. Il fit quelques mètres avant que je lui mette une balle à lui aussi. Il heurta un arbre et s'effondra au sol.

« J'ai juste besoin de discuter avec ces hommes. Vous les garçons, amusez-vous. » Carlisle menaça les hommes restant et les entraina plus loin dans la forêt.

« Je dis que nous avons juste à leur exploser la gueule, » dit Alec.

« J'aime ça. Donne-moi le flingue. » Je tendis ma main.

« Pour quoi c'est toi qui le fais ? » demanda Jasper.

« Parce que je n'ai pas travaillé depuis des mois, je suis meilleur tireur que vous bande de chiennes, et ma petite-amie est celle sur qui on a pissé. Je pense que je mérite quelque chose de positif. »

Jasper grogna entre ses dents et alla s'assoir sur une souche derrière moi. Emmett me tendit le bazooka et je soupirai, sentant le poids dans ma main. Ça m'avait manqué.

La bonne chose avec les bazookas étaient qu'ils développaient beaucoup de puissance et de bruit – à défaut d'un meilleur mot. C'était bien que nous soyons si loin parce que ça allait être très bruyant.

Je mis mon œil devant le viseur du canon et souris méchamment. « Ça fait du bien d'être de retour. »

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus qui nous rapproche de la fin. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me le dire hein !

On se retrouve dans une dizaine de jours.

Lilou


	43. Chapitre 41

Me revoilà ! Avec un peu de retard, je sais mais je suis là quand même ! c'est ce qui compte non ? Merci beaucoup encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont sans égales pour moi.

Pour ce chapitre j'aimerais que vous applaudissiez (des 2 mains de préférence) **LyraParleOr** parce que ce chapitre n'a pas été simple à traduire et heureusement qu'elle était là… parce que je vous garantie que l'attente aurait été encore bien plus longue. Alors une ovation pour **Lyra** s'il-vous-plait.

Et puis merci à **Johnnyboy** pour son autorisation de traduction.

Aller je vous laisse avec la réponse que tout le monde se pose au sujet de Bella : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 41

**BELLA POV**

_"The tree of liberty needs to be watered from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants."- Lyn Nofziger _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Je regardai le calendrier sur l'ordinateur dans le bureau d'Edward. Je décomptai comme je l'avais fait déjà six fois dans la minute et demie qui venait de passer, juste pour être sûre.

J'avais un mois de retard et par retard, je voulais dire… _ce_ genre de retard.

_Un mois ?_

Je respirai profondément et essuyai les larmes de mon visage.

J'avais tellement d'émotions qui parcouraient mon corps que je ne pouvais presque pas les gérer. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas à Miami. Je le savais. J'avais pu le sentir. Pourquoi je n'y avais pas prêté plus attention? Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines et les semaines en mois. Maintenant, j'étais assise là, enceinte de… deux mois ? Est-ce que c'était possible ? J'avais toujours été régulière et je pouvais calculer mon cycle sur un calendrier. Ce n'était pas bon.

Cela faisait seulement deux semaines que nous étions revenus de Miami, mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, en incluant, la rupture, la santé d'Edward, et ensuite les vacances… j'avais certainement sauté quelques pilules – et complétement raté le fait que je n'avais pas commencé mon cycle- mais je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais _ce retard_. Le temps était simplement passé si rapidement avec toute cette merde, je n'avais pas fait attention.

Etais-je enceinte ?

Cela prit soudain tout son sens. J'étais fatiguée tout le temps, et je pouvais à peine garder quelque chose, bien que je veuille manger tout ce que je voyais. Mes muscles étaient endoloris et j'avais du mal à dormir. En plus, je vomissais beaucoup. J'avais d'abord pensé à une intoxication alimentaire parce que ces symptômes étaient les seuls que je connaissais, mais ce genre de maladie ne durait pas si longtemps. Tout s'imbriqua ensemble et cela me frappa directement en plein visage.

J'étais enceinte.

Je ne pouvais même pas penser à le dire à quelqu'un encore. Je devais juste m'en assurer. J'avais besoin de savoir sans aucun doute possible. Je ne voulais pas trop m'avancer avant d'avoir fait un test. Peut-être que j'avais du retard pour d'autres raisons.

_Mais et pour les autres symptômes ?_

Je secouai la tête, essayant de ne pas y penser et éteignis l'ordinateur.

Heureusement, Edward n'était pas à la maison puisqu'il avait repris le travail, alors je n'avais pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour justifier le fait que je sortais et tout ça.

Je m'arrêtai net dans mon élan au moment où je sortais du bureau quand je pensais à ce que j'allais lui dire. Je dus agripper la bibliothèque pour ne pas tomber. Je savais ce qu'Edward pensait des enfants. Je connaissais sa position; il ne l'avait jamais caché. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser maintenant ?

« Respire juste, Bella, » me murmurai-je pour me calmer. « Assure-t'en d'abord. »

Je me redressai et quittai la pièce. Je descendis rapidement et mis mon manteau, attrapant mes clés sur le comptoir. Pendant tout le chemin vers la réception, j'essayais de contrôler ma respiration et je m'empêchais de vomir. J'avais vraiment besoin de calmer mon estomac et j'ajoutai à ma liste mentale de choses que j'allais prendre à la pharmacie du coin, une bouteille de gingembre. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais actuellement en chemin pour aller chercher mon premier test de grossesse. C'était l'ultime chemin de la honte.

Est-ce que je devais le dire à quelqu'un ? Est-ce que j'avais besoin d'aller chez un médecin ? Est-ce que j'avais besoin de prendre des médicaments ? Oh mon Dieu, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. J'étais une putain d'étudiante de première année de dix-huit ans avec un petit-ami chef de la mafia qui venait juste d'avoir une attaque cardiaque. Dans quoi je m'étais embarquée ? Et en plus de tout ça, le dit petit-ami détestait les enfants. Edward allait péter les plombs.

J'essuyai encore des larmes de mes yeux quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et je sortis. Je marchais rapidement dans la rue avec la tête baissée, en réfléchissant et en essayant de contenir mes nerfs. La bonne chose à Chicago était que la ville était grande, il y avait toujours une pharmacie ouverte où je pouvais aller sans m'inquiéter que les gens me connaissent. Si j'avais été à Forks, je suis sûre que la rumeur courrait déjà.

J'en trouvai une et entrai à l'intérieur, quittant les rues animées.

Je soupirai profondément et pris un panier. « Je suppose que ça serait mieux si je me faisais des idées. »

A la première allée je m'arrêtai dans la section des boissons et pris deux bouteilles géantes de deux litres de soda au gingembre, avec une petite bouteille que je pouvais boire maintenant parce que j'en avais besoin. J'en avalai presque la moitié avant de continuer ma recherche.

Ma main tremblait alors que je prenais la première boite de test de grossesse. Il y avait beaucoup d'indications dessus, et l'emballage rose était un masque, qui essayait de me convaincre que je n'étais pas dans une mauvaise position.

« C'est votre première fois ? » demanda quelqu'un à côté de moi. C'était une femme de peut-être quarante ans et elle avait un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

« Euh, ouais. Est-ce que c'est un bon ? » Je levai le test dans ma main.

« Prenez-en un avec des mots en guise de réponse. C'est plus facile. » Elle me tapota l'épaule. « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Dix-huit ans, » dis-je. Rien que d'entendre ça me fit me sentir horriblement mal. « Quel âge avez-vous ? » Demandais-je avant de réussir à m'arrêter.

Elle rit, « j'ai quarante-trois ans, et je n'avais jamais pensé revenir dans ce rayon. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas demander ça. »

« Tout va bien. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Je ne peux pas imaginer que vous vous sentiez bien en ce moment ? J'avais vingt-cinq ans pour mon premier. J'étais terrifiée. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Je me sentais comme brisée devant cette inconnue.

« Est-ce que le père sait ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça semble, chérie. » Elle tapota mon épaule. « Regardez-moi, je suis deux fois divorcée et j'ai eu une aventure d'un soir il y a quelques mois. Et je viens de découvrir que je suis partie avec plus que ce que j'avais négocié. »

« Vous avez peur ? » lui demandais-je.

« Bien sûr que j'ai peur, » rit-elle.

« C'est juste trop à gérer pour moi. » Je me tirais les cheveux. « Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. »

« Respirez. Vous n'êtes pas la première à traverser ça. »

« Vous avez raison. » J'acquiesçai, regagnant de la cohérence. « Alors lequel je devrais prendre? »

« Toujours essayer deux marques différentes, juste pour ne pas prendre de risque. »

« D'accord. » J'en pris deux autres et les mis dans le panier.

« Et prenez quelques biscuits. Vous pourrez survivre grâce à eux dans les prochaines semaines. »

« Merci. »

« Pas de problème. J'ai quatre enfants alors cela n'a rien de nouveau pour moi. Vous allez le dire au père ? Vous savez qui c'est ? »

Je voulais la frapper pour insinuer des choses comme ça, mais je me rappelai qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais. J'aurai dû être juste heureuse qu'elle soit là pour m'aider.

« Une fois que vous êtes sûre… de tout, trouver un docteur. Est-ce que votre mère est ici avec vous ? » demanda la dame.

J'étouffai un rire en faisant croire que je toussai. Renée commencerait probablement par pleurer et ferait son discours du « j'ai essayé de te préserver de mes erreurs. » J'étais certaine qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait à utiliser ce discours avec moi. Elle ne saurait probablement pas quoi faire, de toute façon.

La femme me laissa seule après une autre minute, et je me tenais dans le rayon « planning familial », essayant d'avoir la force de bouger. Chaque pas que je ferais vers la caisse serait un autre pas me rapprochant de la possibilité que tout ça pourrait être vrai. C'était essentiellement une formalité à ce stade. Je savais que j'étais enceinte j'avais juste besoin d'une preuve.

J'amenai tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et pendant tout le temps où je payais, je me sentis comme si je faisais un trafic de drogue ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suspectais tout le monde de pouvoir me dénoncer.

Je sortis de la boutique avec mes sacs et comme si mes yeux avaient été attirés sur lui, je vis Benny de l'autre côté de la rue. Il essayait de se cacher derrière une baraque à hot dog, comme s'il en achetait un.

_Merde ! Je l'avais oublié._

Je commençai à retourner vers la maison d'Edward et je vérifiai ma montre. Il ne serait pas rentré avant quelques heures, alors j'avais le temps de gérer ça toute seule. Sur le chemin, je pouvais sentir Benny me suivre. Je me retournai et le surpris se tenant au milieu du trottoir, essayant maladroitement de se cacher encore.

« Oh, euh… » Il pivota deux trois fois comme s'il était perdu.

« N'essayez pas de courir parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous pourchasser. » Je me tenais en face de son énorme masse. « Vous ne pouvez pas le dire à Edward. »

« Lui dire quoi ? » Il jouait les idiots.

« Lui dire ce que j'ai acheté. Je sais que vous m'avez vu là-dedans. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parler, Mlle Swan. »

« S'il vous plait, juste, ne lui dites rien. »

« Je ne lui dirai pas, » il secoua la tête.

« Vous pensez qu'il va être en colère ? »

Le front de Benny se plissa. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit ma place de le dire. »

« Simplement… laissez-moi lui dire. »

« Mr Edward n'aimera pas ça si vous lui cachez ça pendant longtemps. »

« Je sais, » soupirais-je. « Je vais lui dire. »

Benny acquiesça. « Je ne lui dirai rien. »

Je repris ma marche vers l'immeuble d'Edward et je me sentais un peu mieux maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre que moi savait.

Je pris l'ascenseur et tapai du pied pendant la montée. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que les étages défilaient, et au moment où j'atteignis le penthouse, je ne voulais presque plus sortir. Je dus me forcer à entrer dans le couloir. Je mis ma clé dans la porte et entrai.

Immédiatement, je pus entendre le fredonnement d'Esmé en provenance de la cuisine, suivi d'une merveilleuse odeur de sauce marinara.

« Bella, c'est toi ? » appela-t-elle et elle passa sa tête dans le couloir.

J'essayai de mettre le sac derrière mon dos maladroitement, mais ça ne marcha pas vraiment. « Ouais, je suis juste sortie faire quelques courses. Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir aujourd'hui. »

« Je m'ennuyais à la maison, et je devais apporter quelque chose à Rosalie, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire à diner pour toi et Edward. Je sais combien de temps tu as passé à prendre soin de lui, alors je te donne une soirée de congé. »

« Eh bien, merci, mais vous n'aviez pas à faire ça. » Je changeai mon poids de pied et essayai de cacher mon sac plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? » Elle s'essuya les mains avec un torchon.

« Juste du soda et des biscuits. » Je fis un demi-mensonge. « Je ne me sentais pas trop bien et c'est probablement tout ce que je pouvais garder. »

Esmé me regarda septique pendant une rapide seconde. J'ai failli ne pas le voir. « Oh, d'accord. » Elle sourit. « Tu as faim ? J'ai fait des pâtes à la bolognaise. »

« Euh, bien sûr. Je vais juste déposer ça à l'étage. »

« D'accord, chérie. » Elle retourna dans la cuisine.

Je quittai rapidement le couloir et m'élançai dans les escaliers. J'allai dans la salle de bain et regardai alentour pour trouver un endroit où cacher mes achats. Je sortis le soda et les biscuits, les plaçant sur le comptoir.

« J'aurais dû mieux y réfléchir, » me dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir.

Edward connaissait chaque centimètre de cette salle de bain. Si quelque chose était déplacé ou ajouté, il le repérerait tout de suite. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse cacher des tests de grossesse ici et m'en sortir. Je réalisai que j'étais en train de laisser Esmé toute seule en bas, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je devais savoir maintenant !

Je lus les instructions sur les trois boites des tests de grossesse que j'avais posées sur le comptoir. Cela me prit un moment pour les comprendre suffisamment pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. J'essayai le premier et le mis sur le comptoir.

Je fis les cent pas pendant ce qui sembla des heures. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de mettre un minuteur en route pour les cinq minutes. Cela m'en prit dix pour avoir le courage de regarder. Quand finalement je fus capable de vérifier, mes suspicions se révélèrent justes.

_Enceinte._

Je fis encore les deux autres tests et ils dirent tous la même chose. Je m'assis contre la porte en tenant les trois bâtonnets dans ma main et je pleurai doucement.

J'étais trop jeune pour ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire c'était vraiment très dur. Pendant un bref instant, certaines « options » traversèrent mon esprit, mais cela me rendit seulement plus malade.

Je restai assise sur le sol pour ce qui devait être une heure je n'étais pas sûre. Plus je pleurais, cependant, mieux je me sentais. Bien sûr, c'était toujours effrayant, mais ce n'était pas si mauvais, non ? J'allais… avoir un enfant. Cela sonnait horriblement faux mais en même temps… juste. J'étais très confuse. Ce n'était pas le moment parfait pour avoir un bébé. Punaise, j'aurais aimé être mariée et finir mes études et avoir un travail et une maison. Maintenant qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire ? Tout laisser tomber ? Non, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça m'arrêter. J'allais terminer mes études et faire ce que j'avais prévu. Cela serait plus dur maintenant, mais je n'allais pas tout simplement abandonner tout ça.

Edward n'aimait même pas les enfants. Comme c'était ironique ? Il allait exploser, mais il ne ferait rien d'irréfléchi. Je devais croire ça. Est-ce qu'il allait me mettre dehors ? Est-ce qu'il allait juste m'oublier? Je priais pour qu'il ne fasse pas ça – quelque chose me disait qu'il ne le ferait pas- mais il allait être furieux, c'était certain. Je me sentais mal de penser ces choses au sujet d'Edward, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment il allait réagir. Cela pourrait vraiment très mal tourner. Charlie allait me botter le cul ou me renier – ce qu'il pourrait faire de mieux par téléphone. Renée me supplierai probablement de venir vivre avec elle et me culpabiliserait. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Et les Cullen ? Esmé serait à coup sûr heureuse et Carlisle aussi. Cela m'apporta un sourire sur mon visage.

Putain de pilule contraceptive. Quelle était l'utilité de ce truc si ça ne fonctionnait jamais ?

Il y avait tellement de questions à régler que ma tête commençait à me faire mal. Je me levai du sol et lavai mon visage pour avoir l'air présentable. Je pris les emballages et je les mis dans le sac. Je pris les bâtonnets et les glissais dans ma poche pour que je puisse les jeter dans le vide-ordures sans que personne ne le sache.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et vis Esmé qui était assise sur le lit, lisant un magazine.

« Oh, désolée. » Je sortis de la chambre sans la regarder. Je pouvais entendre ses pas me suivre.

« Tu vas bien, Bella ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, ça va. Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue. Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu es sûre ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Je vais juste jeter quelques chose à la poubelle. » Je fermai la porte et allai rapidement tout mettre dans le vide-ordures.

Quand je revins à l'intérieur, Esmé était en train de servir un grand plat de pâtes. « Bella, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste eu une très mauvaise journée à l'université. » Je m'assis sur un tabouret. « J'ai eu quelques mauvaises notes dernièrement. »

« Vraiment? »

_Non, mes notes étaient parfaites. _

« Ouais. » Je haussai les épaules, essayant de mentir, mais je n'étais pas certaine que ça allait marcher. « J'ai un gros examen, et je stresse pour ça. Les tests finaux sont la semaine prochaine. »

« Je comprends. » Elle posa une assiette en face de moi. L'odeur était tentante, et je voulais y plonger la tête, mais je gardai mon sang froid. Je mangeai lentement pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Esmé se hissa sur un tabouret en face de moi. « Tes examens te font pleurer ? »

« Je vais bien. J'avais juste besoin de pleurer un bon coup. »

« Eh bien, c'est quelque chose que nous faisons tous parfois. » Elle me tapota la main.

J'essayai de ne pas la regarder. Si je le faisais, elle saurait à coup sûr. Je gardai la tête baissée et je continuai à manger simplement.

« En fait, j'ai une raison pour être ici, » dit Esmé.

« Oh ? »

« Oui, l'arrière-grand-père d'Edward arrive en ville pour une visite, et j'organise une fête pour lui. »

« L'arrière-grand-père d'Edward comme dans… celui qui a commencé tout ça ? »

« Le seul et l'unique Nicolas Rossini. Il arrive par avion dans quelques jours. »

« Ce n'est pas un vieillard ? »

« L'homme a plus de cent ans, mais il semble en avoir soixante-dix et agit comme s'il en avait cinquante. Tu ne peux pas le garder au même endroit très longtemps. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Et en plus de ça, ma mère sera là en même temps. »

« Oh, elle vient d'où ? »

« Pasadena. Elle vit dans une résidence là-bas depuis qu'elle a épousé son quatrième mari, et maintenant qu'il est parti, elle passe tout son temps en Californie. »

« Ça sera bien de voir votre mère. »

« Ca le sera, mais avoir ces deux-là dans la même pièce ensemble va être l'enfer. »

« Nicolas et votre mère ne s'aiment pas ? »

« Nous pensons qu'ils sont secrètement amoureux, mais ils se disputent comme des gamins. Ça a empiré ces derniers temps. A la dernière réunion de famille, j'ai dû littéralement m'assoir sur les genoux de Nicolas pour qu'il ne se lève pas et la tue. »

« Il n'est pas dans une chaise roulante ? » demandai-je, me rappelant les histoires qu'Edward m'avait racontées à propos de son arrière-grand-père.

« Il y est depuis les dix dernières années, mais il aurait pu marcher juste pour enrouler ses mains autour de la gorge de ma mère. Elle le contrarie alors elle est la seule à blâmer. »

« Waouh, je suis impatiente de les rencontrer tous les deux, » dis-je.

« Ils vont t'adorer, mais de toute façon, je fais une fête dans l'un des endroits à Edward en ville et je voulais juste officiellement t'inviter. Tu auras une invitation par courrier, cependant. J'espère que tu pourras venir, mais je comprendrais si tu dois réviser. »

« Non, non, je serai là. »

« Bien, et tu n'as pas besoin d'amener quelque chose. » Elle sauta du tabouret. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est pris en charge. Habille-toi juste avec quelque chose de joli. Je suis tellement excitée maintenant. »

« Je suis impatiente. » J'étais en fait contente de faire quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec une grossesse ou pleurer ou les hormones ou… mon avenir.

« Je te vois bientôt. Alice et moi avons beaucoup de chose à organiser. » Elle attrapa son manteau et sauta presque à travers la porte.

Elle partit juste à temps parce que la nourriture que je venais de manger, mélangée à l'incertitude actuelle de ma vie, était suffisante pour me faire rendre dans l'évier. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais mon estomac ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Est-ce que j'allais endurer ça pendant neuf mois ?

Je bus un verre d'eau et m'appuyai contre le comptoir. Je me forçai à ne pas pleurer parce que cela n'aiderai en rien. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ça logiquement. Je devinais que j'avais besoin de le dire à Edward à un moment et trouver un médecin pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Cependant, aussi effrayée que je l'étais, je commençais à _vouloir_ ça. J'avais quelque chose qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi, et c'était quelque chose que nous avions créé. Edward et moi allions avoir un bébé. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'éviter ça.

Soudainement, les images d'un garçon aux grands yeux verts me traversèrent la tête. Il était petit et il avait une tignasse de cheveux couleur bronze avec un sourire gigantesque. Je le vis jouer sur la plage ou se balancer très haut sur une balançoire dans un magnifique jardin.

Est-ce que je voulais ça ?

Bien sûr, que je le voulais. Peut-être dans dix ans, mais maintenant ? J'étais trop jeune. J'étais trop inexpérimentée, mais je devais au moins essayer. Autant je voulais me détester d'être tombée enceinte, autant je ne pouvais pas. Je savais que je devais protéger mon enfant. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. Il y avait cette espère de force naturelle que je commençais à avoir.

_Mon bébé._

J'allais avoir un bébé.

Même si ce n'était pas le bon moment, je ne pouvais déjà pas empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur mes lèvres à cette pensée.

« Bella, tu es là ? » La voix profonde d'Edward me fit sursauter du comptoir.

Je m'éclaircis la voix pour qu'elle paraisse normale. « Dans la cuisine. »

« Salut. » Il retira sa veste et la posa sur une chaise.

« Comment s'est passé ton premier jour de travail ? » Je ne pouvais pas aller vers lui. J'avais l'impression que si je m'approchai, il pourrait deviner.

« Exaltant. » Il sourit. « Je me suis enfin senti libre comme si je n'étais pas enfermé. »

« Tu dis ça comme si je t'avais enchainé. » Je sortis une assiette du placard et la remplis de pâtes.

« T'ai-je même dit « merci » ? » Je sentis des mains fermes sur mes hanches derrière moi et ses lèvres sur mon cou.

« Pour ? »

« Pour avoir pris soin de moi quand j'en avais besoin. Je sais que j'ai râlé, mais tu m'as probablement gardé en vie. »

« J'ai besoin de ta présence, » dis-je. Cette déclaration signifiait plus pour moi que ce que ça signifiait pour lui en ce moment.

« Eh bien, merci. »

Une simple rose rouge glissa dans mon champ de vision. Même éloignée de quelques centimètres, l'odeur était enivrante, et je souris légèrement.

« C'est pour moi ? » Je me retournai et pris la rose à Edward.

« Bien sûr. » Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement, mais comme tous les baisers d'Edward, il y avait une sorte d'agressivité et de férocité dedans.

« Merci, » dis-je quand il laissa mes lèvres. « Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? » Je sentis les pétales.

« Oui, » soupira-t-il.

« Eh bien… »

« Ne me le fais pas dire. »

« Tu rougis, » ris-je.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, venant de moi, ça a juste l'air étrange. » Les yeux verts d'Edward exprimaient toutes les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire.

« J'aime l'entendre, » insistai-je.

« Bella… je t'aime, » dit-il rapidement et tout bas, détournant la tête de moi.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu. » Je posai mes lèvres dans son cou.

« Je t'aime. »

« Combien m'aimes-tu ? »

Edward s'éloigna de moi. « En toute sincérité, je ne t'ai jamais dit combien tu signifies pour moi ? »

« Je… je ne pense pas. » J'étais surprise par la gravité de sa voix.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi protecteur envers quelque chose comme je le suis avec toi. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment te le dire parce que je ne suis pas doué avec les discours sentimentaux, mais je vais essayer. Tu m'as changé… complétement. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais vivre avec une fille pour laquelle je ressentirais quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais été ce genre de _gars_. »

« C'est si adorable. » Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Il ricana et l'essuya.

« Parce que… » Je haussai les épaules.

« Est-ce que c'était suffisant comme déclaration d'amour ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Tu peux être très affectueux quand tu le veux. »

« Mais seulement avec toi. » Il m'embrassa doucement.

Je voulais tellement lui dire. Je voulais le crier à la terre entière et maintenant semblait être le moment idéal. C'est juste que… je ne pouvais pas.

« Tu es toujours en train de pleurer. » Edward recula et me tendit une serviette venant du comptoir. « Qu'est-ce que qui ne va pas ? »

« Je vais bien. » J'essuyai mon visage.

Il me lança un regard incrédule mais ne dit rien.

Edward et moi nous mîmes à table après ça. J'étais toujours affamée, et puisque j'avais vomi mes tripes un peu plus tôt, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait besoin de savoir que j'avais déjà mangé mon poids de pâtes. Je posai la rose à côté de moi sur la table et essayai de l'utiliser pour me donner du courage. A chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose, je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais morte de peur intérieurement et toutes ces questions réduisaient à néant mon courage. J'essayai de garder une attitude normale, et j'espérai qu'il ne remarquerait rien. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Comme c'était son premier jour de travail, je m'assurai qu'Edward continue à parler de ça. Sa santé s'améliorait chaque jour, je pouvais le voir. Il prenait son traitement, faisait ses exercices tous les matins, et ses portions restaient dans les limites. Je n'avais même plus besoin de lui dire quelque chose, mais je surveillais toujours du coin de l'œil. Ce bébé allait beaucoup le stresser et même l'idée d'un enfant allait être trop.

« A propos, je dois quitter la ville quelques jours, » dit Edward et il prit un morceau de pain à l'ail.

« Vraiment ? Où ? »

« Boston, » répondit-il.

« Encore ? Tu n'y es pas allé il y a quelques mois ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai quelques petites choses à faire. »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire quoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. » Il me lança "le regard" qui me disait de ne pas demander.

« Eh bien, ça devra être après la visite de ton grand-père parce que… »

« Attends, quoi ? » m'interrompit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Mon grand-père ? »

« Oh, Esmé ne te l'a pas dit ? » demandai-je et il secoua la tête. « Ton arrière-grand-père vient. »

« Sans blague. » Il s'appuya sur le dos de sa chaise. « Vraiment ? Habituellement nous devons aller chez lui pour les réunions de famille et tous ces trucs-là. Il n'est pas venu dans le pays depuis… deux décennies. »

« Elle n'a pas dit pourquoi, mais elle donne une fête. Sa mère vient aussi. »

« Oh, super. Ces deux-là se détestent. »

« J'ai entendu ça. C'est vraiment si mauvais ? »

« Une fois, ma grand-mère a poussé sa chaise roulante dans les escaliers. »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

« Ouep, et il a juste roulé. En fait c'est vraiment amusant parce que tu pourrais penser que deux personnes âgées comme eux devraient déjà être mortes, mais je pense qu'ils restent en vie juste pour survivre à l'autre. »

« Ça a l'air amusant, » répliquai-je, sarcastique.

« Tu vas les adorer. Je me demande pourquoi le vieux bâtard vient ici. Ça doit être important. » Edward pensait à haute voix. « Je parie que Carlisle va avoir des ennuis. Il ne prendrait pas la peine de venir jusqu'ici si ce n'était pas énorme. »

« Je suis impatiente de le rencontrer. Il a l'air intimidant. »

« C'est un grand tendre avec un penchant pour tout ce qui a des seins. Je vais devoir te surveiller, » plaisanta-t-il. « Il peut être très persuasif. »

« Je m'assurerai de garder mes défenses sexuelles levées. »

Le reste du temps Edward et moi restâmes assis à la table, et j'essayai de ne pas penser à l'éléphant géant dans la pièce qui était sur le point de m'écraser. J'allais lui dire, mais pas maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas maintenant. J'avais besoin d'au moins une semaine pour me faire à l'idée de tout ça. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, une semaine.

Je me sentis un peu mieux en sachant que j'avais sept jours pour faire le point et avoir un discours préparé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir besoin d'une argumentation, parce que je savais qu'Edward allait avoir quelque chose à dire.

Après avoir mangé, Edward et moi nettoyâmes la cuisine.

« Je pense que je vais aller au lit, » dis-je quand nous eûmes terminé.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as été très malade dernièrement, » répliqua-t-il, inquiet.

« Je vais bien. Je stresse juste pour la fac. » J'utilisai le même mensonge que précédemment.

« D'accord, » Edward acquiesça. « Va au lit. Je vais rester et travailler un peu. »

Je lui fis un doux baiser de bonne nuit, puis montai les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Alors que je me changeais, je regardai mon ventre. Je ne montrais rien encore. Est-ce que je devrais ? Quand est-ce que ça commencerait à arriver ? Est-ce que ça serait bientôt? Est-ce qu'Edward pourrait le voir? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et ça m'effrayait encore plus. Juste pour être sûre, j'enfilai une de ses chemises, qui était immense pour moi, mais cela servait mon but. Si je pouvais porter ces trucs pendant neuf mois, les choses n'en seraient que plus faciles.

Je montai sur le lit et fis passer ma main sur mon ventre. Il y avait un enfant là-dedans mon enfant. C'était un petit garçon ou une petite fille, que j'allais élever. Cela me fit sourire.

Je m'endormis facilement, parce que j'étais vraiment très fatiguée. A un moment, très tard dans la nuit, je sentis Edward glisser dans le lit avec moi, et ses bras fort s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps. Mon premier instinct fut de m'éloigner de lui, parce que mon imagination débordante me disait qu'il pourrait sentir le bébé. Je m'installai contre lui cependant, et laissai la chaleur de son torse m'endormir à nouveau.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement.

Les cours se terminèrent et les examens eurent lieu. J'en avais déjà passé deux, et il ne m'en restait que deux de plus. Ma première année se terminait plus rapidement que je n'avais pu l'imaginer. Est-ce qu'il était possible que seulement huit mois avant, j'étais arrivée à Chicago, les yeux écarquillés d'innocence et d'une certaine naïveté sur le monde ? Où était cette fille ? Elle avait tellement changé en si peu de temps. J'essayai de me dire que j'étais toujours là, au fond.

Je ne l'avais toujours pas dit à Edward. J'avais encore quatre jours de plus à partir de maintenant, et j'avais besoin de tout ce temps pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire. Edward allait littéralement péter un plomb, et je ne savais pas comment le calmer. J'avais juste besoin de plus de temps. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si effrayée, mais c'était un grand changement pour un homme qui avait un calendrier pour tout. J'allais jeter une énorme courbe dans son chemin tout tracé en droite ligne.

Heureusement, je n'avais pas besoin de penser à tout ça ce soir. J'avais quelque chose pour détourner mes idées de ma grossesse parce que ce soir c'était la soirée d'Esmé. C'était juste une petite chose, mais j'étais assez excitée de rencontrer l'homme qui avait essentiellement créé la vie qu'Edward vivait. J'avais également hâte de rencontrer la mère d'Esmé. Alice l'avait vue quand elle et Jasper étaient allés en Californie pour Noël. Elle avait seulement de bonnes choses à en dire.

« Quelle cravate je devrais porter ? » me demanda Edward du dressing alors que je me coiffais.

« Tu me demande des conseils de mode ? » Je ris. « Ca n'est jamais arrivé avant. »

« Eh bien, je suis nerveux. Je ne réfléchis pas normalement. »

« Toi, Edward Cullen, nerveux ? Je ne peux pas le croire. »

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point mon grand-père me fait me sentir humain. » Edward mit une cravate bleue autour de son cou dans le miroir derrière moi. « Cet homme peut être effrayant comme l'enfer quand il le veut. »

« Il a l'air gentil. » Je répétai ce que Rose m'avait dit.

« Parce que tu as un vagin. »

« Un point pour moi. »

« Il n'est pas méchant, il a juste une façon de te couper les couilles, pour ainsi dire. En plus, je ne crois pas qu'il sache que Cici vient. »

« Cici ? »

« Ma grand-mère la mère d'Esmé. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Ça devrait être une soirée intéressante. » Edward soupira en passant un peigne dans ses cheveux. Ça ne les apprivoisa que très légèrement mais au moins il essayait.

Au moment où nous étions prêts à quitter la maison, nous étions habillés de vêtements très classe. Il avait un beau costume et une cravate bleue claire, alors que je portais une simple robe crème et des escarpins noirs. Je devenais assez bonne pour marcher avec ces choses, en fait. Je portais aussi le bracelet serpent qu'Edward m'avait offert à Noël, parce que je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup et n'avais jamais l'occasion de le mettre.

La voiture nous conduisit à travers la ville jusqu'à un bel hôtel qu'Edward possédait effectivement. Il ne parlait jamais de son « vrai » travail, alors je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il était clairement évident qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait cependant, parce que l'hôtel était très impressionnant et au vu de l'allure qu'il avait, il était très populaire. Sur notre chemin vers les ascenseurs, je vis des œuvres d'art très couteuses, de longs tapis et des lustres qui descendaient du plafond. C'était très beau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis jamais venue ici avant ? » lui demandai-je alors que nous prenions l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as jamais demandé. »

« Alors quand tu dis que tu vas "travailler", parfois tu as vraiment de vraies choses à faire? »

« Oui, Bella. » Edward rit. « Ce n'est pas armes et sang tous les jours. »

« Euh, je n'aurais jamais deviné. Tu caches ta normalité incroyablement bien. »

« J'essaie. » Il enroula un bras autour de ma taille.

Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, je pus entendre une douce musique provenant du fond de la salle, et elle ressemblait à un musée. Il y avait beaucoup de gens présents, qui sirotaient du champagne et mangeaient de petits amuse-bouche. Je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup, mais Edward avait dit que c'était plus qu'une réunion de famille. Tout le monde à Chicago connaissait Nicolas Rossini, alors son arrivée était quelque chose d'important pour les gens de ces milieux.

« Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur ? » demandai-je à Edward quand il prit mon manteau, et le tendit à un gars près de la porte.

« Ne dis rien tant qu'il n'a pas parlé en premier. Je vais te présenter, et ensuite serre lui la main. »

Nous allâmes dans la cuisine où Esmé était en train de préparer un plat de légumes. Edward me donna une bouteille d'eau.

« Tu le fais ressembler à une espèce de monstre, » dis-je et je pris une gorgée.

« Il est comme un oignon. Tu dois l'éplucher couche par couche. »

« Pas si tu utilises un couteau, » répondit Esmé et pour souligner ses dires, elle claqua un grand coup de couteau dans une carotte. La chose se divisa en deux sans problème. « De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ? »

Edward et moi nous éloignâmes légèrement du plan de travail.

« Euh, M'man, tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien. Je suis juste en train de préparer une catastrophe imminente. » Elle sourit. « Ton grand-père est déjà là. »

« Alors je comprends que nous n'attendons plus que Cici ? »

Esmé acquiesça et porta le plat dressé dans la pièce principale.

« Elle est un peu effrayante, » observai-je.

« Elle tient ça de sa mère, » soupira Edward. « Tu es prête ? »

« Je pense. » Je bus une autre gorgée d'eau pour stabiliser mon estomac et il prit ma main.

La fête battait son plein. Il y avait beaucoup de gens ici, et ils avaient tous une sorte de connexion avec la « clandestinité », comme disait Edward. Il garda une emprise serrée sur moi parce qu'il n'avait confiance en aucun d'eux. Tout le monde semblait vraiment gentil avec moi, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais en savoir ? Rose et Alice étaient là, essayant de calmer Esmé, parce qu'elle devenait folle. Alec mangeait tout ce qu'il pouvait se mettre sous la main, et Carlisle faisait le tour avec Jasper et Emmett.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration et m'entraina sur le balcon extérieur.

Un homme était assis dos à nous dans une chaise roulante motorisée. Il portait un costume finement taillé qui donnait à Edward un air juvénile en comparaison. Il avait une tête pleine de cheveux blancs, coiffés parfaitement, et je pouvais sentir son parfum capiteux de la porte. C'était épicé et fort, mais pas désagréable.

« Si c'est mon Edward, il ferait mieux de m'avoir apporté un cigare, » dit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

« Pas cette fois, vieil homme. J'ai amené quelque chose de mieux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? » La chaise roulante de l'homme pivota pour nous faire face. La première chose que je remarquai, c'était ses yeux bleus, qui étaient coulés dans un visage ridé mais encore beau. Il ne semblait pas vieux du tout.

« J'ai amené un jeune demoiselle que je veux que tu rencontres. Tu dois être gentil. » Edward me poussa en avant. « Voici Isabella. »

L'homme me regarda de haut en bas. « Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que c'était un renard, mais c'est presque trop dur à croire. » Il me tendit sa main. « Très heureux de te rencontrer, Isabella. »

« Moi aussi, et s'il vous plait appelez-moi Bella, » dis-je. « J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. »

« Tout est vrai, » rit-il. « Assoyez-vous, Assoyez-vous. »

Edward me guida vers une des chaises de la terrasse. Il marmonna quelque chose mais je ne compris pas. Je pouvais dire que c'était un grand séducteur. Il avait cette personnalité et ça fonctionnait. Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était rire et rougir. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Avant de passer à toi jeune fille, j'ai besoin de parler à mon petit-fils, » me dit-il. « Edward, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas plus ? » Son ton changea. Ce n'était pas sévère, mais ce n'était pas doux comme il l'était avec moi.

« Le téléphone marche dans les deux sens, » répliqua Edward. « Je n'ai pas entendu un mot de ta part depuis six mois. Je pensais que tu étais mort. »

« Tu aimerais. Comme ça tu pourrais avoir tout mon argent. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent, » gloussa Edward. « J'en ai plus que toi de toute façon. »

« Si je n'avais pas besoin de pisser, je pourrais rire. »

Leur relation se jouait devant moi. C'était en quelque sorte tendu et plein de plaisanteries que vous ne pouviez comprendre que si vous connaissiez Edward. J'imaginais que son arrière-grand-père était comme lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda Edward.

« Je voulais voir ma famille. Je peux faire ce qui me plait. » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien, tu aurais pu prévenir tout l'hémisphère nord que tu allais nous faire grâce de ta présence. »

« Je suis fatigué de l'Italie. » Il poussa sa chaise roulante vers le bord du balcon et il regarda la ville. « J'ai tué tout le monde là-bas. C'est ennuyeux. »

« Tu ne peux pas déménager ici. Nous ne te voulons pas. »

« Je ne m'installe pas ici de toute façon. Ton père est l'humain le plus insupportable sur la face de cette terre, » dit-il sérieusement avec un sourire narquois. « Mais j'ai élevé ce bâtard, alors je suppose que je dois en porter la responsabilité. »

« Nous ne pourrons jamais vous blâmer. » Esmé sortit sur le balcon. « Carlisle était juste trop mauvais dès le départ. »

« Il l'était, ma chère. »

« Tout le monde va bien ? » nous demanda Esmé.

« En fait, je suis content que tu sois ici. S'il te plait, emmène ton fils à l'intérieur, comme ça je pourrais parler à cette charmante demoiselle seul. » Il me désigna.

« Je ne pense pas. » Edward se redressa.

« Ça va aller, » lui assurais-je. « Va à l'intérieur. »

« Allez Edward. » Esmé le tira de sa chaise. « Tu vas pouvoir m'aider. »

Maintenant c'était juste lui et moi sur le balcon.

« Alors, Bella, c'est ça ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« C'est Italien ? »

« Vous demandez si je suis Italienne ? »

Il ricana, « C'est là que je voulais en venir, oui. »

« En partie, mais pas beaucoup, » répondis-je honnêtement.

Il acquiesça. « Et je comprends que tu sais à propos de tout ça? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? »

« Quelqu'un me l'a dit, et j'ai confronté Edward. »

« Tu as été effrayée ? »

« Au début. Je suppose que je le suis encore parfois. » Je trouvais que c'était facile de lui parler. Ses yeux n'étaient pas durs ou abrasifs.

« Tu es très jolie. »

« Merci. » Je rougis furieusement.

« Est-ce qu'Edward t'a dit d'avoir peur de moi ? »

« Il a dit que je devrais me surveiller près de vous. »

« Il a raison. Je suis un homme très dangereux, Bella. Je suis un tyran. »

« Je ne le crois pas, » dis-je avant de pouvoir m'arrêter.

Il leva un sourcil. « Ne soit pas bernée par mon âge. Je suis meilleur que quiconque dans ce que je fais. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Tu sais que j'ai construit cette ville. » Il roula encore. « Quand je suis arrivé à Chicago, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un tas de merde de chevaux et quelques rues avec des panneaux de signalisation. Ça a demandé beaucoup de travail, mais j'ai fait de cette ville ce qu'elle est. »

Je décidai de ne rien dire et de le laisser parler. Il semblait qu'il était passé en mode discours.

« J'ai tout donné à Carlisle et à un moment – probablement bientôt – il donnera tout ça à Edward. » Il se retourna vers moi. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »

« Euh, environ huit mois. » Est-ce que ça faisait vraiment si longtemps ?

« Et tu ne t'es pas encore enfuie ? Je sais que mon Edward n'est pas de tout repos. »

« Non, je ne pense pas que j'ai jamais pensé à vraiment le quitter. Je ne peux pas. » Je haussai les épaules.

« Tu me rappelle Esmé. Peu importe combien je la suppliais de regarder dans la direction opposée quand il s'agissait de Carlisle, elle ne voulait pas. Cependant, elle est née dans tout ça, alors il n'y avait pas vraiment moyen de lui cacher tout ça. Je pense que les choses sont différentes de nos jours. Vous les enfants êtes plus audacieux que nous l'étions. »

J'acquiesçai. « Probablement. »

« As-tu prévu de rester avec Edward dans le futur ? »

« Pour être honnête, ça serait étrange de partir maintenant. J'ai traversé avec lui des fusillades, des batailles sanglantes, et une attaque cardiaque. »

Nicolas rit, « je t'aime bien. J'ai toujours dit qu'Edward avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort, mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il trouverait. C'est un dur à cuire. Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Dix-huit ans. »

« Eh bien, je vois qu'Edward les prend au berceau maintenant. »

« J'ai toujours fait plus que mon âge, » dis-je pour faire croire que ce n'était pas très important.

« Et ton père est chef de police? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Votre histoire est presque aussi bien que celle de Carlisle et Esmé. Tu ne trouves pas ça surprenant d'être avec quelqu'un comme Edward ? »

« Je connais une version de lui que les autres ne connaissent pas, et j'aime ce gars. Ce qu'il fait professionnellement de changera pas ça. »

« Aime ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, légèrement mal à l'aise de parler de ma vie avec Edward. Cela semblait trop personnel.

« Eh bien, si tu peux l'apprivoiser, par n'importe quel moyen, fais-le. » Il me tapota le genou.

« Peut-il vraiment être apprivoisé ? »

« Absolument pas. Edward est un taureau et si tu essaie de le mettre en cage, il ne s'énervera que plus. Il a quelque chose pour toi cependant. Je peux le dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Il est très protecteur. Je l'ai vu en cinq minutes quand vous étiez assis tous les deux ici. »

« Mais il est toujours comme ça. »

« Non, c'était différent. C'était presque… effrayant si tu peux le croire. Je n'ai jamais vu ce regard dans ses yeux et il n'y avait même pas une menace aux alentours. Il doit être dans un état de stress constant à te surveiller. »

« Ouais, » soupirai-je.

« Quand j'étais jeune, c'était soit chasser ou être chassé. Il semble tenir de moi pour ça. Carlisle est plus doux mais très efficace. Je ne le comprends pas, mais il a fait plus que moi alors je pense que ça marche. Il est très optimiste sur le monde. Je suis un cynique. »

« Edward est comme ça. »

« Bien sûr. Je lui ai appris à être comme ça. Je lui ai toujours dit que tu peux devenir un flic ou un criminel. Quand tu es face à une arme chargée, quelle est la différence ? »

« Ce sont des mots très forts. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis resté en vie si longtemps en restant juste assis sur mon cul. »

Je hochai la tête pour dire que j'avais compris.

Nicolas ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ensuite il pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il écoutait attentivement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandai-je doucement.

Il me fit taire. « Tu entends ça ? »

« Entendre quoi ? »

Il se redressa sur sa chaise et arrangea sa veste. « Ca, ma chère, c'est le son de l'Antéchrist. Elle a finalement fait son apparition. » Il fit rouler sa chaise roulante de la terrasse à l'intérieur du penthouse.

Je me levai et le suivis rapidement. J'allais retrouver Edward qui était en train d'embrasser une femme âgée très attirante avec des cheveux d'un rouge choquant. Elle ressemblait exactement à Esmé et juste comme Alice l'avait dit – elle était fabuleuse. Cici portait un long manteau de fourrure qui avait l'air trop chaud, mais je doute qu'elle le remarquait. Ses talons étaient plus hauts que les miens, et son cou était orné de diamants.

« "Grand-mère ! » Emmett passa devant moi, et son grand corps sauta presque sur elle.

« Voici mon gros nounours. » Cici l'embrassa très fort. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. Où est Jasper ? »

« Juste là, Grand-mère, » dit-il derrière elle. Elle se précipita dans ses bras. « Tu m'as amené un cadeau ? »

Edward vint vers moi. « C'est ma grand-mère. »

« C'est la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée, » dit Alice en admiration, sortant de nulle part. « Je veux être comme elle en vieillissant. »

« Est-ce que je devrais aller dire quelque chose ? »

Avant que je ne puisse même penser à bouger, Esmé m'emmena vers elle. « Et voici Bella. » Elles étaient presque identiques.

Cici enroula ses bras autour de moi, la chaleur de son manteau de fourrure était étouffante. « Je ne peux pas le croire. Mon Edward a trouvé quelqu'un. Viens t'assoir. » Elle me poussa vers un groupe de canapés. « Alors raconte-moi tout. »

« Tout ? » demandai-je, essayant de suivre son énergie. Elle bougeait si rapidement que c'était difficile de la comprendre. Heureusement Edward s'assit à côté de moi.

« Je veux tout savoir. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, où vous vous êtes rencontrés tout sur toi. Tu es si jolie. Est-ce que c'est ta couleur de cheveux naturelle ? » Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. « Je pensais changer la mienne. »

« Mère, tu es trop vieille pour te teindre les cheveux maintenant. » Esmé s'assit sur l'accoudoir du sofa. « Ils sont déjà de cet horrible rouge pas naturel. »

« Ils sont là pour cacher ses cornes, » Nicolas roula vers notre groupe. « Salut, Cici. »

« Tu es toujours en vie ? » Elle leva les yeux, retirant son manteau. « J'aurais juré t'avoir tué il y a des années. »

« Je suis resté dans le coin juste pour te torturer. »

« Bien sûr. » Elle pencha son verre, qui était rempli à ras bord de Bloody Mary. Elle but le tout en quelques secondes et croqua un morceau de céleri.

« Toujours à boire à ce que je vois. » Il fit un sourire crispé.

« C'est la seule façon de supporter ces fabuleuses réunions de famille. » Elle appela de la main un serveur. « Chéri, j'ai besoin d'un Martini et ne gaspille pas de place avec des olives. »

« Oui, Madame. » Il acquiesça en se précipitant.

Avant que quoi que ce soit ne commence, une dame arriva vers notre groupe. « Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre manteau. C'est de la vraie fourrure ? » demanda-t-elle à Cici.

« Pour sûr, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Vous devriez avoir honte, » gronda la dame. « Savez-vous combien d'animaux ont dû mourir pour cette chose horrible ? Je fais partie du groupe pour le droit des animaux et Esmé a fait don de beaucoup d'argent pour notre cause. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez être aussi cruelle. »

« Ouais, eh bien les pantalons en stretch ne vont jamais à personne, mais je suis trop une dame pour dire quoi que ce soit, gros cul, » répliqua Cici, en regarda le pantalon de la femme.

La dame se tourna le nez en l'air et s'en alla.

« Mère, » murmura surement Esmé en la suivant.

« Oh, et ce chemisier fait aussi mal qu'une gueule de bois, » cria-t-elle. « Certaines personnes, je jure… »

« C'est la meilleure, » ricana Edward.

« Tu es tellement grossière, » Nicolas secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles encore ? »

« Parce que si je n'entends pas ta voix, je ne sais pas si tu es encore en vie. Tu as tellement de Botox injecté dans le visage que tu ressembles à un canapé en cuir. »

« Chéri, je suis fabuleuse. Je suis incroyablement habillée, j'ai un paquet d'argent, je suis absolument géniale, et je suis attirante. Dis ce que tu veux, mais nous savons tous que tu veux me sauter. » Elle sirota son martini avec un air supérieur ce qui devenait ridicule vu la vitesse à laquelle le serveur venait juste d'apparaitre.

J'étais assise là avec tout le monde, et il semblait que ça allait tourner en hurlement. Cici et Nicolas se regardaient tous les deux avec des yeux diaboliques. Le feu entre eux était incandescent.

La famille resta réunie et parla pendant environ une heure, avec moi comme sujet central – plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je supposai que j'étais le nouveau jouet flambant neuf. Cici continua à boire, mais elle n'était pas saoule. Ce qui était impressionnant vu la quantité qu'elle pouvait ingérer. Cici et Nicolas étaient hilarants. Ils se piquaient avec de tels coups bas que je me demandais par moment pourquoi nous n'étions pas tous en thérapie. Il pouvait commenter sa consommation d'alcool, et elle pouvait ressortir son âge. Ensuite, il disait quelque chose au sujet du fait que c'était une croqueuse de diamants et elle pouvait en retour le qualifier de chaud-lapin. C'était très amusant.

Carlisle et Esmé les regardaient comme si c'était des enfants. Edward trouvait ça très drôle, et tout le monde suivait.

« … Et je lui ai alors dit que je n'irai pas en Europe avec lui, même s'il m'épousait. » Cici termina son histoire pleine de rebondissements sur comment elle avait évité un cinquième mari.

« Vous êtes si aventureuse, » dit Rose.

« J'essaie. Je refuse de vivre ma vie dans une boite à chaussures. »

« Oui, parce que l'immense propriété que tu as volé en Californie est trop petite pour ta grosse tête, » Nicolas prit une gorgée de son cognac.

« Tu n'as pas une serveuse mineure à séduire ? » répondit Cici.

« Elles viennent à moi. Je ne séduis plus. Je n'en ai plus la force. »

« Autant j'aimerais rester assis ici et regarder une autre bataille, autant vous m'épuisez tous les deux. » Carlisle se leva, et prit Esmé avec lui. Ils recommencèrent à faire le tour des invités.

Emmett et Rose partirent un peu après ça, suivis de Jasper et Alice. Nicolas ne voulait pas laisser Alec partir, parce qu'ils devaient avoir un moment de fraternisation masculine. Je suppose qu'il voulait apprendre à connaitre son nouveau petit-fils. Je les vis marcher – enfin Alec – en parlant. Edward ne voulait pas me quitter, parce qu'il disait qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois seule en pleine zone de guerre.

« Alors, et toi ? » me demanda Cici. « J'ai entendu que tu étais toujours étudiante ? » Elle but un peu de sa vodka à la canneberge.

« Oui, à Northwestern. »

« J'enseignais là-bas quand je vivais ici. »

« Ne la laisse pas t'embobiner Bella. » Nicolas fit rouler sa chaise roulante. « Elle suçait la bite du doyen. Ça ne compte pas. »

« Va sauter du toit, » lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il filait, et ensuite elle me sourit tendrement. « Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore très sûre. Pour le moment, je suis plusieurs cours pour voir ce qui m'intéresse. »

« C'est bien. Je l'aime bien, Edward. »

« Je l'aime bien aussi, » répliqua-t-il.

« Quand allez-vous vous marier ? »

« Jamais, » dit-il avant que je puisse même comprendre sa question. « Tu sais que je ne crois pas au mariage. »

« Eh bien, je sais, mais j'ai toujours pensé que si tu trouvais… »

« Non, le mariage est toujours un échec. Statistiquement, ça ne marche jamais. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, mon chéri. »

« Dit la femme qui a été mariée quatre fois, et qui est en route pour la cinquième. »

« Et tes parents ? Ils ont tout traversé et ils n'ont même pas vacillé pendant toutes ces années. »

« Ce sont des anomalies. Ça ne marche jamais, » dit-il définitivement.

_Eh bien, c'était une putain de nouvelle pour moi._

Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça pour le moment, mais peut-être que je le devrais puisque je portais le bébé d'Edward. Mais voilà, ça ne comptait pas puisqu'il ne voulait pas se marier… jamais. Je ne voulais pas le forcer en quoi que ce soit, mais cela aurait été agréable si j'avais eu une option. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas changer son point de vue.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Edward. Tu fais ce que tu veux, » Nicolas revint à nouveau. « La harpie n'a aucune idée de ce dont elle parle. »

« Si tu t'approches encore une fois, je vais te pousser du balcon, » aboya Cici. « Va mourir. »

« Tu es une sombre salope vicelarde. »

« Je suis fatiguée de te gifler alors je vais juste placarder ma paume sur ta figure. »

Juste pour l'agacer, Nicolas s'approcha extrêmement près et la regarda. « Je peux faire ce qui me plait. »

« D'accord, chéri, règle numéro un. A moins d'être servi dans un verre glacé, ne jamais s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de mes lèvres. » Elle mit son doigt sur son front et le poussa en arrière.

« Je te tuerai, femme. » En colère il fila à la recherche d'Alec.

« Tes grands-parents sont dingues, » murmurai-je à Edward.

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

* * *

Aller à vos reviews ! J'ai vraiment très envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça.

A bientôt,

Lilou


End file.
